


Mathématique/Математика

by grassa



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, This is NOT my fic, This is a translation, of wonderful fic by CWR
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 303,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassa/pseuds/grassa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>ОТ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА</b>: Автор этого потрясающего фика - cleanwhiteroom, а я лишь переводчик. Оригинальный текст содержит 54 главы и пока еще не завершен, а учитывая, что автор удалила все свои работы из сети, в т.ч. и этот фик, то вряд ли он будет дописан.<br/>Мне это очень грустно, очень.<br/>Но я его все равно перевела, потому что сильно люблю эту историю и потому что… а вдруг его кто-нибудь допишет?</p><p>Я очень благодарна cleanwhiteroom, человеку, обладающему неоспоримым литературным талантом, за изумительные работы по SGU, которые она нам подарила - “Force over distance” и “Mathématique”.<br/>И надеюсь, что у нее все хорошо :)</p><p> </p><p><b>ОТ АВТОРА О ПРИМЕЧАНИЯХ И ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯХ</b>: Дорогой Читатель! Мне не очень удаются резюме, особенно если составлять их приходится к собственным работам. Прошу извинить меня за это. Я верю в этос авторских предупреждений, но писать их мне мешает какое-то внутреннее предубеждение. Казалось бы, резюмирование — совсем не сложная штука, однако когда вы пишете огромный эпос научно-фантастического жанра про влияние пришельцев на ментальные просторы подсознания, и о том, что же это, собственно, такое — быть человеком, то придумывать примечания и предупреждения довольно сложно. Во всяком случае, для меня. Сейчас вам предстоит ознакомиться с наилучшими моими стараниями.</p><p>Существует пять основных ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЙ, с которыми мне бы хотелось вас ознакомить:<br/>1) мне бы хотелось предупредить вас, что я пишу научно-фантастическую эпопею о человеческом разуме и о людях, которые страдают от разнообразнейших психологических травм. Я пишу о персонажах, которые стараются бороться со своими травмами, переодевают их с той или иной степенью успеха, учатся принимать их, жить с ними и пытаются (или нет) двигаться дальше, выбирая для этого способы как здоровые, так и нездоровые;<br/>2) мне бы хотелось предупредить вас, что я пишу о горе и об утратах и стараюсь относиться к этим темам со всей той серьезностью, которой они и заслуживают;<br/>3) мне бы хотелось предупредить вас, что хотя романтика присутствует в моих историях и зачастую играет очень важную роль в повествовании, однако, как правило, не является сюжетообразующей;<br/>4) мне бы хотелось предупредить вас, что в моих произведениях часто встречаются мрачные элементы: ложь, предательство, трагическое непонимание, неразделенная любовь, порочная любовь;<br/>5) мои истории не всегда заканчиваются счастливо и не всегда полностью разрешаются.</p><p>В дополнение к этому мне бы хотелось сказать, что писала я свои истории в психологически тяжелый для меня период, для осмысления происходящего и обретения надежды. Я опубликовала их, потому что для меня, в конечном итоге, написание их оказалось весьма полезным, и мне хотелось бы надеяться, что кому-то другому они тоже помогут почувствовать себя менее одиноким в этом мире. И я по-прежнему надеюсь на это.<br/> </p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Пролог: Замыкание цепи

**Author's Note:**

> **ОТ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА** : Автор этого потрясающего фика - cleanwhiteroom, а я лишь переводчик. Оригинальный текст содержит 54 главы и пока еще не завершен, а учитывая, что автор удалила все свои работы из сети, в т.ч. и этот фик, то вряд ли он будет дописан.  
> Мне это очень грустно, очень.  
> Но я его все равно перевела, потому что сильно люблю эту историю и потому что… а вдруг его кто-нибудь допишет?
> 
> Я очень благодарна cleanwhiteroom, человеку, обладающему неоспоримым литературным талантом, за изумительные работы по SGU, которые она нам подарила - “Force over distance” и “Mathématique”.  
> И надеюсь, что у нее все хорошо :)
> 
>  
> 
>  **ОТ АВТОРА О ПРИМЕЧАНИЯХ И ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯХ** : Дорогой Читатель! Мне не очень удаются резюме, особенно если составлять их приходится к собственным работам. Прошу извинить меня за это. Я верю в этос авторских предупреждений, но писать их мне мешает какое-то внутреннее предубеждение. Казалось бы, резюмирование — совсем не сложная штука, однако когда вы пишете огромный эпос научно-фантастического жанра про влияние пришельцев на ментальные просторы подсознания, и о том, что же это, собственно, такое — быть человеком, то придумывать примечания и предупреждения довольно сложно. Во всяком случае, для меня. Сейчас вам предстоит ознакомиться с наилучшими моими стараниями.
> 
> Существует пять основных ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЙ, с которыми мне бы хотелось вас ознакомить:  
> 1) мне бы хотелось предупредить вас, что я пишу научно-фантастическую эпопею о человеческом разуме и о людях, которые страдают от разнообразнейших психологических травм. Я пишу о персонажах, которые стараются бороться со своими травмами, переодевают их с той или иной степенью успеха, учатся принимать их, жить с ними и пытаются (или нет) двигаться дальше, выбирая для этого способы как здоровые, так и нездоровые;  
> 2) мне бы хотелось предупредить вас, что я пишу о горе и об утратах и стараюсь относиться к этим темам со всей той серьезностью, которой они и заслуживают;  
> 3) мне бы хотелось предупредить вас, что хотя романтика присутствует в моих историях и зачастую играет очень важную роль в повествовании, однако, как правило, не является сюжетообразующей;  
> 4) мне бы хотелось предупредить вас, что в моих произведениях часто встречаются мрачные элементы: ложь, предательство, трагическое непонимание, неразделенная любовь, порочная любовь;  
> 5) мои истории не всегда заканчиваются счастливо и не всегда полностью разрешаются.
> 
> В дополнение к этому мне бы хотелось сказать, что писала я свои истории в психологически тяжелый для меня период, для осмысления происходящего и обретения надежды. Я опубликовала их, потому что для меня, в конечном итоге, написание их оказалось весьма полезным, и мне хотелось бы надеяться, что кому-то другому они тоже помогут почувствовать себя менее одиноким в этом мире. И я по-прежнему надеюсь на это.  
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это должно было где-то начаться.

День звонкий и прозрачный. На целые мили, сколько хватает глаз, простирается вдаль синева залива Сан-Франциско. Сквозь плотную листву деревьев, что кружевным балдахином окаймляют магистраль Юниверсити Драйв, пробиваются теплые солнечные лучи. С воды задувает морской бриз, срывает с ветвей лист-другой и носит, кружа, по воздуху.

Дэвид Телфорд поправляет свои темные очки. Затем складывает руки на груди и небрежно прислоняется к нагретому корпусу белой «Тойоты Приус». Он ждет. Он готов ждать столько, сколько будет нужно.

Солидный фасон университетских корпусов и неспешная походка фланирующих между ними прохожих волнуют его. Странное удовольствие находит он в том, чтобы стоять сейчас здесь, среди россыпи интеллектуальных ресурсов, в центре одного из самых выдающихся высших учебных заведений, когда-либо созданных его расой. Все здесь рождено человечеством и только лишь человечеством, без всякого вмешательства извне. В большинстве своем.

Улыбнувшись, он нащупывает в нагрудном кармане флешку и легонько постукивает по ней пальцами сквозь ткань. Ветер, с тихим шелестом порхающий вокруг автомобиля, взъерошивает ему волосы. Пахнет морем. 

Он скучал по всему этому. Долгая работа под прикрытием за пределами Земли измотала его, его нервы чересчур взвинчены. Здесь же можно наконец расслабиться, пусть лишь на несколько кратких минут. Здесь можно лениво, без опаски, глазеть на стайки студентов, снующих среди живописных белых башен, и, щурясь от солнца, любоваться зелеными ландшафтами университета. Здесь никто не будет пытаться его убить. Но отдавая должное цивилизованному лоску кампуса Университета Беркли, сам для себя он давно понял, что и в тех ухищрениях, которыми ты продираешься до цели — барахтаясь в грязи, ползком, — и в них тоже присутствует некий элемент возвышенности. Есть своя поэзия в изворотливости и лжи, в трагедии неизбежного предательства.

Но лучше не задумываться о таких вещах здесь.

Лучше не задумываться об этом сейчас.

В конце концов все равно ему этого мало и всегда будет мало — этих белых стен, иссушенных слепящим светом послеполуденного солнца. Там, за пределами возможностей программы Звездных Врат существует большее, гораздо большее. Но для достижения цели потребуется кое-что еще.

Империя.

Альянс.

Наконец Телфорд видит человека, ради которого пришел сюда. 

Обознаться невозможно, это Раш. На нем коричневый пиджак поверх белоснежной рубашки с откидным воротником. Прямоугольная оправа его солнечных очков кажется дорогой и стильной, похожей на ту, которой щеголяет сам Телфорд. Рассматривая слегка удлиненную стрижку и легкую небритость с намеком на бороду, Телфорд думает, что единственное, что в облике Раша хоть как-то соответствует стандартам калифорнийской профессорской моды — пара великолепных туфель «Биркенсток». Порывистость походки профессора кажется чужеродной, неподходящей не только этому университетскому городку, но и всему штату, побережью, и даже, как кажется Телфорду, планете Земля в целом. 

Раш нравится ему, сразу же.

Он выглядит решительным, взвинченным и несчастным, но Телфорд уже понимает, что видимость эта обманчива. Все в этом человеке — от стильных солнцезащитных очков до белого «Приуса», о дверцу которого сейчас опирается Телфорд, лишь эфемера, фальшивым внешним лоском прикрывающая что-то иное, глубоко и неприятно фаустовское по сути своей. 

— Вы, должно быть, из тех надоедливых продавцов, — произносит Раш, подходя к нему. Сильный шотландский акцент его речи застает Телфорда врасплох.

— И что же меня выдало? — спрашивает Телфорд и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. — Полковник Дэвид Телфорд, но можете звать меня просто Дэвид.

Раш игнорирует протянутую руку.

— Меня можете называть просто — доктор Раш, — отвечает он. — Убирайтесь прочь от моей машины, — он с грохотом сваливает стопку тетрадей и книг на капот своего «Приуса» и начинает рыться в карманах в поисках ключей. 

Телфорд даже не думает сместиться со своего места, он по-прежнему стоит, опираясь о дверцу автомобиля со стороны водительского сиденья. Неторопливо потянувшись в карман куртки, он вытаскивает пачку сигарет и, достав одну для себя, протягивает пачку собеседнику.

— Сигарету?

— Нет, благодарю вас, — отказывается Раш. — Я бросил.

— Достойно восхищения, — вежливо говорит Телфорд.

— Не совсем, — отвечает Раш. — Пока не слишком успешно.

— Вы не возражаете, если я…

— Нет, Дэвид, — Раш произносит его имя в подчеркнуто оскорбительной манере, — можете курить, я не возражаю. Только будьте так любезны, проваливайте к черту от моей машины.

Зажав сигарету между зубов, Телфорд усмехается краешком рта. Тут уж ничего не поделаешь, но он просто обожает такой вот апломб и агрессивную манеру общения. Действительно обожает. Похоже, что Раш... да, Раш это будет идеально.  
— Подожду, пока вы отыщете свои ключи.

Раш бросает на него косой взгляд.

Телфорд достает зажигалку, не спеша.

У всех крупных игроков из КЗВ, всех до единого, имеется по одному из этих, из ученых. У О’Нилла есть Картер, у Митчелла есть Джексон, а у Шеппарда Маккей. За каждым большим военным лидером стоит выдающийся научный деятель. А Телфорд — что ж, его планы более амбициозны, чем у любого из них. Меж тем кристально ясно, что в одиночку такое ему будет не провернуть. Он собирается испытать прочность границ человеческого мышления. Балансировать между противоборствующими альянсами нескольких планет. Разгадывать загадки самой ткани бытия. И Раш — Раш проделает все это вместе с ним.

Просто тот пока об этом не знает.

Найдя, наконец, ключи, Раш демонстрирует их Телфорду и тот любезно отходит на пару шагов в сторону. Распахнув дверцу автомобиля, Раш единой грудой бесцеремонно швыряет свои книги на пассажирское сиденье. Затем в колебании застывает на минуту, рассеяно глядя внутрь салона.

Телфорд чиркает зажигалкой и прикуривает.

Оглянувшись через плечо, Раш смотрит на него взглядом, выдержать который, не отведя глаз, нелегко:  
— Вы не слишком успешны в своей миссии, знаете ли. Доктор Джексон был намного более эффективен.

Телфорд хмыкает.  
— Это вряд ли, — говорит он и протягивает Рашу флешку.

Вместо того чтобы сесть в машину, Раш разворачивается к нему:  
— У меня сложилось впечатление, что взамен мне придется подписать некий документ о неразглашении.

— Давать вам эту информацию не совсем законно, — подтверждает Телфорд. — Но я вам… доверяю.

— Вы меня даже не знаете.

— Еще как знаю, — отвечает Телфорд. — Я знаю о вас такое, о чем сами вы пока даже не подозреваете.

Несколько мгновений они молча смотрят друг на друга темными стеклами очков. Налетевший порыв ветра закручивает вокруг них сухие листья в смутном вихре, распахивает полы пиджаков, ерошит волосы.

Телфорд бросает флешку Рашу.

Тот ловит ее левой рукой. Слышен тихий стук, с которым пластик ударяется об обручальное кольцо, как будто проскочила искра заземления, как будто — цепь замкнулась.


	2. Chapter 2

Было чертовски жарко.

Николас Раш лежал на полу, совсем без сил, будто раздавленный. Глаза его были закрыты, он вслушивался в тихий шелест бившейся в оконные стекла мошкары и старался не шевелиться, а пот усыпал бисеринками его давно не стриженые волосы, тонкими струйками стекал по вискам. Словно слезы или какая-нибудь иная соленая влага — как кровь или, скорее, морская вода — пот, капля за каплей, медленно скатывался вниз. И все это, конечно же, тоже было следствием сил гравитации.

Таков был идиотский поток его мыслей.

Впрочем, это _интересно_ — то, почему различные предметы падают вниз. И слезы, и кровь, и листья, и книги, если их роняешь на пол, и капли дождя. Из всех фундаментальных сил природы гравитация была для него самой любимой, потому что до сих пор она оставалась загадочной и не до конца изученной, а еще — она была великодушной, она притягивала вещи друг к другу. Электромагнетизм же нравился ему гораздо меньше, потому как был слишком жестким, ясным и точным, слишком беспощадным, он препятствовал слиянию элементов внутри единообразных пространств.

Наверно он пьян, а может — обезвожен или измотан. Откровенно говоря, Раш не очень понимал, что происходило с ним, тем более что одно не исключало другое. Возможно у него тепловой удар. Хотя будь это и в самом деле тепловой удар, то, можно не сомневаться, самочувствие было бы еще хуже. Но может быть, и нет.

С той стороны запертой входной двери донесся мелодичный звон открывшегося лифта.

— Нет, поверни его другим боком. Да нет, наоборот, _другой_ стороной.

— Я уже подзабыл, что диваны настолько тяжелые.

Раш подавил внезапный всплеск необъяснимой ядовитой ненависти к диванам, к самой концепции диванов, а в особенности к тем, невидимым ему диванам, которые кто-то сейчас перетаскивал по лестничной площадке. К людям, для которых эти диваны предназначены, к тем, кто создавал их, кто зарабатывал на жизнь продажей диванов, к каждому обладателю дивана на планете. В перечень этот попадал также и он сам, если учитывать, что в прошлой своей жизни он тоже владел диванной собственностью, а учитывать необходимо, иначе это будет ложью.

— Вала, прекрати. Ты нам мешаешь. 

Еще только услышав голоса людей за дверью, он тотчас же заподозрил, что среди них непременно окажется доктор Джексон, и теперь сомнений в этом не осталось.

— Вала, мы же не можем нести диван, пока ты _валяешься_ на нем.

В отношении самого Джексона у Раша имелись немалые подозрения. Он искренне не понимал, как человеческое существо могло быть настолько милым, интеллигентным и приятным в общении, каким, казалось, был Дэниел Джексон. Что-то не так с этим Джексоном. А может, он вообще не человек? Такую возможность в наши дни тоже нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Особенно, если принять во внимание, что эти мифические Звездные Врата оказались вполне реальным, эффективно функционирующим объектом. Конечно, оставалась еще вероятность, что доктор Джексон и его межзвездные путешествия сквозь Врата являлись лишь галлюцинацией Раша или каким-либо подобным же психотическим эпизодом. Однако Раш сомневался, что это так. И прежде всего потому, что вздумай он галлюцинировать о докторе Джексоне, то уж наверняка наделил бы образ того некоторыми личностными недостатками, дабы сделать такой сценарий более реалистичным для себя.

— Ты притащил меня сюда под фальшивым предлогом, — женский голос, доносившийся сквозь дерево закрытой входной двери, звучал низко и едва разборчиво. — Ты дал понять, что «переезд» — это культурный обряд посвящения.

Раш слабо улыбнулся.

— Это и есть культурный обряд посвящения.

— Довольно слабо, Джексон.

— По моему опыту, обряды посвящения подразумевают меньше работы и больше _еды_ , — ответила Вала.

— Твой опыт не совсем типичный, — голос Джексона звучал раздосадовано.

— _Благотворительная распродажа выпечки_ в Отделе Лингвистики тоже была «обрядом посвящения», и там была еда, — настаивала Вала.

— С каких пор благотворительная распродажа выпечки стала «обрядом посвящения»? — спросил Джексон. — Тебе нельзя разноваривать с Тил’ком на серьезные темы.

— Организованное группой соратников ритуальное приготовление пищи, с последующей ее распродажей в целях общественного блага, за «обряд посвящения» очень даже считается, — с важностью в голосе продекламировала Вала, — особенно если оно проводится впервые.

— Она уделала тебя, — произнес другой мужской голос. — Давай же, понесли. Она не такая уж тяжелая.

— Но это принципиальный вопрос, — не унимался Джексон, теперь его голос звучал как-то сдавленно.

По всей видимости, они снова начали передвигать диван.

Рашу было все равно. Набор причин, по которым ему было пофигу, был столь обширен, что их трудно было собрать воедино и систематизировать.

Стоило открыть глаза, и он обнаружил себя под кинжальными ударами фотонов света, что безжалостно пронзали его насквозь, через глазницы в мозг, со всеми составляющими, какие только возможно вообразить, когда речь идет о светочувствительной головной боли. Раш снова закрыл глаза и задумался о целесообразности попыток отскрести себя _от пола_. Да, пожалуй, следует сделать это в относительно сжатые сроки, потому что вероятность того, что Джексон покинет это здание, не постучав предварительно в его дверь, практически равнялась нулю. И потому что существуют определенные стандарты, которые необходимо поддерживать на должном уровне, чтобы сохранять жизнеспособность.

Постараться не убить самого себя посредством обезвоживания, тоже входило в этот список.

Любопытно, как долго он пролежал на полу?

Как знать, может, у него в квартире есть кондиционер? Он бы нисколько не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что тот существует. И любой человек, конечно же, тут же решил бы, что Раш вот сейчас встанет и обязательно включит его. Но этот «любой» может сильно ошибиться в своем предположении.

Перевернуться оказалось труднее, чем должно было быть. Мышцы его были слишком расслабленными и раскоординированными, они отказывались подчиняться, как будто уже покончили со своим предназначением и бросили тело на произвол сил тяготения. И гравитация тянула его вниз, к расплавленному ядру Земли. Там, глубоко внизу, захороненные под обломками новой жизни, навечно затонули мертвые цивилизации прошлого, туда, вместе с ними со временем уходили вглубь людские погребения. Вот почему ему не хотелось бы быть кремированным. Он мечтал быть похороненным в земле, остаться под этой тяжестью навсегда, чувствовать ее, тонуть в ней, стать частью жидкого ядра планеты и порождать вместе с ней то магнитное поле, что защищает моря от солнечного ветра.

Ему удалось, наконец, перевернуться вниз лицом, и он уткнулся лбом в сложенные на паркете руки.

Сколько времени требуется, чтобы перевезти кого-нибудь со всем его скарбом в новую квартиру?

Что сделал бы Джексон, обнаружив его здесь, распластанным на полу, не в состоянии самостоятельно подняться и на грани обморока из-за духоты? Из-за духоты в комнатах, где, можно не сомневаться, наверняка имеется какое-нибудь охлаждающее устройство, и которое он просто не удосужился включить.

Да пошел этот Джексон, в конце концов. Он был, мать его, слишком любезен с огромным количеством людей, которые откровенно не ценили этого. Или не заслуживали.

Был ли это изъян характера?

Надо бы поразмышлять об этом.

А может и не стоит.

Раш заставил себя опереться сначала на локти, а затем на колени. И да, кажется, с ним определенно что-то не так, поскольку комната выглядела несколько перекошенной, и это было странно и явно указывало на проблему восприятия совершенно неинтересной ему этиологии. С большим трудом, хватаясь руками за теплую крашеную поверхность стены, ему удалось подняться на ноги. Сильно шатаясь, он добрел до ванной и, включив душ, полу-сел, полу-рухнул под струи холодной воды.

Честно говоря, это явно не лучший день в жизни доктора Николаса Раша.

Он смутно пожалел, что не снял одежду. Ведь обычно поступают именно так, когда принимают душ. Но, вообще-то, с телеологической точки зрения, какая разница, когда снимать одежду — перед, после или _во время_ душа? Ведь все, что он проделывал сейчас, он проделывал только с одной целью — ему лишь хотелось убедиться, что он способен еще к чему-то, кроме как лежать на жестком паркете пустой комнаты и отчаянно взламывать тот шифр, вытаскивать тайные смыслы из условных обозначений языка Древних и безостановочно заниматься раскодировкой, которой он занимался все прошедшие три дня с тех пор, как в последний раз виделся с Джексоном.

Теперь, под душем, когда его мозг больше не жарился в черепной коробке, словно в автоклаве, у него появилась некоторая обеспокоенность.

Достиг ли он сколько-нибудь ощутимого прогресса в дешифровке? Раш очень надеялся, что не растрачивал силы и время на матрицы, это было бы совершенно впустую при такой жаре — делириум и линейная алгебра не слишком хорошо сочетались. Лучше бы он занимался кодированием. Возможно, так оно и было. Нет, в конечном результате это могло оказаться ничем не _лучше_ матриц, но уж точно не хуже. К сожалению, существует примерно пятидесяти процентная вероятность того, что выйдя из душа, он увидит, что все это время, черт бы его побрал, воспроизводил на стене фортепианную сонату или же распаковывал коробки, подписанные ее именем, разыскивая…

Вот блядь.

Единственное, что было еще более жалким, чем принимать душ в одежде — это заплакать, пока ты принимаешь душ в одежде.

Но это все гипотетически говоря, конечно же, потому как он вовсе не плакал. Дышал, наверно, рвано и неровно, да. Но не плакал.

Все хорошо. У него где-то была банка краски. Если там, на стене комнаты будет начертано что-то, что не математика, то надо просто закрасить эти надписи, даже не глядя на них. Это же так просто.

Нужно было избавиться от одежды, поэтому он расстегнул пуговицы рубашки и стащил ее. Механически стянул с себя все остальное, насквозь промокшее. Помылся с мылом. Побрился. Может быть, теперь ему удастся убедить Джексона оставить его, к дьяволу, в покое.

Спустя время, которое показалось ему чересчур долгим, возможно потому, что оно действительно _было_ долгим, он вытащил себя из ванной, доплелся комнаты, где хранились в коробках его так и не распакованные вещи, отыскал чистую одежду и стал ее натягивать.

Давно следовало сжечь все эти коробки к черту, но у него не было ни малейшего желания ходить по гребаным магазинам в поисках новых шмоток.

Это, а также мысль об окончательном уничтожении всего, что принадлежало когда-то ей, было…

Внезапно комната показалась ему слишком жаркой, слишком маленькой, слишком чужой. Слишком много не распакованных коробок, на которых слишком много пыли. Он больше не мог дышать, сердце билось бешено и безжалостно, как будто пыталось разорвать ему легкие, как будто хотело выскочить из груди. Подхватив свою рубашку, Раш бросился вон, захлопнув за собой дверь. И вот, наконец, он, шатаясь, стоит в комнате, он снова в той самой комнате, в комнате с огромным, от пола до потока, окном, и с… Джексоном. Нет, _Джексон_ был не здесь, Джексон находился снаружи, на лестничной площадке и с кем-то разговаривал, но в звуке его голоса, доносившегося из-за входной двери, слышалось что-то незыблемое и прочное, что-то реальное. И это была самая обнадеживающая штука, с которой Рашу довелось столкнуться за последние дни. Но он по-прежнему _не мог дышать_. Рухнув на колени, Раш пытался сделать вдох. Объективно он понимал, что на самом деле с ним все в порядке, он дышит, несмотря на полное ощущение, что в воздухе совсем не осталось кислорода.

— Перестань, пожалуйста, пользоваться моей кредитной карточкой. Тебе же сейчас платят зарплату. Ты вполне можешь оформить собственную карту.

— Но Дэниел. _Дорогой_ , — сказала Вала. — Я не могу оформить себе кредитку, потому что еще выбрала себе дату дня рождения. Это очень важный аспект полноправного вхождения в ваше сообщество. Не хотелось бы ошибиться с выбором.

— Но как тут можно ошибиться? — судя по голосу, Джексон был слегка сбит с толку.

— Вот, например, как ты считаешь — обладаю ли я способностью гнать прочь неудачи прошлого и смело смотреть в лицо любым грядущим испытаниям? Мог бы ты сказать, что я сдержанная, преданная и скрытная натура?

— Скрытная? Нет. Ну… хорошо. Возможно? Да, пожалуй. Но какое это имеет отношение?..

— Она пытается выяснить, какой у нее знак, — произнес другой мужчина, не Джексон.

— Твой астрологический знак?

— Ну, разумеется, — важно ответила Вала.

Их голоса стали затихать, как будто те уходили дальше по коридору.

— Прежде всего — нет. Просто нет. Астрология не является чем-то достоверным, тем более что ты вообще родом не с этой планеты. Ну, предположим, астрология была бы правдива, но ведь расположение земных созвездий на небе той планеты, где ты родилась, не несет ни малейшего смысла или, по меньшей мере, не интерпретируемо…

С ним все в порядке.

Нужно выпить воды. Кого угодно могла охватить паника, когда в помещении стоит такая духота. Просто надо выпить воды и отыскать кондиционер воздуха.

Никаких сомнений, что тот существует.

Раш снова поднялся на ноги и немного постоял согнувшись, смотря вниз, себе под ноги, сквозь мутный туннель резко сузившихся полей зрения и дожидаясь, пока в глазах проясниться. Интересно, как долго пролежал он тут, на полу? Пожалуй, слишком долго.

На кухне он налил в стакан воды из-под крана и выпил его целиком. Снова наполнил и, плавно скользнув вниз, уселся на теплый высококачественный паркет, медленно потягивая тепловатую воду из слегка дрожавшего в руках стакана. Пока он смотрел на мелкую вибрацию, которая деформировала отражающую поверхность воды, ему пришло в голову, что обезвоживание у него, судя по всему, довольно сильное. Кажется, он потерял способность долго держаться в вертикальном положении. Раш попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз что-нибудь пил. Или ел.

Достоверно вспомнить не удалось.

Это не имело значения.

Необходимо исправить эту нелепую ситуацию, в которую он сам себя загнал, и лучше бы побыстрее. Но ему никак не удавалось найти очевидного пути решения этой проблемы. И он по-прежнему не мог дышать.

Было слишком, блядь, жарко.

Воду он допил до конца, но не почувствовал, что ему становится лучше.

Раш встал и открыл холодильник. И тут же закрыл его снова. Этот инстинктивный порыв отыскать там что-нибудь съедобное определенно был излишне оптимистичным.

Налив себе еще стакан воды, он заглянул в один из кухонных шкафов, нашел сахарный песок, бухнул в стакан с водой грамм десять сахара и снова сел на пол.

По всей видимости, в последние несколько дней у него наблюдается существенное снижение функционирования организма.

Что было просто прекрасно.

Когда снаружи станет прохладнее, когда вращение Земли отвернет солнце от него прочь, тогда можно будет выбраться отсюда, и раздобыть себе немного еды. А до тех пор придется сидеть на кухне, пить подслащенную воду и стараться не свалиться в обморок. Когда пройдет время и его дыхание придет в норму, когда он будет способен не думать о тех не распакованных коробках, тогда он отыщет долбаный регулятор температуры в спокойной, рациональной и методической манере.

Закрыв глаза, Раш пил свою отвратительную воду. Может быть, следует поесть сахара?

Но он и так с трудом удерживал рвотные позывы.

Нет, не собирается он есть этот гребаный _сахар_. Это же просто нелепо.

По-прежнему не открывая глаз, Раш старался дышать размеренно и глубоко и ни о чем не думать — ни о людях, ни о вещах в коробках, ни о музыке. Но поддерживать психическую пустоту он совершенно не способен, потому как перед ним уже явилась эта мрачная бездна, истинная природа его страхов.

Du gleichst dem Geist den du begreifst*.

Ему не нравились бесконечно большие величины, но он любил сопоставление бесконечностей, ведь на самом деле при наложении друг на друга неоднородных систем всегда обнаруживался некий дефект, и потому не существовало ничего более уединенного, чем периферический кусок диаграммы Венна, то одинокое математическое поле, которое никогда не сливается со своими сопряженными множествами.

Завтра. Завтра он будет работать над криптографическими проблемами.

А сегодня надо постараться не плакать над теорией множеств и перестать наделять человеческими качествами графические модели, которые используются для представления математических данных.

Раш уткнулся лбом в колени и попытался впихнуть в себя еще глоток сладкой воды, но это было трудно.

Потом будет легче.

Все говорят, что потом станет легче, значит так и будет.

Плохо то, что это гребаный ложный логический вывод — argumentum ad populum.

Тут было слишком жарко.

Он же собирался найти кондиционер. В любую минуту он может снова рухнуть на пол, поэтому непременно надо отыскать его. По тому, как солнечный свет заливал комнату, можно было предположить, что уже далеко за полдень.

Кто-то постучался в его дверь.

Сто процентов вероятности, что это Джексон.

Раш медленно поднялся и вышел из кухни. Хватаясь рукой за теплую стену, добрел до входной двери. Ключи были настолько грубы и недружелюбны по отношению к нему, насколько это возможно.

Но это не должно стать непреодолимой трудностью.

Он открыл дверь.

— Привет, — сказал Джексон. Он выглядел разгоряченным, уставшим и взволнованным. — О, _боже мой_. — Джексон резко заморгал.

— Что? — отрывисто спросил Раш.

— Здесь же как в парнике. У тебя что, кондиционер не работает? И почему ты не опустил жалюзи?

У него не было подходящего ответа ни на один из этих вопросов, поэтому он произнес:  
— Если у тебя есть, что сказать, Дэниел, то не тяни. Я немного занят.

— Э-эм…хм… — мычал Джексон, смотря на Раша взглядом, в котором было какое-то предупреждение и обеспокоенность, а также раздражающая неопределенность.

Ему стало любопытно, а были ли у Джексона подозрения в отношении него, подобные тем, что тревожили его самого о Джексоне.

— Тебе следует… э-э… _позвонить_ кому-нибудь по поводу сломанного кондиционера.

— Я подумаю над этим. Не мог бы ты…— говорить внезапно стало очень трудно. — Ты чего-то хотел?

— Да-а, действительно. Я хотел сообщить тебе, что… Слушай, ты правда в порядке?

— Да, я в порядке. — Кажется, он приближался к верхнему пределу способности стоять, это точно, но он уже по опыту знал, что если сейчас попытаться захлопнуть дверь перед носом Джексона, то это только добавит тому решительности.

— Окей, ладно. Я подумал, возможно, тебе захочется познакомиться с твоим новым соседом. Мы как раз…

Джексон внезапно замолчал и в тот же миг Раш понял, что обморок неизбежен. Он сдался. Гравитация потянула его вниз.

* * *

Очнулся он на диване.

Но у него же не было дивана?

К тому же здесь, кажется, значительно прохладнее, чем там, где он вырубился. На лбу у него лежало долбаное мокрое полотенце.

Раш открыл глаза.

Незнакомый коротко стриженный темноволосый мужчина сидел на картонной коробке рядом с диваном и смотрел на него с некоторым озадаченным скептицизмом во взгляде.

После короткого периода дезориентации, Раш сообразил, что находится в квартире счастливого адресата последней Джексоновской гуманитарной миссии.

— Вот черт, — сказал Раш.

— Привет, — произнес незнакомец.

— Здравствуй, — ответил Раш, пытаясь чистой силой воли усмирить бешено скачущее сердце.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

Как переутомленное, жалкое, одурманенное, измотанное, выпотрошенное, опустошенное человеческое существо, которому в настоящий момент не особо понятно, почему его рубашка наполовину расстегнута, а рукава закатаны вверх.

— Прошу прощения, — произнес он тоном, в котором определенно прозвучало вовсе не «прошу прощения», — и кто ты вообще такой?

— Полковник Эверетт Янг.

А, _полковник_. Чудненько. Его день улучшается на глазах. Будем надеяться, этот полковник не из тех, кто руководит персоналом. И не отвечает за распределение жалования. А вообще интересно, начислением жалования у них полковники занимаются? Он не имел ни малейшего долбаного понятия, но, похоже, подобного рода бесполезная, тупая, бессмысленная идея вполне могла зародиться среди высших чинов ВВС Соединенных Штатов.

— И как я оказался здесь?

— Джексон притащил тебя.

— Замечательно, — сказал Раш. — Спасибо за информацию. Приятно было познакомиться и приношу свои извинения за причиненное неудобство. А теперь я, пожалуй, пойду, не так ли? — с усилием ему удалось присесть, но к несчастью для него и его немногословного соседа, выяснилось, что в сидячем положении довольно трудно сохранять устойчивость. Он снова рухнул на спину и зажмурился, потому что комната перед его глазами вращалась и плясала, а может это плясало у него в мозгах, а может и то и другое вместе.

— Лежи уж. Отчаянный ты парень.

Голос Янга послышался ближе.

Открыть глаза оказалось существенно труднее, чем должно было быть согласно историческим нормативам.

Полотенце снова было водворено на его лоб.

Янг пристально смотрел на него.

Использование прозвища «отчаянный» явно носило иронический характер, и Раш _обиделся на это_.

В задницу Янга.

В задницу всех.

— Хочешь воды? — спросил Янг. В его голосе прозвучала какая-то неловкость или обеспокоенность. И еще что-то смутное, неясное, чему Раш не мог подобрать наименования, да и не сильно пытался. Ему пришло в голову, что он не представился. Возможно, его представил Джексон, пока Раш был без сознания. Подобного рода условности самому ему всегда казались смехотворными и нелепыми, и он не видел смысла следовать им.

— Да, спасибо.

— Тогда подъем.

Янг с усилием встал и пошел на кухню, тяжело припадая на одну ногу или, может быть, на всю половину тела. Трудно было сказать, что именно не так с ним, но что-то определенно было. Было не так с ним. Не так. Это, как Раш полагал, объясняло, почему Джексон помогал Янгу с переездом в новую квартиру.

Гребаный Джексон — не напрямую, конечно, но, тем не менее, заставляет какого-то раненного _полковника_ таскать для него _питьевую воду_.

И где, кстати, Джексон? Наверное, следовало спросить об этом раньше.

Янг вернулся со стаканом воды.

— Джексон пошел раздобывать для тебя Гаторейд**, — сказал Янг, как будто почуял, о чем думает Раш. — А Митчелл, по видимости, скоро привезет сюда доктора.

— Митчелл? — переспросил Раш, стараясь не подавиться водой.

— Полковник Митчелл? Разве ты не в программе?

— Ты спрашиваешь буквально или метафорически?

Последовала долгая пауза.

— Буквально.

— Я консультант.

— Тогда понятно, почему я никогда тебя раньше не видел.

— М-м-м, — ворчливо сказал Раш, управившись поставить стакан с водой на пол не пролив его. Предыдущее заявление Янга про «Митчелла», который собирается доставить «доктора», наконец достигло его сознания и застряло там. — Я не нуждаюсь в докторе.

— Чертовски уверен, еще как нуждаешься, — сказал Янг таким тоном, будто разговаривал с полным идиотом.

Оспорить это заявление с позиции силы, любого рода силы, Раш сейчас никак не мог. Вместо этого сделал презрительный жест рукой и опять закрыл глаза.

Он подумал о своей квартире, чистой, раскаленной и пустой, которую занимал уже не один месяц, но в которой никогда не жил по-настоящему. В Сан-Франциско, в Оксфорде или в Глазго никогда не бывало настолько жарко. Тут слишком мало облаков, здесь, в этом убийственном месте, расположенном от моря дальше, чем ему когда-либо приходилось бывать в своей жизни.

— Эй.

Остается надеяться, что Джексон не зашел тогда внутрь и не увидел, как обстоят дела на самом деле. Наверно нет. Скорее всего, тот был слишком, блядь, занят перетаскиванием Раша через лестничную площадку, чтобы заглядывать внутрь его квартиры.

Раш смутно припоминал момент падения, когда не смог больше цепляться за деревянную раму дверного проема, когда утратил возможность цепляться за что угодно, как будто он… как будто он пересек асимптоту, в некотором роде.

— Эй.

Прошли дни с тех пор, когда он в последний раз спал. С тех пор, когда что-нибудь ел. Математика — единственное, чем он безостановочно занимался все время напролет. Каждый шеврон замыкался с помощью отдельного криптографического метода, созданного громадной интеллектуальной мощью народа, чья _культура_ давно мертва. В мутном тумане внезапного прозрения Раш осознал, что уже взломал шеврон номер четыре — чуть ранее, вчера или сегодня, может быть этим утром. Ему припоминалось, что снаружи, вроде как, было уже темно, когда он догадался объединить свой Древний эквивалент блокирующего шифра с Древним эквивалентом потокового шифра. И тогда этот симметричный ключевой алгоритм написался практически сам собой, открываясь перед ним, как будто, так и _должно_ быть, потому что _ничто_ не может противостоять силе его разума, даже он сам. А после этого он рухнул на пол. Когда же пришел в себя, все тут же перестало казаться таким ясным и очевидным, все снова стало шатким и неопределенным здесь, в этой прохладной комнате, овеваемой потоками кондиционированного воздуха, в апартаментах полковника Янга.

— Что? — машинально ответил он, наполовину припоминая, наполовину заново изобретая свой вариант потокового шифра Древних. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он серьезно размышлял о шифровании с использованием симметричного криптографического ключа. Странно.

— Раш. Или как там тебя. Не выключайся.

— Я не выключаюсь, — нехотя ответил Раш.

Откуда-то сзади донесся звук постукивания костяшек пальцев по дереву.

— Входите, — выкрикнул Янг.

— Как он? — спросил Джексон.

— То в себе, то снова вырубается, — коротко информировал Янг.

— Неправда, — сказал Раш, не открывая глаз. — Всецело в себе.

— Я не думаю, что «всецело» означает то, что подразумеваешь под этим ты, — ответил Джексон.

Кто-то сел на диван.

Раш открыл глаза и увидел женщину с длинными темными волосами, осторожно примостившуюся рядом с ним.

— Привет, великолепный, — сказала она, подмигнув ему, пока откручивала крышечку бутылки зеленого Гаторейда. — Я слышала, эта штука лечит почти все земные болезни. — Она приподняла бутылку.

Не часто случалось такое, чтобы он не нашелся что ответить.

— Вала, — представилась она, протягивая руку. — Вала Мал Доран.

— Николас Раш, — ответил он, принимая предложенную руку. Она пожала его кисть куда более энергично, чем обычно принято. Но, может быть, это снова проблемы восприятия с его стороны. Отняв руку, она вложила ему в ладонь открытую бутылку Гаторейда.

Он отхлебнул тошнотворной зеленой жидкости и очень понадеялся, что болеть «всеми земными болезнями» ему не придется.

— Итак, — произнес Джексон. — Кондиционер воздуха.

Раш не был уверен, как именно следует отреагировать на это заявление, поэтому ничего не сказал и просто приподнял брови на Джексона.

— Можно подумать, ты никогда не совершал дурацких поступков, — сказала Джексону Вала, отбрасывая прядь волос через плечо. — Полковник Картер как-то рассказывала мне…

Опять полковник. Куда ни плюнь, вокруг одни полковники.

— Да ладно, все нормально, — поспешно перебил ее Джексон.

Еще один легкий стук со стороны проема открытой двери.

— О, здорово, — с облегчением произнес Джексон. — Доктор Лэм.

Раш закрыл лицо рукой.

— Не могли бы вы, ребята, предоставить нам немного уединения? — Голос вошедшей женщины был негромким. И хотя она облекла свои слова в форму просьбы, всем было ясно, что это распоряжение.

— Заметано, — послышался голос пришедшего с доктором Митчелла, и все вышли из комнаты. Или, по крайней мере, звучало так, как будто они вышли.

Рука по-прежнему прикрывала его лицо.

— Привет, — Лэм присела на коробку рядом с диваном, туда, где прежде сидел Янг. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Нормально, — сказал Раш, наконец, взглянув на нее. Она была одета в полосатую майку и шорты, которые были в высшей степени уместны для середины июля. Из-за них она выглядела моложе лет на десять, чем, как он надеялся, была на самом деле.

— Что произошло? — глаза ее были темными, выражение лица серьезно.

— Ничего, — ответил он, взмахнув рукой. — В моей квартире слишком жарко.

— Боюсь, мне потребуется немного больше информации.

Он вздохнул:  
— Я разговаривал с Джексоном. Потом почувствовал какое-то головокружение. Очнулся уже здесь.

— Подобное уже случалось с вами раньше?

— Нет.

— Вы выпиваете достаточное количество воды?

— Возможно нет.

— Сколько вы выпили воды за прошедший день?

— Не имею понятия.

— Оцените примерно.

— Двадцать четыре унции, — не стоит уточнять, что все эти двадцать четыре унции были выпиты в течение последних тридцати минут.

— Когда вы ели в последний раз?

— Вчера. — А вот это очень оптимистичная оценка.

— Вы осознаете, что сейчас уже почти пять часов вечера, верно? — спросила Лэм.

— Теперь знаю.

Ему хотелось избавиться от этой женщины.

Она приподняла бровь, как если бы для нее не было секретом, о чем он сейчас думает. Затем молча вытащила из сумки стетоскоп, и он приподнял обе брови в ответ.

Проведя быстрый осмотр, она проверила пульс, давление, выслушала сердце. Потом заставила его присесть и проделала те же манипуляции еще раз.

— Что ж, друг мой, у вас ортостатическая гипотензия. Это означает, что у вас падает давление, когда вы переходите из лежачего положения в сидячее. Я даже не стану проверять вас в положении стоя, поскольку не думаю, что это хорошо закончится.

— Наверно, не стоит, — согласился Раш.

— Вы не видели этого, — предупредила Лэм, доставая маленькое устройство из своей сумки. Оно было небольшое, цилиндрической формы. По всей видимости, оно как-то соединялось с ее телефоном. Она приложила устройство к его груди и изучала экран в своей ладони.

— И что же это такое, в точности, чего я не видел? — поинтересовался Раш.

— Какой у вас уровень допуска к секретной информации? — спросила Лэм, передвигая приборчик.

— Уровень один, — ответил Раш.

— Тогда вы не видели прототип Трикодера Х, главное достижение последних пяти лет, до того, как он будет официально представлен широкой общественности, — сказала Лэм, весело посмотрев на него.

Раш ответил отнюдь не восторженным взглядом.

— Что ж, — Лэм убрала свое, без всяких сомнений, внеземного происхождения устройство, обратно в сумочку, — хорошие новости в том, что у вас нет никаких серьезных проблем с сердцем. Поэтому можете остаться здесь и продолжать пить Гаторейд для регидрации еще нескольких часов. Или же доктор Джексон и я заберем вас с собой для более эффективного восполнения потери жидкости путем внутривенных вливаний.

— Нет уж, благодарю, — сказал Раш. — Гаторейда будет достаточно.

— Есть кто-нибудь, кому я могу позвонить, чтобы сообщить о произошедшем, — предложила Лэм. — Вашей супруге возможно? — она указала глазами на его обручальное кольцо.

Да, это была одна из тех многих причин, по которым не стоило продолжать носить обручальное кольцо теперь, когда формально он больше не женат. Чтобы не было моментов подобных этому, когда ему перехватывало горло.  
Гипотетически.

Он подумал, что лучше будет снова лечь на спину.

— Нет, вы не сможете ей позвонить, — сказал он.

— Почему?

— Она не здесь.

— Где же она?

— В Йорке. Великобритания.

Не снимать обручальное кольцо, пусть и с натяжкой, еще можно было считать относительно нормальным поведением, но давать понять окружающим, что твоя умершая жена жива и живет в Йорке, хотя в действительности она там только похоронена, вот это уже определенно выходило за рамки нормальности. Патологические недомолвки подобного рода в прошлом частенько приводили его к проблемам, но ему по-прежнему казалось, что для каждой из сторон будет намного проще, если не вдаваться в излишние подробности. Да, но ведь Лэм знакома с Джексоном, а Джексон в свою очередь знает о том, что… черт. Черт.

— И она умерла, — добавил он.

Последовало долгое молчание.

— Что ж, думаю, действительно было бы сложно дозвониться до нее, — сказала Лэм.

— Да. Было бы сложно.

— Хотите поговорить об этом?

— Нет.

— Ладно.

Слава богу.

— Итак, — она собралась уходить. — Вы остаетесь здесь и пьете Гаторейд, пока вам не станет легче. Также вам обязательно нужно поесть. Если в течение нескольких часов вы не восстановитесь, кто-нибудь должен будет привести вас к нам, и мы наладим внутривенные инфузии. Ясно?

Раш кивнул.

Лэм встала и вышла в соседнюю комнату, где остальные четверо тихо разговаривали между собой.

Раш отхлебнул своего Гаторейда и уставился в стену, заново анализируя и консолидируя про себя то, что являлось действительно _важным_ и _значимым_. Не то, что произошло сейчас, а то, _другое_. То, что начало, наконец, приобретать очевидность. И в первую очередь он задумался о том, что существовал не просто один криптографический элемент, скрытый во внутренней проводящей системе Звездных Врат, на самом деле там находилось несколько взаимосвязанных переплетений различных кодов, и Раш был практически уверен, что каждый из шевронов будет блокировать все остальные, пока все они не будут расшифрованы. Возможно, декодирование должно протекать в определенном порядке, а шевроны будут фиксироваться в строгой последовательности. Ему удалось вывести твердое математическое обоснование этому, и оно, честно говоря, чертовски здорово продвинуло его вперед. Он уже взломал четыре шеврона, но не факт, что это были первые четыре из последовательности. Все они замыкали разные криптографические элементы, но оставалось еще пять. _По меньшей мере_ , пять. Еще у Раша сложилось твердое убеждение, что хотя бы один из пяти окажется ключом квантовой природы, который, по всей видимости, будет соединяться с кристаллической матрицей наборного устройства Врат, потому что прохождение тока через кристаллы Древних создает идеальную пространственную решетчатую структуру для распространения и пермутации квантовых ключей. Кто знает, может это будет следующий шеврон, который он взломает. Все это звучало не особенно легко и просто, но и сам Раш не любил стандартных и хорошо изученных методов кодирования информации, и был совершенно уверен, что Древние были гораздо более изощренными в построении шифров, чем люди.

Возможно более изощренными, чем _он сам_.

Он снова глотнул Гаторейд.

В любом случае, каждый шеврон обладает уникальным ключом и, более того, концептуально уникальным методом, с помощью которого можно добраться до этого ключа. Вполне вероятно, существует финальный шеврон, десятый, который потребует разблокировки всей последовательности, то есть получения всех десяти ключей и решения десяти концептуальных задач. И чисто эстетически это было бы гораздо привлекательнее, чем девять. Древние использовали базовую десятичную систему, что тоже свидетельствовало в поддержку идеи десятичной системы аутентификации. Теперь, додумавшись до такого, он был твердо убежден, что _они_ так и сделали, потому что _сам он_ на их месте поступил бы именно так.

Это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы устоять.

Лэм в сопровождении Митчелла вернулась в комнату.

— Я вполне могу пройтись, полковник, не нужно меня подвозить. Здесь всего минут пятнадцать ходьбы.

— Все равно слишком жарко, чтобы идти пешком, — говорил Митчелл. — Я подвезу вас.

Лэм слегка пожала плечами и приостановилась, глядя на Раша.

— Четыре часа, — напомнила она ему.

— Да-да, — он махнул, что она может уходить.

— Приятно было познакомиться, — сказал Митчелл. — Выздоравливайте.

Раш кивнул.

К счастью, они, наконец, ушли.

Он прикончил одну из бутылок Гаторейда и потянулся взять следующую из той коллекции, что Вала расставила на полу рядом с диваном. Интересно, сколько бутылок этой дряни придется выпить, прежде чем Джексон позволит ему вернуться в свою квартиру и оставит его термостат, наконец, в покое. Еще не одну, скорее всего.

Раш чувствовал себя несчастным, его мышцы были раскоординированы, они дрожали и предательски соблазнялись о диване, на котором он сейчас лежал.

Он презирал диваны.

В течение последних шести недель ему приходилось спать на деревянном полу, и он предпочитал именно пол.

Предпочитал.

Отпив еще Гаторейда, он попытался, наконец, определиться, спал ли он вчера, или же был без сознания, а может — просто лежал и бесцельно пялился в потолок. Решить этот вопрос ему так и не удалось, но совершенно очевидно, что вне зависимости от того, что же с ним произошло на самом деле, текущее его состояние правильнее всего следует классифицировать как истощение.

Он прикрыл глаза из-за головной боли.

— Дэниел. Если уж я смогла пройти твою «психологическую экспертизу», то значит, я в состоянии собрать кровать.

Они явно старались вести себя тихо, но Раш все равно мог слышать их.

— Я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему ты так зациклена на этом. Провалиться на психологической экспертизе невозможно. Там же просто проводят оценку и все.

— Да ну? И поэтому вы заманивали меня в ловушку, чтобы отослать к тому маленькому человечку и…

— Ну… слушай, я уже говорил, что сожалею. И потом, это была не моя идея. Я же объяснил. Погоди, я совершенно уверен, что это рама, а не изголовье.

— Я так не думаю, — ответила Вала. — В бытовых вопросах квалификации тебе явно не хватает.

— Что? Вала, я археолог. Я прочел уйму книг по сравнению несущих конструкций кроватей.

— Что ж, очевидно, что этого было недостаточно.

Янг сказал что-то, но слишком тихо, Раш не смог расслышать.

Десять ключей. Он уже взломал симметричный ключ, ассиметричный ключ и интерактивную систему доказательств. Один из шевронов удалось добыть криптоанализным методом прямого опробования. Итак, на чем он остановился? Квантовый ключ существовал, Раш знал, что этот ключ там, но эта система плохо знакома ему, он почти не сталкивался с ней из-за недостатка технического оснащения. У него не было кристаллов для исследования, а именно они являлись центральным компонентом квантовой криптографии. Кристаллы Древних не похожи на коммутационные схемы, они дискогерентного квантового состояния. Они существовали концептуально элегантно, как море Дирака, которое, иначе говоря, концептуально совсем не элегантно.

До него доносился смутный звук неровных шагов. Тихий шорох тяжело груженных картонных коробок на пыльном полу.

Безграничный отрицательный заряд извечно распространяется сквозь вакуум космического пространства и постоянно под-перцептивно долбает тебя со всеми твоими Ньютоновскими инстинктами. Элементарные частицы — лишь дыры в этом море, и если бы он жил на скорости света, тогда все это имело бы смысл, тогда он смог бы зашифровывать и расшифровывать без малейших усилий, даже не задумываясь, что было бы просто идеально.

— Эй, — негромко окликнул его Янг. — Отчаянный, ты не спишь?

Раш почувствовал, как кто-то вынул почти пустую бутылку Гаторейда из его непонятно почему ослабевших рук.

Он попытался открыть глаза, но это оказалось слишком трудно.

Дирак. Отдаленность от любого рода условностей. Ему было жаль, что он не такой, ведь тогда бы можно было бы смотреть на вещи проще, воображать бы их как последовательное напряжение, ступенчато распространяющееся в сверхпроводящем море. Он заряжал бы все, что делал, всех, с кем соприкасался, и всего было бы так много. И он бы вечно боролся, но однажды, однажды он прекратил бы сражаться и кто знает, что произошло бы тогда.

Раш не мог шевелиться и не мог открыть глаз. И диван, ненавидимый им как принцип, был таким мягким и убаюкивающим, и не было никакой возможности сопротивляться тому, что происходило с ним сейчас, тому, что он неумолимо погружался в сон в этой прохладной квартире с работающим кондиционером, в квартире, которая принадлежала не ему.

С невероятным усилием, почти на грани возможного, ему удалось разлепить веки.

Янг сидел рядом, на ящике, одну ногу он вытянул перед собой, словно ему было больно. Плечи его были сгорблены, невидящим взглядом полковник пристально смотрел в пол.

Раш почувствовал краткую вспышку сострадания, но не смог удержать ее.

Он больше ничего не мог удержать.

\-----

Примечания переводчика:  
* — _«Ты равен Духу, которого ты постигаешь»._ Гете, «Фауст».  
** — Gatorade — общее название серии изотонических напитков, производимых компанией PepsiCo.

Огромное спасибо syslim, которая помогала мне с вычиткой этой главы :)


	3. Chapter 3

Было уже почти восемь часов вечера, но солнце никак не хотело уходить за горизонт. Свет его, раскалено-белый на протяжении всего дня, наконец-то начал ослабевать, меняясь до цвета красноватого золота.

Эверетт Янг рассеяно изучал свое отражение в оконном стекле. Отражение было бледным и прозрачным, почти неуловимым, и только темная копна волос оставалась единственной хорошо различаемой частью его силуэта.

Он подавил вздох.

― Серьезно, Джексон. Проваливай уже отсюда.

Это вовсе не означало, что Янг не любил команду ЗВ-1.

Нет, эти ребята нравились ему.

Нравились.

Он любил их, он _уважал_ и _ценил_ их. Где бы Янг ни находился, неизменное чувство спокойной тихой гордости наполняло его, когда в очередной раз до него доходили слухи, что они снова спасли мир или какую-то расу инопланетян или галактику или вселенную, а случалось это примерно раз в три недели или что-то около того. Но иногда… ну, ладно... Иногда их бывало слишком уж много, с их неизменным подтруниванием друг над другом, с их кипучей деятельностью во благо человечества и чересчур энергичным подходом к любому делу, за которое они брались. 

― Даже не знаю, ― в голосе Джексона слышалось сомнение.

Янг обернулся и некоторое время молча смотрел на Валу, которая внимательно наблюдала за Джексоном, пока тот наблюдал за Рашем. Комнату заливали косые лучи вечернего солнца, придавая всему сюрреалистичный бронзовый оттенок. Волосы Валы в этом свете выглядели особенно эффектно.

― Просто оставь мне номер доктора Лэм, я позвоню ей, если что, ― Янг старался говорить обычным тоном, чтобы скрыть желание выставить Джексона с Валой куда подальше из своей квартиры. Скорее всего, ему удалось обмануть их. В конце концов, с Джексоном они не были хорошими приятелями, а с Валой он и вовсе познакомился только этим утром. Янг был в тесных дружеских отношениях с Митчеллом, вот тот наверняка уловил бы в его голосе оттенок усталости и раздражения. Но Митчелла здесь не было.

― Дэниел, ― улыбнулась Вала, волосы ее с еле слышным свистом рассекали воздух, когда она буйно встряхивала головой, ― с ним все будет _в порядке_. Полковник Янг кажется мне очень ответственным.

Джексон не обратил внимания на ее слова.  
―Дело в том, ― говорил он, уставившись в пол, задумчиво растягивая слова и, по-видимому, не обращаясь ни к кому в отдельности, ― у него… в своем роде, жесткий характер.

― Да? ― сухо поинтересовался Янг, искоса глянув на Раша. ― Не сказал бы, что с этим парнем будет много хлопот.

Джексон тут же обернулся к нему.  
― Э-э…― протестующе замычал он, словно бы услышал несусветную нелепость. ― Нет. Нет, в отношении него я бы поостерегся использовать заявления: «с ним не будет хлопот».

― Лично мне он кажется очень _милым_ , ― категорично заявила Вала, ― а полковнику Янгу _вполне по силам_ присмотреть за ним, и _поэтому_ …― она сделала многозначительную паузу и выразительно подняла брови, ― я думаю, нам пора уходить, ― ее голос упал до сценического шепота.

― Он бывает… В общем, с ним тяжело справляться временами, ― продолжал Джексон, переводя взгляд с Валы на Янга и обратно.

Было не совсем понятно, о ком Джексон волновался более ― о Раше или о самом Янге.

Янг недоверчиво посмотрел на парня ― гения, математика и консультанта, который в эту минуту валялся в забытьи на его диване. Ничто в нем не казалось Янгу особенно примечательным, за исключением разве что пламенного отлива волос, придаваемого светом заходящего солнца. Некоторое время Янг смотрел на этот отблеск, и тут ему пришло в голову, что, пожалуй, стоит закрыть жалюзи. В конце концов, парень сегодня и так принял изрядную дозу солнечного тепла, уж точно больше, чем требовалось для его же блага.

Он подошел к окну и закрутил прорези жалюзи, значительно затеняя комнату.

― Слушай, Джексон, ― снова начал Янг, пытаясь теперь в иной, менее тактичной манере выставить того отсюда. ― Разве вы, ребята, не должны завтра, э-э… часа в четыре отправляться на обряд поклонения Орай?

― Вообще-то, тебе об этом знать не положено, ― заметил Джексон.

― Митчелл проболтался, ― оправдываясь, развел руками Янг. ― Обещаю проследить, чтоб твой консультант выпил достаточно воды и был в состоянии пройтись по прямой линии, прежде чем я разрешу ему уйти домой.

Вала кинула ему благодарный взгляд.

Однако прошло еще минуты три, прежде чем Джексона удалось окончательно выдворить из квартиры.

Когда они вышли, Янг захлопнул за ними дверь и ненадолго приник к теплому дереву лбом, вслушиваясь в звук их удаляющихся голосов. Вскоре негромкое гудение закрывшегося лифта окончательно заглушило их разговор, и наступила тишина.

Он постоял так с минуту, измотанный до слабости в коленях и сражаясь с непреодолимым желанием сползти на пол. Но он знал, что если поддастся этому настойчивому импульсу, то снова подняться на ноги, наверное, уже не сможет.

Это первое. А второе ― это будет чертовски больно.

Янг развернулся, тяжело прихрамывая одолел несколько шагов и присел на коробку, которую использовал вместо стула. Левую ногу он вытянул перед собой, а рукой растирал поясницу, как будто это могло сколько-нибудь расслабить ноющие мышцы, сведенные судорогой вокруг его заживающих костей.

Как он будет распаковывать все эти дурацкие коробки — у него не было ни малейшего представления.

Впрочем, никто и не говорит, что ими нужно заниматься прямо сейчас.

Он прикрыл глаза, не желая смотреть на эту аллегорию своей жизни, разбитую на мелкие осколки и расфасованную по коробкам и ящикам, где его вещи отныне были навсегда отделены от вещей, принадлежавших Эмили. Рассеяно потрогал то место на пальце, где когда-то было обручальное кольцо. Нет, лучше не носить его. Все остальное будет — хорошо.

Просто не нужно его носить.

Открыв глаза, Янг взглянул на Раша.

 _Раш_ носил обручальное кольцо.

Почему-то это сильно поразило Янга. Это было так странно. Брак всегда казался ему чем-то вроде стабилизирующего фактора. Даже когда у них с Эмили все шло не слишком гладко, даже когда они сильно ссорились, ни за что она не позволила бы ему работой загнать себя до обморока.

Она бы заметила.

Она бы отругала.

Она бы остановила его.

Если бы она была с ним.

Наверно в том и проблема. Наверно Раш сейчас в отъезде из дома, путешествует. Наверно все это временно, на период консультирования и скорее всего Раш поселился здесь один, без жены. Пожалуй, только так можно объяснить, каким образом сочетаются обручальное кольцо и обморок от переутомления. Хотя, честно говоря, довольно нетипично для ученого подключаться к работе над проектами КЗВ только на консультирующей основе. Как правило, если ВВС США желали заполучить в свои ряды кого-нибудь из академической среды, они проворачивали это предельно аккуратно и чисто. Насколько Янг знал, еще _ни разу_ никто из ученых не отказался от возможности поработать над взломом Звездных Врат. Если он или она вербовались в проект, в дальнейшем всегда происходило лишь одно из двух — либо человек приписывался к какой-либо научно-исследовательской лаборатории и продолжал работу там, за столом, либо, если он был достаточно отважным и достаточно выносливым, его включали в полевую команду из ребят, ходивших в разведмиссии сквозь Врата.

Разве не очевидно? Однако этот парень работал на дому.

Очень необычно.

Что ж, вдали от дома или нет, но парень, похоже, более чем эксцентричен, раз умудрился уработаться до обморока в пределах собственной квартиры. Даже по меркам ученых ребят из КЗВ это было чересчур. И та откровенная заинтересованность, которую Джексон проявлял по отношению к этому человеку, тоже разжигала в Янге неслабое любопытство.

— Эй, — негромко окликнул он. — Раш.

Ответа не последовало, что не удивительно. Раш проспал все три часа, пока они Джексоном и Валой распаковывали Янгов скарб, разговаривая чуть не в полный голос.

— Раш, — снова позвал он и потряс Раша за плечо. — Николас.

Тот приоткрыл глаза, поглядев на него со смутной заторможенностью во взгляде. Это слегка встревожило Янга.

— Раш, — он повысил голос. — Ну же.

Раш опять закрыл глаза, поднял руки к груди и вцепился пальцами в расстегнутый ворот своей белой рубашки. В выражении его лица читалось странная опустошенность и печаль, словно ему казалось, будто он находится сейчас в каком-то ином месте.

Янг понятия не имел, что сказать.

— Я не сплю, — произнес Раш нетвердым голосом, — на диванах. — Он медленно повернулся и свалился с дивана на пол.

С минуту Янг наблюдал, как тот ерзает и приводит себя в сидячее положение. Наконец Раш уселся, скрестив ноги и опираясь спиной о диван. Вообще парень выглядел лучше, чем несколько часов назад.

— Ладно, — сухо сказал Янг. — Буду знать. В следующий раз предоставлю тебе свою постель.

— Я не сплю ни на том, ни на другом, — уточнил Раш и снова прикрыл глаза.

Выглядело так, словно у него было головокружение или сильно болела голова или же Раш просто пытался прогнать из памяти то воспоминание, что первым делом пришло ему на ум, когда он обнаружил себя проснувшимся на диване.

— А на чем ты спишь?

— Я пытаюсь не спать.

— И как, получается? — полюбопытствовал Янг.

— Сегодня? Не очень.

— Не смеши.

— Как ты сказал, тебя зовут? — спросил Раш. Но судя по тону, ответ на заданный вопрос его не слишком интересовал.

— Эверетт Янг.

— А, точно. Полковник. Очередной полковник. Из множества полковников, — казалось, Раш пытался справиться с головной болью.

— Слегка запутался среди обилия полковников, так, что ли? — усмехнулся Янг.

— Кажется, сегодня в твоей квартире они были представлены излишнем количестве.

— Ну, вообще-то полковников здесь было только двое, — веско сказал Янг. — Джексон упоминал, что ты из математиков. Вроде это должно означать, что ты умеешь управляться с цифрами, или как?

— Скажи мне, а это легко — стать полковником? Складывается впечатление, будто это совсем не сложно.

— Ага, надо просто заполнить анкету и заплатить бюрократам из ВВС пятьдесят баксов за нашивки к погонам.

Раш с усилием разлепил веки и взглянул вверх, на Янга, с каким-то неоднозначным выражением. Похоже, что-то из слов Янга задело его. Он сел ровнее, потряхивая головой, словно старался прояснить мысли.

— Я обещал Джексону, что прослежу, чтобы ты выпил еще как минимум две бутылки Гаторейда, прежде чем отпущу тебя обратно домой, — сказал Янг.

— Я действительно ненавижу этого человека, — произнес Раш в совершенно неубедительной манере.

— Ты не можешь ненавидеть Джексона, потому что ненавидеть Джексона невозможно в принципе, — авторитетно известил его Янг.

— О, я _в курсе_ , — Раш заставил себя подняться с пола и с трудом переместился на диван, так, чтобы его глаза находились на одном уровне с глазами Янга. — Это один из тех великих, незыблемых постулатов, на которых зиждется вся ваша организация. Но он, Джексон, не может быть подлинной личностью. Задумайся на эту тему. Доктор наук по трем специальностям, известный межгалактический исследователь тратит свой выходной, помогая тебе с переездом в новое жилье? Только якобы по доброте душевной? Это же нелепо. У него что, не нашлось дел _поважнее_? И вообще, насколько хорошо ты _его знаешь_?

— Они друзья с Митчеллом, — начал объяснять Янг, — а Митчелл _мой_ друг. И кроме того…

— Ты всегда делаешь так? — перебил его Раш.

— Делаю что?

— Ты разговариваешь излишне медленно. У тебя уходит неоправданно много времени на разъяснение простых, всем известных понятий, и ты уже допустил одну логическую ошибку в том временном промежутке, который я оцениваю приблизительно в две минуты разговора. Но я не стану засчитывать ее как твой промах, потому что сам я тоже допустил одну.

Янг озадаченно уставился на него:  
— По крайней мере, у меня хватило ума не загнать себя до обморока в собственной же квартире.

— Справедливое замечание, — согласился Раш. Казалось, энергия покинула его так же внезапно, как и появилась. Он поднял бутылку Гаторейда и плавным движением открутил крышечку.

— Ну, так что, и почему ты это сделал? — поинтересовался Янг, пытаясь не говорить «излишне медленно».

— Свалился в обморок у себя дома?

— Да, — Янг закатил глаза.

— Какая разница, могло ли такое вообще быть возможным?

— Чтоб ты знал, — сухо заметил Янг, — мне почему-то кажется, будто ты вряд ли полностью соображаешь, о чем я говорю.

— Я имею в виду — для тебя, — раздраженно пояснил Раш, — _тебе-то_ какая разница было это на самом деле или нет?

Янг вздохнул. Дела шли не очень хорошо.  
— Знаешь, Джексон предупреждал, что с тобой будет тяжело.

— Да ну? Прекрасно, — Раш сделал паузу, чтобы прикончить третью бутылку Гаторейда, — Я полагаю, многое зависит от того, что именно ты подразумеваешь под определением «тяжело».

Становилось все очевиднее, что вряд ли у Янга есть шансы одержать победу в словесном спарринге с этим парнем. И если они собираются продолжать в том же духе, то он будет чувствовать себя все более и более дерьмово. А это просто нелепо. Потому как пусть «отчаянный» Раш и лихой ковбой от математики, но ясно же, что, в отличие от Янга, ему не продержаться более пары минут в неприспособленной для выживания местности с ограниченными ресурсами.

— Надеюсь, ты любишь яичницу, — сказал Янг, с болезненным усилием поднимаясь на ноги, — поскольку это единственное, что я умею готовить.

— Что? — Раш произнес это слово отрывисто и резко, давая понять, что прекрасно понял смысл сказанного, но совершенно не верит в то, что Янг действительно способен выполнить свое намерение.

— Я обещал Джексону накормить тебя обедом.

— Я не хочу обедать.

— Кто бы сомневался, — буркнул Янг, пытаясь разобраться, что он сейчас чувствует — раздражение или изумление. — Ладно, пошли. Бери свой Гаторейд с собой.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Раш с трудом поднимается на ноги. Судя по всему, будь этот парень на пике своей физической формы, то спор между ними был бы куда более продолжительным и ожесточенным. Тем не менее, даже сейчас технически ничто не мешало Рашу плюнуть на Янга и его ячницу, выйти за дверь и вернуться в свою квартиру. За исключением, по-видимому, опасности вызвать разочарование Дэниела Джексона.

Сам Джексон казался Янгу достаточно стойким человеком, чтобы пережить такое без ущерба для своего психического здоровья.

А может быть все дело в том, что парень просто не хочет возвращаться в пустую одинокую квартиру со сломанным кондиционером.

Да мало ли еще чего могло быть.

Хромая, Янг отправился на свою новую кухню, которую Вала добровольно вызвалась обставить и укомплектовать для него, используя для этой цели, как выяснилось, кредитную карту Джексона. Любопытно, что за отношения были между этими двумя — Джексоном и Валой. Выглядело все так, как будто они вместе, но иногда в отношении ребят из ЗВ-1 бывало трудно сказать наверняка, когда они действительно вместе, в смысле — _«вместе»_ , а когда они просто вместе.

Вообще-то надо будет вернуть Джексону деньги за все, что отыщется в его новой, неизведанной пока кухне. Будем надеяться, яйца там найдутся.

Однако когда Янг миновал дверной проем, он осознал, что у его обеденного плана, кажется, имеется существенный недостаток.

Кухня была беспорядочно заставлена коробками, на которых красовались наклейки «кухня». Ни одна из коробок еще не была распечатана.

— Насколько хорошо ты продумал свой план? — поинтересовался Раш. Он стоял позади Янга, слегка пошатываясь и держась рукой за стену.

— Ты всегда такой нахальный? — мрачно буркнул Янг в ответ, пальцами растирая ноющие мышцы поясницы. Было страшно даже подумать, что придется распаковывать эти коробки в поисках сковороды. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы действительно заняться этим.

— Сегодня я веду себя необычайно цивилизованно.

— Как насчет того, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь пообедать? — размышлял Янг. — Или, — тут же поправился он, меняя решение, — может, доставка? Давай лучше закажем какой-нибудь еды доставкой?

— Нет, — сказал Раш. — Я так не думаю. Не хочешь одолжить мне свой нарочито маскулинный карманный нож, который, не сомневаюсь, ты всегда носишь при себе?

Демонстративно повернувшись и склонив голову набок, Янг уставился на Раша.

Тот в ответ так же демонстративно поднял брови.

Янг вытащил из кармана брюк складной карманный нож, раскрыл его и протянул Рашу.

Тот выразительно посмотрел на нож и ответил Янгу взглядом, в котором читалось что-то вроде: «О, да ради бога».

Янг пожал плечами.

Забрав у него нож, Раш надрезал упаковочный скотч ближайшей коробки. Вообще-то выглядел математик слишком измотанным, чтобы заниматься сортированием кухонной утвари для Янга.

— Слушай, я серьезно про доставку. — Янг сложил руки на груди и прислонился к дверному косяку. — В доставке есть много преимуществ.

— И чье это может быть? — Раш вытащил из коробки чугунную сковороду. — Ты владелец?

— Нет, — едко ответил Янг, почему-то чувствуя себя по-идиотски, хотя вообще-то это _Раш_ задал дурацкий вопрос. — Нашел коробки на обочине дороги.

— Хм, — Раш задумчиво провел пальцем по ободу сковороды. — Отличная вещь.

— Ты ведешь себя как настоящий засранец, — незлобно вздохнул Янг.

— Или возможно, — Раш поставил сковородку на кухонную стойку, — я просто не имею чувства такта. Но, полагаю, ты был занят перечислением преимуществ доставки?

— Да, в самом деле. Доставка. Во-первых, нам самим ничего не придется делать, а это большой плюс, учитывая, что ты сейчас в паршивом состоянии, а моя спина меня просто убивает. Во-вторых, чтобы мы не заказали, в любом случае это будет лучше моих попыток сообразить яичницу. В-третьих, нам не придется ничего _делать_ самим. И да, я помню, это шло первым пунктом, но я повторю еще раз, думаю, оно того заслуживает.

Раш встряхнул головой и немного поморгал, как будто у него закружилась голова или накатил приступ легкой дезориентации из-за несоответствия затрачиваемых им на распаковку посуды усилий и физических возможностей. Затем снова пошарил в коробке и выудил оттуда кухонный нож, завернутый в маленькое полотенце для рук.

— Никогда не пакуй ножи вместе с чугунными сковородками, — назидательно сказал Раш. — Это же полнейшая глупость. У тебя что, нет подставки для ножей?

— Нет. Представь себе, нет подставки. Более того, не я паковал все это, — Янг слегка разозлился.

— А кто же?

— Моя бывшая жена.

Прекратив копаться в посуде, Раш замер на мгновение, руки его зависли в воздухе. Затем он поднял с пола складной ножик Янга и взрезал скотч на еще одной коробке, что стояла поблизости. После короткой паузы он произнес:  
— Тем лучше для нее.

— Да, — тихо согласился Янг. — Да, тем лучше.

Скрестив ноги, Раш уселся на пол посередине кухни Янга. Третья коробка вскрывалась уже с гораздо меньшим пылом, чем первые две.

— Что-то ищешь? — с деланной небрежностью поинтересовался Янг.

— Да, — ответил Раш. — А ты пытаешься на что-то намекнуть?

— Я думал, мы договорились заказать обед с доставкой.

— Да, — сказал Раш. — Не сомневаюсь, ты именно так и _подумал_. Но если уж я решился поужинать, то не собираюсь делать это из сугубо утилитарных соображений. Будь я проклят, если ужин окажется дерьмовым на вкус.

Янг присел на одну из нераспечатанных коробок, которая выглядела попрочнее других, а Раш тем временем вытащил из ящика с посудой миску, две тарелки и три вилки.

— Итак, собираешься готовить ужин? — спросил Янг.

— Собираюсь приготовить что-нибудь из яиц.

— Ты что, вправду знаешь, как пользоваться плитой?

— Знаю ли я? — многозначительно спросил Раш. — Хочу заметить, что уверенности в твоих кулинарных талантах мне не внушает ничего из того, о чем ты тут разглагольствовал.

— Знаешь ли, — Янг схватился за штанину джинсов и рукой помог себе вытянуть левую ногу прямо перед собой, — для предполагаемого _математического_ гения, ты ужасно… — он попытался подобрать определение, каким можно было бы описать тот стремительный поток высокомерных, заумных и смутно оскорбительных слов, которые, казалось, непрерывно выливались у Раша изо рта. — Многословный. И гораздо меньше переживаешь по поводу плохих каламбуров, чем, как я думал, принято среди вашего брата.

—Я _презираю_ каламбуры. Я нахожу их нерациональной тратой времени, — Раш, казалось, слегка развеселился.

— Э-эм… хм.

Прихватив с собой все предметы, выбранные из четырех вскрытых им коробок, Раш с усилием поднялся на ноги.

— Нет, ты что, серьезно собрался готовить яичницу? — все еще не мог поверить Янг. — И ты, правда, думаешь, будто твоя яичница будет лучше заказанной пиццы?

Раш открыл холодильник и начал выкладывать оттуда продукты.  
— Единственное, что меня беспокоит, — сказал он, — то, что ты недостаточно культурно развит, чтобы оценить мастерство и искусство, необходимые для приготовления настоящего, исключительного «омлета по-французски».

— Странный ты парень, — заметил Янг.

Бросив на него быстрый взгляд, Раш начал нарезать шпинат.

— Лэм сказала, что ты довольного долго не ел, — произнес Янг. — Если ты умеешь «омлет по-французски» или что там еще, тогда почему…

— Я был занят, — кратко объяснил Раш. — и не заинтересован.

— В чем? В том, что бы поесть?

— Во многих вещах.

Раш кинул шпинат в миску и приступил к нарезке грибов в той же экономной, практичной и точной манере.

— Но сейчас ты заинтересован. В еде.

— Не особенно, — сказал Раш, приподнимая брови, но не глядя на Янга, — однако это в какой-то степени, как ты понимаешь, необходимо. А раз уж приходится потреблять пищу, то интерес мой в том, чтобы поужинать чем-то, что не будет отвратительным на вкус, а не тем, чем _привык питаться_ ты.

— Что ж, справедливо, — согласился Янг. — Итак, откуда ты родом?

— Нет, — сказал Раш.

— Нет?

— Нет.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «нет»?

— Я имею в виду, что мы не собираемся заводить близкое знакомство, поэтому все это пустая трата времени.

— Но ты же готовишь для меня омлет, — указал Янг.

— Пусть так, однако твое замечание к моему не имеет отношения.

— Ладно, — продолжал Янг, — ты, похоже, из Шотландии. А я из Вайоминга.

— Понятно, — холодно ответил Раш.

— Что тебе понятно? — проворчал Янг. — Ты вообще ничего не знаешь о Вайоминге.

— Уверен, что владею всей необходимой мне информацией о субъекте под названием Вайоминг.

— Тогда назови столицу штата, — сказал Янг. — Назови хотя бы один крупный город.

— Как я сказал, — повторил Раш, — всей необходимой информацией.

— Вот я, например, смогу назвать _несколько_ шотландских городов, знаешь ли, — сказал Янг.

— Действительно сможешь? Поздравляю. — Раш последовательно разбил в миску несколько яиц.

— Эдинбург, — растягивая слово, произнес Янг.

— Как правило, использование слова «несколько» подразумевает набор более чем из одного элемента, — сказал Раш. Он ненадолго замер, наклонившись вперед и локтем опершись о стойку кухни. Затем поднял миску и начал взбивать яйца вилкой.

— Ты как себя чувствуешь, нормально? — немного встревожился Янг.

— Да, — неубедительно заверил Раш. — Просто я… чрезвычайно голодный.

— Если ты свалишься в обморок, так и не закончив омлет, я позвоню Лэм и закажу еды.

Раш отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Нет необходимости.

— Итак, — продолжал Янг, — ты из Эдинбурга?

— Едва ли.

— Глазго.

— Ну, хорошо, это же не наука ракетостроения, в самом деле? — неожиданно разозлился Раш. — Это самый населенный город Шотландии, поэтому статистически…

— Просто ты бесишься, что я угадал, а ты так и не смог назвать ни одного города в Вайоминге.

— Это просто смешно.

— «Я не из тех, кто опуститься до _угадываний_ , откуда он родом». Если хочешь чего-то смешного, то _вот что_ смешно.

— Если бы это зависело от меня, мы бы сейчас даже не разговаривали.

— Кто б сомневался, — Янг произнес это недоверчиво. Он сильно подозревал, что Раш так же не горел желанием возвращаться в свою одинокую квартиру, как и сам Янг не стремился остаться взаперти череды пустых, бездушных комнат, один на один с тихим адом не распакованных обломков прошлой жизни.

Тем временем Раш отвернул кран и добавил немного воды в миску с яйцами, которые только что взбил.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь налить туда вводы? — засомневался Янг. Он слегка поерзал на коробке, пытаясь найти такое положение, в котором поясница болела бы поменьше.

— Совершенно уверен, — ответил Раш.

Янг наблюдал за тем, как его сосед смешал овощи вместе, налил немного масла на чугунную сковородку и некоторое время изучал плиту с какой-то странной внимательностью, а затем включил одну из конфорок. Пожалуй, парень действительно выглядел так, будто знает, что делает. Однако у Янга появилось смутное подозрение, что Раш всегда _выглядит_ так, будто знает, что делает, вне зависимости от того, так ли это _на самом деле_ или нет.

— Где ты научился готовить? — спросил Янг.

— Там же, где я научился всему, что умею, — ответил Раш, выливая половину яичной массы на сковородку и свирепо ее встряхивая.

— Может, тебе нужна лопатка или вилка или что-то вроде того? — забеспокоился Янг.

— Нет, все будет чертовски замечательно, — одним резким точным движением запястья Раш перебросил готовый омлет на подставленную тарелку, добавил вилку и без лишних церемоний протянул блюдо Янгу.

— Спасибо, — сказал Янг.

Раш никак не отреагировал на это, просто повернулся обратно к плите и вылил остатки яичной массы на раскаленную сковородку с лихорадочной, отчаянной поспешностью, как будто едва мог подождать лишних секунд тридцать, пока еда будет готова.

Янг попробовал свой омлет:  
— Действительно здорово.

— Убежден, что это недооценка, — рассеяно пробурчал Раш, нетерпеливо наблюдая за тем, как его порция омлета постепенно твердеет на сковороде.

— Может и так, — согласился Янг. — Как тебе удалось сделать его настолько… — он замолчал в растерянности, не зная, как правильнее описать свои вкусовые ощущения.

— Что «настолько»? — коротко спросил Раш, явно не собираясь помогать Янгу в его затруднении.

— Даже не знаю, я не особенный знаток по части еды и кулинарии.

— Что ж, это не имеет значения, — сказал Раш. — Ответ на твой вопрос — не имеет значения, каким словом ты хотел бы описать вкус омлета, все дело в «исполнительском мастерстве», — он перекинул свою порцию на тарелку и выключил плиту.

Тут же быстро усевшись на пол по-турецки в нескольких футах от Янга, Раш со свирепой жадностью набросился на еду.

— Когда ты, говоришь, ел в последний раз? — спросил Янг, наблюдая за тем, как тот неистово расправляется с омлетом.

— Почему ты интересуешься? — спросил Раш.

— А почему тебя так _волнует_ , почему я этим интересуюсь?

— Почему ты… Ты пытаешься задать мне риторический вопрос?

— _Я_ пытаюсь?

— Ты пытаешься.

— Да.

— Около трех дней назад, плюс-минус, — сказал Раш.

— Около трех дней? — ошеломленно переспросил Янг. — Но почему?

— Мы уже обсуждали это, — ответил Раш. — Я был занят.

Янг покачал головой.

Косые лучи солнца, пробивающиеся в комнаты сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи, практически исчезли. На полу в кухне стало особенно сумрачно. Голые стены квартиры приобрели тусклый пурпурно-красный оттенок.

В полном молчании они докончили омлет «по-французски».

— Шайенн, — внезапно сказал Раш. — Шайенн — город в штате Вайоминг.

— Точно, — подтвердил Янг. — Жаль только, что я не оттуда.

— Вот блядь, — вздохнул Раш.

Янг фыркнул и тряхнул головой:  
— Ты ни за что не угадаешь.

— Да сколько всего городов в том Вайоминге? Вряд ли много.

— Ага, и тебе понадобилось минут пятнадцать, что ли, чтобы вспомнить, наконец, _один_?

— Я точно не посвящал все свои когнитивные способности решению этой задачи.

— Продолжай говорить себе это, отчаянный.

— Все, — сказал Раш. — Мне пора идти.

— Думаю, тебе стоит остаться и подождать, пока починят твой кондиционер, — предложил ему Янг.

— Я вполне способен сам управиться с ним, — иронично сказал Раш.

— Сможешь сам починить кондиционер воздуха? — недоверчиво переспросил Янг. — Вообще-то ты не похож на шибко рукастого парня. Без обид.

— Ты сделал ужасающее количество неверных предположений за последние тридцать секунд, — раздраженно выпалил Раш. — И они поставили тебя командовать над… чем? Над пушками? Над людьми с пушками? Самолетами с пушками? Людьми в самолетах с пушками? Чем конкретно ты занимаешься? Чтобы это ни было, в любом случае ты кажешься мне недостаточно квалифицированным.

— Учитывая, что ты свалился в обморок от обезвоживания в квартире с работающим водопроводом, думаю, вполне резонно предположить, что будь ты способен починить кондиционер, то уже бы сделал это.

— Это был вопрос приоритета, а не недостатка технического навыка. Плюс, твоя предпосылка не верна.

— И что это значит?

— Должен сказать, что я бесконечно счастлив, что ты для меня только лишь сосед, а не коллега и вместе нам не работать, — сказал Раш, вскидывая голову движением, которое Янгу показалось _ужасно_ раздражающим.

— Ага, аналогично, — ответил Янг.

— А теперь прошу извинить, однако меня ждут дела. — Раш поднялся на ноги. Выглядел он гораздо устойчивее, чем на протяжении всего прошедшего дня.

— Завтра я загляну к тебе, — предупредил его Янг, тоже потихоньку вставая и хромая вслед за Рашем ко входной двери, — и лучше бы, чтобы твой кондиционер работал.

— Я терпеть не могу, когда ко мне «заглядывают», — отрезал Раш.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом.

— Не надо ко мне «заглядывать».

— И все-таки я зайду, — упрямо заявил Янг.

Раш вздохнул и отпер дверь янговой квартиры.

Яркий электрический свет с лестничной площадки ударил в глаза им обоим, но, кажется, Рашу потребовалось больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Одну руку он прижал ко лбу, как будто у него болела голова. Наверно, она действительно болела.

— Не стесняйся, ко мне можешь заходить в любое время и готовить для меня ужин, — крикнул Янг ему вслед, пока тот брел к себе домой.

Раш обернулся и махнул ему рукой. Его квартира располагалась всего через пару дверей от квартиры Янга. Янг подождал, пока Раш не зайдет внутрь, а потом вернулся в полумрак своих пустых комнат.

Прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери, он прикрыл глаза и постоял так, давая бедру короткую передышку перед тем, как снова проделать путь на кухню. Там он залез в холодильник и достал бутылку пива, которую Вала милостиво прикупила для него. Понадобилось еще несколько минут, которые он провел, кропотливо роясь в распечатанных Рашем коробках с кухонной утварью, пока, наконец, не отыскал открывалку.

Затем Янг опустился на один из не распакованных ящиков и сидел так, неторопливо потягивая пиво, до тех пор, пока вечерние сумерки потихоньку не превратились в ночь.


	4. Chapter 4

Раш попробовал ногтем подсыхавшую краску на стене.

У жестокости те же пределы, что и у доброты — парадокс недосягаемых границ: бесконечно близко, бесконечно сложно и никогда не достигаемо. Никогда не пересекаемо. Навсегда — где-то возле горла.

Он уже давно перестал пить кофе.

Вслушиваясь в монотонный гул работавшего кондиционера, он словно бы оценивал продуктивность своей последней попытки восстановить комнату до чистого, белого, лишенного индивидуальности состояния. И старался понять, способен ли сейчас вынести саму мысль о том, чтобы слушать какой-либо иной звук.

Вероятно, нет.

Это может стать ошибкой.

Он больше не пил кофе и бросил курить. И как бы ни хотелось расценивать сей факт в качестве победы над собой, но в действительности правда состояла в том, что самые давние его привычки продержались дольше всего. Он утратил их последними.

Такого ему она никогда не желала — чтобы ни кофе, ни мебели, только алгоритмический морок вычислять, взламывать и тут же закрашивать. Взламывать и следом закрашивать. И единственное, о чем он сожалел — что все это, пусть и гипотетически, огорчило бы ее.

Закрыв глаза, он попытался выбросить эти мысли из головы. Боже, разум мучительно сложно контролировать, когда организм был одновременно отдохнувшим, не обезвоженным и с нормальным уровнем глюкозы в крови. Он успел об этом позабыть. Пожалуй, один фактор из этих трех следует систематически исключать. Или два из трех. Но не ноль из трех и не три из трех, потому что иначе он также становится неработоспособным.

Никто не может разочаровать умершего.

Это была истина.

Это была аксиома.

Именно так.

Надо купить еды, а значит ему потребуются бумажник и ключи.

В его квартире отсутствовала какая-либо организационная система хранения вещей, вместо этого одну из комнат Раш отвел под коробки, в которых держал одежду и все необходимое. Ключи же просто валялись на полу. Там же, рядом с ними, лежал бумажник.

Он подхватил их с пола и вышел за дверь.

На улице было тихо и безлюдно, утреннее солнце светило пока не ярко, но уже было очевидно, что сегодня ожидается очередной безоблачный, немилосердно жаркий день.

Вместо того чтобы отправиться за продуктами, Раш, петляя по пустынному извилистому шоссе, поехал к горе Шайенн, где, в удалении от населенных пунктов, располагалась база КЗВ. Окна машины были опущены, он гнал со скоростью выше необходимой, и всю дорогу до базы теплый ветер трепал ему волосы. Вскоре он притормозил у контрольно-пропускного пункта и помахал пропуском, чтобы получить разрешение на въезд.

Расписавшись на посту охраны, он вошел в лифт и начал спускаться вниз, погружаясь все глубже под тяжелые массивы земли и скал. Когда лифт остановился, Раш нырнул в бетонные соты тоннелей, что опутывали Звездные Врата со всех сторон.

Как сверху, так и снизу.

Только однажды ему довелось увидеть Врата воочию.

Ему _ни к чему_ было смотреть на них ― на эту изящную раму, тонким ободом окаймлявшую вихревую воронку, способную пронзать время и пространство. Во внутренней симметрии Врат он разбирался лучше, чем любой здесь. Лучше даже, чем Картер и Джексон, лучше, чем те, кто когда-то открыл их.

Потому что они годами ходили сквозь Врата, так и не поняв истинной сути того, как замыкаются шевроны.

Раш видел _суть_. Стоило ему только кинуть взгляд на устройства, которые управляли системой дозвона этой штуки, как он сразу _понял_ , что находилось там, в самом сердце Врат, под обходными серверными вспомогательными приемами, которыми Картер опутала их.

Чтобы набрать адрес из девяти шевронов, потребуется не только активировать Врата «дозвоном». Шевроны нужно будет _вскрыть_.

Замкнутое раскрылось перед ним.

― Привет.

Очнувшись от размышлений, Раш обнаружил перед собой молодую женщину с жизнерадостным выражением лица. В руках она держала блокнот-планшетку.

― Здравствуйте, ― ответил он ей.

― Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

― Да, ― он попытался придать голосу максимальную любезность, на какую был способен. ― Я ищу полковника Картер.

― Ох, ― сочувственно произнесла она, ― сегодня Картер вне Земли, — девушка скорчила печальную гримасу, как будто это была своего рода трагедия, чрезвычайно ее огорчавшая.

― Понятно, ― ответил Раш. Ему все еще удавалось держать себя в рамках приличий, хотя усилий приходилось прикладывать все больше. ― Мне нужно снять показания тока, проходящего через контрольные кристаллы наборного устройства Звездных Врат, непосредственно во время итогового протоколирования данных компьютерного моделирования. И да, при этом кристаллы должны быть в натуральной конфигурации. К кому я могу обратиться по этому вопросу?

― Э-э… как, вы сказали, ваше имя? ― она посмотрела на него подозрительно. Подозрительно и беспокойно.

Пришлось слегка повращать кистями рук, чтобы унять подступавшее раздражение:  
― Меня зовут Николас Раш.

― О, ― воскликнула она и порывисто подалась ближе к нему. ― Ох, да что вы! Привет. Привет. А я Лиза. Доктор Лиза Парк, ― в ее глазах было выжидательное выражение, как будто она полагала, что ее имя знакомо ему.

― Прекрасно, ― он отступил на шаг назад. ― Фантастика. Но вы не возражаете, если…

― Я работаю с доктором Волкером.

Очевидно она думала, будто это что-то проясняет.

― Мы составляем карты расположения залежей наквадрии с помощью сканов планеты Икар, припоминаете?

Что ж, а вот это уже интереснее.  
― Да ну? И как продвигается?

― Продвигается хорошо, ― ответила она, улыбнувшись ему в очаровательной заговорщической манере. ― _На самом деле_ — даже очень хорошо. Результаты настолько обнадеживающие, что руководство уже засылает персонал через Врата на ту планету. Экипаж «Дедала» начал предварительную подготовку к строительству базы, ― она вопросительно смотрела на него, но он не очень понимал, какой именно реакции она от него ждет. Да и не слишком беспокоился об этом.

― Как обычно, ничего толком не продуманно, ― недовольно прокомментировал он. ― Искренне сомневаюсь, что попытки набрать адрес, о котором идет речь, будут иметь хоть отдаленные шансы на успех, пока…

― Да, мы знаем, _знаем_ , ― она замахала рукой. ― Но, как я слышала, вы уже разблокировали три шеврона.

― Четыре, ― поправил он.

Она снова воодушевленно подалась вперед:  
― Но это же _потрясающе_. Знаете, тут у нас целая команда математиков, которая…

― Я в курсе.

― Вы действительно взломали четвертый шеврон? Дэйл просто с ума сойдет.

― А, ― промычал он в ответ, совершенно не интересуясь тем, кто такой этот самый Дэйл. ― Очаровательно, но мне кажется, что информация…

― О да. Конечно, ― она в смущении попыталась немного снизить градус восторженности и повела его через холл.

― Так что, вы собираетесь отправиться туда?

― Отправиться куда?

― На планету. Во всей видимости, всю деятельность переместят на Икар, как только там будет построена база.

― Понятия не имею, ― ответил ей Раш. ― Думаю, нет.

― Но вы _хотели бы_? Вы лично? Ах, я так _мечтаю_ отправиться туда. Больше всего мне хотелось бы попасть в один из отрядов, которые ходят через Врата. Но… даже не знаю. Придется еще поработать над тестами по физической подготовке. Но я уже тренируюсь, ну знаете, занимаюсь гимнастикой, и все в подобном роде.

Она приостановилась.

Он ничего не сказал.

― Так что? ― она ждала от него какого-то ответа.

Раш попытался вспомнить, в чем состоял ее вопрос.

― Вам бы хотелось отправиться туда? ― еще раз спросила она. ― На планету? А потом ― через Врата?

Попусту задаваться этим вопросом он ни за что бы ни стал. Туда, в систему неразгаданных шевронов Звездных Врат, вот куда устремлены были все его помыслы. А Икар и то, что лежало по другую сторону девятого шеврона — все равно останутся недостижимыми для него, пока он не прорвется сквозь сложную сеть шифров внутренней структуры Врат, пока не придумает, как обойти коды и препятствия, которые до него не смог обойти ни один человек. Но в эту минуту, когда Врата находились так близко, а планета с наквадрией уже была так реальна, он ненадолго задумался об этом. И осознал, что после того, как завершит свой труд, утратив вместе с ним и некую часть себя, финал для него _возможен_ будет лишь один — искривление пространства и времени до той точки, когда искажение становится неотличимо от разрыва, когда все буйство взломанных и активированных систем шифров и кодов трансформируется в реакции синтеза и расщепления наквадриевой планеты в экзотермической неотвратимости замыкания девяти шевронов Звездных Врат.

― А вы как думаете? ― выпалил он ей. ― Впрочем, лично у меня нет _никаких сомнений_ , что мне придется торчать здесь, на Земле, в силу причин бюрократических или практических или же попросту идиотских. А может потому, что не пройду их дурацкую психологическую экспертизу. Или же из-за прорвы иных никчемных бессмысленных препон, пока не сгнию здесь, доктор Парк. Так же, как и вы, скорее всего. Бог знает еще, сколько времени уйдет у нас на расшифровку адреса из девяти шевронов. И даже, несмотря на то, что мы с вами посвящаем бóльшую часть нашего умственного потенциала решению этой задачи, может статься, вопрос о том, идти ли нам с вами через Звездные Врата, отпадет сам собой, если окажется, что отыскать решение этой загадки попросту невозможно. А потенциальные затраты сего проекта — о чем я, кстати, всегда был предельно откровенен, если не сказать больше — пробьют в бюджетном планировании КЗВ бреши поистине грандиозных масштабов. Попутно продемонстрировав нам спесивый Zeitgeist* всей этой организации как таковой. Впрочем, этим характерным качеством, как я вижу, обладают многие участники программы, включая вас. Очевидно.

Ритм ее шагов немного сбился, некоторое время она в замешательстве смотрела на него, затем выражение ее лица сменилось на вежливо-нейтральное.

Он прижал ладонь ко лбу и отвернулся.

― Это означает «да», не так ли? ― негромко спросила она. ― Вам бы хотелось поехать туда?

― Да, ― прошептал он.

В полном молчании они прошли по главному коридору дальше, затем Лиза повернула в одну из небольших лабораторий, что располагалась в глубине этажа, в отдалении от эпицентра Картеровской гениальности.

Установка казалась внушительной и многообещающей мешаниной из технологий Древних и устройств земного происхождения. Массивы управляющих кристаллов уже были подключены к источникам питания, которые выглядели так, будто их в случае необходимости можно сравнительно легко модифицировать. И это было чертовски здорово для всех, кто заинтересован исключительно в кристаллах как таковых, как в перспективных объектах научного исследования. Но сам Раш _не занимался_ изучением отдельных материалов, кристаллы были нужны ему в их натуральной, истинной конфигурации. А это ― это все равно что по торсионному ключу изучать свойства стали, в то время как на самом деле торсионный ключ предназначен для зажима болтов при фиксации предметов друг с другом.

― Думаю, эта установка более всего соответствует той, которая вам нужна, ― сказала Парк. ― Здесь одна из вспомогательных лабораторий доктора Перри. Основное направление ее научной деятельности это гипердвигатели, но очевидно, что управляющая матрица для…

― Мне это не интересно, на самом деле, ― перебил ее Раш, потирая пальцами лоб. ― Послушайте, доктор Парк. Наборное устройство и его кристаллы мне нужны в исходной, _родной_ конфигурации.

― Ну, я не вполне уверена... Не думаю, что у нас имеется что-то подобное.

― Как. У вас. Может. Не быть. Чего-то. Подобного?

― Ну… Полковник Картер разработала рабочую программу активации наших Врат без использования наборного устройства и…

― Я в курсе.

― Думаю, быть может, Зона 51…

― Уходите, ― отрывисто бросил он ей.

― Но я не могу оставить вас здесь, вы не подготовлены для работы с оборудованием подобного рода и…

Он резко отвернулся от нее, ему _пришлось_ так поступить. Поскольку уверенности в том, что может сейчас произойти, если хрупкая способность держать себя под контролем покинет его, у него не было. И существует ненулевая вероятность, что в результате срыва он окажется в обстановке, где у него _не будет_ _возможности продуктивно работать_. И потом, он все еще не до конца понимал, что же все-таки произошло с ним тогда, три дня назад, когда он упал в обморок. Не то чтобы его так уж сильно _беспокоил_ тот факт, что он разрушает и губит сам себя, но, однако же, некоторые условия окружающей среды не очень годятся для плодотворной работы. И одним из таких неподходящих условий являлся лазарет КЗВ.

― Хорошо, ― произнес он. ― Вот и хорошо. Я понимаю. Это вполне разумно.

Она отступила на шаг.  
― Почему бы вам пока не ознакомится с компьютерными системами, ― сказала Парк, ― а я пришлю кого-нибудь вам в помощь. Одного из наших инженеров.

― Да, ― сказал Раш и сделал глубокий вдох. ― Благодарю вас. Было бы очень кстати.

Кинув на него обеспокоенный взгляд, Лиза развернулась и вышла из комнаты.

Про себя он прикинул, что с вероятностью пятьдесят процентов она действительно отправилась искать инженера, но другие пятьдесят процентов можно было дать в пользу того, что она собирается вызвать охрану.

Раш обошел вокруг кристаллической матрицы, которая была смонтирована и намертво зафиксирована в подобие некой решетчатой структуры. Выглядело это сооружение чертовки нелепо, даже не похоже, что оно вообще способно функционировать. Но, тем не менее, он присел за стол и взглянул на монитор компьютера, который был подсоединен к этой штуковине весьма хитроумным и изобретательным способом. Пару минут он размышлял о том, подходит ли, хотя бы отдаленно, установка для его целей. Основная проблема и, одновременно, привлекательность квантовой криптографии состояла в том, что при столкновении фотонов с иными объектами физические явления претерпевают определенные изменения на квантовом уровне; и хотя это позволяет изучать их системные состояния, но параллельно изменяет сам объект изучения. Таким образом, если измерения данных искажали сами данные, а он не видит оснований, почему сейчас не тот случай, то совершенно очевидно, что тот процесс, который собирается инициировать Раш, неким образом объединится с протоколом с нулевым разглашением знания** и поможет взломать преобразования ключа к этому квантовому шифру. Что позволит добыть ключ без разрушения той системы, которая создала ключ, и даже не разрушая сам ключ. Были основания полагать, что это окажется довольно нетривиальной задачей для…

― Эй?

― Что еще? ― нервно рявкнул он, потирая пальцами складку между бровей. ― Кто вы такой?

― Э-э… Мое имя Адам Броуди. Я слышал, вам тут требуется кое-какая помощь?

Подняв голову, Раш увидел в дверях неловко переминавшегося с ноги на ногу человека.  
― Помощь? Нет. Присматривать за мной? Очевидно, да. К несчастью для вас, доктор Броуди. Поскольку вы, уверен, могли бы потратить свое время с гораздо бóльшей пользой. Скажите мне, пожалуйста, неужели база испытывает недостаток в сотрудниках службы безопасности, раз для выполнения такой низкоквалифицированной задачи прислали именно вас? Или же все дело в том, что лично вы не особенно ценный научный работник?

― Думаю, скорее всего, последнее, ― ответил Броуди. ― И… я просто мистер Броуди. Не «доктор» Броуди.

Раш внимательно посмотрел на него. Тот мрачно хмурился из-под насупленных бровей, плечи его были слегка сгорблены.

― Вот как, ― сказал Раш. ― У меня сложилось твердое убеждение, что без какой-никакой ученой степени не получишь допуск даже _взглянуть_ на это место, не говоря уж о том, чтобы здесь работать.

― Не-а, ― лаконично опроверг Броуди.

― Что ж, очевидно, нет.

― Так что, нужна помощь или вы хотите, чтобы я просто сидел рядом и присматривал за вами? Если так, то мне вообще-то понадобится стул.

Раш кинул на него раздраженный взгляд.

Вид у Броуди был нерешительный.

― Стул вам понадобится в любом случае, ― недовольно буркнул ему Раш, ― поскольку я намерен задержаться здесь на какое-то время.

* * *

Следующие семь часов Раш провел, фиксируя колебания квантовых состояний кристаллов ― по отдельности, сериями и в параллелях, регистрируя изменения сопротивления, проводимости и силы тока.

Броуди оказался довольно сносно компетентен, что стало неожиданным плюсом.

Обратная поездка с базы домой была, на его вкус, излишне наполнена солнцем, и головная боль целиком овладела им к той минуте, когда он снова оказался за дверьми своей квартиры. В кармане у него лежал съемный внешний диск с полной базой данных.

С болезненным нетерпением он воткнул USB-кабель в порт своего ноутбука.

Если для разблокировки следующего шеврона придется изобретать новую ветвь математики или что-то в равной степени затратное по времени и усилиям, то Раш находил это чрезвычайно раздражающим. Неплохо бы обсудить все с кем-нибудь, чтобы убедиться, что он не упускает эквивалента целой научной области знаний Древних, прежде чем начнет заново изобретать эту штуку. Хватит того, что пришлось самостоятельно выучить мертвый язык иной расы. Что вообще-то даже не является сферой его компетенции.

Где-то в середине процесса считывания данных, как раз когда он пытался решить для себя вопрос, писать ли собственный исходный программный код или проще будет умыкнуть с защищенного сервера КЗВ одну из программ Картер, ему вдруг вспомнилось, что из дому он сегодня выходил лишь по той простой _причине_ , что намеревался закупить для себя _продуктов_. Которых так и не купил.

Как же это раздражало.

Поднявшись на ноги, он отправился на кухню и решительно повыбрасывал из холодильника все, что уже стало несъедобным, то есть, говоря по правде, почти все, что там было. Затем провел инвентаризацию своих запасов. Как выяснилось, запасы состояли из сахара, чая сомнительных достоинств и одного замороженного обеда из полуфабрикатов, который в прошлый раз остался незамеченным, потому что завалялся в морозилке за ящичком для льда. Еще обнаружилась почти полная бутылка отвратительного виски.

Пока Раш наливал себе в стакан воды из-под крана, ему пришло в голову, что наверно рациональнее вместо еды купить еды какую-нибудь протеиновую смесь, чтобы не возиться с готовкой, и будет вполне достаточно. Выпив воду, он вернулся обратно в комнату, под бритвенные лезвия солнечных лучей, в руках у него были темные очки.

Раш выглянул в окно. Снаружи, на парковке возле здания, в машине с опущенным окном сидел незнакомый мужчина и курил сигарету.

Непонятно почему, но это вдруг сильно взволновало его.

Да просто было чертовски жарко.

И такое гребаное клише.

Ох, уж эти военные, честно говоря.

Поездка в магазин не отняла много времени, хотя Раш делал закупки в довольно сумбурной манере, которую вряд ли можно было назвать эффективной. Не совсем ясно, в чем именно заключалась причина такой его несобранности, но он хорошо понимал, что если вздумает поразмышлять над этим вопросом серьезно, то вполне правдоподобные и убедительные ответы не заставят себя ждать. И все они наверняка окажутся довольно огорчительными для него, что еще больше понизит его функциональность, невзирая на то, что сами ответы, вне всяких сомнений, помогут пролить свет на происходящее с ним. И потому Раш постарался выбросить из головы эти дурацкие мысли и думал только о сравнительных достоинствах различных продуктов и о содержании в них калорий, что, в сущности, и было истинной целью его поездки.

Когда он подъехал обратно к дому, тот же человек по-прежнему сидел в машине с опущенным окном.

Раш сощурил глаза.

Не было никаких оснований полагать, будто это имеет к нему какое-то отношение. Вообще никаких оснований. Это вполне могло быть связано с любым другим человеком из персонала программы ЗВ, которые в большом количестве проживали здесь, в том же самом здании. У него и так достаточно проблем, не хватало только паранойи в этом метафорическом списке.

Понявшись в квартиру, он сложил купленный протеин и другие продукты на кухне, где им и место, взял в руки бутылку Гаторейда гранатового цвета и уселся на пол, собираясь заняться анализом тех данных, что раздобыл сегодня днем, работая с установкой на базе КЗВ.

Гаторейд неожиданно оказался не так уж плох.

Спустя несколько минут ноутбук негромко звякнул, информируя о новом почтовом сообщении.

_Уважаемый доктор Раш,_

_Меня зовут доктор Аманда Перри. Как я понимаю, сегодня утром Вы проводили некоторые тесты на кристаллах Древних в моей лаборатории (комната 2118D) на 21 этаже. Не могли бы Вы разъяснить мне, пожалуйста, зачем Вы не только разрушили весь выстроенный нами массив кристаллов, но и к тому же поменяли настройки детектора таким образом, что это снизило его чувствительность до почти бессмысленного уровня?_

_Спасибо, Аманда Перри._

Он слегка сощурился и, игнорируя легкий укол вины за содеянное, нажал кнопку «ответить» и быстро набрал ответное сообщение.

_Уважаемая доктор Перри,_

_Нет, я не думаю, что смогу объяснить все это вам. Мои извинения. Больше подобное не повторится._

_Искренне ваш, Николас Раш._

Упершись подбородком в сжатый кулак, он начал размышлять о том, а предполагали ли Древние использование протокола нулевого знания, когда создавали квантовый шифр или же эта блестящая идея была его личным изобретением. Потому как, если это изобретение принадлежит только ему, то в конечном итоге это заведет его в никуда.

Да ну.

Протокол нулевого знания или нет, но вот что действительно необходимо сделать, так это создать код, который введет поправку на теоретическую демонстрацию потенциала разблокировки шеврона, сохранив при этом…

Кто-то постучал в дверь.

…сохранив при этом квантовое состояние кристаллического массива и не разрушая его чем-то вроде деформации измерения. Это позволит не только продемонстрировать возможности разблокировки, но также обеспечит _понимание_ природы квантовой феноменологии, которая…

― Раш, ― позвал Янг.

…которая обладает огромной интеллектуальной привлекательностью. С другой стороны, вполне возможно, что квантовую механику он понимает не так глубоко, как понимали ее Древними. Скорее, его интерпретация квантовой механики весьма поверхностна. Можно даже не сомневаться. И все же, протокол нулевого знания стоило попробовать. Что ж, прочесывание собраний текстов Древних из базы доктора Джексона в поисках всего, что имело отношение к квантовой механике, и чего сам он мог не знать, звучало как упражнение в чистой кристаллической экскориации.

― Раш, открой чертову дверь, ― требовал его сосед, грохоча кулаком по дереву.

Поднявшись на ноги, Раш пересек комнату и рывком распахнул дверь.

― Чего тебе? ― он выплюнул это с такой свирепостью, что Янг слегка вздрогнул от удивления.

― Привет, ― Янг примиряюще поднял ладони вверх.

Раш молча смотрел на него и ждал.

― Эй, ― начал Янг, ― я же говорил, что собираюсь заглянуть к тебе и…

― А я ответил, что терпеть не могу, когда ко мне «заглядывают». Или ты вообще не слушал?

― Слушал, ― сухо сказал Янг, ― но я, помнится, предупредил, что все равно загляну. Так что, похоже, это _ты_ не слушал.

― Глупости и идиотизм я стараюсь игнорировать, насколько это возможно. Изо всех сил.

― Думаю, у этой стратегии есть свои недостатки, отчаянный.

Раш сделал попытку захлопнуть дверь перед носом Янга, но тот с неожиданной прытью подался вперед и успел просунуть ботинок между дверью и косяком дверного проема. Конечно, можно было вытолкать Янга обратно в холл, но Рашу совершенно не хотелось так поступать. Потому что вообще-то не в _его_ привычках пихаться с серьезно _раненным_ человеком, рискуя свалить его с ног и тем самым нанести еще одну травму. Даже если этот тип кажется ему чрезвычайно назойливым и раздражающим.

― Подумай серьезно, ладно, а? ― спросил Раш. ― К чему это все?

― Нет, ты действительно засранец.

Раш чуть улыбнулся:  
― Настоятельно рекомендую убраться с моего порога.

― Не хочешь приготовить мне ужин? ― поинтересовался Янг.

― Нет, ― отрезал Раш, ― могу подарить тебе банку протеиновой смеси, если уберешься отсюда, наконец.

― Заманчиво, ― голос Янг скрипел глухо и низко, как сухие камни терлись друг о друга, ― но нет, спасибо.

― Не испытываю ни малейшего желания заниматься приготовлением ужинов для тебя. Не имею для этого достаточных стимулов.

― А у меня есть пиво, ― попробовал простимулировать Янг.

― Я мало интересуюсь тем низкокачественным американским продуктом, который вы называете пивом.

― Если сделаешь для меня ужин, ― продолжал заманивать Янг, ― то расскажу, зачем мне сегодня звонил генерал Лэндри.

― Меня чрезвычайно обнадеживает тот факт, что ты относишься к секретности со всей той серьезностью, коей она и заслуживает, ― ответил Раш, ― но как бы то ни было, сегодня я занят.

― Разговор был о тебе, ― сказал Янг.

Это его слегка заинтересовало. Должно быть, колебание отразилось на его лице, потому что Янг доверительно придвинулся ближе и сказал:  
― Да ладно же. В конце концов, тебе тоже нужно поесть.

Выпить стакан разболтанного в воде протеина отняло бы значительно меньше времени, чем приготовление ужина для какого-то проклятущего _полковника_. А ведь потом, вероятно, придется еще и ужинать вместе с ним. И это тоже трата времени. К тому же Рашу не особенно хотелось создавать прецеденты подобного рода, относительно совместных обедов с соседями.

― Или кроме омлета ты ни на что больше не способен? ― кажется, Янг решил взять его на «слабо». ― Потому что, знаешь ли, после твоего бахвальства по поводу «исполнительского мастерства», у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты в своем роде…

― Да ну тебя, _Янг_ , ― сказал Раш, делая шаг вперед, в холл, и закрывая за собой дверь квартиры, ― и прекрати уже называть меня «отчаянный».

― Не слишком подходящее прозвище для такого парня, как ты, да? ― спросил Янг, кинув на него немного изумленный взгляд. Эта маленькая личная победа по поводу предстоявшего ужина определенно обрадовала полковника.

Да пошло оно все.

― Нет, ― бросил Раш. ― Не особенно.

― Джексона благодари, ― сказал Янг.

― Обязательно. Это уж как водится. И столько, сколько смогу.

Глаза у Янга точно повеселели.

Раш слегка замедлил шаги, чтобы приспособиться к рваной болезненной походке своего соседа.

― Серьезно, ― сказал Янг, ― именно _Джексон_ первым использовал это словечко. Но должен признаться, мне сильно любопытно, что же это такое — быть «отчаянным математиком»? Я имею в виду, что ученые… ну, знаешь, я могу понять, почему они вытворяют все эти штуки.

― Можешь? Потрясающе.

― Заткнись. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. Вроде того, как например, ты отправляешься на планету, а тамошнее солнце вдруг резко стало умирать, и тебе тут же до зарезу надо выяснить, почему. Или ты заявился куда-то, а там наборное устройство Врат сломано, и обратной дороги нет. Или, вроде, проходишь ты сквозь Врата, а с другой стороны черная дыра, и вот ты уже огребаешь кучу проблем с пространством и временем. Я про такого рода штуки.

Пока Янг копался в кармане в поисках ключей, Раш буравил его взглядом, в который постарался вложить как можно больше презрения.

― А что? Такое случается.

Раш закрыл глаза и открыл их только тогда, когда Янг, наконец, отпер дверь своей квартиры.

― И не то, что бы у нас были сплошные теоретики вокруг. Все здесь очень даже практичное. Я бы сказал, прикладное, ― продолжал Янг. ― За исключением тебя.

― Надеюсь, ты осознаешь, что для того, чтобы получилась такая штука, как «прикладная» математика, в первую очередь необходимы теоретические предпосылки, не так ли? ― иронически спросил Раш.

― _Да_ , ― ответил Янг. ― А ты специально делаешь вид, будто не понимаешь, о чем я? Я спрашиваю, чем ты, к дьяволу, _на самом деле занимаешься_? Ведь ясно же, это что-то чертовски важное.

― Я расшифровываю то, что когда-то было зашифровано, ― сказал Раш, входя вслед за Янгом внутрь.

Квартира Янга находилась в состоянии полного хаоса. Коробки стояли распечатанными и полуразобранными, повсюду были разбросаны вещи, все это указывало на усердие, которое Рашу трудно было вообразить по отношению к делу раскладывания домашнего скарба.

Возможно, именно поэтому девяносто процентов его предыдущей жизни были все еще в состоянии дезорганизации.

― Звучит очень подходяще, как по мне, ― судя по тону, которым Янг это произнес, кажется, полковник возомнил, будто одержал верх в их риторическом состязании. ― Даже более практично, чем я ожидал.

― Это становится прикладным только в случае успеха. А до тех пор, все это лишь академические упражнения, ― признал Раш, прокладывая себе среди коробок путь на кухню. На кухне также царил совершеннейший беспорядок.

Но это нормально.

Порядок и не требуется.

Открыв холодильник Янга и склонив набок голову, Раш задумчиво изучал его содержимое. Сейчас у него не было никакого желания заниматься приготовлением чего-либо даже отдаленно трудоемкого. И потом, скорее всего, ему самому тоже придется есть приготовленное блюдо, а это значит… ну, учитывая, что в последнее время он не слишком часто употреблял твердую пищу… в общем, вряд ли это хорошо отразится на его пищеварении. По меньшей мере, будет неприятно, и потому такой вариант с точки зрения производительности тоже неприемлем.

― Итак, и что же ты расшифровываешь? ― продолжил беседу Янг.

― Полагаю, я выразился предельно ясно, ― ответил Раш.

― Хотелось бы поподробнее, ― сказал Янг.

― Расшифровываю то, что было зашифровано, ― коротко пояснил Раш.

― Могу представить, ― Янг облокотился о кухонную стойку, чтобы уменьшить нагрузку на левую ногу.

Раш начал выкладывать на стол предметы посуды, различные продукты и ингредиенты в манере, которая была гораздо более сумбурна, чем обычно свойственно ему. Но: a) это не его кухня; b) эта кухня в полном беспорядке и даже не до конца распакована; c) его постоянно отвлекали глупыми вопросами; и, наконец, d) ему самому еще было не вполне ясно, что именно он будет готовить.

Паста примавера показалось ему неплохим вариантом, если, конечно, предположить, что у Янга имеется в наличии паста.

И она нашлась.

Раш вытащил из картонной коробки разделочную доску и приступил к нарезке овощей.

― Вилламетт, ― неожиданно произнес он, поднимая глаза на Янга.

― Это река, отчаянный, и она не в Вайоминге.

Черт. Ладно, география никогда не была его сильной стороной, но будь он проклят, если снова собирается тратить время на размышления о географии Вайоминга, он уже достаточно с этим развлекался. Нет никакой гребаной необходимости заниматься энциклопедированием знаний о топографии американского Запада, а еще, по правде говоря, он вообще не обязан готовить ужин для кого бы то ни было.

Раш сердито посмотрел на Янга.

― Хм, впечатляюще энергичная работа ножом, ― мягко заметил Янг.

Сделав над собой усилие, Раш постарался нарезать овощи в более степенной манере.

― Так? ― спросил он.

Янг лишь махнул на него рукой:  
― Да режь, как хочешь. Хоть агрессивно, хоть как. Раз тебе от этого легче.

― Я нарезаю овощи вовсе не агрессивно, ― тут же вспылил Раш. ― Я прилагаю к нарезке ровно ту точность и силу, которая для этого необходима. И даже если я действую «агрессивно», то это ни в коем случае не заставляет меня чувствовать себя «легче». Кроме того, мой вопрос никоим образом не призывал тебя демонстрировать совершеннейшую неспособность разобраться в моем психологическом состоянии. Итак. Ты, кажется, упоминал, что тебе звонил генерал Лэндри, и дал мне понять, что этот звонок имеет какое-то отношение ко мне. Что ж, жду разъяснений.

― Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что с тобой немного трудно разговаривать?

― Нет, ― ответил Раш. ― Ты первый.

― Сдается мне, это был сарказм, ― сухо сказал Янг. ― Хотя сложно сказать наверняка. Ты же у нас такой утонченный парень и все такое.

Раш приподнял брови и коротко тряхнул головой. Подъем и наклон ножа, скользящее движение и срез ― он хорошо чувствовал и понимал этот ритм, как что-то близкое и родное его натуре. Ему следовало быть эмпириком, у него явный талант к повторяющимся, не требующим работы мозга движениям, как если бы его моторные функции гораздо более механизированы, чем обычно бывает у людей. Но в то же время сама эта способность лишала его внутреннего покоя. По крайней мере, именно так ему всегда казалось.

― О, а ты полагаешь, будто способен распознать настоящую изысканность, не так ли? ― спросил Раш.

 _Это дар._ Так она говорила. Но она замечала в нем лишь то, что он сам приоткрывал для нее ― кулинарные способности, игра на фортепиано или умение водить машину… Механические навыки всегда давались ему легко, в любом деле за которое он брался, во всем к чему прикасался. Но вечный вопрос всегда мучил его — а чего же он лишен взамен? Чем-то ему приходилось расплачиваться за этот дар, безусловно, и она, должно быть, тоже это понимала, иначе зачем бы ей брать с него обещание продолжать научную работу, как будто она знала, что единственное, что могло…

― Ну, ладно. А ты, значит…― Янг не договорил.

Раш вдруг осознал, что давно перестал резать овощи и просто стоит неподвижно, пялясь в пространство.

Он начал снова.

― Ты в порядке? ― спросил Янг.

― Не могу помочь, но хочу заметить, что ты не… в своих рассуждениях о…

― Эй, ― негромко окликнул Янг. Полковник смотрел на него странным взглядом, и голос у него был странным, и руки он поднял и протянул перед собой, оттолкнувшись от кухонной стойки и подавшись немного вперед, словно бы пытаясь… и…черт. _Черт_ , кажется, Янг выглядел расстроенным.

― Да пошел ты, ― отрезал Раш. Но даже для него самого прозвучало неубедительно, как будто слова вязко липли друг к другу. И по-прежнему оставалось непостижимым и невероятным как может болеть и снова рушиться то, что давно было истерто в пыль. Раш отвернулся. Нужно отыскать долбаную кастрюлю.

― Э-э…― промычал Янг, пытаясь осмыслить то, что только что произошло. ― Я не хотел…

― Отвали, я сказал, ― повторил Раш, встряхивая головой, чтобы откинуть волосы с глаз. ― Так чего хотел генерал Лэндри?

― Просил меня присматривать за тобой.

― Что?

Он с силой грохнул кастрюлю на кухонную стойку.

― Видишь? Вот почему я не хотел рассказывать тебе об этом. Думал, что лучше сперва _покончить_ с ужином.

Раш посмотрел на него долгим пытливым взглядом, потом резко развернулся и пошел к дверям.

― Эй, ― окликнул Янг, успев схватить Раша сзади за рубашку, когда тот проходил мимо. ― Это не то, о чем ты подумал. Наверно.

― И что же такое я себе подумал? ― зло шипел Раш, импульсивно пытаясь вырваться из рук Янга. Но все же у него появились некоторые сомнения.

― Ты, ― объяснял Янг, оставив без внимания его вопрос, ― на данный момент земная цель _номер один_ для Люшианского Альянса, в их списке «похитить-допросить» из тех, за кем они охотятся.

Раш немного притих.

Янг слегка ослабил хватку.

Раш рывком вырвался из рук Янга.

― «Похитить-допросить»? Они называют это так, буквально?

― Ну да, именно так.

― Как трогательно, ― буркнул он и откинул волосы с глаз.

― Да ты хоть _знаешь_ , кто они вообще такие? ― недоверчиво спросил Янг. ― Люшианский Альянс?

― Какая-то маловразумительная банда уголовников, промышляющая психотропной кукурузой? ― едко ответил Раш. ― Кажется, мне о них что-то говорили, но я не припоминаю ничего особо примечательного.

Не отвечая, Янг пристально смотрел на него.

― Разве не _Джексон_ должен быть номером один? Или полковник Картер? ― поинтересовался Раш, одновременно размышляя про себя, не слишком ли унизительно будет после произошедшей сцены снова вернуться к приготовлению ужина.

― Очевидно, нет. Это ты, ― многозначительно сказал Янг.

― Похоже, КЗВ не слишком обеспокоено моей безопасностью, раз в качестве охраны они приставили ко мне соседа, чье физическое состояние далеко от идеального.

Янг фыркнул:  
― Я тебе не служба безопасности, отчаянный. У меня есть _свои_ обязанности, веришь ты тому или нет. А твоя охрана располагается внизу, в подвале здания, и в круглосуточном режиме следит за коридорами, холлами, лифтами, а также всеми входами и выходами из здания.

―Думаешь, меня стали бы держать в курсе таких подробностей? ― спросил Раш, силясь припомнить, не говорили ли ему что-нибудь на эту тему раньше. Кажется да, было, кто-то _упоминал_ о чем-то подобном. По правде говоря, описание системы наблюдения за зданием показалось ему смутно знакомым.

― Тебе уже говорили об этом. Только ты не слишком заинтересовался. Вообще-то ты обязан вызывать охрану для сопровождения, если выезжаешь куда-либо, кроме базы. А ты сегодня выпал из поля зрения службы безопасности КЗВ почти на сорок пять минут.

― Я всего лишь ездил за покупками, ― раздражено разъяснил Раш, выгружая пасту из упаковки в кипящую воду и бросая овощи на сковородку.

― Что ж, магазин ты выбрал неплохой, но хотелось бы, чтобы ты давал людям знать, если собираешь проделывать штуки подобного рода.

― Это просто смешно. А почему Лэндри позвонил именно _тебе_?

Янг пожал плечами:  
― Потому что Джексон сейчас во внеземной миссии, а еще, очевидно, потому, что Лэндри сомневается, что ты воспринял все всерьез, когда он говорил с тобой на эту тему ранее.

― Лэндри совершенно точно не намекал на существование подобного рода списков, ― сказал Раш, с рассеянным видом роясь в ящиках стола. ― Уверен, я запомнил бы подобное.

Янг с видимым усилием нагнулся и достал из ближайшей картонной коробки лопатку. И протянул ее Рашу.

Взял лопатку, Раш несколько минут помешивал на сковородке идеально ровно нарезанные овощи, затем начал рыться в кухонных шкафчиках Янга в поисках специй.

Нашлась только соль, других специй не было.

― Николас, ― окликнул его Янг.

Раш медленно обернулся и вперил в полковника уничтожающий взгляд.

― Раш, ― тут же поправился Янг, слегка закатывая глаза. У Раша почти не было сомнений, что у Янга это получилось непроизвольно, тот явно не хотел, чтобы Раш заметил это. ― Угроза вполне реальная. Если хочешь куда-то выехать из здания, то нужно вызывать охрану для сопровождения. Ты должен…

― Да-да. Тебе следует купить хотя бы базилик. Как минимум.

Янг сложил руки на груди:  
― И почему у меня такое ощущение, что ты снова не воспринимаешь все серьезно?

― Я, готовя для тебя этот ужин, трачу свое время с единственной целью ― выслушивать все это. Чего еще ты от меня хочешь? ― снова начал раздражаться Раш.

― С тобой чертовски трудно, ― вздохнул Янг.

― Ну, а ты чертовски невозмутим, ― не остался в долгу Раш, ― организация и комплектация твоей кухни не содержит никаких концептуальных основ. Что ты сделал, просто без всякой системы распихал посуду по ящикам?

― Ты хотя бы в курсе, кому именно звонить, если соберешься выехать за продуктами?

― Позвоню лично генералу Лэндри, раз он так обо мне беспокоится.

― Готов заплатить, чтобы полюбоваться на это, ― сказал Янг.

― Да, и сколько? ― Раш потыкал вилкой в кабачок, чтобы оценить степень его готовности.

― Не слишком много. Послушай, звонить нужно на номер диспетчера КЗВ. Номер этот у тебя есть?

― Мне плевать на твой тон и меня совершенно не впечатляет твой краткий, допрашивающий стиль ведения беседы, ― Раш сузил глаза.

― Плевать я хотел на твой тон в девяти случаях из десяти, так что ты не дождешься моих жалоб по этому поводу.

Раш искоса кинул на него острый взгляд.

― Я вобью нужный номер в твой мобильник, ― сказал Янг.

― Никто не смеет касаться моего телефона, Янг.

Выключив плиту Раш, взял тарелку, положил ее поверх кастрюли и слил воду с макарон. Затем сбрызнул пасту небольшим количеством оливкового масла, разделил массу на две порции и разложил по тарелкам. Сверху на макароны он кинул обжаренных овощей и протянул одну из тарелок Янгу.

― А знаешь, ― нерешительно произнес Янг, ― у меня уже есть собранный стол. А еще у меня найдется пиво, если хочешь.

Стоя посреди кухни с тарелкой в руках, Раш молча смотрел на него и решал, действительно ли стоит превращать все это в традиционный ужин по-соседски за обычным обеденным столом. Почему-то казалось, что это будет, пожалуй, чересчур, как будто подобное мероприятие сможет запустить целое подмножество событий, которых предпочтительнее было бы избежать. У него куча нерешенных математических проблем, ему нужно заниматься квантовыми ключами, которые приходится вслепую выковыривать из зашифрованных Древними систем, а права на ошибку у него нет. Не стоит отвлекаться. Или из жалости рассиживаться за ужином в этой разгромленной комнате с раненым, разведенным полковником, который так невыносимо скучен, который переехал в унылую, мертвящую пустоту своей тихой квартиры прямиком из грохочущего оружейными залпами прошлого. «Пиво» тоже не казалось Рашу удачной идеей. Потому что, во-первых, пиво плохо сочеталось с аккуратно и элегантно приготовленным пятнадцатиминутным блюдом, а во-вторых, на сегодня ему вполне достаточно Гаторейда, учитывая, что он и в самом деле сейчас не на пике физической формы, и вряд ли опьянение закончится для него хорошо. По большому счету, все это, в итоге, окончится плохо, каким бы привлекательным не казалось поначалу. Потому что снижает его способность к самоконтролю, вот почему ему нельзя хорошо питаться, высыпаться и пить достаточно воды одновременно. Вчера случилось совпадение всех трех этих факторов, и Раш винил в этом Джексона, да и этого отставного полковника тоже.

― Ну, или, ― Янг неловко вертел в руках проклятую тарелку с проклятыми овощами, ― если хочешь, можем снова расположиться на полу. Ничего страшного. Мне не трудно.

― Тебе не трудно? Да иди ты. Я прекрасно знаю, что у тебя есть стол, я уже видел его. А вот с пивом я, пожалуй, пас, благодарю.

― Да на здоровье.

Решительными широкими шагами Раш обошел его, вышел из кухни, швырнул на стол свою тарелку и плюхнулся на стул. Опершись локтями о стол, он наклонился вперед и уткнулся подбородком в сжатые кулаки, пытаясь придумать способ проглотить этот дурацкий обед, когда он едва способен дышать.

Янг положил рядом с ним вилку, но ничего не сказал.

― Спасибо, ― тихо произнес Раш.

― Без проблем.

Прошло несколько минут, в течение которых Янг молча жевал пасту, а Раш просто пялился в тарелку.

― Итак, ― сказал, наконец, Янг, ― ты мне кажешься, как бы сказать, немного напряженным.

― А ты мне кажешься, как бы сказать, немного покалеченным.

― А ты вообще-то чересчур откровенно пытаешься сменить тему разговора.

― А ты вообще-то, оказался гораздо более проницательным, чем можно было предположить.

― А ты, похоже, прилагаешь немало усилий, чтобы казаться еще большим засранцем, чем на самом деле.

― А ты, похоже, в совсем уж безнадежном положении, раз я лучшая компания, которая у тебя есть.

С минуту они помолчали.

― Очень даже неплохо, ― немного спустя произнес Янг.

― Приготовление пасты требует гораздо меньшего мастерства, чем омлет, ― проворчал Раш, уныло гоняя свой ужин по тарелке. Он все пытался придумать способ запихнуть его в себя, но так и не сумел изобрести ничего выполнимого, по крайней мере, в краткосрочной перспективе. ― Я уверен, даже ты смог бы осуществить это.

― Так что, в чем твоя история, отчаянный? ― наконец спросил Янг, наблюдая за тем, как Раш не ест.

Раш поднял на него глаза и задумался, действительно ли для Янга не составляет никаких затруднений вот так взять и по-простому спросить у человека — в чем его проблемы? А если это намеренно применяемая им стратегия, то часто ли она срабатывала? Его бы не удивил факт, что Янг таким вот бесхитростным способом завел себе множество незатейливых друзей-приятелей. А может, полковник просто вот такой необычайно позитивно настроенный человек, или это все же несоответствие между предыдущим опытом Янга в делах подобного рода и его же способностью прогнозировать грядущий системный статус.

― Ну, что, ― Янг явно чувствовал себя неуютно под пристальным изучающим взглядом, ― недостаточно тонко для тебя?

― Едва ли, ― ответил Раш, отводя глаза.

― Да ладно, ― сказал Янг, ― на самом деле я не слишком рассчитывал вытянуть из тебя что-нибудь важное, хотя должен признаться, надеялся, что ты произнесешь хоть пару слов.

― Прости, что разочаровал.

― Я вовсе не разочарован, ― возразил Янг. ― Вообще-то я расцениваю как победу сам факт, что за последние тридцать секунд не услышал от тебя ни одного оскорбления.

Раш слабо усмехнулся:  
― А косвенные оскорбления тебя не волнуют?

― Ну, не могу сказать, что я от них без ума, ― Янг сделал глоток пива, ― в любом случае, это скорее похоже на пренебрежение. Уверен, что не хочешь? ― он поболтал бутылкой.

― Совершенно уверен, ― сказал Раш.

― «Не пью, не курю, дело делаю», так, я полагаю, ― пожал плечами в ответ Янг.

Раш вопросительно посмотрел на него.

― Так говорят, ― пояснил Янг.

― А, житейская мудрость, да, ― ответил Раш и умудрился запихнуть в себя немного пасты.

― Я прочел это на футболке.

― И кому же эта футболка принадлежала?

― Одному полковнику, ― сказал Янг. ― Уверен, ты с ним не знаком.

― Я знаком с ужасающим количеством разных полковников.

― Шеппард? ― уточнил Янг. ― Лохматый такой, чудик-темнила?

Раш отрицательно покачал головой.

― Он не часто здесь бывает, ― тихо произнес Янг, опуская глаза и слегка пожимая плечами.

Раш задумчиво наблюдал, как тот неуютно ерзает на своем стуле, пристраивая больную ногу поудобнее.

Ему подумалось, что, пожалуй, стоит приложить немного усилий для налаживания контакта.

Он взял в рот еще немного макарон.

― Что? ― настороженно спросил его Янг.

― А с тобой что произошло? ― спросил Раш и резко отвел взгляд.

― Налетел по пути на что-то еще более упертое, чем я сам, ― иронично ответил Янг.

Довольно абстрактный способ описания случившегося, которое, вероятно, по своей природе было непредвиденным и внезапным. Судя по всему, что бы там ни произошло с Янгом, эта травма не укладывалась в типичные ранения, которые мог получить военный его сферы деятельности. А еще слова Янга подразумевали, что тот не особенно склонен обсуждать случившееся.

Пожалуй, следовало проявить сочувствие.

― Похоже, это было довольно болезненно, ― осторожно произнес Раш, стараясь сохранять нейтральный тон.

― Точно, ― кивнул Янг, ― но потихоньку становиться легче.

― Я слышал, что такие травмы со временем могут рецидивировать.

― Думаю, что могут, ― согласился Янг. Полковник отвернулся к окну и, не мигая, смотрел прямо на красный диск заходящего солнца.

Раш не сомневался, что если попробует проделать то же самое, то заработает себе сильнейшую мигрень на несколько дней, и поэтому снова уставился в свою тарелку, возобновляя усилия по поеданию макарон.

― Покажи мне свой телефон, ― спустя несколько минут потребовал Янг.

― Нет.

― У тебя нет телефона, ― сказал Янг. ― Нет.

― Конечно же, у меня есть телефон. Это обязательное требование программы ЗВ.

― Тогда где же он?

― В моей квартире.

― Ты должен всегда держать его при себе.

― Я держу, ― сказал Раш.

― Все время, ― подчеркнул Янг.

― Да-да.

― А если бы я был оперативником Люшианского Альянса?

― В таком случае сильно сомневаюсь, что ты бы позволил мне сделать звонок. А потом, я бы чувствовал себя полным идиотом из-за того, что готовил для тебя ужин.

Янг вздохнул:  
― Я мог бы похитить тебя прямо сейчас.

― И чем, скажи на милость, помог бы мне телефон?

― Ты смог бы позвонить в КЗВ.

― Пока ты похищаешь меня?

― Ну, ― видно было, как Янг изо всех старается подавить нараставшее раздражением, ― все зависит от того, насколько хорошо бы я справлялся со своей задачей. Кроме того, по телефону мы смогли бы отследить твое местоположение.

― Просто дай мне номер диспетчера, ― сказал Раш. ― Я сам добавлю его в память моего мобильника.

― Еще чего, ― сказал Янг. Посмотрев на тарелку Раша, которая к этой минуте была почти пуста, он с трудом поднялся на ноги. ― Давай. Прямо сейчас пойдем и вместе отыщем твой телефон.

― О господи. Если уж ты настолько навязчивый и властный в качестве соседа, ― сказал Раш, ― то я как же рад, что не являюсь твоим гребаным солдатом.

― А уж я-то как рад, ― не остался в долгу Янг, ― ты был бы полным кошмаром.

Не говоря больше ни слова, они вышли из квартиры полковника и прошли через холл лестничной площадки. Раша не слишком вдохновляла идея продемонстрировать Янгу внутреннее убранство своего жилья, но сильных волнений по этому поводу он тоже не испытывал. Если уж удалось сохранить все в секрете от Джексона, то с Янгом особых проблем точно не возникнет, управлять Янгом гораздо проще, чем Джексоном.

С настоящим удовольствием он, передвигая штыри и тумблеры, отпер свою дверь.

― Жди здесь, ― коротко бросил он Янгу, шагнул через порог и тут же захлопнул дверь перед самым носом полковника, не давая тому ни малейшего шанса повторить свой маневр с ботинком.

Отыскать телефон не заняло много времени.

Когда он снова открыл дверь, Янг стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, на лице его читалась обида.

Раш протянул ему телефон.

Сердито посмотрев на него, Янг вырвал телефон у него из рук.

Раш ответил не менее раздраженным взглядом.

Похоже, Янг вбил в память телефона не один, а два номера, один из которых вероятно был номером быстрого набора, и протянул мобильник обратно Рашу.

― Теперь у тебя есть номер диспетчера и мой номер, ― сказал он.

― Желаешь, чтобы я сообщил тебе, если меня станут похищать? ― вежливо поинтересовался Раш. ― Уверен, если мне будет позволен телефонный звонок, я успею управиться и сделать целых два.

― Заряди его, ― приказал Янг, помахивая телефоном у него перед глазами, ― и всегда носи с собой в кармане.

― Непременно, ― сказал Раш.

― Зайду к тебе завтра, ― сообщил Янг.

― Завтра я буду занят.

― Угу. Занимаясь ― чем?

― Математикой.

― Имеешь что-нибудь против того, чтобы поесть и позаниматься математикой в один и тот же день?

― В принципе, нет, но…

― Прекрасно, ― Янг развернулся и пошел прочь. ― Увидимся завтра.

Был сильный соблазн продолжить спор, но он сомневался, что из этого выйдет что-нибудь кроме пустой траты еще двадцати минут. Поэтому Раш только закатил глаза и захлопнул дверь.

\-----  
Примечания переводчика:

* — Дух времени (или Дух эпохи, также немецкое Zeitgeist) — интеллектуальная мода или доминирующая мыслительная традиция, определяющая и стандартизирующая стиль мышления определенной эпохи. Философский термин.  
** — В криптографии Доказательство с нулевым разглашением (информации) (англ. Zero-knowledge proof) — это интерактивный протокол, позволяющий одной из сторон (проверяющему, verifier) убедиться в достоверности какого-либо утверждения (обычно математического), не получив при этом никакой другой информации от второй стороны (доказывающего, prover).


	5. Chapter 5

— Да ладно, — говорил Янг, наклоняя голову набок и ухом прижимая телефон к плечу, — я бы не стал использовать слово «чокнутый», просто… — он прервался, чтобы, слегка постучав по крышке, открыть вторую за вечер бутылку пива.

— Ну уж нет, — добродушно протестовал с того конца провода Митчелл. — Вполне можешь назвать его психом. — Я к тому, что даже _Джексон_ использовал словечко «чокнутый», а Джексон _самый_ милый и самый корректный парень на свете. Милее просто не бывает. Если тебе вздумается вылепить наипрекраснейшего и идеальнейшего от макушки до пят человека, то получится у тебя Джексон. Ага, это уж стопудово. И, между прочим, _Джексон_ , как он сам признается, _тоже_ слегка «чокнутый», так что он знает, о чем говорит. Это точно _его_ территория. Считай, он выторговал себе право быть психом и выплачивать «Налог с Психов». Типа как построил себе летний домишко на побережье под названьем «Пляж для Психов». В общем, то, что ты мне тут порассказал, еще раз убеждает, что — да, твой сосед определенно арендует пляжный домик в тех же краях. На штормовом берегу, где бушуют ураганы безумия, прямиком по соседству с метафорическим титаническим жилищем Джексона. Можешь рассказывать мне все детали. Сдавать его в психушку я не побегу.

— Хм, «если тебе вздумается вылепить наипрекраснейшего от макушки до пят человека»? — с легкими издевательскими нотками в голосе повторил Янг, закрывая холодильник.

— Проклятье, — ругнулся Митчелл, — Джексон и Картер засоряют мой лексикон.

— Ты только что произнес «засоряют мой лексикон», не так ли? — хмыкнул Янг.

Он отхлебнул пива и, тяжело припадая на одну ногу, медленно побрел из кухни в скудно освещенную гостиную. Верхний свет в комнате горел плохо, но у Янга пока не было ни времени, ни сил заниматься заменой перегоревших лампочек.

— «Лексикон» еще одно любимое словечко Джексона. Даже Вала теперь частенько им щеголяет.

— А, ну да.

— Могу я тебе кое в чем признаться?

Янг скорчил удивленную гримасу и снова хлебнул пива:  
— Конечно. Валяй.

— Хочу заказать для команды футболки с надписью: «ЗВ-1 делает это, не забывая про лексикон». Это смешно, потому что на самом деле так оно и есть.

Янг возвел глаза к потолку:  
— Ага, так и вижу такую футболку на Тил’ке.

— Если хочешь знать, это Тил’к пропихивает идею с футболками для команды.

— Иногда я и вправду не могу понять, когда ты шутишь, а когда ты говоришь серьезно, — ответил Янг.

— У ЗВ-3 уже есть такие футболки. Но, сам понимаешь, чего можно ожидать от отряда ЗВ-3? Они придумали что-то вроде строчки: «Мы продолбали все дерьмо». Что вообще-то даже не остроумно. Я специально проверял на Джексоне, убедиться, что не упускаю какой-нибудь особо хитроумный каламбур, но не-а.

— Что за внезапное общее помешательство с футболками?

— Медики начали это. Удивлен, что ты еще не в курсе. Йохансен была зачинщиком.

Янг скривился и уставился в потолок.  
— О, — произнес, наконец, он после паузы, которая даже ему самому показалась слишком долгой. 

— Ну да, — с напускной небрежностью продолжал Митчелл. — Ладно, не важно. Мы говорили о твоем соседе. Ты там вроде выдавал мне свою личную, непротокольную версию об этом парне.

Янг продолжал буравить потолок скептическим взглядом:  
— Ну, он эксцентричный тип, однозначно, но мне кажется, кое-что в нем вываливается за рамки наших типичных КЗВ-шных ученых эксцентриков.

— Ты о чем? — переспросил Митчелл, тон его стал чуть более серьезным.

— Его явно что-то сильно _напрягает_. Мы ужинали с ним сегодня, и где-то раза два или три за вечер он был почти на грани срыва и даже выдавал мне на кухне что-то вроде эмоционального криза. Пока ему удается держать себя в руках, но… — он не договорил и вместо этого пожал плечами, чего, конечно же, Митчелл видеть не мог.

— Хм, — заинтересовался Митчелл, — а как думаешь, что его провоцирует?

— Конечно, что-то провоцирует, не вопрос, но если найдешь связь между нарезкой овощей, обеденным столом и генералом Лэндри, то дай мне знать.

— И что, вы болтали про то, как резать овощи?

— Да ладно, он просто готовил для меня ужин.

— Серьезно?

— Ну да.

— Не _настолько_ же он ненормальный, чтобы готовить для тебя ужин?

— Я и не говорил, что он «ненормальный», я сказал, что он был чем-то сильно заинтересованный. Это не одно и то же, — прихватив пиво с собой, Янг похромал к темному окну. Слегка раздвинув пальцами планки жалюзи, он внимательно оглядел парковку внизу.

— А вот _мне_ почему-то никто и никогда не готовит ужинов.

— Ну, так попроси уже доктора Лэм, может она и _согласится_.

— Перво-наперво, — после долгой паузы сказал Митчелл, — я даже не подумаю обращаться с такими просьбами к _дочке_ генерала Лэндри. Во-вторых, она вкалывает по девяносто часов в неделю, гоняясь за всякой межгалактической заразой и пытаясь придумать, как ее лечить. Поэтому у нее совершенно нет времени на разные пустяки типа ужинов. И в третьих, даже если бы мне и вздумалось попросить ее о чем-то таком, чего я вовсе _не_ собираюсь делать, то уж конечно, тогда я бы сам приготовил ужин для _нее_.

— Точно. Ты, я вижу, на эту тему никогда даже не задумывался.

— Вообще-то мы разговаривали о твоем соседе. Об этом заинтересованном. Об эксцентричном, нервном математике, который живет на одной лестничной клетке с тобой и который непонятно с какого перепугу вдруг состряпал для тебя ужин.

— Как я пытаюсь тебе сказать, а ты постоянно меня перебиваешь, — пробурчал Янг, опуская жалюзи и отворачиваясь от окна, — этот парень довольно-таки примечательная личность. Хотя бы потому, что сегодня я удостоился личного звонка генерала Лэндри касательно моего соседа.

Слышно было, как Митчелл негромко присвистнул в трубку:  
— Кажется, дело принимает серьезный оборот.

— А то, — коротко бросил Янг. — Он идет первым номером по списку среди тех, кого Люшианский Альянс мечтает заполучить.

— Слышал об этом, — сказал Митчелл, — хотя я отказываюсь понимать, каким образом кто-либо может котироваться выше Джексона.

— Да, трудно поверить, — согласился с ним Янг. Ему стало интересно, а кто еще мог знать о порядке ранжирования в этом мутном люшианском списке. Команда ЗВ-1 явно была в курсе дела.

— Что за нужда люшианцам в каком-то математическом гении? — меж тем размышлял Митчелл.

— Можем погадать вместе.

— Лэндри не сказал?

— Нет, — ответил Янг, — он просто хотел, чтобы я отчитал Раша за то, что тот без сопровождения службы безопасности отлучается куда-нибудь кроме базы. Оказывается, КЗВ постоянно следит за этим зданием, ты знал об этом?

— Да, Джексон упоминал. За твоим домом, домом, где живет Джексон, и еще за тем ужасающим кирпичным строением на углу Главной и Новоорлеанской. Слишком уж много похищений было за несколько последних лет, я думаю.

— В любом случае, они никого не приставили к Рашу для постоянного сопровождения, поскольку тот почти никуда не выезжает, только на базу. Он обязан звонить и предупреждать, если у него появляются другие планы.

— А сегодня он не позвонил?

— Не-а, — сказал Янг, — Уехал в магазин, никому не сказав. Ребята из охраны уже бегали как наскипидаренные, когда он спустя сорок пять минут внезапно нарисовался на камерах наблюдения в холле нашего дома, с пакетами в руках. Лэндри был не в лучшем расположении духа. Думаю, лучше бы они выделили кого-нибудь приглядывать за ним в круглосуточном режиме.

— А поможет ли? — засомневался Митчелл. — На их месте меня, знаешь ли, больше волновала технология телепортации, которую команда ЗВ-11 обнаружила у Альянса неделю или полторы назад. Как думаешь, могли люшианцы раздобыть ее от _нас_? Я в жизни не поверю, что Асгард решили вдруг поделиться ею с ними… — Митчелл не договорил.

— Да уж, — мрачно согласился Янг. — У нас явно есть серьезная утечка информации.

— И что особенно дерьмово, — Митчелл старался говорить непринужденным тоном, но в его голосе явно слышалась плохо сдерживаемая ярость, — похоже, утечка на довольно высоком уровне. Через кого-то, у кого есть доступ к сверхсекретным материалам. А это значит…

— Что мы, скорее всего, знакомы с ним. Или с ней.

— Да-а, — сказал Митчелл со вздохом. — Могу понять, почему Лэндри стервенеет из-за всего этого. Запереть Раша на базе он не может, потому что база и ее безопасность сейчас как решето. И нельзя обозначить парня как приоритетный объект защиты, чьи передвижения должны все время отслеживаться, потому что это означает груду отчетов про то где, когда и с кем Раш был, а отчеты — это информация, которую легко перехватить. И что в итоге? В сущности, все, что ему остается — придерживать любые официальные сведения об этом парне, чтобы лишить Люшианский Альянс доступа к ним. То есть — к той информации, которая им _еще_ нужна, потому как они, похоже, и так уже выяснили почти все, что хотели.

— Плюс, — Янг отошел от окна, склонился над ближайшей коробкой и стал рассеяно перебирать ее содержимое, — этот тип не самая коммуникабельная личность из всех кого я в жизни знал.

— Ладно, по крайней мере, ваше здание оснащено скремблерами-шифраторами сигнала телепортации, верно? Так что телепортировать его прямо из собственной квартиры уже не смогут. Я припоминаю, Картер что-то говорила про это. В моем доме тоже установили шифраторы на прошлой неделе, прикинь? Вот так и я понимаю, что продвигаюсь по служебной лестнице.

Янг усмехнулся, оставил в покое коробку и плюхнулся на бесхозный кухонный стул.

— Хотя по правде говоря, думаю, это Сэм настояла, чтобы у меня поставили шифратор. Ведь если меня выкрадут, то все отчеты по проведенным миссиям придется составлять ей, а это сущее мучение, как ты сам знаешь.

— А они могут телепортировать его без передатчика? — спросил Янг.

— Ну, во-первых, готов поспорить, передатчик в нем _уже есть_ , — ответил Митчелл, — однако же, без специального запрашивающего кода перехватить сигнал его радиомаячка не получится. А раздобыть код Раша Альянс уж никак _не мог_ , поскольку если _код_ все-таки у них, то, значит, теоретически у них есть коды на _любого_ из нас, и мы в реальной заднице.

— О, ну вы только послушайте его, каков знаток по части высоких технологий.

— Сэм и я, будь я проклят, окей? Мы же кореша. Да я, наверно, уже могу сдать экзамен на магистра технических наук. Так, теперь второе — вообще-то люшианцы могут выдернуть его лучом телепортации, даже без сигнала его подкожного передатчика, достаточно лишь точно локализовать место его нахождения. Им случалось проделывать такие штуки в последнее время. И… знаешь что? Это не слишком хорошо заканчивалось.

— Ты имеешь в виду…

— Локальная телепортационная зачистка в отсутствие сигнала для соединения, — голос Митчелла был ровным, — Джексон предпочитает называть это «вырезка». Это грязно. Поэтому мы _никогда не использовали_ такую технологию.

— Ох. Думаешь, они могут попытаться испробовать это на Раше?

— Возможно. Если будут уверены, что у них выйдет заполучить его одним куском.

Янг поморщился.

— Итак, Лэндри хочет, чтобы ты защищал этого парня, или что? Потому как, без обид, но ты сейчас не в той форме, чтобы обеспечивать кому-то охрану.

— Да не, — сказал Янг. — Моя помощь службе безопасности в том, чтобы убедить Раша придерживаться протокола, ну и сообщать диспетчеру, если он намыливается куда-то выезжать.

— А разве это не все равно, что дать объявление на всю округу: «Раш _абсолютно свободен_ , пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь похищать его все, кому не лень»?

— Смысл в том, чтобы он постоянно был прикрыт переносными шифраторами его передатчика, потому как больше всего наши беспокоятся, как бы его не выдернули лучом телепортации. И потом, ну, быть не может, чтобы Люшианский Альянс был подключен к нашей сети круглосуточно. Такое просто невозможно. На Земле у них нет достаточных людских ресурсов для подобных штучек.

— Если только они не объединились с Трастом.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Митчелл, вот только этого мне не…

Янг внезапно замолчал, потому что освещение в квартире неожиданно выключилось, а затем мгновенно восстановилось, так что он даже засомневался, не привиделось ли ему.

Нет, это вряд ли.

Он резко выпрямился на стуле, болезненно потянув поясницу. Машинально поднял глаза вверх, посмотреть на потолок, и ему сразу же захотелось взять в руки оружие, которое он сейчас при себе не носил.

— Эверетт? — неуверенно окликнул его Митчелл после нескольких секунд молчания.

— Да, ага, — отозвался Янг, тяжело вставая на ноги. — Только что свет мигнул.

— Хм, — Митчелл понизил голос. — Ты, э… Тебя это _беспокоит_?

— Ну, — голос Янга утратил шутливый тон, он похромал из гостиной в спальню со скоростью, которая была, пожалуй, немного быстровата для его бедра и поясницы. — Наверно, ничего особенного. Но у нас тут весь день под окнами стояла одна машина, и как-то она была не слишком похожа на наше типичное КЗВ-шное наблюдение. Тому может найтись множество всяких объяснений, разумеется, но… — он не договорил.

— Да уж, — в голосе Митчелла появилась нервозность, из-за чего тревожное чувство в безоружных руках Янга только усиливалось. — Ты прав. Скорее всего, пустяки, ничего страшного, но тебе, пожалуй, стоит позвонить на пост охраны в подвале вашего дома, просто… ну, просто, чтобы удостовериться, что они ответят на звонок.

Янг открыл ящик своей прикроватной тумбочки и достал пистолет.

— Точно. Лучше перебдеть, чем…

Электричество вырубилось, погружая его в полную темноту, в которой еще несколько мгновений слышалось тихое шипение крутящихся по инерции вентиляторов выключившегося кондиционера. Затем в квартире установилась гнетущая тишина.

— Эверетт? — голос друга был таким близким, но Янг внезапно остро почувствовал, что Митчелл сейчас примерно в пятнадцати минутах езды на авто.

— Свет полностью отключился, — прошипел в трубку Янг, глаза его потихоньку привыкали к тусклому электрическому свету ночных улиц, проникавшему в комнату сквозь полузакрытые планки жалюзи.  


— Я сообщу, куда следует, — отрывисто произнес Митчелл. — Давай за ним.

Спрятав мобильник в карман, Янг начал продвигаться сквозь непроглядный мрак ставшей незнакомой квартиры и сразу же чувствительно напоролся на острый угол полусобранной этажерки для книг. Крепко сжав зубы, он пошагал далее, через гостиную, в которую просачивался косой свет уличных фонарей, слабо подсвечивая в темноте разбросанные по комнате вещи и коробки, и наконец ему удалось добраться до входной двери.

Не проронив ни звука, он отпер дверь, стараясь не торопиться и действовать пусть медленнее, но с большей осмотрительностью.

Если это и в самом деле попытка Альянса захватить его соседа, то, как Янг предполагал, происходить похищение будет одним из двух способов.

Первый. Если у них есть технология, которая позволит выдернуть Раша лучом телепортации, и если они знают точное расположение его квартиры, значит, они постараются вырубить сигнальные шифраторы этого дома, каждый из которых подключен к собственному независимому генератору энергии. Если таков их план, тогда прямо сейчас они пытаются проникнуть в подвал, чтобы нейтрализовать охрану здания.

Второй. Если телепортировать Раша они не могут, им ничего не остается, как пойти за ним прямиком через переднюю дверь. Вряд ли они станут рисковать, прочесывая весь дом этаж за этажом в поисках математика, да им и незачем, достаточно получить доступ к засекреченным регистрационным журналам службы безопасности там же, в подвале.

В любом случае для самого Янга окно возможностей было узким. И, пожалуй, _скорость_ сейчас важней, чем _осторожность_.

Коридор простирался перед ним бесформенной непрозрачной черной бездной.

Он оставил входную дверь своей квартиры открытой, слабого уличного света должно хватить, чтобы не заблудиться на лестничной площадке.

С оружием наизготовку Янг двинулся вперед, ориентируясь почти на ощупь.

Аварийное освещение по-прежнему не загоралось.

Значит, кто-то отключил или вывел из строя запасной генератор.

Пальцы Янга коснулись одной двери. Затем другой. А вот и третья, он остановился и мягко постучал.

— Раш, — негромко позвал он сквозь дверь.

Никто не ответил.

Он постучал громче.

Проклятье.

— Раш, если ты там, открой дверь или я _выломаю_ ее. — Он говорил тихим, но сильным голосом, достаточным, чтобы Раш смог услышать его.

Он ждал.

И ждал.

Учитывая состояние его спины, шансов на то, что он сдержит слово и действительно выбьет дверь, было не много. Но что _еще_ , к дьяволу, ему оставалось делать?

Он уже успел отойти на несколько шагов для разбега, когда Раш рывком распахнул дверь.

— Посмотрел бы я на то, как ты это проделаешь, — словоохотливо заявил Раш, облитый падающим сквозь окно его квартиры смешанным светом луны и уличных фонарей. — Тебе сильно повезет, если у тебя получится сломать хотя бы картонную коробку.

Облегченно выдохнув, Янг шагнул к нему:  
— Слава богу. Пошли отсюда.

Прежде чем заговорить Раш, какое-то время молча рассматривал его:  
— Нет, я так не думаю.

— Сейчас не время для споров, — тихо прорычал Янг, — или для академических дискуссий о личной свободе действий. Надо _уходить_.

— Почему у тебя в руке _пистолет_? — подозрительно спросил Раш.

— Да потому что ситуация… Слушай, а давай оправдываться я буду чуть _позднее_ , а? Тебе срочно нужно убираться из своей квартиры.

— Поищи кого-нибудь другого, кто сможет починить вам электричество. А я кое-чем занят, — сухим тоном произнес Раш и чуть сдвинулся с того места, где стоял.

По тому, как Раш напрягся, немного меняя позу, Янг понял, что тот задумал что-то, что потребует применения физической силы. Инстинктивно Янг тоже подсобрался и слегка развернулся, смещая центр тяжести на здоровую ногу.

— Тебе, видно, не терпится полюбоваться, какой эффект окажет твое раздутое самомнение на Люшианский Альянс? — свирепым шепотом выпалил ему Янг. — Пошли, я сказал.

— А _я_ сказал: «зачем тебе пистолет»? — зло прошипел Раш в ответ, пытаясь этим отвлечь Янга, чтобы замаскировать тихий, почти беззвучный щелчок пружины дверного замка под пальцами.

Похоже, математик собирался оттолкнуть его и захлопнуть дверь. И если ему удастся это…

— Откуда мне знать, может быть ты шпион? — произнес Раш, неосторожно подтверждая подозрения Янга. — Ты переехал в эту квартиру всего пару дней назад и…

— Раш. Ты должен верить мне. Я же вбивал номер диспетчера в твой телефон. Я…

— Неубедительно, — хлестко, словно ударил плетью, отрезал Раш и сделал шаг назад.

Оттолкнувшись здоровой ногой, Янг рванулся вперед и успел ударить плечом в дверь, умудрившись выбить своего оппонента из равновесия. Раш растерялся на секунду, но быстро восстановил баланс и сильно навалился на дверь со своей стороны, пытаясь выдавить Янга назад и захлопнуть дверь. Боль жгучими электрическими разрядами пронзала Янгу спину и поврежденную ногу, пока он пытался удержать свои позиции в этом упорном, очень болезненном и до смешного _нелепом_ противоборстве с Рашем.

— Это, — пыхтел Янг, налегая на дверь, — самое идиотское, чем мне приходилось заниматься в жизни.

— Что именно? — злился Раш, медленно и неуклонно выпихивая его назад.

— Не мог бы ты, _пожалуйста_ , просто…

— Нет, — Раш упорствовал.

Янг проиграл еще несколько драгоценных дюймов.

Проклятье.

 _Проклятье_.

Нужно срочно что-то _делать_.

Слегка изменив позицию, Янг попытался встать так, чтобы видеть наружную стену квартиры Раша. Когда ему это удалось, он поднял пистолет и навел ствол чуть поверх окна.

И выстрелил.

Звук был просто оглушительным, казалось, что грохот поднял на ноги весь дом, но это оказало нужное действие. Раш непроизвольно отдернулся назад, его давление на дверь резко ослабло, и та, не встречая больше сопротивления, распахнулась под нажимом Янга. Воспользовавшись минутным замешательством Раша, Янг ухватил его за руки и выдернул в холл.

— Да что с тобой такое? — закричал на него Раш.

Не отвечая, Янг захлопнул дверь квартиры Раша и подергал за ручку. Замок защелкнулся, теперь дверь была заперта. Будем надеяться, что у соседа ключи не при себе.

— Ш-ш, — шикнул Янг. — Не так громко.

В ушах все еще звенело эхо выстрела, пока он тащил Раша через лестничную площадку, спеша к столбу тусклого серебряного света, который лился из открытого дверного проема его собственной квартиры. Ну, то есть, не совсем так. В действительности, он не столько сам тащил Раша, сколько Раш чуть волоком пер его на себе, а Янг цеплялся за ученого, как за костыль. Однако вместо благодарности за оказываемую в передвижении помощь, Янг почувствовал смутное раздражение. _«Да ты и вправду не принадлежишь нашему миру ксенополитических интриг, не так ли?_ — подумалось ему. — _Ты живешь в мире исписанной мелом грифельной доски. Ну разве можно помогать тому, кто, как ты считаешь, пытается тебя же захватить в плен?»._ Однако привередничать не приходилось, да и время для подобных раздумий было слишком неподходящее. С помощью Раша они достаточно быстро добрались до его жилья. Как только они оказались внутри, Янг тихо закрыл входную дверь.

— Я ни черта не слышу, — чересчур громко прокричал ему Раш, как только они заперлись изнутри. — Что еще за гребаный план ты…

Мгновенно развернувшись, Янг тут же зажал Рашу рот рукой.

— Заткнись, — он произнес это раздельно и тихо, прямо Рашу в ухо.

Раш кивнул.

Сразу как только Янг отпустил его, тот резко отдернулся назад, слегка пошатнувшись, затем отвернулся и побрел к окну. _«Да_ , — подумал Янг. — _Еще одна гениальная идея. Встать у окна в полный рост в самый разгар попытки твоего же похищения. Так, типа, слегка оглядеться. Полюбопытствовать, нет ли там, на стоянке, кого-нибудь с винтовкой, а может — с винтовкой, стреляющей усыпляющими пулями, или отравляющими, или пулями, которые имплантируют пеленгуемые радиопередатчики. Если не все разом»_. У парня нет ни грамма здравого смысла. Совсем.

С большим усилием, чертовски, кстати, болезненным, ему удалось перехватить Раша прежде, чем тот дошел до окна. Янг даже пожалел, что у него нет наручников, хотя прекрасно понимал, что если сковать сейчас Раша наручниками и в скованном виде уложить на пол, то ужинов от этого парня ему больше не видать, никогда. 

— Сядь на пол, — одними губами приказал он, указывая глазами на относительно свободный от вещей участок пола рядом с диваном, — и сиди там.

Раш окатил его презрительным взглядом, однако подчинился. Плавно скользнул вниз и уселся на пол, скрестив ноги, очевидно решив предоставить Янгу полную свободу действий. Нечего и говорить, отношение парня к происходящему было не _идеальным_ , что существенно уменьшало их шансы выпутаться невредимыми из этой ночной заварухи. Но уж что есть, на большее Янг и не рассчитывал.

Слабо зажужжал его мобильник, и, взглянув на него, Янг увидел смс-ку от Митчелла.

::Мировая серия, 1985::

Смысл сообщения был вполне прозрачен — Митчелл хотел убедиться, что у телефона сам Янг.

::Ройялс vs. Кардиналс:: — набрал он в ответ.

В ожидании ответа он левым плечом оперся о дверь, чтобы уменьшить нагрузку на больную ногу. Спустя полминуты телефон завибрировал снова.

::Кавалерия уже в пути. Службы наземного наблюдения фиксируют атмосферные и температурные колебания в вашем районе, а это значит, поблизости находится замаскированный корабль. Статус?::

Пожалуй, Раш справится с отправкой ответной смс-ки.

Указав кивком головы на мобильник, Янг протянул его Рашу, а сам сосредоточился на доносившихся из холла шорохах. Ученый посмотрел на дисплей телефона, заинтересованно вскинул брови и тут же начал набирать ответное сообщение, короткое и, как Янг надеялся, практичное.

А Янг сквозь продолжающийся звон в ушах прислушивался к тому, что происходит на лестничной площадке. Интересно, «Одиссей» уже _на околоземной орбите_? Вряд ли. Иначе бы к настоящему моменту Раша уже телепортировали на борт.

Покосившись на математика, он обнаружил, что тот _все еще_ печатает сообщение для Митчелла.  
— Пиши короче. Все, что ему требуется знать — где мы находимся и что мы вместе.

Раш кивнул.

Где-то кто-то как раз в эту минуту решал, вызывать ли на орбиту _«Одиссей»_ или нет.

Возможно этим человеком был генерал О’Нилл.

Из холла, едва различимый сквозь неутихавший после того выстрела монотонный гул в ушах, донесся треск взламываемой двери.

Раш тут же вскинул на него глаза, очевидно тоже расслышав это.

Янг ответил ему взглядом, в котором светилось, как он надеялся, что-то вроде: А-я-что-говорил?

Раш сперва закатил глаза, демонстрируя, что его это вовсе не впечатляет, а потом тихонько подвинулся вперед и протянул Янгу телефон.

В темноте на дисплее ярко светилось очередное сообщение от Митчелла.

::Извещение — полковник Телфорд будет телепортирован в вашу квартиру. Требуется подтверждение.::

::Подтверждаю:: — послал Янг в ответ.

Снаружи, с лестничной клетки, донеслись тревожные крики, а затем красноречивые гудящие звуки выстрелов энергетического оружия.

В центре комнаты возник голубой световой столб, яркий настолько, что обжег сетчатку. Янг непроизвольно отдернулся, выбрасывая вперед руку и прикрывая глаза. Раш сделал то же самое. Спустя долю секунды столб погас, и они увидели знакомый уверенный силуэт Телфорда, казавшийся сплошной глыбой мрака на фоне тусклого уличного света из окна.

Легко и непринужденно обогнув по пути несколько полуразобранных коробок, Телфорд подошел к ним ближе, в руках у него был пистолет. Он коротко кивнул Рашу. Несмотря то, что сейчас был поздний пятничный вечер, далеко позднее двадцати трех часов, Телфорд был полном военном облачении. Факт этот Янга нисколько не удивил.

А Телфорд тем временем тихонько нажал кнопку своей рации.

— Каков план? — шепотом спросил Янг.

— План в том, — ответил Телфорд, стараясь говорить тихо, — чтобы найти сегодня этого гребаного шпиона и заткнуть его навсегда. — Он зажег неяркий фонарик и раскрыл свою сумку. Заглянув внутрь, Янг разглядел там четыре прямоугольных прибора.

— Шифраторы? — одними губами уточнил Янг.

— Походный вариант, — прошептал в ответ Телфорд. — Выдрали их из квартиры Сэм. — Он кинул прицельный взгляд в сторону Раша. — Может он на сегодняшнюю ночь остаться у тебя?

— Ну да, — сказал Янг. — Конечно, может. Но почему бы просто не вызвать _«Одиссей»_ и не телепортировать его отсюда?

— «Одиссей» уже на орбите.

— Тогда почему?..

— Мы считаем, именно этого они и добиваются, — прошептал Телфорд, вытаскивая из сумки один из шифраторов. — Заполучить запрашивающий код для его передатчика — вот один из главных их приоритетов, и кто-то уже хакнул матрицу входящего буффера «Одиссея».

— Твою мать, — прошипел Янг. — Но ведь это означает…

— Да. Это значит, мой код и коды команды ЗВ-3 у них уже есть. Но они пока еще не знают, что нам это известно. Скорее всего — не знают.

Раш поднялся на ноги и подошел к ним.

Телфорд нахмурился и махнул рукой, указывая математику, что тот должен вернуться на пол.

Не обращая на него внимания, Раш потянулся и забрал шифратор из рук Телфорда. Бегло оглядев его, он выразительно посмотрел на них обоих и щелкнул выключателем. Шифратор тут же загорелся бледно-голубым светом, подсвечивая их фигуры в темноте.

Во взгляде, каким Телфорд окинул Раша, появилось что-то вроде одобрения. Тут же он активировал второе устройство, затем третье и протянул их математику.  
— Создай периметр, — приказал он, ставя четвертое устройство на пол рядом с собой, возле входной двери квартиры. 

— Эй, — окликнул Янг, хватая Раша за плечо, когда тот уже собрался отойти со скремблерами в руках, — выстраивай периметр, _не прогуливаясь перед окнами_ , ясно?

Одним утвердительным кивком Раш умудрился донести до него крайнюю степень раздражения.

Покачав головой, Янг обернулся к Телфорду. Тот пожал плечами в ответ.  
— Джексоновский типаж, — прошептал Телфорд. — Это тебе не Картер. Ты отыскиваешь и предоставляешь им всякую дребедень для их научных развлечений, а эти ученые ребята вдруг, ни с того, ни с сего, перемещаются в параллельный мир. Не то что бы я сильно злился из-за таких выкрутасов. Я про выкрутасы навроде той войны между двумя измерениями, в которую так вот, мимоходом, втянул нас Джексон. С чего бы кому-то об этом печалиться?

Янг предпочитал на подобные реплики не реагировать. Нет, возможно, у него бы нашлось что ответить на такие разглагольствования, но чуть позднее, примерно после этак двенадцати банок пивка и исключительно тогда, когда никому-никому вокруг не будет грозить опасность похищения. То есть — никогда.

Они ждали. В полной тишине прошло еще несколько секунд.

Рация Телфорда щелкнула дважды, после чего включилось общее освещение.

Все трое зажмурились, ослепленные внезапным включением паршивого верхнего света квартиры Янга.

— Телфорд — команде ЗВ-3. Кто-нибудь, дайте мне словесное подтверждение, что зачистка здания окончена.

— Сэр, говорит Рэйнольдс. Троих с нашивками Альянса на одежде мы обезвредили в квартире доктора Раша. Помещение пункта охраны в подвале также проверено. Но нам нужны еще люди, чтобы проверить все здание целиком.

— Побудь на связи, — сказал Телфорд. Какое-то время он молчал, уставившись в потолок, потом продолжил: — Вам удалось вернуть компьютер доктора Раша?

— Так точно, сэр.

— Да, кстати, могу я получить его _назад_? — с нажимом спросил Раш.

— Нет, — отрезал Телфорд. — До тех пор, пока он тоже не будет проверен. — Он снова нажал кнопку вызова на своей рации. — Я принимаю на себя временное командование над ЗВ-3. Охранять пленных и перегруппироваться у квартиры Раша.

— Думаешь телепортироваться на их корабль? — спросил Янг. Тревогу в голосе ему скрыть не удалось.

— Раз появилась такая возможность, значит, нужно попробовать. «Траву стригут, когда она высока», — процитировал вражескую пословицу Телфорд, веско посмотрев на Янга. — Лэндри дал добро на это. Мы разберемся с этой гребаной утечкой информации. Но до тех пор, — он достал из сумки небольшую пневматическую трубку и держал ее в руке, глядя на Раша. — У меня есть для тебя подарочек, прямиком от полковника Картер.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Раш.

— «Нет, спасибо», не принимается, — жестко сказал Телфорд.

— А что оно делает? — задал вопрос Янг, пытаясь тем самым загасить разгоравшийся костер противоборства гражданских и военных, прежде чем пламя запылает ярким заревом.

— Устройство шифрует сигнал его транспондера таким образом, что даже если им удастся раздобыть запрашивающий код или выделить радиосигнал для телепортации, они не смогут снять блокировку сигнала без соответствующего ключа дешифровки.

— Я изобрел его, — сухо сказал Раш.

— Но Картер переделала устройство в имплантируемый чип, — Телфорд приподнял брови. — Так что все аплодисменты достались ей. Давай руку.

В глазах Раша было явное недоверие.  
— Я не подчиняюсь, — он выплюнул это резко и сухо, с некоторой паузой, — приказам.

— Ник, — Телфорд произнес его имя в раздраженно-фамильярной манере, — хватит играть у меня на нервах.

— Хватит играть у _тебя_ на нервах? — нервно повторил Раш, повышая голос.

Вообще-то недоверчивость этого парня могла бы показаться Янгу довольно-таки милой и симпатичной, если бы тот не обнажал свою вербальную шпагу и не тыкал ею собеседнику прямиком в горло. Однако это была странная ночка, даже по меркам КЗВ, а уж для парня, который до недавнего времени был обычным профессором математики, все происходившее наверняка должно было казаться полным абсурдистским кошмаром.

— Сегодня им не удалось захватить тебя лишь потому, что твой сосед, — голос Телфорда затвердел, — взял на себя похвальную инициативу.

Подняв брови, Янг снова попробовал присыпать песком разгоравшийся пожар:  
— Парни, вы что, знакомы?

— Знакомы, — процедил Телфорд.

Янг удивленно скосился на него.

Тот неотрывно смотрел Рашу в глаза.

Спустя несколько секунд этого молчаливого противостояния, Раш расстегнул рукав свой рубашки, плотно прижал устройство к предплечью и разрядил его с тихим пневматическим шипением.

— Спасибо, — сказал Телфорд.

— Ну что ты, _тебе_ спасибо, — с подчеркнутой любезностью ответил ему Раш.

Телфорд закатил глаза, затем резко развернулся и пошел к дверям.

Янг негромко окликнул его:  
— Дэвид.

Взявшись за дверную ручку, Телфорд приостановился, замер на мгновенье и оглянулся через плечо.

— Удачи, — сказал ему Янг.

— Спасибо, — ответил Телфорд. Его взгляд метнулся по направлению к Рашу, затем он снова перевел глаза на Янга. — Не позволяй ему глупить, ладно? — рывком распахнув дверь, он шагнул в холл и тут же резким движением запястья рванул ее за собой, дверь захлопнулась, и силуэт его исчез из виду.

Какое-то время в комнате стояла тишина.

Янг обернулся к Рашу.  
— Частенько делаешь глупости, так, что ли? — суховато, но мягко спросил он.

Раш сощурил глаза.

Отвернувшись от него, Янг долго смотрел на закрытую дверь. Он стоял в этой полуразгромленной комнате, окруженный неразберихой раскиданных повсюду ненужных ему вещей, которые хотелось выбросить прямо сейчас и никогда больше не вспоминать о них, и думал о Телфорде, ушедшем, чтобы принять на себя командование над ЗВ-3.

― Накатила ностальгия по оружейным залпам прошлого, как я понимаю? ― поинтересовался Раш, намеренно копируя сухую манеру разговора Янга, но добавив в свой тон гораздо больше ядовитости.

― Умрешь, что ли, если проявишь немного любезности? ― огрызнулся в ответ Янг. ― Я только что избавил тебя от часов, если не дней, пыток в руках боевиков Люшианского Альянса. Не стоит благодарностей, кстати. А еще я позволю тебе воспользоваться моим личным диваном, чтобы поспать. Опять.

― Я не собираюсь спать.

― Да как угодно, ― хмуро ответил ему Янг, растирая рукой поясницу. ― Лично я отправляюсь в душ, а затем в постель и спать. Можешь заниматься чем, к дьяволу, пожелаешь, только не смей никуда выходить.

― Мне нужен твой компьютер, — сообщил ему Раш.

― Нет.

― Что значит «нет»?

― Вообще-то «нет» то и значит ― «нет». Мой компьютер это компьютер полковника ВВС с пятым уровнем секретного допуска. А твой компьютер ― это компьютер гражданского консультанта с допуском секретности уровня один.

Раш отвернулся и опустил голову, глядя в пол, видно было, как мелко задрожал мускул его щеки:  
― Как банально. Не мог бы ты, по крайней мере, позвонить кому-нибудь, чтобы мне принесли компьютер?

― Это вряд ли. Не думаю, что срочная доставка для тебя _компьютера_ пятничным вечером, часов в одиннадцать, прямо посреди вооруженного нападения Люшианского Альянса входит в список высокоприоритетных задач для всех и каждого в КЗВ.

― А что, если я умираю?

― Чего?

― Что, если я умираю? Прямо сейчас. Что, если у меня сердце остановилось и мне срочно нужен гребаный дефибриллятор? ― глаза Раша потемнели. Он подошел на шаг ближе к Янгу.

― Э-э…

― Исходя из выражения твоего лица, я вижу, что ты слегка запутался в происходящем. Позволь мне немного прояснить. Я предоставлю тебе некоторую аргументацию. Не аргументацию в бытовом понимании, а, скорее, аргументацию в формальном смысле, это означает, что основана она на логической предпосылке, включающей в себя метод рассуждений, и содержит четкий вывод или же _гребаную угловую точку_. Определение «предпосылки» я не стану уточнять, думаю, принимая во внимание события этого вечера, оно довольно очевидно. Первое, ― быстро тараторил Раш, подняв палец вверх, ― я неустанно работаю над проблемой такого масштаба и размаха, что понадобилось почти десять лет, чтобы просто понять, в чем состоит сама суть проблемы. Второе, ― он ненадолго прервался, чтобы перевести дыхание и потряс рукой, поднимая второй палец, ― эта проблема достаточной тактической важности, чтобы переместить меня на верхнюю строчку списка приоритетных задач Люшианского Альянса, который эти ваши визави составили, просто украв информацию у вас же. И третье, как всякая проблема огромного тактического значения, она весьма стеснена _временными_ рамками.

На щеках Янга заиграли желваки, он скрестил руки на груди, привалился плечом к стене и подозрительно смотрел на Раша.

― Идем далее, ― интонации Раша стали крикливыми, его тирада начала приобретать оттенок истерии, ― моя аргументация будет индуктивной, поскольку заключение не является логическим следствием моих рассуждений, а только слегка опирается на них. Согласно данной методологии, я выбираю, ― в течение всей его речи пальцы его рук беспрерывно нервно сжимались и разжимались, ― аргументацию по аналогии.

Янг решил, что сейчас прилагается как-то неоправданно много усилий, чтобы дать ему почувствовать себя неполноценным, ограниченным и тупым. Ему пришло в голову, а что если события сегодняшней ночи вызвали у Раша нервное потрясение? Более сильное, чем можно было бы предполагать исходя из манеры того держать себя.

― И, следовательно, ― тут голос Раша сорвался, ― долбаный дефибриллятор. Обоснованность моей аналогии зиждется на той значимости и важности, которую я собой представляю, поэтому, с точки зрения полезности, если бы я умирал, то гребаный дефибриллятор был бы в высшей степени необходим. Да умирай я сейчас, то, не сомневаюсь, вы изыскали бы способ спасти мою жалкую гребаную жизнь, как не дали только что Альянсу шанса захватить меня в плен, и поэтому я в свою очередь убежден, что…

Ну да. Раш определенно сбрендил, это у него какой-то срыв.

― Может, тебе нужно водички попить или что-то вроде того? — как можно более деликатно поинтересовался Янг.

Раш тут же взвился:  
― Не сомневаюсь, что если бы ты хотел, то нашел бы способ раздобыть для меня гребаный компьютер, который _крайне необходим_ мне для работы.

Наверно парень переволновался из-за того, что его чуть было не похитили. Его могло расстроить то, что среди ночи его грубо выволокли из собственной квартиры. А может это вызвано общим стрессом от известия, что ему довелось стать объектом межгалактической охоты. Или же срыв является следствием хронического недосыпания. Или же что-то еще постоянно сильно тревожило Раша. А может… может он действительно хотел получить назад свой проклятый компьютер.

― Раш, ― сказал Янг.

― И не надо, блядь, повторять «Раш» в такой подчеркнуто рассудительной манере, это _ужасно раздражает_ , если хочешь знать. Да сама идея о том, что ты способен осознать и прочувствовать весь этот гребаный экзистенциальный ужас сокрытого и неразгаданного ― уже смехотворна по сути своей. Криптография сама по себе способна завести человека немыслимо далеко…

― Короче, я понял, ― пробормотал Янг и с мучениями похромал на кухню.― Ладно уж. Давай выпьем немного воды.

― Тьюринг отравился. Гёдель уморил себя голодом, потому что _боялся_ быть отравленным. Системы, которые не способны продемонстрировать собственной непротиворечивости, продемонстрировать того, что они истинны, пусть и недоказуемы, это… то есть, они… да чертова _пытка_ осознавать, что они способны _существовать_ так просто… в иных сферах ты сможешь продраться глубже и глубже, путем уменьшения приближения биология трансформируется в химию, трансформируется в физику, трансформируется в математику…

Вцепившись в раму дверного проема, Раш тараторил всю эту чушь, не глядя на Янга.

Янг налил в стакан воды.

― Они знали это. Как они могли не знать, будучи тем, чем они были? Кем они были? Блокировка данных является математической и не содержит слоев включения, она является встроенной. Интегральной. Это…

Янг выплеснул воду ему в лицо.

Раш замолк. Прошло несколько секунд, после чего он прижался лбом к косяку двери.

Янг протянул ему маленькое полотенце.

Молча взяв его, Раш обтер лицо и шею.  
— Это было лишнее, — тихо произнес он с достоинством, которое Янгу показалось очень трогательным и симпатичным.

― Извини, ― сказал Янг, ― Итак, тебе нужен компьютер, верно? Что-нибудь еще?

― Нет, ― прошептал тот, не поднимая глаз. ― Только компьютер. Это было бы просто замечательно.

― Никаких дефибрилляторов?

― Нет, ― ответил Раш.

― Просто хотел уточнить, — сказал Янг.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения автора: эта глава содержит разностороннее описание панической атаки, что может спровоцировать подобный приступ у предрасположенных людей. Если вас это беспокоит, рекомендую пропустить эту главу.

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

И добром это не кончится.

Все эти долгие часы между ужином и пистолетным выстрелом, с тех пор, как он начал заниматься кодом, он работал над списком. Он знал, всегда знал, _всегда_ , еще до того, как разложил адрес девяти шевронов на отдельные слагаемые, что это будет упрощением. Несмотря на индуктивную составляющую, в целом такое действие разобщало проблему. Как будто шевроны сами по себе являлись дискретными явлениями, а не чем-то единым.

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

Вот блядь.

О господи.

Он по-прежнему работал над списком.

Списком, в котором обозначено восемь пунктов, но нужно-то десять.

— Не хочешь ли присесть, отчаянный?

Надо сделать _усилие_. Надо сосредоточиться на _Янге_. Но проблема заключалась в том, что он…

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Я в порядке.

Он посмотрел на Янга. Он сосредоточился на _Янге_ , который выглядел измотанным, одиноким и сильно встревоженным, который все еще держал в руке пустой стакан из-под воды и тяжело опирался на кухонную стойку. И ему внезапно подумалось, а ведь Янгу на протяжении этого вечера было, наверно, непросто, физически непросто, а Раш так толком и не знает, что представляла собой травма Янга и что именно было с ним не так. Но что-то было не так, что-то не так, ведь что-то _произошло_ с ним.

— А ты как, в порядке?

— Да, — сказал Янг. Его подчеркнуто небрежная манера разговора резко контрастировала с неспособностью сохранять нейтральное выражение лица. — Со мной все хорошо. Извини за воду.

Раш кивнул.

Но он никогда не любил воду.

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

— Ты типа как на минуту слегка сбрендил, отчаянный.

— Я знаю.

Ему нужно что-то _сделать_. Ему нужно сосредоточиться на Янге. Ему нужен компьютер. Возможно, компьютер мог бы помочь. Возможно. С четырьмя шифрами уже покончено. Теперь нужно заняться пятым. Квантовым. Это займет его, наверно, где-то на неделю, пусть только вернут его компьютер. Или _любой_ компьютер. Кодированием можно было бы заниматься на чем угодно, но ему хотелось получить обратно именно _свой_ компьютер. Компьютер мог бы помочь ему. Возможно. Возможно, мог бы помочь.

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

Именно это довело до безумия Шумана. Продолжающийся тон. Мучительная симфоническая экстраполяция одиночного звукового сигнала.

Он не мог дышать.

Добром это не кончится.

Ему нужно сосредоточиться на Янге. На _Янге_. А не на том, не на другом.

— Эй, — Янг провел рукой по своей коротко стриженой голове. — Это нормально. Я понимаю. Ты не привык к подобным штукам. Это ничего. Кто угодно был бы слегка не в себе после того, как его чуть было не захватили в плен. Ну, я точно бы был не в себе. Наверно. Я имею в виду — будь я профессором математики.

Несомненно, Янг, был слишком милым и слишком уж бережным по отношению к нему.  
— В профессорах математики нет ничего особенного, — ответил Раш. Прижавшись лбом к дереву дверного косяка, он пытался не думать о том, о чем не мог не думать.

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

— У тебя звенит в ушах? — Раш заставил себя произнести это почти обычным тоном.

— Угу, — ответил Янг. — Это все из-за выстрела в закрытом помещении.

Раш кивнул. Да, это совершенно обычная вещь. Это хорошо. Это даже достижение. Сейчас он мог стоять тут, уже не выдавая истеричной лекции на тему теории ведения споров. И это тоже достижение. В данную минуту его поведение выходило за рамки нормальных параметров, и Янг думал, что все из-за пережитого страха стать жертвой похищения, что было совершенной неправдой, но это тоже нормально. Надо просто продолжать стоять. Выплеснутая в лицо вода приостановила медленную внутреннюю перестройку его в то, во что он медленно и неуклонно перестраивался.

Он никогда не любил воду.

— Как думаешь, сколько это будет длиться? — в его голосе вибрировали обертона усилий, затрачиваемых на то, чтобы держать себя в руках.

— Трудно сказать. Может быть, весь день.

— Целый _день_?

Ведь все же было нормально тогда, раньше, когда ему было над чем работать, когда было темно и когда адреналин повышал частоту биения его сердца, когда можно было вслушиваться во что-нибудь еще, но сейчас… сейчас…

— Да, — Янг произносил слова так медленно, так _ужасно_ медленно, так ненужно медленно.

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

Вот теперь ему стало понятно, что было написано там, на его стене. Стене, которая давно уже закрашена. И знал, _почему_ это было написано. У него был список из восьми. Но нужен список, в котором десять. Он слышал продолжающийся тон. Он слышал _продолжающийся_ тон.

— Да, кстати говоря, — Янг немного помолчал, прежде чем продолжить, — может быть тебе что-нибудь _нужно_ из твоей квартиры? Ну, не знаю, какое-нибудь лекарство, например?

— Нет. Нет, просто я… Мне кажется, я понимаю…

Он не мог дышать.

— Ага, давай-ка, хм, просто присядем и немного поговорим об этом.

— Нет необходимости.

— Откуда тебе знать?

Ему хотелось, чтобы Янг помог ему. Ему хотелось, что кто-нибудь помог ему. Жаль, что он не был глухим. Ну почему он не родился на свет глухим? Далее произойдет одно из двух, но оставалось неизвестным, какой конкретно вариант из двух. Он не способен выносить этот звук. Может, если бы тон содержал в себе какую-нибудь иную _ноту_ …

— Ох ты, — сказал Янг. — Эй. _Эй_.

Это должно было случиться. Пересечение его самого и деревянного косяка двери, и этого чистого звука, и Глории, и моря, и подземных глубин, и он никогда никогда, никогда, никогда, никогда, _никогда_ не сможет взломать тональный шифр, потому что тот будет девятым. Девятым ключом. Тем самым. Оказаться перед которым — все равно, что посмотреть в лицо грядущей погибели. Таким был девятый, и уже доносится звучание его страшного, грозного аккорда, содружества аккордов. Они будут намертво связаны не только с _активацией_ Врат, но и с его личным _функционированием_. Разве не это понял он еще три дня назад? И что же произошло с ним тогда? Он записал те аккорды на своей белой стене — и это была вовсе не соната, а просто параллельные строчки с вкраплениями нот и интервалов, не содержащих никакой дискордантности. Сумела бы _она_ помочь ему, если бы он успел понять все раньше, пока она была еще жива? Возможно нет, но быть может. Быть может. И, по крайней мере, у него не было бы сейчас _такой_ проблемы — неспособности переносить этот звон в ушах, звон высотой четыреста сорок герц, эту Ми, эту ноту, которую он сейчас слышал, тот самый тон затяжного, убийственного звучания настраиваемых перед началом концерта оркестровых инструментов, выравнивающих частоту звуковой волны. И он знал, что последует за этим.

Конечно же, знал.

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

Он слышал продолжающийся тон и его разум пытался переключиться.

Пытался переключиться.

Пытался переключиться на что-то иное. На что-то, что он так давно не слушал.

— Раш. _Раш_. Что происходит?

_Этот Ми минор* постоянно звучит в моих мыслях, его первая часть не дает мне покоя._

— Я в порядке. Просто я… я слышу продолжающийся тон. — Он чувствовал вибрацию, которую создавали в воздухе его слова, но не слышал ни звука.

Ни единого звука, кроме того, что переполнял сейчас его разум. А если бы он закричал, закричал изо всех сил, пытаясь пробиться сквозь тон, то тоже бы не услышал ни звука? Ему казалось, он знал ответ.

— Раш. Посмотри на меня. _Посмотри_ на меня.

Он пристально смотрел на Янга, потому что тот взял его за подбородок и развернул лицом к себе.

— Все _хорошо_. Все уже закончилось, слышишь? Все _кончилось_.

Эта угроза сидела внутри него, и она никогда не закончится. До тех пор, пока он жив.

— Конечно, закончилось. Я в курсе. Думаешь, я не _понимаю_?

Он кричал, но не слышал своего голоса. Он слышал продолжающийся тон. Интересно, можно ли быть убитым невральным отзвуком пистолетного выстрела?

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

Продолжающийся тон.

Продолжающийся.

Он попытался взять себя в руки, в руки, взять себя в руки, которыми судорожно цеплялся за плечо Янга и за дверной косяк, и словно бы чистым усилием воли старался вернуть контроль над собственным разумом. Так вот что произошло с ним тогда, ранее — просто он понял, что тот шеврон будет тональным, девятый будет тональным, и тогда он запаниковал и потерял впустую целых три дня.

— Раш, все хорошо. У тебя паника. Во всяком случае, я думаю, что это паника. Ты должен поговорить со мной, отчаянный.

Это можно переключить.

Янг смотрел на него.

Это можно переключить.

Он перестал дышать.

Все постепенно утихло, свет погас, и следующие несколько мгновений он провел в темноте, ожидая ее вступления. Начало концерта у нее всегда получалось нестандартным, вот почему он особенно любил этот скрипичный концерт Мендельсона.

— Дыши, — тут же сказал Янг. Его голос прозвучал очень громко и очень близко, почти вплотную к нему.

Он не мог дышать.

Все равно это сработает.

Начало концерта ворвалось в его разум искрометным, неистовым скрипичным соло Ми минор, стремительно взмывающим ввысь, затем ниспадающим и повторяющим свой полет снова. Эхом скрипке вторил оркестр, и по мере того, как ширилась музыкальная тема, то наваждение, что уничтожало его разум, таяло и исчезало, и в идущем рикошетом арпеджио он вновь обретал самого себя. Он не мог шелохнуться, не мог даже думать, его мозг дробился этими динамическими диапазонами на мелкие осколки, пока он мысленно воспроизводил целый концерт, пока он рвался за пределы собственного кипящего сознания, как если бы _сам_ был тем, кто написал это, как если бы этот концерт мог вытянуть его обратно, к жизни.

* * *

 

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

— Он сказал, что слышал продолжающийся тон.

— Продолжающийся _тон_?

— Да. Продолжающийся тон. Так он мне сказал.

Он _слышал_ продолжающийся тон.

— И что случилось потом?

— Он начал часто-часто дышать и вырубился, наверно из-за гипервентиляции.

— Второй случай за два прошедших дня. И это только, о чем мы знаем.

— Точно. Я вправду… я не думаю, что с ним все нормально.

— Продолжающийся тон, значит?

— Да. Так он сказал. Продолжающийся тон. Думаешь, это что-то значит?

— Не знаю. Возможно. Скорее всего. Да.

Они говорили о нем.

Конечно же, о нем.

Интересно, что еще он натворил?

Это сработало — весь концерт, целиком. Ему стало любопытно — он действительно мысленно воспроизвел его как бы в режиме реального времени или же ему просто кажется, что так и было?

Он все еще слышал продолжающийся тон. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы тон этот сгинул навсегда.

— Мне кажется, это из-за пистолетного выстрела.

— Какого еще выстрела?

— Я выстрелил из своего оружия. Прямо у него над ухом. Он упоминал о том, что у него звенит в ушах.

— Ну, тогда может это и есть тот самый продолжающийся тон.

В соседней комнате был Дэниел Джексон, беседовавший с полковником Янгом.

Раш лежал на полу.

На полу кухни полковника Янга.

Хороший признак.

Потому как это означало, что в относительном выражении прошедший интервал времени, скорее всего, не был слишком долгим.

Он открыл глаза.

Рядом с ним на полу сидела Вала Мал Доран, ее волосы были рассыпаны по плечам, она задумчиво накручивала кончики темных прядей на пальцы. Спустя несколько секунд она перевела глаза на него и удивленно моргнула. Кинув быстрый взгляд на соседнюю комнату, она дотянулась носком ботинка до краешка приоткрытой двери и легко подтолкнула ее. Та беззвучно захлопнулась.

— Привет, великолепный, — тихо произнесла она. — Паршивый денек?

— Да, — прошептал он в ответ. Он лежал на боку, с рукой под головой, как будто его специально _уложили_ так.

— Что случилось? — спросила она.

— Ничего хорошего, — ответил он дрогнувшим шепотом. — Дэниел здесь?

— Да, — сказала она. — Просто Дэниел. Дэниел, полковник Янг и мы с тобой.

Он кивнул.

Она улеглась на пол рядом с ним, почти касаясь плечом его руки.

Но все же не притрагиваясь к нему. Не притрагиваясь.

Уставившись взглядом в потолок, она продолжала накручивать локоны на пальцы.

— Что ты делаешь? — шепотом спросил он.

— Просто жду, — пробормотала она в ответ. — А что делаешь _ты_?

— Кажется, сам не знаю, — прошептал Раш.

Она ничего не сказала.

Он ничего не сказал.

— Я вот думаю, может приготовить коктейли? — спросила она, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Как считаешь?

— Коктейли? — ему казалось, что он окружен какой-то вязкой субстанцией, гораздо более плотной, чем воздух, как будто он тонет в некой послеприпадочной, постсимфонической ментальной тине.

— Я прочитала о них пару недель назад, и сейчас активно экспериментирую с рецептами.

Вряд ли алкоголь сейчас улучшит его состояние, в этом не было сомнений.

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

— Если не зазорно похвастаться про саму себя, то скажу, что я придумала один совершенно фантастический коктейль. ЗВ-1 его просто обожают. А это, между нами, весьма критично настроенная компашка.

Она встала, и как-то так само собой вышло, что у него тоже получилось приподняться и усесться на полу, прислонившись спиной к кухонному шкафчику. Меж тем она наполнила водой два стакана. Что касается создания смешанных спиртных напитков, то ему случалось видеть и более обнадеживающие начинания.

— К счастью для тебя, шоппингом для полковника Янга занималась я, так что все нужные ингредиенты у нас есть. — Она поставила стаканы в микроволновку и включила ее.

— Откуда ты? — поинтересоваться он у нее.

— А что? Сомневаешься в моем мастерстве приготовления коктейлей? — спросила она, роясь в буфете, и умудрившись высказать это одновременно и обиженно и застенчиво. И не дать ответа на его вопрос.

— Да, — сказал он.

— Я прочла уйму литературы на эту тему, — важно заявила Вала. Она поставила на стойку коробку ромашкового чая. — В самых массовых публичных изданиях Земли.

— И это значит… — он постарался сформулировать сухой остаток своей мысли, но потерпел неудачу.

— Журнал _«Космополитен»_ и некоторые другие.

О чем это она, осталось непонятным, поскольку название журнала ничего ему не говорило.

Она вытащила из шкафчика почти пустую бутылку виски «Джек Дэниэлс».  
— Ой, — пробормотала она.

Из ее реакции следовало, что бутылку она сама покупала, и с ее точки зрения полковник Янг употребил излишне много крепкого спиртного в том временном промежутке, который прошел между покупкой виски и приготовлением коктейлей. Конечно, Раш мог сделать неверное предположение относительно ее предположения, но это вряд ли.

Вала поставила бутылку на стойку кухни. Посмотрела вверх, на микроволновку, и открыла ее еще до того, как звякнул сигнал таймера. Осторожно достав стаканы с подогретой водой, она положила в каждый из них по пакетику чая.

— Знаешь, вообще-то не стоит готовить чай _в микроволновке_ , — сообщил он ей.

— Дэниел тоже постоянно об этом твердит. Но ты видишь сейчас другой способ приготовить чай?

— Нет.

— Вот и славно.

— Прекрасно.

— Да. Это прекрасно.

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

— Как думаешь, — спросил он ее, чувствуя, что ему не хватает дыхания, — что, если нам открыть окно?

— Там снаружи ужасно жарко, великолепный.

— Я знаю, — сказал он.

Она дотянулась до окна и подняла раму вверх.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, закрывая глаза.

— Нет проблем.

Было слышно, как она переливает горячую воду из стакана в стакан и роется по ящикам, что-то разыскивая.

Он снова открыл глаза.  
— Что ты ищешь?

— Один из этих прелестных наборов, в которых есть градуированные ложечки?

— Мерные ложки. Слева от тебя.

Потянув за ручку нужного ящичка, она заглянула внутрь, а затем обернулась к нему и выразительно приподняла бровь.

В ответ он лишь коротко пожал плечами.

Она добавила по чайной ложечке «Джек Дэниэлс» в оба стакана с чаем.

— Это, — произнес он, глядя на нее, — это не коктейль. Это, скорее, дурной вариант…

— Прошу прощения, — она так резко развернулась к нему, что ее темные волосы взметнулись волной, — но, по-твоему, это выглядит как готовый продукт?

Не став спорить, он лишь махнул рукой, предлагая ей продолжать.

Он ждал, что сейчас она спросит, что же с ним происходит.

Но она не спросила.

Он ждал, что продолжающийся тон исчезнет прочь.

Но тот не исчезал.

Сейчас ему казалось, что он в состоянии будет вынести его звучание, хотя, конечно, по-прежнему оставался вопрос, насколько все это может затянутся. Он купил себе что-то вроде отсрочки тем мысленным проигрыванием концерта… ну, или чем оно там было, на самом деле. Всепоглощающей слуховой галлюцинацией, что ли? Скорее всего. Теперь ему даже удастся пройти психологическую экспертизу. Он смог пройти ее уже дважды. И сможет пройти еще одну хоть прямо сейчас. А это главное.

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

Но сейчас он слишком опустошен и измотан, чтобы попытаться преобразовать этот тон во что-то иное.

Итак. Тональный шифр. Который может стать для него серьезным затруднением. Оказаться губительным. Придется оставить его на самый конец, так будет безопаснее. Это поможет ему сохранить самого себя, удержать хрупкое душевное равновесие на срок, достаточный, чтобы взломать оставшиеся четыре. Восемь. Восемь у него получиться достать. Он был совершенно уверен, что способен взломать восемь из десяти.

Но вот девятый…

Девятый может его уничтожить.

 _«Проклятье Девятой**»_ , — прошептал ему кто-то мертвый.

Девятый.

Десятый шифр предположительно будет последним. И явит себя только в самом финале.

Возможно, что… Возможно, десятый взламывать придется уже не ему.

Он выяснит это.

Через открытое окно доносился шум проезжавших мимо машин и жужжание насекомых.

— Присядь-ка, великолепный, — Вала подмигнула ему и прихлопнула ладонью по стойке кухни. Затем она резко развернулась, вновь взметнув занавесью волос, и распахнула один из шкафчиков с посудой, что висели над плитой.

С гораздо большей дискоородинацией, чем ему обычно свойственно, он вскарабкался на высокую стойку и уселся, наблюдая за тем, как Вала пытается выудить что-то из коробок Янга.

— Что ты там ищешь? — поинтересовался он у нее.

Рука его рассеяно потянулась в карман за очками, но там оказалось пусто. Пытаясь вспомнить, надевал ли очки с тех пор, как вернулся утром с базы, он понял, что его способность к воспоминаниям была как-то… как-то сильно затруднена.

— Соль, — ответила Вала.

— Соль.

— Да, соль. Она усиливает вкус.

— Это да. Но, может быть тебе стоит задуматься над…

— Ты бы помолчал, великолепный. Если мы вздумаем составлять список того, что мне стоит делать так, а не иначе, это займет у нас весь день.

Не очень понимая, как на это следует реагировать, он предпочел больше не вмешиваться и просто молча наблюдал за тем, как она смешивает гремучую смесь из ромашкового чая, «Джек Дэниэлс», льда, мяты и соли. Наконец она протянула ему стакан своей микстуры и залезла на стойку рядом с ним.

— Будем здоровы, — она довольно чокнулась стаканом о стакан.

Он осторожно попробовал теплую смесь на вкус.

Напиток был отвратителен.

— Вот ведь дрянь, — с очевидным удовольствием произнесла она, потягивая свою выпивку.

Она точно не с Земли, теперь сомнений в этом у него не осталось.

— Ну, что думаешь? — поинтересовалась она, легонько встряхивая свой стакан.

— Неплохо, — солгал он.

— Можешь представить, эти двое там _все еще_ болтают о тебе? — спросила она. — Должно быть, они находят тебя жутко интересным.

Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Итак, — сказала она. — Математика. Так чем же она хороша, в самом деле? Хочу понять, есть от нее какая-то польза, кроме умения высчитать нужное количество локтей для подбора идеальных пропорций собственного монумента?

Он непонимающе уставился на нее.

— Что? В любой день программа Звездных Врат может стать, наконец, достоянием общественности, и лично я твердо намерена быть героем человечества. Уже подумываю над тем, какое изваяние для себя заказать. Пока толком не решила. Оставить волосы распущенными или убрать в прическу? С распущенными более романтично, но прическа придает образу изрядную долю солидности. Лично мне распущенные волосы нравятся больше, склоняюсь к этому варианту.

— Распущенные — это красиво, — сказал он.

— Рада, что ты согласен, — усмешка, с которой она пробормотала это, показалась ему немного горькой.

— Математика является конечной абстракцией, — сказал он. — Последним тонким барьером между тобой и универсальной истиной.

— Что ж, — она улыбнулась, и на этот раз безошибочная ностальгическая грусть отразилась в ее улыбке, — звучит чертовски здорово. Где мне подписаться?

Он обвел взглядом гладкие ровные стены и потолок:  
— Существует множество доступных учебников для начинающих.

— Может быть, есть какие-нибудь _журналы_?

— Э-эм, это, скорее всего, не те журналы, которые ты имеешь в виду. Они довольно специализированы.

— Ах, да. Научные «Периодические издания». Те самые, которые являются «увеселительным чтивом» для полковника Картер и Дэниеля. А вот лично я наслаждаюсь чтением хороших любовных романов.

Он сделал еще глоток своего зверского коктейля.  
— Не могу сказать, что у меня много опыта по этой теме, — выговорил он.

— Дэниел пребывает в постоянном ужасе по поводу моего дурного вкуса касательно чтива Тау’ри. Но я даже вспоминать не хочу, сколько раз за мою жизнь мне приходилось изучать настенные надписи в стиле «Эпоса о Гильгамеше», так что я слегка, знаешь ли, подустала от бесконечных всемирных потопов и мстительности богов.

— Думаю, могу представить.

Дверь кухни приоткрылась на несколько дюймов.

— Вала, — шепотом позвал Джексон.

— Да, — она произнесла это коротенькое словечко с нарастающей интонацией, чуть не взвизгнув.

Раша неожиданно захлестнула волна искренней благодарности к ней, за ее глубинное, инстинктивное умение игнорировать и переустанавливать заданные границы допустимых норм поведения.

Приоткрыв дверь чуть пошире, Джексон осторожно выглянул из-за нее.

— А что, все на Земле такие неторопливые? — поинтересовалась Вала.

— О, — сказал Джексон, проскользнув в кухню и явно удивленный, увидев их сидящими рядышком на стойке. — Привет. Привет, ребята.

— Слышали мы твой привет. Ну что, закончилось ваше секретное совещание? Если да, тогда угощайся, была рада сделать для тебя свой фирменный «Мал Доран», — Вала протянула стакан в направлении Джексона и соблазнительно поболтала им, искушая.

— Э, спасибо, не стоит. Мне не хочется, — ответил Джексон. — Могу я поговорить с Ником пару минут?

Раш немного поморгал и зажмурился, прислушиваясь в тишине к слабому шороху одежды, а затем к негромкому стуку, с которым ноги Валы легко ударились о линолеум, когда она спрыгнула со стойки. Когда он снова открыл глаза, перед его взглядом мелькнула исчезающая за дверью волна черных волос.

Джексон взобрался на стойку рядом с ним, на то место, где только что сидела Вала.

— Тебе необязательно пить это, — негромко произнес Джексон, указывая на стакан. — Можешь просто вылить все в раковину. Я никому не скажу.

— Это вполне неплохо, — Раш и сам не понимал, по какой причине так сказал.

С усилием он заставил себя сделать еще глоток.

— О. Хорошо. Рад, что тебе понравилось. Она придумала этот коктейль где-то… ну, наверно, недель шесть назад. Это было… э-э… трудное время для нее. Ну, и мы все… в общем... Ну, я думаю, ты понял. Почему я вообще рассказываю тебе все это?

— Не имею понятия, — сухо сказал Раш. — Мне это совершенно не интересно.

— У-гм, — пробормотал Джексон.

Некоторое время они провели в тишине.

— Итак, — спросил Джексон, внимательно разглядывая плиту в другом углу комнаты, — что произошло?

— Ничего, — ответил он. — У меня был тяжелый вечер.

Молчание.

Молчание.

Молчание.

Джексон намеревался дожидаться, пока Раш не заговорит.

Джексон мог быть чертовски упорен в такого рода вещах.

У Раша имелось твердое намерение быть не менее упорным.

Молчание.

Молчание.

Молчание.

— Ник, — сказал Джексон. — Послушай. Я просто… я собираюсь сказать тебе кое-что, ладно? Первое, не имеет значения, что ты скажешь мне в ответ… я вовсе не намерен…— Джексон начал мямлить и не договорил, казалось, порыв продолжать внезапно покинул его.

— Для лингвиста ты необычайно косноязычен.

— Для математика ты раздражающе многословен.

Раш слабо улыбнулся.

— Ну ладно. Просто расскажи мне, что произошло. Я не собираюсь докладывать об этом департамент психологии КЗВ. Скорее всего.

— Я слышал… я _слышу_ продолжающийся тон.

— Из-за пистолетного выстрела, — подтвердил Джексон и покосился на открытое окно.

— Да, — прошептал Раш.

— Твоя жена, — пробормотал Джексон, — была скрипачкой.

О господи, он _ненавидел_ Джексона. Люди были для Джексона открытой книгой, он всех видел насквозь. В этом не было ровно никакой науки, обычное интуитивное дерьмо и наблюдательность. Гребаный, гребаный, гребаный Джексон.

— Да.

— Полковник Телфорд рассказывал мне, что ты вроде как тоже занимался музыкой.

— Нет.

— Нет? Он говорил, что ты играл на фортепиано. Очень хорошо играл. Феноменально хорошо, на самом деле.

— Больше нет

— А-а.

Они помолчали.

— Итак, ты услышал продолжающийся тон, — подсказал Джексон, — и что случилось затем?

— Оказалось, его чрезвычайно трудно выносить.

— Ага. Это я понимаю. Но _почему_ ты довел себя до обморока, вот в чем вопрос?

Раш не ответил, чувствуя, как давит на его разум чудовищность и непомерность того, о чем рассказать невозможно. Выкрутиться из положения, объясняя про непосредственный положительный эффект от мысленного воспроизведения скрипичного концерта было сложновато, и он ухватился за возможность иным способом описать произошедшее.

― Я много размышлял о расшифровке адреса девятого шеврона, ― начал Раш. ― Чересчур интенсивно.

― Понимаю, ― пробормотал Джексон.

― Я уже говорил, что взломал четвертый?

― Слышал об этом, ― сказал Джексон. ― Мне рассказала об этом Сэм, а ей рассказала доктор Перри, а той рассказал доктор Волкер, которому рассказала доктор Парк, которой ты рассказал, что добыл четвертый шеврон.

― Да, это был потоковый шифр.

― Эм, ага, понятия не имею, что это означает, но это здорово.

― Теперь осталось шесть, ― пробормотал Раш, пытаясь справиться с изнеможением, пытаясь выстроить вокруг себя щит, который не даст ему медленно сгореть, погибнуть под этим тоном.

Продолжающимся, безжалостным тоном.

― Подожди, как шесть? Разве не пять?

― Я думаю, их десять, ― бормотал Раш. ― Не девять.

― Но ведь шевронов девять.

― Я полагаю, существует десять шифров.

― Ладно, ― сказал Джексон. ― Продолжай. Извини, что прервал.

― Один из них вне всяких сомнений, квантовой природы. Еще один ― вероятно является криптографической хэш-функцией, ― он приостановился, отсчитывая перечисляемое на пальцах, ― следующий ― вариант эллиптической криптографической кривой, и потом еще один ― это некая математическая головоломка, я даже не знаю, как объяснить, но выглядит он для меня знакомым, может быть что-то типа вычислительной выборки фазового пространства.

― И таким образом, это подводит нас к восьми.

― Да, ― прошептал Раш. ― К восьми. И я услышал… то есть, я слышу продолжающийся тон.

― Эм.. хм.

― И мне пришло в голову или, вернее, мне _припомнилось_ кое-что, что не так давно случилось со мной, ― он сделал паузу, чтобы еще раз глотнуть отвратительного пойла Валы. ― В общем, это была идея о том, что девятый шеврон… о том, каким он может быть. Каким он должен быть. Какой он _есть_.

― И какой же? ― шепотом спросил Джексон.

― Он тональный, ― ответил Раш, закрывая глаза. ― Тональный по природе своей.

― Откуда ты знаешь?

― Их управляющие кристаллы, ― устало пробормотал Раш, ― резонируют на уникальных частотах.

― Музыкально, ― шептал Джексон.

― Да. Один из них… один из этих шифров является, скорее всего… почти наверняка… тональным. Созданным на основе резонансных частот кристаллов Древних.

Какое-то время в комнате стояла тишина.

― Это расстраивает тебя? ― спросил Джексон.

― С чего бы? ― прошептал в ответ Раш. Его глаза были по-прежнему закрыты, он пытался вслушиваться в шорох шин по асфальту шоссе, в слабое жужжание ночных букашек за окном, в звук тихого, спокойного дыхания Джексона, в голос Валы, о чем-то разговаривавшей с полковником Янгом за закрытой дверью.

― Могу придумать тому несколько причин, ― тихо сказал Джексон.

― Да ну?

И опять они замолчали на мгновение.

― Ник, ― снова начал Джексон. ― Я знаю, что… что полковник Телфорд крайне настойчиво подталкивает тебя к решению этой проблемы. Излишне настойчиво.

Раш отрицательно покачал головой.  
― Неправда, — сказал он.

― Нет, ― мрачно не согласился Джексон.― Правда. Но это может подождать. Если тебе необходимо личное время или же ты просто хочешь...

― И за каким чертом, ― зло выпалил Раш, ― мне может понадобиться личное время?

― Не знаю, ― лицо Джексона было страдальческим, ― ты мог бы… ты мог бы отправиться на Атлантиду. Подумай об этом как о… как о криптографическом отпуске.

― Звездные Врата Атлантиды, ― с нажимом произнес Раш, ― не содержат никаких шифров.

― Знаю, ― тихо согласился Джексон. ― В том-то и смысл.

Раш не ответил.

― Полковник Янг считает, что то, что случилось сегодня на кухне ― паническая атака.

― А что думаешь ты?

― Я думаю, что ты одна из самых высокоинтеллектуальных личностей, с которыми мне доводилось когда-либо встречаться. Я думаю, что твоя способность к компенсации расстройств мышления астрономически высока. И поэтому, если ты отключаешься и следующие полчаса проводишь на полу, ни на что не реагируя, то, думаю, по природе своей… это будет посерьезнее обычной панической атаки из-за пистолетного выстрела у тебя над ухом.

― И что ты собираешься делать со всем, что тут надумал? — резко спросил Раш.

― Ничего, ― пробормотал Джексон. ― За исключением того, что хочу предложить тебе пожить у меня, вместо того, чтобы оставаться с полковником Янгом.

― Благодарю, но нет.

― Вообще-то, ― горько улыбнулся Джексон, ― я знал, что ты так ответишь. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я пытаюсь тебе _помочь_ , верно?

Раш кивнул и снова глотнул своего ужасного коктейля.  
― Спасибо за беспокойство, ― негромко сказал он, ― но я в порядке.

― А вот это дерьмо собачье.

― Ты только что произнес «дерьмо собачье»? ― удивился Раш.

― Да. Да, я так сказал. Пытаюсь общаться с тобой на родном для тебя диалекте.

― Брань тебе не к лицу.

― Я способен весьма изобретательно употреблять ненормативную лексику гораздо большего количества языков, чем ты.

― Это верно. Наверно, где-то на порядок большего количества языков, ― Раш внимательно посмотрел на Джексона. ― Тем не менее, я бы рекомендовал тебе придерживаться своих сильных сторон.

― Ник...

Раш покачал головой.

― Тебе не стоит этим заниматься, ― настаивал Джексон.

― Хватит повторять мне это, ― Раш крепко зажмурился.

― Не стоит.

Когда его веки распахнулись, перед его взором снова предстал надоевший Джексон.  
― И как можешь _ты_ говорить подобное _мне_?

― Могу, хоть и понимаю всю тщетность и, одновременно, иронию, ― отводя взгляд, ответил ему Джексон. ― Но кто-то должен это тебе сказать.

― Прекрасно. Считай, что это было сказано.

— Имею в виду — хотя бы так.

Самым паршивым было то, что Джексон определенно все _понимал_. Джексон, тот самый Джексон, который однажды потерял жену, утратил рассудок, жизнь, который умирал не раз, а после возвращался обратно, раз за разом, который, очевидно, был неприкасаемым, черт бы его побрал. Это просто смешно.

— Да ну.

— Да. _Господи боже_ , да. Хватит слушать Телфорда.

Джексон относился к тому типу людей, которые неустанно пытались исправить вселенную — он мог перебирать ее по кусочкам, усердно корпеть над изучением деталей, начисто стирать стандарты каждой шкалы, и Раш понимал это, потому что она всегда поступала так же. Она тоже пыталась исправить и сохранить то, что заслуживало быть исправленным и сохраненным, но всегда она терпела неудачу, за исключением некоторых отдельных случаев. Но, наверное, почти у каждого в жизни бывало подобное. У Джексона просто более широкий динамический диапазон.

Он слышал, оказывается, по-прежнему слышал продолжающийся тон.

— Мне _нравится_ полковник Телфорд.

Джексон отвернулся:  
— Да. Я понимаю. Но мне кажется… мне кажется, он излишне сфокусирован кое на чем, что может быть очень рискованным для тебя.

Кинув на него острый внимательный взгляд, Раш отметил напряженную линию его плеч и склоненную голову:  
— Ты явно что-то знаешь. Что-то такое, чего не знаю я.

— Да, — подтвердил Джексон.

— Что? — отрывисто спросил Раш.

— Как раз сейчас я пытаюсь добиться, чтобы тебе повысили уровень секретного допуска, тогда я смогу рассказать тебе.

— И как много времени на это уйдет?

— Не знаю, — буркнул Джексон. — Генерал Лэндри немного более педантичен в отношении устава, чем был Джек когда-то.

Раш вздохнул:  
— Ну, и что мне предлагается делать с теми метаданными, которые ты мне только что любезно предоставил?

— Ничего. Просто возьми небольшую паузу, продолжай работать над квантовым шифром, если уж тебе так хочется, но, в самом деле, выспись для начала. Не думаю, что полковник Янг будет спокойно любоваться на то, как ты урабатываешься, учитывая, что недавно у тебя был психотический эпизод. Он еще не достаточно хорошо тебя знает. — Джексон замолчал и окинул взглядом полуразгромленную кухню без стульев. — Может, тебе стоит помочь ему обустроиться, наконец.

О да. Конечно, занятие как раз для него, ничего не скажешь.

— С чего бы это?— огрызнулся на него Раш. — Я не ты, знаешь ли.

— Он был серьезно травмирован, — напомнил Джексон.

— Сам вижу. Не слепой, — Раш даже не старался скрыть раздражение в голосе. — И что я должен со всем этим делать?

— Как-нибудь однажды, — сказал Джексон, слезая со стойки, — я сумею застать тебя врасплох, и у нас получится нормальная, приятная во всех отношениях беседа.

— Это угроза? — съязвил Раш, снова отхлебывая своей отвратительной выпивки и тоже сползая со стойки.

— Скорее, цель, — ответил Джексон.

— Да, кстати, полковник Янг передал мою просьбу принести мне компьютер?

— Передал, — сказал Джексон. — Я уже позвонил Сэм, перечислил необходимые технические характеристики, и она сказала, что вопрос вполне решаем. Можно взять компьютер Валы. Та получила его всего несколько недель назад, так что наверно еще не успела нашпиговать его чем-нибудь неуместным. И потом, Вала не слишком эмоционально привязана к нему. Пока.

— Фантастика, — отхлебнув еще глоток своего напитка, Раш вслед за Джексоном вышел из кухни.

Войдя в гостиную, они застали Валу за сборкой торшера в центре комнаты, в то время как полковник Янг наблюдал за ней с дивана с усталым, немного сконфуженным выражением лица.

— И тогда я сказала, что вообще-то в этом случае корабль должен достаться _мне_ , поскольку с юридической точки зрения я являюсь пострадавшей стороной. Думаю, это была одна из моих самых хитроумных краж, — она взглянула на них. — Дэниел, я как раз рассказываю полковнику Янгу…

— Нет уж, — Джексон протестующе поднял ладони. — Если это рассказ о незаконном способе присвоения тобой чего-то, тебе не принадлежащего…

— Нет, вся соль была в том…

— Ш-ш. Нет. Я сказал нет.

— Не смей на меня шикать. Это совершенно _неприемлемо_.

— Я…

— Нет, — Вала была непреклонна. — Я требую извинений.

— Ты требуешь от меня извинений за нежелание в очередной раз любоваться на то, как ты демонстрируешь нам свои крайне низкие этические стандарты? — раздраженно выговорил ей Джексон.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание.

Низко опустив голову, Вала смотрела на лампу, которую она собирала.  
— Такая уж я, — произнесла она, — понижаю этические стандарты везде, где только ни появляюсь.

Раш завел руку себе за шиворот и начал растирать пальцами напряженные мышцы задней поверхности шеи и плеча, сощурив глаза на Джексона.

Джексон молчал, но его застывшая поза свидетельствовала о том, что он в совершеннейшем ужасе от ответа Валы.

Янг потер челюсть.

В тишине комнаты Раш осознал, что по-прежнему слышит продолжающийся тон.

Спустя несколько секунд, прикрутив последнюю деталь торшера на полагавшееся ей место, Вала подняла голову и взглянула на них. Выражение ее лица было ясным и безмятежным.  
— Выглядишь гораздо лучше, великолепный, — сказала она. — Вижу, тебе понравился мой коктейль.

Он посмотрел на почти пустой стакан, который держал в руке.

— Это весьма изобретательно, — ответил ей Раш.

— Изобретательно, — повторила Вала. — Мне нравится. — Она натянула на раму абажур. — Знаешь, обычно в него добавляется гораздо больше алкоголя.

— Ты как… кхм… готова, и мы можем идти? — неуверенным голосом пробормотал Джексон.

Вала отвернулась и воткнула вилку торшера в розетку. Затем включила его и оттащила к изголовью дивана. От света загоревшейся лампы в ее волосах заиграли мягкие блики.

— Да, — объявила она. — Я готова. Наслаждайся моим компьютером, великолепный.

— Спасибо, — сказал Раш. — И кстати, меня зовут Николас, на самом деле.

— Знаю. Но я предпочитаю «великолепный».

Он закатил к потолку глаза и снова глотнул коктейля. Кажется, алкоголь, наконец, начал оказывать свое действие. Легкое.

У Дэниеля и Валы не заняло много времени собрать свои ключи и объемистые рюкзаки непонятного назначения и отправиться восвояси.

Когда дверь закрылась за ними, Раш обернулся и увидел, что Янг наблюдает за ним.

— Эй, — произнес Янг. — Ну как ты?

— Нормально, — сказал он. — Со мной все нормально.

— Не очень-то верится, ты уже не раз демонстрировал нам обыкновение сначала заявить, что ты в порядке, а три минуты спустя брякнуться носом в палубу в практически полумертвом состоянии.

— Понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

— Знаешь, мне раньше приходилось работать со многими учеными.

— Да что ты? Как мило.

— Замечал за вашим братом какую-то особую интеллектуальную браваду касательно того, чтобы, усердно вкалывая над очередной умственной задачкой, довести самого себя до психического коллапса.

Слабо улыбнувшись на это, Раш подошел ближе и присел на коробку.

— Что вообще-то идиотизм, — продолжал Янг, — кстати говоря.

— Да, — ответил Раш. — Вполне справедливо. Твоя безупречная аргументация и риторическое мастерство убедили меня. Я готов начать все с чистого листа.

— Слушай, я, конечно, был бы не прочь еще немного насладиться этой саркастической язвительностью, но вообще-то уже далеко за полночь. А ты, между прочим, не так давно вырубился на моей кухне.

— Хотя оба этих утверждения вполне справедливы, — сказал Раш, — тем не менее, ни одно из них не послужит препятствием для возобновления мною работы.

— А как там насчет той штуки с продолжающимся тоном?

— Тон все еще здесь, — сказал Раш, — спасибо, что поинтересовался.

Янг вздохнул:  
— Ладно. Тебе очень хочется быть такой вот нелегкой личностью? Что ж, будь. Меня это не волнует.

— Чистейшая неправда, — заметил Раш.

— Я скоро вернусь обратно, — предупредил Янг, собираясь подняться на ноги. — Никуда не уходи, не сходи с ума, не падай в обмороки и не делай ничего, чего делать нельзя. Просто пять минут посиди спокойно на этой коробке.

Осторожно пододвинувшись к краю дивана, Янг приготовился встать.

Раш быстро вскочил, и, шагнув вперед, протянул руки с намерением подхватить его.

Секунду недоверчиво помедлив, Янг ухватился за предложенную руку и позволил Рашу медленно поднять себя на ноги.  
— Ты не шибко прислушиваешься к тому, что тебе говорят, — сказал ему Янг.

— Не в классическом понимании, — ответил Раш, отступая от него на шаг. — Но я необычайно внимателен. Насколько я помню, ты намеревался принять душ. Прежде чем я… м-м-м… прервал тебя?

— Точно.

— Тогда ступай. Я в совершеннейшем порядке, — Раш снова глотнул своего коктейля и окинул взглядом комнату в поисках компьютера Валы. Тот обнаружился на журнальном столике.

— Я подумаю над этим, — сказал Янг, хромая в направлении спальни. — Многое зависит от того, чем ты собираешься заниматься, пока я чищу зубы.

Он постарался не раздражаться на этот комментарий, но это было непросто.

Взяв компьютер, он включил его и снова присел на коробку.

Он открыл лэптоп.

Занес пальцы над клавиатурой.

В комнате стояла полная тишина.

Он слышал продолжающийся тон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> * — В этой главе упоминается скрипичный концерт Феликса Мендельсона («Этот Ми минор…»).  
> **— «Проклятье Девятой» - легенда о том, что многие знаменитые композиторы умерли во время (или непосредственно сразу после) написания девятой симфонии. Примеры включают Бетховена, Малера, Шуберта, Дворжака и Брукнера.


	7. Chapter 7

Привалившись к стене ванной комнаты, Янг чистил зубы и пытался придумать как бы повежливее и поделикатнее спросить у человека, нет ли у него каких душевных расстройств. Наверно можно было, типа, просто подойти и сказать: «Простите, пожалуйста, но не имеете ли вы, случайно, некоторых психических проблем, о которых мне следует знать, раз уж вы решили временно остановиться у меня в квартире? Интересуюсь я только во избежание различных недоразумений, которые могут произойти, а вовсе не потому, что ваши нервные расстройства сильно меня _стесняют_. Мне, понимаете ли, не хотелось бы снова столкнуться с… э-э… ну ладно, это, в общем, длинная история, просто лет пять-семь лет назад или около того, кое у кого из наших ребят случались всякие проблемы с паразитами, присосавшимися к их мозгам, и это, знаете ли, приводило к определенным отклонениям в поведении людей. И обеспокоенность по поводу чертовых паразитов все еще существует… вот дерьмо, у вас же нет допуска к разговорам на подобные темы. Короче, я про то, что будь я в курсе, что с человеком и как, то это здорово помогло бы мне разобраться, когда какие-нибудь чертовы инопланетяне внезапно начнут выкручивать ему мозги. Так что, если бы я прояснил ситуацию на счет вашего душевного здоровья, то это было бы неплохо для нас обоих, раз уж мы застряли тут вдвоем, и мои апартаменты не слишком-то просторны, а уик-энд нас ожидает долгий, судя по всему». Но, говоря по правде, Янг не мог себе представить, действительно не мог, что подобный вопрос останется без последствий и все закончится хорошо.

Потому что это было бы не слишком деликатно.

Деликатность уж точно не его конек.

Это, скорее, по части Джексоновских штучек.

Выплевывая в раковину пахнущую мятой пасту, Янг неосторожно потянул поясницу и поморщился, когда мышцы спины запротестовали в ответ на резкое движение. Он попытался сконцентрироваться на том, что ему дальше, к дьяволу, делать с этим _Рашем_ , чтобы отвлечь себя от безустанной, никогда не утихавшей боли, что пожирала левую половину его туловища. И изо всех сил старался выкинуть из головы заманчивые мечты о долгом горячем душе, о бутылке пива, о большей, чем прописано, суточной дозе ибупрофена. Большое искушение.

Но этого тоже не случится.

У него были плохие предчувствия по поводу его соседа. Парень представлял собой ходячую проблему во всем, к чему только не прикоснись — проблему на тактическом уровне, на психическом, на личностном и логистическом. Но было в нем кое-что еще, что особенно тревожило Янга. В своей жизни Янгу не раз доводилось видеть паникующих людей. Например, паникующих под шквальным огнем на поле боя, ну, или в иных, крайне напряженных ситуациях. Но, несмотря на то, что были, конечно же, схожие черты между тем, что произошло с Рашем на кухне и паникой в стиле «наш мир это, оказывается, еще не весь мир», которую частенько выдавали желторотые новобранцы, впервые оказавшись за пределами Земли, но, однако же — это было не совсем _то же самое._ Парень отлично держался на протяжении всей попытки люшианцев захватить его в плен и рассыпался после лишь потому, что у него немного позвенело в ушах? Как-то этот факт не вяжется с ним.

Янг попробовал было вытянуть немного информации из Джексона, но тот оказался чертовски смекалистым засранцем и умудрился _наговорить_ ему уйму умных слов, так ничего и не сказав по сути значимого или полезного. Все, что Янгу удалось узнать, так это то, что Раш неустанно работал над взломом некой математической проблемы, а в действительности, даже серией проблем, которые как-то _связаны_ с самими Звездными Вратами и с расшифровкой адреса девятого шеврона. И что процентов на сорок проблему эту Раш уже решил.

Судя по всему, Люшианский Альянс в последнее время очень интересовался адресом девятого шеврона.

Судя по всему, именно поэтому Раш значился теперь первым номером в их списке.

У него также возникло ощущение, что Джексон многое недоговаривает. Когда Янг поинтересовался, действительно ли Джексон считает, что Раш уже в порядке и способен продолжать работу, тот вдруг начал вилять, бормотать что-то уклончиво-неопределенное и всячески темнить. И хотя в ответ на свой прямой вопрос Янг получил соответствующее линии партии «да», у него сложилось твердое убеждение, что личным ответом Джексона было «нет».

Открыв шкафчик с лекарствами, Янг достал пузырек с выписанным ему в качестве болеутоляющего ибупрофеном. Быстро проглотив пилюлю, он поковылял из ванной обратно в гостиную.

И тут же остолбенело замер на входе, тяжело привалившись плечом к стене.

Каждое окно в квартире оказалось распахнутым настежь.

Слышно было, как отчаянно и тщетно кондиционер сражается с горячим ветром с улицы, шелестевшим сквозь планки жалюзи.

Полуосвещенный светом единственной включенной лампы, Раш сидел на коробке, плечи его были напряжены. На коленях у него лежал открытый ноутбук Валы, но Раш не печатал. Казалось, он внимательно прислушивался к чему-то, уставившись в никуда.

Вот именно из-за таких штук у Янга и появились его нехорошие предчувствия.

Порыв ветра всколыхнул жалюзи, прошелестел по подоконнику, разметал по комнате обрывки смятых газет и крошки упаковочного пенопласта и взъерошил Рашу волосы. Глаза математика по-прежнему смотрели в пустоту.

Задумчиво скрестив руки на груди, Янг гадал про себя, что же такое, к чертям, творится у Раша в голове. Не похоже, что тот сейчас прокручивает в мозгах обычные математические задачки или корпит над пятизначными уравнениями. Зрелище, напротив, было довольно пугающим.

— Эй, — негромко окликнул Янг. — Отчаянный.

Ответа не последовало.

Он попытался сфокусироваться на слабом звоне у себя в ушах, попробовав представить, на что это могло бы быть похоже, если бы звук был всепоглощающим.  
— Я сказал «эй», — Янг немного повысил голос.

Раш перевел на него взгляд, умудрившись передать презрение не более чем слабым движением бровей.

— Что делаешь? — Янг постарался задать вопрос небрежным тоном, как бы ненароком.

— Думаю, — ответил Раш. Похоже, тот решил взять пример с Янга и вздумал вести беседу в цивилизованно-вежливой манере, оттачивая свою язвительность. — Очевидно эта концепция настолько тебе чужда, что ты не способен распознать ее, даже когда видишь воочию.

— Что-то не похоже, что ты просто раздумывал тут, отчаянный, — сказал Янг, не принимая негласное приглашение Раша к продолжению конкурса взаимных оскорблений. Не сейчас, когда все окна распахнуты, когда страшно болит поясница, когда тонкий, словно папиросная бумага, слой внешней любезности, едва-едва прикрывающий случившееся за этот вечер, готов порваться при малейшем прикосновении.

Раш опустил голову и уставился в компьютер.  
— Как думаешь, сколько времени им понадобиться для проверки моей квартиры? — спросил Раш, пока его пальцы порхали над клавиатурой.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, Янг похромал по направлению к дивану.  
— По меньшей мере, день, — сказал он. — А учитывая, что сейчас уик-энд…

— Это имеет значение?

— Для несрочной ситуации — да. Это означает, что в выходные все дела проделываются гораздо медленнее, — прокряхтел Янг, опускаясь на диван со всей осторожностью, на какую только был способен, и изо всех сил стараясь не измениться при этом в лице.

— Я не могу застрять тут на несколько _дней_.

— Раш. Не будь занозой в заднице. Все не так уж плохо. Да я в тысячу раз менее болтлив, чем Джексон, — очень медленно и бережно, стараясь не нагружать перенапряженную спину, он поочередно поднял ноги с пола и вытянул их на диване.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Раш.

— А на что похоже то, что я сейчас делаю?

— Уйди, пожалуйста, куда-нибудь в другое место.

— Это моя квартира.

— Мне нужно работать.

— Так работай. Я тебе не препятствую.

Раш вздохнул:  
— Если ты собрался здесь спать, то ты не будешь возражать, если я…

— Я не собираюсь здесь спать, — ответил Янг. — Я составляю тебе компанию.

— Нет.

— Угу.

Пальцы Раша обежали открытый лэптоп Валы со всех сторон, как будто математик колебался, а не закрыть ли его.

Какое-то время они оба молчали.

— Давай, я кое-что проясню, — осторожно начал Янг. — Я думаю, ты недавно подбавил эксцентричности к своей итак довольно-таки не хилой Гениальной Эксцентричности, и сейчас находишься в некотором стрессе. Особенно после такого вечера, который лично я оцениваю в семь баллов по десятибалльной шкале паршивости, а при семи баллах крыша может съехать у кого угодно. Ты, конечно, держишься молодцом, и все вокруг считают, что с тобой будет полный окей, пока ты сидишь тут, у меня в квартире, и занимаешься любимой математикой, ну или чем там еще. Но лично я — я в этом все же _на все сто процентов_ не уверен.

— О, ты разбираешься в соотношениях долей от ста, — холодно заметил Раш. — Для меня это приятный сюрприз.

— Так что можешь выбирать, — продолжал Янг, демонстративно проингорировав подколку. — Или остаешься здесь и занимаешься своей математикой или отправляешься к доктору Лэм и будешь тусить там, в медподразделении, пока тебя станут всесторонне проверять на предмет того, не свихнулся ли ты от волнений. Это, знаешь ли, обычная практика. В КЗВ заведен целый отдел психологической поддержки по содействию и оказанию помощи гражданским лицам, имевшим несчастье столкнуться с грубой реальностью человеческо-ксенобиологических взаимоотношений. И, между прочим, если бы твое имя в списке Люшианского Альянса стояло хоть на пару строчек ниже, то ты потопал бы прямиком по этой дорожке.

Видно было, как резко дернулся Раш, какой натянутой стала вся его поза, как нервно его руки стиснули крышку открытого лэптопа, вцепляясь в нее с все возрастающей силой. Очевидно, парень прилагал громадные усилия, пытаясь подавить стремление немедленно встать и выйти за дверь.

Янгу подумалось, что возможно лучше будет держать свой чертов рот на замке и оставить в покое эту дурацкую словесную войну и взаимные оскорбления.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — миролюбиво буркнул он, сдавая назад. — Все не так уж плохо. Прикинь, на моем месте мог бы быть _Джексон_. А хуже Джексона уж точно ничего не придумаешь. Он задурил бы тебе голову своей любезностью, занялся бы украшением твоей квартиры и перестановкой мебели, даже, наверное, купил бы для тебя собаку. И черт знает, что еще. У него же шило в заднице на предмет того, чтобы творить для всех добро. Отделение психиатрии по сравнению с ним далеко не худший вариант. Ну а я — я определенно наилучший выбор, который есть у тебя в данных обстоятельствах.

— Правда, — ответил Раш, ни на грамм не расслабляясь.

Стало заметно, что дыхание Раша начинает учащаться. Проклятье. Времени на то, чтобы попытаться переориентировать Раша на нечто иное, _менее_ его нервирующее, оставалось крайне мало. В любом случае, это все его вина. В большинстве своем.  
— Итак, — сказал Янг, выговаривая слова со всей будничностью, на какую только был способен, — Джексон говорил, ты занимаешься расшифровкой шевронов или чего там еще?

— Верно.

— Вот чего я не понимаю, — продолжал Янг с просчитанной небрежностью, — так это того, зачем там вообще есть коды. Ведь никакие другие адреса шевронов не нужно было «разблокировать».

Раш кинул на него злой взгляд, ничего не ответил, опустил глаза на свой компьютер и начал печатать.

Испустив тихий долгий выдох, Янг подумал, что ему, пожалуй, удалось предотвратить очередной надвигающийся кризис или хотя бы отложить его на время, если, конечно, он правильно читал этого парня. Но руку на отсечение он бы не дал. Это уж точно, _черт побери_.

— Я про то, — бубнил Янг, пытаясь, непрерывно, секунда за секундой, отслеживать изменения психического статуса своего соседа, и одновременно продолжая разгребать все это дерьмо, что на него свалилось, — Звездные Врата задают ведь точки в пространстве, верно? Что-то типа ДжиПиЭс, но с Вратами вместо спутников?

— Твоя речь настолько неконкретна, что я не имею ни малейшего представления, есть ли у тебя хоть какое-то концептуальное понимание того, как функционирует вся сеть Звездных Врат, — ответил Раш, не отрывая глаз от экрана компьютера.

Так, на самом деле все продвигается очень даже неплохо.

— Это похоже на штуку с… с линиями, — Янг помахал в воздухе рукой, пытаясь жестами компенсировать недостаток слов. — Линии задаются в пространстве сообщающимися наборными устройствами Врат и пересекаются в точке назначения, а когда ты указываешь точку отправления, тогда происходят некоторые вычисления, которое приводят к пространственно-временному искажению и формированию червоточины между отправной точкой и местом назначения.

— Штука с линиями. Да. Фантастическая работа. Ты, говоришь, всего лишь полковник? Хорошо, что сказал, а то бы я по ошибке принял тебя за астрофизика, — совершенно очевидно, что Раш немного _отвлекся_. Янг счел это немалым своим достижением.

— Ну, я держу себя скромно, — произнес он. — Я не из тех, кто чрезмерно злоупотребляет чувством собственного достоинства, как… — он ткнул пальцем в направлении Раша, — ну, ты понял. Личное хобби.

Раш слабо улыбнулся.

— Да ладно тебе, — сказал Янг, — проясни для меня некоторые детали. Этот адрес, который ты расшифровываешь, он что, задает какую-то точку в пространстве?

Впившись в него потемневшими глазами, Раш внезапно снова оказался на грани срыва, его взгляд стал таким тяжелым, что его почти невозможно было вынести.  
— А что еще он может собой представлять? — резко спросил он.

— Э-э… — Янг был немного сбит с толку такой пылкостью реакции. — Не имею понятия.

А Раш снова уткнулся в свой компьютер.  
— Никто не имеет, — заметил он.

— А ты что думаешь?

— Меня это мало не волнует, — сказал Раш притворно безразличным тоном. — Я стараюсь вообще не размышлять на эту тему.

 _«Чушь собачья»,_ — подумал про себя Янг. Откинув назад голову, он недоверчиво посмотрел на Раша:  
— Серьезно?

— Мне-то чего беспокоиться? — пробормотал Раш. — Куда бы ни вел этот адрес, _мне_ туда не идти.

 _«Пожалуй, что нет»,_ — молча согласился про себя Янг. А вслух спросил:  
— То есть ты думаешь, что это какое-то место?

— Если это не место, тогда никому туда не попасть.

— Хм, да, вполне разумно, я думаю. За исключением того, что это может быть не место, а _время_.

Раш закатил глаза:  
— Да ты, никак, намереваешься совершить бестелесное путешествие в чисто временном измерении? Ну-ну, желаю приятно провести время.

Янг наблюдал за тем, как взгляд Раша быстро сновал туда и обратно между двумя элементами на экране перед ним.  
— Хм, как я понимаю, хочешь намекнуть, что даже если это другое _время_ , то ему все равно нужна будет… как ее… _пространственная_ составляющая.

— Пространство и время, — пояснил Раш, — неотделимы по сути своей. В рамках человеческого мышления, во всяком случае.

— Окей, хорошо. Но если все же это какое-то место, тогда _кому-то_ придется отправиться туда, — сказал Янг. — Тебя что, совсем не волнует, что именно им предстоит открыть?

— Разумеется, волнует, — рассеяно ответил Раш, явно не уделяя ему большого внимания.

— Тебя наверняка это волнует, — уверенно заявил Янг. — Тебя должно волновать это _очень_ сильно. Иначе, зачем бы ты вообще этим занимался?

— А зачем, по-твоему, люди взбираются на Эверест?

— Может, потому что у них нет здравого смысла?

Раш кинул на него слегка повеселевший взгляд, который, вне всяких сомнений, исходно задумывался как взгляд сердитый:

— Ты знаешь, почему.

— Итак, ты собираешься угробить сам себя, расшифровывая этот шеврон, просто потому что ты чертов отчаянный математический альпинист, так что ли?

— Правильно, — буркнул Раш.

— Это выглядит как… как не слишком удачный план.

— Продолжай, пожалуйста. Я получаю истинное наслаждение от нашей беседы.

— Люди частенько ломают себе конечности, пытаясь влезть на Эверест.

— Ложный логический вывод, — рассеяно прокомментировал Раш.

— Проклятье, ты действительно заноза в заднице, — проворчал Янг. — Что из того, что я сказал, может быть ложным логическим выводом?

— Ты проводишь ложную аналогию, — ответил Раш. — Я бы очень попросил тебя, заткнись, а?

— Ложную аналогию? Ты что, шутишь? Не ты ли был тем, кто только что сравнивал математические проблемы с карабканьем на Эверест?

— Я говорил метафорически, а не затевал спор о целесообразности некоторых буквальных действий, которые _ты_ зачем-то выцепил из моей метафоры. Неправомерно, кстати, хотел бы добавить.

— Знаешь что? Я сдаюсь. Чтобы ты там не имел в виду, можешь продолжать в том же духе, мне на это наплевать. И можешь не перефразировать для меня свои метафоры, потому что я вполне способен их понять.

— Держись подальше от моих дел.

— Это ты у нас из тех товарищей, кто продолжает сваливаться в обмороки, и вынужден из-за этого торчать теперь в моей квартире.

— Ты, кажется, намеревался больше не оспаривать мою точку зрения.

— Да, _собирался_ , но это было глупо.

На этот раз не было никаких сомнений, что Раш развеселился, хоть и не стал отвечать.

Янг с трудом подавил зевок. Улечься на диван, похоже, было не слишком удачной идеей.  
— Ладно, а чем ты сейчас занимаешься? — спросил Янг, стараясь придать голосу бодрость, которой у него не было и в помине.

— Пишу программу, — пробормотал Раш.

— Для чего?

— Протокол нулевого знания.

— Понятия не имею, что это такое.

— Тот факт, что тебе это _ни о чем_ не говорит, меня нисколько не удивляет.

— Это была двусмысленность?

— Нет. Я нахожу двусмысленности признаком интеллектуальной инфантильности.

Янг прищурил глаза:  
— Точно.

Ветер легко трепал жалюзи и те негромко постукивали о подоконник каждый раз, когда очередной порыв теплого бриза врывался в комнату. Слышалось тихое кликание компьютерных клавиш под пальцами Раша. Нельзя засыпать.

— Нет, мне просто любопытно, скажи, ты что-то имеешь против сна? — несколько вяло поинтересовался Янг.

— Очень даже.

— Но почему?

— А почему нет?

Янг вздохнул:  
— Что еще за протокол нулевого знания?

— Убежден, тебя это вряд ли заинтересует.

— А ты попробуй.

Янг специально слегка поерзал на диване, надеясь, что боль, тут же пронзившая левое бедро, прогонит сонливость. Пришлось скривиться, зажмурить глаза и стиснуть челюсти, выжидая, когда худшее будет уже позади.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, то увидел, что Раш наблюдает за ним.  
— Протокол нулевого знания, — начал Раш непривычно ровным тоном, — это метод, с помощью которого одна система тестирует способность другой системы к взлому кода, без знания механизмов, с помощью которых вторая система собирается взламывать код.

— Хм, — сказал Янг. — Звучит очень интересно, вообще-то.

Раш приподнял брови в манере, которая ясно показывала, что он сильно сомневается в наличии у Янга профессиональной заинтересованности по данному вопросу, равно как и не предполагает в нем достаточных умственных способностей для ведения такой вот отвлекающей игры.  
— Рассмотрим следующий сценарий. Ты и я стоим возле входа в пещеру, которая имеет форму петли. Прямо перед нами каменная стена, справа и слева два коридора. Если мы выбираем правый коридор, назовем его маршрут А, то мы обойдем круг по всему периметру, пока не вернемся обратно к той точке, с которой начали свой путь.

— Маршрут А? Ты серьезно? Это кажется мне ужасно сложным для пятницы, когда время перевалило за полночь.

— Ничего сложного даже отдаленно.

— Ну, хорошо. Отлично. Я понял тебя. Это что-то типа прогулки внутри велосипедной шины, если бы внутри шины была пещера.

— Да-да. Путь вправо — маршрут А, путь влево — маршрут В. Если ты начинаешь идти по маршруту А и не поворачиваешь назад, то ты придешь ко входу на маршрут В. И наоборот. Но если ты входишь в петлю через маршрут А, а затем разворачиваешься и идешь обратно по своим же следам, то ты возвращаешься ко входу маршрута А.

— Я понял, — сказал Янг, складывая руки поверх груди и глядя на Раша из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Господи, еще бы. Потому что я излагаю раза в четыре подробнее, чем обычно. Считай, что тебе очень повезло.

Янг лениво приподнял брови:  
— О, это конечно.

— Теперь, — продолжал Раш, немного подавшись вперед, — мы вводим запертую дверь посередине этого прохода. Итак, если ты идешь маршрутом А, то ты не сможешь достичь маршрута В до тех пор, пока не разблокируешь дверь. Если ты не сможешь открыть дверь, тогда тебе придется вернуться ко входу на маршрут А.

— А почему эта дверь там заперта?

— Потому что в этом и состоит гребаная криптографическая проблема, Янг. Твою мать.

— Ладно, ладно, — миролюбиво пробурчал Янг, примиряюще поднимая ладони, — как скажешь.

— Теперь давай предположим, — Раш плавным движением покручивал запястьями, восстанавливая равновесное состояние духа после этой вспышки, — что я заявляю, будто у меня есть некий изящно сконструированный алгоритм, который сможет открыть заблокированную дверь.

— Значит, _изящно_ сконструированный, да? Отличная работа, — сказал Янг, подавляя еще один зевок.

— Далее сделаем допущение, будто ты обладаешь некоторыми критическими способностями. Ты был бы не прочь заплатить мне за использование моего алгоритма, но не склонен делать этого, пока не убедишься, что он сработает. Я, в свою очередь, совершенно не намерен _рассказывать_ тебе, как он работает. Поэтому тебе нужен будет метод верификации, чтобы убедиться, что я тебя не обманываю.

— Я бы не стал доверять тебе _в любом случае_ , кстати говоря, — заметил Янг.

— Весьма благоразумно с твоей стороны, — язвительно прокомментировал Раш.

— А почему бы мне не попросить тебя пройтись по всей петле, верно? — спросил Янг. — Если ты способен открыть дверь, ты пойдешь маршрутом А и выйдешь через маршрут В, и тогда я тебе заплачу.

— Нет, — сказал Раш.

— Да почему, к дьяволу, нет? — спросил Янг.

— Ты не можешь видеть, какой маршрут я выбираю, когда вхожу.

— Это почему?

— Потому что ты стоишь спиной ко входу.

— Черт возьми. А почему я не могу просто сказать тебе, какой путь выбрать?

— Достаточно будет сказать, что в этой реально действующей системе ты аутентифицирующая сторона. Ты не можешь контролировать способ, которым я доберусь до двери. С твоей позиции я просто уже там.

Янг прикрыл глаза:  
— Ладно, пусть будет так. В общем, ты у двери. Что дальше?

— Затем ты разворачиваешься и называешь мне тот номер маршрута, который тебе нравится, и из которого я должен появиться. Поскольку я выбирал свой маршрут наугад, то существует примерно пятидесяти процентная вероятность, что мне придется открыть дверь, чтобы выйти тем маршрутом, который ты указал. Если я раз за разом, выхожу там, где и положено, то ты будешь знать, что я действительно могу открыть дверь. Но не будешь знать, как я это сделал.

— И я плачу тебе денежки за твой чудной алгоритм, — пробормотал Янг.

— Да. Это было бы идеально.

— А-ага, — промычал Янг, слушая тихое позвякивание жалюзи о подоконник. — Итак… — снова попробовал начать он, лениво пытаясь придумать способ поддержать себя в бодрствующем состоянии.

— Преимущество применения протокола нулевого знания для взлома шифра, который, безусловно, работает на кристаллическом квантовом компьютере и который, как я представляю, используется по меньшей мере в _одном_ из шевронов, — говорил Раш, избавив Янга от необходимости самому продолжать беседу, — в том, что он обходит проблему наблюдения за статусом системы и тем самым уничтожает содержащийся в ней ключ. Таким образом, вместо получения фактического ключа такой протокол спровоцирует то, что сами Врата создадут тот алгоритм, который поможет разблокировать их.

В любую секунду Янг был готов еще раз пошевелиться на диване, чтобы снова прогнать сон.

Просто он так чертовски устал.

— Это не сработает, — пробормотал Янг.

— Правда? — сухо спросил Раш. — У тебя есть ученая степень по квантовой механике, которую ты держишь в тайне от нас?

— Нет, — сказал Янг. — Я знаю, что ты делаешь. Ты пытаешься _усыпить_ меня этими разговорами о шифрах, но это не сработает.

— Лично я нахожу, что нет ничего более способствующего жесточайшей бессоннице, чем разговоры о шифрах. И с чего бы мне желать, чтобы ты заснул? Ты же просто чертовски _полезен_.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — спросил Янг.

— Половина второго ночи, — тихо ответил Раш.

Ему нельзя засыпать. _Нельзя засыпать_.  
— Так, а как ты проделаешь эту свою штуку с нулевым знанием? — похоже, он пробормотал это уже почти неразборчиво.

— Написание исходного кода, вероятно, займет несколько дней, — говорил Раш отсутствующим тоном. — Запрашивающую часть программы можно любезно позаимствовать у полковника Картер, которая уже сконструировала парочку заглушек диафрагмы Врат для детекции стабильности устанавливающегося горизонта событий. Но все остальное — остальное будет изготавливаться с нуля, как уже было до того.

Чувствовалось мягкое прикосновение к коже теплого влажного ветра. Внезапно он осознал, что уже несколько минут лежит с закрытыми глазами.

— В случае если это не сработает, — продолжал Раш, — мне придется пересмотреть мои предположения относительно кристаллической матрицы наборного устройства Врат.

Казалось, его кости наливаются свинцом.

— Дело в том, — рассуждал Раш в тишине комнаты, — возможно, что мне не следует пытаться достать квантовый ключ. Я серьезно подозреваю, что любая попытка подобного рода приведет к перезагрузке самого ключа. Думаю, это вполне возможно. _А теперь_ , когда я осознал этот факт, я тем более _не могу_ пытаться получить ключ.

Раш звучал просто прекрасно.

Ничего не случится, если он вздремнет минут двадцать.

— Думаю, им, Вратам, _хочется_ , чтобы я все же добыл его, — прошептал Раш.

Янг провалился в сон. 

* * *

Его разбудило жужжание работающего блендера.

Сквозь полуоткрытые прорези жалюзи в комнату проникало солнце, высвечивая пляшущие в воздухе пылинки. По яркости солнечных лучей можно было предположить, что начинающийся день снова будет кошмарно жарким. Но трудно было сказать наверняка, потому что где-то посреди ночи Раш пожалел несчастный кондиционер, что изо всех сил пытался охлаждать раскаленный воздух с улицы, и закрыл наконец окна.

Хороший признак, кстати говоря.

Из кухни потянуло запахом кофе.

И это был еще лучший признак.

Крайне осторожно, без резких движений, чтобы не тревожить поясницу и больную ногу, Янг подтянулся и сел на диване. Волнения прошлой ночи не прошли даром для его спины, и теперь, похоже, пришел час расплаты. Он тихонько протянул руку к пояснице и ощупал тугую связку спутанных, спазмированных мышц. Ладно, сейчас не время размышлять о металлических болтах в его костях. С большим трудом, стараясь по возможности не переносить вес тела на больную сторону, ему удалось подняться на ноги. По утрам было хуже всего. Всегда хуже.

Потом станет легче.

Медленно похромал он по направлению к кухне, слегка затормозив по дороге, чтобы кинуть взгляд на компьютер Валы, который сейчас лежал на его столе. Ноутбук был открыт, по экрану бежали строчки какой-то программы, которая очевидно работала самостоятельно, в автономном режиме. От этого зрелища Янгу почему-то стало немного не по себе. Он побрел дальше и затормозил в дверях кухни, привалившись к косяку и удивленно подняв брови.

Кухня была идеально прибрана, должным образом обставлена, а вся кухонная утварь полностью распакована и разложена по полкам и шкафам.

Раш как раз находился в середине какого-то сложного кулинарного процесса.

— Привет, — поздоровался Янг и сложил руки на груди.

— Это? — отозвался Раш, не глядя на него и потрясая в воздухе металлической банкой растворимого кофе. — Неприемлемо.

— Я заметил, что ты тут проделал кое-какую работу.

— Мне это не доставило удовольствия.

— Охотно верю.

По-прежнему держа руки скрещенными на груди, Янг окинул Раша оценивающим взглядом. Тот выглядел как человек хорошо отдохнувший и полностью владеющим всеми своими ментальными способностями, хотя у Янга все равно оставались определенные сомнения на этот счет. Он молча наблюдал, как Раш точными, экономными движениями готовит ему кофе.  
— Насколько я вижу, ты сделал некоторую перестановку на моей кухне, — заметил Янг.

— Не думаю, что в данном случае применим префикс «пере-», но как бы там ни было, не стоит благодарностей.

Янг слегка покачал головой:  
— Ты поспал хоть немного?

— Терпеть не могу, когда мне задают этот вопрос.

— Ага, наверно это потому, что из ответа станет ясно, что ты слегка странный.

— Оскорблять человека, готовящего для тебя завтрак — неблагоразумно, — сердито выговорил ему Раш, протягивая чашку растворимого кофе.

— Да я вовсе _не_ оскорбляю. Я просто комментирую. А что ты готовишь? — спросил Янг.

— Блинчики, — коротко сообщил Раш.

— Мило, — сказал Янг.

На мгновение, пока он продолжал стоять в проеме распахнутой двери, на него накатило то самое чувство неловкости, какое обычно охватывало его поутру после случайного пьяного романа на одну ночь. За тем лишь исключением, что в этот раз накануне не было ни выпивки, ни секса. Просто математика. Математика, в которой он толком даже _не принимал участия_ , лишь наблюдал. Сказать по правде, общность ситуаций была только в том, что кто-то, не слишком близкий ему, готовил сейчас для него вкусный завтрак. И, похоже, этот завтрак окажется получше тех, которыми его кормили когда-то после секса. Ладно, пожалуй, не стоит на этом зацикливаться. Никакой неловкости тут нет. Просто немного странно и все.

— Форт Дуглас, — произнес Раш с видом человека, которого внезапно чем-то озарило.

У Янга ушла примерно минута, чтобы понять, о чем это тот.

— Перво-наперво, — сказал Янг, потягивая свой кофе, — как ни странно, но Форт Дуглас это _форт_ , а не город. А второе — он вообще-то находиться в штате Юта, а не в Вайоминге.

— Юта? Твою мать, — презрительно фыркнул Раш. Он капнул капельку воды на сковородку и та тут же удовлетворенно зашипела.

— Удивлен, что ты смог придумать хоть что-то.

— Я хорошо начитан и могу ручаться за правдоподобие.

— Но ты все же не…— говорил Янг, растягивая слова, — не слишком силен в географии. Ты живешь в Колорадо, чтоб ты знал. В штате, который граничит с Вайомингом. Мог бы выучить побольше названий городов из Штата Равноправия*.

— На самом деле — нет.

— Что нет?

— Я не живу в Колорадо.

— Живешь-живешь.

— Я _остановился_ здесь. Временно. Я здесь не живу.

— Ладно, а где ты тогда _живешь_?

— Нигде.

Это было более чем печально.

Янг ничего не сказал и какое-то время молча наблюдал за тем, как Раш тонким слоем выливает на сковородку массу из блендера. Затем Янг подошел ближе, подтянулся и осторожно взобрался на кухонную стойку, усевшись на свободное от посуды место ближе к раковине. Раш коротко вскинул брови, но промолчал.

— Колорадо это прекрасно, — сквозь сжатые зубы выдавил Янг, пытаясь справиться с накатившей болью в бедре и пояснице. — Может, тебе стоит, — он запнулся, болезненно поморщился и поиграл желваками, — тебе стоит переменить свою позицию по этому вопросу с «нигде» на Колорадо-Спрингс.

— Да, конечно. Колорадо действительно прелестный выбор, если ты предпочитаешь наслаждаться видом пригородных усадеб и совершенно не интересуешься наглядными свидетельствами культурных достижений человечества.

— Э, не совсем понял, что ты имел в виду в последней части, отчаянный, но я, пожалуй, не стану к этому цепляться, потому как ты готовишь для меня блинчики.

— У тебя какая-то особенная склонность к Колорадо-Спрингс? — полюбопытствовал Раш. Он ловко перевернул блинчик, затем ненадолго оставил сковородку, чтобы залезть в холодильник. Порывшись среди многочисленных баночек не пойми с чем, в изобилии закупленных Валой, он, наконец, достал одну и чуть ли не силой всучил ее Янгу. — На вкус это может оказаться полное дерьмо. Не знаю. Я не могу нести за это ответственность.

Янг уставился на абсолютно безобидную банку абрикосового джема у себя в руках:  
— Уверен, все будет нормально, — успокоил он Раша.

Умело перекинув блинчик на тарелку, Раш вместе с вилкой протянул ее Янгу.

— Итак, — сказал Янг, зачерпывая джем и щедро обмазывая им блин, — что ты имеешь против мебели?

— Ничего.

— Ты не любишь столы, не любишь кровати, не любишь диваны. Что у тебя за история со всем этим?

— Сказал тот, кто сидит на обеденной стойке, — заметил Раш.

— Да я что-то пока не готов рассиживаться за столом в компании с тем твоим нулевым протоколом, от которого у меня мороз по коже, — Янг мотнул головой в сторону гостиной, где стоял компьютер Валы с самостоятельно работавшей в нем программой. — Это как-то чуднó.

— Да, могу представить, для тебя это было бы весьма затруднительно. Ты, кажется, нуждаешься в постоянном поддержании разговора. И потом, это не мой протокол нулевого знания.

Пожав плечами, Янг откусил от своего блинчика.  
— О, боже мой, — воскликнул он с полным ртом. — Это отлично, просто чертовски здорово.

— Конечно же, — сухо сказал Раш. — Хотя уверен, что джем далеко не лучшего качества. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

— Как ты научился так здорово готовить?

— Путем постоянного одновременного применения теории и эмпиризма.

— Имеешь в виду, что читал поваренные книги и много практиковался?

— Это наиболее типичный способ приобретения необходимых опытных навыков, — пояснил Раш, кинув на него что-то вроде уничижительного взгляда.

— Я просто слегка удивлен, что ты смог оторваться от своей любимой математики и выкроить время на изучение подобных штук. Вообще-то, это не твой стиль.

— Ты знаком со мной, хм, сколько там, — сердито заметил ему Раш, — пару дней?

— Это да, — сказал Янг, — это верно, но мне уже доводилось работать со многими парнями навроде тебя и…

Он успел остановить себя до того, как произнес что-нибудь потенциально обидное.

— И что? — спросил Раш, обманчиво мягко приглашая продолжать.

— Умные, очень страстные в отношении своей работы, переполненные этим самым… — он помахал рукой, пока прихлебывал свой кофе, — научным мачизмом, в смысле — кто сможет дольше всех продержаться без сна и всякое такое.

Раш кинул ему на тарелку еще один блинчик.  
— Научный мачизм.

— Не то, чтобы это _плохо_ , — объяснял Янг. — Когда гоа’улды обстреливали Землю астероидами, а Картер умудрилась отфутболить их в гиперпространство, как только те достигли атмосферы, вот тут уж я всеми руками и ногами был _за_ научный мачизм.

Раш обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него:  
— В гиперпространство?

Янг кивнул.

— Это _чрезвычайно_ умно. Даже не знаю, додумался бы я сам до чего-нибудь подобного. Возможно, нет. Обычно я не склонен задумываться о гиперпространстве.

— Кстати, насколько высок твой уровень секретного допуска, я что-то запамятовал? Забудь эти штуки про гоа’улдов и астероиды.

— Не слишком высокий, — мрачно сказал Раш, скатывая блин в трубочку и откусывая, — конечно же.

Янг пожал плечами:  
— Не принимай близко к сердцу. Наверно, они не хотят, чтобы ты владел какой-либо важной информацией на случай, если Люшианский Альянс преуспеет с твоим похищением, потому что люшианцы смогут вытрясти из тебя все, о чем тебе известно.

— Благодарю. Безусловно, это звучит чрезвычайно ободряюще, — прокомментировал Раш, рассеяно наблюдая за тем следующий блинчик поджаривается на сковородке.

Янг поморщился:  
— Да. Слушай, извини. Да не смогут они тебя похитить.  
_«Надеюсь»,_ — добавил он про себя.

— Гениально. — Раш схватил его тарелку, перекинул на нее горячий блин со сковороды и снова поставил перед ним. — И все, что мне придется сделать для этого, так это всю мою оставшуюся жизнь находиться в пределах радиуса семи метров от устройства, шифрующего сигнал передатчика.

Янг так и не нашелся, что ответить на такое замечание.

— Как там, кстати, твой… э-э… продолжающийся тон?

Раш не смотрел на него.  
— Он стал тише. Значительно.

— Могу я задать тебе вопрос?

— Мне было бы весьма интересно узнать, а чем, мать твою, мы занимаемся последние пятнадцать минут, если не задаем вопросы?

Сначала приподняв в удивлении брови, Янг затем слегка подался вперед:  
— Как думаешь, почему это так беспокоит тебя?

— Продолжающийся тон?

— Ну да. Продолжающийся тон.

— Понятия не имею, — Раш уставился на сковородку с каким-то патологическим вниманием.

— Чушь собачья, — доверительно пробурчал Янг.

— Я терпеть не могу музыку, — объяснил Раш, — а продолжающийся тон очень близок к музыке.

— Терпеть не можешь музыку?

— Да.

— Всю музыку?

— Да.

— Почему?

— Без всякого «почему». Просто не терплю, прими это как факт.

— Но никто не станет питать отвращение ко _всей_ музыке.

— Я стану.

— Нет, не станешь. Ты не сможешь.

— Я нахожу ее непереносимой.

— Как же ты живешь? В мире? В мире, который наполнен музыкой?

— Я не желаю это обсуждать.

— Но…

— Что я _только что сказал_? — закричал на него Раш.

— Ну ладно, — Янг примиряюще поднял ладони. — Ладно.

Раш стоял с опущенной головой, опираясь о кухонную стойку, пальцы его руки рассеянно цеплялись за металлическую рукоятку кухонного ящика. Остановившимся взглядом он уставился на какую-то точку пола и дышал чересчур часто для парня, мирно пекущего блинчики ясным субботним утром.

И о чем он только думал, черт бы его побрал? Янгу показалось, что Раш сейчас не _думал_ вообще.

— Я понял, — сказал Янг, чувствуя, что он вообще ничего _не понял_ , ни на йоту. — Наверно это действительно сильно расстраивает. Нужно сосредоточиться на математике и все.

— Да, — беззвучно согласился Раш, снова поворачиваясь к блинам.

Он больше ничего не сказал, а Янг не стал ни о чем спрашивать.

\-----

Примечания переводчика:  
* — «Штат Равноправия» – прозвище штата Вайоминг, который первым в США предоставил женщинам право голоса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: Протокол нулевого знания — реально существующий криптографический принцип, это не моя выдумка.


	8. Chapter 8

Поразмышляв о событиях прошедшего вечера, Раш сообразил, что в какой-то момент на протяжении последних десяти часов, вероятно во время приступа панической атаки, прикрытой скрипичным концертом Ми-минор, Янг принял его за психически нестабильного. К несчастью, к _тому же самому_ заключению, независимо от Янга, судя по всему, пришел и Джексон. Раш находил это чрезвычайно раздражающим. Не только раздражающим, но и, по меньшей мере, лицемерным, учитывая, что Джексон в прошлом сам имел опыт пребывания в психиатрической лечебнице. Да еще и зачастую в разговорах с Рашем _использовал_ этот эпизод в качестве наглядной демонстрации своего глубокого общекультурного и пережитого им на лично понимания фундаментальных основ извечного страдания человеческой души, если принять во внимание, что в данном случае слово «человек» обозначает представителя любой расы, обладавшей сознанием.

Просто прекрасно.

Да пошло оно все.

А _особенно_ «пошло оно все» потому, что это была совершеннейшая ошибка — называть то, что случилось тогда с Джексоном, психозом. Ошибка, которую допустили некоторые излишне самоуверенные и плохо разбиравшиеся в предмете типы из департамента психологии КЗВ. Джексон вовсе не был нестабильным, ни тогда, ни _когда-либо_ еще. Этот человек был настоящим эталоном вменяемости и представлял собой гребаную _скалу_ из сплошной уравновешенной деликатности. В нем было столько выдержки, что он мог, сидя с тобой в какой-нибудь дешевой, богом забытой забегаловке, преспокойно рассуждать про то, как он в полной мере понимает и разделяет все твои чувства, потому что это, дескать, напоминает тот самый случай, когда ему довелось разрушить до основания некую цивилизацию. Или тот случай, когда пришлось ему стать свидетелем пленения, а затем физического и психического порабощения своей жены. Он мог вспоминать о том, как ее убивали у него на глазах, как после он галлюцинировал об этом трое суток, как почти уничтожил еще одну цивилизацию, спас третью и следом был _обвинен_ в попытке ее погубить. Как страшно, жутко, мучительно долго умирал он кошмарной смертью, когда его словно бы тащило по жесткому асфальту электромагнетического спектра, пока плоть его, пропустившая через себя жесткие лучи ионизирующей радиации, медленно превращалась в кровавое разлагающееся месиво*.

Дэниел Джексон, доктор наук по трем специальностям.

Представляющий вещи в перспективе.

Для всех и каждого.

_Спасибо вам, доктор Джексон._

Раш сделал попытку сосредоточиться и _разглядеть_ , наконец, блин, на который он давно упорно таращился.

Да что им всем нужно от него? Гребаное _fraternitas sanitas_ **. Они сами нисколько не стесняются стирать в мгновенье ока целые цивилизации с лица земли, да еще и непременно сопровождая это улыбочкой и пошловатыми развязными комментариями.

Янг молчал уже приблизительно сорок пять секунд.

Довольно долгий промежуток времени по меркам полковника Янга. Ему подумалось, что в масштабах Николаса Раша это было бы эквивалентно, в зависимости от дня, интервалу от восьми до двадцати минут.

Наверно следует что-нибудь сказать.

Сильно болела голова.

Ему расхотелось печь блины.

Подходящей темы для утренней беседы за кофе в голову не никак приходило.

— Тебя это не смущает? — начал он, следя за тем, как жидкое тесто на раскаленной сковородке постепенно обретает форму. — То, что ваша организация изничтожила коренные культуры народов бесчисленных миров?

— Э-э… — промычал Янг с видом человека, который чувствует себя крайне неловко, — может, тебе лучше обсудить это с Джексоном?

— Почему? — резко вскинулся Раш. — Мне хочется узнать, что думаешь по этому поводу _ты_. — Внезапно он осознал, что агрессивно тычет в Янга двумя пальцами. Он тут же отступил назад и снова уставился на поджаривавшийся блин. — Джексоновские мысли на этот счет я и сам могу себе представить.

— Мне кажется, это довольно сложный вопрос, — пробормотал Янг.

— Да что ты. — Опять широкий жест рукой — снова пришлось отступить и убрать руки. Он делал все от него зависящее. _Все_.

— Я думаю, люди уже изрядно поломали голову на этот счет, — продолжал Янг. — Ну, то есть, не то что бы об этом много раздумывали в первое время, когда существовал определенный риск, что гоа’улды поработят Землю и отбросят нашу цивилизацию обратно в бронзовый век. Но позднее народ довольно упорно размышлял об этом. В МНС*** имеется целое подразделение, что-то вроде… я даже не знаю… Отдел уничтожения культур, что ли. То есть, вряд ли они называются именно так. Не могу сказать точно, это и вправду не моя сфера деятельности.

— Ты, конечно, шутишь, — сказал Раш.

Блинчик на тарелку, тесто — на сковородку.

Он ненавидел утро. Утренний свет был таким ярким и беспощадным, как будто где-то поблизости находится добела раскаленный, радиоактивный и ничем не прикрытый _источник_ облучения. Интересно, каково это — прикоснуться к нему? И Раш не мог не думать о Джексоне, о Дэниеле Джексоне, отбросившем тогда прочь все, чем он был, или, быть может, чем уже _перестал быть_ к тому моменту. Само это прикосновение было смертью, уже свершившейся смертью — или _всеми_ видами смертей, всеми. У некоторых людей смерть лишь одна, другим же, очевидно, достаются многие, разнообразные и рассыпающиеся квантовой пеной по альтернативным мирам или повторяющиеся вновь и вновь в рамках единой временной линии. Но в то мгновение, в то роковое мгновение, когда Джексон протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до прибора, который должен был его убить, он не мог знать, будет ли там, за гранью, что-нибудь еще, кроме мощного излучения, кроме высокочастотных волн, которые прорвутся сквозь него, которые уже…

Электромагнетизм.

Менее всего любимый им.

Пристально вглядываясь в темную металлическую поверхность чугунной сковородки, резко контрастировавшей с безупречной белизной чисто вымытой плиты, он размышлял о том, с чего вдруг ему вздумалось сегодня печь блинчики. Но как бы там ни было, а вот он, блин, прямо перед ним. И Раш перевернул его.

— Ты в порядке? — встревоженно спросил Янг.

Раш попробовал взглянуть на себя со стороны, глазами Янга. Вполне можно представить, что полковнику он казался эмоционально лабильным, малоприятным, едва способным нормально функционировать спецом по кулинарному искусству.  
— А с чего бы мне быть не в порядке? — негромко пробормотал он. Дать ответ на такой вопрос в непровокационной манере шансов почти не оставалось, но Рашу было крайне интересно посмотреть, что Янг придумает.

— Ну, ты перестал жевать свои блинчики примерно пять минут назад.

Прямо, просто, точно в цель, с акцентом на суррогатной, а не на первичной конечной точке и с острой сортировкой спектрографии здравого смысла, достигая самой сути атомной орбитальной иерархии. Это был отличный ответ, который не оставлял ему возможности рационального выхода из ситуации. Что ж, прекрасно, можно выбрать иррациональный выход:  
— Я терпеть не могу блинчики.

— Ладно, — осторожно протянул Янг.

Должно быть, вид у него был совсем уж неуравновешенным, раз Янг не стал задираться. Это сильно обескураживало.

— То есть, в общем, хочу сказать, что вполне могу понять, о чем ты, — продолжал Янг. — Это слегка по-девчоночьи.

Широко расставив руки, Раш оперся о теплые боковины плиты и опустил голову, а затем чуть обернулся к Янгу и уставился на него упорным немигающим взглядом.

Янг неловко поерзал:  
— За исключением той части, что для выпечки блинчиков требуются тонны исполнительского мастерства.

Раш не шелохнулся.

— Что вовсе не означает, что девушки… и _женщины_ вообще, ни на что не способны в плане исполнительского мастерства, или, вернее, на самом деле это не значит, что такие навыки это что-то исключительно мужское. Вот полковник _Картер_ … — Янг замямлил и умолк.

Раш продолжал сверлить его испепеляющим взглядом.

— Слушай, и блинчики, и исполнительские навыки — все они гендерно нейтральные, — пытался выкрутиться Янг. — Просто блинчики это как бы немного вычурно, а ты больше похож на парня, ценящего практичность. Кажется.

Раш приподнял брови.

— Блинчики очень изысканные, исполнительские навыки не связаны с гендерной принадлежностью, и я _в восторге от этого завтрака_.

Раш отцепил левую руку от плиты, схватил тарелку Янга и, с неким намеком на улыбку, плюхнул на нее еще один блин.

— А давай мы просто сделаем вид, что последних тридцати секунд не было, — попросил Янг.

— Так и быть, уговорил, — он вылил остатки теста на чугунную сковороду и снова задался про себя вопросом, как долго придется ему оставаться в этой квартире.

— Итак, какие планы?

Полной уверенности в том, что конкретно Янг имеет в виду, у него не было, но на самом деле это не имело большого значения, поскольку существовал единый вариант окончательного ответа на подобный вопрос:  
— Никаких планов.

— Ты шутишь.

— А какие у _тебя_ планы?

— Ну, это зависит от… — сказал Янг.

Прикрыв глаза, Раш старался притвориться, что примороженная скорость, с которой Янг выговаривает предложения, совсем его не раздражает.

— От чего? — спросил он со всей любезностью, которую только смог из себя выдавить для этой краткой реплики.

— Ну, я не хочу тебе мешать, пока ты будешь заниматься своим нулевым протоколом. Или чем ты там еще собираешься заниматься. ― Янг мотнул головой на дверь кухни, вероятно желая указать на лэптоп Валы, который стоял открытым на журнальном столике Янга и автоматически выстраивал таблицу из показаний квантовых состояний, которые Раш записал в лаборатории доктора Перри.

— Это всего лишь компиляция данных, ― буркнул Раш, метнув взгляд в направлении открытой двери. ― Надеюсь, она уже завершена.

— Тебе не сильно попортит кровь, если я продолжу распаковывать вещи?

— Нет, ― сказал Раш. ― Это же твоя квартира.

— Ты не собираешься поспать? ― поинтересовался Янг. — Когда-нибудь, наконец?

— Возможно, ― сказал Раш. ― А если и так, то что, это обязательно должно быть интегрировано в твой «план»?

Янг вздохнул и начал потихоньку слезать со стойки кухни:  
— Просто интересуюсь.

Раш приступил к мытью тарелок.

— Ты не с Земли, ― неожиданно заявил Янг, ― точно не с Земли. ― Это не прозвучало вопросом.

Раш обернулся к нему:  
— Пардон?

Янг протянул ему контейнер блендера и ошеломленный Раш машинально вертел его в руках, словно не зная, что с ним делать.  
— Джексон, типа как, намекал на это, ― пояснил Янг. ― Да не волнуйся ты. Мой допуск к секретности высок, как ни у кого.

— Джексон… ― протянул Раш и слегка запнулся, затем встряхнул головой. ― Джексон сказал… что?

— Ну ладно, вообще-то он был довольно уклончив. Не сказал ничего конкретного, но было в его словах что-то такое. А в сочетании с… ― Янг взмахнул рукой, описывая круг, ― со всем остальным, все сразу приобретает смысл.

— С каким таким «всем остальным»?

— Не спишь, не знаешь, зачем нужен кондиционер, находишься на верхней строчке люшианского списка, злишься из-за того, что КЗВ губит чужие цивилизации, заставляешь лучших наших математиков выглядеть на твоем фоне полными идиотами, ненавидишь музыку и любишь коктейли Валы. Которые воняют просто отвратно, кстати говоря. Никто на этой планете не способен пить их иначе как с каменным выражением лица.

Раш не отрывал взгляда от Янга, а вода из открытого крана гладкой прохладной струей омывала ему руки.

Янг довольно хмыкнул.

— Ох, заткнись ты, ― сказал Раш.

— Я раскусил тебя, ― ответил Янг.

— Нет, не раскусил.

— О, точно раскусил.

— Никоим образом.

— Признай.

— Нет, я так не думаю, ― ровным голосом возразил Раш.

— Да очевидно же, особенно когда ты так остолбенел.

― Сильно сомневаюсь.

Подхватив кухонное полотенце, Янг начал вытирать вымытые тарелки. В относительно короткий срок совместно они уничтожили все доказательства излишне замысловатого и вычурного завтрака, в который он так неосмотрительно ввязался, пока строился его вычислительный массив данных. Как только на кухне был наведен полный порядок, Янг исчез в направлении ванной комнаты, предположительно пошел принимать свой обязательный, пропущенный утром душ.

Раш присел за компьютер. Его VBA-программе оставалось работы еще минут на десять.

Выстукав пальцами по крышке стола нетерпеливое раздраженное стаккато, он вошел в свою почту на защищенном сервере КЗВ. Среди обычного мусора ведомственного сообщений обнаружилось письмо от доктора Перри.

_Уважаемый доктор Раш,_

_Моему техническому персоналу потребовалось примерно четыре часа для того, чтобы вернуть состояние кристаллического массива к исходному уровню и еще час, чтобы выяснить, что именно Вы сотворили с нашим детекционным оборудованием, поскольку Ваше время, очевидно, слишком ценно, чтобы растрачивать его на рациональные разъяснения причин Вашего разрушительного эксперимента. Не сомневаюсь, Вам будет приятно узнать, что мы все-таки сумели заново откалибровать массив, и он не понес непоправимого ущерба вследствие Ваших аналитических работ на управляющих кристаллах Древних. В следующий раз, когда у Вас возникнет необходимость поработать с каким-либо массивом, будьте так добры, мой массив не трогайте. Также настоятельно рекомендую Вам испрашивать разрешение у главы научного отдела для работы с любыми ксенотехнологиями. Это все, что мне хотелось сказать… Хотела еще поинтересоваться у Вас ― Вы преднамеренно собирали данные по квантовым совмещениям данных? Если да, тогда нам стоит поговорить._

_Искренне Ваша,_  
_Аманда Перри_

Вздохнув, Раш поднял голову и некоторое время щурился на потолок. Затем быстро набрал ответ.

_Доктор Перри ― Приношу извинения за причиненные неудобства. Я немного торопился. Что касается совмещения данных — да, я намеренно собирал их. Почему вы спрашиваете?_

Отослав ответ, он снова побарабанил пальцами по столу. Поверил, на каком этапе VBA-программа, затем поднялся, схватил ножницы и вскрыл одну из нераспечатанных коробок Янга, на этикетке которой красовалась надпись «столовая». Брови у него изумленно поползли вверх, когда его взору предстала сложенная обеденная скатерть. Слегка пожав плечами, Раш вытащил ее из коробки, развернул и расстелил на обеденном столе. Следом за скатертью он извлек из ящика блюдо сомнительных эстетических достоинств и еще более сомнительной функциональности, и тут услышал тихое позвякивание ноутбука, сигнализирующее о новом почтовом сообщении.

Очевидно, доктор Перри была ранней пташкой.

Поставив блюдо на стол рядом с компьютером Валы, он скользнул обратно на свое место и открыл послание.

_Я спрашиваю потому, что довольно трудно не заметить выход 2n, который вы установили вместо нашего n входа. Вы осознаете, что по существу вы воссоздали косвенный аналог функционального элемента управления гипердвигателя? Это то, что вы и пытались сделать?_

Он быстро настучал ответ.

_Нет. Я пытался добиться максимального соответствия с наборным устройством Врат, но, ничего удивительного, что в итоге все закончилось неудачной человеческой версией квантового компьютера._

Его пальцы вновь протарабанили по металлической поверхности стола замысловатый ритм, пока он дожидался обновления своей почты. Долго ждать не пришлось.

_А-а. Для наборного устройства ТРЕБУЕТСЯ внутренняя геометрия, а наш массив не обладает соответствующей симметрией. Слушайте, если у вас есть несколько минут, мы могли бы потрепаться за жизнь в чате, на секретном КЗВ-сервере._

В письме содержалась ссылка. Он кликнул по ней, а затем нетерпеливо вошел в чат, предварительно указав необходимую информацию о себе и введя пароли допуска.

МэндиПерри: Привет.  
НиколасРаш: Здравствуйте. Требуется внутренняя геометрия?  
МэндиПерри: Да.  
НиколасРаш: Вы там что-нибудь печатаете? Кажется, это занимает у вас довольно много времени.  
НиколасРаш: Эй?  
МэндиПерри: Я думаю об этом. Все наборные устройства принципиально схожи по своей конструкции ― то есть, должны быть схожи. Они созданы для сохранения и переформатирования информации не только о собственном расположении, но также о местоположении шести других наборных устройств, с которыми связаны через подпространство. К тому же у них нет… о господи, вы слишком нетерпеливы.  
НиколасРаш: У них нет ЧЕГО.  
НиколасРаш: Я не нетерпелив.  
НиколасРаш: Или как вам будет угодно.  
МэндиПерри: У них нет неограниченной буферной памяти и панель созвездий у них тоже не одинакова. По сути это означает проблему накопления данных идентичным и лимитированным набором кристаллов однотипной конфигурации, постоянно переполняющих друг друга локальной информацией, которая непрерывно меняется в режиме реального времени. Единственно возможным эффективным способом резервирования и использования данных такого рода будет изменение квантового состояния кристаллов Древних, которое некоторым образом базируется на местоположении.  
НиколасРаш: Хм.  
МэндиПерри: Ну и кто теперь тормозит?  
НиколасРаш: Под «панелью созвездий» вы подразумеваете переднюю поверхность наборного устройства, с кнопками и элементами для нажатия? Как много их там?  
МэндиПерри: Вы не слишком преуспели с этим, не так ли?  
МэндиПерри: 38.  
НиколасРаш: (2^5)+6  
МэндиПерри: Да… и что это означает?  
НиколасРаш: Я в точности не знаю, но есть в этом нечто телеологически привлекательное, принимая во внимание пересечение трех линий, стандартно применяемое для определения точки назначения.  
МэндиПерри: Занимаетесь поиском сокрытых смыслов в знаке пи?

Раш закатил глаза.

НиколасРаш: Я отказываюсь понимать, на что вы намекаете.  
МэндиПерри: О, думаю, вы все прекрасно поняли. Значение «плюс шесть» мне вполне ясно, но что такого особенного в 2^5? Полагаете, это может быть связано с шифрами внутри проводящей системы Врат?  
НиколасРаш: Возможно. Это дает повод задуматься — а что, если центральный управляющий кристалл наборного устройства действительно мог бы, если его соответствующим образом перенастроить, функционировать как 32-кубитовый квантовый компьютер? Для моих целей это было бы идеально. В наборном устройстве ведь семь кристаллов, верно?  
НиколасРаш: Эй?  
НиколасРаш: Надеюсь, вы печатаете там нечто действительно значительное.  
МэндиПерри: Верно. Что касается вашего предположения относительно квантовых компьютерных возможностей центрального управляющего кристалла наборного устройства, то это не новая теория, но до сих пор никто так и не сумел подключиться к кристаллу и доказать, что тот действительно обладает такой способностью. Главная причина заключается в том, что здесь, на Земле, мы не пользуемся наборным устройством, а экспериментировать на чужой планете опасно, ведь если вы попытаетесь там перенастроить контрольный кристалл в этот ваш персональный квантовый компьютер, то вы, скорее всего настолько повредите его, что больше не сможете с его помощью управлять Вратами и вернуться оттуда, где находитесь. Около шести месяцев назад мне удалось продемонстрировать, что локальный драйвер управляющего элемента гипердвигателя Древних можно, если изолировать его от действующего драйвера, перенастроить под функционирование в качестве квантового компьютера. С этой целью для решения алгоритма Шора я использовала большой кристаллический массив.  
НиколасРаш: Прошу прощения, ЧТО вам удалось сделать.  
МэндиПерри: У меня такое чувство, что для вас это может иметь значение, учитывая ваши текущие интересы.  
НиколасРаш: Это впечатляюще.  
МэндиПерри: Знаю. Вы непременно должны зайти в мою лабораторию. Я буду там сегодня днем. Хотите, встретимся за ланчем?  
НиколасРаш: Боюсь, придется встретиться как-нибудь в другой раз.  
МэндиПерри: Алгоритм Шора с кристаллическим квантовым компьютером как вы можете сказать нет?!?!?  
НиколасРаш: По всей видимости, сегодня Люшианский Альянс объявил на меня активную охоту.  
МэндиПерри: Ясно. Звучит достаточно скверно, это вполне способно испортить вам выходные.  
НиколасРаш: Да, это так.  
НиколасРаш: Спасибо, что заметили.  
МэндиПерри: Как вы смотрите на понедельник?  
НиколасРаш: Более подходяще, чем сегодня.  
МэндиПерри: Где ваш офис?  
НиколасРаш: Я не работаю в офисе.  
НиколасРаш: Эй?  
МэндиПерри: Прошу прощения. Не в офисе? Как же вы проводите эксперименты?  
НиколасРаш: Как правило, я бесцеремонно вторгаюсь в чью-то чужую лабораторию.  
МэндиПерри: Так, а ну выметайтесь из города.  
НиколасРаш: Вы сказали, что нужна геометрия, но я не вижу причин, почему она может быть так необходима.  
МэндиПерри: Я вовсе не говорила, что нужна циркулярность как таковая. На самом деле, мы уже успели удостовериться, что она не нужна. В наборном устройстве Врат Атлантиды использованы треугольные массивы. Геометрическая регулярность требуется для того, чтобы можно было задавать основанные на местоположении данные. По крайней мере, существует такая теория. Думаете, геометрия массива может каким-либо образом иметь значение?  
НиколасРаш: Точно не уверен, но предполагаю, что тут может быть заложен некий эстетический образ.  
МэндиПерри: Вы такой математик.  
НиколасРаш: И что это должно означать.  
НиколасРаш: Я СКАЗАЛ, что это должно означать.  
МэндиПерри: Химик просыпается и обнаруживает, что его кровать в огне. Он встает, набирает ведро воды и тушит огонь.  
НиколасРаш: Вы странная личность.  
МэндиПерри: Физик просыпается и обнаруживает, что его кровать в огне. Он точно рассчитывает, сколько ему потребуется воды, учитывая скорость распространения огня и время, необходимое для того, чтобы дойти до крана, набрать ведро воды и вернуться к кровати. После чего он тушит огонь.  
НиколасРаш: Понимаю, к чему все это ведет и мне это не очень-то нравится, хочу вам заметить.  
МэндиПерри: Математик просыпается и обнаруживает, что его кровать в огне. Он встает, подходит к водопроводного крану, открывает его, пробует пальцем воду и произносит: «Решение существует». Затем возвращается и ложится спать. В свою постель. Которая все еще в огне.  
НиколасРаш: Забавно.  
МэндиПерри: Стараюсь изо всех сил

— Я сказал _Раш_.

Раш обернулся и обнаружил в дверном проеме Янга, стоящего со скрещенными руками на груди. Волосы его были влажными.

— Что? — огрызнулся Раш.

— У меня что, есть скатерть?

Раш посмотрел на покрытый скатертью стол.

— Да. Похоже, что так.

— Ты занимаешься _распаковкой_ вещей для меня? — голос Янга был недоверчивым и одновременно немного тронутым.

— Я распаковал всего лишь два предмета, — ответил Раш.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что.

МэндиПерри: Я вовсе не хотела ставить вас в неловкое положение.  
МэндиПерри: Серьезно. Я так сожалею об этом. Математика это здорово.  
МэндиПерри: Я обожаю математику.  
МэндиПерри: Эй?  
НиколасРаш: Прошу прощения. Меня отвлекли. Слушайте, я понял вашу мысль об интеллектуальной лени относительно теории распознавания образов, но такая точка зрения имеет право на существование.  
МэндиПерри: Конечно. Особенно в криптографии, как мне кажется.  
НиколасРаш: А сейчас вы, очевидно, пытаетесь меня задобрить.  
МэндиПерри: И как, сработало?  
НиколасРаш: Нет. Слушайте, построение моей рабочей таблицы данных уже давно завершилось. Я должен идти.  
МэндиПерри: Вам бы лучше раздобыть данные с настоящего наборного устройства.  
НиколасРаш: Сам знаю.  
МэндиПерри: Поговорите с Сэм Картер. Возможно, найдется относительно близкая планета с настоящим наборным, который вам разрешат угробить.  
НиколасРаш: Искренне сомневаюсь, что я его УГРОБЛЮ.  
МэндиПерри: Хорошо, но мне на вашем месте очень бы хотелось, чтобы поблизости находился корабль с гипердвигателем, просто на всякий случай.  
НиколасРаш: Да-да. Я сообщу вам мэйлом, если в обозримом будущем мне позволят, наконец, покинуть этот дом.  
МэндиПерри: Будем на связи. Приятно было «встретиться».  
НиколасРаш: Аналогично.

Выйдя из чата защищенного сервера, Раш просмотрел свою вновь скомпилированную таблицу, чтобы убедиться, что она завершена и правильно сформирована. Опершись локтем о стол и сгорбившись, он уткнулся подбородком в сжатый кулак и попытался мысленно воссоздать ту вычислительную модель, которую нужно будет построить — ее параметры, ее первичные условия. А из соседней комнаты до него доносился легкий скрип взрезаемой ножом упаковочной ленты, приглушенный шум методичного, обстоятельного процесса распаковывания картонных коробок, сопровождавшийся болезненным рваным стуком неровных шагов по пыльному полу.

* * *

Примерно к тому времени, когда ему почти удалось закончить преобразование инвариантных данных в исходный код, зазвучал телефонный звонок.

От неожиданности он резко вздрогнул.

— Алло?

Сделав глубокий вдох, Раш закрыл глаза и попробовал перенастроить нервы во что-то менее возбудимое и более пригодное для жизни.

— О, — почти сразу же ответил в трубку Янг. — Привет. Привет, Эмили, — Янг смог выговорить ее имя только в три невнятных захода.

Похоже, звонила его бывшая жена.

Скорее всего.

— Да. Нет, слушай, прости. Я…

Презрительно вздернув брови, Раш взглянул еще раз на свой исходный код, сохранил стартовую модель, а затем закрыл компьютер. Выйдя в коридор, он направился в ванную, решив, что сейчас, пожалуй, благоприятный момент наконец-то принять душ.

— Я вовсе не забыл. Если ты дашь мне сказать…

Да, это, бесспорно, самый благоприятный момент для душа.

Он закрыл за собой дверь ванной и включил воду. Зеркало в очередной раз продемонстрировало ему, что прическа его представляет собой замечательное олицетворение послекодировочного хаоса. Вечно он забывал подстричься. Туфли, носки, штаны, трусы-боксеры и две футболки полетели на белую плитку пола, из сброшенной одежды образовалась небольшая пирамида. Держась рукой за противоположную стенку душа, Раш шагнул под струи воды, пытаясь ни о чем не думать, но, несмотря на все его _усилия_ , единственное, что навязчиво крутилось у него в голове, это мысли о коде, о дифференциальных уравнениях, о кубитах и суперсовмещениях данных.

Изнурение было самым лучшим, самым эффективным оружием борьбы против собственного разума.

 _Zwei Seelen wohnen, ach, in meiner Brust,  
Die eine will sich von der andern trennen_ ****.

Немного запрокинув назад голову, он волнистыми, неровными движениями взъерошивал волосы, вымывая из них шампунь, источавший слабый сосновый аромат и еще какой-то другой, едва уловимый коммерческий мужской запах.

Необходимо как-то достигнуть квантовой зацепленности его запрашивающей программы с наборным устройством. В этом никаких сомнений. И, похоже, это будет требоваться не раз, поскольку есть вероятность, что ключ не один, есть основания полагать, что всякий раз при открытии Врат генерируется, а затем передается посредством зацепленности новый уникальный ключ.

Итак. Первое — достичь зацепленности с наборным устройством. Второе — запустить свой протокол нулевого знания, который послужит доказательством этого воссоединения. Третье — получить ключ для разблокировки шеврона. Но как добиться квантовой зацепленности?

Он рассеяно растирал грудь гладким, еще совсем новым куском мыла.

Как же ему создать код, способный подключиться к кристаллу?

Быть может, доктор Перри могла бы помочь.

Вполне возможно, существенной разницы с написанием классического кода в этом не было. По крайне мере, _концептуально_.

Он закрыл кран и стащил с настенной полки чистое полотенце.

Что касается получения самого ключа — при условии, что это не _упадет_ ему в руки само по себе — то несколько раундов атак «слабых измерений» могут сработать. Метод же «человек посередине» хоть и казался ему по природе своей более привлекательным, но в то же время и более дезориентирующим. У него было такое чувство, что Врата вряд ли будут ему _благодарны_ за такой подход.

Натянув свои боксеры и джинсы, он вцепился полотенцем в волосы, свирепо растирая их.

Быть может, в словах доктора Перри был смысл. В конце концов, ему полагается быть экспертом в области криптографии, а не гребаным нумерологом. Крайне маловероятно, что у Звездных Врат могут быть _чувства_ , так что, почему бы ему не попробовать оба варианта. Надо пробовать любой необходимый вариант. Вот что будет разумно. Если вообще удастся получить соответствующий допуск секретности для выхода через Врата на другую планету, чтобы напрямую поработать с наборным устройством.

Телфорд мог бы оказать ему содействие в этом вопросе.

Скорее всего, и Джексон тоже мог помочь с получением допуска, но с Джексоном все пошло бы немного иначе.

Лучше обратиться к Телфорду.

Или, все-таки, стоит попросить о помощи Джексона?

Если он пойдет с этим к Телфорду, то Джексона это здорово разозлит.

Так же как, вероятно, он не хило взбесит Телфорда, если все же решит обратиться к Джексону.

Ладно.

Существовал несложный способ избежать этой дихотомии.

Натянув через голову футболку, он подхватил с пола свою мятую рубашку и накинул ее, затем быстро прошагал через полутемный коридор и вошел в излишне светлую гостиную Янга.

Тот уже закончил разговор по телефону и лежал на диване, одной рукой прикрывая глаза, а другой с несчастным видом теребил завитушки волос у виска.

Мгновение поколебавшись, Раш, тем не менее, шагнул вперед.

— Мне необходимо отправиться через Врата, — объявил он.

Янг опустил руку, открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.  
— Прямо сейчас? — сухо поинтересовался он.

— Нет, — ответил Раш, подходя ближе и начиная застегивать пуговицы рубашки. — Но вскоре. Где-то через неделю.

— Ну, удачи с этим, — сказал Янг, снова прикрывая глаза.

— У меня нет соответствующего допуска секретности, — сказал Раш.

— Да что ты? Нет _допуска_? И кто бы мог подумать? — тон Янга из нейтрально-сухого трансформировался в ядовито-саркастический.

Руки Раша застыли, приостановив процесс пропихивания пуговиц в петли, однако он тут же сосредоточился и продолжил начатое — как застегивание, так и все остальное.  
— Плевать я хотел на все твои гребаные предубеждения и догадки, — заявил Раш, — поскольку хорошо осведомлен о крайне низком уровне твоих аналитических способностей. Мне нужно попасть на другую планету.

Непонятно почему, но Янг открыл глаза и слегка улыбнулся ему.

— Так ты собираешься мне помочь или нет?— спросил Раш.

— _Зачем_ тебе вдруг понадобилось на другую планету? — задал ему встречный вопрос Янг.

— Потому что мне нужно поэкспериментировать с наборным устройством Врат.

— Попробуй попроситься на базу «Альфа», если тебе всего на несколько часов — это может сработать, — посоветовал Янг, коротко вскинув брови.

— Есть вероятность, что я могу непоправимо повредить наборное устройство, с которым буду работать.

— Окей, ладно, тогда база «Альфа» не подойдет, — ровно и невозмутимо отреагировал Янг, — и, к сожалению, это сильно усложняет получение разрешения на подобную вылазку, потому что в таком случае потребуется поддержка базового корабля. И потому что обеспечить полную безопасность тех мест, куда можно добраться через Врата, не так просто.

— Я в курсе.

— Плюс, ты же у нас не только интеллектуальный ресурс, — продолжал Янг, — ты еще являешься чрезвычайно высокоприоритетной целью похищения. Как я представляю, чем больше шевронов ты взламываешь, что сильнее они хотят тебя заполучить. Не думаю, что тот факт, что попытка добраться до тебя была предпринята менее чем через двадцать четыре часа после того, как ты разблокировал свой четвертый шеврон, была простым совпадением.

— Так подберите мне такую планету, на которой нет Люшианского Альянса, — раздраженно выговорил Раш. — Любое наборное устройство в его природной неизмененной конфигурации мне подойдет.

— Все не так просто и ты сам знаешь это.

— Джексон идет вторым номером в том же самом списке, но что-то я не заметил, чтобы _его_ держали взаперти в собственной квартире.

— Джексон способен сам о себе позаботиться.

— Ясно. Так вот почему он столько раз _умирал_.

Не сумев придумать эффективного контраргумента, Янг лишь вздохнул:  
— Почему ты просишь об этом меня?

Снова слегка приподняв брови, Раш заколебался на несколько секунд:  
— Ты не выглядишь чрезмерно занятым.

— Хорошая попытка, отчаянный. А что там насчет настоящей причины?

— У Джексона с Телфордом в настоящее время имеются достаточно сильные разногласия по некоторым вопросам, из-за чего мне крайне неудобно обращаться с просьбой к любому из них.

— Думаешь, их разногласия из-за тебя? — небрежным тоном спросил Янг, он отнял руку ото лба и, потянувшись, закинул ее за голову таким подчеркнуто расслабленным движением, что Раш тут же заподозрил в этом попытку скрыть острый, напряженный интерес.

— Я бы так не сказал, — ответил Раш, ― но мне кажется, в чем бы ни заключались их споры, в некоторой степени это может иметь отношение ко мне.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— В понедельник позвоню Лэндри, — пообещал Янг. — Посмотрим, может удастся что-нибудь придумать.

Раш кивнул ему:  
— Спасибо.

— На здоровье.

Скрестив руки на груди, Раш окинул взглядом бардак, царивший в квартире Янга. Наполовину вскрытые картонные ящики занимали почти все свободное пространство пола, словно бы разбирать коробки ровно наполовину была намеренная стратегия Янга, непонятно для чего применяемая им. Как будто тот специально не желал распаковать и выбросить ни единого ящика.

В этом можно было усмотреть некую идентичность с тем, как Раш поступает с собственными вещами. Что тоже казалось ему чрезвычайно раздражающим.

— Поднимайся, — резко выговорил Раш.

— А почему бы тебе не лечь, мать твою, и _поспать_? — возразил ему Янг. — У меня утро выходного дня.

— Мы покончим с этим прямо сейчас, — сказал Раш. — Это самый неэффективный способ разбирать вещи, который мне доводилось видеть в жизни. У тебя несколько _дней_ ушло на то, чтобы распаковать одну только кухню. При том, что, в конечном итоге, с твоей кухней разобрался я.

— Два дня. Не больше.

Заглянув в ближайшую полуразобранную коробку и констатировав, что в ней полно книг, Раш подтащил ее к пустому книжному шкафу и начал выставлять их на полки.

— Сортируешь в алфавитном порядке? — не вставая с дивана, лениво поинтересовался Янг.

— А почему бы, блядь, и нет?

— Хм, да так.

— А ты бы предпочел сортировать их по размеру, не так ли? — Раш старался не смотреть на то, как тяжело и мучительно Янг поднимается на ноги.

Тот решил проигнорировать это замечание.  
— Знаешь ли, это не входило в мой план, — проворчал Янг, без малейшего энтузиазма вытаскивая из соседней коробки сложенную настольную лампу и с отвращением ее разглядывая.

— А купить приличный кофе входит в твой план? Потому что это непременно должно быть в него включено. И лучше бы до двух часов дня. — Он покончил с одной охапкой книг и наклонился над коробкой, чтобы достать следующую.

— Почему? — удивился Янг, который по-прежнему вертел в руках лампу с таким видом, будто не понимал, что с ней делать. — Что должно случиться до двух часов?

— Из-за кофеиновой ломки я заработаю себе головную боль. А снова пить тот отвратительный образчик американского растворимого кофе, что и утром, я не собираюсь.

— Как же ты умудрился довести себя до обезвоживания в тот день, если ты такой любитель кофе?

— Этим утром я первый раз за последние четыре недели выпил кофе.

— Решил «развязать»?

Скорее уж «завязать», но не было никакой нужды объяснять это Янгу.

— Для меня было чрезвычайным разочарованием завершить период воздержания чашкой _растворимого_ кофе.

— Мои извинения, — сухо сказал Янг.

— Да ну, — фыркнул Раш, вырывая лампу из рук Янга и прикрепляя ее к боковой стенке этажерки для книг. — Полагаю, что как-нибудь смогу пережить это.

— Спасибо. У меня просто гора с плеч.

Забрав у Янга нож, Раш подрезал им упаковочную ленту коробки, которую он только что опустошил, разобрал коробку, плотно укладывая картонные листы друг к другу, и уложил все на пол рядом с этажеркой.

— А разве тебе не надо работать с этим твоим нулевым протоколом? — полюбопытствовал Янг.

— Ты ужасно зациклен на моем протоколе нулевого знания, — ответил Раш. — Не потому ли, что кроме него в компьютерной науке ты больше ни с чем не знаком?

— Вообще-то это _ты_ чересчур циклился на нем, ну да ладно. Фиг с ним.

— Сейчас я занят написанием исходного кода для моделирующей программы, которая позволит мне симулировать квантовые колебания управляющих кристаллов Древних, возникающие в ответ на применение напряжения различной мощности.

— О как. Здорово. — Янг наклонился и вытащил из коробки что-то похожее на круглый аквариум.

— Это что, для _рыбок_? — спросил Раш. Тон, каким он задал вопрос, у него вышел значительно более пренебрежительным, чем планировалось.

— Некоторые люди, знаешь ли, _любят_ рыбок, Раш, — хмуро пробурчал ему Янг.

Раш презрительно дернул плечом:  
— Рыбки кажутся мне немного неподходящей идеей для кого-то, кто живет один и в любой момент рискует быть убитым на чужой планете.

— Можно приобрести автоматическую кормушку, — возразил Янг. — И потом, у меня же есть друзья, которые могут приглядеть за рыбками, если меня… почему мы вообще говорим на эту тему?

— Понятия не имею. Покупай хоть всех рыб на свете, если тебе так хочется, меня это совершенно не волнует, — Раш быстро отыскал еще одну коробку с книгами и начал выгружать ее содержимое на ту же самую книжную полку.

— И куплю, — сказал Янг.

— Да пожалуйста, — ответил Раш.

— А когда я буду на задании, то ты будешь их кормить.

— К тому времени, пока ты, наконец, восстановишься для внеземных миссий, люшианцы уже наверняка захватят меня.

— Не смей так говорить, — прикрикнул на него Янг.

— Принимая во внимание, что у Люшианского Альянса уже есть технология телепортации, а у КЗВ на лицо явные проблемы с информационной безопасностью, — пробормотал Раш, — то я бы сказал, это лишь вопрос времени.

— Это не так, — снова огрызнулся на него Янг. — Конечно же, не так.

— На твоем месте я бы подыскал себе другого кандидата приглядывать за рыбками.

— Раш, — сказал Янг. — Хватит уже. Я серьезно.

— Я тоже, — косо глянув на Янга, произнес Раш, затем отвел глаза и стал рассматривать книги, которые держал в руках.

— Тебе нужно быть более осторожным, — сердито бурчал Янг. — Ну, то есть не быть таким лихим кавалеристом. У Альянса не оказалось бы таких крепких тылов в КЗВ, не будь их заковыристые методы склонять людей к сотрудничеству столь эффективны.

— У-гм, — ответил Раш. — Само собой.

Он снова взял нож Янга, разрезал им очередную опустошенную им коробку, сложил картон и положил поверх первой.

— Бывалые люди терпели поражение перед ними. Люди, специально обученные противостоять тем технологиям допроса, которые они применяют, — продолжал Янг.

Уставившись неподвижным взглядом в стену, Раш попробовал представить, каково это — подвергнуться пытке. Он попытался вообразить нечто худшее, чем оказаться в удушающем плену собственного изнуренного разума и понял, что не может. Определенно, у него явный недостаток воображения по этой части.

— Посоветуешь что-нибудь? — спросил он, оборачиваясь к Янгу. — На случай, если им будет сопутствовать успех касательно похищения моей особы?

— Делай все, что можешь, — сказал Янг, — _все_ , что только можешь, лишь бы удержать в памяти то, что случилось. И прекрати уже трепать всем подряд о каждом взломанном тобой шевроне. Пусть люди думают, что ты зашел в тупик. Поставь блок.

Посмотрев ему прямо в глаза, Раш кивнул.

Это была неплохая идея.

\-----

Примечания переводчика:  
* — Имеется в виду эпизод из пятого сезона ЗВ-1, когда Дэниел, пытаясь обезвредить наквадриевую бомбу на планете Келона, получил смертельную дозу радиации и спустя несколько часов умер мучительной смертью от острой лучевой болезни. Перед смертью сумел вознестись;  
** — Fraternitas sanitas (лат) — Братство разумных;  
*** — МНС — международный наблюдательный совет;  
**** — «Две души живут в груди моей, желая друг от друга отделиться» (нем), Гете, «Фауст».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: Фраза на немецком языке, встречающаяся в этой главе, это цитата из «Фауста» Гете. Также в главе есть анекдот, который мне когда-то рассказали, и который я немного приукрасила (тот самый, где Аманда Перри рассказывает о различиях между химиком, физиком и математиком).


	9. Chapter 9

Было уже где-то чуть позднее полудня, и солнечные лучи продолжали свое победное шествие по деревянным доскам паркета, неуклонно переползая все дальше и дальше. Янг с Рашем добились ощутимого прогресса в реорганизации каждой комнаты, и жилище Янга наконец-то начало приобретать цивилизованный вид. Большинство коробок были распакованы и разобраны, оберточные газеты уложены в мусорные мешки, мебель расставлена по своим местам, осветительные лампы собраны и подключены к розеткам через стратегически правильно расположенные и упрятанные подальше от глаз удлинители. Поначалу было немного тревожно наблюдать за той пугающей, лихорадочной деловитостью, с которой Раш приступил к делу раскладывания скарба Янга, но постепенно Янг свыкнулся с этим. Просто парень был очень пылким. Но такой уж он есть.

По причине такого странного энтузиазма своего соседа Янгу было бы крайне любопытно кинуть взгляд на внутреннее убранство квартиры самого _Раша_. Почему-то ему казалось, что там царит идеальнейший порядок и фантастическая утилитарность.

А сейчас, в этот самый момент, Янгу приходилось иметь дело с теми вещами, которые Раш не мог и не хотел разбирать, распаковывать, анализировать, категоризировать, алфавитизировать, утилизировать… с которыми Раш не стал бы проводить никаких действий на –ать.

С личными вещами.

С той эфемерой, что Эмили оставила ему ― маленькими стеклянными и фарфоровыми фигурками, купленными ею в различных городах, где им когда-то довелось побывать вдвоем, и которые теперь, по неизвестным ему причинам, ей вздумалось передать ему. Со всеми этими безделушками, на которые Янгу было тяжело не то что смотреть, но о которых невыносимо было даже думать. В конце концов, он решил, что лучшее, что можно сделать с этими побрякушками — покидать их в коробку, а коробку запрятать куда-нибудь поглубже в шкаф.

— У меня такое чувство, что ты в некотором затруднении по поводу конечной цели этого процесса, — сухо заметил ему Раш с того места, где сидел. А сидел он, опутанный клубком кабелей, на полу, и неодобрительно смотрел на коробку, которую Янг держал в руках.

Янг тяжело вздохнул:  
— Эти вещи будут храниться в шкафу.

— Можно и там, — согласился Раш, вскидывая голову и ненадолго прикрывая глаза. Как будто очень устал. Просто чертовски устал.

Янг реально не понимал, что, черт бы его побрал, Раш сам себе думает и почему он так упрямо принуждает себя бодрствовать. И с чего ему вдруг взбрело в голову заняться благоустройством _чужой квартиры_. Это было странно. Нецелесообразно. Казалось, была в этом какая-то патология, хотя сложно было с ходу определить, в чем конкретно она заключалась. Почти непереносимо было смотреть на то, как он сидит там, разбираясь в переплетении проводов, и, представляя собой бледную тень прежнего энергичного Раша, предпринимает какие-то болезненные, дезорганизованные попытки настроить Янгу телевизор.

— Раш, — негромко спросил Янг, — ты в порядке?

— Не так много в английском языке комбинаций слов, которые раздражали бы меня сильнее, чем та, что ты только что выбрал, — сказал Раш, слегка встряхивая головой в попытках сосредоточиться на гордиевом узле перед собой.

— Ты выглядишь совсем изнуренным.

— Бывают вещи похуже, чем изнурение, — пробормотал Раш.

— Да, — согласился Янг, — наверно, бывают.

— Твоего мнения никто не спрашивал, — сообщил ему Раш и продел один из проводов сквозь петлю другого.

Янг вздохнул, закатил глаза и вернулся к перекладыванию тех памятных безделушек в коробку, когда неожиданно в тишине квартиры пронзительной трелью прозвучал звонок его мобильника.

Раш резко вздрогнул, выронил спутанный комок кабелей и вскинул руки, словно хотел сжать ладонями виски, но полпути спохватился и сумел-таки справиться с этим непроизвольным порывом.

Кинув на него косой взгляд, Янг перевел глаза на телефон и, стукнув пальцем по панели сенсорного экрана, ответил на звонок.

— Кэм, — произнес он в трубку, — что там у нас происходит?

Приподняв брови, Раш взглянул на него с явным интересом.

— Ничего хорошего, — мрачным голосом отозвался Митчелл. — У тебя телефон, выданный КЗВ, так ведь? Мы на зашифрованной линии?

— Ну да, — Янг почувствовал, как по жилам побежала адреналиновая волна. Стараясь сохранять расслабленность голоса и фигуры, он неторопливо выпрямился и растер рукой больное бедро. — А с чего это ты вдруг решил поинтересоваться, спустя столько-то времени? — У Митчелла был свой собственный, уникальный бренд военной командирской жесткости, отличный от жесткости Телфорда, самого Янга или Шепа, но в то же время и в чем-то идентичный — ледяной и предельно сконцентрированный на деталях. И то, что сейчас это вдруг вылезло наружу, Янгу особенно не понравилось. Он доковылял до окна, плечом привалился к соседней с окном стенке и выглянул на улицу, на парковку.

— Ты, вероятно, в курсе, что Телфорд принял командование над ЗВ-3, и что им удалось перехватить транспортные коды от тех трех люшианцев, задержанных в квартире Раша? — продолжал Митчелл, не обратив внимания на его вопрос.

— Верно, — сказал Янг, щурясь под яркими солнечными лучами. — Это я знал.

— Так, перво-наперво, технологию телепортации Люшианский Альянс _раздобыл_ от Асгардов. Это уже подтверждено.

— У-гу, — промычал Янг.

— Ты как-то загадочно невразумительно реагируешь, — заметил Митчелл, в его голосе появилась нервозность. — Все в порядке?

— Ага, — сказал Янг.

— Точно? Если все действительно в порядке, скажи «все в порядке». Если же на самом деле все _не_ в порядке, скажи «ага».

— Все в порядке, — подтвердил Янг.

— Точно? Тогда почему ты такой загадочный?

— Ну, подумай об этом, — немного раздраженно буркнул ему Янг.

— Из-за соседа? — ответ Митчелла прозвучал не как вопрос, а как констатация. — Не хочешь его шокировать?

— Ситуация немного деликатная, как мне кажется, — сказал Янг, глаза его по-прежнему не отрывались от парковки под окном.

— Да уж, я слышал от Джексона, что он слегка свихнулся прошлой ночью и вырубился у тебя на кухне чуть ли не на полчаса.

— Было такое, — сказал Янг. — Знаешь, для лидера ведущей команды ЗВ, ты как-то чересчур легко отвлекаешься от главной темы, — он зыркнул на Раша, который вернулся к распутыванию мешанины проводов.

— А с другой стороны, можно сказать, что я обладаю талантом концентрироваться на важных деталях. Вот если бы тебя сейчас пытались захватить в плен, то ты был бы мне _очень даже_ благодарен за такие предосторожности.

— Тоже верно, — согласился Янг, — но давай все же вернемся к тому, с чего мы начали. Ты собирался рассказать мне, что происходит.

— Так вот, Телфорд и ЗВ-3 сумели телепортироваться на тел’так люшианцев. Тот находился рядом, на низкой околоземной орбите, замаскированный. Телфорд перекопировал их банк данных и передал все на Землю, — голос у Митчелла был жестким и резким.

— Я-ясно, — протянул Янг.

— Лэндри дал разрешение _продолжать_ операцию, если представится возможность раздобыть дополнительных разведданных, — кратко рассказывал Митчелл. — На тел’таке находился еще один люшианец из той же группы, и через него им удалось отослать в Альянс сообщение, будто они захватили Раша.

— Известно уже, в какой Дом? — Янг снова рассеяно скосил глаза на Раша и тут же быстро отвел взгляд.

— Шестой, — мрачно ответил Митчелл. — Это Шестой охотится за ним.

— Масим? — будничным тоном уточнил Янг, на лице его застыла непроницаемая маска.

— Думаем, да. Принимая во внимание место назначенной встречи, мы предполагаем, что, скорее, речь идет о его дочери. Это ее территория.

— Дочь Масима?

— Да. Слушай, суть в том, что достоверно мы не знаем. Короче, как только Телфорд с ребятами получили разведданные касательно принадлежности Дома, Лэндри отдал всем приказ уходить. Слишком уж рискованно — отправиться туда, в Дом, и изображать из себя люшианцев. Никто же понятия не имел, с кем придется там столкнуться. И потом, как ты знаешь, Дэвид когда-то работал под прикрытием в Шестом Доме, поэтому был большой риск, что его смогут узнать в лицо.

— И почему у меня такое чувство, что все пошло не так, как планировалось? 

— Дэвид подтвердил, что приказ ясен, и сообщил, что возвращается. Ребята из техподдержки, проанализировав потом мощность и направление сигнала корабля также подтвердили, что после получения приказа тот _совершил_ соответствующее изменение траектории полета. Но потом — группа пропустила следующий сеанс связи.

— Та-ак.

— А потом еще один, — рассказывал Митчелл. — И следующий за ним тоже. Мы ничего не слышали от них уже семь часов.

Янг ничего не ответил.

— Они были совсем недалеко, — продолжал Митчелл, — поэтому мы послали туда _«Одиссей»_.

Митчелл замолчал.

— Да, — прошептал Янг, казалось, это коротенькое слово обожгло ему голосовые связки. Краем глаза он увидел, как резко вскинул голову и пристально посмотрел на него Раш, и Янг тут же отвернулся и пошагал в спальню. Зайдя внутрь, он захлопнул за собой дверь и прижался лбом к ее теплому дереву.

В телефонной трубке было тихо.

— Они обнаружили в космосе… много осколков и мусора, — произнес, наконец, Митчелл. — Среди которого было и… органическое вещество.

Янг ничего не сказал.

Митчелл тоже.

— Фишка в том, — снова начал Митчелл, — что там не осталось ничего крупнее бейсбольного мяча. Корабль не просто уничтожили, его буквально разнесли на мелкие кусочки. Похоже, явно пытались что-то скрыть. Что-то, касающееся или корабля или экипажа. Что-то.

— А что именно — есть идеи?

— Возможно, — сказал Митчелл. — Ребята из лаборатории работают над анализом тех материалов, которые «Одиссею» удалось… собрать. Похоже, органического материала там не так много, как должно было остаться от шести человек.

— То есть, кого-то из них могли телепортировать с корабля, — предположил Янг, чувствуя, что его слегка мутит.

— Да.

— То есть, они могут быть еще живы. Быть может, даже все. 

— _Могут_ , конечно, но…

— Да, — отозвался Янг. — Но.

— Дэвид изворотливый сукин сын, — сказал Митчелл. — Так что, думаю, он… — он не договорил. — Но вот… э… у Рэйнолдса… у него двое ребятишек.

— Да, — Янг все еще прижимался лбом к твердым доскам двери. — Я знаю.

— Я ненавижу, когда у кого-то есть дети. Господи боже. Да это должно быть обязательным требованием программы — никаких детей.

Янг не ответил.

— Ненавижу это. То есть, я вообще все это ненавижу, но особенно — особенно я ненавижу это, — выпалил Митчелл.

На том конце провода воцарилось молчание.

— Когда Лэндри собирается поменять коды? — спросил Янг.

— Коды всех передатчиков уже изменены. Пока Лэндри держит для Дэвида окно в сорок восемь часов, но затем мы деактивируем их личные идентификаторы прохода сквозь Врата.

— Никогда нельзя знать наверняка, — сказал Янг, — но _если_ они выжили, тогда, скорее всего Альянс заполучил их всех пятерых.

— Это очень большой кусок разведданных, — сказал Митчелл, — потенциально.

— Да.

— Черт побери, — яростно прошипел Митчелл. — Черт побери. Нам _нужен_ Дэвид, разгребать все это дерьмо. Никто не знает об Альянсе больше, чем он. Он полтора года работал у них под прикрытием. Он знает их лучше, чем кто-бы то ни было. Он ненавидит их больше, чем любой из нас.

— У него есть на то основания, — Янг ухватился рукой за терзавшую его поясницу и зажмурил глаза, когда в памяти возникло наполненное пеплом небо.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Митчелл.

Несколько секунд прошло в тишине.

— Так что, какие планы? — спросил Янг. — В отношении Раша, я имею в виду.

Митчелл вздохнул:  
— Это не совсем план. Любой план будет… хм, не слишком подходящим, ты же понимаешь?

— Но нельзя же его просто запереть в четырех стенах на неопределенный срок.

— Ну, — сказал Митчелл, — вообще-то это и было главной стратегией, которой придерживались последние шесть недель, и вроде как до сих пор все срабатывало.

Помолчав пару секунд, Янг произнес:  
— Слушай, Кэм, я правда не думаю, что все срабатывало на «окей». Парню по некоторым причинам в последнее время приходится очень нелегко, он же только и делает, что безостановочно работает. Не уверен, что так сможет продолжаться долго.

— Да уж, — ответил Митчелл. — Это сводит с ума Джексона. Тот очень, _очень_ хочет услать парня на Атлантиду. Проблема в том, что _там_ работать над взломом адреса девятого шеврона Раш не сможет, поскольку лантийские Звездные Врата не содержат шифров. 

— Атлантида? Извини, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что он сможет хорошо справляться во внеземной миссии. Он же едва способен выжить в пределах собственной квартиры.

— Да-а, это проблема. Но Шеппард и Маккей приглядели бы за ним, так что идея витает в воздухе. Плюс, существуют кое-какие… м-м-м… основания полагать, что для Атлантиды Раш оказался бы нехилым достоянием.

— Ты это о чем?

— Слушай, я не могу об этом говорить, но ты мог бы и сам догадаться, что существует кое-что еще, помимо его математических талантов, из-за чего Люшианский Альянс так маниакально охотится за твоим соседом.

— Прошлым вечером Джексон тоже намекал на что-то такое. Почему бы тебе просто не _рассказать_ мне? Я про то — раз уж Альянс знает и ЗВ-1 знает, то почему бы и мне об этом тоже как-нибудь не узнать?

— Потому. Лэндри сказал «нет». Плюс, _Раш_ тоже еще не в курсе.

— Никто не рассказал Рашу, по какой причине за ним охотятся?

— Нет… не совсем. Нет.

— Ладно, только это и вправду _плохая идея_ , — нахмурился Янг, — потому что мне не кажется, что он серьезно относится ко всей суете с попыткой его похищения и, может, если бы он знал…

— Ну, да-а, — ответил Митчелл, неловко растягивая слова. — Слишком много внутренней политики относительно этого дела, сам понимаешь. Я и так сказал тебе больше, чем должен был.

Янг вздохнул.  
— Я понимаю, — он потер лоб. — Ну и что мне полагается делать со всем этим, Кэм?

— Не думаю, что _тебе_ следует что-либо делать, — ответил Митчелл. В его голосе прозвучала какая-то покорность судьбе.

— Я живу через три двери от горяченького КЗВ-шного интеллектуального товара, — свирепо прорычал Янг ему в ответ, непроизвольно понижая голос, скорее инстинктивно, чем вследствие реальной необходимости. — И ты предлагаешь мне просто сидеть и _любоваться_ на все это дерьмо?

— Ты это про какое дерьмо, а? — кажется, Митчелл встал в позицию полузащитника.

— Тут что-то не так, Кэм, — сказал Янг. — Кое-что уже определенно успели просрать. Иначе с чего бы еще Джексон стал так _беситься_ из-за этого дела?

— Эверетт, — опасливо одернул его Митчелл, — если ты действительно хочешь помочь этому парню, советую проявить некоторую тонкость.

— Да какая еще тонкость, если чуть ли не все уже успели просрать, именно просрать.

— Ладно, слушай. Не так просто говорить об этом, но существует перечень лиц из состава КЗВ, которые предположительно могли бы работать на Люшианский Альянс. Не буду лгать, старик, ты входишь в этот список. Так же как и я. А еще Дэвид, и Дэниел, и Сэм, и Тил’к, и Вала. И весь состав ЗВ-2, ЗВ-3 и ребята из ЗВ-7.

— Не то чтобы я шокирован этим известием, — буркнул Янг.

— Я знаю, но посмотри на это с позиции Лэндри. Вот почему Джексон _старается_ не слишком неистовствовать по поводу ситуации с Рашем, ведь чем сильнее он злится и выходит из себя из-за Раша, тем упорнее Лэндри сопротивляется всем его предложениям. В то время как Дэвид, с другой стороны, играет роль… то есть, играл… роль холодного и трезвомыслящего засранца. Ты понимаешь, к чему я веду?

Янг вздохнул.

Митчелл молчал.

— Да, — выдавил, наконец, Янг. — Я тебя понял.

— Но если хочешь знать, — признался Митчелл, — я с тобой согласен. Мы облажались. Просто реально облажались и действительно все _продолбали_.

Янг кивнул, но ничего не произнес в ответ. Под ладонями чувствовалось ровная и гладкая, крашенная белой краской дверь. Он заставил себя оторваться от нее, дохромал до постели и осторожно улегся на смятые простыни.

— Все постепенно должно успокоиться, — твердо и уверенно говорил Митчелл ему в ухо. — Обязательно должно.

— Наверно, — ответил Янг. — Да только этот парень, мой сосед, все равно будет проблемой. Кинь на него один _взгляд_ , и развеются любые сомнения на этот счет.

Митчелл вздохнул:  
— Можно напроситься к тебе в гости?

— Да, — ответил Янг, — почему нет. Принесешь мне хорошего заварного кофе?

— С каких это пор ты стал пить «хороший заварной кофе»?

— Я не стал, — он пялился в потолок, на едва заметные разводы белой краски.

— Ясненько. Я сделаю даже лучше. Принесу не только хороший кофе, но и лэптоп Раша. Доктора Ли говорил, что где-то около часа назад они закончили с его проверкой.

— А что там по поводу его квартиры?

— Возможно завтра.

— Хорошо, — сказал Янг.

— Могу я притащить с собой Джексона? — спросил Митчелл.

— Хм, ну да, если он подскажет тебе, какой кофе купить.

— А можно взять еще и Тил’ка?

— Это что, какая-то вечеринка команды ЗВ-1?

— Нет. Дамы занимаются шоппингом, Джексон лезет на стены, а Тил’к хочет познакомиться с Рашем.

— Тил’к хочет познакомиться с Рашем.

— «Ройялс» сегодня играют. Ты уже настроил телевизор?

— Кэм, серьезно, какого черта?

— Намечаются обычные делишки для ЗВ-1 сегодня днем, и ты тоже приглашен.

— Ты никогда не приглашал меня на ваши ЗВ-1-вечеринки.

— Потому что никого никогда не приглашают. Эти вечеринки не такие забавные, как ты думаешь. Всегда одно и то же, вроде: «а помнишь тот случай, когда ты думал, что убил того-то» или «а помните тот раз, когда нас пытали аж целых три дня». И все в таком духе. Слишком удручает.

— А, — сказал Янг, потирая лоб ладонью.

— Вот так, невеселые времена.

— Вы так благоволите ко мне только из-за моего соседа, — Янг изо всех сил старался, что бы его голос не звучал измученным.

— Ты меня раскусил, — ответил Митчелл.

— Слушай, на полном серьезе, я не думаю, что это удачная идея, — сказал Янг. — Раш не производит впечатления человека, который будет просто сидеть и наслаждаться просмотром бейсбольного матча в компании друзей. Я не знаю насколько они, на самом деле, близки с Дэвидом… или _были_ близки с Дэвидом, но Раш уже и так достаточно нервный, так что вряд ли он хорошо воспримет эту новость.

— Ага, — согласился Митчелл, — да только Джексон, по любому, нарисуется сегодня у тебя под дверью, независимо от того, придем мы с Тил’ком или нет. Вот я и подумал, что может быть, под бейсбольный матч все пройдет проще.

— Просто прекрасно. Ладно, посмотрим, во что все это выльется, — ответил Янг. — А ты знаешь, чего хочет Джексон?

— М-м-м, — промычал Митчелл, — я слегка беспокоюсь, мне кажется, он готовится сделать что-то такое, что вряд ли будет хорошей идеей.

— Вряд ли будет хорошей идеей, типа?.. — спросил Янг.

— Типа поделится совершенно секретной информацией с гражданским консультантом без санкции на то генерала Лэндри.

— Думаешь, Джексон собирается рассказать Рашу то, что Лэндри хотел бы от того скрыть?

— Я думаю, что возможностей для этого у него будет меньше, если мы соберемся на совместный просмотр бейсбольного матча, — ровным голосом произнес Митчелл.

— С каких это пор ты стал таким смекалистым?

— Примерно с тех самых, как перестал тыкать пальцами в розетки.

Янг хмыкнул:  
— Ладно. Во сколько начинается матч?

— В два часа, — ответил Митчелл.

— Окей, на том и порешим. И, ради бога, принеси мне пива. Сидеть весь вечер между Джексоном и Рашем — думаю, мне точно понадобится пиво.

— Буду сильно удивлен, если окажется, что Джексон знаком с правилами игры в бейсбол, — размышлял Митчелл.

— Поговорим позже.

— Держу пари, не знаком. И держу пари, Джексон все равно будет учить Тил’ка игре.

— Кэм. Поговорим позже.

— Или, быть может, он даже формально знаком с правилами, но…

— Ладно, — оборвал его Янг. — Пока.

— И вообще, готов поспорить, даже если он _знает_ правила, то все равно о самой игре он не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

— Кэм, мне нужно идти.

— Проклятье, да он наверно способен цитировать свод правил на восьмидесяти семи языках.

— Кэм, серьезно. Не вынуждай меня просто бросить трубку. Потому что я сделаю это.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Увидимся в два.

— Ага, давай.

Закончив разговор, Янг некоторое время молча лежал и таращился в потолок. Затем закрыл глаза и, рассеяно поглаживая ладонью свою стриженую голову и путаясь пальцами в только-только начинающих отрастать завитушках волос, попытался выработать план — хоть какой-нибудь мало-мальски приемлемый план, который давал бы его совершенно изнуренному, вспыльчивому гостю шанс пережить этот день, не растеряв остаток своих и так невеликих сил.

Спустя несколько минут, так и не сумев придумать ничего вразумительного, он с трудом заставил себя подняться на ноги.

Открыв дверь спальни, Янг медленно поковылял обратно в гостиную.

Стоило ему только показаться на пороге, как Раш тут же вскинул на него глаза. Математик по-прежнему сидел на полу, но гнездо из проводов, окружавшее его ранее, теперь было разобрано, кабели аккуратно разложены вдоль стен по периметру комнаты, все электронные устройства были подключены к розеткам и, судя по всему, исправно работали.

— Эй, — произнес Янг.

Слово тяжело повисло в воздухе, и Раш слегка приподнял брови:  
— Эй, — с легкой пренебрежительной интонацией ответил Раш, умудрившись растянуть это словечко в нечто двусложное и недвусмысленно давая понять, что он оказывает Янгу одолжение, снисходя до употребления в своей речи жаргонных выражений подобного рода.

Янг подошел к дивану, который Раш недавно передвинул на более выгодную позицию, и медленно уселся на него.

— Итак? — требовательно поинтересовался Раш. — И что же у нас происходит?

Какое-то время Янг молча сидел на диване и разглядывал свои ладони.

— Дэвид пропал, — наконец сообщил он, — вместе со всей командой ЗВ-3, — он замолчал и поднял взгляд на Раша.

Раш пристально глядел на него. Несколько секунд они провели в тишине, сидя как замороженные, затем Раш тряхнул головой, откидывая волосы назад, и, не сводя глаз с Янга, сказал:  
— Вы разговаривали по телефону пятнадцать гребаных минут. Очевидно, тебя посвятили в некоторые подробности.

— Да, посвятили. — Янг сделал паузу, потер пальцами челюсть. — Они были на борту… — он чуть было не произнес «тел’так», но в последнюю секунду спохватился, — они находились на борту корабля, и, похоже что, кхм, согласно тем фактам, которые КЗВ удалось раздобыть, похоже, тот корабль был уничтожен.

— А, — ответил Раш. — Понятно. — Он больше не смотрел на Янга. Отвернувшись от него, он замершим взглядом уставился куда-то в пространство.

— Еще остается шанс, что он может быть… что все они могут быть живы.

— В таком случае, — оборачиваясь, начал Раш, его глаза снова уставились на Янга, — есть вероятность, что сейчас они пленники Люшианского Альянса, я прав?

— Да, — ответил Янг.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, — продолжал Раш, растягивая слова, глаза его потемнели, — что смерть была бы предпочтительнее.

— Я так не думаю, — тихо ответил Янг. — Не думаю, что смерть предпочтительнее.

— Да что ты? — пробормотал Раш и отвернулся.

— О господи, Раш, — Янг отчаянно пытался сломать эту жутковатую атмосферу, что повисла между ними. — Нет. У живого всегда остается шанс что-нибудь изменить. Мертвый — ну… это все, окончательно.

— Финальный коллапс волновой функции.

— Да, — это слово далось ему тяжело, Янг опустил голову. — Точно. И может, хватит уже быть таким, черт бы тебя побрал, патологическим, а?

— Я, блядь, обустраиваю для тебя твои апартаменты, — Раш произнес это почти обычным тоном. — Полагаю, это дает мне право быть настолько патологическим, насколько мне нравится.

— Не-а, — возразил ему Янг, — но скоро ты получишь шикарный кофе, может это тебя слегка успокоит.

— О, правда?— Раш приподнял брови.

— Ну да. Парни из ЗВ-1 собираются заглянуть ко мне. Они принесут тебе лэптоп и еще этот твой пижонский кофе.

— Проверили, наконец, мой компьютер? — спросил Раш.

— Ага. Они считают, что с зачисткой твоей квартиры будет покончено завтра.

Раш кивнул, взгляд его снова уставился в пространство:  
— Думаешь, они пытают его?

— Дэвида?

— Да, мать твою, конечно же, Дэвида. Или у нас есть еще общие знакомые, которые сейчас числятся пропавшими без вести, предположительно погибшими?

— Откуда мне знать, пытают ли его, — сказал Янг. — Может быть.

— А что именно они делают? — спросил Раш.

Янг закрыл глаза.

— Я не знаю, — солгал он.

— Нет, знаешь. Должен знать.

— Раш, нет никакого способа узнать, что они делают с ним, жив ли он или мертв… — не в силах поднять на него глаз, Янг только взмахнул рукой. — Мы никак не можем этого знать. Лучше не зацикливаться на этом.

— А ты так и поступаешь, надо думать, да? — в словах Раша звучала дикая, безжалостная крайность. — Удобно, должно быть.

Янг поднял на него глаза, отмечая про себя частый, какой-то отчаянный ритм его дыхания, напряженность всей его фигуры, болезненную нервозность, с которой Раш непрерывно ерзал на месте, как будто сохранять неподвижность было для него почти невыносимо.

— Раш, — Янг выговорил его имя медленно и мощно, словно старался заземлить происходящее.

Слегка откинувшись назад, Раш начал успокаиваться, дыхание его замедлилось.

— Пожалуйста, просто… оставь это, — сказал Янг.

— Почему? — прошептал Раш. Он сощурил глаза и быстро оглядел Янга, задержавшись взглядом там, где левая рука Янга рассеяно поглаживала травмированное бедро. После непродолжительного перерыва плечи математика немного расслабились. Этот парень почти ничего не упускал.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — уставившись в пол, сказал Янг. — И мне вообще не хотелось, чтобы ты знал о таких вещах. Ты у нас кто, профессор _математики_? Тебе нет никакой необходимости забивать себе голову этим дерьмом.

Раш ничего не ответил, и когда Янг поднял голову, он увидел, что тот смотрит на него, улыбаясь какой-то странной, нервной улыбкой.  
— Знаешь, как говорят, — сказал Раш, глядя на него из-под падающих на глаза нестриженных волос, — _«Nihil novi sub sole»_ *.

— Латынь?— предположил Янг.

— Древний, на самом деле, но я не собираюсь мудрствовать тут с тобой, — ответил Раш, отворачиваясь и включая телевизор Янга. Все напряжение, казалось, внезапно покинуло его.

— И что это означает? — полюбопытствовал Янг. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть к таким необъяснимым перепадам настроения Раша.

— Открой книжку, Янг, — Раш рассеяно попереключал пультом каналы телевизора, а затем выключил его. — Она тебя не съест.

— А ты более рукастый, чем кажешься, — сухо заметил Янг, указывая взглядом на телевизор. — В том, что особого мастерства и не требует, если хочешь знать.

— Ты находишь какой-то смысл в том, чтобы оскорблять людей, которые оказывают тебе услуги? — Раш немного откинулся назад и уперся одной рукой в пол.

— Пытаюсь делать успехи на этом поприще, — сказал Янг.

— Я оценил, — слабо улыбнулся ему Раш.

— А потом, ты первый начал. Я читаю книги, как ты знаешь.

— И каково же соотношение текста и картинок в этих книгах?

— Заткнись, Раш.

— Четырехлетняя коллекция журнального издания _«Машина и двигатель»_ не считается книгами, даже если у тебя имеется полное хронологическое собрание всех выпусков.

Янг обалденно уставился на него.

— Я же распаковывал книги для тебя, — разъяснил Раш тоном, который ясно показывал, что он держит Янга за полного идиота.

— Ну, — начал Янг, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, — перво-наперво, нет ничего плохого в том, что кому-то нравятся машины. А во-вторых, ты расставлял мои настоящие книги по алфавиту, или, не знаю, по системе десятичной классификации Дьюи или как там еще. Так что ты в курсе, _что_ я на самом деле читаю.

— Твоя коллекция «настоящих» книг, — сказал Раш, — крайне беспорядочна, и, по моей приблизительной оценке, лишь шестьдесят процентов этих книг действительно твои.

— Это еще почему? — беспокойно протянул Янг. Ему вдруг стало интересно, а что именно Эмили упаковала для него.

— Ты не кажешься мне тем человеком, который будет бережно хранить три различных издания романа _«Чувства и чувствительность»_ , например.

Янг вытаращил глаза, затем поднялся и бодро поковылял к книжной полке.

— Вот черт, — произнес он, удивленно разглядывая три копии романа.

— Думаешь, это месть? — Раш подошел к нему и встал перед книжным шкафом рядом с ним.

— Нет, — сказал Янг, — случайность, наверно. Это любимый роман Эмили.

— А, — деликатно промычал Раш. — Перепутала при упаковке.

— Угу, — Янг наклонил голову и пробежал глазами по корешкам книг на полках. — А вот путеводитель _«Девчатам обо всем»_ — это уже похоже на месть.

— Действительно.

— У нее всегда было плохое чувство юмора, — с отрешенным видом выговорил Янг, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то ощущение пустоты, что оставили в душе произнесенные им слова.

— М-м-м, — уклончиво-нейтрально отреагировал на это Раш, как будто эмоциональное опустошение было для него чем-то хорошо знакомым и потому легко узнаваемым, даже в самых тонких своих проявлениях.

А может быть — может быть, так оно и было.

Потому что, несмотря на носимое им обручальное кольцо, он был бесконечно одинок, и хотя казалось, будто сам Раш предпочитал одиночество и даже настойчиво добивался его, Янг сильно сомневался, что тот умеет хорошо с ним управляться.

Янг скосил на него глаза. Раш стоял, одной рукой обхватив себя поперек туловища и упираясь подбородком в сжатый кулак другой руки, и внимательно изучал книжную полку Янга.  
— Что ж, попробуем как-нибудь исправить эту ситуацию до того, как здесь появится Джексон. В противном случае ты подвергнешься молчаливому остракизму с его стороны, — сказал Раш, то ли не заметив того, как пристально сейчас Янг рассматривал его, то ли решив не обращать на это внимания.

— Ага, это конечно гораздо хуже, чем подвергаться остракизму вслух. Раз за разом. И с сарказмом.

— По крайней мере, ты в курсе, что я от тебя ничего не скрываю.

— О да. Какое прямодушие. Да это первое слово, которое приходит мне на ум, когда я вспоминаю о тебе.

Раш окатил его уничтожающим взглядом, подтащил поближе пустую коробку, что стояла недалеко от книжной полки, и начал оперативно перекладывать в нее те книги, которые не прошли его личный претенциозный отбор на принадлежность Янгу, какие бы там критерии он не использовал для этого.

Спустя несколько секунд стало ясно, что Раш оказался пугающе точным при сортировке книг, безошибочно отделяя те, которые Янг приобретал лично, от тех, что покупала когда-то Эмили.

— Не буду врать, это меня слегка мандражирует, — сказал Янг, наблюдая за тем, как Раш, в некотором раздумье подержав в руках _«Историю Пелопоннесской войны»_ , затем решительно запихнул ее обратно на полку.

— Что ж, подумай лучше о том, какие чувства могу испытывать я, узнав, что из всех людей именно ты питаешь симпатию к Францу, мать его, _Кафке_ , ― огрызнулся Раш в ответ.

— Я про то, что ты, ну… довольно точен.

— «Довольно точен»? — Раш присел на корточки перед последней полкой, опираясь плечом о книжный шкаф.

— Ну, ладно. Хорошо. Ты просто чертовски точен.

С разбором последней полки Раш притормозил, наткнувшись на _«Мир, полный демонов»_.  
— Это, — сказал он, вытаскивая книгу, — подозреваю, что это не твое, но в любом случае я намерен оставить ее для тебя. Тебе обязательно следует ее прочитать. И потом — Джексон ее оценит.

— Спасибо, — сухо сказал Янг. — Но откуда тебе знать, что я ее еще не читал?

— Потому, — Раш устало, без малейшего намека на прежнюю свою нервную энергичность, поднялся. — Ты ж замудохал все греб-баные книги и только эта выглядит нетронутой, — в его речи вдруг прорезался сильный шотландский акцент.

Брови Янга изумленно поползли вверх:  
— Замудохал?

— Получи уже гребаное образование, — заявил ему Раш, причем акцент его, только что неожиданно появившийся, так же внезапно исчез.

— Нет, я собираюсь это записать, чтобы спросить у Джексона, что это означает. Посмотрим, может он не такой осел, как я.

— За-му-до-хал, — Раш продиктовал слово по слогам, а сам запрокинул руку себе за шиворот и начал массировать мышцы шеи и спины. — Спрашивай, сможешь насладиться тридцатиминутной лекцией на эту тему.

— Ну, ладно, — проворчал Янг, — думаю, ты имел в виду, что я чертовски неопрятен со своими книгами.

— Кошмарная привычка, — ответил Раш. — И это больше походит на то…— он взмахнул другой рукой, описывая ею неширокой круг. — Ты треплешь книги и плохо с ними обращаешься. Ты просто измываешься над ними.

— По-моему, я так и сказал.

— Ты сказал совсем не это. Возможно, ты это подразумевал. — Глаза Раша были закрыты, голова наклонена немного вниз, правой рукой он по-прежнему разминал себе шею.

— Раш, — буркнул ему Янг, — иди уже и вздремни немного, черт бы тебя побрал.

— Когда они принесут кофе?

— В четырнадцать часов, — ответил Янг. — Как раз к началу матча.

— Какого еще матча?

— «Ройялс» против «Уайт Сокс».

— Это ни о чем мне, мать твою, не говорит, — сказал Раш.

— Бейсбол, — сухо пояснил Янг.

Раш вздохнул, глаза его были все так же закрыты.  
— Они собираются остаться?

— Слушай, — сказал Янг, — я, конечно, могу сказать им, чтоб они убирались со своим матчем в чертов пивной бар или куда еще, если хочешь. Но штука в том, что Джексон опять вознамерился прицепиться к тебе с разговорами, вот Митчелл и подумал, что под пиво и бейсбол все пройдет гораздо проще.

Раш тут же замер и открыл глаза, взгляд его стал пронзительным.  
— Проще? — нервно повторил Раш с опасными нотками в голосе. — Какой любопытный выбор слов. А чего он хочет?

— Э-эм…— промычал Янг, пытаясь разобраться в резких переменах настроения Раша. — Я не уверен.

— Ты не уверен, — снова повторил за ним Раш. — Что ж, это удобно.

— А ты сам-то как думаешь, чего ему надо? — осторожно поинтересовался Янг, наблюдая за тем, как Раш, прошагав по комнате несколько шагов, уткнулся в противоположную стену, развернулся и пошел обратно. Судя по всему, задумывалось это как непринужденная прогулка, но выглядело так, словно Раш мечется по клетке.

Не двигаясь с места, Янг внимательно следил за ним. На входную дверь, которая находилась в пределах прямой видимости Раша, он старался не смотреть.

Раш не ответил на вопрос Янга и перевел взгляд на дверь.

Парню хотелось _выбраться_. Из Янговой квартиры, из всей этой дерьмовой ситуации, возможно даже из программы КЗВ в целом. Хотя, похоже, он вовсе не собирался _сваливать_ насовсем. И примерив положение, в котором тот оказался, на самого себя, Янг еще раз убедился, насколько были ограничены у Раша варианты действий.

Хотя это было неимоверно трудно, но Янг заставил себя отвести глаза и заглянуть в стоявшую возле его ног коробку, куда Раш сложил книги, предназначенные для Эмили. Он склонился над коробкой и слегка поворошил там. Затем поднял взгляд на Раша.

— У нас остались какие-нибудь газеты? — спросил он. — Или ты все их повыбрасывал?

— Думаю, — видно было, какие громадные усилия прилагает Раш для ответа, — в соседней комнате что-то осталось. — Кивком головы он указал на смежную обеденную комнату.

— Не хочешь принести? — небрежным тоном спросил Янг.

Раш не ответил, однако отклеился от стены и вышел в соседнюю комнату.

Испустив вздох облегчения, Янг прижал левую руку к ноющей пояснице. Он сильно подозревал, хотя и не был уверен на сто процентов, что сейчас Раш находился на грани того, чтобы сломя голову ломануться за дверь. Хотя теперь ситуация была уже не такая опасная, учитывая, что шифраторы кодов в подвале здания были снова подключены и исправно работали, да и вряд ли чертовы люшианские боевики, чтоб их, в эту минуту _дежурили_ у входа в вестибюль. Скорее всего, не дежурили. Скорее всего, инициатива Дэвида отвлекла внимание этих ублюдков на несколько ближайших дней.

Однако Янг никак не мог понять, что, к дьяволу, так сильно взнервировало Раша.

Это было каким-то образом связано с Джексоном или с тем, что Джексон, по мнению Раша, собирался ему рассказать.

Он поморщился и отсутствующим взглядом уставился на продолговатые тени от полузакрученных жалюзи, которыми солнце отмечало на паркете свой дневной ход. В принципе, Янг мог понять, почему настойчивый интерес Джексона может быть таким пугающим. Во всех мирах за пределами Земли имя этого человека буквально стало синонимом КЗВ. А в нашем родном мире его мнение зачастую казалось неоспоримым, учитывая Джексона обыкновение всегда называть вещи своими именами и неизменную одержимость исправлять то, что пошло не так. Даже тот негласный спор, затеянный Телфордом против Джексона, уже сам по себе бросал тень на моральный облик того, кто…

Вот оно. Это _точно_ оно. Янг подозревал, что Раш был прекрасно осведомлен, о чем могли воевать между собой Телфорд и Джексон, и пари можно держать, что Раш выбрал сторону Телфорда, какой бы она ни была. Или, может, все было даже не так. Может быть, дело в том, что конфликт между этими двумя по какому-то вопросу затормозил решение этого самого вопроса, а сейчас, с учетом того, что Дэвид потенциально ― потенциально _больше не у дел_ ― у варианта действий, предлагаемого Джексоном, не сталось альтернативы.

С охапкой мятых газет в руках в комнате появился Раш. Выглядел он чуть поспокойнее, но все еще был чертовски напряженным, так что Янгу ничего не оставалось, кроме как молча забрать у него газеты и начать распихивать их по коробке в свободное пространство между книгами. Спустя несколько секунд Раш опустился рядом с коробкой на колени и присоединился к нему.

Жаль, что Янг не знает, какое обращение Раш предпочитает — Ник или Николас. Наверное, сейчас уже поздно спрашивать об этом, время для подобных игр прошло.

— Так что? — осторожно начал он. — Знаешь, я могу сказать им, чтоб убирались куда подальше. Да мне реально чихать на этот «Канзас Сити Ройялс».

— А кому не чихать? — спросил Раш. Он вцепился пальцами в края открытой коробки, которую они сейчас вдвоем упаковывали с гораздо большей тщательностью, чем та того заслуживала.

— Митчелл из Канзаса, это его родная команда.

— А.

— Нет, отчаянный, я серьезно, — тихо говорил Янг. — Я скажу им, чтоб оставили здесь твой понтовый кофе и лэптоп и проваливали.

— Это не решит проблему, — сказал Раш. — Только отстрочит ее.

— А какую именно проблему, если поточнее?

— Проблему того, — негромко рассказывал Раш, — что Джексона чрезвычайно ужасает то, что может лежать по ту сторону девятого шеврона.

— Как? Он… _боится_ этого? — ошарашено переспросил Янг, не в силах скрыть изумление.

— Он боится прогрессии, — сказал Раш. — Боится того, что раз седьмой шеврон открывает для тебя галактику, а восьмой выводит за пределы галактики, то тогда девятый шеврон…

— Девятый шеврон что? — спросил Янг.

— Он вне этой плоскости существования, вне этой браны. А может, все разом. Или же ни то, ни другое. Никто не знает.

— Браны?

— Как я уже говорил, почитай гребаную книжку, Янг.

— Да ладно тебе, не будь таким врединой. Я ж серьезно.

— «Вне этой браны» может означать — за пределами этой вселенной, — пояснил Раш. — В другой.

— А почему это пугает Джексона?

— Что ж, — сказал Раш, неподвижным взглядом глядя в коробку, — могу предположить, это пугает его потому, что однажды ему _довелось побывать_ вне этой плоскости. Могу предположить, что это как-то связано с Орай. Также, я сильно подозреваю, — Раш прикрыл глаза, — что он знает о девятом шевроне больше, чем говорит мне.

Янг без нужды начал поправлять переложенные газетами книги.

— А Дэвид… Дэвид хочет или, правильнее будет сказать _хотел_ … хотел быть одним из тех, кто отправится туда, — продолжал Раш.

— А почему тебя это так беспокоит, а?

— Потому что Дэниел может остановить меня. Он может уничтожить проект «Икар».

— Неужели это так плохо? — спросил Янг.

— Да, — прошептал Раш. — Да.

— Ты мог бы отправиться на Атлантиду, — предложил ему Янг. — Джексону этого хочется. Это было бы нормально. Похоже, там есть куча всяких заковыристых штук, над которыми можно будет поломать голову.

Раш криво усмехнулся:  
— Никуда я не поеду. Думаю, мы оба прекрасно понимаем это.

— Шеппард был бы _не против_ , точно. И Маккей.

— А теперь ты пытаешься успокоить меня, но при этом постоянно игнорируешь любые отсылки к реальности, — вспылил Раш. — Ты полагаешь, у меня есть хоть _малейший шанс_ получить допуск к внеземной миссии? Да я всего лишь шесть недель как завербован в проект и, хотя даже не работаю на базе, однако за это время меня уже дважды подвергали психиатрической экспертизе, поскольку их, видите ли, беспокоит состояние моего душевного здоровья. Так что, хотя Маккей и этот, как его там, чертов полковник, обладают весьма неплохим вкусом, раз _жаждут_ заполучить меня в свою компанию, однако же вряд ли найдется долбаный способ это осуществить, — он уставился на Янга пронзительным взглядом.

— Шеппард, — подсказал Янг, глядя на Раша не менее значительным взглядом. — Он, скорее, из полковников думающего типажа. Тебе он точно понравится.

— Это совершенно неважно, — прошипел Раш.

— Ладно. Хорошо, слушай, я правда не думаю, что Лэндри собирается прикрыть «Икар» или исключить тебя из проекта. На самом деле, я считаю, что начальство будет еще более заинтересовано в нем, если у них появятся основания считать, будто это приведет их в иную плоскость существования. Особенно учитывая то факт, что конфликт с Орай развивается не шибко гладко, как я слышал.

— Нет? — спросил Раш, заинтересованно поднимая брови.

— Думаю, что нет, — сказал Янг. — Но забудь то, что я сейчас сказал. Наверно у тебя нет достаточного допуска к такой информации.

— У меня нет допуска _ни к чему вообще_ , мать вашу, — вздохнул Раш. — И перестань, наконец, переупаковывать эту долбаную коробку, а? Это сильно раздражает.

Янг только молча закатил глаза.

Раш понялся на ноги и пошел к кофейному столику, на котором лежали рулоны упаковочного скотча. Он вернулся назад и одним из них.  
— Закр-рывай ее, — сказал он, указывая на коробку, у него снова появился шотландский акцент.

— Ты, Раш, — Янг закрыл коробку, — _слишком_ , черт побери, устал.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Раш явно прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы говорить внятно.

— Это меня реально достает.

— Пора бы уже привыкнуть. — Раш точными, выверенными движениями запечатал коробку скотчем и разгладил пальцами ленту. — Хочешь пообедать?

— Да, — сказал Янг, — конечно.

— Правильно, — поднявшись на ноги, Раш протянул Янгу руку и осторожно помог ему подняться на ноги, глаза его обжигали, но выражение лица оставалось непроницаемым. Янг едва смог выдержать его взгляд, и Раш отвернулся и пошагал на кухню, всем своим видом демонстрируя в движениях и в походке энергичности больше, чем требовалось.

Это будет долгий день.

\-----  
Примечания переводчика:  
* ― Nihil novi sub sole (лат) ― «Нет ничего нового под солнцем», цитата из книги Экклезиаста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: В главе содержится приветствие Карлу Сагану, упоминается его книга «Мир, полный демонов».


	10. Chapter 10

У него совсем не осталось сил. Положение дел, конечно же, совершенно гнилое, противоречащее здравому смыслу даже на взгляд стороннего наблюдателя. Хотя сторонние наблюдатели, по опыту Раша, редко отличались проницательностью.

Он склонился над столом, на котором стоял лэптоп Валы, рассеянно разглядывал пляшущие в воздушных течениях пылинки — они не утруждали себя задачей принять ламинарный вид соответственно дециметровой шкале — и размышлял о применении шкал пертурбации в отношении конечных результатов, а еще о том, существует ли бесконечная масштабируемость пертурбационных единиц. Скорее всего. Вероятно. Наверно существует.

— Раш, ты там, типа… чем-то _занят_?

Опять все тот же, раздражавший его, полковник Янг. Раш принялся раздумывать над тем, а что может попадать под определение «чем-то занят»? Если смотреть на этот вопрос со своей _личной_ позиции, то он определенно был «занят». Но опять же, его позиция не применима универсально. К слову о позициях, о кристаллах и о системах, хранивших и передававших кеши информации на протяжении миллионов и миллионов лет — должен существовать способ, с помощью которого подпространственная сеть Звездных Врат детектировала и подавляла, а не усиливала, любые пертурбации внутри общей структуры взаимосвязанных между собой Врат разных планет. Иначе со временем вся сеть непредсказуемо развалилась бы. Не _неконтролируемо_ , это не обязательно, а _непредсказуемо_ , из-за присущих ей ограничений вследствие высокочувствительной зависимости от начальных условий в ситуации с множеством переменных. Каковые в системе Врат, конечно же, имелись. Как же Древние сделали это? Неужели они каким-то образом вплели туда ограничивающий цикл из теории хаоса? Возможно, да. И опять же, возможно, что и нет. А может быть подобной проблемы перед ними даже не стояло, поскольку это лишь _его собственное предположение_ , будто там существовало искажение, и не искажение даже, а временное смещение. Потому как он, скорее всего, оценивал атмосферные феномены с позиции маленькой пылинки. Недолговечной, эфемерной, зависевшей от перепадов температуры и давления, и совершенно предсказуемой, согласно своей сжатой временной шкале, пылинки, которая ассоциативно могла бы…

— Раш.

— _Ну что_?

— Что ты делаешь?

— Думаю.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя лучше, чем в последние дни. _Все_ эти дни. Он на ногах уже тридцать шесть часов, и изнеможение наконец-то пробило брешь в искореженном потоке его мыслей, а самого его вывело на тот уровень существования, когда можно расслабиться и спокойно, блядь, размышлять о чем угодно, не рискуя быть утащенным в некое подобие сопряженного с этим ада. Если здравомыслие являлось функцией, то что могло бы быть ее доменом? Ее диапазоном? Янг нравился ему. В самом деле, чуть-чуть.

— Серьезно. Давай поднимайся, отправляйся в мою спальню и немного вздремни, черт бы тебя побрал. Даже смотреть на тебя — и то мученье.

— Еще хоть раз заикнешься мне про «вздремни», и я больше никогда не стану готовить для тебя ужинов. Всю мою оставшуюся греп-баную жизнь.

— Прелестный акцент.

— Прелестная гребаная… — невероятно, но его разум отказывался придумать что-нибудь хоть отдаленно остроумное.

Янг выразительно вздернул брови, показывая, что ждет продолжения.

— Заткнись, — заявил ему Раш, распрямляя плечи и потряхивая головой в попытках ее прояснить.

— И это означает, что я выиграл, знаешь ли, — сказал Янг.

Раш поднял на него глаза. Янг стоял, привалившись к стене, со скрещенными на груди руками и с насмешкой во взгляде, в котором все же отчетливо просматривался намек на скрытое огорчение. Кажется, Янг вознамерился носить веселое выражение лица весь день.

— Ты выиграл что, конкретно?

— Если ты произносишь «заткнись», это означает, что я выиграл. Янг-1 : Раш-0.

— Скорее уж ― Янг-0 : Раш-25.

— Мы начинаем партию прямо сейчас, — решил Янг, пожимая плечом. Этот жест полковник позаимствовал из репертуара языка тела Раша.

Раш сощурил глаза.

Кто-то забарабанил в дверь.

Оглянувшись на стук, Янг снова повернулся к нему.  
— Давай же, — сказал он. — Иди вздремни. Я скажу им, что ты спишь. Да ты мгновенно _отрубишься_ , стоит тебе хоть на три секунды принять горизонтальное положение.

— И это значит, — констатировал Раш, — отныне никаких ужинов.

— Раш, — проворчал Янг.

— Да пошел, — он постарался выговорить это с особой медоточивостью, — ты.

Янг лишь покачал головой.

Ухмыльнувшись в ответ, Раш поднялся на ноги и направился к входной двери.

Одним плавным движением отделившись от стены, Янг перехватил его на полдороге, поймав за локоть. Инстинктивно стремясь высвободиться из хватки Янга, хотя тот почти сразу же сам отпустил его, Раш так сильно рванулся, что потерял равновесие и, отлетев по инерции на несколько шагов назад, плюхнулся на стоявший рядом стул.

— Опа, — сдержано сказал Янг. — Прошу прощения.

Раш сидел, неподвижным взглядом уставившись в стену, и старался не представлять себе того, что только что чуть было не произошло — тягостную мешанину из предметов мебели, людей и лэптопов, которая вполне могла бы сейчас получиться, если бы во время этого чересчур неистового рывка ему гипотетически подвернулся под руку стул или стол. Что неминуемо привело бы к травматизации всех вовлеченных сторон. И апостериорно потом было бы довольно сложно оправдаться, когда кто-либо, например Джексон, попросил бы его разъяснить, по какой такой причине он повторно поломал полковнику Янгу спину. Проходил бы такой разговор, скорее всего, с изрядной долей ядовитой эрудиции с его стороны, но вряд ли бы содержал рациональное объяснение произошедшему. Даже когда все закончилось, и ему удалось оправиться после своего не-характерного-для-нормального-человека рывка, Раш сидел и смотрел в стену ненормально долгим упорным взглядом. И наконец, получилось переключиться и впихнуть только что произошедшее в рамки обычного раздражения, хотя началось оно совсем иначе.

Он так устал.

Он так _устал_.

— Давай сделаем вид, что у тебя осталась капля здравого смысла, и ты помнишь, что тебе не стоит подходить к дверям, — пробурчал Янг. ― Так что, кончай вальсировать тут.

— Вальсировать? — повторил за ним Раш.

— Это мы, — донесся вопль Митчелла сквозь запертую дверь. — А не Люшианский Альянс. Никаких плохих парней. Только хорошие. И только парни, без всяких девчонок. На сегодня.

— Уверен, люшианцы говорили бы то же самое, — прокомментировал Раш, складывая руки на груди и указывая взглядом на дверь.

— Заткнись, Раш.

— Боюсь, твои дела идут не слишком хорошо. Раш-Янг — 1:1.

Смерив его сердитым взглядом, Янг потопал к дверям. Заметно было, как он изо всех сил старается меньше хромать. И что это такое, скажите на милость — очередной приступ мачизма? Да плевать, ему лично это совершенно не интересно. Присев на край стола, Раш дожидался, когда Дэниел вернет ему лэптоп.

Янг приоткрыл дверь сперва лишь на несколько дюймов, и только удостоверившись, что за дверью свои, широко распахнул ее. И сразу же сильно пошатнулся, когда Митчелл с порога кинул ему в руки тяжелую упаковку из нескольких бутылок пива. Непроизвольно Раш вскочил с места и рванулся на помощь, что было, конечно же, крайне непрактичным импульсом, поскольку их разделяли добрые _пять метров_. Он взял себя в руки и снова присел на стол. Никто ничего не заметил.

— Ох, блин, — воскликнул Митчелл, тут же подхватывая Янга и не давая тому упасть. — Вечно я забываю про эту дурацкую травму. Как ты?

— Да, — сквозь зубы выдавил Янг. — Нормально.

— Раш, — поздоровался с ним Митчелл и направился прямиком в гостиную, таща с собой нереально огромное количество пива. — Приветствую. Выглядишь хорошо. То есть лучше.

— Лучше чем когда? — поинтересовался Раш, чувствуя, как непроизвольно сощуриваются его глаза.

— Чем когда был без сознания, — пояснил Джексон, имитируя голос Митчелла. Сходство казалось просто зловещим.

— Вы двое, случайно, не родственники? — Раш постарался впихнуть в вопрос столько презрения, сколько туда могло вместиться. Начать разговор с чего-нибудь обидного совсем не повредит.

— Разлученные в детстве близнецы, — Митчелл хлопнул Джексона по плечу и отправился на кухню, наверное, хотел пристроить пиво.

Джексон вздохнул и протянул ему тонкий прямоугольный пакет, герметично запакованный в несколько слоев красного полиэтилена и перевязанный ленточкой.

— Это что, мой лэптоп?

— Они… хм… — произнес Джексон, держа перед ним сверток в вытянутых руках, — наверно, хотели упаковать его в стиле подарочка?

— Неприемлемо, — буркнул на это Раш. — Что именно с ним _сотворили_?

— Не знаю, — ответил Джексон. — Но эй, по крайней мере, тебе его вернули.

Извечный Джексоновский оптимизм сегодня раздражал в разы сильнее.

— А _еще_ , — продолжал Джексон, — я принес тебе кофе. — Он предъявил четверть фунтовую упаковку кофе в зернах.

А вот его талант в любом захолустье отыскать хороший кофе раздражал гораздо _меньше_.

Раш выдохнул, потянулся рукой себе за шиворот и начал разминать пальцами напряженные мышцы шеи.  
— Спасибо. Осталось раздобыть гребаную кофемолку.

— Ну, — Джексон, казалось, был чрезвычайно доволен собой, — я захватил и кофемолку _тоже_. Правда, не «гребаную», а просто кофемолку.

— Что ж, — заметил на это Раш. — Полагаю, нельзя иметь все сразу. ― Его глаза безотрывно следовали за Янгом, пока тот, ковыляя на кухню и наткнувшись в дверном проеме на Тил’ка, дружески прихлопнул товарища по плечу, что в системе ценностей полковника, вероятно, должно было означать что-то вроде «Салют!». Траектория взгляда Раша не осталась незамеченной Джексоном, тот даже развернулся всем телом, чтобы проследить за тем, куда Раш смотрит. При этом Джексон напустил на себя вид все понимающего в людских взаимоотношениях невыносимого всезнайки. Да таким он, собственно, и был. Раш воспользовался мгновением, чтобы вырвать пачку кофе из рук Джексона и внимательно ее рассмотреть.

— Что думаешь? — кивнув на пачку кофе, поинтересовался Джексон.

— Думаю, он выглядит довольно сносным.

— О, он более чем «сносный».

Джексон приветственным жестом махнул рукой в направлении Тил’ка:  
— Тил’к, Ник. Ник, Тил’к.

Тил’к кивнул ему.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Раш.

— Приятно вступить в знакомство с вами, доктор Раш, — поклонился ему Тил’к.

— Мне тоже, — ответил Раш.

— Давайте варить кофе. Что скажете? — спросил Джексон. — А то я уже просто умираю. Я не пил кофе аж с девяти утра. А ты что, действительно перешел на растворимый? Митчелл говорил, будто ему Янг говорил, что тебе пришлось пить растворимый кофе. Я ответил, что в жизни не поверю, чтобы ты мог опуститься до подобного, потому как сам я ни за что бы на такое не пошел. А уж ты в отношении кофе в тысячу раз разборчивее меня. Нет, вот если бы я застрял без кофе где-нибудь во внеземной миссии, тогда да, возможно. А так, пить растворимый — да просто исключено. Он был изобретен в 1901 году, и качество его за прошедшее столетие не слишком улучшилось. Ну, разве что можно отметить определенное развитие в плане общей доступности этого продукта питания. Если рассматривать это, — он сделал резкий, энергичный жест рукой, — в широком культурном аспекте.

Тил’к и Раш переглянулись.

— Что? — нервно спросил Джексон.

— Ничего, — сказал Тил’к.

Раш пожал плечами.

Джексон театрально вздохнул:  
— Никто меня не ценит.

— Я оценю, если ты, наконец, сваришь мне кофе,— мягко ответил Раш.

— Как, возможно, и я, — добавил Тил’к.

— Давай сюда, — Джексон вырвал пачку кофе у Раша из рук и отправился на кухню. ― Язычники вы.

Раш стал рассматривать свой лэптоп, изучая толстый слой красного пластика, который полностью окутывал компьютер.

— Что за черт? — проворчал он.

— Пластик, — объяснил Тил’к.

Раш ответил выразительным взглядом.

Приподняв бровь, Тил’к протянул ему карманный ножик, который, на удивление, выглядел совершенно нормально.

— Вы, — сказал Раш, — первый человек в Колорадо-Спрингс, чей гребаный карманный нож не выглядит _по-идиотски маскулинно_.

— Это, — пояснил Тил’к, указывая глазами на лезвие, — не единственный мой нож.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Раш ловко взрезал пластик и распаковал свой компьютер.

— Вы математик? — спросил Тил’к.

— Более или менее, — сказал Раш. — А вы предводитель Джаффа?

— Более или менее, — сказал Тил’к и отвернулся к окну, где обеденное солнце яростно прорывалось сквозь прорези жалюзи.

— Криптограф, — коротко пояснил Раш, прищуривая глаза, пока освобождал компьютер от этой синтетической короны. Обежав его со всех сторон пальцами, он затем перевернул лэптоп и открыл футляр для батареи.

— Член Совета, — сказал Тил’к, — единокровный со всеми Джаффа.

— И фто т-теперь, — произнес Раш, не справляясь с дикцией и пытаясь компенсировать это жестким «т», чуть не ломая себе язык о зубы. — Пожалуйста вам, собираетесь наслаждаться бейсбольным матчем. Сдается мне, что вы могли бы с большей пользой потратить свое время.

— Мне нравится бейсбол, — невозмутимо ответил Тил’к.

Когда внезапно распахнулась дверь кухни, Раш так вздрогнул, что едва не выронил лэптоп. Это наверняка не осталось незамеченным Тил’ком, но Раш сумел взять себя в руки и запихнул аккумулятор обратно в ноутбук с почти обычной для него ловкостью.

— Просто хочу сказать, — говорил Митчелл, продолжая начатый с кем-то разговор и одновременно, озадаченно морщась, осматривал стену за кухонной дверью, — что немного странно пить кофе вместе с пивом. Это же полная бессмыслица. — Не найдя, как можно закрепить дверь, он пожертвовал одну из трех принесенных им упаковок пива, чтобы подпереть ею открытую дверь кухни.

— В этом есть _глубочайший_ смысл, — откуда-то из недр кухни отвечал ему невидимый Джексон, — если у тебя такая же кофеиновая зависимость, как у _меня_.

— Ну да. Знаю. Вот потому-то это кажется мне ужасной идеей, — ответил Митчелл. — Нам нужно поговорить об этом. Кофеиновая зависимость может стать серьезной помехой в полевой обстановке, Джексон.

— О’Нилл много раз пытался отучить Дэниела Джексона от пристрастия к кофе, — сказал Митчеллу Тил’к. — Успеха он не достиг.

— Это потому, что он сдался, — энергично заявил Митчелл и строго посмотрел куда-то вглубь кухни. — А ну-ка, вылей половину в раковину.

— Ни за что-о-о, — довольно протянул Джексон. — Нет, и тебе _не дам_ этого сделать.

— Детский сад, Джексон. Просто детский сад.

— Кофе включен в полевой рацион.

— А если тебя захватят в плен Орай?

— Тогда кофеиновая ломка будет самой меньшей из моих проблем, — нараспев ответил ему Джексон.

Митчелл вздохнул:  
— Мы на этом не закончили, Джексон. Тил’к, чипсы не видел? — крикнул он, включая телевизор.

— Не видел.

— Вот черт. Мы что, забыли чипсы?

— Полагаю, _ты_ вполне мог забыть чипсы, — ответил ему Тил’к.

— У меня есть чипсы, — сказал Янг, появляясь в дверях. — Во всяком случае, я так думаю. Вала к процессу комплектации моей кухни подошла со всей серьезностью.

— Чуднó, — хмыкнул Митчелл. — Вала и… для тебя.

— _Что_ это ты имеешь в виду? — выкрикнул с кухни Джексон.

— Э-эм, ничего? — сказал Митчелл. — Просто я…

Что хотел сказать Митчелл, осталось неизвестным, потому что его слова заглушило жужжание включенной кофемолки.

Хотя Раш умудрился справиться с собой и почти погасил неизбежное вздергивание плеча в ответ на резкий звук кофемолки, однако вряд ли ему удалось обмануть Тил’ка, который, судя по всему, находил его особу чрезвычайно занимательной, или Янга, все еще стоявшего в дверях кухни. Да пошли они. Да пошли они _все_ — никто не смог бы настолько оптимально функционировать в таких условиях, под непрерывным наблюдением, фиксировавшим малейшее отклонение от общепринятых норм их смехотворной самодостаточности. Нелепых норм — этот непременно вздернутый вверх подбородок, расправленные плечи, совершеннейшая, блядь, дикция без гребаных интонационных сбоев, ровный мягкий ритм остроумных подколок и гребаных дружеских перепалок, для которых не существует запретных тем, даже таких как смерть или пытка.

Даже внутренняя пытка.

Или собственная.

Резким движением головы он откинул волосы с глаз.

— Компьютер в порядке? — полюбопытствовал Янг, направляясь к нему и подозрительно разглядывая остатки красного полиэтилена.

— Я еще не включал его, — вежливо и отчетливо произнес он, его ораторское искусство сейчас являло собой образчик, достойный подражания.

Тил’к утопал на кухню, предположительно пошел искать чипсы.

Митчелл переключил телевизор на нужный канал, резко, на полуслове, оборвав вялое бормотание какой-то программы.

Раш подскочил.

Янг вздохнул.

— Раш…

— Что? — слово прозвучало довольно свирепо.

— Если хочешь, просто скажи мне, и я выставлю их всех нафиг, — тихонько предложил ему Янг. — Ладно? Это нормально. _Нормально_.

— Все в порядке, — пробормотал Раш.

— Я серьезно, — шептал Янг, глаза у него были темными и внимательными.

— Я _сказал_ , — повторил Раш, — все в порядке.

— Понял я, что ты сказал, да только я тебе не верю.

— И это, — огрызнулся на него Раш, — исключительно твоя проблема.

— Ты какой-то слишком дерганный.

— Я бы очень попросил тебя просто заткнуться, а?

— Янг два, Раш один.

— Эй, Ник, — позвал с кухни Джексон, — не мог бы ты мне помочь тут, на минуту?

Раш шагнул было вперед, но тут на его плечо легла ладонь Янга.

Если Янг не прекратит _его трогать_ , то…

— Я понял, понял, — мгновенно отпуская его, хрипло произнес Янг. — А тебе лучше будет сесть и насладиться воссоединением со своим лэптопом.

Не желая продолжать этот спор, Раш послушно опустился в кресло. У него не осталось сил проламываться сквозь гипоманиакальную патину добрых намерений, которую Джексон сетью расставил повсюду, куда бы Раш ни сунулся. Пожалуй, пусть уж Янг примет на себя главный удар, раз ему так хочется воспрепятствовать планам Джексона. Тем планам, ради которых, собственно, Джексон и заявился сюда.

Раш предпочитал Дэвида.

Он предпочитал Дэвида с его нечастыми улыбками, Дэвида, который не заморачивался всякой фигней, Дэвида, который не страдал избытком сочувствия и излишней сентиментальностью. Предпочитал его беспощадный напор, выходящий за рамки дозволенного, и полное отсутствие в нем каких-либо сомнений. Предпочитал ту дорогу в Сан-Франциско, когда он, подставив лицо теплому ветру с залива, пытался заглянуть за горизонт.

Хотелось надеяться, что Дэвид жив. Хотелось надеяться, что его не запытали до смерти или до потери рассудка.

Пальцы Раша рассеяно погладили гладкую знакомую поверхность лэптопа, прежде чем он поднял крышку монитора и включил его. Полная перезагрузка его протокола нулевого знания, а также собранных и скомпилированных им данных с компьютера Валы на свой ноутбук займет некоторое время.

Слышался тихий разговор Джексона с Янгом кухне, но слов было не разобрать, до него доносился лишь негромкий атональный гул.

Встряхнув головой, он настроил блютуф и приступил к переносу файлов беспроводным способом, поскольку не находил в себе достаточных сил для поисков нужного кабеля. Надо сконцентрироваться и направить мысли в продуктивное русло, такие как моделирование квантового ответа посредством «слабых атак» для налаживания взаимодействия между Вратами и кристаллическим массивом.

С чипсами в руках из кухни вырулил Тил’к, чтобы присоединиться к Митчеллу на диване.

— Раш, — позвал Митчелл. — Давай к нам.

Он развернулся в кресле.

— Нет уж, благодарю, — ответил он.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — не отставал Митчелл.

— Да я скорее умру, — вежливо объяснил Раш.

— Ну, как хочешь.

Из кухни вылетел Джексон, с двумя чашками кофе в руках.

— Не надо по-свински вести себя с Митчеллом, — предупредил Джексон, ставя чашки на столик перед Рашем. — Он не станет принимать это столь миролюбиво, как я.

Джексон плюхнулся в кресло рядом с Рашем, заработав хмурый взгляд от Янга.

— Над чем работаешь? — полюбопытствовал Джексон, не обращая на откровенную враждебность Янга ровно никакого внимания.

— Над номером пять, — ответил Раш. — Полагаю, это очевидно.

— Ты ведь не спал сегодня, не так ли? — спросил Джексон и подпер щеку ладонью.

— А _ты_? — парировал Раш.

— Нет, — Джексон сделал вид, что не увидел ни малейшего параллелизма в этих двух вопросах.

— Что ж, не слышу твоих жалоб по этому поводу, — сказал Раш, отпивая глоток кофе.

— Не мне упрекать, да, — признал Джексон. — Пожалуй, правда.

С клацаньем поставив бутылку пива на столешницу, Янг присоединился к ним, усевшись за стол напротив Джексона.

Тот посмотрел на полковника с легким, но откровенным удивлением. Рашу подумалось, что наверно Джексон привык к более тонким попыткам вмешательства в свои дела. Янг же обладал тонкостью баллистической ракеты. Тем не менее, позиция самого Янга, какой бы она ни была, для Раша оставалась по-прежнему неясной. Казалось, тот проявляет к нему интерес исключительно по причине скуки, но это, однако же, совсем не объясняло, почему Янг так упорно препятствовал этой последней попытке Джексона убедить или принудить его отправиться на Атлантиду, словно Раш был главным звеном многокомпонентной проблемы, способной обескровить проект «Икар».

 _Если,_ конечно, Джексон действительно заявился сюда только ради того, чтобы услать его на Атлантиду.

Поскольку существует вероятность, что Джексон здесь по совсем _иной_ причине.

Раш провел ногтем по ободку своей кофейной чашки и, подняв глаза, наткнулся на взгляд Джексона. Тот был внимательным и напряженным. Вопрошающим. Джексон долго смотрел на него в упор, дольше, чем это было уместно, прежде чем, наконец, заговорил:  
— Я нашел кое-что, принадлежащее тебе. — Это было сказано как бы невзначай. Джексон опустил глаза и отпил глоток кофе.

— О, да? — также подчеркнуто небрежно спросил Раш.

Рядом с ним в своем кресле заворочался Янг. Рашу не нужно было даже смотреть на него, чтобы чувствовать на себе его тяжелый испытующий взгляд.

Ничего не сказав, Джексон медленно потянулся во внутренний карман своего пиджака и достал оттуда очки. С негромким стуком он положил их на стол перед собой, а затем, выждав пару мгновений, тихонько пододвинул к Рашу.

И снова рядом с ним зашевелился Янг, хотя поза его стала чуть менее напряженной.

— Ты ведь помнишь, — тихо поинтересовался Джексон с вершины своего показного безразличия, — где оставил их?

Раш посмотрел на тонкую оправу очков. Он оставил их у Дэвида. В кабинете Дэвида, забыв их на углу большого, идеально прибранного рабочего стола. Во время той встречи, что проходила после того, как Раш взломал третий шеврон. Но, вообще-то, офис Дэвида не относился к числу часто посещаемых _Джексоном_ мест.

— Конечно, — ровным голосом сказал он. — Когда ты их нашел?

— Сегодня утром, — ответил Джексон, — когда искал там кое-что еще.

Как же сложно удержать нейтральное выражение лица. Он почувствовал, как мелко дернулся мускул щеки. Раз. Другой.  
— Понимаю, — медленно выговорил он. — И как, нашел?

— Нет, — едва слышно ответил Джексон.

— Что ж, — произнес Раш, поднимая свои очки и раскладывая их. — Твоя потеря — это мой выигрыш, я полагаю.

— Я бы не рассматривал это так, — сказал Джексон.

И снова глаза их встретились.

Янг прочистил горло.  
— Слушайте, — сказал он, — если вы двое спите вместе, то так и скажите. Подумаешь, делов-то. Меня это не сильно расстроит, правда.

Джексон поперхнулся своим кофе.

Со всей надменностью, какую он только смог изобразить, Раш отбросил волосы со лба, облив презрением закашлявшегося Джексона. Затем нацепил свои очки на нос, немного побуравил Янга высокомерным взглядом поверх оправы и, наконец, надел очки нормально.

Янг чуть усмехнулся.

В ответ Раш расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке.

— Мы просто друзья, — в конце концов, прохрипел Джексон, как только ему удалось прокашляться.

— Мы не друзья, — холодно возразил Раш.

— Нет, мы точно друзья. Определенно друзья, — упрямился Джексон.

— Да как угодно, — махнул рукой Янг.

— Ну что ж, а теперь я намерен приступить к просмотру спортивных состязаний, — объявил им Джексон. — И, к вашему сведению, я даже представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь добровольно подвергну себя подобному испытанию. — Он встал из-за стола, прихватил с собой чашку кофе и с видом оскорбленного достоинства, которым Раш не мог не восхититься, побрел в гостиную.

Раш и Янг посмотрели друг на друга.

— Ну, и где ты оставил свои очки? — Янг задал вопрос очень тихо, так что вряд ли кто-нибудь мог услышать их.

— На гребаном ночном столике Джексона, — самым своим сладким голосом сказал Раш.

Янг ответил долгим загадочным взглядом.

— Эверетт, — позвал Митчелл. — Ну, ты идешь там или что?

— Да, — отозвался Янг. — Я иду.

* * *

Двумя часами позднее он был…

По-прежнему уставшим.

Как же написать программу для кристалла?

Проблема заключалась в том, что он накидывался на задачу в произвольной форме, слишком дезорганизованной и патетически неоправданной для математического изложения, и которая уводила его в теорию чисел всякий раз, когда он бывал так чертовски измотан. Или пьян. Казалось, его разум чрезвычайно привлекала сама идея попробовать наложить рациональный непрерывный числовой ряд на действит-тельно непрерывный числовой ряд. И не являлось ли это элегантным эквивалентом ментального «испанского сапога»? Квадратный корень из двух — задающий собственную брешь в безбрешной линии, словно личный маленький армагеддец.

Он очень устал.

Из соседней комнаты донесся громкий единодушный гул осуждения в отношении того, что бы там ни произошло на экране.

— Что за черт? Да он же сольет игру, если и дальше собирается держать такой темп, — голос Митчелла был расстроенным.

— Сольет, точно, — поддержал друга Янг.

В течение двух часов Раш работал над программным кодом Картер, который обеспечивал взаимодействие между защитной диафрагмой и Вратами, и за это время ему удалось вытащить из него основу, на базе которой можно будет создать фундамент приглашающего запроса для своего протокола нулевого знания. Он изучил программу Картер — не слишком элегантная, не слишком краткая, немного сыроватая, но всеобъемлющая и добротная. Программа задавала некий каркас, а затем запускалась в работу посредством родственных задач, что сами конструировались из ее же детального видения.

Изучать программу Картер — все равно, что читать ее личный дневник.

Она была основательной. Она строила аккуратно и надежно, а к трудностям подстраивалась гладко и изобретательно. Когда ее решения порождали проблемы, она запускала раунд последовательных задач и отыскивала обходные пути в исходном коде. Она явно не была программистом по образованию. Ее программы всегда являлись средством, а не самоцелью.

О, она уже нравилась ему.

Говорили, будто она увлекается мотоциклами.

Если это действительно так, то Раш нисколько не удивлен.

У Джексона зазвонил телефон.

— Алло?

Раш отодрал ладони от висков.

Да просто здесь слишком, мать их, светло и ярко.

Неужели в Колорадо совсем не бывает дождей?

— О, привет.

Вполне возможно, в своем маленьком эксперименте по лишению себя сна он зашел немного далеко.

— А, да, это здорово. Я, на самом деле… — Джексон не договорил.

Особенно, если принять во внимание тот инцидент на кухне предыдущим днем. То есть ночью. Несколько часов назад.

— Зачем? — в голосе Джексона зазвучали нотки подозрения.

Обернувшись, Раш увидел, что тот поднялся с дивана и направляется к нему.

— Вообще-то, у человека есть _имя_ , как ты знаешь.

Раш вопросительно приподнял брови.

Джексон закатил глаза.

— Ну, не знаю, захочет ли _он_ разговаривать с _тобой_.

Наверное, звонила Вала.

— Вала, — одними губами просигналил ему Джексон.

Он протянул руку, и Джексон отдал ему мобильник.

— Алло?

— Привет, великолепный, — произнесла она, и голос ее показался ему более близким, чем можно было ожидать. — Есть минутка?

— Думаю, есть.

Стоя рядом, Джексон с интересом пялился на него.

— Не мог бы ты, если можно, выйти куда-нибудь, чтобы Дэниел нас не слышал? — попросила она.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Одну минуту.

Раш встал и, не обращая внимания на полный жгучего любопытства взгляд Джексона, направился сначала в коридор, подальше от всей компании, а затем во вторую, дальнюю спальню Янга, которую они с полковником чуть ранее уже начали обустраивать в некое подобие кабинета. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он привалился к ней спиной, стараясь удержаться на ногах, но закончилась эта бесславная попытка тем, что плавным, изможденным движением он скользнул вниз и присел на пол.

— Ну, готово, — сказал он.

— Окей, — кажется, она шептала в трубку. — Понимаешь, мне совсем не хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь прознал про это.

Скептическим взглядом он уставился в противоположную стену:  
— И поэтому ты звонишь мне через телефон Джексона? Я бы не назвал это благоприятным началом для подобных целей.

— Я в книжном магазине, — заговорщицки сообщила ему Вала.

— О да, — ответил он и прикрыл глаза, — действительно, крайне позорно.

— Хочу купить учебник по математике, но тут, оказывается, довольно широкий выбор, и я слегка запуталась, — продолжала она, храбро игнорируя его сарказм.

Побороть желание улечься на пол посреди пустой необустроенной комнаты у него не вышло.  
— Не понимаю, почему это должно держаться в тайне, — сказал он.

— Ну, — ответила она, — по двум причинам. Первая — как я представляю, существует минимальный уровень математических знаний, без которых нельзя стать полноправным членом ЗВ-команды…

— В этом есть свой резон, — перебил ее Раш. — И, тем не менее, я очень сомневаюсь, что это на самом деле так.

Вала издала какой-то звук, кажется, она хмыкнула в трубку:  
— И потом, мне не хочется, чтобы это… ну, чтобы это обсуждалось. Публичный провал мне совсем ни к чему. Не желаю привлекать внимания к тому, что могут расценить как серьезный недостаток квалификации, недостойный участника команды ЗВ-1. И не хочу, чтобы…

— Да-да, — согласился он, — все верно.

— Так посоветуй что-нибудь, великолепный.

— Каков официальный уровень твоего математического образования? — спросил Раш.

— Никакого.

— Никакого?

— Никакого.

— Сложение? — поинтересовался он, — вычитание…

— Да, — подтвердила она. — Еще умножение и деление. Я хорошо подкована в финансовых вопросах, знаешь ли. Также, у меня есть некоторый… э-эм… заимствованный опыт работы с пространственными конфигурациями и… ну, хорошо, мы называли это «она-рок», но это способ описания равномерного и неравномерного движения.

— _Заимствованный_ опыт?

— Не думаю, что уровень твоего секретного допуска достаточен для этого, великолепный.

— Хорошо, ладно. Что именно ты хочешь изучить?

— Все, — ответила она.

— Что все?

— Всю математику.

Он слабо улыбнулся.  
— Лучше изучать что-то приближенное к нашим реалиям. Начни с алгебры.

— Мне не слишком часто удается вырваться в книжный магазин, — прошептала она. — Вне базы меня должны сопровождать.

— Алгебра, — посоветовал он, — затем геометрия.

— А что потом?

— Думаешь, полковник Картер не заметит, когда ты нарисуешься перед ней, таща в руках кипу учебников весом в тридцать фунтов?

— Если хочешь знать, у меня есть стильная вместительная сумка.

— Фантастика, — сказал он.

— У тебя измученный голос, — заметила Вала.

— Ничего подобного. — Лежать на теплых, нагретых солнцем досках пола было так расслабляюще и хорошо. — Если на то пошло, не думаю, что они хотят поставить тебя в трудное положение. Они же так чер-ртовски па-арядочны, ты ж па-анимаешь? — у него опять вылез шотландский акцент.

— Команда ЗВ-1? Знаю, — вздохнула она. — В том-то и проблема.

— Точна-а, — сказал он, — полагаю, что так.

— Не дашь мне свой номер? — спросила Вала.

— Зачем? — поинтересовался он.

— Я обожаю заводить знакомства, — ответила она.

Он задиктовал ей свой телефонный номер.

— Ну ладно, великолепный, — сказала она. — Пойду закупаться, мне еще надо придумать, как незаметно протащить учебники мимо Сэм. Сделай одолжение и намекни Дэниелу, что все это время я немилосердно флиртовала с тобой.

Приоткрыв глаза, он надменным взглядом уставился в потолок.  
— А разве нет? — сухо удивился он.

— Вот и молодец! — похвалила она.

Он выключил телефон и закрыл глаза.

Надо бы встать.

Заснуть на полу — будет ужасной идеей. Во-первых, если кто-нибудь обнаружит его тут, то непременно решит, что он опять, блядь, без сознания, хотя это совершенно не тот случай. А во-вторых… тут поток его мыслей без всякой видимой причины рассыпался на несвязанные части.

Раш перевернулся и, опершись о локти, попробовал приподняться, чтобы встать на ноги.

И тот момент увидел его там, на полу, в не более чем в двенадцати футах от себя. Маленький квадратный листок бумаги, просунутый под дверь.

Записка была написана почерком Джексона, в этом не было сомнений.

С дрожью ужаса медленным движением он протянул руку и подтащил листок к себе.

_Когда в следующий раз окажешься на базе КЗВ, раздобудь папку со своим медицинским делом. Прочти ее всю._

Накрыв записку ладонью, он смял ее в кулаке и обессилено уткнулся в руки лбом.


	11. Chapter 11

Забыть о нем Янг не мог.

Оно мерещилось ему в слепящем свете лучей обеденного солнца, оно слышалось в излишне решительных, излишне бодрых восклицаниях Митчелла и в нервном постукивании Джексоновских ногтей по стеклу пивной бутылки, оно читалось в бесстрастном выражении лица Тил’ка. Где-то там, в вакууме безграничного космоса, среди мириад чужих звезд осталось оно — то самое облако из мешанины перекореженного металла и органических останков, заплетенное в тонкую, морозную дымку. Янг попытался было закрыть глаза — не помогло, только яркие вспышки заблистали под зажмуренными веками.

Тогда он отхлебнул глоток пива. Пиво горчило. Резко.

Как раз сейчас в игре начался очередной коммерческий тайм-аут, и Митчелл потянулся открыть еще одну бутылку.  
— Кто сядет за руль? — спросил Митчелл.

— Уж точно не ты, — сказал Джексон.

— Я поведу, — отозвался сидевший рядом с Янгом на ручке дивана Тил’к.

— Прекрасно, — Митчелл с такой силой сорвал крышечку с бутылки, что та, улетев в другой конец комнаты, ускакала куда-то под журнальный столик Янга.  
— За тех, кто не с нами. — Рекламный ролик как раз закончился, и негромкие слова Митчелла во внезапно наступившей тишине прозвучали необычайно торжественно.

Приподняв бутылку, Янг с тихим клацаньем чокнулся с Митчеллом.

— За тех, кто не с нами, — повторил Тил’к и отпил глоток.

Джексон отвернулся, лицо его исказилось. Неожиданно он встал и исчез в узком коридоре, что вел к ванной комнате.

Митчелл зажмурил глаза, но только на мгновение.  
— Бейсбол. Что может быть лучше? — произнес он и с размаху откинулся на спинку дивана, едва не опрокинув его. Толчок этот резкой болью отозвался в пояснице Янга.

— Я предпочитаю хоккей, — сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавил Янг, стараясь скрыть от товарищей тот факт, что каждое мышечное волокно его спины сейчас корчилось в жесточайшей мучительной агонии.

Если бы только все его нервы _могли бы_ взять и сдохнуть, это было бы просто прекрасно.

Надо будет в ближайшее время сходить за ибупрофеном.

Спустя пять минут в комнату вернулся Джексон, и Митчелл прекратил нервно подскакивать на диване.

Никто по-настоящему не следил за игрой, даже Митчелл, хотя тот и пытался поддерживать эмоциональный накал, то хлопая в ладоши, то выкрикивая одобрительные или, наоборот, негодующие возгласы, тем самым отмечая любые успехи или неудачи в игре команды «Канзас Сити Ройялс». Из братской солидарности Янг с Тил’ком подхватывали его порывы, выдавая соответствующие комментарии с различным уровнем энтузиазма.

— Ну, что за дерьмо.

— Ах ты, черт.

— Вот ведь не повезло.

Не проявляя ни малейшего интереса к игре, Джексон молча вышагивал взад и вперед по комнате и о чем-то напряженно размышлял. Поглядывая на него время от времени, Янг принялся про себя подытоживать происходящее, пытаясь разобраться в сложившейся ситуации.

Первое — Джексон и Телфорд находятся, или вернее, ранее находились, в открытом конфликте, который каким-то образом связан с проектом «Икар». Второе — как следовало из слов Раша, Джексона сильно беспокоила, а точнее сказать, — панически пугала перспектива расшифровки адреса девятого шеврона. Третье — Джексон прекрасно знал по какой причине Люшианский Альянс считал Раша целью номер один, так же как знали это и остальные ребята из ЗВ-1. Четвертое — сам Раш понятия не имел, почему Альянс так настойчиво им интересуется. Пятое — Митчелл опасался, что Джексон в нарушение прямого приказа генерала Лэндри намерен поделиться с Рашем совершенно секретной информацией. Шестое — пари можно держать, что Джексон хочет сообщить Рашу именно то, что поставило того на верхнюю строчку люшианского списка.

Янг снова незаметно скосил глаза на Джексона. Тот прекратил, наконец, свои хождения взад-вперед и встал возле окна, уставившись куда-то сквозь прорези жалюзи. Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Янг понял, что смотрит тот вовсе не на парковку. Взгляд Джексона был направлен гораздо дальше — к горам. К базе.

Раш все еще продолжал свой долгий телефонный разговор с Валой.

Быть может, слишком долгий?

Похоже, Митчеллу приходили в голову те же мысли, потому как он тоже время от времени подозрительно оглядывался на полутемный коридор.

А не помогала ли Вала Джексону? Она ведь работала в тесной связке с ним, их союз был крепче любых, дозволенных бюрократией КЗВ, уз. А что, если как раз в эту минуту Вала рассказывала Рашу то… ну, то, что Джексон и собирался довести до сведения Раша? Если да, то вряд ли Янг сможет этому воспрепятствовать.

— Как думаете, о чем они могут так долго беседовать? — Джексон, наконец, не выдержал. С бутылкой пива в руке он подошел к дивану.

Гм, хотя возможно, Вала играла вовсе не за команду Джексона.

— О тебе, — сказал Митчелл.

— О тебе, — согласился Тил’к.

— О математике? — предположил Янг.

— Да с чего бы им говорить обо _мне_? — фыркнул Джексон. — Не смешите. — Он глотнул пива. — Математика — вполне возможно. Ник способен любой разговор свести к этой теме, если только собеседнику удастся пробиться сквозь частокол его острот.

— Я заметил, — сказал Янг.

— Прошло уже много времени, — сказал Джексон. — Я имею в виду, они висят на телефоне довольно _долго_. Я прав? Трудно представить, что у них столько тем для болтовни. Неужели у них так много общего? Разве такое может быть? Может? Конечно, может.

— Ты, главное, погромче продолжай рассуждать на эту тему, — посоветовал ему Митчелл. — Если сейчас в комнату зайдет Раш, то это будет самое то для начала беседы.

Джексон тут же обернулся к коридору.

Тил’ку, похоже, было смешно:  
— Я считаю, что доктор Раш и Вала Мал Доран могли бы стать грозной командой.

— О господи, — не успокаивался Джексон. — Боюсь, ты прав в своих худших предположениях.

— Несомненно, — ответил Тил’к.

— Думаете, они там… _планируют_ что-то или как?

— Дэниел, — сказал Митчелл. — Уймись уже. Ну что, к дьяволу, они могут там «планировать»?

— Да он, наверно, просто уснул, — попробовал успокоить Джексона Янг. — Последние несколько часов он едва держался на ногах.

— Так, — Джексон принял решительный вид. — Мне нужен мой телефон. Пойду и проверю, как они там.

— Не нужен тебе телефон, — цыкнул на него Митчелл. — Всем известно, как ты _ненавидишь_ свой мобильник.

— Свой телефон я не ненавижу, — возразил Джексон.

— Могу припомнить много случаев, когда Дэниел Джексон рассказывал о нелюбви к своему телефону, — поддакнул Митчеллу Тил’к.

Джексон уставился на эту парочку сердитым взглядом.

— По-моему, твоими точными словами были: «Я ненавижу эту вещь. Многофункциональные устройства никогда не казались мне хорошей затеей», — процитировал Тил’к.

— Когда это я говорил такое?

— В машине, — напомнил Митчелл.

— В какой машине? Когда?

— В _моей_ машине. Сегодня. Когда мы ехали сюда. Примерно два с половиной часа назад.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, что это правда, — заявил Джексон.

— Это абсолютная правда, — не сдавался Митчелл.

— Такого никогда не было.

— Было, — подтвердил Тил’к.

Джексон тяжко вздохнул.

— Принесу я тебе твой телефон, — сказал ему Янг и, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел возразить, с болезненным усилием поднялся на ноги. — Все равно мне нужно сходить за ибупрофеном.

— Давай, я схожу за ним для тебя, — с готовностью предложил Джексон.

— Не-а, — ответил ему Янг. — Сядь на место, Джексон. Пей свое чертово пиво.

Ухватив Джексона за запястье, Митчелл рванул его на себя, и тот плюхнулся на диван рядом с ним.

— А еще лучше, пей _много_ пива, — почти беззвучно пробормотал про себя Янг, поворачиваясь к троице спиной. Миновав короткий коридор, он ступил в полусумрак неосвещенной ванной комнаты, достал из шкафчика две таблетки ибупрофена и проглотил их, запивая водой из-под крана. Задумчиво проведя пальцем вдоль нового для него, непривычного пока еще крана, он выключил воду и вышел из ванной. Оказавшись перед закрытой дверью своей второй спальни, он некоторое время настороженно прислушивался, в надежде уловить звуки продолжавшегося разговора. За дверью царила тишина. Янг подождал еще немного, а затем, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь, осторожно приоткрыл дверь.

Не будь он морально готов к тому, какое зрелище может предстать его глазам, то вид распластавшегося вниз лицом по полу Раша точно заставил бы его подскочить. Но даже невзирая на всю моральную готовность, любоваться на то, как парень растекся по паркету, словно бы в нем вообще не осталось костей, Янгу было немного тревожно. Он шагнул в комнату и так же тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

Конечно же, телефон Джексона обнаружился у Раша в руке.

Забывшись, Янг вздумал было присесть на корточки рядом с Рашем и тут же, еще не закончив движение, осознал, насколько это была неудачная, очень неудачная идея. Только благодаря тому, что ему удалось ухватиться за дверной косяк, он смог, кусая губы, подтянуться и снова подняться на ноги, а жгучая боль в спине и бедре корчилась и извивалась там, словно живое существо. Словно чертова инопланетянская змея-паразит.

Он прислонился спиной к теплой крашеной двери и скользнул вдоль нее вниз, на пол, гораздо более безопасным способом — одновременно втягивая вперед больную ногу. Какое-то время пришлось отдыхать так, откинув назад голову и уткнувшись затылком в дверь, пока взгляд его бессмысленно блуждал по чистой белой поверхности противоположной стены. Бороться с болью смысла не было, оставалось только дышать, выжидая, пока она схлынет, будто медленно отступавший морской прилив.

Где-то минуту спустя он пришел в себя настолько, что смог повернуть голову и посмотреть на Раша.

Когда Янг, наконец, более-менее оправился и восстановил дыхание, он чуть пододвинулся вперед и сделал попытку добыть телефон Джексона, аккуратно выпутывая его из пальцев Раша, чтобы затем тихонько подтянуть по паркету к себе. Казалось, математик спит довольно крепко, так что Янг полагал, что больших хлопот с этим не будет, нужно просто…

Внезапно Раш резко подскочил, со всей силы вцепился пальцами в Джексоновский мобильник, а затем, быстро и ловко перекатившись по паркету в сторону, движением скорее инстинктивным, чем осознанным, со всего маху запустил вырванным у Янга телефоном в противоположную стену комнаты.

Янг обалденно отдернулся назад, рука его тут же рефлекторно зашарила по бедру, нащупывая кобуру, пока он не вспомнил, что уже не носит при себе оружия.

— Какого черта? — заорал Раш и вскочил на корточки.

— Господи _боже, Раш_ , — выкрикнул в ответ Янг, сердце его бешено колотилось где-то в горле. — Да успокойся ты.

— Какого черта ты _делаешь_?

— Э-э, — Янг откинулся назад, упираясь спиной о стену, и поднял обе ладони вверх. — Пытаюсь забрать у тебя Джексоновский _мобильник_.

Пришло примерно секунд тридцать, пока они, тяжело дыша, молча смотрели друг на друга.

Наконец, Раш пришел в себя настолько, что уже был в состоянии осознать смысл произнесенных Янгом слов. Он обернулся и посмотрел на мобильный телефон, который валялся на полу примерно в десяти футах от них.

— Хорошая работа, кстати, отчаянный, — буркнул Янг. — Думаю, ты его угробил.

— Черт, — выдохнул Раш. По-прежнему не вставая на ноги, Раш на карачках дополз до телефона у стены и поднял его. Сенсорная панель была покрыта мелкой паутиной трещин, казавшейся белой на фоне черной, отражающей поверхности экрана. Секунд пять математик внимательно оглядывал со всех сторон не подававший признаков жизни мобильник, а затем швырнул его на пол, лицевой поверхностью вниз. Раш втянул в себя судорожный, дрожащий вдох, затем еще один. Поправил свои очки, тщательно разгладил мятый, выдранный из блокнота листок бумаги, который до того комкал в кулаке, аккуратно сложил его и спрятал в карман. Потом каким-то зыбким, невнятным движением вздернул голову, откидывая волосы назад.  
— И какого же черта, — в голосе его было просто нереальное количество презрения, — ты тут себе думаешь, вытворяя такое, скажи на милость, а?

Этот парень был просто невероятен.

— Ну, уж нет, — сказал Янг, — тебе не удастся перевернуть все с ног на голову и представить полным психом _меня_. Потому что псих тут _ты_. Это _точно_.

Раш окатил его уничижительным взглядом, и Янгу пришлось основательно поднапрячься, чтобы _не_ почувствовать себя совершеннейшим идиотом.

Кто-то постучал в дверь.

— Эй, вы там живы или как? — нерешительно позвал Митчелл.

— Ага. Большей частью, — отозвался Янг.

Дверь с легким скрипом приоткрылась, сначала чуть-чуть, затем распахнулась шире, и в дверном проеме показался Митчелл, а за его плечом маячил обеспокоенный Джексон.

Тил’к очевидно решил, что на этот раз справятся без него.

— Приве-е-ет, — медленно протянул Джексон.

— С сожалением вынужден сообщить тебе, — проинформировал его Раш, — что твой телефон не пережил предпринятую полковником Янгом попытку извлечь его из моих рук. — Он продемонстрировал разбитый мобильник Джексону.

Тот насупил брови, умудрившись принять вид и озадаченный и недовольный и подозрительный одновременно:  
— Да, вижу.

— Да уж. Мои извинения, — Раш заставил самого себя подняться на ноги. Казалось, это движение отняло у него энергии больше, чем у Раша оставалось в запасе. — Я выпишу тебе за него чек.

— А _полковник Янг_ пережил эту самую попытку извлечения? — поинтересовался Митчелл, окидывая оценивающим взглядом сидевшего у стены Янга.

— Да, — уверил Янг. — Я в порядке.

— Ага, — тихо сказал Митчелл и протянул Янгу руку. — Все-е-е в порядке. Все просто _отлично_.

Янг принял протянутую руку, и Митчелл бережно и осторожно помог ему подняться на ноги.

Раш отдал Джексону телефон.

— Хм, — Джексон вертел телефон в руках, разглядывая его. — Выглядит по-старинному.

— Ну, конечно, — Митчелл хмыкнул, обернулся к Янгу и подмигнул ему, призывая в союзники. — _Теперь_ он ему нравится.

— Теперь у этой вещи есть характер.

— Может, попробуешь включить его уже? — демонстративно вздохнул Раш. — Или ты поглощен исключительно внешней формой, а функциональная составляющая тебя не интересует?

Джексон улыбнулся — легкое, едва заметное подергивание губ.  
— Если бы мне предстояло путешествие на необитаемый остров, куда дозволено было бы взять с собой одного единственного спутника, то я определенно выбрал бы тебя.

— Обязательно расскажу Картер про эти твои слова, — пообещал Митчелл.

— Нет, не расскажешь, — не поднимая глаз, невозмутимо заявил Джексон. Замедленными движениями пальцев он продолжал исследовать телефон. — Потому что, если ты так сделаешь, тогда я доведу до ее сведения, кем был тот тип, что пролил кофе на ее дискретно-фазированную матрицу.

— Ты не посмеешь.

— А, так это был ты? — заинтересовался Янг.

— Ты, значит, тоже уже слышал? — вздохнул Митчелл. — Но _нет_ , это был _не_ я.

— Да об этом уже все слышали.

— _Не знаю кем_ , но кофе был пролит. Картер понадобилось почти три часа, чтобы все восстановить. А я, между прочим, даже _не пью_ кофе, — оправдывался Митчелл.

— Никогда вам не дождаться, чтобы Картер полюбила вас больше, чем меня, — приговаривал Джексон, безуспешно пытаясь нажать на кнопку включения телефона.

— Звучит как вызов, — Митчелл скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к стене.

Раш подошел к Джексону и выхватил телефон у него из рук.  
— И какого черта я только отдал его тебе?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Джексон.

Раш надавил на две кнопки одновременно, и мобильник включился.

— Ух ты. Здорово, — Джексон выглядел очень довольным.

Раш вздохнул:  
— Хочешь новый телефон?

— Не-а, — сказал Джексон. — Мне нравится этот.

Раш поморгал в какой-то акцентированной манере и встряхнул головой. Уже не первый раз Янг видел, как тот проделывает это и в очередной раз ему стало интересно — тем самым Раш выражает презрение к уровню повсеместно окружавшего его идиотизма или же дело в том, что он _реально_ чертовски устал. А может, и то и другое вместе. Было в этом движении что-то такое, что давало основания предположить, будто парень не на сто процентов в себе.

Похоже, Джексона посетили те же мысли. Он пододвинулся чуть ближе к Рашу.  
— Так чего хотела Вала? — спросил Джексон.

— Номер моего телефона, — ответил Раш.

— Серьезно? — удивился Джексон.

— Да.

— И ты дал его?

— А мы что, так и собираемся тут стоять? — Раш проигнорировал вопрос Джексона.

— Э… нет?

— Хорошо, может, подскажете мне, куда вы собираетесь направиться, чтобы я мог удалиться в другую комнату?

— Ты только что _разбил_ мне _телефон_ , — напомнил Джексон. — Неужели не можешь вести себя немного вежливее?

— Могу заплатить тебе за него тысячу долларов или отдать взамен _свой_ телефон, только оставь меня в покое.

Джексон вздохнул.

— И на этой ноте, — сказал Митчелл, — попрошу всех взглянуть на часы. Как я помню, мы собирались встретиться с дамами, чтобы вместе пообедать. Кажется, Вала хотела попробовать что-то из японской кухни.

— Хорошей японской кухни в Колорадо-Спрингс не найдешь, — сказал Джексон.

— Тут недалеко, возле «О’Мэлли» открылось одно неплохое местечко, — обнадежил Митчелл.

— Это ненадолго, — с тоской протянул Джексон. — Ничто хорошее не длится тут долго.

— Ага, оно _точно_ долго не продержится, если мы не начнем тратить там свои денежки, — ответил ему Митчелл.

— Тоже верно, — согласился Джексон и обернулся к Рашу.

Тот упорно разглядывал стену.

— Ты собираешься последовать моему совету? — поинтересовался у него Джексон.

— Да, — ответил Раш.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джексон. — Поговорим после.

— Какому совету? — тут же насторожился Митчелл, голос его стал жестким.

— Просто всякие вещи касательно здоровья, — Джексон вяло повел плечами. — Очень скучно. Очень обыденно.

— Джексон, — рявкнул на него Митчелл.

— Что, советы по борьбе с бессонницей теперь рассматриваются как диверсия? И я должен испрашивать на это санкцию генерала Лэндри?

— Не имею понятия, — ответил Митчелл. — А теперь хватит разговоров, мы сейчас же отправляемся в японский ресторан.

Кинув на Митчелла сердитый взгляд, Джексон снова обернулся к Рашу:  
— Как я и сказал — обсудим все позднее.

— Не сомневаюсь, — складывая руки на груди, ответил Раш.

Янг и Митчелл многозначительно переглянулись. Затем Митчелл развернулся и вслед за Джексоном покинул комнату. Янг посмотрел на Раша. Тот снова согнул руку и завел ее себе за плечо, вцепляясь пальцами в заднюю поверхность шеи.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Янг.

Раш лишь закрыл глаза в ответ.

— Что сказал тебе Джексон? — приглушенным голосом спросил Янг.

— Ничего, — ответ едва можно было расслышать. — Ничего.

— Пытаться узнать то, что тебе знать не полагается, — тихо продолжал Янг, — это плохая идея, отчаянный.

— Ты и вправду веришь в это? — Раш посмотрел на него мрачным, почти непереносимым взглядом.

Янг опустил глаза.

— Похоже, что нет, — прошептал Раш.

Ничего не ответив, Янг отвернулся и шагнул в полусумрак коридора. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, три пятых команды ЗВ-1 блуждали по комнате, собирая принесенные с собой вещи. Джексон стоял возле стола и нерешительно смотрел на ноутбук Валы.

— Можешь забрать его, — донесся голос Раша из-за спины Янга. — Я уже закончил.

— Хорошо, — ответил Джексон. — Тебе и в самом деле следует немного поспать, знаешь ли.

— Да-да, — сказал Раш.

— Ты можешь переехать ко мне, — негромко предложил ему Джексон.

Янг закусил губу.

Раш отрицательно покачал головой.

— Йо, Джексон, — сказал Митчелл, который уже стоял рядом с Тил’ком в проеме открытой входной двери. — Лавина только что прошла мимо.

— Уморительно и тонко, — обращаясь к Рашу, протяжно прокомментировал Джексон. — Ты видишь, на что похожа моя жизнь?

— Les hommes parfaits comme les nombres parfaits sont très rares*, — произнес Раш.

— Comme je l'ai dit** — необитаемый остров. Выбор номер один, — ответил Джексон.

— Ты обладаешь безупречным вкусом, — сказал Раш.

— И это одновременно благословение мое и проклятье, — усмехнулся Джексон в ответ.

— Ты говоришь по-французски? — Янг с любопытством посмотрел на Раша.

— Это была цитата, — ответил Раш.

— А это не ответ, — сказал Янг.

— Никак заметил, ну надо же? — косо зыркнул на него Раш.

— Ник, — топчущийся на пороге Джексон оглянулся через плечо, — ты уверен, что…

— Пока, парни, — Митчелл ухватил Джексона за шиворот и утащил за собой на лестничную площадку.

Янг коротко махнул им на прощание и закрыл дверь. На мгновение он прижался к теплому деревянному косяку, затем обернулся к Рашу. Тот стоял, привалившись плечом к стене, глаза его были полуприкрыты — то ли из-за сильного изнеможения, то ли просто он щурился под яркими лучами дневного солнца. Трудно было сказать. Прошло несколько секунд, пока Янг наблюдал за ним, пытаясь понять, достиг ли Джексон успеха в своем стремлении непременно поделиться с Рашем таинственной и не идентифицированной порцией секретной информации. Той информации, которую генерал Лэндри очень хотел от Раша скрыть, а Джексон, наоборот, обязательно довести до сведения математика.

— Что? — спросил Раш. Даже сейчас, изнуренный донельзя, он умудрился вложить в свои слова оттенок угрозы.

— Ты как там, в порядке, отчаянный?

— Да, — Раш полностью закрыл глаза. — Перестань называть меня «отчаянный».

— Ну, и что это за ерунда была, с телефоном? — спросил Янг.

— А что за ерунда с телефоном? — переспросил Раш. Речь его звучала немного невнятно.

— Ты просто как… как с цепи сорвался, — осторожно сказал Янг. — Ты хоть понимаешь это?

— Нечего было тайком подкрадываться ко мне, — ответил Раш. — А чего еще ты, мать твою, ожидал?

— Хм, от профессора математики? Уж точно не такой прыти.

— Думаю, — Раш сделал вялый жест рукой, — тебе стоит пересмотреть свою точку зрения по этому вопросу.

— А может это _тебе_ стоит пересмотреть.

— Это ты у нас персона, чьи ожидания не совпадают с реальностью, — сказал Раш. ― Я просто в идеальном греб-баном соответствии с действительностью.

Янг сделал недоверчивое лицо, чего Раш не мог видеть, поскольку глаза его были по-прежнему закрыты.

— Раш, — прорычал ему Янг. — Ты меня просто убиваешь. Иди уже спать, наконец, господи боже.

— Твои предположения меня нисколько не интересуют, — пробормотал Раш.

— Да поможет мне бог, Раш, но если ты сейчас грохнешься в обморок, то я просто вызову неотложку.

— Нет, не вызовешь, — Раш с усилием разлепил веки.

— Еще как вызову.

— О, полагаю, ты способен на такое, — Раш вздохнул. — Но так лучше, знаешь.

— Такое изнеможение? Лучше, чем что?

— Ты поймешь, — бормотал Раш, — если пообщаешься со мной подольше.

Янг подошел к нему, крепко ухватил за локоть и, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки Раша вырваться, потащил его к дивану.

— Я не сплю на диванах,— упирался Раш.

— Считаю, на этот раз мы сделаем исключение, — сказал Янг.

— Нет, я так не думаю.

— Кто б сомневался.

— Терпеть не могу диваны, — нечленораздельно объяснял ему Раш.

— Ага, _очень_ интересно, — сказал Янг. Он усадил Раша на диван, а потом легонько подтолкнул его, укладывая набок. — Потом расскажешь.

— Заткнись.

— Янг-Раш — 3:1, — проворчал Янг.

— Вот черт. Ну ладно, радуйся пока, еще посмотрим кто кого.

— Ага-ага, — едва сдерживая улыбку, ответил Янг.

* * *

Достаем из коробки. Встряхиваем. И вешаем на плечики. Янг уже полчаса разбирал свои вещи и развешивал одежду в шкаф, когда раздался телефонный звонок. Номер вызывающего абонента его мобильник идентифицировал как неопознанный. И это почти наверняка означало, что звонили с базы.

— Янг, — произнес он в трубку, неуклюже прижимая телефон плечом к уху.

— Полковник, — послышался скрипучий, фальшиво-оптимистичный голос, который невозможно было не узнать. — Это Лэндри.

Янг скривился, отбросил в сторону штаны, которые сейчас складывал, и взял телефон в левую руку.

— Генерал, — поприветствовал он Лэндри. — Чем могу служить?

— Как нога?

Вообще-то это была спина, со спиной были самые проблемы. Ну да, ладно. Почти угадал.

— Нормально, — доложил он. — Уже лучше.

— Рад слышать, — сказал Лэндри.

Далее последовало странное молчание, которое длилось, казалось, бесконечно. И все это время Янг бессмысленно пялился взглядом в стену, пытаясь решить, а следует ли ему сейчас что-нибудь произнести.

— Я понимаю, что формально ты сейчас в отпуске по ранению, но я звоню поинтересоваться, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы прийти в понедельник на собрание на базу? — произнес, наконец, Лэндри.

— Без проблем, — ответил Янг. — Могу я узнать, о чем пойдет речь?

— Я бы предпочел не говорить, — сказал Лэндри. — Я знаю, что мы на зашифрованной линии, но разговор… слишком конфиденциальный.

— Вас понял, — сказал Янг. — К какому времени явиться?

— К тринадцати часам, — ответил Лэндри. — И еще, я только что виделся с Биллом Ли. Похоже, твои апартаменты через несколько часов вернуться в полное твое распоряжение. Они почти закончили проверку квартиры твоего соседа.

— Отлично, — сказал Янг и со скепсисом посмотрел на закрытую дверь своей спальни. — Сэр, разрешите, раз уж мы на линии… Доктор Раш сообщил мне, что, по его мнению, для взлома следующего шеврона ему потребуется миссия на другую планету.

— И ты, как я предполагаю, ответил ему, что его желание просто смехотворно, — сказал Лэндри.

Зачастую довольно сложно было понять, когда Лэндри серьезен, а когда это просто сарказм.

— Хм, нет, — ответил Янг, — он, кажется, уверен, что без этого никак не обойтись. Ему нужно поэкспериментировать с наборным устройством Врат.

— Пусть составит подробный протокол того, что он собирается делать с наборным устройством, — распорядился Лэндри. — Я пошлю туда Картер, она проделает все, что ему нужно… Хотя стой. Нет. Я не могу послать Картер. Я пошлю…э… Ладно, кого-нибудь пошлю.

— Думаю, он заявит вам, что должен идти туда сам, лично, — сказал Янг.

— И я не сомневаюсь, что он так и думает, — Лэндри вздохнул.

Янг помолчал.

— Пусть распишет мне все, — сказал Лэндри после раздумий. — Пусть укажет рациональные обоснования необходимости своего личного участия в операции подобного рода и перешлет отчет Картер. Если она подтвердит, что никто другой с этим не справится, я разрешу ему внеземную миссию на базу «Альфа», на три часа. И не секундой более.

— Дело в том, — промычал Янг, — он может непоправимо поломать наборное устройство во время своих экспериментов.

— Ты морочишь мне голову?

— Никак нет, сэр.

Лэндри снова вздохнул:  
— Ладно, я бы сказал, уже большое достижение для него, что он предупредил нас об этом загодя. Но нет. Ни единого шанса, мы не будем так рисковать и брать его на борт космического корабля.

— Я предполагал, что вы так скажете, — ответил ему Янг. — Но он, похоже, совершенно уверен, что без этого никак. И это единственная причина, по которой я прошу за него.

Трубка молчала.

— Но, — продолжал Янг, — возможно, вы правы. Уверен, у нас найдутся люди, которые вполне способны… сделать то, что умеет делать он.

И снова трубка молчала. Янг подумал, а не перегнул ли он палку? И даже удивился про себя, что, черт возьми, на него нашло?

— Если, — после внушительной паузы произнес Лэндри, — подчеркиваю, _если_ я отыщу способ относительно безопасно провернуть все это, как думаешь, он справится с выходом в полевую обстановку? В двух случаях из трех его посещения базы заканчивались тем, что нам приходилось проводить психологическую экспертизу его состояния. Я хочу услышать ваше честное мнение на этот счет, полковник.

— Возможно, Раш чуть менее стабилен, чем обычно принято среди наших КЗВ-шных нестабильных гениев, — пробормотал Янг. — Думаю, многое будет зависеть от того, кого вы отправите с ним. Некоторый выбор может быть предпочтительнее другого.

— Я подумаю над этим, — пообещал Лэндри. — А он тем временем пусть пишет отчет для Картер. Никуда он не отправится до тех пор, пока она не подтвердит мне, что это действительно необходимо.

— Я передам ему, — тихо сказал Янг.

— Увидимся в понедельник, полковник.

— Так точно, сэр.

Закончив разговор, Янг ухватился рукой за ноющую поясницу и какое-то время тупо пялился в пространство, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Не думать о Дэвиде и о тех органических останках среди космоса или о рвущемся из горла крике, пока они пытают его. И может быть — до смерти. Не думать о Дэниеле, и едва уловимом ужасе предчувствий, который, казалось, навечно поселился в его сутулых плечах. О той суровости, что все чаще и чаще звучала в голосе Картер. О болезненно замиравших в воздухе руках Валы. О бессознательном Раше на его диване.

Все будет хорошо.

Просто не стоит пытаться выяснить все сразу.

Он вытащил очередную рубашку из коробки, развернул ее и повесил в шкаф.

\-----

Примечания переводчика:  
* — Les hommes parfaits comme les nombres parfaits sont très rares (фр) — «Идеальные люди так же редки, как идеальные числа», цитата Рене Декарта;  
** — Comme je l'ai dit (фр) — Как я сказал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: В главе цитируется строка из песни «Fake Empire» группы The National.


	12. Chapter 12

Ранним утром понедельника Раш, привалившись к стене плечом, стоял перед окном своей собственной, теперь уже сертифицировано безопасной, проверенной на предмет всевозможных жучков и взрывных устройств, квартиры. Тридцать семь часов пришлось провести ему в домашнем заключении в апартаментах полковника Янга, а следующие двадцать он безвылазно просидел у себя дома. И вот теперь рассеяно наблюдал он за тем, как потихоньку бледнеют и исчезают в лучах восходящего солнца длинные тени домов напротив. Рассветная тишина улицы лишь изредка нарушалась гудением одиноких машин, проносившихся по шоссе.

Он не знал, как ему дальше поступить.

Окна его квартиры выходили на запад. И, несмотря на то, что после полудня яркий дневной свет превращался для него в настоящее бедствие, все равно это было лучше, чем каждое утро оказываться под кинжальными ударами солнечных лучей, направленных, казалось, прямиком в зрительный нерв. В стиле: «добро пожаловать в новый день, привет тебе от утреннего солнца скальпелем в глазницу».

То, что квартира Джексона была обращена окнами на восток, являлось одной из многочисленных загадок личности археолога, которые так нервировали Раша. Если кому-то в свое время довелось быть сожженным электромагнитной радиацией, то разве не должен ежеутренний солнечный душ казаться такому человеку убийственной жестокостью? Хотя, возможно, Джексон воспринимал все иначе и не отождествлял солнечное излучение с радиоактивным распадом. И действительно, с этим сложно поспорить, поскольку определенные физические различия в этих явлениях, безусловно, были, но лишь до некоторой степени. Финал, в конечном итоге, оказывался тем же самым. Джексон же всегда хорошо чувствовал глубинную суть вещей, так что наверняка осознавал это в полной мере. Осознавал и предпочитал оставить все как есть. В конце концов, жить в полумраке так непрактично.

Гребаный Дэниел.

В памяти всплыл звук позвякивания металла по стеклу.

Она любила так делать — легонько постукивать обручальным кольцом по чему-нибудь твердому. В тишине, едва-едва, так, чтобы звук почти невозможно было расслышать.

Рассеяно глядя на то, как слабый утренний свет расползается по темно-серому полотну асфальта, Раш решал, что ему дальше делать.

Теория или практика, абстракция или эмпиризм, быть на этом свете или существовать вне его — ложные дихотомии вечно низвергающиеся в гребаный ад, куда способно завести одно единственное неверное рассуждение. Когнитивные ошибки, когнитивный диссонанс, ауральный диссонанс — всего лишь тоска по гипотетическому, выстраивание хрупкого моста к функциональности, попытка обойти стороной те участки собственного сознания, которые лучше было бы оставить нетронутыми, чтобы не заглядывать в пропасть между банальным физическим выживанием и изысканной архитектурой чистого теоретического.

Что делать-то?

Его интересовали лишь Врата, в изощренном бремени этой криптографической загадки заключалось теперь для него все и вся.

Самим собой он интересовался на порядок _меньше_. А особенно мало его волновало то, что попадало в сферу между базовым выживанием и высшей математикой ― это была та часть его личности, которая, поглощенная жалкими осколками предыдущей жизни, просто выжидала, чем обернется для него разблокирование девятого шеврона. _Что-то_ приближалось, то самое, пугающее «что-то», что преследовало его _всю_ жизнь. То, чему до сих пор, до самого последнего момента она умудрялась противостоять, то, что ей удавалось остановить или хотя бы отсрочить. Чего ей это стоило, какую личную цену платила _она_ за это? Оставалось только гадать, ибо узнать наверняка ему уже не суждено.

И ради чего? Ради вот этого. Ради единственной, последней проблемы, которая должна быть решена. Которую надо разобрать по пунктам, расчленить на составляющие, чтобы вытащить на свет сокрытое глубоко внутри. Такие откровения не легки, не слишком популярны, и, в общем-то, не принесут карьерной выгоды или внутреннего удовлетворения. Даже для математика. Особенно для математика. Раш не мог припомнить ни единого ученого в истории, для которого подобный опыт закончился бы хорошо.

Он протер глаза ладонью и в очередной раз попытался сосредоточиться. Никак не удавалось разобраться, насколько серьезно следует воспринимать искренность той Джексоновской озабоченности, так переполненную долбаной многозначительностью, что казалось, будто она вытягивает кислород из воздуха. Что означал жест, которым Джексон медленно придвигал к нему очки через стол? Как относиться к самому факту незаконного проникновения Джексона в кабинет Телфорда с целью обыска? Значило ли это, что на самом деле раскол между этими двумя был значительно масштабнее, чем можно было предполагать изначально? Что раскол этот настолько глубок, что Джексон без колебаний рискнул несанкционированным нарушением всех правил секретности лишь бы отыскать то, что Телфорд предпочитал держать в тайне от всех.

Дэниел.

Как же это было _похоже_ на Джексона ― зарабатывать себе очки путем странных, почти самоубийственных маневров. Да он же фактически совершил действие, которое Международный Наблюдательный Совет и генерал Как-Мать-Его-Там расценили бы, в лучшем случае, как чрезвычайно подозрительное. А в худшем — подобный поступок мог повлечь за собой дисциплинарное расследование с последующим вылетом из программы ЗВ. Или даже обвинение в государственной измене, поскольку Джексон вполне мог попасть под жернова беспощадной драконовской борьбы с Люшианским Альянсом. Пусть и намеками, но он предоставил Рашу пугающий объем секретной информации и тем предоставил отныне решать самому — примыкать ли теперь к проджексоновскому лагерю или же выбрать антиджексоновскую коалицию.

_Раздобудь папку со своим медицинским делом. Прочти ее всю._

Ну, неужели, мать вашу, настолько тяжело было просто и откровенно рассказать Рашу обо всем, раз уж Джексона это так мучило?

«Ник, ты не человек». Подобный поворот событий кажется маловероятным, однако такой факт, выплыви он наружу, вряд ли бы выбил Раша из колеи.

«Ник, КЗВ вживило в тебя ложные воспоминания одного облажавшегося криптографа, просто чтобы полюбоваться на то, что из этого получится». Да он счел бы себя везунчиком.

Обнаружь тогда полковник Янг ту просунутую под дверь записку, и Джексон немедленно был бы раскрыт, поскольку в этом случае, как Раш сильно подозревал, сохранять «правдоподобное отрицание» оказалось бы немного затруднительно для них обоих.

Что-то пагубное и чрезвычайно тревожное виделось ему в том предложении просмотреть свой медицинский файл. Такие советы по извлечению на свет божий очень личной и потенциально крайне неприятной информации, возможно, вообще _не_ следовало бы адресовать блокнотному листку. Это уж как минимум. Эмпирически же, Джексон, казалось, никак не мог уразуметь, что Рашу просто наплевать. На все. За одним единственным исключением.

Ему непременно нужно проникнуть в ту тончайшую, искусно выстроенную, практически непреодолимую паутину криптографических шифров, заплетенную вокруг внутренней проводящей системы Звездных Врат. Он намеревался сорвать с этой сети все покровы, заставить раскрыться перед собой, прорваться сквозь нее. Шаг за шагом, поэтапно. И не было для этого безудержного стремления никаких иных причин, кроме той, что загадка эта однажды встала на его пути. Это была его личная математическая вендетта против тайного и неясного, против фальшивого и, в конце концов, против всего, что дерзало оставаться сокрытым от него. Посмело отвергнуть его.

Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы что-то было сокрыто от него.

Что угодно. А особенно, особенно — математические тайны и загадки.

Он раздобудет свой медицинский файл и прочтет его, но не потому, что полагает, будто Джексон действует в его интересах. И не потому, что верит Джексону больше, чем Телфорду. Раш прочтет этот файл потому, что тот поможет ему разблокировать шевроны Врат. Потому, что это как-то связано с проектом «Икар». Потому, что файл этот содержит информацию, скрываемую от него, а это совершенно недопустимо.

Решиться на такое рискованно само по себе, ведь это означает вступить на ту дорогу, откуда назад уже не повернешь. Никому не удастся разучиться понимать шаткое обоснование теории множеств или энтропийной прогрессии. Увидев однажды что-либо, невозможно будет «развидеть» это обратно.

* * *

Тремя часами позднее, с ключами в руках и съемным жестким диском в заднем кармане брюк, Раш стучался в дверь квартиры Янга.

Никакого ответа.

Он постучал снова.

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Янг, осторожно и неспешно, соизволил, наконец, открыть дверь.

Вид военной формы заставил Раша оторопеть. Перед глазами возник черно-синий мундир с нашитыми гребаными «птичками» и другими разнообразными воинскими знаками отличия — образчиками той дурацкой тайной семиотики, такой притягательной и одновременно отталкивающей. Ему это не понравилось.

— Так и знал, что это ты, — голос Янга заранее звучал обиженно. — Даже не сомневался.

— Думаю, ты сам прекрасно осознаешь, что вряд ли способен разделить собственное умение верифицировать людей согласно их манере стука по входной двери и свою же контекстуальную способность вычислять относительную вероятность появления того или иного индивидуума на твоем пороге.

Не шелохнувшись, Янг продолжал выжидающе пялиться на него.

— Я не впечатлен, — счел нужным пояснить свои слова Раш.

— И почему это меня не удивляет?

— Тому есть несколько причин, судя по всему.

— Точно.

— Может, позволишь мне войти? — поинтересовался Раш.

— Вообще-то я сейчас ухожу, — Янг не сдвинулся с места.

— Это я уже понял. Хотя ранее у меня сложилось впечатление, что у тебя как будто отпуск по ранению.

— Не сегодня.

— Просто хотел поставить тебя в известность, — сообщил Раш, — что собираюсь на базу. Мне необходимо встретиться с доктором Перри.

Взгляд Янга, которым тот буравил Раша, постепенно трансформировался из изумленно-раздраженного в раздраженно-раздраженный:  
— На базу? Вряд ли на базе найдется человек, который сегодня вставит в рабочий график встречу с тобой. Это-то после того, как буквально _накануне_ тебя едва не похитили? И с какой стати сообщать об этом именно _мне_? Позвони в диспетчерскую и пусть они пришлют тебе кого-нибудь для сопровождения.

О да.

Да, конечно.

Позвонить в диспетчерскую.

Да он, мать вашу, десятилетний пацан что ли, не способный к нормальному решению проблем?

Ну вот, кажется, снова начинается нервный тик.

Он здесь ни при чем.

Это все из-за _Янга_.

— Меня не надо вносить в гребаный рабочий график, Янг. Я сам себе рабочий график. Кроме того, минут пять назад я уже позвонил в диспетчерскую и они соизволили проинформировать меня, что мой текущий функциональный статус в настоящий момент «не определен». Следовательно, они не уполномочены разрешать мне официальный выезд куда-либо и предпочли бы, чтобы я не покидал пределов своего жилья. До тех пор, пока они не разрешат мне обратное.

Янг взглянул на часы и отступил на шаг назад.  
— Заходи, — пригласил он. — И никогда, слышишь, никогда не обсуждай ничего важного на лестничной площадке. Никогда. Всегда только внутри.

Пока Янг закрывал за ним дверь, Раш сверлил полковника уничтожающим взглядом поверх очков.

— У тебя ни крупицы здравого смысла, — продолжал Янг. В военной форме он выглядел куда более внушительно и устрашающе, чем в футболке и джинсах.

— Не думаю, что избегать разговоров на лестничной площадке попадает под определение «иметь здравый смысл», — огрызнулся Раш, пытаясь тем самым вернуть себе внутреннее равновесие, слегка пошатнувшееся от вида Янга в погонах.

Янг вздохнул:  
— Это не может обождать? Ну, то, чем тебе, по твоему разумению, срочно нужно заняться на базе?

— И до каких же пор мне ожидать, не желаешь уточнить? До того дня, когда я перестану наконец быть объектом люшианской охоты?

— Раш, тебе лучше оставаться дома.

— Нет, _не_ лучше. — Раш и сам уже слышал пугающие срывающиеся нотки в тоне своего голоса, которые, казалось, четко следовали нервозности его мыслей. Он пошагал по направлению к окну, пытаясь таким образом побороть ощущение, будто его заперли в ловушке. Дойдя до окна, Раш положил ладони на прохладное стекло. Это не помогало.

— Раш, ты в полушаге от того, чтобы оказаться в условиях предупредительного заключения с целью охраны. Единственная причина, по которой тебя все еще _не заперли_ , в том, что информационная безопасность самой базы КЗВ тоже дырявая как решето. Так не давай им повода…

Раш резко обернулся к нему, и речь Янга оборвалась на полуслове.

— Повода для чего? — зло прошипел он.

Янг молчал.

— Повода. Для. Чего.

— Повода втягивать тебя в то, что тебе _вряд ли понравиться_ , — примиряюще ответил Янг. — У меня сложилось впечатление, что на карту поставлено гораздо больше, чем лично ты, отчаянный.

— Что тебе известно? — резко спросил Раш.

— Ничего, — Янг смотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Кроме того, что существует несколько партий, каждая из которых, так или иначе, очень интересуется тобой. Есть предположения, с чего бы это вдруг?

На какое-то мгновение Раш заколебался, а не рассказать ли Янгу о записке Джексона.  
— Нет, — вместо этого отрезал он. Боль в напряженных мышцах шеи и плеч стала почти непереносимой. — Понятия не имею.

Поиграв желваками, Янг отвел взгляд.  
— Ладно, — сказал он и потянулся в карман за телефоном. — Я сам отвезу тебя. Но в любом случае, мне следует позвонить и договориться об этом.

— Что значит «позвонить»? Тебе же достался от Митчелла лишний портативный шифратор радиосигнала, разве нет? Просто отдай его мне. Буду, блядь, _носить_ его с собой. Проблема решена.

— Раш, не могу же я…

— Это становится проблемой только потому, что вы сами _создаете_ из этого проблему. В вас, военных, сидит какая-то тайная страсть по каждому вопросу заполнять кучи бланков в тройном экземпляре, которые затем будут еще три дня блуждать по инстанциям, а в результате вы все сделаете _в точности так, как я и предлагал изначально_.

Во взгляде, каким Янг смотрел на него, было какое-то странное, страдальческое выражение.

Раш наклонился и подхватил с пола стоявшее поблизости устройство, шифрующее код радиомаячка. Металлический корпус прибора казался теплым под его пальцами. Сбоку на коробке пульсировал голубоватый огонек.

— Раш, — Янг уперся вытянутой рукой в стену. — Таскать с собой этот достославный маршрутизатор — это не решение. Единственное, от чего он убережет, так это от принудительной телепортации. От которой, кстати, тебя _и так_ защищает та штука, что имплантирована тебе в руку.

— Я в курсе.

— Ладно, тогда сам должен понимать, что…

— Да, — оборвал его Раш. — О чем бы ты ни намеревался сейчас сказать, мне уже давно понятно и без твоих разъяснений.

Янг по-прежнему пристально смотрел на него:  
— Если они не смогут выдернуть тебя лучом, они попытаются захватить тебя силой. От этого я защитить не смогу.

— Сомневаюсь, что вообще кто-нибудь сможет, — пробурчал Раш. — Просто сообщи в долбаную диспетчерскую, что мы едем на базу вместе, чтобы потом никому не взбрело в голову упрятать меня в какой-нибудь подземный бункер под тем предлогом, будто бы я безответственный.

— Ты _и впрямь_ безответственный.

— Я не… — он вынужден был на мгновение отвернуться, чтобы восстановить стремительно теряемый контроль над собой. — Это не _та_ безответственность. Не до такой степени.

Дэвид бы понял.

Дэвид всегда _все_ понимал.

Возможно, в этом и состояла проблема с Дэвидом.

Раньше. Раньше состояла проблема с Дэвидом.

— Конечно, — произнес Янг тем бережным, тихим тоном, который был Рашу так невыносим. — Конечно же, нет.

Раш обернулся и остро взглянул на него:  
— Ну, так что, — сказал он, — чего ты ждешь? Инструкции по эксплуатации?

Янг закатил глаза, однако вытащил из кармана телефон.

Повернувшись к Янгу спиной, Раш нетерпеливо вышагивал по этой, уже хорошо знакомой ему квартире, обставленной и обустроенной теперь процентов примерно на девяносто. Осталось разная мелочевка, которую нужно будет рассортировать. Или просто выбросить.

— Да, привет. Это полковник Эверетт Янг. Вы не могли бы соединить меня с… э-э… кто там сегодня координатором? Харриман?

По отзвуку голоса Янга было понятно, что тот стоит сейчас прямо у него за спиной. И наблюдает за ним. Раш что, настолько интересен, настолько примечателен, настолько нестабилен и настолько очевидно… ну, в чем-то там еще он был настолько ненормален для них? Долгое время никто не видел в этом ничего плохого. А если и существовали причины для подобной ненормальности, то лучше будет их не касаться. Все и так хорошо. Стабильно или не стабильно, но все было просто прекрасно. Раш слегка запрокинул голову назад и разминал пальцами каменные мышцы шеи и затылка. Взгляд уперся в чистое белое пространство стены, на которой Янг никогда ничего не напишет. На которой _никто_ никогда ничего не напишет. Опустив плечи, он попробовал снизить уровень своей взвинченности. Самоанализ не требуется. И не желателен.

— Привет, Уолтер. Слушай, ты в курсе ситуации по поводу того парня, доктора Раша?

_Доктор_ Раш? Как мило. Ну и отлично.

— Да. Точно, консультант.

Далее последовала небольшая пауза.

— Ну да, тот самый. Знаменитость.

Брови Раша поползли вверх.

В ответном взгляде, каким посмотрел на него Янг, было какое-то странное сочетание смущения и агрессии.

Раш развел руки в стороны ладонями вверх и закатил глаза.

— Да ладно, Харриман, я ж _понимаю_. Но послушай. Парень же буквально мой сосед. Понимаешь, хочет выехать на базу и встретиться с доктором Перри, а там какая-то бюрократическая катавасия, перевели его в «режим ожидания». Никак не могут определиться с текущим статусом или типа того. Собираюсь использовать свой личный допуск и просто привести его на базу. Могу я это сделать?

Глядя на Янга поверх очков, Раш всем видом старался демонстрировать как можно больше презрения к сложившейся ситуации.

— Ну, даже не знаю, — говорил Янг, отворачиваясь от его настойчивого взгляда. — Я не слишком большой спец по части канцелярской волокиты. Но этот парень словно бы застрял в одном из в кафкианских романов.

Поправив очки, Раш постарался слегка понизить градус презрения, но усилие его пропало втуне, поскольку Янг на него не смотрел.

— Да просто оставь запись об этом в протоколе и тогда все будет выглядеть вполне законным. Потому что так оно и есть. Я _придам_ всему легальный статус.

Слушая этот разговор, Раш рассеяно поглаживал пальцами кожу предплечья левой руки, ощупывая то едва заметное, но все же чувствительное местечко, куда был вживлен шифрующий микрочип.

Его по-прежнему мучил вопрос — жив ли Телфорд?

— Ага, — довольно произнес Янг. — Точно. Ну, бывай, увидимся. — Он закончил разговор и поднял глаза на Раша. — Порядок, отчаянный, — сообщил Янг. — Постарайся сегодня люшианцам в плен не попадаться. В противном случае я буду иметь бледный вид.

— Боже упаси, — сухо проворчал Раш и направился к дверям.

— Берешь с собой роутер? — Янг кивнул на скремблер-шифратор, который Раш все еще держал в руках.

— Не лишние меры безопасности, — буркнул на это Раш.

Они вышли на лестничную площадку. Янг порылся в кармане мундира в поисках ключей и снова обернулся к нему:  
— Расслабься. Думаю, подкожного чипа вполне достаточно, чтобы зашифровать твой радиосигнал.

— Чип, — объяснял Раш, пока Янг запирал дверь квартиры, — всего лишь контроллер. Все имплантируемые передатчики, которые используются в КЗВ, улавливают запрашивающий код, а затем ретранслируют уникальный радиосигнал, который включает или отключает телепортацию.

— Верно, — кивнул Янг и упрятал ключи в карман.

— Подкожный чип шифрует мой подпространственный сигнал, что не позволяет внешнему устройству телепортации перехватить его, пока передающий абонент тоже не получит правильный ключ. Тем самым блокируются попытки любых не авторизованных абонентов инициировать мою телепортацию. С другой стороны, скремблер-шифратор, — Раш помахал приборчиком у Янга перед носом, — в прямом смысле искажает энергетический профиль волны передатчика, предотвращая _все возможные_ способы перехвата и фиксации моего сигнала, в том числе даже локальную транспортную зачистку на ограниченном участке.

— А, ты про «вычерпывание», — мрачно выдохнул Янг.

— Что, прости?

— Так это называет Картер, — пояснил Янг, пока они плечом к плечу шагали по полутемной лестничной площадке. — Во всяком случае, Митчелл говорил, будто она придумала это название. Например, если у тебя есть точные данные о местоположении кого-то, очень тебе нужного, и чей радиосигнал невозможно перехватить, то ты можешь просто «вычерпнуть» лучом телепортации все живое на заданном участке.

— Вполне допускаю, — ответил Раш.

— Ой, да ладно. Так оно и есть.

— Я предпочитаю термин «локальная транспортная зачистка».

— Да никому ж запомнить этот твой термин. А, кроме того — «вычерпывание» звучит гораздо благозвучнее, чем то словечко, какое подобрал для этой технологии Джексон. Вообще, знаешь, эти Джексоновские определения слишком уж правдоподобны и потому здорово прилипают.

— Да ну, — Раш вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— «Вырезка», — пояснил Янг на вопросительный взгляд Раша. — Потому что…

— Ох, — вырвалось у Раша. Он отвернулся, поскольку не смог справиться с выражением лица.

— Ну да.

— Точность… довольно труднодостижима в данном случае, как я полагаю.

— Вот потому-то мы _никогда_ и не пользуемся этой технологией.

— Тогда как же…

— Не беспокойся об этом, отчаянный. — Янг потянулся и нажал на кнопку, вызывая лифт.

Раш попытался ни о чем не думать. Потерпев неудачу, он попробовал задуматься о комплексной плоскости. О направлении перемещения вдоль замкнутой кривой. Недолгая поездка на лифте прошла в полном молчании, а затем сквозь стеклянные стены вестибюля здания на них обрушилась лавина жаркого солнечного света. Раш ненадолго приостановился, надевая темные очки. Краем глаза он видел, как Янг сделал тоже самое.

— Господи, — пробурчал Янг. — Выглядит кошмарно.

Раш ничего не ответил. Надавив на стеклянную дверь, он заставил себя выйти наружу и погрузиться в уличное пекло. Сухой раскаленный воздух казался плотным и дрожащим, но свет — свет был еще хуже. Свет всегда хуже.

— Уф, — пыхтел Янг. — Просто ужас.

Колорадо что, пустыня? Единственное, что Раш мог разглядеть в этом зыбком мареве, так это горы вдалеке и нескончаемые просторы горячего асфальта. Каким бы ни был здесь биом, но Колорадо-Спрингс чертовски отвратителен.

— Раш. Моя машина в другой стороне.

— Поедем на моей, я поведу, — проинформировал Янга Раш.

— Не-а. Думаю, мы довольно четко договорились, сегодня _я тебя_ катаю, а не наоборот.

Почти неспособный противостоять искушению и уже готовый уступить Янгу под этим неослабевающим фотоновым ливнем, он приостановился.

— Раш, мы не будет об этом спорить.

— Не будем, — согласился Раш и кинул в Янга свой сигнальный шифратор. Пока прибор кувыркался в воздухе, вычерчивая высокую параболическую дугу, Раш вытащил из кармана ключи и направился к своей машине.

Инстинктивно пытаясь поймать шифратор, Янг неуклюже шагнул в сторону.  
— Раш. _Раш_. Какого черта ты творишь? — рыкнул Янг, едва не выронив пойманный на лету металлический ящик, на корпусе которого по-прежнему мигала маленькая синяя лампочка. Затем пальцы полковника крепко и надежно обхватили устройство.

— Лови, — запоздало предупредил его Раш.

— Раш, _ты_ ведь понимаешь, что должен носить эту штуку при себе, — сердито выговаривал ему Янг.

— Радиус действия около шести метров, — ответил Раш, подходя к своей машине. — Настоятельно рекомендую тебе не отставать.

Он открыл дверцу белой «Тойоты Приус».

— Ты что, ездишь на _«Приус»_? — спросил Янг.

— Открыто, — пригласил Раш и скользнул внутрь на водительское сидение.

Духота внутри салона была просто убийственная. Потные волосы на затылке тут же начали прилипать к шее.

До тех пор, пока Раш не завел двигатель, Янг столбом стоял рядом, не спеша садиться в машину. Хотел ли полковник тем самым показать свою обиду, демонстрируя этакое подобие бунта, а может, ― колебался и не знал, на что решиться? Раш так и не понял. Но в конечном итоге Янг медленно и неловко, с болезненной гримасой залез в автомобиль и от души грохнул дверцей, захлопывая ее.  
— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что с тобой тяжело?

— Не совсем в таких выражениях, — Раш включил в салоне кондиционер.

— Так вот, с тобой тяжело.

— Надо полагать, я должен счесть себя оскорбленным? — спросил Раш.

— Ты ездишь на «Приус»? — Янг фыркнул. — Нет, серьезно, «Приус»?

— Ладно, а на чем, черт бы тебя побрал, ездишь ты?

— Ну, уж точно не на «Приус». Это же просто…

— Просто что? — огрызнулся Раш и резко стартанул задним ходом, выезжая со своего парковочного места с оперативной аккуратностью.

— Господи, да _осторожнее_ ты. Тут на стоянке битком, — Янг еще не успел договорить последнее слово своего предостережения, а Раш уже выкрутил руль и газанул по направлению к выезду с парковки.

— Ты и дальше намереваешься вести себя подобным образом? ― вежливо поинтересовался Раш.

— Каким еще образом?

— Таким, мать твою, раздражающим. Что плохого в том, чтобы ездить на «Приус»? ― Раш вывел машину на широкую, ровную гладь шоссе, которое, немного пропетляв среди обязательных пригородных застроек, затем сужалось и далее устремлялось ввысь, к горам и базе КЗВ.

— Ничего _плохого_ , но вообще-то ты _явно_ превышаешь скорость, — Янг ткнул пальцем в приборную доску. — Ты в курсе?

— Ты же у нас из военно-воздушных сил, не так ли? Разве тебе не полагается пилотировать самолеты сообразно с… — было непонятно, как изящно вывернуться из этой неудачно начатой фразы, поэтому Раш счел за лучшее закончить ее математическим заключением. — Сообразно с неопределенной Маха?

— Неопределенной Маха? Понятия не имею, что это должно значить. Зато я хорошо понимаю, что ты сейчас мог бы, как минимум, воспользоваться механической коробкой передач.

— Я умею пользоваться коробкой передач, — заверил его Раш, — но не в этом автомобиле. Мах — это безразмерная величина, которая измеряет…

— Отчаянный, знаю я, что такое «Мах». Я вообще-то пилот.

— Да что ты? Так порази меня, — Раш негромко хмыкнул и еще прибавил скорости, чтобы проскочить мигающий над перекрестком светофор, цвета огней которого были почти неразличимы в жгучем свете солнца.

— Отношение скорости объекта к скорости звука. _Засранец_ ты. Не думай, будто ты один в целом мире разбираешься в математике. И, _в самом деле_ , не стоит перестраиваться на перекрестке, — голос Янга звучал глухо, как будто тот говорил сквозь сжатые зубы.

Раш скосил на него глаза. Взгляд Янга был напряженным, вокруг глаз появилась сеть мелких морщин. По всей видимости, причина ворчания полковника заключалась не столько в том, будто тот считал резкое ускорение и торможение автомобиля концептуально неприемлемым, сколько в том, что на эмпирическом уровне рывки машины оказывались чрезвычайно болезненными для него. Не став сбрасывать скорость, Раш решил сделать это перед следующим светофором.  
— Правильно. За исключением того факта, что это отношение скорости объекта к локальной скорости звука. А закона, запрещающего менять на перекрестке полосу движения, не существует. Я _специально_ интересовался этим вопросом.

— Во-первых, что, дьявол тебя раздери, должна означать эта самая «неопределенная Маха»? Из тебя отвратительный объясняльщик. А потом, не знаю, как насчет тех мест, где тебе доводилось бывать прежде, но вот конкретно здесь, в штате Колорадо, есть закон, запрещающий перестраиваться на перекрестке, можешь не сомневаться.

Рашу с трудом удалось подавить внезапную вспышку раздражения.  
― И каким образом можно уследить за этими нелепыми законами, которые меняются от штата к штату? «Неопределенностью», помимо всего прочего, называют концептуальные трудности при делении числа на ноль, потому что это не имеет никакого гребаного смысла. Невозможно расчленить что-то на _ничто_. Это вызывает всевозможные проблемы.

f(x)=1/x. Как мило.

— Да где же скорость звука равна нулю? К чему ты клонишь?

— Действительно, где? ― ответил Раш и плавно добавил скорости, чтобы одолеть подъем небольшого холма. Склон этот отделял тянувшуюся вдоль шоссе уродливую череду придорожных магазинчиков от возвышенного участка магистрали, что вела непосредственно к базе.

Несколько мгновений Янг молча раздумывал. Затем произнес:  
— В космосе?

— Формально, да — скорость звука в вакууме равна нолю, потому что сжатые волны не могут распространяться без среды. Так что… ― Раш пожал плечами и в следующий крутой поворот дороги вошел на довольно спокойной скорости. Солнце, мать его, палило нещадно. Пожалуй, действительно надо было позволить Янгу сесть за руль. Тогда можно было бы хоть ненадолго прикрыть глаза.

— Итак, подведем итоги последних пяти минут нашего разговора. Выходит, тебя слегка удивляет тот факт, что мне не шибко нравится превышение разрешенной скорости движения по трассе? А аргументируешь ты свое изумлением тем, что раз я пилотирую корабли в космическом пространстве, то должен радоваться тому, что ты водишь как маньяк?

— Адекватное, хотя и недостаточно эффективное резюме моей позиции, да, ― согласился Раш, снова плавно ускоряясь перед очередной дорожной петлей.

— Погибнуть на шоссе не сложней, чем в космосе, ― тихо пробормотал Янг.

Прозвучало подобием некой универсальной истины.

— Я отличный водитель, ― заверил Раш.

— Отчаянный, ― сказал Янг, ― это все равно как уверять всех вокруг в том, будто ты леди.

— Мне не удается уследить за ходом твоей мысли, но предполагаю тут какой-то сбой в рассуждениях. Будь любезен, объяснись.

— Ладно, неудачный пример. Давай по-другому. Ну, это то же самое, что говорить людям, будто ты этичен. Сказать-то ты можешь, да только этичности это тебе не добавит.

— Необоснованное утверждение, ― сказал Раш.

— Похоже, я в трех секундах от «ложного логического вывода», ― сухо отреагировал Янг. ― Не так ли?

— Полагаю, это твое обычное состояние.

— Заткнись, _Раш_.

— Раш-два, Янг-три, — усмехнулся Раш.

Янг вздохнул:  
— Ну, я все еще в выигрыше.

— Пока.

На выезде из очередного резкого изгиба шоссе он снова плавно ускорился. На этом участке дороги, который шел в тени горы, Раш вел машину довольно ровно. И да, пожалуй, скорость на выходах из поворотов он менял чуть более резковато, чем принято. Но это никоим образом не указывало на его врожденную качественную или количественную неспособность управлять автомобилем на извилистой дороге, и тем более не свидетельствовало о неадекватности его суждений о расстоянии, о позиции, об ускорении или о времени. Закон, запрещающий перестраиваться на перекрестке… ну, что ж. Прекрасно. Очевидно, штат Колорадо плевать хотел на врожденные способности доктора Раша.

Когда они, наконец, добрались до базы и, помахав своими бейджами перед охраной, припарковались на стоянке, Янг, пристально посмотрев на Раша, протянул ему сигнальный шифратор:  
— Никогда больше с тобой не поеду.

— Как же ты собираешься возвращаться сегодня домой? — едко поинтересовался Раш. — Похромаешь пешком?

— _Сам_ сяду за руль, — прорычал в ответ Янг. Лицо его было сердитым.

— Ну уж вряд ли.

Хотя, положа руку на сердце, это было бы очень даже неплохо. К тому времени, когда Раш закончит здесь со всеми своими делами, его головная боль наверняка уже вырвется за пределы ее обычных зон обитания и распространится на иные, менее исследованные территории Всеобъемлющих Мучений.

Распахнув дверцу в плотный зной тропосферы, Раш вылез из машины и тут же оказался захваченным в ловушку горячих тисков между извергающимся сверху ослепляющим солнечным ливнем и восходящим жаром раскаленного добела, растрескавшегося асфальта парковочной стоянки. Он запер дверцу автомобиля, положил ключи в карман и тряхнул головой, откидывая волосы с глаз.

Вдвоем с Янгом они вышли с парковки.

Прохладный кондиционированный воздух и тусклый полусумрак контрольно-пропускного пункта базы казался таким облегчением. Но к несчастью, уже было слишком поздно. Обратить вспять раскрутившийся маховик головной боли, пришедший в движение, когда Раш сделал шаг в этот беспощадный пылающий зной, было невозможно.

Янг нажал на кнопку, вызывая лифт. Вся его фигура казалась куда более жесткой и негнущейся, чем обычно. Как будто полковник хотел скрыть ото всех, даже от камер наблюдения, факт своего ранения.

С негромким звяканьем двери лифта распахнулись, и они шагнули внутрь.

Последовательно нажав на кнопки девятнадцатого и двадцать седьмого этажей, Янг повернулся к Рашу:  
— Серьезно, отчаянный, без меня _не_ уезжай.

Раш упорно рассматривал металлическую стену лифта прямо перед собой.

— И никуда не уходи с девятнадцатого этажа.

— Естественно, — ответил он.

— И почему у меня такое чувство, что ты, к чертям, просто собрался делать все, что тебе заблагорассудиться?

— Не имею представления.

Двери лифта плавно распахнулись на девятнадцатом этаже.

— Держи свой шифратор при себе, — продолжал поучать Янг. — И не уходи с этажа. И не разговаривай с теми, кто тебе не знаком.

Неторопливо повернувшись, Раш одарил Янга взглядом, в котором, как ему хотелось надеяться, светилось бы нечто вроде: «а почему бы тебе, мать твою, не заткнуться». Судя по тому, как резко оборвался перечень этих дурацких распоряжений и по тому, как полковник со вздохом закатил глаза, Раш заключил, что достиг некоторого успеха.

Он развернулся и пошагал по главному коридору этажа.

Как и ожидалось, не успел Раш пройти и тридцати футов, как его тут же притормозил гражданский ученый с волосами песочного цвета.

— Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Я ищу кабинет доктора Перри, — сказал Раш.

— О. Да. Окей. Здорово. А вы, э-э, простите, кем будете?

В речи его потенциального гида соотношение бесполезных слов и слов, несущих смысловую нагрузку, составляло примерно один к одному.

— Николас Раш, — представился он.

Ученый выронил ручку. А когда наклонился, чтобы ее поднять, то тут же полу рядом с ручкой оказался его айфон. Механизм случившегося Рашу был не очень ясен.

— О, здравствуйте, — незнакомец подобрал, наконец, и телефон и ручку. — Доктор Волкер. Дэйл Волкер. Астрофизик, — он протянул Рашу руку.

Раш пожал протянутую руку.  
— Ах, да, — вспомнил он. — Кажется, доктор Парк упоминала о вас.

— Упоминала? Да что вы. Потрясающе. То есть, я хотел сказать… Здорово. Хотя, я предполагаю… но — эй. Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, правда. Все вокруг в полном восторге от той работы, которую вы проделываете. По декодированию шевронов. Это круто. Нереально круто. Просто здорово.

— У-гм, — уклончиво промычал Раш.

— Я слышал, что вы уже взломали четвертый?

— Взломал.

— Лиза говорила, что ей рассказывала Сэм, а той рассказал Дэниел, которому будто бы рассказали вы, что это был потоковый шифр? Это правда?

Не удивительно, что в этом месте есть проблемы с соблюдением секретности.

— Мне бы не хотелось обсуждать это, — ответил Раш.

— Ох, — Волкер чуть осадил назад в своих восторгах и перешел на конспиративный тон. — Верно. Напряженные времена. Утечка информации. Я понимаю.

— Нет, — Раш все-таки не выдержал и сорвался. — Нет, не думаю, что _вы_ хоть в какой-то мере «понимаете».

— Э-эм…

— Помолчите, пожалуйста, — он прижал основание ладони к левой глазнице и попытался не думать о головной боли.

— Ладно, — ответил Волкер, голос его одновременно звучал обиженным, разочарованным, патетическим, а еще ― убитым горем.

Раш бы нисколько не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что Волкер состоит в родстве с Джексоном. Цвет волос и конституция у этих двоих были схожи. Так же как общий щенячий восторг и душевная ранимость. Похоже, база КЗВ кишит клонами Джексона. А может быть, Волкер являлся результатом ксенобиологического несчастного случая? Такой вариант казался Рашу очень даже реальным. Следующие секунд сорок пять они прошагали в гробовом молчании, а затем Волкер открыл перед ним дверь и провел сквозь хорошо оборудованную лабораторию, всю заставленную стендами с кристаллическими массивами, каждый из которых был подключен к соответствующему компьютеру.

Кажется, таким образом доктор Перри пыталась увеличить мощность процессоров для налаживания взаимодействия с управляющими системами Древних.

Притормозив перед открытой дверью кабинета, примыкавшего непосредственно к лаборатории, Волкер нерешительно постучался.

— Да-да, ― послышался голос доктора Перри.

— Привет, ― сказал Волкер, заглядывая внутрь. ― Привет, Мэнди, тебе сейчас будет удобно принять кое-кого? Тут один человек хотел бы переговорить с тобой.

Пытаясь предотвратить неминуемую гибель нервных клеток мозга, индуцированную очередной вспышкой раздражения, Раш прикрыл глаза. Но не похоже, что это сработало.

— Да, все в порядке, ― ответила доктор Перри.

— Заходите, ― пригласил Волкер, кинув на Раша мрачный взгляд.

Раш закатил глаза и, обойдя мявшегося в дверях Волкера, вошел в кабинет. Доктор Перри сидела за столом, глаза ее быстро сновали по большому монитору, что стоял перед ней. Что-то патологическое было в общей неподвижности всей ее фигуры, он интуитивное отметил это за долю секунды до того, как заметил ее высокотехнологичное инвалидное кресло. Что ж, теперь понятно, почему она так чертовски медленно печатала, когда они болтали в чате. Трудно было не почувствовать себя полным ослом. Ей следовало сказать ему. Хотя с чего ей, черт побери, предупреждать его, в самом деле? Никаких реальных причин.

Про себя Раш был абсолютно уверен, что не имей он физической возможности выпустить пар своей нервозности, то уже точно, мать их, выдохся бы и иссяк. Как же она с этим справляется? Неужели ее не мучила гребаная невротическая одержимость касательно непознанного? А если мучила, то это значит, что ее можно считать сингулярным, в своем роде, квантовым физиком. Квантум — это чертовски нервирует. Все знают.

Она подняла на него взгляд и какое-то время они молча рассматривали друг друга.

— Привет, ― выдохнула она. — Вы, надо полагать, доктор Раш.

Коротко вскинув брови и скрестив руки на груди, Раш прислонился к дверному косяку и попытался упорядочить скачущие мысли.  
— Какая уверенность.

— Выглядите так, будто сошли со страниц учебника по математике, — пояснила она, голос ее прозвучал немного громче.

Прищурив глаза, он оглядел свой наряд. Джинсы, белая рубашка на пуговицах, ничем не примечательные ботинки. Трудно было понять, каким образом этот выбор одежды мог выдавать в нем математика.

— Плюс, что особенно мило, — она сделала крохотную паузу, после чего на лице ее вспыхнула улыбка, — при вас портативный сигнальный шифратор. Что и было главной подсказкой.

Раш поставил плоскую коробку на край ее стола и уселся на единственный в комнате стул. Теперь их разделял стол.  
— Да-да, — он пренебрежительно махнул рукой на шифратор и сразу же перешел к делу. — Слушайте, доктор Перри, у меня проблема.

— И, насколько мне известно, не одна. Пять, если точнее. И — Мэнди, пожалуйста.

— Прекрасно. Но я бы сказал, что их шесть.

Она внимательно смотрела на него.

— Можно просто Николас, ― добавил он.

— Приятно познакомиться. Лично. Почему вы считаете, что их шесть?

— По одной на каждый шеврон, а затем… — он описал рукой широкий полукруг. — Заключительная.

— Заключительная? — переспросила она. Ее ненавязчиво легкий веселый тон почему-то расстраивал.

— Они брали за основу десятичную математику.

— То есть доказательств гипотезы: «это не девятичная, это десятичная система счисления», на самом деле у вас нет.

— Именно поэтому, собственно, она и является гипотезой, — парировал он.

— Тушé. — Она сделала паузу, чтобы вдохнуть. — Итак. Чем могу помочь?

— Мне хотелось бы взглянуть на исходный код, RTTI, и на выходные данные той программы, которую вы использовали для решения алгоритма Шора с применением ваших кристаллических контрольных элементов гипердвигателя.

— Конечно, — согласилась она, и снова ему показалось, что ей не хватает дыхания. Глаза у нее были живые и внимательные. — Но я не могу выложить их для вас в сети. Придется поискать для вас шифруемый портативный диск.

Раш вытащил из заднего кармана брюк внешний жесткий диск и положил его на стол.

— Отлично, — сказала она. — Как я понимаю, вам потребуется некоторое время для ознакомления с программой, прежде чем вы начнете с ней работать. У меня есть несколько замечаний, которые мне хотелось бы озвучить, поскольку они значительно ускорят вам процесс интерпретации данных.

Он выжидающе приподнял брови.

— Первое, ― начала она, ― вы собираетесь оперировать унитарными матрицами.

— Разумеется, ― сухо заметил он. ― Вопрос в том…

— Но сможете ли вы их использовать? ― она закончила фразу, обрывая его. ― Придержите лошадей, ладно? Доступная совокупность переменных определяется характером кристаллической решетки по квантовой шкале. Экспериментальным путем мы сумели выделить тот набор переменных, которого оказалось вполне достаточно для воспроизведения алгоритма Шора. Надеюсь, у вас получится продолжить кодирование на основе созданной нами выборки, но если это не удастся, то мы попробуем ее расширить. Хотя в данный момент это не главный приоритет научной деятельности моей лаборатории, но в случае надобности мы легко можем переориентироваться для вас. Вы уже понимаете, ― она сделала паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание, ― чего именно пытаетесь достичь?

— Мне бы хотелось попробовать добиться квантовой зацепленности между моим земным ноутбуком и управляющим кристаллом наборного устройства Врат, — сказал он.

— Хотите хакнуть квантовый компьютер? — тон ее голоса стал немного выше.

Он слегка усмехнулся в ответ и откинул волосы со лба:  
— «Хакнуть» — слишком вульгарное определение.

Прежде чем ответить, она сверкнула ему широкой белозубой улыбкой:  
— Хорошо. Предположим, это сработает. Но даже если вы достигнете квантовой зацепленности, то при взломе каждого шифра, это, скорее всего, тем самым будет провоцировать коллапс волновой функции и последующую перезагрузку ключа.

— Возможно, — согласился Раш. — Но я вообще не уверен, что существует необходимость взламывать шифры, — протянул он, чуть подаваясь вперед. — Мне кажется, можно будет попробовать протокол нулевого знания для демонстрации зацепленности, и тогда посмотрим, что получится.

Перри недолго поразмышляла над сказанным.

— Думаю… думаю, это вполне может сработать, — она подарила ему еще одну ослепительную улыбку. — Ведь тем самым вы продемонстрируете не только зацепленность, но и свое понимание фундаментальных основ квантовых вычислений, и это действительно должно им понравиться. Древним, я имею в виду. Есть в этом некая особая привлекательность. Думаю, они просто обязаны будут _отдать_ вам ключ.

— На это-то и надеюсь, — сказал он.

— Боже, — сказала Перри. — Да уж. Это действительно вкусно. Сама идея так красива, что просто обязана сработать.

— Согласен.

— Ваш протокол нулевого знания уже существует? Могу я на него взглянуть?

— Существует, но пока только в классической вычислительной форме.

— Пришлите его мне, когда начнете транспонировать его в квантовый ключ.

— Обязательно кину вам весточку, — пообещал он.

— Не хотелось бы быть излишне назойливой, но если вы свистнете мне, когда добьетесь какого-то успеха, буду просто счастлива.

— Непременно стану держать вас в курсе всех своих достижений, как крупных, так и мелких.

— Я ценю это. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что межличностные коммуникации не самая сильная ваша сторона, определенно.

— Да будет вам известно, я в возмущении от ваших намеков, — он ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Прошу прощения, — она опять блеснула зубами в безудержной улыбке. — Наверно эта ремарка была неуместна.

— Не стоит извиняться, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что временами бываю излишне резким. Или излишне умным, это уж как посмотреть.

— Прекрасно, — сказала она. — Подозреваю, мы можем продолжать так весь день. Пожалуй, пора сворачиваться.

Раш слабо улыбнулся:  
— Вы сказали «несколько замечаний». Во множественном числе.

— Да, — подтвердила она. — Вы отвлекли меня своим протоколом нулевого знания. Теперь второе, вам нужен будет метод верификации квантовой зацепленности, прежде чем вы запустите нулевой протокол.

— Знаю, — он тряхнул головой, откидывая челку с глаз.

— Он у вас уже есть?

— Нет, — признался Раш.

— Быть может, с этим я смогу помочь. Мы замерим энтропию Шеннона в управляющем кристалле наборного устройства Врат. Выполнить это не так уж сложно, даже в полевых условиях. Получение единовременного точного измерения энтропии вашего ноутбука — вот это будет немного труднее. Возможно, придется взламывать включенное и работающее наборное устройство, да еще и открытое, потому что нужно будет держать его в изотермичном состоянии с управляющим кристаллом.

Это было примерно на порядок практичнее, чем было ему необходимо.

— Звучит довольно… затруднительно, — проговорил он, подняв глаза и рассеяно изучая линию, где противоположная стена встречалась с потолком.

А если быть точным, это звучало весьма трудоемко, дорогостояще и технически сложно. Даже если представить, что полковник Янг каким-то чудом и с помощью неких, доселе не предполагаемых в нем талантов к красноречию, сможет убедить генерала Лэндри дать Рашу разрешение отправиться на чужую планету, то ведь это еще не все. Раша серьезно беспокоила перспектива взаимодействия с командой научных работников, а еще более — финансовые траты в размере как минимум, несколько тысяч долларов, необходимых на технологии и оборудование, которое скорее всего, пока даже _существует_. И все ради того, чтобы добиться функционирования весьма сложного устройства, а оно, с большой долей вероятности, вообще никогда не заработает. Поэтому весьма вероятным негативным побочным эффектом станет то, что вся партия застрянет в том мире, куда они отправятся через Врата.

— Полагаю, так и будет, — согласилась с ним Перри. — Затруднительно. Но этого, боюсь, не избежать. Если ваш нулевой протокол не сработает, придется разбираться, не в дефекте ли зацепленности причина.

— Верно, — он оторвал взгляд от потолка и посмотрел на нее.

— Как мне представляется, существуют три основных этапа, — подытожила она. — Первый — добиться квантовой зацепленности. Второй — верифицировать это. Третий — получить криптографический ключ через ваш протокол нулевого знания.

— Не думаю, что последнее станет проблемой, — он вздернул голову, отбрасывая волосы.

— Какая уверенность, — сказала она.

— В этом, пожалуй, — ответил Раш.

С минуту она молча глядела на него, и лицо ее, постепенно утратив свое смешливое выражение, стало серьезным.  
— Ну что ж, — сказала она наконец, — двигайте свой стул поближе, чтобы видеть мои фантастически дорогущие супернавороченные мониторы по последнему слову техники, и мы пробежимся по квантовому кодированию.

* * *

Следующие два с половиной часа он провел с доктором Перри, пока ее помощник по неуказанным причинам не выставил его вон.

Немного удивлял тот факт, что Янг до сих пор не приперся за ним, однако с учетом того, что Раш задумал, это было очень и очень кстати.

Провожаемый любопытными взглядами немногочисленных встречных, он прошагал по полупустым коридорам этажа. На пути к лифту никто его так не остановил, и он приложил свой электронный пропуск к считывающему устройству, позволяющему вызвать лифт. Зайдя внутрь, Раш нажал на кнопку «21», надеясь, что его жалкого секретного допуска будет достаточно, чтобы попасть в медподразделение.

Серая однородность пола и стен несколько дезориентировала, и это вызвало у него определенные затруднения на пути в медицинский блок. Но вскоре он миновал дверной проем лазарета и очутился в просторном пустом помещении, где тянулись ровные ряды смотровых столов. Разделительные занавески, прикрепленные роликовым механизмом к потолку над кушетками, сейчас были отдернуты и через одинаковые интервалы свисали вдоль белых стен, ожидая, когда могут понадобиться.

Сперва встав на пороге как вкопанный, Раш нервно провел рукой по волосам и попятился на полшага назад.

— Доктор Раш?

Это была доктор Лэм.

Она стояла в стороне, метрах в шести от него, возле пустой кушетки, и прижимала к груди кипу папок. Сейчас на Лэм были туфли на каблуках и белый халат, так что выглядела она куда более… _по-медицински_ , чем в тот раз, когда они познакомились.

— Вы в порядке?

Так, кажется все уже идет не слишком хорошо.

На кафельных плитках стен отражались блики флуоресцентных ламп. Вот почему здесь никогда не бывает по-настоящему темно. Разве что тихий клик клавиш напоминал о доме. _«Милый_ , — произнесла она, — _поговори со мной, ладно?»_

— Вы себя нормально чувствуете? — четким размеренным голосом повторила вопрос Лэм.

И подошла к нему чуть ближе.

Даже негромкий стук ее каблуков по бетонированной поверхности пола звучал профессионально.

— Да, — Раш откинул челку и улыбнулся ей нервной, невеселой улыбкой. — Да, конечно. Просто интересуюсь, могу ли я взглянуть на свою медицинскую карту?

— А.

В зале было так тихо.

В зале, где довелось побывать каждому.

Где сейчас не было _никого_.

— Вы интересуетесь чем-то конкретным? — выражение ее лица было непроницаемым, и прочесть на нем ничего не удавалось.

— Мне хотелось бы просмотреть свои медицинские записи, — повторил он, подражая ее бесстрастности. — Все. Не думал, что должен буду указывать особую причину.

— Вы и не должны, — произнесла она.

Они пристально смотрели друг на друга.

— Прямо сейчас, если не возражаете, — добавил он.

— Присаживайтесь, — сказала она, нисколько не смущаясь его резкостью. — Мне нужно поискать вашу амбулаторную карту. — Она похлопала рукой по спинке стула, что стоял рядом с той кушеткой, возле которой она размышляла, когда он зашел. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Он посмотрел на стул.

Посмотрел на кушетку.

Отвернулся и пошагал к противоположной стене.

Все было отлично.

Нет, не было.

Да, было.

Он пришел сюда с определенной целью.

Удалявшийся стук каблучков доктора Лэм гулким эхом разносился сквозь тишину лазарета. Определение местоположения источника звука здесь крайне затруднено. Слишком много направлений. Стены были твердыми, поэтому компрессия звуковых волн реверберировала до почти бессмысленного уровня.

— Доктор Раш. Вы уверены, что с вами все хорошо? ― Лэм вернулась после паузы в отзвуке ее шагов, протяженность которой достоверно оценить не удалось.

— Вполне уверен, — он обернулся к ней. У него даже получилось улыбнуться ей быстрой, неровной улыбкой.

Лэм не ответила на его улыбку. Она протянула ему папку.  
— Я не имею права оставить вас одного с документами. Вам придется прочитать их тут, при мне.

Что ж, это не займет много времени.

— Прекрасно, — не обратив внимания на стул, он присел на край кушетки.

С минуту она смотрела на него, затем аккуратно подцепила ножку стула носком своей черной лакированной туфельки и, легонько толкнув, окатила его обратно к стене. Глаза ее были опущены, и в том, как она рассматривала свою элегантную обувь, казалось, присутствовало что-то похожее на сожаление.

Открыв папку, Раш приступил к чтению.

_ИМЯ: Раш, Николас_  
_ДАТА РОЖДЕНИЯ: 11/1/1965_  
_Причина обращения: взятие под наблюдение._  
_Текущий анамнез: мужчина 43-х лет, верифицированный носитель генов ATA/LTA, позитивный по тканевому типированию Национальной Программы Донорства костного мозга. Состояние здоровья хорошее. В настоящий момент поступает под диспансерное наблюдение медицинского департамента КЗВ. Без жалоб. МРТ, КТ, ЭКГ и ЭЭГ прилагаются. Результаты обследований: без значимой патологии._  
_Перенесенные заболевания в прошлом: без особенностей._  
_Предыдущие госпитализации: пациентом не указаны. Проверкой КЗВ выявлено:_  
_1974: Южный Центральный Госпиталь Глазго, Шотландия. Причина поступления в стационар — едва не утонул. Медицинские записи неполные. Выписан через два дня._  
_1986: Госпиталь Джона Рэдклиффа, Оксфорд, Англия. История болезни по истечении семи лет уничтожена в административном порядке по причине сохранения конфиденциальности в отношении обращений, касающихся психического здоровья._  
_Семейный анамнез: Неизвестен. Пациент утверждает, что не поддерживает контактов с членами семьи._  
_Социальный анамнез: живет один, жена недавно скончалась. По утверждению пациента, кончину жены пережил нормально._  
_Курение: более 20 лет. Злоупотребление алкоголем отрицает. Потребление кофеина: более 5 чашек в день._  
_Общий осмотр: Наличествуют головные боли, вероятно мигрень/головная боль перенапряжения._  
_Физикальное обследование: без патологии. Жизненные показатели в норме._  
_Заключение: 43-тний мужчина, носитель генов ATA/LTA, в хорошем состоянии здоровья._  
_План:_  
_1\. Медицинский допуск: по медицинским показаниям пациент допущен к исполнению обязанностей._  
_2\. ATA/LTA статус: определение уровня экспрессии генов методом количественной ПЦР затребовано на сегодня. Проточный цитометрический анализ затребован на сегодня. Результаты ожидаются._  
_3\. Отказ от курения: пациент сообщает, что по шкале от 0 до 10, его мотивация бросить курить в настоящее время оценивается равной 0. Следовательно, мотивационные рекомендации отложены до следующего визита._

Дочитав до конца страницы, он снова вернулся к началу, размышляя, что, мать их, могло подразумевать «ATA/LTA». Исходя из контекста, казалось, что это что-то связанное с генетикой. Он пролистал несколько страниц, содержащих описания различных дополнительных тестов, включая МРТ (гоа’улд-отрицательный), КТ-сканирование (без значимой внутричерепной патологии), ЭКГ (нормальный синусовый ритм) и ЭЭГ (высокоамплитудный, высокочастотный ритм, обусловленный ATA). Он бегло просмотрел все данные.

Раш немного поколебался, не спросить ли у Лэм, что означает «ATA/LTA». Она маячила чуть рядом, не выпадая из его поля зрения, пусть явно и не наблюдая за ним, однако, не выпуская его из виду.

Пожалуй, лучше не спрашивать.

Очередная страница была плотно заполнена диаграммами: рядами непонятных букв, располагающимися под небольшими графиками из слоистых разноцветных пиков — какими-то As, Gs, Cs и Ts. Бесспорно, это была генетическая последовательность. Некоторое время он внимательно изучал ее, но понять удалось лишь то, что высота пиков, вроде как, указывает на степень достоверности содержания соответствующих нуклеотидов. Заголовок в верхней части страницы гласил: «Результаты секвенирования АТА». Следующие несколько пролистанных им страниц были идентичны этой и содержали подобные же данные, но относящиеся уже к LTA и NRA.

Итак.

Имеется три последовательности генов.

В конце, под последней представленной генетической последовательностью, был параграф, озаглавленный: «Интерпретация результатов». Он прищурил глаза.

_Интерпретация результатов: Качество образцов, полученных из базы Национальной Программы Донорства костного мозга, отличное. Пациент гомозиготен по генам ATA и LTA. Является гемизиготным по X-сцепленному, впервые идентифицированному гену NRA. Учитывая гомозиготность ATA и LTA, прогнозируемый уровень этих генов будет чрезвычайно высоким. Эффект NRA в настоящее время неизвестен, рекомендуется дальнейшее исследование, в том числе секвенирование полного генома и сравнительный анализ первичной структуры всех имеющихся в деле образцов тканей Древних. Рекомендовано секвенирование генов всех членов семьи, при возможности — раздобыть генетический материал или связаться с отдельными индивидуумами. Рекомендовано сравнение с другими носителями АТА, особенно с КБ (единый географической регион) и с ДжШ (единственное физическое лицо с двумя копиями LTA) для оценки выявления возможной общности происхождения. Рекомендованы полевые испытания способностей пациента к управлению техникой Древних. Рекомендовано проконсультироваться с доктором Карсоном Беккетом относительно генетического секвенирования и уровня экспрессии генов, а также для получения рекомендаций по поводу дальнейших действий._

Его семьи. Ну-ну, удачи. Мертв, мертв и, будем надеяться, тоже мертв.

— Все в порядке? — тихо поинтересовалась у него Лэм. Она находилась где-то в другом конце комнаты, вне его видимости.

— Отлично, — буркнул он, не оборачиваясь к ней.

Перевернув страницу, Раш просмотрел очередной график, на этот раз это были результаты полимеразно-цепной реакции. Кто-то поставил ручкой на полях восклицательный знак и обвел кружком непонятно что означавшую, не подписанную гребаную группу цифр.

Ох, уж эти биологи.

Снова перелистнув страницу, он пропустил результаты ПЦР по LTA-гену и начал читать последний параграф.

_Интерпретация результатов: Как и ожидалось, уровни ATA матричной РНК эквивалентны уровню данного гена у ДжШ. Вполне вероятно, это представляет собой некий физиологический потолок. Уровни гена LTA также эквивалентны содержанию гена у ДжШ, что согласуется с гомозиготным статусом данного пациента. Проекционные способности и чувствительность, согласно прогнозам, будут чрезвычайно высоки. Действие NRA в настоящее время неизвестно, но, вероятно, именно наличием данного гена можно объяснить чрезвычайно высокоамплитудные волны ЭЭГ в диапазоне свыше 30-100 Гц, которые у ДжШ не регистрируются._

Рассеяно закинув руку за шиворот, он начал разминать себе мышцы шеи и плеча. Кто же такой этот самый «ДжШ» и в чем заключалась _функция_ этих долбаных генов?

Получается, его завербовали в проект вовсе _не_ из-за математики?

Неужели его завербовали из-за вот _этого_ — из-за какой-то дурацкой врожденной генетической аномалии, а не потому, что он был тем, _кем_ был?

Кажется просто невероятным.

И еще — Джексону очень хотелось, чтобы Раш узнал об этом.

Одно было предельно ясно. Больше такой возможности ознакомиться со своим личным медфайлом ему точно не представится, Джексон долго искал лазейку в военной субординации и нашел единственную.

Раш покосился на Лэм, которая стояла в другом конце комнаты перед открытым ящиком стола.

И наблюдала за ним. Должно быть, она знала, что находилось в этой папке. Понимала, что именно дала ему. На лице ее ничего не отражалось, однако глаза ее были печальны.  
— Личные медицинские данные являются собственностью пациента, — произнесла она в тишину. — Но, к сожалению, политические установки здесь могут меняться очень быстро.

Он коротко кивнул ей и перелистнул следующую страницу. Это была распечатка электронного письма доктора Карсона Беккета, датированная 12 июня 2008 года.

_Уважаемая доктор Лэм,_

_Спасибо, что привлекли меня к наблюдению за своим пациентом, доктором Николасом Рашем. Я изучил все записи и результаты тканевого типирования генов, которые вы послали мне на Промежуточную станцию через зашифрованный FTP package. Могу подтвердить эквивалентную экспрессию белка на самом высоком уровне, который наличествует у обоих приобщенных к делу образцов ATA и LTA-белков. Как и отмечалось ранее, это с большой достоверностью свидетельствует о верхнем пределе содержания генов, которые могут наблюдаться у носителя двух копий каждого гена. Мне также удалось подвергнуть культивируемые клетки электромагнитному излучению, соответствующему тому, что применяется в технологиях Древних. Выяснилось, что электрофизиологические реакции клеток доктора Раша были эквивалентны клеточным реакциям ДжШ._

_Наиболее интересным аспектом этого случая является ген NRA. Я просмотрел записи обо всех носителях ATA и ― отдельно ― гомозигот по данному гену, и не смог найти никаких доказательств существования других носителей NRA. Поскольку этот ген сцеплен с Х-хромосомой, я был бы весьма заинтересован в получении генетических образцов от матери пациента, если это возможно, а также от любых иных родственников пациента. Как я понял из личного общения с генералом Лэндри, согласно предварительно информации большинство, если не все, близких родственников доктора Раша уже скончались, но мне хотелось бы напомнить вам, что наверняка где-нибудь еще могут находиться доступные образцы тканей, которые могли бы быть использованы для исследования. Как я понимаю, в данный момент существует некоторая обеспокоенность по поводу обеспечения информационной безопасности в КЗВ, поэтому считаю возможным не торопиться со сроками сбора информации о членах семьи пациента, но я категорически настаиваю, чтобы эти данные обязательно были собраны в полном объеме._

_На сегодняшний день я уже выделил ген NRA и очистил белок NRA. Есть некоторые указания на то, что интрон, охватывающий шестой и седьмой экзоны, может кодировать микро-РНК, которая, в конечном итоге, возможно, является гораздо более важной целью, чем белок как таковой. Пока еще мне не удалось выяснить функции этой микро-РНК, и я подозреваю, что это будет достаточно сложно сделать без доступа к…_

Кто-то негромко постучался и Раш, подняв голову, увидел стоявшего в дверях Митчелла.  
— Эй, доктор Лэм, вы не заняты?

Раш замер.

Митчелл пока еще не увидел его.

Лэм быстро помчалась вперед, цокая каблучками по бетонированному полу.  
— Полковник Митчелл. Чем могу помочь?

Это была доблестная попытка, которая даже почти удалась. Однако в глазах Митчелла, уже заметившего Раша, появилась тревожное выражение.  
— Доктор Раш, — тягуче произнес Митчелл, подозрительно косясь на папку в его руках. — Что вы здесь делаете?

Раш не ответил.

— Он попросил у меня разрешения просмотреть свой медицинский файл, — невозмутимо объяснила Лэм, все еще стоя между ними.

— Я вижу, — Митчелл переводил взгляд с Лэм на Раша и обратно. — Однако не думаю, что он обладает достаточным уровнем допуска.

— Если вы изучите руководства по принципам информационной безопасности, то обнаружите, что содержание гражданских медицинских записей являются личной собственностью пациента, а потому может быть предоставлено для ознакомления в пределах медицинского подразделения КЗВ.

Несколько секунд Митчелл молча смотрел на них обоих.  
— Уверен, что так и есть, — осторожно сказал он. — Кто подсказал тебе про это? — этот вопрос явно был адресован Рашу.

— Понятия не имею, о чем это вы, — солгал Раш.

— Раш, — настаивал Митчелл, — это важно. Кто это сделал?

— Я чрезвычайно любопытен, — упорствовал Раш. — Вот и все.

— Это был Джексон?

— Нет, — продолжал врать Раш. — Конечно же, нет.

— Потому что это как раз в духе Джексона.

— Полковник, — Лэм вышла вперед и встала прямо перед Митчеллом. — Я думаю, что для каждого из нас будет важно уяснить кое-что. _Единственное_ , что только что здесь произошло — доктор Раш запросил свою медицинскую карту, и поскольку он был вправе сделать это, то я предоставила ее ему для ознакомления.

— При всем уважении, доктор Лэм, — возразил Митчелл, — но это не единственное, что только что произошло.

— Почему мне не сказали? — прошипел Раш. — О генах. Об этих чертовых генах, чем бы они ни были?

Митчелл смерил его оценивающим взглядом, но лицо его немного смягчилась.  
— Тебе _не говорили_ , — тихо ответил он, — потому что риск того, что ты можешь попасть в лапы Люшианского Альянса, _крайне высок_. И любую информацию, известную тебе, они потенциально смогут из тебя вытрясти. А нам бы не хотелось, чтобы им стало известно, насколько далеко мы продвинулись в расшифровке генетического кода Древних.

— Наверняка они уже и так об этом знают, — резко сказал Раш, помахав папкой перед Митчеллом. — Иначе, зачем бы им ставить меня на верхнюю строчку своего списка?

— Они знают об АТА-гене, — сказал Митчелл, — об этом почти все знают. Мы также думаем, что они в курсе про ген LTA. Но им еще ничего не известно о том новом гене. Во всяком случае, мы _надеемся_ , что пока не известно. И о том, что ты _единственный_ его носитель. Отдай мне папку.

Раш колебался.

— Не делай из этого еще большую проблему, ладно, — посоветовал Митчелл. — Нам и так теперь грозит трехдневный разбор полетов из-за того, что тебе удалось обо всем разузнать.

Раш посмотрел на Лэм, и та коротко кинула ему.

Захлопнув папку, Раш протянул ее Митчеллу.

На мгновение между ними воцарилось молчание.

Когда громкий вой тревоги внезапно огласил воздух, они все трое подскочили, инстинктивно подняв глаза к потолку. Там, у самого верха стены начали мерно мигать синие лампочки огней тревожного оповещения. Поверх завывания звуковой системы по громкой связи объявили:

«Входящий вызов вне расписания».

— Вот _дерьмо_ , — вырвалось у Митчелла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: Некоторые строчки разговора Раша и Перри могут показаться странными, но это потому, что фразы содержат каламбуры.
> 
> Примечание перевод.: большое спасибо kolfin за помощь с переводом этой главы :)


	13. Chapter 13

Лэндри задерживался на два часа.

Устроившись на жестком неудобном стуле под дверью генеральского кабинета, Янг ожидал приема, рассеяно отмечая ход времени по регулярным включениям кондиционера над головой, что через равные промежутки овевал комнату потоками прохладного воздуха. Приходилось делать усилие над собой, чтобы не пялиться с нетерпением на выкрашенную однотонным серым цветом закрытую дверь. А еще он старался выбросить из головы образ болезненного беспорядочного месива переплетенных обрывков тканей и мышц, которое, как казалось, представляла сейчас собой его многострадальная поясница. Это умственное упражнение, несомненно, было бы гораздо проще выполнить, не доведись ему чуть ранее ознакомиться с водительскими талантами доктора Раша и на собственной шкуре испытать все прелести вождения в стиле гонок NASCAResque.

Лучше даже не представлять, что вытворял бы Раш, окажись он за штурвалом истребителя Х-302.

Янг подозревал, что это было бы чертовски впечатляющее зрелище.

Но опять же, может быть, и нет. Например, лучшим пилотом, которого Янгу доводилось встречать в жизни, что называется — пилотом от бога, прирожденным, был Джон Шеппард. Так вот, ехать в автомобиле, за рулем которого Шеппард, это все равно, что спокойненько сидеть в кресле перед телевизором.

Ну ладно, за исключением того случая после торжественного открытия межгалактического ЗВ-моста Картер-Маккей, когда они вместе с Кэмом, Шепом и Дэвидом вздумали часиков на тридцать шесть прокатиться в Вегас, потому что им, видите ли, взбрело в голову отпраздновать там расставание Кэма с костылями.

Если обстоятельства позволяли, то на длинных ровных участках пустой автострады Шеппард бывал рад дорваться до настоящих скоростей.

Боже, Янг скучал по этому парню.

Маккей на Землю возвращался довольно-таки регулярно для всяких научных дел или чего там еще, хотя зачастую складывалось впечатление, что единственное, чем он занимался во время приездов, так это хвастался всем и каждому своей гениальностью, да выводил из себя Картер. Шеппард же редко покидал Пегас. Похоже, нравилось ему там, на Атлантиде. А может, дело было в том, что он не любил Землю. В общем, одно из двух.

Тут размышления Янга были прерваны, поскольку массивная деревянная дверь кабинета Лэндри распахнулась, и на пороге показался сам генерал, выглядел он одновременно и раздраженно и жизнерадостно.

Янг поднялся и отдал честь.

— Полковник, — Лэндри отсалютовал ему в ответ. — Рад встрече. Заходи.

Войдя в кабинет, Янг с удивлением обнаружил там генерала О’Нилла, расположившегося на одном из двух стульев возле рабочего стола Лэндри. От неожиданности Янг так растерялся, что даже замер на мгновенье.

— Сэр, — произнес он, снова вскидывая руку и отдавая честь, и движение это отозвалось болезненным прострелом от поясницы в левую ногу, аж до самой пятки.

— Эверетт, — О’Нилл небрежно отмахнулся от его приветствия, призывая покончить с официозом, и вместо этого просто пожал ему руку, дружески похлопав Янга по предплечью. — Как спина? И бедро? Или колено? Ну, в общем, все это?

— Нормально, — доложил Янг. — Уже лучше.

— Адвил? — О'Нилл протянул ему маленькую коробочку из-под драже тик-так, полную оранжевых пилюль. Или это и в самом деле были апельсиновые тик-так? — У тебя такой видок, будто таблеточка тебе будет совсем не лишней.

— Нет, сэр, благодарю. Я в порядке.

Судя по этому замаскированному под тик-так обезболивающему, беседа будет протекать скорее в неформальном ключе. Хотя, когда имеешь дело с О’Ниллом, лучше не загадывать. В любой миг могло оказаться, что его дружеская болтовня и ни к чему не обязывающие подтрунивания — лишь метафорические листья, прикрывавшие метафорическую волчью яму с метафорическими же кольями на дне. И потому разобраться с ходу, как правильно следует реагировать на генеральское предложение таблетки, было не так-то просто.

— Присаживайтесь, полковник, — произнес Лэндри, предлагая альтернативу адвилу.

Сказать по правде, сидеть вообще-то было не намного лучше, чем стоять. Движение, которым Янг плюхнулся в кресло, к несчастью, оказалось недостаточно осторожным, и очередной болезненный приступ скрутил ему поясницу. Но не очень-то, знаете ли, станешь копаться и аккуратничать, усаживаясь на стул под пристальными взглядами двух вышестоящих офицеров. Янг втянул в себя длинный, как можно более незаметный вдох, а эти двое по-прежнему внимательно наблюдали за ним. Он изо всех сил старался сохранять невозмутимый вид, но в тишине комнаты звенела напряженность. Невольно на ум пришла военная аналогия — введение противника в заблуждение ведет к проникновению к нему в тыл и позволяет добиться победы. В сложившейся обстановке такие мысли было не просто выкинуть из головы.

— Что тебе известно, — начал Лэндри, — о проекте «Икар»?

— То же, что и всем, — осторожно ответил Янг. — Что адрес Девятого шеврона нашли в базе Атлантиды. Что как только набираешь первые пять шевронов из последовательности, замыкание всех шевронов тут же сбрасывается. Что внутри Звездных Врат существует целая закодированная система, шифрующая каждый из шевронов. Что даже если получится их разблокировать, количество энергии, необходимое для соединения и формирования горизонта событий так огромно, что для этого потребуется целая планета с наквадрией, — Янг пожал плечами. — И что мой сосед и есть тот самый парень, который сейчас занимается расшифровкой шевронов.

Лэндри чуть улыбнулся.

— Так вы двое _соседи_? — О’Нилл с интересом прищурился на него. — Серьезно?

— Так точно, сэр, — ответил Янг.

— Можешь не повторять «сэр» каждую секунду. Мы же просто _болтаем_ , Эверетт, — развел руками О’Нилл. — Неофициально. Формально ты все еще в отпуске.

Янг обернулся к нему, стараясь скрыть непроизвольный скепсис.  
— Конечно, — сказал он. — Конечно же. ― И подумал про себя, что вряд ли Раша можно отнести к тем парням, о которых просто «болтают».

— Ну и? Каков он? — полюбопытствовал О’Нилл.

— Раш? — переспросил Янг, желая потянуть время.

— Да, — в голосе О’Нилла прозвучал намек на нетерпение.

Янг нисколько не сомневался, что О’Нилл прекрасно осведомлен о том, что представляет собой Раш — чертова заноза в заднице, тип, который буквально в двух шагах от нервного или физического коллапса. Или еще какого-нибудь коллапса. Человек, который в лучший свой день, возможно, еще способен взять себя в руки и собраться аж на целых сорок пять минут, чтобы прогуляться по магазинам. Короче, тот, кто ни в коем случае не должен оказаться в эпицентре надвигавшегося шторма, что собирался вокруг горы Шайенн.  
— Ох, ну что сказать? — Янг с простодушным видом пожал плечами. — Мозговитый парень. Хорош на кухне.

О’Нилл обернулся к Лэндри, и генералы обменялись быстрыми недоверчивыми взглядами.  
— На кухне? — озадаченно переспросил О’Нилл.

— Он что, _готовил_ для тебя? — не поверил Лэндри. — Раш? Николас Раш?

— Ну да, — подтвердил Янг, скупо улыбнувшись этой парочке. — Омлет по-французски. Всякие другие штуки. Блинчики и… этот, как его, _coq au vin_ , кажется. Это было субботним вечером, что ли? Похоже, он поклонник французской кухни, а может просто у него… ну, не знаю, настроение такое нашло. Трудно сказать. Да я знаком-то с ним всего четыре дня.

Неизвестно, что они ожидали услышать от него, но уж определенно не это. Примерно секунды три оба генерала молча таращились на него с одинаково озадаченным выражением лиц.

— А как думаешь, он сумел бы испечь _пирог-киш_ , а? — наконец спросил О’Нилл. — В этом городе стóящий киш не достанешь, хоть в лепешку расшибись.

— Уверен, у него выйдет _превосходный_ киш, — не сомневался Янг.

— Просто обожаю киш, — доверительно продолжал О’Нилл. — В здешних краях его делают слишком плотным, даже в том местечке недалеко отсюда, как там его, «У Мадлен», что ли? Хрустящая корочка — оно неплохо, конечно, но… — О’Нилл разочарованно махнул рукой, — ты ж понимаешь.

Лэндри слегка поерзал в кресле.

— Окей, ― О’Нилл хлопнул ладонями по бедрам, заканчивая с кулинарной темой, ― этот факт насчет твоего соседа весьма забавен, однако хотелось бы услышать, что ты думаешь о его способности к работе в полевых условиях.

— Да я знаком-то с ним всего четыре дня, ― Янг старался говорить с нейтральным выражением лица.

— Большую часть которых он провел _в одной квартире с тобой_ , ― в голосе О’Нила послышались опасные нотки. ― Увиливать от прямых ответов обычно не в твоих привычках, Эверетт.

— Ну, ― сказал Янг, ― он весьма непростой парень, как мне кажется.

— На базе есть лишь два человека, которые, возможно, знают его лучше, чем ты, ― О’Нилл произнес это с экспрессией, которая до того так явно не проявлялась. ― Один из них Дэниел, а другой… то есть, вернее будет сказать, другим _был_ полковник Телфорд.

— Я понимаю, ― сказал Янг, пытаясь изгнать из мыслей все то, что имя Телфорда потащило за собой.

— Их суждения касательно его функциональности, ― низким, рокочущим голосом добавил Лэндри, ― расходятся. _Радикально_.

— Раш быстро соображает, ― начал Янг, невольно морщась, потому как неудачно поерзал на стуле. ― Остроумный. Очень едкий, очень деятельный. Сильно сфокусированный на чем-то. Способен сохранять хладнокровие в чрезвычайной ситуации, даже в полной мере осознавая масштаб происходящей катастрофы, ― он сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Лэндри кинул на О'Нилла многозначительный взгляд:  
— Почти совпадает с оценкой полковника Телфорда, ― произнес он победным тоном, как будто только что заработал очко.

— Со всем уважением, сэр, ― продолжал Янг, ― я еще не закончил, ― он замолчал на мгновение, тщательно подбирая слова. ― Его настроения быстро меняются, он легко впадает в панику, но это не совсем типичная паника. Провоцирующим фактором является что-то непонятное, не то, что происходит непосредственно рядом с ним. Но как только запускается такой приступ, он тут же пытается успокоиться и взять себя в руки, но без особого успеха. За последнюю неделю у него дважды случался обморок ― один раз из-за перегрева и обезвоживания, а во второй раз, как мне кажется, это был приступ панической атаки.

— _Не_ слишком подходяще для работы в полевых условиях, ― прокомментировал О’Нилл, в свою очередь веско глядя на Лэндри, ― Дэниел так и говорил.

— Как я уже упоминал вам по телефону, ― заметил Янг, оборачиваясь к Лэндри, ― эту проблему, мне думается, можно будет решить, если верно подобрать для него сопровождающую команду.

— И я занимаюсь этим вопросом, ― ответил Лэндри. — Нам крайне нужен адрес девяти шевронов. 

В комнате наступило молчание. Слышно было, как слабо тикают чьи-то ручные часы. Казалось, будто сам воздух тяжелеет.

Лэндри и О’Нилл смотрели друг на друга и ждали, пока другой что-нибудь сделает или скажет ― Янг не очень понимал, что происходит.  
— Мы ведь собрались не ради того, чтобы обсудить миссию Раша по взлому наборного устройства, — наконец произнес в тишину Янг, — не так ли?

— Не совсем, — признался О’Нилл, — нет.

Янг переводил взгляд с O’Нилла на Лэндри и обратно, ожидая, когда кто-нибудь из них выложит карты на стол.

— Существует база, — сказал ему О’Нилл, — которую мы строим на наквадриевой планете. Строительство, судя по всему, будет завершено уже этой осенью.

Сейчас стояла вторая половина июля.

— Жесткие временные рамки, — отметил Янг.

— Да, — подтвердил О’Нилл. — Так и есть.

Снова упало молчание, плотное и тяжелое.

— Возможно, мы пошлем его туда. Возможно, нам придется это сделать, — сказал О’Нилл.

Янг старался сохранять незаинтересованное выражение лица:  
— Почему именно _его_?

— Как ты считаешь, — невозмутимо продолжал О’Нилл, проигнорировав вопрос Янга, — способен ли он продержаться в затяжной, плохо обеспеченной ресурсами, полной опасностей миссии?

— Нет, — ответил Янг. — Абсолютно исключено.

Лэндри и О'Нилл снова переглянулись, и опять у Янга появилось ощущение, что между этими двумя происходит розыгрыш очков в какой-то бессловесной партии.

— Джек, — рыкнул Лэндри.

— Хэнк, — плавно отозвался на это О'Нилл.

— Ты же видел, что Джексон выяснил, — низко проворчал Лэндри.

— И прекрасно слышал, что Джексон сказал, — не остался в долгу О’Нилл. — Полковник, — О’Нилл резко развернулся к Янгу. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы принять командование базой «Икар» и, принимая во внимание, что в ближайшем будущем мы сможем открыть туда Врата, военное командование над проектом «Икар» в целом?

Прозвучало это не как вопрос.  
— Прошу прощения? — переспросил Янг, пытаясь сложить все то, что только что произнес О’Нилл, в цепочку слов, имевших хоть какой-то смысл.

— Человек на больничном, — обращаясь к О’Ниллу, пророкотал Лэндри. — Доктор Лэм до сих пор сомневается, сможет ли он когда-либо вернуться в строй, скорее всего, придется перевести его на облегченную должность.

— Ничего, будет наблюдать за происходящим из зала управления, — отрезал О’Нилл. — Для остального у нас есть робот-зонд.

— Со всем уважением, — не соглашался Лэндри, — но МНС предпочел бы видеть на этой должности полковника _Телфорда_.

— Телфорда здесь нет, — ледяным тоном заявил О’Нилл.

— У него еще осталось шесть часов…

— Вы собираетесь спорить со мной, генерал? — спросил О’Нилл.

— Нет, сэр, — сказал Лэндри, выражение его лица было трудно прочитать.

Итак. Это не столько дружеские посиделки, сколько деловое собрание, в котором подтекстов больше, чем фактов. Такие разговоры — уж точно не в его сфере компетенции. Янг попытался собраться с мыслями и разобраться, что здесь на самом деле происходит.

Первое — Лэндри и О’Нилл находятся в оппозиции, поскольку очевидно, что Лэндри поддерживает Телфорда, а О’Нилл, также очевидно, на стороне Джексона. Второе — похоже, Лэндри хочет, чтобы Телфорд командовал проектом «Икар», и у Янга есть такое ощущение, что О’Нилл согласен на кого угодно, лишь бы не на Телфорда. Третье — сердцем всего происходящего являлся Раш. Четвертое — Янгу еще не доводилось видеть О’Нилла настолько встревоженным.

Это беспокоило.

Он прочистил горло.  
— А какую роль во всем играет Раш? — задал вопрос Янг.

— Он мозг, — отрывисто пояснил О’Нилл, откидываясь в кресле.

— Это я уже понял, — Янг пытался придумать способ вытянуть из них как можно больше, самому не выкладывая карты на стол. — Но разве только поэтому его завербовали в проект? — спросил он. — И только по этой причине вы посылаете его на Икар? Потому лишь, что у него есть криптографическая хватка к взлому шифров Звездных Врат?

Эти двое прожигали его взглядами.

— Просто мне кажется, будто я что-то упускаю.

— Его завербовали не поэтому, — признал О’Нилл. — А то, что он взорвал унылое болото «ботаников» из Зоны 51, когда неожиданно начал разблокировать шевроны — что ж, это оказалось приятным бонусом.

— Тогда для чего он вам понадобился? ― спросил Янг.

— Он был привлечен в связи с другим проектом, ― сказал О’Нилл. ― Проектом по забору тканевых образцов из национального банка генетических данных с целью выявления лиц-носителей гена АТА.

— А, ― ответил Янг, ― так он АТА-положительный?

— Да, ― подтвердил О’Нилл. ― Вообще-то, за последние нескольких лет в стране обнаружено чуть более дюжины человек, которые оказались носителями не одного, а двух генов Древних. Мы уверены, носителей на самом деле гораздо больше, периодический скрининг банка данных доноров костного мозга продолжается.

— Два разных гена Древних? Я думал, существует только один ген.

— Как выяснилось, нет, — едко прокомментировал О’Нилл. — У Древних, судя по всему, было _много_ генов.

— Точно, ― Янг с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза на эту ремарку. ― А что там с остальными носителями?

— Либо завербованы КЗВ, либо исчезли, ― ответил О’Нилл.

— Исчезли? ― удивился Янг.

— Семнадцатилетний первокурсник Гарварда, ― скрипучим голосом сообщил Лэндри, ― и врач пятидесяти шести лет. Обоих мы случайно выцепили при скрининге банка данных, но спустя неделю оба они вдруг испарились. Предположительно похищены Люшианским Альянсом. Еще десять сейчас в Колорадо-Спрингс под лучшей охраной, которую мы способны им обеспечить.

— Поэтому, когда мы наткнулись на Раша, ― рассказывал О’Нилл, ― то тут же, буквально через _несколько часов_ приставили к нему охрану. И сразу же послали Дэниела для вербовки.

— Удивлен, что он на это согласился, ― сказал Янг. ― Раш, я имею в виду.

— Ну, воспринял он все не слишком радостно, ― иронично согласился О’Нилл. ― Телфорд, вот кто убедил его принять наше предложение. Телфорд почти два месяца координировал обеспечение безопасности Раша в Сан-Франциско, прежде чем тот согласился переехать сюда.

— Что заставило его передумать? ― поинтересовался Янг.

— Это его дело, ― тихо ответил О’Нилл.

Янг кивнул. Откровение О'Нилла проясняло многое, безусловно. Особенно в отношении того, почему Люшианский Альянс так отчаянно жаждал заполучить в свои лапы некоего математического гения, который, оказывается, с точки зрения генетики, был чуть ли не вторым Джоном Шеппардом. Хотя его все равно беспокоил странный покров общей «неправильности», который, казалось, лежал на всей ситуации в целом с того самого момента, когда Джексон притащил бесчувственного Раша в квартиру Янга и свалил на диван.

— А о чем, — осторожно начал Янг, понимая, что ступает на опасную почву, — так яростно спорят между собой доктор Джексон и полковник Телфорд?

— О наскальных надписях, — кратко разъяснил О’Нилл.

Янг внимательно смотрел на него, не понимая, шутит тот или серьезен.

— Это все, что мы можем тебе сообщить, пока ты не дашь согласие принять командование проектом «Икар».

— Мне нужно время все хорошенько обдумать, — ответил Янг. 

Они глядели на него так, словно он был морально неполноценным.

— У Раша нет секретного допуска к данной информации, — напомнил Лэндри. — Ты не имеешь права обсуждать это с ним.

— Так точно, — сказал Янг. — Могу ли я поговорить с Джексоном?

— Можешь, ― сказал О’Нилл. — Хоть прямо сейчас, валяй. Надеюсь, он поделиться с тобой лишь парой-тройкой секретных фактов, а не десятком или что-то около того.

Лэндри вздохнул и опустил глаза в стол.

— Но решение ты должен будешь принять быстро. В течение сорока восьми часов, — сказал О’Нилл.

— _Если_ только необходимость в том не отпадет из-за возвращения Телфорда, — вставил Лэндри

— Да, — О’Нилл кинул взгляд на часы. — Разумеется. У меня и в мыслях не было идти против МНС.

— А как еще можно квалифицировать назначение полковника Янга на этот пост через их голову? — спросил Лэндри.

—Это в пределах моих полномочий — незамедлительно поставить командующим Янга, как первого заместителя Телфорда. Так что, если Телфорд не успеет вернуться в указанные сроки, то… — О’Нилл красноречиво развел руками и повернулся к Янгу. — Командование над проектом «Икаром» примешь ты, если дашь согласие.

— Вас понял, — кратко ответил Янг.

— А что, если нам _не ограничивать_ сроки возвращения Телфорда? — пророкотал Лэндри. — Если он все же вернется, пусть и позже, что тогда? По своим функциональным параметрам полковник Янг не слишком подходит на роль заместителя Телфорда. Да ты только взгляни на него, Джек. Человек же едва может _ходить_.

Янгу пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы не измениться в лице.

— Не будем загадывать, — сказал О‘Нилл, — до этого еще надо дожить.

— Может быть, есть какие-либо материалы, которые я мог бы посмотреть, прежде чем приму решение о… — начал было Янг, но О‘Нилл сразу же прервал его, отрицательно покачав головой.

— Либо ты даешь согласие, либо нет, Эверетт.

Янг кивнул.

Внезапно замигавшие регулярные синие вспышки механизированных огней тревоги заставили всех посмотреть вверх.

«Входящий вызов вне расписания» — раздался голос Харримана из динамиков системы оповещения базы.

Янг напрягся и тут же, с усилием опершись на руки, чтобы не напрягать спину и ногу, поднялся из кресла. Немедленно вскочил на ноги Лэндри, О’Нилл последовал за ними не то что бы с задержкой, но с некоторой бесстрастностью движений. Он не отрывал взгляда от мигающих синих лампочек под потолком.

— А… как в старые добрые времена, — с легкой иронией сказал он.

Обогнав их, пусть и не намного, Лэндри первым дошел до двери кабинета, и затем они единой группой быстрым шагом направились к лестнице. Янг держался чуть позади генералов и, стиснув зубы, весь путь до центра управления старался идти с ними в ногу и не отставать. Зайдя в зал и первым делом кинув взгляд за стекло диспетчерской, он увидел закрывавшуюся диафрагму, что защищала внутреннее, полое пока, окно вращающихся Звездных Врат. Все втроем они встали за спинкой кресла Харримана.

— С той стороны только что зафиксировали шестой шеврон, сэр, — доложил Харриман. — Сэры, — поправился он, после того, как кинул быстрый взгляд через плечо.

— Привет, Уолтер, — сказал О'Нилл. — Давненько не виделись.

― Генерал, ― поприветствовал его Харриман.

Соединение установилось, и активированные Врата вспыхнули, голубой отблеск замерцавшего горизонта событий упал на заднюю стену зала. Металлические пластины закрытой триниевой диафрагмы почти полностью заслоняли этот свет.

— Известно уже, откуда вызов? — спросил Лэндри.

— Пока нет, — ответил Харриман.

Все мониторы компьютеров диспетчерской одновременно вспыхнули, когда резко подскочили амплитуды потоковых диаграмм, по экранам быстро побежали строчки программных кодов.

— Зафиксирован удар по диафрагме Врат, — сообщил Харриман.

Янг скривился.

Изображения на мониторах снова подпрыгнули, синусоидальные волны бегущих частот взорвались внезапной короткой вспышкой резко подскочившей амплитуды.

— Еще один, — выкрикнул Харриман, — и еще.

— Где Картер? — рявкнул О’Нилл и крепко сжал руками спинку кресла Харримана. — Она ведь нам нужна как раз для таких штук, не так ли?

— Уже здесь, — раздался от дверей голос Картер. Она быстро промчалась по комнате вперед. — Что у нас?

— Пока не получено никаких радиопозывных, — низким голосом проговорил Лэндри, — однако было три удара по диафрагме Врат.

— Четыре, — поправил Харриман после очередного скачка на мониторах.

— Привет, — тихо выдохнула Картер, пробегая мимо О’Нилла к своему месту за компьютером.

— И тебе привет, — коротко буркнул ей О’Нилл, когда она скользнула за стол рядом с Харриманом.

— Пять, — произнес Харриман. В тоне его голоса прозвучала пугающая завершенность.

Четверо ребят из ЗВ-3 плюс Телфорд.

Они ведь могли потерять свои устройства-идентификаторы.

Они могли потерять свои рации.

Возможно у них не осталось никаких средств связи.

Возможно, смерть от удара о закрытую диафрагму показалась им предпочтительнее того, от чего они пытались бежать.

И в этом Янг понимал их очень хорошо.

Все молчали.

Тихо тикали секунды.

— Шесть? — спросил Лэндри, когда строчки мониторов подпрыгнули снова.

— Сила воздействия на диафрагму указывает на то, что удар нанесен телом массой от 0,2 до 2 килограмм, — сказала Картер, развернувшись ко всем в комнате.

— И что это означает? — буркнул Лэндри.

— Похоже, кто-то с той стороны бросает по диафрагме камнями, сэр, — объяснила Картер, приподнимая брови.

— Ага, или _гранатами_ , — добавил О’Нилл.

Картер склонила голову на бок с двусмысленным выражением лица и пожала плечами:  
— Точно.

Последовало три быстрых удара.

— Азбука Морзе? — предположил Янг.

Снова три быстрых удара после долгой паузы*.

— По идентификатору по-прежнему ничего, — голос Картер был резким. — Если мы собираемся открывать Врата, то нужно делать это сейчас, до того, как они попытаются пройти сквозь них.

— Поднимай команду, — скомандовал Лэндри.

— Лейтенант Скотт, — произнес в рацию Харриман. — Лейтенант Скотт, выдвигайтесь на позицию.

— Люшианский Альянс знает о нас немало, — тихо сказал Янг, стараясь прогнать из головы образ Дэвида, стоявшего сейчас с той стороны горизонта событий. — Думаете, они _не знакомы_ с азбукой Морзе?

Лэндри обернулся к нему, лицо его было жестким и одновременно подавленным.

Открывать или не открывать? Решение принять не так-то просто. Нередко отдельные ребята или даже целые команды из КЗВ исчезали с формулировкой «пропал без вести, предположительно погиб». Иногда у ребят получалось выкарабкаться из той заварухи, в которой они оказывались, и вернуться назад. Иногда им даже удавалось сохранить свои идентификаторы или, по крайней мере, не потерять рации, но иногда — нет.

Лэндри и О’Нилл смотрели друг на друга.

— Эй, — из-за плеча Янга донесся голос запыхавшегося Митчелла. — Что тут у нас?

— Морзянка с помощью камней, — сказал Янг. — Предположительно.

— Думаете, Телфорд? — спросил Митчелл.

Поймав взгляд Митчелла в неярком приглушенном свете зала управления, Янг слабо пожал плечами.

В ответ Митчелл с мрачным видом понимающе кивнул.

— Почему они не набрали адрес базы «Альфа»? — спросил О’Нилл. — В случае потери идентификаторов они _должны_ направляться только туда.

— Видимо у них нет радиосвязи, — начала объяснять Картер. — Никаких электромагнитных сигналов с той стороны не регистрируется. А без радиоконтакта база «Альфа» никогда не откроет свою диафрагму. Таков стандартный протокол, и база «Альфа» ни за что его не нарушит, Телфорд хорошо это знает. Думаю, он делает ставку на то, что здесь дислоцировано высшее командование и потому будет больше шансов, что Врата откроют в обход инструкций. Наверное, так. Или же — это кто-то другой. Люшианский Альянс, Орай… это может быть кто угодно.

— Очень… _в его стиле_ , — сказал Митчелл. — Дэвид так бы и поступил.

— Согласен, — подтвердил Янг.

— И я согласна, — добавила Картер. — Без рации и идентификатора… если им как-то удалось вырваться… — она не договорила.

В комнате стало очень тихо.

— Открывайте диафрагму, — спустя несколько секунд раздался низкий голос Лэндри.

Янг стиснул челюсти и скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как медленно раскрывается защитная заслонка Звездных Врат. Отблеск активного горизонта событий подсветил синим светлые волосы Картер. Митчелл подошел к Янгу и встал рядом, широко расставив ноги и тоже складывая руки на груди.

С той стороны Врат вылетел камень, он был размером примерно с кулак. За ним последовал еще один.

— Что ж, хороший признак, — заметил О’Нилл.

Пару мгновений ничего не происходило, а затем…

Первым появился Рэйнольдс.

Возвращаясь в материальную форму после прохода по червоточине, он стремительно вылетел из горизонта событий и рухнул на пандус Врат в неуправляемом, кровавом падении. Рэйнольдс кричал, кричал что-то короткое, односложное, повторяя это слово снова и снова, но ошеломленный его внезапным появлением Янг никак не мог разобрать, что он говорит.

— О боже, — прошептала Картер, приподнимаясь со стула. — Он кричит «нет». Он кричит _«нет»_.

Последовало короткое молчание.

Затем комната взорвалась от шума.

— Немедленно закрыть Врата! — проревел Лэндри.

— Диафрагма не отвечает, — напряженно доложил Харриман.

— А что еще за _дрянь_ тянется за ним? — вскричал Митчелл, указывая на густую белую газообразную субстанцию, перетекавшую в зал через нижнюю часть открытых Звездных Врат.

— Я пытаюсь, пытаюсь и я _не знаю_ , — Картер отвечала сразу всем. — У нас нет оборудования для оперативного анализа «с лету». Оно вечно где-то на подходе.

— Закрывай диафрагму, — рычал на нее О’Нилл. — Картер, закрывай диафрагму.

— Да, — отвечала она. — Я _пытаюсь_ , сэр.

— Лейтенант Скотт, — ревел в рацию Лэндри, — выдвигайтесь в Зал Врат.

Следующим был Телфорд, с такой скоростью вылетевший из-за горизонта событий, словно бы его с силой выпихнули с той стороны. Он был в крови, рубашка его была наполовину разорвана.

— Вот дерьмо, — вырвалось у Митчелла.

— _Закрывайте_ их! — орал Телфорд, оборачиваясь к диспетчерской, глядя прямо на них и активно махая им руками. — Закрывайте их, закрывайте их, закрывайте, закрывайте, закрыв… — выброшенный из Врат Рамирес всем телом врезался в него, сбил с ног, и они кубарем покатились по пандусу Звездных Врат.

Янг шагнул ближе и встал позади кресла Картер, мысли бешено крутились у него в голове, он пытался разгадать, какую _цель_ могли преследовать люшианцы, проделывая все это, потому что за всем этим, можно не сомневаться, _стоит_ Люшинаский Альянс.

Но зачем Альянсу возвращать захваченных пленников?

Разве что… Разве что эти трое нужны были Альянсу в качестве человеческих единиц нужной массы и нужного химического состава, чтобы обмануть датчики и сенсоры КЗВ, распознавших тех как «своих», и тем заставить базу открыть заслонку Врат, на случай, если трюк с _камнями_ не сработает.

— Что там с _диафрагмой_ , Картер? — похоже, О’Нилл мыслил в том же направлении.

— Сержант Сайлер, слышите меня? Нужно срочно подготовить вентиляционную систему, — Харриману приходилось орать в рацию, чтобы быть услышанным.

— Вещество в состоянии активного прохождения через Врата, — выкрикнула Картер через плечо, не отрывая глаз от показаний мониторов. — Диафрагма не закроется, пока происходит активная передача материи, таков протокол безопасности.

Янгу было хорошо видно, как позади Телфорда из Звездных Врат беспрерывно вытекал поток белого газа, выстилаясь по полу плотным, толстым слоем.

— Как еще _материя_? Ты _шутишь_ , что ли? — воскликнул Митчелл. — Разве газ как-то отличается от воздуха? Ведь ни газ, ни _вода_ не проходят сквозь червоточину, так что же это за дрянь, черт возьми?

— Он плотнее, — отрывисто объяснила Картер. — Сам посмотри, Кэм, он _плотнее воздуха_. Они перекачивают его сюда с помощью _помпы_. Звездные Врата могут передавать дискретные единицы, если те движутся с определенной интенсивностью, и это означает, что необходима достаточная движущая сила, которая, очевидно…

— Высылайте команду, — громко приказал Лэндри. — Пусть вытащат ребят из зала и выкачают эту дрянь через вентиляционные фильтры.

— _Нельзя_ использовать вентиляцию, — раздраженно разъясняла Картер, — пока мы не разберемся, что это. Возможно, это простой заполнитель, помогающий им держать Врата в открытом состоянии, но вдруг это _нейротоксин_?

— Так, а вот это совсем уж дерьмово, — проговорил О’Нилл, когда горизонт событий снова подернулся рябью.

Больше ребят из команды ЗВ-3 из Врат не вылетало. Вместо них на пандус в белые водовороты плотного газа, шагнули четыре затянутых в черные кожаные костюмы человека, с головы до ног обвешанные оружием. На них были надеты автономные дыхательные аппараты.

— Общая военная тревога по базе, — скомандовал Лэндри. — Приказ о немедленной эвакуации всего второстепенного персонала. Это нападение.

Верхнее освещение тут же вырубилось, все погрузилось в полумрак, над головой начали пульсировать красные огни тревоги. Внизу, под диспетчерской, распахнулись двери зала Врат, и команда лейтенанта Скотта вступила в белую муть непрозрачного воздуха. Сквозь толстое пуленепробиваемое стекло диспетчерской донесся глухой грохот открывшейся пальбы. Сверху Янгу было видно, как Телфорд подскочил сбоку к одному из прорвавшихся люшианцев, обхватил его и свалил в плотный туман, что медленно наполнял помещение, будто вода. Из Врат появились еще четыре люшианца. Затем еще четыре. А за ними — следующие четыре. А потом Янг сбился со счета, теряя их из виду в густом белом дыму, который валил сквозь Врата, заливал зал и, вырываясь за его пределы, плавно растекался дальше по коридору, мимо выставленного Скоттом часового, чей силуэт смутно маячил возле дверей.

— Теперь внизу нам нужны все, кто у нас есть, — Лэндри окинул взглядом собравшихся в комнате. Затем вытащил рацию и обернулся к Харриману. — Кто сейчас находится на планете? — спросил он.

— Команды ЗВ-1, 5, 9, 11, 12, 15 и 22.

— Срочно всех сюда, за исключением службы охраны базы.

— Начинаем действовать, — подключился Митчелл. Он выхватил свою рацию и, пока Харриман собирал по сусекам их унылое подкрепление, быстро проговорил в нее: — Тил’к, это Митчелл. Где ты сейчас?

— В оружейной, на двадцать восьмом этаже, — донесся по радиосвязи ровный голос Тил’ка.

— Захвати для меня противогаз. Встретимся в Зале Врат. — Митчелл повернулся к Картер. — Как я понимаю, мы собираемся проделать штуку типа: «А не отрубить ли нам эту хрень от розетки вручную?»

Янг почувствовал острое, болезненное желание пойти с ним.

— Да, — кивнула Картер с искаженным от напряжения лицом, — но не знаю, получится ли, — ей приходилось почти орать, чтобы перекричать грохот продолжавшегося в Зале Врат боя. — Оно все еще проходит через Врата.

— Раш здесь, — внезапно произнес Янг, и после этого заявления все разговоры в комнате резко смолкли.

— Что? — прорычал Лэндри, разворачиваясь к нему. — Что ты имеешь в виду под «здесь»?

— Я имею в виду — на базе, — пояснил Янг. — Он на девятнадцатом этаже.

— Так, быстро вытаскивай его _отсюда_ , — приказал Лэндри. — Займись этим сам или найди кого-нибудь в помощь, но это должно быть сделано.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — уже разворачиваясь к выходу из комнаты, ответил Янг.

— Эверетт, — окликнул Митчелл, догнав его у дверей и шагая с ним рядом. — Он на двадцать первом. В медицинском блоке.

— Я же сказал ему, чтоб… Ладно, не важно, — буркнул Янг.

— Да уж. Поговорим о твоем соседе позже. Он…

Влетевшие в комнату Джексон с Валой чуть не сбили их с ног.  
— Дэниел, — отдал приказ Митчелл, — идешь со мной. Вала — ты с Янгом.

Тут же развернувшись, Джексон и Митчелл умчались в направлении оружейного склада, а Янг с Валой вместе поспешили в холл.

Глаза начали потихоньку слезиться. Белесый дым стелился вдоль пола уже по всему этажу, полностью покрывая их ботинки, пока Янг с Валой уходили все дальше от зала управления.

— Так что, красавчик, — начала Вала, но ее шепот на миг прервал глухой кашель. — Куда направляемся?

— На двадцать первый этаж, — ответил Янг. Едкий воздух начинал разъедать легкие. — Нужно вытащить оттуда Раша.

— Твоего соседа? Он что, здесь? — удивилась Вала. — Не самое удачное время.

— Пожалуй, — мрачно согласился Янг.

Вала смерила его многозначительным взглядом.

— Хотелось бы надеяться, что эта белая дрянь не прикончит нас, — Вала помахала рукой, разгоняя туман, клубившийся возле ее лица. — Голосую за противогаз.

— Пошли, давай, — прошептал Янг и похромал дальше, пытаясь волевым усилием выкинуть из головы мысли о терзавшей его поясницу боли. — Когда поднимемся выше, дышать станет легче.

— Точно, — согласилась Вала. Ее ответ почти заглушил шум догонявшей их стрельбы. — Лови момент, — добавила она, вытаскивая свой зат.

Янг тоже вытащил из кобуры пистолет, и они потопали дальше, продвигаясь к выходу с этажа.

— Итак, — прошептала Вала, как только они повернули за угол, — лифты сейчас отключены, так что мой вопрос к тебе, красавчик, будет следующим — мы проделаем это тяжким способом или _очень_ тяжким способом, м-м-м?

— Ты о чем? — недовольно проворчал Янг, которому не очень-то нравилась ее непрерывная болтовня.

— Пойдем по обычной лестнице, — объяснила Вала, — или попробуем вскарабкаться вверх по пожарной, что в стене?

— По обычной, — ответил Янг. — Хотелось бы двигаться побыстрее.

— Ну, если скорость — это то, чего тебе хочется, — заметила Вала, — тогда будет лучше, если я _пойду одна_.

В ее словах был смысл, но Янг пока еще не доверял ей полностью.

Он вообще не знал, может ли доверять хоть кому-нибудь в эти дни.

— Будем держаться вместе, — слабо кашляя в мутном воздухе, распорядился он. — Тут всего-то шесть этажей, и даже если люшианцы прорвались на базу, но предположительно их удастся удержать в зале Врат.

— И предположительно, у них нет внедренного к вам крота, — сказала Вала. — И предположительно, доктор Раш за это время никуда не ушел из медицинского блока. А еще предположительно, ты сумеешь своевременно одолеть эти шесть этажей.

— Да, — ответил Янг. — Предположительно.

— И еще, — шепотом добавила Вала, — предположительно эта белая штука, — она глянула вниз и поболтала ботинком в белесом тумане, — не убьет нас где-то спустя полчаса-час. Не слишком ли много «предположительно», тебе не кажется?

— Угу, — мрачно буркнул Янг, пытаясь справиться с кашлем. — Думаю, если бы эта штука должна была нас убить, она бы это уже сделала. Скорее, газ — просто средство для достижения цели.

— Какой еще цели? — Вала беспокойно посмотрела на него.

— Держать Врата открытыми, — ответил Янг. — Хотя может быть… может быть, тут есть и что-нибудь еще.

— Не нравится мне это, — сказала Вала. Тем временем они дошли до лестницы.

Янг посмотрел вверх. Восходящий бетонный тоннель лестницы, изгибаясь зигзагами лестничных пролетов, поднимался ввысь и терялся из виду в вышине. Огни аварийного освещения отражались от бетонированных стен резко и недружелюбно.  
— Хватит болтать, — сердито проговорил Янг, когда звуки автоматных выстрелов снова начали приближаться к ним, — лучше давай подниматься.

— Как скажешь, красавчик, — шепотом согласилась Вала.  
\-----

Примечание переводчика:  
* — SOS (три коротких сигнала – три длинных – три коротких).


	14. Chapter 14

Из полутемных коридоров медицинского этажа оперативно нарисовался персонал в белых халатах и немедленно начал порхать вокруг станционного оборудования лазарета КЗВ, отпирая запертые помещения, подключая терминалы и активируя сенсорные панели различных приборов, экраны которых тут же загорались зловещим синим светом.

Судя по всему, «входящий вызов вне расписания» был довольно серьезным событием.

Рашу сложно было судить по каким причинам необъяснимо пригасили яркость общего освещения базы. Хотелось надеяться, что делалось это из сугубо практических соображений — потому как аварийное освещение, работающее на более низком, чем обычно, уровне энергопотребления, тем самым экономит энергию для других целей. Однако не верилось ему, что дело заключалось только в этом. И хотя прямого подтверждения неэффективности функционирования КЗВ по этой части у Раша не было, но его одолевали глубокие сомнения в адекватности работоспособности любой крупной организации, даже если она основана на таких якобы многообещающих и благих предпосылках, как межзвездные путешествия, проходящие посредством искривления пространства-времени.

— Итак, — произнес он, прищуривая на доктора Лэм глаза, — вы совершенно уверены, что мне не позволено удалиться? Несмотря на то, что мы с вами только что прекрасно слышали, как генерал Лэндри, — он с особой тщательностью выговорил это имя, стремясь изящно продемонстрировать ей свое неудовольствие и одновременно подчеркнуть официальный статус генерала, — отдал недвусмысленный приказ покинуть базу всему второстепенному персоналу.

— Да, я уверена, — ответила Лэм.

— Да что вы? Лично я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что попадаю в категорию «второстепенных», — Раш сложил руки на груди. Он по-прежнему сидел на кушетке, куда взгромоздился еще полчаса назад, и скучающе наблюдал за бледными на фоне общей полутьмы силуэтами медицинских сотрудников, что торопливо сновали туда-сюда по лазарету.

— Вы не выйдете отсюда, — твердо объявила ему Лэм и поцокала каблуками к выходу из подразделения. Она проверила, надежно ли заперт электронный замок дверей, а может еще какие-то, неведомые Рашу, свойства этого запирательного механизма. — Нечего вам делать в той эвакуационной толчее.

— Толчее?

— Да, — сказала Лэм. — Будь вы там, вы бы сами убедились. На верхних этажах беспорядочная толчея. На нижних… что происходит на нижних, нам остается только гадать. А _вы_ , — она сделала особый акцент на последнем слове, — вы не человек _толпы_.

— Хм, — усмехнулся он. — Какая проницательность.

— Точно, — подтвердила она, в последний раз проверяя надежность запертой двери. И улыбнулась ему бледной мимолетной улыбкой.

— А _вы сами_? Разве вы не должны эвакуироваться в подобных ситуациях? — поинтересовался он. — Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но вы представляетесь мне своего рода интеллектуальным ресурсом, и не разумно будет подставлять вас под пули.

— Вы мне льстите, — вскинула она бровь в ответ. Когда она шагала по комнате, то на ее лакированных туфельках слабо бликовали бледно-голубые отблески аварийных огней тревоги.

Он пожал плечами.

— Однако медицинский персонал не имеет права эвакуироваться без прямого приказа генерала, — закончила Лэм. Она вставила ключ в один из стенных шкафчиков, который до этого момента Рашу не казался особо примечательным, отперла его и достала несколько одинаковых, по всей видимости, инопланетных устройств. Одно из них Лэм протянула Рашу.

— А это?.. — спросил он, скептически разглядывая змеевидно изогнутый кусок металла. Тот был прохладным на ощупь и оказался легче, чем можно было предположить по его внешнему виду.

— Оружие, — объяснила Лэм, нажимая небольшую кнопку сбоку устройства, которое тут же разложилось в ее руке. — Оно называется зат.

Зат. Как ономонопоэтично.

— Нет, благодарю вас, — отказался Раш и отложил тусклую извилистую металлическую змею на кушетку рядом с собой.

Лэм посмотрела ему прямо в глаза:  
— Вы серьезно? Знаете, я работаю здесь не так уж давно, но хочу вам заметить, что это впервые, когда мне довелось…

Ее прервал повторяющийся металлический лязг. Немногочисленная горстка сотрудников медицинского подразделения тут же развернулась лицом к запертым дверям лазарета, почти все держали в руках заты.

Созерцая скопище медиков в белых халатах и с оружием в руках, Раш подумал, что это чертовски экстравагантное сочетание.

Из странного, непривычного ему чувства коллективной солидарности, он слез с койки и взял в руку выданный ему инопланетный пистолет.

Снова раздался тот же самый металлический лязг.

Это заставило его вздрогнуть, но не его одного.

На этот раз звук был тише и больше напоминал настойчивый стук в дверь.

Решительной походкой Лэм подошла к дверям и нажала на кнопку какого-то устройства, которое, похоже, являлось акустической переговорной системой.

— Назовите себя, пожалуйста, — произнесла она в интерком.

— Вала Мал Доран. С гостем, — голосом Валы протрещало переговорное устройство.

— Полковник Эверетт Янг.

Судя по тону, каким Янг зачитывал доктору Лэм свой авторизующий код, подтверждающий его личность, полковник сейчас находился в _особенно_ плохом расположении духа. 

Когда Лэм разблокировала замок и распахнула двери, взору Раша предстал повисший на Вале Янг, другой рукой он тяжело опирался о стену.

Почти мгновенно Янг отыскал глазами Раша и вперился на него тем взглядом, в котором, как показалось Рашу, читалось _крайнее_ раздражение. Тогда Раш тоже сердито уставился на него поверх очков, демонстрируя равную же степень _презрения_.

Янг закатил глаза к потолку.

Раш демонстративно поднял брови.

— Полковник, — Лэм поспешно шагнула вперед и подхватила Янга с другой от Валы стороны. — Что случилось? Вы были ранены?

— Все нормально, — сквозь зубы выдавил Янг. — Я в порядке. — Как только они зашли в зал, один из сотрудников Лэм тут же нажал на кнопку электронного замка и снова запер дверь.

— Забавно, конечно, — подала голос Вала, — но мы пришли спасать _тебя_.

— Что? — резко вскинулась Лэм, с подозрением разглядывая эту парочку.

— Ладно, не _тебя_ , куколка, — поправилась Вала. — А вон того, — она ухмыльнулась Рашу. — Приветствую, великолепный.

Раш кивнул в ответ.

— Что там происходит? — нетерпеливо расспрашивала Лэм, пока они с Валой осторожно вели Янга по направлению к кушетке, возле которой стоял Раш. — Доктор Брайтман постоянно прослушивает резервный канал связи, но общих информационных сообщений пока не поступало.

Когда они приблизились, Раш оперативно посторонился, уступая им дорогу.

— На нижних этажах прорыв противника, пытаемся удерживать позиции, — умудрился вполне отчетливо проговорить сквозь сжатые челюсти Янг, — а потому мы здесь _не остаемся_ , надо уходить, — продолжал он, но тут его повело, и он начал заваливаться вперед.

Вала попыталась притормозить его падение и потянула назад, но Лэм наоборот, продолжала тащить Янга к койке, и в результате все трое встали на полпути и стояли, угрожающе раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и изо всех сил стараясь удержать равновесие.

— Раш, — прохрипел Янг, — собирайся, идем.

Раш недоверчиво смотрел на него:  
— Ты же едва способен передвигаться.

— Прошу прощения, — тут же вмешалась Лэм, — но доктор Раш никуда отсюда не пойдет.

— Что? — казалось, Янг не верил собственным ушам, голос у него был измученным, как у человека, почти полностью исчерпавшего физические и психические ресурсы.

— Пока я не получу разрешение генерала Лэндри, — решительно заявила Лэм, — я не выпущу его с вами. Ни с вами, ни кем-либо еще.

— Он вам не пациент, — огрызнулся на это Янг, — не вам решать, выпускать его или не выпускать.

— Каждый, кто так или иначе связан с базой, мой пациент, — сердито отчеканила Лэм. Она шагнула в сторону, осторожно высвобождая плечо из-под руки Янга, и вытащила свою рацию. — У нас в полном ходу нападение на базу, и, как я полагаю, Люшианский Альянс имеет к этому самое прямое отношение. Так что я _не_ … — сделав небольшую паузу, она вздернула подбородок и твердо посмотрела Янгу прямо в глаза, как будто желая ему о чем-то напомнить, — я его никуда _не отпущу_ без личного разрешения генерала Лэндри.

Какое-то время Янг молча смотрел на нее, лицо его казалось непроницаемым.

Раш прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Уж слишком Янг не походил сейчас на гребаного _похитителя_.

— Ладно, — медленно процедил полковник, — рация при вас, связывайтесь с генералом, только побыстрее.

Подойдя к нему поближе, Раш окинул Янга скептическим, откровенно оценивающим взглядом:  
— Выглядишь ужасно, знаешь ли.

Сурово стиснутые челюсти Янга слегка расслабились, казалось, на его невозмутимом лице промелькнул намек на веселую усмешку. Но трудно было сказать наверняка.  
— Услышать такое от тебя, — сухо заметил Янг, — много значит.

Раш сузил глаза.

Тем временем Лэм нажала кнопку на своей рации и та, потрескивая, ожила, включившись посередине какой-то фразы Лэндри:  
«…Сайлеру, чтобы вырубал ее немедленно. Пусть полностью отключает ее».

«Говорит лейтенант Скотт. Видимость на двадцать восьмом этаже снизилась до одного метра. Сэр, здесь ничего не разглядеть, мы сами себя не видим. Я вообще не понимаю, как они могут взаимодействовать в таком дыму».

«Держать позицию, лейтенант», — услышали они рев Лэндри.

Напряженно застыв чуть поодаль, доктор Лэм ожидала паузы в радиопереговорах.

Вала поймала взгляд Раша и едва заметным кивком дала ему понять, что было бы неплохо и ему подхватить Янга с другой стороны.

«Докладывает Сайлер. Вентиляционные выходы с базы на поверхность полностью загерметизированы. Но если мы отключим внутренние рециркуляторы воздуха, у всех, кто находится ниже двадцать пятого этажа, будут серьезные проблемы с дыханием. Этот газ тяжелее воздуха, он оседает вниз, и если мы не будем поддерживать искусственный продув помещений, на нижних этажах он довольно быстро полностью вытеснит кислород».

Брови Лэм сошлись на переносице, она опустила голову.

— Значит, проблемы с дыханием? — негромко пробормотал Раш. Он подошел вплотную к Янгу, и, не давая тому времени возразить, ухватил руку полковника за локоть и закинул себе на плечо.

— Они закачивают через Врата какой-то плотный газ, — объяснил Янг, несильно опираясь на Раша, затем полковник обернулся к Лэм. — Переключитесь на приоритетный медицинский канал, — посоветовал он ей, — и вклинивайтесь в разговор, потому что паузы вы все равно не дождетесь.

— Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в… — Лэм запнулась посередине фразы, глядя куда-то под потолок.

Когда Раш немного развернулся, чтобы проследить за направлением ее взгляда, то увидел тоненькую струйку белесого пара, который каскадом начал вытекать из вентиляционного отверстия под потолком.

— Так, а вот _это_ плохой знак, — пробормотала Вала, тоже задрав голову вверх.

— Соглашусь, — Раш подозрительно разглядывал белую субстанцию.

— Эта штука уже проникла в вентиляцию, — нетерпеливо рявкнул на Лэм Янг. — Вызывай генерала. Нужно вытаскивать Раша отсюда.

Переключив каналы рации на нужную частоту, Лэм нажала на кнопку вызова.

— Говорит доктор Лэм. Сообщение для генерала Лэндри. Полковник Янг и Вала прибыли в медицинское подразделение для обеспечения сопровождения одного из моих пациентов. Вы подтверждаете их полномочия?

Секунду она ожидала ответа.

— Кэролин, — вскоре отозвался Лэндри, — пусть они уходят. Как обстановка с воздухом на двадцать первом?

— Оно только что начало просачиваться сюда, — доложила она в рацию, а сама тем временем уже отпирала дверь медподразделения.

Янг с Валой тут же двинулись к выходу. Понемногу Раш приноровился к их походке и постарался принять на себя как можно больше веса полковника.

— Противогазы, — окликнула их Лэм, когда они уже почти дошли до дверей. — Погодите, у нас же есть противогазы.

Один из ее сотрудников подбежал к ним с тремя аппаратами в руках.

— Фантастика, — сказала Вала и натянула на себя маску противогаза.

Янг последовал ее примеру.

Раш со скепсисом смотрел на аппарат.

— Надеюсь, вы осознаете, что раз этот газ тяжелее воздуха и вытесняет собой дыхательный кислород, то очистительные фильтры противогаза нам вряд ли помогут, когда мы попадем в затопленную газом ловушку, — сказал Раш, оборачиваясь к Янгу, — верно?

— Просто надень его, ладно? — проворчал Янг.

— Эта штука может быть не только плотной, но и ядовитой, — добавила Вала.

Они оба изумленно уставились на нее.

— Что? — огрызнулась она. — Да, я не просто милое личико, вот, у меня еще мозги есть. А теперь _пошли_ уже, великолепный.

Раш натянул противогаз.

Лэм подошла к ним и вложила Рашу в руки забытый на кушетке зат.  
— Удачи, — прошептала она и осторожно отворила дверь в тишину простиравшегося вдаль коридора.

Тускло мигало в темноте синее аварийное освещение. Его блеклый свет слабо отражался от серых поверхностей крашеных стен и растворялся в непроглядном мраке углов, исчезая за переплетениями труб и в черноте дверных проемов безмолвного коридора. Пусто, ни единого человека вокруг. Похоже, весь второстепенный персонал сейчас поднимался на поверхность по бесконечно длинным лестницам базы. Раш задумался, а как должна была поступать в подобных ситуациях Аманда Перри, когда прозвучал приказ о немедленной эвакуации, а лифты уже отключены? Должно быть, для нее был разработан отдельный протокол.

Медленное продвижение по монотонным коридорам медицинского этажа отняло у них несколько минут, но, в конце концов, они добрались до лестницы. Воздух лестничной площадки имел мутноватый оттенок, густея возле самого пола.

Зрелище было нервирующим.

— Выглядит хуже, чем раньше, — прошептала Вала, скосив глаза на Янга. — Думаешь, газ спускается откуда-то свыше?

— Там поглядим, — ответил Янг. — Но если эта штука уже попала в системы рециркуляции, то могу поспорить, она быстро начнет распространяться по всей базе.

— Пошли, давай, — нервно сказала Вала. — Не нравится мне все это. У меня плохие предчувствия.

— Согласен, — буркнул Янг и поудобнее перехватил пистолет в ладони, рукоятка которого весьма чувствительно впивалась Рашу в левое плечо. Все вместе они двинулись вперед и даже умудрились одолеть первый пролет лестницы с почти нормальной скоростью. Однако Раш подозревал, что удерживать подобный темп будет не так-то легко. Не для Янга.

Там, в лазарете, Раш слышал, как Лэндри отдал приказ отключить вентиляционную систему базы. Это могло оказаться просто колоссальной глупостью. Наоборот, следует выдувать эту субстанцию _наружу_ и накачивать чистый воздух _внутрь_. Если газ не был токсичен… если он только лишь оседает из-за своей тяжести, вытесняя собой кислород, тогда он спустится вниз, затопит нижние этажи, и все, кто находится там без автономных дыхательных аппаратов — они все задохнутся.

Хотелось надеяться, что кто-нибудь, мать их, наконец, сообразит это.

Картер могла бы сообразить.

Он же видел созданный ею программный код.

Она должна будет догадаться.

Но там ли она сейчас?

Она должна будет догадаться.

— А полковник Картер была в зале Врат? — выдохнул в клубящуюся муть Раш.

— Да, — слышно было, как тяжело хватал ртом воздух Янг, пока они одолевали следующий лестничный пролет. После нескольких глубоких вдохов полковник спросил:  
— А что?

— Просто интересуюсь, — Раш и сам задыхался не меньше Янга. Трудно было понять, чем вызваны его проблемы с дыханием. Было ли это признаком надвигающейся паники или же все дело в понижении уровня кислорода в воздухе? А может причина заключалась в том, что ему чертовски _тяжело_ переть на себе полковника Янга вверх по этой лестнице.

Ощущалось какое-то странное ненатуральное тепло.

— Идем, — сказал Янг.

И они шли вверх по ступенькам, продираясь сквозь белесую взвесь со всей скоростью, на какую только были способны.

Он не понимал этот туман.

Не понимал, для каких _целей_ использовался этот туман.

Неожиданно рука Янга, лежащая на его плече, напряглась, рукоять пистолета полковника грубо вонзилась Рашу в левую дельтовидную мышцу, потому что Вала неожиданно споткнулась на ступеньках.

— Упс, — выдохнула Вала, голос ее был высоким и задыхающимся. — Извини, красавчик.

Про себя, ради удобства, Раш решил считать тех, кто атаковал базу КЗВ, Люшианским Альянсом, независимо от того, кем они были на самом деле. И для удобства же лучше будет принять за основу, что намерения у них враждебные.

— Все нормально, — прошипел Янг. — Идем дальше.

Итак. Предположим, что Люшианский Альянс открыл Звездные Врата на Землю с неясными пока, но зловредными намерениями, и ради достижения своих целей спровоцировал затопление базы плотной беловатой газовой субстанцией. Чего Раш не мог понять, так это по каким причинам Альянс выбрал такой весьма непростой способ вторжения с использованием непрозрачного удушающего газа? Очевидно же, что туман сильно осложнял применение оружия и тормозил их продвижение, и воевать в подобных условиях неудобно и опасно не только для защитников базы КЗВ, но и для самих люшианцев. Следовательно, выбранная тактика заключала в себе некие иные преимущества, которые на данный момент оставались Рашу не ясны.

Достигнув очередной лестничной площадки, они сделали небольшой привал. Вала похлопала ладонью по нарисованной светоотражающей краской цифре «восемнадцать», очертания которой светились на стене сквозь туман.

Кого-то из них сильно трясло. То ли Янга, то ли Валу ― эти двое уже были сильно измотаны после своего скоростного восхождения с двадцать седьмого этажа до двадцать первого. Раш опустил глаза и посмотрел себе на ноги. Кожа лодыжек чуть выше ботинок как-то странно горела.

— Пошли, ― снова сказал Янг.

Начался подъем на следующий лестничный пролет.

Если и существовало преимущество, какое газ давал Люшианскому Альянсу, то заключалось оно, скорее всего, во внутренних свойствах самого вещества.

Оно было плотным.

Оно было непрозрачным.

Кажется, оно вызывало какую-то экзотермическую реакцию при взаимодействии с кожей.

Оно…

— Черт, ― негромко выругался Янг.

Раш поднял глаза.

Сверху, с лестничной площадки семнадцатого этажа, на них быстро надвигалась сплошная стена густого белого тумана.

Чувствуя, как заранее учащается его дыхание, Раш напрягся.

— Дышим глубже, ― спокойно скомандовал Янг. ― Сделайте несколько глубоких вдохов и задержите дыхание. Мы просто пройдем эту лестничную площадку. Выше семнадцатого этажа должно быть чище.

— Правильно, ― голос Валы дрогнул, она подняла голову, задирая подбородок вверх. ― Конечно же, там будет чище.

Коротко кивнув в ответ, Раш заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть, не отводя взгляда от неотвратимо наступавшей на него голубовато-белой волны.

Он сделал второй вдох.

Третий.

А затем оно накрыло их.

Ощущение глубины и пространства сразу же исчезло, без визуальной информации единым махом отключилась способность ориентироваться. Но самое главное — тут же стало понятно, с какой целью Люшианский Альянс воспользовался газом.

От неожиданности они трое даже притормозили. 

Каждый сантиметр открытых участков кожи Раша излучал свечение, относящееся к красному цвету видимого спектра, а если принять во внимание его тепловою реакцию, то еще и к инфракрасному диапазону.

Ни у Янга, ни у Валы не наблюдалось никаких электромагнитных излучений, светился только Раш.

Сняв руку с поясницы Янга и держа ее перед глазами, Раш завороженно смотрел на мутный розовато-красный свет, что исходил от его пальцев, от запястий и предплечий, и слабо просвечивал через белую ткань рубашки.

— Пошли, ―прикрикнул на него Янг, разрушая охвативший Раша морок и таща их с Валой вверх, сквозь белое марево тумана.

Какого черта.

Какого _черта_.

Он не мог дышать.

Красное в белом совершенно дезориентировало.

Кожа Раш излучала электромагнитную радиацию, которая возникла в результате экзотермической реакции между тем газообразным веществом, что сейчас _окутывало_ его со всех сторон, и чем-то, чем _был_ он сам. Что казалось совершенно, блядь, невероятным. Как, черт бы их побрал, работают гены Древних, и в чем заключается их функция?

— Мы немного сбавили обороты, — тяжело дыша, заметила Вала. — Я думаю, мы замедляемся.

— Трудно сказать, — прошептал Янг.

Было так тихо.

И так безлико.

За исключением свечения.

— Не думай об этом, великолепный, — сказала Вала. — Не сейчас.

Туман был меткой, вот в чем дело. Газ являлся первым компонентом в двухкомпонентной метке. Вторым элементом оказался он сам.

Ничего не видно, только белая мгла вокруг.

Он не мог дышать.

— Не надо…— Янг хватал ртом воздух, — не надо паниковать, отчаянный.

Он не паниковал.

Ничего похожего на панику.

Не паниковать.

Не паниковать.

Словно траурная кайма.

Только светящаяся.

— Раз, — сказала Вала.

И ничего более.

— Два, — сказала Вала.

Янга трясло.

— Три, — сказала Вала.

Он не мог дышать.

— Четыре, — сказала Вала.

Как и ожидалось.

— Пять, — сказала Вала.

Как же трудно ориентироваться. Как тяжело в пространстве безликого белого разобраться в каком направлении давит сила гравитации.

— Шесть, — сказала Вала.

Он умрет здесь.

— Семь, — сказала Вала.

Если только сперва его не захватят в плен.

— Восемь, — сказала Вала.

В этом случае, он умрет чуть позже где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Девять, — сказала Вала.

Скорее всего.

— Десять, — сказала Вала.

Но _они,_ похоже, все-таки умрут здесь.

— Одиннадцать, — сказала Вала.

Вала считала ступени.

— Двенадцать, — сказала Вала.

Ее едва слышно.

— Тринадцать, — сказала Вала.

Янг такой тяжелый.

— Четырнадцать, — сказала Вала.

Он сделал шаг на следующую ступеньку лестницы, но ступеньки не оказалось.

Каждый из них совершил ту же ошибку.

Само чувство падения в дезориентирующем тумане осталось почти не заметным, а вот ощущение от встречи с твердой поверхностью пола, на которую рухнули три сплетенных между собой человека, нет.

Раш простер руки в безликую непроглядную белизну.

Поверхность, на которую он наткнулся перед собой, была ровная и твердая. Была ли это стена, а может быть дверь? Или это пол?

Надо постараться ощутить гравитацию.

Закрыв глаза, он изо всех сил старался _почувствовать_ ее.

Лестница осталась позади. Значит, сейчас они на лестничной площадке. Рядом тяжело дышал Янг, пытаясь подтянуться и встать на ноги. Раш вцепился правой рукой в ткань его военной формы.  
— Вала, — позвал он так громко, как только мог. — Вала.

Он мог слышать ее, до него доносились ее частое, похожее на всхлипывание, дыхание, с другой стороны от Янга виднелся ее темный шевелящийся силуэт.

Ни для чего не оставалось времени. Кроме абсолютной точности.

— Налево, — выдохнул Раш и потащил Янга вперед, через площадку.

Вала, поддерживающая Янга с другой стороны, казалась бесформенным пятном мрака, составляя яркий контраст с излучаемым им самим красноватым свечением.

Споткнувшись о невидимую первую ступеньку, он рухнул на поднимающийся вверх лестничный пролет.

Вала как-то умудрилась удержать Янга и не свалиться вслед за ним.

Раш заставил себя подняться на ноги и снова занял место слева от Янга.

Ни у кого не осталось сил считать вслух.

Бешено пульсировала кровь в ушах.

Один, ноль.

Воздух начал понемногу очищаться.

Один, один.

Непроглядная молочная белизна поредела до голубовато-белой взвеси, проясневшей настолько, что уже можно было разглядеть следующую лестничную площадку.

Один, ноль, ноль.

Легкие горели из-за недостатка кислорода.

Один, ноль, один.

Он прекратил считать. Все сознательные импульсы отошли в сторону, уступая место чистому физическому усилию.

Наконец, они взобрались на площадку следующего этажа.

Раш с Валой одновременно осторожно подогнули колени, и все трое медленно осели на пол под слабо светившейся цифрой «шестнадцать». Вала неуверенно пододвинулась чуть ближе к нему, ее темные волосы разметались по плечам. Раш рухнул на пол лицом вниз, простирая руки по бетонной поверхности лестничной клетки, и судорожно втягивал воздух в легкие, пытаясь побороть отчаянное желание стащить с себя противогаз.

Он рассматривал свои руки.

Он рассматривал свои руки, лежавшие на полу и полностью погруженные в белесый туман, что на несколько дюймов стелился над поверхностью бетона. Кожа рук светилась слабым красным светом. Периферическим зрением он видел, чувствовал, как Янг и Вала смотрят на него. Раш ждал, когда кто-нибудь из них попросит разъяснить, что, черт побери, все это значит. Но никто ничего так и не спросил. Возможно, они не любопытны. Хотя в такое трудно поверить. Скорее, им уже давно было _прекрасно известно_ то, что он лишь сегодня вычитал о себе в своем медицинском файле.

Если это так, то гребаный Янг и в самом деле отличный игрок и умеет вести игру, не раскрывая своих гребаных карт.

Что ж, не так уж концептуально трудно вывести следующие три предположения. Первое — дифференциальный «эффект свечения» (за не имением лучшего термина пока назовем это так), продуцируемый туманом, визуально пометил его. Механизм данного феномена можно будет выяснить позже, но судя по всему, его действие не связано конкретно с самим Рашем, а каким-то образом основывается на свойствах одного из трех генов Древних, носителем которых он является. Второе — независимо от точного механизма, благодаря которому он, блядь, засиял, его контакт с газовой субстанцией создавал электромагнитный опознавательный знак. Положительная сторона заключалась в том, что отныне ему известно о самом факте существования данного признака, однако был и отрицательный момент — теперь Раша, скорее всего, легко обнаружить на расстоянии. Третье…

— Поднимайся, — прорычал Янг, схватив Раша за рубашку и потянув вверх. — _Поднимайся_ , Раш.

Третье. Если вторую часть двухкомпонентной схемы «свечение-метка», которой является он сам, действительно можно запеленговать на расстоянии, тогда это станет его демаскирующим признаком. По которому посланная сюда группа захвата Альянса способна будет его выследить.

А в этом ровным счетом ничего хорошего.

— Держись подальше от этой дряни, слышишь? — зло зашипел на него Янг из-под прозрачного пластика маски противогаза. — И не суй в нее свои чертовы _руки_. — По всей видимости, его сосед пришел к тем же выводам, что и Раш. — Пари готов держать, — голос Янга был глухим и близким, — что ты только что засветился на каждом переносном сенсоре всех люшианцев на этой базе.

То, что Янг сейчас держал его обеими руками за плечи, казалось почти непереносимым.

— Да, — задыхаясь, ответил Раш, — да, такое вполне вероятно. Думаю, они вполне способны запеленговать меня. — Он сделал широкий взмах рукой сквозь замутненный воздух, и туман вокруг его ладони слабо засветился красным. — Но почему бы им не выхватить меня отсюда лучом телепортации, раз у них есть столь… — ему так и не удалось сделать вдох, но он все равно продолжил, — впечатляющий ориентир?

— Из командного центра ЗВ тебя невозможно выдернуть, — шепотом объяснил Янг, — потому что здесь, на базе, содержатся все сигнальные шифраторы, что только у нас есть. Но это вовсе не означает, что прямо сейчас они не пытаются добраться до нас.

— Ребята, — с шумом выдохнула Вала, — лучший способ выбраться отсюда — топать наверх, так что, если не возражаете, предлагаю _возобновить подъем_ , что скажете? — Это не было вопросом. Сняв руку Янга с плеча Раша, она снова закинула ее себе за шею, в уже привычное положение.

Они опять начали подниматься по лестнице, направляясь к пятнадцатому этажу.

Трудно понять, как Янг, учитывая серьезность его травм, выдерживает это восхождение. Раш, в общем, никогда особо не интересовался конкретными деталями ранения полковника, но и так было очевидно, особенно если принять во внимание этот затянувшийся отпуск по ранению, что повреждения у Янга действительно тяжелые.

— Просто отлично, — оскалился Янг, когда увидел впереди очередную густую туманную массу, медленно заполнявшую лестничную клетку пятнадцатого этажа.

— Распределение и плотность этих газовых карманов не имеет смысла, — пробормотал Раш. — Мы не должны были сталкиваться с концентрированными блоками этого вещества так часто, и поэтому…

Внезапно Вала закричала что-то, _что-то не на английском_ , а затем какая-то сила толкнула Раша вбок, сбивая с ног на жесткие ступени лестницы. Падая, он сильно ударился, Янг тяжело свалился на него сверху. В воздухе над ними замелькали возникшие из ниоткуда траектории выстрелов различных видов оружия — энергетического и огнестрельного.

Совершенно не понятно, каким образом солдаты Альянса могли обогнать их и оказаться _впереди_ , но кто-то, без сомнений, сейчас вел огонь по ним сверху, с площадки пятнадцатого этажа. И пусть Раш не был большим знатоком военной тактики, но даже ему было _ясно_ , что занимать более низкую позицию на открытом лестничном пролете вряд ли могло считаться выгодным стратегическим положением.

Янг, мать его, начал палить из пистолета _прямо_ у Раша над ухом, _опять_. Но по крайне мере, это означало, что он жив и его _не убили_ , что, в целом, уже было позитивным моментом.

Подняв голову, Раш посмотрел вверх и увидел фигуру Валы, темнеющую сквозь сине-белую мглу. Она заняла позицию впереди и справа, и, прижимаясь к стенке восходящего лестничного пролета, палила вверх из своего змееобразного энергетического пистолета.

— _Давай же_ , — орал на него Янг. — Стреляй, черт бы тебя побрал. Где твое гребаное _оружие_ , Раш?

Ах, да. Правильно.

У него в руке был пистолет. Такой же, как у Валы, стреляющий энергетическими зарядами. Раш нажал на кнопку и разложил его. Затем посмотрел вверх, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть в густой белизне, но в этой чертовой дряни ничего не было видно. Но он все равно выстрелил, целясь в ту условную точку, откуда, как ему казалось, в них летели энергозаряды затов.

Похоже, его выстрел не повлек за собой никаких последствий. По-прежнему ничего не было видно кроме бело-голубого марева над ними, поэтому Раш прекратил бесцельно палить в туман и уставился на стену прямо над головой.

— Какого черта ты там _застыл_? — прокричал ему Янг в оглушающем грохоте перестрелки.

Вместо ответа Раш выстрелил в перила, идущие вдоль стены. Голубоватая вспышка-молния пробежала вверх по металлическому поручню сквозь молочный дым, что окутывал площадку пятнадцатого этажа, и высветила два расплывчатых силуэта, присевших у стены. Это было очень кстати. Раш начал безостановочно стрелять по перилам, подсвечивая их, и вскоре Вала попала в одну из фигур голубой молнией зата. А спустя несколько секунд второго из нападавших вырубил Янг, точным выстрелом свалив люшианца в белую непроницаемую мглу. 

Раш рванулся было вперед, но Янг успел схватить его за рубашку и оттащить назад:  
— Первым ты _не_ пойдешь, отчаянный.

— О да, — зло прошипел Раш в ответ, — ты же у нас в фантастической форме, конечно.

Тем временем Вала взбежала по ступенькам вверх, нырнула в надвигающееся облако белой субстанции и перевернула тело того человека, кого она то ли убила, то ли оглушила — Раш не имел ни малейшего представления, какое поражающее действие оказывает энергетическое оружие. Одним ловким движением она стянула с люшианца автономный дыхательный аппарат. А затем вернулась к ним и передала небольшой кислородный баллон и связанную с ним маску Рашу.

Раш протянул аппарат дальше, Янгу, но тот лишь закатил глаза и впихнул его обратно Рашу в руки. Не совсем подходящее место и время для детских игр в альтруизм, поэтому Раш, стащив с себя противогаз, молча натянул вместо нее дыхательный аппарат. А Вала тем временем снова нырнула в туман, держа свой извилистый пистолет в руке.

— _Вала_ , — сердитым шепотом окликнул ее Янг, делая шаг вперед на ступеньку лестницы. И тут же поморщился, когда у него подогнулось левое колено.

Раш еле успел его подхватить, иначе бы тот точно рухнул.

Откуда-то сверху, из белой клубящейся мути, до них донесся звук одиночного выстрела пистолета Валы.

На мгновение в белизне мелькнул ее темный силуэт, а затем снова растворился в тумане.

Спустя несколько мгновений она выскочила из непрозрачной части газового облака со вторым дыхательным аппаратом в руках, который попыталась всучить Янгу.

Янг вернул аппарат ей и Вала сразу надела его.

— Идем обратно, вниз, — прошептал им Янг.

— Не то направление, красавчик, — в голосе Валы звучало сомнение.

— Знаю, — ответил Янг. — Пошли, давай.

— Как я полагаю, — прохрипел сквозь зубы Раш, когда Янг снова всем телом повис на нем, — у тебя появилось что-то вроде плана.

— Шестнадцатый этаж для нас неплохой вариант, ― сказал Янг, ― при условии, что ты действительно настолько «отчаянный» компьютерщик, каким кажешься всем и каждому.

— И что это означает? ― скептически поинтересовался Раш.

— На шестнадцатом этаже находится станция мониторинга по управлению базой. Так что, _надеюсь_ , тебе удастся оттуда разблокировать для нас чертовы лифты.

— Даже если отбросить в сторону существенные компьютерные трудности, все равно звучит это крайне рискованно, ― Раш вообще-то не сомневался, что лифты в чрезвычайных ситуациях отключают из соображений безопасности, чтобы персонал не гиб в запечатанных безвоздушных металлических ящиках.

— Здесь я тоже не вижу обилия нерискованных вариантов,― Янг закашлялся и поморщился от боли.

— Полагаю, ты прав, ― согласился Раш. ― Но хочу заметить, что моя способность быстро и эффективно разблокировать лифт будет зависеть от уровня безопасности…

— Слушай, ― нетерпеливо перебил его Янг, ― если не справишься, то у меня есть запасной план. Но он, конечно, не _идеальный_ , так что ты уж постарайся.

— А знаешь, что _еще_ не идеально? Что какой-нибудь гребаный дистанционный системный администратор КЗВ, мониторирующий эту ситуацию, ошибочно примет меня за вольного черного хакера Люшианского Альянса и заблокирует нас в лифте, где мы, в конце концов, благополучно задохнемся. Это твой план Б?

— Какого еще «черного хакера»?

— Не бери в голову.

— Не мог бы ты просто…

— Нет, ― отрезал Раш.― А вдруг Картер или Перри или еще кто-то, в равной степени компетентный им, _проверят_ компьютерную безопасность базы и увидят, как я там копаюсь? Нет уж, мать твою, не собираюсь я влезать туда, чтобы волшебным образом за пять минут подключить для нас лифт. Так не делается, Янг. Задачи подобного рода требуют времени, которого у нас сейчас нет, а потому я повторяю свой вопрос ― в чем заключается твой план Б?

Янг вопросительно посмотрел на Валу.

Та покачала головой в ответ.

— Наверняка они уже там, ― тихо сказала она. ― Иначе, как еще они могли обойти нас и оказаться на пятнадцатом?

— Где там? ― не понял Раш.

— Внутри стен, ― пояснила Вала. ― Здесь есть шахты-лазы, ведущие на поверхность.

— Вести перестрелку в длинном узком тоннеле, пока висишь на пожарной лестнице — не слишком приятный способ провести время, — жестко сказал Янг. — Уверен, что не хочешь передумать насчет плана с подключением лифтов?

— Есть у мониторной станции гребаный внешний доступ, — шепотом спросил Раш, — или же она базируется на замкнутой сети?

— Кажется, внешний доступ есть, — ответил Янг. — А это важно?

— Да, — прошипел Раш. — Разумеется, важно. У меня, знаешь ли, нет привычки везде и всюду таскать с собой приложения сканера безопасности, поэтому придется, блядь, _скачивать_ их из сети.

— Не кипятись, а? — проворчал Янг.

В ответ Раш молча облил его презрением.

— По крайней мере, — шепотом сказала Вала, — хотя бы поймем, какова сейчас обстановка на базе.

— Пошли уже, — скомандовал Янг.

Все вместе они пересекли лестничную площадку и окунулись в задымленный воздух главного холла шестнадцатого этажа.


	15. Chapter 15

Оказавшись внутри мониторной станции шестнадцатого этажа, Янг тяжело привалился к стене рядом с дверью и судорожно втягивал в себя мутный, обедненный кислородом воздух. Ровная цементная поверхность стены холодила спину, слышалось тихое шипение двух дыхательных аппаратов, чуть ранее снятых Валой с оглушенных люшианских солдат, в загазованном воздухе комнаты чувствовался едкий привкус кислоты — все ощущения казались ему чересчур интенсивными и резкими. Но Янг был рад им. Это отвлекало от настырной мучительной боли в недолеченных ранах, растревоженных изматывающим подъемом по этажам базы.

 _«О нет, ― выдохнул Дэвид. ― О боже. Вот дерьмо,_ блядь». _Пепел снегом покрывал скалы, металл, и бледной пылью ложился на волосы Дэвида. «Они приближаются»._

― Так-с, ― в голосе Раша послышалась мрачная усмешка. ― Не слишком хороший признак.

Янг сморгнул и сосредоточился на Раше, который стоял, склонившись над самым многообещающим с виду компьютером в этом помещении. Руки математика упирались в стол, потные волосы, выбивающиеся из-под ремней дыхательного аппарата, темными прядями прилипли к вискам и затылку. Чистейшая белизна его рубашки в неровном свете моргающих огней аварийного освещения приобрела синеватый оттенок.

― Что именно? ― недовольным шепотом спросил Янг, поудобнее перехватывая пистолет.

― Консоль управления заблокирована.

Вала рыскала по комнате, выдвигая ящики столов и распахивая шкафы в поисках бог знает чего.

― Так _разблокируй_ ее, ― буркнул Янг, подавляя желание изменить позу и стараясь дышать размерено и глубоко. Отсутствие дыхательного аппарата давало знать о себе, кислорода ему явно не хватало.

Раш привычным движением вздернул голову, откидывая челку с глаз, и криво усмехнулся:  
― О да. Как это _я_ , мать твою, сам не додумался? И что бы я делал без твоих дельных советов?

― Раш…

― Хватит, лучше дайте мне какие-нибудь гребаные пароли, любые пароли, которые, на ваш взгляд, могли бы тут сработать. Вы оба. Быстро.

― Не хочу огорчать тебя, великолепный, ― сказала Вала, подходя к нему с рулоном клейкой ленты в руках, которую она только что выудила из недр канцелярского шкафа, ― но вопреки очевидному, я все еще не являюсь полноправным членом этой организации.

― Янг, ― Раш нетерпеливо защелкал пальцами. ― Давай же. Мне нужны имена пользователей, пароли. Прямо… ― тут он резко запнулся и посмотрел вниз, на Валу, которая присела возле него на корточки и обхватила его за голень чуть ниже колена. ― Что ты делаешь?

― Пытаюсь остаться в живых, ― неунывающим тоном объявила Вала. Одним плавным движением она провела руками по его ноге вниз, разгоняя бледный газ, который сгущался возле пола, слабо отсвечивая красным вокруг лодыжек Раша. ― А вот чем занят сейчас _ты_? — Она деловито приступила к обматыванию скотчем его лодыжки, по всей видимости для того, чтобы уменьшить силу излучаемого его кожей странного красного сигнала.

С сомнением покачав головой, Раш снова обернулся к Янгу:  
― Ну, так что?

― Раш, не могу же я просто…

― _Чего_ ты не можешь? Ты же _сам_ просил _меня_ побыстрее взломать систему безопасности базы, а теперь отказываешься сказать мне пароль доступа?

Янг стиснул челюсти. Чудовищность того, о чем он просил Раша, только сейчас предстала перед ним во всей своей красе.

― Все, что от тебя требуется, это просто разблокировать для нас лифт, ― выдавил он.

Раш уставился на него темным немигающим взглядом.  
― И чтобы сделать _это_ , ― размеренно произнес он, ― мне необходим контроль над _всеми_ системами.

― _Всеми_ системами? ― переспросил Янг

― Большей частью. Это была твоя идея, ― напомнил ему Раш.

― Имя пользователя ― y-o-u-n-e-v-4, ― он произнес это по буквам. ― Пароль… э… «Эмили», заглавная Э.

― Это худший гребаный пароль, с которым я имел несчастье сталкиваться в своей жизни, ― рассеяно пробурчал себе под нос Раш, пока входил в систему.

― А что не так с ним? ― вяло огрызнулся Янг. Забывшись, он повернулся, чтобы шагнуть поближе к запертой двери комнаты, и тут же вынужден был стиснуть зубы из-за резкой болезненной вспышки, что остро прострелила поясницу и побежала вниз, к ноге.

― У меня нет времени разъяснять тебе это прямо сейчас. Поговорим позже, ― Раш не отрывал взгляда от мониторов. Как только Вала закончила обматывать его ноги скотчем, он сразу же опустился в кресло.

Вала отошла немного в сторону и встала перед дверью. Янг машинально отметил, что позиция, которую она заняла, позволяла ей одновременно держать в поле зрения и дверь и Раша, свой зат Вала не выпускала из рук.  
― Было бы неплохо подключить для нас прямой эфир с камер наблюдения, ― сказала она, обращаясь к Рашу.

― Насладиться видом мутных белых экранов, так что ли? ― буркнул тот в ответ.

― Думаю, у нас есть доступ не только к видео, ― прошептала Вала и горделивым жестом откинула прядь волос через плечо, взмутив этим загазованный воздух комнаты. ― По крайней мере, можем рискнуть включить рацию, ― зыркнула она на Янга.

Он осторожно включил рацию на минимальную громкость, вслушиваясь в переговоры и пытаясь понять, что же там происходит, и в то же время продолжал наблюдать за Рашем, который быстро щелкал по открытым окнам рабочего стола компьютера. Единственное, что Янг смог разобрать из радиопереговоров, это то, что внизу, на двадцать седьмом и двадцать восьмом этажах, все еще идет бой.

― Ну, как успехи, Раш? ― поинтересовался Янг. Он стоял все так же, прислонившись к стене, абсолютно неподвижно, чтобы не беспокоить больную спину, и изо всех сил старался не представлять себе люшианцев, перекрывающих единственный выход из этой комнаты.

Раш вытащил из заднего кармана нечто, напоминающее съемный жесткий диск, и подсоединил к компьютеру.  
― Лучше, чем ожидалось, ― кратко ответил он.

― Сколько времени тебе на это потребуется, можешь сказать, Раш?

― У тебя есть хотя бы _приблизительное_ интеллектуальное понимание того, чем я сейчас занимаюсь?

― Я же дал тебе пароль, ― слегка разозлился Янг. ― Чего тебе еще не хватает?

― Для административного доступа ко всей компьютерной сети КЗВ? Значительно больше, чем дурацкий пароль одного полковника, спасибо большое.

― Мне нужно знать, сколько времени на это уйдет.

― И для чего тебе, скажи на милость, время? Все равно мы вынуждены будем торчать здесь до тех пор, пока я не взломаю систему, либо пока всех нас не убьют. Или не захватят в плен.

Янг с трудом удержался, чтобы не скривиться на эту фразу. Он сам не знал, что злило его больше ― то, что он позволяет гражданскому, у которого ни крупицы здравого смысла, равно как и должного уровня допуска, взламывать компьютерную систему одной из самых засекреченных военных баз мира, или же лихаческое отношение того к похищению и гибели.

― Вообще-то он прав, ― поддержала Раша Вала.

Янг кинул ей укоризненный взгляд.

Та лишь пожала плечами в ответ.

Они ждали. Время от времени Янг одалживал у Валы дыхательный аппарат. Он старался считать не секунды, а вдохи. После одной сотни он возвращал кислородный баллон ей.

Мониторы вокруг них начали оживать, бледно замерцав в скудном аварийном освещении.

― Я вошел, ― сообщил Раш, ― только что.

― Разблокируй лифт, ― тут же пробурчал ему Янг.

― Хм, ― Раш хмыкнул. ― Любопытно.

― Что любопытно? ― шепотом спросила Вала и подошла чуть ближе.

― Врата больше не активны, ― сообщил Раш.

Янг включил рацию громче, жалея, что нет наушников.

― Ну это, конечно, очень интересно, ― произнесла Вала таким тоном, который ясно давал понять, что она _совсем_ не находит это интересным, ― однако…

― Ш-ш, ― Янг резко вскинул руку, прислушиваясь к радиопереговорам.

«Повторяю, ― говорил кто-то по открытому каналу связи, голос потрескивал поверх грохота перестрелки. ― Они захватили заложника, гражданского заложника. Есть кое-что странное ― заложник излучает слабый красный свет».

«Можешь идентифицировать гражданского?» ― низкий рык генерала Лэндри невозможно было не узнать.

«Волкер. Доктор Дэйл Волкер. Астрофизик».

― Врата активируются, ― внезапно вмешался Раш. ― Кто-то с базы пытается открыть их, вызов исходящий.

Радиосвязь взорвалась от переговоров.

«Картер, Картер ответь».

«Они тащат его ко Вратам».

«Картер».

«Ну же, остановите их».

«Не стрелять. В этом бардаке нормально _не прицелиться_ ».

«Сэм. Сэм, ответь».

«Они продолжают удерживать южную стену Зала Врат. Похоже, им известно, где находится ручное управление. Наверняка известно».

«Где _Картер_?»

― Сможешь дезактивировать Врата? ― перекрикивая рацию, спросил Янг у Раша. ― Сможешь отсюда обрубить им энергию?

― За несколько секунд? Нет. ― Раш не отрывал взгляда от монитора, сканируя бегущие по экрану строчки программ.

― Ты что, даже не попытаешься? Минут через десять _ты_ сам можешь оказаться на месте того парня. Они же…

«Врата открыты, ― донесся по рации крик Митчелла. ― Повторяю, Врата открыты».

― Ох, да заткнись ты, а? ― огрызнулся Раш. Янг так и не понял, к кому тот обращался ― к нему, к рации или к компьютерной системе, с которой Раш сейчас работал, в бешеном ритме выстукивая пальцами по клавиатуре.

«Только что закрылась диафрагма Врат», ― протрещал голос лейтенанта Скотта по открытому радиоканалу.

― Это ты сделал? ― спросил Янг.

― Да, ― раздраженно буркнул Раш, ― кто же еще.

«Захватили еще одного гражданского, ― мрачно радировал Митчелл. ― Снова кого-то, кто вроде как светится чем-то красным».

«Имя», ― отрывисто потребовал Лэндри.

«Это… а. Это доктор Лэм», ― доложил Митчелл и голос его дрогнул. — «Повторяю, второй заложник доктор Лэм».

На мгновение воцарилась неестественное радиомолчание.

«Вас понял», ― произнес Лэндри.

― Ты можешь определить, как много их там? ― спросила Вала. ― Сколько людей по всей базе с этим свечением?

― Могу, ― ответил Раш. ― Но сейчас не стоит тратить на это время.

― Займись лифтом, ― напомнил ему Янг. ― Нам нужно выбираться отсюда. Если люшианцы не смогут пройти обратно сквозь Врата ― они двинутся по направлению к нам.

― Скорее всего. Но у них есть кто-то… ― Раш нахмурился и не договорил.

― Кто _«кто-то»_ , Раш? — нетерпеливо прорычал Янг. Этот человек сведет его с ума.

― Кто-то, кто изнутри системы пытается перехватить у меня управление. Судя по тому, как они действуют, я бы предположил, что намерения у них скорее недружественные, чем дружественные.

― Прекрасно, ― прошипел Янг. ― Это просто _прекрасно_.

― Номер твоего идентификационного бейджа? ― неожиданно потребовал у него Раш.

Вспышка боли, словно от электрического разряда, пронзила спину, когда он дернулся, чтобы снять с нагрудного кармана свою идентификационную карту и посмотреть на нее.

― На обороте, ― голос Раша дрожал от нетерпения.

Янг быстро зачитал ему номер.

«Диафрагма _открывается_!» ― услышали они встревоженный крик Джексона.

― Блядь, ― тихо выругался Раш.

«Кэм, _стой_!» ― голос Джексона взвился, достигая, казалось, максимума голосовых возможностей человека.

Плечи Валы ощутимо напряглись.

― Закрой эту штуку и держи ее закрытой, ― прорычал Рашу Янг.

― Знаешь, условием моего дальнейшего участия в программе Звездных Врат будет обязательное посещение тобой уроков компьютерной грамотности, ― съязвил тот в ответ.

― Поменьше Маккея, побольше Картер, Раш.

― Думаешь, мне это о чем-то говорит? ― пальцы Раша лихорадочно порхали над клавиатурой, глаза его, казалось, просто влипли в экран стоявшего перед ним монитора. ― Потому что нет. Ни в малейшей степени. И хочу напомнить — то, чем я сейчас занимаюсь, не относится к сфере моей привычной деятельности, я криптограф, а не _хакер_. Так что будь добр, _заткнись_.

« _Слева_ , полковник Митчелл!» ― отрывисто протрещала рация хриплым голосом Тил’ка.

«Это Скотт, веду тяжелый бой на двадцать седьмом…»

― Ага, есть, ― довольно прошипел Раш.

― Что, заслонка или лифт? ― напряжено спросил Янг, не очень понимая, что бы он предпочел.

― Ни то, ни другое.

Янг сжал челюсти с такой силой, что у него заныли зубы:  
― Раш…

― Я заблокировал его.

― Кого?

― Моего люшианского оппонента. Я перекрыл ему порты доступа. Это должно сдержать его минут на десять. Может быть меньше, если он быстро соображает.

― Отлично. А теперь сделай что-нибудь полезное.

«Диафрагма Врат закрывается, ― послышался слабый, задыхающийся голос Митчелла. ― Повторяю. Диафрагма закрыта».

― Всегда пожалуйста, ― буркнул Раш прежде чем Янг успел что-то сказать. ― Центральный лифт снова подключен и запаролен на твою идентификационную карту.

Янг молча кивнул в ответ.

К нему подошла Вала.  
― Я бы сказала, что с вероятностью девяносто девять процентов они поджидают нас прямо за этой дверью, ― тихо прошептала она. — В холле был слышен какой-то невнятный шум.

― Согласен, ― так же тихо прошептал он в ответ. ― Но будем надеется, что их не слишком много. Вряд ли они охотятся именно за ним, ― продолжал Янг. ― Они же явно пытаются захватить любого, у кого определяется эта генетическая маркировка. Возможно они даже не в курсе, что он сейчас на базе.

Вала недоверчиво хмыкнула, выразительно подняв брови.

― В конце концов, ― вздохнул на это Янг, ― сейчас это не важно. Чем дольше мы остаемся тут, тем хуже.

Он посмотрел на Валу, та посмотрела на него и ее скептически приподнятые брови опустились. Лицо ее на мгновение стало серьезным, привычная шутливая маска исчезла. Пристально глядя ему прямо в глаза, она шагнула к нему почти вплотную, и когда она заговорила, ее голос звучал низко и несдержанно.  
― Отдай ему свою идентификационную карту, ― тихо пробормотала она.

Не отводя взгляда, он кивнул.

В ответ она улыбнулась, на ее лице снова появилось выражение ее обычной лихой бесшабашности. Чуть обернувшись к Рашу, она прошептала ему:  
― Поторопись там, великолепный, мы же не можем сидеть тут весь день.

― Знаю. ― Раш отсоединил внешний жесткий диск и упрятал в задний карман брюк.

― Ну, конечно, ― проворчал Янг, слабо кашляя в замутненном газом воздухе. ― Про свой любимый диск ты не позабыл, а вот чертов сигнальный шифратор оставил бог знает где.

Раш лишь коротко пожал плечами в ответ и вытащил энергетический пистолет.

Жестом Янг указал Рашу встать сразу за ним, у стены, а сам занял позицию между ученым и дверью. Затем отстегнул свою идентификационную карту и протянул ее Рашу.

Тот посмотрел на нее, но не шелохнулся, чтобы взять.

Пришлось Янгу самому пристегивать карту к рубашке Раша.  
― Я бы сказал ― не будь идиотом…

― …но говорить это самому себе не всегда уместно, ― закончил за него Раш, одним резким движением отстегнув бейдж и с легкой презрительной гримасой вертя его в пальцах и рассматривая.

― Значит так, если я прикажу вам уходить без меня, ― начал Янг, ― уходите.

Раш кивнул.

― Когда доберетесь до лифта, нажмите на первый этаж, ― шепотом продолжал Янг, ― но затем аварийной кнопкой остановите лифт на третьем и откройте двери вручную.

Раш приподнял брови.

― На третьем, когда выберетесь из лифта, идите налево. Это запад. Вам нужно будет отыскать западную стену этажа.

― Ты, мать твою, собрался…

― Заткнись, ― оборвал его Янг. ― Найдете металлическую дверь аварийного выхода. Она в коридоре, не подписана. За ней есть шахта с пожарной лестницей, которая тянется сверху донизу через всю базу. Подниметесь по лестнице на два этажа вверх. Когда выберетесь на поверхность, окажетесь в четверти мили от главной дороги. _Не_ сообщайте о себе в эвакуационный пункт. _Не_ возвращайтесь в свои квартиры. Выбросьте телефоны. — Он вытащил карманный нож и передал его Рашу. ― Как только выберетесь с базы, вырежьте свои подкожные радиомаячки, но не уничтожайте их. Лучше подбросьте их куда-нибудь, если получится. Выкиньте в чертов овраг. Так, чтобы искать их пришлось не один час. — Он окинул Раша оценивающим взглядом: ― Управишься с этим?

Тот холодно посмотрел на него поверх очков:  
― Не то чтобы это концептуально затруднительно.

Янг подозревал, что это было нечто наиболее близкое к «да», чего возможно было добиться от этого человека.

Он повернулся к Вале:  
― Ты как, готова?

Вала встала перед дверью. Распрямив плечи, она подняла свой зат, держа его обеими руками прямо перед собой. Затем посмотрела Янгу в глаза и кивнула, резко и отрывисто, так что ее волосы темной занавесью взметнулись в приглушенном свете.

Протянув руку, Янг одним быстрым, изогнутым движением, отозвавшимся в пояснице резкой болью, отпер дверь и широко распахнул ее.

Вала сразу же ринулась вперед, без колебаний открыв огонь. Ее силуэт отрывисто высвечивался в синих вспышках выстрелов. Вскоре сквозь треск ее палящего зата Янг расслышал глухой стук рухнувшего на пол тела.

Он выжидал, с пистолетом в одной руке, другую положив Рашу на плечо, удерживая того позади.

Дальше дверного проема невозможно было ничего разглядеть, однако траектории летящих в них выстрелов затов, что перебивали стройный ритм стрельбы Валы, говорили о том, что нападавшие сгруппировались прямо напротив двери мониторной станции или немного в стороне. Янг снял пистолет с предохранителя, когда, прорываясь вперед, Вала пинком распахнула следующую закрытую дверь с такой силой, что отшвырнула назад кого-то из солдат Люшианского Альянса. Еще один люшианец совершил роковую ошибку, попытавшись обойти Валу сзади, со стороны дверного проема. Янг нажал на курок и подстрелил его. Выстрел был с близкого расстояния, и отдача пистолета рикошетом отозвалась в травмированной ноге. Вслед за Валой Янг нырнул в мутный воздух коридора, мимо мертвого боевика, волоча Раша за собой, в холл.

― Не смотри, ― выдавил сквозь сжатые зубы Янг, когда им пришлось перешагивать через тело. Его пальцы вцепились в ткань рубашки Раша, он дышал редкими болезненными вдохами, пытаясь использовать любую опору в помощь здоровой ноге.

Рашу потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем он сообразил подойти вплотную и подхватить Янга, чтобы тот смог опереться на него.

Дыхание выжигало Янгу легкие, пока они постепенно продвигались вбок, стараясь прорваться в направлении лифтов. Комнаты коридора были заперты, видимость была плохой, и единственное их преимущество заключалось в том, что туман был еще неплотным и тонким, а брюки Раша были обмотаны скотчем у лодыжек, так что люшианцы не могли с ходу идентифицировать по красному свечению того, за кем охотились, и поэтому…

Они не стреляли на поражение.

Краем глаза Янг заметил, как вспыхнул синим силуэт Валы, когда один из зарядов энергетического оружия люшианцев попал ей в плечо. Она глухо вскрикнула и пошатнулась, и тут же на нее набросился боевик, ранивший ее.

Раш начал стрелять.

Янг тщательно прицеливался в напавшего на Валу боевика, а тот, мгновенно сбив ее с ног, свалил ее на пол, в туман, и схватил сзади за волосы. Вала втянула руки в рукава одежды, чтобы избежать любого контакта своей кожи с белым инопланетным газом и отчаянно боролась с люшианцем, пытаясь вырваться. Но тот уселся на нее сверху, уперся в спину коленями и жестко давил на плечи, прижимая ее лицом к полу, где туман был самым густым.

Палец Янга уже готов был нажать на спусковой крючок, когда внезапно его внимание отвлекла чья-то тень, которую он уловил периферийным зрением. Кто-то сбоку с разбегу всем телом врезался в них с Рашем в явной попытке свалить их обоих на пол. Янг успел инстинктивно сместить центр тяжести назад и в сторону, на здоровую ногу, и отцепиться от Раша, так что математик принял на себя большую часть удара и рухнул на колени, но затем Янг подхватил его и вырвал из хватки напавшего на них солдата, вырубив того.

Коротко вскрикнула сквозь стиснутые зубы Вала, когда сидящий на ней верхом люшианец рванул ее за волосы назад, обнажая горло. Янг подстрелил его, когда тот уже вытащил нож.

Они с Рашем поспешили вперед, к ней, и, движением скорее инстинктивным, чем осознанным, Раш пиком сбросил мертвое тело с Валы, а затем протянул ей руку, помогая подняться на ноги.

Янг окинул взглядом коридор. На полу валялись тела шести люшианских боевиков, оглушенные или убитые.

В холле было тихо.

Рядом с Янгом, мелко дрожа от напряжения, стоял Раш. Вала медленно выпрямилась, в левой руке она держала свой зат, а правую, раненую, плотно прижимала к ребрам. Сквозь маску дыхательного аппарата доносилось ее дыхание, частое и прерывистое. Янг отметил, как она, в свою очередь внимательно осмотрела коридор, а затем наклонилась, чтобы снять кислородный баллон с одного из поверженных люшианцев.

Не говоря ни слова, она протянула его Янгу.

Он молча взял его и быстро натянул.  
— Насколько плохо? — спросил он у нее, кивком указывая на раненое плечо.

― Ничего серьезного, — ответила Вала. — Пошли, что ли, ребята? ― голос ее слегка дрожал.

Вместе они направились вперед, с оружием наизготовку, создавая по ходу движения водовороты в стелющемся по полу тумане, когда они, то нервно ускорялись, то притормаживали, чтобы оглядеться и перегруппироваться. Довольно быстро им удалось добраться до лифта, и Раш открыл легко его, одним плавным движением проведя идентификационную карту Янга через считывающее устройство. Янг был морально готов, что карта не сработает, но на индикаторе загорелся зеленый огонек и двери лифта распахнулись, являя им свои темные пустые недра. Света внутри не было, за исключением слабо мерцающего под потолком табло дисплея с номером текущего этажа.

― Что ж, это забавно, ― сказала Вала. Дыхательная маска искажала низкую мелодию ее голоса.

Янг кинул на Раша косой взгляд. Вообще-то парень не производил впечатления человека, любящего темные замкнутые пространства, однако на сей раз математик выглядел до странного невозмутимым.

Вала, напротив, казалась более взвинченной, чем обычно. Тем не менее, именно она шагнула в лифт первой, хлестко ударила по нужной кнопке, и резко повернулась. Ее волосы темно вспыхнули, бликуя в неярком свете коридора.

Янг, поддерживаемый Рашем, похромал вслед за ней.

― Хорошо, что никто здесь не страдает _клаустрофобией_ , ― сказала Вала, когда Янг занял позицию рядом с кнопкой аварийной остановки лифта, утвердив руку на кнопке. ― Да, ― продолжала Вала, ― это очень удачно. Было бы… ― она умолкла, когда двери начали закрываться. Полоска падающего из коридора света все сужалась, и вскоре они погрузились во тьму, которая, казалось, почти осязаемо давила на глаза. 

Единственное, что они могли видеть ― бледно светящаяся красным цифра «16». По болезненному давлению на бедро и спину Янг понял, что лифт с ускорением начал подниматься вверх.

В замкнутом непроницаемом пространстве звук их дыхания казался неестественно громким.

― Было бы крайне _неприятно_ , если бы, скажем, кого-то из нас сначала запытали до полусмерти, а потом похоронили заживо, ― продолжила Вала, ее голос был безжизненным и высоким. — К примеру.

― Какого _черта_? ― прошипел Раш, резко вздрогнув, что Янг скорее почувствовал, чем увидел.

― Вала, ― негромко окликнул Янг, и даже он сам не смог бы сказать, было ли это предостережением или упреком или сочувствием или тревогой за нее или ничем из перечисленного.

― Но к счастью, такого не случалось ни с кем _здесь_ , ― в темноте голос Валы казался зыбким и бесплотным. ― Ни с кем, ― повторила она.

Янг невидимо скривился во мраке.  
― Вала, ― произнес он снова.

― Это было, если хотите знать, сюжетной основой фильма _«Убить Билла»_ , который я считаю вершиной кинематографического достижения вашей культуры.

― Да _что_ , черт возьми, с тобой? ― выдохнул Раш.

― Полегче, ― тихо проворчал ему Янг.

― Говори что хочешь, великолепный, но, несмотря на заверения в обратном, я считаю Квентина Тарантино убежденным… ― она ненадолго запнулась, как будто ей внезапно перехватило горло, ― а… убежденным, но недопонятым феминистом.

― Я действительно не понимаю, как на это реагировать, ― сказал Раш. Его тон стал более спокойным.

― Что ж, мы можем посмотреть фильм все вместе, ― прошептала Вала в темноту.

― Конечно, ― сказал Янг. ― Предложение заманчивое.

Какое-то время все молчали.

― Итак, можно в среду, ― неуверенно предложила Вала. ― Я приготовлю коктейли.

― Отлично, ― заверил Янг. ― Мы придем.

― Мне кажется, ты ошибся с местоимением, ― сказал Раш.

― Не будь сволочью, ― проворчал ему Янг.

— Каждый мечтает посмотреть кино с вашей покорной слугой, великолепный. Я же так _чертовски_ обворожительна. Спроси команду ЗВ-1. Да кого хочешь спроси.

Раш вздохнул.  
― Я перееду. В другой дом.

Янг ударил по кнопке аварийной остановки лифта, и скрежет разорвал темноту. Резкое уменьшение давления на внутреннее ухо выбило из равновесия, как это обычно случается в отсутствие визуальной информации. Он сориентировался и шагнул вперед, пальцами пытаясь нащупать во мраке щель между дверями лифта. Раш, как он чувствовал, делал то же самое.

― Ты действительно думаешь, что переезд решит все твои проблемы, отчаянный? ― спросил Янг, скользя руками поверх Валиных, пока, наконец, не зацепился пальцами за металлическую щель.

― Это решит проблему с гребаным надоедливым соседом, который, судя по всему, получает извращенное удовольствие, регулярно заставляя меня готовить для него обеды, — отозвался во мраке Раш.

― Что-то не припомню, чтобы все происходило именно таким образом, ― бурчал сквозь сжатые зубы Янг, продолжая с усилием растягивать двери лифта, невзирая на боль в спине и ноге.

― О, так ты готовишь? ― почти бездыханно спросила Вала, когда полоска света сквозь медленно поддающиеся двери прорезала темноту. ― Потому что я бы не возражала против идеи совместить _ужин_ и кино.

― Нет, ― сердито ответил Раш, ― я не готовлю.

― Я думаю, он предпочитает: «создает выдающиеся произведения кулинарного гения» или что-то типа того, ― пояснил Янг, управившийся вырвать еще несколько дюймов у дверей.

― Это адекватная характеристика, да.

― Что ж, буду не прочь отведать произведение кулинарного гения за просмотром моего фильма, ― сказала Вала, делая шаг назад, чтобы вытащить свой зат. Наконец Раш и Янг раздвинули двери лифта полностью, явив пол третьего этажа, что завис примерно на четыре с половиной фута выше, чем он должен был быть. Вала подошла ближе, внимательно изучая ту часть холла, которую она могла видеть. Ее глаза так и не оторвались от коридора, когда она прошептала: ― Подтолкнешь, великолепный?

Раш переплел пальцы рук, Вала шагнула на его подставленные ладони, подтянулась, слегка перекосившись, чтобы поберечь раненое правое плечо, и запрыгнула на третий этаж. Она досконально осмотрела холл, затем присела на корточки и протянула здоровую руку вниз.

― Давай ты, ― сказал Янг, отрицательно качая головой на сплетенные пальцы Раша и его же выразительно приподнятые брови.

― Хватит уже, пожалуйста, упиваться собственным мачизмом, ― огрызнулся на него Раш. ― Это же единственный разумный вариант.

― Я не любитель нотаций, отчаянный, ― проворчал Янг, однако, с болезненной гримасой перенося вес тела на больную ногу, ухватился за руку Валы и позволил Рашу выпихнуть себя из лифта.

Раш выкарабкался следом за ним, и они направились к западной стене. Воздух был чист, на этаже было тихо. Немного спустя, еще несколько раз использовав карту Янга по пути, они распахнули толстую металлическую дверь люка аварийного выхода, за которой виднелись перекладины пожарной лестницы.

Вала заглянула внутрь шахты, внимательно осматривая все сверху донизу, зат четко следовал за направлением ее взгляда, затем она отстранилась обратно.

― Кажется чисто, ― шепотом сообщила она, ― но на нижних этажах ничего разглядеть ― туман слишком плотный. Его граница хорошо видна где-то на уровне седьмого или восьмого этажа.

― Седьмой этаж? ― ошеломленно переспросил Янг. ― Это же ужасно…хм… высоко.

― Никакой вентиляции в этой дурацкой шахте? ― поинтересовался Раш.

― Кажется, нет, ― тихо ответил Янг.

― Прекрасно, ― язвительно прошипел Раш, ― если вентиляция здесь не функционирует, ― он двумя пальцами указал на лестницу, ― то какого черта эта химическая дрянь делает там, на дне?

Янг не был уверен риторический это вопрос или нет.

― Значит, кто-то побывал там, ― пришла к выводу Вала. ― И, по крайней мере, открыл люк на одном из затопленных этажей. Скорее всего, на седьмом.

― Логичное предположение, ― прошептал Раш. ― Но вот чего я _не_ рискнул бы предполагать, ― он ненадолго умолк, переводя взгляд с Янга на Валу и обратно, ― так это того, что в данный момент шахта пуста и никого постороннего там нет.

Янг потер челюсть и сделал непроницаемое лицо:  
― Значит, мы пойдем быстро.

― Напомни мне, пожалуйста, почему мы не вышли с базы обычным путем? ― продолжал шипеть Раш.

― Чтобы избежать контрольно-пропускного пункта охраны, ― яростно прошипел Янг в ответ. ― У нас катастрофическая брешь в системе безопасности и мы не будем рекламировать всем твое чертово местонахождение, Раш. — Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и взглянул на Валу. ― Пойдешь впереди, ― сказал он ей тихо, ― я прикрываю сзади. _Не ждите_ меня, если отстану, ― он жестко посмотрел на них обоих. ― Оба не ждите, ясно?

Вала кивнула.

― Гребаная идея, ― никак не унимался Раш. ― И тебе за это _платят_ зарплату?  


Янг только сверкнул на него глазами.

Вала шагнула в шахту первой, привычным точным движением заткнув свой зат за пояс. Проползя вдоль стены, она слегка скривилась, когда потянула раненое плечо и ненадолго приостановилась, балансируя на платформе, затем ухватилась за одну из перекладин лестницы и начала подниматься вверх, помогая себе только одной рукой.

Подождав, пока Раш последует за ней, Янг вскарабкался следом за ними, умудрившись здоровой ногой подтянуть дверь люка, чтобы захлопнуть ее за собой.

Шахте молчала.

Внизу, под ним, Янг отчетливо видел скопление белой непрозрачной мути, похожее на придонный слой дрянного спиртного в стакане.

Он посмотрел вверх и начал подниматься.

Здоровая рука, здоровая нога.

Здоровая рука, больная нога.

Здоровая рука, здоровая нога.

Здоровая рука, больная нога.

Это не было ритмом, потому что это рваное, болезненное продвижение, в котором он мучительно подтягивал больную половину туловища здоровой стороной, нельзя было назвать ритмом. Сухой стерильный воздух дыхательного аппарата, снятого с убитого люшианца, выжигал горло.

 _«О нет, ― выдыхает Дэвид. ― О боже. Вот дерьмо._ Блядь». _Пепел снегом ложится на скалы, на металл. Он бледной короной покрывает темные волосы Дэвида. «Они приближаются»._

_Земля красная. Цвета ржавчины или запекшейся крови. Воздух удушлив, ветер носит повсюду серые хлопья мусора._

_Он выбрал это направление по двум причинам._

_Первая ― он надеялся, что здесь их не станут преследовать._

_Вторая ― если все же за ними пойдут даже сюда, был шанс, что Альянсу не повезет. Оставался шанс погибнуть здесь _всем вместе_. Не идеально, конечно, но, в конце концов, это тоже выход, и он сможет смириться с ним. По крайней мере, сейчас._

_«Они приближаются, ― повторяет Телфорд, его голос холоден и тверд. ― Где ты оставил корабль?»_

_Янг сплевывает кровь в красноватую грязь и сглатывает. «А ты как думаешь?» ― отвечает он с довольной усмешкой, которая наверняка смотрится жутковато. Он указывает глазами вверх, на крутой склон действующего вулкана прямо перед ними._

_Телфорд смотрит туда же, дрожащий, окровавленный, едва держащийся на ногах, но несломленный, а затем снова переводит взгляд на него и уголок его рта язвительно дергается вверх. «Ну ты и сукин сын, знаешь?»_

_Янг смеется, и боль окатывает его волной, от позвоночника до кончиков пальцев ног._

_«Как будем дальше разбираться? ― Телфорд спрашивает, не глядя на него. ― По-плохому или по-плохому?»_

_«По-плохому, — выдавливает из себя Янг. — Всегда выходит по-плохому»._

_«Да уж, ― говорит Телфорд, отталкивая плечом искореженный обломок их разбитого корабля. ― Правильный ответ». Он вытаскивает аптечку первой помощи, но Янг отрицательно качает головой._

_«Нет», ― произносит он._

_Нет смысла ― этого он не произносит._

Липкая от пота правая рука Янга соскользнула с перекладины, и он чуть не сорвался, но успел удержаться левой рукой. Вспышка боли, тут же сверху донизу пронзившая травмированную половину тела, почти удвоила непрерывно терзавшую его спину и ногу агонию.

Взбиравшийся над ним Раш остановился и посмотрел вниз.

― Раш, ― прорычал Янг, отклоняя голову немного назад, чтобы насладиться видом потертых подошв его ботинок. ― Продолжай движение.

Раздраженным движением, которое ему прекрасно удавалось даже несмотря на надетый инопланетный дыхательный аппарат, Раш откинул волосы назад и снова начал подниматься.

Янг сосредоточился на подъеме вверх, по одной перекладине за раз, стараясь придерживаться темпа тех двоих над ним, шаг за болезненным шагом.

_«Мне кажется, что Санчес запала на меня», ― говорит Телфорд, с трудом волоча его вверх по каменистому бесплодному склону. «Что скажешь… ― он прерывается, закашлявшись в едком воздухе, и стройная каденция вопроса ломается, ― на это?»_

_«Мечтать не вредно», ― произносит Янг сквозь кровь, его свободная рука скользит поверх камней, цепляясь ногтями за крошащуюся породу._

_«О чем это ты?» ― спрашивает Телфорд._

_«Каждый… ― он ненадолго замолкает, когда боль снова захлестывает его, ― каждый мечтает о свиданке с полковым сапером»._

_«Ну да», ― говорит Телфорд. Его едва слышно, едва видно в дымном воздухе. «Слишком короткие. Я про волосы. Не уверен насчет ее прически»._

_Янг медленно втягивает воздух, пытаясь дышать, не заглатывая кровь. «Ты мудак. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили это?»_

_«Я спасаю тебе жизнь, и так-то ты благодаришь меня?»_

_«Снова мудак», ― хрипит Янг._

Вспоминания были слишком живыми ― тот же едкий кислотный привкус воздуха из-за дыхательного аппарата, та же гнетущая всеподавляющая боль растревоженных ран, ― и он не заметил, что Раш уже остановился, пока не ударился о его лодыжку. Снова ему удалось уцепиться левой рукой, зажмурившись от болезненного прострела в больной половине туловища.

Выше, над Рашем, Вала вытащила свой энергетический пистолет, переложила его в руку, которой как крюком зацепилась за верхнюю перекладину лестницы, и с болезненной гримасой откинула массивную крышку люка, заливая шахту ослепительным дневным светом. Янг прикрыл глаза, но слишком поздно, ее силуэт обжигающим негативом отпечатался на сетчатке.

Он потряс головой и снова взглянул наверх, наблюдая сквозь слезы, как Вала внимательно осматривает выход из тоннеля. Вскоре Раш выбрался вслед за ней, Янг одолел последние перекладины лестницы и спустя несколько секунд он, стащив с себя маску дыхательного аппарата, тяжело хватал ртом горячий сухой воздух жаркого июльского дня.

Вала обошла его, слегка поддержав, когда он пошатнулся, вернулась к шахте и одним резким движением захлопнула металлическую крышку люка, через который они только что выбрались.

― Ты в порядке? ― спросил Раш с сомнением глядя на него.

― Да, ― выдавил Янг, его глаза внимательно изучали деревья, пока он доставал пистолет. ― А ты?

― Нормально, ― коротко ответил тот. Держа дыхательный аппарат в одной руке, а зат в другой, он подошел ближе, чтобы Янг смог опереться на него.

― Вала?

― Нормально, ― повторила за Рашем Вала. Она стянула маску и тоже подошла к ним, явно намереваясь подхватить Янга, невзирая на свое раненое плечо. ― Как насчет того, чтобы двигаться дальше?

Янг отмахнулся от ее помощи.  
― Да уж. Давайте побыстрее убираться с открытого пространства, нам еще нужно вырезать наши передатчики.

― Бывали у меня дни и получше, ― неожиданно завел разговор Раш, пока они хромали вперед под безжалостными лучами раскаленного солнца.

― И у меня, ― сказал Янг.

― Плюсуюсь, ― тихо произнесла Вала, ― но я скажу кое-что, что взбодрит вас, ребята, ― она замолчала, когда они шагнули в тень, ее глаза внимательно следили за деревьями.

― Что еще? ― спросил Янг, его глаза, в свою очередь, тщательно сканировали все, что находилось позади них.

― Кажется, во всем этом бардаке из-за внепланового входящего соединения Врат, ключи от машины Дэниела оказались у меня в кармане.

Какое-то время ни Раш, ни Янг не говорили ничего.

― Это выглядит ужасно… э-э… удобным, ― произнес, наконец, Раш.

― Я не сказала, что это было случайно, ― немного натянуто ответила Вала.

― Ты _украла ключи_ Джексона? ― изумился Янг, чувствуя себя немного обиженным за археолога.

― Я _одолжила_ его ключи, ― поправила его Вала, гордо вздернув подбородок вверх, глаза ее по-прежнему внимательно осматривали местность. ― У меня есть давняя привычка подбирать всякие полезные штуки в неспокойные времена.

― Даже не знаю, как я отношусь к подобного рода привычкам, ― скептически произнес Янг.

― Ну, ― сказал Раш, ― лично я думаю, это чертовски гениально.

― Кто бы сомневался, ― пробурчал Янг.

― Благодарю, великолепный, ― чопорно сказала Вала.


	16. Небеса зовут нас

Сэм Картер сейчас одна.

Перед ней простираются вдаль два коридора, между их гладких бетонированных стен играет эхо отдаленной перестрелки. Продольные звуковые волны сжатия накладываются друг на друга, смешиваются и, искажаясь, трансформируются в непрерывный шумовой поток, который ее разум пытается систематизировать и искусственно преобразовать в нечто такое, что способно когда-нибудь закончится. В рев ракетного двигателя, например. В гул громового раската над бескрайними плоскими равнинами, где прошло ее детство. Но звук не прекращается. Он длится и длится.

В воздухе висит белая мутная взвесь, и Картер зажмуривается, но тут же открывает глаза снова.

Прямо перед ней девушка.

Молодая женщина.

Почти девочка.

На девушке черный обтягивающий кожаный костюм Люшианского Альянса, похожий на тот, в котором раньше предпочитала щеголять Вала. Ее темные волосы распущены и волнами ниспадают на плечи. Глядя на то, как играют в этих прядях тусклые отблески аварийных огней, Картер думает, что наверху, под солнцем, ее волосы, должно быть, окажутся рыжими. У девушки бледная кожа и тонкие изящные запястья, взгляд ее непрерывно перемещается между экраном монитора и клавиатурой.

Картер узнает этот взгляд, узнает его напряженную сосредоточенность — ту сосредоточенность, которая появляется при работе на чужой компьютерной системе с незнакомым интерфейсом.

Ей слишком хорошо _знакомо_ это.

Руки Картер крепко стискивают пистолет.

Она думает о Дэниеле.

При ней противогаз, но она еще не успела надеть его.

При ней рация, но та выключена.

У нее есть выбор, но на самом деле это вообще не выбор.

Пальцы снова аккуратно перехватывают рукоять пистолета.

В такие моменты ей на ум всегда приходит Дэниел. Дэниел, который умеет держать в равновесии локальный максимум, который неведомым образом всегда умудряется выкрутиться из любой сложной ситуации, причем так, чтобы избежать неблагоприятных последствий для каждой из противоборствующих сторон, потому что это то, в чем Дэниелу равных нет. То, в чем он способен добиваться баланса снова и снова, одерживая очередную победу после предыдущего своего блистательного успеха. Хотя ей отлично известно, что сам он это так не расценивает.

Возле девушки двое мужчин.

Возле той женщины.

Они возвышаются по бокам от нее словно башни, и взгляды мужчин не задерживаются на терминале, за которым она работает, они непрерывно сканируют коридоры, внимательно осматривают потолки и пол — быстро, нервно. Саму девушку в поле зрения эти двое не держат. Им не хватает координации усилий. Им не хватает ориентировки на цели.

Туманная взвесь, задымляющая воздух, маскирует копну светлых волос Картер. Как часто это бывало для нее помехой, цвет волос всегда выдавал ее в темноте, но сейчас, в белесой, почти непрозрачной мути это оказывается ее преимуществом.

Картер стоит абсолютно неподвижно.

Душит подступающая кашлевая волна, но она справляется с ней, зажимая кашель где-то глубоко в горле.

Девушку можно будет снять выстрелом первой или же — ее можно будет вырубить последней.

Тот терминал, над которым сейчас порхают пальцы люшианской оперативницы, напрямую подключен к Вратам. А значит, каким бы ни был их план, в чем бы ни состояли их цели, средством достижения этих целей является _девушка_. Девушка — их _мозги_. Девушка — ключ ко всей операции, и вырубить ее — это тактическая необходимость.

Где-то в глубине сознания, как вспышка боли в старой, никогда не заживающей ране, мелькает мысль о Джеке, который сейчас ведет бой, пытаясь удержать Зал управления. Но нельзя потерять то, чего никогда не имел.

Картер позволяет себе в последний раз поудобнее перехватить оружие. Металл под ее пальцами теплый, металл ждет. Затем она делает мягкий скользящий шаг вперед, вскидывает пистолет и, быстро прицелившись, стреляет. Еще до того, как ее слуха достигает звук этого одиночного выстрела, она успевает перевести ствол в направлении второго из мужчин и, быстро подкорректировав позу под накатившую пистолетную отдачу, нажимает на курок снова. Взгляд ее тут же обращается к отскочившей от терминала девушке. Глаза у той широко распахнуты, они темные и ошарашенные.

— Не двигаться! — резко окрикивает ее Картер.

Но девушка не собирается замирать. Она достаточно быстра, достаточно напугана и достаточно дерзка, чтобы из своего неминуемого поражения попробовать вырвать победу, пусть даже Пиррову. Она успевает выхватить свое оружие.

Они стреляют одновременно.

Картер оказывается на полу, и голова ее ударяется о твердый бетон прежде, чем мозг успевает приступить к обработке информации о случившемся.

Так оно всегда и происходит — падение предшествует пониманию.

Сначала боль в затылке и груди поглощает все ее внимание, но вскоре разум начинает анализировать произошедшее, рассортировывает детали и увязывает их во что-то, доступное осознанию. Она втягивает в себя дрожащий вдох, дыхание становится рваным и поверхностным. В горле уже ощущается влага. Теплая, удушающая волна крови.

Она вспоминает о девушке, о своей хрупкой маленькой оппонентке, с которой ее разделяют время и пространство, и мотив.

Картер ждет следующего выстрела, но выстрела все нет.

Ей удается перевернуться, не смотря вниз, не опуская взгляд себе на грудь. Ей нет нужды смотреть. Она и так знает, что все плохо. Очень плохо. Она уже _чувствует_ , насколько все плохо. Нащупав рану на груди, она зажимает ее ладонью. Пистолет у Картер в другой руке, она приподнимает его и направляет на девушку. Движения у нее такие медленные, но противница ее движется еще медленнее.

Когда испуганные глаза девушки встречаются с ее собственными, Картер, глядя на лежащую боком на полу маленькую люшианскую хакершу, вдруг _понимает_ , что та стреляла сейчас впервые в жизни. Небольшой дамский пистолет люшианки валяется рядом, наполовину скрытый белым туманом, но…

Оружие все еще под пальцами девушки, оно по-прежнему направлено на Картер.

— Эй, — это густой, влажный шепот. Картер тихо и осторожно втягивает в себя воздух. — Как тебя зовут?

Девушка не отвечает, дыхание ее похоже на рыдание, но глаза у нее сухие, широко распахнутые и испуганные.

Над поверхностью пола стелется густой белый дым. Тяжело смотреть. Тяжело дышать.  
— Меня зовут, — говорит Картер, слова неровно скачут между учащающимися вдохами, — меня зовут Сэм.

— Картер, — беззвучно произносит девушка.

— Да.

— Я знаю тебя, — говорит девушка, — я знакома с твоими операционными системами.

Картер улыбается, не разжимая губ, чтобы не видна была кровь на белизне зубов. Она знает, как страшно это может выглядеть.

Ее системы.

Ее системы.

Ее взломанные, раскрытые, скомпрометированные, в клочья растерзанные системы, обломки которых витают в мутном воздухе вокруг.

Компьютерные сети с их траффиками и потайными лазейками — не ее сфера деятельности.

Мосты Эйнштейна-Розена. Вот _то_ , в чем она сильна.

— Я слышала тебя, — говорит девушка, — в вашей лаборатории. На ваших брифингах.

Картер смеется. А может быть, рыдает. Гоа’улды, Люшианский Альянс, Траст, Национальная Разведывательная Служба — они просачивались в КЗВ, словно вода в щели, пробираясь повсюду, куда только способны были дотянуться. Но ведь потом вода замерзает там, в стыках и швах, во всех слабых местах, а замерзнув — расширяется, крушит и ломает, уничтожает все. Но так было не всегда.

— Я видела тебя, — говорит девушка, — на видеозаписях.

Картер думает о Дэниеле.

— У нас нет учебников, — говорит девушка, — нет никаких пособий о том, как работать с машинами. Только инструкции и руководства по эксплуатации, которые нам удается раздобыть у вас с большим трудом.

Так она самоучка.

Горло Картер перехватывает судорогой, но затем ее отпускает.

— Как тебя зовут? — снова спрашивает Картер.

Звуки перестрелки удаляются. Если их не найдут в ближайшее время, ни одна из них не выживет.

— Гинн, — говорит девушка.

— Гинн, — повторяет Картер, вытирая с губ кровь, пытаясь вдохнуть воздух, который становится толще. Белее. Непрозрачнее.

_Чаша под ее пальцами такая гладкая. Светится в темноте экран включенного телевизора._

Когда она ненадолго прикрывает глаза, то это ощущается ею как смерть.

Она думает о Дэниеле, мысленно цепляется за него, пытаясь приостановить отказ психических функций, который неизбежно произойдет вследствие кислородного голодания мозга. Вероятность того, что она погибнет здесь, высока. Астрономически высока. Это почти полная уверенность.

— Ты могла бы остаться, — произносит Картер. — Ты могла бы остаться _с нами_ , если поможешь мне.

Взгляд Гинн беспокойно мечется, оглядывая Картер и запинаясь о рану на нее груди, затем поднимается выше, к настенному монитору над ними. Наконец, девушка смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

— Ты не можешь желать такого, — говорит Картер, зная, что она может ошибаться, зная, что она едва ли способна понять культуру Люшианского Альянса, зная, что это не то, что следует сейчас сказать.

— Мы не такие, как вы, — отвечает Гинн, и лицо ее искажается.

— Пусть так, — говорит Картер, кусая губы, пока пытается подползти немного ближе, — но то, чего хочешь ты… — она делает дрожащий вдох, ее глаза влажнеют, в горле кровь. — Не может быть, чтобы тебе, лично тебе, хотелось такого. Не _такого_. Этого _не может быть_.

Проходит несколько секунд. Секунд, которых у них нет.

_Чаша под ее пальцами такая гладкая. Светится в темноте экран включенного телевизора. Марк пихает ее локтем и говорит: «Подвинься, Сэм. Ну же»._

Гинн не отвечает.

Картер думает о Дэниеле, и потому, когда она задает вопрос, ее голос настолько мягок, насколько хватает ее сил.  
— Гинн, — шепчет она. — Каков был план?

— Затопить здание, — страстно отвечает девушка. — Чтобы пометить людей и захватить всех помеченных, — продолжает она, — а затем отключить вентиляцию и вытеснить весь кислород.

Картер закрывает глаза, ее лицо искажается от боли. Она умирает. Она _умирает_.  
— А что происходит теперь?

— Мы уже успели набрать исходящее соединение и открыть Врата, — говорит Гинн, — но ваши люди сумели вырубить их.

Картер кивает.  
— А что с системой рециркуляции воздуха?

— В режиме автоматического отключения.

— Когда?

— Через пять минут.

— Помоги мне подключить ее обратно, — шепчет Картер, умоляя ее. Надеяться не на что, кроме как на то, что для Гинн она ожившее изображение кумира. Учитель. Человек, который, пусть и не лично, научил Гинн разговаривать с машинами.  
— Помоги мне удержать рециркуляцию включенной, — продолжает она, стараясь не выдать того факта, что она _не может встать_. Что попытка встать добьет ее. Что как бы не сложилось дальше, ей _в любом случае_ предстоит погибнуть здесь, лежа на полу, и погубят ее, в конечном итоге, последствия той технической неисправности, которую она сейчас не может починить. Не может исправить _из-за того лишь_ , что ее предают сейчас органические функции собственного тела, а вовсе не из-за неразрешимости самой задачи.

Не поэтому.

Даже в этот раз.

Ей приходится так долго ждать ответа.

— Кто-то перекрыл мне порты доступа, ― шепчет Гинн.

_Чаша под ее пальцами такая гладкая. Светится в темноте экран включенного телевизора. Марк пихает ее локтем и говорит: «Подвинься, Сэм. Ну же»._

_Она чуть пододвигается, скользя в сторону по покрывалу дивана, взгляд ее не отлипает от экрана. «Как думаешь, это все правда?» ― спрашивает она у брата._

— Так давай откроем их снова, ― говорит Картер, с трудом продавливая слова сквозь зубы. Ей удается встать сначала на колени, а затем ― это невероятно ― она поднимается на ноги, хватаясь рукой за стену, на которой от ее ладони остается темное смазанное пятно, в глазах у нее все плывет.

Ее тело ее подведет. Но пока, пока этого не случилось. И до тех пор она будет держаться.

— Вставай, ― говорит Картер, оборачиваясь к Гинн, в то время как ее руки цепляются за выдвинутую из стены клавиатуру терминала. ― Вставай. Не надо бояться. Наши медики творят чудеса. ― Втянув прерывистый, неглубокий вздох, она снова поворачивается к экрану.

Гинн поднимается, держась за стену руками. Затем зажимает рану на груди. Пуля Картер прошла у нее сразу под ключицей. Она сможет выжить. _Должна_ выжить.

Картер открывает терминал, находит защищенный порт и подключается к сети.  
— Где? ― это все, на что она сейчас способна, но Гинн показывает ей свою программу.

Они вместе запускают ее. Они вместе заново подключают отключенную рециркуляцию воздуха.

— Что еще? ― с трудом выговаривает Картер, пытаясь удержаться в вертикальном положении.

Она не свалится на пол до тех пор, пока отказ сердечно-сосудистой системы не уложит ее на бетон.

Она умрет так, как всегда боялась.

Одна.

Одна, возле компьютерного терминала.

Неся ответственность за все, неизвестные ей пока, потери.

В неведении о судьбе друзей.

— Диафрагма, ― говорит Гинн.

Они восстанавливают контроль над защитной диафрагмой Врат.

— Что еще? ― спрашивает Картер.

— Силовые реле на двадцать восьмом этаже, ― говорит Гинн.

Они подсоединяют их снова.

— Что еще? ― спрашивает Картер.

— Система очистки воздуха, ― говорит Гинн.

Они восстанавливают полную функциональность системы.

— Что еще? ― спрашивает Картер.

— Ничего, ― наконец отвечает Гинн. И повторяет снова: ― Ничего, ― слово звучит как всхлип.

Руки Картер отпускают терминал, и колени ее подгибаются. Гинн пытается подхватить ее под локоть, но в этом усилии почти не ощущается поддержки, и они обе валятся на пол.

Несмотря на то, что система рециркуляции вновь заработала, тут, у самого пола, трудно дышать. Воздух едва прозрачен.

— Почему? ― спрашивает Картер. И сама не знает, в чем состоит ее вопрос.

— Я же говорила, ― шепчет Гинн, которая сидит, привалившись к стене, и отвечает на что-то свое. ― Мы не такие, как вы. Но я…― Гинн запинается и сглатывает кровь. ― Я знаю тебя, ― затем откашливается и повторяет: ― Я _знаю_ тебя.

Картер кивает и тянется к своей рации на поясе, стараясь отстегнуть ее немеющими пальцами. У нее никак не получается снять рацию с ремня.

Руки Гинн помогают ей, отстегивая устройство. Девушка молча протягивает рацию ей.

Включив громкость, Картер слушает радиопереговоры.

«Подтверждаю ― Врата отключены, ― говорит Митчелл, ― но противник все еще удерживает Зал Врат».

«Нам удалось захватить вражескую группу на пятнадцатом этаже», ― этот голос Картер не узнает.

«Картер, ― а это О’Нилл, ― Картер, если ты там, _отзовись же_ , черт бы тебя побрал».

— Картер на связи, — нажав на кнопку вызова, произносит она, затем сглатывает теплую влагу, скопившуюся в горле. — Двадцать восьмой этаж. Есть пострадавшие. Со мной дружественный… Повторяю, со мной _дружественный_ перебежчик Люшианского Альянса.

Ее глаза плавно закрываются, но она тут же открывает их снова.

Ее шансы не слишком высоки.

Ее шансы уже вышли.

Она думает о Дэниеле.

Она думает, что если бы он был тут, если бы вместо нее он оказался в мутном загазованном воздухе этого коридора, тогда возможно, все сложилось бы иначе. Быть может, стоило бы ему появиться из бокового прохода, подняв вверх руки с раскрытыми ладонями, стоило бы просто располагающе улыбнуться и вежливо попросить, то вся вселенная развернулась бы к его услугам.

Она не может дышать.

Но, может быть, если бы это Дэниел был здесь, то рециркуляторы воздуха так и остались бы отключенными, и тогда на базе не выжил бы никто.

Она не может дышать, совсем. Возможно, пришло время перестать так упорно сопротивляться.

Существует одна причудливая теория.

_«Как думаешь, это все правда?»_

Причудливая квантово-механическая теория.

_«Что?»_

Теория, которая как раз об этом.

_«Все пространство заполнено сетью с червоточинами», — шепчет она, глаза ее не отлипают от экрана._

Вселенная носит вероятностный характер.

_«Ты идиотка, — шепчет Марк. — Маленькая идиотка», — однако же, он тоже неотрывно смотрит в телевизор._

Вселенная вероятностная потому, что в каждой точке, где результат развития событий не является определенным, происходят сразу все возможные события, создавая узлы ветвления в мультивселенной, узлы расщепления судьбы.

_«Ты сможешь вынырнуть в пространстве — где-нибудь. Во времени — когда-нибудь»._

Таким образом, Саманта Картер проживает все возможные варианты событий, даже если сама не знает об этом. Ее сознание расщепляется, расходится, снова объединяется и реформируется вновь и вновь до тех пор, пока эти многочисленные ручейки не сольются в единый мощный поток, и река ее жизни не воссоединится с космическим океаном, из которого она появилась когда-то.

_«Даже если это все правда, — яростно шепчет Марк, — это ничего не меняет. Мама все равно умерла. А отец все равно придурок»._

Ей знакомы те другие, альтернативные притоки судьбы. Она видела их своими собственными глазами. Видела свои длинные волосы, свои опустошенные горем глаза и обручальное кольцо, носимое ею в других реальностях.

_«Не говори так», — шепчет она, ее взор затуманивается горячим теплом детских слез, а тем временем Марк отстраняется и выскакивает из комнаты, и проволочная дверь, ведущая на заднее крыльцо их дома, громко хлопает за ним. Оставшись одна, она обхватывает миску попкорна, но затем отставляет ту на пол. Горло так перехвачено спазмом, что вряд ли ей удастся проглотить что-нибудь. Она не закрывает глаза, не отрываясь, она продолжает смотреть на светящийся, размытый силуэт ученого на экране._

Ее дыхание становится судорожным и частым.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Гинн.

— Мне тоже, — отвечает Картер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: В главе упоминается и цитируется научно-популярный сериал Карла Сагана «Космос», который Сэм смотрела в детстве. Название главы также является цитатой Карла Сагана.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения от автора: в главе присутствует подробное описание перевязки раненного плеча Валы. Учтите это, если для вас подобные моменты неприятны.

За те тридцать минут, пока Раш вел машину, не было замечено никаких признаков погони.

Его правое предплечье слабо пощипывало в двух местах. Жжение ощутимо усиливалось всякий раз, когда расстегнутые манжеты рубашки, трепетавшие на ветру, задевали пару неглубоких порезов, что остались после извлечения двух подкожных передатчиков. Раш вырезал их сам, с помощью «нарочито маскулинного» карманного ножа Янга, а затем хорошенько размахнулся и зашвырнул их вместе со своим мобильником как можно дальше, и они, ведомые силой тяжести, полетели, сверкая, вниз по высокой параболической дуге.

На дно безымянного оврага, словно бы с безоблачного неба туда внезапно полился дождь из микропроцессоров.

Ветер, сухой и горячий, рвал ему волосы, когда Раш то прибавлял в скорости, то замедлялся, как того требовали крутые повороты извилистого шоссе маршрута номер двадцать пять, ведущего на северо-запад. Несмотря на найденные в машине Джексона солнцезащитные очки, яркий дневной свет все-таки продолбил дорожку к нему череп, и головная боль выросла до почти непереносимой, так что от очков теперь не было ровно никакой пользы.

― Да-а, ― вздохнул на соседнем переднем сиденье Янг, ― это точно входит в Список.

Слово «список» оставляло ментальное ощущение ненадлежащей капитализации.

― Эта замечательная конкатенация из твоих уст меня не поражает, но все же, будь добр, поясни свою мысль, ― сказал Раш. Его разум не в силах был воспрепятствовать тому, что любая ассоциированная идея инфиксной нотации в его сознании упрощалась до какой-либо математической концепции, подходившей по сути, истолкованию или подтексту.

Диаграмма Венна.

Декартово произведение множеств.

Фокусные точки эллиптической орбиты.

Или…

― Я про список худших в мире транспортных средств для побегов, ― пояснил Янг.

― Так вот ты про какой _список_ , ― вопросом это не было, его замечание скорое относилось к категории пренебрежительных, однако Янг предпочел расценить его как вопросительное.

― Да, ― Янг зажмурился и с шипением выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, потому что сделал попытку сменить позу на более удобную и чуть пошевелился в кресле. ― Да, именно про этот. А «Додж Дарт» 1978 года _без кондиционера_ — довольно дерьмовый выбор для путешествий по предгорьям Запада Штатов в середине лета. Или ты не согласен?

― Не могу не согласиться. Тем не менее, полагаю, вряд ли данный список существовал до того, как мы столкнулись со столь явным доказательством излишне серьезного отношения Джексона к делу сохранения культурного наследия.

― И ты ошибаешься на этот счет, ― возразил Янг.

― Не убедительно.

― Чего ты хочешь от меня ― буквальный список, что ли? Или ты думаешь, я брал ручку и, типа как, на самом деле записывал все по пунктам? Так что ли?

― Да, ― подтвердил Раш и прижал ладонь к виску, как будто это могло погасить толчки пульсировавшей под черепной коробкой головной боли.

― Ну, знаешь, вообще-то этот список я составлял _в уме_ , — ответил Янг, — так что даже не знаю, что тебе сказать.

― Мне уже вполне достаточно, — кивнул Раш.

― Чего достаточно? — не понял Янг. — Ты же только что сказал…

Раш прибавил скорости на выходе из поворота.  
― Достаточно, потому что ты меня совершенно не убедил.

Янг вздохнул.  
― Ты в курсе, сколько зарабатывают гражданские в КЗВ?

Было не совсем ясно, в чем заключается очевидная нелогичность замечания Янга.

― В курсе, — сухо ответил Раш, — поскольку _являюсь_ гражданским консультантом КЗВ.

― Ну, — Янг промычал это сквозь зубы, потому что снова слегка поерзал на своем сиденье, — значит, тебе не надо объяснять, что этого вполне хватило бы на покупку машины получше, чем «Додж Дарт». «Додж _Дарт_ ». Раш, да даже _у тебя_ …

― Мне сложно понять такую зацикленность на автомобилях, — сказал Раш и поправил зеркало заднего вида, бросая быстрый взгляд на Валу.

Несмотря на жару, лицо ее было бледным, здоровой рукой она крепко прижимала к туловищу раненое плечо.

― Да ладно, а _я_ вот не понимаю, как ты можешь _быть равнодушен_ к машинам, — сказал Янг.

Раш не ответил и снова посмотрел на Валу. Она вела себя так непривычно тихо, пока они продирались сквозь поросли мелкого кустарника по западному склону базы. Она почти ни не реагировала, когда вырезали ее подкожные радиомаячки, она молчала, когда они, сделав большую петлю по окрестностям, вернулись к охраняемому периметру горы Шайенн с внешней стороны и смешались с толпой досмотренного и проверенного «второстепенного» персонала, что в строгом порядке покидал базу КЗВ.

― Вала, ты там с нами или как? — спросил Янг. Он сделал попытку обернуться к ней, но судя по всему, сдвинуться в кресле не смог.

― О, не сомневайся, красавчик, — голос Валы, казалось, слегка утратил привычную текучую интонацию. — Ты же знаешь, я непобедима. Пустяковая рана.

Кинув на нее еще один встревоженный взгляд, Раш повернулся к Янгу и многозначительно посмотрел на него.

Тот вскинул брови в ответ.

Раш лишь покачал головой и снова перевел взгляд вперед, на выбеленный солнцем асфальт дороги, которая стремительно выскальзывала из-под колес авто и мчалась куда-то дальше ввысь, к горам.

― Как плечо? — не отставал от Валы Янг. — Еще кровоточит?

― Совсем чуть-чуть, красавчик, — неровным голосом отозвалась та. — Чуть-чуть. В основном уже запеклось.

― При первой возможности, — вполголоса пробормотал Рашу Янг, — съезжай на обочину.

Раш кивнул.

― А давайте махнем в Вегас, — без малейших признаков своей обычной энергичности предложила Вала.

Раш промолчал.

― Вегас? — повторил следом Янг. Он явно потакал ее слабым попыткам сохранять шутливый настрой. Что было совершеннейшей глупостью.

― Ну, надо же нам _куда-то_ ехать, — продолжала Вала, в ее тоне зазвучали слабые колокольчики кокетства, — так почему бы не в Лас-Вегас?

― Хм, — сказал Янг.

Чуть ли не физически _ощущалось_ , как тот ворочает мозгами, силясь сообразить, что сказать ей на это, но помогать полковнику в его затруднении Раш не испытывал никакого желания.

― Не думаю, что нам стоит уезжать настолько далеко, — Янг придумал, наконец, ответ. — Дадим нашим еще несколько часов, пока они возьмут ситуацию под полный контроль, а потом уж позвоним из телефона-автомата и узнаем, как обстоят дела.

― А если дела… гм… будут обстоять _не_ очень хорошо? — поинтересовалась Вала.

― Ну, — ответил Янг, — тогда придумаем новый план.

― По этой машине нас легко выследить, — заметила Вала.

― Знаю, — согласился Янг. — Однако выследить нас можно только традиционным способом, а вот _нетрадиционным_ — уже нет. Я про то, что без тех подкожных маячков и радиопередатчиков наших мобильников выдернуть нас лучом телепортации на замаскированный вражеский корабль уже не удастся. Способна ли дорожно-патрульная служба выследить нас? Конечно. Но вряд ли полиции есть до нас дело.

Раш нервно побарабанил пальцами по узкому ободу рулевого колеса, пытаясь не обращать внимания на тот тяжелый взгляд, которым сверлил его Янг. Сомневался он, что КЗВ способно взять «ситуацию» под «полный контроль». Да и вообще, было ли в КЗВ что-либо и когда-либо под «полным контролем»? Конечно, нужным объемом информации, чтобы достоверно судить о том, Раш не обладал. Однако, если ранее еще можно было испытывать некий оптимизм в отношении информационной безопасности базы, то на данный момент, в свете происходящих событий, представлялось крайне маловероятным, что КЗВ в состоянии поддерживать любой контроль — компьютерный ли или какой-либо еще, — перед лицом столь упорных, решительных, повторяющихся раз за разом атак со стороны Люшианского Альянса.

При достаточном времени и терпении, Альянс, в конечном итоге, всегда _получал_ то, чего добивался. Это было неизбежно.

Янг по-прежнему упорно таращился на него.

Раш не отрывал глаз от дороги.

― Никто не хочет в Лас-Вегас, — грустно подытожила Вала.

Они не рассказали ему.

Они не рассказали ему _ничего_.

― Ты же у нас, вроде как, межгалактический путешественник элитного класса, разве нет? — продолжал беседовать с Валой Янг. — Вегас тебе покажется чертовски пресным. Дешевые огни, дешевая выпивка, да фонтаны повсюду.

 _Все_ они лгали ему.

Математика была вторична.

Она была _вторична_.

― Я слышала, в Вегасе очень популярна игра под названием «покер», — говорила Вала. — С удовольствием ознакомилась бы с ней.

― Хорошая попытка, — похвалил Янг. — А что, подобные штуки на Дэниеле действительно срабатывают?

Раш снова побарабанил пальцами по рулевому колесу.

Математика вторична?

Получается, она была вторична с самого начала.

― И чаще, чем ты думаешь, — голос Валы стал глухим, то ли из-за скрываемой боли, то ли из-за сожаления. А может, уровень ее эмоциональности понизился вследствие каких-то других, неясных причин.

Он почувствовал, как мелко задрожал мускул щеки.

Если математика оказалась вторичным фактором, то что являлось первичным?

― Эй, — окликнул Янг. — Раш.

Генетика.

Первичной, как видно, была генетика.

И в этом не было ровным счетом ничего хорошего. Когда за тобой охотятся из-за твоих мозгов, то похитителям выгодно будет поддерживать вышеупомянутые мозги в функционирующем состоянии. Если же ты нужен кому-то только из-за твоих генов, — а, во всяком случае, складывается именно такое впечатление, — то это вовсе не означает, что им есть нужда сохранять тебе жизнь и жизнеспособность. Все будет зависеть от целей заинтересованных сторон.

И вновь он забарабанил пальцами по узкому ободу руля в рваном пародийном ритме нисходящей хроматической гаммы.

― Раш, — позвал Янг.

Это то, о чем было прекрасно известно Джексону, то, что тот сумел, в конце концов, донести до Раша, умудрившись не нарушить при этом правила допуска к секретной информации. Это то, о чем хорошо знал и что тщательно скрывал от него Телфорд. Кто еще мог знать?

Лэм знала. Она должна была, обязана была показать ему ту папку.

Лэндри знал.

Митчелл тоже знал, по крайне мере частично.

Знала ли Вала?

А Янг?

― Раш, — снова окликнул Янг, повышая голос.

― Что? — он выплюнул это слово с такой злостью, что Янг даже вздрогнул.

Вне зависимости от того, кто был в курсе, складывалось впечатление, что Раш обладает каким-то генетическим преимуществом, он оказался, своего рода, генетическим достоянием, хотя сам не имел представления, какими свойствами наградило его менделевское распределение генов или какими эти самые свойства _могут оказаться_.

― Держи себя в руках, — тихо посоветовал ему Янг. — Мы еще не выбрались из этой заварухи.

Кто такой «ДжШ»?

Джексон мог знать.

Будем надеяться, люшианцы Джексона не убили.

― Сам знаю, — ответил Раш.

― Нужно где-нибудь съехать с дороги и посмотреть, что у Валы с плечом.

― Да-да. Я в курсе.

Янг продолжал настырно пялиться на него.  
― А что ты делал в медподразделении? — поинтересовался он. — Ты же вроде собирался на встречу с доктором Перри.

Пальцы Раша выстукали поверх рулевого колеса еще одно асинхроничное арпеджио. Он бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Вала смотрела прямо на него, глаза ее были серьезны, а в выражении лица читалась непонятная ему многозначительность, из чего он заключил, что она обладает неким уровнем информированности касательно сложившейся вокруг него ситуации. Однако же были ли в ее распоряжении данные или же только метаданные — еще предстояло выяснить.

― Читал папку со своим медицинским делом, — ответил Раш Янгу, снова переводя взгляд на дорогу.

Тот поерзал на своем сиденье и скривился.

― Нашел что-нибудь интересное?

Раш еще раз глянул на Валу. Она коротко покачала головой, глаза ее потемнели, в них полыхнуло что-то похожее на предостережение. Но предостережение против чего — он не смог разобраться.

― Возможно, — сказал Раш.

― О, — раздраженно процедил Янг. — Возможно. Тогда ладно. Вот и славно.

Раш выдохнул, резко и зло.  
― Я не пытаюсь увиливать. Если я, мать твою, говорю «возможно», то лишь потому, что имею в виду «возможно».

Несколько мгновений все молчали.

― Великолепный… — начала было Вала, но Янг тут же перебил ее:

― Так что ты там вычитал?

Сперва Раш не ответил. Он покосился на полковника, но тот сидел с каменным выражением лица, и стало очевидно, что просто так дополнительной информации из Янга не вытянешь, придется самому кое-чем пожертвовать.

― Там содержались данные моего генетического анализа, — начал Раш. — В частности, — он осекся, нервно провел ладонью по ободу рулевого колеса, потом крепко ухватился за руль снова. — В частности, в моем файле содержались сведения об уровне экспрессии трех генов. ATA. LTA. NRA.

В зеркале отразилось, как зажмурилась Вала.

Оторвав от него, наконец, взгляд, Янг задумчиво глядел на простирающееся впереди полотно шоссе.  
― Три гена, — тихо повторил он, казалось, информация скрипит и проворачивается в мозгах полковника медленно, словно тяжелые точильные камни. — _Три_?

― Да, — раздраженно рявкнул Раш. — Три — это число. Быть может, знаешь о таком? Оно идет сразу после за цифры «два» и перед цифрой «четыре». Я все же надеялся услышать от тебя что-то более _полезное_.

Янг имел наглость еще несколько секунд буравить его оскорбленным взглядом, явно получая некое примитивное удовольствие от своих неспешных методических размышлений, пока собеседник чуть не сходит с ума от нетерпения.

― Ну, — в конце концов, выдал Янг, — это многое объясняет.

― А конкретнее? — продолжал злиться Раш.

― Почему ты стоишь на верхней строчке люшианского списка. Почему Джексон так упорно хочет услать тебя на Атлантиду. Почему Шеппард с Маккеем мечтают заполучить тебя к себе на Атлантиду. Почему ты был включен в криптографический проект, который уже и так был полностью укомплектован командой из математиков. Почему тебя так настойчиво вербовали, несмотря на то, что ты…

Янг резко замолчал и Раш сузил глаза за темными стеклами солнцезащитных очков Джексона.  
― Несмотря на то, что я — что?

― Ну, типа… — Янг снова запнулся. — Ты вроде как…

Раш выразительно ждал.

― Ты, в общем, не командный игрок, а КЗВ это командная организация, — закончил свою мысль Янг.

Отодрав на мгновение руку от руля, Раш попытался размять напряженные мышцы шеи и затылка.

― Так что они из себя представляют? — спросил он наконец.

― Гены? — уточнил Янг.

― Да, — Рашу и самому было хорошо слышно, какое сильное раздражение прошипело в этом коротеньком слове, но был не состоянии ни скрыть своих эмоций, ни удержать их под контролем.

― О последнем гене слышу впервые. А другие два — ну, это гены Древних. Я толком не знаю, что именно они делают, но они необходимы для взаимодействия с большинством из обнаруженных нами устройств Древних.

Важность и значимость услышанной им сейчас информации была настолько велика, что траектория его мыслей тут же стремительно взмыла и понеслась ввысь, а когда к этому полету подключилось еще и его личное внутреннее напряжение, то он даже не…  
― Древние встроили в свои технологии генетические требования в качестве необходимого условия для функционирования?

В машине воцарилось молчание.

― У тебя голос… эм-м… расстроенный, — Янг произнес это в той аккуратной и бережной манере, которая уже становилась для Раша своего рода индикатором и поводом задуматься, а не является ли такой замедленный речевой паттерн полковника барометром личного эмоционального состояния Янга или не существует ли тут некоторый элемент причинности.

Он за рулем машины.

Он _за рулем машины_.

Он за рулем и сейчас не время ни для чего, кроме жесточайшей методологии.

Он вовсе не расстроен.

― Я вовсе не расстроен, — сказал он. Голос ровный. Руки не дрожат. Разгон автомобиля соответствующий.

― Окей, — пробормотал Янг. — Хорошо. Тогда, может быть, сейчас нам стоит поговорить о чем-нибудь другом?

А вот это совершенно неприемлемо.

― Не понимаю, с какой целью Древние ввели _генетическое требование_ для использования своих технологий, — он произнес это вежливым, рассудительным тоном.

― Может, лучше обсудишь это с Джексоном? — тихо посоветовал Янг, явно пытаясь отложить этот разговор на тот момент, когда они не будут находиться в бешено мчавшемся по шоссе авто. — Он больше подходит для бесед подобного...

― Не нравится то, что подобное требование может _подразумевать_ под собой, — сказал Раш.

― Это требование вовсе не для всех их технологий, сам понимаешь, — Янг явно чувствовал себя очень неуютно. — Возьми хоть Звездные Врата. Сквозь них может ходить кто угодно.

― О да, — едко прошипел Раш. — Принцип функционирования сети Звездных Врат полностью понятен, кто бы сомневался.

В салоне машины снова повисла тишина.

― Так что они собой представляют? — спустя несколько секунд спросил Раш.

― Э-э…

― Это все, что тебе известно о генах? Что они необходимы для полной функциональности технологий Древних? Ты что, вообще этим не интересовался?

― Не совсем моя сфера деятельности, знаешь ли, — буркнул Янг, — и даже если что-то и было… слушай, Раш, существуют веские _причины_ , по которым от тебя это скрывалось.

Раш перевел взгляд на отражение Валы в зеркале заднего вида. Глаза у нее были темными и серьезными.  
― На меня можешь не смотреть, великолепный, — сказала она. — _Меня-то_ уж точно на их секретные брифинги никто не приглашал.

Резко выкрутив руль на выезде из крутого поворота, он тут же ощутимо увеличил скорость перед склоном холма впереди.

― Ограничения скорости на трассе придуманы не только для развлечения Дорожного Департамента штата Колорадо, знаешь ли, — сердито пробурчал Янг.

Раш еще прибавил газу.

― Раш, — предостерегающе сказал Янг.

Неожиданно обнаружилось, что сохранять линейность мыслей довольно затруднительно, учитывая какое кипело в нем желание непременно докопаться до всего, что есть в зашифрованной базе данных КЗВ. Он до боли в кистях стиснул руль.

― Если бы я знал больше, — в голосе Янга слышались искренность и неподдельное огорчение, — я бы сказал тебе. — Он попытался повернуть голову назад, к Вале. — Мы бы сказали тебе, — повторил он, включая ее в свой шаткий устный альянс, и это, Раш не сомневался, было хорошо продуманным тактическим маневром неизвестного назначения. Также, как и не сомневался он, что «мы бы сказали» определенно противоречило политике безопасности КЗВ, так или иначе.

― Мы бы сказали.

Безоговорочное доверие царило в КЗВ повсюду — в межличностных одноранговых коммуникациях, в запутанных сетях социального взаимодействия и внутри технологий, моделирующих те же самые связи. Те же самые сети. Доверял ли Раш организации КЗВ как таковой, с ее духом свободы и псевдопросвещения, с ее научной, относительно рациональной, предпринимательской, индустриальной и межгалактической политикой колониализма? Ему казалось что — да, доверял, если и не впрямую, то подспудно.

Раш летуче улыбнулся и почувствовал, как расслабляется его напряженное лицо.

― Да. Я бы сказал, — повторил Янг. — Слушай, я понимаю, что в последнюю неделю на тебя много чего навалилось…

Однако доверял он им лишь потому, что не видел достаточных оснований для явного недоверия. Но так дела обстояли только до тех пор, пока тихое неодобрение Джексона в отношении политики КЗВ не переросло во что-то гораздо более откровенное. И вот теперь прежние параметры полного доверия приходилось пересматривать.

― …сам знаешь, тебя дважды чуть было не похитили, и…

Для него это стало _потрясением_. Сам факт, что КЗВ способно что-либо держать от него в тайне, ошеломил. Никогда от него ничего не скрывалось. Только не от него. Особенно, когда речь шла об информации, которая могла иметь огромное значение не только для понимания им своей собственной, личной, природы, но и для понимания природы _Звездных Врат_. Неужели они думали, что он хоть на мгновение усомнился бы использовать свои выдающиеся генетические особенности ради шанса разблокировать Врата, даже если для того пришлось бы самому подключаться к системам Древних?

― …не говоря уж о том, что ты вырубался пару раз…

Неужели они там, в КЗВ, решили, что он испугается последствий? Или они всерьез полагали, что у него _осталось_ что терять?

― …и всякие математические штуки, которые тебя, похоже, заставляют нервничать даже больше, чем перестрелка. Странно, как это…

То, что в нем нуждались лишь по причине его генетического материала, было оскорбительным. Утаивание от криптографа столь значимой личной информации просто раздражающе недальновидно. КЗВ недооценило его едва ли не по каждому пункту, по которому они проводили его оценку. Ранее он мог бы позволить себе наплевать на это. Ранее он мог бы подчиниться и далее действовать согласно тому разбору полетов, которым Митчелл угрожал ему. Ранее он мог бы…

Раш посмотрел прямо на солнце, желая выжечь свой разум, и пусть хоть ненадолго воцарится ментальная тишина.

Ранее он многое мог бы сделать по-другому.

― …да ты вообще слушаешь меня?

Трудно сказать, как долго Янг вел свои разглагольствования.

― Нет, — ответил Раш.

― Отлично, — проворчал Янг. — Там с левой стороны виднеется какая-то живописная фигня. Притормози-ка, ладно?

Сквозь ажурную вязь опаленных жарой веток сосен, под которыми Раш остановил машину, пробивались лучи послеполуденного солнца. Заглушив мотор, он вытащил ключи зажигания, плавным движением открыл дверцу и вышел наружу. Негромко хрустнули под подошвами сухие иголки, тонким слоем выстилавшие почву. Вид на долину, что простиралась в низине впереди, был почти полностью скрыт густой игольчатой зеленью. Откуда-то снизу до них доносился глухой рокот невидимой речки.

Раш смотрел, как тяжело опираясь рукой о горячий металлический каркас автомобиля, потихоньку вылезла из машины Вала. Он изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться на _настоящем_ , старался не растерять свой гнев на КЗВ, хотелось, чтобы из его ярости выкристаллизовалось что-то наподобие четкого плана. С силой захлопнув дверцу, он повернулся к Вале и начал обходить машину Джексона сзади, пока Янг, пыхтя, пытался подняться со своего сиденья.

Закрывая дверцу, Вала потеряла равновесие, пошатнулась и едва не упала.

― Ох, черт, ― Янг тоже хлопнул дверцей, когда ему удалось, наконец, встать на ноги.

― Стойте на месте, ― сердито рявкнул на обоих Раш, прежде чем кто-нибудь из них совершит еще что-либо непростительно недальновидное.

Он быстро обошел машину и подошел к Вале со спины, а она при его приближении тут же полуобернулась и здоровой рукой обхватила его за плечи. А потом неожиданно Вала, повиснув на нем, оторвала ноги от земли, и Раш инстинктивно подхватил ее рукой под коленки. Со стороны, так уж вышло, их объединенные усилия выглядели так, словно _он_ специально направился к ней с целью взять ее на руки и с удовольствием это исполнил. Что, конечно, вовсе _не_ входило в его первоначальные намерения. В конечном итоге завершилось все тем, что он стоял столбом, держа ее на руках, словно новобрачный, и таращился на Янга с бесстрастным, как ему хотелось надеяться, выражением лица.

Короче говоря, ситуация вышла несколько необычная.

А сам _он_ , вообще-то, только _частично_ ответственен за данный инцидент.

Янг иронично вскинул брови и чуть склонил голову в манере, показывающей, что он под впечатлением. Или что-то заподозрил. Трудно было сказать наверняка.

Раш перевел взгляд на Валу. Глаза ее были прикрыты, она обессилено ткнулась лбом ему в плечо.

― Поищу, где тут у Джексона аптечка первой помощи, ― сказал Янг. ― Уложи ее на капот.

― Лихо вышло, великолепный, ― пробормотала Вала ему в ухо, когда он двинулся вперед, унося ее от Янга. ― _Отлично_ справился. Если я когда-нибудь решу свалить с этой планеты, напомни мне захватить тебя с собой.

В ответ он заинтересованно приподнял бровь.  
― И к чему это было? ― поинтересовался он, понижая голос. ― Или ты так развлекаешься?

Она подмигнула ему, однако, несмотря на небрежность ее тона и легкомысленность манер, было в ее лице что-то серьезное, то, чего она скрыть не смогла или не захотела.  
― ATA, ― прошептала она, ― является проективным геном и активирует технологии Древних. LTA ― это рецептивный ген, он обеспечивает низкоуровневую ментальную калибровку между устройством и оператором. Насчет NRA не знаю. Никто не знает.

Раш осторожно опустил ее на капот автомобиля.

― Ты не доверяешь Янгу? ― его слова были почти беззвучными.

Вала слабо улыбнулась.  
― Доверие ― плохая привычка. Я предпочитаю факты.

Он улыбнулся, глядя ей прямо в глаза, и в ответ в лице ее, словно в зеркале, отразилось его собственное выражение.

― Защищай свои источники, великолепный, ― тихим шепотом предупредила она, ― если хочешь сохранить их.

Раш коротко кивнул.

Тем временем Янг закрыл багажник машины.

― Я подозреваю, ― говорила она, пока улыбка постепенно исчезала с ее лица, ― что _ты_ у нас истинная _драгоценность_.

Раш медленно отстранился и выпрямился, глядя, как к ним хромает Янг и размахивает аптечкой. Ее невидимое содержимое грохотало о жесткий пластиковый корпус.

― Повезло нам, ― обрадовал их Янг. ― Оказывается, у Джексона есть крупица здравого смысла. Хотя, скорее всего, это Митчелл положил аптечку в его машину.

― Дэниел иногда может быть весьма практичным, ― важно заявила Вала. ― Несмотря на свою репутацию.

― Да уж, ― хмыкнул Янг. Он доковылял до них, остановился возле Раша и поставил аптечку на разогретый капот возле бедра Валы. ― Ага, репутация у него уже вполне определенная.

― Ой, расскажи, ладно? ― попросила Вала. Когда Янг начал осторожно стягивать жакет с ее плеча, она болезненно поморщилась, но старалась помогать ему по мере возможности. ― Хочу пополнить свой арсенал сплетен перед намечающейся вечеринкой в духе командной дружбы.

― Вы, ребята, действительно собираетесь на дружеские посиделки всей командой? ― спросил Янг.

― О да, ― заверила Вала и отогнула обугленные и оплавленные лоскуты черного нижнего белья.

Раш вздрогнул, как только его разум обработал увиденное. Выглядело все _плохо_ ― рана была слишком глубокая и слишком уж черная и…

― Проклятье, ― выдохнул рядом Янг.

Резко отвернувшись, Раш уставился на невесомые вихри из мелких пылинок, что крутились в пробивающихся сквозь сосновые ветки солнечных лучах.

Потом снова повернулся к Вале с Янгом.

Ему случалось видать вещи и похуже.

― Да, ― продолжала Вала. Упираясь затылком о капот и задрав подбородок вверх, она не отрывала взгляда от качавшихся в вышине сосен. ― Дружеские посиделки. Игра в «Эрудит» и пиво.

― Ты должна была _сказать_ нам, ― отругал ее Янг, пока его пальцы порхали над лохмотьями ее блузки.

Раш потянулся за аптечкой и передвинул ее в пределы досягаемости.

― Можешь поверить? ― говорила Вала. ― «Эрудит». А Дэниел всегда выигрывает. То есть выигрывал, пока я не поставила себе целью запомнить уйму слов из двух букв.

― Я думал, тебя лишь _зацепило_ , ― Янг даже повысил голос. ― Ты же сказала, что тебя всего лишь зацепило. Я даже представить…

― Меня и _зацепило_ , красавчик, ― не глядя на него, шепотом оборвала Вала. ― Просто меня «зацепило» немного серьезнее, чем просто «зацепило». Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

― Мы бы не стали тащить тебя с собой, ― продолжал шипеть на нее Янг. ― Мы бы лучше забросили тебя куда-нибудь. Да куда угодно. А вместо этого мы сейчас _хрен знает где_ , и у нас тут нет ничего кроме паршивой аптечки Джексона. И ничего подходящего, мать твою, поблизости. Ты вообще соображаешь, что ты делаешь?

Раш изучал содержимое аптечки, доставая то, что могло понадобиться, и вполуха слушал как ругается на Валу Янг. Тирада его, по сути своей, частично была порождена тем шоком de novo, который Янг испытал, увидев состояние Валиного плеча. Ну, а бóльшая доля их словесного обмена любезностями, казалось, являлась громогласным прикрытием более тонкой работы, направленной на то, чтобы разобраться, насколько друг другу можно доверять.

― Я делаю то, ― медленно и отчетливо произнесла Вала, обрывая кульминационный монолог Янга, ― что _я_ считаю лучшим. ― Она оперлась о здоровый локоть и приподнялась на капоте машины.

Слова ее тяжело повисли в воздухе. Все замолчали, все трое.

Янг и Вала перестали сердито пялиться друг на друга и синхронно перевели глаза на Раша.

― Скажи это, ― выпалил ей Янг. ― Давай же, валяй. Скажи.

― Что я считаю лучшим для нас _обоих_ ,― невозмутимо выговорила Вала и снова посмотрела на Янга.

Никаких мало-мальски приемлемых способов выяснить, из каких мотивов действуют эти двое у Раша не было. Ввиду отсутствия объективных данных. У него вообще не было реальных рычагов управления ситуацией, это мучительно ясно, так же как и не было надлежащей осведомленности о происходящем. Однако положение дел вполне может поменяться. Со временем.

Он достал ножницы из чемоданчика с набором первой помощи. Те выглядели острыми.

― Не удивительно, что тебя все еще держат на испытательном сроке, — недовольно отчитывал Валу Янг. — Не слишком _умное_ решение. Плечо выглядит совсем _паршиво_.

Молча шагнув поближе, Раш кончиками ножниц поддел ворот черной нательной маечки Валы. Он поглядел ей прямо в глаза, чуть развернул ее подбородок в сторону и разрезал вдоль тонкую хлопковую ткань, от шеи к внешнему краю плеча.

Вала издала горлом какой-то сдавленный звук и дернулась, когда он отогнул края разрезанного белья, обнажая обожженную и измазанную кровью кожу под ним.

― Мои извинения, — ошарашенно прошептал Раш, придя в ужас от представшего его глазам зрелища после того, как он удалил куски ткани и увидел рану.

― Надо будет рассказать Дэниелу, — со стоном выдохнула Вала.

― О чем именно? — сухо поинтересовался Раш, наблюдая за тем, как Янг наметанным глазом осматривает вяло кровоточащую рану. — Что ты украла ключи от его машины или что я стянул с тебя блузку?

― Из всех мужчин Земли — ты у меня главный любимчик, — голос Валы слегка дрожал. — Давай как-нибудь сходим вместе в супермаркет.

Янг только закатил глаза.  
― Надрежь некоторые из них, чтобы вскрыть, ладно? — он указал Рашу на бумажные пакеты, что лежали в аптечке. — И постарайся не прикасаться к марле.

― Так вот чем занимаются на твоей планете? — хмыкнул Раш, надрезая ножницами пакеты. — Ходят по супермаркетам?

― Во-первых, — ответила Вала, — кто тебе сказал, будто я не с этой планеты?

― Это и так понятно, — сухо констатировал Раш. — На это намекалось. Неоднократно. Многими. Включая тебя саму. При каждом удобном случае.

― А во-вторых, — продолжала она, — супермаркеты это потрясающие, удивительные места. Заметь, это говорит тебе женщина, которая в свое время возвела не один Дворец наслаждений.

Раш удивленно вскинул брови.

― Так, — мрачно объявил Янг. — Сейчас я почищу рану, потом смажу все гелем с антибиотиком и наложу поверх легкую свободную повязку.

― План не плох, красавчик, — негромким шепотом сказала Вала. Кажется, у нее перехватило горло, она попыталась сглотнуть, неподвижным взглядом глядя в небо, словно готовилась к тому, что ее ожидает. — Когда вернемся на базу, то пять минут наедине с исцеляющей машинкой гоа’улдов и я буду как новенькая.

― Если только рана не загноится.

― Ладно. Тогда на это уйдет минут пятнадцать, — ответила Вала.

― Не вижу здесь ничего смешного, — недовольно проворчал Янг.

― Ну, так займись уже перевязкой, чего тянуть? — огрызнулась Вала.

― Хочешь, дадим тебе что-нибудь зажать в зубах? — спросил Янг.

― Не нужно, — подбородок Валы был решительно задран вверх.

― Держи ее за плечо и локоть, — вполголоса скомандовал Рашу Янг.

Рашу потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, о чем это Янг.

― Также нет необходимости, — ледяным тоном сказала Вала.

― Есть необходимость, — ответил Янг. — Есть. Будет больно, как не знаю что. Ты не вылежишь неподвижно.

― Никто, — медленно и жестко произнесла Вала, — не смеет меня держать. Никто.

Раш отвернулся. Прочь от машины, от Валы, от Янга. Сквозь дрожащий, сухой воздух он долго смотрел, не мигая, в знойно-рассеянную синеву атмосферы. Сглотнул, неосознанно. С трудом. Позади глазных яблок пульсировала головная боль.

Все молчали, и он чувствовал, что все их внимание сейчас приковано к нему.

― Нет, ― произнес он, не глядя ни на Валу, ни на Янга, но обращаясь непосредственно к Вале. ― Конечно же, нет. — Он протянул ей правую ладонь, и она тут же без колебаний ухватилась за нее, их пальцы переплелись тем медленным и страшно знакомым ему движением, словно такое для него давным-давно привычно, словно он проделывал это не раз. На нее он не смотрел.

― Что ж, я приступаю, — тихо предупредил Янг.

Вала ничего не сказала, но державший ее руку Раш точно _узнал_ то мгновение, когда Янг «приступил» ― ладонь Валы дернулась, ее тело внезапно застыло, прижимаясь к неумолимо жесткой поверхности капота Джексоновской машины, ногти свободной руки с легким скрипом оцарапали металл. Ледяными пальцами Вала сильно, до боли, сжала его кисть.

Не глядеть — ему такое слишком хорошо знакомо, нет, это будет неприемлемо.

Он обернулся и увидел, как она изогнулась дугой, пытаясь не дергаться и лежать на месте, зубы ее были судорожно стиснуты, руки сжаты в кулаки, а волосы темным веером рассыпались по капоту.  
― Дыши глубже, милая, — сказал ей Янг, и она тут же втянула в себя воздух, ноздри ее трепетали, глаза были крепко зажмурены.

Глядеть — тоже неприемлемо, уже по другим причинам.

― Тут у меня расплавленное… — Янг запнулся, голос у него был глухим, — в общем, всякое _расплавившееся_ дерьмо. Мы уже на полпути.

Что расплавилось?

Ткань ее блузки?

Ее жакет?

Липучка, из которой состояла подкладка для нашивки с символикой КЗВ, которую носили на плече полноправные участники программы ЗВ, и о которой так мечтала Вала?

Раш сосредоточился на ее плече, на скребущих движениях коричневато-оранжевых дезинфицирующих тампонов, которыми Янг чистил рану, думал о конечной цели происходившего перед глазами и просто смотрел, как Янг повторяющимися спиральными движениями умело промывает покрытую волдырями, обугленную кровавую рану. Раз. Другой. Третий.

― Почти закончил, — сказал Янг, — ты отлично держишься. Просто отлично.

Он не мог на это смотреть.

Он не мог на это _не_ смотреть.

Вала поднесла руку ко рту и прижала сжатые в кулак пальцы к губам. Ногти другой руки, которой она держалась за него, глубоко впивались ему в ладонь.

Очищенную поверхность раны Янг покрыл чем-то вроде антисептического геля, выдавливая его из тюбика широкими перекрещивающимися полосками, затем осторожно вскрыл бумажный пакет со стерильной марлей и, не прикасаясь к ней руками, уложил салфетку поверх гелевой сетки из антисептика.  
— Бинтую, — объявил он и с непереносимым разрывающим звуком вскрыл еще один стерильный перевязочный пакет, чтобы достать бинт.

Вала резко отвернула голову прочь, пока Янг осторожно прижимал марлю, фиксируя повязку на ране.

― Готово, — сказал Янг.

Тот звук, которым Вала то ли сглотнула, то ли прорыдала в тиши под соснами, это было уже слишком, его Раш вынести не мог. Ему отчаянно хотелось отойти от нее, от них обоих, сейчас же отвернуться прочь и погрузиться в свет, который вдруг утратил всю свою брутальную безжалостность и преобразовался во что-то гораздо менее, чем обычно, обжигающее, как будто атмосфера между ним и солнцем внезапно стала толще и плотнее. Но отойти он не мог. Она все еще держала его за руку.

― Вала, — тихо окликнул ее Янг.

Она не смотрела на них, лицо ее по-прежнему было отвернуто, глаза она прикрыла рукой.

― Вала, — снова позвал Янг, на этот раз громче.

Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, она обернулась и посмотрела на них, улыбка ее была хрупка и мимолетна.  
― Плазма обжигает, — сказала она, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Кто бы мог подумать?

В ответ Янг коротко фыркнул и покачал головой, бережно помог ей натянуть жакет поверх наложенной на плечо повязки. Затем основательно размял пальцами химический холодовой термопакет и протянул его Вале.  
― Приложи поверх одежды. Хочешь, дам болеутоляющего?

Она кивнула, и Янг тут же начал рыться в распотрошенной аптечке.

Раш предпринял робкую попытку освободить свою руку. Пальцы Валы напряглись и стиснули его на мгновение, но затем отпустили. Она отняла руку и с болезненной гримасой поднесла к груди, неуверенно попытавшись самостоятельно приподняться в сидячее положение. Янг протянул ей пару красновато-коричневых таблеток, и она поглотила их без воды.

Какое-то время было тихо, все молчали.

Груз собственной тревоги давил на него, Рашу казалось, будто он физически ощущает, как невыносимая тяжесть всего, что только что произошло, постепенно начинает заполнять его сознание.

― Ну что, — Янг поглядел на них двоих, а сам немного наклонился, чтобы опереться рукой о капот машины. — Я думаю, что мы молодцы.

Вала кивнула и прикрыла глаза.

― Отчаянный, не хочешь слегка оглядеться и поискать, не припрятана ли где-нибудь в машине Джексона карта, а? — Янг мотнул головой в направлении бардачка автомобиля.

Раш поднял на него взгляд.

― Будет неплохо, если займешься этим прямо сейчас, — добавил Янг.

Полковник был бледен, лоб его усыпали мелкими бисеринками пота, которые слабо поблескивали под неровными, пробивавшимися сквозь сосновые ветви лучами солнца. Это поразило Раша, внезапно он осознал, что до сих пор не имеет _ни малейшего представления_ о характере старого ранения Янга. А ведь у Янга сейчас вполне может быть внутреннее кровотечение, а боль, которую тот испытывает, возможно даже сильнее, чем страдания Валы — гораздо, _гораздо сильнее_. Теперь Рашу казалось ужасным упущением, что он так и не удосужился поинтересоваться природой его травм, несмотря на то, что неоднократно имел такую возможность, у него были для этого целые дни. Не было лишь желания узнать.

И вот теперь это желание появилось.

― Что с тобой? — спросил он.

Янг вздохнул и посмотрел на него.  
— Не мог бы ты просто… взять себя в руки? — спросил он, явно измотанный практически до предела. Янг не ответил на заданный ему вопрос и вместо этого озаботился состоянием дел самого Раша, потому что в тоне Раша ему померещилось что-то тревожное. Удивительно, как этот человек _вообще_ способен функционировать, если заботы о чужой мотивации так поглощали его, со всеми из этого вытекающими, какие выдавала его примитивная, инстинктивная, сильно развитая заградительная лимбическая система.

Пришлось Рашу переформулировать вопрос.

― Тебе _больно_?

В свою очередь, Янг, видимо, запустил собственную перекалибровку. Хотя, скорее, это была, не столько «перекалибровка», сколько изменение набора фильтров.  
— Нет, — сказал Янг.

― Однозначно не корректный ответ.

― Слушай, отчаянный, а давай-ка просто сбавим обороты, — Янг поднял ладонь. — Я в порядке.

Очевидно, таким образом Янг изящно намекал, что не намерен распространяться на тему того, что Рашу вдруг захотелось узнать.  
― Как именно ты был ранен? — продолжал настаивать Раш.

― Автомобильная авария, — с легкостью ответил Янг, не глядя ему в глаза. — Сколько-то там штифтов, болтов, а позднее еще парочка операций и…

― _Автомобильная авария_ , значит, — протянул Раш.

Янг вздохнул.  
― Ну, хорошо. Это было четырехместное инопланетное летательное устройство низкого класса с реактивным двигателем, и пилотируемое в нижних слоях атмосферы на ручном управлении. Весит примерно как «Форд Мустанг». А потом его подбили. Так что, — рукой полковник по-прежнему тяжело опирался о капот Джексоновского «Дарта», затем поднял глаза на Раша и устало пожал плечами, — как я и сказал — автомобильная авария. Перелом бедра, трещины таза, раздробленные позвонки. И куча разнообразных повреждений мягких тканей.

Раш ждал.

― Но теперь уже все нормально, — заверил Янг. — Болты и скобы еще держат… ну, что там они должны держать, то и держат.

Раш кивнул.

Не говоря ни слова, Вала порылась в аптечке, отыскала второй нераспечатанный пакетик с двумя таблетками ибупрофена и протянула его Янгу.

― Спасибо, — удивленно пробормотал Янг.

Быть может, он благодарил за сдержанность.

― Ну, так что, — Янг снова посмотрел на Раша, плечи его немного подрагивали, то ли от усталости, то ли от избытка адреналина. — Карта?

Раш обошел вокруг машины, открыл переднюю дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения и начал копаться в бардачке Джексона. Ему удалось отыскать: карточку страхования с истекшим сроком действия, руководство пользователя автомобиля «Додж Дарт» семидесятых годов издания, коллекцию камней неопределенной значимости, небольшую пластиковую баночку кофейных зерен эспрессо в шоколадной глазури, четырнадцать карандашей, неработающий фонарик, пачку просроченного кларитина, _карманное руководство для изучающих санскрит_ , и, наконец, на самом дне бардачка — дорожную карту. Он вылез из машины и разложил ее на крыше автомобиля.

И сразу же ему стало ясно, что вряд ли она будет им полезна.

― М-да, — подошедший Янг встал чуть позади него, читая заголовок карты. — Плато Гиза. Примерно 1985 года издания. Здорово. Очень пригодится.

Сунув Янгу банку кофейных зерен и карманный словарь санскрита, Раш снова полез обыскивать салон машины Джексона. Меж тем Вала потихоньку сползла с капота.

На задних сидениях валялось еще несколько книг, одна из которых, кажется, была на русском. Под одним из передних сидений удалось найти вторую пару солнцезащитных очков. Раш положил их на капот.

― М-м-м, — одобрительно глядя на очки промычала Вала. Ее слегка пошатывало, она стояла рядом и опиралась бедром о нагретый солнцем металлический бок «Дарта». — Ретро, — здоровой рукой она заграбастала очки себе.

Обыск багажника карты им не принес, зато там обнаружился набор предметов, казалось, сошедший прямо со страниц руководства по чрезвычайным ситуациям, любезно изданного федеральным агентством.

Он захлопнул багажник.

― Не нашел? — спросил Янг.

― Воистину нет, — ответил он. — Очевидно, что, как и многие из нас, доктор Джексон предпочитает полагаться на свой телефон.

― А мы можем отсюда махнуть в Египет? — Вала с интересом изучала карту Гизы. — У меня такое впечатление, что это вполне возможно.

― Нет, — сказал Янг. — Это у нас вряд ли выйдет.

― Тогда почему бы нам… — начала Вала. — Ладно, проехали, — закончила она и криво усмехнулась.

― Так, — Янг провел ладонью по стриженой голове, — что нам нужно? Нам нужна вода, нам нужно, чтобы с базой нас разделяло не меньше трех часов пути, нам нужны одноразовые предоплаченные телефоны. Если продолжим двигаться на запад, то, в принципе, сумеем обогнуть Денвер. Что было бы неплохо.

Привычным жестом заведя левую руку себе за плечо, Раш начал разминать пальцами измученные мышцы шеи.

― Все нормально, отчаянный? — спросил Янг.

Раш кивнул.

— Тогда по коням, — проворчал Янг.

Они снова загрузились в кошмарную духоту раскаленной машины Джексона. Янг с такой мучительной предусмотрительностью усаживался на сиденье рядом с ним, что не заметить это было просто невозможно, впрочем, также невыносимо было на это смотреть. Когда Янг с Валой пристегнулись ремнями безопасности, Раш развернулся, задним ходом съехал с высотки, на которой они припарковались, и помчался, набирая скорость, на северо-запад, прямиком в заходящее солнце, наискосок обгоняя осевое вращение Земли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора. Используемые в главе цитаты: Вала цитирует Монти Пайтон. Хотя она и инопланетянка, ее культурный кругозор не знает границ.


	18. Chapter 18

День давно уже растворился во мраке безлюдной полуночи у подножия хребта Скалистых Гор. По обеим сторонам извилистой дороги тянулись все дальше и дальше поросшие соснами склоны, иногда пологие, иногда высокие и крутые, затеняя облитую изменчивым светом луны длинную ленту асфальта.

Янг вцепился в раму опущенного окна боковой дверцы машины Джексона и непрерывно перебирал пальцами по неглубокой металлической канавке. Он пытался сосредоточиться на ощущениях от теплого ветра, что овевал лицо, на негромком гудении мотора в ночной тиши — да на чем угодно, лишь бы только не думать о той плотной, горячей, инородной штуковине, которая обосновалась в левой половине его туловища. Казалось, эта дрянь, опутавшая стальными скобами и болтами его измученные кости, обосновалась там навечно и жила своей отдельной жизнью.

Они ехали по шоссе уже много часов.

Действие ибупрофена давно закончилось.

Вообще, это было довольно-таки неоднозначное решение — обогнув Денвер, мчаться на все дальше северо-запад, при том что с ними раненая Вала, а спина Янга сейчас в настолько ужасающем состоянии, что превратила его в практически недееспособного человека, в обузу. Однако учитывая, как глубоко внедрился к ним Люшианский Альянс… учитывая, что люшианцы, скорее всего, уже получили доступ к засекреченной серверной сети базы… учитывая, что они могли объединиться с Трастом… учитывая, что во время попытки захвата базы у Альянса были и время и возможность добраться до всех информационных ресурсов КЗВ…

Короче, если наихудший сценарий развития событий считать вполне реальным, то делать остановку пока нельзя — не стоит оставлять за собой следы, по которым их могут выследить, иначе шансы вытащить Раша из этого дерьма полетят нахрен.

Янг скосил глаза на математика за рулем. Неяркий отсвет спектральной подсветки приборной панели автомобиля слабо окрашивал зеленым его белую рубашку, неровно поблескивал в стеклах очков. Пока Янг глядел на Раша, тот снял руку с рулевого колеса, завел себе за шиворот и принялся разминать пальцами заднюю поверхность плеча.

― Болит? — спросил Янг.

— Крейг, — отозвался Раш.

— Головкой стукнулся? — с деланной ленцой поинтересовался Янг, не желая подхватывать тон Раша и поддаваться его настроениям, какими бы они ни были и куда бы ни вели. — Эверетт меня зовут, _Эверетт_. Напоминаю, если ты вдруг подзабыл.

Раш только вздохнул.  
— Ты родом из Крейга.

— Если ты имеешь в виду мировую столицу Лосиной охоты, — Янг старался говорить вполголоса, чтобы не разбудить уснувшую, как казалось, на заднем сиденье Валу, — тогда с сожалением вынужден сообщить тебе, что ты не только в очередной раз не угадал, но что город Крейг расположен на северо-западе Колорадо. Ни разу не в Вайоминге.

— Черт.

Янг хмыкнул:  
— И потом, я знаю, это название ты выглядел на дорожном указателе, который мы проехали миль десять назад, так что — ноль очков тебе за технику.

— Какие еще очки за технику? — спросил Раш, слова его сухо и измученно растворялись во мраке салона машины. — О какой технике может идти речь, когда дело доходит до банального _угадывания_? Угадывание по сути своей техникой не обладает.

— У тебя какой-то пунктик на угадывании? — поинтересовался Янг, кидая быстрый взгляд на шоссе — там, на обочине, сверкнула в темноте пара звериных глаз. — Скажите пожалуйста. И с чего это вдруг?

— Единственное, что есть стоящего в гадании, это то, что оно являет собой методологический подход для достижения нужного результата и потому попадает под разряд рационального в противоположность иррациональному мышлению.

Скупо улыбнувшись, Янг зажмурил веки, пытаясь справиться с подступавшим страхом, который никому нельзя показывать, который нужно было задавить, упрятать в самые потаенные уголки сознания, где бы тот ничем не смог навредить.  
— А ведь это, наверное, тяжело для тебя, — Янг снова поднял веки и рассеянно провожал взглядом темные силуэты сосен, что проплывали вдоль дороги вне досягаемости лучей фар автомобиля. — Как ни посмотри.

— Вот еще, — Раш пожал плечами. Янг подождал, не последует ли за этими словами какое-либо небрежно завуалированное оскорбление, но… ничего не последовало.

На несколько мгновений повисла тишина. Слышался только гул работающего мотора, да негромкий шорох шин по сухому асфальту шоссе.

— Итак, — Янг решил предпринять еще одну попытку побороть изнурение и усталость, — в чем же твоя история, отчаянный?

— Все спрашиваешь и спрашиваешь. Можно подумать, ты действительно рассчитываешь на ответ.

— Почему именно математика? — Янг не отставал.

— А почему бы и _не_ математика? — парировал Раш.

Янг перевел взгляд на мрачные очертания массивных скал, между которыми петляла трасса.

— Да потому что, — с осторожностью начал он, — знаешь, мне кажется, ты из тех парней, у которых были варианты выбора. И сейчас есть варианты. А математика, похоже, доведет тебя до психушки. Без обид.

Раш не ответил.

— Ты совсем не плох в пиковых ситуациях, — сказал Янг.

И снова Раш промолчал.

— А еще ты хорош в обращении со всякими техническими штучками. С компьютерами.

Раш улыбнулся, и лицо его исказилось, будто из него что-то вынули.

— Тебе стоит отправиться на Атлантиду, — продолжал Янг. — Раньше я сомневался, но теперь вижу, ты справишься там. Будешь активировать разные устройства Древних, поможешь ребятам разобраться, как те устроены и для чего предназначены. Может, даже дослужишься до того, что тебя включат в команду парней, ходящих в миссии через Врата. А еще — станешь вместе с Шеппардом сопредседателем субботних собраний атлантийского общества Менса, или как оно у них там называется.

— Шеппард, — задумчиво повторил Раш, и пальцы его забарабанили по ободу рулевого колеса. — Как, ты сказал, его имя?

— Джон, — ответил Янг, слегка закатывая глаза на столь нелогичный и неожиданный вопрос.

— У-гм, — пробормотал Раш со странно значительным выражением лица.

— Ну, так что? — продолжал Янг. — К чему рисковать и торчать здесь, раз Люшианский Альянс объявил на тебя охоту? Ради решения той твоей задачки? Или сколько их там — нескольких задач? Почему бы просто не оставить их в покое? Валяй на Атлантиду, отсидись там. Вернешься через пару лет, когда тут все поутихнет.

— Нет, — кратко бросил в ответ Раш.

— Ладно, отчаянный, я понял, понял. Знаю, ты меня вряд ли послушаешь. Но мне хочется понять — _почему_?

— Даже если я сам не решу эту задачу, — сказал Раш, — я сумею сократить время, которое уйдет на поиск решения, почти на десяток лет. Быть может, больше.

— Это не ответ.

— Это одна из финальных, не исследованных еще…

— Мы не на митинге Раш, не надо меня агитировать, я прекрасно понимаю важность проблемы.

— Не может быть, чтобы ты не понимал, каково это, — тихо проговорил Раш, — стоять перед лицом того, что не принесет тебе ничего, кроме страданий. И знать, что отвернуться ты уже не сможешь. И _не захочешь_.

_Свет был красным и рассеянным, пока Янг несся на своем маленьком самолетике над самой поверхностью изъеденных ржавчиной скал. Впереди, вплоть до линии горизонта, раскинулся во мрачном сиянии Первый Город Первого Мира Шестого Дома, что возвышался над окружающим ландшафтом мощной, плотной, беспорядочной массой._

— Пойми, выбор зачастую номинален, потому как существуют понятия, целые классы понятий, с которыми… с которыми невозможно смириться.

_Горячий воздух обжигал, на губах чувствовался привкус пепла. Ветер ревел в ушах и рвал ему волосы, трепал края черной кожаной, чужой ему униформы. Слышался тонкий свист мелких песчинок, бившихся о лобовое стекло открытой кабины — его единственной, и такой ненадежной, защиты от летящего в лицо мусора._

— Да, — сказал Янг. Его пальцы крепко, до боли, стиснули металлическую раму дверцы машины. — Но по жизни, Раш. По _жизни_. Эти шевроны, Врата и то, что лежит за пределами Врат, чем бы оно ни было, оно… — Янг запнулся, пытаясь оформить свои идеи в слова, но слова подбирались с большим трудом. — Ты же сам говорил. До тех пор, пока ты не взломаешь шевроны — все это останется чисто академическим упражнением. Не математика определяет за тебя тот выбор, о котором ты тут толкуешь. Не она держит тебя здесь.

— А ты, надо полагать, считаешь себя большим знатоком в подобных вопросах? — Раш нервно дернулся и, забывшись, торопливым движением вскинул руку ко рту, как будто хотел поднести к губам несуществующую сигарету, но потом опомнился и сжал пальцы в кулак, маскируя свой непроизвольный жест.

— Просто… перестань на этом циклиться. Я не понимаю, почему ты не можешь оставить это и идти далее.

— От математики не уйти, — тихо прошептал Раш. Шоссе снова резко повернуло, бросая машину под тень каменной скалы, которая перекрыла собой слабый свет луны и погрузила салон автомобиля во мрак. — Это предназначение.

Янг долго молча смотрел в темноту.  
— Думаю, тебе все же стоит отправиться на Атлантиду, — сказал он, наконец.

Еще один поворот и снова перед ними расстелилась прямая гладь дороги, и луна тусклым серебром подсвечивала темную ленту асфальта впереди.

На протяжении следующих двух часов они не разговаривали.

* * *

Было уже почти два часа ночи, когда Янг, наконец, решил, что они отъехали на безопасное от базы расстояние. Теперь, пожалуй, можно было сделать остановку и позвонить в КЗВ. Они притормозили возле безлюдного сервис-центра, который состоял из заправки и дешевого придорожного магазинчика с кафе.

— Почему именно _сейчас_? — Раш заглушил мотор и прищурился на электрический свет, лившийся на темный тротуар из окон пустой забегаловки. — Почему именно здесь?

— Потому, — буркнул в ответ Янг. — Если дела на базе пошли совсем паршиво, придется нам угнать себе другую машину.

— Что? — прошипел Раш, но из-за сильной усталости в его голосе почти не осталось привычной ядовитости.

— Угу, — Янг пытался говорить самым авторитетным тоном, на который у него сейчас хватало сил. Он полуобернулся назад, насколько позволяла больная спина, и громко окликнул:  
— Вала, просыпайся.

— Я вовсе не спала, если хочешь знать, — донеслось с заднего сиденья сонное, едва разборчивое бормотание Валы.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказал Янг. Глаза его не отрывались от автозаправки, он внимательно осматривал все подъездные пути к ней. — Пойду, поищу таксофон. А вы сидите в машине и держитесь подальше от неприятностей. Обоих касается.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, красавчик. Да более благоразумное и ответственное сочетание, чем мы с ним, невозможно себе представить, — Вала подвинулась поближе и последние слова жарким шепотом прошептала прямо Янгу в ухо.

— И почему это меня совсем не убеждает? — проворчал Янг, оборачиваясь, чтобы наткнуться на взгляд ее темных глаз. — Сделай одолжение, разработай пока для нас план угона автомобиля, а? Он может нам понадобиться.

— С удовольствием, — шептала она, голос ее был мягким и тягучим, с фальшиво-обольстительными интонациями. — Но, ах, я же не одета для угона. Мне определенно понадобится новая блузка.

Янг лишь возвел глаза к потолку и открыл дверцу машины.

— Может быть, одна из тех прелестных футболок, на которых обычно пишут: «Я сердце Колорадо»? Ну, то есть, на них не стоит слово «сердце», там рисуют настоящее сердце. Ладно, конечно, это не буквальное изображение _реального_ сердца, а… ну, в общем… короче, ты понял, о чем я. Я пользуюсь здешними символическими обозначениями. В любом случае, одна из этих милых футболок — было бы прекрасно.

— Понял, — заверил Янг, морально готовясь к непростому для него процессу вылезания из машины.

— Размер «small», — коварно, но в то же время с надеждой, добавила Вала.

Янг уцепился за дверцу и начал приподниматься с сиденья, стараясь подтягиваться исключительно на руках и не наступать на левую ногу до тех пор, пока полностью не вылезет из машины. Выбраться наружу у него получилось не сразу и с немалым трудом, и он замер на пару секунд, выжидая, пока затекшие от долгого сидения мышцы привыкнут к новому болезненному положению.

— Помощь нужна? — негромко поинтересовалась Вала через открытое окно своей дверцы.

— Нет, — ответил Янг. — Нет, все нормально.

Он оттолкнулся ладонью от нагретого металла капота и медленно двинулся вперед, пытаясь заставить свои мучительно закаменевшие мышцы хоть немного расслабиться. Но получалось не очень, и к тому моменту, когда ему удалось доковылять до телефона-автомата, лоб его уже был покрыт холодной испариной. Янг обессилено привалился к грязному, потертому пластику кабинки и порылся в карманах в поисках подходящей мелочи. Повезло еще, что на заправке оказался таксофон, по округе их сохранилось не так много. Янг бросил монетку в узкую прорезь аппарата, но когда та звонко клацнула внутри, он в секундном колебании замер с телефонной трубкой в руке. Затем решительно набрал номер.

Непроизвольно затаив дыхание, он вслушивался в длинные гудки на том конце провода. Потом в трубке щелкнуло, соединение установилось и затем…

— Митчелл на связи, — слова прозвучали хлестко, как удар. Со злостью, это без сомнений. И без сомнений, это был голос Кэмерона.

— Эй, — произнес Янг, настороженно.

— Эверетт? — спросил Митчелл.

— Да.

— Слава богу.

Какое-то время они молчали. Потом Янг прочистил горло:  
— Какова ситуация?

— Э-э, в общем…— Митчелл тут же, толком не успев начать, осекся. — В общем, могло быть хуже. С нападением мы справились, но…

Янг закрыл глаза:  
— Кто?

— Двое новеньких из ЗВ-19. Лейтенант Томас. И… — тут Митчелл замолчал.

— Кто? — снова спросил Янг.

— Сэм, — Митчелл выплюнул ее имя хрипло и отрывисто, как будто Янг силой вырвал у него это признание.

Несколько секунд прошло в тишине, затем Митчелл продолжил:  
— Она еще не…— в трубке слышалось его дыхание. — Она пока держится, но выглядит все плохо.

— Насколько плохо? — спросил Янг.

— Плохо, — коротко бросил в ответ Митчелл. — Реально плохо. Огнестрельное в грудь, — сказал он, давясь словами. — В упор.

Янг ухватился за стойку кабинки таксофона и поднял глаза в ночное небо, где вдруг распались и смешались привычные рисунки знакомых с детства созвездий, словно там, в вышине, только что треснуло и разлетелось на осколки черное зеркало.

— Кэм, — сказал он.

— Нам нельзя разговаривать по этой линии, — прошептал Митчелл.

— Я знаю, — сказал Янг.

— Она с тобой? — спросил Митчелл. — Они оба с тобой? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что она, черт возьми, с тобой, Эверетт. Потому что, если нет, _богом клянусь_ , я просто не знаю, что мне отвечать Джексону, когда…

— Да, — перебил его Янг. — Да. Она с нами.

— Господи, — прошептал Митчелл.

— С нами все в порядке, — сказал Янг.

— Нам нельзя разговаривать по этой линии, — повторил Митчелл.

— Я знаю, — ответил Янг.

— Следующие двадцать четыре часа не выходите на связь, — шепотом произнес Митчелл. — Как только ты позвонишь диспетчеру по своему коду, им придется зарегистрировать твой звонок, и потом мы снова будем ломать голову, а не перехватил ли кто эту информацию. Так что вам, ребята, лучше пока залечь на дно.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Янг. — Дашь знать Лэндри?

— Да, — ответил Митчелл, голос его дрогнул.

— Это не твоя вина, Кэм.

— Да.

— Это не твоя вина.

Митчелл не ответил.

— Кэм.

— Я знаю. Слушай, мне надо идти.

— Кэм…

В трубке щелкнуло, и линия разъединилась.

Какое-то время он стоял, прижимая опустевшую трубку к уху и глядя вверх, на темный шатер ночного неба, словно бы пытаясь угадать, на скольких из этих, видимых на земном небосводе звезд, были обитаемые миры, где хозяйничал Люшианский Альянс.

Он ведь так и не узнал, что случилось с Кэролин Лэм.

Или с тем астрофизиком. Янг даже не мог припомнить его имени.

Здесь ли они еще, на Земле, или они уже где-то на другом краю галактики, в плену у Альянса?

Частые короткие гудки не прекращались, и только сейчас Янг осознал, что так и стоит с прижатой к уху трубкой телефона.

Он повесил ее на рычаг и поковылял обратно к машине, пересиливая привычную боль в спине и левой половине туловища. Из Джексоновского «Дарта» глухо доносился негромкий голос Валы, которая о чем-то рассказывала, но слов было не разобрать за шелестом ветра и треском ночных цикад.

— …а затем беги со всех ног, — расслышал Янг, когда подошел ближе. — Способ бегства выбирай с учетом того, кто за тобой гонится. Если ты нужен им живым, значит, стрелять в тебя они не станут, поэтому можешь смело бежать напрямик. А вот если они хотят тебя убить, тогда петляй и виляй, меняй траекторию. Конечно, это замедлит тебя, великолепный, однако вести себя в данной ситуации предсказуемо — все равно что напрашиваться на пулю. С другой стороны, точность всякого оружия на дальних дистанциях…

Стоило Янгу открыть дверцу машины, как она тут же умолкла.

Он ухватился пальцами за теплую крышу авто и практически рухнул на свое сидение, каким-то чудом умудрившись подавить непроизвольный стон из-за адского прострела в пояснице, который спровоцировало это неудачное движение.

— Ты как, в порядке? — спросил Раш.

— Нормально, — выдохнул Янг.

— Судя то тому, что футболку ты мне так и не купил, план с угоном машины больше не актуален? — поинтересовалась Вала, в ее голосе звенело беспокойство, скрыть которое она не сумела.

— Да, — сказал Янг. — Дела идут нормально. С люшианским нападением справились, но выходить на связь с базой до завтра нам нельзя, так что пока заляжем на дно.

— Хорошо, — ответила Вала дрожавшим от напряжения голосом. — Хорошо. Потому что у меня нет ни малейшего желания возвращаться к преступному образу жизни и тем самым давать некоторым членам флагман-команды КЗВ повод позубоскалить о...

— Вала, — одернул ее Янг, и по тому, как внезапно оборвался стремительный поток ее слов, он понял, что она ждала этого.

Раш впился в него пронзительным взглядом, в едком искусственном свете рекламных огней придорожной заправки лицо математика казалось жестким.

— Сэм Картер подстрелили, — сообщил им Янг и попытался развернуться телом к Вале, но почувствовал, что измученная поясница этого ему не простит. В результате пришлось уставиться в темную пустоту за водительским сиденьем, дальше его взгляд не достигал.

— Слово «подстрелили» может много чего означать, — ровно и невыразительно заметила Вала. — Это может…

— Огнестрельное ранение в грудь, в упор, — уточнил Янг. — Похоже, дела плохи.

Боковым зрением он смутно отметил, как наклонился вперед Раш, как снял правую руку с тонкого обода руля и прижал ее к глазнице основанием раскрытой ладони.

— А что с остальной командой? — спросила Вала. — Как насчет… — она не смогла закончить свой вопрос.

— Они в порядке. Я разговаривал с Кэмом, — Янг тяжело развернулся обратно, насколько позволяла спина, чтобы через опущенное окно своей боковой дверцы кинуть взгляд в сторону шоссе, которое, тихое и совершенно безлюдное, укрывалось от них за стеной сосен. Перспектива отыскать поблизости место для ночлега в эти недружелюбные предутренние часы неожиданно показалась непомерно сложной.

Раш опять завел руку себе за шиворот и принялся разминать заднюю поверхность шеи.

— Голова болит? — спросил у него Янг.

Вместо ответа тот убрал руку с плеча и плавным движением чиркнул пальцем по воздуху, как бы ставя невидимую галочку.

— Будем искать ночлег, — сказал Янг, — нужно побыстрее заселится в какой-нибудь мотель, лучше до наступления утра.

— Действительно, — почти беззвучно согласился Раш.

Насколько Янг мог понять, высказывание это должно было заключать в себе что-то иное ― сарказм, горечь, стоицизм, а может даже тонкое сочетание всех трех этих компонентов, но уж точно в этом единственном слове не должна была прозвучать так безошибочно узнаваемая нотка поражения и потери.

Со стороны скрытой за соснами автотрассы послышался шум мотора невидимой машины. Гул нарастал, пронесся мимо них и постепенно затих вдали.

— Ну что ж, ― сказала Вала. Начала она довольно мягко, но постепенно темп ее речи набирал обороты. ― Поскольку нам больше не нужно прятаться и жить жизнью беглецов, шарахающихся от собственной тени, то, считаю, мы без опаски можем воспользоваться кредиткой Дэниела и купить себе кофе. Он будет только рад, _не сомневайтесь_ , ― она отчаянным залихватским жестом прихлопнула по колену здоровой рукой.

— Да? ― Янг вымучил ей кривую улыбку. И коротко переглянулся с Рашем.

— Конечно, красавчик. Чувства Дэниела к кофе _очень_ глубоки, и доступность этого напитка для всех и каждого он готов отстаивать не щадя живота. Так что ― кофе и тайленол. Кофе, тайленол и виски. Кофе, тайленол, виски и футболка для меня. И чего-нибудь перекусить.

— А у тебя, оказывается, еще и его кредитка при себе? ― спросил Янг. ― Я думал, речь шла только о ключах от машины.

— Что ж, это действительно увлекательнейшая история, ― тут же затарахтела Вала. ― В последнее время я много смотрю _«Секретных материалов»_ ― в этом сериале для меня есть определенный интерес, знаешь ли, поскольку с точки зрения землян я считаюсь особой внеземного происхождения. И, кстати, хочу тебе заметить, это шоу – просто кладезь полезных советов для резидента другой планеты, который жаждет влиться в ваше сообщество. Хотя, должна сказать, в основном там демонстрируются примеры того, чего ни в коем случае делать нельзя. Ну, ладно, короче, как я уже говорила, если я оказываюсь в ситуации, когда…

— Пойду-ка я куплю кофе, ― сказал Янг.

— Солдат и джентльмен, ― ухмыльнулась Вала.

* * *

Несмотря на пессимистический настрой Янга, не прошло и часа, как им удалось затариться почти всем необходимым согласно списку Валы, плюс — на редкость неаппетитный набор продуктов готового питания, минус — футболка «Я сердце Колорадо». К разочарованию Валы из-за дурацкого закона, запрещавшего торговлю спиртными напитками после двадцати четырех ноль-ноль, вместо виски им пришлось довольствоваться бутылками холодного чая со льдом. Затем они повернули назад по шоссе и доехали до ближайшего мотеля, где анонимно сняли себе номер с двумя двуспальными кроватями, расплатившись за него наличными.

Не теряя времени, Вала плюхнулась на дальнюю от дверей постель и, зажав между колен бутылку с холодным чаем, открутила крышечку.

Раш сразу же полез за тайленолом.

Янг опустился на кровать, открыл пакет чипсов и попытался вспомнить, с чего начался этот день.

— Ты так и собираешься пялиться на эти чипсы или начнешь уже их есть, а, красавчик?

— Ни то, ни другое, ― он отбросил пакет в сторону. ― Давай посмотрю, как там твое плечо?

— Нет уж, ― отрезала Вала и на долгое мгновение прикрыла глаза. ― Это было развлечение на один раз.

Раш исчез в ванной комнате, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь. И почти мгновенно до ушей Янга донесся шум льющейся из кранов воды, открученных, судя по звуку, до максимума.

— Отлично, ― вздохнул Янг, глядя на дешевую белую краску двери ванной, что соседствовала с такой же дрянной грязно-белой краской стены. Он растер мучительно ноющие мышцы поясницы и левого бедра, затем поднялся и собрался уже поковылять к ванной, не желая оставлять Раша наедине с самим собой, как вдруг пальцы Валы мягко обхватили его за запястье, останавливая.

Он обернулся к Вале.

Та отрицательно качала головой.

— Слушай, ты не понимаешь… ― начал Янг.

— Понимаю, ― со слабой улыбкой оборвала его Вала. ― Я все понимаю. ― Она легонько потянула его за руку вниз.

Он сел.

Было в ее улыбке что-то глубоко личное, предназначеное словно бы только себе самой. И, как бы почувствовав это, она тряхнула головой и опустила лицо, прячась за занавесью темных волос.

— Ну, что еще? ― спросил он, усмехаясь про себя.

— Ничего, красавчик. Ничего. Просто… иногда ты бываешь жутко похож на Дэниела.

— Похож на _Дэниела_? ― Янг не был уверен, что это стоит расценивать как комплимент.

— Надо же, кажется, тебя это оскорбило, ― заговорщическим тоном прошептала Вала, отблески света заиграли в ее волосах, когда она окинула прядь за плечо. Она протянула ему бутылку чая со льдом.

— Знаешь, без обид, ― сказал ей Янг, ― но я думаю, что ты чертовски ошибаешься на этот счет.

— Скажите, какая самоуверенность, ― Вала слегка вскинула брови в ответ.

Янг открутил крышечку бутылки.  
— Ты про то, что я, ― он отпил глоток и поморщился на привкус аспартама, ― не в восторге, что ты свистнула кредитку Джексона? Или намекаешь на то, что я слишком беспокоюсь об одном неподготовленном гражданском, которому сегодня, похоже, впервые в жизни довелось увидеть, как убивают людей, и который сейчас там без присмотра? Считаешь, лучше оставить его наедине с самим собой в запертой ванной захолустного мотеля и гадать, не доведет ли он себя до очередного припадка? ― последние слова Янг выпаливал уже яростным шепотом. ― Потому что такой вариант развития событий очень даже реален, и не нужно быть Джексоном, чтобы догадаться об этом.

Улыбка застыла на ее губах, лицо стало непроницаемым, словно у профессиональной актрисы. Опустив голову, она молча разглядывала свои ладони.

Его слова ранили ее.

— Вала…

Она резко встряхнула головой.  
— А тебе не кажется, что он заслужил пять минут уединения? ― спросила она. ― Судя по всему, он скроен из более прочного материала, чем многие из нас, в этом надо отдать ему должное.

— Может быть, ― согласился Янг.

— А что касается кредитной карты, красавчик, то ты меня, конечно, извини, но из-за событий прошедшего дня моя непрошибаемая вера в долгосрочную финансовую состоятельность вашей организации пошатнулась, и пошатнулась более чем. Так что, я предпочитаю подстраховаться, — слова ее звучали ровно и глухо.

Он не сводил с нее глаз.

Она тоже смотрела на него в упор, поза ее была напряженной, губы крепко сжаты, раненую руку она прижимала к груди.

— А ты разыграла тут отличное шоу, — медленно произнес он, — просто чертовски отличное.

— Понятия не имею, о чем это ты, — прошептала она в ответ, ее лицо и вся поза оставались абсолютно неподвижными.

— Ага, как же, — говорил он. — Все эти выступления в стиле: «купи мне какую-то там футболку». Все эти твои: «а давайте я расскажу вам байку про те времена, когда я угоняла космические корабли у плохих парней». Кредитные карты, дерьмовые коктейли и…

— Прошу прощения?

— Ну, извини. Паршивые коктейли.

— Нечего хаять, раз сам не попробовал, красавчик, — хотя она произнесла это непринужденным тоном, в глазах ее плескалось беспокойство. Настороженность. Она подтянула под себя ноги и уселась на кровати по-турецки, чуть отстраняясь от Янга.

— Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя недооценивали. Тебя устраивает именно такой ход вещей.

Вала не отвечала.

— Понимаю, — продолжал Янг. — Еще как. Это дает тебе тактическое преимущество.

Она по-прежнему не сводила с него взгляда, сидя ненатурально неподвижно.

— Но _я_ такой ошибки не совершу, — осторожно и тихо проговорил Янг.

— Все так говорят, красавчик, — сказала Вала, медленно пропуская пряди волос сквозь пальцы. — Каждый раз одно и то же.

— Я не доверяю тебе, — сказал Янг.

— Одобряю, — кивнула Вала. — Никому не стоит доверять.

— Ладно, достаточно нам на сегодня _«Секретных материалов»_ , — он чуть расслабился и скупо улыбнулся ей. — Оснований _подозревать_ тебя у меня тоже нет.

— Что ж, твой вывод находится в строгом соответствии с умозаключениями бюрократической системы КЗВ, — горько заметила Вала. — Вот почему я до сих пор на испытательном сроке, — она кинула взгляд на обугленный жакет и грустно прихлопнула по тому месту на рукаве, где обычно нашиваются знаки отличия и эмблемы КЗВ.

Он почувствовал легкий укол сочувствия.  
— Хочу спросить тебя кое о чем.

— Валяй, красавчик, — разрешила она.

— Ты была носителем гоа’улда.

— Да, — тихо подтвердила Вала.

— Ты видела, как рождаются империи. Ты способствовала возвышению и низвержению цивилизаций.

— Да, — сказала она, слово прозвучало хрипло и резко.

— И что ты думаешь? — спросил Янг. — О нас? Об этом? Обо _всем_ этом? Каковы наши шансы — с воюющими против нас Орай, с Люшианским Альянсом, который так настырно пытается обогнать нас с разгадкой адреса девятого шеврона?

Опустив глаза, Вала разглядывала дешевое аляповатое покрывало, по которому были разбросаны нераспечатанные пакеты с едой.

— Каким все представляется на _твой_ взгляд? — спросил он.

— А знаешь, — прошептала она, улыбаясь нераспечатанному пакетику соленых крекеров, — ведь никто и никогда не задавал мне таких вопросов. Ни разу за все время, пока я здесь.

Янг промолчал.

— Я думаю, что вы слишком много взяли на себя, — сказала она негромким шепотом, — и потому вам приходится держать оборону по всем фронтам. Но мне кажется, для вас такое положение дел привычно, так что это вам не в осуждение. Ваше возвышение до статуса галактической державы было стремительным, но и ваше низвержение может оказаться столь же скорым. Вы часто неоправданно рискуете, не умеете приходить к согласию между собой ради единой цели. Как отдельные индивидуумы, как люди, вы слишком очарованы собственной концепцией справедливости, но гармонизируете это юмором.

— Думаешь, мы сможем выжить в этой войне? — спросил Янг.

— Такими, какие вы есть? — Вала глядела ему прямо в глаза. — Нет.

Он сглотнул.

— Я думаю, что религия «Происхождение» придет на вашу планету и завоюет ее.

— Отлично, — криво усмехнулся он.

— Извини, красавчик, — тихо произнесла Вала. — Но… ты сам _спросил_.

— Спросил, — согласился Янг и обескуражено развел руками. — Хм, раз ты действительно в это веришь, то почему же остаешься с нами и так настойчиво стремишься присоединиться к команде ЗВ-1?

— Ну, никогда не знаешь наверняка, как оно обернется, — Вала подхватила с покрывала пакетик крекеров. Несколько секунд она задумчиво изучала его, потом закусила зубами обертку и надорвала с резким треском, словно хотела этим звуком разорвать зловещую тишину, что висела в комнате. — Вы народ изобретательный. И потом, межгалактический выпендреж ЗВ-1 — это нечто выдающееся само по себе. Думаю, даже если ваша цивилизация рухнет, _на этом_ можно будет неплохо заработать. Может быть, организую что-то вроде планетарного протекционного сбора. Например, буду снимать с вас плату за мою…

Янг фыркнул, подхватывая легкомысленность ее настроя.

— Что?

— Ничего, дон Корлеоне.

— Я категорически не согласна подобным сравнением, — с напускной сердитостью запротестовала Вала.

— Как ты умудряешься так хорошо разбираться в таких чисто земных штучках? — поинтересовался Янг. — Митчелл жаловался, что Тил’к _до сих пор_ путается в его метафорах. А ведь Тил’к живет на Земле уже с _десяток_ лет.

— Понимаешь, — объяснила Вала, — все дело в отношении и в разносторонности интересов. Кстати говоря, красавчик, а не хочешь ли поделиться своей историей? — спросила она, хрустя крекерами. — А? Что с тобой на самом деле приключилось? — она указала пальцем на его поясницу, явно намекая на туманное происхождение его травм. — Не пойми меня неправильно, но хотя «раненый воин» — штука, в целом, достаточно загадочная и интригующая, но у меня такое чувство, что под твоей стоической видимостью кроется нечто большее.

— Я слишком устал, чтобы попасться на это, — сказал Янг, — и слишком трезв, — он потер поясницу ладонью.

— Так давай как-нибудь напьемся вместе, — с готовностью предложила Вала и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить раненое плечо, откинулась на подушки. — Сегодня, увы, это нам не светит из-за дурацкого закона штата Колорадо о запрете продажи алкоголя с полуночи и до семи. Но ведь так будет _не всегда_.

— Да ни за что, — ответил Янг. — Ты же разобьешь мне сердце.

— Пожалуй, — согласилась Вала. — Это я могу, не вопрос.

— Вообще-то я имел в виду, — пояснил Янг, косясь на дверь ванной, — что как только вся катавасия с твоим включением в состав ЗВ-1 официально закончится, то ты тут же позабудешь своего прежнего собутыльника и бросишь меня.

— Да ладно тебе, — усмехнулась Вала. — Я широко _известна_ своей преданностью.

— Это уж точно.

Шум бегущей из кранов воды внезапно прекратился, и почти мгновенно дверь ванной распахнулась, и оттуда вышел Раш. Походка его была нервная, казалось, он из последних сил пытается противостоять изнуряющей, денно и нощно изматывающей его физической усталости.

— И _тогда_ , — театрально произнесла Вала, ненатурально растягивая слова, — этот тип просто _выставил меня вон_. Как будто сама идея, что привлекательная, независимая, сексуальная женщина может оказаться инопланетянкой, казалась ему нелепой. Ты можешь _поверить_?

— Э-эм, правда? — промямлил Янг, стараясь не выглядеть слишком уж сконфуженным из-за откровенной попытки Валы отвлечь внимание Раша разговором, который, по ее мнению, лучше всего подходил для такой цели.

Раш внимательно посмотрел на них.

— Давай к нам, великолепный, — позвала его Вала, — поешь печенюшек. — она протянула открытый пакет крекеров. — Я тут рассказываю полковнику Янгу о том, как на прошлой неделе встречалась с одним _очень_ важным продюсером из Голливуда. Ты в курсе, что они собираются снимать полнометражный фильм на основе _«Червоточины Экстрим»_? Видел этот сериал? Он _обалденно_ популярен. Между прочим, основан на реальных приключениях ЗВ-1.

— Нет, — отрывисто бросил Раш. — Кроме того, подобные идеи кажутся мне слегка… м-м-м… неосмотрительными.

— Совершенно смехотворная идея, — сказал Янг, — но ВВС подхватили ее, чтобы использовать в качестве «правдоподобного отрицания».

— Признаюсь вам, я слегка влюблена в робота Грелла, — доверительно сообщила им Вала.

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Янг. — Ни в жизнь не поверю. Все без ума от доктора Леванта. Буквально все вокруг.

Когда Раш подошел, что забрать свою наполовину опустошенную бутылку холодного чая, Вала потрясла перед ним пакетиком крекеров.

— Это все наглая ложь, великолепный, — сказала Вала. — Не верь ни единому его слову.

— Меня это абсолютно не интересует, уверяю тебя, — сухо сказал Раш, принимая от Валы крекеры.

— Очень мудро, — кивнула Вала.

Присев рядом с ней на край кровати, Раш основанием раскрытой ладони устало потер правый глаз.

— Думаю, всем нам стоит немного поспать, — сказал Янг.

— Ты будешь спать со мной, великолепный, я _настаиваю_ , — Вала подергала Раша за рукав. — _А еще_ , я категорически настаиваю, чтобы потом ты обязательно рассказал об этом Дэниелу.

* * *

Проснулся Янг на покрывале своей так и не расстеленной постели всего пару часов спустя. Пробуждаясь, он непроизвольно дернулся, словно бы на сигнал боевой тревоги, и болезненно потянул так и не отдохнувшие, ноющие мышцы спины. В мутном тумане забытья клубились и постепенно исчезали клочья беспокойных снов, которые, несмотря на все его усилия, удержать в памяти никак не удавалось.

Обсидиановый пол.

Женский сапог из черной кожи.

Свет в комнате мотеля был выключен, и темнота скрывала облупившуюся краску стен и истоптанный ковер. Но сумерки ничего не могли поделать с доносившимся из ванной едким запахом хлорки, который тошнотворно смешивался с сигаретной вонью, въевшейся буквально в каждую пору этого дешевого гостиничного номера за долгие годы недолгих гостеваний случайных постояльцев.

Раш не спал. Он сидел за небольшим столиком возле окна и что-то писал в своем маленьком блокноте при тусклом свете электрических огней с парковки, что косо падали в комнату сквозь полуприкрученные жалюзи.

Янг закрыл глаза. Потом открыл их снова. Поднялся с постели, стараясь побороть мучительный мышечный спазм, отнимавший у него свободу движений. Потихоньку ему удалось дотащиться до столика и упасть на жесткий стул напротив Раша.

— Эй, — вполголоса, чтобы не разбудить Валу, сказал Янг.

— Привет, — так же тихо прозвучало в ответ. Раш не поднял на него глаз и продолжал писать в блокноте.

— Сейчас четыре часа утра, — сообщил Янг.

— Ты хотел сказать что-то конкретное? — Раш по-прежнему не смотрел на него.

— Сейчас четыре часа утра, — повторил Янг. — Ты, должно быть, совсем вымотался.

Поток непонятных каракулей, льющийся из-под пера Раша на страничку блокнота, ненадолго приостановился, когда тот прервался, чтобы сделать презрительный жест рукой.

Янг вздохнул:  
— Хочешь, поговорим об этом?

— О чем? — спросил Раш. — Или у тебя есть идеи по совместному использованию взаимодействующих гамильтониан?

— Я не про математику. А это, вообще, математика?

— С твоей точки зрения? Да. Является ли это чистой математикой? Нет.

— Тебя чуть было не захватили в плен, — напомнил Янг. — Опять.

— Я в курсе, — ответил Раш.

— У тебя на глазах убивали людей.

— Об этом я тоже помню.

— Ты только что выяснил, что генетически ты… э-э… особенный, так сказать.

— А это для меня не новость. Я шотландец.

Янг выдохнул, коротко и расстроено. Опустив голову, он разглядывал крышку стола. В тени оконной шторы, откинутая Рашем подальше с глаз, валялась гостиничная брошюра с рекламой расположенных поблизости достопримечательностей. Янг достал ее и рассеянно вертел в руках. От глянцевой поверхности рекламного проспекта отражался блеклый фонарей за окном. Чувствовалось, что Раш наблюдает за ним.  
— Ни один человек, — не глядя на него произнес Янг, — не воспринял бы все произошедшее так, как ты. Ни один.

— Очевидность некоторых фактов не всегда свидетельствует…

— Если только, — продолжал Янг, не обратив внимания на его слова, — если только в его жизни, в прошлом, уже не случалось чего-то сопоставимого по значимости. Чего-то такого, что навсегда меняет отношение. Из-за чего ничто больше не сможет ударить так же больно.

Раш не ответил.

Янг видел, как Раш большим пальцем неосознанно коснулся обручального кольца на безымянном и легонько крутанул его.

Раз.

Другой.

Третий.

Внезапно Раш резко прижал ладонь к гладкой поверхности стола.

Их взгляды встретились.

— Ну, что ж,— прошептал Раш, — у каждого из нас своя система мер, по которой мы судим о мире.

— М-да, — тихо согласился Янг.


	19. Холодный, ясный свет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение автора: в главе присутствует реалистическое описание медицинских процедур.

Уже почти половина второго ночи, когда Кэролин Лэм выбегает в небольшой коридор между своим кабинетом и переполненным лазаретом командного центра ЗВ.

Наконец-то она, пусть ненадолго, одна.

Стоящая перед ней задача неподъемна, она знает это. А открывшийся ей способ решения — единственно возможный способ — сражает Лэм своей неизбежностью, как удар под ложечку. Вот почему она стоит здесь, опираясь о стену рукой, и пытается обуздать бешеную скачку мыслей ― взрывную смесь из дикого страха, поглощающего ее разум, и неистового восторга от осознания того, что ей удалось найти выход.

Бывает так — не часто, но бывает — и карты ложатся таким образом, что шанс выиграть всю партию предоставляется сам собой. Упустить этот шанс Лэм уже не сможет. Она не такова.

И _никогда_ такой не была.

Она отрывается от стены и снова бежит вперед, чувствуя странное удовлетворение от резкого стука своих каблучков по жесткому бетонному полу. В руках у нее кипа папок, вокруг шеи болтается фонендоскоп, и на бегу она уже составляет в уме список всего, что понадобится ей для выполнения задуманного. Выскочив из тихого коридора, она влетает в группу столпившихся возле третьей операционной сотрудников медподразделения. Те сразу расступаются при ее приближении.

― Мы не будем это обсуждать, — категорично обрывает она их споры. — Не здесь. Токсикологи еще не до конца очистили воздух от этого вещества. Оно вполне может быть заразным, оно может оказаться нейротоксином кумулятивного действия или переносчиком чего-то еще. Разворачивать хирургические площадки вне закрытых на карантин помещений мы не станем. Оперировать можно и тут. В непосредственный контакт с тканями газ _не_ вступает.

Тут же со всех сторон на нее сыплются единодушные возражения.

― Но… — начинает кто-то, но замечание это тонет в протестующем гуле голосов, который, в конце концов, оформляется в заявление:  
— Картер долго не продержится, не говоря уже о люшианской Джейн Доу*, и если Брайтман разрешат спуститься вниз, тогда _сейчас_ лучше будет перевезти…

Лэм не замедляет шага, лишь чуть оборачивается, когда проносится мимо них:  
― Хватит болтать, — папками, которые она держит в руках, Лэм указывает на первую операционную. — Перемещаемся в операционные далее по коридору. Мы всегда так делали, это обычная практика.

― Но не в таком аврале, — выкрикивает ей операционная сестра.

― А ну, молчать, — неумолимо повторяет она. — Переместиться далее по коридору.

― Доктор Лэм, — из толпы медсестер и фельдшеров отделяется Йохансен и спешит следом за ней. — У вас кровь идет, — изящным движением медсестра указывает себе на лоб.

Зеркальным жестом Лэм прикасается к своему лбу возле самой линии роста волос. Ее обжигает острая, жгучая боль. Так же, как тогда, когда пуля из пистолета полковника Митчелла чиркнула по ее виску и содрала кожу. Медленно сочащаяся кровь потихоньку пропитывает волосы. Лэм опускает взгляд и тянет на себя воротник своего белого халата, пытаясь разглядеть, нет ли на нем пятен.

Воротник выглядит чистым, никакой крови, наверно, все осталось в волосах.

Прекрасно, этим можно будет заняться позже.

― Спасибо, — говорит Лэм.

― Я могу по-быстрому наложить несколько швов, — доносится сзади голос Йохансен.

― Конечно, — кричит ей в ответ Лэм, а сама уже бежит далее. — Спасибо. Позже.

Опасность умереть от кровотечения ей вряд ли грозит, в отличие от кое-кого другого. А это — что ж, это запечется само.

В лазарете царят хаос и неразбериха, двери в коридор распахнуты настежь, в воздухе все еще клубится белесый туман. Повсюду на койках тела, а между ними как угорелые носятся ее запыхавшиеся сотрудники, периодически срывающиеся с быстрого шага на бег. Возле дверей волнующимся, гудящим, путанным людским клубком толпятся военные — подносят раненых, с тревогой высматривают на койках друзей, предлагают помощь.

Возле стены кто-то непрерывно кричит.

Плазменные ожоги способны и не на такое.

― Кэролин, — доносится до нее чей-то оклик из беспорядочной толпы у дверей. — _Кэролин_.

― Эй, — свирепо рычит она на гудящую массу людей в черной военной униформе, которые перекрывают входы и выходы из медотсека. — Освободите _дорогу_. Весь немедицинский персонал, не имеющий серьезных повреждений, может явиться в медпункт этажом выше. Тем, у кого нет оснований находиться здесь — немедленно покинуть помещение.

Ей удается выдернуть Брайтман из плотной толпы солдат в дверях, и какое-то время они с ней стоят неподвижно, вцепившись друг в друга, словно некий островок стабильности в бурлящем вокруг людском море.

― Я почти шесть часов прождала наверху, — голос у Брайтман высокий и срывающийся. — Только сейчас нас, наконец, проверили и допустили на базу, и я сразу же помчалась вниз. Маккензи находился здесь, когда все произошло. Поскольку он побывал под воздействием этого вещества, его пропустили обратно без проблем. Я послала его на двадцатый этаж заниматься сортировкой раненых. Конечно, он лишь психиатр, но все же это лучше, чем ничего.

― Хорошо, — говорит Лэм.

― Я понимаю, что все плохо, — говорит Брайтман. — Но насколько?

― Плохо, — отвечает Лэм и сама слышит страх в собственном голосе. — У нас восемнадцать раненых, из них четверо в критическом состоянии: двое — с огнестрельными ранениями, другие два — плазменные ожоги. Газ неизвестных свойств по всей базе, его воздействию подвергся каждый находящийся здесь, теперь уже включая тебя. Полковник Телфорд и трое ребят из отряда ЗВ-3 заперты в охраняемом изоляторе, у них обошлось без тяжелых травм, но их, похоже, пытали, возможно была принудительная «промывка мозгов». Я рада, что ты с нами.

― А куда я денусь? — говорит Брайтман. — Здесь же нужен хирург.

― Да, — отвечает Лэм.

― Все раненые рассортированы?

― Да.

― Тогда давай мне трех из второй группы, из тяжелых. Кого брать в первую очередь?

― Джейн Доу, возраст около двадцати, анамнез неизвестен. Огнестрельное ранение в упор ниже левой ключицы. Она нестабильна.

Брайтман внимательно смотрит на Лэм. Затем коротко оглядывается на вьющиеся вокруг них потоки людей и склоняется ближе:  
― Скажи, тяжелые… _все_ они боевики Люшианского Альянса?

― Нет, — говорит Лэм.

― Занимаясь ими, мы потеряем время, Кэролин, — слова звучат очень тихо, едва слышно.

― Я понимаю, — резко отвечает Лэм и чуть отклоняется назад, увеличивая дистанцию между собой и Брайтман.

― А второе огнестрельное — это кто? — спрашивает та.

― Какая разница? — говорит Лэм. — Люшианская оперативница идентифицирована как объект с дружелюбными намерениями. Она…

― Это _отнимет у нас время_ , Кэролин. Другой тяжелый с огнестрельным — кто это?

― Картер, — отвечает Лэм. — Полковник Саманта Картер.

― Кэролин...

― Я сама займусь ею, — говорит Лэм и чувствует, какой невыносимой тяжестью ложится на плечи груз этих слов. — Я помогу Картер подержаться живой, пока ты будешь оперировать девушку. Я смогу. Она продержится еще восемь часов. Живой. Приказываю тебе начинать с девушки.

Она не военнослужащая, она не вправе отдавать приказы.

Но это вовсе не означает, что Брайтман откажется их выполнять.

Брайтман кивает.

― Слушай, мне нужно отлучиться минут на десять, — говорит Лэм. — Прямо сейчас. Присмотри тут за меня. Плазменному ожогу возле стены нужен морфин, Картер и девушка нестабильны, мы наладили им массивную инфузию в обе руки. Картер уже перелили двенадцать единиц крови. Пришлось поставить ей плевральный дренаж. Если у нее произойдет «остановка»**, включай сигнал громкого оповещения. Я скоро вернусь.

― Все поняла, — отвечает Брайтман.

У Картер _будет_ «остановка», обязательно. Лэм нужно вернуться до того, как это произойдет.

Протолкавшись сквозь военных, которые проигнорировали ее приказ убираться куда подальше и по-прежнему толпятся у дверей лазарета, она выбирается в коридор. Затем стремительной, чеканной походкой проходит сквозь замутненный воздух просторного холла. Спустя полминуты она покидает многолюдные помещения базы. Тут холлы пусты, весь персонал эвакуирован, за исключением самых необходимых сотрудников из тех, кто уже попал под воздействие газовой субстанции. Оказавшись одна, Лэм снимает туфли, подхватывает их в руку и дальше идет босиком.

Затем начинает бежать. Быстро и бесшумно.

Позже они, конечно, увидят все это на записях камер наблюдения.

Позже, когда они будут знать, почему и куда она сейчас спешит.

Позже будет уже не важно.

Но не сейчас.

Дыхание опаляет ей легкие, и от едкого привкуса загрязненного белым газом воздуха противно першит в горле. Глаза начинают слезиться, когда она пробегает сквозь плотные непрозрачные скопления тумана, до сих пор клубящегося в удаленных от воздуховодов вентиляции местах. Ей удается беспрепятственно добежать до Отдела Астробиологии. Проскользнув в дверь, она направляется в самый конец главного зала лаборатории, где торопливо, но внимательно роется в шкафах среди маленьких, аккуратно подписанных ящичков с пробирками и вскоре отыскивает то, за чем тайком пришла сюда.

Она достает из ящичка небольшой пузырек.

Отставив его в сторону, она берет с полки весы, распечатывает одноразовое мерное пластиковое блюдце к ним, затем, аккуратно наклонив пузырек, выливает в блюдце и тщательно взвешивает нужное ей количество серебристо-серой жидкой суспензии. Проходит примерно минута, пока она осторожно переливает отмеренное вещество в пустой флакон. Затем добавляет туда десять миллилитров стерильного физиологического раствора. И возвращает склянку с остатками субстанции обратно на место, в гнездо ящичка, где оно и хранится, после наквасона и перед нафталином.

Всю обратную дорогу, пока Лэм бежит к лазарету, она непрерывно потряхивает флакон, взбалтывая содержащуюся в нем суспензию.

Перед тем как завернуть за угол, она снова надевает свои туфли-лодочки и спустя пару секунд начинает протискиваться сквозь толпу у дверей медподразделения.

Кто-то останавливает ее, ловя за руку. Еще не успев обернуться, она уже знает, что это Митчелл. Это он восемь часов назад на пандусе Врат вытащил ее из-под застреленного им же боевика, не дав люшианцам утянуть ее сквозь горизонт событий. Она сможет узнать его везде. Всегда. Всю оставшуюся ей жизнь.

― Доктор Лэм. _Доктор Лэм_ , — голос у него хриплый. Оторвав от него взгляд, она смотрит сквозь сумятицу многолюдного зала и там, возле самой стены, видит доктора Джексона и Тил’ка, синхронно застывших плечом к плечу в безмолвном ожидании.

― Она жива, — отвечает на незаданный вопрос Лэм. — Она жива. Я делаю все, что могу.

Митчелл не отпускает ее. Глаза у него бешенные и злые, и лицо у него сейчас жесткое, но хватка, которой он держит ее за руку, бережная и мягкая.

― Все, что могу, — повторяет она.

― Она ведь не…— Митчелл не может закончить.

Ей не хочется ему лгать.

― Вы должны отпустить меня, — говорит она.

Он отпускает.

И снова она несется в лазарет. Хорошо, что никто ее не хватился. Она лихорадочно ищет систему для внутривенных вливаний.

― Не беспокойтесь об этом, — Йохансен, материализуясь словно бы из воздуха, легонько трогает ее за локоть. — Я все подготовлю. Что именно вам понадобится?

― Раствор бикарбоната и NAC***, и тот специальный раствор, который мы ресинтезировали по технологиям из баз данных Древних. Встретимся в отделении реанимации.

― Протокол по защите почек? — мгновенно понимает Йохансен и начинает собирать для нее шприцы и системы для капельниц.

― Совершенно верно, — подтверждает Лэм, незаметно встряхивая в кармане флакон с наквадахом. — Заряди четыре системы, но без меня не начинай. Я скоро подойду.

― Будет сделано, — Йохансен отворачивается и направляется к стеклянным шкафам, где хранятся медикаменты. Электрический свет слабо бликует, играя в золоте ее волос.

Лэм ныряет обратно в коридор и мчится в свой рабочий кабинет. Там она подбегает к запертому непрозрачному сейфу, встроенному прямо в горную породу, которая является стеной этого подземного здания. Отперев его, она вытаскивает небольшой кейс, снова запирает сейф и несется обратно, чувствуя, как бегают по спине мурашки в предчувствии того, что ей предстоит. И каждую секунду она непроизвольно прислушивается, ожидая сигнала того самого служебного вызова — медицинского кода тревоги из-за кого-то, чье состояние резко ухудшилось.

Из-за Картер.

 _Картер_.

Бывают незаменимые люди. Картер как раз из них.

Лэм быстро проходит по главному залу лазарета, спеша в отделение интенсивной терапии.

― Доктор Лэм, — голос окликает ее из того организованного хаоса, который она пытается проскочить по-быстрому, из того клубка боли и страданий, что взывает к ней, хочет остановить, задержать тут надолго. Любое, потраченное сейчас мгновение — чересчур долго. Но ей знаком этот голос и этот силуэт, и потому она оборачивается на оклик.

― Генерал, — говорит она.

― Кэролин, — произносит он, и ей становится ясно, что пришел он сюда лишь для того, чтобы повидаться _с ней_.

― Мне хотелось бы услышать краткий отчет о состоянии полковника Картер, — говорит генерал Лэндри.

Это лишь полуправда, они оба это понимают, но Лэм приостанавливается, одновременно продолжая потряхивать в кармане флакон с наквадахом, потому что чувствует, что задолжала ему — не так уж много у нее _долгов_ перед ним, но это мгновение с нее точно причитается.

― Я делаю все возможное, — говорит она. Ответ звучит безукоризненно — вежливо и честно. Стандартная, заученная еще в медицинском институте фраза, которую произносят тогда, когда сказать больше нечего, и которой Лэм прикрывается уже многие годы. Но вся штука в том, что человек, которому она это декламирует — ее отец, и потому эти слова сейчас звучат совсем по-детски.

А может, дело не в словах, просто… просто возле него она снова чувствует себя ребенком.

― Я знаю, — отвечает он. — Я знаю.

По тому, как он держится, по изменению его взгляда и осанки понятно, что его боязнь за нее постепенно уходит, а обеспокоенность за Картер растет.

― Надежда еще есть, — говорит она.

― Плохо, значит, — понимает он.

― Да, плохо, — говорит она. — Я должна идти. Сэр.

Легким кивком он отпускает ее. Опустив глаза, она скользит мимо него, надеясь, что после он не вспомнит этот момент — не вспомнит про кейс у нее в руке, про то, что мог остановить ее, всего лишь протянув руку. Но мысль эта стремительно уносится прочь, не задерживаясь в сознании. Лэм спешит дальше, набирая темп по ходу движения, и на всей скорости врезается в двойные двери реанимации, толчком распахивая их, так что створки идеально симметрично разлетаются от нее по обе стороны. Пробежав мимо Эванс, которая сидит возле скопища мониторов, куда выводятся жизненные показатели всех пациентов отделения, она поворачивает налево, к одной из закрытых комнат.

Йохансен уже ждет здесь, стоя возле бессознательной Картер, взгляд ее невесел.

― Мы готовы, — говорит сестра. — Хотите, я сама начну? — она тихонько постукивает по стойке капельницы идеальным ногтем, покрытым бледно-розовым лаком, и такой маникюр формально является нарушением инструкций для медицинского персонала.

Вместо ответа Лэм отворачивается, возвращается к стеклянным дверям палаты и запирает их. Двери абсолютно прозрачны, но пуленепробиваемы.

― Хм, — произносит Йохансен.

Лэм возвращается обратно, кладет рядом с Картер кейс, который принесла с собой, и открывает его, явив на свет исцеляющее устройство гоа’улдов. Задумчиво проводит по прибору пальцами, как бы изучая его. Затем поднимает глаза на Йохансен.

― Разве вы… — медсестра сглатывает. — Разве вы Ток’ра? Или вы… но вы же никогда не были носителем… — она не заканчивает свою мысль.

― Нет.

― На базе нет ни одного человека, который был бы в прошлом носителем гоа’улда, — говорит Йохансен, ее голос строг, как будто та уже догадалась о том, что задумала Лэм. — Мы проверили. Мы всех _проверили_.

― Все верно, — Лэм достает из кармана суспензию наквадаха и протягивает ее медсестре. — После начала внутривенной инфузии, — распоряжается она, — мы медленным болюсом введем вот это.

― Наквадах? — удивляется Йохансен и машинально опускает руки на укрытые простыней ноги Картер, словно бы защищая ее. — Вы _не можете_ …

― Эта капельница не для Картер, — поясняет Лэм. — Это для меня.

Застыв, Йохансен долго рассматривает тонкий рисунок белой ткани, которой укрыта Картер.

Лэм снимает медицинский халат.

― Мы никогда такого не делали, — говорит Йохансен.

Лэм расстегивает манжету своей блузки.

― Так _нельзя_.

Лэм закатывает рукав.

― Мы так _не договаривались_ , — заканчивает Йохансен.

― Да, верно, — говорит Лэм и протягивает руку для укола.

Еще какую-то секунду Йохансен колеблется, переводя взгляд с Лэм на Картер, которая безмолвно и неподвижно лежит сейчас перед ней, бледная, как простыни постели.

― Тамара, — окликает Лэм.

Та коротко вскидывает руки ладонями вверх и отворачивается, будто ей невыносим звук собственного имени. Затем делает шаг в сторону и на мгновение Лэм думает, что Йохансен откажется помогать ей. Однако та лезет в ящик стола и вскрывает пакет с одноразовыми спиртовыми салфетками. Уверенными, четкими движениями она протирает сгиб локтя Лэм. Подождав, пока спирт высохнет, она распаковывает стерильную иглу и короткий кубитальный катетер.

― Не смотрите, — шепчет медсестра. — Будет маленький укольчик. — Игла проходит без усилий и Лэм чувствует, как вслед за этим удаляют металлический проводник, оставляя в вене гибкую канюлю венозного катетера. Йохансен приклеивает поверх квадратный марлевый пластырь, фиксируя катетер к коже.

― Подключай, — командует Лэм.

Подсоединив к катетеру капельницу, Йохансен, отрывает зажим. Лэм сразу же чувствует, как прохладный солевой раствор из тонкой пластиковой трубки змеей проскальзывает в ее вены. Ее бьет дрожь.

― Если тебе станет легче, — говорит Тамаре Лэм, — то напомню, что ставить эксперименты на себе в медицине испокон веков было обычной практикой.

― Нет, — не соглашается Йохансен. — Мы же будем вводить вам тяжелый металл. Эта штука способна склерозировать вам вены.

― Наквадах уже неплохо исследован, и все знают, что ничего подобного не случится, — успокаивает ее Лэм. — Думаешь, никто не пытался попробовать такой вариант?

― Будь это хорошей идеей, то, нисколько не сомневаюсь, в КЗВ давно бы ее реализовали.

― Я буду тестовым случаем, — Лэм достает из кейса исцеляющее устройство. — Ладно, давай займемся делом.

Она отходит немного в сторону, волоча за собой стойку капельницы. Затем устанавливает капельницу справа от кровати Картер, приткнув среди скопища многочисленных, подключенных к телу Картер приборов, которые помогают той до сих пор оставаться в живых. Лэм смотрит на бледное бескровное лицо на простынях, на разметанные по подушке светлые волосы.

В ней поднимается порыв что-то сказать, но вместо этого она лишь молча продевает кисть правой руки сквозь лямки на задней поверхности округлого устройства и обхватывает его кончиками пальцев, так, чтобы машинка располагалась точно по центру ладони. Некоторое время Лэм рассматривает прибор, ощущая его тяжесть.

― Мне всегда хотелось испробовать эту штуку, — невесело говорит она. — Правда-правда. Какой бы врач не хотел? Излечивать болезни наложением рук? Восстанавливать силы страждущих энергией своей души и сердца?

― Доктор Лэм, — шепчет Йохансен.

― Ей не выжить, — Лэм смотрит прямо в обеспокоенные глаза Йохансен. — У нее нет шансов.

― Я знаю, — тихо произносит в ответ медсестра, — но…

― Набирай шприц, — командует Лэм.

И снова ей кажется, что Йохансен колеблется, откажется помогать ей.  
— Это может убить вас, ― говорит Йохансен. — Это может остановить вам сердце еще до того, как вы успеете помочь.

― Пожалуйста, — просит Лэм.

Йохансен отворачивается, распечатывает новый шприц и набирает в него наквадах. Затем вкалывает иглу в тонкую трубку капельницы.

― Готовы? — спрашивает медсестра.

― Да, — кивает Лэм, взгляд ее непрерывно мечется взад-вперед между Картер и исцеляющей машинкой в своих руках.

Тот момент, когда вещество начинает поступать в ее кровь она _чувствует_ сразу же. Остро печет в руке, появляется странный привкус во рту и, _черт побери_ , можно было догадаться, что эта субстанция станет триггером для хеморецепторов area postrema…

Эта тошнота просто ужасна.

Лэм смотрит на устройство в своих руках.

― Как только оно загорится… — начинает она, но ее прерывает рвотный позыв, подавить который ей не удается. — Не могла бы ты, пожалуйста… — и снова она не может закончить.

― Зофран? — понимает Йохансен и, не дожидаясь ответа, бросается набирать в шприц противорвотное.

Лэм кивает.

Рука сильно болит. Очень сильно болит. Лэм еще _никогда_ не было так больно. Она судорожно вцепляется в край кушетки.

Ей страшно.

Левой рукой она хватается за грудь, за горло, подносит ее к глазам и снова прижимает к груди.

Ее правая рука абсолютно неподвижна.

Слышно, как бешено грохочет сердце в груди. Трудно дышать, дыхание становится неглубоким и прерывистым, и приходится прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы делать вдохи, и она не может понять, связано ли это с наквадахом или же во всем виноват жуткий, накрывающий ее с головой страх. Страх от осознания того, что она сотворила с собой, от понимания того, что эта гадость сейчас вытворяет с ее легкими, с ее печенью, сердцем, почками, нервами, мышцами, мозгом, потому что в ней нет симбионта, способного переработать и обезопасить токсин, который сейчас медленно, капля за каплей, поступает в ее кровь.

― Доктор Лэм… — окликает ее Йохансен, голос у медсестры высокий, дрожащий и испуганный.

Лэм не может говорить.

Она нарушает данную ею врачебную клятву.

Она причиняет здоровому телу вред.

Адски _болит_ рука. Жжет прямо под кожей и одновременно ломит где-то глубоко внутри. Скорее всего, это следствие прямого воздействия концентрированного наквадаха, а может быть, боль иррадиирует откуда-то еще. От ее диафрагмы. Ее легких. Сердца.

Она крепче обхватывает устройство, сжимая его пальцами, и отчаянно желает, чтобы оно включилось. Чтобы оно, наконец, _зажглось_ , иначе все окажется напрасным.

― Ну же, — рычит Лэм на инопланетную штуковину в своих руках, пока кровь в ее жилах неумолимо свертывается. Нет, она _не_ умрет. Не раньше, чем эта дрянь засветится, наконец. Она не сдастся.

 _«Зажигайся же, черт бы тебя побрал»_ , — думает Лэм, усиленно представляя себе вспышку яркой энергии. _«Зажигайся же, ты, зараза»_.

Зубы ее крепко стиснуты, ей приходится чуть отвернуться от койки Картер, от боли она сгибается почти пополам.

Стоящая рядом Йохансен продолжает медленно давить на поршень шприца, выдавливая суспензию в капельницу, и тихо шепчет про себя:  
― Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

― Ну, давай же, — стонет Лэм, глаза ее слезятся, все слизистые оболочки немилосердно горят, стиснутая в кулак левая рука по-прежнему крепко прижата к груди, она задыхается, _умирает_. — Давай же, ну.

Устройство включается.

Невероятным усилием воли Лэм заставляет себя забыть о боли в руке и сосредотачивает все внимание на Картер. Стиснув челюсти и стараясь дышать только через нос, пока носовые пазухи пылают, словно в огне, она рисует в своем воображении картины того, что ей нужно — чтобы внутренне кровотечение Картер остановилось и началась регенерация тканей…

До ее слуха доносится негромкий стук, когда Йохансен выбрасывает опустевший шприц в специальный контейнер. Почувствовав, что медсестра отходит в сторонку, Лэм оборачивается лицом к койке с Картер.

Лэм тихонько стонет, чувствуя, как искажается от напряжения ее лицо, пока она пытается навязать свою волю инопланетной штуке в руках, а та _сопротивляется_ ей. Стараясь не обращать внимания на тревожные сигналы собственного тела, Лэм фокусируется на Картер, _только_ на _Картер_ , и затем… ее сознание переходит на иной уровень и психически синхронизируется, наконец, с устройством. Это ментальное воссоединение ошеломляет ее, заполняет до краев каким-то странным удовлетворением.

Никакой боли больше нет.

Устройство кажется теплым и идеально соответствующим ее ладони, оно воспринимает электрические модуляции самой Лэм и плавно интегрируется с ними, преображая ее ментальные побуждения в нечто настолько _мощное_ , что те даже становятся видимыми — яркое желтое сияние разливается между ее правой рукой и телом Картер. Она чуть перемещает исцеляющую машинку, ощущая, как вслед за ее движением легко и естественно сдвигается фокус устройства от легких на нисходящую аорту, от аорты на перикард.

― Доктор Лэм, — голос Йохансен доносится словно бы издалека, но ответить Лэм сейчас не в состоянии.

Исправить все ей не удастся, она сразу это понимает. Невозможно полностью возместить потерю крови и залечить все поврежденные ткани. Однако уже можно почувствовать, как запускается в теле Картер процесс образования внутренних рубцов в ране, появляются участки, которые далее будут утолщаться и уплотняться, где будут формироваться контрактуры, потому что продукция коллагена там происходит быстрее деления миоцитов и регенерирования разветвленной микроциркуляторной сети.

― Доктор Лэм.

Лэм не может ответить.

Она _чувствует_ , как стабилизируется состояние Картер, как прекращается внутреннее кровотечение. Остро и безошибочно определяет тот самый момент, когда окончательно и бесповоротно становится _ясно_ , что теперь Картер будет жить.

Удалить деформированную, сплющенную пулю, которая застряла у Картер под лопаткой, не удастся, но теперь — теперь Лэм точно знает, что Картер сможет перенести операцию Брайтман по извлечению смертоносного люшианского осколка.

Пламя чистой радости от осознания этого факта неожиданно гаснет, когда устройство переключается на что-то иное.

Лэм чувствует, как фокус исцеляющей машинки резко меняет направление.

Он разворачивается на нее.

Теперь она смотрит на саму себя, перемещая руку и свое сознание, она отныне противостоит самой себе.

Ей виден наквадах в собственном теле, его отложения уже повсюду. В артериях, в коже, в сердце, в головном мозге, в легких, в печени, в яичниках, под корнями волос и под корнями зубов.

Удалить его ей не по силам.

Она не сможет заставить его раствориться.

Не сможет его хелатировать.

Или секвестировать.

Единственный выход для нее — попытаться его перераспределить.

Очищая от вещества свои нервы, она выталкивает его в кровь и гонит по сосудам в тот отсек, в тот орган, который нужно будет принести в жертву, которым придется заплатить за то, что ей все-таки удалось оттащить Картер от края пропасти.

Когда все заканчивается, устройство выключается.

Оттолкнувшись от койки Картер, Лэм на подгибающихся ногах бежит к контейнеру с биологическими отходами возле дверей, срывает с него крышку и, упав на колени, вываливает туда содержимое своего желудка. Его не много. Она не ела несколько часов.

Йохансен уже рядом с ней, подтаскивает поближе стойку с капельницей, которую Лэм едва не свалила во время своего внезапного рывка к дверям.

― Доктор Лэм, — шепчет Йохансен.

― Я в порядке, — произносит Лэм, давясь слезами, и прислоняется к стене, ее бьет дрожь.

― Разве? — едва слышно спрашивает Йохансен.

Лэм кивает, крепче сжимая трясущиеся губы.

― Надо кому-нибудь рассказать, — высокий голос Йохансен звенит от напряжения, руками она обхватывает правое запястье Лэм. — Нам нужно… мы обязательно должны… нам следует…

― Расскажем, — обещает Лэм, думая о том, сколько бесчисленных разговоров предстоит ей в ближайшие часы. — Обязательно расскажем. Но после. У меня получилось… залечить свои повреждения. Я смогла исцелить себя. Почти. Так что, согласно принципам сортировки раненых, я где-то у основания пирамиды, не в приоритете. Пока.

― Вы уверены? — глаза у Йохансен широко распахнутые и испуганные.

Лэм кивает ей в ответ.

Затем они, не сговариваясь, синхронно оборачиваются и смотрят на Картер. На первый взгляд ничего не поменялось. Тогда они поднимают взгляд выше, к экранам мониторов.

― Частота пульса снижается, — говорит Йохансен. — Артериальное давление приходит в норму.

― Внутреннее кровотечение остановилось, — объясняет Лэм, утирая слезы с глаз.

Они поднимаются на ноги и стоят рядом, почти вплотную, ничего не говоря и все еще задыхаясь, словно бы только что им удалось избежать чего-то ужасного.

― Что вы сделали? — прерывистым шепотом спрашивает Йохансен.

― Это сработало, — бормочет ей Лэм. — Сработало.

― Я имею в виду — что вы сделали с собой? — говорит Йохансен.

― Еще не знаю, — отвечает Лэм и частично это является правдой. — Но мы с этим разберемся.

Йохансен закрывает глаза и кивает.

* * *

Десять часов спустя Картер уже прооперирована, переведена в послеоперационную и совершенно стабильна. Лэм наконец переоделась, передала всех своих пациентов Брайтман и составила полный письменный отчет о случившемся. Сейчас она стоит в приемной генеральского офиса и осторожно трогает кончиками пальцев шесть аккуратных швов на лбу, у самой линии волос, которые чуть ранее наложила ей на рану Йохансен.

― Не стоит утруждаться, — сухо и опустошенно огрызнулась тогда Лэм, когда медсестра, заправив шовную нить в иглу, подошла к ней. Йохансен тут же замерла и отвернулась, отложив инструменты на стерильный лоток, руки ее тряслись, губы были крепко сжаты, она глубоко и протяжно выдохнула. Лэм сказала тогда:  
— Тамара, извини. Мне не следовало так говорить. — А Йохансен, ненадолго подняв глаза к потолку, будто пытаясь справиться с подступающими слезами, снова повернулась к ней и взяла в руки пинцет с иглодержателем.

У Лэм сильно болит голова.

Секретаря в генеральской приемной нет, поскольку весь второстепенный персонал на базу пока не допускается, и поэтому Лэм сама тихо стучится в дверь кабинета.

― Входите.

Она заходит внутрь, машинально перебирая пальцами по корешку папки, которую прижимает к груди. Глаза ее опущены в пол, но через мгновение она поднимает взгляд на отца.

― А, женщина часа, — произносит он в том звучном командном стиле, который ему всегда свойственен. Но под этой воинственной веселой дружелюбностью слышна гордость за нее. И облегчение оттого, что самое тяжелое позади. — Слухи донесли, что Картер выкарабкается. И та люшианская перебежчица тоже, как я понял.

― Да, — отвечает она, пока внутри нее борются между собой страх, злость и осознание выполненного ею долга.

― Итак, что я могу для вас сделать, доктор Лэм? — Лэндри переходит на официальный тон.

― Появились ли какие-нибудь сведения о природе газа, который они закачивали через Врата? — ответ ей известен, но нужно как-то начать разговор и подготовить почву тому, что ему предстоит сейчас услышать.

― Пока нет, и думаю, отсутствие вестей — это хорошие вести. Как говорят парни-хромотографы, газ выглядит довольно инертным, а пока ждем результатов окончательного токсикологического анализа, главная химлаборатория должна будет закончить его сегодня чуть позднее.

― Отлично, — говорит Лэм. — Просто здорово.

Она поднимает на него глаза. Он улыбается ей. Улыбнуться в ответ нелегко.

― Я принесла свой отчет о случившемся.

― В самом деле?

Обычно не в ее привычках лично доставлять отчеты генералу.

― Да, сэр, — она отрывает папку от груди и кладет на стол, слегка пододвигая к нему. — Тут… тут есть кое-что, что вам не понравится.

― Да? — он чуть приподнимает брови. — Почему бы тебе не присесть?

Она садится за стол.

И размышляет о том, каким образом донести до него эту новость. Несмотря на довольно сложные взаимоотношения между ними, он заслуживает исключительного профессионализма, и что ж, она способна на это. Она знает, что он это знает. Она знает, что он поймет. Она знает, что все, что ему потребуется, так это контекст.

― Когда полковник Картер поступила в медподразделение, — ровно начинает она, — мне сразу стало очевидно, что ее ранение несовместимо с жизнью. Обширное повреждение левого легкого. Массивное продолжающееся кровотечение в плевральную полость, а также — медленное, но непрекращающееся кровоизлияние в перикардиальную сумку, окружающую сердце.

― Однако ты справилась с этим, — генерал произносит это по-прежнему бодро, но взгляд его становиться пристальным и настороженным. Очень настороженным. — Ты и Брайтман — вы обе со всем прекрасно справились.

― Да, — говорит Лэм. — Мы справились. С полковником Картер все будет в порядке, — она опускает глаза, вытирает вспотевшие ладони о ткань юбки. — Однако в процессе ее лечения нам пришлось использовать исцеляющее устройство гоа’улдов.

Отец смотрит на нее. На свою маленькую девочку, которую, похоже, будет видеть в ней всю жизнь. Он не склонен к вспышкам гениальных озарений, склад ума у него, скорее, скрупулезно-методический, но выводы отец всегда умел делать быстро:  
― Кто использовал устройство? — спрашивает он.

― Использование устройства невозможно без наличия наквадаха в крови, — продолжает Лэм, — а в тот момент на базе не было ни одного бывшего носителя гоа’улда.

― Кто _использовал_ его, Кэролин?

Почти физически ощущается, как в воздухе генеральского кабинета копится напряжение, словно затишье перед бурей. И кажется — вот оно, то самое мгновение, когда пора, наконец, произнести:  
― Я приняла решение, — начинает она, — попробовать искусственно создать необходимые условия для использования исцеляющей машинки.

Невыносимая тишина наваливается на них обоих. Генерал складывает руки на стол перед собой, сплетает пальцы в замок и чуть наклоняется вперед:  
― И как именно ты создала эти условия? — спрашивает он.

Теперь он уже готов к тому, что ему предстоит услышать, а она готова это озвучить.

― Я сделала себе инъекцию наквадаха, — говорит она.

― Ты сделала ЧТО? — упираясь руками в стол, он с грохотом вскакивает с кресла, выпуская на волю сдерживаемые чувства.

― Я сделала себе инъекцию наквадаха, — еще раз повторяет Лэм, — и использовала устройство.

Не зная, что сказать, он стоит неподвижно, костяшки его сжатых в кулаки пальцев белеют, лицо искажено, видно, как борются в нем страх, гнев и гордость за нее, и растерянность, потому как он больше не понимает, что делать и как поступить.

Она поможет ему с этим.

― Я осознаю, что будет проведено расследование случившегося, — говорит она, голос ее холоден и ровен, напоминая ему, что их профессиональные взаимоотношения сейчас важнее личных разбирательств. — Я отдаю себе отчет, что мое решение может быть классифицировано как непрофессиональное и может повлечь за собой соответствующие дисциплинарные взыскания. Я готова нести полную ответственность за свои действия.

― _Какого черта_ ты делаешь здесь, ты же должна быть… — тут он обрывает сам себя. — Кэролин, немедленно спускайся вниз, и пусть Брайтман осмотрит тебя или тот новый врач или… да кто угодно. Тебя должны досконально обследовать, чтобы ничего не упустить, нужно все время следить за…

― Папа, — окликает она, напугав этим обращением и его и себя.

Когда он снова начинает говорить, сила его голоса возрастает вдвое.

― Я сам возьму тебя за руку и отведу туда, — рычит он на нее. — Прямо сейчас. Да ты хоть…

― Я уже проконсультировалась с Брайтман, — ровным тоном сообщает ему Лэм.

― И она отпустила тебя?

Во рту у нее пересохло. Странная, издевательская мысль сейчас крутится в мозгах, в такие моменты это часто приходит ей в голову — что надо было идти в педиатрию.  
― У нас сложилась довольно ясная картина произошедшего. И того, что произойдет далее.

Он садится.

Он ничего не говорит.

― У меня уже появились первые признаки острой почечной недостаточности, — произносит она.

Он ничего не говорит.

― Далее у меня будет короткий «светлый» промежуток, пока не проявились основные симптомы, ― говорит она. ― Нужно будет… попробуем успеть подготовить все необходимое оборудование нужной мощности. Я уже созвонилась с главным медцентром ВВС и заказала все, что мне понадобится по индивидуальному протоколу хелации. Возможности ведения почечной недостаточности у них на самом высшем уровне.

― Когда Вала вернется обратно…

― Исцеляющему устройству не удалось вывести тяжелый металл из моего тела. Я уже пыталась сделать это, но все, чего смогла добиться ― минимизировать повреждения.

― Какие повреждения, Кэролин?

― В лучшем случае я потеряю обе почки. В худшем… ― она запинается, не в силах поднять на него взгляд, ― ну, какими в медицине бывают худшие случаи, думаю, довольно очевидно.

Он смотрит в стол. На свои руки. Лэм надеется, что сейчас он не вспоминает тот момент, когда несколько часов назад они пересеклись в лазарете, пока она бежала в отделение интенсивной терапии к Картер.

Она надеется, что он сейчас не думает о ней, как о ребенке.

― Это было только мое решение, ― негромко продолжает она. ― И я не сожалею о нем.

Он все еще молчит, и ей вдруг приходит в голову, что это, наверно, потому, что говорить он просто не способен.

― Я справлюсь, ― заканчивает она.

Он так ничего и не произносит, но вскоре начинает шевелиться, его руки шарят по мундиру в поисках чего-то. Наконец отец вытаскивает из правого переднего кармана ключи от машины.  
― Едешь домой? ― спрашивает он. ― Я сам отвезу тебя.

― Ты же не можешь, ― отвечает она. ― База все еще в режиме чрезвычайного положения, и тебе нельзя…

― Я сказал, что _отвезу тебя_ , ― кричит он на нее, и она даже вздрагивает.

― Хорошо, ― тихо соглашается она, протягивая ему руку.

Звонит телефон.

Красный телефон.

Пару секунд они оба молча смотрят на него.

― Все в порядке, ― шепчет она.

От его взгляда у нее щемит сердце, а отец тянется к ней через стол и крепкой хваткой вцепляется в руку, не давая уйти.

Но все же… ему придется поднять трубку, они оба это знают.

Вечная история ее жизни.

История _его_ жизни.

Она понимает.

Понимает.

― Мистер Президент, ― говорит он в трубку, и выражение его лица так странно не соответствует ровному спокойному тону голоса.

Мягко она отнимает руку.

Он отпускает ее.

Кивнув ему на прощание, она встает и выходит в приемную, плотно прикрывая за собой двери кабинета, словно желая отгородиться от того непростого, без всяких сомнений, очень непростого разговора, который предстоит ее отцу. Подняв глаза, Лэм с удивлением обнаруживает тут Митчелла, который стоит, небрежно привалившись к стене приемной.

― Полковник Митчелл, ― тихо приветствует его Лэм. Затем легко кивает в направлении генеральского кабинета. ― Он на телефоне. Красном телефоне. Думаю, это надолго.

Похоже, ее слова его совершенно не волнуют. Как будто он их не услышал. Ей даже становится любопытно, произнесла ли она их вслух?

― Эй, ― говорит Митчелл.

Ей приходит в голову, что Митчелл, возможно, пришел сюда вовсе не ради встречи с генералом Лэндри.

― Эй, ― отвечает она. Взгляд ее снова притягивается к нему, и в этот раз ее внимание привлекает знакомая черная сумка с лэптопом, которая болтается у него на плече. Это _ее_ сумка.

― Брайтман в общих чертах объяснила мне, что произошло, ― говорит Митчелл. ― А ТиДжей… то есть Йохансен, дорассказала остальное.

― Это… ― ей трудно придумать, что сказать в ответ. ― Вообще-то это нарушение врачебной тайны.

На лице Митчелла появляется бледная, вымученная улыбка:  
― Да уж. Но… Брайтман сейчас не может отлучиться с базы, а я могу. Ей не очень-то хочется, чтобы вы… э… чтобы вы сами садились за руль.

Митчелл всегда был добр к ней. Он никогда не сравнивал Лэм с ее предшественницей. С Джанет Фрейзер, которая была столь многогранна, столь гениальна, столь сострадательна. Которая усыновила дитя с чужой планеты, которая лечила даже гоа’улдов, которая смогла помочь самой себе, когда у нее развился индуцированный паразитом психоз. Которая погибла во время одной из внеземных миссий, выполняя свой врачебный долг.

― Я справлюсь, ― уверяет Лэм. ― Спасибо.

― Я знаю, ― говорит Митчелл. ― Ну же, доктор Л. ― Он стремительно разворачивается и вместе с ее сумкой направляется к дверям, и она невольно подчиняется его порыву и шагает вслед за ним. ― Такова традиция отряда ЗВ-1, ― добавляет Митчелл, когда понимает, что она не собирается с ним спорить.

― Похоже, у вас немало разнообразных традиций, ― замечает Лэм.

― Короче, дело происходит так, ― поясняет Митчелл. ― Каждый раз, когда док вытаскивает кого-нибудь из наших с того света, отряд ЗВ-1 организует для любимого дока ужин.

― Я здесь уже полтора года, ― отвечает Лэм, ― и ни разу не слышала о такой традиции. ― Подняв на него глаза, она отвечает на его неуверенную улыбку. ― И потом, похоже, это я вам задолжала ужин, и не один, а как минимум четыре.

― А это будет _новая_ традиция, ― объявляет Митчелл. ― Мы заложим ее прямо сейчас. Так что принимаем заявки на меню. Подумайте об этом.

Лэм размышляет о тех днях, что ей предстоят, о том, что несмотря на возможности исцеляющего устройства, она могла недооценить нанесенный своему телу ущерб. Размышляет о том, что, в лучшем случае, следующие несколько месяцев ей придется трижды в неделю по три часа в день проводить подключенной к аппарату диализа в ожидании подходящего донора для пересадки почек, которого, возможно, так и не удастся подобрать.

― Подумаю, ― обещает она. ― Хотя это я должна готовить для вас ужин. Ведь если бы не вы…

Она замолкает, не в силах закончить эту фразу, не в состоянии додумать мысль. Перед глазами стоит образ Дэйла Волкера, который не был столь удачлив, как она ― ведь ему не довелось родиться генеральской дочкой, а значит, для всех Волкер считался приоритетом номер два. Нет, конечно же, на самом деле это не так, и глупо и неправильно чувствовать себя виноватой, однако от понимания легче не становится.

Должно быть Митчеллу еще хуже, ведь именно ему пришлось делать тот выбор.

― Да, ― отвечает Митчелл, голос его звучит хрипло.

― Спасибо, ― шепчет она, ― что не позволили им захватить меня.

― Не за что, ― негромко отвечает он.

Больше они не разговаривают до тех пор, пока не выходят наружу, под бледный свет начинающегося дня. Щурясь в косых слепящих лучах поднимающегося солнца, они проходят полупустые ряды парковочной стоянки и, наконец, подходят к машине, которая может принадлежать только Митчеллу ― к синему «Чеви Камаро».

― Если вам что-нибудь нужно, ― говорит Митчелл, ― если вам чего-нибудь хочется, только скажите.

― Полковник, ― начинает она, рассеяно потирая локтевой сгиб, где стоял венозный катетер.

― Зовите меня Кэм, ― говорит он. ― Меня все так зовут. То есть, я хотел сказать… если вы конечно не против.

― Что ж, Кэм, ― соглашается она. ― Если у меня не будет возможности, то передайте полковнику Картер, ― она запинается, не зная, как произнести это так, чтобы слова не казались пафосными или сухими, чтобы в них не звучало позерство. ― Скажите ей, что если бы передо мной снова встал тот же самый выбор, то я поступила бы также, ― просто заканчивает она.

― Никаких сожалений, ― говорит он, и ей не совсем понятно, вопрос это или утверждение.

― Да, ― подтверждает она. ― Никаких.

Они останавливается возле его спортивного автомобиля. Вытащив ключи и взявшись за ручку пассажирской дверцы, Митчелл замирает, не спеша ее распахнуть.

― Когда вы решались на это, ― спрашивает он, ― вы уже знали? Вы знали, чем это может закончиться для вас?

― Да, ― она устало прислоняется к корпусу машины и поднимает лицо, подставляя его холодному, чистому свету раннего утра. ― Я знала.

\------  
Примечания переводчика:  
* — Джейн Доу — в больницах англоязычных стран именами Джон и Джейн Доу называют пациентов/пациенток, чьё имя по каким-то причинам неизвестно.  
** — «Остановка» (медицинский сленг) — остановка кровообращения, то есть клиническая смерть.  
*** — N-Acetylcysteine (NAC) — дезинтоксикационное средство, применяется для защиты почек при отравлениях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: в качестве заголовка используется строчка из книги Синклера Льюиса «Мартин Эрроусмит».


	20. Chapter 20

Это преследовало его всю неделю.

Во время бегства с базы, пока они продирались сквозь плотный белый туман и треск электрической стрельбы затов; на безлюдном ночном шоссе извилистого маршрута номер двадцать пять, а потом всю обратную дорогу домой; и далее, в нескончаемой череде бестолковых, плохо организованных брифингов, выдержать которые он смог только путем неимоверного напряжения почти всех своих психических сил; и в течение их долгих, обстоятельных бесед с доктором Перри, посвященных разработке способа подключения его лэптопа к управляющему кристаллу Древних ― неустанно, не прекращаясь ни на мгновение, это продолжало мучить его.

Генетическое условие для взаимодействия с техникой Древних.

Генетическое условие.

Чем больше Раш размышлял о нем, тем сильнее оно тревожило его.

В самой концепции генетического требования заключалось нечто чрезвычайно неприятное. Глубоко чуждое ему. Противоречащее всему, чем он был. Даже сейчас он гнал прочь саму мысль о генетике, старался не думать о рамках, которыми код из четырех букв ограничивает его личный интеллектуальный потенциал; о тех цифровых «да» и «нет», впечатанных в последовательность его нуклеотидов, каковая, в конечном итоге, либо предоставляет доступ к взаимодействию с технологиями Древних, либо отказывает в нем. Химическая предопределенность, достойная самого Джона, чтоб его, Нокса.

И потом, это генетическое условие было предназначено для выявления, собственно, чего?

Не того, чем являлся он сам, это очевидно. Оно не могло быть показателем свершений, достигнутых им на протяжении жизненного пути.

Это лишь иррациональный результат непредсказуемого распределения генов, на который никак нельзя повлиять. Типичный продукт случайности и естественного отбора, и ничего более.

Закрыв глаза, Раш постарался выбросить из головы мысли о генетике.

Если бы только было можно воссоздать себя заново, то он так бы и поступил.

— …а главное — всегда быть в курсе того, что происходит вокруг, — продолжал говорить Янг. — Из этого должны вытекать все твои дальнейшие действия. Ты у нас умник, соображаешь быстро, и это здорово, когда решение надо принимать мгновенно, без всяких проволочек. Например: что делать в данную минуту — замереть на месте и выжидать, как повернутся события или же, наоборот, стремглав убегать куда подальше? Я про такого рода решения. Хотя в непонятных ситуациях, как правило, лучше драпать со всех ног, просто чтоб ты знал.

Янг вел машину.

Янг вел машину и разглагольствовал.

Янг вел машину и разглагольствовал, а Раш делал все от него зависящее, чтобы справиться с мигренью.

— Короче говоря, кое-что ты должен научиться выполнять, что называется, «на автомате», даже не задумываясь. Типа — знать назубок ту конфигурацию символов наборного устройства, которая соединяет Врата с Землей, к примеру. И даже не сам адрес, буквально, который, как ты понимаешь, _тоже_ очень важен. Я говорю о пространственном расположении символов на панели, чтобы в случае чего даже вслепую мгновенно набрать адрес соединения. А если с чужой планеты вы прорываетесь с боем, тогда открывать Врата нужно не на Землю, а на базу Альфа. В ситуациях подобной нынешней, после люшианского нападения, земное командование всегда перегибает с протоколами безопасности…

Складывалось впечатление, что за последние несколько дней Янг всерьез вознамерился донести до него сконденсированную суть гипотетического — а может не гипотетического, а самого что ни на есть реального, Раш понятия об этом не имел — курса боевой подготовки, который Янг облек в форму лекций по военному искусству — нудных, плохо продуманных, слегка замаскированных под приятельские беседы и зачастую напоминающих дезорганизованный поток сознания.

— …ты не солдат, и, похоже, в тебе сидит какое-то базовое недоверие к субординации, уж бог знает по каким причинам. Но сам должен понимать, в авральных ситуациях, гражданский ты или нет, ты обязан беспрекословно следовать приказам. Хочешь не хочешь, но с этим, Раш, придется смириться и просто _делать то_ , что тебе говорят. Даже если ты не можешь…

Трудно сказать, что послужило императивом к этим информационно скудным, тяжеловесным, наполненным акцентированной жестикуляцией речам, которыми Янг ни с того, ни с сего решил осчастливить его.

— …обязательно уяснить для себя, почему это так важно. Смирись с тем фактом, что ты подобному не обучен, и поэтому должен полагаться на _специально подготовленных_ для таких дел людей и довериться им, потому что они, в силу своего опыта…

Доверие никогда не было его сильной стороной.

— …обладают достаточным уровнем понимания происходящего, и это дает им «право полномочий».

Как будто существовало такое понятие, как «право полномочий». А даже если и существовало, как разобраться, кому претендовать на него?

— Поэтому, если тебе говорят бежать, ты бежишь. А если говорят открывать Врата? Ты открываешь Врата.

Несмотря на солнцезащитные очки, несмотря на зажмуренные под темными стеклами веки, солнце казалось просто ослепительным.

— Да ты вообще слушаешь меня?

— Нет, — ответил Раш. — Я размышляю над вопросом — если представить себе, что ты невероятным образом оказался бы участником причудливого математического состязания, где проигравшему потенциально угрожает _смерть_ , то могли бы мои математические советы тебе принести больше пользы, чем твои военные мне или нет?

Янг промолчал.

— Что ж, ответом, как я полагаю, является «да», — прокомментировал Раш. — Неудивительно.

— Я рекомендовал дать тебе допуск к участию во внеземной миссии, — буркнул Янг. — Но я всегда могу _от_ рекомендовать тебя обратно.

— Дискредитируя тем самым в глазах командования свое собственное суждение?

— Ничего, это будет не впервой.

Почувствовав уже знакомую последовательность ускорений и замедлений, которые вынуждена была выполнять их машина, следуя многочисленным изгибам шоссе у самого подъезда к базе, Раш с усилием разлепил веки:  
— То есть?

— Боюсь, у тебя нет соответствующего секретного допуска для выслушивания подобных историй,— ответил Янг.

— А, — деликатно сказал Раш.

— Просто… — сказал Янг, — не делай там глупостей.

— Статистически невероятно.

— Не сломай наборное устройство.

— Не обещаю.

— И не попадайся в плен, — добавил Янг.

Отвернувшись, Раш щурился под бритвенными лезвиями солнечных лучей позднего утра:  
— Я подумаю над этим.

Наступило молчание. Янг подъехал к контрольно-пропускному пункту, и они посветили своими пропусками перед охраной, синхронно приложив пластиковые удостоверения к лобовому стеклу машины, каждый со своей стороны.

— Все идет не так, как всегда, — неожиданно произнес Янг, когда охранник махнул им, что можно проезжать.

— Разве? — поинтересовался Раш. Интонация его вопроса осталась неопределенной, между истинно вопросительной и риторической. Пока Янг въезжал на стоянку и парковался, Раш поднял взгляд вверх, в жестокую синь неба.

Здесь что, вообще не бывает дождей?

— Нет, — Янг заглушил двигатель. И продолжал неподвижно сидеть в кресле, уставившись в пространство перед собой.

Раш повернулся к нему.

— Дерьмо все это, — прошептал Янг.

Раш не ответил, лишь немного вздернул бровь.

— Посылать тебя во внеземную миссию без всякой предварительной подготовки? Потому лишь, что если начать тебя готовить, то придется вести об этом официальную документацию, которая потенциально может быть перехвачена? Вместо этого они незапротоколировано отправляют на другую планету парня без допуска, без тренинга — не выглядит все это честным, как по мне. Неправильно это. Существует всякое дерьмо, которое приходится проделывать, прежде чем получишь разрешение отправиться за Врата. Всякие физические тесты. Психические тесты.

— Не могу сказать, что сильно переживаю из-за того, что пропустил этот обязательный комплект, — ответил Раш, берясь за ручку дверцы.

— Все эти бланки, формуляры и дурацкие инструкции, через которые ты просто перепрыгнул? Они придуманы не просто так, Раш.

— Не сомневаюсь, — гибким, ловким движением запястья он открыл дверцу и распахнул ее, окунаясь в плотный жаркий воздух. Выйдя из машины, Раш наблюдал за тем, как тяжело поднимается со своего водительского сиденья Янг, которому, чтобы встать, пришлось ухватиться рукой за крышу автомобиля, где впитавшая солнечное тепло краска наверняка была обжигающе горяча.

Выбравшись из машины, Янг посмотрел на него черными стеклами очков:  
— Тяжело с тобой.

Было не совсем понятно, что именно Янг хотел этим сказать. Раш с силой захлопнул дверцу.

Больше они не разговаривали. Ни пока входили в здание базы, ни пока спускались на лифте на двадцать первый этаж, ни пока Янг показывал ему дорогу в пустую раздевалку. Там Янг отпер один из шкафчиков, похоже, свой собственный, и вытащил комплект зеленого камуфляжа.

— Переоденься, — сказал ему Янг. — Свои вещи можешь оставить здесь, — легким кивком он указал на шкафчик, выражение его лица было суровым и непреклонным. — Затем ты должен будешь явиться в Зал Врат.

Раш почувствовал, как накатывает на него ментальный ужас сокрушительного предположения, но изо всех сил старался скрыть это. Он начал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки.  
— Ты не идешь с нами, — догадался он.

— Нет, — ответил Янг, не поднимая на него глаз.

— Это из-за… — Раш замолк. То, что Янг будет его сопровождать, казалось само собой разумеющимся всю прошедшую неделю.

— Я на облегченном режиме службы, — пояснил Янг.

— Да, верно, — отозвался Раш. — Конечно же.

— Из соображений секретности миссия была разбита на отдельные составляющие, — начал объяснять Янг, все еще не глядя на него, пока Раш натягивал через голову черную форменную футболку. — Людей собирали из разных мест, информировали их по минимуму. Так наскребли для этой операции специальную команду. Подобрали ребят с наилучшим опытом, тех, у кого не значится никаких, даже случайных, пересечений с Люшианским Альянсом, и составили из них группу, которая, надеюсь, не будет путаться у тебя под ногами и присмотрит, чтобы тебя не захватили в плен.

Раш со вздохом забросил свои ботинки в шкафчик Янга, слышно было, как они глухо стукнули о дно.

— Итак, кто номинально будет числиться командиром?

— Номинально? — в голосе Янга прозвучали нотки неодобрения.

Раш пожал плечами.

Янг возвел глаза к потолку:  
— Понятия не имею. Все кадровые решения принимал лично генерал Лэндри, они были строго засекречены. Мне выделили десять минут на краткий инструктаж собранной группы, уж не знаю, из кого она будет состоять, и инструктаж начнется… — он кинул взгляд на свои ручные часы, — через три минуты, так что…

— Отлично, — Раш уже натянул штаны и приступал к шнуровке стандартных армейских ботинок. — Тогда увидимся позже.

Янг посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:  
— Соберись, отчаянный.

В ответ Раш окатил его мрачным взглядом:  
— Не вздумай там, во время своего гребаного инструктажа подрывать, мать твою, мой авторитет.

Уголок рта Янга невольно дернулся в легкой усмешке:  
— Не делай там глупостей.

— Не сломай тут другую ногу.

— Заткнись, _Раш_.

Раш ненадолго прервал процесс шнуровки, чтобы поднять вверх и молча продемонстрировать Янгу три пальца.

— Помни, что я говорил тебе, всегда будь в курсе происходящего вокруг. Что бы ни случилось, ты должен четко понимать, какую позицию занимаешь относительно Звездных Врат. Вызубри адрес соединения с Землей. Не забудь отправить код своего идентификатора после соединения и, бога ради, _не потеряй_ свой идентификатор.

Ему даже стало интересно, неужели он действительно совершил в прошлом что-то настолько непростительное, что в глазах Янга навсегда останется свидетельством его глубочайшей некомпетентности? Ответом, вероятно, было «да». Наверно совершил. Похоже, для Янга не имело никакого значения, сколько раз Раш на себе вытаскивал его из удушающей белой газовой смеси во время люшианского нападения, все равно никогда в жизни полковник не забудет ему того несчастного обморока из-за перегрева.  
— Да-да, — закончив, наконец, шнуровать ботинки, Раш натянул армейскую куртку, карманы которой, похоже, уже были укомплектованы всем необходимым. Ее тяжесть приятно окутала плечи.

— Зал Врат, — еще раз напомнил Янг. — Время сбора в десять.

Раш кивнул в ответ.

Развернувшись, Янг вышел из раздевалки.

Какое-то время Раш потратил на изучение содержимого своих карманов. В них обнаружились: некое устройство, Раш предположил, что оно было тем самым «идентификатором», позволяющим КЗВ опознать человека с той стороны Врат; два завернутых в фольгу энергетических батончика НЗ; небольшой полевой бинокль; нож; карандаш; три пластиковых пакета, помеченных красной и черной маркировкой биологической угрозы, и маленькая тоненькая книжица, озаглавленная: _«Как вести себя в чрезвычайных ситуациях: лингвистический подход»_ , под редакцией доктора Дэниела Джексона.

Раскрыв книжку, Раш сощурился на мелкий типографский шрифт и достал из кармана очки. Вверху каждой страницы стояла фраза на английском, а ниже шел перечень тех же самых фраз на различных языках, с фонетическими примечаниями по произношению.

_Не стреляйте!_  
_Кри тол! (гоа’улдский)_  
_Нон сагиттент! (Древний)_  
_Икке скит! (асгардский)_  
_Рин нок! (гоа’улдский, наречие ток’ра)_  
_Нэ пафас! (ноксианский)_  
_Ч’акан. [с нисходящей интонацией на последнем слоге] (Развитые унас, P3X-888, местное наречие)_  
_Сэхара авет! (толланский)_  
_Ахаш? [шипяще, с восходящей интонацией] (рейфский)_

Гребаный Джексон. Нигде от него не скрыться. Раш захлопнул книжицу, запихнул ее обратно в карман и отправился в Зал Врат.

Ему только однажды доводилось видеть Врата воочию, уже после того, как он досконально изучил их чертежи и схемы на бумаге, а их коды — у себя в уме.

Но ему нужно было посмотреть на них.

Необходимо было удостовериться, что Звездные Врата существуют. Что они материальны, что это не только ментальная конструкция. Что у них имеется физический коррелят.

Еще ни разу в жизни не доводилось ему наблюдать, как они активируются.

Когда он вошел в зал, то первое, что бросилось ему в глаза — Звездные Врата, доминирующие над всем пространством помещения, как это ему запомнилось еще с прошлого своего визита сюда. Установленные строго по центру дальней стены зала, они располагались у основания длинной вертикальной шахты, которая простиралась ввысь, на поверхность, проходя сквозь самое сердце горы Шайенн. На пандусе Врат стоял робот-зонд, с которым сейчас ковырялись два техника. В кресле возле контейнера с лабораторным оборудованием виднелась какая-то фигура, по знакомой неподвижности которой Раш угадал Аманду Перри.

— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что им удалось придумать способ отправить вас туда вместе со мной, — произнес Раш, подходя к ней со спины.

По тому, как дрогнули ее веки, он догадался, что его слова удивили ее. Обойдя вокруг ее кресла, он встал так, чтобы находиться в пределах ее видимости.

— Хотелось бы, — ответила она. В ее улыбке не было даже намека на сожаление, которое явно послышалось ему в ее голосе. — Но мне достанется только радиоволна.

Кивнув, Раш присел на крепкий с виду пластиковый контейнер, что стоял рядом с хрупким и деликатным оборудованием из лаборатории Перри. Внутри ящика, между проложенными для устойчивости рейками и пластинами, виднелась пенопластовая упаковка с разработанным ими устройством, с помощью которого они надеялись соединить обычный компьютер с квантовым, подключив USB к интерфейсу управляющего кристалла Древних.

— Волнуетесь? ― спросила Перри.

— Нет, ― сказал Раш, рассматривая Звездные Врата.

— Лгун, — заявила Перри. Веселая усмешка, тронувшая ее губы, лишила сказанное ею любого негативного оттенка.

В ответ Раш пожал плечами.

— Что ж, для экспедиции подготовлено все, что только возможно. Но сами понимаете, в случае, если идея сработает, вы попадаете в сферу квантового хакерства, а это уже выходит за рамки наших нынешних представлений о квантовом моделировании. То есть, все может пойти совсем не так, как _планировалось_.

— Я не занимаюсь хакерством, — насмешливо хмыкнул Раш.

— Ладно, назовем это «Q-хакерство», — поправилась Перри. — Пожалуй, нам стоит организовать еженедельные встречи клуба по интересам.

Раш недоуменно приподнял брови.

— А что? — сказала Перри. — Исторический отдел уже завел у себя книжный клуб.

— Я не сторонник… э… групп по интересам.

— Думаю, вам стоит пересмотреть эту точку зрения, — сказала Перри. — В научной среде КЗВ бродят упорные слухи, что если мы хотим продолжения финансирования проекта «Икар», нам придется уступить кое-каким специальным требованиям.

Раш сощурился:  
— Нам?

— Хорошо, если вам нужна абсолютная точность, то не «нам», а «вам».

— То есть?

— То есть, есть предположение, что вскоре сверху вам спустят распоряжение перепрограммировать коды и шевроны Врат таким образом, чтобы их можно было инсталлировать в одну долгожданную MMORPG.

— Во что? — недоуменно переспросил Раш, пытаясь расшифровать этот акроним.

— Компьютерная игра, — пояснила Перри. — Очень популярная в народе.

Он ошеломленно уставился на нее, не зная, что сказать и что подумать. Несомненная глупость частенько действовала на него подобным образом, особенно, если заставала врасплох.

— Будьте так добры, повторите, пожалуйста. Мне кажется, я не совсем правильно вас понял.

В ответ Аманда сочувственно приподняла брови.  
— Игра, — повторила она. — Массовая многопользовательская ролевая онлайн-игра. Филджер где-то пронюхал об этом, — добавила она, — а он обычно никогда не ошибается. По крайней мере, в том, что касается внутриведомственных сплетен.

Раш продолжал ошарашенно таращиться на нее.

— Ну, может, слышали, одна из тех компьютерных игр, в которые играют тинэйджеры? — продолжила объяснять Перри, когда стало очевидно, что Раш так ничего и не произнесет. Взгляд у нее был неуверенный, как будто она никак не могла понять, действительно ли он сражен этим известием или же намеренно изображает из себя тупого.

Раш оперся руками о контейнер, на котором сидел.

— В которые они играют вместо того, чтобы заниматься чем-нибудь полезным? Скажем, выполнять домашнее задание по математике? Это я в качестве гипотетического примера, — продолжала Перри.

— И какую _цель_ может преследовать подобное требование?

— Эксплуатация неохваченного нами потенциала гениальных народных масс? Прочесывание геймерской среды на предмет выявления талантов? Поиск альтернативных академической криптографии путей решения проблемы? Попытка разозлить вас до состояния психической несостоятельности? — начала перечислять Перри.

Раш испепелял взглядом черный провал шахты на потолке зала.

— Есть такое ощущение, что вы вполне способны так отреагировать, — веселым тоном продолжала Перри. — Вот потому-то мне и захотелось предупредить вас заранее, до того, как власть имущие зажмут вас в углу и… хм… сделают вам это предложение.

— Нет, — произнес он.

— Понимаю, — ответила Перри.

— Я не могу… — по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от потолка, он невнятно махнул рукой в направлении стены.

— Понимаю, — сказала Перри.

— Да как вообще _кому-то_ в голову могло…

— Понимаю, — сказала Перри.

— Зачем?

— Жалею вас от всей души.

— Я бы больше предпочел участие, честно говоря.

— Ну, за этим дело не станет, ― по губам Перри скользнула быстрая улыбка, ― особенно, если вы вежливо попросите. Пожалуй, нам с вами стоит объединить усилия, особенно если они преуспеют в проталкивании своей идеи с игрой. Следовательно, собрания групп по интересам ― единственный внутренний меморандум, который позволит нам не скатиться в вычислительное спецподразделение, если до этого дойдет.

— До этого не дойдет просто потому, что это гребаная нелепость, ― он чуть отвернулся от нее, почувствовав, как начинает мелко дрожать мускул щеки.

— Эй, ― окликнула его Перри. ― Ник.

— Это потребует создания вычислительной модели _всей системы шифров_ Врат, ― произнес он. ― Придется написать интерактивную программу автоматического доказательства теоремы и интегрировать ее с графической визуализацией… э-э… того, что там обычно приходится визуализировать в компьютерных играх. Нужно будет придумать систему автоматизированной проверки доказательств. Разве я _похож_ на специалиста по автоматизированному доказательству теорем?

— Я бы сказала, да, ― бесстрастно улыбнулась Перри.

— Да мы даже не понимаем, нужна ли в данном случае монотонность отношения предпочтений?

Перри лишь покачала головой:  
— Это _не_ лучший вариант действий.

Раш чуть наклонил голову и посмотрел на нее поверх очков:  
— Да что вы? Простите, но я чертовски уверен, что последствия «отношений» довольно, мать их, очевидны. Но пожалуйста. Просветите меня. Как бы действовали _вы_?

Перри усмехнулась.  
— Как мне _кажется_ , ― начала она и сделала паузу, чтобы сглотнуть, ― если вы действительно хотите убедить их в нелепости требования по созданию компьютерной игры, то ваш способ неверен. Потому что складывается впечатление, будто вы уже…

— Нет, ― отрезал Раш. ― Даже _не_ подумаю. И речи быть не может. Абсолютно исключено. Я не собираюсь кодировать шевроны в какую-то…

— Игра экстра-класса, последний писк, MMORPG? ― подсказала Перри.

— В дурацкую _игру_ , дабы какой-то там сенатор пристроил ко мне в качестве персонального помощника идиота-недоучку, в котором я совершенно не нуждаюсь.

— Понимаю, — сказала Перри, уголок ее рта снова смешливо дернулся, — но убеждать вам надо не меня, если что.

Раш кивнул.

— Мне не хотелось поднимать эту тему сейчас, — сказала Перри, переводя взгляд в сторону темной арки Врат. — Я понимаю, в последнее время на вас и так многое свалилось. Но у меня возникли опасения, что если вас огорошат этим известием внезапно, то вы, знаете ли, вряд ли будете способны удержать свое презрение в рамках приличий или, скажем так — на уровне, который не станет смертоносным для представителей бюрократической среды.

— В самом деле? — он поерзал, машинально поправляя на себе непривычную зеленую армейскую куртку. — Все это не имеет ровно никакого значения, потому что эта идея представляется мне абсолютно невыполнимой.

Во взгляде, которым смотрела на него Перри, ему привиделась странная смесь скепсиса и сочувствия, и это, похоже, не сулило ему ничего хорошего. Во всяком случае, не внушало уверенности, что удастся избежать капитуляции перед дурацким требованием сенатора.

— Итак, — она запнулась, чтобы прочистить горло. — Вы готовы?

Раш резко вздернул голову, чтобы откинуть челку с глаз, и засунул руки в карманы куртки.  
— Бессмысленный вопрос, — произнес он.

— Пожалуй, — она опустила взгляд, ― тем более теперь, когда у вас есть особое задание. Отдельная специальная задача, которая поглощает все ваше внимание. Но если говорить отвлеченно, в самой возможности покинуть планету хотя бы на время уже есть некий элемент свободы. Вне зависимости от обстоятельств.

— Это было бы так, если бы не пришлось возвращаться, ― криво усмехнулся Раш.

Неуверенно улыбнувшись в ответ, она немного помолчала. Потом заговорила снова:  
— Я все время буду здесь, ― пообещала она, ― на случай, если у вас возникнут проблемы с налаживанием взаимодействия с наборным устройством и срочно потребуется сделать «звонок другу».

— Спасибо, ― поблагодарил он.

Они синхронно повернули головы к дверям, когда в зал вошла группа обвешанных оружием военных. Среди вошедших был полковник Янг, он о чем-то тихо беседовал с темноволосым взлохмаченным человеком, чья черная военная униформа неуловимо отличалась от той, какую Раш привык видеть на сотрудниках базы. Еще один тип, тоже одетый в черное, обвел глазами помещение и, наткнувшись на Раша с Перри, тут же уставился на них пристальным заинтересованным взглядом. Трое солдат в зеленом камуфляже и с одинаковыми автоматическими винтовками на плечах замыкали шествие.

— О _боже_ , — прошептала Перри.

Раш обернулся к ней и вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Они готовы для вас на все, мой друг, — еле слышно пробормотала она. — Это же _Родни Маккей_.

— Какой еще Родни Маккей? — так же шепотом спросил Раш.

— Тот самый парень, который создал между двумя галактиками мост из Звездных Врат и тем самым обеспечил прямой проход через самое протяженное межзвездное расстояние из известных нам. Тот самый парень, который считается выдающимся экспертом по технологиям Древних, в том числе технологиям звездных дисков, геодезическим принципам экранирования и энергии нулевой точки. Тот самый парень, которому пришлось вручную швырять через открытые Врата активный наквадах-генератор, чтобы увести с Атлантиды питающуюся энергией форму жизни. Тот самый парень, который сумел придумать способ выбраться из смертельной генетической модификации. Вот так.

— Исчерпывающее резюме, — сказал Раш.

— Должно быть, за вами они явились сюда через Промежуточную станцию, — задумчиво предположила Перри.

Поразмышляв немного, а не уточнить ли, что за «Промежуточная станция», Раш вместо этого только сказал:  
— А.

При их приближении он поднялся с ящика, на котором сидел, а Перри наоборот, чуть откатила свое инвалидное кресло назад.

— Так, — объявил Янг, когда все расположились полукругом вокруг него. — Парни, знакомьтесь, это доктор Николас Раш. Раш, это полковник Джон Шеппард, — Янг мотнул головой на стоящего справа от него человека.

— Привет, — поздоровался с ним Шеппард, приветственно махнув рукой совершенно невоенным вольным жестом.

— Сержант Грир, — продолжал знакомить их Янг, идя по кругу, — майор Ривс, рядовой Атиенза, ну и, — он сделал паузу и посмотрел на последнего из оставшихся, которым мог быть только Маккей, — ваша техподдержка.

— Очень смешно, — недовольно буркнул Маккей, выходя вперед и протягивая Рашу руку для рукопожатия. — Доктор Родни Маккей, — важно представился он.

Раш пожал руку.

— Я думал, ростом вы выше, — сказал Маккей, отступая на шаг назад.

— Я вообще о вас не думал, — приподнял брови в ответ Раш.

— Завидую тебе, — Янг обернулся к Шеппарду. — Честное слово, завидую.

— Ага, спасибо, — иронично протянул в ответ Шеппард. — Ну что, раз уж мы все перезнакомились, — он обернулся и глянул вверх, сквозь стекло диспетчерской над их головами. — Эй, парни, не хотите ли зажечь для нас эту штуковину? — крикнул он персоналу за пультами диспетчерской, тыча большим пальцем в сторону Звездных Врат.

— Почему сотрудники экспедиции Атлантиды? — поинтересовался у Янга Раш, а сам, прищурив глаза, внимательно наблюдал за Маккеем, пока тот о чем-то беседовал с Перри.

— Похоже, Лэндри запланировал так с самого начала. До галактики Пегас Люшианский Альянс пока не добрался. Грира с Атиензой приписали к команде буквально накануне, выдернув их из состава внутренних войск. А Ривс только-только вернулась из шестимесячного отпуска по рождению ребенка. Ни у кого из них не было пересечений с Альянсом.

— Ясно, — сказал Раш.

— Маккей тот еще засранец, но свое дело знает, — сказал Янг. — А Шеппард…хм, в общем, Шеппард — это самая гениальная часть плана Лэндри, — Янг кинул на Раша быстрый взгляд и тут же отвел глаза. — По многим причинам. Просто держись его, делай то, что он говорит, и все будет в порядке. Он тебе понравится. Твой тип парней.

Обернувшись, Раш изучающе посмотрел на Шепарда, который сосредоточенно втолковывал что-то стоявшим перед ним трем военнослужащим. Обращался полковник непосредственно к Гриру и Атиензе, лишь изредка кидая взгляд на майора Ривс. Ничего в Шеппарде не показалось Рашу особо примечательным, выделяющим того из общей массы военных, с которыми Рашу уже довелось повстречаться здесь, в КЗВ.

— Надо же, сколько скепсиса во взоре, — пробурчал Янг.

— Это мое обычное состояние духа.

— Да понял уже. Держись там подальше от проблем, ладно? — сказал Янг.

— Буду стараться изо всех сил, — холодно ответил Раш.

— Всему второстепенному персоналу просьба покинуть Зал Врат, — глухо протрещало из невидимых динамиков, эхом отражаясь от цементной поверхности стен.

— Это мне, — горько усмехнулся Янг. — Второстепенный теперь.

Раш не нашелся, что ответить и молча наблюдал за тем, как Янг вслед за Амандой Перри покидает зал.

Он легко вздрогнул, когда зажглись шевроны и с негромким металлическим клацаньем Врата начали свое вращение. Угловая скорость движения темного кольца быстро нарастала, затем стабилизировалась и вскоре арка Врат замерла на мгновенье — замкнулся первый шеврон. Потом Врата закрутились в противоположную сторону, фиксируя второй шеврон. Вращение всего механизма напоминало не что иное, как разблокировку замка методом перестановки — само вращение кольца и последующие его остановки свидетельствовали об этом. Почти невозможно было поверить, скольким людям довелось видеть эти точные выверенные движения, сколько народу использовали Врата как дверь, и до сих пор — до сих пор — никому из них не пришло в голову поискать скрытый код, который должен находиться там, внутри.

Еще один шеврон скользнул на свое место.

«Должен находиться внутри?»

Он рассуждал индуктивно.

Следующий шеврон замкнулся.

Индуктивно или нет, но он был прав.

Следующий шеврон замкнулся.

— Доводилось видеть уже, как активируются Врата? — Шеппард подошел к нему и встал рядом.

Следующий шеврон замкнулся.

— Нет, — ответил Раш.

— Чертовски впечатляюще, — сказал Шеппард.

Замкнулся последний, седьмой шеврон, и колеблющийся сияющий протуберанец зарождающегося горизонта событий вырвался из кольца Врат, разрывая воздух в клочья. Этот неистовый, беспорядочный, хаотический и стохастический ненулевой вихрь, так похожий на плотную жидкую субстанцию, исказил пространство до точки разрыва и наконец стабилизировался в рамке Звездных Врат устойчивым горизонтом событий, диаметр которого по всем законам физики теоретически был просто невозможен.

Несколько мгновений пораженный Раш рассматривал горизонт.

— Он синий, — удивленно заметил он.

— Ага, — ответил Шеппард. — А почему бы ему не быть синим?

— Потому что это односторонний путь прохождения сквозь пространство и время, и из него ничто не должно выходить, в том числе и свет.

— Маккей, — воззвал Шеппард к ученому, который возился возле робота-зонда. — А почему горизонт синий?

— Потому что таков цвет бескрайнего космического океана, — не оборачиваясь, выкрикнул через плечо Маккей.

— Спасибо, Карл, — иронично хмыкнул Шеппард. — Нет, ну серьезно, Маккей, почему оно синее?

Маккей вскинул глаза:  
— Погоди-ка, ты это _серьезно_ про «серьезно»? Ты что, действительно заинтересовался этим?

— Ну да, вроде как, — сказал Шеппард.

— Ты ходишь сквозь горизонт четыре с половиной года и только сейчас тебе взбрело в голову поинтересоваться, а почему он _синий_? — Маккей развернулся к ним и отошел от робота, который тут же начал деловито взбираться по пандусу Врат. — Ах да, — Маккей покосился на Раша, — точно. Новичок. Синий свет это излучение уникального силового поля, которое расщепляет материю на молекулы и ставит ее в очередь на передачу. Колебания, которые вы видите, являются порождением «реального» горизонта событий, влияющих на поле. Вообще-то вы и сами должны это понимать — разве не вы тот самый парень, который кинув один взгляд на внутренние схемы Врат, сумел превратить их в непревзойденный МЕНСА-вызов?

— Это не объясняет, почему цвет именно «синий», — ответил Раш.

— Хорошо, вот вам подсказка. Активация силового поля имеет тенденцию к излучению, а когда Врата включены, силовые поля всегда активны.

— Да, — сказал Раш, — это я понимаю.

— Ну еще бы, такие вещи вы должны схватывать на лету, — тут Маккей щелкнул пальцами у Раша перед носом. — Это вам еще одна подсказка. Теоретическое превращается в практическое. Вот так, — он щелкнул пальцами еще раз, глядя не на Раша, а на робота. Как только тот исчез во Вратах, Маккей навис над плечом сержанта, который держал в руках переносное видеоустройство, передающее картинку от робота-зонда.

Раш почувствовал, как снова начал едва заметно подергиваться мускул щеки.

— Он у нас такой… — начал Шеппард, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — В общем, к нему надо привыкнуть.

— Вы шутите? — ответил Раш.

— Они с еще одним парнем, Зеленкой, вдвоем выпускают на Атлантиде журнал, посвященный теории сложности вычислений, — доверительно понизив голос, поделился с ним Шеппард.

Раш удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Раз в месяц, — уверил Шеппард, — уже примерно с год. Отличная газета, кстати говоря.

— Вы что, читали?

— Да так, — Шеппард забарабанил пальцами по ремню висящего на груди автомата. — Но вообще, это не для меня.

— Обо мне болтаете? — Маккей отошел от сержанта и направился к ним, по пути он подхватил с пола один из рюкзаков и закинул на плечо. — У вас такой вид, словно вы…

— Да не, — лениво опроверг Шеппард. — Я просто рассказываю доктору Рашу про его фан-клуб у нас на Атлантиде.

— Никакой это не фан-клуб, — тут же возразил Маккей, с негодованием сверкая глазами то на Раша, то на Шеппарда. — Это клуб, организованный для выпуска научного _журнала_.

— Одна фигня, — махнул рукой Шеппард.

— И посвящен наш журнал вовсе не Рашу. Он посвящен теории сложности вычислений.

— А из тех четырнадцати выпусков, в скольких вы, парни…

— Слушай, влияние доктора Раша в данной _научной области_ очень велико, никто не спорит… — Маккей сердито оборвал Шеппарда, прежде чем тот успел закончить свой вопрос.

Раш отошел от этой парочки, предоставив им продолжать свою дружескую перепалку. Обойдя ящики с упакованными кристаллами и электроникой, он встал у основания пандуса, прямо напротив открытых Звездных Врат. Ему не нужно было рисовать в своем воображении картины необъятных межзвездных расстояний, которые ЗВ-сеть искривляла до «ничего», или размышлять о предстоящем физическом искажении собственного тела. И ранее и теперь это оставалось несущественным для его целей. Но именно потому, что прежде никогда ему не приходилось задумываться о таких вещах, внезапно выяснилось, что в эту минуту, стоя перед активными Вратами, он испытывает ошеломление и растерянность от нахлынувших на него эмоций.

Как будто бы от одного взгляда на открытые Врата в его сознании сорвало некий предохранительный клапан и та замкнутая система, в рамках которой он существовал прежде, отныне сменилась чем-то иным. Чем-то таким, что незримо сидело в нем очень давно, может быть всегда.

— Все не так уж страшно.

Покосившись влево, Раш увидел одного из сержантов, который встал с ним рядом и тоже не отрывал глаз от Врат.

— Прошу прощения? — Раш бегло осмотрел армейскую курку парня, чтобы прочитать вышитую на ней фамилию.

— Да просто ты уставился на эту штуковину, как завороженный, — пояснил Грир. — Вот я и говорю тебе, что все не так уж страшно.

— Не в моих привычках расходовать нервы на то, что несущественно.

— Чтоб ученый парень, да не волновался? — риторическая издевка, которая звучала в голосе Грира, почему-то ободряла больше, чем любые невнятные банальности. — Это что-то новенькое.

— Такого рода заявления из ваших уст казались бы весомее, если бы вид у вас был более бывалый, — съязвил Раш. — Сколько вам лет?

— Вполне достаточно, — отрубил Грир.

Из вмонтированных в стены динамиков по залу прокатился голос генерала Лэндри:  
— По данным телеметрии робота все чисто. Можете отправляться.

— Ривс и Атиенза, следите за периметром, — скомандовал Шеппард, шагая в ногу с Маккеем ко Вратам. — Грир, ты идешь с Маккеем.

Сам Шеппард встал рядом с Рашем, другие четверо плотной группой расположились перед ними. Все вместе они начали подниматься по пандусу Врат, и вскоре черные силуэты остальных членов команды один за другим стали исчезать в ярком синем мерцании горизонта событий.

Когда Раш с Шеппардом взошли на рампу Врат, шедший на полшага впереди Шеппард приостановился на секунду возле самого края переливающегося сияния.  
— Первый раз бывает только в первый раз, — сказал он Рашу.

Что ж, Раш полагал, это действительно так.

Протянув руку, он коснулся пальцами подернутого рябью барьера, и пальцы тут же исчезли из виду, погружаясь в сверкающую синеву горизонта событий. Ничего не чувствовалось, кроме сохраняющегося изотермичного ощущения воздуха вокруг кожи. Смысла в дальнейших церемониях и проверках больше не было.

Не зажмуривая глаз, он шагнул в Звездные Врата.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: в этой главе Маккей и Шеппард ссылаются на Карла Сагана. Я считаю, что Саган должен быть кумиром как минимум шестидесяти процентов ученого состава КЗВ.


	21. Chapter 21

Янг искал Джексона.

После отправления команды Шеппарда прошло всего минут десять, а он уже хромал по многолюдным коридорам двадцать первого этажа подземной базы и силился выкинуть из головы мысли о Раше — о _Раше_ , господи боже, — который сейчас раскурочивает наборное устройство Врат где-то там, на одной из затерянных планет Млечного Пути.

Янг чувствовал… ну, не то что бы ответственность за этого парня, скорее… скорее, это была обеспокоенность.

Ну ладно — некоторая ответственность.

Ну ладно — некоторая ответственность и некоторая обеспокоенность.

Да потому что парень не в состоянии включить кондиционер в собственной квартире, когда это требуется.

Хорошо, наверно такая характеристика не совсем справедлива.

И, кроме того, разбирать наборное устройство, вероятнее всего, будет Маккей, а не Раш.

Хотелось бы надеяться.

Все должно пройти нормально. Планета классифицировалась как мирная, _«Одиссей»_ будет поблизости и сможет телепортировать всех на корабль в случае, если Раш окончательно раздолбает наборное устройство, и уйти через Врата станет невозможно. Да и Перри всегда на связи для подстраховки по научной части, хотя вряд ли это понадобится, раз уж Маккей будет там же, вместе с ними. Ну, а при самом худшем раскладе, если у ученых ребят что-то пойдет не так, то Картер уже оправилась настолько, что Брайтман разрешит ей на полчасика покинуть лазарет, чтобы помочь разобраться с проблемами. Но более всего обнадеживало Янга то, что командовать миссией поставили _Шеппарда_. Лучшего кандидата для такой работенки Янг придумать не мог. За исключением разве что себя самого, но Лэндри, понятное дело, такую возможность даже рассматривать не стал.

И винить генерала за это было трудно.

Шеппард же… Шеппард — это просто _идеально_. Его не выпячиваемый на всеобщее обозрение интеллектуальный потенциал настолько высок, что он легко мог, если обстоятельства того требовали, потягаться на равных с любой научной командой, хотя обычно предпочитал без надобности в чужое дело не лезть. Стиль командования у Шеппарда был самый раздолбайский из всех, встречаемых в военной иерархической системе КЗВ, удивительно, как он вообще сумел дослужиться до звания полковника. Но даже если не брать в расчет его членство в клубе МЕНСА, попустительскую манеру командирства и пижонские замашки уроженца Южной Калифорнии, было в нем что-то бескомпромиссное и надежное. И хотя Янгу лично не доводилось видеть Шеппарда в деле, в _настоящем_ деле, но слухов о том ходило достаточно и, похоже, парень не зря заработал свою репутацию. Лучше всех о нем однажды выразился Телфорд: _«Мозг ботана, сердце серфера, энтузиазм ребенка, нервы летчика-испытателя и душа холодного, как лед, чертяки»_. Да. Шеппард — это идеально.

Прошагав по коридору, Янг завернул за угол и очутился перед входом в медподразделение. В лазарете было почти пусто, персонала не наблюдалось, не считая дежурной медсестры возле регистрационного столика у входа. Не желая вступать с этим стражем в разговоры, Янг уклончиво махнул медсестре рукой и тут же повернул налево, направляясь к Тил’ку с Джексоном, что стояли по обе стороны от кровати Картер и с интересом наблюдали за развитием шахматной партии между Картер и Митчеллом.

Картер неплохо выглядела для человека, недавно получившего прямое огнестрельное ранение в грудь. Она полусидела в постели, откинувшись на подушки, а флуоресцентные лампы над кушеткой подсвечивали ее светлые волосы. Митчелл, сгорбившись над доской, примостился рядом, на краешке ее койки.

— Ох, да ладно? — Джексон скорчил недовольную мину и сложил руки на груди. — Это… это был _не_ слишком удачный ход.

— Бог ты мой, Джексон, — заворчал на него Митчелл, не отрывая глаз от доски, — кончай бубнить под руку.

— Я тебе вовсе не мешаю, — возразил Джексон. — Разве я мешаю? — он вопросительно оглядел всех присутствующих, сначала посмотрев на Картер с Тил’ком, а затем поднял глаза на Янга. Взгляд этот, как Янгу показалось, был, пожалуй, чересчур уж пристальным.

— Конечно же, мешаешь, — ответил Митчелл, — потому что бубнишь под руку. Все время. Тил’к, не поможешь братишке выпутаться из этой передряги?

— Я согласен с Дэниелом Джексоном. Это не твоя игра.

— Да вы, парни, решили меня _добить_.

Картер приветливо помахала Янгу и слабо улыбнулась, а Митчелл тем временем продолжал изучать доску с бóльшим, чем требовалось, вниманием.

Янг кивнул Тил’ку, подошел к ним и из-за плеча Митчелла окинул взглядом шахматное поле. Почти все оно было занято черными фигурами. Подавляющее большинство белых ровненьким рядком стояли возле доски со стороны Картер.

— Похоже, дела твои идут не очень, — оценил Митчелловское положение дел Янг.

Тот аж подпрыгнул, чуть не слетев с койки.  
— Ну, конечно, — сказал он, когда ему удалось восстановить равновесие, — давай-давай, пинай лежачего. Не слышу конструктивной критики ни от кого из вас.

— Попробуй не проигрывать так много фигур, — посоветовал Тил’к.

— Несомненно, — добавил Джексон, приподнимая брови и имитируя манеру речи Тил’ка.

— Да ладно вам, ребята, — примиряюще сказала Картер, голос ее был слабым и немного хрипловатым. — Это нам вряд ли поможет, — она повернула голову к Митчеллу. — Тебя утопили твои первые ходы. Ты не создал себе хорошего заслона из пешек с самого начала партии.

— Сам _знаю_ , — сказал Митчелл, — но сложновато строить заслон, пока над тобой насмехаются все кому не лень, весь чертов день напролет.

Картер засмеялась было, но тут же закашлялась и, скривившись от боли, схватилась рукой за грудь.

— Ох, прости-прости, — спохватился Митчелл, подаваясь к ней и протягивая руки, словно хотел ее подхватить. — Прости.

— Вы, ребята, я бы сказал, чересчур пылко ко всему относитесь, — заявил им Янг, пока Картер приходила в себя. — Вы хоть понимаете это, а?

Все трое посмотрели на него с удивлением.

— Нисколько не пылко, — спустя пару секунд, с видом глубоко оскорбленного человека проговорил Митчелл. — А ровно так, как надо. Ты просто не в курсе всех обстоятельств. Доктор Кумбс вызвал нас на шахматный турнир. Отряд ЗВ-1 против Отдела Инфракрасной Спектроскопии.

— И вы _приняли_ вызов? — спросил Янг.

— _Полковник Митчелл_ принял, — уточнил Тил’к.

— Ребята, вы покойники, — хмыкнул Янг.

— Полагаю, это наиболее вероятно, — согласился с ним Тил’к.

— Никаких «наиболее», — воодушевленно возразил Митчелл. — Мы твердо намерены победить и поддержать наш пацанский авторитет.

— Лично я считаю, что шахматное состязание с Отделом Спектроскопии, в котором мы неизбежно _потерпим поражение_ , никоим образом наш «пацанский авторитет» не поддержит, — вздохнул Джексон. — Честно говоря, мне кажется, само то, что мы _приняли_ вызов, уже произведет противоположный эффект, не тот, на который ты рассчитываешь. Ведь каждый Хэллоуин Отдел Спектроскопии наряжается вулканцами. У них «пацанского авторитета» и в помине нет, честно говоря.

— В вулканцах нет ничего плохого, — церемонно заметила Картер, — но что касается меня, то я бы точно отказалась вступать команду под предводительством Джея Филджера.

— Видите? — произнес Митчелл, передвигая одну из последних оставшихся у него пешек. Насколько Янг понимал в шахматах, этот ход не сулил его другу ничего хорошего. — Вот о чем я говорю. Позитивный настрой.

— Шах и мат, — извиняющимся тоном объявила Картер.

— Проклятье, — ругнулся Митчелл.

— Мы в полной заднице, — сказал Джексон.

— Несомненно, — добавил Тил’к.

— Что-нибудь слышно о докторе Лэм? — спросил в наступившей тишине Янг.

У Картер застыло лицо, а Митчелл отвернулся. Как и ожидалось, на вопрос ответил Джексон, голос у него был совершенно обычный, тон легкий и непринужденный:  
— У нее все хорошо. Никаких проблем с диализом, никаких послеоперационных осложнений, которые могли бы случиться после… а… двустороннего удаления почек. Она даже включила себя в график дежурств на следующую неделю.

— А Лэндри _вычеркнул_ ее из графика обратно, — добавил Митчелл, — но она говорит, что с ней все нормально.

Не отрывая неподвижного взгляда от спинки кровати, Картер кивнула:  
— Она…— Сэм закашлялась и отпила глоток воды, — она высказала какие-нибудь пожелания?

— Пожелания? — не понял Янг.

— Мы устраиваем для нее ужин, — пояснил Джексон.

Янг кинул быстрый взгляд на Митчелла, который при этих словах слегка покраснел, совсем чуть-чуть, так что Янг даже засомневался, заметил ли это кто-нибудь из команды ЗВ-1.  
— _Правда_? — спросил Янг. — И чья была идея?

Яростные глаза Митчелла чуть не прожгли на нем дырку.  
— Это у нас _традиция_ такая, — вкрадчиво разъяснил он Янгу.

— Которую выдумал ты, ― веско подчеркнул Джексон. ― Неделю назад.

— Я одобряю это, ― сказал Тил’к.

— Я тоже, ― добавила Картер.

— Я же не говорю, что не одобряю, ― сказал Джексон, ― но я подвергаю сомнению употребление слова «традиция» в данном контексте. _И потом_ , у меня есть некоторые вопросы относительно кулинарных способностей нашей команды.

— Парни, вам стоит подключить к этому Раша, ― посоветовал Янг.

— Неплохой вариант, ― согласился Митчелл.

Джексон с Картер остолбенело уставились сначала на Янга, потом на Митчелла.  
— Или… нет? ― Янг засомневался.

— _Николаса_ Раша? ― уточнил Джексон. ― Который твой сосед? Ты про _этого_ Раша?

— Про этого, ― сказал Янг. ― Он чертовски ловок по части кухни.

— Нет, ― не поверил Джексон. ― Быть не может.

— Да, ― подтвердил Янг.

— Поверить не могу. Я вообще не думал, что он ест что-либо, кроме… э-э… ладно, понятия не имею, чем он там обычно питается. Просто я… я вообще сомневаюсь, что он ест, ― сказал Джексон.

— Ох, да перестань, ― заметила Картер. ― Даже для тебя это полный вздор.

— Ничего подобного, ― продолжал Джексон. ― Я в жизни не видел, чтобы он ел. А я _всегда_ оперирую только фактами, спасибо большое, и вообще не понимаю, на что это ты намекаешь.

— Хм, ― Картер опустила взгляд на шахматную доску. ― Да. Конечно.

Янг пожал плечами:  
— Он может испечь отличный _fougasse_ или приготовить _soupe au pistou_. Он вроде как жил в Провансе, дней пять, что ли.

— _Нет_ , ― упавшим голосом произнес Джексон.

— Даже не представляю, как ты умудрился убедить этого парня регулярно готовить для тебя ужины, ― сказал Митчелл.

— Это неустанная борьба, ― поделился Янг. ― Я построил ее на балансировании между постоянными препирательствами, реверсивной психологией, взыванием к состраданию, угрозами заказать еду в ближайшей китайской забегаловке и периодическими попытками действительно сделать заказ и заставить Раша его съесть.

— Доказательства, ― не унимался Джексон. ― Мне нужны доказательства.

— Нащелкай фоток в следующий раз, ― предложил Митчелл, стащив пару глазированных кофейных зерен, которые Джексон кучкой высыпал на прикроватный столик Картер. ― Можешь даже завести блог.

— Боюсь, это выйдет мне боком, ― засомневался Янг, ― и тогда ужинов от него мне больше не видать.

— Мне нужны фото, ― настаивал Джексон. ― Я требую фото.

— Попробую, ― сказал Янг, ― но имей в виду, рисковать своими ужинами ради тебя я не стану. Не веришь мне, спроси у Валы. Ей тоже перепадет. На следующей неделе он собирается организовать ужин для нее.

— Для… _Валы_? ― изумился Джексон. ― Но с чего вдруг?

— Думаю, он ей немного нравится, ― пожал плечами Янг.

— Что?

— Они собрались вместе пересматривать _«Убить Билла»_. Не уверен, как все пройдет, но…

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «он ей _нравится_ »?

— Вале много кто нравится, ― Картер посмотрела на Джексона, но глаза ее были слишком уж широко распахнутыми, чтобы считать этот взгляд невинным.

— _«Убить Билла»_ , говоришь? ― переспросил Митчелл. ― Парни, у нее какой-то пунктик на Тарантино. Не понимаю я этого. Вот реально не понимаю.

— Но… ― казалось, Джексон полностью потерял почву под ногами.

Митчелл начал заново расставлять фигуры на шахматной доске.  
— И ты думаешь, если пригласить его на наш междусобойчик для доктора Лэм…

— Думаю, ни единого шанса, что он там появится, ― сказал Янг.

— А если его пригласит _Вала_? ― с надеждой поинтересовался Митчелл.

— Только если ей удастся захватить его врасплох.

— Вот черт, ― сказал Митчелл и стянул еще одну конфету со столика Картер. ― Ой, ― добавил он, когда она шлепнула его по руке.

— Я считаю, что приглашение постороннего лица с целью приготовления ужина для доктора Лэм нарушает дух традиции, ― сказал Тил’к.

— Постороннего? ― повторил Янг, оборачиваясь к нему.

— Верно, ― перебивая Янга, вклинился Митчелл. ― Да ладно, ребята, мы справимся. Тил’к умеет готовить потрясающий джаффа-соус. Чел’мек или как там его, верно?

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но чел’мек состоит из раскрошенных кукурузных чипсов, смешанных с острым перцем, сметаной и кинзой, — гораздо язвительнее, чем обычно ему свойственно, произнес Джексон.

— _Ти-и-ил’к_ , — Митчелл даже взвыл, оборачиваясь к джаффа и буравя того оскорбленным взглядом. — Серьезно, ка-ко-го черта?

— Но это же вкусно, разве нет? — невозмутимо ответил Тил’к.

— Да, но… _чел’мек_? Я-то думал, что эта хреновина ― гоа’улдское национальное блюдо.

— После создания Международного Наблюдательного Совета таможенный контроль Соединенных Штатов вписал в свод правил секретный пункт касательно импорта пищевых продуктов внеземного происхождения. В последнее время я не могу проносить с собой еду через Врата, — объяснил Тил’к.

— Ну, а как же тогда… — начал было Митчелл.

— В переводе чел’мек означает что-то вроде «огонь благоговения», — Джексон явно забавлялся. — Если точнее: «обжигающая штука, в которой есть штука, которая жжет, как огонь, и потому эта штука внушает благоговение».

— Да вы, парни, дурите меня, — сказал Митчелл. — _Опять_.

— Не-а, — заверил Джексон.

— Не в этот раз, — Тил’к подтвердил.

Янг изо всех сил старался сохранить серьезный вид и не расхохотаться, а безутешный Митчелл оперся локтями о стоявший рядом столик, закрыл лицо ладонями и причитал:  
— Кукурузные чипсы, чтоб вас… Но как, как это может быть настолько вкусно?

— Ребята, прекращайте, — почти не дыша, произнесла Картер. — Мне нельзя смеяться.

— Итак, подведем итоги, — суммировал Джексон. — У нас есть чел’мек, который мы сможем выдать за местный аналог традиционной кухни народа Джаффа, можно попробовать сделать печенье и запечь какое-нибудь мясо на гриле, если Митчелл умеет обращаться с грилем. Ты ведь умеешь, не так ли?

— Да, — сказал тот. — Умею. И у меня найдется гриль.

— Не забывайте про коктейли, — напомнила Картер. Она по-прежнему прилагала огромные усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Потому что знаменитых «Мал Доранов» нам _не_ избежать.

— В сочетании с нашим меню они пойдут очень даже ничего, — предположил Джексон, — как и все коктейли, включающие в себя _соль_. В этом отношении они похожи на вино.

— Однажды она поймет, что мы не любим их, — прошептала Картер, лицо ее было одновременно и веселым и виноватым.

— Э, не-е-ет, — угрожающе протянул Джексон. — Этот день никогда не настанет. Ни для _меня_. Ни для _тебя_ , ни для _любого из нас_. — Обведя всех многозначительным взглядом, он выразительно уставился на Янга.

Тот поднял вверх ладони, как бы давая безмолвную присягу.

— Да ты тиран, — сказал Митчелл Джексону. — Прибабахнутый автократ, Принц Гиков.

— Согласен, — сказал Тил’к.

— Ой, — пискнула Сэм и прижала ладонь к грудине. — Да ну вас, ребята.

— Я вовсе не автократ, — кажется, Джексон был слегка шокирован таким определением.

— А где Вала, кстати говоря? — поинтересовался Янг.

— Скорее всего, расширяет свой культурный кругозор, — ответил Джексон.

— Что, смотрит _«Секретные материалы»_? — уточнил Митчелл.

— Я не уверена, — сказала Картер. — Мне кажется, что у нее какой-то новый проект. Она выглядела ужасно загадочной в книжном магазине пару недель назад. Не знаю, что именно она покупала, но ей явно хотелось сохранить это от меня в тайне.

— Ну, будем надеяться, что это не противозаконно, — бодро сказал Митчелл и начал заново расставлять шахматные фигуры на доске.

— О _господи_ , — простонал Джексон.

— У нее было только одно противозаконное хобби, — сказал Тил'к, — несмотря на твои многочисленные опасения.

— Не думаю, что в _книжном магазине_ можно купить много незаконных вещей, если тебя это утешит, — сказал Янг.

— Зато там можно купить, — Митчелл осторожно повернул доску с фигурами так, чтобы Картер было удобно дотягиваться до них, — _информацию_ о чем-нибудь противозаконном.

— М-да, ребята, — сердился Джексон, — умеете вы подбодрить, ничего не скажешь.

— Ты бы расслабился, Джексон, — посоветовал Митчелл.

— Несомненно, — согласился Тил’к.

— Говорю ему уже не первый год, — Картер с тихим хрустом разгрызла кофейное зерно, — Вала в порядке. Вала молодец.

— О нет. И ты туда же, — возмутился Джексон. — Начнем с того, что я не единственный, кому следует расслабиться. Кто безвылазно проторчал на базе и даже домой не выбирался две недели кряду, пытаясь отладить _фазовый сдвиг_ своего _лабораторного стола_ , а?

— Это не заняло бы две недели, если бы кто-то не пролил кофе на мою установку, — недовольно нахмурилась Картер.

— Точно, — сказал Джексон. — И как такое могло произойти? Ты, кстати, выяснила, кто это был? — он скосил глаза на Митчелла.

— Ладно, похоже, _всем_ нам надо слегка расслабиться, — Митчелл буравил Джексона яростным взглядом, пока Картер размышляла над доской. — Не только _тебе_. Само собой.

— Я абсолютно расслаблен, — пожал плечами Тил’к.

— Окей. Справедливое замечание. Всем, кроме Тил’ка, надо расслабиться.

Вообще-то свой путь в медподразделение Янг проделал вовсе не для того, чтобы наслаждаться взаимными поддразниваниями команды ЗВ-1, хотя им легко удалось втянуть его в свой веселый дружеский треп. Дождавшись небольшой паузы, Янг попытался перехватить взгляд Джексона. Что оказалось совсем нетрудно, тот будто только этого и ждал.

— Джексон, ― сказал Янг. ― По-моему, я задолжал тебе кофе.

— Похоже, что так, ― тон Джексона был непринужденным, но взгляд его стал настолько пронзительным, что его трудно было выдержать.

— Пойдем, прогуляемся, ― предложил Янг.

— Пойдем, ― согласился Джексон. ― Сэм, принести тебе еще того голубого желе?

— Было бы здорово, ― ответила она. ― Спасибо.

— Я бы тоже не отказался от голубого желе, ― добавил Тил’к.

— Ладно, ― пообещал Джексон.

— Дэ-э-эниел, ― тут же просительно заскулил Митчелл, пока Джексон обходил койку Картер.

— У меня всего лишь две руки, ― отозвался на это археолог.

— Сам _знаешь_ , все равно ведь принесешь, если только не забудешь, увлекшись своими книжками, что скучают там без своей мамочки, ага, ― съязвил Митчелл.

— Все, никакого желе не получишь, ― объявил Джексон.

— Ладно, я тебя прикрою, ― Янг хлопнул Митчелла ладонью по плечу, развернулся и вслед за Джексоном пошел к дверям.

— Вот это мой парень, ― довольно пробурчал Митчелл и снова вернулся к созерцанию фигур на шахматной доске.

Джексон с Янгом вышли из лазарета, и археолог тут же убавил шаг, стараясь приноровиться к темпу ходьбы Янга. Они ни о чем не говорили, пока не оказались перед металлическими дверями лифта.

— Как нога? ― поинтересовался, наконец, Джексон, заходя в лифт. ― И спина?

Янг пожал плечами:  
— Так, как и должно быть, не лучше, не хуже, ― ответил он. ― А как продвигаются ваши дела?

— В последнее время немного легче, кроме, сам понимаешь, той жуткой ситуации с люшианским вторжением. Пока все внеземные миссии с участиемСэм на время пришлось свернуть. Так что сейчас стало посвободнее. Но, правда, ― Джексон тяжело вздохнул, ― мы погрязли в отчетах.

— Слышал об этом, ― посочувствовал Янг, ― если под «отчетами» ты подразумеваешь разработку сценария будущего полнометражного фильма.

— Ох, ― Джексон сердито ударил по кнопке двадцать второго этажа. ― Не напоминай мне про это.

— А еще я слышал, и доносили мне о том разные источники, что собираются воскресить доктора Леванта.

Джексон мученически закатил глаза:  
— Мне же _обещали_ … они обещали, что убили его раз и навсегда. Но не-е-ет, ― он разочаровано махнул рукой. ― Митчелл повеселится от души, когда фильм наконец выйдет.

— Митчелл и добрая половина базы, ― сказал Янг. ― Вала просто с ума сходит от нетерпения.

— Я знаю, ― сказал Джексон. ― Еще как _знаю_.

Когда двери лифта разъехались в стороны, археолог придержал их ладонью, жестом приглашая Янга проследовать вперед.  
— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за… ― начал Джексон, пока они медленно шагали по направлению к столовой. ― Твой отчет был… замечательным. Я читал его. Ты очень хорошо отозвался о Вале.

Янг вскинул брови.

— Это может немного помочь ей. По сути, уже помогло. Она еще не знает, но по положению дел на сегодняшнее утро ― скоро она станет полноправным членом отряда ЗВ-1, потому как все нужные бумаги отосланы и начали свое движение по инстанциям.

Улыбнувшись, Янг кивнул:  
— Рад за нее.

— Не говори ей пока, ладно? ― попросил Джексон. ― Мы хотим дождаться официального подтверждения, чтобы огорошить ее в подходящий момент. Она и так уже мне все уши прожужжала о том, как ждет не дождется. Нужно быть стопроцентно уверенными, что она действительно получит нашивку.

— Буду нем, как рыба, ― пообещал Янг.

Какое-то время они молчали, топая по оживленному коридору в направлении столовой.

— Серьезно, Джексон, — начал Янг.

— Дэниел, — тут же поправил его Джексон.

— Дэниел, — продолжал Янг. — Серьезно, «Додж _Дарт_ »? Семидесятых годов?

— Поздних семидесятых, — с улыбкой поправил его Джексон. — Он в прекрасном состоянии.

— Ага, не считая кондиционера.

— Это закаляет характер, — Джексон шагал рядом, склонив голову немного набок, и задумчивым взглядом смотрел себе под ноги, на лице его светилась какая-то обезоруживающая полуулыбка.

— Точно, — Янг не стал спорить. — Конечно.

Больше они не разговаривали, пока не взяли себе в буфете по чашечке кофе и не уселись за столик друг напротив друга. Небольшую батарею из стаканчиков с голубым желе, предназначенных для остальных членов отряда ЗВ-1, они выстроили на столе подальше от края, чтобы никто из проходящих мимо случайно не сшиб их. Было как раз время ланча, в столовой было довольно многолюдно, народ постоянно сновал туда-сюда, но Янгу с Джексоном удалось отыскать себе столик в углу, в относительном отдалении ото всех.

Настроение между ними неуловимо поменялось, и сидевший напротив Джексон рассеяно водил ногтем по верхнему краешку своей пластиковой кофейной чашки, пристально глядя на Янга умными, внимательными и, так характерно для него, дружелюбными глазами.

Прочистив горло, Янг постарался взять себя в руки, не позволяя археологу выбить себя из колеи.

— Ты хотел поговорить, — начал, наконец, Джексон.

— Хотел, — ответил Янг, но больше ничего не добавил.

— Однако то, что на самом деле говорить ты не _собираешься_ , убеждает меня, что ты в полной мере осознаешь всю деликатность сложившейся ситуации, — с сухой усмешкой произнес Джексон, продолжая елозить пальцем по ободку чашки.

Янг терпеть не мог такое вот паршивое вилянье — обсуждать что-либо не называя вещи своими именами.

— Типа того, — осторожно ответил он. — Осознаю.

— Джек говорил, что предложил тебе командование базой «Икар», — сказал Джексон.

— Да, предложил, — ответил Янг. — И дал время все хорошенько обдумать. Даже больше времени, чем полагается, в свете последних событий. Конечно, Телфорд вернулся, но его все еще проверяют. Предложение О’Нилла пока в силе, теперь, правда, с некоторыми оговорками. Мне хотелось переговорить с тобой, прежде чем я приму решение.

— Как неполитично, — Джексон улыбнулся одними губами, глаза его остались серьезными. — Уверен, они там все просто в _восторге_.

— Лэндри не в восторге, это точно.

— Почему ты хотел поговорить со мной? — осторожно поинтересовался Джексон.

— Да так, — сказал Янг. — Тебя считают вдумчивым парнем. Я слышал, ты можешь дать хороший совет.

— Такое случалось, — ответил Джексон, глаза его внимательно оббежали столовую, задержавшись на нескольких сотрудниках, заканчивающих свой ланч.

— На прошлой неделе ты подкинул чертовски хорошую подсказку моему соседу, — негромко произнес Янг.

Резко подавшись вперед, Джексон пристально смотрел Янгу прямо в глаза:  
— Да, — подтвердил он, — да, было такое. И что ты думаешь по поводу моего совета?

С большим трудом Янгу удалось подавить острое желание отодвинуться. Ему подумалось, что, например, _Митчелла_ , таким взглядом смутить было бы сложно. Тот ничего не имел против Джексона. Янг отхлебнул кофе.  
— Не уверен, что знаю достаточно, чтобы судить о том, насколько хорош был твой совет, — выговорил он наконец.

Джексон оторвал от него взгляд и снова уткнулся в свою чашку кофе, а у Янга появилось ощущение, что он угадал с ответом, насколько было возможно, конечно.

— Какова твоя роль во всем? — спросил Янг. — Какое тебе до этого дело?

— Какое мне дело? — повторил Джексон таким идеально ровным голосом и с такой невозмутимостью лица, что у Янга аж заныли зубы от смешанного чувства раздражения и сочувствия.

Они замолчали на пару мгновений, беседа застыла, балансируя на некой точке, пока Джексон решал, стоит ли переводить дальнейший разговор в более информативное русло.

Опасное русло.

— Понимаешь ли ты, — тихим голосом задал вопрос Джексон, — о чем спрашиваешь?

— Нет, — честно ответил Янг. — В противном случае, я бы не спрашивал. Но в сложившейся обстановке… — Янг осекся. — Я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь отвечать.

Все еще колеблясь, Джексон продолжал изучающе смотреть на него:  
— Скажи, а почему ты хочешь принять предложение Джека?

— По тем же причинам, по которым я делаю все, что я делаю, — потер челюсть Янг. — Я не горю стремлением во что бы то ни стало выяснить, куда ведет адрес девяти шевронов, но встать у руля проекта «Икар» я бы мог. Как-никак, а все разнообразие на фоне того дерьма, что творится в последнее время здесь. Люшианский Альянс. Орай. Мне без разницы, заниматься ли «Икаром» или чем-то _еще_ , но я не хочу отправляться на скамью запасных лишь потому, что сломал свою чертову спину.

— Что-то в этом роде я и предполагал, — с невеселой усмешкой произнес Джексон. Продолжать он не стал.

— Вот, собственно, и все, — сказал Янг, — и потом, не последнюю роль играет тот факт, что я нахожу своего соседа весьма занимательным парнем.

— Он занимательный, — согласился Джексон, — не так ли? — это не было вопросом, и Янг не стал отвечать. Вместо этого он продолжал наблюдать за Джексоном, начиная понимать, почему тот считался одним из самых талантливых и востребованных дипломатов галактики.

— Итак, с этой частью собеседования мы закончили? — спросил Янг.

Джексон не ответил, лишь молча пригубил кофе.

— Слушай, не собираюсь я тебя подставлять, если ты об этом печешься.

— Нет, — сказал, наконец, Джексон, — я не считаю, что ты меня сдашь.

— Тогда рассказывай, — продолжал Янг, — в чем твой интерес? Потому что, не сомневаюсь, интерес у тебя точно есть.

— Мой интерес в том, что я _побывал там_ , — голос Джексона вдруг стал глухим и жестким, и способность держать себя в руках покинула археолога так внезапно, словно кто-то повернул выключатель. Опираясь ладонями о крышку стола, он снова сильно подался вперед, взгляд его был острым, как бритва. — Я был там.

— Был где? — спросил Янг, склоняясь к нему и непроизвольно отзеркаливая позу собеседника.

— _Где_? — повторил следом Джексон. ― Как будто это слово может что-то _значить_. «Где». Как будто мы, говоря о неком местоположении, можем четко увязать его с конкретной, неспециализированной концептуализацией пространства-времени. Сам процесс ухода уже меняет тебя. Даже если ты не чувствуешь изменений. Даже если ты не помнишь природу своих изменений. Даже если сама память об этом стерта из твоего сознания.

— Джексон, ― выдавил из себя Янг, сжимая в руках чашку с кофе и наклоняясь вперед еще ближе, несмотря на то, что сильно тянуло в пояснице. ― Я не слишком силен во всякой метафорической галиматье. Лучше бы тебе пояснить по-простому, о чем это ты.

— _Вознесение_ , ― прошептал тот. Лицо его исказила болезненная судорога, пальцы смяли пустую пластиковую чашку из-под кофе. ― Вознесение.

— А каким боком Вознесение связано с «Икаром»?

— Здесь все, абсолютно все связано с «Икаром», ― яростно зашипел Джексон и прихлопнул ладонями по крышке стола. Вид у него был почти невменяемый.

— Джексон, ― тихо одернул его Янг, чувствуя, как начинает учащаться пульс из-за растущего внутри беспокойства, передававшегося ему от вида напряженных плеч Джексона и пластикового стаканчика, который археолог мял в руках. ― Дэниел.

— Я не могу, ― прошептал Джексон. ― Я не могу рассказать о… о том, что это такое и о том, что я об этом думаю. Они же следят за мной. С обеих сторон. Все время. Ты хоть понимаешь, каково это?

— Что значит «с обеих сторон»? ― не понял Янг. ― Что ты имеешь в виду под «все время»?

— Ты думаешь, меня волнует слежка КЗВ? ― спросил Джексон, и кривая болезненная ухмылка исказила его лицо. ― Ты думаешь, я беспокоюсь о том, как бы отвязаться от _Лэндри_? Боже, хотел бы я, чтобы это было так. Хотел бы, чтобы такой и была моя жизнь.

— Так что там насчет «обеих сторон»? ― Янг чувствовал, как давит на него еще невысказанный ужас.

— Орай, ― сказал Джексон. ― И Древние.

 _Вот черт_. По спине Янга поползли противные холодные мурашки, и ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
― Ладно, ― отодрав руку от стаканчика с кофе, он протянул ее к археологу. ― Ладно. Я понял. Ты в трудном положении.

Они помолчали. Джексон тяжело дышал, силясь прийти в себя. А Янг старался расслабить ноющие мышцы спины и левой ноги.  
— Сколько ты _можешь_ сказать мне? ― спросил Янг.

— Реально? ― уточнил Джексон. Он почти вернул себе самообладание и выглядел гораздо спокойнее. ― Меньше, чем хотелось бы. Я предпочитаю не слишком спекулировать на эту тему, чтобы не выкладывать чересчур много карт перед якобы всеведущими сторонами. Как к подобным разговорам относится КЗВ? Официально? По правилам секретности мне вообще ничего нельзя говорить тебе. _Не_ официально… ну... Могу намекнуть кое на что. Все строго засекречено, поэтому кроме несущественного ничего сказать не смогу, но по совокупности деталей это может навести на некоторые размышления.

— Выкладывай, ― потребовал Янг.

— Древние, ― начал Джексон, ― не желают помогать нам, несмотря на настойчивые личные просьбы. От меня.

Янг кивнул.

— У Орай есть город, ― продолжал Джексон, голос его упал до едва слышного шепота. ― Город называется _Селестис_. У людей тоже есть возможность попасть туда. Точнее, их туда доставляют, чтобы создавать из них Приоров.

— Да ты что?

— Я сам видел. Я был там.

Он замолчал, а Янг ждал и не торопил его.

— Когда в текстах Древних мы обнаружили указания на адрес девятого шеврона, ― снова продолжал Джексон, ― оказалось, что адрес содержит ссылку на еще один архив Древних, в котором, после множества перекрестных ссылок, отыскалось больше подробностей о том, что может находиться _с той стороны_ девятого шеврона.

— Что за подробности?

— Что человек тоже способен попасть туда, ― шепотом говорил Джексон, ― но для того, чтобы получить истинный доступ к девятому шеврону, для того, чтобы _разблокировать_ его… Короче, это потребует определенных условий.

— Условий? ― переспросил Янг.

— Физиологических. Как на пути к Вознесению, ― шептал Джексон. ― Или ― на пути к чему-то еще. Например, к тому, чтобы стать Приором. Тексты Древних были неясны.

Янг ошеломленно смотрел на него.

— Вознесение, ― продолжал шептать Джексон, ― не является по сути своей нравственным процессом. Нравственность можно обойти. Орай же смогли. И другие тоже обходили. Для Вознесения не существует морально-этических защитных ограничений, _есть_ биологические. И некоторые люди способны преодолеть их.

— Черт, ― прошептал Янг.

— Да, ― ответил Джексон. ― Ты начинаешь понимать. Зачем устанавливать такие специфические критерии, если адрес ведет всего лишь в какое-то _место_? Такое же, как любое другое.

— А сам-то как думаешь? Куда ведет девятый шеврон? ― шепотом спросил Янг. ― В город _типа_ Селестиса? Или в сам Селестис?

— Мне не хочется говорить о том, ― Джексон судорожно глотнул и уставился в потолок, ― что я об этом думаю.

— Но ты предполагаешь, что Раш подходит под эти физиологические критерии? ― Янг снова крепко обхватил свою чашку кофе.

— Мы точно знаем, что не подходит, ― произнес Джексон. ― Но мы также знаем, что он ближе, чем кто-либо иной.

— Но ведь, если у него нет всех этих критериев… ― Янг не договорил, увидев, как изменилось лицо Джексона.

Джексон ничего не сказал.

И снова Янг не стал его торопить.

— Существует способ, ― в конце концов, произнес Джексон, ― с помощью которого он _мог бы_ преодолеть ограничения.

— М-да, конечно же.

— Ему об этом пока не известно, ― тихо говорил Джексон. ― Он вообще ничего об этом не знает. Но вполне может догадываться.

— Он очень хочет _разблокировать_ эту штуку.

— Да, ― согласился Джексон. ― Хочет.

— А ведь ты знаешь, как это сделать, ― понял Янг. ― Ты в курсе, каким способом можно достичь этих чертовых критериев.

— Знаю, ― подтвердил Джексон, ― а еще об этом знают полковник Телфорд, генерал О'Нилл, генерал Лэндри и… доктор Лэм.

Вон оно что. Янг собрал все силы, чтобы выглядеть спокойно и непринужденно, когда заговорит:  
— О'Нилл рассказывал, будто вы с Телфордом сильно повздорили из-за наскальных надписей.

— Он так сказал? ― Джексон отвел взгляд. ― Слушай, я и так рассказал тебе слишком много. _Никто_ не должен узнать про это, понимаешь? Могу лишь добавить, что у нас, в КЗВ, решать проблемы подобным образом не принято, но существуют иные заинтересованные стороны, которых такой способ преодоления физиологических условий Древних не смущает. Предположительно, как раз этим они сейчас и занимаются.

— Ты про Люшианский Альянс? ― шепотом спросил Янг. ― Думаешь, именно поэтому Альянс охотился за нашими сотрудниками с генами Древних? То есть, они могут попытаться… м-м-м... биологически _изменить_ их?

— Да, ― прошипел Джексон, наклоняясь ближе к Янгу. ― Именно поэтому таких людей вербовали в программу Звездных Врат. Поэтому доктора Лэм выдернули к нам из Центра по контролю и профилактике заболеваний США, где она работала. По той же причине был завербован доктор Волкер, и… вот почему _Раш_ был переведен сюда. А также тот парень из службы техподдержки и еще один из лингвистического, хотя эти двое для нас _абсолютно бесполезны_. Еще есть один парамедик, один сержант и один молекулярный биолог — каждый, у кого обнаружен _хоть один_ ген, доставлен сюда.

— Для их же защиты? — поинтересовался Янг. — Или они рассматриваются как ресурс?

— Этого даже _я_ не знаю, — прошептал Джексон, — а ведь я очень глубоко задействован в проекте.

— А Раш в проекте котируется как номер один, — заметил Янг. — Кстати говоря.

— Да, — подтвердил Джексон.

— Что именно ему придется сделать? — спросил Янг. — Ну, чтобы преодолеть те ограничительные условия Древних? Что он должен…

— Ничего, — рявкнул на него Джексон. — Раш не должен делать ровным счетом _ничего_. Потому что если кому-то придется пойти на такое, то этим человеком буду я, — его тон был решительным, не допускающим никаких возражений.

Однако Янг нисколько не смутился возразить:  
— Несмотря на то, что подходящих генов у тебя нет?

Не отвечая, Джексон пристально смотрел на него.

— Но почему _ты_? — спросил Янг.

— На нас слишком нажимают сверху, поскольку ситуация с Орай близка к критической. Но это… — Джексон запнулся и сглотнул, — _не_ его вина.

— Думаешь, _твоя_? — Янг не смог скрыть скепсиса в своем голосе.

— Да, — просто ответил Джексон.

Янг промолчал.

— Об этом не слишком широко известно, но да. Это _моя вина_ , — зло выпалил Джексон. — _Целиком и полностью_ моя вина. И нельзя позволять одному несчастному, гениальному криптографу губить себя лишь потому, что ему так хочется, — шипел он. — Потому что так будет удобнее для всех. И потому что Дэвид Телфорд настойчиво склоняет его к этому.

Сглотнув, Янг постарался побороть желание отвернуться от пристальных, обжигающих ледяным пламенем глаз Джексона.

— Итак, прими предложение Джека, — продолжил тот, — мне нужен кто-то для поддержки.

— Тяжко убедить О'Нилла в том, что это должен быть ты, а? — ровным голосом поинтересовался Янг.

Не ответив, Джексон опустил глаза на свою смятую чашку из-под кофе.

— И мне не кажется, что Джек в данном случае не прав, — мягко добавил Янг.

— Послушай, этим человеком не должен быть _Раш_ , — убежденно возразил Джексон. — И _никто_ другой. Ты сам поймешь. Если примешь это назначение. Ты поймешь.

— Раш обязательно накинется на эту гребаную проблему, ― сказал Янг, ― как только узнает о существовании той … э-э… опции или как там ее, он непременно захочет это сделать. Захочет отыскать способ.

Отвернувшись, Джексон уставился взглядом куда-то вглубь зала.

— Сам знаешь, что захочет, ― настаивал Янг.

— Это ведь он придумал название, ― сказал Джексон. ― Ты знал?

— Название чему?

— Проекту, ― тихо пояснил Джексон, продолжая пялиться в пространство.

— Странноватое название на мой вкус, ― Янг постучал ногтем по ободку своего стаканчика кофе. ― Не слишком оптимистичное.

На мягкую, мимолетную улыбку Джексона почему-то трудно было смотреть.  
— Да уж, ― сказал Джексон, ― но я решил оставить это название.

— А почему? ― поинтересовался Янг. ― Для него? Или для себя?

— Для нас обоих, ― ответил Джексон. ― И для каждого из нас. Но… мое падение уже свершилось.

— Господи, Джексон, ― не выдержал Янг. ― Ты что, всегда так разговариваешь?

— Нет. Я использую риторику, только когда это необходимо, ― ответил тот. ― А необходимо это когда дела идут _очень плохо_.

Не отвечая, Янг смотрел на него и размышлял над сказанным.

— Итак, тебе придется вмешаться, ― голос Джексона снова стал глухим и яростным. ― Займешь позицию второго номера. Пока Телфорда держат в отделении психиатрии и проверяют на предмет «промывки мозгов», влиять на происходящее он не сможет. Но даже если сможет, даже если он получит полную поддержку от МНС для продвижения своего… э-эм… еще одного, другого _проекта_ … потенциально ты будешь в состоянии притормозить его.

— Джексон, ― просипел Янг слегка охрипшим голосом. ― Ты сам себя _слышишь_? То, что ты только что сказал вообще ни в какие гребаные ворота не лезет. _Черт возьми_.

На щеках Джексона заиграли желваки, а пальцы его рассеяно рвали пластиковый стаканчик из-под кофе на мелкие обрывки.

— Ты не знаешь, — сказал он. — Ты не знаешь того, что знаю я. Тебе понять, что я чувствую. Это должен сделать только я и никто другой. Только я. Я должен остановить это.

— Прекрати нести чушь, — приглушенно рявкнул на него Янг. — Сейчас же.

Уставившись замершим взглядом в пространство поверх своих сцепленных в замок кистей, Джексон сидел не шевелясь.

Он ждал.

Ждал реакции Янга. Ждал, как тот теперь поступит. Пойдет ли Янг с этим к Митчеллу или к Лэндри, а может быть отправится в отделение психиатрии, вызывать Маккензи?

— _Никогда_ больше мы не заговорим на эту тему, — произнес Янг так тихо, что его слова едва можно было расслышать.

Джексон откинулся на стуле назад, собираясь встать, но прежде чем он успел подняться на ноги, Янг протянул руку и ухватил его за запястье.

— Потом, после сегодня, — прояснил Янг. — Потому что, знаешь, как называется _такое_ дерьмо? _Тайный сговор_.

Напряженный взгляд Джексона слегка повеселел, поза его стала более расслабленной.  
— Лично я предпочитаю термин «планирование», — сказал он.

— Перво-наперво, разве можно, черт возьми, вести такие разговоры здесь? — мрачно зыркнул на него Янг.

— Будем считать, я не слишком опытный «планировщик», — ответил Джексон.

Янг недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Фоновый шум окружающей обстановки, — пояснил Джексон. — Пониженный уровень подозрительности. Или ты думаешь, я могу доверять своей квартире? Думаешь, я могу доверять любому другому месту в городе? Здесь если кто и подслушает наш разговор, то персонал базы — далеко не худший вариант. Главное, чтобы Траст не пронюхал обо всем этом. А так — пусть уж увольняют меня без выходного пособия.

Янг задумчиво потер челюсть:  
— А они могут?

— В нынешних-то обстоятельствах? Буду считать себя везунчиком, если мне позволят вернуться к своему прежнему статусу одного из наиболее именитых археологов Америки, — усмешка в голосе Джексона на этот раз была сдобрена изрядной долей горечи.

— Ладно, — прошептал Янг. — О’Нилл поддерживает тебя?

— Частично, — ответил Джексон.

— То есть, он не хочет, чтобы ты проделывал с собой то, что ты там собрался проделать на полпути к окончательному Вознесению?

Джексон кивнул.

— И _никто_ не разделяет твоей затеи?

— В целом? — спросил Джексон. — Нет.

— Отлично, — вздохнул Янг.

— Нужно убедить Раша отправиться на Атлантиду, — сказал Джексон. — Он слишком идеальный вариант для этого. Это очевидно всем. Ну и что, что он единственный, кто способен разблокировать Врата? Ну и что, что он сам очень _хочет_ этого? Что он доброволец?

— Рассматривали ли вы возможность того, что это непременно должен быть он? — спросил Янг.

— _Нет_ , — яростно зашипел Джексон. — Это должен делать не кто-то там с геном, а кто-то вполне конкретный. Я.

— Ты повторил мне это уже раз десять. Но что, если у тебя не выйдет?

— Возможно, они сделают исключение, — сказал Джексон.

— Кто, Древние?

— Они всегда делали исключения. Для меня, — Джексон снова уставился на свои руки. — Рашу следует отправиться на Атлантиду. Это будет первый шаг. Кто, по-твоему, носился с идеей задействовать Шеппарда и Маккея в миссии Раша по работе над наборным устройством Врат?

— Это была хорошая мысль, — одобрил Янг.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Джексон.

— Не думаю, что тебе удастся услать его на Атлантиду, — сказал Янг. — По своей воле он точно туда не пойдет.

— Нет? — переспросил Джексон.

— Похоже, математика — призвание наших дней.

— Он так сказал? — усмехнулся Джексон.

— Никаких шансов, что эту занозу вытащат из моей задницы, — пробурчал Янг.

Джексон вздохнул.

— Слушай, — начал Янг. — Джексон. Дэниел. Я понимаю, — он развел руками, — я понимаю, откуда все взялось.

— Нет, — ответил Джексон. — Не думаю, что понимаешь.

— Понимаю, — повторил Янг.

Посмотрев долгим пристальным взглядом ему в глаза, второй раз археолог возражать не стал.

— Но если этот вариант так плох, как ты говоришь, давай просто… м-м-м… отбросим его. Полностью. Я согласен с тобой, нужно держать Раша, и Лэм, и того парня из лингвистического, и… кого там еще… подальше от того, что перепишет, к чертям, их биологию. Но я не понимаю, почему для выполнения этой задачи непременно нужно поставить на линию огня тебя.

— Рано или поздно, — возразил Джексон, — кому-то придется это сделать. Потому что мы проиграем в борьбе с Орай. Мы _уже_ проигрываем.

Янг опустил глаза.

— Вокруг меня много людей, которые защищают меня, — тихим шепотом продолжал Джексон. — Которые будут защищать меня и дальше, даже против моего желания. Поэтому нужен кто-то, кто смог бы прикрыть других, тех, у кого нет такой поддержки. В частности, Раша.

— Почему я? — поинтересовался Янг.

— Потому что ты уже прикрываешь его, — ответил Джексон.

Пожалуй.

— Итак, ты примешь назначение на «Икар»? — спросил Джексон.

— Учитывая всю эту экзистенциальную паранойю, с высоты нашей общеведомственной позиции плаща и кинжала, как я могу сказать нет? — горько усмехнулся Янг.

— Хорошо, — грустно улыбнулся ему Джексон. Он сгреб обломки растерзанного стаканчика из-под кофе в аккуратную кучку. — Хорошо, — снова повторил он, и на тот раз слово прозвучало проще, словно бы в звенящее от напряжения пространство между ними втекла легкая освобождающая струя.

— Джексон, — негромко окликнул Янг.

— Так и должно быть, — отозвался Джексон. — Так будет правильнее.

— Разве? — спросил Янг.

— Да, — прошептал тот. — Без сомнений.

— Сегодня же сообщу Лэндри, — пообещал Янг.

— Значит вскоре, — сказал Джексон, — ты поймешь.

— Почему ты доверяешь мне?— спросил Янг.

— Ты думаешь, я сказал тебе все?

— Ты понял, о чем я.

— Потому что ты кажешься мне порядочным человеком, — сказал Джексон.

— Здесь вокруг пруд пруди порядочных людей, — заметил Янг. — Большинство из которых гораздо порядочнее меня.

— Однако никому из них не предлагают командование «Икаром», — сказал Джексон.

— Ну, ты вполне смог бы это организовать. Уверен, что именно с твоей легкой руки О’Ниллу пришло в голову выбрать на этот пост меня.

Джексон снова начал складывать и раскладывать на столе измельченные остатки распотрошенного стаканчика.  
— Не стоит искать интриг там, где их нет, — произнес он после затянувшейся паузы, поднимая глаза на Янга. — Или, раз уж тебе так хочется, оставь интриги там, где им и место. Ты нравишься Джеку, а Телфорда он никогда особо не жаловал. Просто мне повезло, что выпала возможность переговорить с тобой в те сроки, пока ты еще не принял решение. _Ты сам_ разыскал _меня_ и спросил совета. Я не сомневаюсь, Лэндри специально спланировал наше расписание так, чтобы у меня не было шанса повлиять на тебя. Особенно теперь, когда они подозревают, что именно я подсказал Рашу прочитать его медицинский файл. Если бы все шло так, как планировалось, если бы не случилось люшианского вторжения на базу, то я, вероятнее всего, был бы во внеземной миссии как раз в те сорок восемь часов, в течение которых ты должен был дать ответ. И хотя я, конечно, не могу знать наверняка, однако думаю…

— …что я мог бы отказаться от «Икара», — закончил за него Янг.

— Да, ты бы мог, — подтвердил Джексон.


	22. Chapter 22

Рематериализация была подобна шлепку.

По лицу.

Или, скорее, походила на удар током невысокого напряжения.

Было холодно.

Раш тряхнул головой, чтобы побыстрее возвратить разум в функциональное состояние и восстановить согласованность между тем, что видел и чувствовал буквально секунду назад и внезапным появлением перед глазами всевозможных оттенков серого и зеленого, вкупе с резким запахом дождя в непривычно плотном воздухе. Потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы мозг сумел преобразовать калейдоскоп красок и ощущений в то, чем оно, собственно, и являлось — в небеса и ландшафт чужой планеты.

— В первый раз всегда хреново, по себе знаю, но потом привыкнете. Похоже, через несколько проходов сквозь Врата мозг приспосабливается игнорировать процесс реинтеграции. Наверно, стоило вас предупредить. Моя вина.

— Что? — переспросил Раш, оборачиваясь к Шеппарду, профиль которого четко выделялся на фоне затянутого облаками неба.

— Атиенза. Ривс. Рассредоточьтесь и проверьте заросли деревьев по всему периметру. Но держитесь в пределах прямой видимости Врат, — отдав приказ, Шеппард замолчал, внимательно осмотрел местность вокруг и только потом повернулся к Рашу.  
— Вы как, в порядке? — поинтересовался он.

— Все нормально, — ответил Раш, прижимая ладонь к виску.

— Уверены? — Шеппард не отводил от него глаз.

— Вполне, — сказал Раш.

Позади них со звуком, напоминающим обрыв силовых линий тока, отключились Звездные Врата.

Плотно обложенное бесформенными пепельно-серыми облаками небо нависало низко, почти над спутанной зеленой травой, угрожая прибывшим на планету приступом клаустрофобии. Звездные Врата возвышались в центре просторной лесной поляны, полностью покрытой зарослями кудрявых папоротников, которые чуть далее плавно сменялись темным массивом леса. Близость окружавших поляну деревьев немного тревожила.

— Так, пошли давай, — распорядился Шеппард. — Отсвечивать у всех на виду на открытой платформе — отличный способ словить пулю.

Раш вслед за ним спустился с пандуса Врат, шагая по сухим, растрескавшимся каменным ступеням, испещренным гоа’улдскими надписями, перевести которые сходу ему не удалось.

— Мне казалось, планета классифицируется как «мирная», — заметил Раш.

— Да будь это хоть западный Балтимор, — пробурчал Шеппард, — это вовсе не значит, что я встану на перекрестке и буду размахивать своим крутым мобильником.

— Вы из Балтимора, сэр? — заинтересовался Грир, коротко зыркнув на Шеппарда. Сержант старался держать такую позицию, чтобы все время находиться между Маккеем и темной громадой леса.

— Да не, — возразил Шеппард, потянувшись к рации. — Калифорния.

— Это он _«Прослушки»_ насмотрелся, — прокомментировал Маккей и послал Шеппарду уничижительный взгляд, который, казалось, не произвел на того ровно никакого впечатления. — Так, я не понял, мы сюда пришли наукой заниматься или потрепаться о бесчисленных сериалах, которые планеты Земля наснимала за время нашего отсутствия?

— Ну, обычно у нас _одно другому_ не мешает, — доброжелательно проворчал Шеппард, внимательно следя за тем, как Ривс и Атиенза, идя по широкой дуге, неторопливо и обстоятельно пробираются сквозь высокие папоротники и тщательно осматривают местность.

Борясь с порывами ветра, Раш отошел в сторону и направился к наборному устройству Врат. В неярком сумеречном свете, просачивавшемся сквозь плотную завесу облаков, наборное устройство с его концентрическими верхними панелями, покрытыми широкими плоскими нажимаемыми элементами с большой красной кнопкой по центру, неожиданно производило впечатление мрачной твердыни. Не дойдя до него пару футов, Раш остановился и, заведя левую руку себе за плечо, задумчиво начал разминать заднюю поверхность шеи.

— Для вас тоже проводили этот обязательный стандартный инструктаж? — Маккей подошел к Рашу и стал рядом. — Наверняка проводили. Выдать вам несметное количество консультантов — единственное, о чем они заботятся, прежде чем отправить вас во Врата. То есть за Врата. В общем, вы поняли, о чем я. Я нахожу в высшей степени курьезным, что «открыть Врата», похоже, единственный квалификационный навык, который они требуют от научного персонала. Как будто в этом может быть что-то затруднительное. Врата открыть сумеет даже дрессированная обезьяна. Знаете, по какой причине в состав первой экспедиции сквозь Звездные Врата включили доктора Джексона? Он понадобился им только лишь для того, чтобы с той стороны был человек, способный нажимать на кнопки. Правда, как потом выяснилось, все оказалось не так уж тривиально, но это уже совсем другая история, оставим ее до тех пор, когда ваш допуск к секретности немного повысится. Чего, возможно, никогда не случится. Кстати, вам стоить подумать о замене своих очков на контактные линзы. Уверяю вас, это может оказаться весьма полезным, если хотите чтобы это сборище людей с пушками в руках, степень миролюбия которых может меняться довольно неожиданно, относилось к вам серьезно. Мы все перешли на линзы. За исключением Зеленки. Радек Зеленка, знаете такого? Он, в некотором роде, ваш поклонник. Вы должны были о нем слышать, когда-то он сделал одну мелкую научную работу по применению теоремы Сэвича — этакий побочный проект, знаете ли, но из его работы получилась весьма неплохая статья, так что, как я и сказал, возможно вам знакомо его имя? Так вот, он не захотел менять очки на линзы и как результат — почти не ходит в полевые миссии через Врата. Я более чем убежден, что это взаимосвязано. Итак. Контактные линзы или хирургическая коррекция, но в любом случае избавляйтесь от очков. Это вам подсказка. Однако, возвращаясь к тому, о чем мы говорили — несмотря на распространенное идиотическое представление, будто деятели науки способны открывать Врата силой мысли, на самом деле под этим подразумевают талант ученых к оперативному и быстрому набору нужного адреса. Как это проделываю лично я? Знаете, мне нравится рассматривать наборное устройство как единую окружность, поделенную на составляющие, где каждому символу соответствует свой градус в радианах. Например, первый шеврон это три π деленные пополам. Второй шеврон — π деленное на шесть. Понимаете? Так гораздо проще. Это вам еще одна подсказка.

Раш ничего не ответил.

Внешний вид наборного устройства Врат словно бы попирал собой все эстетические каноны, по которым Древние создавали свои машины. Оно не было элегантным и простым, как Врата, но казалось до обидного опрощенным. Комплект управляющих кристаллов был упрятан внутри стоявшей на постаменте тумбы, поверх которой располагалась примитивная круглая панель из многочисленных плоских кнопок с символами. Поскольку крышка лежала на прочном массивном основании под косым углом, то это почти полностью уничтожало симметрию устройства. Вероятно, такой дизайн верхней панели служил для облегчения работы с ней, ведь ее циркулярная форма предоставляла одинаковую доступность до нажимаемых элементов тому, кто набирает адрес. Но хуже всего смотрелась кнопка в центре — огромная, красная, лишенная всякого изящества. А еще…

— Понимаю, о чем вы сейчас думаете, — прервал его размышления Маккей.

Было в устройстве что-то такое, что вызывало у Раша смутное неприятное чувство.

— Оно выглядит неправильно, — произнес он.

Не зная, как на это реагировать, Маккей в молчании смотрел на него, а ветер трепал его короткие волосы.

— _«Одиссей»_ , говорит полковник Джон Шеппард, — послышалось позади них. — Как вы там, наверху?

— Что значит «неправильно»? — спросил, наконец, Маккей. — Откуда такие предположения? Разве вы _видели_ когда-нибудь настоящее наборное устройство?

— Приветствую вас, полковник Шеппард, это полковник Эмерсон, — протрещала рация. — Далеко от дома забрались, Джон.

— Нет, — признал Раш.

— Эх, все относительно, — произнес в рацию Шеппард.

Раш с Маккеем дружно обернулись на эти слова и удивленно посмотрели на Шеппарда, потом переглянулись друг с другом и снова отвернулись.  
— Нет, серьезно, — продолжал Маккей. — Как оно может быть _неправильным_? Это устройство, которое выполняет свою функцию. А раз оно функционирует так, как и должно, значит, оно по определению не может быть неправильным.

Не обратив внимания на его слова, Раш подошел к наборному устройству и легко провел кончиками пальцев по концентрическим круговым панелям — правой рукой сверху, левой снизу. Движение было кратким, несимметричным.

— Эм-м... кхм, — в кряхтении Маккея слышались собственнические нотки. — Самый сложный хордофонический инструмент во вселенной.

Раш резко отдернул пальцы от устройства и подозрительно прищурился на Маккея.

Тот ответил озадаченным взглядом.

— У нас наверху все тихо, — говорил Шеппарду Эмерсон, голос его был хорошо слышен сквозь слабый шум радиопомех. — С юго-востока на вашу позицию движется сильный грозовой фронт. У вас около шести часов до того, как ливанет дождь, и, возможно, еще два, прежде чем погодка станет совсем уж неприятной.

— Вас понял. Спасибо, что предупредили, — сказал Шеппард. — Будем на связи.

Раш медленно обходил вокруг наборного устройства, стараясь держаться подальше от Маккея, а Шеппард, закончив радиопереговоры, обернулся к ним.

— Неправильно, а? — Маккей демонстративно мотнул головой на Раша, призывая Шеппарда в союзники.

— Что неправильно? — не понял Шеппард.

— Он думает, будто оно выглядит _неправильным_ , — Маккей продолжал смотреть на Шеппарда выразительным взглядом.

— Что выглядит неправильным?

— Наборное устройство, — пояснил Маккей.

— Незаконченным, — подкорректировал Раш, опять начав разминать мышцы шеи и плеча. — И как будто… намерено вводит в заблуждение.

— Отлично, — медленно протянул Маккей. — Вводит в заблуждение. Просто великолепно. Ладно, можете продолжать в том же духе, а я пока займусь подключением вашего КЗВ-ноутбука к панели управления, — он отвернулся и с осторожностью начал распаковывать оборудование из ящика.

Шепард молча подошел к Рашу и встал рядом. Несколько секунд он задумчиво разглядывал наборное устройство, затем взъерошил пятерней свои темные волосы, но тут же снова взялся за оружие и рассеянно побарабанил пальцами по ремню автомата.  
— Словно картина, которую повесили криво, — он произнес это очень тихо, Маккей вряд ли мог расслышать его слова. — Наборные устройства в галактике Пегас не похожи на эти.

— Так я и думал, — ответил Раш и пошел помогать Маккею.

* * *

Тремя часами позднее Раш лежал на спине под наборным устройством Звездных Врат и напряженно вглядывался в массив кристаллов с нижней стороны устройства, пока тепло его тела утекало в сырую промозглую почву под ним. Чуть ранее им удалось снять кусок внешней обшивки, что закрывала почти всю нижнюю половину постамента, и вот теперь Раш, зажав фонарик между зубов, лежал прямо под вскрытым участком и, чуть не по локоть засунув руки в нависшее над ним переплетение многочисленных проводов, сосредоточенно ковырялся там паяльником. В самом наборном устройстве проводка _отсутствовала_ , а то медленно растущее скопление серебряных нитей было создано Рашем, который, следуя указаниям Перри, с помощью легкоплавких инопланетных сплавов поочередно припаивал провода к управляющим кристаллам Древних.

— Какая же это _морока_ , — прокричал ему Маккей. Он стоял немного в стороне, в нескольких футах от Раша и подключал провода к лэптопу Раша, сопоставляя все входы и выходы и вручную конфигурируя взаимодействие гамильтониан, пока Раш занимался подсоединением проводки к кристаллам в режиме реального времени.

— Да уж, точно, — неразборчиво пробурчал Раш, держа в зубах фонарик.

— У вас холодный паяльный шов на шестом кристалле, — проинформировал его Маккей.

— Блядь, — ругнулся Раш.

— Что? Что такое?

— Я сказал _«блядь»_ , — не выпуская фонарик изо рта, постарался как можно четче выговорить Раш.

— А-а, — сказал Маккей. — Погодите-ка.

Со своего положения — под наборным устройством и наполовину внутри него — Раш почти ничего не видел, зато ему было хорошо слышно, как Маккей, повысив голос, окликнул кого-то, кто находился поблизости:  
— Эй! Новичок. Да не ты, _другой_. Может, мы уже, наконец, оставим бессмысленное патрулирование этой много лет как заброшенной мирной планеты и сделаем что-нибудь полезное, пока не полил дождь? Нам нужен кто-нибудь подержать фонарик.

— Обсудите это с полковником, ― донесся голос Грира.

— Который из них кристалл номер шесть? ― спросил Раш, фонарик все так же торчал у него в зубах.

— Нет, ― вздохнул Маккей, по всей видимости, не разобрав ни слова. ― Я, конечно, польщен, но вы действительно не в моем вкусе. Ничего не имею против всколоченных парней, да еще и с акцентом, но я, в некотором роде, уже занят.

Сжав челюсти, Раш несколько секунд неподвижно смотрел на скопище проводов над ним, затем переложил паяльник в левую руку и вытащил фонарик изо рта.

— Который из кристаллов, ― медленно и раздельно произнес он, старясь вложить в свои слова как можно больше желчи, ― кристалл номер шесть?

Снаружи воцарилось недолгое молчание.

— А-а… должен быть тот, который четыре π на три, ― сказал Маккей.

Раш снова взял фонарик в зубы и мрачно уставился в свисавшую сверху электропроводку.

— Маккей, кончай изводить гражданских консультантов, ― послышался голос Шеппарда.

— Правильно. Налаживать командные взаимоотношения _твоя_ обязанность. Слушай, я не могу нести ответственность за трудности общения, которые возникают из-за недоукомплектованности миссии необходимым персоналом. Нам требуется еще одна пара рук.

Пару секунд спустя на землю рядом с Рашем рухнул Грир. Оглядевшись и оценив обстановку, сержант подполз ближе, перевернулся на спину, достал свой фонарик и включил его, освещая ученому поле деятельности.

Раш не оторвал взгляда от проволоки, которую в тот момент припаивал к кристаллу, лишь чуть отвернул голову и выплюнул фонарик изо рта.

— Паяете? — спросил Грир.

— Да, — немногословно ответил Раш.

— Над головой? — спросил Грир.

— Это нетипичный припой. С низкой точкой плавления.

— По-любому, хорошего будет мало, если капнет _в глаз_ , —одной рукой Грир вытащил из кармана солнцезащитные очки и надел их.

— Желаете предложить альтернативный вариант действий? — поинтересовался Раш, припаивая нужный провод к шестому кристаллу.

Грир промолчал.

— Ясно, — сказал Раш. — Что и требовалось доказать.

— А для чего все это? — Грир мотнул головой на провода.

— Кажется, у вас сейчас есть занятие, — сказал Раш. — Вот этим и занимайтесь.

— Ну и отлично, — буркнул Грир.

— Так, ладно, мы подключены и настроены, — прокричал снаружи Маккей. — Теперь подсоединяйтесь к центру, и будем запускать спонтанное параметрическое преобразование.

Подхватив последний оставшийся провод, Раш начал подпаивать его к центральному кристаллу. Он уже почти закончил, когда весь кристаллический массив над ним вдруг ожил и засветился, послышалось легкое приятное гудение, а из поочередно загоравшихся кристаллов над головой быстро складывался радиальный узор.

Раш инстинктивно отдернул руки. Грир тоже вздрогнул от неожиданности, но фонарик не выпустил.

— Что вы там сделали? — нервно проорал Маккей сквозь завывания ветра, голос его звучал раздраженно, но в то же время в нем слышалась тревога.

— Макке-е-ей, — в том, как Шеппард протянул его имя, слышалось что-то смутно угрожающее.

— Да все нормально, — сказал Маккей. — То есть, я думаю, что все идет нормально. По всей видимости, оно и должно было включиться. Наверно. Но, вообще-то, не хотите ли вы, ребята, убраться из-под этой штуки. Так, на всякий случай.

— Грир, — резко скомандовал сержанту Шеппард, — быстро оттуда. — В тот же самый миг Раш почувствовал, как его ухватили за лодыжки и в мгновение ока выволокли из-под наборного устройства. Затем Шеппард наклонился к нему, ухватил за куртку и одним ловким движением вздернул вверх, ставя на ноги.

— Тут какая-то непонятная подпрограмма, — говорил Маккей, уставившись в монитор. — Непонятная. Она активировалась, когда мы установили наше подсоединение. Честно говоря, не совсем понимаю, что именно активировалось, но управляющий кристалл сейчас производит обмен данными с чем-то. И определенно _не с нами_.

—С «чем-то» это с _чем_? — попробовал уточнить Шеппард.

— Слушай, если бы я _знал_ , уж наверно я не говорил бы «с чем-то», как ты думаешь?

— Маккей.

— Подпространственную передачу сигнала оно не ведет, если ты об этом беспокоишься. Скорее, оно ищет цель. Как мне кажется. Попроси «Одиссей» направить на нас сенсоры и просканировать спектр.

Раш подошел к ним и присел рядом с Маккеем на корточки, уставившись в экран прибора, который доктор Перри специально разработала для мониторирования активности управляющих кристаллов Древних.

Шеппард вытащил рацию:  
— «Одиссей», это Шеппард, прием.

— Слышим тебя, Шеппард. Что там у вас?

— Просим вас направить на нас ваши сенсоры и просканировать здесь весь электромагнитный диапазон. Маккей подозревает, что мы посылаем какой-то сигнал.

— Начинаем сканирование, — ответил Эмерсон.

— Есть идеи, что это может быть? — поинтересовался у Маккея Раш, не отрывая взгляда от непрерывно бегущего по экрану потока данных.

— Нет, — тот кинул на Раша косой взгляд и тут же снова прилип к экрану, следя за скачками показателей активности внутри кристаллической матрицы. — А у вас?

— Но что заставило вас сказать «производит обмен данными»? — спросил Раш.

— Есть определенный обменный протокол, который позволяет наборным устройствам разных планет общаться друг с другом в целях корреляционных обновлений, для корректировки дрейфа звезд, — объяснил Маккей. — Сейчас мы видим активацию некоторых из подобных протоколов. Не всех. То, что мы сделали с кристаллами, не привело к запуску корреляционных обновлений, но мы каким-то образом спровоцировали инициацию программы передачи данных, заложенной в «хард» этого наборного устройства.

— Так, и что именно мы сейчас _передаем_? — поинтересовался Шеппард.

— Вы уже запустили протокол создания квантовой зацепленности? — спросил Раш.

— Не знаю я, — это было Шеппарду. — И нет, пока еще нет, — а эти слова Маккей адресовал Рашу, энергичными жестами рубя рукой воздух. — Смотрите, мы, посредством _неизвестных переменных_ , производим обмен информацией с _неизвестным устройством_ , которое является внешним по отношению к нашему наборному устройству. Есть _вероятность_ , хотя и _не стопроцентная_ , что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Так что лучше не мешайте мне, а дайте хорошенько поразмыслить обо всем, прежде чем случится что-то действительно ужасное, и мы…

— Это Врата, — сказал Раш.

Шеппард с Маккеем синхронно подняли головы от монитора и уставились на него.

— Наверняка, Врата, — повторил Раш. — Врата запустили протокол взаимодействия.

— Так, ладно, мистер «У-меня-нет-доказательств-и-я-несобираюсь-их-вам-предоставлять», — сказал Маккей. — Со _своей_ стороны, хочу…

Чего хотел Маккей, осталось неизвестным, потому что включилась рация Шеппарда.  
— Полковник, в непосредственной близости от вас мы не фиксируем никаких электромагнитных сигналов, кроме тех, которые продуцирует ваш робот-зонд и другая земная электроника. Если вы что-то и передаете, далеко оно не уходит, — сообщил Эмерсон.

— Вас понял, — ответил Шеппард.

В молчании все трое некоторое время смотрели друг на друга. Первым заговорил Маккей, что не удивительно:  
— Прекрасно. Итак, исходя из того, что нам известно и на основании показателей сенсоров «Одиссея» — да, по всей видимости, именно Врата затребовали обмен данными. Но я все равно не исключаю возможности того, что происходит что-то еще. У меня есть подозрение, будто инициировался какой-то алгоритм Древних, который для кое-кого из нас не слишком хорошо закончится. А поскольку пострадавшей персоной обычно оказываюсь я, то…

— Единственный способ раздобыть дополнительную информацию — запустить протокол квантовой зацепленности, — перебил Раш.

— Эй, новичок. Еще одна подсказка вам: если вы, поторопившись, ошибетесь и что-нибудь сделаете неправильно, то механизмы Древних могут ведь и убить.

Раш перевел взгляд на Шеппарда.

— Чистая правда, — с легкой гримасой подтвердил тот, взъерошив пятерней всколоченные волосы.

Раш поднял глаза в небо, чья серая однотонность постепенно меняла свою текстуру и цвет, уступая место наползающей с юго-востока тропосферной турбуленции.

Желание остаться с этой проблемой один на один было почти непереносимым.

— Хорошо, каковы будут ваши предложения? — сделав усилие, чтобы взять себя в руки, спросил у Маккея Раш.

— Решение за тобой, — сказал Маккею Шеппард. — Но учти, другой возможности взломать наборное устройство, скорее всего, у нас не будет, так что… — он не стал договаривать.

Маккей вздохнул:  
— Ну ладно. _Хорошо_. Но если в результате я вознесусь или буду отравлен, провалюсь назад во времени, попаду в пространственно-временной фазовый сдвиг, заражусь уникальным инопланетным вирусом, обменяюсь сознанием с кем-нибудь в другой галактике или…

— Угу. Поняли мы, поняли, — закивал Шеппард.

— … то я буду _чрезвычайно расстроен_.

— Могу я уже запустить протокол? — сухо спросил Раш.

— Нет, — в один голос дружно ответили Шеппард с Маккеем.

Приподняв на это брови, Раш, глядя на Маккея, широким приглашающим жестом указал ему на компьютер.

Тот со страдальческим лицом повернулся к экрану. Открыв программу, разработанную и установленную Рашем вместе с Перри, он в нерешительности замер, занеся палец над клавиатурой ноутбука.

— Хочешь, _я_ сделаю это? — предложил Шеппард.

Скорчив еще одну драматическую гримасу, Маккей тихим щелчком клавиши инициировал программу.

Протокол запустился, и строчки кода стремительно побежали по открытым рабочим окнам терминала. С тихим гудением загорелись зеленые индикаторные огоньки на включившемся адаптере Перри, соединявшем кристаллы с ноутбуком.

— Ну и как, ты все еще ты? — поинтересовался у Маккея Шеппард.

— Думаю, да, — ответил тот.

— Уверен? Ну-ка, как твое настоящее имя? — нараспев спросил Шеппард.

— Очень смешно.

Прошло несколько секунд.  
— И как долго… — начал было Маккей, но тут же замолчал, когда открытый ноутбук тихо звякнул, сигнализируя, что программа закончила работу. — Ого, эффективно.

— Есть зацепленность? — спросил Шеппард.

— Да, — сказал Маккей. — Не хотите ли взглянуть? — спросил он Раша, приглашающе мотнув головой на компьютер.

Раш кивнул, подошел ближе и слегка развернул ноутбук к себе. На первый взгляд складывалось впечатление, будто поток данных сначала передавался к наборному устройству Врат, а затем после короткого интервала возвращался обратно. Некоторое время Раш наблюдал за этим процессом. Динамика и хронометраж передачи являли собой простой повторяющийся паттерн.

Получить, обработать, отослать обратно.

Получить, обработать, отослать обратно.

Он инициировал вторую программу — модифицированный сетевой анализатор, предназначенный для сбора, анализа и компиляции данных в центральный управляющий кристалл и из него. Спустя несколько секунд экран его лэптопа был заполнен текстами Древних, детализирующими процесс передачи данных.

— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что вы протоколируете это, — простонал Маккей.

— Естественно, — буркнул Раш.

Несколько минут они наблюдали за потоком строчек кода Древних. Прошло несколько раундов, и Раш окончательно убедился в том, что устройство так и работает — получает информацию, проводит с ней какие-то операции, а затем отсылает обратно, туда, откуда был получен исходный сигнал.

— Итак, — решил подытожить происходящее Маккей. — Допустим на мгновение, что вы правы, и Звездные Врата передают информацию для наборного устройства, но это, кстати говоря, по-прежнему остается всего лишь предположением. Ваша теория заключается в том, что если мы сможем вклиниться между Вратами и наборным устройством и заставим Врата опознать нас как отдельный объект — что само по себе уже достаточно сложно, поскольку требует достижения состояния квантовой зацепленности — то как только это произойдет, тогда… что? Добудете свой шеврон, если вы, конечно, не настолько глупы, чтобы попытаться _снять показания_ с закодированной информации и тем коллапсировать квантовое состояние?

— Возможно, — сказал Раш, распаковывая программу со своим протоколом нулевого знания.

— А это еще что такое? — Маккей впился глазами в протокол.

— Протокол нулевого знания, — сказал Раш. — С его помощью я замаскирую способ фиксирования данных, предоставив аутентификационной стороне именно его.

— Ну, — хмыкнул Маккей, — поживем — увидим.

— Думаете, не сработает?

— Может сработать, — согласился Маккей. — И существует только один способ выяснить это.

Раш запустил программу, которая, как и ожидалась, тут же самостоятельно имплантировалась в исходные протоколы наборного устройства и Врат.

По монитору, вспыхнув, пробежал очередной поток данных, но вслед за этим ― не последовало ничего.

— Хм, ― сказал Маккей.

Прищуренными глазами Раш сосредоточенно вглядывался в экран.

— Я вот думаю, а что если оно…м-м-м… ожидает чего-то от вас? ― пробормотал Маккей. ― Запустите-ка последний раунд выхода через вашу программу.

Раш снова отправил данные, однако единственное, чего он добился, это повторения того же процесса. Посланное им сообщение вернулось к нему назад.

— Ладно, ― сказал Маккей. ― Теперь у нас есть доступ к ручному управлению, а это уже кое-что. Отличное начало для налаживания взаимодействия с неизвестной технологией, если только это не нечто вроде — ну, я не знаю — системы жизнеобеспечения подводного города. Потому что, в качестве гипотетического примера, если вы, скажем, нажмете не ту кнопку, то можете угробить всех. Хотите не хотите, но приходится быть осмотрительным. Это вам еще один намек. К системе жизнеобеспечения всегда стоит относиться с предельной аккуратностью, если в ваши планы не входит немедленная гибель. К счастью для всех, сейчас о жизнеобеспечении речь не идет. К _не_ счастью, теперь все придется делать вручную, и это, по существу, самая скучная телефонная игра в этой части галактики, а потому, если не хотите застрять здесь до тех пор, пока…

Раш снова сосредоточенно прищурился, его напряженный взгляд не отрывался от монитора. Он был на верном пути. Почти у цели, он чувствовал это. Близость решения _ощущалась_ почти физически, составные элементы задачи прокручивались в голове, понемногу занимая полагавшиеся им места, и складывались в общую картину, словно кусочки паззла. Итак, взаимодействие с кристаллами спровоцировало инициацию неизвестного протокола в наборном устройстве. Скорее всего, это был именно тот протокол, который и нужен Рашу. С помощью которого он разблокирует пятый шеврон. Протокол уже имплантировался в единую систему «наборное устройство-Врата», и Врата успешно опознали его, и даже выставили на взаимодействие по умолчанию. Раш считал, этого будет вполне достаточно.

— Погодите-ка, ― воскликнул Маккей. ― Погодите секунду. Поверить не могу.

Ключ предполагал взаимодействие по умолчанию, но этого, конечно же, для взлома шеврона недостаточно.

— Даже когда я несу пустой треп, мой треп гениален, ― говорил Маккей. — Это же как телефонная игра, вот _именно_ — телефонная игра…

Было абсолютно ясно, что Врата ожидают _от него_ каких-то действий. Ожидают, что Раш сделает нечто большее, чем просто отошлет к ним обратно тот же самый код безо всяких изменений. Скорее всего, необходимо выполнить что-то такое, что продемонстрировало бы наличие концептуального понимания фундаментальной природы квантовой феноменологии. Декогеренции. Квантового шума.

— Квантовая коррекция ошибок, ― пробормотал Раш. ― Они хотят получить в ответ не то, что послали мне, а оригинальное закодированное состояние, полученное путем коррекции декогерентно-индуцированных ошибок, которые ежесекундно искажают каждый сигнал.

— Да, ― сказал Маккей. ― Безусловно. Квантовая коррекция ошибок. Поблагодарите меня позже.

— За что? ― рассеяно спросил Раш.

― То есть… как это «за что»? Я же только что…

— Я не слушал, ― буркнул Раш и, открыв логи, начал вручную сравнивать две разные версии того, что было послано ему Вратами. ― Или у вас какой-то концептуальный прорыв?

— Телефон, ― повторил Маккей. ― Игры для детей? Накопление ошибок является наиболее распространенным обучающим моментом.

— Как скажете, ―ответил Раш.

Маккей вздохнул.  
— Невероятно. Сможете перекодировать все достаточно быстро, чтобы получить исходное квантовое состояние до того, как начнется шторм?

— Конечно, смогу, ― ответил Раш.

* * *

Прошел час, и небо окончательно потемнело, поднялся сильный ветер. Он завывал вокруг расставленного всюду оборудования и со свистом раскачивал ветви деревьев, что обступали их небольшую поляну. Раш сидел на земле, расположив свой лэптоп на пластиковом ящике рядом с наборным устройством Звездных Врат. Руку он завел ее себе за плечо, разминал напряженные мышцы и изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на обильный поток ученых комментариев Маккея.

— Ну, как тут наши дела? — Шеппард присел на корточки рядом с Рашем.

— Мы близки к тому, чтобы раскусить этот орешек, — с явным удовольствием сообщил Маккей.

— Мило, — ответил Шеппард. — Потому как у нас остался максимум час до того, как придется собирать вещички и по погодным причинам валить отсюда за Врата. Ну, или телепортироваться.

— Запускайте программу, как будете готовы, — сказал Маккей, оборачиваясь к Рашу.

Вместо ответа Раш ввел исправленную версию квантового состояния в ожидавшую программу и отослал ее.

— А есть шанс, что это может… — начал было Шеппард.

Наборное устройство стало издавать звук.

Очень Громкий Звук.

Раш отшатнулся.

Что-то говорил Маккей, Шеппард кричал, но обоих их заглушал невыносимо громкий тон. Грир, стоявший в нескольких шагах от них, резко развернулся и инстинктивным движением вскинул оружие. Пытаясь приглушить звук, Раш зажал уши ладонями и склонился над ноутбуком, наблюдая за тем, как Маккей, тоже прикрывающий рукой ближайшее к наборному устройству ухо, другой рукой быстро щелкал по клавишам и просматривал компьютерную систему Перри.

— Вырубай это, _вырубай_! — кричал Шеппард, но слова тонули в оглушающем звоне нараставшего звукового сигнала.

Внешняя обшивка наборного устройства пошла трещинами, от него друг за другом стали отваливаться металлические пластины, кусками опадая в траву, с верхней панели отскакивали и разлетались во все стороны кнопки набора адреса, обнажая спрятанную внутри систему управляющих кристаллов.

Ухватив Раша за куртку, Шеппард начал оттаскивать его назад, подальше от устройства.

Тональные частóты звука прогрессивно смещались в сторону все более высокого диапазона.

Шеппард что-то кричал Маккею. Он орал с такой силой, что Раш буквально чувствовал создаваемую его криком вибрацию воздуха.

Захлопнув ноутбук, Маккей бросился на землю под защиту тяжелого пластикового ящика из-под оборудования. Жестами он поманил к себе Грира, беззвучно крича в оглушающем реве, руки его повторяющимися движениями резко рубили воздух. Быстро и решительно.

Раш рухнул на траву, сверху на него навалился Шеппард, всем телом прижимая к земле. Тон становился практически непереносимым.

Со своего положения Раш видел, как бежала к ним от кромки леса Ривс. Лежавший на нем Шеппард дернулся по направлению к ней и махнул рукой. Она тут же упала на землю, обхватывая голову руками, и почти скрылась в высокой спутанной растительности.

Исхитрившись извернуться, Раш посмотрел на наборное устройство и увидел красно-белый свет, исходивший из центра новой структуры, которая внезапно выдвинулась из внутренней части устройства, разрушив оболочку, что укрывала ее прежде. И Рашу пришло в голову, что, возможно, он все же ошибся и сделал не то, что _требовалось_ — ведь это больше походило _ловушку_ , чем на получение _доступа_ , если, конечно, сам звук и не был искомой целью.

Тон может служить предостережением.

Тон также может служить средством достижения цели, если целью было воспроизведение той резонансной частоты, которая способна разрушать элементы.

Если Раш прав насчет этого, если _он прав_ , и, конечно же, он _без сомнений_ прав, значит, лучше будет _отвернуться_.

Он отвернулся.

И крепко зажмурил глаза.

Нарастающий тон звучал не только снаружи, казалось, будто он заполняет сознание изнутри.

Все закончилось чистым, пронзительным звуком, немного похожим на звон разбивающегося стекла, но не тем же самым ― из-за прочности подвергаемого деструкции материала он прозвучал подобно удару колокола. Шеппард успел слегка изменить положение, прикрывая Раша собой и руками защищая ему голову, и тут же на них посыпался дождь из крошечных осколков разрушенного наборного устройства и земного оборудования. Мелкие обломки забарабанили по их телам, по униформе, трава вокруг вскипела под этим шипящим ливнем.

Наступившая тишина оглушила, в ушах звенели остаточные обертона исчезнувшего тона.

Шеппард неторопливо сполз с Раша и откатился прочь, и тихий шорох ткани о ткань показался странным и неестественно нормальным по своим характеристикам и диапазону децибел.

Раш попытался почувствовать боль в открытых участках тела, куда врезались осколки стекла, но ничего не вышло.

— Эй, ― негромко окликнул его Шеппард. ― Раш.

Он поднял голову.

Красновато блестела трава вокруг, неровно усыпанная мельчайшими осколками стекла. Вытащив из своих волос небольшой обломок, Раш изучил его. Края разлома были неровными и затупленными. Обломок был размером примерно с булавочную головку.

Раш взглянул на Шеппарда и наконец выдохнул.

— Да-а, а вы _не шутили_ , говоря, что собираетесь раздолбать наборное устройство, ― пробормотал Шеппард, разглядывая то, что осталось от прежней конструкции. Затем, повысив голос, громко спросил: ― Все целы?

В ответ раздалось недружное «Так точно, сэр» от его солдат и «Господи, да этот ужас отнял у меня пять лет жизни» от Маккея.

Поднявшись на ноги, Раш устремился вперед и одновременно с Шеппардом подошел к наборному устройству. Оно было почти неузнаваемым. Словно отпавшая шелуха валялись вокруг обломки темной обшивки, а вышедшие теперь наружу внутренние поддерживающие структуры элегантным металлическим кружевом оплетали светящуюся кристаллическую матрицу. От двух больших концентрических кругов с кнопочными панелями набора адреса теперь остались лишь горевшие голубоватым светом символы ― чистые, излучающие свет, они соединялись с металлическим кольцом, которое держалось на изящных серебряных стеблях кристаллов.

— Саманта Картер нервно курит в сторонке, ― в полной тишине прошептал Маккей.

Шеппард хмыкнул.

— Ну что, как я полагаю, теперь оно для вас выглядит «правильно»? ― обернулся к Рашу Маккей.

— Да, ― машинально согласился Раш, не отрывая взгляда от обновленного наборного устройства. ― Однако это не совсем то, чего я ожидал.

— Вам не угодишь, ― проворчал Маккей, обходя устройство с другой стороны и изучая его. ― Но во всей этой истории есть один несомненный плюс ― Картер умрет от зависти, точно _умрет от зависти_ , когда я расскажу ей обо всем.

Чуть склонившись, Раш осторожно прикоснулся пальцем к одному из светящихся символов, который соответствовал первому разблокированному им шеврону. Глиф слабо вспыхнул, но никаких других изменений в состоянии устройства не произошло.

— Да, конечно, ― прокомментировал Маккей. ― Продолжайте тыкать в него пальцами. Отличная идея.

Раш быстро отдернул руку, а Маккей снова открыл свой лэптоп.

Как завороженный, Раш продолжал смотреть на устройство.

Сквозь прорези кристаллической матрицы с легким свистом гулял ветер.

— Вы хотите, чтобы эта штука разблокировала вам шеврон, так? ― Шеппард подшел к нему.

— Так, ― ответил Раш и снова протянул руку, легко касаясь пальцами поверхности символа. Последовала еще одна вспышка синевато-белого света.

— Иногда, ― сказал Шеппард, ― техника Древних может выполнить то, что вам требуется, если вы просто… ну, типа… ― он потянулся и легко мазнул пальцами по нескольким клавишам сразу, вызывая последовательную вспышку огней. ― Просто подумаете об этом. Не словами, а как бы… э-э… в общем, концептуально.

— Эй, ― прикрикнул на них Маккей. ― Лантийская команда мечты, чем это вы там занимаетесь?

Раш стал думать о шевронах, которые он уже разблокировал, о шифрах и ключах, об общей концепции разблокировки Врат. Он воображал их себе упорно, неистово, вложив в это всю свою ментальную решимость, и тут…

Ярчайшая вспышка белого света, исходящая от наборного устройства, ослепила его.

* * *

Небо было высоким, ясным и совершенно безоблачным. Оно простиралось над бескрайней просторной равниной, поросшей длинной серебристо-зеленой травой, которая колыхалась на ветру и, подергиваясь рябью, складывалась в затейливые узоры. Во все стороны, сколько хватало глаз, раскинулось море неустанно терзаемых ветром стеблей, исчезая за линией горизонта вдали. День был прохладным. Солнечный свет, беспощадный как радиация, которой он и являлся, до седины выбелил верхние кончики высоких трав, резко сменяясь тенью в тех местах, куда не мог дотянуться.

Воздух казался разреженным, обедненным кислородом.

Раш оглянулся. Рядом с ним под необъятным простором выцветшего неба стоял Шеппард. Они находились внутри широкой открытой металлической конструкции, высотой примерно им по пояс. Вся структура была выстроена в форме большого радиального симметричного лабиринта, центром которого являлось наборное устройство. Его металл тускло поблескивал сквозь колышимую ветром траву.

Никаких признаков Маккея и остальных.

И никаких признаков Звездных Врат.

— Ла-адно, ― философски протянул Шеппард и вздохнул. ― Кажется, _дела наши_ пошли не очень.

Перед ними замерцала полупрозрачная голографическая проекция, слабо выделяясь на фоне колышущихся травяных стеблей и монотонного простора бледного небосвода. Это был образ женщины, проецируемый непосредственно из наборного устройства.

Волосы ее были темными и глаза у нее были темными, но одежды ее были ослепительно белыми.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — произнесла она.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: Огромные благодарности Raspberry Hunter за предоставленные советы по части квантовой физики. Так же в этой главе Маккей в своей болтовне использует цитаты из произведений Михаэля Энде.


	23. Chapter 23

Прошло уже пять часов после того разговора с Джексоном в столовой и почти час после аудиенции у генерала Лэндри, и вот теперь новый исполняющий обязанности командующего проектом «Икар» сидел в кабинете археолога и, в компании Валы и Митчелла, убивал время в ожидании очередного сеанса связи с командой Шеппарда. Он устроился возле икеевской этажерки для книг, чей дизайн категорически отказывался сочетаться с дизайном казенной мебели Джексоновского кабинета, и которая, казалось, была приобретена с единственной целью ― складирования бесчисленных кип книг и бумаг, что уже не умещались на рабочем столе археолога.

― Так, а _потом_ что она сказала? ― сидевшая на столе Вала нетерпеливо побарабанила каблуками своих ботинок о заднюю панель письменного стола Джексона.

― И почему такие разговоры обязательно нужно вести здесь? ― вопросил Джексон у потолка.

По правде сказать, Янг тоже плохо понимал, для чего они тут собрались. Но тот полный ироничного самоочарования дух товарищества и братства, такой утомительный и, в тоже время, невероятно притягательный, который распространял вокруг себя отряд ЗВ-1, стал для него чем-то вроде точки невозврата, этаким горизонтом событий — стоило перешагнуть за определенную черту, и обратно уже не вырвешься.

― Ну, она сказала, что «пятница ― это было бы неплохо», — ответил Митчелл.

― Да, но _как_ она это сказала? — допытывалась Вала. — Она выглядела _взволнованной_? Была ли она… погоди-ка минутку, дай я возьму свои материалы по американским культурным нормам. Дэниел, дорогой, а куда ты дел?..

― Сдал в архив, — сладким голосом сказал Джексон. Не поднимая головы от своей писанины, он указал рукой куда-то справа от стола.

Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Вала, мрачно зыркнув на Джексона, покопалась в мусорной корзине и выудила оттуда папку манильской бумаги.  
― Тебе действительно стоит поработать над налаживанием навыков межличностных отношений, — осуждающе сказала она.

― Ты что, серьезно? — спросил Митчелл. — Ты это _Джексону_? Да второе имя этого парня — Мистер Межкультурная Восприимчивость. Ему впору учебники писать на эту тему.

― А кстати, что там за история с твоими руководствами? — поинтересовался Янг. — Как-то их многовато уже. Без обид, но мне кажется…

― Это еще одна тема, о которой мы говорить не будем, — сердитый Джексон буравил Янга грозным взглядом поверх очков.

― Да завелась в КЗВ группка рьяных фанатов, которые штудируют все отчеты Джексона о наших полевых миссиях и клепают из них наставительные книжонки, ― рассказал Митчелл, стащив несколько горошин M&Ms из открытого пакетика рядом с Валой, пока та сосредоточенно листала свои бумаги.

― Если под «группкой фанатов» ты подразумеваешь самый продвинутый Отдел Лингвистики из существующих на свете, то да. Да, ты абсолютно прав, ― сказал Джексон.

― Окей, ребята. Я нашла, ― объявила Вала. ― Поехали дальше. Итак. Когда доктор Лэм сказала тебе, что «в пятницу было бы неплохо», — Вала сделала небольшую паузу, руками изобразила в воздухе невидимые кавычки, затем продолжила: — то при этом она: a) отзеркаливала твою позу, b) коснулась твоей руки, c) посмотрела на часы?

― Э-э, — озадаченно промычал Митчелл. — А если ничего из перечисленного?

― Не выйдет, милашка. Придется выбирать из того, что есть.

― Да я даже не понимаю, зачем это нужно, — сказал Митчелл.

― Ты влип в модифицированную версию опросника от «Космополитен», — проинформировал его Янг, костяшками пальцев растирая себе поясницу, как будто массаж мог облегчить никогда не оставлявшую его боль.

― А ты-то откуда знаешь? — удивился Митчелл.

― Опыт, — кратко пояснил Янг.

― Ла-адно, — протянул Митчелл. — Пожалуй, из чувства мужской солидарности от дальнейших расспросов я воздержусь.

― Спасибо, — поблагодарил Янг.

Митчелл снова обернулся к Вале:  
― А если она в этот момент спокойно смотрела на меня с невозмутимым выражением лица? Какой пункт я должен выбрать? И вообще, для чего этот дурацкий тест?

― Хм, — Вала задумалась, беря в руки карандаш. — Тогда это, скорее, будет соответствовать пункту «с».

― Не думаю, что «с» сулит тебе что-то хорошее, — Янг решил дать Митчеллу совет. — Попробуй сторговаться на «a».

― А почему «c» плохо? — заволновался Митчелл и обратился к Вале: — Могу я сменить пункт на тот, который про зеркальную позу?

― Что ж, все зависит от того, насколько ты ценишь точность и объективность, — Вала неодобрительно посмотрела на него поверх папки.

― Но…

― Вообще-то предполагается, что у меня в разгаре _рабочий день_ , — вклинился в разговор Джексон. — То есть день, в который я должен _работать_.

― Это все равно, что заявить: «Сегодня день, в который я собираюсь дышать», — ответил Митчелл. — И, потом, всем нам хочется узнать, отыщет ли сосед Эверетта ответ на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и вообще.

― А на самом деле это означает, что все ждут не дождутся возможности выпить пива с Джоном Шеппардом, — сухо буркнул Джексон.

― Шеппард наш межгалактический дружбан, — категорично отрезал Митчелл. — А _ты брюзга_. Чего ты разворчался, Джексон?

― Я уже объяснил тебе, по меньшей мере, раз пять, — сказал Джексон. — Конкретно тебе. Конкретно здесь. Только что. Мне нужно работать.

― Да ну тебя, сегодня же выходной, — отмахнулся Митчелл. — Выходной. И это означает — поменьше работы, побольше пива.

― Послушай, если я сегодня не проштудирую эту местную версию Книги Происхождения, в которой есть весьма специфические пророческие упоминания об Орисай… — тут он осекся, потому что Вала вздрогнула.

Митчелл тоже застыл, глядя на Валу.

Джексон опустил глаза и нервно затеребил в руках карандаш.

Все молчали.

Спустя пару мгновений Янг поймал взгляд Митчелла. Тот едва заметно покачал головой.

― Да, это все _очень интересно_ , дорогой, не сомневаюсь, — сказала вернувшая себе душевное равновесие Вала и откинула прядь волос за плечо. Каблуки ее снова грохнули по металлическим ножкам письменного стола. — Но я занимаюсь некоторыми культурными исследованиями, так что, если не возражаете... — она повернулась к Митчеллу. — Итак, следующий вопрос. На первом свидании ты: a) обнял ее сразу, как переступил порог, b) поцеловал ее в щечку, или c) поцеловал ее в губы.

― _Что_? — Митчелл аж отскочил. Он явно растерялся, даже голос его слегка изменился. — Мы не _встречаемся_. Мы просто _друзья_. Уважающие друг друга коллеги. Партнеры по шахматам.

― Ты только что упомянул про шахматы? — заинтересовался Джексон и закрыл свою книгу. — Как любопытно.

― Тебе тут что-то непонятно, дорогой? — Вала слегка изогнулась, чтобы обернуться к нему.

Не отрывая взгляда, Джексон безмолвно, одними глазами объяснялся ей в чем-то, и Янгу оставалось только догадываться в чем. Что это было? Извинения? Понимание? Возможно, это было сочувствие.

― Мы не вст-ре-ча-ем-ся, — прорычал Митчелл и свирепо оглядел всех присутствующих.

― Пока, — добавил Янг.

― Кого это ты считаешь _непонятливым_? — спросил Джексон, по-прежнему не отводя глаз от Валы.

― Ненавижу вас всех, — сказал Митчелл.

― Я тащил для тебя стаканчик голубого желе, — напомнил Янг, — и что я получаю в благодарность?

― Это было несколько часов назад. И там была _Сэм_ , ради которой все и старались. Ну все, я…

― Уже уходишь? — с надеждой спросил Джексон, оторвавшись от Валы. — Да, пожалуйста, будь так добр.

― Что ж, выбираем пункт «b», — объявила Вала.

― По-моему, этот вопрос нужно выбросить из теста, — сказал ей Янг, — если уж тебе действительно необходима объективность.

― Да что за опросник такой? — волновался Митчелл.

― Следующий вопрос, — продолжала Вала. — Когда ты делал ей первый комплемент, ты сказал, что: a) тебе нравится, как она одевается, b) рассказанный ею анекдот очень смешной, c) тебе нравится запах ее духов.

― Э-эм, выбираю пункт «d» — «доктор Лэм, вы проделали чертовски хорошую работу, борясь с межгалактической заразой».

― Хм, — Вала задумалась. — Сложно подобрать соответствие. Но я бы сказала, это скорее подходит под пункт «b», он кажется мне наиболее интеллектуальным. Нужно обладать остроумием, чтобы рассказать хороший анекдот.

― Или справиться с межгалактической чумой, — согласился с ней Джексон. — Вполне разумно. Хотя, честно говоря, я считаю, ту межгалактическую эпидемию, на которую ты ссылаешься, на самом деле остановили Приоры.

― Не стоит быть таким циником, — сказала Вала.

― Я самый нециничный человек на свете, — ответил Джексон. — Это задокументированный факт. Спроси любого.

― А почему бы вам не закончить тест без меня, а? — предложил Митчелл. — Результат расскажете. Хотя нет, стойте-стойте. Лучше мне _не_ знать, во что все это выльется.

― Думаю, ты сделал тактическую ошибку, пригласив доктора Лэм на _командный_ ужин, — сказал Янг, — надо было пригласить ее на обычный ужин.

― Да, но тогда бы все выглядело как свидание, — сказал Митчелл. — А это вовсе не свидание. Совсем, совсем не свидание, — он грозно обвел взглядом комнату. — Так что… хватит уже. Мы просто собираемся сделать кое-что приятное для того, кто для нас сделал что-то такое, что похоже на те штуки, которые мы постоянно проделываем ради других, а благодаря Джексону, который питает слабость ко всему на свете за исключением разве что нетерпимости, поскольку… просто та …— тут Митчелл окончательно запутался и иссяк. — Пожалуй, здесь мне надо закругляться.

― Пожалуй, — сказал Джексон, пряча улыбку, и опять уткнулся в свои книги.

― Нет проблем, — Вала захлопнула свою папку. Ее каблуки снова стукнули о заднюю панель Джексоновского стола. — Но из горячего дружеского расположения к тебе и чувства братской солидарности я…

― Нет, — остановил ее Митчелл. — Что бы ты ни намеревалась предложить — спасибо, обойдусь.

― Я готова стать твоим индивидуальным консультантом по вопросам моды на протяжении всей серии будущих ужинов.

― Спасибо, но нет, — отказался Митчелл. — И с каких пор это стало _«серией»_ ужинов?

― Гляньте только, с каким вкусом я укоротила стандартную армейскую куртку КЗВ, а? — Вала спрыгнула со стола и покрутилась перед ними, демонстрируя свою перешитую униформу. — Ну, каково?

― Кстати, я как раз собирался поговорить с тобой на эту тему, — начал Джексон. — Ты же понимаешь, что нельзя вот так по своему усмотрению нарушать уставные стандарты…

Договорить Джексон не успел, его прервало одновременное гудение двух его телефонов — стационарного и мобильного.

― Могу я… — начала было Вала, но тут в воздухе прозвучала еще одна телефонная трель.

― Так, не нравится мне _это_ , — нахмурился Митчелл, доставая свой вибрирующий телефон.

В кармане Янга тоже негромко зажужжал мобильник. С неприятным чувством под ложечкой он вытащил телефон. Номер вызывающего абонента говорил о том, что звонили из диспетчерской службы командного центра Звездных Врат.

― Полковник Янг, — произнес в трубке четкий ровный голос Харримана, затем включилось автоматическое сообщение. — Пожалуйста, немедленно свяжитесь с командным центром ЗВ. Если вы находитесь в пределах базы, вы должны явиться в зал совещаний на двадцать седьмом этаже. Для подтверждения получения сообщения нажмите цифру один. Чтобы повторно прослушать сообщение нажмите цифру два. Если у вас нет возможности в течение ближайших двадцати пяти минут явиться на базу КЗВ, пожалуйста, нажмите цифру три, чтобы соединиться с дежурным по базе.

Скривившись, Янг нажал соответствующую кнопку, машинально отмечая для себя время получения сообщения.

Существовала только одна причина, по которой диспетчеры КЗВ стали бы связываться с ним и с отрядом ЗВ-1 _одновременно_.

Он поднял глаза на Джексона.

Джексон смотрел на него.

― И ты, красавчик? — тихо спросила Вала, в руках у нее тоже был телефон.

Янг кивнул.

Джексон поднялся из-за стола, и в полном молчании все четверо вышли из комнаты, прошагали по коридору и загрузились в лифт.

― Вряд ли случилось что-то серьезное, — Вала, наконец, нарушила гнетущую тишину. — Иначе бы включили общую тревогу.

― Точно, — согласился Митчелл. — Скорее, пустяки какие-нибудь… — он ненадолго запнулся, — ну, например, Маккей палец сломал или что-то вроде.

― Мне так не кажется, — сказал Джексон, бросая быстрый взгляд на Янга.

― Да, — ответил Янг. — Мне тоже.

Ко времени, когда они прибыли в зал совещаний, спина и нога Янга, казалось, являли собой клубок оголенных нервов, а натруженные мышцы поясницы мучительной судорогой мстили ему за безжалостно быструю ходьбу по твердой поверхности. Стараясь не зацикливаться на этих ощущениях, он опустился в кресло рядом с доктором Перри, прямо напротив Тил'ка, которые оба уже были здесь. Генерал Лэндри сидел на своем месте во главе длинного стола, сцепив руки перед собой.

― Они пропустили плановый выход на связь, — сразу же, без преамбулы, сообщил Лэндри, как только все расселись по местам. ― Все. И команда полковника Шеппарда, что находилась на планете, и «Одиссей».

― «Одиссей» тоже? Вот дерьмо, ― едва слышно пробормотал Митчелл.

― Да, ― сказал Лэндри, слово прозвучало глухо и хрипло, словно шорох сухого гравия. ― Дерьмо.

― Вы послали туда робот-зонд? ― спросил Митчелл.

― Собираемся, ― ответил Лэндри. ― Сейчас налаживают видеоканал связи, все будет готово с минуты на минуту, ― генерал кивнул на монитор, висевший на противоположной стене кабинета.

― Даже если они сломали наборное устройство Врат, ― начал Джексон, ― «Одиссей» должен был…

― … находиться в пределах радиоконтакта через подпространство? ― мрачно докончил Лэндри. ― Именно так. Последние пятнадцать минут Харриман пытался связаться с ними, и все безрезультатно. Поскольку с «Прометеем» связь не прерывалась, можно с уверенностью сказать, что поломка не с нашей стороны.

Янг потер челюсть. Где-то в глубине живота поселилось тошнотворное сосущее ощущение.

― Есть необходимость выдергивать Сэм для консультаций? ― спросил Митчелл.

― В идеале да, ― вздохнул Лэндри. ― Но подождем, пока у нас не появится дополнительной информации. Брайтман категорически запретила задействовать ее более чем на полчаса. А пока… доктор Перри, есть у вас предположения, которые могли бы пролить свет на происходящее?

Перри прочистила горло, быстро обвела глазами комнату и заговорила:  
― Принимая во внимание те задачи, которые планировал выполнить доктор Раш, ― произнесла она, ― наиболее вероятна неудача попытки запуска нашего протокола квантовой зацепленности, что могло привести к программному сбою и разрушить наборное устройство Звездных Врат. Однако мне сложно вообразить себе сценарий, при котором сбой подобного рода мог бы прямо или косвенно повредить коммуникации «Одиссея» или любые иные системы корабля, находящегося на орбите.

― Напрягитесь, пожалуйста. Вообразите, ― прорычал Ландри. ― Потому что, если эта проблема не технического порядка, тогда, ― он наклонился вперед, ― тогда мы имеем дело с таким уровнем проникновения в наши ряды Люшианского Альянса, который выходит за рамки уже моего воображения.

Перри внимательно посмотрела на Лэндри.  
― Как я уже сказала, маловероятно, что причина только в программных неполадках. Потенциально сбой жесткого диска наборного устройства теоретически способен вывести из строя коммуникации орбитального судна. Особенно, если учесть, что недавно мы оборудовали наши корабли дополнительными управляющими кристаллами, которые служат неотъемлемой частью не только гипердвигателя, но и сенсоров дальнего диапазона, энергощитов и средств подпространственной связи. Одного массивного импульса электромагнитного излучения, порожденного наборным устройством Врат, вполне могло быть достаточно, чтобы выбить любые, если не все, увязанные на кристаллы Древних системы «Одиссея», все будет зависеть как от резонансных частот самих кристаллов, так и от энергощитов корабля.

― Если, скажем, произошла перегрузка наборного устройства, которая привела к сбою всех базирующихся на кристаллах систем управления «Одиссея», ― спросил Митчелл, ― то какими могли оказаться последствия для корабля?

Доктор Перри снова откашлялась.  
― Не все системы корабля управляются кристаллами, так что отказа системы жизнеобеспечения, скорее всего, не произошло. Также я думаю, у экипажа были время и возможность заменить поврежденные элементы, и ситуация не должна была дойти до катастрофы. При условии, конечно, что в момент сбоя они не вели активных боевых действий или, например, не находились на чрезвычайно низкой околопланетной орбите.

Монитор на дальней стене кабинета моргнул и ожил, и они увидели, как включился видеоканал робота-зонда, который сейчас находился в Зале Врат. Сквозь неровные серые тени поступавшего от робота изображения замерцали синие отблески горизонта событий активных Звездных Врат.

― Сэр, у вас включился видеоканал? ― донесся голос Харримана из динамиков под монитором.

― Да, включился, ― подтвердил Лэндри. ― Можете отправлять робота.

Все напряженно следили за тем, как робот подъезжает к открытой червоточине, после чего экран подернулся голубоватой рябью. Вслед за этим последовал короткий перерыв сигнала и потом…

Ландшафт был мрачной смесью серого и темно-зеленого. Под ураганным ветром раскачивались взад-вперед деревья, сгибаясь чуть ли не до земли. А прямо перед камерой виднелись странные очертания какого-то незнакомого устройства, горевшего серебристо-белым светом в окружающей темноте. Тот, кто управлял роботом, навел камеру на объект и увеличил его изображение.

― Это еще _что такое_? ― Янг подался вперед, проигнорировав болезненный прострел в пояснице.

Никто ему не ответил.

― Эй, ― сквозь треск радиопомех и завывания ветра до них донесся голос Маккея. ― Эй. Ну, _наконец-то_. Понятия не имею, как в подобных ситуациях принято действовать у вас, в галактике Млечный Путь, судя по всему, вряд ли эффективно, но лично мы, в Пегасе, имеем обыкновение высылать робота на разведку уже через десять минут после пропуска запланированного сеанса связи. _А не через полчаса_. ― С головокружительной быстротой камера робота крутанулась вокруг своей оси, отворачиваясь от странного светящегося объекта и разворачиваясь к Маккею. Лицо ученого было бледным, мокрые волосы неровными прядями облепили ему лоб.

― Первое, ― раздраженно тараторил Маккей, ― мы активировали неизвестную подпрограмму в наборном устройстве Врат. Второе, эта подпрограмма прямо или косвенно спровоцировала _исчезновение_ доктора Раша и полковника Шеппарда, которые в тот момент находились в контакте с устройством. Третье, одновременно с их исчезновением чертово наборное устройство испустило мощный электромагнитный импульс, который превратил все наше оборудование в бесполезную груду металлолома. Четвертое, тот факт, что мы не получаем никакой поддержки от «Одиссея», наводит на мысль, что они сейчас находятся в сходной ситуации, потому что не заметить или не обратить внимания на ЭМ-импульс такой силы они просто _не могли_. Пятое, к нам приближается передний край мощного шторма, и средств для выживания в буре у нас тут крайне мало, кстати говоря. Шестое, нам нужна Картер. Сейчас же. И не говорите мне, что у вас нет возможности отправить ее к нам через Врата.

Несколько мгновений все молчали. А потом заговорили одновременно.

— Что это была за подпрограмма? ― задала вопрос Перри.

― Значит, та штука ― то, что осталось от наборного устройства? ― вместе с ней спрашивала Вала. ― Не похожа она на большинство тех наборных устройств, которые мне доводилось видеть.

― Вернемся к пункту два, ― рычал Янг.

― Что значит «они _исчезли_ »? ― озадаченно спрашивал Джексон. ― Вы уверены, что они не попали в фазовый сдвиг? Такое иногда случается, когда…

― Срочно идем к ним, ― а это был Митчелл. ― Мы немедленно отправляемся на планету.

― А ну тихо, ― рявкнул на всех разом Лэндри.

― Спасибо, ― у Маккея был вид человека, находящегося на грани паники. ― Теперь дальше. Я _не_ в настроении вести беседы с теми, кто не имеет ни малейшего представления о происходящем здесь. Дайте мне Картер. Пропали два важных сотрудника миссии, а времени на то, чтобы успеть им помочь, у нас катастрофически мало, и у меня _нет_ никакого желания растрачивать его на разъяснения элементарных понятий людям без университетского образования по физике. Итак. Мне нужна Картер. А еще мне срочно нужен хотя бы один КЗВ-лэптоп, желательно устойчивый к воздействию воды. Это как минимум. Из-за проклятого импульса наше оборудование не работает, а это значит, что единственное, чем я могу сейчас заниматься — сидеть, сложа руки, и _ждать_ , когда вы, наконец, соизволите…

― Картер подстрелили, ― сказал Лэндри.

― _Как_? ― еле слышно выдохнул Маккей, его едва можно было расслышать сквозь тихий треск радиопомех. ― _Когда_? Почему мне никто не…

― С ней все в порядке, ― сказал Митчелл. ― Или, вернее, будет в порядке. Но сейчас послать ее к вам мы не сможем. Можем лишь подключить ее к радиоконсультациям. На полчаса, не более.

― Подключайте ее к консультациям, ― сказал Маккей. ― Мне нужны Картер и Перри, и _никого больше_ на этой линии. Займитесь пока организацией, сейчас я дам вам Ривс, она перечислит все, что нам нужно. Как можно быстрее переправьте это сюда через Врата.

― С вашей стороны возможно открыть Врата? ― спросил Янг.

― Я не знаю, — сказал Маккей. — Я пока не пробовал. Понимаете, учитывая, как функционирует буферная система этой штуки, — он покосился через плечо на наборное устройство Звездных Врат, выглядевшее так непривычно чужеродным, — существует вероятность, что личные конфигурации Шеппарда и Раша каким-то образом могли сохраниться в ее исходящей матрице. Если вкратце? Я не знаю, что с ними произошло — здесь ли они, на планете, но попали в фазовый сдвиг, или были дематериализованы и сохранены в памяти устройства, или переместились в пространстве и/или во времени. Но что бы случилось, уверен, во всем виноват Шеппард. Мне крайне необходим ноутбук.

― Вы его получите, — заверил Лэндри. — Ноутбук и все, что вам понадобится. Отряд ЗВ-1 возьмет все под свой контроль и проследит за сбором необходимого для вашей команды.

― Ну, уже кое-что, — сказал Маккей. — До тех пор, пока я не переговорю с Картер, никого сюда не отправляйте.

― За дело, — рыкнул на всех Лэндри и встал со своего кресла. — Доктор Перри, вам следует подняться наверх, в лазарет к Картер. Мы наладим подачу туда всего необходимого вам для работы.

Поднимаясь на ноги, Янг постарался сделать это максимально бодро и не высказать ни намека на слабость. Лэндри перехватил его взгляд.

― У вас нет соответствующего допуска к операциям подобного рода, — сказал ему Лэндри.

Янг стиснул челюсти.

― Когда параметры миссии выходят за рамки, обозначенные уставом КЗВ, то определение «легкого режима» несения службы может быть расширено по усмотрению старшего офицера, осуществляющего курирование миссии или проекта, о котором идет речь. За исключением случаев, если против этого выступает член медицинского персонала КЗВ, — Джексон по памяти продекламировал параграф устава.

― И в какой из вселенных этот самый старший курирующий офицер не я, Джексон? — буркнул Лэндри.

― Мы могли бы задействовать его, — пожал плечами Джексон, — он исполняющий обязанности главы проекта «Икар».

― Хорошо, собирайтесь, — проворчал Янгу Лэндри. — но не обольщайтесь, окончательное решение только за мной.

― Так точно, сэр, — сказал Янг.

Когда они выходили из зала совещаний, Вала обернулась, чтобы подмигнуть Янгу, а Джексону скорчила одобрительную гримасу в стиле: «ловко сработано», от которой тот лишь досадливо отмахнулся. Стоило им оказаться в коридоре, как Янг буквально физически ощутил на себе тяжесть взгляда Джексона. Невозможно было не посмотреть на того в ответ. Их глаза встретились, и несколько мгновений они глядели друг на друга с тем особенным пониманием, которое появляется между людьми, хранящими один секрет на двоих.

― Спасибо за поддержку, — тихо поблагодарил Янг.

Джексон едва заметно кивнул.

* * *

Тридцать пять минут спустя радиоконтакт с «Одиссеем» был восстановлен. Хотя связь функционировала раздражающе медленно, на скорости света — сначала сигнал с «Одиссея» приходилось передавать через сомнительно дружественных лангарцев на базу Альфа и лишь потом на Землю — тем не менее, теперь у них имелось достаточно информации, чтобы получить некоторое представление о произошедшем. На судне, как Перри и предполагала, произошел сбой всех управляющих кристаллов на борту и связанных с кристаллами операционных систем корабля. Восстановление работы телетранспортера и щитов было уже завершено, и, взвесив все риски и проконсультировавшись с Картер, Лэндри счел возможным отправить команду на планету через Врата. Также, обмозговав характер полученных «Одиссеем» поломок, генерал пришел к выводу, что они вполне соответствуют изложенному Амандой Перри гипотетическому сценарию случившегося, и доказательств причастности Люшианского Альянса к сложившейся авральной ситуации явно недостаточно.

Комбинация всех перечисленных факторов убедила Лэндри в необходимости: первое — послать команду на планету, и второе — назначить Янга командиром этой команды.

Янг сильно сомневался, что кто-либо, да хоть кто угодно, действительно смог бы _командовать_ отрядом ЗВ-1. Отрядом, в состав которого входили два полковника, два инопланетянина и один лингвист себе на уме, у которого было полно друзей по всему свету, в том числе и на иных уровнях бытия. Изо всех сил Янг старался не зацикливаться на том, насколько ужасен он в качестве замены полковнику Картер, однако не слишком в этом преуспел. Потому как такая замена и в самом деле была _ужасна_ , особенно для миссий подобного рода.

Но как бы там ни было, а отряд ЗВ-1 стоял сейчас за его плечами, и Янг шагнул через Врата. Они вышли в самый разгар бушующего шторма. По металлической арке Звездных Врат свирепо хлестал ливень и рикошетом отскакивал от камней под ногами, тяжелые струи с шипением рвали листву окружавших небольшую поляну деревьев. Беспорядочные порывы ветра, несущие с собой слабый запах озона, почти валили с ног. Янг шире расставил ноги, чтобы удержаться на поливаемом дождем пандусе Врат, и достал рацию.

― «Одиссей», на связи полковник Янг, — за те несколько секунд, пока он ждал ответа, волосы его успели промокнуть насквозь.

Ответа так и не последовало. Лишь слабый шум радиопомех доносился сквозь завывания ветра, трепавшего мрачный лес.

― Предполагалось, что радиосвязь уже будет восстановлена, — пробурчал Янг и посмотрел вверх, на закручивавшиеся над головой черные вихри шторма.

― Надо попробовать увеличить мощность нашего радиосигнала, чтобы пробиться сквозь это дерьмо, — Митчелл, ладонью заслоняя глаза от ливня, оглядывал неприветливое, затянутое тучами небо. — И хочу сказать вам, как уроженец Среднего Запада, вскормленный на фермерских кукурузных хлебах и повидавший на своем веку немало смерчей, вот та хрень мне сильно не нравится, очень сильно не нравится. Шторм движется сюда слишком быстро.

― Смерч? — переспросил Тил’к. Свою куртку он застегнул до самого подбородка.

― Разве я не давала тебе фильм, здоровяк? — спросила Вала, которая закручивала свои уже полностью промокшие волосы в жгут и убирала их под воротник униформы. — Что-то вроде _«Лучше не бывает»_ , только со зверской погодой.

― Это такая штука навроде торнадо, — пояснил Тил’ку Митчелл. — Ну, знаешь, дико вращающийся столб воздуха? Соприкасающийся с землей?

― Лучше не упоминай, а то накличешь, — пробурчал Джексон, щурясь сквозь ливень. — И, Тил’к, как давно ты уже на Земле? Лет десять, наверно? Так почему _Вала_ лучше тебя разбирается в наших культурных аллюзиях? Как такое _возможно_?

― Это же не соревнование, дорогой, — сказала едва не сбитая с ног очередным ударом ветра Вала.

― Я не прилагал больших усилий в изучении сленга Тау’ри, — проговорил Тил’к. Прищурив глаза, он внимательно оглядывал размашистые деревья и низко висевшие над ними тучи, которые, казалось, самостоятельно генерировали этот беспроглядный мрак.

Осторожно ступая по скользким камням платформы, Янг сошел с пандуса Звездных Врат и направился к команде, сгрудившейся возле Маккея. На земле вокруг них, словно сорванная ветром листва, валялись выведенные импульсом из строя и бесполезные теперь рации и ноутбуки. Трое солдат доблестно пытались удерживать натянутый над Маккеем брезент, чтобы защитить от ливня недавно переданный ученому новый работающий лэптоп.

Они явно проигрывали в этой битве.

― О нет, это просто здорово, — перекрикивая ветер, раздраженно проорал Маккей при их приближении. — Прислать на помощь солдат, лингвиста и… кого-то, кого я не знаю, но в любом случае, она слишком сексапильная штучка, чтобы быть физиком, — докончил он, задержавшись взглядом на Вале.

― Маккей, — одернул его голос Картер, едва пробивавшийся сквозь помехи открытого через робота канала связи с КЗВ.

― Без обид, — ответил ей Маккей. — Вас, вы знаете, я рассматриваю как статистическую аномалию в очень, очень сексапильной упаковке. Ладно, так что вы думаете по поводу текущего статуса исходящей матрицы буфера? О господи, скажите, что она осталась интактна.

Вала улыбнулась откровенно лживой улыбкой, в которой Янгу внезапно почудилось что-то хищное и опасное.  
— Он очаровашка, не правда ли?

― Итак, вы кто? — не отставал от нее Маккей, ненадолго оторвавшись от кликания по открытым окнам своего лэптопа, чтобы кинуть на нее еще один косой изучающий взгляд. — Физик, я полагаю?

― Нет, — бодро возразила Вала. — Я здесь исключительно с целью повышения эстетических и понижения этических стандартов передовой команды КЗВ.

― Как остроумно. Значит, лингвист. Хотя для лингвиста вы тоже чересчур сексапильны, если хотите знать, — рассеяно проговорил Маккей, снова уткнувшись в свой компьютер.

Джексон легонько пихнул Валу локтем в бок. Выглядел он наполовину раздраженным, наполовину изумленным и в целом — насквозь промокшим.

Вала в ответ ткнула археолога локтем под ребра с куда меньшей нежностью. Взгляд ее не отрывался от Маккея, когда она заговорила:  
— Весьма забавно, но _нет_. Я не лингвист. — Она снова хищно блеснула в улыбке зубами, демонстрируя фальшивое дружелюбие.

― Маккей, перестаньте отвлекаться, вам нужно сосредоточиться, — протрещал приглушенный помехами голос Картер.

Прямо над их головами темное небо разорвала яркая вспышка молнии. Невольно посмотрев наверх, Янг успел зацепить глазом ослепляющий блеск тонкой изломанной линии, вывалившейся откуда-то из глубины черных туч. Почти сразу же последовал удар грома, переходящий в пугающий, долго не затихавший рокот.

― Эпицентр шторма уже почти над нами, — сказал Митчелл, поймав взгляд Янга.

― Я сосредоточен, я полностью сосредоточен, — бормотал Маккей, быстро прокручивая данные на экране. — Просто у меня такая манера концентрироваться. Вообще-то, этот факт касательно мой личности вам должен был быть хорошо известен, и я думаю, вы все прекрасно понимаете, просто решили немного понасмехаться надо мной, и из-за этого у доктора Перри может сложиться неверное представление о характере наших с вами запутанных личных взаимоотношений. Но послушайте, я не из тех ученых, кто пялится в пространство пару секунд, после чего его пронзает интуитивная вспышка внезапного озарения. Интуиция — это не мое, мне нужно быть на сто процентов уверенным. Это, скорее, вам свойственно, потому что вы женщина. И Перри женщина. Такие, увязанные на кристаллы Древних штуки, идеально подходят для вас, парни. То есть леди. То есть девчонки. В общем, не важно. Я вовсе не хочу сказать, будто вы недостаточно умны. Конечно, умны. И в некоторых областях даже умнее меня, не спорю. Я лишь хочу сказать, что мозги у нас устроены по-разному и…

― Перестаньте болтать, — оборвала его Картер. — С каждой секундой вы разрушаете иллюзии доктора Перри на ваш счет. И еще — нет у нас с вами никаких личных взаимоотношений.

― О, доктор Перри имеет на мой счет иллюзии? — удивился Маккей.

― Уже нет, — послышался голос Перри.

― Ну ладно, — сказал Маккей. — Как бы там ни было, передавайте генералу Лэндри мои благодарности за подкрепление. Оно чрезвычайно полезно. Почти также, как тринадцатилетний тинэйджер с зонтиком в руках. Я не понимаю, разве у самого выдающегося криптографа Америки нет _ассистента_? Почему он не здесь?

― Раш работает один, — проворчал Янг.

― Ну, люди со странностями всегда так поступают, — Маккей снова обернулся к своему компьютеру и попытался вытереть дождевую воду с полиэтилена, которым был укутан монитор.

Прищурив глаза, Янг наблюдал за малоэффективными попытками Маккея противостоять буйству стихии. Лэптоп его стоял на ящике, под углом к ветру, полуприкрытый, и Маккею постоянно приходилось удерживать его руками, чтобы ноутбук не снесло ураганом. Беспорядочное месиво спутанных, дрожавших на ветру проводов и мигавших зелеными огоньками переходников, которые сейчас пытался защищать от дождя Грир, соединяло лэптоп с видоизмененным наборным устройством Врат.

Вся эта штука выглядела бомбой замедленного действия.

Судя по тому, какие нервные взгляды бросал Маккей на открытую дождю проводку, тот тоже это понимал.

― Слушать всем, — перекрикивая ревущий ветер, скомандовал Янг. — Сейчас нам нужно сделать две вещи. Первое — попытаться как можно лучше укрыть от непогоды эту конструкцию, и второе — восстановить наши радиокоммуникации, чтобы связаться с «Одиссеем». ЗВ-1 — занимаетесь наборным устройством. Ривс и Атиенза — вы укрываете Маккея. Мы с Гриром разбираемся с переносными средствами связи и пробуем придумать, как усилить мощность нашего радиосигнала, чтобы пробиться сквозь этот бардак, — он ткнул пальцем на нависшие над головами тучи.

Передав свой кусок брезента Вале, Грир подбежал к Янгу.

― Занимался раньше чем-либо подобным?— прокричал сквозь завывания шторма Янг, беря переданный Тил’ком запасной комплект для радиокоммуникаций. Кивком головы подозвав Грира ближе, он, тяжело припадая на больную ногу, опустился рядом с ящиком на колени, стараясь держать спину как можно ровнее.

― Никак нет, сэр, — выкрикнул Грир в ответ.

― Будешь разбираться по ходу, — сказал Янг, моргая, когда жалящие водяные брызги, рикошетом отскакивая от крышки стоявшего между ними ящика, ударили прямо в лицо. — Открывай его, сержант.

Когда Грир, отстегнув металлические зажимы верхней части корпуса, сорвал крышку с ящика и отшвырнул ее прочь, черное небо над ними вспыхнуло россыпью молний.

С клацающим звуком с неба посыпался град, забарабанив по Звездным Вратам и наборному устройству.

― Думаю, пора убираться отсюда, — проорал Янгу Митчелл. Он низко пригибал голову, отворачиваясь от ветра и града, и укутывал брезентом тянущиеся к наборному устройству провода, когда воздух снова расколол очередной оглушительный раскат грома. — В смысле — _подальше_ от _Врат_. Эта штука способна притягивать к себе молнии как не знаю что.

― Вы шутите? — закричал Маккей на Митчелла, затем повернулся и уставился на Янга. — От законов электростатики не сбежишь. И потом, двое наших людей, возможно, _все еще здесь_. Нельзя отключать Врата до тех пор, пока я не буду уверен, что те двое не подсоединены к ним или не находятся в буфере Врат или в буфере наборного устройства. Придется тут пережидать, когда «Одиссей» починит устройство телепортации.

Янг махнул рукой, показывая, что все понимает, и обернулся к Гриру, который смахивал слой мелких градин, насыпавшихся в открытый ящик с коммутационным оборудованием.

― До того, как вы потеряли контакт с «Одиссеем», Эмерсон предупреждал вашу команду, что погодные условия меняются? — спросил у него Янг.

Над ними прокатился еще один долгий громовой раскат.

― Говорили, что будет шестичасовое окно до того, как станет совсем хреново, — ответил Грир. — Полковник Шеппард собирался отправить нас отсюда через Врата или этой… ну, на корабль, с помощью… — сержант начал делать рукой жесты, по всей видимости, изображающие телепортацию, — короче, он собирался нас отправить еще час назад.

Янг поморщился, смаргивая дождь из глаз, и заглянул внутрь упаковки с радиокоммукационным набором.  
― Питание, — рявкнул он, начиная перечислять содержимое комплекта, поочередно указывая на них по часовой стрелке, — база, передатчик, усилитель сигнала и приемник. Так, сначала база, — скомандовал он, и Грир тут же вытащил базу из набора. — Ставь сюда, — Янг смахнул патину градин с поверхности стоящего между ними ящика.

Без дальнейших подсказок Грир подцепил блок питания и закрепил его на базе, так, как указал ему Янг, а следом прикрепил передатчик, ловко сориентировав его правильным образом.

― Откуда тебя призвали? — поинтересовался Янг, пока сержант, вытащив из коробки усилитель сигнала, быстро и внимательно изучал его.

― Морская пехота, — Грир защелкнул усилитель на полагающееся ему место и потянулся за приемником радиосигнала.

― Сразу видно.

Над головой снова ярко вспыхнула молния, и почти тут же последовал оглушительный раскат грома. Янг видел, как Грир, опасливо покосившись на угрожающие, беспорядочные вспышки, рвавшиеся из глубины грозовых туч, включил собранный им радиопередатчик и протянул его Янгу.

Нажав на кнопку вызова, Янг заговорил прямо в устройство:  
― «Одиссей», говорит полковник Янг. Слышите меня? Прием.

― Полковник Янг, — еле слышно прозвучало сквозь радиопомехи. Янг посильнее прижал приемник к уху. — Это полковник Эмерсон… — в трубке зашипело и затрещало, сигнал ненадолго прервался, но вскоре восстановился снова, — …ущий статус?

― Двое из исходной команды числятся пропавшими без вести, — кричал в приемник Янг, чувствуя, как покалывает в затылке от разлитого в воздухе электричества, — и у нас внизу крайне тяжелая погодная ситуация.

― Понял вас, — ответил Эмерсон. — …мосферное сканирование показывает, что…

Следующая молния вспыхнула так близко и так ярко, что Янгу опалило сетчатку, но даже несмотря на это, он не смог отвести завороженного взора от мощной огненной дуги, протянувшейся между небесами и включенными Звездными Вратами. На этот раз интервала между вспышкой молнии и последовавшим вслед за ней оглушительным громовым раскатом почти не было.

Звездные Врата отключились.

― Всем отойти от наборного устройства, — прокричал Янг. — Уходим от Врат, немедленно. — Малочисленный отряд уже отступал назад, Атиенза и Ривс подхватили Маккея и оттащили от ноутбука.

― Дайте мне забрать компьютер, — орал брыкавшийся Маккей, пока его тянули к лесу. — Мне _нужен_ этот компьютер!

Янг резко выпрямился и вскочил на ноги, чувствуя, как зверски потянул спину, но заставил себя пробежаться трусцой до оставленного Маккеем лэптопа. Склонившись над ним, Янг быстро пообрывал подключенные к нему кабели, захлопнул ноутбук и, также трусцой догнав остальных, сунул компьютер в руки ученому.

― Надо _срочно_ телепортироваться отсюда, — орал Митчелл, перекрикивая ураганный ветер.

― Но они _все еще могут быть здесь_ , — кричал в ответ Маккей. Драгоценный лэптоп он обхватил руками и прижимал к груди как сокровище.

― Или они могут быть где угодно, — возразил Митчелл. — Уходим под деревья, — продолжал он. — Пошли. _Пошли_.

Янг обернулся в поисках Грира, но обнаружил, что тот уже стоит рядом с ним, протягивая ему недавно собранный передатчик.

― Запрашиваем немедленную телепортацию, — прокричал в рацию Янг. — «Одиссей», «Одиссей», слышите меня?

― Вас слышим, — отозвался Эмерсон. — Но транспондеры… — сигнал с шипением прервался, — … первичной команды… — голос Эмерсона снова оборвала мощная вспышка нескольких молний сразу и одновременный громовой раскат.

― Быстрее, — подгоняя всех, орал Митчелл. Шумно барабанил по листве, по металлической арке Звездных Врат, по пластику брошенных ящиков град. Все отчетливее слышался нарастающий гул, исходивший то ли от Врат, то ли от наборного устройства.

Янг чувствовал, как наэлектризованные волосы становятся дыбом на затылке. Он заставил себя перейти на бег, ежесекундно боясь поскользнуться на мокрой, усыпанной градом траве.  
― «Одиссей», — кричал он в рацию на бегу. — Нужна срочная телепортация.

― … сигналы только пяти транспондеров, как поняли меня? Фиксируем сигналы только _пяти транспондеров_.

― Маккей, — позвал ученого Янг. Того почти не было видно за плотной пеленой ливня с градом. Держать глаза открытыми становилось все труднее. — Маккей.

Ученый замедлил шаг, и Янг сумел догнать его.  
― Они не могут телепортировать нас всех, — только было начал объяснять он, как в нескольких шагах за их спинами с оглушительным треском в землю ударила молния. — Они смогут забрать только пятерых из нас.

― Удивительно, что они могут вытащить отсюда _хоть кого-то_ , сквозь такой…

Следующая вспышка снова прорезала небо, не давая Маккею докончить мысль. Куда ударила эта молния, Янг не видел, но он чувствовал запах озона, ощущение электричества в воздухе усилилось.

― Пятерых? — Маккей схватил Янга за руку. — Вы уверены, они сказали — пятерых?

― Да, — ответил Янг, когда они, наконец, добрались до деревьев. — Уверен.

― Пусть забирают нас с помощью телепортационной «вырезки», — прокричал Маккей, когда они укрылись под мрачным неистовством бесновавшихся под ветром ветвей. Деревья вокруг них стонали, сгибаясь под ураганом.

― Нет, — запротестовал Джексон, его голос и силуэт был безошибочно узнаваем даже в этом полумраке бури. — _«Вырезка»_? Нет, _ни за что_. Вы же понимаете, чем…

― Заткнитесь, — прикрикнул на него Маккей. — Сгруппируемся вместе. В два концентрических круга. Первичная команда внутри, вновь прибывшая команда снаружи.

― Маккей… — непонимающе начал Янг.

― Наши подкожные телепортационные передатчики сдохли от того же импульса, который вырубил нам рации и компьютеры. Они смогут зафиксировать только вновь прибывшую команду.

― Ясно. Выполняем, — скомандовал Янг.

Они быстро построились, Янг и отряд ЗВ-1 снаружи, плотным кольцом окружая четверых из исходной команды.

Янг уже нажал было кнопку вызова на своей рации, но тут Маккей, стоявший напротив него, остановил его, ухватив за запястье.

― Джон, — отчаянно прокричал Маккей прямо в шторм, — если вы тут, становитесь в центр круга.

Янг заговорил в рацию:  
― «Одиссей», будьте готовы провести локальную телепортационную зачистку зоны, отмеченную теми пятью сигналами, которые вы фиксируете. Постарайтесь дать нам как можно более широкий луч. Начинаем по моей команде.

Секунд пять они молча ждали.

Еле сдерживая дыхание, Янг слушал рев качающихся вокруг них деревьев и надеялся, что Раш, где бы тот ни был, сейчас не здесь, не в центре этого бушующего урагана.

Пальцы Маккея разжались, отпуская руку Янга.

― Поехали, — скомандовал в рацию Янг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: В этой главе Митчелл цитирует «Автостопом по галактике».


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения автора: Эта глава довольно напряженная, ребята, примите это к сведению, приступая к чтению. В ней содержатся описания насилия, депрессии и паники. Также в главе присутствуют спойлеры к серии «Призрак из машины» из сериала «Звездные Врата: Атлантида».

— Добро пожаловать домой.

Джон Шеппард задумчиво почесал в затылке.

Перед ними мерцала голографическая проекция женщины. Ее изображение казалось бледным и нечетким на фоне изменчивых пастельных тонов простиравшихся вдаль степи и неба, волосы размытой женской фигуры были темными, открытый жест ладоней располагающим. Оторвав от нее глаза, Шеппард быстро окинул взглядом бескрайние просторы длинной, колышимой ветром травы. Серовато-зеленая ковыль мягкой беспокойной рябью волновалась вокруг низкой круговой металлической постройки, что тускло поблескивала сквозь стебли, практически полностью скрытая в высокой растительности. Они с Рашем стояли почти в центре этой расходившейся лучами структуры. Трава, небо, серые спины редких здесь камней — все казалось выбеленным и обесцвеченным, как будто любая поверхность, доступная жесткому свету этого мира, со временем утрачивала свои истинные краски. Тени от травы и от их с Рашем фигур были глубже и чернее, чем следовало.

Было что-то такое в этом месте, что заставляло Шеппарда нервничать.

Резкий переход между светом и тьмой казался очень уж… ненатуральным.

Возможно, так оно и было. Возможно, кому-то следовало бы тщательнее отладить настройки контрастности.

Ничего нельзя исключать.

— Уточните суть вашего запроса, — произнесла женщина.

— Мой запрос — уточнить суть твоей сути, — сходу выпалил Раш, даже не оглянувшись на Шеппарда, не пояснив своих намерений, не спрашивая совета и не удосужившись получить разрешение действовать. Да даже не обдумав как следует, что можно говорить, а что нельзя. Хотя, надо признать, фразу он закрутил так ловко, что нельзя было не восхититься.

При любых иных обстоятельствах Шеппард спустил бы такое с рук и не стал мешать Рашу поступать по собственному усмотрению, однако ж…

Шагнув вперед, Шеппард крепко ухватил математика за руку чуть выше локтя и предупреждающе пожал ее. Поскольку сам он ни на миг не отводил глаз от парившей перед ними голограммы, то от него не ускользнуло едва заметное выражение облегчения, появившееся на лице женщины, стоило Рашу заговорить. Оно было настолько мимолетным, что Шеппард даже засомневался, не померещилось ли ему. Но, судя по всему, все-таки не померещилось.

— Осторожнее, — пробурчал Шеппард Рашу, чувствуя как тот сразу же напрягся. — Я не уверен, что это то, чем кажется.

— Я адаптивная диаграмма, — сказала женщина. — Уточните суть вашего запроса.

Раш молчал, склонив голову поближе к Шеппарду.

Ветер, посвистывая, колыхал траву.

После непродолжительных раздумий, Шеппард поинтересовался у голограммы:  
— Что ты имела в виду, говоря «Добро пожаловать домой»?

— Это одно из нескольких заданных по умолчанию приветствий. Уточните суть вашего запроса.

Прозвучало, пожалуй, слишком уж гладко, чтобы быть правдой. Или, возможно, долгое общение с Маккеем повысило степень его недоверчивости. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы Маккей был сейчас здесь.

— Где мы? — задал следующий вопрос Шеппард.

— На Альтере, — ответила женщина.

При звуке этого слова будто что-то лопнуло в его сознании, на него нахлынуло всеобъемлющее чувство правильности, тождества и цельности. И он начал активно сопротивляться этому ощущению, потому как сразу распознал, что это такое. Внешние влияние. Это могло быть _только оно_ , ведь _его_ дом не здесь; настоящим, реальным домом его была Калифорния, где солнце золотое, а не белое, где единственное, что могло подавлять его разум — величие бескрайних просторов Тихого океана.

Альтера.

 _Альтера_.

Слово звенело в воздухе, звенело в мыслях, как что-то такое, что следует немедленно заблокировать и не пускать в себя. Даже не будь он подготовлен к подобному изучением баз данных Древних, беседами с Маккеем и чтением дотошных отчетов доктора Джексона об Орай, он все равно прочувствовал бы истинную сущность этого места. Как будто само название планеты сумело неосязаемо дотронуться до его разума. Здесь когда-то был их дом, с его радиоактивным светом и глубокими тенями, с морями высоких стеблей, чьи посеребренные кончики намекали на сокрытия, которые едва только можно вообразить.

Стоявший рядом Раш застыл и словно бы врос в землю, рука его, которую железной хваткой держал Шеппард, закаменела. Мог ли математик также остро ощущать это психическое давление… или чем там оно было на самом деле… на свой разум? Неужели у него тоже есть ген Древних или же его заодно с Шеппардом утянуло сюда, в это странное место, куда Шеппард неосознанно спроецировал настойчивое стремление Раша добыть шеврон?

Сидело что-то такое, этакое, в мозгах у математика.

Что-то, угнездившееся гораздо _глубже_ желания взломать шифр.

Но в том, что они очутились здесь — в этом могла быть только его вина, Шеппарда.

Всякий раз, когда ему случалось покидать Атлантиду, на него накатывала непреодолимая тяга вернуться обратно, _домой_ , и побороть это мучительное стремление никак не удавалось. Конечно же, и теперь именно Атлантида главенствовала в его мыслях, но он хорошо знал, что если не быть предельно конкретным в своих мысленных запросах к технологиям Древних, те обладали способностью искажать твои подсознательные желания. Так, будто это были не твои, а их, машин, желания. Сейчас, скорее всего, могло произойти именно так.

Лучше не думать о таких вещах здесь. Лучше не думать о них сейчас.

— Милое местечко, — Шеппард поднял взгляд на женщину. — Правда, культурно слегка не освоенное, надо бы над ним поработать.

— Уточните суть вашего запроса.

— А что, собственно, вас беспокоит? — очень тихо поинтересовался у него Раш, голограмма вряд ли могла расслышать его слова за шелестом качаемой ветром травы.

В ответ Шеппард коротко сжал его руку:  
— Это место выглядит слишком уж… э-э…

— Знакомым, — подсказал Раш. В одном единственном слове неожиданно прозвучала странная многозначительность, отделить которую от резонансного эха того, что происходило в эту минуту в собственном разуме, Шеппарду было не так-то просто. Та низкочастотная вибрация, которая для него всегда ассоциировалась с Атлантидой, сейчас монотонной барабанной дробью зловеще простучала в голосе Раша. Потребовалось небольшое усилие, и Шеппард, сопоставив все составляющие, окончательно осознал теперь, что _всегда_ этому _сопротивлялся_ , но _и только_ , не более. Его ментальная независимость, как он теперь подозревал, только частично была его личной заслугой, но большей частью — сама Атлантида _позволяла_ ему сохранять независимость. Нужно было как-то донести эту мысль до Раша, который уже казался неотъемлемой частью этой планеты и ее сокрытой технологической архитектуры, но Шеппард никак не мог придумать, в какие слова облечь свое предупреждение.

Хотя, быть может, резонанс между планетой и звуком голоса ученого лишь игра его воображения.

Был ли Раш носителем гена ATA? Или LTA?

В самом деле, Раш вряд ли способен прочувствовать такое. Ведь даже Беккет, который является природным носителем гена Древних, то есть, _являлся_ природным носителем…  
— Давайте не будем забывать, что мы не Древние, — сказал Шеппард, сумев собраться и взять себя в руки, прежде чем эти мысли заведут его неведомо куда.

— Да-да, — прошептал в ответ Раш, — тем не менее, хочу напомнить, мы оказались здесь в поисках кое-чего, — он вопросительно мотнул головой в сторону мерцавшей проекции.

Шеппард, разрешая, кивнул.

— Мы запрашиваем ключ, — Раш повысил голос, чтобы голограмма услышала его сквозь завывания ветра, — ключ к тому шифру, который привел нас сюда.

Шифр.

Слово раскрылось подобно микрокосму, разворачиваясь во все, что только можно представить и еще больше — в то, что представить себе нельзя. Шеппард снова стиснул руку Раша, на этот раз не как предупреждение, а в качестве проверки реальности. Раш вырвал руку.

— Принято, — ответил призрак. — Вы можете отправляться далее.

— Отправляться куда? — не понял Шеппард.

— Вы упускаете видимое, — сказала она.

— Да ну?

Пока они раздумывали над ее словами, царило молчание. Ветер затих.

— Признаюсь, это… гм, не совсем то, что я себе представлял, — пробормотал Раш.

— Эх, такое случается чаще, чем вы думаете, ― заметил Шеппард. Он продолжал пристально наблюдать за женщиной, старательно изображая на лице беспечность. Хотелось надеяться, ему удалось скрыть свою подозрительность от голограммы. ― Можете опознать в этом что-нибудь от наборного устройства Врат? ― спросил он Раша, кивнув на металлическую постройку.

Раш тут же исчез из поля его зрения. А Шеппард продолжал упорно таращиться на прозрачный женский образ. Она глядела на него сверху вниз с неизменным ровным вниманием. Хотя крайне сомнительно, конечно, что путем такого вот упорного разглядывания ему удастся разобраться, что она такое. Лично для него их технологии всегда были целиком и полностью живыми.

Шеппард коротко оглянулся на Раша, который изучал массив управляющих кристаллов, бледно светившихся под холодным светом здешнего белого солнца. Руки ученого невесомо скользили по тусклой поверхности металла, легко касались внутренних проводящих схем. Деликатные движения математика казались собственническими, даже интимными, на это тяжело было смотреть. В костях рук самого Шеппарда сразу же заныло странное томление, ему отчаянно захотелось ощутить под ладонями металлические покатости и изгибы лантийских контрольных панелей — это чувство было сродни физическому воплощению незавершенности души.

Были времена, когда он…

Нет.

Не было таких времен, никогда.

— Наши будут думать, что это я похитил вас, — сказал Шеппард, выговаривая слова так спокойно и непринужденно, как только мог. Он пробежался пальцами по ремню висевшего на груди автомата, пытаясь прогнать из кистей ноющее ощущение пустоты и неполноценности, которое точно соответствовало непонятной мучительной тоске, поселившейся сейчас в его мыслях.

— А вы _похитили_? — поинтересовался Раш, не глядя на него.

На брифинге Янг предельно четко и конкретно описал предупредительные признаки надвигающейся паники, которую способен выдать его сосед. И пусть на данный момент Шеппард еще не во всем разобрался, однако складывалось впечатление, что взрыв наборного устройства и последовавшее за ним непредвиденное перемещение в пространстве и/или во времени не входило в список событий, могущих довести Раша до панической атаки. Но расслабляться и преждевременно радоваться такой удаче не стоило, равно как и излишне усердствовать с психологическим надзором.

— Ну так, чуть-чуть, — признался Шеппард, чувствуя правдивую подоплеку своих слов. — Вероятно, мы оказались тут из-за меня.

Он по-прежнему не спускал глаз с женщины.

Она тоже продолжала наблюдать за ним.

— Вы, правда, так думаете? — спросил Раш. Вопрос прозвучал так сухо, что почти замаскировал жгучее любопытство под изящным высокомерием.

Шеппард искоса глянул на него, как бы невзначай, но Раш, похоже, и не ждал ответа.

Когда он жил в городе, Атлантида всегда присутствовала в его мыслях, мягко противодействуя инстинктивным попыткам его подсознания рассеяться по всему пространству города, побежать волной по коридорам. С терпеливой восприимчивостью выжидала она момента, когда сможет ему понадобиться. Она взывала к нему тонким, едва уловимым зовом, в то время как сам он оставался безответным. Здесь Шеппард ощущал то же самое — это место просто выносило ему мозг. Но сквозь знакомое ему ментальное противоборство пробивалось нечто иное, более масштабное, более мрачное и гораздо более опустошенное, чем его город.

 _Тот_ город.

Атлантида никогда не была _его_ городом.

И снова он покосился на Раша.

Теперь он жалел, что во время того короткого брифинга в КЗВ не удосужился подробнее расспросить земное командование, ведь ничего из _случившегося_ даже близко не обсуждалось тогда на повестке дня. Все, чем его снабдили ― перечень протоколов безопасности и десятиминутный инструктаж о том, почему и как следует оберегать душевное равновесие одного из самых выдающихся криптографов планеты Земля. Однако выданные начальством инструкции мало чем могли помочь в оценке уровня угрозы текущей ситуации.

А уровень угрозы, как подозревал Шеппард, был весьма высок.

— Без программного интерфейса я вряд ли смогу во всем разобраться, ― Раш махнул рукой, описывая в воздухе изящную дугу. ― Мой опыт работы с проводящими схемами наборных устройств Врат носит скорее теоретический, чем практический характер.

— Да уж, — хмыкнул Шеппард. — Об этом я успел догадаться.

Сквозь ковыль свистел ветер.

Ученый завел руку себе за плечо, разминал шею и, чуть склонив голову набок, невидящим взглядом смотрел на сменявшие друг друга зеленые волны, как будто пытался игнорировать что-то, происходившее у него в мозгах.

— А вы… ― начал было Шеппард, и в замешательстве остановился. Сняв руку с автомата, он невнятным жестом помахал у виска, силясь вербализировать то, о чем ему хотелось спросить. ― Чувствуете… э?..

— Да, ― сказал Раш.

— Так у вас тоже есть ген? ― заинтересовался Шеппард.

— У меня есть все гены.

Они замолчали и некоторое время неподвижно стояли в центре странной металлической конструкции, любуясь на то, как ветер со свистом волнует травяное море.

— Для миссии, где все окончательно пошло наперекосяк, это, конечно, имеет уже типа как телеологическое значение, но нет ли у вас такого чувства, будто все это не может быть... ― Шеппард на мгновение заколебался, стоит ли продолжать, а потом, решившись, тряхнул головой, ― реальным?

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы такой вопрос даже не возникал, ― Раш провел ладонью по кончикам высоких, доходящих ему до самых бедер, стеблей. Ухватив длинный тонкий лист, он сорвал его и размял в пальцах, словно бы проверяя на ощупь прочность этого мира.

— М-да, мне тоже, ― сказал Шеппард.

— А что заставляет вас сомневаться в реальности происходящего? ― поинтересовался Раш, изучая сорванный стебель.

— Для планеты, которая не выглядит очень уж развитой в техническом отношении, как-то многовато здесь витает ауры от технологий Древних.

— Что есть, то есть, ― пробормотал, соглашаясь, Раш и прижал ладонь к виску.

— Что есть, то есть, ― подтвердил Шеппард, тоже стараясь привести в порядок сумятицу мыслей.

— Так что, идем далее? ― спросил Раш.

Шеппард развернулся к наборному устройству Звездных Врат, чей металлический корпус тускло поблескивал под жестким светом здешнего солнца.

Конечно, можно было остаться тут и подождать, пока Маккей разберется, что же все-таки произошло. Но поскольку не было никакой возможности определить, где они и/или в каком времени, находились ли они в данный момент в собственных телах или же сюда перенесены только их сознания, то Шеппарду совсем не улыбалось сидеть тут, сложа руки, и тупо ждать, пока тебя кто-нибудь спасет. Вполне можно попробовать обратить вспять процесс, из-за которого они очутились здесь. Если определенным образом ментально настроиться и прикоснуться к наборному устройству, то, может быть, им удастся транспортировать себя обратно. Вот только в этом случае, они, увы, не получат того, зачем здесь оказались. Да и гарантий, что их забросит туда, откуда они пришли, тоже нет. Шансы на успех такой затеи были далеки от ста процентов.

— Да, идем, ― решился Шеппард, ― но больше ни к чему не _прикасайтесь_.

— Хорошо, ― Раш направился к внешнему периметру металлической конструкции, которая едва виднелась над седыми кончиками густой зеленой растительности.

Кинув последний взгляд на парившую в воздухе женскую фигуру, которая все также внимательно следила за ними, Шеппард быстро догнал Раша и зашагал в ногу с ним. Он держался на расстоянии не больше ярда от Раша, когда оба они подошли к периметру кольца. В невысокой металлической стене был только один открытый выход.

— Вы уверены насчет этого? ― спросил Шеппард.

— Уверен, ― Раш даже не обернулся.

Не двигаясь с места, Шеппард молча приподнял брови.

― Я уверен, ― повторил Раш, на этот раз обернувшись и посмотрев ему в глаза.

— Пройдем через выход вместе, ― распорядился Шеппард, беря Раша за руку. ― На счет три.

— А что, собственно, вы думаете, может случиться? — Раш произнес это пренебрежительным тоном, однако в его голосе слышался оттенок нервной тревоги, которую ему не удалость скрыть полностью.

— Скажем так, буду сильно удивлен, если выйдя за пределы этого кольца, мы окажемся стоящими в той же самой травке, словно два идиота,— мрачно ответил Шеппард. — Думайте о ключе к шифру и больше ни о чем.

Раш согласно кивнул.

— Раз.

Он покосился на металлическую ограду, ощущая, с каким нетерпеливым предвкушением барьер давит на его разум, словно этот кусок металла _чувствовал_ его близкое присутствие. Рядом пошевелился Раш, снова поднимая руку к виску.

— Два.

Шеппард сосредоточился на шифре и на ключе к шифру, концепция которого тут же развернулась в его сознании с гораздо большей детализацией, чем это было возможно. Погрузившись во многочисленные математические подробности и нюансы, он увязал их с нутряным интуитивным стремлением к открытию, которое, как понимал Шеппард, принадлежало не только ему.

— Три.

Наложив поверх воображаемого образа разблокировки шифра внутреннюю директиву самому себе _оставаться рядом с Рашем_ , он шагнул прямиком в белую вспышку.

* * *

**Комната номер 1, первая попытка**

Когда Шеппард открыл глаза, он обнаружил себя рядом с Рашем в длинной узкой комнате без окон. Тускло поблескивали серебряные платы облицовки под синевато-белым освещением, которое горело в стыках между стенами и потолком. Они с Рашем стояли в торце комнаты, в центре инкрустированного в пол полукруга, вторая половина которого была нанесена на стену за их спинами. Прямо напротив них, на расстоянии примерно пятидесяти футов, находилась дверь.

Оружия при нем больше не было.

— Не двигайтесь, — произнес Шеппард, предостерегающе поднимая руку перед Рашем.

Нервы звенели, предупреждая об опасности, сдерживая настойчивое внутреннее стремление добраться до той далекой двери.

Выход из комнаты был только один.

По полу между тем местом, где они стояли, и единственным выходом побежали, складываясь в неправильный затейливый рисунок, светящиеся строчки текста на Древнем. Это была одна и та же фраза, повторявшаяся снова и снова.

— «Страстная тоска ранит, и освобождение, которое она несет с собой, подобно смерти», — прочитал Раш.

Руки Шеппарда инстинктивно потянулись к ремню автомата, но того на привычном месте не оказалось.

— Просто здорово, — он засунул руки в карманы и принялся изучать надпись, словно проверяя достоверность перевода Раша. — Звучит нисколько не зловеще.

Раш поднял на него глаза, выражение его лица было непонятным.  
— Ваше оружие пропало, — сказал он.

— Ага, — ответил Шеппард, — тоже заметил.

Они посмотрели на далекую дверь в другом конце комнаты.

— Думаю, это одна из штучек типа «испытай себя», — предположил Шеппард. — Технологии Древних иногда проделывают такое. Как правило… — он запнулся, отчаянно желая, чтобы здесь оказался Маккей. — Как правило, если ты проваливаешь тест, они просто отказываются с тобой работать. Вовсе не убивают.

— Как правило? — уточнил Раш.

— Угу, — подтвердил Шеппард. — Как правило. — Пару мгновений они молча рассматривали бегущую по полу строчку. — Но раз уж мы заперты здесь, пожалуй, придется попробовать…

Раш кивнул.

Они вместе шагнули за пределы очерченного круга. Немедленно с обеих сторон комнаты ярко вспыхнул ослепительный голубой свет, когда вдоль длинных боковых стен включились силовые поля.

— Вот черт, — охнул Шеппард, пружинисто приседая на пятки, как готовый к старту спринтер. — Пошел, _пошел_ , ― скомандовал он Рашу.

Силовые поля начали двигаться навстречу друг другу.

Сильно оттолкнувшись, Шеппард полетел вперед, чувствуя, что сможет набрать максимальную скорость буквально за несколько шагов. Раша он мощным толком выпихнул перед собой, но математик и сам был быстр, и мчался едва ли не быстрее Шеппарда, пока они неслись по длиннющей узкой комнате в отчаянной попытке добежать до выхода. В горле клокотало дыхание. Но даже когда Шеппард достиг верхнего предела той скорости, которую способен был выжать из себя, он уже понимал, что это _не может_ быть правильным ответом на загаданную им загадку. Выбор, который они сделали, был неверным, им _не добраться_ до двери, они не успеют, силовые поля сомкнутся раньше. Похоже, Раш пришел к тому же заключению, потому что стал замедлять свой бег.

Поля были уже так близко, что Шеппард кожей чувствовал их статический заряд, видел периферийным зрением приближавшееся сине-белое свечение. Он потянулся вперед, хватая Раша сзади за куртку, и сделал единственное, что, как ему казалось, еще могло их спасти ― попытался продавить своим сознанием неведомую живую сущность техники Древних, которая воздействовала сейчас на его разум, и мысленно прокричал в чужое ненасытное ментальное пространство:

_«Стоп стоп стоп стоп стоп стоп стоп…»_

Но единственным, кто остановился, был Раш, вскинувший руки в безнадежной попытке воспрепятствовать смыканию надвигавшихся на них силовых полей.

Они упали вместе, и с обеих сторон на них разом обрушилась вся мощь электрических волн, перед которой его внутренняя биологическая проводящая система оказалась совершенно бессильна, сил не хватило даже на крик, и когда сердце его перестало биться, а нервы вспыхнули, словно в огне, сознание его выбыло из этой плоскости бытия.

* * *

Он рухнул ничком.

Судорожно втянул в себя вдох.

Сердце грохотало в рваном ритме, барабаня в ребра и даже где-то в горло.

Руки шарили по траве, по ткани чей-то чужой униформы, пока он, невидяще моргая, пытался прийти в себя и выбросить из головы шокирующее воспоминание о собственной смерти от электрического удара.

Шеппард опустил взгляд и посмотрел вниз.

— Раш, — позвал он, — _Раш_. — Ученый лежал под ним, глаза его были открыты, выражение лица ужасало. Шеппард медленно сполз с Раша и помог тому приподняться. Спустя несколько секунд они уселись рядком в тени высокой травы, обессиленно прислонясь спинами к основанию низкой металлической стены.

— Надо попробовать еще раз, ― слабо прошептал Раш.

— Ну уж нет, — ответил Шеппард, стараясь, чтобы голос его звучал твердо и уверенно. — Ни за что. Мы сваливаем отсюда. Пусть кто-нибудь другой, кто _не является_ международным, межгалактическим интеллектуальным достоянием раздобывает ваш ненаглядный шеврон. Митчелл любитель подобного рода развлечений. Это аккурат для него. — Он поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как бунтуют и дрожат его мышцы, едва выдерживая вес собственного тела. Наклонившись, Шеппард протянул руку Рашу и помог тому встать. Вместе они поплелись к центру металлического круга, где их поджидало наборное устройство Врат.

То есть, _раньше_ поджидало. Теперь его там не было.

В траве вокруг свистел ветер.

— Следовало предвидеть, что такое может произойти, — Шепард произнес это медленно, растягивая слова, чтобы взять себя в руки и справиться с подступавшим страхом, с жутким ментальным притяжением технологий Древних, которое пропитывало все его мысли.

— А оно тут _вообще_ было? — в тоне Раша послышались истерические нотки. — Быть может, оно нам только _привиделось_? Сколько из случившегося произошло на самом деле? Не является ли все это вычислительным приложением к гребаной онтологической феноменологии?

Шеппард кинул на Раша острый взгляд.

 _«Ты должен будешь попробовать притормозить его до того, как он совсем слетит с катушек»_ , — предупреждал его Янг.

То, что он сейчас собирался сказать, было не совсем в стиле Шеппарда, однако же, сказать по правде, проводить дни подобным образом в его привычки тоже не входило.  
— Ну, как я себе представляю, — начал он, подбирая слова со всей небрежностью и осторожностью, на какую был способен после только что пережитой смерти. — Существует три варианта. Первый: все это виртуальное, и мы полностью, даже сейчас, отделены от наших физических тел. Второй: только часть происходящего является виртуальной, а это означает, что мы были перенесены сюда в настоящих телах, и в данный момент, — он прервался и хлопнул Раша по плечу, — мы реальны. Но как только мы шагаем за барьер, то переходим в виртуальное существование. И третий: _все_ это вполне реально, и физически мы там умерли, но заработали что-то вроде перезагрузки, и, может быть, таких перезагрузок будет несколько.

Раш глубоко вдохнул, очевидно, предметный анализ его немного ободрил.

— В любом случае, — добавил Шеппард, — на этой планете скрыто больше, чем видно невооруженным глазом. Ранее нам уже мерещилось что-то в этом роде.

— Да, — сказал Раш. — Верно. И потом, для наших целей истинная природа сложившихся обстоятельств не имеет существенного значения.

— Ну, я все-таки был бы не прочь прояснить этот вопрос, — проворчал Шеппард, — однако думаю, нам стоит… нам придется проделать эту штуку еще раз.

— Согласен, — тихо ответил Раш и развернулся к проему в стене.

* * *

**Комната номер 1, третья попытка**

— Послушайте, я не вижу тут большого выбора, — раздраженно говорил Раш, одной рукой опираясь о бедро, а другую заведя себе за плечо и разминая шею. — Совершенно очевидно, пробежать между полями нет никакой возможности. Мы пробовали уже дважды. И потом, честно говоря, такой вариант решения загадки не слишком элегантен.

— А ваше предложение чем _лучше_? — возразил Шеппард. — Что, если бы меня здесь не было?

— Кто знает, как это повлияло бы на развитие событий? — пожал плечами Раш. — Мы ведь даже не уверены, что это место _существует_ в реальности. Думаю, сценарий сего испытания может меняться, индивидуально подстраиваясь под каждого отдельного участника или комбинацию участников.

Мрачно глянув на него, Шеппард повернулся к стене, низко наклонился и уперся руками в стену. Когда Раш, для равновесия цепляясь за стену, вскарабкался к нему на спину, Шеппард начал потихоньку выпрямляться, чтобы дать возможность своему напарнику рассмотреть неглубокий полый осветительный желоб, тянувшийся по всему периметру комнаты возле самого потолка.

— Видно что-нибудь? — спросил Шеппард, упираясь ладонями в серебряные металлические плиты стены. Он осторожничал, стараясь удержать их обоих в пределах неширокого полукруга, в котором они стояли.

— Лампочки, — буркнул Раш. — сейчас я попробую…

Послышался треск электрического разряда. Раша отшвырнуло от стены с такой силой, что падая, он увлек за собой Шеппарда. Они рухнули разом, и голова математика с тошнотворным стуком ударилась об пол.

Вспыхнув, ожили и задвигались силовые поля.

— Раш, — тут же прошипел Шеппард.

Ответа не последовало.

Боковым зрением он видел надвигавшуюся на них зловещую голубую стену.

Сердце молотом загрохотало в груди перед лицом очередной неминуемой агонии. Звук приближавшихся силовых полей уже поднимал в нем волну первобытного ужаса, затоплявшую разум. Поднявшись на колени, он торопливо подполз к Рашу, прижал одну руку к полу, а другую положил математику на лоб и сфокусировался на попытках исключительно силой мысли остановить прогрессию наступавших полей.

На Атлантиде это бы сработало.

Но здесь, непонятно почему, ничего не выходило.

Раш слабо пошевелился и открыл глаза.

— Прижми руку к полу, — скомандовал Шеппард, выговаривая слова быстро и отчетливо. — Закрой глаза, касайся пола и мысленно пытайся заставить их отступить.

Зловещий гул приближался, становясь все громче и интенсивнее.

Он зажмурил глаза и сосредоточился.

* * *

**Комната номер 1, пятая попытка**

Он стоял рядом с Рашем, мелко дрожа всем телом, и подавить эту дрожь Шеппарду никак не удавалось.

— Как думаете, — спросил Раш, голос у него был неровный, — существует какой-нибудь лимит?

— Лимит чего? — Шеппард переступил с ноги на ногу, чтобы уменьшить дрожь в измученных мышцах.

— Лимит попыток, которые нам позволено будет сделать?

— Похоже на то, — ответил Шеппард. — Да, думаю, лимит есть. Кажется… а… в общем, я _ощущаю_ , что он должен быть, — он взглянул на Раша, очень бледного в голубом освещении комнаты. — А давайте… — ему перехватило горло, и он не сразу смог продолжить. — Давайте-ка присядем. — Полностью проконтролировать свой спуск ему не удалось, и он почти рухнул на пол. У Раша вышло не намного лучше. Они уселись возле стены, подтянув к себе колени, чтобы не выпадать за границу инкрустированного в пол металлического полукруга.

— Скажите, проводить дни подобным образом для вас привычно? — спросил Раш.

— Обычно я, знаете ли, стараюсь до ланча не умирать.

Раш невесело улыбнулся.

— А вы хорошо держитесь, — отметил Шеппард.

— Что бы ни наговорил вам Янг, — Раш устало потер глазницу основанием ладони, — все это совершенно ошибочно.

Шеппард лишь пожал плечами:  
— Он сказал, что вы чертовски разномастны.

— Разномастен?

— Точная цитата, — ответил Шеппард.

Раш умудрился вложить в свой вздох впечатляющее количество издевки.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, а Шеппард, ощущая не прекращавшееся ментальное давление на разум, рассматривал далекую дверь в другом конце комнаты.

— Добежать до двери не успеваем, — подытожил Шеппард, — мысленно воздействовать на поля не выходит, покопаться внутри стен тоже не срабатывает. — Он перевел взгляд на текст, бегущий по полу. — Насколько хорош ваш Древний?

— Только лишь сносен, — сказал Раш и чуть подался вперед, чтобы посмотреть на повторявшуюся снова и снова извилистую светящуюся строку, — и то, с большим уклоном в сторону технической лексики и конструирования. А ваш?

Шеппард невнятно махнул рукой и тоже наклонился ближе, рассматривая текст.  
— Desiderium, — прочел он, разглядывая стелящиеся по полу слова. — Вы перевели это как «тоска», но это также может значить «хотеть» или «желать». Потом идет vulneo, которое может быть… — Шеппард запнулся, непроизвольно дернув плечом, — немного странный выбор слов.

— Возможно, нет, — медленно произнес Раш. — В техническом значении такая терминология используется для определения разрушения или искривления линий силового поля.

Шеппард резко выпрямился.  
— Вот оно. Это же ответ. — Он посмотрел на Раша. — Буквы бегут прямо от этого круга до той двери. Должно быть, они искажают встречные поля, не давая им схлопываться, и оставляют между ними проход.

— Я так не думаю, — Раш отрицательно покачал головой.

— Почему нет? — спросил Шеппард.

— Объясните мне, механистически, каким образом такая затея может сработать? — Раш откинулся назад, чтобы прислониться к задней стене, и закрыл глаза. — Допустим, буквы формируют неразрывную траекторию между этим местом и выходом. Все равно это не приведет к искривлению силовых полей. Кроме того, поля видимые, и мы с вами прекрасно видели, что их сближение происходит равномерно.

— Вы тут наплели достаточно предположений касательно границ силовых полей, и все же, думаю, нам стоит рискнуть, — сказал Шеппард.

Раш с усилием разлепил веки.  
— Как человек, встречавший в своей жизни немало полковников, хочу заметить, вы довольно нетипичны.

— Не пытайтесь подкатывать по мне, — усмехнулся Шеппард, устало вставая на ноги. Затем он протянул руку Рашу и помог тому подняться. — Маккей этого не переживет.

— О, в таком случае, — ответил Раш, — это же просто дьявольский соблазн.

Чтобы долго не раздумывать и не колебаться, Шеппард решительно шагнул за пределы полукруга и пошел вперед, ставя ноги точно на бегущую строчку Древнего текста. Он шел как по канату, для равновесия раскинув руки в стороны, и тут же с легким пугающим гулом включились поля, начав свое движение навстречу друг другу.

Раш, как Шеппард чувствовал, шагал след в след за ним.

В этот раз они были ближе к левой стене, и он уже ощущал приближение энергии, потому что левую половину лица и откинутую в ту же сторону руку опалило теплом. Краем глаза он видел наступавшее, словно волна, силовое поле.

Нужно держать равновесие.

Шеппард продолжал двигаться вперед, шаг за шагом, борясь с искушением вздрогнуть, когда поля уже готовы были навалиться на них.

— _Не похоже_ , что это сработает, — произнес за спиной Раш.

— Наверно нет, однако…

Мощным ударом его сбило с ног, швыряя на пол, и поля сомкнулись над ним с громким хлопком, в котором потонул его агонирующий крик. И когда электрическая волна накрыла его целиком, останавливая сердце, останавливая…

* * *

**Комната номер 1, шестая попытка**

Они снова сидели у стены, дрожа от только что пережитого, и смотрели на далекую дверь.

— Я был совершенно уверен, что у нас получится, — шептал Шеппард, прикрывая глаза. — Как оно могло не сработать?

— «Страстное желание ранит, и освобождение, которое оно несет с собой, подобно смерти», — продекламировал Раш.

— Это просто _подло_ , — Шеппард прижал руку к груди и рассматривал вереницу струящихся по полу слов.

— Должно быть, существует альтернативный перевод, — предположил Раш.

— Ненавижу игр слов и каламбуры, — сказал Шеппард. — От всей души ненавижу.

— Полностью разделяю, — согласился Раш. — Я нахожу их бессмысленной тратой интеллектуального потенциала.

— Понимаю, о чем вы, — Шеппард снова опустил веки, правая рука его сжалась в кулак, сминая военную куртку на груди, как будто это могло помочь изгнать противное дребезжащее ощущение, что поселилось прямо за грудиной.

— «Освобождение» это существительное, — Раш слегка запнулся, — родственное «разряду».

— Угу, — промычал Шеппард, глаза его оставались полуприкрытыми. — Разряд. Как-нибудь _избежать_ разряда было бы неплохо. Голосую за это.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — сказал Раш. — Хочу кое-что попробовать.

Глаза Шеппард распахнулись как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что Раш успел подняться на ноги и сделать шаг вперед.

Стены тут же засветились синевато-белым и сразу же начали свое наступление. Раш быстро шагнул обратно в пределы круга.

— Раш, — хоть Шеппард и зашипел на него, но встать даже не удосужился.

— _Должен_ существовать способ выбраться, — сказал Раш. — Это единственная оставшаяся возможность.

Поля наступали на них с тем привычным уже крещендо, которое, Шеппард не сомневался, будет преследовать его еще не одну ночь. Если, конечно, предположить, что им все-таки удастся выпутаться из этой истории живыми. Наблюдая за приближением ярко сияющих голубых стен, он остро жалел, что не слышит сейчас воплей родного маккеевского паникерства с примесью ревностного высокомерия, от которых порой перехватывало горло.

Поля обогнули инкрустированный в пол полукруг, оставив его нетронутым, и врезались друг в друга. Энергия, пройдя сквозь энергию, рассыпалась на множество желто-зеленых всполохов, складываясь в неправильный беспорядочный рисунок.

— Что ж, не додуматься до этого сразу откровенно позорно, черт меня возьми, — произнес Раш, оглядывая наполненное электрическими вспышками пространство комнаты.

— О да, — иронично подтвердил Шеппард, который по-прежнему сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к стене. — Просто унизительно.

Раш посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Вы же не думаете, будто эта фигня не убьет нас, если нам вздумается шагнуть туда? — Шеппард спрашивал неторопливо, растягивая слова, чтобы усмирить бешеное биение сердца. — По правде говоря, я не очень-то вижу, чем наше положение улучшилась.

— О, я уверен, остаточная энергия полей по-прежнему способна уничтожить нас, но, полагаю, теперь ваше предположение насчет прохода через комнату будет справедливо, — продолжил Раш. — Два столкнувшихся друг с другом силовых поля, смешиваясь, взаимодействуют между собой довольно самодеструктивно, и как я подозреваю, они должны проделывать это предсказуемым образом.

— Отлично, — сказал Шеппард, принимая протянутую Рашем руку и поднимаясь с пола. — Пошли выбираться отсюда.

Они пошли по извилистой строке бегущих слов, топая сквозь густой, насыщенный электричеством, светящийся воздух, от которого потрескивали волосы и искрилась одежда. Но им удалось успешно добраться до противоположного конца комнаты. Шеппард ухватил Раша за руку и шлепнул ладонью по электронной панели дверного замка.

За открывшимися дверьми стояла пугающая непроглядная тьма.

Вместе они шагнули вперед.

* * *

**Комната номер 2, первая попытка**

Они долго стояли молча.

Комната была круглой, с чистыми белыми, лишенными всяких украшений, стенами. Развернувшись назад, туда, где раньше была дверь, Шеппард протянул руку и прижал ладонь к безликой стене за спиной. Он чувствовал себя очень уставшим и больным, словно после обморока, мышцы едва справлялись с силой тяжести, тянувшей тело на пол. Уже почти не осталось сил сопротивляться привычному внешнему инопланетному давлению на разум, и трудно было не впасть в отчаяние от вида трехклинкового оружия, подвешенного к синей колонне ровно по центру помещения. Судя по виду этой штуки, похоже, ее одевали на руку, как перчатку, чтобы рукоятка ложилась в ладонь, и клинком можно было орудовать, словно ножом.

Иногда он не понимал их.

Древних.

Они создавали прекраснейшие вещи. Вещи, которые очаровывали симфонией энергий всех, кто был способен услышать их зов. Вещи, преобразовывавшие в универсальную гармонию ограничивающее тебя чувство самоидентификации. Но было бы ошибкой воспринимать Древних как благо потому лишь, что они сумели породить нечто, _взывающее_ к тебе. Заочно они были способны на бессердечие и жестокость. Их технологии всегда были чересчур требовательны — не к _нему_ , Шеппарду — но к Маккею, Беккету или О’Ниллу, ко всем, кому приходилось иметь с ними дело. Они требовали безграничной верности идее, и такая строгость позволяла Древним отбирать тех, кто настолько сильно соответствовал заданному ими кодексу поведения, что способен был ради достижения цели допустить собственное уничтожение.

— Может быть, это не то, чем кажется, — тихо прошептал Раш.

— О, — Шеппард почувствовал, как невольная гримаса исказила его лицо. — Думаю, именно то.

Выхода из комнаты больше не было.

— Не понимаю я этого, — сказал Раш. Слова прозвучали едва слышно, почти беззвучно.

— Это такой тест, — не сводя глаз с оружия, ответил Шеппард.

— Тест на _что_? — голос Раша нервно взвился. — На способность решать проблемы методом проб и ошибок? _Умирая_? Какие такие метрики…

— Резолюция, — сказал Шеппард.

— Это не _тест_ , — со злой ядовитостью в голосе, которую Шеппард нашел странно успокаивающей, прошипел Раш. — Это _критерий_. Поворотная точка. Как ген. Да кто _они_ такие, чтобы судить остальных и отбирать достойных существования?

— Ребята с ключами, я думаю, — Шеппард вымучил ему улыбку. Он неспешно пересек комнату и обошел вокруг оружия, рассматривая его со всех сторон. Сделано оно было из изящного, серебристого металла. Рукоятка представляла собой немного изогнутый брусок, чтобы было удобно зажимать его в кулаке. С другой стороны рукоятки находились три серповидно изогнутых лезвия, расходившихся лучами от единого металлического стержня.

Шеппард был абсолютно уверен, что как только он возьмется за ручку, ему придется с чем-то сражаться.

Наверняка это будет грязно.

Это будет медленно.

А еще — это будет невыносимо жутко.

Он посмотрел на стоявшего напротив Раша.

— Скорее всего, мне не удастся сделать это, — слова у Шеппарда прозвучали хрипло, словно кто-то тер друг о друга листки наждачной бумаги. — Не с первого раза.

— Пожалуйста, постарайтесь, — попросил Раш.

Бледно улыбнувшись в ответ, Шеппард потянулся и, взявшись за рукоятку оружия, вытыщил его из паза колоны. Послышался негромкий чистый звук и устройство включилось.

— Слева! — закричал Раш, и Шеппард резко обернулся, инстинктивно вскидывая руку вверх и выписывая своим лезвием стремительную широкую дугу.

Клинок звучно лязгнул о встречный клинок. Увидев, кто противостоит ему, Шеппард отшатнулся, ошеломленный настолько, что чуть не выронил оружие. Его оппонент был одет в черное — в незнакомую одежду незнакомого покроя. Но…

Перед ним стоял он сам.

Перед ним стоял _он сам_ — хорошо отдохнувший, не удивленный и ненастоящий.

Шеппард втянул в себя глубокий медленный вдох и попытался привести в порядок взвинченные нервы.

— Может быть нам стоит… э-э… поговорить об этом? — обратился он к противнику, пока Раш, не спуская с них глаз, осторожными боковыми шагами пробирался по периметру комнаты.

— И какую же резолюцию ты вознамерился здесь раздобыть? — насмешливо поинтересовался его двойник, когда они начали кружить друг возле друга. — Эта комната не для того, чтобы трепать языком. В самом деле. Эта _планета_ не для болтовни. Джон.

Они сошлись. Последовала короткая яростная схватка, на него посыпался шквал ударов, замелькали лезвия. Затем они расцепились.

— Да, — Шеппард тяжело дышал. Он старательно не смотрел Раша, который пытался незаметно подобраться к двойнику сзади. — Не беспокойся, — он сплюнул кровь на пол, — это я понимаю.

С гораздо большей ожесточенностью, чем можно было ожидать от обычного гражданского математика, Раш накинулся на противника Шеппарда.

То есть _хотел_ накинуться. Но вместо этого пролетел проекцию насквозь и, не сумев затормозить свое движение, со всей силы врезался в столб по центру комнаты, и в Шеппарда.

Почти что сбитый с ног налетевшим на него ученым, Шеппард промедлил вскинуть клинок и отразить удар двойника не успел.

Серповидное лезвие рубануло ему прямо по горлу.

Сперва он ничего _не почувствовал_ и даже _не осознал_ , как свалился с ног на пол. В глазах быстро серело, и до того, как зрение совсем затуманилось, он успел инстинктивно схватиться за шею, зажимая рану руками в безнадежной попытке исправить то, что исправить уже невозможно. Теплая кровь, толчками вырываясь из вспоротого горла, бежала сквозь пальцы.

Он больше не мог дышать.

Последнее, что ему удалось расслышать, был негромкий лязг подхваченного с пола клинка.

* * *

Хватая ртом воздух, Шеппард сумел приподняться в длинной траве под сумеречным небом и присесть. Руки снова обхватили шею. В горле жгло остаточное эхо того страшного ощущения, когда строенное лезвие широким взмахом прошлось у него прямо под челюстью, навсегда запечатывая так и не сорвавшиеся с губ слова. Ему удалось втянуть в себя вдох. Потом еще один. Случившееся не было реальным, не было. Это _симуляция_. Как в тот раз, когда они нашли контейнер семян цивилизации Секкари в океане Атлантиды. Это не реально. Не _реально_. Сейчас он способен дышать. И всегда был способен, судя по всему.

— Раш, — попробовал было позвать он, но изо рта вылетел лишь невнятный хрип. Левой рукой он по-прежнему держался за горло, а правую уронил на колени. — Раш, — снова окликнул он.

Никакого ответа.

— _Раш_ , — теперь он кричал, чувствуя, как крик этот почти рвет ему связки.

Вокруг было сумрачно, холодно и пусто, и, наверно, Раш _убит_ , а быть может, _оба_ они убиты, или даже — они были мертвы уже _давным-давно_ …

Оторвав руку от горла, Шеппард уронил ее на плечо. И тут же непроизвольно вздрогнул всем телом, каждым своим изнуренным мускулом, когда Раш неизвестно откуда рухнул в траву прямо рядом с ним — плотная, непрозрачная, дрожащая фигура в бледно-багровых лучах заходящего солнца, скатывавшегося куда-то за горизонт.

— Эй, — Шеппард хотел произнести это легким и непринужденным тоном, но потерпел полный провал. Полный.

Вечернее солнце раскрашивало разреженную атмосферу планеты в диковинные цвета, а он смотрел на Раша и удивлялся, как долго тот умудрился…

— В следующий раз, — сказал Шеппард, — в следующий раз у меня получится.

— В _следующий_ раз, — сдавленным шепотом прохрипел ему Раш, — первым пойду _я_.

* * *

**Комната номер 2, четвертая попытка**

Шеппард стоял, привалившись спиной к стене, и наблюдал за происходящим. Держаться на ногах было трудно, но еще невыносимее была мысль о том, чтобы бессильно свалиться на пол.

— Раш, — позвал он.

— И что же ты за человек после этого? — шипела черная версия математика. — Как можешь ты после такого называть себя человеком? Ты худший вид идеологии. Бесчувственный. Безжалостный.

— А я-то думал, эта комната _не для болтовни_ , чертов засранец, — рявкнул на черную фигуру Шеппард.

— Неспособный ни к чему, кроме самых простеньких человеческих сантиментов. Лучше бы ей _никогда не встречать тебя_ , — продолжал злобно шипеть альтернативный Раш.

— Раш, — сказал Шеппард. — _Сближайся_ с ним. Покончим с этим. Не слушай.

— Ты сделал ее несчастной. Ты _измучил_ ее. Она последовала за тобой, и _ради чего_? Ради того, чтобы умереть там, где ей никогда не хотелось быть, разлученная со всем, что было дóрого для нее…

— Раш, — сказал Шеппард. — Не слушай.

— В финале оставшаяся ни с чем, кроме как с тобой, вечно занятым лишь самим собой, погруженным в свою _математику_ …

— Не слушай, — прошептал Шеппард.

* * *

**Комната номер 2, пятая попытка**

В горле клокотало горячее дыхание. Он споткнулся, упал, сумел по-быстрому перекатиться и тем самым уклонился от очередного удара клинка.

— Ты вспоминаешь об Элизабет? — небрежным тоном спрашивал его двойник, словно они сейчас в дружеском спарринге с Тейлой, под филигранными серебряными рамами окон гимнастического зала Атлантиды. — Или теперь ты предпочитаешь называть ее «оно»? В жалких попытках оправдаться перед собой?

Когда Шеппард попробовал проскользнуть под клинком соперника, лезвие полоснуло его по плечу.

— Ты послал ее на смерть, — говорил ему двойник, глаза которого горели мрачным жестоким огнем, хотя тон его речи был почти дружелюбным.

Шеппард бросился на него, но замах клинка получился слишком долгим, и он не успел нанести удар. Они сцепились лезвиями, потом его откинуло назад, на спину, и он упал, сильно ударившись затылком о металлический пол.

— Но это гораздо хуже, чем смерть, если хочешь знать. Хуже, чем смерть.

Шеппард с силой рубанул вверх своими строенными лезвиями, чувствуя, что клинок во что-то попал и застрял там, но тут чужие железные пальцы стиснули ему горло.

— Потому что она не сможет умереть там, в просторах космоса. А разве может машина сойти с ума?

Он не мог вдохнуть.

— Лишенная возможности двигаться. Лишенная возможности услышать звук собственного голоса в пустоте вакуума.

Отдирая сдавливавшие горло пальцы, Шеппард не прекращал попыток освободить оружие.

— В одиночестве. Навечно. Поддерживаемая в сознании источником питания, который будет работать еще эоны лет.

В глазах начало мутнеть.

— Вечная пытка, — слышал он от самого себя. — А ведь на ее месте должен был быть _ты_.

На рукоять ножа поверх его правой руки легли чьи-то ледяные пальцы, прижались, переплетаясь с его пальцами.

Хватка, сжимавшая горло, внезапно стала слабеть, и он сумел втянуть в себя прерывистый вдох, вглядываясь в собственное отражение сквозь застилавшую глаза пелену. Образ его противника превратился в размытую неопределенную смесь двух лиц — своего и Раша. И тут сдавливавшая горло сила исчезла окончательно.

Возле него на коленях стоял Раш.

Это Раш вклинился в их схватку.

Раш, который опирался об пол, чтобы не упасть.

Раш, который продолжал держаться, пока сумевший приподняться Шеппард не всадил в противника клинок, со всей силы рванув вверх застрявшее в плоти лезвие в этом омерзительном, ужасающе реалистичном поединке — и двойник, наконец, растворился в воздухе.

Лезвие исчезло само по себе, когда они, совершенно выдохшиеся, свалились на пол.

Шеппард снова непроизвольно обхватил себя рукой за горло, стараясь втянуть побольше воздуха сквозь спазмированные голосовые связки. Нужно найти в себе силы сесть, чтобы лицом к лицу встретить то, что ожидало их далее. И придумать, что бы такое _сказать_ сейчас Рашу, чтобы как-нибудь смягчить их текущее положение.

Естественно, не получилось ничего.

— Наверно, нам следовало догадаться раньше, — в конце концов произнес Шеппард, голос у него срывался.

— Наверно, — прошептал Раш.

Они долго молчали, распластавшись на полу в тиши комнаты.

— Шеппард, — позвал его Раш.

— Ну?

— В космическом вакууме температура около четырех градусов по Кельвину.

Чуть развернув к нему голову, Шеппард посмотрел на Раша:  
— И что?

— При такой температуре скорость процессора сильно замедляется, скорее всего, почти до нуля.

Шеппард закрыл лицо ладонями, медленно перевернулся и уткнулся носом в пол. Когда он снова смог заговорить, он спросил:  
— Из-за этого только _хуже_ , да?

— Нет, — сказал Раш. — Лучше. Ее… гм… субъективные переживания до наступления сбоя системы будут… короче.

— Тогда ладно, — Шеппард задышал рвано и прерывисто, но вскоре сумел взять себя в руки, — спасибо.

Он глубоко вздохнул, потом еще, и медленно, с большим трудом, поднялся на колени и посмотрел на математика. Тот выглядел очень бледным, глаза у него были мрачными и измученными, видно было, как мелко дрожал мускул на щеке ученого.

— Я _не сомневаюсь_ , — начал Шеппард, — что кем бы она ни была, она…

— Не надо, — остановил Раш.

Шеппард отвел взгляд. Горло перехватило судорогой, и он снова схватился руками за шею, с облегчением ощущая под пальцами неповрежденную кожу.  
— Просто, чтоб ты знал, — проговорил он, рассматривая черный прямоугольник распахнутой двери, которая появилась на дальней от них стене комнаты, — ты здорово недооценен командой.

— Меня, — Раш наконец умудрился приподняться и сел, устало привалившись спиной к белой стене, — эта информация совершенно _не_ удивляет.

— Что там за история между тобой и Эвереттом? — поинтересовался Шеппард, попытавшись найти в себе достаточно сил и самообладания, чтобы улыбнуться, но это ему не слишком удалось. — Похоже, у него какое-то извращенное представление о… э…— он махнул рукой на Раша, — обо всем, короче.

— Я заработал тепловой удар в собственной квартире, — признался Раш.

— Хм, — сказал Шеппард.

Он прикрыл глаза. Спустя несколько минут открыл их снова.

— Может, махнешь к нам на Атлантиду? Тебе там понравится.

— Нет, — хриплым шепотом возразил Раш. — Не понравится.

— Точно понравится.

— Они мне отвратительны, — сказал Раш.

— Кто?

— Древние.

Шеппард промолчал.

— Они ограничивают интеллект генетикой. Они не вмешиваются в события и не заступаются, когда это этически востребовано. Они создают места подобные этому. Даже сейчас я чувствую, как они давят на мое сознание с позволения только лишь странной причуды конвергентной эволюции, — Раш устало потер глазницу основанием ладони.

— На самом деле они не такие, — прошептал Шеппард.

— Как ты можешь быть уверен?

Шеппард сжал пальцами виски. Затем тряхнул головой.  
— Пошли отсюда. Вернемся к повторному открытию человеческой математики для человечества.

Раш отвернулся.

— Да, понимаю, — Шеппард заставил себя подняться на ноги. — Легче сказать, чем сделать. Знаю, знаю, — он пошатнулся и чуть не упал, но удержался, сумев ухватиться за стойку в центре комнаты. — Ладно, вставай. Пошли, что ли, убьемся еще разок. После следующего раунда съедим энергетический батончик из НЗ.

— Фантастика, — Раш уцепился за его протянутую руку и поднялся на ноги.

* * *

**Комната номер 3, первая попытка**

— Это просто _нелепо_ , — Раш разглядывал выстроившиеся в воздухе цветные проекции, которые простирались от пола до потолка и непрерывно кружились в постоянно изменявшемся водовороте цвета.

— Выглядит очень уж… хм… математически, — сказал Шеппард.

— Это дзета-функция.

— И насколько _убийственными_ , говоришь, обычно бывают дзета-функции? — поинтересовался Шеппард и привалился спиной к задней стене комнаты.

— О, они разрушили несметное число честолюбивых академических карьер, — едко прокомментировал Раш. — Нет, я буду _чрезвычайно раздражен_ , если от нас сейчас потребуют изобрести доказательство гипотезы Римана.

— Я тоже, — согласился Шеппард и медленно сполз по стене на пол. Ему казалось, будто ноги у него сделаны из воды. — А знаешь, когда команде ЗВ-1 приходится сталкиваться с такого рода фигней про тесты на «знаю и умею все на свете», то обычно дело заканчивается тем, что ребята, — Шеппард в качестве объяснения невразумительно помахал в воздухе рукой, — продемонстрировав, что они прекрасно ориентируются в концепции _пи_ , берут в руки мечи и отправляются на битву с _рыцарями_. А нам с тобой вместо этого подсовывают злобных доппельгенгеров и одну из Задач Тысячелетия?

Раш озадаченно уставился на него:  
— Пи? _Πи_? Ты это, мать твою, серьезно?

— Ага. Хочешь энергетический батончик?

Раш отвернулся от проекций, шагнул назад и, также скользнув вниз по стене, уселся на пол, плечом к плечу с Шеппардом.

Шеппард расстегнул молнию кармана и пошарил там. Отыскав плитку шоколада, он вытащил ее, сорвал обертку, разломил плитку на две части и протянул половину Рашу.

— Не похоже это на энергетический батончик, — заметил Раш.

— Во вселенной Родни Маккея это он и есть, — заверил Шеппард. — Ух, _убил_ бы, лишь бы этот парень оказался сейчас с нами. Он, конечно, прожужжит своим нытьем все уши, но у него прирожденный талант вытаскивать кого угодно из любого переплета.

Пожав плечами, Раш принялся за свою порцию шоколада.  
— Наверняка он адаптивный.

— Кто? — не понял Шеппард.

— Этот тест. Испытание.

Шеппард с трудом подавил непроизвольную улыбку, которую вызвал этот комментарий.

— _Мы с тобой_ , — Раш указал рукой на парившее перед ними на разноцветное отображение комплексной плоскости, — являем собой поистине _кошмарное_ сочетание.

— В следующей комнате постарайся стать глупее, — шепотом попросил Шеппард.

— А ты попробуй быть менее смертоносным, — прошептал ему Раш. — Думай о долбаных котятах, что ли.

— Ох, это, _знаешь ли_ , тоже может выйти боком, — сказал Шеппард.

Раш невесело усмехнулся.

— Ладно, так как, говоришь, гипотеза Римана будет тебя убивать? — полюбопытствовал Шеппард, откусывая кусочек шоколадки.

— О, — ответил Раш. — неким ужасным топологическим способом, уверен.

— Круто, — сказал Шеппард. — Надеюсь, это затянется надолго.

— Может быть, нам просто… хм, удастся пройти по рубежу.

— А что у нас рубеж?

— R[s]=1/2, — Раш показал на вертикальную линию, висевшую в воздухе справа от них. — В комплексной плоскости.

— Отлично, — вяло порадовался Шеппард.

Пару минут прошли в тишине, пока они доканчивали шоколадку Маккея.

— Гребаное пи, — сказал Раш. — Поверить не могу.

* * *

**Комната номер 4, третья попытка**

— Если ты уже знаешь, что свет свечи — это огонь, — орал ему Раш, перекрикивая шипение бесновавшегося синего пламени, — тогда… что?

Шеппард хватал ртом раскаленный воздух, в котором почти не осталось кислорода, и сжимал голову руками, пытаясь выудить что-нибудь, ну хоть _что-нибудь_ , из собственного подсознания, оккупированного Атлантидой с того самого момента, когда он сел в Кресло и…

— _Farinam decocta fuerit pridem,_ — прокричал он стенам комнаты, найдя наконец то, что искал. — _Farinam decocta fuerit pridem, farina decocta fuerit pridem, farina decocta fuerit*_ …

* * *

**Комната номер 5, пятая попытка**

— Как думаешь, ― хрипло спросил Шеппард, ― сколько тут этих комнат?

— Тебе лучше знать, ― также хрипло просипел в ответ Раш.

— Просто я… кхм, ― Шеппард откашлялся в середине фразы, ― я никогда не слышал, чтобы подобные испытания затягивались так надолго.

— Когда мы только начали, я предполагал, что комнат может быть или семь, ― бормотал Раш с закрытыми глазами, ― или десять.

— Почему?

— Врата, ― не открывая глаз, негромко пояснил Раш.

— Ясно, ― сказал Шеппард. ― Тогда идем далее. Вот сейчас я встану и…

— Нет, ― Раш не дал ему договорить. ― Я сам справлюсь. В последний раз мне почти удалось. Есть там одна хитрость. Думаю, смогу вывести нас отсюда.

Шеппард кивнул.

Держась одной рукой за стену, Раш встал, распрямил плечи и шагнул за пределы инкрустированного в пол полукруга.

Сразу же послышался негромкий гудящий звук, с которым электрический ток побежал по стенам.

Раш наклонил голову, словно бы к чему-то прислушиваясь. Воздух перед ним взорвался знакомым причудливым узором из огоньков. Подняв руки ладонями наружу, математик нервным дерганным движением, болезненно отозвавшимся в сознании Шеппарда, подался к затейливому светящемуся рисунку, застыл на секунду и ментально воспроизвел этот же паттерн с дифференциальной активацией низкоуровневого силового поля, генерируемого по всему помещению. Затем Раш быстро шагнул в появившееся слепое пятно, успев добраться туда до того, как перед ним вспыхнул следующий рисунок из огоньков.

Вспышка, воспроизведение, перемещение.

Вспышка, воспроизведение, перемещение.

Ему пришлось совершить восемь итераций, прежде чем на противоположной стене комнаты появилась дверь.

— Чудненько, ― вставая, Шеппард сильно пошатнулся и чуть не упал, но все же удержался на ногах и поплелся к Рашу.

Математик стоял с зажмуренными глазами и обеими руками сильно сжимал виски.

— Раш, ― окликнул его Шеппард. ― _Раш_.

— Я не могу, я… — Раш неожиданно скрючился, сгибаясь чуть ли не пополам. В тусклом, синевато-белом свете комнаты Шеппард видел, что ученый весь покрыт потом, хотя в помещении было довольно прохладно. Волосы Раша тонкими прядями прилипли к вискам.

— Что случилось? ― Шеппард подскочил к нему, хватая за запястья. ― Не молчи, говори со мной.

— Разве ты не слышишь? ― Раш задыхался. ― Не могу это выключить. Не могу.

— Да нечего тут _слышать_ , ― возразил Шеппард, пытаясь вывести Раша из того состояния, в которое вверг его последний тест.

— Есть, ― возразил Раш, ― конечно, есть. А как еще, по-твоему, я смог бы угадать правильные позиции для каждой итерации? Было восемь раундов, из которых видимыми являлись _только пять_. Последние были тональными. Они и сейчас тональные, тон _все еще_ звучит. В конце каждого раунда появлялся тон, который предсказывал, каким будет следующий и… ― Раш не договорил и стиснул зубы.

— Будь так, я бы знал, ― сказал Шеппард, ― я бы тоже _услышал_.

— Не можешь ты _знать_ , ― почти беззвучно бормотал Раш. ― Потому что у тебя нет всех генов.

— Раш.

— Ре-минор, ― прошептал Раш и, вырвавшись из рук Шеппарда, закрыл глаза ладонями.

— Раш, ― кричал Шеппард. ― Посмотри на меня.

Раш поднял на него глаза, взгляд у него был дикий, почти невменяемый.

— Ох, да пошло _оно все_ , ― свирепо прошипел Шеппард, и рывком дернув Раша за собой, потянул того к зиявшей сквозь проем распахнутой двери черноте.

* * *

**Комната номер 6, первая попытка**

Ввалившись в следующую комнату, они неосторожно выскочили за пределы безопасного полукруга возле входа и рухнули в темную воду, погружаясь с головой.

От неожиданности Шеппард сделал вдох. Горло тут же перехватило, когда соленая вода хлынула в дыхательные пути. В попытках выбраться на поверхность, он старался уцепиться за гладкую металлическую стену бассейна и взобраться на защитную платформу. Раша Шеппард так и не выпустил и тащил того за собой, и тут он осознал, что…

Что-то сильно _тянет его вниз_.

Рядом с ним яростно боролся Раш. Шеппард пытался выкрутиться из хватки того, что цеплялось за его лодыжки, за голени, за талию, но чувствовал, что силы уходят, движения его замедляются, он начал терять ориентацию в пространстве, его тянуло вниз, все дальше и дальше в глубину, а неяркий голубой свет поверхности быстро мерк в глазах.

В ушах нарастал низкий рев.

Он отчаянно пинался и брыкался, стремясь освободиться, но координация движений терялась, руки бесполезно метались в темноте.

Легкие разрывало от боли.

Он…

* * *

В небе над ним обильно рассыпались звезды, яркие и незнакомые. Шеппард закашлялся, переворачиваясь на бок, его скрутило рвотной судорогой, когда он бессознательно выблевывал из себя воспоминания о темной воде. Сквозь стиснутое спазмом горло маленькими глотками он втягивал в себя воздух.

Одежда и волосы были совершенно сухими.

— Раш, — попробовал выговорить он, но так как ему едва удавалось дышать, то звука совсем не получилось. С большим трудом, опираясь на руки, он привстал на колени и пополз вперед, нащупывая в темноте знакомую текстуру ткани военного камуфляжа.

Раш лежал абсолютно неподвижно.

— Раш, — вторая попытка заговорить оказалась более успешной. Шеппард включил свой фонарик. Он внимательно оглядел товарища прежде чем тихонько потрясти того за плечо.

— Эй, — окликнул Шеппард.

Глаза Раша были открыты.

— Эй, — повторил Шеппард.

Раш посмотрел на него.

— Это будет… — закончить Шеппард не смог.

— Да, — прошептал Раш. — Знаю.

* * *

**Комната номер 6, третья попытка**

В комнате было темно, тускло мерцала специальная синяя подсветка в полом желобе под самым потолком, высоко над головами. Было холодно. За пределами защитного полукруга раскинулась ровная поверхность черной смертоносной воды.

— А знаешь, — сказал Шеппард. — мне тут подумалось кое-что.

Раш обернулся к нему, но ничего не сказал.

— Мы умирали… уже очень _много_ раз.

— Да, — согласился Раш.

— И теперь мне чихать на всякие условности и предрассудки, — сказал Шеппард. — Ну, в смысле, погибать раз в две недели для меня вроде как привычное дело, учитывая специфику моей работы, но это — однозначно переход на новый уровень.

— Я действительно… я в самом деле не понимаю, как и _почему_ люди занимаются тем, чем ты, — сказал Раш.

— Ах, это. Да я сам, в общем-то, плохо понимаю. Я монетку подбрасывал. Присоединяться ли к программе ЗВ — да или нет? Но я сейчас не об этом, все давно в прошлом. Короче, я что хотел сказать — не хочешь как-нибудь выпить чашечку кофе со мной, а?

— _Подбрасывал монетку_? — удивился Раш.

— Ага. Так как насчет _кофе_? — Шеппард и сам слышал инсинуацию в собственном голосе. Он продолжал лениво любоваться игрой мерцающих бликов света на подернутой мелкой рябью поверхности воды. — Да? Нет? После того как выберемся? Разок, ну а если понравится, можем ввести это в привычку. Я угощаю.

— Чего? — протянул Раш, делая ударение на последнем слоге.

— Нет так нет. Я ж не настаиваю. Забудем. Ведь это было бы немного необычно. Неприлично, да? Ненавижу покидать Атлантиду. Я никогда оттуда не уеду, точно тебе говорю. Ну, разве только ненадолго, ради кофе с тобой. Дай знать, если надумаешь. И кстати, это не дружеский кофе, если что, — уточнил Шеппард. — То есть, не то, что бы _не_ дружеский, а, скорее, это будет романтический кофе. В качестве прелюдии к романтическим шахматам. Свидание за шахматами, м-м-м?

— Я рассмотрю это предложение, — пообещал Раш.

— Вообще-то в мои намерения не входило приударять за гражданским консультантом, которого нечаянно довелось сопровождать сквозь пространство и время, но за сегодняшний день я умирал уже раз шестнадцать, наверное, так что... И потом, мне всегда хотелось сходить на свидание с обладателем медали Филдса.

— Полковник Янг предупреждал, что ты мне понравишься, — Раш развлекался как мог перед лицом очередного намечавшегося утопления. — Должен признать, он оказался совершенно прав.

Шеппард невесело улыбнулся в потолок.  
— Сейчас было бы в самый раз, Родни, — едва слышно прошептал он. — Спаси нас уже, наконец.

— «Как от пламени, что никогда не меркнет… или не тонет… сможешь ты сбежать?» — прочитал Раш неярко горевшую строку, которая уже в третий раз обежала потолок по всему периметру.

— Мне кажется, этот тест — это особенно подло, — произнес, дрожа, Шеппард.

— Согласен, — прошептал Раш.

— Ну, и какие же ученые омонимы можно подобрать слову «пламя»?

— Звездный нуклеосинтез? — предположил Раш.

— А как можно убежать от синтеза солнечного ядра? — спросил Шеппард.

— Если ты обладаешь массой, то, скорее всего, никак.

— Вот дерьмо.

— Если только… — Раш задумался.

— Если только…м-м-м? — подсказал Шеппард.

— Если только ты не будешь выброшен оттуда в виде звездной вспышки в результате замыкания магнитных полей в плазме.

— Ну, тогда все в порядке, — сказал Шеппард. — Никаких проблем. Пойдем и сделаем это.

— Я криптограф, — буркнул Раш, — а не плазменный физик.

* * *

**Комната номер 6, четвертая попытка**

— Так что ты там слышал? — держась руками за стену, шепотом спрашивал Шеппард, в то время как Раш, балансируя у него на плечах, ковырялся в полом углублении под потолком, там, где располагались огни освещения. — В предыдущей комнате?

— Резонансные частоты, — ответил Раш.

— В ре-минор?

— Нет.

— А сейчас что-нибудь слышишь?

— Нет.

Они зашатались и едва не рухнули, когда Раш отодрал от стены полоску желоба, освобождая осветительные огни, и швырнул ее в воду. Немедленно вслед за этим последовала яркая вспышка, когда лампочки освещения стали зажигаться друг за другом, запуская световую волну, которая, обежав всю комнату по периметру, замкнула петлю.

— Пожалуй, для моделирования гребаного потока этого должно хватить.

Теперь нужно было опуститься. Шеппард начал осторожно сгибаться, стараясь унять дрожь измотанных за день мышц, пока Раш балансировал, переступая по его спине. Несмотря на их объединенные усилия, они только чудом не свалились в воду.

Обессилено привалившись к стене, они уселись на пол и уставились на колеблющуюся поверхность воды, где появилось отражение замысловатого узора загоревшихся под потолком огней.

— А как оно… — начал Шеппард.

— Там зеркала, — тихо пояснил Раш, — в потолке.

Только одна дорожка отраженных в воде огней была неразрывной. Она начиналась у правого бокового края их полукруглого помоста и поблескивала на зыбучей поверхности темной воды перед ними. Они сидели и дожидались, пока оторванная Рашем от стены полоска желоба окончательно осядет на дно, сгинув с глаз, вода станет неподвижной, рябь уйдет, и вереницы огоньков потихоньку выстроятся в четкие непересекающиеся линии развернувшихся веером силовых полей.

Шеппард не встал, он больше не мог стоять в отсутствие серьезной необходимости. Заставив себя подползти к краю их полукруглой платформы, он посмотрел вниз, в мрачную непроницаемую глубину, которая была черна и неподвижна, словно зеркало.

— Как только мы окажемся в воде, — прошептал Шеппард, — волны разрушат узор.

— Я в курсе.

— Ну, тогда пошли, — сказал Шеппард.

Раш не шелохнулся.

— Пошли, — еще раз сказал Шеппард.

* * *

**Комната номер 7**

Вымокшие до нитки, шатающиеся и поддерживающие друг друга, они стояли в центре следующей комнаты и подслеповато щурились в ослепительно ярком дневном свете. Прозрачные изогнутые стены помещения были пронизаны тонкими серебряными дугами, что наподобие венчика сходились у них над головой. Во все стороны простирались вдаль бескрайние урбанистические ландшафты заброшенного города, знакомые до боли в груди. Едва видимые геодезические щиты с неброским и приятным свечением парили над всем пространством города, образуя купол.

Они с Рашем находились на вершине высокой башни.

Пол тоже был прозрачным, и внизу, под ногами, подобно хрустальным бутонам, распускавшимся в ярких бликах солнечных лучей, упорядоченными радиальными кластерами вздымались ввысь тонкие серебряные шпили.

Вдалеке, почти у самого горизонта, за набегающими волнами травы, поблескивала полоска моря.

Город давил на его разум.

Звенел в сознании, эхом заполняя все мысли.

Город сконцентрировался на нем всей своей чудовищной инородной тоской, по сравнению с которой ментальное притяжение Атлантиды казалось легким успокоительным, и Шеппард знал, что стоит ему только пожелать — и стеклянные панели комнаты раскроются, как лепестки цветка, оставив их обоих на открытой, парящей над городом, площадке.

Осталось только пожелать.

Город был покинут, лишен своего предназначения. Как могут быть лишены предназначения только преданные забвению технологии Древних — когда все их системы мучительно тоскуют на подзвуковом уровне, и плач их слышим лишь теми, кто покинул их. Альтера воспринимала Шеппарда точно так же, как Атлантида — как поляризующий элемент, как нечто стабилизирующее, как калибровочную установку для машин, обладавшим достаточным уровнем самосознания, чтобы понимать, что калибровка им необходима.

Рядом рухнул на колени Раш, не в силах выдерживать сокрушительный ментальный гнет технологической скорби. Математик уткнулся лбом в стекло, простирая руки по прозрачному полу. В ответ послышался легкий треск, и комната, искря бледно-розовыми всполохами вскрываемых защитных полей, стала раскрываться, и стены ее распались на лепестки под белой звездой.

— Мы не можем, — прошептал Шеппард, присаживаясь на корточки. Он был слишком измотан, и противостоять порывам налетавшего с моря бриза почти не осталось сил. Кажется, уставшие мышцы миновали предел своей выносливости, потому что удержаться на корточках Шеппард не смог и рухнул на пол возле Раша. Какое-то время он лежал на прозрачном полу, слушая, как бьется пульс города под ним, но вскоре ему удалось приподняться и сесть, опираясь руками о стекло всего в паре дюймов от Раша.

— Так вот почему, — произнес математик.

— Я знаю, если бы ты побывал на Атлантиде, — сказал Шеппард, — ты бы понял. Генетическое требование это не элитарность. Оно для… этого. _Для этого_. Чтобы то, что они создали… чтобы их творения могли _узнать их_.

— Да, — сказал Раш.

Ветер доносил до них слабые крики морских птиц.

Шеппард больше не мог это сдерживать, как только что не смог устоять перед действием силы гравитации, и вот безмолвный город вокруг них начал просыпаться — активировались щиты, включались источники питания, всюду стал зажигаться свет, оживали и негромко гудели в мучительном нетерпении генераторы.

С болезненной гримасой Раш прижал ладонь к виску.  
— Слышишь? — спросил он. — Ты тоже слышишь?

— Слышу что?

— _Creare machina id potest sentio est crudelitas_ , — прошептал Раш.

Слова прозвенели в сознании Шеппарда как что-то хорошо ему известное, строчка вынырнула из глубин памяти еще до того, как Раш договорил фразу. И он сглотнул, борясь с желанием перестать сопротивляться этому плотному напору на свой разум.

Никому не под силу успокоить город.

— «Создавать машины, способные чувствовать — жестоко», — эхом повторил Шеппард. — Ты… ты _слышишь_ это?

— Повсюду, — ответил Раш. — Это звучит повсюду.

— Мы ничего… ничего не сможем сделать для этого города, — произнес Шеппард, — и для этой планеты.

— Кроме как остаться, — ответил Раш.

— Нет, — возразил Шеппард, — и этого мы не можем тоже. — Он обернулся к центру комнаты и только сейчас заметил его — слабо светящийся кристалл, подвешенный в силовом поле под открытым небом, красноватый и полупрозрачный. Кристалл был вырезан в трехмерной форме, стилизованной под что-то такое, что могло быть только глифом Врат.

Ветер, тихо напевая, овевал открытую площадку на самой вершине шпиля и трепал им волосы.

— Это место не принадлежит нам, — сказал Шеппард.

— Но оно хочет стать нашим.

Он понимал, он _чувствовал_ , что Раш прав. В словах математика звучало что-то такое, о чем самому Шеппарду было давно известно еще по Атлантиде, хотя до сих пор ему удавалось сопротивляться ее притяжению. Это было извечное стремление к завершенности, страстная внутренняя потребность стать частью города.

 _«Они построили тебя слишком уж хорошо_ , — подумалось ему. — _Они построили тебя на слишком долгий срок»_. — В ответ на эту мысль на его разум накатила волна ментального признания со стороны города.

— Мы пришли сюда не за этим, — сказал Шеппард, изо всех сил пытаясь противостоять физическому изнеможению, противостоять невыносимому психическому притяжению заброшенных электрических систем города, противостоять головокружению и мрачной бездне собственного сознания.

— Нет, — прошептал Раш.

— Что ты вознамерился сделать? — Шеппард слышал звеневшее в своем голосе отчаяние. — _Остаться_ здесь? _Один_? Со всей этой бессмертной электроникой, которая так и будет давить на твой разум, пока ты окончательно не…

Он резко замолчал, в горле мгновенно пересохло, когда он _ощутил_ ментальный зов сокрытого в городе Кресла Неврального Интерфейса, который смешал ему мысли, уводя их куда-то далеко-далеко. Как будто Кресло слушало его. Как будто оно уже _услышало_ упрятанное в его словах подсознательное желание. Теперь он чувствовал его присутствие здесь, Кресло находилось рядом, _конечно же_ , как он сразу не догадался, что его не может тут не быть. Раш не понял этого, наверно, он _пока еще не понял_ , что такое _Кресло_ , не знал о шаттлах, не мог концептуализировать логистическую последовательность событий, которая навсегда похоронила бы обоих их здесь, потому что если бы Раш был в состоянии сделать _это_ , то…

Это бы уже произошло. Шеппард не был достаточно силен, чтобы остановить то, что так манило Раша. Не был достаточно силен, чтобы оказать сопротивление притяжению сияющего сердца этого города. Нет, если Раш сломается. Нет, если они пробудут здесь слишком долго.

— Город _подождет_ , — произнес Шеппард, сгибаясь почти что пополам и указывая рукой на один из прозрачных лепестков бывшей стены. — Он будет ждать тебя. И когда ты… больше… не будешь нужен… тогда, быть может…

— Ты сможешь вернуться домой, — закончил за него Раш, словно бы уже давно получил разрешение на это.

Не в силах поднять взгляд, не в силах говорить, Шеппард только кивнул в ответ и закусил губу, словно боль могла помочь изгнать с непреодолимое желание остаться здесь навсегда. Его руки уперлись в стекло.  
— Забери это, — прошептал он. — Забери.

Неуверенно пошатываясь Раш встал и стоял как парализованный, словно олицетворяя собой ту битву, что вел с собой Шеппард, который из последних сил пытался воспрепятствовать активации Модуля Нулевой Точки и разблокированию находившегося на пару сотен футов ниже отсека с шаттлами.

Слышался шум отдаленного моря.

Раш пересек комнату, его темный силуэт резко выделялся на фоне отраженного света небес и города. Шеппард видел, как он выхватил из воздуха кристалл — физическое воплощение ключа к шеврону.

Раздирая сознание, ландшафт города мгновенно обесцветился до белого.

\-----  
Примечания переводчика:  
* — «Если пламя свечи это огонь, значит, еда была приготовлена уже давно». Одно из высказываний Омы Десалы, Древней из «Звездные Врата: Первый отряд».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: Употребляемые в главе цитаты — в этой главе также отдана дань уважения Карлу Сагану


	25. Chapter 25

Нервы спины и поясницы кричали криком. Ногу сводило от парестезий. Янг сделал осторожный медленный вдох и почти полностью перенес вес тела на правую сторону. Сама по себе боль не убьет его. И это в боли было самым паршивым.

После ураганного ветра планеты неподвижная прозрачность кондиционированного воздуха корабля ошеломляла. Янг внимательно оглядел группу из восьми человек, оказавшихся в маленьком транспортировочном помещении «Одиссея», высматривая среди них замершие в мертвой неподвижности тела ― его не оставлял первобытный страх встретиться лицом к лицу с трагическими последствиями неудачной локальной телепортационной зачистки. Однако единственное, что резало сейчас глаз — серебристое покрытие пола, обильно усыпанное землей, листьями и прочей инопланетной растительностью, которые занесло сюда «грязным» методом телепортации.

Он крепко стиснул челюсти и сжал кулаки, выжидая, пока схлынет агония, что сжигала ему поясницу и волнами расходилась вниз по ноге. Там, на планете, во время того сумасшедшего спринта через поляну к лесу, адреналин и сила воли помогли ему вынести самое страшное. Бег сквозь густой папоротник. По неровной, мокрой земле. Янг слышал, с каким шипением сквозь сжатые зубы выходил из его легких воздух.

Да, его переломанные кости держатся на одних лишь болтах, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.

Запас прочности у болтов, пожалуй, довольно велик. Не будь в Янге этой внутренней стальной опоры, его тело уже неминуемо развалилось бы на куски. Трудно было понять ― так сильно болело потому, что болты не справляются и переломы начинают расходиться снова или же мучения усиливались по причине того, что боль измотала его, и ее стало сложнее переносить психологически.

Пришлось сделать еще один глубокий вдох, пережидая очередную мучительную судорогу, потому что он немного поменял позу и сдвинулся с места.

Отличный вышел старт для нового главы проекта «Икар». В первый же день своего вступления в должность, в первую же миссию на чужую планету он умудрился потерять самый ценный научный ресурс проекта.

Теперь, когда реальность происходящего обрисовалась перед ним во всей красе, стало ясно, что пора провести полную перегруппировку иерархической структуры своих умозаключений.

Ему самому показалось забавным рассуждать обо всем этом дерьме в терминах военно-командных формулировок. После разговора с Джексоном Янг четко осознал, что его отношение к этой истории было не столько профессиональным, сколько личным. Археолог словно бы переключил ему приоритетность. Или, вернее, Джексону каким-то образом удалось вытянуть на свет божий те приоритеты, которые давно скрыто сидели в Янге. Теперь уже и Янгу стало очевидно, что интерес к Рашу у него возник не потому, что тот являлся ценным научным ресурсом, вовсе нет, наоборот — указанный «ресурс» привлек его внимание по той лишь причине, что случайно оказался _Рашем_. Его нелепым, наивным, саркастичным соседом, который умел готовить чертовский хороший киш, и который не имел ни малейшего представления о глубине моральной пропасти, созданной Люшианским Альянсом в том вакууме власти, что остался после свержения владычества гоа’улдов.

Янг же об этой пропасти хорошо знал.

О, _еще как_ знал.

Он знал о ней этически. Осознавал рассудком. Воспринимал инстинктами. Он прочувствовал ее всеми своими печенками и шкурой своей. Буквально. Своими костями, нервами, мышцами, что в мучительной судороге корчились сейчас вокруг металлических плат и болтов.

Но так оно и должно быть.

В том-то и смысл.

И всегда смысл _был_ именно в этом ― успеть вклиниться между угрозой и теми, кому угрожают. Встать между простыми людьми и тем, что нападает на них. Извечное внутреннее стремление к защите сделал он своей профессией. Оно определило его личную жизнь и загнало ее в жесткие рамки. Оно заставило его перейти дорогу Люшианскому Альянсу, и из-за него ему сломало спину.

Наверно, именно это качество разглядел в нем Джексон. Должен был разглядеть.

Сидело в Раше что-то такое, что требовало вмешательства, заставляло сомневаться, что математик в полной мере осознает природу и масштаб угрозы, которую несут с собой Альянс, гоа’улды или Орай. Возможно, Раш просто не в состоянии постичь всю дикость и жестокость, которыми сопровождалось исследование галактики, после того, как человечество через сеть невидимых дорог шагнуло туда.

Пусть они попадут в фазовый сдвиг.

Пусть они, сами того не ведая, будут сохранены в памяти буфера.

Пусть им не доведется испытать ничего сверх того, с чем они уже знакомы и что способны выдержать.

_«Как ты хочешь это проделать?» ― спросил Дэвид, не глядя на него. В дымном, наполненном пеплом воздухе его затуманенный силуэт на фоне багрового неба казался черным. «Трудным способом или трудным способом?»_

— Так, у всех при себе конечности и… иные части тела? ― обратился к комнате Маккей, свой лэптоп он по-прежнему крепко прижимал к груди.

Янг тряхнул головой, снова стиснул зубы и волевым усилием попытался поставить мысленный щит от боли, которая разрывала ему спину и бедро.

Повернувшись на каблуках, Маккей внимательно оглядел всех присутствующих, так же, как чуть ранее Янг. Вала как раз расстегивала свою куртку и рассыпала мокрые волосы по плечам, и наткнувшись на нее взглядом, ученый замер с открытым ртом.

— Лично я в полном комплекте, очаровашка, ― сказала ему Вала. ― Благодарю за беспокойство.

— Вы только что назвали меня «очаровашкой»? ― кажется, Маккей не очень понимал, как относиться к такому прозвищу.

Вала подмигнула ему.

— Эверетт, ― окликнул Митчелл, поймав взгляд Янга, ― ты как?

— Нормально, ― отозвался Янг, голос у него сорвался. Он сглотнул. ― Я в порядке.

Во взгляде, которым смотрел на него Митчелл, читалось понимание, вскоре сменившееся глубоким сочувствием.  
― О да, ― сказал он. ― _Видок у тебя_ как раз на «нормально». Просто реально «нормально». ― Он шагнул вперед, оскальзываясь на мокром, заляпанном грязью полу. Остальные как будто только этого и ждали, словно это была команда к действию. Народ зашевелился, два круга, в который они выстроились для телепортации, распались. Люди охлопывали себя по плечам, по рукам, оглядывали себя и друг друга, желая удостовериться, что все при них и никаких частей тела при транспортировке не было утеряно.

— Уж я-то знаю, каково это, ― тихо произнес Митчелл, так, чтобы никто, кроме Янга, не разобрал его слов, ― поэтому даже не буду спрашивать. ― Он подошел вплотную и закинул руку Янга себе на плечи, принимая на себя значительную часть его веса. ― Меня одно лишь интересует — насколько все плохо?

— Похоже на рецидив, ― едва слышно процедил сквозь зубы Янг.

— Мне это ни о чем не говорит.

— Все нормально, ― чтобы не измениться в лице, Янгу пришлось закусить щеку изнутри. Когда он снова смог контролировать свой голос, он скомандовал: ― Маккей. Джексон. Ступайте, отыщите ваших людей и немедленно начинайте заниматься… э-э… в общем, тем, чем нужно.

— Наших людей? ― переспросил Маккей. ― Наших… э-э-э… _людей_?

Во взгляде, которым Джексон покосился на него, можно было угадать замешательство или неодобрение или даже обеспокоенность или, скорее, все перечислено разом.

— Я имел в виду ученых. Короче, разруливайте ситуацию, а мы с Митчеллом пока пойдем доложимся Эмерсону.

— К вашему сведению, _лингвисты_ не _ученые_. И потом, ну какая это _наука_? А вот что нам сейчас действительно крайне необходимо ― проклятое наборное устройство, которое осталось на той допотопной планете, где бушует библейских масштабов шторм. И на случай, если вы… ― тут Маккею пришлось заткнуться, потому что Янг вскинул руку.

— Хватить болтовни, займись лучше делом, ― сказал ему Митчелл.

— Точно, ― поддержал Янг.

— Буду «на телефоне» с Перри, ― показав руками воздушные кавычки, Маккей направился к выходу. ― И в следующий раз, будьте так добры, приводите с собой физика, ладно? ― До дверей он не дошел. На полпути он неожиданно замер, потом обернулся к пустующей площадке в центре комнаты, куда они все телепортировались, и произнес: ― Шеппард, если ты здесь, на твоем месте я бы держался _меня_ , а не вон того сборища крутых мачо.

Стало тихо, все замолчали. Затем Митчелл собрался с духом и начал:  
— Э, как испытавший такое на собственной шкуре, могу сказать, что... — он огляделся, явно чувствуя себя неуютно из-за того, что приходится разговаривать с пустым пространством, — попасть в фазовый сдвиг — хреново. _Точно_ говорю.

— Вы для подобных приключений особенно непригодны, — заметил Митчеллу Тил’к. — Полковник Янг, вам нужна дополнительная помощь?

Янг отрицательно покачал головой.

— А, — Джексон пожал плечами, — в фазовом сдвиге не так уж плохо.

— Ага, за исключением того, что там ты не можешь ни есть, ни пить, — буркнул Митчелл. По тому, как напряглись его плечи под рукой Янга, стало понятно, что он готов двигаться к выходу из комнаты.

— Какая нетактичность, — заметила Вала и перевела взгляд с Митчелла на пустое пространство в центре комнаты. — Не волнуйся, великолепный. Мы успеем вернуть тебя обратно к началу ужина.

— Не стоит давать обещаний, если не уверена, что сможешь их выполнить, — посоветовал Вале Джексон.

— Подумать только, — воскликнул Маккей. — Шеппард, значит, «великолепный», а я всего лишь «очаровашка»?

— А кто тут говорил о Шеппарде? — удивилась Вала.

Маккей недоумевающе уставился на нее.

— Спокойно, парни, — громко и уверенно заявил пустоте Митчелл и, оторвав глаза от центра комнаты, развернулся и потащил Янга к дверям. — Мы разберемся. Никаких проблем. Нам всегда удавалось выдернуть наших людей из чертовой сдвинутой фазы еще до того, как они перемрут там от обезвоживания. Я прав? Конечно же, я прав.

— Ну… — начал Джексон.

— _Джексон_ , — рявкнул на него Митчелл.

— Во всех тех случаях мы _доподлинно знали_ , что они находятся вне фазы нашего измерения, и поэтому нам удавалось вытащить их оттуда. Меж тем как в нынешней ситуации…

— Можешь не продолжать, — перебил Митчелл, помогая Янгу ковылять к выходу. — Парни, если вы здесь, знайте, все будет в порядке. Картер умеет двигать фазы как никто, она в них чемпион.

— Глянь-ка, дорогой, — Вала вытащила из кармана маленькую книжицу и протянула Джексону. — Тебе будет интересно почитать четвертую главу.

С недоверчивым видом Джексон взял книжку, машинально перелистнул на нужную страницу и начал зачитывать немного озадаченным тоном:  
— «Глава номер четыре. Случай из практики: деликатное высказывание конструктивной критики в контексте чуждой системы мировоззрений», — на этом в голосе его появилось отвращение, он остановился и недоуменно посмотрел на Валу.

Янг сосредоточился на дыхании, он старался дышать размеренно, через равные промежутки, втягивая воздух носом, а выдыхая через рот. И одновременно пытался приладиться к походке Митчелла, но получалось не очень.

— Остроумно, — сухо прокомментировал зачитанный заголовок Митчелл. — Ты должен гордиться этой книжонкой.

— Так это, значит, _вы_? — ахнул Джексону Грир, который безо всякого приглашения успел подбежать к Янгу с другой от Митчелла стороны и подставить полковнику плечо. — Вы тот самый парень, который клепает эти…

— Нет, — запротестовал Джексон. — Это _не_ я. Того парня я просто не _выношу_.

Сперва, когда Грир подхватил его, Янг недовольно нахмурился. Однако вскоре стало ясно, что идти, когда тебя поддерживают с обеих сторон, намного легче.

— Ха, — прозвучало так, будто Грир мысленно взял Джексона на прицел автоматической винтовки и передернул затвор.

Янг скосил на сержанта глаза.

Тот покосился на него в ответ.

Никто из них ничего не сказал.

— На мостик или в медчасть? — спросил Митчелл, когда они вышли в коридор.

— На мостик, — ответил Янг.

— Не дури, ― сказал Митчелл. ― Явно не правильный ответ.

— Я не дурю, ― огрызнулся Янг.

— Да ну? ― не отставал Митчелл. ― Как по мне, ты точно слегка дуришь. Без обид.

— Ничего нового я не сломал, ― возразил Янг. ― Так что буду в порядке. А сейчас мне надо поговорить с Эмерсоном.

— Если ты снова угробишь себе спину, будешь должен мне очень много пива, ― сказал Митчелл.

— С _чего это_ вдруг? ― процедил сквозь зубы Янг.

— Очень. Много. Пива.

— Нужно же все доложить, — прошипел Янг. — Сам ведь знаешь.

— Вот я и доложусь, — рявкнул на него Митчелл. — Сейчас ты вроде как пролез в командиры надо мной, и, как я знаю, за последние несколько часов перепрыгнул сразу на несколько уровней секретного допуска. Однако если только ты не обладатель тайных способностей к скоростному чтению засекреченных документов, то, пари держу, наше с тобой понимание того, что, к чертям, тут _вообще_ происходит, примерно одинаковое.

— Скажи Эмерсону, — неохотно уступил Янг, — что о Раше никому нельзя говорить. До тех пор, пока не останется других вариантов. Никто на корабле не должен упоминать его имени. Команду с планеты нужно собрать вместе и изолировать от остального экипажа «Одиссея», за исключением Джексона и Маккея. Если Альянс прознает, что он…

— М-да, — мрачно согласился Митчелл. — Понимаю. Считай, это сделано. — Митчелл обернулся к Гриру. — Сержант, остаетесь с полковником. Убедитесь, что он доберется до медчасти.

— Есть, сэр, — сказал Грир.

Янг с Гриром отцепились от Митчелла и поковыляли далее по ярко освещенным коридорам, скрипя мокрыми ботинками.

— Разрешите задать вопрос, сэр? — спросил Грир.

— Вопрос разрешаю, — ответил Янг.

— Ходит много домыслов про Люшианский Альянс, — сказал Грир. — Наверно, половина ребят, из тех, что были призваны из вооруженных сил по внутренним каналам и ждали нового назначения… короче, их отозвали. Неделю назад. Поговаривают, будто все из-за того, что из-за Альянса в нашей системе безопасности появились бреши.

— Так и есть, — немногословно подтвердил Янг.

— А еще болтают, что вскоре может открыться второй фронт. И что мы выступим против люшианцев. В открытую.

— Болтают, говоришь? — Янг чувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника ползет липкий страх, подкармливая мучения многострадальной поясницы.

— Так это правда? — продолжал допытываться Грир. — Думаете, сумеем выстоять против Альянса и Орай одновременно?

— Там видно будет, — туманно ответил Янг.

Разговоры с подчиненными не слишком годятся для откровений по душам.

* * *

Спустя пару часов, после того как медики осмотрели его и сделали кучу рентгеновских снимков, Янг прямо здесь, в медсанчасти «Одиссея», коротко переговорил с Эмерсоном. Капитан корабля сам заскочил сюда, чтобы рассказать, что Митчелл через подпространственную связь провел краткий брифинг с генералом Лэндри; что, по предварительным оценкам, Маккей практически исключил наличие на борту судна любых лиц вне фазы нашего измерения и ближайшее время сможет подтвердить это наверняка; что Джексон продолжает прочесывать все доступные базы Древних на предмет упоминаний различных видов модифицированных наборных устройств Звездных Врат; и что остальная команда, закрывшись в конференц-зале, занимается изучением сканов тропосферы планеты. Затем Эмерсон ушел, а Янг остался дожидаться главного судового врача для окончательного вердикта по поводу состояния своей поясницы.

Он сидел на кушетке, по возможности неподвижно, чтобы не беспокоить спину, рассеянно блуждал взглядом по комнате и старался ни о чем не думать. Помещение медчасти не было особенно большим, однако внутреннее убранство лазарета было организовано таким образом, что оставляло ощущение простора. Медподразделение представляло собой чистую белую комнату. Все внутри сияло стерильным блеском. Пустовавшие в настоящее время изоляторы были отделены прозрачным стеклом, которое, при необходимости, можно было затенять дистанционно.

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату стремительным шагом вошла доктор Ван Дэнзен. Она остановилась прямо перед ним и сложила руки на груди. При себе у нее было несколько рентгеновских снимков, которые на фоне ее белого халата казались темными и совершенно непонятными.

— Мне нужно имя, — первое, что произнесла она.

— Не понял?

— Имя того, кто допустил вас к службе.

— Все было не совсем так, ― сказал Янг.

— Кто. Допустил. Вас. К службе? ― повторила вопрос Ван Дэнзен.

— Никто меня не допускал, ― Янг пустился в объяснения. ― Чуть ранее, на этой неделе, меня перевели на несение службы в облегченном режиме. Но тут случилась авральная ситуация на одной из наших планет, а поскольку я являюсь главным командиром того проекта, который задействован в операции, вот и получилось, что мне пришлось…

Не дослушав, Ван Дэнзен отвернулась, отошла на пару шагов и резким движением вставила рентгеновский снимок под зажим висевшего на стене рентгеноскопа. Она щелкнула выключателем, и устройство зажглось.

Янг поморщился от яркого света и уставился на снимок, рассматривая изображения металлических пластин и болтов, которые четко выделялись на фоне полупрозрачных костей.

— Вам ведь это уже показывали, не так ли? ― спросила Ван Дэнзен.

— Ну да, ― угрюмо пробурчал Янг.

— Я потому интересуюсь, ― сухо проговорила она, ― поскольку ваше поведение свидетельствует об обратном.

Янг слегка поерзал на кушетке и скривился. Он пытался справиться с поднимавшейся в нем волной раздражения к этой безупречной докторше, которая в своем безупречном лазарете, кажется, снисходительно вознамерилась зачитать ему нотацию.

— Это, ― начала она, ― трехдюймовые пластины в вашей бедренной кости, ― пальцем с идеальным маникюром она ткнула в снимок. ― А это четыре болта, которые удерживают пластину на месте.

— Угу, ― сказал Янг.

— Это, ― неумолимо продолжала она, ― линия перелома вашего крестца, а это пластина, которая стабилизирует его. Вам очень повезло, что перелом прошел латерально.

— Я в курсе, ― сказал Янг. ― Мне говорили.

— Здесь, ― она не унималась, ― проходит линия перелома позвоночника. Позвонки L5, L4 и L3, ― рука ее последовательно перемещалась по снимку. ― А это пластина, которая скрепляет ваш позвоночный столб. И болты к ней.

— Знаю, ― буркнул он. ― Так что, я снова что-нибудь сломал?

— Нет, ― голос ее звучал почти разочарованно, словно ей было жаль, что ему удалось избежать заслуженного наказания.

Возможно, так оно и было.

— Ну и отлично, ― сказал он.

— Вам очень повезло.

— Я понял.

Опираясь одной рукой о сиявшую белизной стену, она пристально смотрела на него поверх оправы своих очков. Наверно, она могла бы быть сестрой Эмили, с этими светло-пепельными волосами, на которых играли блики искусственного света, с таким же настороженным выражением лица, полным сдержанного неодобрения.  
— Разве?

— Угу.

— Ваша спина еще не зажила. Поперечная сила или тупая травма ― и кости снова будут ломаться по линиям предыдущих переломов, откалываясь от болтов.

— Ясно, ― сказал он.

— Вы вообще понимаете, _для чего_ человеку позвоночник?

Интересно, она что, в самом деле ждала ответа?

На его счастье, она сама понеслась вперед:  
— Он предназначен для защиты вашего спинного мозга, полковник. Повторный перелом — и вы рискуете повредить его. Даже маленького костного фрагмента будет достаточно. Вы можете остаться парализованным.

— Ладно, ― он, не мигая, рассматривал отражение ламп в кафеле стены напротив.

— Вы едва выжили, ― беспощадно продолжала она, отблески света играли на ее очках, ее сережках, ее наманикюренных ногтях. ― Когда вас обнаружили в том тел’таке, вы были в состоянии спинального шока. Практически в коме. Для консультации пришлось вызывать трех хирургов, ― она отвернулась и снова посмотрела на висевший на рентгеноскопе снимок. ― Нейрохирурга, сосудистого хирурга и хирурга-ортопеда.

Она была подозрительно хорошо информирована.  
— Да вы просто читаете книгу моей жизни.

— Я врач. Я читаю рентгеновские снимки. Умение читать их ― моя жизнь и моя работа. И, кроме того, я ведь тогда тоже была там.

Он удивленно вскинул брови.

Она повернулась к нему:  
― А вы были здесь, на «Одиссее». Не припоминаете?

— Я думал, что… хм, я думал, меня оперировала Брайтман. На Земле.

— Брайтман фантастична, ― сказала Ван Дэнзен. ― Тройная фиксация, ― она сделала паузу, сглотнула. ― Успешная. На грани фола. Но у нее только две руки. И потом, вы были нестабильны, вас нельзя было транспортировать. ― Она снова посмотрела на рентген.

— Ясно, ― выдавил Янг, потому что не знал, что еще сказать.

— Полковник, ― Ван Дэнзен не обернулась к нему, она смотрела на снимок. ― Вы теперь вне внеземных миссий. Скорее всего, навсегда. Вы больше никогда не будете соответствовать критериям допуска к действительной службе.

— Чушь собачья, ― сказал Янг.

— Если хотите оспорить это, ― продолжала она, ― то придется потрудиться, чтобы придумать как.

— При всем моем уважении, доктор, ― сказал Янг, ― я поищу другого специалиста.

— Ваше право, ― жестким тоном ответила Ван Дэнзен.

— Это все?

— Да, ― сказала Ван Дэнзен, ― вам осталось только получить прописанный вам перкоцет и официальный выговор.

— _За что_?

— За уклонение от медицинских предписаний и не соблюдение субординации, ― отчеканила Ван Дэнзен. Она подошла к шкафчику, открыла его и вытащила оттуда упаковку запечатанных таблеток.

— Но я же допущен к легкому режиму службы, ― запротестовал Янг.

— Не думаю, что миссию на планету, где бушует жизнеопасный ураган, можно рассматривать как облегченный режим. А поскольку вы старший по званию офицер… ― Ван Дэнзен дернула бровью и протянула ему болеутоляющее.

— Генерал Лэндри это одобрил, ― мрачно пробурчал Янг, принимая из ее рук лекарство.

— Что ж, похоже, оба вы были неправы, ― сказала Ван Дэнзен. ― Или, полагаете, мне стоит подать официальную жалобу на генерала?

— Ага, ― хмыкнул Янг, осторожно слезая с кушетки. ― Поглядим, чем это для вас обернется.

— Вы туда, на планету, больше не вернетесь, ― приказным тоном произнесла Ван Дэнзен.

— Еще как вернусь, ― сказал Янг. ― Я глава секретного проекта огромной значимости. А дела у нас прямо сейчас идут совершенно ни к черту, на случай, если вы не заметили. Так что можете взять вашу хваленную медицинскую рациональность вместе со всем этим хирургическим дерьмом и засунуть в…

Ван Дэнзен поправила очки и пригладила ладонью свои безупречно уложенные волосы. С минуту она задумчиво рассматривала его, затем отошла к раковине неподалеку и тут же вернулась со стаканом воды.  
— Раз вы твердо намерены вернуться на планету, то на вашем месте одну, ― сказала она, кивнув на таблетки, ― я приняла бы прямо сейчас, затем по две каждые четыре-шесть часов, пока ищете своих пропавших людей. Ну, а как вернетесь на твердую почву, больше не принимать.

Янг озадаченно смотрел на нее, сбитый с толку тем, как резко она поменяла решение. Машинально взял из ее рук протянутый стакан с водой.

— Нечего на меня так смотреть. Вы занимаетесь благородным делом, и да, полковник, я тоже заметила, что дела «совершенно ни к черту». Не бегать там, ― приказала она. ― Никаких физических нагрузок. Никаких травм. Никаких падений. Иначе вы сильно поможете мне вписать этот выговор в ваше личное дело.

Он выковорил таблетку из пластиковой упаковки.

— Если вы заработаете себе хоть малейшую трещину или повреждение… если у вас появятся минимальные нарушения координации…

— То вы навсегда спишете меня, ― закончил он. ― Я понял. Этого не случится.

— Это, ― она указала мизинцем на рентгеновский снимок, ― является результатом фантастической удачи, стечения обстоятельств и колоссального хирургического мастерства. Не стоит это уничтожать.

— Ага, ― с готовностью согласился он. ― Ладно. Никаких преступлений против искусства. Заметано.

Глаза ее были бесстрастны.

— Ну, мы закончили, так? ― спросил он.

— Так, ― ответила она.

* * *

Как только шторм слегка поутих, под прикрытием темноты они снова телепортировались на планету.

Дождь тут же начал заливать глаза, и Янг, подслеповато щурясь, выжидал, пока зрение адаптируется к мраку ночи после флюоресцентных ламп искусственного освещения космического корабля. Слышно было, как вокруг него защелкали включающиеся фонарики, и лучики света прорезали темноту, высвечивая мокрую листву деревьев и струи дождя.

— Джон, ― немедленно прокричал в окружавшую тьму Маккей. Лэптоп свой, упакованный в водонепроницаемый чехол, он держал подмышкой.

Янг поморщился от громкого звука голоса ученого. Позади него тут же встрепенулся Грир, мгновенно вскидывая автомат.

— Полегче, парень, ― успокаивающе пробормотал Гриру Митчелл. ― Маккей, не так громко.

— Но это же мирная планета, ― ворчливо возразил Маккей, однако голос все же понизил до шепота. ― «Одиссей» не зафиксировал тут никаких признаков жизни.

— Тем более нет оснований для крика, ― негромко прокомментировал Тил’к.

Рваные порывы ветра трепали мокрую листву. Они шли веером, двигаясь по направлению к наборному устройству, которое по-прежнему слабо светилось в центре поляны возле Звездных Врат. Янг хромал замыкающим, и каждый раз, когда он наступал на пятку, поясницу пронзал тупой болезненный прокол, несмотря на то, что Митчелл, шагавший рядом, подхватил его под локоть и значительно облегчал ему движение.

— А оно уже не так ярко светится, ― заметил Джексон. ― Наборное устройство.

— Это ровным счетом ничего не значит, ― раздраженно бросил Маккей.

И тут Джексон тревожным шепотом вскрикнул:  
— _Вала_.

Выглянув из-за спины Грира, Янг успел заметить, как перед Маккеем мелькнул женский силуэт. Она быстро промчалась мимо Атиензы и обогнала шедшую впереди всех Ривс. Вслед ей тут же метнулись лучи нескольких фонариков. Стало ясно, что Вала что-то заметила.

— _Вала_ , ― громко позвал Митчелл, как будто это могло остановить ее, как будто это могло возыметь на нее хоть какое-то действие. Рука его, поддерживавшая Янга, напряглась на секунду, пальцы больно сжали ему локоть, а затем Митчелл, забыв о нем, резко рванул вперед, продираясь сквозь мокрый папоротник и догоняя Ривс с Маккеем, которые уже неслись за Валой, наступая ей на пятки. Янг видел, как она добежала до наборного устройства и рухнула на колени, а ее темные влажные волосы взметнулись волной, поблескивая от дождя в свете фонариков. Остальная команда подходила медленнее, рассредоточившись по периметру, держа оружие наизготовку и не отрывая настороженных взглядов от черной громады леса.

Отстав от остальных, Джексон остался возле Янга. Археолог закинул его руку себе за плечо, помогая Янгу двигаться далее.  
— «Одиссей» не зарегистрировал на планете сигналов живых людей, — бормотал Джексон, — шансов на то, что они живы, практически нет.

— Разойдитесь, — орал ворвавшийся в неплотно сгрудившуюся толпу людей Маккей. — _Разойдитесь_.

— Отвалите все, — гаркнул Митчелл, распихивая Ривс с Атиензой в стороны. — Маккей, если ты не сможешь с первой попытки открыть эту хрень, — кивнул он на Врата, — то мы вызываем «Одиссей» для транспортировки.

— Они, они… — Джексон не смог договорить. Он поспешно тащил Янга вперед, пробираясь сквозь остатки команды Шеппарда, которые столпились позади.

— Они живы, — сказал Тил’к, оборачиваясь к Джексону.

Чувство такого огромного облегчения накрыло Янга, что он едва мог держать себя в руках.

— Точно, — подтвердил Митчелл, который сейчас стоял на коленях возле двух тел и двумя пальцами проверял пульс на шее Шеппарда. — Оба без сознания, холодные, как две ледышки, абсолютно промокшие и настолько окоченевшие, что сенсоры «Одиссея» не смогли их уловить, но определенно _живые_. — Он рассмеялся, коротко и радостно.

Раздвинув мокрые ветки папоротника, Янг осторожно подошел ближе и увидел их. Раш и Шеппард распростерлись на земле возле самого наборного устройства, словно бы их тут внезапно вырубило. Шеппард лежал на боку, одна рука его находилась возле горла, вторая была подмята под туловище. Рядом валялся на спине Раш, его левая рука была откинута далеко в сторону, всего на несколько дюймов не доставая до основания наборного устройства. С одного взгляда на него было ясно, что Раш совершенно ни на что не реагирует, губы у него приобрели серовато-синий оттенок из-за холода. Переведя взгляд на Шеппарда, Янг отметил, что тот выглядит не лучше, профиль его казался каким-то незнакомым, а вечно взлохмаченные волосы неровными прядями прилипли сейчас ко лбу и вискам.

С помощью Джексона Янг опустился на колени возле Валы и положил пальцы на сонную артерию математика. Кожа казалась жутко холодной на ощупь, однако под пальцами ощущалось медленное, но ровное биение пульса.

Янг облегченно выдохнул.

— Тил’к, — позвал Митчелл, освещая своим фонариком Шеппарда с головы до ног. — Я ни хрена не вижу из-за этой их черной униформы. Помоги-ка мне.

Тил’к присел на корточки возле ног Шеппарда и начал осторожно обследовать того на предмет ран и повреждений, в то время как Митчелл проделывал то же самое со своей стороны.

— Вала, — распорядился Митчелл. — Помогай Джексону. С головы до пят. Проверяйте, нет ли переломов или кровотечений, но не поворачивайте голову и не переворачивайте его, чтобы не повредить позвоночник.

Янг вытащил рацию, неотрывно следя за тем, как Вала, копируя движения Митчелла, осторожно запустила пальцы в волосы Раша, ощупывая, нет ли травм головы.  
— «Одиссей», это Янг. Запрашиваем медицинскую эвакуацию для двух человек. В идеале — попробуем через Врата, если нам удастся установить соединение с командным центром ЗВ.

— Вас понял, — ответ Эмерсона пришел быстро. — Ожидайте эвакуационную бригаду. Расчетное время прибытия — менее трех минут.

— Как там со Вратами, получается? — крикнул Янг Маккею.

— Получается, — отозвался тот. — Думаю, успею переключить настройки протоколов обратно в режим «по умолчанию» до того, как эвакуаторы заберут нашу команду мечты на борт.

Янг положил ладонь на поясницу и попробовал растереть ноющие мышцы, а сам не отрывая глаз, смотрел на Раша.

Остается надеяться, что оно, мать их, того стоило.

Он уже собирался окликнуть Грира, чтобы тот помог ему подняться на ноги, как тут его внимание привлекли слабые блики в траве, выхваченные случайным шальным лучиком чьего-то фонарика. Он посмотрел вниз и впервые заметил, что правая ладонь Раша сжата в кулак, а в кулаке что-то блестит.

Янг покосился на Валу.

— Давай-ка я помогу тебе, — произнес он, наблюдая за тем, как Вала тщательно и осторожно ощупывает левое плечо Раша. — Все равно без посторонней помощи мне в ближайшее время не подняться.

— А ты разве не в отпуске по ранению, красавчик? — с фальшивым простодушием поинтересовалась Вала, чуть поворачивая к нему голову.

— Ага-ага, — он начал обследовать правое плечо Раша, повторяя движения Валы, и потихоньку продвигался по руке от плеча вниз.

— Для человека на больничном ты, пожалуй, уж больно много суетишься, бегаешь, да беспрестанно попадаешь в опасные ситуации, — говорила Вала, и хотя тон ее был легким и непринужденным, глаза у нее оставались серьезными.

— Я склонен винить в этом Джексона, — сказал Янг, обхватывая локоть Раша.

— Дэниела, вообще-то, — поправил его Джексон.

— Винить во всем Дэниела — мое любимое, — зашептала Вала.

— Похоже, вскоре это станет _всеобщим_ хобби, — проворчал Джексон.

Янг посмотрел вниз.

Пальцы Раша плотно обхватывали предмет неправильной формы. Осторожно надавливая математику на запястье и, медленно переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Раша, ему удалось разжать кулак ученого. Кинув беглый взгляд на эту штуку, Янгу показалось, что это был странной формы кристалл. Одним плавным гибким движением Янг спрятал его к себе в карман.

У него не было ни малейшего представления, что это такое. Но он сильно подозревал, что Люшианский Альянс пойдет на что угодно, лишь бы заполучить эту штуку в свои лапы. А потому, чем меньше людей знают о ней, тем лучше.

Вспышка света посреди поляны возвестила о прибытии бригады медиков из экипажа «Одиссея». Джексон и Вала помогли Янгу подняться на ноги, и все трое отступили назад, давая возможность медикам и Маккею заняться своим делом. Затем к ним присоединился Митчелл, а вслед за ним Тил’к и Грир, а потом Ривс с Атиензой, — и вскоре вся команда в ожидании столпилась возле Врат, в черной тьме под беззвездным небом.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения автора: в главе присутствуют описания тревоги и паники, которые для кого-то могут послужить триггером.

_Creare machina id potest sentio est crudelitas. Есть нечто такое там, в самом сердце города, что взывает к нему, к ним обоим. Тоска с ее инопланетной, механизированной настойчивостью подбирается все ближе. Петля обратной связи, которая была создана для выравнивания напряжения, пошла по другому каналу с целью модификации подпрограмм корректировки дисбаланса или, иначе говоря, исправления неправильного. Возможно, в этом все дело или, возможно, это алгоритмическая кара, где сам он — лишь прилагаемая часть давнего неоплаченного долга, который не был погашен, который_ не может быть _погашен до тех пор, пока течет время, пока у него сохраняется способность мыслить и составлять концепции, что больше не является данностью, уже нет. Не следует искать тут большего, нежели предательства восприятия в перспективе распространения фотонов, сквозь вакуум, на скорости теоретического максимума, когда течение времени приобретает консистенцию бетона, а значит, там невозможно будет_ ощутить _движение, там будет только излучение и мгновенная абсорбция, когда настанет пора сокрушительного столкновения фотонов с морем, или с сетчаткой, или со звездой, или с радиотелескопом, или с чем-нибудь еще, что, мать его, заключает в себе всю жестокость релятивистской физики, или ни с чем. Не вполне ясно, что из перечисленного будет хуже, но разве это имеет значение? Он ненавидел фотоны. Ничтожное бедствие космоса._

― Ник.

Он отдавал себе отчет, что существовали процессы, которым требовалась инициация, разработка, завершение. Или сейчас или же это надо было сделать давным-давно. Потому что так — неправильно. И сейчас, и давно — это было монотоническим, диатоническим, тритоническим, тетратоническим, пентатоническим, гексатоническим, гептатоническим, октатоническим... _интервальным действом_ , которое являлось частью его разума. Затягивающим действом — как _L’isle Joyeuse_ * в лидийском ладу — быть может, наиболее близким к нисходящей каденции из того, что он способен был вообразить, но ему…

― Ты не спишь?

Он начал выяснять, что же с ним произошло, потому как понимал, что с ним что-то _неправильно_ , и это «что-то» связанно с чересчур ярким светом или с чересчур яркой далекой звездой, которая пленила его разум. Оно не хотело отпускать его, не хотело снова оставаться один на один с каскадами волнующейся высокой травы, с пустым морем, с белым светом, уже не способным причинить ему боль, не способным пробиться сквозь стену отчаяния, которую само же и воздвигло в его сознании.

― Ник.

Это была не она. Теперь он с определенностью мог утверждать, что это не _она_.

― Ник.

Он открыл глаза. И не смог опознать смотревшую на него женщину. Не смог шелохнуться. Попытался сделать усилие и вдохнуть — присутствовала странная рассогласованность, словно его отключили от графического процессора. Он лежал на кровати. Но он же _не спал на кроватях_ , он твердо придерживался этого принципа.

― Привет.

Идентифицировать ее удалось по буйству глаз в комбинации неестественной неподвижностью позы, и по контингентности ее голоса. Аманда Перри. Опознав ее, он опознал себя.

― Привет, ― решил повторить он вслед за ней. Идея казалась хорошей на момент задумки, но на практике слово вышло затянутым, и потом, нужно же было воспроизвести _американское_ , мать его, произношение, что удалось выполнить лишь отчасти, хотя он предпринял попытку вспомнить, как это делается — подражание американцам, — но сомневался, что _сейчас_ проделал все нужным образом. Уверенности в правильности своего внутреннего шаблона произношения у него не было.

― Как вы себя чувствуете? Быть может, мне стоит кого-нибудь позвать? Да, пожалуй, так и сделаю, ― сказала Перри. ― И куда они только все _запропастились_?

Он попробовал ухватить ее за руку, промахнулся, попробовал снова, законнектился.

Пораженная, она смотрела на него.

― Не надо, ― сумел выговорить он. На этот раз прозвучало правильнее, финальный слог упал и растворился в тумане лингвистической неопределенности. ― Не сейчас. — Интересно, с Шеппардом он разговаривал по-английски? Или же они с ним тогда плавно перешли на Древний, где-то после полудня, когда чужая звезда была на полпути к закату?

― Тогда _поговорите_ со мной, — прошелестела Перри, глаза ее были широко распахнуты.

Поморгав, Раш старался придумать, что бы такое сказать, что помогло бы предотвратить очередную психиатрическую экспертизу, потому как у него имелись определенные сомнения, что в настоящий момент ему удастся успешно ее пройти. Они тут _обожали_ подобные гребаные штучки, а _еще_ они обожали уверять всех и каждого, будто психиатрические обследования не несут с собой никаких негативных последствий. Но будь это правдой, вряд ли его заставляли бы так часто проходить через это. С ним все нормально, в нем нет ничего неправильного, ну разве что надо слегка подрегулировать паттерны движений и мыслей. Вот, он этим уже занялся. Неудивительно, что команда ЗВ-1 в совершенстве владела мастерством ведения остроумных диалогов. Иногда такой фальшиво-легкомысленный треп был единственно безопасным способом защиты.

Отпустив руку Перри, он положил ладонь себе на лоб. Закрыл глаза и открыл глаза.

― С вами что-то не так, — сказала Перри, как будто могла свести на нет вектор его мыслей, развернув его в направлении вектора своего разума. Как сумела она _догадаться_ о чем он сейчас думал? Неужели он произнес это вслух? А если нет, то откуда ей знать, что происходит у него внутри? Или же ее комментарий являлся результатом личных наблюдений и никак не соотносился с его размышлениями по поводу самоидентификации?

После краткого анализа последнее представилось ему наиболее вероятным.

― Я в порядке, — сказал он. Его утверждение приблизилось к достоверности, даже если пока не содержало в себе элементов достоверности.

Перри не выглядела убежденной.

― А как _ваши_ дела? — спросил он. Совершенно обычный вопрос, так принято спрашивать, когда ведешь беседу с кем-нибудь.

― Ужасно, — прошептала она, сглотнула, отвела взгляд куда-то влево, глаза ее обежали комнату. — Спасибо, что поинтересовались. Что случилось с вами?

Он стал вспоминать.

― Там был город, — начал он, и самой _мысли_ об этом было достаточно, чтобы воспоминание о вздымавшихся ввысь хрустальных башнях ворвалось в его разум, на полуслове обрывая его повествование. Помимо города там существовало _многое другое_ ; там было холодно, там звучали тона, там были силовые поля и Шеппард, там он потерпел крушение; и освобождение, которое оно несет… несло с собой, _подобно_ …

Основанием ладони он потер левую глазницу, пытаясь определиться, болела у него голова или нет.

― Я действительно считаю, что вас следует осмотреть на предмет… — Перри запнулась и молчала слишком долго, прежде чем закончить фразу, — …кое-чего. — Она отвернула голову и сделала вдох, собираясь кого-то позвать.

― Мэнди, ― сказал он.

Она обернулась к нему, взгляды их встретились.

― Это сработало, — сказал он, чувствуя, как одновременно с произнесенными словами накрывает его полное осознание случившегося.

― Да, — прошептала Перри. — Я _знаю_. Я присутствовала на селекторном совещании. Во что вы _превратили_ то наборное устройство… и, о господи, не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, _оставить_ попытки присесть? Мне кажется, это…

Он приподнялся в постели и сел, чувствуя, как сильно физически ограничен в движениях.

Как будто бы весь одеревенел.

Или же сопротивление воздуха являлось более существенным, чем ему припоминалось.

― … плохая идея, — закончила Перри.

― Где полковник Шеппард? ― спросил он.

― На брифинге, — ответила Перри. — Все полковники там. И Маккей. И Брайтман. Его разбудили примерно полчаса назад. На Атлантиде что-то случилось. Он выглядел просто _ужасно_ , хотя не настолько ужасно, как вы.

Держа руки перед лицом, Раш рассматривал их, одновременно анализируя сказанное ею. А именно — ту парную идею, что Шеппард не был здесь и не был мертв.

Он чувствовал себя так, будто его мышцы активно сопротивлялись электрохимическим процессам, приводившим их в движение.

На нем не оказалось его одежды.

Он был в больничной пижаме.

― Как давно? — спросил он, силясь припомнить что-нибудь кроме свойств света — его отражений от плоскости стекла, его преломлений сквозь силовые щиты.

― С тех пор, как вы ушли? Шестнадцать часов. С тех пор, как вы исчезли? Одиннадцать. С тех пор, как вы появились на планете вновь? Мы думаем, часов пять. С тех пор, как вы вернулись сюда через Врата? Четыре часа. Сейчас почти два часа ночи по стандартному времени горных штатов, — ее слова поделили воспоминания на экстенсивные отрезки.

― Это было очень полезно, — поблагодарил он.

― Прозвучало удивленно, — заметила она. В ее голосе появился намек на смешливость, но в выражении лица по-прежнему оставалась напряженность. — Понимаю, насколько все это может нравиться вам.

Сначала он был дома, затем в машине, на базе КЗВ, в зале Звездных Врат, прошел через Врата, был на планете, разбирал наборное устройство, которое с определенного момента принялось разбирать себя самостоятельно.

― Вы не похожи сами на себя, — говорила Перри. — Если вы не в состоянии…

― Ручное управление циклом ввод/вывод с последующей квантовой коррекцией ошибок в качестве реагирования на один из компонентов схематической платформы «запрос-ответ» привело к генерации механического резонанса, достаточного для разрушения устройства, — сказал Раш. — Оно развалилось на части.

― Ну, да-а, — протянула Перри. — Это я знаю. А что потом?

― Мы прикоснулись к нему.

Шеппард обрисовал тогда все вероятности, и Раш, попытавшись интерпретировать их для Перри здесь, в командном центре ЗВ, неожиданно обнаружил, что _все еще_ не может определить…

― А что потом? — подстегнула Перри.

― Мы получили опыт субъективного переживания о нахождении в ином месте.

― В городе? — пробормотала Перри.

― Нет. Не в городе.

Там была трава, и металл, и ветер, свистевший сквозь длинные тонкие стебли — безбрежные и бесконечные. Там страшная тяжесть давила на его разум, незримым подвывихом чего-то сломленного и захороненного. Там, под открытым небом существовали потаенные места, в которых было темно, места, из которых не было выхода, кроме как через… кроме как _через_ …

И освобождение, которое оно несет с собой…

Кроме как через.

И освобождение, которое оно несет с собой, подобно…

― Ник? ― окликнула Перри.

Собственные мысли мучили его.

― Пространственная транслокация повторялась несколько раз или, по крайней мере, так воспринималась нами в рамках всего переживания в целом, — сказал Раш.

― Ясно, — произнесла Перри. — Итак, вы побывали в нескольких различных местах, включая город.

― Да, — сказал Раш, с облегчением. У него не было особого желания описывать смерть во всех ее подмножествах. Гораздо лучше будет сразу перескочить к финалу. — А в конце я… — Да. _В конце_. — Блядь, — рявкнул он. — Где моя одежда? У меня… _была_ одежда, — он вскочил с кровати и едва не рухнул. Уцепившись за койку и стойку капельницы, понемногу восстановил равновесие. Оно же _было_ у него, то самое физическое требование для доступа — тот гребаный второй фактор, _предположительно_ второй фактор, _вне всяких сомнений_ второй фактор — он _держал_ его в руках, тот кристалл в форме созвездия, но теперь _никакого кристалла в его руках больше нет_.

― Эй, — позвала Перри, чуть откатив свое кресло назад и явно обращаясь не к нему, а высматривая кого-то еще. — Есть кто-нибудь? Эй?

Из-за угла вынырнула женщина, ее красивые светлые волосы были затейливо закручены в многочисленные пряди и зашпилены булавками.  
― Это еще что такое? — она подскочила к нему, вскидывая руки ладонями вверх. — Эй-эй, полегче. А давайте-ка просто ляжем обратно в постель, окей?

― Можете ложиться, не стесняйтесь, — ответил он, сумев, наконец, идентифицировать затруднения, что препятствовали достижению его текущих целей. Сорвал датчик с пальца и с треском разодрал на руке липучку манжеты для измерения давления.

― Вам нужно успокоиться, — уговаривала его доктор, или фельдшер, или сестра, или просто прохожая, или кем там она была.

― Я, блядь, идеально спокоен, — проинформировал он, выдирая из вены иглу капельницы.

― Ник, — прикрикнула на него Перри, голос ее стал резким. — _Остановись_. Подумай.

Это, вообще-то, было неплохим предложением.

Он остановился.

Происходило ли все это на самом деле? Был ли он сейчас здесь? И был ли тогда он там? Являлась ли Альтера реальным местом или же она была лишь виртуальной конструкцией? Существовал ли на самом деле кристалл, который он тогда забрал себе? А если существовал, то в качестве физического тела или это был психический объект? Если кристалл был физическим телом, то куда он делся? Следует ли рассказать кому-нибудь обо всем? Мог ли Люшианский Альянс узнать об этом? А может, люшианцам уже давно все известно? Если все это существует только психически или виртуально, то как и почему оно могло манифестировать? Было ли это символическим отображением тех изменений, что происходят с его собственным разумом? Изменился ли, так или иначе, он сам? Существовали ли Врата? Существовало ли наборное устройство? Могли ли те модификации устройства, если допустить, что они действительно произошли, распространиться на всю сеть Звездных Врат во вселенной? Произошла ли модификация всех наборных устройств? Он просто слегка дезориентирован или же совершенно утратил связь с реальностью? Если да, то в чем заключалась причина — в нем самом, в городе или в кристалле? Если все же предположить разрыв с реальностью, то следует ли ему придать огласке такую вероятность? А если нет, то как сможет он доверять самому себе? Если ли у него хоть какой-нибудь способ верификации хоть чего-нибудь?

Ему стало совсем паршиво.

Субъективность оставалось непрошибаемо субъективной.

Машинально взял он пластиковую трубку капельницы с канюлей от иглы и торчащими остатками пластыря, которыми система крепилась к коже, и набросил ее поверх мешка с раствором, что несколько секунд назад вливался в его вены. Согнул руку в локте и присел на кушетку.

― Мне нужна моя одежда, — сообщил он блондинке, — и… мне нужно то, что я принес с собой.

― Вы что-то принесли оттуда? — медленно спросила Перри.

Правильный ответ на ее вопрос существовал. К сожалению, он не знал какой.

― Я думаю, да, — сказал Раш.

Светловолосая женщина подошла к нему ближе и опустила руки.  
― Хотите, я проверю? — спросила она.

― Да, — сказал он. — А вы можете?

― Конечно, — заверила она. — Все ваши вещи находятся в соседней комнате, в мешке для дезинфекции. Проверить несложно. — Она еще на шаг подошла к нему. — Вы себя нормально чувствуете?

― Да, ― ответил он. ― Я в порядке. Я в полном порядке.

Она выглядела даже менее убежденной, чем Перри, на которой, казалось, стоял лейбл: «не верю».

Были в его жизни времена, когда никого не нужно было убеждать в эффективности и надежности его психического функционирования. Он был совершенно уверен в этом. А еще он был уверен, что, принимая во внимание все относительные обстоятельства, ему вполне сносно удавалось держать в руках свое разваливавшееся под влиянием внешнего воздействия мироощущение.

― ТиДжей, — донесся до них низкий узнаваемый голос Янга.

Веки незнакомой женщины дрогнули, зрачки на секунду расширились, но вскоре выражение ее лица снова стало ровным. Она обернулась, и позади нее Раш увидел Янга с костылем в одной руке и клочком бумаги в другой. Полковник стоял в дверном проеме. Бледный. Измученный.

― Привет, — произнес Янг, глядя на женщину.

― Привет, — тихо шепнула она.

Тянулось долгое мгновение, во время которого никто из них ничего не говорил.

Рашу стало интересно, что тут, мать их, происходит.

― Здравствуйте, полковник, — громко проговорила женщина с видом человека, решившего начать разговор сначала. — Чем могу вам помочь?

― Не оставишь нас на минуту? — попросил ее Янг, взглядом указывая на Раша.

ТиДжей явно колебалась.

― ТиДжей, — повторил Янг, рассеяно поигрывая обрывком бумаги в руке.

― Ладно, — сдалась она. Уже шагая по направлению к смежной комнате, она оглянулась на Раша и пообещала ему: — Я скоро вернусь.

Стоя в дверном проеме, Янг несколько секунд молча смотрел на них с Перри. Раш не выдержал и резко отвернулся, стараясь расслабить напряженное тело, вновь обрести контроль над дыханием и возобновить процесс решения проблемы исчезнувшего кристалла, который то ли существовал в действительности, то ли нет.

― Доктор Перри, если не ошибаюсь? — спросил Янг.

― И что же меня выдало? — запальчиво отозвалась та.

Кажется, Янгу стало неловко, взгляд его беспокойно заметался от лица Перри к ее инвалидному креслу, потом переместился куда-то под ноги.

― А вы, должно быть, тот самый загадочный сосед, — угадала Перри.

― Угу, — Янг устало привалился плечом к дверному косяку, вид у него был немного удивленный. — Выходит, вы, ребята, обо мне треплетесь, когда занимаетесь этой своей…э-э… квантовой физикой?

― О _тебе_ мы бесед не ведем, — сказал Раш, чувствуя, как при попытке распрямить плечи мышцы тела начинают мелко дрожать.

― И потом, на самом деле это квантовая криптография, — добавила Перри.

― А разве не физика в основе всего? — поинтересовался Янг и, отклеившись от косяка, похромал вперед. — Во всяком случае, в наши дни все так говорят.

― Наоборот, — возразила Перри, — в основе всего _математика_.

― Подхалимка, — пробурчал Раш, упорно глядя только на нее, а вовсе не на Янга, который как раз присаживался в ногах его кровати.

― Ну, что я могу на это сказать? У вас определенно сегодня не лучший день, — заметила ему Перри.

Раш выразительно посмотрел на нее.

― Доктор Перри, — начал Янг. — Каков ваш уровень секретного допуска?

― Четвертый, — ответила она.

― Вот блядь, — вырвалось у Раша.

Янг с Перри вдвоем уставились на него цепкими взглядами.

― Ты в порядке? — спросил Янг.

― Завидуете? — язвительно поинтересовалась Перри.

― Да, — сказал Раш. — И нет.

― Для точного изложения фактов следовало произнести эти слова в обратном порядке, — сказала Перри.

― О, разве она не маленькая мисс гениальность? — прошептал Раш.

Губы Перри едва заметно дрогнули на это замечание, она быстро опустила глаза в пол.

― Не поможете мне разобраться кое с чем? — свой вопрос Янг адресовал Перри.

― Конечно, — ответила та.

Подняв листок бумаги, который он все это время теребил в пальцах, Янг аккуратно сложил его определенным образом, чтобы часть написанного оставалась скрытой.  
― Что скажете на это? — он поднес сложенный лист ближе к ее лицу, так, чтобы она смогла прочесть его.

Раш наблюдал за ними, прищурив глаза.

― Хм, — сказала Перри. — Выглядит довольно простеньким схематическим изображением последовательности действий, которую необходимо выполнить для передачи несрочного сообщения на Атлантиду. Написано на Древнем. Слово в левом окошке читается как «ты». В следующем квадратике фонетическая транскрипция на Древний английского слова «сервер». Слово под стрелкой, что проходит через, хм, стилизованную версию Врат, обозначает «соединение» или «набор адреса». Окошко в виде замка с башнями подписано как «Град Удивительный», ну, а в последнем окошке значится «я», — зачитав это, Перри перевела взгляд на Янга. — Какая прелесть, — добавила она.

― А это? — Янг отогнул одну из складок записки, освобождая следующую надпись.

― Это префикс, который необходим для присоединения к заголовку сообщения, чтобы пометить его для сервера, — пояснила Перри, — и чей-то код авторизации.

Янг вздохнул, покосился на Раша и полностью развернул листок.

― А это?

― А здесь сказано, — Перри запнулась на мгновение, летуче улыбнулась, — «Может, позвонишь мне как-нибудь?»

― Ясно, — сухо буркнул Янг и протянул записку Рашу.

Он взял ее и начал рассматривать. Похоже, записка представляла собой нижнюю половину разорванного надвое блокнотного листка. На самой бумаге, под рисунком и текстом, виднелась оставшаяся часть надписи из водяных знаков, которая изначально должна была гласить: «засекречено». В самом низу странички стояла криво нацарапанная подпись: «Дж Шеп», и угловатость этих английских букв чем-то смутно напоминала Древний.

― Можете оставить нас на минуту? — обратился к Перри Янг.

― Конечно, — сказала она. — Мне, пожалуй, пора запускать мой кошмарный комплекс технических мероприятий по возвращению домой в два часа ночи.

Раш поморщился.

— Э-эм, — промычал Янг. — Может, вам чем-нибудь…

― Не стоит, — прервала его Перри. — У меня своя отработанная система. Но я потребую компенсацию за беспокойную ночь, — она с намеком посмотрела на Раша.

Тот кивнул, приподнимая брови.

― Мы еще поговорим, — пообещала она.

― Я не учреждаю групп по интересам, — предупредил он, пока она катила свое инвалидное кресло к дверям.

― Но вполне можете стать соучредителем одной такой, — отозвалась она. — Увидимся позже. Рада, что вам удалось вернуться.

― Да-да, — ответил он.

Молча они с Янгом наблюдали, как ее инвалидное кресло покидает лазарет.

― Ну, как ты? — спросил Янг, в голосе его слышна была усталость.

― Нормально, — сказал Раш.

― Да чушь это собачья, — буркнул Янг. — Я был на брифинге с Шеппардом.

На Раша вдруг накатило горячее, иррациональное желание, чтобы Шеппард оказался _здесь, рядом_. Чтобы можно было спросить, что же, черт возьми, произошло с ними там _на самом деле_ , было ли это реальным, и если да, то в какой степени.

— Кристалл у Картер, — очень тихо сообщил ему Янг. — Заперт в ее лаборатории. Кроме нас с тобой о его существовании знают Шеппард, Лэндри, Джексон и Картер. Так что не рассказывай о нем. Вообще никому. Мы собираемся распустить слух, будто миссия была провалена.

Раш судорожно выдохнул.

Итак, кристалл был физическим объектом, он _существовал_.

― Сможешь вытащить меня отсюда? — спросил Раш.

Янг долго смотрел на него, в лице его читалась какая-то внутренняя борьба, но о чем — трудно было сказать наверняка.

― Да, — ответил он. — Я так и планировал. Перестань кидаться на медперсонал, соберись и постарайся во время медосмотра держать себя в руках, чтобы ни у кого не возникло подозрений, будто у тебя крыша поехала — и я вытащу тебя.

Раш кивнул.

* * *

Менее чем через час, после того как Раш был осмотрен доктором Брайтман, получил на руки новый комплект камуфляжа, пузырек с обезболивающими таблетками и прилагавшуюся к таблеткам лекцию, Янг снова нарисовался в лазарете КЗВ. На этот раз на правом плече полковника болтался черный рюкзак.

— Ну как, готов отправляться, отчаянный? — спросил Янг.

Раш встал, чувствуя, как сразу же задрожали натруженные мускулы. Точная физикальность произошедшего с ним по-прежнему оставалась для него не ясной, однако _что-то_ определенно довело его тело до состояния почти полного физического изнеможения. По всей вероятности не существовало способа избежать рефлекторного сокращения мускулатуры при субъективном переживании смерти, вне зависимости от того, являлась ли «смерть» реальной или нет.

Он молчал до тех пор, пока они не зашли в лифт и стали подниматься на поверхность, к выходу с базы.  
― А с тобой что случилось? — пробормотал он, махнув рукой на Янгов костыль.

― Да так, — Янг вздохнул и привалился спиной к стенке лифта. — Небольшой рецидив. Ничего страшного. Меня, знаешь ли, повысили в должности, а я тут же решил злоупотребить новым служебным положением и принял весьма сомнительное решение отправиться на полевое задание.

Рашу потребовалось пара мгновений, чтобы осмыслить услышанное.  
― Так ты тоже был на планете?

― Ага. Погодка там, как оказалось, была не очень.

― Нет?

― Нет, — сказал Янг. — Нам пришлось несколько часов пережидать на «Одиссее», пока шторм поутихнет. Как раз в это время вы двое и вернулись назад.

Двери лифта раскрылись, и они с Янгом, быстро миновав небольшой холл, вышли наружу и окунулись в июльскую духоту. Ночь была ясная, над головой знакомым узором рассыпались по темному небосклону звезды. Стоило только подумать об Альтере, как тонкий, едва уловимый зов планеты тут же начал давить на его разум, добираясь до него даже сквозь необозримые расстояния пространства и времени.

― Эй, — негромко окликнул Янг. — Все нормально?

Оторвавшись от звезд, Раш перевел взгляд на стоянку и осознал, что застыл прямо входом на парковку. Хотелось бы знать, сколько известно Янгу. О чем рассказал им на брифинге Шеппард? Так было бы гораздо проще.  
― Да, — сказал он, — все хорошо. Давай ключи.

― И что же в этой жизни, — словоохотливо заворчал Янг, — может навести тебя на мысль, будто я позволю тебе сегодня _сесть за руль_? — полковник стащил с плеча рюкзак, покопался там и достал портативный шифратор радиосигнала. Включив его, Янг вручил засветившееся неярким светом устройство Рашу: — _Вот_ , держи, теперь это твое.

Раш вздохнул и взял шифратор. Затем потянул руку к плечу Янга. Движение вышло таким замедленным, словно сам воздух сопротивлялся ему.  
― Давай, я понесу, — указал он на сумку, которую тащил Янг, с запозданием понимая, что, наверное, стоило предложить помощь раньше.

― Не нужно, я в порядке, — отказался Янг.

― О да, — Раш демонстративно уставился на костыль. — Оно и видно.

― Ты про это? — Янг тоже посмотрел на трость. — Чисто для форсу.

― Я так и понял, — сказал Раш.

В полном молчании они прошагали по нагретому за день асфальту до места, где ждала их машина Янга, в темноте ночи казавшаяся черной. С негромким пиканьем Янг разблокировал ее своим дистанционным ключом. У Раша возникли некоторые затруднения с механикой открытия двери, потому что он запутался в перекрещивании — сначала оперся правой рукой о крышу авто, а левой взялся за ручку, потом наоборот, но в конечном итоге обеими руками ему удалось отодрать дверцу от корпуса автомобиля.

С другой стороны, уже забросив рюкзак на заднее сидение, за его телодвижениями наблюдал Янг.

Раш сел в машину.

Ни один из них не проронил ни слова.

* * *

_Интервалы нестандартны, но предсказуемы, и ему следует, с учетом того, что отныне известно ему о собственной генетике, задуматься, не с ней ли_ связана _их предсказуемость? Конечно же, такое вероятно, иметь слух, который позволял бы ему распознавать и идентифицировать все абсолютные высóты звука. Был ли шанс, что это лишь комбинация врожденных способностей к музыке и сильнейшей увлеченностью ею же; был ли шанс, что это обыкновенное умение, мастерство, которое ему присуще, которое_ имелось у него всегда, _и потому он способен услышать любой тон, чем бы тот не являлся? Он еще не понимает природы этого звука, но знает,_ как _тот_ звучит. _Существует ли вероятность, что увязнув в этом звучании, вырваться будет уже невозможно? Выхода_ нет _. Сопротивляться невозможно. Он уже внутри этого звукового тона, и тон теперь повсюду._

_― Говори со мной, — зовет его Шеппард. — Говори со мной._

_Были в его жизни времена, когда он мог слушать; времена, когда она могла играть на скрипке часами, и его это совершенно не беспокоило. Партита в ми-мажор относилась к тем произведениям, которые очаровали его и привели к классической музыке, потому что тогда все это еще не пересекалось со всеми его множествами. Все образованные люди умели играть на фортепиано, в той или иной степени, по крайней мере. Но тон из ми-мажор трансформируется в ми-минор, и наверняка эта трансформация спровоцирована_ им самим; _он всегда отдавал предпочтение минорному трезвучию в тонической ноте, ей же минор казался нездоровым, но в то же время она находила трогательно забавным, что он,_ разумеется, _предпочитал минор,_ конечно же, родной мой, ты предпочтешь минор, ведь ты…

_― Разве ты не слышишь? — стонет он. — Я не могу это выключить._

_— Раш._

_― Нечего тут слышать, — возражает Шеппард. И, как часто бывало в последнее время, при этих словах его охватывает ужас. Раз нечего слышать, раз ничего не звучит, значит, он теряет рассудок, значит, его разум охвачен каким-то невральным пожаром, который возник где-то в слуховом участке мозговой коры и распространяется оттуда повсеместно. Ничего небывалого в этом нет. Такое случалось уже. С другими. Лучше было бы, если бы он играл или же, напротив, стало бы хуже, бесконечно хуже?.._

― Эй, отчаянный, — окликнул Янг. — Проснись.

Раш так резко выпрямился, что натянувшийся ремень безопасности болезненно впился в ребра. Инстинктивно вскинув руки, Раш с яростью принялся отдирать от себя опоясывающую его узкую тугую ленту, как будто та атаковала его.

― Тебе, похоже, что-то приснилось, ― Янг проговорил это ненужно медленно.

После раздражающего противоборства с ремнем безопасности, а затем — с дверцей автомобиля, Раш сумел, наконец, вырваться наружу. Спустя несколько ударов сердца место своего нахождения удалось идентифицировать как парковочную стоянку возле собственного дома. Он попытался осторожно втянуть в себя теплый удушающий воздух, но претерпел неудачу. Он попытался _ни о чем_ не думать, но поняв отныне их тональные предпочтения, трудно было выбросить из головы мысли о том, каким окажется следующий шифр. Тот, который…

― Отчаянный, ― прокряхтел Янг, вылезая из машины.

― Не называй меня так, ― сердито прикрикнул на него Раш.

― Окей, ― сказал Янг. ― Будь добр, захвати пиццу с заднего сиденья, ладно?

У Раша не было ни малейших воспоминаний о том, когда они успели раздобыть пиццу. Должно быть, на его лице что-то отразилось, потому что Янг приподнял брови.

― Ты спал, ― пояснил полковник. ― И потом, в Колорадо-Спрингс не так много мест, где можно разжиться съестным в три часа ночи. Сдается мне, будь у нас выбор, ты предпочел бы жареные крылышки.

― Я не предпочту ни то, ни другое.

― Ну и плохо, ― буркнул Янг. ― Брайтман сказала, что тебе нужно поесть.

― Когда ты успел переговорить с Брайтман? ― его разум был словно бы расщеплен на множество осколков и функционировал вне перцептивной непрерывности.

― На брифинге с Шеппардом. Хватит уже вопросов, бери пиццу и пошли, ― ответил Янг, доставая с заднего сиденья со стороны водительского места свой рюкзак и костыль.

― Что она тебе рассказала? ― Раш открыл заднюю дверцу и забрал из машины пиццу.

― Что вы оба слегка переохладились и страдаете от переутомления и истощения. Что в ваших анализах крови, помимо огромного количества адреналина, есть признаки мышечного повреждения. И завтра, можно не сомневаться, у вас обоих все тело будет ныть, как черт знает что.

Раш нашел это высказывание ободряющим и успокаивающе обыденным.

Вслед за Янгом он направился к подъезду, неся гребаную _пиццу_. Теперь возникло ощущение, что воспринимать происходящее как _слишком_ обыденное будет ошибкой, и потому у него опять появилось смутное чувство неопределенности, неуверенности в том, что все, что происходит сейчас, происходит на самом деле. И потом, имело ли это значение? Он не знал.

― И что все это значит? — спросил Янг.

― Что все это значит? — недоуменно повторил Раш.

― Ну, та хрень, которую ты сейчас делаешь? — сказал Янг.

― Какая хрень?

― Которую ты только что сделал.

― Что я сделал? — не понимал он.

― _То_ , что _сделал_ , — Янг тянул на себя тяжелую дверь подъезда и словно бы в изнеможении глотал слова. — Ты знаешь, о чем я. О том, что ты моргаешь как-то… э… заторможено.

Пытаясь сообразить, как следует отреагировать на подобный вопрос, Раш ничего не ответил.

― Выглядит так, будто ты сейчас стараешься представить себя совсем в другом месте, где вокруг были бы сплошные гении.

Раш приподнял брови.

― Да взять хоть пиццу, не так ли? — продолжал Янг, когда они зашли в лифт. — Ты питаешь ненависть к совершенно обычным вещам.

_Разве?_

― Я так не думаю, — ответил Раш.

― Они положили в нее баклажаны, — Янг кивнул на пиццу.

― Зачем? — спросил Раш.

― Потому что это было самое странное и вычурное дерьмо, которое у них нашлось, — ответил Янг.

― Я не склонен считать баклажаны чем-то особенно «странным», — сказал Раш.

― А знаешь, Джексон думает, будто ты вообще не ешь.

Было не совсем понятно, к чему это сказано, и есть ли тут связь, а если есть, то какая.

Двери лифта разъехались, и они вышли на лестничную площадку. Янг тяжело ковылял чуть впереди, двигаясь с большим трудом, очень медленно. Машинально, не задумываясь над тем, что делает, Раш протянул руку к правому плечу Янга и стащил с него рюкзак. И только инициировав своим поступком определенную цепочку событий, он осознал, что это было, пожалуй, не слишком удачной идеей.

На следующие несколько секунд он потерялся во времени и пространстве.

Когда же к нему вернулась способность ориентироваться в происходящем, оказалось, что пицца, рюкзак и костыль Янга валялись на полу, а предплечья полковника крепко стискивали ему шею. Сам Раш был приперт спиной к стенке, а выбитый из равновесия Янг пытался не то придушить его, не то цеплялся за него, чтобы не упасть, а может — и то и другое вместе.

― Плохая идея, — просипел полузадушенный Раш.

― Думаешь? — шатаясь, выдавил сквозь зубы Янг, который, наконец, сумел опереться о стену и обрести устойчивость. — Какого черта это было?

― Помощь?

― Отлично, — Янг выдохнул и отпустил Раша. — Э-э, спасибо. — Полковник хлопнул Раша по плечу, что являлось, кажется, извиняющимся жестом, и также, надо полагать, подразумевало под собой выражение благодарности. — Прости. Тяжелый денек, знаешь ли.

Раш наклонился и, с некоторым затруднением подняв костыль, вручил его Янгу. Затем закинул рюкзак себе на плечо, подобрал с пола коробку с пиццей и поплелся за Янгом к дверям квартиры полковника. Тот некоторое время возился, отпирая дверь и громко клацая ключами по лакированному дереву. Войдя внутрь, Янг щелкнул выключателем, и Раш проследовал за ним. Рюкзак он скинул с плеча на пол, а пиццу положил Янгу на стол.

― Спокойной ночи, — сказал он. — Благодарю за… — он сделал попытку кратко суммировать, за что именно ему полагается поблагодарить Янга, но в голове царила пустота, и потому Раш не стал продолжать и лишь вяло махнул рукой.

― Нет, — сказал Янг. — Садись.

― Думаю, не стоит, — попробовал возразить Раш.

― Сядь, — снова сказал Янг, с болезненной гримасой опускаясь на стул.

― Наслаждайся ужином, — сказал Раш. — То есть, завтраком, — поправился он. — С баклажанами.

― Сядь или я позвоню Джексону, — пригрозил Янг.

― В этом нет необходимости.

― Спорное утверждение, — Янг открыл коробку и вытащил из нее кусок пиццы. — Итак, у тебя есть два варианта. Или мы будем есть здесь или в твоей квартире. Раз уж мы уж здесь, и поскольку ты странно секретничаешь по поводу своих апартаментов, то на твоем месте я бы выбрал первый вариант.

Плюхнувшись на стул и опершись локтями о стол, Раш уткнулся подбородком в сцепленные в замок руки и задумчиво смотрел на лежавшую перед ним пиццу.

― Так и будешь глядеть на нее или начнешь уже есть? — спросил Янг. — Только ради _тебя_ я попросил напихать туда баклажанов, знаешь ли.

― Зачем ты делаешь это? — поинтересовался Раш.

― Потому что Брайтман сказала, что тебе нужно поесть, — ответил Янг. — Я же объяснял. Уже.

― Это и было твоим планом? — спросил Раш. — Мне казалось, ранее мы постановили, что касательно выбора еды решений ты принимать не будешь.

― _Ты,_ может, и постановил. Исключительно сам для себя, в своей башке.

― Что ж, я вполне на такое способен, — согласился Раш, беря из коробки кусок пиццы и откусывая. И только тут он осознал, насколько сильно был голоден. Спустя несколько минут, в течение которых он с какой-то свирепой прожорливостью поглощал пиццу, до него вдруг дошло, что Янг наблюдает за ним.

― Итак, — произнес Янг, — рассказывай, что там случилось.

Раш скосился на него:  
― Мне казалось, ты уже заслушал отчет.

― Точно, — подтвердил Янг. — Отчет Шеппарда.

Раш чувствовал себя слишком уставшим для всего этого.

Он поразмышлял, какие могут быть потенциальные последствия, если не рассказывать Янгу ничего.

Он поразмышлял, какие могут быть потенциальные последствия, если рассказать Янгу все.

Он поразмышлял, какие могут быть потенциальные последствия, если немного потянуть время.

― И? Собираешься что-нибудь произнести? — полюбопытствовал Янг.

― Да, — ответил Раш.

Наверное, лучше будет сфокусироваться на красочных деталях.

― Сейчас самое время, — подстегнул Янг.

― Думаю, кристалл является вторым фактором, — начал Раш.

― И что это должно означать? — спросил Янг.

― Это принцип аутентификации, — пояснил Раш, откусывая большой кусок пиццы. — Мы пытаемся открыть замок. Пытаемся определить, как набирать каждый шеврон. И это то, что нам известно. То есть — первый фактор. Но теперь у нас имеется физический объект, который был добыт… с некоторыми затруднениями. Объект заключает в себе определенные качественные характеристики, необходимые для взлома замка и, вероятно, тем или иным образом способен взаимодействовать со Звездными Вратами. Следовательно, это второй фактор.

― Ясно, — кивнул Янг. — То есть, просто чтоб уточнить, получается, вы с Шепом проделали там выдающуюся работенку?

Раш дернул плечом.  
― Кристалл имеет форму глифа и, судя по всему, конгруэнтен пятому шеврону. По моим предположениям, если подсоединить кристалл к Вратам, то это поможет в разблокировке системы шифров в целом. Это позволит … — он ненадолго запнулся, потому что в сознании промелькнул образ Альтеры, прозрачный пол хрустальной башни. — Это позволит нам определиться с последовательностью набора шевронов, — продолжил он, — которая до сих пор ускользала от нас.

― Но у тебя уже есть пять шевронов, — заметил Янг. — Я думал, как только ты добудешь каждый из них…

― А с чего ты решил, будто те пять, которые я расшифровал, это первые пять из последовательности? — спросил Раш. — Я не имею ни малейшего представления, в каком порядке должны располагаться все девять шевронов. Мы можем взломать их, но вряд ли сумеем… — положив кусок пиццы на стол, он в качестве пояснения сделал жест руками в воздухе, — вряд ли сумеем набрать их один за другим в правильной последовательности.

― И ты думаешь, если соединить кристалл с Вратами… думаешь, тогда получится набрать адрес?

― Скорее всего.

Задумчиво жуя челюстями, Янг издал какой-то звук, похожий на одобрительное фырканье.

Раш вернулся к поеданию пиццы. Теперь он чувствовал себя немного лучше, чем на протяжении всей минувшей ночи, мысли его значительно прояснились.

― Ладно, так что произошло там, отчаянный? — спустя пару мгновений спросил Янг.

― Чего ты хочешь от меня, — Раш поднял на него взгляд, — подробного рассказа?

― Ага, — подтвердил Янг.

― Зачем? — спросил Раш.

― Затем, — отрезал Янг. — Тут у нас будет свой брифинг.

Ну что ж. Будет, так будет.

― Официального отчета о миссии тебе давать не придется, в документах ты будешь обозначен как анонимное гражданское лицо, включенное в состав засекреченной миссии, которая проводилась под эгидой военной юрисдикции Атлантиды. Стараемся не оставлять бумажных следов.

― Тогда с какой стати я должен отчитываться? — поинтересовался Раш.

― С такой, что действующий глава проекта «Икар» решил, что это хорошая идея, а генерал Лэндри с ним согласился.

― Почему именно сейчас?

― Потому что ты слишком устал, чтобы пудрить мне мозги.

― Мы прошли через Врата на планету, хакнули код, взломали наборное устройство, затем Шеппард и я были перенесены в пространстве и, быть может, во времени на родину Древних, прошли там ряд оценочных тестов, увязанных на личные знания и навыки, раздобыли кристалл и очнулись на Земле, чувствуя себя крайне скверно.

Янг вздохнул.

Раш откусил от пиццы.  
― А кто действующий глава проекта «Икар»?

― Так, похоже, как бы ты ни устал, ты всегда в состоянии пудрить мне мозги.

Раш только вскинул брови.

― Опиши планету, — попросил Янг.

― Покрыта травой, — ответил Раш, пытаясь избавиться от тех чувств, которые возникали в сознании вместе с образами травяных просторов, и сосредоточиваясь на своем раздражении. — Мы видели только две локации. Первая — то место, куда нас перенесло исходно, а вторая… — он запнулся, мысли его мучительно кружились вокруг покинутых технологий. — Город.

― Первое место, — сказал Янг. — На что оно было похоже?

― Там находилось невысокое строение, выполненное в виде радиального рисунка, — рассказывал Раш. — Почти полностью скрытое травой. Наборное устройство Врат располагалось в центре металлического круга. Как только мы оказались там, перед нами появилась голографическая проекция женщины.

― Как вы узнали, что она была голограммой? — спросил Янг.

― Она сама идентифицировала себя так, — ответил Раш, беря еще один кусок пиццы из коробки и опуская глаза.

Поскольку у него не было уверенности в том, что мог сообщить им на брифинге Шеппард, ему подумалось, что лучшим курсом действий будет минимизация неопределенностей и субъективизация неприятных событий.

― Что она сказала вам? — спросил Янг.

― Она выдала нам стандартное приветствие, — ответил Раш, — а затем поинтересовалась, что нам нужно.

― И что вы ей ответили?

― Мы сообщили ей о своем намерении получить код к шифру, она ответила, что запрос корректен, как будто ей предоставили вычислительную валидизацию. Затем она пригласила нас проследовать далее, — вообще-то у него не было особого желания продолжать рассказ на данном уровне детализации.

― Как вы поняли, куда нужно идти? — спросил Янг, жуя пиццу.

― Мы поискали разрывы в низкой металлической стене, которая окружала нашу позицию. Обнаружилась лишь одна брешь.

― И вы прошли через нее, — сказал Янг.

― Да, — кивнул Раш, глаза его с четкой регулярностью обозревали внутреннее убранство апартаментов Янга — книги, стулья, лампы и всю типовую стандартную мебель полковника, которая до сих пор находилась в состоянии полусобранности.

― А что было потом? — Янг не отставал.

― Мы прошли серию тестов, — сказал Раш, откусывая очередной кусок, — и раздобыли кристалл.

― Ага, — Янг рассеяно теребил пальцами краешек рифленого картона коробки из-под пиццы. — И каков был первый тест?

Как уже не раз случалось, Янг сумел-таки разговорить его о том, о чем ему совершенно не хотелось говорить. И проделал это Янг с ловкостью, которая никак не укладывалась в сложившееся у Раша представление об этом человеке. Так, что в итоге рассказ следовал почти без усилий.

Янг был необычайно _хорош_ в _подобных_ вещах.

Он был даже лучше Джексона. Наверно. Хотя самым идеальным выбором для такого брифинга стал бы Дэвид, разумеется, но сейчас Дэвид был… недоступен. Рашу казалось, если кто и в состоянии в полной мере постичь природу Альтеры, то только Дэвид, которого неустанно подстегивал, словно кнут, какой-то загадочный внутренний драйв. Хотя происхождение и возможные последствия этого драйва до сих пор оставались от Раша сокрытыми.

Да, Янг в этом был отменно хорош.

Но, пожалуй, Раш еще сможет обернуть ситуацию себе на пользу.

Он положил недоеденный кусок пиццы на стол.

Плохая идея.

Он снова взял кусок со стола, и мышцы руки слабо затряслись, сражаясь с навалившейся на него незримой усталостью.

Янг молча приподнял брови.

Похоже, чрезмерная абстракция может служить для него источником определенных проблем, однако из того тоже можно извлечь практическую пользу. Итак. Он развернет ситуацию в свою сторону.

― В общей сложности там было семь комнат, — начал Раш, — и, вполне возможно, затянулось испытание исключительно по моей вине. Поскольку, как только мне стало очевидно, что сейчас начнется что-то вроде теста, я немедленно экстраполировал на него размышления о том, не будет ли его структура похожа на микрокосм закодированных шевронов, используемых при наборе адреса Врат. Я чувствовал, что должно существовать сродство между _формой_ теста и его _функцией_ , которая обеспечивает набор адреса. Таким образом, я предположил наличие семи этапов испытания применительно ко Вратам или же десяти применительно к шифру. Существовал третий вариант — девять, по количеству шевронов, но он был менее вероятен. Как только мы с Шеппардом сообразили, что испытание является адаптивным по отношению к нам, я предпринял попытку придумать убедительное внутреннее обоснование остановиться на шести этапах. Думаю, именно это оказало существенное влияние на итоговый результат, — он слегка пожал плечами и откусил от пиццы. — Однако ты спрашивал о первой комнате.

В выражении лица, каким смотрел на него Янг, читалась одновременно и озадаченность и тревога.

― Первая комната состояла из двух силовых полей, протянувшихся вдоль боковых стен по всей их длине, от пола до потолка. Поля двигались навстречу друг к другу, и мы оказывались в ловушке между ними. При этом субъективно мы переживали боль, полную потерю моторных функций и смерть, затем происходила как бы перезагрузка, и нас снова возвращало в ту же комнату на исходную позицию, — он откусил кусок пиццы. — Неоднократные неудачные попытки, как выяснилось, оказывали кумулятивный эффект на нашу физиологию. Мы пытались обогнать движение силовых полей, — он начал загибать пальцы, — пробовали изменить схему электропроводки стен, пройти вдоль изогнутой строчки текста, стелющейся по полу, пока не поняли, что нужно было позволить полям столкнуться и пройти друг сквозь друга. Это создало участки деструктивной интерференции, которые являлись проходимыми.

Янг пытался было ввернуть словечко, скорее всего, намеревался больше узнать о деталях, но Раш сделал вид, будто не заметил и продолжал:  
― Вторая комната в большей степени была прерогативой полковника Шеппарда. Сначала нам показалось, что это будет обычный тест на физическую силу по отношению к виртуальному сопернику, но учитывая, что уровень сложности был… м-м-м… подстраивавшимся в процессе, я думаю, любое состязание с противником изначально заложено было как проигрышное, и вступать в него было ошибкой. Схватки можно было бы избежать полностью, если бы мы вовремя догадались, что единственное, что от нас требовалось — одновременно взяться за ручку оружия. — Он достал из коробки еще один кусочек пиццы. — В третьей комнате было относительно просто, как только я понял, что…

― Погоди-погоди, — Янг вскинул руку. — Не _гони_ так. Ты сказал, уровень сложности был подстраивавшимся? Что это значит?

Раш остро пожалел, что не сформулировал фразу иначе.

― Это значит, он подстраивался под нас, — сказал он, пытаясь пояснить все общими словами, без подробностей. — Способа победить не существовало.

― То есть _тебе_ тоже пришлось вступать в схватку?

Очевидно, Шеппард на том брифинге был куда менее конкретен, чем Рашу представлялось. Или, быть может, Шеппард подбирал не такие откровенные формулировки. В любом случае, сейчас смысла увиливать не было.

― Да, — подтвердил Раш. — Для осуществления перезагрузки мы оба должны были потерпеть поражение.

― Ты хочешь сказать, что _после_ того, как полковник Шеппард был повержен у тебя на глазах, _ты_ в свою очередь предпринимал попытку сражения? — плечи Янга были напряжены, обеими руками полковник опирался о стол.

― Да, — ответил Раш, не поднимая на него глаз. — Могу однозначно заявить, смерть от перерезанного горла ничем не страшнее смерти от силовых полей, тем более что обе они не являлись реальными, а возникли под влиянием внешних процессов как результат наших подсознательных ожиданий.

― Я тебя умоляю, — сказал Янг, — только не надо впаривать мне, будто ты и в самом деле _веришь_ в эту чушь.

Деланно пожав плечами, Раш заставил себя снова откусить от пиццы. Он старался ни о чем не думать. Поскольку это не получилось, он решил переключиться мыслями на гипотезу Римана, с которой пришлось столкнуться в третьей комнате.  
― Как я уже говорил, — продолжил он свой рассказ, — в третьей комнате нам повезло с первой попытки. Решение той загадки не требовало математического доказательства как такового, скорее, необходимо было идентифицировать наиболее значимую особенность одной из знаменитых нерешенных Задач Тысячелетия…

― Как она выглядела? — Янг задал вопрос, глядя на него с чрезвычайным напряжением, которое полковнику удалось завуалировать лишь отчасти.

― Ну, — объяснял Раш, жуя пиццу, — это было изображение комплексной плоскости, огромное, от пола до потолка, но очевидно было, что правильной точкой выхода являлось…

― Нет, — нетерпеливо перебил Янг. — Голографическая проекция. Из второй комнаты. На что она была похожа?

― На человека, — Раш отвел глаза, — одетого в черную одежду незнакомого покроя, вероятно фасона Древних. В руках у него было оружие, идентичное тому, что держал я.

Хорошо бы знать, о чем рассказал им Шеппард, а о чем умолчал. Судя по всему, касательно этой части своего повествования тот был довольно сдержан, вероятно, из-за банальной нехватки времени, а может, в силу каких-либо иных, неведомых причин.

― Оно меняло внешность? — поинтересовался Янг. Но и сам не дал возможности Рашу ответить, сразу же продолжив: — Конечно же, наверняка меняло. Когда вы с Шеппардом одновременно взялись за ручку клинка, в нем должно было случиться что-то вроде короткого замыкания.

Молча кивнув, Раш заставил себя в очередной раз откусить от пиццы.

― Кем оно было? — спросил Янг.

― Формально никем, — попытался увильнуть Раш. — Это была адаптивная голограмма, которая изменяла свой рост, телосложение и внешний вид в зависимости от того, против кого в данный момент выступало — Шеппарда или меня.

― Но на кого оно было _похоже_ , отчаянный?

― Ну хорошо, когда ему противостоял я, оно было похоже на меня.

― О да, конечно, — Янг вздохнул, ненадолго опустил голову, затем снова поднял на него глаза. — Оно _говорило_ с тобой?

В колебании Раш затянул паузу до той точки, после которой уже ничего не оставалось, кроме как произнести:  
― Да.

― Что оно говорило? — спросил Янг.

― Ничего существенного, — ответил Раш, — это были лишь мрачные отображения моей подсознательной иррациональности. Комната номер четыре являла собой проверку на знание философских текстов Древних. Там нам, к несчастью, пришлось несколько раз _сгореть_ заживо, прежде чем Шеппард сумел, наконец, то ли припомнить, то ли интуитивно придумать правильный ответ. Для меня так и осталось загадкой, каким образом ему удалось отыскать верное решение, а сам он, казалось, не имел особенной склонности разъяснить мне это. Похоже, он многое вкладывает в технологическую концепцию построения архитектуры умозаключений на основе того, что может лежать далеко за рамками реально пережитого опыта. Судя по всему, у него такое часто срабатывает в сценариях подобного рода.

― Это верно, — согласился Янг.

Раш снова откусил от пиццы.  
― Испытание комнаты номер пять состояло в том, что вся она была заполнена излучающими, статическими смертоносными полями, которые причудливо искривлялись неясным для меня образом. Переплетение и деформация этих полей приводила к формированию участков конструктивного и деструктивного взаимодействия, которые создавали эстетически привлекательный паттерн. Силой мысли мы могли преобразовать созданный из полей рисунок в электромагнитную энергию — чрезвычайно интересную, но без малейшей гребаной подсказки на то, каким образом _это_ работает и, даже если получится воспроизвести рисунок, то в какой момент и где возникнет этот новый паттерн. К сожалению, области деструктивного взаимодействия, которые являлись безопасными, не всегда пересекались, и это означало, что нужно было очень точно выбирать место своего позиционирования, иначе следующий рисунок при смещении может убить тебя. Комната номер шесть была…

― Шеппард упоминал, что в пятой комнате тебе пришлось особенно тяжко, — осторожно проговорил Янг.

― Да ну? — Раш запихнул в рот очередной кусок пиццы и попытался придумать, как бы рассказать о произошедшем, чтобы быть фактически точным, но в то же время не дать Янгу дополнительной информации и не спровоцировать нового потока вопросов. И чтобы это не напомнило ему самому о теории музыки или о предпочитаемых Древними интервалах, из которых состояли тона, потому что отныне что-то такое уже засело в глубинах его разума, что-то, ранее принадлежавшее только _им_. Это было сродни тому, как по короткому отрывку из гребаного _Шопена_ дать пришельцам представление обо всей западной музыке. Существовали единые принципы, которые могли…

Однако он не собирался заниматься принципами музыкальных обобщений сейчас.

Он _не_ собирался заниматься принципами музыкальных обобщений _сейчас_.

― Он говорил, будто тебе казалось, что ты слышишь какой-то тональный компонент.

― Так и было, — сказал Раш.

― Но _он_ его не слышал, — Янг сделал легкий акцент на местоимении «он».

― Готов поспорить, он не в состоянии услышать собачий гребаный свисток. Ты считаешь себя достаточно квалифицированным для оценки двух субъективных противопоставленных переживаний, как будто существуют такие метрики, по которым можно было бы судить о достоверности одного из них в противовес другому? — Он не мог доказать им, что они ошибаются; он не мог доказать им, что они _правы_ — в том, что бы они там не навоображали себе — поскольку все они что-то подозревали; просто он не совсем понимал, _что именно_ , равно как и не был уверен в том, что _они_ сами понимали это.

― Нет, — медленно произнес Янг. — Я не об этом. Я вовсе не говорю, будто ты _ошибаешься_ …

Что уже хорошо, так как он вовсе не ошибался, потому что объективно невозможно было, чтобы он _мог_ ошибаться. Такое по определению не могло быть вероятным.

― …я просто хочу сказать, не впервой, когда случаются штуки наподобие этой… э-э… расстраивающие тебя, — Янг явно старался быть предельно осторожным, и, несмотря на то, что его последнее заявление было верным, полковник несомненно, _несомненно_ намекал на то, что тональная структура комнаты могла быть ничем иным, как воображаемой конструкцией самого Раша, что на самом деле _было совершенно не так_. Она не была воображаемой, не более чем все, случившееся тогда.

― Правда, — согласился Раш, тем самым вынуждая Янга немного сбавить напор и выигрывая себе возможность продолжать рассказ. — Комната номер шесть была создана по подобию первой комнаты и являлась ее эстетической противоположностью. Она была полна… — ему перехватило горло, — …воды. Существовала тропинка, позволяющая переплыть бассейн и добраться до выхода, и нам достаточно быстро удалось отыскать ее по одной фразе на Древнем.

― Шеппард говорил, что и в этой комнате тебе тоже пришлось нелегко, — тихо сказал Янг.

Он никогда не любил воду.

― К тому моменту я уже очень устал от этих гребаных _умираний_ , — сказал Раш.

Существовала плата за отчаянное _стремление_ побыстрее закончить этот жуткий тест, за попытку заставить испытание ограничиться только шестью комнатами. Но была ли эта плата исходно неизбежной или же она стала неизбежной потому лишь, что он _верил_ в это — не имело значения.

― Конечно, — отозвался Янг.

Как только ему стала ясна природа ловушки, в которую они угодили, он сразу же понял, что вода обязательно будет, ее не может не быть.  
― Таким образом, мы несколько раз тонули, — Рашу даже удалось произнести это довольно-таки ровным голосом. — Затем мы были перенесены в город, в комнату, где находился нужный нам кристалл. Я забрал кристалл, и нас вернули обратно на планету.

― В седьмой комнате не было никаких тестов? — спросил Янг.

Ему вспомнился подавленный, несчастный город, такой одинокий под белой звездой. Даже сейчас он не понимал, почему и как мог покинуть его.

На этот раз ему не пришлось терзаться вопросом, о чем Шеппард рассказал им.

Он знал.

― Нет, — твердо ответил Раш. — Не было тестов.

― А после того, как ты схватил глиф, ты ничего не помнишь? — спросил Янг.

― Нет… — произнес Раш и тут же осекся, когда перед его мысленным взором словно бы сам собой коротко вспыхнул образ мрачного низкого неба, шелест дождя по листве деревьев. — Я оставался в сознании несколько секунд. Достаточно долго, чтобы понять, чем я обладаю.

В квартире воцарилась тишина, слышался лишь негромкий гул включенного кондиционера воздуха. Янг молчал, глядя на Раша с каким-то затравленным выражением и рассеянно потирая рукой челюсть.

По окончании допроса мыслительная деятельность Раша, казалось, начала утрачивать свою остроту и напряженность.

― Ты как, в порядке? — спустя время спросил Янг.

― Разумеется, — ответил Раш.

Янг не отводил от него внимательного взгляда.

В ответ он тоже уставился на Янга, удивляясь про себя, неужели с ним действительно что-то не так, а он просто не в состоянии это заметить?

― Я в порядке, — с нажимом подчеркнул он.

― Хорошо, — тихо сказал Янг, машинально поигрывая недоеденным куском пиццы в руке. — Я рад это слышать.

В молчании они рассматривали остывшую пиццу.

Он чувствовал, как замедляется ход его размышлений.

― Сейчас половина четвертого утра, — сказал Раш. — _Не может быть_ , чтобы вы, люди, предпочитали такое время для брифингов.

― Не хочешь переночевать у меня на диване? — спросил Янг.

― Благодарю, но нет, — ответил Раш.

― А как насчет того, чтобы сказать «да»? — настаивал Янг.

― С чего бы мне так поступать?

― Я же купил для тебя ужин, а в благодарность ты завтра покормишь меня завтраком.

― Если мы начнем считаться по принципу «услуга за услугу», — заметил на это Раш, — то окажется, что ты задолжал мне обедов четырнадцать, примерно.

― Я пообещал Брайтман, что пригляжу за тобой, — сказал Янг.

― Да брось, она все равно не узнает, — ответил Раш.

― А еще я пообещал ей, что _ты_ присмотришь за _мной_.

Раш внимательно посмотрел на Янга. Тот неудобно сидел на краешке стула, лицо его было измученным. Кожа вокруг глаз полковника собралась жесткими морщинками, на лбу поблескивали бисеринки пота. Утром он покинул квартиру, не беря с собой костыль, и это говорило о том, что случившееся с ним на планете имело больше физиологических последствий, чем можно было ожидать от стандартной физической нагрузки, даже в условиях не самой хорошей погоды.

― Что случилось? — спросил Раш, рассеянно колупая краешек картонной коробки из-под пиццы.

― Я расскажу тебе завтра, отчаянный, а сейчас я слишком, черт меня побери, устал.

Раш коротко кивнул в знак согласия, а затем предупредил:  
― Я не сплю на диванах.

― Прекрасно, — сказал Янг. — Можешь спать на чем пожелаешь. Лично _я_ буду спать на диване.

― Ты закончил? — Раш указал на пиццу, которую они истребили почти полностью.

― Угу, — ответил Янг. — Вообще-то, на вкус полное дерьмо.

― А я что говорил? — сухо заметил Раш. — Это та проблема, которая всегда появляется при повышении кулинарных стандартов. — Он взял со стола коробку и направился к дверям темной кухни.

― Да уж, теперь возврата нет, — согласился с ним Янг.

― Точно. — У него возникли некоторые затруднения с мелкой моторикой, необходимой для того, чтобы оторвать кусок фольги.

― Что не служит хорошим предзнаменованием для вечеринки «Жаренные крылышки и шахматы», которую Митчелл запланировал на конец этой недели, — заметил Янг, который, тяжело опираясь на свой костыль, проследовал на кухню за ним.

― Крылышки и шахматы?

― Он называет это «крылышко-шахматы», — ответил Янг. — В одно слово. Потому что он балбес. И почему-то считает, будто таким образом отучит Тил’ка называть земную пищу терминами Джаффа. Вот в чем он видит свой долг командира.

Раш понятия не имел, что на это можно ответить.

― Вот, опять ты так делаешь, — сказал Янг.

― И что же такое я опять «делаю»?

― Делаешь такой вид, словно мечтаешь, чтобы окружали тебя исключительно гении, — объяснил Янг. — А может, собираешься брякнуться в обморок. Трудно сказать наверняка.

― Ни то, ни другое, — Раш разложил на кухонной стойке фольгу и начал расправлять ее руками, собираясь завернуть в нее остатки пиццы.

― Если под «ни то, ни другое» ты подразумеваешь «и то, и другое», — хмыкнул Янг, — то да, пожалуй.

― Как талантливый шахматный игрок полковник Митчелл вряд ли меня поразит, — ответил Раш и обернулся к холодильнику. Открыв его, он сощурился от яркого флюоресцирующего света и положил завернутые в фольгу кусочки пиццы поверх внушительного запаса пива.

― Да, он не шахматист, — согласился Янг. Полковник стоял в дверях, прислонясь к косяку, облитый падающим из соседней комнаты электрическим светом. — Вечеринку он организует ради дам.

― Как мило, — буркнул Раш и сделал попытку смять картонную коробку из-под пиццы, однако недостаток координации снова дал о себе знать.

― Да не волнуйся об этом, отчаянный, оставь, — попробовал успокоить Янг.

Не отвечая, Раш продолжал свирепо мять и складывать несчастную коробку и, закончив, запихнул ее в мусорное ведро под раковиной. Затем на пару мгновений вцепился в стойку кухни, восстанавливая силы и надеясь, что слабый тремор мышц не так сильно заметен со стороны.

― Ладно, — сказал Янг, — так тоже ничего.

― Заткнись, а? — рявкнул на него Раш.

― Четыре-три, — подсчитал Янг.

Он непонимающе уставился на Янга. Ушла примерно секунда, прежде чем он, наконец, прошептал:  
— Вот черт.

― Тебе стоит принять таблетки, которые дала Брайтман, если хочешь поутру быть в состоянии шевелиться, — Янг полез в шкафчик за стаканом. — Я тоже планирую выпить прописанную мне дозу обезболивающего.

― Подумаю над этим.

― Ну, думай, — Янг похромал из кухни обратно к обеденному столу, возле которого он оставил свою сумку. — А тем временем не хочешь насладиться просмотром рекламных роликов?

― Как я могу устоять? — ворчливо буркнул Раш.

― Сейчас вернусь, — пообещал Янг и потопал к себе в спальню.

Оперевшись руками о стол и наклонившись вперед, Раш предпринял еще одну попытку подавить дрожь измотанных за этот бесконечный день мышц. В мыслях почему-то крутилось — а чем занимался сейчас Джон Шеппард? Ему представилось, как где-то далеко отсюда, в глубинах вселенной, тот стоит сейчас перед лицом туманной угрозы, уставший и измотанный, полный тайн, в незримом ментальном единении с тем своим городом посреди океана.

Раш встряхнул головой, отгоняя эти видения, выудил из кармана пиджака пузырек с таблетками, которые всучила ему Брайтман, и некоторое время изучал этикетку, прищурив глаза. Затем, так и не открыв пузырек, спрятал его обратно в карман.

В поисках постельных принадлежностей ему пришлось залезть в один из шкафов Янга. Тому наверняка должно было достаться от жены что-то из подобных вещей. Раш хорошо помнил, как распаковывал как минимум одно домотканое одеяло, выполненное в сомнительной эстетике согласования цветов. Оно отыскалось без особого труда.

Спустя несколько минут в комнату вернулся одетый в футболку и свободные спортивные штаны Янг, одной рукой он опирался на костыль, в другой нес одеяло и подушку. Он бросил их на пол рядом с диваном.

― Ты уронил, — сухо заметил Раш, посмотрев на пол.

― Это для тебя, — объяснил Янг. — Мне достаточно будет дивана. Но, э-э, — тут он заметил найденное для него Рашем одеяло. — Спасибо.

― Не стоит, — ответил Раш.

― Не подашь мне руку, отчаянный, а? — попросил Янг.

Раш подошел к нему, они вцепились друг другу в предплечья, и Янг осторожно опустился на диван, а Раш помогал ему, придерживая за руки и потягивая на себя.

― Нужно еще что-нибудь? ― спросил Раш, глядя на то, как Янг, помогая себе рукой, пытается закинуть на диван левую ногу. ― Например, одолжить пунктов двадцать IQ, м-м-м? ― он наклонился и, подхватив ногу Янга, бережно уложил ее на диван. Это расчетливое движение исчерпало запас прочности его до предела уставших мышц и ему снова пришлось сражаться с вновь появившимся ощутимым тремором.

― Нет, ты точно засранец, ― Янг скрипнул зубами и поморщился пока ерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. В тоне его безошибочно угадывалась веселость.

― Это в качестве подарка, ― сказал, выпрямляясь, Раш. ― Постарайся не слишком завидовать.

― Ага, ― прошипел Янг, наконец-то улегшись на спину. ― Буду стараться изо всех сил. Вот же, мать твою, ― почти беззвучно вырвалось у него. ― Похоже, дела обстоят хуже, чем мне казалось поначалу.

― Так что случилось с тобой? ― спросил Раш, пока осматривал комнату в поисках пульта от телевизора.

― Беготня наперегонки со смертью от высокого напряжения оказалась не столько «легким режимом несения службы», сколько «обычным режимом несения службы», ― сказал Янг. ― Но есть и положительный момент ― я ничего не сломал.

― Поздравляю, ― буркнул Раш. ― Что еще за смерть от высокого напряжения?

― Гроза, ― объяснил Янг. ― Да ладно, забудь. Нормальный такой шторм. С молниями. И говоря «нормальный шторм» я имею в виду чудовищно огромный шторм. С ливнем. И градом. Вам с Шеппардом еще повезло, что вы вернулись, когда худшее было уже позади.

― Безусловно, ― сказал Раш. Пульт отыскался на книжной полке Янга.

― Спасибо, ― Янг взял протянутый ему пульт и включил телевизор.

Раш погасил верхний свет и уселся на пол, прислонясь спиной к дивану, на котором лежал Янг. С запозданием он осознал, что ему не хватает ноутбука на коленях, но сама мысль о том, чтобы подняться и тащиться в свою квартиру за компьютером, казалось, уже отнимала чересчур много сил.

― Отчаянный, ― негромко произнес Янг, щелкая пультом и через равные короткие промежутки времени переключая каналы, ― ты ведь понимаешь, что все это полная жопа, верно? Что произошло на той планете?

Раш не ответил.

― Что-то там произошло, ― уверенно сказал Янг. ― В целом.

― Полагаю, да, ― отозвался Раш.

― Обычно все идет не так, ― сказал Янг. ― Но иногда случается, что ты, сам того не желая, оказываешься на пути какой-то непонятной хрени, и тогда она может переехать тебя.

Прошло много времени, а Раш все молчал, лишь мелко дрожал мускул его щеки.

В конце концов, Янг прекратил терзать пульт и остановился на какой-то образовательной программе, посвященной ландшафтному дизайну. Немного спустя, пока на экране рассказывалось о том, как правильно рендерить деревья, до Раша донеслось его ровное дыхание.

Он сидел и думал о Вратах, о сокрытых в них шифрах. Он думал об Альтере, о бесконечно бегущих по ее внутренним электросхемам запросах, никогда не получавшим ответов. Он думал о математике, о той зыбкой, неуловимой границе между истиной и ее отображением.

― Я не думаю, что это проблема, ― прошептал он наконец.

\-----  
Примечания переводчика:  
* — «Остров радости», фортепианная пьеса Клода Дебюсси


	27. Chapter 27

_Его пальцы глубоко зарываются в рыхлую почву. Он ползет, вернее, тянет самого себя по этой мрачной местности, вверх по крутому склону. Прогресс его крайне медленный — плетью висит пылающая адской болью рука, а сломанная нога, бесполезная, волочится следом. Воздух кажется раскаленным. Слышно, как кашляет рядом Телфорд, и снова он беcтолку стискивает в кулаках серую пыль в попытке подтянуться чуть выше. Тщетно._

_«Мы не умрем здесь», — говорит Телфорд, задыхаясь от кружащегося в воздухе пепла._

_Янг закашливается: «Нет?»_

_«Нет, — отвечает Телфорд. — Я этого не_ допущу _»._

Янг распахнул глаза навстречу ярким солнечным лучам, что заливали квартиру сквозь прорези не до конца закрученных жалюзи.  
― О боже, — пробормотал он, заслоняясь ладонью от слепящего света раннего утра. Он был в холодном поту.

Его разбудила боль.

Или солнце.

А может, это сделали клочья сновидения, к моменту пробуждения успевшие почти полностью испариться из сознания.

Пристальным взглядом уставился он в потолок и долго лежал так, наблюдая за тем, как по белой краске ползет утро.

Его кости заживут. Они уже понемногу заживали. Это был всего лишь... рецидив. Обычный рецидив и ничего более. Решив, что разлеживаться дальше нечего, он боком пододвинулся к самому краю дивана и потихоньку спустил правую ногу на пол. С большим трудом, так, чтобы не сгибать и не напрягать левое бедро ― ну, почти не сгибать ― и по возможности задействовать только правую руку и правую ногу, ему удалось привести себя в вертикальное положение. Придерживаясь о стенку рукой, он опасливо перенес вес тела на больную ногу.

И выдохнул, глубоко и протяжно.

Могло быть хуже.

Но, вообще-то, могло бы быть и получше.

Он опустил взгляд вниз, на пол, и резко вздрогнул. Пробежавшая по жилам адреналиновая волна заставила рывком отступить назад, и он чуть было не рухнул обратно на диван. Янг зашатался, но успел снова схватиться за стену и удержать равновесие, затем втянул в себя глубокий вдох и свирепым взглядом оглядел распростертого у его ног математика. Тот лежал на полу лицом вниз и производил впечатление человека, которого хорошенько отделали и бросили умирать.

― _Проклятье_ , ― прошипел Янг, пытаясь, к чертям, взять себя в руки и успокоиться.

Если человек по каким-то своим причинам не желает спать в кровати, то Янг не видел в том никакой проблемы. Конечно, это немного странновато, но… Раш? Да ладно. Тот вообще странный парень. А вот в чем Янг однозначно _видел_ проблему, так в том, что слегка _нервозно_ , знаете ли, проснувшись поутру, обнаружить, что под твоим журнальным столиком кто-то валяется, и валяется в таком виде, словно его только что переехал асфальтовый каток.

Только удостоверившись, что Раш дышит, определенно _дышит_ , Янг позволил себе закатить глаза.  
― Ученые, — прошептал он.

Дотянувшись до прислоненного к стене костыля, Янг похромал в ванную, где в высшей степени осторожно стащил с себя футболку и КЗВ-шные спортивные штаны, которые использовал вместо пижамы. В зеркало он старался не смотреть, не очень-то хотелось приходить в ужас от зрелища своего помятого отражения, служившего еще одним напоминанием о том, насколько далеко он сейчас от того, что привык считать нормальным для себя уровнем функционирования.

После душа, двух пилюль перкоцета и завтрака, состоявшего из куска холодной пиццы с баклажанами, которую Янг сжевал наскоро стоя на кухне рядом раковиной, самочувствие его значительно улучшилось. По всей видимости, было еще рано, около восьми утра, и он задумался, а стоит ли ему сегодня являться на базу КЗВ? С одной стороны, после внеземных командировок вступали в силу определенные послабления стандартных трудовых протоколов. Во всяком случае, после миссий, подобных вчерашней, ему точно полагался выходной или, по крайней мере, хотя бы свободное утро. С другой стороны, следить за выполнением данного правила или же, наоборот, отменять его в случае надобности, вменялось в обязанность высшему командному составу, а учитывая, что действующим главой проекта «Икар» отныне являлся он сам, то, получается, ему и принимать решение идти или нет сегодня на работу.

Приковыляв обратно в гостиную, он пару мгновений размышлял над этим, задумчиво рассматривая распластанного по полу Раша.

Приняв решение, Янг сперва потащился на кухню и поставил варить кофе. Затем вернулся обратно в гостиную, поднял с пола обшитый кевларом и запертый на маленький кодовый замок рюкзак, который накануне вечером ему выдали в КЗВ, набрал семизначный шифр и приложил большой палец к портативному сканеру замка. Когда замок открылся, Янг вытащил из рюкзака стопку бумажных файлов и личный ноутбук, разложил все на столе и открыл компьютер.

В электронной почте обнаружилось несколько непрочитанных сообщений. Он по порядку кликнул на каждое из них.

 _Кому: Эверетт Янг_  
_От кого: Кэмерон Митчелл_  
_Тема: ДАЖЕ НЕ ДУМАЙ ОБ ЭТОМ_

_Если ты вздумаешь сегодня припереться на работу, то на нашу крылышко-шахматную вечеринку мы вместо тебя позовем твоего соседа. (А если серьезно, слушай, в шахматах он как, силен? Вообще-то он смахивает на вполне себе типичного шахматного парня. Считаешь, он мог бы подсказать мне кое-какие приемчики? Что посоветуешь?) Позвони мне вечером, ладно? Обязательно позвони, черт тебя побери. Надо обсудить кое-что._

_-Кэм_

Янг закатил глаза и кликнул на следующее письмо.

 _Кому: Эверетт Янг_  
_От кого: Дэниел Джексон_  
_Тема:_

_Как я предполагаю, теперь у тебя имеется достаточно материалов для чтения, раз уж ты глава ПИ. Думаю, тебе захочется поговорить. 555-2438. К твоему сведению, послезавтра ЗВ-1 отправляется на полевое задание, не знаю, насколько это затянется. Надеюсь, твоя спина в порядке. И бедро. И нога тоже. Хочу предупредить, несмотря на то, что д-р Лэм сейчас формально не в комиссии, Кэму удалось вытянуть из нее медзаключение по поводу твоего решения вернуться к действительной службе. Вкратце я бы охарактеризовал его как «раздражение»._

_-Дэниел_

Янг вздохнул.

 _Кому: Эверетт Янг_  
_Копия: Дэниел Джексон_  
_От кого: Генри Лэндри_  
_Тема: Бумажная волокита_

_Полковник Янг, рапорт от вас я ожидаю завтра к 09:00. Вас лично я не желаю видеть до тех пор, пока не получите от медиков допуска к работе. Д-р Ван Дэнзен составила служебную записку, где детально изложила свое профессиональное суждение касательно вашего командного решения, а также о том, что она думает об эффективности работы медкомиссии командного центра ЗВ, выдавшей вам допуск к несению службы. Она расценила ее как малоэффективную. Ожидаются определенные бюрократические последствия, так что сделайте нам обоим одолжение и, используя форму H7650, составьте дельную докладную с рациональным обоснованием вашего решения отправиться на полевое задание. Пусть Джексон тоже ее подпишет. Политиканы любят этого парня. Доктора любят этого парня. Все любят этого парня._

_-ГЛ_

Негромко засвистела кофеварка, и Янгу снова пришлось тащиться на кухню. Налив себе чашку кофейной бурды, он вернулся обратно, уселся за обеденный стол и продолжил разбираться с электронной почтой. Покончив с этим, Янг какое-то время сидел и в нерешительности потягивал кофе.

Конечно, можно было начать работу над той «бумажной волокитой», и не было никаких сомнений, что _Лэндри_ именно этого от него и ждет. Но с другой стороны, Раш же в настоящий момент дрыхнет без задних ног, а Янгу _не_ слишком улыбалось разбираться с кипой секретных бумаг после того, как тот проснется и будет ошиваться поблизости.

Вот уж точно.

Он встал и похромал к себе в спальню за очками для чтения, которые остались на прикроватной тумбочке. Прихватив их с собой, Янг вернулся в гостиную, уселся за стол и закрыл свой лэптоп, затем подтянул папки поближе, разложил их в хронологическом порядке и приступил к чтению.

* * *

_…по завершении дискуссии о впечатляющем прогрессе экспериментальных работ д-ра Беккета над данной проблемой, стоит обратить внимание на следующие вопросы: 1) В чем состоит биологическое предназначение генов ATA, LTA и NRA? 2) Как именно указанные гены были введены в человеческую генеалогию? 3) Какое влияние оказали они на эволюцию человека? 4) Как можем использовать мы те знания об этих генах, которые есть у нас на сегодняшний день, а также те, которые, предположительно, станут известны в будущем, для понимания нами принципов функционирования устройств Древних и развития наших собственных, равных им технологий? Учитывая специфику настоящего отчета, потенциальные ответы на эти вопросы будут вкратце изложены ниже в формате для читателей-неспециалистов. Для более подробного профессионального анализа см приложения, подготовленные д-ром Карсоном Беккетом, начиная со страницы 4._

_1) Что касается биологического предназначения генов Древних. Довольно заманчиво пуститься рассуждения о «предназначении» ксеногенетических элементов с позиции продуцируемых ими эффектов. Если бы мы решили пойти по этому пути, то могли бы сказать, что благодаря гену ATA головной мозг носителя приобретает способность продуцировать определенные электромагнитные волны, способные активировать технологии Древних. Ген LTA, со своей стороны, наделяет носителя рецептивными, т.е. воспринимающими, свойствами и позволяет выполнять ментальную калибровку между активированным устройством Древних и оператором. Однако такая интерпретация была бы ошибочной. Эволюционно гены передаются от родителей потомству по причине того, что наделяют организм преимущественными для выживания свойствами, каковые генерируются, дифференцируются и поддерживаются в рабочем состоянии благодаря функционированию этих генов. ATA персистирует в человеческой генеалогии вовсе не потому, что является активатором технологий Древних. Независимо от причин, по которым данный ген был введен в геном человека, сохранился он в популяции лишь вследствие того, что обеспечивает некие иные преимущества в борьбе за выживание, нежели простое наделение носителя способностью эффективно управлять технологиями Древних. То же самое заключение можно сделать и в отношении LTA. И действительно, каждый из этих генов встречается у человеческих индивидуумов не только в комбинации друг с другом, но и поодиночке. Циркулирующие в научном медицинском сообществе КЗВ спекуляции относительно придаваемых данными генами преимуществ в борьбе за существование, главным образом сфокусированы на предположении, будто эти гены могут стимулировать развитие у человека измеряемого количественно так называемого «шестого чувства», которое дает носителю возможность взаимодействовать с теми участками электромагнитного спектра, которые обычно лежат вне диапазона человеческого восприятия. Опыты, проведенные д-ром Беккетом и д-ром Маккеем, касающиеся взаимодействия Джона Шеппарда с лантийскими технологиями (в том числе: «шаттл-прыгун», детектор признаков жизни и Кресло Неврального Интерфейса) указывают на то, что некоторые основания для такой гипотезы есть, хотя доказательства тому по природе своей не более чем анекдотичны. Телеологически довольно привлекательно строить предположения, будто преимущества, даруемые генами ATA и LTA в борьбе за выживание, могут основываться на способности носителя воспринимать местное электромагнитное окружение и, в свою очередь, воздействовать на него. С учетом потенциала, который несут в себе эти гены, было бы неправильно сужать наши исследования и их интерпретации рамками так называемых «побочных эффектов» («продуцирование» и «восприятие» в отношении взаимодействия с технологиями) и забывать об основном их предназначении, поскольку это может ограничить наши последующие достижения в фундаментальной науке._

_2) Введение генов Древних в родословную тау'ри. Как очевидно каждому, кто занимался исследованием ATA или LTA, гены эти не являются «человеческими» эквивалентами нуклеотидов Древних, приобретенными человечеством за длительный период времени путем конвергентной эволюции. ATA и LTA демонстрируют настолько высокую степень генетического сохранения генетического кода Древних, что не остается вопросов касательно того [даже если допустить, что в нашей галактике люди являются вторичной эволюционной ветвью человека как вида (событие, чья независимая спонтанность представляется маловероятной, и до настоящего времени еще достоверно не верифицирована)], каким конкретно образом указанные гены могли быть введены в человеческую генеалогию на одном из этапов ее эволюционной истории. Произошло ли это путем намеренного вмешательства или же оказалось следствием естественного полового размножения — остается вопросом, ответить на который на настоящий момент мы не можем. Также как и не в состоянии понять мотив введения этих генов людям, если предполагать акт преднамеренного генетического вмешательства. Экспертиза генетического фона лиц-носителей позволила вычленить существование восьми отдельных ареалов, где, предположительно, могло произойти внедрение человеку чужого генетического материала. Один такой ареал расположен в Африке, к югу от Сахары, два в Центральной Азии, два в Западной Европе, один в Восточной Европе, один на Ближнем Востоке и еще один в Центральной Америке. С учетом демографии КЗВ, у большинства лиц, у которых к настоящему времени были обнаружены указанные гены, прослеживается связь с западноевропейским ареалом внедрения. А конкретно — с Соединенном Королевством, каковое, основываясь на генетическом полиморфизме, можно считать источником гена, верифицированного у д-ра Карсона Беккета, полковника Джона Шеппарда и генерала Джека О'Нилла._

Янг приподнял брови, удивляясь, почему в списке не упоминался Раш. Он проверил дату сводного рапорта доктора Лэм, сверил ее с датой приема Раша на работу в КЗВ и обнаружил, что рапорт был составлен месяца за два до того. Не став углубляться в представленный анализ эволюционных последствий распределения генов и наскоро пролистав документ, Янг отложил его в сторонку, в пачку прочитанных файлов. Большая часть того, о чем он сейчас прочел, являлось лишь преамбулой — набором документов, рекомендованных генералом Лэндри, чтобы ввести его в курс дела, прежде чем нагрузить по-настоящему тяжелым материалом. Оставшаяся часть стопки состояла из папок черного картона, испещренного красными печатями, обозначавшими уровень секретного допуска, требовавшегося для того, чтобы выносить эти файлы из КЗВ. Он потянулся за следующей папкой и раскрыл ее. К его удивлению, все документы в ней оказались напечатанными на печатной машинке. То есть — набраны вручную, а не распечатаны с помощью лазерного принтера. Он нахмурился, поправил очки и приступил к чтению.

_31 августа 2007г._

_Неозаглавленный Комитет №4 — распечатка стенографии собрания._

_В заседании приняли участие: генерал Джек О'Нилл (ДжО), генерал Генри Лэндри (ГЛ), д-р Дэниел Джексон (ДДж), полковник Дэвид Телфорд (ДТ), д-р Кэролин Лэм (КЛ), помощник генерала Уолтер Харриман (УХ — секретарь)._

_Повестка дня: 1) формулировка цели; 2) обсуждение проекта целевой группы; 3) предлагаемые меры_

_ГЛ: Всем спасибо, что пришли. Как вам известно, в настоящее время мы оказались перед лицом опасности почти немыслимых масштабов. На этот комитет возложена задача по принятию решения относительно того, авторизовать или нет создание одного неозаглавленного проекта, целью которого будет борьба с угрозой, которую представляют собой Орай. Д-р Лэм, держу пари, из всех присутствующих вы единственная, кто еще не в курсе событий последних дней. Д-р Джексон кратко опишет вам сложившуюся ситуацию._

_ДДж: Как вы уже знаете, Вала и я с помощью устройства Древних, которое мы теперь называем «коммуникационные камни», обменялись сознаниями с физическими лицами из другой галактики. В ходе этого опыта нам довелось столкнуться с расой похожих на Древних существ. Подобно Древним они существуют на высшем уровне бытия в виде чистой энергии. Разговаривают они на языке Древних. Но сами называют себя Орай. И, к сожалению, существа эти были — и есть — гораздо менее, чем Древние, щепетильны в отношении политики невмешательства к нашей плоскости существования._

_КЛ: Отсюда обычай сжигать заживо своих же приоров._

_ДДж: Да. Но чего вы еще не знаете, это того, что они представляют прямую и явную угрозу нашей галактике._

_ГЛ: Угрозу, которую, как мы считаем, они в состоянии осуществить._

_ДДж: Орай способны накапливать силу путем аккумуляции электромагнитной энергии, продуцируемой синхронизированным поклонением, которого они жестко требуют от своих последователей. Таким путем они могут стать — вернее, уже стали — невероятно могущественны и почти непобедимы._

_ДжО: А когда было иначе? Кончай грузить нас ненужными подробностями, Дэниел. Суть в том, что чтобы противостоять этим парням, от нас потребуется все возможное и даже больше, потому как одолеть Орай будет посложнее, чем справиться с Системными Владыками. Могут понадобиться… нетривиальные методы._

_ГЛ: Что и является целью данного заседания. Рассмотреть возможность применения таких вариантов, не вполне тривиальных._

_КЛ: Прошу прощения, не могли бы вы уточнить, какова_ моя _роль в происходящем?_

_ГЛ: Вы здесь в качестве консультанта, д-р Лэм. На вашем присутствии настаивал д-р Джексон в свете намечающихся потенциальных…хм… этических проблем, которые могут появиться._

_КЛ: Этических проблем._

_ДДж: Да._

_КЛ: Этических проблем какого рода?_

_ДТ: Недавно нам стало известно о существовании варианта, который, в общем и целом, мог бы склонить чашу весов на нашу сторону в этом противостоянии с крайне враждебным, нематериальным и ультрамощным противником._

_ДДж: Тому нет никаких доказательств. Нет оснований полагать, будто этот вариант обеспечит нам какое-либо_ тактическое _преимущество._

_ДТ: Тем не менее, тактическое преимущество выглядит очень даже вероятным. Чтобы вкратце объяснить вам, о чем это мы — поскольку вряд ли вы обладали достаточным допуском к подобной информации, Кэролин — в базах данных Атлантиды были найдены ссылки на адрес из девяти шевронов. Символы, из которых состоит адрес, нам совершенно незнакомы, и было высказано предположение, что на самом деле это шифр. Перекрестные ссылки со всех баз данных Древних, ведущие к этому адресу, дают некоторые намеки на то, куда он может вести. Далее я, пожалуй, предоставлю слово Джексону, поскольку тут начинается его территория._

_ДДж: «И когда пришла за ними чума, когда восстала она из того, что сами же они и породили, отправились они в дальний путь по двум дорогам. Первая была для них страховкой, средством, с помощью которого они могли бы изменить свою судьбу. Вторая была их надеждой, и начиналась она в сердце острова, парящего среди звезд». Совершенно очевидно, что «вторая дорога» это Атлантида, и в тексте есть указания на то, что оригинальный город мог быть даже крупнее чем тот, который известен нам. А «первая дорога»… Одна из ссылок на нее и привела нас к адресу из девяти шевронов. Изменение судьбы звучит красиво. Многообещающе. Однако не надо забывать, что слово «дорога» в языке Древних используется в очень широком значении и зачастую по отношению к таким понятиям, которые мы с вами вряд ли бы концептуализировали как «дорога». Мы применяем к этому слову нашу собственную, картографическую, концепцию «дороги», тогда как то, что могут подразумевать под «дорогой» они, вовсе не обязательно является какой-то структурой или даже буквальным или метафорическим понятием пути. Скорее, это походит на средство или способ, с помощью которого можно преодолеть любые трудности или избегнуть их полностью — будь они физическими или метафизическими. То же самое слово зачастую используется в значении «грань», а также, довольно неожиданно, в значении «корабль». Как вы сами теперь понимаете, Древние описывали Атлантиду в образах «дороги-корабля», в то время как мы с вами, и в тех же самых словесных выражениях, в большей степени концептуализируем ее как город. Учредительные документы города или колонии, к примеру, содержали вариант слова «дорога», но в более привычном значении._

_ДТ: Отлично. Мы поняли._

_ДДж: Да что вы? Потому что касательно того, куда ведет адрес девяти шевронов, мне хотелось бы понятым абсолютно верно — конечно, это вполне может оказаться еще один город наподобие Атлантиды, но может быть, и нет. Возможно, это будет что-то вроде Селестиса. Или нечто худшее. Например, место, которым уже завладели Орай, особенно, если предполагать, что оно находится за пределами нашей галактики. А как мне представляется, такой вариант вполне вероятен, принимая во внимание тот факт, что адрес из восьми шевронов увел нас в галактику_ Пегас _._

_ДТ: Или там может найтись что-нибудь полезное для нас. Оружие, например. Не ты ли сам был одержим идеей отыскать созданное Мерлином…_

_ГЛ: Так, давайте не отвлекаться от темы и постараемся избегать других, в равной степени секретных направлений дискуссии._

_КЛ: Я пока не очень понимаю, каким образом все сказанное выше представляет собой этическую дилемму._

_ДДж: В базе данных нашлось не только это. Оказывается, в порядке получения доступа к этой… м-м-м… к концепции, обладающей способностью изменить судьбу или к…_

_ДТ: Дороге. Дороге или кораблю._

_ДДж: Не стоит называть это кораблем. И не стоит называть это дорогой. Было бы ошибкой вводить себя в заблуждение простыми ответами на неясные нам вопросы. В общем, для того чтобы получить полный доступ к этому адресу, потребуется точное соответствие определенным «критериям». Теперь, слово «критерии», в том значении, в котором оно было тут использовано, вне всяких сомнений подразумевает электрофизиологические изменения, которые происходят в головном мозге перед Вознесением, и мы знаем о том на примере одного реального и крайне неприятного инцидента. С клонированной версией Анубиса. Нам попадались надписи на стене его лаборатории, в которых это слово использовалось в точно таком значении._

_[См прилагающееся фото — УХ]_

_КЛ: То есть, если мы намереваемся попасть туда, нам понадобиться человек, который будет отвечать этим самым…э-эм… «критериям»?_

_ДДж: Да._

_ДТ: Все не так невыполнимо и удручающе, как звучит, особенно если вспомнить, что доступ к исследованиям Анубиса у нас есть. Думаем, нам удастся изменить одного из наших людей до тех параметров, о которых упоминается в базе Древних._

_КЛ: Понятно. О какого рода изменениях идет речь?_

_ДТ: Станет ясно после того, как разберемся, какого прогресса достиг Анубис в этом деле._

_ДДж: Мы тут об_ Анубисе _говорим. О прогрессе_ Анубиса. _Это что, действительно стоит на повестке дня?_

_ДТ: А еще мы говорим о вероятном уничтожении человеческой расы, если не сможем отыскать способа борьбы с Орай. Так что ты чертовски прав, это точно на повестке дня._

_ГЛ: Успокойтесь, джентльмены. Пока еще ничего не решено._

_ДДж: Если мы решимся на это, если кому-нибудь придется сделать такое, то я вызываюсь добровольцем. Это должен быть я._

_ДжО: Нет уж. Это должен быть наиболее подходящий генетический кандидат из тех, что у нас есть._

_ДДж: Оставьте Шеппарда Атлантиде. Он нужен там._

_ДТ: У меня есть другой кандидат, найденный через Национальную базу доноров костного мозга. Кое-кто, кто будет даже лучше, чем…_

Когда рядом послышался скрежет ножек передвигаемого по паркету стула, Янг аж подскочил от неожиданности. И сразу же поморщился, хватаясь рукой за поясницу, а напротив него на стул свалился Раш. Двигался ученый с непривычной для него медлительностью.

― Что ж. Выглядишь так, словно накануне тебя хорошенько отдубасили ла-апатой, — с сильным шотландским акцентом сказал Раш.

― Предполагается, это было что-то обидное? — поинтересовался Янг, закрывая папку. — Потому как _ты_ тоже выглядишь _дерьмово_. И звучишь очень по-шотландски.

― А это не должно показаться обидным? — глаза Раша прищурились.

― Последнее было проверкой, — сказал Янг, — ага. Фраза «выглядишь дерьмово» была обидной. А «звучишь по-шотландски» — нет. Наоборот, мне твой акцент нравится.

― Тебе _нравится_ мой акцент?

― С тобой невозможно разговаривать. Иди и займись завтраком. Или еще чем.

― Какой завтрак, уже почти полдень, — пробурчал Раш. — У тебя сейчас нехарактерно ученый вид.

― Спасибо, — Янг стянул с носа очки, в которых читал, — и да, я бы, пожалуй, не прочь завтрак заменить обедом.

― Ты бы не прочь? — повторил за ним Раш, ставя локоть на стол и опираясь подбородком о кулак.

― Ну, или можно обойтись остатками баклажанной пиццы, — предложил Янг.

― А _кофе_ там имеется? — вздохнул Раш.

― Кофе не еда, — поучительно буркнул Янг. — Но да, кофе есть.

― Вот и славно, — сказал Раш, вставая на ноги. Он поморщился и одной рукой ухватился за стол, а другую прижал к груди.

― Болит? — спросил Янг.

― Нет, — лживо процедил сквозь свои шотландские зубы Раш.

― Может, тебе стоит подумать по поводу привычки спать на жестком полу. Ты принял ту дрянь, что дала тебе Брайтман?

― Нет, — сказал Раш.

― Может, стоит подумать и об этом тоже.

― Я рассмотрю твои предложения, — в ответе Раша звучало лишь процентов десять его обычного высокомерия.

Янг дождался, пока тот скроется на кухне, затем снова нацепил очки и открыл папку. За несколько минут закончив дочитывать протокол первого заседания, он сразу же приступил ко второму.

_14 сентября 2007г_

_Неозаглавленный Комитет №4 — распечатка стенографии собрания_

_В заседании приняли участие: генерал Джек О'Нилл (ДжО), генерал Генри Лэндри (ГЛ), д-р Дэниел Джексон (ДДж), полковник Дэвид Телфорд (ДТ), д-р Кэролин Лэм (КЛ), помощник генерала Уолтер Харриман (УХ — секретарь)._

_Повестка дня: 1) прогресс, достигнутый гоа'улдами в исследованиях по Вознесению; 2) предлагаемый план работы над попыткой открыть адрес девяти шевронов._

_ДДж: И это повестка дня? Мы что, действительно собираемся рассматривать перспективы…_

_ДТ: Хватит с нас праведного негодования, Джексон._

_ДжО: А ну успокойтесь, вы оба. Время для дебатов еще будет. Позднее. После кофе._

_ГЛ: Д-р Лэм, не могли бы вы вкратце ознакомить нас с тем, что удалось выяснить о наработках Анубиса по данной теме?_

_КЛ: Я подготовила документ._

_[См в приложении — УХ]_

_КЛ: Я коротко суммирую то, что более подробно изложено в моем докладе. Настоятельно рекомендую всем присутствующим ознакомиться с ним, поскольку принятие решения, двигаться нам далее в этом направлении или нет, будет основываться на понимании технологической методологии Анубиса и на том, признаем ли мы ее научную и этическую обоснованность. От клона Анубиса, который какое-то время провел у нас в заключении, стало известно, что Анубис пытался достичь Вознесения с помощью биологических средств. Для этой цели он и создал собственный клон, наделив его генами ATA и LTA. Готовясь к заседанию, я распорядилась провести полный сравнительный анализ первичной структуры геномов биологических образцов, взятых у клона и имеющихся у нас образцов тканей Древних. Как и предполагалось, сравнение показало, что клон имел две копии ATA и две копии LTA. Но чего мы никак не ожидали —обнаружить еще один совпадающий участок генома._

_ДДж: Вы хотите сказать, что нашли еще один ген Древних?_

_КЛ: Да. Именно это я и хочу сказать. Сейчас мы работаем над окончательным заключением по этому вопросу, но каждый, кто показал положительный результат на ATA и LTA, в настоящий момент проверяются на носительство третьего гена. И как минимум одно совпадение у нас уже есть._

_ДТ: Кто?_

_КЛ: Николас Раш._

_ДТ: Мы должны_ заполучить _этого парня._

_ДДж: Я разговаривал с ним на прошлой неделе. Он ответил «нет»._

_ДТ: Тогда стоит предложить ему то, от чего он не сможет отказаться._

_ДДж: Это что еще за предложения?_

_ГЛ: Д-р Лэм. Продолжайте, прошу вас._

_КЛ: Удалось выяснить кое-что еще. Совершенно очевидно, что простого наличия всех трех генов не достаточно для начала той трансформации сознания, которая была зафиксирована у клона Анубиса, у д-ра Джексона, когда он возносился, и у д-ра Маккея во время его опытов над модифицирующей консолью Древних, найденной на Атлантиде. Необходимо что-то еще._

_ДжО: То есть понадобится очередное жуткое устройство, не так ли? И почему эти устройства_ всегда _такие жуткие?_

 _КЛ: В исследованиях Анубиса упоминается органический состав, специально разработанный им для максимального ускорения индукции белковых продуктов всеми тремя генами. Для того чтобы свершилось Вознесение необходима активация указанных генов, после чего стартует мощное возрастание их активности. Выходящее далеко за пределы их базового физиологического уровня. Мы полагаем, подобная генетическая сверхэкспрессия может быть достигнута путем сосредоточения сознания, как это описано во многих в текстах Древних, однако… есть вероятность, что индукцию генов можно запустить искусственно_.

_ДжО: Окей, а где нам раздобыть этот органический состав?_

_ДДж: А кто-нибудь кроме меня заметил, что тот клон Анубиса отличался некоторыми психопатическими наклонностями и едва не уничтожил КЗВ?_

Янг прервался на мгновенье. Взгляд его метнулся в сторону кухни, откуда доносился звук выдвигаемых Рашем ящиков и звон доставаемой из шкафов посуды. Задумчиво потерев челюсть, Янг снова углубился в чтение.

 _ДТ: Может статься, это побочный эффект того факта, что клон был, вообще-то, клоном_ Анубиса _, Джексон. Гоа’улда, который не так чтобы широко известен рациональностью мировоззрения и склонностью к цивилизованным методам ведения диалога._

_ДДж: О, правда? Уверен? А ты, надо полагать, обладатель ученой степени в продвинутой генетике? Или большой специалист по органическому синтезу? Нет, нам обязательно нужно включить в состав комиссии кого-то еще. Нам нужна Сэм. Почему полковник Картер не была привлечена к этому делу? Мне кажется, это вполне резонный вопрос._

_ДТ: Когда Древние активировали свои гены, они просто_ вознеслись, _они вовсе не_ сбрендили, _Джексон. Так что успокойся._

_ДДж: Они активировали их посредством ментального усилия, а не с помощью извращенного гоа’улдского устройства. Мы совершаем ошибку._

_ГЛ: Вы вольны выйти из состава комиссии в любое время._

_ДДж: Ну уж нет._

_ДжО: Д-р Лэм, почему бы вам не продолжить?_

_КЛ: На этом объективная информация у меня заканчивается. Образцов того органического состава у нас нет, однако нам удалось отыскать его формулу. Сейчас мы пытаемся синтезировать хотя бы небольшое количество вещества, но пока без особого успеха. Продвигается все с большими сложностями._

_ДТ: Нужно заняться поисками другой лаборатории Анубиса. И найти ее прежде, чем это сделает Люшианский Альянс. Всем нам хорошо известно, что они очень интересуются данным вопросом. Тем более что, как вы знаете, у нас имеется серьезная утечка информации._

_ДжО: Согласен._

_ГЛ: В высшей степени согласен. Полковник Телфорд, поручаю вам совместно с д-ром Джексоном подготовить список приоритетных задач по этому вопросу._

_ДТ: Конечно. А что насчет Николаса Раша?_

_ДДж: Я организовал для него скрытую охрану._

_ДТ: Этого не достаточно._

_ДДж: Он не хочет присоединяться к программе ЗВ._

_ДТ: Он просто пока не знает, что хочет. Это разница. Позвольте мне переговорить с ним._

_ДДж: Нет._

_ГЛ: Отлично, разрешаю. Поговорите с ним. Но сначала составьте список._

Янг пролистал немного вперед, пропуская ту часть документа, где подробно описывалась лаборатория Анубиса. Составлен отчет был человеком, возглавлявшим совместные усилия аж трех команд КЗВ, которые обеспечивали охрану и документирование всего, что было найдено в гоа’улдском помещении для клонирования. Быстро пробежав взглядом по стенографии собрания, посвященного обнаруженным в лаборатории артефактам, Янг перелистнул следующие несколько страниц и снова наткнулся на упоминание имени Раша.

_ГЛ: Итак, кандидат для использования устройства по выполнению физиологических изменений у нас есть, но этот кандидат пока не актуален._

_ДТ: Дайте мне немного времени. Я почти убедил Раша._

_ГЛ: Времени у вас, полковник, столько же, сколько у всех нас. Правда в том, что если бы не Вала Мал Доран, то Орай уже прорвались бы в нашу галактику и организовали бы себе тут плацдарм, и это, однако, ошеломляет._

_ДДж: Я сам все сделаю. Не нужен нам Раш._

_ДжО: Нет, ты этого не сделаешь, Дэниел. У тебя нет нужных генов, а еще — ты необходим нам в составе ЗВ-1._

_ДДж: И с каких это пор «у тебя нет генов» стало для меня проблемой? Они позволят мне сделать это. Я знаю, что позволят._

_ДТ: Они?_

_ДДж: Древние._

_ДТ: Не вижу, каким боком это их взволнует. Если уж они не пошевеливаются, чтобы помочь нам разгрести чертов бардак, который сами же и устроили, тогда тем более надо нам брать дело в свои руки._

_ДДж: Нельзя использовать устройство. Говорю вам, слишком дорого нам это обойдется. Раш — лауреат премии Филдса. В прошлом году он решил одну из Задач Тысячелетия. P=NP. Кажется, что-то связанное с полиномиальным временем. Не знаю точно. Суть в том, что он слишком широко известен в академических кругах и даже далеко за их пределами. Он не подходящий для нас кандидат. Люди обратят внимание, если он неожиданно исчезнет. Люди заметят, если вдруг с ним… если с ним что-то произойдет._

_ДТ: Насколько я понимаю, его математические таланты для нас неплохой бонус. Можем усадить его за работу над адресом девятого шеврона. И кто знает, вдруг он разберется, является ли эта штука шифром или нет, в конце концов. А то от наших математических гениев кроме невразумительно бормотания не слышно пока ничего дельного._

_ДжО: Вообще-то, с математическими парнями не хотелось бы связываться._

_ДТ: Да перестань, мы чуть ли каждый год прочесываем верхушку научного сообщества, подбирая себе сотрудников. Никакой разницы._

_ДДж: Однако существуют причины, по которым прежде мы никогда не вербовали Филдселовских медалистов. Или лауреатов Нобелевской премии. Оставьте его в покое. Оставьте его Земле._

_ДТ: Парень просто создан для этого места. Академическая среда не для него._

_ДДж: У меня не сложилось такого впечатления._

_ГЛ: Если не Раш, тогда нам остается Шеппард._

_ДДж: Это не должен быть никто._

_ДТ: Я понимаю, почему тебя гнетет ответственность за сложившуюся ситуацию, Джексон. И знаешь что? Правильно, что гнетет._

_ДжО: А вот это не ваше дело, полковник. Не забывайтесь._

_ДТ: А как еще расценить попытку воспрепятствовать найму лучшего из возможных кандидатов только лишь из чувства личной вины…_

_ДДж: Вы не можете знать, куда приведет этот адрес. У вас нет ни малейшего представления. Хватит воспринимать это как волшебное избавление от всех бед._

_ДТ: Мы в осаде. Проклятье, да будет настоящим чудом, если в следующем году нам не придется открывать второй фронт против Люшианского Альянса. Мы срочно должны что-нибудь не предпринять, иначе нас просто_ истребят.

— Вот дерьмо, — едва слышно вырвалось у Янга в тишине комнаты.

_ДДж: Мы занимаемся поисками оружия. Мы ведем работу по дискредитации верования, с помощью которого Орай выкачивают из людей свою силу. Мы разрушаем их плацдармы, мы…_

_ДТ: Этого не достаточно. Совсем не достаточно, и тебе это известно, Джексон. Тебе это очень хорошо известно, так же как и мне, иначе бы мы не сидели сейчас здесь._

_ДДж: Я здесь лишь потому, что альтернатива много хуже. Мне невыносима сама…_

_ГЛ: Держите себя в руках._

_ДжО: Дэниел._

_ГЛ: Решение пока не принято._

_ДДж: Принято. Все уже практически решено._

_ГЛ: Довольно, Джексон._

_ДжО: Дэниел. Мне кажется, мы тут — мы все-таки понимаем, что делаем. Мы хорошо понимаем, что рано или поздно нам придется к кому-то обратиться. И думаю, всем тут предельно ясно, о чем нам придется_ попросить _._

_КЛ: Есть еще кое-что, о чем бы мне хотелось упомянуть._

― Не возражаешь ненадолго прерваться? — спросил Раш.

Янг подпрыгнул на стуле.  
― Что? — от неожиданности он рявкнул чересчур резко и чересчур громко.

Окинув его пытливым взглядом, Раш приподнял руки и продемонстрировал ему остатки баклажанной пиццы. Он стоял в дверях кухни, прислонясь к косяку, брови его были чуть приподняты.

― Нет, — отказался от пиццы Янг. — Валяй сам. Не хочу, в общем.

― Что ты там читаешь? — полюбопытствовал Раш, с интересом разглядывая разложенные на столе папки.

― Ничего.

― Не выглядит оно как «ничего». Скорее, оно походит на стопку секретных документов.

― Именно, — сказал Янг. — _Ничего_.

Раш закатил глаза и скрылся в кухне.

_ГЛ: Что ж, продолжайте, д-р Лэм._

_КЛ: Я подготовила документ о природе того органического состава. Мы относим его к генетическим трансактиваторам, поскольку уже окончательно подтвердили, что именно в этом заключается его биологическая роль. Это липидорастворимая субстанция, способная быстро и эффективно проникать сквозь кожу человека. Судя по всему, состав был создан специально для трансдермального применения. Повышение активности экспрессии генов начинается немедленно после применения и за несколько дней достигает биологического максимума._

_ДжО: Это что же получается — натираешься этой слизью, и все готово? Те самые «критерии» достигнуты?_

_КЛ: Нет. Нет, не совсем так. Мы думаем, для того, чтобы метод сработал, человек должен обладать геном LTA. При наличии гена LTA электрофизиологические структуры мозга будут способны реагировать на самые тонкие воздействия технологий Древних. Как только трансактиватор запускает экспрессию LTA, носитель гена становится гораздо более восприимчивым к внешним манипуляциям._

_ДДж: Я знал. Я_ знал _, что во всем этом кроется нечто подобное._

_ДжО: Д-р Лэм, не могли бы вы перефразировать попроще?_

_КЛ: После применения мази начинаются изменения в электрохимии мозга. Судя по всему, субстанция создает возможность для неврального ремоделирования… э-эм… иными словами, позволяет внешнему устройству запустить процесс «перезагрузки» мозга. Возможно, это такая попытка искусственного воспроизведения той высокой степени ментального контроля сознания, которая была описана Древними как один из этапов Вознесения. Во всяком случае, мы так полагаем._

_ДжО: То есть, как только натрешься этой слизью, устройство перезагрузит тебе мозги?_

Янг прекратил читать. Стянул очки. Оглянулся на открытую дверь кухни, из которой доносились мерные, методические звуки постукивания ножа о разделочную доску — Раш там что-то нарезал. Надел очки снова.

_КЛ: Да._

_ДДж: Это неприемлемо._

_КЛ: Я согласна с д-ром Джексоном. Предложить подобный вариант человеку, который является одним из немногих, если не единственным, генетически предрасположенным для такого эксперимента людей, будет, по сути, не чем иным, как одной из форм принуждения._

_ДДж: Да. Так оно и есть, в точности. Нам следует найти иной путь._

_ГЛ: А вы бы сделали это?_

_КЛ: Прошу прощения?_

_ГЛ: Как поступили бы вы, зная все о нашей текущей ситуации — если бы вам предложили подобное, вы бы согласились?_

_ДДж: Вообще-то перед ней такой вопрос даже не должен ставиться._

_КЛ: Вы спрашиваете меня?_

_ГЛ: Я задаю гипотетический вопрос._

_ДДж: Такое совершенно не допустимо. Это…_

_ДжО: Дэниел, не кипятись._

_КЛ: Да. Да, я бы согласилась._

_ГЛ: Как поступил бы_ Джексон, _всем нам уже известно. А что скажут остальные?_

_ДжО: К чему ты клонишь, Хэнк?_

_ДТ: Я бы не задумался ни на секунду._

_ДжО: Конечно. Почему нет. Мне мозг перелопачивали уже не раз._

_ГЛ:_ Каждый _из нас пошел бы на это. Даже зная все, что мы знаем._

_ДТ: Нужно составить список из наиболее подходящих генетических кандидатов._

_КЛ: Я уже составила его._

_ДжО: Зачитайте нам верхнюю пятерку._

_КЛ: Николас Раш. Джон Шеппард. Дэйл Волкер. Роберт Кейн. Кэролин Лэм._

_ДжО: А теперь краткий анализ по ним, пожалуйста._

_КЛ: Николас Раш имеет две копии ATA, две копии LTA и одну копию NRA. Джон Шеппард имеет две копии ATA и две LTA. Дэйл Волкер имеет одну копию ATA, одну копию LTA и одну копию NRA. Роберт Кейн имеет одну копию ATA и две копии LTA. Кэролин Лам имеет одну копию ATA и одну копию LTA._

_ГЛ: Этот список только для ознакомления с ним здесь. Выносить его отсюда запрещается. Что там насчет Волкера и Кейна? Они уже на базе?_

_ДТ: Да. Волкер астрофизик, так что он отлично вписался. Занимается сейчас поисками залежей наквадрии, которая понадобится нам как источник энергии для Врат, когда адрес девятого шеврона будет расшифрован. Приятный парень. Кейн — ну, этот из компьютерщиков, пристроили его в отдел информационных технологий. Не уверен, что он купился на мои россказни о том, почему мы его так настойчиво вербуем, но, в любом случае, истинной причины, по которой их призвали сюда, никто из них не знает. В том числе и Раш, кстати говоря._

_КЛ: Так вот почему… вот почему я получила эту работу? Из-за моего генетического статуса?_

_ГЛ: Ты получила эту работу, потому что была наилучшим кандидатом на свободную вакансию._

_КЛ: О да._

_ГЛ: Нужно удостовериться, что сразу, как только мы выявляем носителей генов из Национального регистра доноров костного мозга, они либо берутся под охрану или перевозятся сюда._

_ДжО: Мне сильно не нравится то, что первый номер нашего списка — единственный парень, который все еще не на базе._

_ДТ: Сейчас для него… кхм… не лучшее время. Думаю, мне удастся убедить его присоединиться к нам по весне. Если бы мне разрешили рассказать ему про адрес девятого шеврона, это здорово облегчило бы задачу._

_ГЛ: Разрешение дано. Неплохо бы придумать ему псевдоним, по возможности человеческий, под которым мы будем упоминать в отчетах. Не хочется рекламировать его существование перед Люшианским Альянсом._

_ДТ: Я уже позаботился об этом._

_ГЛ: Уолтер, запусти по внутренней базе данных поиск на него, отыщи и удали все файлы, где содержатся ссылки на Раша._

_УХ: Слушаюсь, сэр._

_ГЛ: Стенограммы этих собраний должны существовать только в виде бумажной версии, и копированию и выносу за пределы данного помещения не подлежат._

_УХ: Есть, сэр._

_ГЛ: Это означает, что тебе придется печатать их здесь, Уолтер. На печатной машинке._

_УХ: Так точно._

Янг допил остатки кофе и просмотрел по диагонали еще кипу листов с распечатками протоколов собраний, которые состоялись в течение последующих нескольких месяцев.

_ДДж: «Икар». Название предложил Раш._

_ДТ: Не слишком оптимистично._

_ДДж: Мне нравится._

_ДТ: А мне нет. Если непременно хотите чего-нибудь греческого, как вам, например: проект «Пегас»?_

_ДДж: «Икар»._

_ДТ: «Тезей»._

_ДДж: Будем перебирать далее?_

_ДТ: Ну, «Икар»… кошмарное ж название. Ты хоть знаешь, что произошло с Икаром?_

_ДДж: Будешь смеяться, но да, знаю. Я, вроде как, доктор исторических наук и говорю на древнегреческом. А ты знаешь, что случилось с Тезеем? Его сбросили с утеса, когда его популярность в Афинах начала стремительно сходить на нет._

_ДжО: Так, ладно-ладно, окей. Давайте-ка дебаты об этих чудаковатых мстительных греках оставим на потом. Раш уже оформлен как наш сотрудник?_

_ДТ: Да. Он уже переехал. Зачислен в штат консультантом. Получил допуск к секретным материалам первого уровня. Неделю как работает на дому._

_ДжО: И по какой же причине вы, полковник, выглядите сегодня таким необыкновенно довольным?_

_ДТ: Он подтвердил, что адрес Врат — и в самом деле шифр. Более того — уже получил один из символов._

_ДДж: Что?_

_ГЛ: Вот это скорость._

_ДДж: Что ты подразумеваешь под «получил»?_

_ДТ: После того, как Раш глянул на адрес, он попросил показать ему схемы внутренней проводки Звездных Врат. Я передал их ему, а еще предоставил доступ к компьютерной модели Врат, которую сделала Картер. И Раш тут же, сходу выцепил из этой штуки девять отдельных взаимосвязанных шифров. Изучив код и все это компьютерное «железо», он взял да и взломал тот из шифров, который показался ему знакомым. Сегодня утром я отдал написанную им программу Сэм, чтобы она прогнала ее через наш КЗВ-компьютер по набору адреса и все проверила. Так вот, Врата запустились, взломанный им шеврон загорелся и зафиксировался._

_ДжО: Ни фига себе._

_ДТ: Вот так. Получил шеврон за сколько там, неделю? Надо бы нам поторопиться с поисками месторождений наквадрии. А то долго ковыряться с этой штукой он не будет. Я чую это. Щелкнет ее, как орешек. Пожалуй, стоит пригласить его присоединиться к этим собраниям._

_ДДж: Нет, нельзя этого делать. Мы должны рассказать ему, почему он был взят в программу ЗВ. Ему следует знать, что причина вовсе не в математике. Что причина кое в чем другом, и что он волен сам выбирать, чем ему дальше заниматься. Например, он может отправиться на Атлантиду. Он вовсе не обязан корпеть над этими шевронами._

_ДТ: Что еще за бред? Слушай, наш лучший генетический кандидат неожиданно оказался тем самым парнем, который расшифрует нам адрес девятого шеврона. Это больше чем просто совпадение, Джексон, даже ты не можешь отрицать._

_ДДж: И что же это, по-твоему?_

_ДТ: Судьба._

_ДДж: Он несчастен. Он неуравновешен. Он…_

_ДТ: Никакой «неуравновешенности» в нем нет. Психологическую экспертизу он прошел._

_ДДж: Да. Как много значит это здесь. Он неуравновешен в том смысле, что душевное спокойствие ушло из его_ жизни…

_ДжО: Дэниел._

_ДДж: Ну, хорошо. Пусть он работает над адресом, раз уж ему так того хочется, и раз это относится к сфере его деятельности. Но нам следует немедленно прекратить разговоры об использовании устройства Анубиса на ком-либо из генетического списка. Даже рассматривать такой вариант в качестве возможного нельзя._

_ДТ: Сказал парень, который только на прошлой неделе просил Моргану Ле Фэй, да что там просил, умолял чуть ли не на коленях, вмешаться в борьбу с Орай. И смог ли он ее убедить? Нет, ему пришлось любоваться на то, как она испаряется прямо у него на глазах. Золотой пылью уносится прочь. Мы проиграем войну, если не подыщем другие варианты. Ты знаешь это. Я знаю это. Мать твою, да даже Люшианский Альянс знает это._

_ДДж: Раз уж мы упорно продолжаем обсуждать применение данного устройства по отношению к кому-либо кроме меня, то я настаиваю на привлечении к этому делу МНС._

_ДжО: Дэниел, давай не будем…_

_ДДж: Я передам материалы дела Рэй. И позабочусь, чтобы МНС вошли в состав этого комитета._

_ГЛ: Это недопустимо по соображениям информационной безопасности. Сделаете это, Джексон, и будете лишены всех своих полномочий._

_ДжО: Стоп, стоп. Просто стоп. Этого не случится. Ни единого шанса, что такое произойдет._

_ДТ: МНС? МНС встанут на мою сторону, Джексон. Не на твою. И знаешь, почему? Им тоже не хочется быть_ аннигилированными _._

_ДДж: Как и мне. Я предлагаю вам другой вариант. Испытаем это на мне. На мне._

_ДТ: Отлично. Лично у меня абсолютно никаких проблем с этим. Давай, опробуем устройство на тебе. А когда оно ни хера не сработает? Что тогда?_

_КЛ: Я думаю, всем пора немного успокоиться. Нет никаких оснований…_

_ДТ: Тогда следующим станет_ Раш. _Понимаешь? Мне все это дерьмо нравится не больше, чем тебе, но дело есть дело, Джексон. Когда адрес девяти шевронов будет расшифрован, когда мы запустим туда робот-зонд, тогда кому-то придется натереться этой долбаной слизью, чтобы раскрыть для нас возможности той стороны, или всем нам пиздец. Окончательный_ пиздец. _И не только нам. Но и Джаффа. Ток’ра. Да даже Люшианскому Альянсу, дьявол их задери. Мы стоим перед лицом угрозы бессмысленного, вечного, опустошающего порабощения. Скажи еще, что тебя это не ужасает. Потому что меня это приводит в трепет. Я. Рабом. Не. Стану._

_ДДж: Ты не можешь взваливать все на Раша._

_ДТ: Я взвалю это на тебя, Джексон. Я…_

_ДжО: Так, хватит. Закончим на этом. Все поняли? Мы закончили. Полковник Телфорд, вам выговор с занесением в личное дело за недостойное поведение._

_ДДж: Ты прав. Ты прав. Во всем моя вина. Думаешь, я сам не понимаю? Ты думаешь, каждый день, каждую минуту меня не…_

_ГЛ: А ну-ка уймитесь, вы оба._

_ДТ: Тогда найди в себе силы справиться с этим, Джексон, и перестань уже раз за разом жертвовать собой. От твоих никому не нужных и совершенно бесполезных попыток не будет ровно никакого проку, ну разве что перед смертью ты слегка потешишь свою облажавшуюся совесть. Так что подбери сопли. Ты ходил с исследованиями в чужие миры, ты привлек внимание чего-то ужасного и привел его к нам. Это давит на тебя? Еще бы. Но подобное случилось не впервые. Прими это и двигайся дальше. Как делаем все мы._

_ДжО:_ Заткнись, _Телфорд. Это приказ._

― Ты как себя чувствуешь, нормально? — поинтересовался Раш, плавным жестом ставя на стол перед ним чашу с супом, а рядом укладывая кусок какого-то хлеба домашней выпечки.

Несколько секунд Янг пялился на стоявшую перед ним еду и никак не мог сообразить, на что он смотрит. Затем рывком захлопнул папку, сложил ее вместе с другими и отодвинул стопку на край стола. Только теперь он осознал, что весь покрыт потом.  
― Да, — сказал он, — я в порядке, — однако прозвучало крайне неубедительно, даже для него самого.

Раш продолжал молча наблюдать за ним.

Янг посмотрел на суп. Пришлось собраться с силами, чтобы голос не дрожал и звучал нормально:  
― Так, а… хм, и что это за штука?

― Суп, — объяснил Раш.

― Ну, это я вижу.

― Поздравляю, — Раш поставил на стол вторую чашу для себя и уселся напротив Янга. Двигался он как-то заторможено, а когда садился, немного поморщился.

Математик снова покосился на папки.

― И что, даже не собираешься зачитать мне лекцию о принципах молекулярной гастрономии, лежащих в основе этого блюда? — спросил Янг.

― Это не лучшее мое творение, — признался Раш.

― Я совершенно точно слышал, как ты там что-то шинкуешь, — кивком головы Янг указал на кухню.

― Суп приготовлен из консервов, которые купила для тебя Вала, и лишь частично заправлен неконсервированными овощами.

― Выглядит очень даже неплохо, — Янг зачерпнул ложку, поднес ко рту и слегка подул на горячее варево. — А почему частично?

― Я совершенно, мать твою, разбит после вчерашнего, Янг, и орудовать твоими тупыми кухонными ножами мне не так-то просто.

― Так прими обезболивающего и вздремни, — посоветовал Янг. — Только лучше бы не на паркете.

― Я снимаю с себя ответственность за кулинарную адекватность этого блюда, — заявил Раш, игнорируя его предложение.

― Еще чего, — сказал Янг. — Не выйдет. Ответственность я целиком и полностью возлагаю на тебя.

― Что отныне является твоей прерогативой, как я полагаю, — Раш опять скосился на папки. — Кто действующий глава проекта «Икар»?

 _Проклятье_ , парень мог быть раздражающе проницательным, когда его что-то сильно интересовало.

― Действительно, и кто бы это мог быть? — вопросом ответил Янг.

― Что в папках? — спросил Раш.

― Спросишь еще разок, когда твой секретный допуск подрастет до пятого уровня.

― Пятого уровня мне не достичь никогда.

― Хм, — Янг согласно усмехнулся в ответ и взял в рот еще ложку супа.

Манеру, в которой Раш закатил глаза на этот раз, можно было трактовать и как раздражение, и как усталость.  
― Кто предложил тебе эту должность? — задал он неожиданный вопрос. — Партия Джексона-О’Нилла или же Телфорда-Лэндри?

Янг впился в него острым взглядом:  
― Почему ты спрашиваешь?

― Простое любопытство, — сказал Раш.

― Тебе известно, из-за чего конфликтуют Джексон с Телфордом? — спросил Янг, отправляя в рот следующую ложку.

― Телфорд хочет пройти через Врата туда, куда ведет адрес девяти шевронов, ― сказал Раш. ― Джексон нет. Я уже говорил тебе. Если у каждого из них есть аргументы изысканнее этих, то мне об этом не известно.

― Все хитрее. Гораздо хитрее. Это уж точно.

― Я не удивлен. Итак, кто привел тебя в проект?

― Лэндри, ― поддаваясь инстинктивному порыву признался Янг, ― _вместе_ с О’Ниллом. Они оба сделали мне это предложение. Думаю, предполагалось, что я буду чем-то вроде нейтральной стороны.

Брови Раша взлетели вверх:  
― Как интересно. То есть ты представляешь ничейную партию?

― Почему бы и нет? ― пожал плечами Янг.

Раш не сводил с него глаз:  
― Странно, что на эту роль выбрали моего соседа.

― Ну, знаешь, да ты просто параноик, ― Янг опустил взгляд в тарелку и зачерпнул очередную ложку супа. ― Хочешь верь, хочешь не верь, но я все же обладаю некоторыми профессиональными навыками для такой работы, так что дело не только в привалившем мне счастье жить по соседству с «ЗВ-наживкой» эпического масштаба.

― Ты только что назвал меня «ЗВ-наживкой»? ― удивился Раш.

― А что, нет?

― Вот это, _уверен_ , точно было обидным. И потом, слишком остроумно для тебя.

― Это сленговое словечко, оно обозначает человека или объект, которые являются… э-э… ну, чем-то типа важного ресурса, который КЗВ ни в коем случае не хочет потерять. В общем, что-то такое, за чем будут охотиться, что будет притягивать нападения и всякие загадочные несчастные случаи. Ну и, иногда этим термином называют команду КЗВ-вербовщиков, которые посылаются в Массачусетский Технологический, в Гарвард, в Калифорнийский Технологический, Вест-Поинт и так далее. Но в этом случае, сам понимаешь, термин используется в более привлекательном значении.

― Попрошу _не обращаться_ ко мне «ЗВ-наживка», — Раш строго посмотрел на него поверх очков.

― Принято, отчаянный.

Вздохнув, Раш вернулся к поглощению супа.

Пару мгновений Янг молча рассматривал сидящего напротив него человека, парня, оказавшегося в эпицентре их конфликта с Орай и Люшианским Альянсом.  
― Ты вообще как, нормально? — спросил он. — Я про всю эту вчерашнюю кутерьму.

― Да, — Раш не поднял на него глаз. — Со мной все в порядке. И поскольку с тобой, насколько могу судить, тоже все вполне неплохо, то сразу после ланча я намерен вернуться к себе.

― А что случилось с идеей «закинуться обезболивающим и вздремнуть»?

― Что ж, просто замечательный план. Для _тебя_ , — подчеркнул Раш.

― И чем же там, у себя, ты собираешься заниматься?

Кажется, Раш слегка смутился.  
― Хм, тем же, чем всегда?

― Возьми выходной, — предложил Янг. — Ты взломал целых пять шевронов. Полпути пройдено. Кругленькое число, надо его отпраздновать. Посмотри телек, какое-нибудь шоу или матч или что там еще. Короче, поделай что-нибудь такое, чем обычно занимаются математики во время уик-энда.

― Они предпочитают заниматься математикой, — Раш медленно встал на ноги и собрал пустые тарелки со стола. — И, кроме того, сейчас не уик-энд. Не буду тебе мешать наслаждаться своими секретными документами. — Он направился на кухню.

С некоторым затруднением, в основном при помощи рук, Янг поднялся со стула и похромал вслед за Рашем. К тому моменту, когда ему удалось доковылять до дверного проема, Раш уже вытирал вымытую посуду полотенцем.  
― Слушай, Раш… — начал было он, но тут у математика зазвонил телефон.

Раш почему-то уставился на Янга, выразительно вскинув брови.

Янг демонстративно вздохнул в ответ:  
― Это твой телефон, отчаянный. Не мой.

― Ох, мать твою, — Раш покопался в кармане, вытащил мобильник и ответил на звонок.

А Янг все пытался придумать способ убедить того не уходить.

― Да-да. Я в порядке, ― сказал в трубку Раш. Он сделал попытку прижать телефон ухом к плечу, но поморщился и оставил эту затею. И тут же свободной рукой стал разминать заднюю поверхность шеи. ― Спасибо за… о. Да, хорошо.

― Кто это? ― одними губами просигналил ему Янг.

Тот ответил сердитым взглядом.  
― Я думал, ты не умеешь водить, ― говорил Раш, удивленно морща лоб.

Янг не сводил с него глаз.

― Что ж, ― продолжал Раш. ― Выходит, тебя можно поздравить. К сожалению, на этой неделе… ― он замолчал, так как, судя по выражению лица, явно получил нагоняй за попытку от чего-то увильнуть.

― Это Вала? ― шепотом спросил Янг.

Степень раздражения во взгляде Раша достигла стадии ядовитости.  
― Ты не против, если я?.. ― одними губами прошипел он Янгу.

― Это Вала, точно, ― удовлетворенно буркнул Янг.

― А как твои успехи? ― похоже, Раш принял решение демонстративно не обращать на Янга внимания. Прислонясь к кухонной стойке, математик рукой продолжал рассеяно массировать мышцы шеи и плеча. ― Правда? ― снова небольшая пауза. ― Я не очень понимаю. Тебе придется разъяснить мне значение слова «ал’кеш», ― произнес он в трубку.

Янг быстро вырвал телефон из его руки и прижал к уху. До него донесся остаток какой-то фразы. Голос безошибочно принадлежал Вале.

― …не волнуйся об этом, великолепный, это не так уж важно. Я лишь пытаюсь сказать, что с понятием пространственных соотношений, спасибо моему жизненному опыту, дела у меня обстоят вполне неплохо, так что с геометрией мне нетрудно. Но перед иррациональными числами я испытываю настоящий животный ужас, и потому…

― Вала, ― прорычал Янг.

― О. Привет, красавчик, ― бодро отозвалась та. ― А куда делся твой сосед?

― А давай не будем забывать, что у парня чрезвычайно _низкий_ уровень допуска к секретным материалам? _Самый_ низкий, если конкретнее.

― Что наверняка здорово его деморализует, ты не находишь?— сказала Вала. — Но в чем-то ты прав. И пусть у меня действительно случайно вырвалось словечко «ал’кеш», но я же не стала объяснять ему, что это такое. Можешь расслабиться, красавчик.

― Зачем ты звонишь ему?

― Потому что он задолжал мне ужин, — говорила Вала, растягивая слова. — Как и ты, если помнишь. Что-то не так?

― Нет, — кратко буркнул Янг. — Все так. — Он сунул телефон в руки Рашу, который все это время наблюдал за ним с подозрительным выражением лица.

― Вала, — сказал в трубку Раш. Последовала короткая пауза, после чего он произнес: — Я не уверен.

Янг развернулся и пошел из кухни прочь. Вернувшись в гостиную, он уселся за стол и снова уставился на башню из черных папок, что лежали возле его ноутбука.

Косвенно Джексон уже подготовил его к чему-то подобному. Рассказал практически все. Ну, разве что за исключением отдельных нюансов про взбалтывание мозгов нашему местному обладателю медали Филдса — момент, в отношении которого Янг по-прежнему много чего не понимал, — однако видеть это самому, на лежащих перед тобой страницах — о, это было совсем другое дело. Совсем другое дело, когда читаешь выстуканную на древней печатной машинке стенограмму секретного заседания, и перед внутренним взором твоим встают, как живые, схлестнувшиеся в яростном споре Телфорд и Джексон, наговорившие друг другу такого, о чем и помыслить нельзя было. Янгу тоже уже довелось приобщиться к этому делу, главным образом посредством пересечений с Люшианским Альянсом. Он не слишком поверил Джексону, не особо, когда тот, в том памятном разговоре в столовой, упоминал о вероятности своей отставки. О — бог ты мой — вероятности зачистки памяти. Зачистки памяти самому _Дэниелу Джексону_. Но теперь…

Теперь Янг ему верил.

Да, он и раньше знал, что ситуация с Альянсом сложная. Но даже не подозревал, насколько плохи были их дела в противостоянии с Орай.

Все, связанное с адресом девятого шеврона, было буквально пропитано отчаянием. Лихорадочное бросание чуть ли всех ресурсов КЗВ на поиски планеты с наквадриевыми месторождениями. Скоропалительное начало строительства чертовой базы еще до того, как адрес будет расшифрован хотя бы наполовину. Отлавливание по миру всех и каждого, у кого может обнаружиться хоть один ген Древних. Содержание выдающегося, всемирно известного криптографа практически под домашним арестом.

Если Телфорд прав, если адрес ведет туда, где они обретут защиту от Орай, где найдут оружие против неотвратимо подступающей угрозы, а Раш единственный, кто способен разблокировать заслон, вставший между гибелью и всеобщим спасением ― разве не должен он так поступить?

Если же прав Джексон, и _нет_ там никакого оружия, тогда они зазря уничтожат человеческий разум. Чертов разум его соседа. Или не соседа, или это будет разум Шепа. Или Джексона. Или Роберта Кейна, кем бы тот ни был. Или Кэролин Лэм, которая весьма доходчиво успела дать всем понять, насколько далеко она готова зайти ради КЗВ. Господи, да возможно, _прямо сейчас люшианцы проделывают это_ с Дэйлом Волкером. Кто знает, насколько продвинулся Альянс в научных разработках по Вознесению? Кто знает, чего люшианцам удалось достичь? Что смогли они украсть?

― _Янг_ , ― рявкнул Раш. Математик стоял в дверях кухни и смотрел на него. Судя по выражению его лица, окликать Янга ему пришлось не раз.

― Что? ― отозвался Янг.

Не отвечая, Раш медленно направился к нему со стаканом воды в руках, под мышкой у него была зажата книга.

― Только не в лицо, пожалуйста, ― попробовал пошутить Янг.

― Было такое искушение, ― подтвердил Раш, ― исключительно из желания мести. ― Он бросил тяжелую книгу на стол и сам же вздрогнул от громкого стука.

― У меня есть поваренная книга? ― не поверил Янг.

Раш вытащил из кармана пузырек с таблетками, открыл его и вытряхнул на стол две пилюли. Затем выразительно поднял брови и продемонстрировал Янгу титульную страницу книги.  
― «Эверетту», ― прочел Янг. ― «Не голодай. Удачи, Эмили».

Пришлось жмурить глаза и отвернуться, потому что ему внезапно перехватило горло.

― Вот что бывает, ― доверительным тоном пробурчал Раш, ― когда позволяешь соседям разбирать свои вещи. ― Он проглотил пилюли.

― Чем решил заняться? ― спросил Янг.

― Планирую нецелесообразно изысканный ужин, ― ответил Раш.

Прошло несколько мгновений, пока Янг обдумывал услышанное.

― Вала, что ли, придет?

― Да, ― подтвердил Раш. ― В качестве площадки для нашего мероприятия я предложил твои апартаменты.

― То есть за ней надо будет съездить? ― Янгу совсем не улыбалась идея отпускать Раша за Валой на базу одного.

― Нет необходимости. Сегодня утром она сдала экзамен по вождению.

― Ну, надо же, ― слегка удивился Янг. ― Выходит, она получила гражданство?

― Очевидно.

Янг недоверчиво посмотрел на Раша:  
― Ладно, и что ты собираешься готовить?

Небрежно полистав кулинарную книгу, Раш, наконец, на чем-то остановился:  
― Приготовлю паэлью. А еще Вала заказала мне торт «Аляска».

Янг смотрел на него ошарашенным взглядом.  
― Торт-безе с мороженным? Отчаянный, ты понимаешь, что только что принял чертовски нехилую дозу… ― он схватил со стола бутылочку той дряни, что выдала Рашу Брайтман. — Ага, говорю по опыту, стопудово это мышечный релаксант, точно.

― Меня это мало заботит.

― А, — сказал Янг. — Отлично тогда. Повезло тебе.

― А _ты_ пробовал готовить гребаную паэлью, когда каждая мышца твоего организма чувствовала себя так, словно накануне поучаствовала в чем-то вроде затяжного марафона при полном отсутствии адекватных физических условий?

― Ты про то, не предпочитаю ли я в подобные моменты заниматься кулинарией? Отвяжись, — Янг сверлил его взглядом. — Я не готовлю паэлью и не пеку тортов «Аляска».

― Пари держать готов, не существует таких обстоятельств, при которых ты бы взялся за приготовление паэльи.

― Эй, — запротестовал Янг.

― Более того, — продолжал Раш, — я совершенно не впечатлен.

― Да потому что всю чушь с паэльей ты придумал лишь сорок пять секунд назад, — заметил Янг. — Почему бы тебе не подождать полчасика, и тогда посмотрим, будет ли эта идея все также увлекать тебя.

― Читайте ваши долбаные папки, полковник, — посоветовал Раш, устало поднимаясь на ноги. — Акты кулинарного созидания оставьте истинным профессионалам.

― Окей, — Янг не потрудился скрыть скепсис в голосе, наблюдая за тем, как Раш забирает со стола книгу. — Хотя сегодня твой хваленый профессионализм вызывает у меня определенные сомнения. И когда, говоришь, нам предстоит отведать твой кулинарный шедевр?

― Часов через шесть, — пообещал Раш.

― Ну-ну, — Янг хмыкнул и надел очки.

― Прозвучало дискутабельно.

― Думаю, на сегодня дискуссий с нас довольно.

― Боже, какое остроумие, — прокомментировал Раш, направляясь на кухню. — Я поражен до глубины души.

― Саркастический комплемент, — проворчал Янг, когда Раш уже скрылся за дверьми. — Похоже, мой рейтинг растет на глазах.

* * *

Шесть часов спустя Янг закончил с изучением всего выданного ему из архивов КЗВ и даже составил для себя список дополнительных документов, с которыми ему хотелось бы ознакомиться. Он как раз упаковал все секретные файлы обратно в рюкзак и закрыл тот на кодовый замок, когда раздался стук в дверь.

Подняться со стула получилось только со второй попытки.

Тяжело опираясь о костыль, он дохромал до входной двери.

― Привет, красавчик, — поприветствовала его Вала, когда он открыл дверь. Волосы ее были забраны на макушке в хвост, а хвост свисал вниз, рассыпаясь по плечам. Одета она была в гражданское — синюю блузу и черные слаксы.

― Привет, — ответил он. — Выглядишь великолепно.

Ее бровь изогнулась дугой, она подняла руки, демонстрируя ему бутылку вина и ДВД-диск.  
― Я решила, это будет вполне в духе традиций, — она повернула бутылку этикеткой вверх, чтобы он мог прочитать.

― Угу, — одобрил он. — Красное. Отличный выбор. Давай, заходи.

― Ты какой-то измотанный, — заметила Вала, входя в квартиру.

― Тяжкий, долгий день, — сказал он. — Поздравляю с получением прав. И извини, что влез в ваш телефонный разговор.

― О, — она ответила улыбкой, в искренности которой у Янга возникли некоторые сомнения. — У меня большой опыт по взаимодействию с людьми гораздо более раздражительными, чем вы, полковник.

― Хм, — сказал он. — Это круто? — он закрыл за ней дверь.

― Да у тебя тут чудесно пахнет, — она принюхалась.

― Скорее — наполовину чудесно, — фыркнул Янг.

Вала с вопросительным видом обернулась к нему.

― К несчастью, прикомандированный к нам кулинарный гений закинул в себя порцию миорелаксантов аккурат перед тем как приступить готовке ужина. Он предпринял героическую попытку завершить начатое, и с паэльей даже сумел дойти до середины процесса, прежде чем потерял способность изъясняться внятными предложениями, но что касается торта «Аляска», то тут его хватило процентов на десять, — кивком головы Янг показал на диван, на котором спал Раш.

Вала прижала пальцы к губам подчеркнуто изумленным жестом, оглядела спящего Раша и снова перевела взгляд на Янга, рассеяно свесив на бок пушистый хвост волос.

― Как ты относишься к готовым обедам на вынос? — поинтересовался Янг. — Потому что я уже сделал заказ в одном итальянском ресторанчике неподалеку.

― Обеды на вынос — звучит превосходно, — прошептала Вала, — но я не сдаюсь в своем намерении попробовать каждую возможную инкарнацию Величайших Американских Десертов.

― Можешь не шептать, — сказал Янг. — Он в полной отключке. И я очень одобряю твое решение заказать ему торт-безе, с мороженым. Он, конечно же, вряд ли когда-нибудь признается, однако… мне кажется, это его немного взволновало.

Вала улыбнулась ему:  
― Не желаешь посмотреть на мою машину, красавчик? Раз уж нам все равно придется ехать в ресторан?

― Как, ты успела приобрести машину? — поразился Янг.

― В планировании я эксперт, которой к тому же обладает хорошей финансовой смекалкой, — важно сказала Вала. — Дэниел любезно предложил мне одолжить для разных нужд, связанных с поездками за рулем, свою машину, но…

― Дальше можешь не продолжать, — сказал Янг. — Целиком и полностью тебя поддерживаю.

― Знала, что ты одобришь, — довольно кивнула она. — Итак? Каков вердикт? Хочешь полюбоваться на мое очаровательное «земное транспортное средство?»

Янг хмыкнул:  
― Выход за пределы квартиры я, пожалуй, смогу осилить.

Они замолчали и обернулись к Рашу.

― Великоле-е-епный, — протяжно позвала Вала.

Никакого ответа.

― Оставим ему записку, — решила Вала. Она сняла с плеча свою до нелепого огромную сумку, покопалась в ней и выудила желтый блокнот, который был весь исписан каракулями, подозрительно смахивавшими на математические уравнения. Но прежде чем Янг успел все хорошенько рассмотреть, Вала быстро пролистала блокнот до чистой странички и криво нацарапала на ней: «Скоро вернемся, великолепный, никуда не уходи». Неровно выдрав листок из блокнота, она проделала в нем дырку и прицепила на ручку входной двери.

Однако они по-прежнему топтались вдвоем на пороге квартиры Янга, не решаясь оставить Раша.

― За всеми лестницами и этажами следят, ведь так? ― сказала Вала. ― С поста охраны.

― Ну да, ― согласился Янг. ― Ладно, пошли.

Он запер дверь, и они медленно побрели через лестничную площадку к лифту.

― Как бедро, красавчик? ― спросила Вала.

― Нормально, ― ответил Янг. ― Небольшой рецидив. Ничего серьезного.

Несколько секунд она молча смотрела на него из-под нависающей на глаза челки, затем решилась:  
― У меня есть для тебя важная новость личного характера.

― Да что ты?

― Первого сентября, ― объявила Вала.

― Э-э… ― начал Янг.

― …отныне будет моим днем рождения, ― закончила она, вид у нее почему-то был слегка расстроенный. ― Я решила, что буду Девой.

― О. _Здорово_ , ― Янг сделал попытку деланным энтузиазмом реабилитировать свой кислый вид и одновременно старался припомнить, что говорилось по поводу Дев в гороскопе «Космополитен», который они когда-то нашли в дурацкой машине Джексона. ― Отличный выбор. Очень по… хм, короче, по-перфекционистски.

― Да, ― сказала она. ― Думаю, это должно свидетельствовать о моей ответственности.

― Я чертовски уверен, что люди в большинстве своем вряд ли будут судить о твоей ответственности по знаку гороскопа, ― возразил Янг. ― Во всяком случае, уж точно не командование ЗВ.

― Никогда не знаешь наверняка, ― ответила она, придерживая для него дверь лифта, пока он ковылял внутрь. ― Ты не _поверишь_ , через что мне пришлось пройти во время психологической экспертизы. Комплексы Электры. Коллективное бессознательное. У вашей расы странные межличностные взаимоотношения.

― Ладно, пожалуй, _верно_ , ― согласился Янг. ― Но, по правде сказать, это не моя территория, ― ему подумалось, что стоит сменить тему разговора. ― И кстати, раз уж мы заговорили о всяких странных земных штучках… можно посмотреть на твои водительские права? ― попросил Янг.

― Зачем? ― Вала, казалось, была заинтригована.

― Печально известно, что фото на правах всегда отвратительны. ― На самом деле ее фотография его не так уж занимала. Гораздо _интереснее_ было другое — действительно ли она получила официальный статус жителя Колорадо?

― Я потрясающе фотогенична, ― заверила Вала, копаясь в своей необъятной сумке.

― Слушай, ты можешь объяснить, зачем это все? — он невразумительно потыкал пальцем в ее направлении.

― Что? — не поняла Вала. — Зачем человеку водительские права?

― Хм, да нет. Я про женщин и их гигантские дамские сумочки.

― Ах, это. Ну, знаешь, я всегда должна быть в боевой готовности, да.

Пока она продолжала рыться в сумке, там мелькнуло нечто такое, что показалось Янгу подозрительно похожим на учебник.

― Это что, учебник?

― Нет, — сказала она. — И хватит уже быть таким осуждающим.

― Осуждающим?

― Что происходит? — сказала она. — Мы где, в средней школе, что ли? Содержимое моей сумки тебя не касается.

― Пожалуй, — согласился Янг. — Хотя… Погоди. Ты же никак могла учиться в сред…

― Подержи-ка пока, хорошо? — она сунула ему в руки небольшой флакон.

― Вала, нет, ты скажи, что… — тут взгляд его упал на то, что оказалось у него в руках, и Янг остолбенел. — Баллончик с нервнопаралитическим газом для охоты на медведей? Нет, серьезно, газовый баллончик для медведей? Зачем ты носишь его с собой? Ты же понимаешь, что это…э-э… что-то вроде обычного газового баллончика, но для медведей, верно? Это же _незаконно_ …

― Расслабься, красавчик, — успокоила она. — Во-первых, твоя информация неверна. Газовые баллончики для охоты на медведей законны во всех пятидесяти штатах, и никакого разрешения для них не требуется. А во-вторых, я вовсе не планирую использовать его на улицах. Он вообще не для _меня_.

― Что значит «не для тебя»? И где ты его вообще раздобыла?

― В магазине спортивных товаров. Он для твоего соседа.

― Зачем Рашу противомедвежий газ?

― Думаю, причины довольно очевидны, — ответила Вала, с триумфальный видом демонстрируя найденный в недрах сумки бумажник. Вырвав из рук Янга газовый баллончик, она запихнула его обратно в сумку. — Нужно же ему как-то защищать себя, и будь у него хоть малейший интерес к оружию, я бы с удовольствием вызвалась сопровождать его в ближайший тир и поучить стрельбе, чтобы ему выдали разрешение на ношение…

― Ты серьезно? — спросил Янг.

― Конечно, носить пушку при себе гораздо предпочтительнее, но он…

― А когда вы успели… ты говорила с ним на эту тему? — изумленный Янг пытался заставить мысли ворочаться в голове быстрее.

― Несколько дней назад, — двери лифта разъехались в стороны, и Вала шагнула в вестибюль первого этажа. — По каким-то причинам он редкостный противник оружия, но я над этим работаю. Честное слово, вы с Дэниелом как-то странно реагируете, можно подумать, я предлагаю что-то вопиющее. Мужчина должен уметь пользоваться пистолетом. Хоть худо-бедно. А у него есть к тому явные способности.

― Ладно, а…

Вообще-то, если уж быть до конца честным, то Янг не понимал, почему ему самому это в голову не пришло.

Хотя, погодите.

Еще как пришло.

― Если, — тихим голосом начал Янг, — на него нападут люшианцы, а он начнет отстреливаться, то они станут палить в ответ и могут убить его.

Вала ненадолго застыла перед стеклянной дверью вестибюля, ведущей на улицу. Она вскинула на него глаза, но уже через секунду отвернулась и долго смотрела на парковку, заливаемую косыми лучами заходящего солнца. 

― Да, — спустя время негромко произнесла она, — да, это риск. Но на его месте я бы предпочла, чтобы у меня был выбор. — Она помолчала, руки ее крепко стиснули ручку двери. — А ты разве нет?

Он не ответил. Толкнув дверь, она шагнула наружу и придержала тяжелую дверь, дожидаясь, когда он пройдет.

Янг вышел на улицу, чувствуя, как удушающая летняя жара незримым грузом ложится на плечи.

― Итак, — сказал Янг, — ты, значит, спрашивала его про пушку?

― Спрашивала, — подтвердила Вала. — Но он заявил, что ему это не интересно.

― Для того, чтобы принести и вручить ему пистолет, сначала требуется получить разрешение специальной комиссии.

― Я знаю, полковник, — сухо сказала Вала. — Я прекрасно представляю, как делаются такие дела.

― Не сомневаюсь, — сказал Янг. — Вообще-то, с баллончиком придумано здорово.

Она так резко обернулась к нему, что хвостик ее темных волос взметнулся вверх:  
― Ты, правда, так считаешь?

― Противомедвежий газовый баллончик, — он невесело усмехнулся. — Мне нравится. Хотя думаю, хватило бы и обычного газового баллончика. Не уверен, что нужен именно противомедвежий.

― Если честно, я просто не поняла, что они чем-то различаются. Этикетка оставляет желать лучшего.

― Никаких шансов, что тебе удастся заставить его носить эту штуку при себе.

― Дай мне немного времени, красавчик.

― Ты часто с ним общаешься? — поинтересовался Янг, пока они медленно тащились по парковочной стоянке.

― Почти каждый день, — ответила Вала, протягивая ему свое водительское удостоверение.

Он взял его и внимательно изучил:  
― Прелестное фото. Каждый день? Ты серьезно?

― Почти, — уточнила Вала, забирая у него права и пряча их обратно в бумажник. — С того нашего памятного дорожного путешествия на машине Джексона. — Она остановилась и широким жестом указала на стоящее перед ними авто, затем нетерпеливо подбежала к машине и элегантно облокотилась на капот, явно имитируя рекламные клише. — Ну, как? — спросила она, хлопая на него ресницами и любовно поглаживая ладонями капот автомобиля. — Что скажешь?

Это был «Фольксваген-жук» цвета морской волны с откидным верхом.

Изо всех сил старясь не рассмеяться, но чувствуя, как подрагивают уголки губ, Янг покачал головой.

― Эй, красавчик, — вскричала Вала, изображая возмущение, — ты _смеешься_ над моей _машиной_?

― Нет, — сказал он. — Нет, просто она… ну… немного более, хм, девчоночья, чем я ожидал, то есть я хотел ска…

― Слово, которое ты ищешь — женственная, — Вала распахнула дверцу и скользнула на сиденье. — И могу тебе сообщить, что Сэм, в обмен на одну услугу, про которую тебе знать совсем не обязательно, обещала мне модернизировать двигатель, так что еще посмотрим, парниша. Через месяц эта маленькая крошка станет грозной силой.

― Не сомневаюсь, — пробурчал Янг. — Однако ж… вряд ли я смогу в нее впихнуться.

― Ерунда, — категорично заявила Вала. — Тут внутри очень просторно.

* * *

Всего пятнадцать минут спустя они вернулись в квартиру Янга и расположились на полу друг напротив друга за низким журнальным столиком, стоявшим перед телевизором. Белые пенопластовые коробки с блюдами из итальянского ресторана они расставили по всему столику между собой. Янг вытянул вперед больную ногу, пытаясь пристроить ее поудобнее, а Вала колдовала над телевизором, запихивая туда свой ДВД. Как только кино запустилось, она оглянулась на Раша, который по-прежнему крепко спал, занимая почти весь диван.

― Великолепный, ― позвала она нараспев.

― Не старайся, не сработает, ― сказал Янг, пробуя на вкус хлебную палочку.

Потянувшись вперед, Вала легонько подергала Раша за рукав.  
― Мы принесли тебе ужин, ― сказала она, ― и _очень_ душевное Пино Нуар.

― Такое чувство, что он годами не высыпался, ― продолжал Янг. Он слегка пододвинулся и, проследив за направлением взгляда Валы, внимательно оглядел математика. Тот лежал на спине, с закрытыми глазами, очки по-прежнему были на нем. ― М-да, годами.

― Ты пропускаешь вечеринку, ― снова протяжно позвала она, на каждом слоге дергая Раша за рубашку.

Тот слабо пошевелился.

― У нас тут маникотти, ― Вала не отставала. ― Маникотти и месть. И стилизованные сцены насилия.

― Что? ― неразборчиво пробормотал Раш. Он сделал было попытку присесть, но тут же снова завалился на спину, с болезненной гримасой прижимая руку к ребрам.

― Приветствую, великолепный, ― сказала Вала. ― Сегодня ты выглядишь особенно поэтично.

― Блядь, ― сказал Раш.

― Здорóво, чемпион, ― произнес Янг.

― Заткнись, ― пробурчал Раш, явно все еще не до конца проснувшись.

― 5:3, ― констатировал Янг.

Глаза Раша заметались между Янгом, Валой и телевизором. Примерно секунд через пять ему удалось сползти с дивана на пол и усесться возле журнального столика. Манера, в которой он это проделал, впечатляла почти полным отсутствием координации движений.

― Я уже вижу, что нас ожидает, ― вздохнул Янг, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

― Не думаю, что тебе сегодня стоит пить вино, ― Вала пододвинулась к Рашу ближе и внимательно посмотрела на него. ― Ты сделал это нарочно, да?

― Да, ― сказал Раш. У него получилось наконец-то сесть нормально и прислониться к дивану спиной. ― А это… это я приготовил? ― спросил он, оглядывая батарею коробок с итальянской едой, расставленную по всему столику между Валой и Янгом.

― Нет, ― улыбнулась ему Вала. ― Ты принял какое-то сильное обезболивающее и отключился на диване.

― Хотя попытка была неплоха, ― похвалил Янг. ― Тебе довольно долго удалось продержаться на чистой силе воли. Мне даже кажется, если бы кулинарный процесс не требовал нудного помешивания теста, ты бы вполне с этим справился.

― У нас был разговор об этимологии слова «сковорода»? ― спросил у него Раш.

― Возможно, ― ответил Янг. ― Не могу однозначно утверждать.

― Так, ладно, думаю, ты хорошо усвоил урок, ― подытожила Вала, раскладывая пасту по тарелкам.

― Какой? ― спросил Раш.

― Никогда не верь докторам.

― Хм, ― буркнул Янг и налил себе стакан вина, ― что-то я не уверен, что это был урок.

― А еще — никогда не верь соседям, ― Вала протянула тарелку Рашу.

― Так, а вот это _совершенно точно_ никакой не урок, ― Янг вдруг беспокойно закрутил головой, озираясь по сторонам, но его сумка с секретными документами мирно покоилось под обеденным столом. ― Твой сосед просто образец надежности, _верно_ говорю.

― Как мне известно из самых достоверных источников, лучше вообще никому не доверять, ― не согласилась Вала.

― Вала, ― сказал Янг, ― не стоит принимать _«Секретные материалы»_ настолько близко к сердцу.

Вместо ответа она с вызовом вскинула брови, затем перевела глаза на Раша:  
― Никому не верь, всегда носи с собой телефон и всегда имей при себе оружие. Кстати об этом, великолепный, я купила для тебя газовый баллончик.

― Газовый баллончик? Мне? ― переспросил Раш. Такого удивления на лице Раша Янгу видеть еще не доводилось. ― Что тут вообще происходит?

― Понятия не имею, ― ответил Янг. ― Но собираюсь наслаждаться этим на всю катушку.


	28. Пакет обновлений

Нет, Илаю реально хочется понять, откуда люди, в натуре, берут такие названия. Ну, серьезно.

— Вижу, результат вашего SAT-теста* ошеломителен.

 _Серьезно_. «Наставления Золотого Древа: Где Учение Встречает Ученость» — такое вполне потянет быть выбитым в камне над Вратами Ада, как сказали бы в крутейшем и непревзойденном по своей ироничности сериале _«Баффи-истребительница вампиров»_. Ну, ладно, за исключением того, что сейчас вместо привычного Ада с демонами, вампирами и с, скажем, парочкой чудаковатых зомби… (вообще-то помещать зомби в адово измерение всегда казалось ему совершеннейшей дуростью, да потому что не фиг лепить в одну кучу реальный такой Ад и всякую жрущую мозг нечисть; его врожденный здравый смысл такого просто не выносил) НЗД:ГУВУ, похоже, являет нам подтверждение, что Преисподняя состоит из лишенной теоретических основ арифметики и растянутого на вечность нудного зазубривания бессодержательного перечня слов. Илаю частенько представлялось, будто Ад есть не что иное, как пересчитывание вручную статистических параметров необъятного количества M &Ms или какое-нибудь подобное же тягомотное занятие, и теперь у него имеются нехилые основания думать, что так оно и есть.

— Кхм… ага, спасиб, — отвечает он, косясь на постер, что висит на стене за спиной ведущей собеседование тетки. На постере красуется мальчишка, восторженно пялящийся на ничем не примечательную, а потому особенно гнусную бабочку, в то время как мать пацана умиленно взирает на свое чадо с выражением сиропной гордости на лице. Илай реально теряется, не зная, как следует отреагировать на похвалу тетки, которая, наверно, и в самом деле похвала, но вполне может оказаться тестом на то, как он воспринимает комплементы. Похоже, лучше расслабиться и приготовиться к следующему вопросу, который ему всегда задают.

— Однако, как я понимаю, вы оставили Массачусетский Технологический Институт после первого же семестра, — тетка поправляет свои очки и убирает прядь седеющих каштановых волос за ухо. — Почему же?

— Из-за семейных проблем. — Илай старается не суетиться и не вертеть карандаш в руках, старается ни о чем не думать, особенно о той идиотской бабочке, будь она неладна, на стене. — У меня мама заболела. Она и _сейчас_ больна.

Он решает, что НЗД:ГУВУ должна быть немедленно переименована в честь Илая Уоллеса.

Отныне она будет именоваться: «Господь Насылает Таланту Испытания: Ну Почему Такова Моя Жизнь».

— Сочувствую вам, мистер Уоллес, — говорит тетка, вид у нее и в самом деле сочувствующий. — У вас есть планы продолжить высшее образование?

— О да, — отвечает он. — _Определенно_ есть такие планы. Но сейчас я подыскиваю что-нибудь в краткосрочной перспективе, чтобы свести концы с концами.

А _еще_ он подыскивает что-нибудь, что помогло бы оплатить ежемесячную онлайн-подписку на офигенно потрясную MMORPG, которая наверняка вдохновлялась не иначе как франшизой _«Червоточина Экстрим»_. Да уж, доктор Левант чертовски хорош, не вопрос, но фишка в том, что его мама почему-то не включает MMORPG в список насущных расходов «безработного молодого человека», даже невзирая на то, что этот самый молодой человек вообще-то нехилый такой геймер-вундеркинд, да просто невиданного масштаба гений в этом деле за много-много поколений пиплов на свете, чего уж там.

Его интервьюерша выглядит преисполненной подобающего участия.  
— Согласно политике нашего Репетиторского центра, мы не нанимаем лиц без высшего образования, — говорит она. — Однако для вас, учитывая ваши обстоятельства, могли бы сделать исключение.

— О, — Илай преисполняется искреннего энтузиазма как в отношении своих трудовых перспектив, так и в отношении компьютерных игр, и старается не смотреть на отвратную двухмерную бабочку на стене за спиной тетки, потому что это _не_ та штука, которая прямо сейчас нужна ему по жизни, эта зараза крадет у него положительную энергию. — Было бы круто.

— Что вы думаете по поводу испытательного срока? — спрашивает она.

Все, что он думает, зависит от того, будет ли испытательный срок оплачиваться.

— Звучит вполне разумно, — говорит он. — Однако, как я уже сказал, мне срочно требуется свести концы с концами, и потом, на конец недели у меня запланировано еще одно собеседование, так что…

— В «Растущем Древе»? — резким тоном перебивает она.

Он застывает с открытым ртом, а затем начинает лихорадочно соображать, как же ему теперь обыграть свой остолбеневший вид, потому что: a) никакого другого собеседования нет и в помине, и, возможно, его сейчас поймают за руку; b) а если бы и было, то какое отношение древо «Растущее» может иметь к древу «Золотому», и что бы это значило? Собеседование там — это хорошо? Или плохо? Их компании как-то связаны? Они сотрудничают? Или конкурируют?

Поразмыслив, он решает, что вряд ли кому-то взбредет в голову назвать репетиторский центр «Золотым Древом», если только где-то уже не существует «Растущее Древо», которое можно этим здорово позлить.

— Да, — говорит он. — Как вы узнали?

— Просто догадка, — отвечает она, явно раздосадованная.

— Ну, — тянет он, — я мог бы отложить собеседование с ними до окончания своего испытательного срока, если бы вы нашли возможность выплачивать мне жалование на этот период. Если нет, я пойму.

Она согласно кивает.  
— Начинаете с двадцати пяти в час, — произносит она. — Математика для старших классов.

— Клево, — говорит Илай. — Нет проблем. То есть… я хотел сказать, спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. Мы свяжемся с вами, чтобы сообщить имена учеников и локации уроков. Обычно занятия проводятся в ближайшей к месту проживания вашего ученика библиотеке или в школе.

— Супер, — отвечает Илай. — С нетерпением буду ждать.

— Три недели спустя будет проведена аттестация вашей работы, — сообщает она, затем встает и пожимает ему руку. — Добро пожаловать на борт, мистер Уоллес.

— Спасибо, — улыбается он в ответ.

Тихонько звякнув привязанным над дверью колокольчиком, он покидает НЗД:ГУВУ и окунается в вечерние сумерки последних дней июля. Хотя солнце уже зашло, на улице по-прежнему жарко. Словно это не Бостон, а чертов Татуин, только асфальта, да красного кирпича здесь больше, а песчаных людей явно меньше.

Когда он проходит почти полпути до автобусной остановки, звонит его телефон. Илай достает его из кармана и смотрит на номер звонившего.

— Люк Скайуокер, — произносит он в трубку, — здесь, чтобы спасти тебя.

— Эпические фантазии детства взывают, — отвечает Роб. — Мечтают вернуть своего одномерного героя.

— О, Кирк так многомерен.

— Ну что, получил работу? — Роб спрашивает отвлеченным голосом, а в трубке фоном слышится яростное выстукивание пальцев по клавиатуре и частые клики компьютерной мыши, и это подсказывает Илаю, что Роб сейчас глубоко увяз в Городе Духов, штурмуя Темную Башню, так как, похоже, он все-таки рубится в _«Astria Porta: Prometheus»_ и не захотел в ожидании Илая переключаться на что-то не такое клевое.

— Ага, получил, — отвечает Илай.

— Хорошо, потому что ты не поверишь, что я тебе сейчас скажу, — говорит Роб, и клики в телефоне резко прекращаются, словно игру поставили на паузу.

Несмотря на духоту вечера по спине Илая ползут мурашки.

Мурашки зловещего, потрясающего, эпического предзнаменования.

— Трейлер вышел, — объявляет Роб. — Трейлер пакета обновлений для _«Прометеуса»_.

— Уже бегу, — говорит Илай. — Надо будет заценить его. Обсудить. Пересмотреть несколько раз. За четырех-долларовым пакетом вина с сырными крекерами.

— Он выглядит, — Роб восхищенно тянет слова, — _обалденно_.

— Ох.

— Нет, но знаешь, вообще это подстава, — продолжает Роб. — Потому что придется _учить язык_.

Илай замирает посреди тротуара как вкопанный.  
— Погоди. Погоди, погоди, погоди, погоди. Типа, земной язык?

— Не, думаю что-то типа эльфийского, как у Толкиена, — отвечает Роб. — Слушай, они не стали бы вводить в игру изучение языка, если бы это не было самым улетным обновлением в истории. Там есть квест, чтобы разблокировать лексикон, и квест уже доступен.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты уже…

— Да, чувак, я в процессе. Давай быстрей домой, позвоним Дэну и скоординируемся над этой штукой.

Прижимая телефон к уху, Илай снова начинает поспешно шагать.  
— Я уже иду.

— Там, вроде как, будет математика. Математика, и языки, и шифры, и легенды, и графика… а-а-а. Меня реально прет. Мне аж _душу_ выворачивает, насколько это круто.

— Дата выхода уже известна? — спрашивает Илай.

— Осенью, — говорит Роб. — В начале октября.

— А название этого эпического импорта у нас есть?

— Есть, — отвечает Роб, — но оно ничего не дает.

— Не заставляй меня умолять, — говорит Илай. Завидев в вечерних сумерках огни приближающегося автобуса, он переходит на бег.

— _«Mathématique»_ , — произносит Роб. — Они назвали его _«Mathématique»_.

\-----  
Примечания переводчика:  
* — SAT Reasoning Test (а также «Scholastic Aptitude Test» и «Scholastic Assessment Test», дословно «Академический Оценочный Тест») — стандартизованный тест для приема в высшие учебные заведения в США.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения автора: в главе содержатся спойлеры к серии «Контрудар» из сериала «ЗВ-1».

Неделю спустя после Альтеры Раш сидел на полу возле окна своей квартиры и наблюдал за тем, как высоко в небе, в верхних слоях атмосферы конденсируются водяные пары. Когда-то Никола Тесла приехал сюда со своими дифференциалами напряжения, с идеями о полной аннигиляции расстояния, со всеми своими обсессиями. Тесла перебрался в Колорадо-Спрингс после пожара, который уничтожил его нью-йоркскую лабораторию, но еще до истории с голубкой, и именно здесь ему удалось замерить резонансные частоты Земли.

Солнце светило ярко, воздух тоже был ярким, сегодня был четверг, и времена для Раша стояли тяжелые.

Доказуемая истина, следовательно, возможная истина и — безусловная истина.

А _сегодня_ действительно четверг?

Раш вздохнул, прислонился спиной к стене и, блуждая взглядом по безликим просторам голых комнат, размышлял над вопросом, а не было ли то путешествие на чужую планету галлюцинацией? Контраст между свистевшим сквозь длинные травяные стебли ветром Альтеры и мертвящим безмолвием его квартиры не мог быть острее. Никогда до сих пор не посвящал он бóльшую часть своей умственной энергии постижению природы реальности, не более, чем требовали того философские потребности каждого цивилизованного ума, и вот теперь это _занимало_ его очень сильно, поскольку некоторые отдельные элементы его существования отныне стали казаться ему… маловероятными. До крайности.

Хвостовые окончания кривой колокола Гаусса ― рискованное место для жизни. К счастью, с недавних пор он ввел строгий внутренний запрет на политику очеловечивания графических систем репрезентации данных, так что не стоит об этом беспокоиться.

Рассеянным взглядом Раш созерцал потолок и не видел его.

Оставшиеся шифры были сложными, каждый по-своему. Только на анализ ключей, которыми запирались шевроны этой финальной четверки, у него ушла почти целая неделя. Один из них выглядел как вариант умножения точки эллиптической кривой, с той лишь оговоркой, что это не обязательно окажется _эллиптическая_ кривая. Второй, похоже, был не столько шифром, сколько подразумевал под собой семейство решений посредством уравнения Навье-Стокса, отображавших вариант предсказанной турбулентности при формировании горизонта событий; третий казался криптографической хэш-функцией; четвертый же…

Да, четвертый.

А если точнее, девятый.

Девятый был тональным.

Разумеется, тональным.

 _Разумеется_.

Если бы только он понял это раньше.

Если бы успел приступить к работе над ним _до того_.

До того, как оставил Калифорнию.

До того, как переехал сюда.

Они могли бы сделать это вместе.

Тогда, возможно, не было бы так трудно, не было бы так страшно. А теперь… теперь ему придется разбираться в их музыкальной структуре, выяснять, какую шкалу они использовали, какую музыкальную форму предпочитали — относительно соединенную или же относительно разъединенную. Впрочем, ответ на последний вопрос ему был уже известен, поскольку он _услышал_ его на Альтере.

Соединенную.

Их интервальные структуры были соединенными.

Но сейчас не стоит размышлять над этим, это может стать ошибкой. Лучше заняться разработкой стратегии по трем другим шифрам.

Эллиптическая кривая и хэш-функция целиком относились к его сфере знаний, но вот проблемы гидрогазодинамики… Придется привлекать кого-то в помощь, Картер или, скорее, Перри. Она, конечно, не специалист по применению теории хаоса, но, надо думать, какое-никакое понимание механики плазменных потоков у нее имеется, раз уж она работает с гипердвигателями, а поскольку плазма демонстрирует свойства жидкости… во всяком случае, _предположительно_ , плазма демонстрирует такие свойства, ему-то откуда знать, он же не физик, в конце концов, хотя зачастую уже ощущает себя таковым, особенно в последнее время, потому что основная часть проблем, с которыми приходится сталкиваться, требует путешествий на огромные межзвездные расстояния или сооружения сварочных приводов, воссоздающих квантовый компьютер.

Ну да ладно, смысл в том, что Перри обладает базовыми знаниями по физике, и потому этот вариант стоит попробовать, правда, сперва придется переформатировать шифр во что-то такое, в чем она способна будет разобраться.

Итак. Сначала подготовить все для Перри, чтобы та смогла приступить к работе, и потом можно будет вплотную заняться одним из оставшихся шифров или даже сразу двумя, чтобы вычленить тот, взломать который будет проще. Скорее всего, им окажется хэш-фунция.

Ему хотелось уехать.

Ему отчаянно хотелось вырваться из этой квартиры с ее огромными, во всю стену, долбаными окнами, где все необходимое ему для жизни просто валялось на полу. Как было бы хорошо жить там, где солнце не палит безжалостно и нудно день за днем, где хотя бы изредка _идут дожди_ … не посреди гребаной пустыни. О чем он только думал… ведь никогда не предполагал он оказаться тут, в ловушке этих безымянных комнат, запертый в них только по причине чьего-то чужого страха. Да что им нужно от него, этому Люшианскому Альянсу? Чего они добивались, каков их этос, что сделали они с Волкером, тем нелепым астрофизиком, которого жаждали заполучить вовсе _не_ из-за его гениальных мозгов или математических талантов, но только лишь из-за его генов.

Оказаться объектом охоты из-за генетики?

Что происходит в эту минуту с Дэйлом Волкером?

Он не был уверен, что хочет это знать.

Раш поднялся на ноги и стоял, прижимая ладонь к стеклу окна, запертый внутри чистой белой комнаты, снедаемый криптографическим дурманом в ожидании неминуемого похищения и пыток. Его взгляд рассеяно скользил по широким просторам парковочных стоянок, по простиравшемуся полотну асфальтовых дорог, убегавших куда-то далеко-далеко, к самому подножию Скалистых Гор.

Шифры поглотят его, сожрут и уничтожат. Но это были _его_ шифры. Они принадлежат ему, а он принадлежит им. Теперь они стали собственностью друг друга, как полковник Шеппард и его Потерянный город.

Во входную дверь постучали. Янг, можно даже не сомневаться. Раш пересек комнату, распахнул дверь и с удивлением обнаружил, что это был вовсе _не_ Янг.

Это была Вала.

Она стояла на пороге с болтавшейся на плече непомерно огромной сумкой. На Вале были солнечные очки, джинсы и футболка с надписью: «ЗВ-1 делают это, не забывая про лексикон».

— Привет, великолепный, — поздоровалась она.

— Привет, — настороженно ответил он.

Какое-то время каждый из них молча ждал, когда другой заговорит.

— Не хочешь предложить мне войти? — после паузы поинтересовалась она.

— Вообще-то это не входило в мои планы, нет, — ответил Раш.

— Ладно, — сказала она и полезла в свою необъятную сумку, — думаю, мы сможем заняться этим и на лестничной площадке.

— И чем именно мы должны заняться на лестничной площадке? — спросил он с сомнением.

Сняв солнечные очки и низко склонив голову, так, что ее темные волосы почти занавесили лицо, она продолжала копаться в сумке, но вскоре выудила из ее недр желтый бумажный блокнот, испещренный водяными знаками «секретно».

— По-моему, ты не совсем понимаешь, для чего существуют метки «секретно», — заметил он, беря в руки протянутый ему блокнот.

— Ой, да тише ты, — шикнула на него Вала. — Ты хоть представляешь, насколько трудно раздобыть на этой базе клочок бумажки, на котором _не_ стоял бы штамп «секретно»?

— Не труднее, чем отыскать канцелярский магазин, — проворчал он. — Принимая во внимание твои навыки, думаю, ты бы справилась.

— А с какой стати мне платить за бумагу, если я живу в империи бюрократизма, возведенной из бумаги? — возразила она.

— Неужели они все еще используют бумажные документы? ― Раш с удивлением листал блокнот. Тот был исписан математическими формулами и уравнениями. ― Как примитивно.

— Читаешь мои мысли, ― в голосе Валы звучал лишь слабый отголосок ее обычной живости.

Он поднял на нее взгляд. Отметил покрасневшие, припухшие веки и покрытые сетью мелких красных прожилок белки глаз.  
— У тебя все хорошо? ― спросил он.

— Да, конечно, ― ответила Вала. ― Это у меня аллергия на пыльцу трав. Просто ужасная аллергия. Как сообщает мой очаровательный телефончик, в данное время года в земной атмосфере фиксируется чрезвычайно высокой уровень содержания пыльцы. Мне никак не удается адаптироваться к растительности Земли.

Он не сводил с нее недоверчивых глаз.

— Может, наконец, глянешь туда, ― она кивнула на исписанный блокнот, ― или так и будешь торчать в дверях столбом, весь такой художественно растрепанный, словно из рекламного ролика классических мужских рубашек?

Он даже растерялся на мгновение, чего она наверняка и добивалась, и машинально оглядел свою рубашку. На его вкус, ничего особо примечательного в ней не было, рубашка и рубашка. Раш снова посмотрел на Валу. Все же что-то в ее манере поведения было сейчас _не так_ , та ненавязчивая легкость, которая всегда присутствовала в тоне ее голоса и жестах, куда-то испарилась.

И взгляд ее был взглядом человека, державшегося из последних сил.

Опустив голову, он уставился в блокнот у себя в руках, перелистнул одну за другой несколько страничек, сплошь исчерканных задачками по алгебре, геометрии и тригонометрии, и вздохнул.  
— Не желаешь ли зайти? ― пригласил он, сдаваясь.

— Конечно, ― отозвалась она. ― С удовольствием.

Он отступил назад и пропустил ее внутрь. Как только Вала вошла, Раш закрыл за ней дверь, и та захлопнулась, а он вслушивался в этот тихий щелчок, всеми своими чувствами воспринимал, как дверь становится частью однородной плоской поверхности, образующей стену, и думал о том, как в глазах Валы должно выглядеть катастрофическое убранство его жилья.

— Минималист, ― Вала оглядела непривычное голое, ничем не занятое пространство комнаты.

Раш обернулся к ней, поправил очки.  
— Да, ― ответил он.

— Мне нравится, — кивнула Вала. — Одобряю.

— Ты _одобряешь_? ― повторил он и вслед за ней обвел взглядом пустую квартиру, где мебель отсутствовала как класс, а лэптоп, лампа, несколько маленьких блокнотиков и набор карандашей просто валялись на полу.

— Это же ужасно практично, ― пояснила свою мысль Вала. ― Личные вещи связывают, лучше вообще их не иметь. Если только, конечно, тебе вдруг не понадобится вписаться как родному в материалистическое сообщество. Тогда, хочешь не хочешь, придется покупать страстные любовные романы и дезодорант.

У него удивленно приподнялись брови.

— Хотя я не слишком большой спец в этом деле, ― она подошла к огромному окну и замерла, глядя на горную гряду вдалеке.

— Да, ― согласился Раш. ― Ты не спец.

Он опустил глаза на ее линованный блокнот и снова пробежал взглядом по строчкам экономно исписанных мелким почерком страниц, где все уравнения тесно, в три колонки, лепились одно к другому, как будто бумага ― настоящая драгоценность, требовавшая строжайшей бережливости.

Для нее, быть может, так оно и было.

Раш оценил проделанную ею прогрессию от алгебры, числовых осей и основ факторинга до координационных систем, свойств углов, аксиом Евклидовой геометрии и тригонометрических функций, до угловых трансформаций, законов синусов и косинусов и основ формальных доказательств.

И поднял на нее взгляд.

— Ну, что думаешь? ― пробормотала она.

— Я думаю, вряд ли ты была полностью откровенна со мной, когда утверждала, будто не имеешь формального математического образования, ― сухо заметил он.

— Благодарю, великолепный, ― выдохнула Вала. Она скользнула по стене вниз и села на пол возле окна, уставившись на парковку внизу. ― Мне это лестно.

Какое-то время он смотрел на нее поверх очков, затем вернулся к ее блокноту, перелистнул странички в начало и приступил повторному анализу ее работы, теперь уже не для оценки примененных ею методов решений, а ради поиска совершенных ошибок.  
— _Также_ я полагаю, ― он неспешно направился к ней, и звук его шагов по дереву паркета размеренно и гулко разносился в тиши пустой комнаты, ― что у тебя есть врожденные способности к пониманию пространственных отношений. Что касается отрицательных и иррациональных чисел, то к работе с ними ты приступила с феноменальной природной чуткостью, — говорил он, одновременно хмурясь про себя на одну из ее задач, — но вскоре, неизвестно почему, застопорилась. Еще могу сказать, у тебя явная склонность излишне полагаться на графические методы решений, что на данный момент не является недостатком, но в последующем, когда ты достигнешь определенного прогресса, это _будет_ серьезно тормозить тебя.

Чуть подавшись вперед и следя за тем, как он листает желтые странички, Вала внимала его словам.

Он уселся на пол напротив нее.

— Просто поразительно, какого успеха ты добилась менее чем за месяц, — сказал он. — Быть не может, что ты не была знакома с математикой, по меньшей мере, косвенно.

— Там, откуда я родом верят, что числа священны, — она замолчала на мгновенье. — И кое-кто, обожавший красоту и тайные смыслы, когда-то продемонстрировал мне умение пользоваться ими. — Ее слова несли в себе подтекст, который лежал за пределами его понимания. Или, вернее, за пределами его уровня допуска к секретной информации.

— Потрясающе, — проворчал Раш, возвращаясь к созерцанию классической алгебры. — Теперь понятно, откуда у тебя трудности с иррациональными числами.

— Даже сейчас, — тихо кивнула она, — мне тяжело о них думать. Почему-то кажется, что лучше держаться от них подальше.

— В этом ты не одинока, — усмехнулся Раш. — Когда их открыли, последователи культа Пифагора убили одного из своих сторонников, когда тот попытался продемонстрировать иррациональную природу квадратного корня из двух.

— Не удивлюсь, если выяснится, что Пифагор был гоа’улдом, — предположила Вала.

— Вполне возможно. Но история эта лишь апокриф. Не позволяй древним легендам портить тебе удовольствие от Пифагоровых теорем.

— Ни за что, — пообещала Вала и бледно улыбнулась. — Могу представить, откуда все взялось. Иррациональные числа… — она содрогнулась, едва в силах продолжать, — не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь преодолеть тот ужас и то инстинктивное благоговение, которое они мне внушают.

— Благоговение? — переспросил Раш. — Впрочем, наверно. Не сомневаюсь, гоа’улды воспринимали число пи исключительно в мистическом ключе.

— Пи еще ладно, я уж не говорю про число фи.

Раш ухмыльнулся:  
— Фи? Какое позерство.

— Вот тебе и гоа’улды, великолепный. Восторгаются пи и фи, секретничают про число е и поносят все остальное. Мне раньше и в голову не приходило, что их, оказывается, так много.

— Ты про иррациональные числа? Подожди, когда мы доберемся до теории множеств.

— Что еще за «теория множеств»? — напряглась Вала.

— Целый раздел математики, посвященный описанию общих свойств групп.

— Звучит… ладно, не буду врать тебе, великолепный, звучит довольно тоскливо.

— Тут ты не права, — не согласился Раш.

— А ты, похоже, непрошибаемо веришь во все это, — сказала Вала и прикрыла свои воспаленные, налитые кровью глаза.

— Конечно, — подтвердил Раш, — ведь это моя профессия.

Она улыбнулась, глаза ее по-прежнему были закрыты.  
— Неужели ты, — шепотом спросила она, ― занимался этим всю свою жизнь?

— Чем? — негромко переспросил он. — Математикой?

Она кивнула.

— Бóльшую ее часть, — ответил Раш.

— И ты сам выбрал это? — поинтересовалась Вала.

— Сам, — ответил Раш.

— У меня есть дочь, — сказала Вала.

— А. — Раш внезапно осознал, что едва ли понимает принцип построения траектории их беседы — совершенно не ясно, откуда та берет свое начало и, уж тем более, куда заведет их в дальнейшем.

— Ее зовут Адрия, — продолжала Вала.

— Это... кхм… прелестное имя.

— Правда ведь, да? Сейчас она пытается уничтожить эту галактику.

Раш ничего не сказал.

Вала ничего не сказала.

Раш ничего не сказал.

Вала ничего не сказала.

— А, — сказал Раш.

Вала вдруг рассмеялась, высоко и рвано.  
— Да, знаю, — сказала она.

— Сколько же ей _лет_ , раз она уже в состоянии разрушить галактику? — спросил он.

— Она… ее возраст не измеряется обычными человеческими мерками, ― ответила Вала. — Уверена, великолепный, твоего секретного допуска для таких разговоров не достаточно, я не имела права даже заикаться тебе про такое, так что не говори своему соседу, ладно? Просто… я хотела… она такая потрясающая, и я вижу в ней отголоски того, какой она _могла бы быть_ , если бы ее не перекорежило в то, чем она стала, если бы ей удалось преодолеть свою природу и то воспитание, которое ей навязали. И потом, я _никогда не хотела ребенка_ , так почему же именно мне выпало привести в вашу галактику одно из таких чуждых сознаний, как она? Из всех мест, где мне довелось побывать, только на вашей планете у человека есть возможность выбирать себе будущее, хотя даже _здесь_ далеко не все идеально — и у вас есть нуждающиеся, есть те, кто чуть ли не весь свой интеллектуальный потенциал растрачивает на поиски пропитания, есть угнетаемые, есть темные и невежественные, становящиеся легкой добычей политиков, есть те, кто застрял в ловушке вашего иерархического социального порядка, но все же… — ее голос звучал все глуше и глуше. — Все же. Здесь есть математика, — она отвернулась и закрыла лицо ладонями.

Раш не понимал, почему все это она говорила ему. _Ему_ , а не Джексону. Самым подходящим человеком для выслушивания подобного был бы Джексон.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он. — Что-то должно было произойти.

— На _этой_ неделе? — прошептала Вала. — Было уничтожено сто тысяч джаффа. Народ джаффа теперь расколот. Моя дочь разрушила Древний храм невиданного религиозного и научного значения, где находилось оружие, которое могло быть использовано против нее. Она едва не убила Дэниела у меня на глазах.

— А, — сказал Раш. Субъективно и объективно все услышанное им выходило за рамки его секретного допуска, несомненно.

— Извини, — Вала отвернулась к окну и подставила лицо лучам послеполуденного солнца. — Я пришла сюда не за этим.

— Тогда зачем ты пришла? — спросил он.

— Получить от тебя разрешение приступать к изучению математического анализа.

— Ты определенно в этом не нуждаешься, — заметил он с иронией.

— Рада слышать, великолепный, потому как я уже купила книгу.

— Что меня не удивляет, — сказал Раш. — Она с тобой?

Покопавшись в сумке, Вала вытащила увесистый учебник. И протянула его Рашу.

Раш взял его в руки, оглядел картинку на обложке и нехорошо прищурился. Поперек всей обложки был изображен знак интеграла, стилизованный под резонаторное отверстие струнного инструмента.

— Что-то не так? — спросила Вала.

— Нет, ничего, — он раскрыл книгу. Долистав до оглавления, пробежал взглядом по названиям глав. — Вот отсюда, — он ткнул пальцем в строчку, — станет интересно.

— Мне уже интересно, — заверила Вала.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, протягивая ей книгу обратно, обложкой вниз.

— А _ты как_ , великолепный? — поинтересовалась Вала. — Твое маленькое приключеньице на той планете ― топ-тема всех досужих разговоров возле кулеров на протяжении последних дней в КЗВ.

— Неужели? — сказал Раш.

— Ну хорошо, так могло бы быть, если бы в КЗВ действительно стояли кулеры вместо той ультрасовременной системы фильтрации воды, которую они провели везде, кроме лабораторных этажей. Но ты понял, о чем я. Поговаривают, что ваше с Шеппардом путешествие за ключом к шифру оказалось не слишком успешным, — сказала она.

— Что ж, — ответил Раш. — Практические применения квантовых явлений пока плохо освоены человечеством. Сильно подозреваю, что общий уровень знаний для такого недостаточно высок.

— А _еще_ ходят сплетни, что вы с доктором Перри целую неделю не встречались, — продолжала она, лениво наматывая на пальцы кончики волос. — И будто бы ни один из вас не предпринимал никаких попыток решить ту проблему, над которой вы якобы бьетесь.

Она была права. Это, потенциально, было их упущением.

— Мы решили перегруппировать усилия, — Раш попробовал произнести это буднично, небрежным тоном, однако вышло ровно наоборот — несдержанно и резко.

Вала не сводила с него острого взгляда:  
— Тогда советую вам придать всему хотя бы _видимость_ того, будто вы с ней вздумали перегруппироваться.

— С чего вдруг такой интерес? — огрызнулся Раш, сумев восстановить душевное равновесие.

— А вот это правильно, — похвалила Вала, — и всегда носи при себе газовый баллончик.

— Я _отказываюсь_ носить _газовый баллончик_.

— Не понимаю, почему ты так упорно сопротивляешься, великолепный, — сказала Вала.

Как можно было объяснить это ей, когда он сам едва ли понимал, в чем дело. Не было желания не то что обсуждать, но даже задумываться о том, что пряталось под внешним лоском цивилизованности, и что, как верно заметила Вала, являлось лишь видимостью _выбора_ , фикцией равноправия и полного доверия, якобы позволявшими подняться над генетикой и собственной природой. Не хотелось опускаться до существования в мире, где выживаемость зависит от порочного стремления _уцелеть_ во что бы то ни стало, где иерархия устанавливается волей случая и правом силы, а не заслугами и достоинствами отдельного человека.

— Да, — сказал он. — Не понимаешь.

Она внимала ему и молчала. И в который раз он подивился ее способности постигать его невысказанные настроения.

— Хорошо, — наконец произнесла она. — Никаких баллончиков. Тогда, может, обсудим айкидо?

Его брови поползли вверх.

— Просто подумай об этом, — предложила она. — Тил’к мог бы позаниматься с тобой.

— Ты _неисправима_ , — сказал Раш.

— А про тебя поговаривают: «тяжело с ним», как я слышала, — парировала Вала. — Хотя лично я ничего тяжелого не вижу.

* * *

_Он поскальзывается в луже крови, которая, кажется, не высохнет никогда. И оказывается на полу рядом с Шеппардом. Падает возле его тела._

_— Ты думаешь, она бы никогда не хотела этого? — спрашивает его черный соперник. — Потому что знаешь, она любила тебя, просто любила, без всяких «почему»._

_Этот не похож на того, который противостоял Шеппарду. Раш точно знает, потому что видит, кто перед ним. Существует ли момент, когда они с Шеппардом уже мертвы, но система еще не запустила их перезагрузку? Хочется думать, что да. Он уже чувствует прикосновение холодной стали к горлу._

_— Если тебе суждено застрять здесь на вечные муки, то будет их ровно столько, сколько ты заслуживаешь._

_— Почему? — прижатый к шее клинок мешает говорить, его острие как асимптота смерти._

_Лезвие не ослабляет свой напор, но слова противника звучат мягко:_  
_— Потому что ты веришь в это._

_Ответить он не успевает, скользящим движением нож вспарывает ему горло…_

Раш вздернулся и проснулся, подскакивая и инстинктивно хватаясь за шею руками. Задыхающийся. Дезориентированный. Ослепленный солнечным светом и взмокший от пота.

Ему потребовался непонятный по длительности, но, похоже, довольно значительный промежуток времени на осознание того, что после ухода Вала он неосмотрительно заснул у себя дома на полу. Еще один, в равной степени продолжительный временной интервал ушел у него, чтобы понять, что разбудил его стук в дверь. Настойчивый стук.

Он медленно перевернулся, подтянулся, привстал сперва на колени, а затем с усилием поднялся на ноги. Перед глазами тут же заплясали серые пятна, зрение заволокло туманом из-за гипотензии и мучительной светочувствительной мигрени. Как долго пролежал он тут? Неужели целый день? Сегодня все еще четверг? При такой жестокой нехватке сна он вполне мог проспать целые сутки. Или нет? Надо все же как-то отслеживать смену дней, а то у него отсутствует даже такой стандартный ориентир течения времени как обычное цикличное расписание рабочей недели, принятой во всем цивилизованном мире.

Наверно, пришла пора ставить гребаные зарубки на своей гребаной стене, и пусть его жилище окончательно превратится в темницу.

Он добрел до входной двери, открыл ее и сердито рявкнул:  
— Ну, чего?

Кто бы удивлялся, но на пороге стоял Янг, в обычной своей позе, олицетворявшей молчаливое стоическое неодобрение.  
— Выглядишь ужасно, ― тут же вместо приветствия заявил полковник.

Что ж, возможно так оно и было, учитывая, что и _чувствовал_ себя он тоже ужасно. Очень хотелось сказать в ответ что-нибудь столь же пренебрежительное о внешнем виде самого Янга, но, к глубочайшему сожалению, тот выглядел незаслуженно презентабельно в военной форме — ухоженным, приглаженным и аккуратным, и лишь слегка опиравшимся на трость. И поэтому Раш не ответил ничего.

— Если ты собираешься вырубиться прямо тут, на лестничной площадке, ― предупредил Янг, ― то следующую ночь проведешь в лазарете КЗВ.

— Не собираюсь я вырубаться.

— Можно подумать, ты никогда не делал так раньше.

— Тебе чего-то надо? ― спросил Раш.

— Ужин?

Ответ Янга немного прояснял затруднения касательно времени суток.

— Сегодня четверг?― спросил Раш. ― Или пятница?

— Четверг, ― медленно протянул Янг.

Этот четверг, наверно, вечный.

— О, ― сказал Раш.

— Я купил для тебя тако.

— Как же. Позволь не поверить, ― фыркнул Раш.

— Ну, я _подумывал_ о том, чтобы купить тако, а потом мне пришло в голову, что они нам все равно не понадобятся, так как ты приготовишь что-нибудь гораздо более вкусное, а значит, не стоит заморачиваться и тратить время и деньги. И потому, собственно, я счел за лучшее сразу перепрыгнуть ту часть с покупкой тако.

Да, Янг явно совершенствуется в искусстве ведения беседы.

— Позвони, мать твою, Джексону или какой-нибудь другой дезадаптивной личности, и пусть они составляют тебе компанию. А я занят.

— Джексон до одурения нормален, ― не согласился Янг. ― Как будто. По большей части. Иногда. По симуляции нормальности он просто чемпион. Ты что, злишься из-за того, что я вчера не стал ужинать с тобой? Так я ж заранее предупредил, что у меня назначена встреча.

Теперь у него оказалось достаточной контекстной информации для вывода о том, что сейчас действительно еще четверг, который для него все равно что вторник, примерно между пятью и семью вечера, и, получается, проспал он где-то от трех до пяти часов, а не двадцать семь и не двадцать девять. Хотя полной уверенности в том у него все равно не было, поскольку его дедуктивные способности тормозила сильная головная боль, дезориентация и невероятная по своей абсурдности идея Янга о том, будто его могло _расстроить_ то, что вчера полковник оставил его ради собственных планов, но… чем же он занимался вчера? Сегодня? Этим утром?

Разбирался с оставшимися шифрами.

Вот чем он занимался.

— Раш, ― ненужно медленно тянул Янг, ― ты как, в порядке?

— Да, ― ответил Раш. ― Все нормально.

— Ужин? ― Янг не отставал.

Раш вздохнул.

— Отличный выбор, ― Янг довольно кивнул. ― Хватай свое барахло.

Раш непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Телефон? ― ворчливо пояснил Янг. ― Шифратор сигнала? Ноутбук?

— Для приготовления ужина помощь вычислительной техники мне не требуется.

— Ага, да только ты без нее жить не в состоянии.

— В состоянии.

— Как же, стоит появиться паре свободных секунд, и ты тут же кидаешься к своему лэптопу.

Предыдущий опыт, надо сказать, слова Янга подтверждал.

Раш закатил глаза.  
— Подожди минуту.

Дверь он захлопнул как раз посередине раздраженного и протяжного полковничьего «Раш», и довольно быстро отыскал и подобрал с пола телефон, сигнальный шифратор и лэптоп. Когда он снова открыл дверь, Янг ждал на лестничной площадке, привалившись плечом к стене.

— И по какой же, интересно, причине ты так категорически отказываешься впускать меня в свое жилье? ― тут же прицепился Янг.

— А мне нужны причины? ― огрызнулся Раш. Он пытался запереть дверь и одновременно удержать под мышкой правой руки комплект тысячедолларового оборудования.

— Нет, конечно, но я чертовски уверен, что существует как минимум одна.

— Я никого к себе не пускаю, — ответил Раш.

За исключением Валы, подумал он, но Янгу знать о том не обязательно.

— Ну, что ж, в сложившейся ситуации весьма неплохой инстинкт, — Янг тяжело опирался на трость и бурчал, пока они топали через холл к его дверям, — хотя окажись это истинным мотивом твоей нелюдимости, буду сильно удивлен.

Раш не стал спорить, лишь плечами пожал. Янг отпер свою квартиру. Та была до боли залита солнцем раннего летнего вечера. Заходя внутрь, Раш едва не споткнулся о коробку с книгами, что стояла возле самого порога, и успел сделать шаг в сторону буквально в последний момент.

— Под ноги смотри, — запоздало предупредил Янг.

— Благодарю, — со всей ядовитостью, на какую был способен, прошипел Раш, одновременно прикрывая глаза в попытке защититься от вездесущего света.

Он сложил коллекцию своих электронных устройств на журнальном столике Янга, собрался с силами и побрел к окну закрыть жалюзи.

— Ты точно в порядке, отчаянный? — Янг, запиравший входную дверь, полуобернулся к нему.

Рашу казалось, будто по голове ему долбят каменным топором первобытного человека.

Что, впрочем, не было необычным для него состоянием.

— Мне нужен кофе, — сказал он.

— Уверен? Лично мне кажется, тебе нужнее суп и сон дней, этак, на десять, — Янг подошел к нему и прикрутил жалюзи соседней половины окна.

— Кофе, — повторил Раш.

— Ну, пошли тогда, — покончив с жалюзи, Янг похромал на кухню.

Прижимая ладонь к виску, Раш поплелся за ним.

— Итак, — Янг повысил голос, чтобы перекричать благословенный шум включенной кофеварки, — Джексон рассказывал, будто ты у нас настоящая знаменитость.

— Неужели? — буркнул Раш, демонстрируя тем нежелание углубляться в эту тему, и в поисках кулинарного вдохновения приступил к инспекции кухонных шкафов Янга, а сам с нетерпением предвкушал, как та весьма существенная составляющая его мигрени, что была обусловлена кофеиновой ломкой, вскоре наконец-то отступит.

— Ага, и утверждал, что ты почти также знаменит, как еще один математический парень, о котором я тоже никогда не слышал, — говорил Янг.

Эндрю Уайлс, надо полагать.

— Надо же, — отозвался Раш, щурясь на Янга.

— Он говорит, люди пока не в состоянии полностью оценить значимость твоей работы, но она уже переворачивает всю информационную безопасность с ног на голову, а дальше, вероятно, здóрово повысит эффективность вычислительного рендеринга этих… э-э… всяких штук.

— Да, — едко согласился Раш. — не сомневаюсь, так и будет.

— Не буду врать, отчаянный, я в таких делах не особо силен, и думаю, Джексон понимает в них не больше меня, хотя языком он мелет довольно гладко. — Янг протянул ему чашку кофе.

С чувством глубокого облегчения Раш на мгновение застыл с раскаленной чашкой в руках.

— А вот чего бы мне, собственно, хотелось знать, ― продолжал Янг, ― насколько ревниво академическое математическое сообщество отнесется к тому, что самый отчаянный из всех отчаянных математиков на свете готовит для меня ужин?

— Многое зависит от того, знакомы они со мной лично или нет, ― Раш попытался сделать глоток горячего ароматного напитка, но лишь обжег себе рот. ― Зависть будет обратно пропорциональна близости знакомства.

Пару секунд Янг молча глядел на него, обдумывая услышанное, затем спросил:  
— Но хоть кто-нибудь из них в курсе, что ты у нас кулинарный талант?

— Нет, — ответил Раш и широким жестом распахнул Янгов холодильник.

Сочетание холодного воздуха и горячего кофе было диссонантным и благословенным одновременно.

— Значит, придется свыкнуться с мыслью, что вскоре мне предстоит стать предметом лютой зависти математиков всего мира.

— В научных кругах истинных математиков, который крайне малочисленен, склонности к зависти ни в коем разе нет, — ответил Раш.

Янг вздохнул.

— И потому, я бы сказал, основную часть завистников, как в пропорциональном отношении, так и в абсолютном, ты заимеешь среди ученых-программистов.

— Ну, это я смогу пережить, — уверил Янг. — Что собираешься готовить?

— Арбузный суп-пюре, — решил Раш, — он будет хорошо сочетаться с той рыбой, которую купила для тебя Вала.

— А с чего ты взял, что ее купила Вала? — голос Янга звучал немного обиженно. — Можно подумать, я не в состоянии купить себе рыбы. Откуда тебе знать?

— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся Раш. — Единственное, что ты себе покупаешь — спиртное и замороженная пицца прискорбных достоинств. Плюс, эта женщина питает странную любовь к супермаркетам и иным подобным же причудам капитализма. Джексону непременно следует свозить ее в долбаный Нью-Йорк.

— Кто б спорил, да только когда речь заходит о такого рода вещах, парень почему-то начинает тупить со страшной силой, — усмехнулся Янг.

— Возможно. Или же наоборот — чересчур ясно все осознает и оттого впадает в ужас, — Раш вытащил разделочную доску, но тут же оставил ее, ненадолго переключаясь с процесса приготовления еды на процесс поглощения кофе.

— Может и так, — согласился Янг.

— Кстати, говоря о разных скучных вещах… — Раш с многозначительным видом обернулся к Янгу.

— Эй, — предупредил Янг, — ты гляди, не нарывайся, отчаянный.

— Твои _ножи_ , — продолжил Раш, — абсолютно неприемлемы. Я настаиваю, чтобы ты приобрел набор высококачественных столовых приборов с подставкой для ножей, если, конечно, желаешь, — он вонзил нож в лежащий перед ним фрукт и рассек его, — чтобы я приготовил тебе арбузный суп как-нибудь еще раз.

— Вот как? — Янг хмыкнул, полез в холодильник и достал оттуда пиво, которое тут же ловко открыл. — Приму к сведению. Хотя все будет зависеть от того, насколько съедобным получится твой чертов суп-пюре. Пива? — предложил он.

— Нет, благодарю. Неужели я похож на человека, способного наслаждаться… — Раш покосился на этикетку бутылки, — пивом «Курс Лайт»?

— Вообще-то нет, не особенно, но я, знаешь ли, оптимист. Ты что, не пьешь? Совсем?

— Весьма умеренно.

— У меня найдется вино, — предложил Янг. — Белое ведь подойдет к рыбе, так?

— Кто выбирал его? — поинтересовался Раш. — Ты или Вала?

— И какой вариант ответа склонит тебя выпить?

Приостановив процесс нарезки арбуза, Раш ненадолго задумался над этим вопросом. И заодно снова глотнул кофе.

— Только имей в виду, существует нехилая вероятность, что Вала, вообще-то, инопланетянка, — сказал Янг. — Хотя официально, сам понимаешь, ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть этого я не могу. Но ты уже и сам в курсе, какие дерьмовые коктейли она предпочитает.

Раш приподнял брови.

— Просто не забывай о том, — добавил Янг.

— Мне ее коктейли _нравятся_ , — возразил Раш.

— Признай, — сказал Янг, — ты упрямишься и говоришь так только из духа противоречия.

— Я готов признать лишь крайнее свое удивление тем фактом, что тебе знакомо понятие «дух противоречия», — ответил Раш, — и ничего более. — Он возобновил нарезание арбуза на кусочки.

— Это Совиньон Блан, — сказал Янг, — а вот кто покупал его, я тебе говорить не стану, так и знай.

Раш ничего не ответил. Он был в нерешительности. Анализ всех «за» и «против» распития вина в данных конкретных обстоятельствах не дал четких результатов. В графу «за» с удовольствием можно было бы вписать тройное преимущество «рыба/арбуз/Совиньон Блан» с кулинарной, культурной и эстетической позиций. Кроме того, в пользу «за» также следовало отнести тот факт, что Янг, как Раш подозревал, скорее всего, тоже переключится с пива на вино, дабы составить ему компанию. А это точно можно будет расценить как положительный момент, поскольку сама мысль о сочетании рыбы и арбузного супа-пюре с «Курс Лайт» казалась просто до жути, блядь, _неприятной_. В колонку же «против»… ну хорошо, на самом деле его не особенно заботило, что вписать в графу «против», поскольку — да, потенциальные негативные последствия представлялись довольно-таки размытыми и сильно зависели от многих переменчивых обстоятельств. И вообще оставалось неясным, как теперь относиться к этому дурацкому спору с Янгом, в который он оказался неким образом втянут. Уж слишком много было в нем разных негласных допущений.

— Ну ладно, — Янг произнес это в той привычной уже, чрезвычайно прозрачной и красноречиво небрежной манере разговора, — когда надумаешь, отчаянный, дашь знать. — Он потянулся открыть один из шкафчиков и поморщился, когда резкое движение, судя по всему, болезненно отозвалось в спине. Вытащив пустой стакан, Янг наполнил его водой и поставил перед Рашем. — Пожалуй, тебе стоит это выпить, — посоветовал он. — А то как бы ты не вырубился у меня кухне, прежде чем материализуется твой хваленый суп-пюре.

— И под «материализацией» ты, надо полагать, подразумеваешь процесс безукоризненного, высококвалифицированного созидания, — Раш не оторвался от нарезки арбуза.

— Угу, его, — подтвердил Янг. — Ты ведь ешь и пьешь чаще одного раза в день, верно? И понимаешь, что это одна из тех обязательных вещей, которые людям необходимы для поддержания жизни?

— Что ж, лучше расскажи мне, как поживает наша _галактика_ в последнее время? — Раш предпочел сменить тему и, подхватив кусочек арбуза, с искусной, хорошо продуманной небрежностью отправил его в рот.

— Паршиво поживает. А почему ты спрашиваешь? — заинтересовался Янг, прислоняясь к кухонной стойке.

— Просто так, — не поднимая на него глаз, Раш загрузил кусочки арбуза в блендер и приступил к чистке и измельчению чеснока.

— Ты что-то слышал об этом? ― спросил Янг.

— Я целыми днями, мать твою, заперт в четырех стенах, ― сердито сказал Раш, ― где я, по-твоему, могу что-нибудь услышать?

— Галактике бывало и получше, ― признал Янг. ― Тут никакой тайны нет. Во всяком случае, для парня с первым уровнем секретного допуска.

— Считаю, мне полагается как минимум уровень два, ― сказал Раш.

— Ну да, ― согласился Янг,― не ты один так считаешь. Маккей ходатайствовал перед командованием ЗВ, чтобы тебе повысили уровень допуска.

— Маккей? ― удивился Раш.

— Ему очень хочется время от времени болтать с тобой по ЗВ-скайпу, ― сказал Янг. ― Ну, или не _ему_ , может, этого хочется _Шеппарду_. Не уверен, кто именно из этих двоих направил запрос, знаешь, когда дело касается обхода всяких бюрократических заморочек, они имеют тенденцию прикрываться друг другом. Чем частенько доводят земное командование до белого каления.

— Неужели такое возможно? ― спросил Раш. ― Получить второй уровень допуска?

— На твоем месте я бы сильно не рассчитывал, но кто знает? ― Янг пожал плечами. ― Джексон на твоей стороне, так что могу сказать, какой-никакой шанс все же есть, и потом, Джексон всегда был на твоей стороне.

— Разве? ― спросил Раш.

— Да, ― тихо подтвердил Янг. ― Определенно.

Громкое жужжание включенного Рашем блендера на время прервало их разговор.

Янг вдруг замахал ему рукой и вытащил из кармана вибрирующий мобильник.

Выключив блендер, Раш снова взялся за свой остывший кофе. И допивая остатки с донышка чашки, он, наконец, ощутил, как его головная боль начинает трансформироваться от уровня мечтаний о краниотомии в нечто более переносимое.

— Эмили, ― произнес в трубку Янг. ― Привет.

Раш достал из холодильника рыбу и принялся размышлять над тем, что бы такое, мать ее, из нее приготовить.

— Да, ― говорил Янг. ― Да, они у меня.

Проще всего было бы запечь. А на основе арбузного пюре может получиться неплохой соус-сальса.

— Сейчас? ― спросил Янг.― У меня, вроде как, планы на ужин.

— Нет у тебя никаких планов, ― проворчал Раш, закатывая глаза.

Прежде чем продолжить, Янг покосился на него:  
— Да нет, просто… хм, ужин с коллегой. С одним ученым из того проекта, которым я…

Раш приподнял брови.

— Нет, ― с неожиданным пылом возразил трубке Янг. ― Вовсе нет. Ничего подобного. Конечно, можно прямо сейчас. Будет просто прекрасно. Поднимайся. ― Он закончил разговор и отключил телефон.

— Итак?.. ― многозначительно произнес Раш.

Янг ответил стальным взглядом.

С невозмутимым видом Раш начал выкладывать рыбу в глубокую стеклянную посудину для запекания.

— Нам с ней надо обменяться личными вещами, ― сказал Янг.

— Понимаю, ― сказал Раш. ― Что ж, она получит назад три экземпляра романа «Чувства и чувствительность», а что получишь ты? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это будет кухонный комбайн.

— Нет, ― сухо ответил Янг. ― Это вряд ли.

— Пожалуй, ― кивнул Раш. ― Ты явно способен обходиться с менее чем наполовину адекватно экипированной кухней. Мне уйти? Буду счастлив угодить.

— Издеваешься, что ли? ― прорычал Янг. ― Нет уж. Вот теперь ты точно _должен_ остаться. Представь, как это будет выглядеть со стороны ― я, мол, сижу в пустой квартире и сам себе готовлю изысканнейший ужин, при том, что я вообще _готовить не умею_. Суп-пюре из арбуза, говоришь? Ага, как же. — Полковник, похоже, не на шутку разволновался.

— Хочешь пригласить ее поужинать с нами? — спросил Раш.

— Нет, — отрезал Янг. — _Нет_.

— Планируешь реабилитировать ваши с ней отношения?

— О господи, нет, — простонал Янг.

— Но ты намерен, так или иначе…

— Ты не мог бы _помолчать_? И где вечно носит Джексона, когда он так нужен?

— Благодари судьбу, что я _не_ Джексон, — холодно произнес Раш. — Уж тот бы _точно_ оставил твою бывшую жену на ужин, потому что он, якобы, человек поистине образцовый, и просто физически не способен отослать женщину прочь, не накормив ее гребаным арбузным пюре.

— Что еще за «якобы человек» или «якобы образцовый»?

— А сам-то как думаешь?

— Не знаю я, что думать, Раш, — буркнул Янг. — Потому и спрашиваю.

— Привлекательность моей словесной конструкции лежит в ее двусмысленности. Очевидно. — Раш снова включил блендер, дал тому поработать пару минут, затем вырубил. — Каспер, — сказал он.

В выражении, с которым посмотрел на него Янг, отчетливо проглянуло что-то веселое.  
— Не угадал, — хмыкнул он.

— Ларами, — продолжал Раш.

— Опять мимо.

— Джиллетт.

Янг отрицательно потряс головой.

— Рок-Спрингс.

— Тебе ни за что не угадать, отчаянный.

— Угадаю, уверен.

— Начал запоминать названия городов штата Вайоминг в порядке убывания численности населения?

— Вовсе нет, — разозлился Раш.

— Просто признай поражение, — предложил Янг, — и я скажу тебе.

— Еще чего, — фыркнул Раш в ответ.

Раздался стук в дверь.

— Пошли, — сказал Янг.

— Ты хочешь _познакомить_ меня с ней? — Раш был удивлен.

— Ну, в идеале, я бы предпочел обойтись без этого, совсем. Но думаю, тот факт, что один полудохлый математик втайне от всех готовит для меня арбузное пюре, будет выглядеть еще более подозрительным, разве нет?

— Полудохлый? — возмутился Раш.

— В зеркало глянь, отчаянный, — кинул через плечо Янг, пока хромал из кухни к входной двери.

— Я отказываюсь понимать, что ты имеешь против супа-пюре, — ворчал Раш, плетясь за ним следом. — Суп-пюре вовсе не такая уж гребаная _редкость_ , если хочешь знать. Правда, делать пюре из арбуза — действительно своего рода издевательство над супом-пюре в его классическом понимании, но, в конце концов, я же не кулинарный историк.

— Твои ожидания по поводу моих ожиданий, наверное самая странная твоя черта характера, — сказал Янг, — но я не уверен.

Когда Янг отпер дверь, на пороге показалась светловолосая женщина в бледно-розовой кофточке, брюках цвета хаки и черных туфельках на низком каблуке, в руках она держала картонную коробку.  
— Привет, Эм, — сказал Янг, шире распахивая перед ней дверь. — Давай, заходи. Позволь, я возьму. — Он прислонил трость к стене и потянулся к ее коробке.

— Не похоже, что тебе становится лучше, — Эмили кивнула на трость и зашла в квартиру, так и не отдав ему свою ношу. Она повернулась к Рашу. — Здравствуйте, — поздоровалась она, ставя коробку на пол возле дивана. Затем протянула руку для приветствия.

Он пожал ее руку.  
— Николас Раш, — представился он.

— Эмили Тенардье, — ответила она.

Янг скривился.

— Я ведь предупреждала, что верну девичью фамилию, — она кинула на него быстрый косой взгляд.

— Да, — сказал Янг. — Я помню. Я помню.

Раш вежливо уставился куда-то в проем распахнутой двери.

— Как твоя спина? — поинтересовалась Эмили. — И бедро?

— Отлично, — заверил Янг. — Хорошо. Значительно лучше.

— Мне казалось, ты перестал пользоваться тростью, — заметила она, рассеянно играя отворотами рукавов своей блузки.

— Небольшой рецидив, — пояснил Янг. — Только и всего.

— Рецидив, — в том, как Эмили повторила это слово, прозвучала не соответствовавшая ему многозначительность.

Последовало долгое неловкое молчание.

— Ты что-то готовишь? — она, наконец, подняла на Янга глаза.

— Нет, — сказал Янг. — Конечно же, нет. Готовит Раш.

— О, — Эмили перевела взгляд на Раша. — Очень мило с вашей стороны.

— Да, — Раш криво улыбнулся на ее слова. — Я в курсе.

Она улыбнулась в ответ, мягко и вежливо.

— Останешься с нами поужинать? — спросил Янг.

— Нет, спасибо, — отказалась она. — Мне нужно идти. Наслаждайтесь своим… — она в замешательстве замолчала.

— Арбузным супом-пюре, — подсказал Янг.

Во взгляде, которым Эмили посмотрела на Раша, появился интерес:  
— Арбузный суп-пюре?

Раш кивнул.

— Предложение еще в силе, — сказал Янг.

— Не могу, — ответила она, — спасибо за приглашение. — Она огляделась вокруг и заметила коробку у самого порога. — Это оно?

— Угу, — Янг кивнул.

Присев на корточки возле коробки, она быстро просмотрела ее содержимое и вытащила одну из книг.  
— Это для тебя, — сказала она и выложила путеводитель «Девчатам обо всем».

— Спасибо, — сухо буркнул Янг.

— Береги себя, — она поднялась на ноги и подхватила коробку в руки. — Приятно было познакомиться, — добавила она, оборачиваясь к Рашу.

Он кивнул в ответ.

— Я позвоню тебе, — Эмили на прощанье оглянулась на Янга.

— Угу, — промычал тот. — Ладно. — Он захлопнул за ней дверь и обернулся.

Со скрещенными на груди руками и поднятыми бровями Раш молча смотрел на него.

— _Ни слова_ , ― предупредил Янг.

* * *

После ужина, после того, как головная боль отступила, превратившись в хроническую нудную напасть, после того, как солнце ушло за западные горы, и в длинных и низких тенях уже почти не угадывалось угрозы, но еще до того, как они поднялись из-за стола, Янг задал ему вопрос.

— Итак, что думаешь обо всем этом, отчаянный?

Это был все тот же неизменный вопрос о его душевном состоянии на протяжении последних дней, после того приключения на чужой планете с Шеппардом, но кое-что в этом вопросе показалось Рашу новым.

— Интересуешься чем-то конкретным? — Раш провел пальцем по верхнему краю пустого винного бокала, затем спустился по ножке вниз, до стола и только затем переключил внимание на соседа.

Тот выглядел немного встревоженным, но когда Янг заговорил, его голос звучал идеально ровно:  
— Ты смышленый парень, — сказал Янг, — не думай, будто я не замечаю, как ловко ты навострился выуживать информацию из окружающих, особенно из тех, кто и так не прочь поделиться ею с тобой. Как Джексон. Как Вала. Черт, да даже _Шеппард_ , который провел с тобой меньше суток, и тот выдал тебе серверные коды и метки е-мэйл почты Атлантиды, что с формальной точки зрения пусть и не под запретом, особенно учитывая статус Шепа в ЗВ-программе, но, тем не менее, это был не слишком одобряемый шаг. Итак. Я более чем уверен, ты уже провел какую-никакую стратегическую оценку происходящего, и мне любопытно, к каким заключениям ты пришел.

Раш приподнял брови.

— Вот только этого не надо, — отреагировал Янг.

Все же Янг сильно переоценивал его интерес к чему-либо, кроме раскодирования шифров. Но даже из того, как полковник формулировал свой вопрос, было ясно — Янгу кажется, будто Раш что-то упускает.

Сначала Раш сидел молча, ничего не говоря.

Ранее он считал, что в программу Звездных Врат его призвали, дабы помочь им сориентироваться в лабиринте межгалактических транспортационных систем, которые человечество когда-то случайно обнаружило и присвоило себе. Призвали, чтобы описать этот лабиринт, проанализировать, разделить на составляющие и взломать. Единственное, что угрожало затормозить его работу ― вмешательство Люшианского Альянса, хотя у Раша, конечно, оставались подозрения, что за рамками его информированности существовали некоторые иные подспудные факторы, могущие повлиять на ситуацию. Таким все представлялось ему до того, как он встретил Джексона. До того, как познакомился с Телфордом.

Джексон и Телфорд.

— Генетический аспект — вот что меня беспокоит, ― тихо произнес Раш. ― Почему бы им просто не рассказать мне обо всем, и тогда…

— Почему тебе намекнули о генетике? ― спросил Янг.

— Никто мне ни о чем не намекал, ― огрызнулся Раш. ― Как я уже говорил. Неоднократно. В том числе и на том брифинге, который длился целых восемь часов. Я сам _догадался_ , что…

— Отчаянный, ― перебил Янг, ― я _знаю_ , что тебе намекнули. И прекрасно знаю кто.

Раш смотрел на него с ледяным выражением лица.

— Я вовсе не собираюсь усложнять тебе жизнь, ― сказал Янг. ― Просто хочу уточнить, _почему_ , как ты думаешь, тебе был сделан этот намек?

— Потому что я имею право знать, ― отрезал Раш. ― Это мой гребаный медицинский файл и мои гребаные гены.

— Да, ― сказал Янг. ― Верно. Но мне кажется, ты не вполне осознаешь на какой невероятный риск пошел предупредивший тебя человек. Или риск, на который пошла Лэм, выдавая тебе на руки медицинский файл. По причинам стратегического порядка наше учреждение категорически отказало тебе в праве на получение таких сведений, однако несмотря запрет кое-кто _внутри_ самой организации все же _предоставил секретные файлы тебе_. Тебе, не кому-нибудь другому. Тот астрофизик… Волкер, кажется… знал ли он что-нибудь о своих генах? Думаешь, он понял, почему в том люшианском тумане вдруг засветился красным, тогда как другие вокруг него нет? Я, конечно, не могу утверждать наверняка, но сдается мне, он вряд ли понимал, что происходит, ― Янг откинулся на спинку стула и машинально растирал рукой поясницу. На Раша он не смотрел, его пристальный взгляд был направлен в стену напротив.

Раш опустил глаза и уставился на свой бокал, задумавшись о Джексоне.

В свое время, вербуя Раша в проект, Джексон прикладывал для того довольно-таки вялые усилия, особенно по сравнению с неуемной целеустремленностью Телфорда. А теперь, всякий раз, когда им с Джексоном случалось встречаться, существенную часть своей энергии археолог затрачивал на то, чтобы убедить Раша отправиться на Атлантиду. Именно Джексон рассказал Рашу про медицинский файл и намекнул на существование иной причины, по которой Люшианский Альянс так настойчиво охотился за ним. Той причины, которая, в день, когда Раш ознакомился со своим медицинским делом, прояснила ему _истинные_ мотивы, по каким люшианцы затопили базу белым газом, помечая нужные им цели красным светом, той самой причины, из-за которой они захватили Волкера.

Волкера, астрофизика. У которого было столько же шансов в расшифровке криптосистем Звездных Врат, сколько у Раша в открытии новых экзопланет.

Джексон рассказал ему о его генетическом статусе, и, сделав это, археолог, пусть и не явно, донес до Раша, _почему_ Люшианский Альянс так настойчиво хотел его заполучить. И тем самым подорвал безоговорочное доверие Раша ко всей системе КЗВ, что, пожалуй, и являлось истинной его целью.

Гребаный Джексон, со всей его эмпатией, тонкостью чувств и обеспокоенностью за всех и каждого, что ни в коем случае, конечно же, не было фальшью или притворством.

Шифры и гены.

Джексон и Телфорд.

— Это ставит нас перед вопросом, — начал Раш, не сводя глаз с Янга, — _когда_ руководству КЗВ стало известно о том, что я являюсь носителем трех генов — до того, как было принято решение включить меня в проект или после?

— Точно, — сказал Янг. — Вопрос действительно интересный.

— _Другой_ очевидный вопрос, — продолжал Раш, — в чем заключается функция всех трех генов?

— Есть мысли на этот счет? — спросил Янг.

Перед ним откроются технологии Древних.

Это уже произошло.

— Очевидным преимуществом, которое дают гены, является совместимость с технологиями Древних, но вместе с тем существуют, конечно же, более мрачные альтернативы, напрямую зависящие от евгенистических устремлений Люшианского Альянса, — сказал он.

Судя по выражению лица Янга, последний вариант не приходил тому в голову.

Раш же подумал о нем _в первую очередь_.

Если в программу Звездных Врат его завербовали только из-за его генов, если его генетический материал был истинной и единственной причиной, по которой Альянс развернул кампанию по охоте за ним, и учитывая поразительный уровень внедрения люшианцев в КЗВ, тогда, похоже…

Похоже, цели у Люшианского Альянса и у КЗВ были едины.

Судя по всему, и тем и другим он нужен лишь по одной причине.

Для выполнения неких специфических задач.

Ради чего-то, что страшило Джексона.

Чего-то, что Джексон ненавидел.

Чего-то, к чему страстно стремился Телфорд.

— Интересы Люшианского Альянса и программы ЗВ совпадают, — сказал Раш, усмехаясь Янгу безрадостной, кривой ухмылкой. — Не так ли?

Это не было вопросом, и Янг не стал отвечать.

— Отправляйся на Атлантиду, — тихо сказал Янг.

— Нет, я так не думаю, — ответил он.


	30. Chapter 30

Утреннее солнце обещало на сегодня еще один немилосердно жаркий, безоблачный день.

Янг поправил темные очки. Он мчался по безлюдному в этот ранний час шоссе к горе Шайенн и наслаждался тем, как ровно и гладко проходит машина многочисленные изгибы уходившей ввысь дороги.

«Додж Чарджер» был настоящим _мужским_ автомобилем.

Янгу все в нем нравилось. Нравилось на него смотреть, нравился его ровный, плавный ход; Янг любил его формы и линии, всю его эстетику и глубокий черный цвет; любил то, как авто ускоряется на поворотах, как гудит восьмицилиндровый двигатель в триста пятьдесят лошадиных сил и шуршат по асфальту шины.

Единственным человеком, чей автомобиль был, на взгляд Янга, круче, чем его «Чарджер», был Шеппард. И еще, возможно, Картер, но та так секретничала по поводу своей машины и модификаций, которые она учинила над двигателем, что, как Янг подозревал, вряд ли те были законны с точки зрения дорожно-патрульных служб земных городов. Ну и, с натяжкой, можно было добавить в этот список Маккея, хотя его прототипы средств передвижения сравнению с нормальными машинами вообще не подлежали. Митчелл частенько хвастался, будто его «Камаро» не имеет себе равных, и теоретически «Камаро» брал разгон до сотни куда быстрей, чем «Чарджер», кто б спорил. Да только вся фишка в том, что в условиях бездорожья, где-нибудь посреди солончаков черта с два _Митчелловский_ «Камаро» переплюнул бы _Янгов_ «Чарджер». Но проверить это, конечно же, не доведется, потому как для подобных игр они слишком ответственные профессионалы, да и кто бы дал им на это добро? Но вообще-то такие вещи надо оценивать строго индивидуально, потому что в реальной гонке его «Чарджер» размажет Митчелловский «Камаро» в любой день недели, а по воскресеньям даже дважды.

Раш, можно не сомневаться, вряд ли _заметил_ , какой у Янга классный автомобиль, хотя и ездил на нем уже раз десять примерно.

Янга это нисколько не обижало.

Ну, ладно.

Разве что чуть-чуть.

И потом, не обращать внимания на нормальные и обычные вещи — неотъемлемая часть личности Раша, так уж устроен этот парень. Он вообще не замечает _ничего вокруг_ , кроме своей ненаглядной математики. Ну или, по крайней мере, Раш производил такое впечатление. Хотя на самом деле все могло обстоять _далеко не так_ , каким оно виделось на первый взгляд. Ведь в состоянии же парень приготовить неплохой обед из трех блюд. Да и по поводу машины Раша тоже оставалось много чего неясного.

Янгу было до безумия любопытно, откуда у Раша взялся этот белый «Приус». Как ни посмотри, но тут должен крыться какой-то смысл. Логично было бы предположить, будто Раш зациклен на загрязнении окружающей среды, однако Янгу пока не доводилось слышать, чтобы тот радел об экологии. Парень немало времени провел в Беркли и, будьте спокойны, либеральность умонастроений там ему слегка пообтесали. В приказном порядке. Или еще как. Но если уж Раш приобретает себе «Приус», то по крайне мере это должен был быть _красный_ «Приус». Или хотя бы синий. Синий еще подошел бы. Штука в том, что Раш относился к тому типу парней, которым больше всего подходит кабриолет. Но, опять же, _вздумай_ Раш обзавестись кабриолетом, вот тут об заклад можно биться, красный он бы никогда не купил. Возможно, серебристый. В крайнем случае, черный. Что же касается марки и модели… хм, с этим дело обстояло еще сложнее. Янг сильно подозревал, что Раш имеет некоторые философские предубеждения против роскошных автомобилей.

Ладно, он уже и так раздумывал над этим дольше, чем нужно.

Одно было совершенно ясно.

Вопрос о машине Янг обязательно ему задаст.

В идеале, надо постараться сформулировать все так, чтобы из вопроса не следовало, будто Янг считает «Приус» неподходящим для Раша вариантом.

Потому что это не так.

Ну… просто это не слишком _вдохновенный_ выбор.

Для Раша.

Он вздохнул.

Если отбросить в сторону арбузный суп, приправленный нескончаемым потоком едкого остроумия, то выглядел Раш вчера, когда Янг вытащил его к себе на ужин, крайне скверно. Парень казался совсем нездоровым — бледный, потный, с какой-то одышкой, мало объяснимой у человека, который якобы целыми днями сидит дома взаперти и занимается одной лишь математикой. На взгляд Янга, так плохо Раш не выглядел с момента их знакомства, когда того притащили к нему без сознания.

Не нужно обладать IQ гения, чтобы сообразить ― если вы выдергиваете человека чуть ли не из-под домашнего ареста и тащите его на смертоносную планету, где над ним будут всячески психологически и физически измываться почти полные сутки, а потом снова запираете в четырех стенах без всякого контакта с внешним миром, то вряд ли стоит ожидать, что все произошедшее покажется ему легким пустячком.

Господи, сколько же раз пришлось им «умирать» на той планете?

Шеппард говорил, что потерял счет.

Раш непременно должен с кем-нибудь об этом поговорить.

В обычной ситуации это стало бы обязательным _требованием_ программы ЗВ.

Однако ситуация у них, к несчастью, не была обычной.

Миновав последний крутой поворот, Янг подкатил к базе и предъявил пропуск охранникам КПП. Припарковаться он постарался как можно ближе к входу и вскоре вылез из машины, шагнув под тень горы Шайенн.

По соседству с ним оказался Митчелл, который как раз вытаскивал из багажника «Камаро» свою объемистую сумку и пристраивал ее на плечо.

— Хэй, — поприветствовал его Кэм. — Выглядишь сегодня особо круто.

— О да, — отозвался Янг. Стоило наклониться, чтобы достать с заднего сиденья трость, как от резкого движения тут же болезненно прострелило поясницу, отдавая в ногу. — Куда уж круче, — он с отвращением помахал тростью.

— Да брось, — Митчелла его помахивания нисколько не разжалобили, — я не рассказывал тебе про случай, когда я с помощью костыля поймал карманника? Теперь и ты можешь проделывать подобные номера.

— Спасибо, утешил, — усмехнулся Янг.

— И что в семь утра могло привести на базу человека, который вроде как числится на «облегченном режиме несения службы»? — полюбопытствовал Митчелл, пока они шли к дверям.

— Собрание, — ответил Янг.

— Вот тебе раз, — угрюмо пробурчал Митчелл. Он придержал для Янга дверь, когда тот хромал внутрь.

После того, как они предъявили свои пропуска внутренней охране и прошли далее, Янг кинул на друга вопросительный взгляд.

— Джексона тоже с утра вызывали на собрание, — тихо пояснил Митчелл. — Это оно же?

Янг пожал плечами:  
— Извини, не могу распространяться.

Митчелл ничего не сказал.

И Янг ничего не сказал.

Молча они загрузились в лифт и начали спускаться вниз.

На двадцать первом этаже лифт остановился, и Митчелл вышел, затем повернулся и придержал ногой готовую закрыться дверь.  
— Удачи там, — негромко пожелал он. — Держи себя в руках. И Джексону не давай кипятиться.

— У-гм, — промычал Янг, чувствуя себя крайне неловко.

Митчелл отпустил дверь, и лифт закрылся, увозя Янга вниз, на двадцать восьмой этаж.

Тяжело опираясь на трость, он дошел до зала совещаний. Янг явился на собрание вовремя, как раз к назначенному сроку, однако когда он миновал дверной проем, то обнаружил в комнате только Уолтера Харримана, да генерала О’Нилла, который сидел во главе стола и складывал вырванный тетрадный листок в плотный компактный треугольник.

— Генерал, — поздоровался Янг, заходя в зал. — Харриман.

— Полковник, — Харриман кивнул ему в ответ.

— Эверетт, — О’Нилл дружески махнул рукой, предотвращая неминуемый обмен уставными приветствиями и салютами, что чуть было не начался между ними тремя. — Когда мы виделись в последний раз, ты, как я помню, был без трости.

— Небольшой рецидив, — сказал Янг, — не о чем волноваться.

— Вот это правильно, — одобрил О’Нилл. — Кофе справа, если хочешь.

— Спасибо, — Янг направился к стоявшему в стороне столику, чтобы налить себе чашку кофе. — А где все?

— Дэниел живет по расписанию, которое идет вразнобой с остальным миром примерно минут на пять, — сказал О’Нилл. — А Лэндри…э-э, они с Лэм сейчас подойдут.

— Не знал, что она уже вышла с больничного, — слегка удивился Янг, помешивая в чашке сахар, который он вообще-то в кофе класть не любил.

— Сегодня у нее первый рабочий день после того, как… ну, после всего, — О’Нилл поморщился. — По-моему, — он покосился на Харримана.

— Совершенно верно, сэр, — подтвердил тот.

Янг обежал глазами стол, раздумывая, какое бы место занять. Хотелось сесть напротив Джексона, а не рядом с ним.

Пропустив два пустовавших возле О’Нилла стула, он решил расположиться на другом конце стола, возле Харримана.

— Любимое место Телфорда, — небрежно отметил О’Нилл. — Как догадался?

— Повезло, — буркнул Янг.

Целясь в мусорную корзину возле столика с кофе, О’Нилл щелкнул ручкой по тщательно сложенному комку бумаги. Тот взмыл ввысь, по широкой дуге перелетел через комнату и шлепнулся точно в цель.

— Отличный выстрел, сэр, — сказал Харриман.

— Спасибо, Уолтер, — с липовым самодовольством провозгласил генерал.

Янг изо всех сил старался не скатиться в ту легкомысленность умонастроений, куда намеренно втягивал всех О’Нилл.

Он отхлебнул кофе.

Кофе был ужасен.

Уловив краем глаза какое-то движение, Янг обернулся и увидел, как в зал совещаний входят Лэндри и Лэм.

За то время, что Янг ее не видел, Лэм как будто стала меньше ростом. Она выглядела бледной, тонкой и совсем хрупкой без своих туфелек на высоких шпильках, без аккуратно выглаженного халата, без стетоскопа, вечно украшавшего ее шею, словно диковинное ожерелье.

При ее приближении Янг невольно поднялся на ноги. О’Нилл и Харриман сделали то же самое. О’Нилл шагнул было вперед, к ней, но тут же остановился, заметив, как предостерегающе качнул головой Лэндри. Никогда до сих пор Янг так ясно не осознавал, что Лэндри и Лэм родственники.

— Джентльмены, — поздоровалась Лэм. Голос у нее был тихим, но в нем явственно слышна была присущая ей твердость. Опираясь на руку отца, она обвела комнату глазами.

— Доктор Лэм, — поприветствовал ее О’Нилл. — Рад видеть вас на своих ногах.

Лэндри подвел ее к месту за столом возле Янга.

Когда она усаживалась, Янг осторожно пододвинул ей стул.

— Благодарю вас, — пробормотала она и подняла на него взгляд.

— Нет проблем.

— Я слышала, вы снова повредили спину, — сказала ему Лэм, неодобрительно вскидывая бровь.

— Пустяки, — Янг решил укрыться броней недосказанности. — Могу я предложить вам кофе?

С легкой завистью она посмотрела на чашку в его руке и отрицательно покачала головой.

— Где Джексон? — спросил у присутствующих генерал Лэндри.

— Уже здесь, — объявил спешно вбегавший в комнату Джексон. В руках у него была стопка папок, поверх которой раскачивались, грозя упасть, два бумажных стаканчика с каким-то питьем. Сгрудив всю кучу рядом с Харриманом, он наклонился вперед и один из стаканчиков через стол протянул Лэм.

— Мне нельзя, — отказалась та.

— Это травяной чай, — пояснил Джексон. — Ромашковый. Да, я знаю, чаи вам тоже нежелательны, но здесь довольно прохладно, а о чашку можно будет погреть руки. Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Хорошо, — она потянулась и обхватила стаканчик ладонями, от этого движения рукава ее блузки чуть задрались, показалась повязка, охватывавшая ее левое запястье. Лэм улыбнулась Джексону слабой улыбкой. — Спасибо. Как полковник Картер?

— Растрачивает свои больничные денечки на всякие физические изобретения, — сказал Джексон. — Она идет на поправку.

Лэм кивнула и поднесла чашку чая к носу, вдыхая его аромат.

Джексон оглянулся и встретился глазами с Янгом.

Янг коротко кивнул ему.

— А где _мой_ изысканный чай? — спросил О’Нилл.

— У меня только две руки, — проворчал Джексон. — И потом, доктора Лэм я люблю больше, чем тебя.

— Тут не поспоришь, — согласился О’Нилл. — Мне кажется, _я_ тоже люблю ее больше, чем себя.

— Давайте начнем, — скомандовал Лэндри.

Харриман встал и раздал всем напечатанные на печатной машинке листки с повесткой дня.

— Уолтер, ― окликнул его О’Нилл, ― не хочешь в двух словах разъяснить полковнику Янгу наши внутренние правила? Дэниел, хватит уже _копаться_ в своих бумажках, мы приступаем.

— Никакие документы, имеющие отношение к обсуждаемым в рамках этого закрытого заседания темам, не должны покидать данную комнату, нарушение карается военным трибуналом. Ничто из того, о чем будет говориться на сегодняшнем заседании, не может обсуждаться за пределами этой комнаты, нарушение карается военным трибуналом, ― начал Уолтер.

Янгу потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не посмотреть сейчас на Джексона.

— Перед началом каждого заседания электронные устройства у присутствующих изымаются и выносятся за пределы помещения на все время собрания. В комнате не должно находиться никаких микропроцессоров, любого рода, ― продолжал Харриман.

Народ за столом зашевелился, все потянулись за своими телефонами. Янг последовал их примеру.

— Компьютеры не разрешены, ― говорил Харриман, обходя комнату и собирая у всех мобильники и рации в пакет. ― Делать записи на бумаге _позволяется_ , однако по окончании заседания все записи изымаются и подшиваются в дело, выносить их за пределы данной комнаты строго запрещено.

Янг видел, как Харриман слегка запнулся и некоторое время разглядывал усеянный эффектными трещинами телефон Джексона, прежде чем положить его в мешок к остальным, туда же отправилась и кипа бумаг археолога, которую тот зачем-то притащил с собой.  
— Машинописные стенограммы этого заседания будут существовать в единственном экземпляре, и для ознакомления с ними потребуется личное разрешение генерала Лэндри или генерала О’Нилла, ― Харриман закончил инструктаж.

— Все ясно, ― кивнул Янг. Он посмотрел на лежавший перед ним напечатанный на печатной машинке листок с повесткой дня. В правом верхнем углу его стояла надписанная шариковой ручкой цифра, вероятно обозначавшая номер копии.

_Пункт 1 ― ЗВ-3: медицинский отчет и ознакомление с протоколами допросов Национальной Разведывательной Службы_  
_Пункт 2 ― текущие военные действия Люшианского Альянса_

От этого краткого перечня по спине Янга поползли холодные мурашки.

— Поехали, доктор Лэм, ― скомандовал О’Нилл. ― Если вы готовы.

Отставив стаканчик чая, Лэм раскрыла папку, которую Лэндри через стол подтолкнул к ней.

— Я подготовила документ, ― начала Лэм, ― на который в ближайшие несколько минут буду неоднократно ссылаться. ― Она вытащила из папки машинописный отчет и одну копию отдала сидевшему рядом Янгу, несколько других копий протянула через стол Лэндри, а тот скользящим движением веером разбросал их по столу всем остальным.

— Насколько я пониманию, официальные медицинские отчеты и распечатка стенограмм допросов Национальной Разведывательной Службы с завтрашнего дня будут доступны всем членам комитета? ― Лэм вопросительно посмотрела на Лэндри. Тот утвердительно кивнул.

— Тогда ограничусь небольшими комментариями по вопросам, которые не отражены в официальных отчетах. Вкратце резюмируя сложившееся положение, напомню: во время атаки на базу КЗВ люшианцы через Врата вернули нам ранее захваченных в плен двух членов команды ЗВ-3 и полковника Телфорда. Еще двое военнослужащих из состава ЗВ-3 погибли при нападении на люшианский тел’так. Собранные «Одиссеем» органические останки это подтверждают.

Янг опустил голову и уставился в стол, стараясь не перемениться в лице.

— Как рассказали Телфорд, Рэйнолдс и Рамирес, в плену их держали отдельно друг от друга и подвергали допросу и пыткам с помощью гоа’улдской электрической дубинки. Данные физикального осмотра, при котором на их коже были обнаружены следы электрических ожогов, с этим согласуются. Также у всех вернувшихся отмечены электролитные нарушения, характерные для обезвоживания от легкой до умеренной степени тяжести. На первом же по возвращении из плена брифинге все трое заявили, что за время заключения им не вводилось никаких лекарственных препаратов. Они отрицают, что к ним применялись какие-либо попытки принудительного убеждения.

— Что показало их сканирование? ― спросил Джексон.

Янг посмотрел на него.

Археолог тоже скосил на него глаза и тут же отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Прежде чем поделиться с вами этой информацией, ― Лэм говорила, по-прежнему держа стаканчик с чаем обеими руками, но пока не сделав ни глотка, ― мне хотелось бы напомнить, что, несмотря на немалый наш прогресс в работе с детектором лжи «зетарк», который предоставили нам ток’ра, и который является средством выявления ментальных признаков принудительного убеждения, устройство это остается слабо протестированным, и принцип его работы нам все еще до конца не ясен. Что может приводить к серьезным ошибкам в интерпретации его показаний, особенно когда речь заходит об эмоционально напряженных ситуациях. То есть о ситуациях, подобных этой. По моему личному убеждению, прибор настолько ненадежен, что, по сути, является бесполезным.

— Что показало их сканирование? ― повторил Джексон.

— Согласно ментальному сканированию устройством «зетарк» у Рамиреса и Рэйнолдса регистрируются признаки когнитивных искажений, ― сказала Лэм. ― Телфорд чист.

— И что это нам дает? — поинтересовался О’Нилл.

— Ничего, — ответила Лэм.

— Ничего? — повторил за ней Лэндри.

— Ничего конкретного, — уточнила Лэм. — Как я уже сказала, эта методика представляется мне крайне ненадежной. И потому все свое время и внимание я уделяла разработке другого, более достоверного химического теста. Я занялась исследованием образцов крови Тил’ка, агента Барретта и еще нескольких человек, о которых нам точно известно, что их подвергали процедуре принудительного убеждения или, иначе говоря, «промывке мозгов».

— У вас уже есть что-нибудь? — Лэндри наклонился ближе к ней. — Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы получили какие-нибудь результаты.

— Кое-что получили. Хотя пока ничего определенного. Тест не ответит на вопрос, насколько успешной оказалась проведенная над кем-либо процедура принудительного убеждения, свободен ли человек от чуждого влияния на свою психику или нет. _Единственное_ , о чем может свидетельствовать тест — имеются ли в крови исследуемого следы применения тех препаратов, которые используются для введения человека в психическое состояние, инициирующее «промывку мозгов», — осторожно разъяснила Лэм.

— Но это же феноменально, — воскликнул Джексон.

— Никоим образом не феноменально, — категорично возразила Лэм. — Тест выявляет лишь признак воздействия, но не дает никаких достоверных клинических данных по интересующему нас вопросу. Кроме того, объем выборки известных нам позитивных образцов не настолько велик, чтобы определить, даже грубо, чувствительность и специфичность этого метода.

Вытащив из кармана очки, Янг надел их и пробежал глазами текст лежавшего перед ним документа, пытаясь разобраться в аббревиатурах и обозначениях стандартных кривых на графиках из скудных фактических данных.

— Доктор Лэм, нельзя ли немного попроще? — скривился О’Нилл.

— Да, — ответила Лэм. — Сейчас я вам все разъясню. Реагент, который используется при процедуре принудительного убеждения, вызывает модификацию поверхностного гликана красных кровяных клеток. И мы легко можем обнаруживать в крови такие измененные эритроциты. Они и есть так называемые «тела». В ответ на появление в организме модифицированных эритроцитов, или «тел», иммунная система вырабатывает соответствующие «антитела», что и было зафиксировано у Тил’ка и у агента Барретта. Сами эритроциты долго в крови не сохраняются, так как продолжительность их жизни составляет около четырех месяцев. Но антитела _сохраняются_ навсегда. — Лэм обвела взглядом всех сидевших за столом.

— А не могли бы вы, ну не знаю, это «проще» выразить еще проще? — попросил О’Нилл.

— У нас есть способ выявления острого, иначе говоря, совсем недавнего, воздействия реагента на человека, и есть способ обнаружить воздействие, которое произошло довольно давно, — пояснила Лэм. — У Тил’ка, например, в крови определяются антитела, а модифицированных эритроцитов уже нет. У агента Барретта то же самое. А если меня завтра похитит Люшианский Альянс и использует свои реагенты на мне, то в моей крови будут обнаруживаться модифицированные эритроциты, но не будет антител к ним, они появятся много позже.

— Таким образом, вы способны определить подвергался ли человек воздействию, а если подвергался, то как давно, — уточнил Джексон.

— Да, — подтвердила Лэм. — Во всяком случае, мы так полагаем. Тест пока недостаточно испытан, чтобы достоверно судить о его точности.

— Но… — начал Джексон. Он поднял ладонь вверх, взгляд его не отрывался от лежавшего перед ним бумажного листка.

Вся комната ждала, пока он закончит свою мысль.

Доктор Лэм сделала малюсенький глоток чая.

— Это вещество… — неторопливо тянул Джексон, — разработанное гоа’улдами и украденное у них люшианцами, вещество, которое использовалось для «промывки мозгов» нашим ребятам… получается, оно модифицирует _красные кровяные клетки_? Какой в этом смысл? Разве оно не должно модифицировать _мозг_?

— К сожалению, мы пока не знаем, как именно оно работает, — ответила Лэм. — Потому что у нас до сих пор нет образца препарата. Но вы правы, модификация эритроцитов не объясняет его когнитивное действие. Те изменения, которые мы обнаружили, скорее всего, вторичны. Организм спешно пытается нейтрализовать и вывести попавшее в кровь чужое вещество и потому вырабатывает антитела. С другой стороны, нельзя исключать, что связывание с эритроцитами может иметь решающее значение для активации препарата или же для его распределения в организме. Чтобы ответить на эти и другие вопросы, нужен сам препарат.

— Кто из них позитивен? — спросил Янг. — У кого из ЗВ-3 положительный тест?

— Рамирес и Рэйнолдс позитивны. Телфорд чист.

— Телфорд чист, — задумчиво повторил Джексон.

— Да, — сказала Лэм. — Чист. В его крови не найдено ни антител, как показателей старого воздействия, ни измененных кровяных телец, которые бы указывали на недавнее применение препарата.

В комнате повисла тишина.

Джексон незаметно покосился на Янга.

— Что ж, — сказал Лэндри, — это уже кое-что.

— Хорошо, — кивнул О’Нилл. — Немного удивительно, но хорошо.

— Это же _бессмыслица_ какая-то, если он чист, а двое других нет, — сказал Джексон.

Янг кинул на Джексона острый взгляд. Выходит, не только ему пришла в голову эта мысль.

Бегавшая по листку бумаги ручка Харримана, который вел стенограмму заседания, замерла.

— Телфорду следует провести повторный анализ крови, — заявил Джексон. — От службы он должен быть освобожден _как минимум_ на шестьдесят дней, пока не…

— Джексон, — одернул Лэндри. — По итогам всех методов проверки, что у нас есть, он чист.

— …пока не будут получены результаты _заключительной части_ теста, на антитела, — бесстрашно продолжал Джексон. — Доступ ко всем секретным проектам для него должен быть закрыт, а также на весь период проверки необходимо…

— Дэниел, — предостерегающе буркнул О’Нилл.

— ...перевести его _за пределы_ Шайеннской базы. Его сетевой КЗВ-доступ должен быть отозван. Телфорду придется пройти те же процедуры ресертификации, какие проходит сейчас Барретт. Какие обязаны будут пройти Рэйнолдс и Рамирес, если они пожелают вернуться в программу.

— Джексон, МНС не позволит вам выпихнуть его из проекта, как бы вам того не хотелось. Этот человек пользуется мощной сенаторской поддержкой, в частности ― поддержкой сенатора Алана Армстронга, — генерал Лэндри повысил голос.

— Прошу прощения, — ледяная выдержка, с какой произнес это Джексон, поразила Янга, ему еще не доводилось слышать, чтобы тот говорил подобным тоном, — но вы только что обвинили меня в попытке _упрочить_ собственное _положение_ путем удаления полковника Телфорда из программы ЗВ? Да, я был и _остаюсь_ противником той позиции, которую занял этот Неозаглавленный Комитет, но хотел бы подчеркнуть, что в моих высказываниях не содержится ничего, кроме профессионального суждения одного из старейших гражданских консультантов программы Звездных Врат.

— Так, давайте-ка все остынем, — рявкнул О’Нилл, примиряюще поднимая ладони вверх. Затем генерал веским взглядом посмотрел на Джексона: — Дэниел, твое мнение мы обязательно примем во внимание, как, впрочем, и _всегда_ , но данная ситуация требует военного решения, с некоторыми политическими оговорками, а потому принимать его — прерогатива военных. И никто никого ни в чем не обвиняет.

— У нас утечка информации, — выдавил сквозь сжатые зубы Джексон. — Возможно, это был он.

— А еще возможно, что это был ты, — возразил О’Нилл. — Или Эверетт, — он ткнул пальцем в Янга. — Это мог быть кто угодно. До сих пор мы старались не устаивать охоту на ведьм, давайте же и дальше придерживаться подобного принципа.

Джексон не ответил, лишь резко откинулся на спинку стула и глотнул кофе.

— Телфорда можно отправить на больничный, — предложил Янг. — Не надо прогонять его через повторную сертификацию, никуда его не переводите, не отзывайте его пароли, просто… просто отправьте его в обязательный медицинский отпуск. На шестьдесят дней.

— Нет, — упорствовал Джексон. — Он должен быть подвергнут ресертификации. Его сетевой доступ должен быть отозван.

— Думаю, принудительный медицинский отпуск ― вполне разумный компромисс, — сказала Лэм. — Я могу обосновать необходимость такого больничного внутриведомственными директивами, которые базируются на нашем предположении о сроке в шестьдесят дней, когда сохраняется вероятность появления в крови антител. Представителей МНС и сенатора Армстронга можете направить ко мне, если что, я все им объясню.

— Ну, меня такой вариант устраивает, — кивнул Лэндри.

— Всегда приятно, когда бюрократию наконец-то можно использовать во благо хорошего дела, — порадовался О’Нилл.

Джексон сидел с деланно безучастным выражением лица, но пластиковую крышку от своего стаканчика кофе он мял в руках с таким остервенением, что казалось, парень вот-вот сорвется в драку. Янг старался смотреть на него как можно реже, чтобы не привлекать внимание, но это было трудно.

— Доктор Лэм, — спросил Лэндри, — как вы считаете, реально ли прогнать через этот ваш тест весь персонал базы?

— Нет, — Лэм покачала головой. — Пока еще нет. Необходимо исследовать довольно большое количество достоверно негативных проб крови и определить вероятную частоту ложно-позитивных результатов, прежде чем мы поймем насколько надежен тест как метод верификации в отсутствие иных клинико… хм, прошу прощения… при отсутствии любых других признаков принудительного убеждения. К сожалению, пока тест недостаточно изучен для использования его в качестве скринингового инструмента.

— Сколько времени у вас уйдет на его доработку?

— Два месяца, — сказала Лэм. — Быть может, даже больше, если периодически у нас будут возникать авральные ситуации, в которых мы вынуждены задействовать весь медицинский персонал и все доступные ресурсы.

— Отныне этот тест должен стать главным приоритетом вашей работы, ― распорядился Лэндри.

— Вас поняла, ― ответила она.

— Ну что, идем далее, ― Лэндри продолжил заседание. ― У меня для вас последняя военная сводка о текущем положении дел на второй базе Анубиса, что расположена на планете P3X-124.

Хотя Янг упорно не отрывал взгляда от генерала Лэндри, краем глаза он заметил, как внезапно застыл Джексон, несчастная измочаленная крышка от бумажного стаканчика замерла в его руках.

— Четыре месяца назад мы рассредоточили команду ЗВ-14 и внедрили ее сотрудников в Шестой Дом Люшианского Альянса, — сообщил Лэндри. — Сделано это было вскоре после успешного завершения операции по эвакуации из плена полковника Телфорда, прикрытие которого оказалось раскрыто люшианцами.

Все дружно обернулись и посмотрели на Янга. Он неуютно поерзал, и поясницу тут же прострелило, отдавая в ногу.

— Так вот, наши ребята, внедренные в Альянс, сообщили, что вчера в пятнадцать часов наземные войска Люшианского Альянса атаковали дислоцированный на P3X-124 местный гарнизон джаффа и группу откомандированных на планету сотрудников КЗВ, тем самым совершив открытую попытку захватить лабораторию Анубиса.

Заявление Лэндри подействовало, словно ушат холодной воды.

Все ошарашено молчали.

Спустя несколько мгновений Лэндри продолжил:  
— Попытки связаться с планетой пока безрезультатны. Совет Джаффа спешно направил туда корабли, выяснить, что произошло с гарнизоном, и в течение ближайших двадцати четырех часов мы ждем от них вестей. Но как мне думается, существует вероятность, и очень высокая вероятность, что контроль над лабораторией мы утратили.

— Та-ак, — протянул в тишине О’Нилл, — плохи дела.

— Да, — мрачно согласился Лэндри, — ничего хорошего.

— Если Альянс контролирует лабораторию, — быстро заговорил Джексон, — и если у них Дэйл Волкер…

— Который из люшианских Домов, — вклинился Янг, перебивая археолога, — захватил Волкера? И который из Домов ответственен за попытку нападения на базу КЗВ?

— Шестой, — ответил Лэндри. — Достоверно известно, что за всем этим стоит Шестой Дом.

— Значит, они могли опробовать устройство на нем, — сказал Джексон. — Они уже могли попытаться…

— Да, — согласился Лэндри. — Такой вариант представляется весьма возможным.

Все молчали.

— Рекомендации этого собрания, — негромко продолжил Лэндри, — будут иметь большой вес при принятии решения о том, стоит ли нам попытаться силой отбить планету назад.

— Действия подобного рода могут быть расценены Люшианским Альянсом как объявление войны, — осторожно заметил Джексон.

— Да, — тихо подтвердил О’Нилл.

— Они и так _считают себя_ в состоянии войны с нами, — сказал Янг, — раз посмели в открытую выступить против нас.

— Мы _не сможем_ вести войну на два фронта, — сказал Джексон. — Мы не готовы.

— Война на два фронта _уже идет_ , — возразил Янг. — Судя по тем документам, которые мне выдали — давно идет самая настоящая война во всех ее проявлениях, разве что за исключением названия.

— Тем не менее возможность дипломатического решения конфликта с Альянсом еще _существует_ , — настаивал Джексон. — В конфликте с Орай надежд на это _нет_.

— Оставляя устройство в руках Люшианского Альянса, — сказал Лэндри, — мы предоставляем им полный доступ ко всем возможностям и потенциалу адреса девятого шеврона.

— Плюс, у них появится больше оснований охотиться за носителями генов, — добавила Лэм.

— Не нужна нам эта планета. Не нужно нам это _устройство_. Мы отыщем оружие Мерлина, — твердил Джексон. — Мы найдем выход. Выход, не требующий использования чего-либо, созданного Анубисом.

— Дэниел, — снова предостерег О’Нилл.

— Мы ведь даже _не знаем_ , чем этот адрес поможет нам, и поможет ли, — говорил Джексон, — но только чтобы попасть туда, мы уже вынуждены совершить _злодеяние_. Придется сделать что-то ужасное, _неправильное_. Обычно так мы поступаем лишь в тех случаях, когда твердо понимаем, ради чего мы на это идем. И когда нет иного выбора.

— А какой иной выбор вы видите? — спросил Лэндри. — Я ищу другие варианты, упорно ищу и пока не вижу ни одного. Орай уже прорвались в нашу галактику. Вопрос времени как скоро они достигнут Земли. В союзниках у нас только Джаффа, которые уже дорого заплатили за то, что мы привели Орай сюда. Мы потеряли Дакару, орудие Дакары уничтожено… враг _у ворот_ , Джексон, и нам срочно нужны другие варианты.

— Я отыщу, — голос Джексона сорвался, — оружие Мерлина. Я смогу его найти.

В комнате повисло молчание.

Лэм разглаживала лежавший перед ней лист бумаги, пальцы ее едва заметно дрожали.

— Если мы все же решимся на попытку отвоевать P3X-124, — заговорил в звенящей тишине Янг, — то, думаю, идти на это стоит, только если мы твердо намерены использовать устройство. Наши войска слишком рассредоточены, у нас не хватит сил на массивный штурм, к которому усиленно подталкивает нас Люшианский Альянс, как все мы понимаем. Очень настойчиво подталкивает. — Даже не глядя на Джексона, Янг чувствовал, как взгляд археолога буквально прожигал его насквозь.

— Согласен, — сказал О’Нилл.

— Исходя из этого, — продолжал Янг, неторопливо и строго продумано выкладывая свои небогатые карты на стол, — я, пожалуй, соглашусь с Джексоном. Считаю, нельзя _использовать_ устройство. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Нет смысла запихивать кого-то в эту штуку, пока мы не разблокировали адрес Врат, который, как нам думается, может нас куда-то привести.

— Твой сосед смог получить пять шевронов из девяти за те восемь, что ли, недель, пока живет в Колорадо-Спрингс? — спросил О’Нилл. — Как по мне, вопрос выглядит практически решенным.

— И кстати, — добавил на это Янг, — экспериментировать на парне, открывающем для нас двери, мне тоже не кажется удачной идеей.

— Верно подмечено, — сказал Джексон, посылая генералу Лэндри ледяной взгляд.

— Я присоединяюсь, — поддержала их с Джексоном Лэм. — Несмотря на то, что участвовать в испытании будут исключительно _добровольцы_ , я, принимая во внимание присущие эксперименту физические и этические проблемы, считаю, что любые дискуссии об использовании на _ком-либо_ устройства Анубиса должны быть отложены до того момента, когда соединение Врат с адресом девятого шеврона станет реальной возможностью.

— Полковник Телфорд не принял бы такую точку зрения, — сказал Лэндри.

— Полковника Телфорда здесь нет, — вкрадчиво проговорил Джексон, не удосуживаясь замаскировать торжествующие нотки в голосе.

— Что не делает его позицию несостоятельной, — ответил Лэндри. — Если мы оставляем базу Анубиса в руках Люшианского Альянса, то тем самым мы дарим им невероятно ценное средство для достижения их целей, а значит, теперь они еще упорнее будут шпионить за нами _и_ похищать наших людей. Их партизанская тактика войны отточена _тысячелетиями_ жизни под властью гоа’улдов, и нам еще _не доводилось_ сталкиваться с чем-то настолько дьявольски эффективным. Отдавая люшианцам базу Анубиса, мы превращаем Николаса Раша в наиболее желанную для них цель. Если они _его_ захватят, то получат лучший в галактике шанс разблокировать девятый шеврон и прибрать к рукам все, что лежит по ту сторону Звездных Врат.

От слов Лэндри на Янга накатило мерзкое чувство страха, которое он изо всех сил старался подавить.

— Вот потому-то следует отослать Раша на _Атлантиду_ , — сказал Джексон. — Там единственное безопасное для него место.

— Это мы обсудим позже, — хмуро проворчал Лэндри, — после того, как он разблокирует шевроны. На Атлантиде работать над шифрами невозможно. Он сам мне так сказал.

Несколько долгих секунд все молчали.

— Что ж, я принимаю решение поддержать полковника Янга, — после паузы произнес в тишине О’Нилл. — Не станем выдвигать войска на P3X-124 до тех пор, пока не будем готовы воспользоваться устройством, а прямо сейчас мы, как очевидно, к этому не готовы.

— А ты, вроде как, решил принять командование на себя, — сказал Лэндри, голос его был холоден и ровен.

— Вроде как, — невозмутимо подтвердил О’Нилл.

— Если больше вопросов нет, — сказал Лэндри, — то на этом заседание объявляю закрытым. До следующего собрания все вы должны ознакомиться с отчетами Джаффа об инциденте с гарнизоном на P3X-124, а также с материалами Службы Нацразведки, составленными на основе протоколов допросов команды ЗВ-3.

— Мне бы хотелось переговорить с Телфордом, Рэйнолдсом и Рамиресом, — обратился с просьбой Янг.

— С Телфордом можете переговорить, — разрешил Лэндри. — По причинам медицинского порядка ― из-за легкой вирусной инфекции ― его пока оставили на базе КЗВ, а не стали заключать в режим строжайшей изоляции. А Рамирес с Рэйнолдсом были переведены в Зону 51, и для каких-либо дальнейших бесед с ними придется посылать запрос в Нацразведку.

— Легкая вирусная инфекция? — переспросил Янг.

— Да, — подтвердила Лэм. — Это есть в моем отчете. У него обнаружен инопланетный штамм вируса Эпштейн-Бара, который мы неоднократно выявляли в прошлом, в том числе у лиц, не имевших никаких связей с Люшианским Альянсом. Сроки инфицирования Телфорда не согласуется с периодом его нахождения у люшианцев, По-видимому, заразился он до того, как попал в плен.

Янг кивнул.

— Еще вопросы? — спросил Лэндри.

Больше вопросов не оказалось.

О’Нилл и Лэндри синхронно поднялись со своих мест.

— Попрошу вернуть выданные вам документы, — объявил Харриман, откладывая ручку. — До тех пор, пока все машинописные страницы не будут возвращены и пересчитаны, покидать эту комнату никому не разрешается.

Наклонившись вперед, Янг подтолкнул свою папку и папку Лэм через стол к Джексону, тот добавил к ним свою порцию документов и пододвинул всю стопку Харриману.

— Я слышал, собираются воскресить доктора Леванта для полнометражного фильма _«Червоточина Экстрим»_ , — О’Нилл обернулся к Джексону. — Мои поздравления.

— Даже не начинай, — с фальшивой угрозой в голосе пропел Джексон, а сам продолжал угрюмо созерцать свой пустой стаканчик из-под кофе.

О’Нилл изобразил наивное удивление.  
— А ты что-то _раскомандовался_. При мне, помнится, ты держал себя скромнее, — заметил он. — Митчелл совсем вас распустил, и вы окончательно сели ему на шею, да?

— Ничего подобного, — запротестовал Джексон.

— Разве что чуть-чуть, — усмехнулся Янг. Он встал и убрал со стола свою чашку из-под кофе и почти полный стаканчик Лэм с остывшим чаем.

— Ладно уж, — отмахнулся О’Нилл, наблюдая за тем, как Лэндри помогает доктору Лэм подняться со стула. — Я не в порядке критики. На мне ты тоже в свое время катался верхом.

— Не волнуйся, вы оба отлично умеете расставлять приоритеты, — заверил Джексон.

— Вот как? — тон О’Нилла внезапно стал серьезным, он пристально посмотрел Джексону прямо в глаза. — Может, и тебе пора научиться делать то же самое.

Янг наблюдал за этой парочкой с невозмутимым лицом.

Улыбка, которой Джексон тихо улыбнулся О’Ниллу, до боли напомнила Янгу Раша.

— Никогда, — сказал Джексон.

О’Нилл вздохнул и отвернулся.

* * *

Пару часов спустя Янг сидел перед толстым односторонним стеклом медизолятора возле доктора Лэм и смотрел на Дэвида Телфорда. Позади них маячил Митчелл, нервно шатаясь по комнате взад-вперед.

Вид у Телфорда был совершенно одуревший, а в этой темно-синей хлопчатобумажной медицинской пижаме, которая подчеркивала черные круги под глазами, он казался бледным, измученным и непохожим на себя. Он сильно похудел. На полу возле двери стоял поднос с нетронутым завтраком. Сгорбившись, с поникшими плечами, Телфорд сидел на постели и читал толстенную книгу.

— Выглядит он просто ужасно, — сказал Янг.

— В последние дни все выглядят ужасно, — отозвался Митчелл. Он подошел ближе, привалился плечом к стеклу и уставился на них с Лэм. — Ты разве не заметил?

Тихо улыбнувшись Митчеллу, доктор Лэм повернулась к Янгу:  
— Разговор с Нацразведкой прошел… э-эм, крайне напряженно. Крайне. Эта Служба создана для того, чтобы сеять вокруг сомнения. Они способны вызвать у человека чувство вины даже тогда, когда его и в помине быть не может.

— Вы не против, если я поговорю с ним наедине? — попросил Янг. — Уже одно то, что его держат здесь, за стеклом, как лабораторную крысу, достаточно паршиво. Не хочется из обычной дружеской беседы устраивать очередной допрос с пристрастием.

Лэм кивнула.

— Давайте, я отвезу вас домой, — обратился к ней Митчелл, помогая подняться со стула. — Все равно мне надо в город, чтобы купить для Тил’ка и Валы мороженное на ланч.

— Стиль командования у тебя совершенно уникальный, — сказал ему Янг. — Ты ведь знаешь об этом, да?

— Да ну тебя, ― отмахнулся Митчелл. ― Просто мы с Джексоном проиграли им вчера, когда играли в баскетбол двое надвое, вот и приходится…

— Вы с Джексоном умудрились продуть Вале и Тил’ку? — изумился Янг.

— В том, что касается спорта Джексон _не_ слишком хорош, — оправдывался Митчелл, ― а Вала чертовски шустрая.

— Окей, ― усмехнулся Янг, ― беру свои слова назад. Я мог бы и сам догадаться.

— Ну, так что? ― Митчелл по-кавалерски подхватил Лэм под локоток. ― Подбросить домой?

— Конечно, — согласилась Лэм. — Спасибо.

Янг дождался, пока они уйдут, и обернулся к Телфорду. Потом нажал кнопку пульта управления одностороннего стекла, и оно тут же перенастроилось в двустороннее прозрачное.

Рывком захлопнув книгу, Телфорд поднял голову, взгляд его встретился с взглядом Янга. Он встал и подошел к стеклу.

Янг включил переговорное устройство и подождал, пока Телфорд подтащит единственный в комнате стул к стеклу и усядется прямо перед ним.

— Привет, — сказал Янг.

— Привет, — ответил Телфорд. В его голосе прозвучало какое-то отчаянное облегчение, темные глаза не отрывались от Янга. — Как твои дела?

— Я в порядке, — сказал Янг.

— А выглядишь отвратно, — не поверил Телфорд.

— На себя бы посмотрел, — не остался в долгу Янг.

Они невесело усмехнулись друг другу и замолчали.

— Что там происходит? — спустя время спросил Телфорд. — Можешь сказать?

— Нет, конечно. Могу только сообщить, что меня сделали твоим замом.

— «Икар»? — голос у Телфорда стал напряженным.

Янг понял невысказанный вопрос.

— По всем фронтам, ― пояснил он. — Следующие шестьдесят дней буду занимать твое место.

— _Шестьдесят дней_ , — эхом повторил Телфорд, силясь скрыть недоумение и горечь. — Они что, собираются держать меня здесь целых...

— Не здесь, — быстро перебил его Янг. — Тебя отправят на обязательный больничный.

Телфорд облегченно выдохнул.  
— Но шестьдесят дней? — снова спросил он. — Многое может случиться за этот срок.

— Да, знаю, — сказал Янг.

Телфорд отвернулся.  
— Рад, что это будешь ты.

— Что там произошло? ― спросил Янг. ― Что они делали с тобой?

Телфорд закрыл глаза. Веки его казались темными, под глазами залегли черные тени.  
— Было… ― он запнулся, словно не в силах продолжать.

— Дэвид, ― тихо окликнул Янг.

— Было не так плохо, как в первый раз, ― снова начал Телфорд. ― В тот, когда ты вытащил меня. А сейчас они не поняли, кто попался им в руки. Кивы там не было. Ее людей тоже не было. Повезло, меня не _узнали_.

— Хорошо, ― прошептал Янг. ― Очень хорошо.

— Мы были для них лишь средством, ― голос Телфорда стал хриплым. ― Ты уже прочел отчеты Службы Нацразведки?

— Нет еще, ― сказал Янг.

— Но у тебя есть к ним допуск?

— Да, ― подтвердил Янг.

— Это я взорвал тел’так, ― рассказал Телфорд. ― Я запустил программу самоуничтожения, когда понял, что они собираются взять нас живыми. Кто мог знать, как все обернется? Они подбили нам двигатель и вывели тот из строя. Потом просканировали корабль. Я опоздал. Нас успели телепортировать с мостика тел’така с помощью гребаной «вырезки». И мы оказались на их корабле с половиной навигационного оборудования мостика тел’така и половиной, блядь, _лейтенанта Яна_ , — на имени парня голос его сорвался.

— Господи, — вырвалось у Янга.

— Должно быть, при самоуничтожении погибла Джайлс, — прошептал Телфорд. — Наверняка погибла. Но мне никто ничего не говорит.

— Она погибла, — сказал Янг.

Телфорд кивнул и отвернулся.

— Сразу, как только медики подтвердят, что ты чист, ты получишь все отчеты КЗВ, — говорил Янг, и слова тяжело падали в воздух, словно бы в отчаянной попытке откупиться.

Телфорд снова кивнул и продолжал:  
— Нас пытали, допрашивали. Но без особой… а... настойчивости. Мы же знаем, на что они способны, когда им что-то очень надо. А мы нужны им были только ради того, чтобы забросить нас обратно, швырнуть в диафрагму Врат. Ради той специфической метки, которую создает в червоточине демолекуляризированный человек, пока не материализуется. Только ради этого. Я так думаю.

— Дэвид, — тихо позвал его Янг.

— Вот и все, — прошептал тот.

— Дэвид, — снова окликнул Янг.

— Они получили то, за чем приходили? — шепотом спросил Телфорд, глаза его заблестели.

— Им удалось захватить астрофизика, — ответил Янг. — Дэйла Волкера.

На пару секунд Телфорд спрятал лицо в ладонях, но вскоре опустил руки и посмотрел на Янга, во взгляде его появилось мрачное беспокойное выражение.  
— Кого-нибудь еще? — спросил он.

— Нет, — ответил Янг.

Телфорд кивнул.

— Мы кого-нибудь потеряли? — спросил он.

— Не думай об этом сейчас, — сказал Янг.

— Да о чем еще я могу тут думать? — чуть ли не закричал на него Телфорд. — Если можешь рассказать, то рассказывай.

— Двое новобранцев из ЗВ-19, — начал перечислять Янг. — Лейтенант Томас. Сэм Картер получила огнестрельное в грудь, выстрелом в упор, без бронежилета, но выжила. Чтобы спасти ее, доктор Лэм вколола себе наквадаха и потеряла обе почки из-за отравления тяжелым металлом. Ее только что прооперировали. Сейчас она на диализе.

Телфорд встал со стула и отошел от стекла, отворачиваясь от Янга, голова его была опущена, обеими руками он вцепился себе в волосы.

Янг молчал и смотрел в пол. На то место, где серая цементная стена соединялась с химически обработанным стеклом.

Непонятно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Телфорд выпрямился и снова подошел к Янгу, лицо его было жестким.

— Дэвид, — тихо произнес Янг.

Тот молча смотрел на него.

— Это не… — начал Янг.

— Я справлюсь, — оборвал его Телфорд, не давая договорить.

— Ты здесь ни при чем, — сказал Янг.

— При чем, — негромко возразил Телфорд, — и я с этим справлюсь. — Он недостаточно быстро отвернулся, и Янг успел заметить, как дрогнуло его лицо, прежде чем Телфорд снова взял себя в руки.

Янг ничего не сказал.

— Мне говорили, что я чист, — в голосе Телфорда вновь явственно зазвучали нотки той бесцеремонной властности, которые всегда казались Янгу такими ободряющими. — Мне сказали, что признаков принудительного убеждения у меня не обнаружено.

— У-гм, — кивнул Янг.

— Так почему меня отправляют на больничный на целых шестьдесят дней? Да за это время я сдохну от злости.

— Это как-то связано с тестом, — разъяснил Янг. — У него две составляющие. Сам маркер в твоей крови не обнаружен, но анти-препарат или анти-реагент или анти-хрен-знает-какие антитела еще могут появиться в любой момент в течение шестидесяти дней.

— Есть такой тест крови?

— Угу, — сказал Янг.

— Как думаешь, они понимают? — спросил Телфорд.

— Понимают что?

— Те, кому промыли мозги. Думаешь, они могут _как-то чувствовать_ , что с ними что-то не так?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Янг.

— Как и все мы, — прошептал Телфорд. — Не имеем понятия. А это самое страшное. Даже если тебе действительно промыли мозги, сам ты никогда не сможешь того осознать, тебе придется полагаться на других. Поверить в то, что тебе скажут. Довериться дурацкому экспериментальному тесту.

— Да уж, — согласился Янг. — Но мы делаем все, что в наших силах.

— Да уж, — повторил за ним Телфорд. — Делаем.

— Что читаешь? — поинтересовался Янг, надеясь, что это не Кафка или что-то подобное, способное окончательно добить человека, запертого в полупрозрачной клетке.

— _«Les Misérables»_ , — ответил Телфорд. — Джексон принес.

— Джексон?

— Этот тип, — с мрачным восхищением произнес Телфорд, — со всем его моральным абсолютизмом — известная затычка в каждой бочке, и раз уж он, мать его, приносит мне долбаную книгу, то я буду не я, если не прочту ее всю.

— Может, он просто пытается быть милым, — предположил слегка опешивший Янг.

Телфорд криво усмехнулся:  
— Может. Даже слишком.

— Держись тут, — сказал Янг. — Скоро тебя выпустят.

— М-да, — вздохнул Телфорд. — Приглядывай там за своим соседом. А то его слишком уж переклинило на чертовой математике.

— Мог бы не говорить, — сухо буркнул Янг.

* * *

Было почти семь часов вечера, когда Янг вернулся с работы домой. Не заходя к себе, он сразу постучался в дверь квартиры Раша.

И собрался с силами в ожидании неизбежной брани в свой адрес.

Математик рывком распахнул дверь и вздернул голову, отбрасывая отросшую челку с глаз.  
— Чего тебе? — потребовал он.

Выглядел парень до предела изможденным.

И выглядел он так уже не первый день.

— Спрашиваешь так, словно крайне удивлен моим приходом, — сказал Янг, — меж тем как я, вообще-то, появляюсь на твоем пороге _каждый божий день_.

Раш вздохнул и прислонился виском к темному дереву дверного косяка:  
— Никак не могу определиться, то ли ты неисправимый оптимист, то ли просто не способен усваивать полученные уроки.

— Одно не исключает другого, — заметил Янг, тяжело опираясь на трость.

Раш слабо улыбнулся.

— Как тебе понравится такое? — Янг приподнял брови и продолжил: — Джексон сегодня нашел ложные логические выводы в моих рассуждениях.

Раш покачал головой, пытаясь изобразить, что его это нисколько не удивляет, но его попытка не слишком удалась.  
— Вот как? Впрочем, я предполагал, что он в этом разбирается. Он сам, в некотором роде, ходячее заблуждение. Совершенно не логичное.

— Умно, — хмыкнул Янг. — А знаешь, когда тебя нет поблизости, о _тебе_ он говорит много разных _приятных_ вещей.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, — Раш вяло дернул плечом. — Полагаю, все же правильнее будет классифицировать тебя как оптимиста.

— Ого, да это, пожалуй, самые милые слова в мой адрес, которые мне доводилось от тебя слышать, — подивился Янг.

— Не бери в голову, — Раш завел руку себе за плечо и начал разминать пальцами затекшие мышцы шеи.

— Пошли уже, отчаянный, — сказал Янг. — Я не могу стоять тут весь день, у меня еще куча отчетов, которые нужно изучить.

— Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках, мать твою, — вскипел Раш. — Я занят.

Вот черт.

По тому, как Раш отлепился от косяка двери, и по тому, как изменилась его дикция, Янг понял, что имеет все шансы получить сейчас дверью по носу.

— Ясно, — сказал Янг. — Ладно, тащи свою математику с собой. Так и быть, — он пожал плечами, — сегодня моя очередь готовить для тебя ужин, я и так уже задолжал тебе штук двадцать обедов, наверно.

Раш захлопнул перед ним дверь.

Янг вздохнул. Про себя он прикинул, что с вероятностью в пятьдесят процентов парень нарисуется сейчас на пороге вместе с ноутбуком, но без телефона и сигнального шифратора, а другие пятьдесят процентов можно дать в пользу того, что Раш не появится вовсе.

Прошла примерно минута, и Раш вышел из квартиры с ноутбуком под мышкой.

— Телефон? — сдержано напомнил Янг. — Сигнальный шифратор?

— Телефон у меня в кармане, а скремблеры сигнала есть в подвале дома, — Раш прямо-таки поливал его презрением.

— Ага, _те самые_ , которые, типа, никогда раньше не вырубались.

Не споря больше, Раш развернулся и снова исчез за дверью.

Янг почувствовал смутное чувство вины, хотя было не совсем понятно, в чем именно он виноват.

Снова выйдя в холл со всем необходимым оборудованием, Раш потянул за собой дверь квартиры, но как только тихо клацнул замок, и дверь захлопнулась, математик вдруг обреченно привалился к ней плечом и застыл, на лице его читалась выражение еле сдерживаемой досады.

Пару мгновений Янг молча смотрел на него.

Раш не двигался.

— Что, захлопнул дверь, а ключи оставил внутри, да? — Янг разрывался между сочувствием и желанием рассмеяться.

— Да, — Раш казался полностью деморализованным.

— Не унывай, отчаянный, — утешил Янг. — Это не в первый раз и, чертовски уверен, далеко не в последний.

Раш вздохнул.

— Пошли, — Янг развернулся и похромал через лестничную площадку. — Пока я буду соображать для тебя ужин, позвонишь и вызовешь слесаря.

— _Слесаря_? — повторил за ним Раш.

— Угу, потому что второй экземпляр ключей твоей квартиры после того случая с нападением я забрал у управдома и уничтожил. Когда дело доходит до оценки уровня угрозы, ребята из КЗВ иногда упускают бытовые вещи.

— Как будто гребаный Люшианский Альянс не сможет _разнести_ мою дверь в щепки, если им приспичит, — пробурчал Раш. — Я предпочел бы, чтобы у меня всегда был доступ к запасным ключам.

— Придется выбирать — или удобство или безопасность, — Янг отпер свою квартиру, — вместе и то, и другое не получится.

— У меня, похоже, ни того, ни другого.

— У тебя, считай, лучший вариант из возможных, — Янг предпочел не упоминать о том, как близок был Раш к тому, чтобы оказаться в камере Нацразведки в целях обеспечения его безопасности. — На твоем месте я бы не стал раскачивать лодку.

— Как скажешь, — мрачно пробурчал Раш, входя за Янгом в квартиру и щурясь на оранжево-красный диск заходящего солнца.

— Дни становятся короче, — заметив его взгляд, обнадежил Янг, пока Раш шел к окну, чтобы с болезненным нетерпением закрутить планки жалюзи.

— Незначительно, — поправил Раш. — Не понимаю, как вы, люди, можете жить так?

— Как так? — спросил Янг, запирая входную дверь.

— Неужели здесь никогда не бывает дождей? — спросил Раш. — И гребаного _ненастья_?

— Бывают здесь дожди, — Янг похромал вслед за Рашем на кухню. — И много снега. Сам увидишь. Июль заканчивается, август… ну, август еще будет жарким, но потом все наладится.

— Много снега, — блекло повторил Раш.

— Ты что, не удосужился узнать про здешний климат, прежде чем переехать? — спросил Янг. — Я отказываюсь понимать, как известие о том, что в _Скалистых Горах_ бывает _снег_ , может для кого-то оказаться сюрпризом.

— Вот еще, — буркнул Раш. Он сложил свою коллекцию электронных устройств на чистый кухонный стол и отвернулся от Янга. — Я был занят другим.

Янг покосился на него. Что-то в манере поведения парня неуловимо поменялось.  
— Итак, что желаешь на ужин? — осторожно поинтересовался Янг.

— Из того, что ты способен приготовить, ничего, — ответил Раш, не оборачиваясь к нему.

В словах его даже близко не прозвучало той едкости, которую Раш, конечно же, изначально намеревался в них вложить, все акценты в этой фразе получились неверными, как будто он был больше зациклен на личности самого Янга, чем на его кулинарных способностях. И едва стоило самому Рашу осознать это, как энергия и сила воли, казалось, разом покинули его… и математик рухнул на ближайший стул, оперся локтями о стол и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Эх, мать вашу.

Янг глядел на него, и те кусочки паззла, что все эти недели не давали ему покоя, окончательно и бесповоротно встали на свои места.

Кто-то умер.

Или кто-то ушел навсегда.

Потому что так могло выглядеть только горе.

И всегда это было горем.

Его ни с чем не перепутаешь. Не сейчас, когда оно, наконец, приняло знакомую Янгу форму. Теперь он не мог не узнать этих поникших плеч, это настойчивое стремление отвернутся от чужого взгляда, эти безуспешные попытки справиться с судорогой, что время от времени искажала лицо и перехватывала горло. Ему все это было хорошо знакомо.

Янг тихо присел за стол напротив Раша.

— Ник, — позвал он.

Раш убрал ладони от лица и сидел, низко опустив голову.

— Что? — отозвался он, не поднимая на Янга глаз, коротенькое слово прозвучало плоско и невыразительно, словно бы придавленное тяжестью усилий, прилагаемых Рашем в попытках сохранить контроль над лицом и голосом.

Янгу захотелось спросить о том, что случилось с его женой.

— Как ты? — вместо этого произнес он.

— Ничего, — сказал Раш. На его волосах, там, куда сквозь узкие прорези почти прикрытых жалюзи попадали тонкие лучики закатного солнца, играли красноватые блики. — Устал.

Янг поерзал на стуле, и мучительная болезненная вспышка немедленно прохватила ему поясницу и долго еще не хотела уходить.

Он сидел и думал о Телфорде в клетке за стеклом.

Он думал о Джексоне, который, стремясь сгладить острые грани надвигавшегося несчастья, пытался взвалить на себя ту ношу, что была предназначена для других плеч.

Он думал о Лэм, чей бесстрашный голос так не соответствовал плескавшемуся в ее глазах ужасу, и о Вале, чья трещавшая по всем швам броня удерживалась лишь непрестанной чехардой из слов, жестов и постоянно сменявшихся гримас.

Он думал о Картер, которая не могла смеяться, и о Митчелле, который изо всех сил старался ее развеселить.

Он думал о Раше, оказавшемся средоточием надежд и страхов необъявленной войны на два фронта.

— Да, — тихо сказал Янг. — Я тоже.


	31. Chapter 31

Рашу обязательно нужны солнечные очки или, блядь, дорогу до базы он не _переживет_ , да он просто сдохнет от светочувствительной мигрени по пути туда. Сдохнет или впрямую от самой головной боли, потому что его гребаные мозговые сосуды не вынесут этого давления и порвутся, словно папиросная бумага, или не впрямую ― ослепнет в припадке ослепляющей агонии и въедет на гребаной машине в гребаную скалу.

Во входную дверь постучал Янг.

В поисках солнцезащитных очков Раш этим ранним утром ломал уже третью картонную коробку, действуя исключительно на ощупь. Воздух был ужасно сухим и ужасно ярким.

― Раш, ― прокричал сквозь запертую дверь Янг, ― мы _опаздываем_.

Да хоть бы _опаздывали_ , его, блядь, это совершенно не колышет.

У него не было никакого гребаного желания тащиться на эту гребаную встречу. Он терпеть не мог официальные встречи и собрания, любые, но к _этой_ встрече он испытывал _особенное_ отвращение, он и не представлял, что встречи можно настолько ненавидеть. Даже преподавательские собрания Калифорнийского Университета Беркли, являвшие собой обязательную административную эфемеру, безвкусный атрибут любой организации, состоящей на федеральном бюджетном финансировании, даже те собрания не вызывали у него такого неприятия. А эта встреча, _эта встреча,_ была сфокусирована исключительна на _нем_ , и даже не столько на нем, сколько на колокализации его и совершенно никчемного задания.

Единственное, что он ненавидел больше, чем глупость, это попытки заставить его участвовать в глупости.

Надежда отыскать очки была, похоже, гиблым делом. Они окончательно потеряны, наверняка. Был большой соблазн наплевать на настойчивый стук Янга и продолжать рыться в коробке, раз уж он затратил на поиски так много времени. Однако порыв четко придерживаться намеченной цели стал в массе своей каким-то размытым и слишком энергозатратным, у Раша больше не осталось на него сил.

Он сдался. Подхватил с пола сумку, куда были сложены ноутбук, телефон и сигнальный шифратор, и отпер входную дверь.

― Мило, ― доброжелательно пробурчал ему облаченный в мундир Янг и привалился плечом к стене рядом с дверью.

― Что именно? ― не понял Раш.

― Костюм, ― пояснил Янг.

― А, ― остекленевшим от головной боли взглядом Раш окинул свой пиджак. ― Да ну, ― он шагнул за порог и потянул за собой дверь, намереваясь захлопнуть ее.

Янг ловко просунул между дверью и косяком безупречно вычищенный ботинок.  
― Ключи? ― начал перечислять он. ― Телефон? Лэптоп? Шифратор сигнала?

― Да, да, да и да, ― ответил Раш. ― Кстати, у тебя случайно не найдется запасной пары темных очков?

Если Янг ответит «нет», то до базы ему точно не дожить.

― Можешь взять _мои_ , ― предложил Янг, доставая очки из нагрудного кармана, ― при условии, что не будешь пытаться сесть за руль.

― Идет, ― Раш нетерпеливо вырвал у Янга протянутые ему солнцезащитные очки, надел их и сразу же ощутил, как жуткая светочувствительная мигрень отступает, а безжалостная острота ее алмазных лезвий притупляется.

― Да у тебя, никак, похмелье, отчаянный? ― протянул Янг.

Не было у него похмелья. Но чувствовал он себя так, словно оно было. Очень уж похоже.  
― Да, ― сказал он.

― Нет, это вряд ли, ― Янг со вздохом отклеился от стенки и вслед за ним похромал к лифту.

И Янг еще утверждает, будто это с ним, _Рашем_ , тяжело? Как же. Раш стукнул кулаком по кнопке вызова лифта, едва не разбив себе при этом руку, потом завел ладонь за шиворот, вцепился пальцами в каменные мышцы шеи и попытался притвориться, будто в его мозгу не происходит сейчас процесс переключения фаз в новое состояние материи. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы так и было. Действительно хотелось.

― Окей, отчаянный, план у нас, значит, такой,― начал Янг.

О, да у них, оказывается, есть _план_?

― Ты просто сидишь там и делаешь разлюбезный вид, пока…

Стянув очки, Раш демонстративно вперил в Янга совсем не восторженный взгляд, изобразить который на фоне бушевавшей под черепной коробкой мигрени было довольно-таки болезненно, но оно того стоило ради удовольствия полюбоваться на эффект, который его взор произвел на Янга.

― Ты, значит, просто сидишь там и изображаешь утомленную тяжкими думами звезду математики, ― Янг так оперативно и с таким самообладанием подправил свою речь, что Раш тут же заподозрил, что тот спланировал это заранее, ― пока доктор Перри и я ведем беседу.

Плавным движением Раш снова надел одолженные ему очки.  
― Я вообще не понимаю смысл твоего присутствия там. Твоя функция, если не ошибаюсь, командовать людьми с ружьями и только, разве нет? Или ты у нас чертовский крупный специалист по MMORPG?

Двери лифта раскрылись. Раш махнул Янгу, чтобы тот заходил, а сам придержал для полковника дверь.

― Прямо сейчас я командую _всем_ , ― заявил Янг, ковыляя внутрь ярко освещенного ядовитыми флюоресцентными лампами лифта.

Раш понятия не имел, в чем заключались профессиональные обязанности Янга ― как прошлые, так и нынешние. Вполне возможно, тот нисколько не преувеличивал. Но также вполне возможно, что очень даже преувеличивал, хотя, конечно, само то, что Янг оказался в числе приглашенных на эту абсурдную встречу, скорее свидетельствовало в пользу первого, чем последнего.

― А что касается той MMORPG, ― продолжал Янг, ― ну, я прочел отчет. Вроде как вполне добротная идея в обмен почти девяносто миллионов долларов из сенатского комитета по ассигнованиям.

― Если бы они планировали выдать эти самые девяносто миллионов лично _мне_ , ― сказал Раш, ― тогда, быть может, ты был бы прав.

― Так, я уже вижу, _встреча_ пройдет лучше некуда, ― пробормотал Янг. ― Очень тебя прошу, будь повежливее с сенатором Соединенных Штатов, который держит в руках бюджетное финансирование _всего_ проекта «Икар».

― Когда это я вел себя невежливо? ― огрызнулся Раш и ткнулся затылком в стенку лифта, продолжая разминать пальцами заднюю поверхность плеча.

― Отчаянный, когда в предложении одновременно используются выражения «пожалуйста» и «твою мать», то вежливостью это не считается, ― Янг говорил беззаботным тоном, но глаза у него были расстроенные.

― Это нейтрально, ― возразил Раш. ― В данном случае вежливость и грубость нивелируют друг друга.

― Не-а, я, знаешь ли, убежден, «твою мать» перевешивает, точно, ― не согласился с ним Янг.

Двери лифта разъехались, и на них накатил вал дневного света, что сквозь стеклянные стены подъезда заполнял вестибюль.

― О господи, ― прошептал Раш, прижимая ладонь к виску.

― Паршиво себя чувствуешь, да? ― сказал Янг.

Вопросом это не было, и Раш не стал отвечать. Ему оставалось лишь шагать вперед, сквозь эту одуряющую яркость, стараться как можно меньше двигать головой и размышлять о том, насколько он, блядь, до невероятного ужасно, безмерно, немыслимо, даже с чувством какой-то неловкости, благодарен судьбе за то, что на свете существует Аманда Перри, которая:

a) со всей страстью своего загадочного, жизнелюбивого и ироничного сердца переживает за _«Astria Porta: Prometeus»_. Для _самого_ _же Раша_ эта дурацкая игра являлась такой непостижимой глупостью, что ему трудно было _мыслить_ о ней абстрактно, глупостью, которую он мог воспринимать исключительно как грубый субъективный феномен;

b) имеет достаточно научных контактов, которых можно будет озадачить разработкой модификации игры, а ему оставить лишь заботы по математическому рендерингу шифров, и ничего более;

c) по неким, сокрытым от него, причинам стремится облегчить ему жизнь. Что ж, возможно у него, блядь, и в самом деле такой вид, будто он крайне в том нуждается, что, конечно же, совершенно не так. Не облегчать ему жизнь надо, а наоборот, сделать ее как можно более тяжкой; потому как потонуть ненароком в глубинах собственного разума, когда ты заперт в замкнутом пространстве обезличенной квартиры и не думаешь ни о чем, кроме как о математике, весьма и весьма легко.

Он шел по стоянке, направляясь к машине Янга ― черному, агрессивного вида автомобилю, заключавшему в себе инерционных мощностей больше, чем необходимо.

― Ты запомнил мою машину, ― произнес Янг, и в тоне его безошибочно угадывалось удивление.

Как же это раздражало.  
― И почему, скажи на милость, я _не должен был_ запомнить твой автомобиль? Или ты принимаешь меня за ваш стереотипный типаж рассеянного ученого чудака?

― Ладно, ладно, тише ты, отчаянный, ― успокаивающе проворчал Янг, открывая машину. ― Может, тебе нужен кофе?

― Мы же опаздываем, ― сказал Раш.

― Не так уж мы и опаздываем, и я чертовски уверен, кофе тебе сейчас не помешает.

― Возможно, ― нехотя признал Раш.

* * *

Сидя в благословенном полусумраке зала совещаний, Раш дожидался окончания вступительного доклада Янга по проекту «Икар». Доклад этот полковник специально подготовил для публики, чей уровень допуска к секретности составлял «один» и менее. Правда, на сей раз публика состояла всего из двух человек — сенатора чрезвычайно самоуверенного вида и его старшего помощника, который, вернее, которая, под определение «старший» ну никак не подходила. Хотя Рашу сразу почему-то подумалось, что уровень секретного допуска этой девицы вполне может превышать его собственный.

Он бы нисколько тому не удивился.

Покосившись на Перри, он обнаружил, что она смотрит на него.

Перри сделала ему большие глаза.

К сожалению, он понятия не имел, как следует трактовать ее гримасу и о чем она пыталась ему намекнуть.

Быть может, у него был незаинтересованный вид.

Быть может, у него, в некотором смысле, _невежливый_ вид.

Он слегка выпрямился в кресле, но не настолько, чтобы дать понять окружающим, будто происходящее кажется ему стóящей идеей или хорошим способом занимать его личное время. В целом, против самой _концепции_ компьютерной игры у него имелось несколько принципиальных возражений, ни одно из которых ему не разрешили озвучивать здесь, а некоторые из его замечаний, что Янг, что Перри весьма экспрессивно посоветовали навсегда оставить при себе. Но сама мысль об интеллектуальных затруднениях, с которыми придется столкнуться в ходе работы над игрой, уже вызывала у него сильнейшую неприязнь, поскольку это неизбежно повлечет за собой расходование времени и академических ресурсов. Речь шла не только о его личных немалых талантах, коим, несомненно, можно найти более достойное применение, дело было также и в бессмысленной трате умственных активов Перри.

Перри, безусловно, являлась важным интеллектуальным достоянием.

Он забарабанил пальцами по столу. Помощница сенатора тут же оглянулась на него. Что ж, возможно, повторяющиеся движения пальцев не одобрялись американским политическим истэблишментом. Тогда, пожалуй, лучше _так_ не делать.

До этой минуты он не особо задумывался о навязанном ему поручении по разработке компьютерной игры, но поскольку сейчас желания любоваться слегка модифицированной версией доктора Джексона в Янговом исполнении, освещавшего для них «Исторические вехи КЗВ», у него не тоже было, то Раш решил, что, пожалуй, пришло время кое о чем поразмышлять. Да и сложно, знаете ли, сосредоточиться на криптографии, когда все силы уходят на подавление возрастающего раздражения.

По сути, от него и, соответственно, от доктора Перри, требовалось перекодировать систему шифров Звездных Врат в компьютерно-дешифруемую форму, чтобы затем передать все это частной гражданской компании, которая и внедрит шифры в одну из ролевых онлайн-игр, столь популярных среди не обремененных избытком честолюбия юных раздолбаев. Взамен КЗВ, как предполагалось, получит кругленькую денежную сумму для продолжения своей исследовательской деятельности.

Идея нелепа сразу по нескольким причинам.

Янг закончил выступление, с мучениями стоически доковылял до стула и уселся возле Перри, которая как раз начала свою речь.

На всей планете существовало… Раш, прикидывая, уставился взглядом в потолок… человек, наверно, десять, плюс-минус девять, у которых хватило бы умения взять набор шифров Звездных Врат, закодированных на языке инопланетян, — а точнее, на _вычислительном_ языке инопланетян, языке невероятной криптографической сложности, созданном специально для совместимости с «хард»-комплектующими устройств Древних, — и транспонировать их в нечто такое, что содержало хотя бы _крупицу_ гребаного смысла для обычного земного программиста. И никто из таких штучных специалистов не задействован в программе ЗВ.

Ну, хорошо, Маккей, _допустим_ , мог бы справиться. Для физика у него имелись неплохие способности к кодированию и достаточный интерес к теории сложности вычислений.

Однако же таланты Маккея тут совершенно ни при чем. Дело в другом. Раш _искренне_ сомневался, что сенатор Армстронг принял в расчет выполнимость самой задачи, прежде чем одобрить эту нелепую придумку. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Раш оперся локтем о подлокотник и в легкой ненавязчивой манере прижимал два пальца к виску, делая вид, будто внимает словам Перри. Не было ни одного мало-мальски разумного основания, которое оправдывало бы подобную смехотворную затею, даже с учетом того, насколько несведущ был сенатор касательно вероятности успеха. Ну какой, скажите, смысл подключать к работе над шифрами нереализованных гениев из аморфной, безликой, немотивированной массы пролетариата, когда в наличии у КЗВ имеется _высоко квалифицированный_ , профессиональный криптограф, который…

Погодите-ка.

Существовало только одно _замечательнейшее_ объяснение, почему они так поступили.

Это же запасной план.

Наверняка.

Это их запасной план на случай, если Люшианский Альянс выкрадет Раша.

Запасной план, слепленный наскоро, в отчаянной, сумбурной манере.

Что ж, не сильно обнадеживало то, как они оценивали шансы Раша избежать захвата в плен, да и свои собственные способности уберечь его от лап Люшианского Альянса. Но, по крайней мере, они об этом задумались. У _кого-то_ достало критики и ума подстраховаться, чтобы продумать схему действий на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Рашу даже захотелось встать посреди их гребаного заседания и пожать сенатору Армстронгу руку.

Мутный, болезненный шлак этих мыслей заполонил сознание, сквозь него сложно было пробиться, даже думать было тяжело, потому как в жизни Раша еще не случалось ничего _похожего_ ― никогда не доводилось ему быть объектом охоты, являться достоянием столь крупного масштаба, никогда еще не стоял он перед лицом настолько серьезной угрозы. В нем и раньше-то не наблюдалось особой склонности к доверчивости, и эта черта характера, как он понимал, развилась в нем в качестве некой психологической защиты после череды разных неоднозначных ситуаций, из которых ему в свое время удавалось выцарапаться. Не то чтобы сейчас он так уж _цеплялся за жизнь_ , но его не мог не мучить вопрос…

Кто из них знал об этом?

На мгновение он заколебался, раздираемый противоречиями и не понимая, как следует отнестись к их придумке, но вскоре его захлестнул прямо-таки первобытный восторг, настоящее интеллектуальное восхищение тем, кто разработал эту конкретную стратегию, кем бы ни был тот человек. Просить Раша перекодировать шевроны для компьютерной игры, все равно что просить его собственноручно составить представительское досье на своего же преемника.

Можно понять, почему они избегали открытых дискуссий с ним. Потому как это дурно пахло. Потому как это было бы нетактично. Потому как это было бы чрезвычайно… невежливо.

Он почувствовал, как мелко задрожал мускул щеки. Головная боль начала отступать, уступая место иному, столь же беспощадному давлению. Желание вскрыть суть происходящего и вывести всю подноготную на чистую воду казалось непереносимым. Но не стоит торопиться. Если нужно, он вполне мог подождать. Возможность представится, обязательно. Заседание постепенно подходило к концу. Сделка, выражаясь по-простому, уже заключена. Она была заключена давно, еще дни назад, недели назад.

Даже если бы он захотел, остановить процесс уже невозможно.

Перри скользнула по нему взглядом и запнулась, прямо посреди рассуждений о прогнозируемых сроках выполнения заказа, фраза оборвалась и повисла в воздухе, едва она перевела на него глаза. Вскоре все в комнате уставились на него.

― Доктор Раш? ― окликнул Лэндри.

Только тут он осознал, что улыбается. С перекошенным выражением лица. И вряд ли он сейчас выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь забавным.  
― Нет, ― гладко и протяжно произнес Раш, наклоняясь вперед. Он оперся предплечьями о край стола, положил кисти рук перед собой и сплел пальцы в замок. ― Вовсе нет, ― сказал он. ― Я целиком и полностью одобряю подобный резервный план действий.

Выражение лица Лэндри не поменялось, генерал лишь едва заметно шевельнул бровями. Как будто провел какую-то внутреннюю переоценку. Настолько, насколько мог.

Перри снова сделала ему большие глаза, явно пытаясь что-то подсказать.

Янг не отреагировал никак.

Сенатор ровным взглядом смотрел прямо на него. Его «старший помощник» наоборот, опустила глаза, убирая прядь волос за ухо.

― Резервный план? ― первой заговорила Перри. ― Что вы имеете в виду под «резервным вариантом»?

Раш даже не взглянул на нее.

― Будет ужасной неприятностью _лишиться_ ведущего криптографа, ― заговорил он. ― Для проекта такая потеря станет серьезным ударом. В военном отношении. Финансовом. Стратегическом. Некоторое недоумение у меня вызывает лишь часть, касающаяся девяноста миллионов долларов. Или подразумевалось, что эта сумма должна послужить мне неким психологическим утешением? Что-то вроде _«услуги за услугу»_? Деньги в обмен на игру? А может все гораздо проще, и таким образом сенаторский комитет по ассигнованиям банально покупает контрольный пакет акций проекта?

Воцарилась тишина.

Янг и Перри переглянулись друг с другом, на их лицах появилось одинаковое смятенное выражение, какое бывает у людей, внезапно что-то осознавших.

― Доктор Раш, ― начал сенатор Армстронг, ― пожалуйста, поймите, что…

― Я понимаю, ― перебил он идеально ровным, идеально спокойным голосом. ― Я прекрасно все понимаю. Более того, я _согласен_ с вами. Чертовски гениальная идея. Заставить человека, который дешифрует для вас шевроны, разрабатывать еще и способ себя заменить.

― Все, конечно же, совсем не так, ― прорычал Янг.

― Я полагаю, все именно так, ― сказал Раш. ― Ну же, скажите, что я не прав, ― и он улыбнулся Лэндри, оскалив зубы.

Лэндри не ответил.

Раш ждал, брови его были приподняты, взглядом он обводил присутствующих. Все молчали.  
― Что ж, я сделаю это для вас, ― в гнетущей тишине произнес Раш. ― Конечно, сделаю. Но мне понадобится кое-что взамен.

― Что? ― спросил Лэндри.

Он прикинул, можно ли потребовать предоставить ему второй уровень допуска к секретным материалам, но уверенности, что они на это пойдут, не было. И потом, учитывая какая обстановка сложилась в последнее время в КЗВ,.. в общем, вряд ли ему удастся многое с них стрясти. Политической прозорливостью доктора Джексона он не обладал, однако оставался шанс, что те скудные сведения, которые реально будет выторговать у них сейчас, помогут ему лучше ориентироваться в подводных течениях властных структур, сокрытых внутри КЗВ.

― Имя того, кто предложил план с игрой, ― отчеканил Раш.

― Предложение исходило из моего штаба, ― ответил Армстронг.

― Имя, ― четко выговаривая слово по буквам, жестко повторил Раш.

― Всю ответственность за эту инициативу несу лично я, ― настаивал Армстронг.

― Это была я, ― почти одновременно с ним произнесла его помощница, глаза у нее были испуганные, но подбородок она отважно задрала вверх. ― Идея принадлежит мне.

Что ж. Неожиданно. И, наверное, вряд ли полезно. Вообще-то, девушке больше подошло бы учиться в аспирантуре, а не сидеть сейчас здесь с таким видом, словно она обмерла у подножия горы за секунду до схода лавины.

― А вы?.. ― спросил он.

― Хлоя, ― пролепетала она.

― Хлоя?..

― Хлоя Армстронг.

И это тоже было неожиданно. Но, вероятно, полезно.

― А, ― сказал он. ― Что ж, мисс Армстронг, вы кажетесь мне смышленее, чем та компания, с которой связались. Задумайтесь лучше о продолжении образования, прежде чем политические игры погубят ваш разум, и вы окончательно погрязнете в череде бессмысленных махинаций. Совершите что-нибудь по-настоящему значительное. Вступите в команду Звездных Врат. Докажите теорему.

Внимая его словам, она сидела неподвижно, с потемневшими глазами и застывшим лицом.

Раш поднялся.  
― Мы закончили, ― объявил он.

― Доктор Раш, ― произнес Лэндри. ― Собрание еще не…

Отодвинув стаканчик с недопитым кофе и свои бумаги, он закинул сумку на плечо и вышел, прежде чем его посмели остановить, прежде чем кто-либо из них догадался о том, как он боится, что его _могут_ остановить. Но никто не преградил ему путь, и он без помех дошел до лифта, где головная боль снова настойчиво напомнила ему о себе, вновь склоняя к мыслям о лейкотомии.

Не стоило позволять гребаному Янгу привозить его сюда на своей машине в обмен на солнечные очки. О чем он только думал? Раш нажал кнопку шестнадцатого этажа. Двери лифта закрылись за ним.

Он стоял в этом флюоресцирующем ящике, один, нисколько не расстроенный.

Все нормально.

Ему нравится их план.

Нравится.

Нравится план.

Он его одобряет.

Потому что план практичен.

И выполняет важные функции.

Но что произошло с тем астрофизиком?

Ему нравится план.

Ему нравится план.

Нравится.

Что произошло с Волкером?

Ему нравится план.

Это хороший план.

В полной мере _осознавал_ Раш неизбежность того, что рано или поздно люшианцы выкрадут его, и _само по себе_ пленение не сильно волновало его, хотя ему, безусловно, хотелось бы, чтобы произошло это как можно _позднее_ , поскольку он рассчитывал решить или, по крайне мере, _попытаться_ решить загадку шевронов до того, как погибнет. Вот почему он отказался от Атлантиды, ну не мог он уехать на Атлантиду, ведь там нет шифров, а если нет шифров, то какой тогда _смысл_? С таким же успехом можно сразу улечься на лантийский пирс и помереть. Но сейчас, в эту минуту, он уже не верил, что ему _позволили_ бы уехать, даже вздумай он вдруг высказать такое желание, теперь ему казалось, что возможность уехать всегда, с самого начала, была лишь красивой Джексоновской иллюзией ― несбыточной иллюзией человека, который существовал в радужной дымке из надежд, вне фазы с реальностью.

Как похоже на Джексона. Быть исполненным надежд. Вне фазы.

Ему нравится их план. Нравится.

Лифт открылся, он вышел и в мутном блёре электрического света и отупляющих бликов головной боли добрел до лаборатории Джексона. Притормозив перед его дверью, Раш на свою беду вздернул голову, чтобы отбросить челку с глаз, и последовавшая в ответ на резкое движение вспышка мигрени едва не оглушила его. Он постучал.

― Входите, ― донеслось в ответ.

Открыв дверь, Раш обнаружил перед собой Джексона, который сидел по-турецки на полу в окружении огромного множества зажженных свечей и, по всей видимости, находился в разгаре какого-то чрезвычайно глубокомысленного и/или абсурдного процесса. Раш понятия не имел, что, блядь, означают все эти свечи. И ему, блядь, было совершенно _все равно_. У него не было никакого желания отрывать члена сообщества бывших вознесшихся от своих занятий посреди рабочего дня и просить подвезти его, блядь, домой, поскольку очевидно, что Джексон сейчас очень, вот просто очень занят.

― Ник? ― спросил Джексон.

Раш захлопнул дверь и повернулся к ней спиной. Он совершенно не представлял, куда теперь идти. Подошло бы _куда угодно_. Например, в кабинет Перри. Вполне приемлемо. Можно будет подождать ее там. Тем более что ему все равно нужно с ней переговорить.

Одна из размытых зеленых фигур в камуфляже, что в одуряющей мути головной боли фланировали мимо по коридору, остановилась прямо перед ним.

― Привет, великолепный, ― промурлыкала Вала и подхватила его под руку с явным намерением куда-то отвести. ― Паршивый денек?

― Да, ― прошептал он.

* * *

Сорок пять минут спустя они сидели в комнате Валы на полу, между ними лежала шахматная доска.

Вала внимательно изучила расположение фигур, затем глаза ее сощурились, и она сделала ход пешкой.

Раш поставил ее пешку назад и постучал по одной из соседних фигур.

― Если ты пойдешь _так_ , — пробормотал он, — тогда у тебя получится открытое начало под названием «Латышский гамбит». Это рискованно, но под твой стиль игры подходит. И потом, такой ход наверняка заставит нервничать твоего оппонента, если, конечно, он достаточно сведущ, чтобы распознать гамбит.

― Гамбит. Мне нравится, как это звучит, ― сказала Вала. ― Думаю, в деле шахматной науки Отдел Инфракрасной Спектроскопии подкован хорошо.

― Когда будет проходить турнир? ― поинтересовался Раш.

― Через несколько дней, ― ответила Вала. Она пристально глядела на доску, словно бы старалась запомнить расположение фигур. ― Теперь во время обеденных перерывов Отдел Спектроскопии взял привычку играть в столовой в скоростные шахматы в злостной попытке запугать нас.

― Довольно демонстративно, ― согласился Раш и приступил к выстраиванию собственного защитного каркаса из пешек. Два пальца он прижимал к виску в попытках приглушить мигрень.

― Я просто вне себя из-за того, что до _вчерашнего вечера_ никто не соизволил предупредить меня о грядущем турнире, ― пожаловалась Вала. ― О чем они только себе думают, ведь у меня осталось всего пять дней на тренировку. Вот как тут не потерять головы? 

― Подумай над тем, как обратить свою неопытность в стратегию, ― посоветовал он, затем глаза его зажмурились, он уронил голову и прикрыл лицо рукой.

В комнате стало очень тихо.

― Великолепный, ― прошептала Вала, ― даже если им удастся выкрасть тебя, что еще далеко не факт, то, несмотря на все бестактные интриги американских политических воротил, мы _тебя_ ни за что _не бросим_.

― А как насчет того астрофизика? ― спросил Раш и открыл глаза. ― Волкера? _Его_ , по-видимому, все бросили.

― А тебе-то откуда знать, хм? Создана специальная команда, которая занимается его поисками, ― сообщила ему Вала, делая ход слоном.

― Команда из четырех человек? ― сухо переспросил он. ― Извини, но меня это мало обнадеживает.

― Он не ты, ― сказала она.

Раш не очень понял, осложняло это положение вещей или, наоборот, облегчало, или же она просто констатировала онтологический факт. В любом случае спорить с этим утверждением было сложно.

― Посоветуешь что-нибудь? ― поинтересовался он у нее.

Она взглянула на него из-под черной челки.  
― Ты уже обращался к кому-нибудь, ― тихо спросила она, ― за… советом?

― К полковнику Янгу. Он посоветовал мне в первую очередь не попадаться в плен.

― Думаю, это генеральная линия, ― Вала все еще не сводила с него глаз.

― Да, ― согласился Раш и походил конем.

― Никто больше не скажет тебе такого, великолепный, ― пробормотала Вала, ― но я советую тебе делать все, что угодно, лишь бы выжить. Если ради этого придется рассказать то, о чем они будут выпытывать, тогда… ― она заколебалась на мгновение, отворачиваясь от него, ― что ж, расскажи. Так или иначе, они все равно найдут способ получить желаемое, невзирая на все твои лучшие намерения. Но если ты выдашь это сам, ― продолжала она, и голос ее был страдальческим, взгляд стал далеким, погруженным в себя, ― тогда ты будешь контролировать, какую информацию дать им и сколько. Появится возможность для маневра, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь. Остальное приложится.

― С тобой уже случалось подобное? ― спросил он.

― Нет, конечно же, нет. Я вычитала об этом в «Космо».

Она одарила его беглой, откровенно фальшивой улыбкой, в которой ему почудилось что-то очень близкое ему самому.

Послышался стук в дверь.

― Уверена, это Дэниел, ― сказала Вала.

― Уверен, это Янг, ― возразил Раш.

― Спорим, великолепный?

― На что?

― Ставлю на кон восхитительную, собственноручно и с большим вкусом перешитую мужскую куртку из КЗВ-обмундирования, ― предложила она.

― Не думаю, что мне нужна подобная вещь, ― засомневался он.

Человек за дверью снова постучал.

― Минуточку, ― выкрикнула Вала, ― я одеваюсь.

Приспустив очки на кончик носа, Раш выразительно посмотрел на нее поверх оправы.

― Да ладно тебе, ― махнула она на него, ― не начинай. Раз куртка тебе без надобности, тогда ставь на кон что-нибудь такое, что потребует от тебя равных пошиву куртки усилий и что будет, на твой взгляд, для меня таким же бесполезным, как для тебя куртка.

― Научу тебя готовить любое блюдо на выбор, используя для этого кухню полковника Янга.

― Договорились, ― произнесла она, чрезвычайно довольная, и поднялась на ноги. ― Ну что, посмотрим, как оно обернется, а?

Он откинулся назад и прислонился спиной к изножью кровати.

Вала широко распахнула дверь. На пороге плечом к плечу стояли Янг _и_ Джексон.

Первым делом те уставились на Раша, затем перевели озадаченные взгляды на Валу.

Джексон откашлялся.  
― Одеваешься? ― спросил он.

― Да, дорогой, мы играли в одну из популярных земных игр, известных как «шахматы на раздевание».

― Шахматы на раздевание, ― повторил Джексон, в его тоне звучало нечто среднее между недоверием и тревогой.

― Что, разве так не принято? ― удивилась Вала. ― Великолепный, ― она живо обернулась к нему, взметнув волной волос, ― какая наглость с твоей стороны так провести меня.

Раш развел руками.

― Знаешь, ― во взгляде, которым Джексон смотрел на Валу, появилось явное неодобрение, ― в законодательстве Соединенных Штатов есть _название_ для подобного рода вещей. Называется оно «сексуальное домогательство».

― Точно, ― закивала Вала. ― Я чувствую себя ужасно пострадавшей от «шахмат на раздевание».

― Да нет, ты здесь явно домога _тель_. Уж никак не домога _емый_.

Вала снова развернулась к Рашу:  
― Я создаю для тебя небезопасную рабочую среду, великолепный?

― Ты? ― переспросил Раш, прижимая два пальца к виску. ― Нет, определенно не _ты_.

В комнате повисло неловкое молчание, когда все они, казалось, сосредоточили внимание исключительно на нем. Раш, со своей стороны, был занят страданиями, что причиняла ему головная боль, от которой череп грозил вот-вот взорваться и разлететься на куски. И в то же время пытался перед ними, да и перед самим собой, притвориться, будто сидит он сейчас на полу в комнате Валы, возле шахматной доски, лишь потому, что: a) прекрасно знал, где находится ее комната и потому пришел сюда, b) у них с Валой имелась предварительная договоренность о встрече с целью изучения тонкостей земной интеллектуальной игры, c) его нисколько не расстроило все случившееся сегодня днем, и менее всего ― та изящная придумка «старшего помощника» сенатора Соединенных Штатов.

― Вы двое чего-то _хотели_? ― Вала прервала молчание. ― А то у нас тут в полном разгаре Латышский гамбит. ― Размашистым жестом она указала на доску.

― У вас тут… что? ― Джексон склонил голову набок и подошел ближе, внимательно разглядывая шахматное поле.

― Латышский гамбит, ― повторила Вала, выговаривая слова в манере Раша, с тонким намеком на оскорбление. ― Это чрезвычайно _продвинутая штука_ , дорогой. Не удивительно, что ты о ней ничего не слышал.

Раш встал и отошел подальше, решив удалиться из сферы взаимодействия Джексона и Валы с Латышским гамбитом.

Все это время Янг молча стоял в дверях, привалившись к косяку. Вес тела полковник максимально перенес на здоровую ногу и лишь слегка опирался на трость.

― Я действительно не очень разбираюсь в шахматах, ― признался Вале Джексон.

― О, неужели? ― отреагировала она. ― Потому что, глядя на то, как ты наставлял в шахматах Митчелла, у меня сложилось впечатление…

― Ну, я лучше, чем _Кэм_ , ― сказал Джексон.

― Хочешь, поедем домой, отчаянный? ― вполголоса предложил Янг с выражением, которое Раш охарактеризовал бы как «обеспокоенность».

― _Ты_ лучше, чем Кэм, ― продолжал Джексон.

― Мне нужно переговорить с доктором Перри, ― ответил Раш, пытаясь излучать невозмутимость, которой в нем не было и в помине.

― _Герань в горшке_ лучше, чем Кэм, ― закончил свою мысль Джексон.

― Хм, и что же ты планируешь ей сказать? ― полюбопытствовал Янг.

― А что, это представляет угрозу для национальной безопасности? ― Раш постарался вложить в вопрос как можно больше яда.

― Да нет, ― Янг пожал плечом, ― просто Перри выглядела ужасно расстроенной после твоего драматического ухода.

― Драматического? ― повторил Раш, сверля Янга взглядом поверх очков.

― Знаешь, ― слегка повеселев, начал рассказывать Янг, ― сперва своей пламенной речью ты создал себе обалденно внушительный политический капитал, но потом, когда принялся изводить сенаторскую дочку, спалил все к чертям. Я бы сказал, если у тебя и были какие-либо мосты к кругам влиятельных американских политиков, то ты их все пожег.

― Я всего лишь дал девушке один непрошенный совет по поводу карьеры, ― проворчал Раш. ― Вот и все.

― Зато у полковника Митчелла огромный _энтузиазм_ , ― дипломатично заметила Вала.

― Ага, конечно. Вот только после того как ты ушел, в комнате было _не слишком-то_ весело, ― пробормотал Янг. ― Ты ведь понимаешь, что никто из нас не знал, верно?

Раш отвернулся.

Джексон с Валой притихли.

― Я не знал, ― говорил Янг, ― Перри не знала, Джексон не знал.

Джексон молчал, взгляд у него был прямой и открытый.

― Как будто никто из вас не мог додуматься до чего-нибудь столь же практичного, ― холодно произнес Раш. ― Не имеет значения, кто был в курсе, что та гребаная компьютерная игра лишь гребаная ширма, что прикрывает паническую гребаную схему по моей замене на случай неизбежного похищения меня люшианцами. Они обязаны были обратиться ко мне в открытую. Я бы выдал им список людей для контакта. На самом деле, я так и _поступлю_. Планирую предоставить мисс Армстронг такой список. Или они считают, что криптографы рождаются _de novo_ из гребаного эфира? Что _какой-нибудь_ нечаянный народный умелец раскодирует им всю серию шифров Врат в их глупой игре? Даже если так, если допустить астрономически малую вероятность, что найдется _способный_ на такое человек, как они думают адаптировать к реальным условиям нашего мира эти перепрограммированные шифры? Ведь решение одного шифра должно тут же транспортировать решившего на новую локацию для получения следующего фактора. Каким, скажите на милость, образом, возможно встроить такой алгоритм в виртуальный интерфейс и надеяться, что все это будет функционировать хотя бы _отдаленно_ эквивалентно тому, как оно происходит в Звездных Вратах в реальности? Или они ожидают, что это свершится само, по требованию их своевольного невежества? По желанию заблуждающихся? Во исполнение молитв богам их непрошибаемого патриотизма?

― Ложным богам, великолепный, ― тихо сказала Вала. ― Все эти боги ложные.

Раш втянул в себя глубокий вдох.  
― Мне нравится их план, ― сказал он немного спустя. ― Нравится план. Нравится.

― Мне он отвратителен, ― сказал Джексон.

― И мне, ― поддержала его Вала.

― Да я тоже, в общем-то, от него не в восторге, ― поддакнул Янг.

― Это потому, что у вас ужасный вкус, ― заявил им Раш. ― Все, пойду поговорю с доктором Перри.

― Кинь мне смс-ку, когда собрешься домой, ― сказал Янг. ― Я тебя подвезу.

― Да-да, ― пробормотал Раш, обходя его и покидая комнату.

― Отчаянный, даже _не думай_ вызывать такси, ― вслед ему прокричал Янг.

Никак не отреагировав на его слова, Раш побрел дальше по коридору в сторону лифта.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения от автора: глава содержит яркое описание полученных в прошлом травм, также в ней косвенно упоминаются пытки.

Было четыре часа пополудни, свет в баре еще не зажигали, и сквозь незашторенные окна зал освещали косые лучи послеобеденного солнца, играя неяркими бликами на клавишах приткнувшегося в углу пианино и в темном полированном дереве барной стойки и высоких барных стульев. Чуть позади, в глубине зала, ожидали неизбежного наплыва вечерних посетителей с горы Шайенн пустые пока бильярдные столы.

— М-да, такое определенно не в моих привычках, — пробормотал Джексон, его негромкий голос с трудом пробивался сквозь неровный людской гул, что наполнял бар «О’Мэлли» в этот ежедневный «счастливый час» скидок.

Янг глотнул пива и примерно в восемнадцатый раз за последние пятнадцать минут проверил свой телефон.  
— Что? Быть завсегдатаем бара в «счастливый час»? Убегать с работы раньше семнадцати ноль-ноль? Увлекаться пивом? Проявлять интерес к эксцентричным отчаянным математикам? — спросил он.

— Ну да, — подтвердил Джексон, разглядывая этикетку на бутылке местного хмельного напитка ограниченного выпуска.

Янг тоже пил местное пиво.

Оно назвалось «Курз».

Рассеянно блуждая взглядом по бару, Янг отметил, что заполняли его в основном сотрудники расположенной поблизости базы КЗВ, и постепенно их становилось все больше. Неподалеку от того места, где расположились Янг с Джексоном, весело шумело какое-то празднование, средоточием которого был отряд ЗВ-14. В той компании в изобилии мелькали соответствующие футболки, на которых красовалась надпись из четырех элементов: цифры «14», граненого алмаза, схематичного изображения кованых железных ворот или похожей на них фиговины, а последним шел насаженный на рыболовный крючок червяк.

— Эти футболки становятся все более невразумительными, — проворчал Янг.

Джексон вскинул голову и глянул через зал.  
— «Четырнадцати каратная ЗВ-наживка», — с ходу, без запинки, перевел он.

— Ты,— сказал Янг, — наверно просто _убийственен_ в разгадывании кроссвордов и шарад, да?

— Ну, как сказать? Более или менее, — Джексон снова уставился на свою бутылку. — С расшифровкой тайных смыслов настенных надписей у меня получается гораздо лучше.

— Надписей на стенах, значит, — повторил Янг, прихлебывая пиво. — Ясно. Сдается мне, тех самых, что пробуждают чертову тучу всякой чертовщины.

— М-да, лучше бы я увлекался кроссвордами, — согласился Джексон и начал колупать ногтем этикетку пивной бутылки.

Подняв со стойки лежавший рядом телефон, Янг набрал смс-ку Рашу:  
_::Ты ведь все еще на базе, верно?::_

— Как ты справляешься со всем этим? — поинтересовался Джексон, взгляд археолога был прикован к полированной крышке стола.

Янг потягивал пиво, глядел на Джексона, на его поникшие плечи и размышлял над тем, каким мог бы стать Джексон, не окажись он тем человеком, на которого галактика постоянно пыталась свалить свои проблемы, свой гнев и всю свою несправедливость. Любопытно, почему археолог позволил притащить себя сюда? Не ради же того вопроса, что только что прозвучал… или Джексона интересовало что-то иное, совсем иное?

— Да херово я справляюсь, — признался Янг. — Без вариантов. А _ты_?

— Я? — Джексон поднял взгляд на Янга. — Я в порядке.

— Да? — отозвался Янг.

— Ненавижу, — тихо и доверительно пробормотал Джексон.

— Ты про тот план? — уточнил Янг. — Про игру?

— « _Mathématique_ », — неторопливо и раздельно, по слогам, продекламировал Джексон, глаза он при этом прикрыл. — Не только пакет расширений, но вся игра источает ядовитую ауру недолговечности. Весь проект — одна сплошная несправедливость. Он зиждется не на стремлении к исследованиям, а на военщине. На страхе. На отчаянии.

— Согласен с тобой, — сказал Янг.

— Следовало это предвидеть, — Джексону удалось, наконец, отковырять ногтем краешек бутылочной этикетки, и он стал отрывать от нее полоску. — Я должен был догадаться к чему все идет, и предупредить его. Я мог бы… но я… просто я никогда не воспринимал всерьез ту дурацкую франшизу «Червоточина Экстрим». Как и их идиотский фильм. Другие подобные же коммерческие проекты. Эту компьютерную игру. Но когда они вставили в игру реальные перекодированные шифры Звездных Врат… уж тут-то можно было сложить два и два. Я должен был сообразить, что за этим кроется что-то еще.

— Даже не знаю, сообразил бы я сам, не подскажи он нам, — признался Янг.

— Он очень восприимчив, — заметил Джексон, отдирая от пивной этикетки длинную полоску.

— А еще — он неразумный болван, который совершенно не понимает, когда надо притормозить для своего же блага, — добавил Янг, рассеянно пялясь на ряды многочисленных бутылок виски, шотландского и ирландского, что сплошь уставляли стену бара напротив них, с той стороны стойки.

— Хотел поинтересоваться, — вполголоса спросил Джексон, — ты слышал, как охарактеризовал его Шеппард на брифинге после Альтеры?

— «Недооцененный во всех отношениях», — ответил Янг. — Может и так.

— Я считаю эту оценку, по сути, верной, — сказал Джексон, — однако такое суждение не окажет Рашу услугу.

Телефон Янга завибрировал.

_::Нет, ловлю гребаный лифт до галактики Андромеда::_

— А тебе не кажется, — осторожно начал Янг, — что нам лучше было бы… ну… оставить его в покое и позволить заниматься тем, чем хочется? Быть тем, кем он и есть?

— Боюсь, теперь уже поздно, время ушло, — прошептал Джексон, отрывая от красочной наклейки еще одну полоску. — Он ведь не хочет… в смысле, поначалу _не хотел_ присоединяться к программе ЗВ. Он ответил «нет». Когда я обратился к нему с предложением, он сказал «нет».

— Да, — ответил Янг, — но после он поменял решение.

— Увидев Звездные Врата, все меняют решение, — тихо проговорил Джексон. — Я поменял. Сэм поменяла. Доктор Лэм. Волкер. Ни разу еще никто не отказался. Телфорд показал ему внутренние схемы. Схемы программного обеспечения и «хард»-комплектующих Врат.

— Да, помню, — кивнул Янг. — Читал в отчетах.

— Слишком уж навязчивые уговоры, — бормотал Джексон, продолжая колупать пальцем несчастную этикетку своей бутылки. — Насколько хорошо ты его знаешь?

— Дэвида? — переспросил Янг.

_«Не надо было тебе приходить за мной», — задыхаясь от пепла, шепчет Телфорд, его темный силуэт едва различим в мутном воздухе. «Господи, лучше бы ты не приходил»._

Джексон молча кивнул.

— Хорошо знаю, — сказал Янг. — Очень хорошо.

— Как думаешь, возможно ли, — глаза Джексона были закрыты, лицо его исказила гримаса, — что именно Телфорд является тем, кто…

— Нет, — сразу перебил его Янг. — _Дэвид_? Да ты… — ему перехватило горло. Он взял себя в руки и продолжил хриплым шепотом: — Ты хоть понимаешь, _как сильно_ ненавидит он люшианцев? Ты и представить не сможешь. Я не встречал еще человека, который ненавидел бы их яростнее, чем он.

— Однако, это не он вернулся от них со сломанным позвоночником, — ответил Джексон. Пронзительно. Невозмутимо.

— Есть вещи похуже, чем сломанная спина, — заявил Янг. — Многие вещи. Много хуже.

— О, понимаю, — кивнул Джексон. — Это я как раз понимаю.

— Еще бы, — пробурчал Янг, не смея встретиться с ним взглядом, — надо думать.

— Я знаю о том, что они с ним сделали, — вполголоса продолжал Джексон. — В свое время гоа’улды и меня пытали. Они меня убивали. Потом оживляли, чтобы снова пытать. Играли со мной. Манипулировали мною. Заставляли действовать против моей воли. И потому я знаю… что ненависть, что настоящая… — тут Джексон запнулся, слова он выговаривал с трудом, будто его что-то душило, — _настоящая_ ненависть ничего не гарантирует и ни от чего не освобождает, кроме как от мира в душе, и только.

Ответить Янг не смог.

Джексон отодрал от бутылочной этикетки очередную полоску.

— У-гм, — наконец выдавил Янг.

— Он… — начал Джексон, — Дэвид сторонник консеквенциализма. О нравственности поступков он судит по их последствиям, и я не могу… — он отвернулся, пригладил ладонью волосы, — не могу сказать, что он не прав. Не могу, категорически не имею права заявлять, будто он поступает _неверно_. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда мы больше не можем полагаться на себя и на то, что движет нами, когда мы перестали быть собой. И даже если бы и нет… сколько раз я поступал так же, как он… я… я… ведь я тоже зачастую _действовал_ исходя из результата, и не мне _предъявлять претензии_ , теперь уже я ни в чем не уверен и не вправе… — Джексон не договорил, невидящим взглядом он смотрел на одну из полупустых бутылок на полке бара напротив.

— Ну, ты на него не похож, — пробормотал Янг. — На последователя консеквенциализма, то есть.

— _Еще как_ похож. Я ничем не лучше других. Доверия заслуживаю не больше. И эгоизма во мне не меньше. Деонтология — порождение слепых идеологов и страждущих мечтателей, — Джексон оторвал от наклейки еще одну полоску. — Насчет меня Дэвид прав. Ситуация, в которой все мы оказались, возникла по моей вине. Это я привлек к нам внимание Орай. Именно я, пусть не желая того, превратил твоего соседа в вожделенный для всех ресурс. Я прекрасно видел, что на этом ящике наклеено предупреждение: «не открывать», и что я сделал? Открыл его. Вот так. Знаешь, откуда пошло английское слово «грех», то есть sin? Корнем его является sons. Это из латыни. Точнее, из Древнего. Означает виновность.

— Ты делал тоже, что и все мы, — сказал Янг. — То, что _все мы_ совершаем день за днем.

— Он будет продолжать работу над взломом шевронов, — прошептал Джексон. — Твой сосед. Знаю, что будет. Я чувствую.

— Не думаю, что в наших с тобой силах его остановить, — ответил Янг. — И не уверен, что мы должны.

— Однажды мы вскроем ящик, который нас уничтожит, — говорил Джексон, измельчая остатки пивной этикетки в мелкие кусочки. — Такое уже случалось. В иных реальностях.

— Что ж, — Янг хлебнул пива, — мы те, кто открывает ящики. Работа у нас такая. И лично я предпочитаю, чтобы этим занимались ребята вроде тебя, Картер или Маккея, чем не пойми кто.

— Возможно, — Джексон довершил уничтожение этикетки.

— Дэниел, — сказал Янг. — Хватит уже так настырно искать амбразуру, на которую можно будет упасть грудью. А то многовато амбразур вокруг в наши дни.

— Хитрость в том, — Джексон задумчиво сгребал ошметки этикетки в кучку, — чтобы не ошибиться с выбором амбразуры.

У Янга завибрировал телефон, и, подняв его, он увидел еще одну смс-ку от Раша:  
_::15 мин::_

— Ты никогда не думал… э-э… поговорить на эти темы с каким-нибудь мозгоправом? — поинтересовался Янг. — Говорят, Маккензи очень неплох.

— Разве ты не в курсе? — спросил Джексон. — Я не общаюсь с психологами.

— Окей, — сказал Янг.

— Так что больше подобное не предлагай, — негромко предупредил Джексон.

— Ладно, — сказал Янг. — Слушай, я совсем не то имел в…

— Знаю, — Джексон отвернулся. — Все нормально.

* * *

Раша он нашел в кабинете Перри, тот сидел, задрав ноги на ее стол, и о чем-то рассуждал, указывая на висевший перед ними дисплей. Когда Янг появился в дверях, они оба скользнули по нему взглядами, но не прервали своей дискуссии. Янг привалился плечом к стене и вслушался в их бубнеж про жидкостную турбуленцию с вкраплением математических двусмысленностей. Или это у них такие математические каламбуры? Трудно сказать. Жидкостная турбуленция не входила в сферу его профессиональных навыков. Но о чем бы эти двое не вели разговор, было очевидно, что оба они, и Раш, и Перри, выглядели уже не такими расстроенными, как ранее, на собрании. Янг слегка поменял позу, чтобы поменьше нагружать больную ногу.

— Конечно, ваш рабочий график довольно хаотичен, я понимаю, — говорил Раш, — но я был бы признателен хотя бы за частичный дифференциал возможностей в отношении множества допустимых решений, которые отвечают определяющим критериям при формировании турбуленции в горизонте событий.

— Буду рада внести посильный вклад и предложить свое Н _а_ вье, — ответила Перри, которую маловразумительная фраза Раша привела в загадочный восторг. — Даже если мой график на _Стокс_ о* хаотичен, я никогда и не утверждала, что он не жидкостной.

— Какое изуверство, — Раш скупо улыбнулся ей. Затем покосился на Янга. — Мне пора. Попробуете привести все в обтекаемую форму для меня, хорошо?

— Думаю, под «изуверством» вы подразумевали «достойно зависти», — сказала Перри. — Трудиться буду неустанно. Уверена, ради вас я придам гладкость любой турбуленции.

— Хм, терпеть не могу, когда вы вливаетесь в какие-нибудь турбуленции.

— О, сомневаюсь, что понадобится вливаться, — сказала она. — Я и так прекрасно знаю, как все происходит. В большом вихре есть маленькие вихревые потоки, скоростью которых он питается, в маленьких вихрях содержатся еще более мелкие, и все вместе создает…

— Вязкость, — закончил за нее Раш, закидывая сумку на плечо. — Напишите для меня учебник по физике червоточин, хорошо? Я ведь почти ничего не знаю про то, как функционирует девяносто процентов технологий Древних.

— И зачем вам это _нужно_? — спросила Перри. — Лучше выведите еще одно формальное доказательство, полýчите за него очередную медаль. А практические применения жидкостных турбуленций оставьте истинным ученым.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что именно _математика_ является вершиной квантитативной иерархии, верно?

— Но физика круче, — Перри оторвала взгляд от Раша, посмотрела на Янга и широко ему улыбнулась. — Я ведь права, полковник?

— Хм, — сказал Янг, — лично я предпочитаю хоккей на льду.

Несколько секунд Раш и Перри в молчании разочаровано пялились на него, затем снова повернулись друг к другу.

— И, кроме того, — продолжила свою мысль Перри, — это не иерархия, это маятник — чистая математика сменяется чистым абстрактным искусством, и маятник тут же летит обратно.

— Все, конечно же, совсем не так, — Раш, кажется, слегка оскорбился.

— И на этой ноте, — вмешался Янг, — думаю, нам лучше уйти. Пока вы, ребята, не начали сыпать новой порцией каламбуров про маятники.

— Да перестаньте. Не так уж часто мы каламбурим, — заявила Перри. — И потом, каламбуров про маятники ничтожно мало. Не так легко составить игру слов из выражений «безмассовый стержень» или «физика твердого тела». _Такие_ каламбуры просто неоткуда взять.

— Что ж, тогда не лучше ли оставить все как есть? — сказал Раш, посмотрев на Перри поверх очков. Не прощаясь, он встал, развернулся, аккуратно обошел стоявшего в дверях Янга и, выйдя в коридор, направился к лифту.

— До свидания, — крикнула в спину ему Перри. — Наверно, — тихо добавила она.

Янг проводил Раша взглядом, но вслед за ним пока не спешил.  
— Не слишком подходящий парень для совместных забав и шуток, да?

— Да, — согласилась Перри и немного откашлялась. — Но я не жалуюсь.

— Как думаете, он в порядке? — негромко поинтересовался у нее Янг.

— Я не знаю, — ответила она, серьезными глазами глядя на него через стол. — Этот проект… я понятия не имела.

— А _вы_ как? — спросил Янг.

— Я не знаю, — прошептала Перри.

— Понятно, — сказал Янг.

— Вам лучше идти, — она легким кивком головы указала на коридор, где исчез Раш.

Янг кивнул, заставил себя отлипнуть от дверного косяка и, хромая, вывалился в коридор, чуть не снеся при этом какого-то гражданского, который тем самым едва не реализовал первый уровень смертельной угрозы. Соседа своего Янг настиг уже возле лифта. Раш стоял, прижимая одну ладонь к виску, другой рукой он копался в сумке.

— Ну что, отчаянный, ты как? — спросил Янг. — Со всеми делами покончил?

— Бессмысленное собрание — сделано. Инструктаж по шахматам — сделано. Консультация по поводу динамики жидкостей — сделано, — перечислил Раш, извлекая из сумки солнцезащитные очки Янга. — У тебя есть дома кулинарное вино для обжарки? Мне хочется приготовить что-нибудь с использованием живого огня.

— Э-э… — сказал Янг.

— Собственно, ром тоже подойдет.

— Ром у меня есть, — сказал Янг, — только я, правда, не думаю, что моя кухня относится к тому типу кухонь, где можно разжигать открытый огонь.

— Да, не сомневаюсь, ты так и думаешь, — прокомментировал Раш и уставился на закрытую дверь лифта перед собой, очки он держал наготове в руке.

Сперва Янг думал было втянуть Раша в разговор и поговорить с ним о том, что сегодня произошло на собрании; о том, что Раш думает о КЗВ, о жестокости этой организации и о присущем же ей милосердии; о Джексоне; и о Телфорде; и о том, что же там все-таки случилось с его женой; о причинах, по которым Раш так упорно отказывался уехать на Атлантиду — единственное место во вселенной, где у математика еще оставался шанс на приемлемое существование…

Но так ни о чем и не заговорил.

— Голова болит? — вместо этого спросил Янг.

— Да, — ответил Раш.

— У тебя ужасно частые головные боли, отчаянный. Ты кому-нибудь показывался на этот счет?

— Да, — ответил Раш.

— И?

— У меня склонность к мигреням.

— Может, если бы ты почаще _высыпался_ …

— Прошу прощения, разве я просил у тебя совета, но из-за провала в памяти мне никак не удается вспомнить сей факт? — вежливо поинтересовался Раш.

— Да нет, вообще-то, — признал Янг.

— Что ж, в таком случае, тем более что сегодня мы уже создали прецедент по поводу непрошенных советов, предлагаю тебе довольствоваться молчаливым созерцанием того, как я буду готовить ужин. Или, если желаешь, смотри «хоккей на льду», в крайнем случае, можешь поразмышлять на темы, на которые ты обычно размышляешь, пока не открываешь рот.

— Янг семь, Раш четыре.

— Я не произнес это, — покосился на него сквозь прищуренные веки Раш.

— Не хотелось огорчать тебя, но «предлагаю тебе довольствоваться молчаливым созерцанием» — то же самое, что и «заткнись», слегка завуалированное красивыми словами. Так что, отчаянный, бью тебя на голову в нашем состязании.

— В первичном описании правил ты не упоминал, что запрещено использовать перефразированные и видоизмененные эквиваленты выражения «заткнись». Если хочешь и дальше продолжать игру, следует честно предупреждать о таком заранее.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Янг. — Считай себя предупрежденным.

— Принято.

Лифт открылся.

— Итак, — сказал Янг. — Обжарка с использованием живого огня. И почему мне кажется, что у тебя это давнее хобби?

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, — ответил Раш.

* * *

После поездки домой сквозь зной клонящегося к исходу дня, после деликатесного стейка «Диана» и обеденной беседы с Рашем, больше смахивавшей на прогулку по минному полю, после телефонного звонка Митчеллу и трех рюмок «Джек Дэниэлс» ему удалось расслабиться настолько, чтобы попытаться, наконец, уснуть…

И в довершение ко всему приснился ему Дэвид Телфорд.

_Телфорд прислоняется к внутренней стороне двери их небольшого самолета-скиммера, его кожа, там, где она не измазана кровью, бледна. Чуть дрожащей рукой он прикрывает лицо, пока они несутся над самой поверхностью темной, усыпанной пеплом планеты, спеша туда, где их поджидает замаскированный космический корабль._

_Телфорд ничего не говорит. Наверно, он просто не может._

_«Я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда», — шепчет ему Янг. В тишине маленького самолетика его слова кажутся такими громкими._

_«Я знаю», — говорит Телфорд, и его хриплый голос рвет плотный, дымный воздух между ними. Негромко гудит двигатель самолета, а они мчатся к самому сердцу, к источнику той тьмы, что нависает над городом._

_Позади них полыхает красноватый огонь, а в его контрастной светотени пляшут темные силуэты._

_«Я не смогу отблагодарить тебя. Мне вовек будет не рассчитаться»._

_«Между нами так не делается, — отвечает Янг. — Какие тут расчеты? Это вне оплаты»._

_У самых границ города активируются оборонительные устройства. Об этом Янга предупреждают золотые вспышки дисплея и гоа’улдские надписи, что загораются у него под пальцами, пока он пилотирует их самолет. Позади них, почти на хвосте, мелькает, то теряясь из виду в грязном пепельном воздухе, то возникая снова, рой спидеров и дронов. Ему удается опережать их, ловко орудуя многочисленными светящимися элементами панели управления. В искусстве пилотирования сравниться с ним может разве что Шеппард, и больше никто. Те световые годы, которые Янг налетал в космосе, те тысячи летных часов, те бесконечные тренинги на земных симуляторах ставят его неизмеримо выше того, чем могут похвастаться пилоты Люшианского Альянса. Им ни за что его не догнать._

_Вот только топлива у него почти не осталось._

_А у преследователей топлива куда как достаточно._

_И сенсоры его корабля задыхаются от пепла._

_«Все должно было пойти совсем не так», — говорит Телфорд, глаза у него мрачные, лицо искажено. Его трясет, Янг замечает это, когда Телфорд пододвигается ближе, чтобы тоже глянуть на табло дисплея._

_Янг чуть скашивает взгляд и, прежде чем Телфорд успевает запахнуть остатки изорванной армейской куртки, видит кровоточащий, неровный символ Шестого Дома, грубо вырезанный у него на груди._

_Останутся шрамы._

_Наверняка._

_«Я знаю», — отвечает Янг, снова утыкаясь в показатели дисплея. «Они давали тебе какие-нибудь препараты?»_

_«Нет, думаю, не давали, — отвечает Телфорд, — но если бы и так, разве бы я запомнил?»_

_Янг молчит._

_В густеющем от пепла воздухе гудение их небольшого самолета все больше походит на хныканье. Янг чувствует, как сражается с пеплом мотор, сражается с доблестью, которая так странна и даже как-то неуместна для двигателя, запертого в ловушке помпезной гоа’улдской роскоши. Панель управления начинает подтормаживать и плохо слушаться приказов._

_Силы Шестого Дома открывают по ним огонь._

_«Где твой тел’так?» — непринужденно спрашивает Телфорд, как будто ему просто любопытно, как будто от ответа Янга сейчас ничего не зависит._

_«Недалеко», — неспешно тянет он._

_Телфорд улыбается, но взгляд у него пугающий. Одну руку он прижимает к груди, к вырезанным на коже отметинам._

_И Янг понимает, что это не единственный знак, который тот несет на себе._

_Удачный выстрел их преследователей заставляет окончательно умолкнуть их перегруженный двигатель. Бешено несутся навстречу очертания мрачных скал. Янг делает все возможное, чтобы удержать высоту, чтобы не свалиться в штопор, в пике, он старается развернуть самолет так, чтобы подставить себя, а не Дэвида, под удар, когда неминуемо столкнутся они со стремительно растущей на экране переднего вида громадой черно-красных холмов._

_Когда сознание возвращается к нему, он уже на земле, в пыли._

_«О нет, ― выдыхает Дэвид. ― О боже. Вот дерьмо. Блядь». Пепел снегом ложится на скалы, на металл. Он бледной короной покрывает темные волосы Дэвида. «Они приближаются»._

_Земля красная. Цвета ржавчины или запекшейся крови. Воздух удушлив, ветер повсюду носит хлопья мусора._

_Янг выбрал это направление по двум причинам._

_Первая ― он надеялся, что здесь их не станут преследовать._

_Вторая ― если все же за ними пойдут даже сюда, был шанс, что Альянсу не повезет. Оставался шанс погибнуть здесь всем вместе. Не идеально, конечно, но, в конце концов, это тоже выход, и он сможет смириться с ним. По крайней мере, сейчас._

_«Они приближаются, ― повторяет Телфорд, его голос холоден и тверд. ― Где ты оставил корабль?»_

_Янг сплевывает кровь в красноватую грязь и сглатывает. «А ты как думаешь?» ― отвечает он с довольной усмешкой, которая наверняка смотрится жутковато. Он указывает глазами вверх, на крутой склон действующего вулкана прямо перед ними._

_Телфорд смотрит туда же, дрожащий, окровавленный, едва держащийся на ногах, но несломленный, а затем снова переводит взгляд на него и уголок его рта язвительно дергается вверх. «Ну ты и сукин сын, знаешь?»_

_Янг смеется, и боль окатывает его волной, от позвоночника до кончиков пальцев ног._

_«Как будем дальше разбираться? ― Телфорд спрашивает, не глядя на него. ― По-плохому или по-плохому?»_

_«По-плохому, — выдавливает из себя Янг. — Всегда выходит по-плохому»._

_«Да уж, ― говорит Телфорд, отталкивая плечом искореженный обломок разбитого корабля. ― Правильный ответ». Он вытаскивает инопланетную аптечку первой помощи, но Янг отрицательно качает головой._

_«Нет», ― произносит он. «_ Нет смысла _», ― этого он не произносит._

_Когда Телфорд подхватывает его и ставит на ноги, боль кажется запредельной, нестерпимой, невероятной, выходящей за рамки всего, что способен вынести человек. И он не может стоять, не может говорить, единственное, на что его хватает — вцепиться скрюченными пальцами в армейскую куртку Телфорда. Телфорда, который тоже изранен, которого пытали, который только что разбился об эту безымянную скалу, который сам едва держится на ногах._

_Они вместе валятся на землю._

_«Вот что я думаю, — Телфорд задыхается, дышать в наполненном пеплом воздухе тяжело. — Придется разбираться с этим по-плохому»._

_«По-плохому, — повторяет Янг, на губах вкус серы и крови. — Что значит "по-плохому"?»_

_«Барахтаясь в грязи, ползком, — скрипит Телфорд, хватает Янга за одежду и дальше тащит его волоком, — процарапывая себе путь до цели»._

_Пальцы Янга глубоко зарываются в рыхлую почву. Он ползет, вернее, тянет самого себя по этой мрачной местности, вверх по крутому склону._

_Прогресс их крайне медленный — плетью висит пылающая адской болью рука, а сломанная нога, бесполезная, волочится следом._

_«Не надо было тебе приходить за мной», — шепчет, давясь пеплом, Телфорд, и силуэт его выглядит порождением той черной динамической силы, что клубится в воздухе. «Господи, лучше бы ты не приходил»._

_«Слишком поздно переживать о том», — отвечает Янг._

_Воздух кажется раскаленным._

_Слышно, как кашляет рядом Телфорд, и снова Янг бестолку стискивает в кулаках серую пыль, пытаясь подтянуться чуть выше. Тщетно._

_«Мы не умрем здесь», — говорит Телфорд._

_Янг закашливается. «Нет?»_

_«Нет, — отвечает тот. — Я этого не допущу»._

_«Похоже, дела наши не очень», — говорит Янг._

_«Пожалуй, — соглашается Телфорд. — Но, знаешь…», — он не договаривает, отворачиваясь, чтобы спрятать лицо от порыва горячего ветра._

_Янгу еще никогда не было так больно._

_Ему холодно._

_Ему жарко._

_Ему трудно дышать._

_Но он должен двигаться._

_Он должен ползти._

_Он должен ползти или покончить с собой._

_Не дожидаясь Люшиаского Альянса._

_Ни одному из них нельзя попадаться Альянсу живым._

_Потому что Альянс не станет их убивать._

_«Мне кажется, Санчес запала на меня», ― говорит Телфорд, с трудом волоча его вверх по каменистому бесплодному склону. «Что скажешь… ― он прерывается, закашлявшись в едком воздухе, и стройная каденция вопроса ломается, ― на это?»_

_«Мечтать не вредно», ― произносит Янг сквозь кровь, его свободная рука скользит поверх камней, цепляясь ногтями за крошащуюся породу._

_«О чем это ты?» ― спрашивает Телфорд._

_«Каждый… ― он ненадолго замолкает, когда боль снова захлестывает его, ― мечтает о свиданке с полковым сапером»._

_«Ну да, ― говорит Телфорд. Его едва слышно, едва видно в дымном воздухе. ― Слишком короткие. Я про волосы. Не уверен насчет ее прически»._

_Янг медленно втягивает воздух, пытаясь дышать, не заглатывая кровь. «Ты мудак. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили это?»_

_«Я спасаю тебе жизнь, и так-то ты благодаришь меня?»_

_«Снова мудак», ― хрипит Янг._

_Дыхание у Телфорда шумное и рваное._

_«Если ты вернешься, — говорит Янг, — а я нет…»_

_«Заткнись, мать твою»._

_«Присмотри за Эмили, ладно?»_

_«Ладно, — Телфорд ловит ртом воздух, — но нет. Мы оба вернемся. Таков уговор»._

_«Значит, договорились, верно?»_

_«Значит, договорились»._

Пробуждаясь, Янг непроизвольно подскочил и сел, на что поясница тут же отозвалась резкой вспышкой боли. Руками он схватился за грудь, пытаясь успокоить корчащиеся в мучительном удушье легкие, которое в действительности было ни чем иным, кроме как воспоминанием.

Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем ему удалось сориентироваться в незнакомом мраке собственной квартиры.

Он был у себя дома, на диване, весь покрытый потом. В воздухе все еще витал слабый запах ужина, приготовленного Рашем несколькими часами ранее.

Отсутствие Эмили сейчас ощущалось острее, чем все эти месяцы.

Он уткнулся лицом в ладони.

\-----  
Примечания переводчика:  
* — В этом предложении каламбур, обыгрывающий уравнение Навье-Стокса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: в главе есть цитаты Льюиса Фрая Ричардсона (в диалоге Перри и Раша).


	33. Chapter 33

Ветер пришел с запада. Раш стоял возле распахнутого настежь окна и вглядывался в притихшую темноту. Внизу под ним разливалась, подобно чернилам, ночь, жидкими мрачными тенями сгущаясь в тех местах, куда стерильный свет тусклых уличных фонарей не достигал. Раш оперся ладонью об узкий подоконник, пальцы другой руки запустил за шиворот рубашки и попытался размять задеревеневшую шею. Стробоскопическая дрожь электрических огней за окном размывала контуры материи, лишая предметы резкости. Но даже в этом смазанном мерцании блеклого светового загрязнения атмосферы яркость звезд на небосводе поражала. И словно призрачная дорога, бескрайнюю пустоту космоса прорезала центральная плоскость галактики Млечный Путь.

Где-то далеко, за мили отсюда, горели горы. Янг рассказывал, что пожары в этих краях не редкость во второй половине лета, когда почти нет дождей и задувают сильные ветра. Вот и сейчас пахнувший дымом воздух обтекал Раша и пробирался внутрь, закручивая мелкие вихри по темным углам его спартанского жилища. Ветер был сухим и теплым, он играл отросшими волосами Раша, трепал незастегнутые отвороты рукавов рубашки, а после легким эфиром растворялся в пустоте комнаты за спиной. Раш распахнул все до единого окна своей квартиры. Шорох ветра ― один из немногих звуков, которые он еще способен был выносить.

Шум ветра походил на шум моря, но была в нем та благословенная неправильность и бессистемность, которая оставляла чувство незавершенности, и которую разум предугадать не мог. Раш зажмурил веки, чтобы отгородиться от посеребренной глазури уличных фонарей, подсвеченной бледным светом звезд, и вслушивался в рваные воздушные приливы и отливы, что овевали ему кожу и трепали одежду. От ветра деревянные панели паркета под босыми ногами казались прохладными. В сравнении с грубой силой воды мягкое давление воздуха было тонким и деликатным, почти нематериальным. И потом, он… он никогда не любил воду.

А _воздух_ ― это совсем иная материя. Воздух был переменчивым, летучим, диффузным настолько, что оставался невидимым для зрительной системы человека; он рассеивал солнечный свет и создавал для нас голубизну неба; его почитали и изучали как один из четырех классических элементов алхимики, которые включили его в иконографию древности или, вернее, иконографию Древних; пока, наконец, Блэк, Пристли, Кавендиш и Лавуазье вплотную не занялись его структурным анализом и в высшей степени рационально не разложили воздух на отдельные составляющие.

_Верить стоит только фактам и ничему более*._

Продолжая работать пальцами, Раш массировал заднюю поверхность шеи и плеча в безнадежной попытке изгнать мучавшую его мигрень. Но это не сработает. Никогда не срабатывало. Нынешний приступ головной боли преследовал его довольно давно, со дня встречи с сенатором Армстронгом, с момента которой минуло, кажется, чуть более недели. Хотя полной уверенности в том, сколько прошло времени, у Раша не было, ориентироваться в мутных проблесках бодрствования, из которых складывалась для него череда дней, было сложно. Если бы только удалось поспать ― выспаться по-настоящему, а не проваливаться время от времени в неглубокие колодцы изнеможения, куда он погружался в сырые предутренние часы, ― возможно тогда мигрень оставила бы его.

Впрочем, нужды в том не было. Текущий статус его бессонницы вполне укладывался в категорию «приемлемый». Потому что Раш практически закончил. На стене возле окна, на грубых напластованиях белой краски проступали в темноте неровные строчки перманентных чернил, в которых было выведено решение седьмого шифра. Понадобится еще день, а, может, даже меньше, чтобы конвертировать это во что-то такое, что Картер сможет использовать на практике и вставить в программу набора адреса Звездных Врат.

На перекодирование седьмого шеврона для «Mathématique» у него ушло еще три дня и три ночи. Но теперь с этой нудной работой покончено, и все уже передано Перри, которая, в свою очередь, в ответ предложила помочь с решением восьмого шифра. Что ж, восьмой вполне можно переадресовать ей. Итак. Мелкие математические доработки ― вот и все, что стояло теперь между ним и девятым шевроном. Финальная пьеса.

Ему бы собрать воедино обрывки своих мыслей и хвосты теорий и увязать их в нечто практическое, в нечто такое, что кто-нибудь, вроде Картер или Перри, сумеет распутать и переоформить в связную систему, но, к сожалению, у него нет на это ни времени, ни допуска к секретности, и вскоре его шаткая принадлежность КЗВ окончательно будет утрачена, потому как, если он верно ориентировался во внутренней политике этой организации, в ближайшее время люшианцы неизбежно захватят его в плен. Хотя, кто знает, он мог и ошибаться на этот счет.

Он рассеянно провел рукой по волосам и опустил взгляд на безлюдную парковку под окном. Здесь не то место, где ему хотелось бы жить, здесь скучный провинциальный городок, который, будучи возведенным посреди унылого, иссушенного солнцем ландшафта, являл собой лишь никчемную трату пространственных ресурсов. Всей душой, даже со страстью, истинная глубина которой открылась ему только ретроспективно, стремился Раш в Сан-Франциско. Именно тот город, который искрящимся технологическим полумесяцем тянулся по холмам вдоль морского побережья, окруженный с трех сторон Беркли, Стэнфордом и Силиконовой Долиной, тот город казался ему наиболее близким эквивалентом Альтере из всего, чем обладало человечество. Вот где было его истинное место ― в краю, где сливалось между собой биологическое и механическое. И его место все еще там.

Он вытянул руку в темноту за окно и замер, а над раскрытой ладонью проходили плавные потоки сухого воздуха. Впервые за долгое время он прекратил сопротивляться зову собственного подсознания. Ей бы не понравилось здесь. Глории. Вот почему, наверное, так ненавидел этот городишко _он сам_.

Здесь для нее не нашлось бы ничего, если бы они переехали сюда вместе, если бы она последовала за ним, _опять_. Хотя у Раша не было уверенности, что на этот раз у нее достало бы сил. Никогда не была она счастлива в Сан-Франциско, и не была счастлива в Америке, так далеко от своей семьи, от друзей и тех, кто был ей дорог, разлученная практически со всеми, кого она любила.

Что же это было такое, в чем заключалась главная сложность — из-за чего теперь для него стало невозможно даже задуматься… просто задуматься о тех тысячах разных дел, которыми он больше не мог заниматься и о которых больше не мог размышлять, — что незримо пропитывало процесс шинкования овощей, вплеталось в неизменное присутствие продолжающегося тона, в мучительную непереносимость музыки; что заслоняло собой вынужденную каждодневную рутину…

Что же это было.

Хотелось бы ему знать.

Горю следует быть редуктивным, уходить со временем, как и все остальное. Горе должно поддаваться простому анализу. Горе есть не что иное, как биохимическая реакция организма на потерю в сочетании с психологическим осознанием утраты, и ничего более. _Ничего_ , мать вашу, нет в нем таинственного ― лишь эвристически адское и бездумное состояние сознания, направленное на то, чтобы каждый мог обманываться тем, будто со временем станет легче. Но разрешения от горя не наступает. Как и не будет никакого решения, никаких итогов по окончании этого внутреннего перемалывания души, ни выводов, ни вспышек озарений, никакой выкованной в несчастье стойкости. Только медленное, бесславное увядание, каковое, по сути, есть еще одна потеря, пусть и другого рода. Но ему подобные развязки не интересны. Потому что нет в них ничего, кроме утраты самоуважения. Лучше продолжить дело, ради которого он здесь. Истина обнажается в процессе абстракции, вот что будет вечно преследовать его, и нет этой гонке конца, и никогда не будет, и раз уж он наделен пытливым умом, то от гонки этой его уже не избавит никто и ничто, никакие капризы обстоятельств.

Ведь во всей гребаной вселенной нет ничего милосерднее математики.

_Она вглядывается в пелену дождя, вся словно бы в мерцающей дымке, сотканной из света уличных фонарей, что отражаются от ее намокшего плаща. Влажные волосы, разбившись на отдельные пряди, облепляют ей лоб. Плащ на ней бледно-голубого цвета._

_«Льет как из ведра», ― произносит она, кидая на него быстрый взгляд, и тут же отводит глаза в сторону, в ливневый мрак._

_«Вот уж, блядь, точно», ― соглашается он._

_Со сдержанным, немного забавным высокомерием она вздергивает на это бровь, как будто в жизни ей доводилось видать всякое, и потому даже то, что, на ее вкус, совершенно неприемлемо, она сможет воспринять с непредвзятым, ироничным расположением._

_«Вот уж точно», ― поправляется он, ловя ее взгляд, удерживая его и уже почти выкарабкиваясь из того безумия, в которое она его едва было не погрузила._

_Она опускает глаза, но затем поднимает их снова. «Вы студент?» ― спрашивает она._

_«Да», ― говорит он, мобилизуя ради этого коротенького словечка все свое ораторское искусство. «А вы?»_

_Она утвердительно кивает. «Магдалина», ― говорит она._

_«Floreat Magdalena**», ― декламирует он._

_«Верно», ― подтверждает она и смотрит на него в явном ожидании._

_«Нью-Колледж», ― отвечает он на ее невысказанный вопрос._

_«Manners Maykth Man***», ― цитирует она._

_«Да ну. Разве только — будь у меня зонтик, я предложил бы его вам»._

_«Вам всего лишь добежать до угла, ― она снова переводит взгляд на льющиеся потоки воды. ― Так что вы довольно быстро выберетесь из этой передряги»._

_«Не вернусь я туда», ― говорит он._

_На мгновение они замолкают, не сводя друг с друга глаз._

_«Вы же понимаете, это прозвучало ужасно…», ― начинает она._

_«Ужасно зловеще, да, ― заканчивает он. ― Но я всего лишь имел в виду, что мне надо спешить на работу»._

_«Ну, слава богу, ― говорит она. ― А я отказалась от выступлений на сегодняшний вечер»._

_Он вопросительно поднимает брови._

_«Долгая история, ― она отворачивается и опять смотрит на дождь, ― все из-за одного совершенно бездарного пианиста»._

_«Как типично», ― говорит он._

_«Что именно?» ― спрашивает она._

_«Разочарование», ― поясняет он с кривой усмешкой._

_«Для циника у вас ужасно милая улыбка», ― замечает она, улыбаясь ему в ответ._

_«Предпочитаю именовать себя прагматиком, — говорит он. — И что же это у вас там, а?» — легким кивком он указывает на кейс за ее спиной._

_«Скрипка», — отвечает она._

_«Музыку изучаете?»_

_«Да», — говорит она._

_«М-м-м», — хмыкает он._

_«Что?» — требовательно спрашивает она._

_«Да ничего, — он пожимает плечами. — Похоже, слегка бесполезное занятие, вот и все»._

_«Музыка является конечной абстракцией, — обиженно возражает она, — последним тонким барьером между тобой и универсальной истиной»._

_И тогда он улыбается ей, улыбается по-настоящему, а если в его улыбке проглядывает что-то хищное, то тут ничего не поделаешь — такой уж он есть._

_«Нет, — говорит он. — Это будет математика. Как вас зовут?»_

_«Глория», — отвечает она._

_Ну, точно. Конечно же. Глория. Ну кто назовет своего ребенка_ Глорией _?_

_«Николас Раш, — представляется он. — Скажите, а это действительно ужасно трудно — стать пианистом?»_

_«Да», — подтверждает она._

_Это решает дело._

_«Уверен, я бы смог»._

_«Уверена, вы бы не смогли»._

_«Вам же нужен новый, — говорит он. — Новый пианист»._

_«Нет, не нужен, — отвечает она, но когда она отворачивается, уголки ее губ подрагивают, словно бы от сдерживаемой улыбки. — Нисколько»._

_Вдвоем они глядят на блестящий занавес дождя._

_«Похоже, ливень надолго, — спустя время произносит она. — Мне пора возвращаться»._

_«Я с вами, мне в ту же сторону», — говорит он, хотя на самом деле это не так._

Раш поднял взгляд, с трудом заставив себя вынырнуть из глубин памяти, и, словно бы в попытке обрести под собой нечто прочное и устойчивое, тяжело навалился локтями на твердый, ровный подоконник. Основанием ладони он устало тер себе глаз, а ветер, обтекая его со всех сторон, растворялся в комнатах пустой квартиры за спиной.

Он тосковал по дождю.

За все время его пребывания в этих краях тут не было дождя.

Ни разу.

Каждый новый день похож на предыдущий.

Горячий, ослепительно яркий и безжалостный.

Но все нормально.

Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что…

_«Я вижу, ты близок к спонтанному самовозгоранию, — шепчет Глория прямо ему в ухо, пряди ее волос попадают ему за воротник и щекочут шею, пальцами она крепко обхватывает его за локоть. — Родной мой, у меня есть для тебя шесть слов»._

_Он не двигается, и они замирают среди шевелящегося клубка человеческой скуки, что обтекает их со всех сторон, то накатывая, то угасая согласно правилам тангенциального разрыва. «Прошлое лето, — произносит она, и ее шепчущие губы задевают ему ухо, — теория множеств, шесть часов»._

_Ну да. Она права. Как обычно._

_«Постарайся быть милым, — просит она, — или, если это невозможно, ступай вон к тому человеку в фиолетовом галстуке, скажи ему, что питаешь отвращение к музыке Брамса и сможешь полюбоваться на то, что последует далее». — Она лукаво приподнимает бровь._

_Он улыбается ей, шально и весело, и с ловкостью циркача подхватывает бокал шампанского с подноса пробегавшего мимо официанта, зарабатывая от того восхищенный взгляд. Затем поправляет очки и смотрит ей в глаза. «Я вовсе не питаю отвращения к музыке Брамса», — хитро говорит он._

_«Конечно же, питаешь, — отвечает она, в мелодичных переливах ее голоса слышны провокационные нотки. — Еще как»._

_Заговорщицки пожав ему локоть, она покидает его, чтобы немедленно оказаться в восторженных объятьях какого-то здоровяка, кажется русского, играющего не иначе как на гребаном контрабасе._

_Он встряхивает головой, откидывая челку с глаз, и устремляет взор на авторитетную персону в напыщенном фиолетовом галстуке._

Биохимия.

Вот и все, чем это было — биохимические последствия утраты.

Он глубоко вдохнул, втягивать в себя сухой мрак ночного воздуха требовало усилий.

Все умирают.

Это в порядке вещей.

И нет в том никаких глубокомысленных откровений.

Глория была мертва, и когда-нибудь он последует за ней.

Такова фундаментальная истина человеческого бытия.

Возможно, для Древних все обстояло иначе.

Для некоторых из них.

Если бы он остался на Альтере, если бы воссоединился с тем, что взывало к нему из сердца города — чем бы все закончилось тогда, смертью? Или же это воссоединение обернулось бы для него каким-то иным, альтернативным вариантом сохранения его волновой функции после прохождения им точки физического распада?

Теперь он был благодарен судьбе за то, что все последние недели с ним были шифры, благодарен Дэвиду, который показал их ему, потому что шифры стали якорем, удержавшим его в сфере человеческого знания, пусть даже девятый шеврон окажется той скалой, о которую ему суждено будет раскроить собственный разум. Да и сама идея израсходовать всего себя, начисто, ничего не оставляя про запас, при ближайшем рассмотрении неожиданно показалась чрезвычайно привлекательной. Удалиться из субъективности собственных субъективных переживаний представлялось идеальным, если только подобную затею получится воплотить. Субъективность не имеет значения. Именно это и делало ее субъективной.

_Шеппард мертв, на полу вокруг него ореолом разливается лужа крови, которая, кажется, не высохнет уже никогда. Вскоре Раш к нему присоединится. Он вглядывается, хладнокровно и бесстрашно, в свое зеркальное отражение по сторону трехклинкового лезвия Древних._

_«Я презираю тебя», — выдыхает он фантому, чувствуя кожей холодную сталь. Его руки хватаются за рукоять клинка и за запястье, которое есть его собственное запястье._

_В попытке сдержать напор давящего на горло клинка._

_«А как может быть иначе, — спрашивает его двойник, — когда ты презираешь сам себя?»_

_«Ваша культура жестока», — хрипит он._

_«А ваша нет?»_

_«Нет», — выдыхает он._

_«Лжец, — говорит его противник, и глаза у него темнеют. — Что случилось с твоим братом?»_

_Ответить ему не позволяет лезвие._

Он вздрогнул в ночном воздухе, рука взметнулась было к горлу, но на полпути замерла — Раш спохватился и вернул ее на привычное место, за шиворот, до боли вцепляясь пальцами в плечо, а тем временем бешеное скачущее в груди сердце постепенно успокаивалось. Субъективность не имеет значения. Именно это и делало ее субъективной. Так, похоже, его логические построения начинают ходить по кругу. Никогда это не было хорошим признаком.

Как отнеслась бы Глория к тому, что происходит с ним? Как восприняла бы то, каким он стал — заперт в ловушке отвратительно безликих чистых белых комнат, все атрибуты жизни упрятал в коробках за запертой дверью, которую он открывал как можно реже и о которой старался даже не вспоминать? Что подумала бы она — то было не существенно.

Как отнесся бы ко всему его _брат_ — совсем не интересно.

Никто не может разочаровать умершего.

Это была истина.

Это была аксиома.

Мертвые по ту сторону разочарования, сострадания или гребаной жалости.

Потому что они мертвы.

В этом вся суть.

_Он нещадно грызет кончик ручки, размышляя над исчерканными математикой листами, что лежат на столе перед ним, и пытается сосредоточиться. Одновременно он пытается, блядь, бросить курить, и эта задача кажется ему совершенно непосильной. Ничего не выйдет; он и сам это понимает._

_«Ник», — окликает его Глория._

_Он не поднимает глаз._

_«Николас», — зовет она._

_Он по-прежнему не поднимает глаз._

_«Милый», — говорит она._

_Он все еще не поднимает глаз._

_Она швыряет в него резинкой для волос._

_Не отрывая взгляда от страницы на столе, он отбрасывает резинку ей обратно._

_«Обрати же на меня внимание, — говорит Глория, — от обязанностей супруга тебя никто не освобождал»._

_«Я занят, — бормочет он, не выпуская ручки изо рта и стараясь сохранить строгое выражение лица, но без особого успеха. — Ужасно, ужасно занят»._

_«О, — она встает. — Я вижу. Да, у тебя и вправду вид человека, который в данную минуту переворачивает с ног на голову основы информационной безопасности. Что ж, а я пойду заниматься ужином, хорошо?»_

_Когда она проходит мимо, он точным безошибочным движением ловит ее за запястье и смыкает пальцы вокруг рукава бледно-голубого джемпера тонкой вязки._

_«Приготовь что-нибудь отвратительно претенциозное, мать их, ладно? — просит он и, отодвинув свой стул немного назад, тянет ее за руку и усаживает к себе на колени. — Чем обычно питается американская интеллигенция?»_

_«Не думаю, что существует такое явление как американская интеллигенция», — говорит она._

_«А ты постарайся воспринимать их как шотландскую диаспору», — советует он._

_«Не лучше», — отвечает она, поправляя загнувшийся ворот его рубашки._

_«Ну вот, пожалуйста, — говорит он, — нежданно-негаданно. Оскорбление моего народа. Посмотрим, какие последствия возымеют подобные комментарии на оставшуюся часть вашего вечера»._

_«Ты обладатель прочно установившейся репутации никогда не приводить свои невразумительные угрозы в действие», — констатирует она._

_«Ну все, хватит, — с показной суровостью заявляет он. — Марш на кухню. Мне нужно заниматься математикой»._

_«Но…», — начинает она и не договаривает, потому что он поднимается на ноги, и ей приходится соскользнуть с его колен ловким движением концертирующей скрипачки._

_«Жду от тебя чего-нибудь особо впечатляющего», — говорит он и снова усаживается за стол, поправляет очки._

_«Но…», — говорит она._

_Молча он указывает своей обкусанной безникотиновой ручкой в направлении кухни._

_Она не идет на кухню. Вместо этого она стягивает со стола его бумаги._

_Он бросается за ней в погоню._

Раш высунулся из окна, опираясь локтями о подоконник, и водил ладонью туда-сюда перед глазами, а ветер обтекал его растопыренные пальцы, закручивая вокруг них воздушные потоки, ветер холодил ему кожу и ерошил волосы, забирался под рубашку. Разорвать последние связи со всем, чем он жил, будет не трудно. Он сумеет. Объективно говоря, любые связи уже не важны. Вот почему пришло время всерьез задуматься о своем инстинктивном стремлении избегать музыки. Вот почему настала пора постараться перебороть это или, если не выйдет, попробовать как-то минимизировать неминуемый ущерб. Чтобы распутать хитросплетения резонансных частот кристаллов Древних, ему понадобятся собственные резонансные частоты, необычайно много частот, базирующихся на той же музыкальной теме.

Звук и тишина.

Мелодия и гармония.

Ритм, динамика, строй и текстура.

Они так долго оставались тайными и неизведанными для него, что незаметно превратились во что-то страстно желаемое.

_У него ни малейшего представления, какой будет процедура прослушивания. Более того, он вообще не уверен, что существуют какие-либо протоколы прослушивания для соискателей на вакансию, которая, вообще-то, формально давно занята. С этим он тоже опоздал._

_По этим причинам, хотя вполне возможно, помимо этих есть куча причин еще, но когда он входит, то все в зале оборачиваются и смотрят на него, кто с учтивым, мать их, пренебрежением, а кто с прямо-таки убийственной жалостью, как будто он и сам плохо представляет, что сейчас преподнесет им — свое ли открытое сердце или же дерьма на лопате. Ну что ж. Последний вариант развития событий тоже, блядь, нельзя считать невероятным. Он ничего не говорит, потому как любые слова лишь усугубят ситуацию, а это совершенно неприемлемо._

_Гордо прошествовав сквозь враждебно настроенный зал, он усаживается за рояль и с ходу бросается в экспромт Шуберта Соль-бемоль мажор, его левая рука порхает над клавишами, выдавая ломаные трезвучья, пока правая создает мелодическое пространство. Игра его далеко не безупречна, но ему нравится думать, что есть определенный артистизм в том, как он проходит отдельные фрагменты экспромта, пусть даже ему не хватило времени отточить мастерство исполнения. А то, каким манером он из Шуберта плавно вступает в Бетховена, выстраивая для этого перехода мост собственной конструкции, кажется, вызывает в публике некоторый переполох. Возможно, такие новаторства не одобряются._

_«Так кто же ты, в самом деле?» ― вот и все, что говорит ему Глория, после того, как все заканчивается. По тону, каким был задан вопрос, ясно, что ответа она не ждет._

_«Надеюсь, я твой новый аккомпаниатор», ― тем не менее, отвечает он._

_«Очень уж нетрадиционно», ― изрекает ее преподаватель._

_Про себя Раш согласен с ним. В средние века на подобные эксперименты реагировали просто ― концертмейстеру переломали бы руки. Оксфорд гордится своими средневековыми корнями. Но сам он, Раш, не слишком ностальгирует по временам былого варварства. «Как я слышал, мнения по поводу интерпретаций могут различаться, ― говорит он, ― думаю, я вправе предложить свои услуги»._

_«А я принимаю их», ― успевает сказать Глория, прежде чем вмешательство вышестоящих разлучит их друг с другом._

_«Это ваша прерогатива», ― говорит ее наставник._

_Отставленный аккомпаниатор с изящным достоинством покидает их, а Глория тем временем протягивает Рашу ноты Шубертовского «Большого дуэта». «Многообещающее название», ― замечает он._

_«Я всегда так считала», ― отвечает она._

А ведь она могла бы ему помочь, размышлял он, высунувшись из окна, пока ветер терзал расстегнутые рукава его рубашки.

Помочь она могла бы двумя способами.

И первый стал бы решающим.

Если бы она не умерла, идея резонансных частот не оказалась бы так тяжела для него. Собственно, музыка для него всегда была в равной степени сколь желанной, столь и непереносимой. Никогда она не являлась его призванием, и он, в общем-то, о ней и не задумывался. Но проблема, как выяснилось, заключалась в обратном. Он идеально конгруэнтен музыке, даже чересчур. Возможно, начни он серьезно заниматься музыкой в том же возрасте, когда стал изучать математику, то… впрочем, какой теперь смысл гадать. В детстве у него не было ни единого гребаного шанса получить разностороннее музыкальное образование, поскольку родиться ему довелось в скверном месте, куда как сквернее того, куда он впоследствии продрал себе путь когтями и силой характера, в месте, где юным дарованиям если и преподносились какие-либо уроки, то уж точно не уроки музыкальности. Итак, он начал очень поздно. Он сел за рояль в восемнадцать, и, как следствие, все, что связывало его с музыкой, оказалось связанным с нею. Он этого так и не понял. Как и она.

Вот что во всей ситуации, что сложилась сейчас вокруг него, особенно удручало бы ее. Это, а может, объявленная на него межгалактическая охота. Ну ладно, хорошо, из-за последнего она, наверное, встревожилась бы больше всего. Но она нисколько не тревожится, никакого беспокойства _нет_ и в помине, потому что она _мертва_.

Второй способ, которым она могла бы помочь, очевиден.

С помощью фортепиано он воспроизвел бы Альтеранские аккорды и на основе этих гармонических интервалов попытался бы реконструировать что-то вроде музыкальной теории Древних, или хотя бы ее подобия, однако _она_ справилась бы с такой задачей лучше. _Намного_ лучше. Они могли бы работать над этим вдвоем, совместно. Ей бы такое понравилось.

_Он один, у себя в кабинете в передней части дома, прикованные к экрану ноутбука глаза пощипывает от напряжения и усталости, пока он скрупулезно увязывает свои мысли в стройные логические последовательности и ждет той вспышки озарения, какие нередко рождаются в ходе сооружения таких вот умственных оригами._

_Логический базис или небольшой шажок в сторону от него ― оба в равной степени важны._

_Релятивизации доказательств, естественно, как и алгебраизации, на данном этапе явно недостаточно. Сам факт, что IP=PSPACE, безусловно, вдохновляет, но вместе с тем нельзя не согласиться с консенсусом о том, что на практике арифметизация вряд ли поможет приблизиться к доказательству P=NP._

_«Этот Ми-минор постоянно звучит в моих мыслях», ― в прямо ухо ему шепчет Глория._

_От неожиданности он так сильно вздрагивает, что со стола сыпется лавина всякой подручной всячины ― долго еще, несколько секунд, каскадом летят на пол карандаши, ручки, бумаги, но он этого не видит, только слышит, потому что зажмурил глаза в доблестной попытке успокоиться и взять себя, черт возьми, в руки._

_«Извини, родной мой», ― она больше не шепчет, теперь ее голос звучит громче, откровенно успокаивающе. Она кладет ладони ему на плечи, и каким-то невероятным образом ей удается втиснуться между ним и спинкой его кресла и усесться позади него, всем телом прижимаясь к его спине в положении, наверняка ужасно неудобном. «Но тебе не помешает ненадолго отвлечься»._

_«Да ну»,― сейчас, после того, как его столь резко оторвали от размышлений, он не в состоянии выстроить даже бледного подобия вербальной обороны. Фокус внимания обладает собственной инерцией, и трудно разобраться с ходу, куда его следует перенаправить, если теория сложности вычислений, над которой ты только что раздумывал, внезапно испаряется в никуда._

_«Ты бы точно не выжил в первобытные времена, ― она обхватывает его руками в кольцо объятий и упирается подбородком ему в плечо. ― Какой-нибудь мастодонт подкрался бы и съел тебя, пока ты изобретаешь рычаг»._

_«Не думаю, что мастодонты питались первобытными мужчинами», ― отвечает он, поглядывая на беспорядочную кучу бумаг и письменных принадлежностей на полу возле рабочего стола._

_«Верно, ― говорит Глория. ― Ты, конечно же, прав, как всегда. Не сомневаюсь, первобытные женщины были гораздо вкуснее»._

_«Ты знаешь, что я думаю по поводу фактических ошибок»._

_«Даже если они делаются целенаправленно, дабы послужить основой гендерных острот?»_

_«Хм», ― осуждающе хмыкает он._

_«Ты же понимаешь, что сейчас, в темноте, выглядишь слегка безумным, не так ли? ― бормочет она, поглаживая пальцами его растрепанные волосы. ― Почему ты не включил свет, когда зашло солнце?»_

_Он вскидывает голову и только тут осознает, что она совершенно права. Единственными источниками света в комнате были включенный монитор его лэптопа и косой луч люстры из коридора._

_«Я был занят», ― говорит он._

_«Приготовь мне ужин, нелепый ты человек»._

_Он чувствует тяжесть ее волос, упавших ему на плечи._

_«Думаю, мне нужно взвесить все за и против», ― отвечает он._

_«В качестве благодарности могу предложить невероятно стильную и чрезвычайно необходимую тебе стрижку»._

_«Не вижу, какая в том польза для меня лично. Ведь любоваться моей стрижкой предстоит тебе»._

_«Убеждена, что только твои замечательные волосы и отменный гардероб не дают тебе окончательно превратиться в страшилище и распугать всех бредящих математикой старшекурсников._

_Ее предположение кажется ему совершенно смехотворным._

_«Вне зависимости от состояния моей прически, ― сухо произносит он, ― мои студенты хорошо подготовлены, так что с завтрашним экзаменом по Дискретной математике они справятся._

_«Тогда воистину настало время для стрижки», ― объявляет Глория._

Ему придется пройти через это одному.

Ему придется пройти через это без нее.

Он знает.

Всегда знал.

С фортепиано будет проще. Ведь нужно будет воссоздавать аккорды. Это можно сделать и на бумаге, хоть сию минуту, но чтобы мысленно воспроизводить аккорды, да еще с заданной точностью, потребуется огромная концентрация внимания вкупе с устойчивым поддержанием психической энергии, а вряд ли сейчас он способен на такое в отношении чего-либо тонального, особенно если вспомнить тот злосчастный инцидент на похоронах и еще более злосчастный инцидент в квартире Янга. Если же _проигрывать_ ноты на фортепиано, то, возможно, получится _не думать_ о них, и все пройдет гораздо легче, вот почему ему так нужно пианино.

Как только аккорды будут воспроизведены, он экстраполирует на них основы музыкальной теории и воссоздаст полифонические текстуры, которые слышал там, на Альтере. В принципе, тут тоже _можно_ бы обойтись без фортепиано, но он предпочел бы так не делать. В целом, имея такую базу, уже можно будет оценить архитектуру кода и грубо наметить карту соответствий между программным обеспечением и технико-аппаратной составляющей, а затем приступать к мелодиям и гармониям.

С фортепиано будет проще.

С фортепиано всегда было проще.

_Ля-бемоль мажор и троичный ритм. Номер восемь в До-минор. Опус тринадцать. Она садится рядом. Очень близко к нему, на его скамеечку. Она ничего не говорит. Не говорит до тех пор, пока он не заканчивает вторую часть. Потом она произносит: «Я думаю, нам пора это обсудить», ― она произносит это прежде, чем он успевает приступить к третьей части._

_«Да, ― он роняет руки на клавиши. ― Согласен»._

_«Ты уже просмотрел те бумаги, которые нам выдали?»_

_«Нет, ― отвечает он. ― Пока нет»._

_«Мне…», ― начинает она и смотрит в пустое пространство противоположной стены._

_Он молчит, он смотрит на фортепиано._

_«Мне кажется, тебе не стоит их читать», ― говорит она._

_«Тебе кажется, мне не стоит их читать?» ― эхом повторяет он вслед за ней._

_«Да, не стоит, ― говорит она. ― Я сама вкратце перескажу все, что тебе нужно знать. В клинических параметрах ориентироваться не трудно, они оптимизированы в довольно простые алгоритмы»._

_«В самом деле», ― говорит он, пытаясь определиться, насколько это соответствует действительности ― потому как лично у него о медицине сложилось впечатление как о чем-то безнадежно запутанном и не имеющем под собой никаких достоверных доказательств, кроме анекдотических. «Не представляю, как такое возможно»._

_«Для того и существуют рандомизированные контролируемые клинические исследования, дорогой»._

_Верно. Только конечной точкой таких исследований обычно является смерть. И ему совсем не хочется, чтобы она становилась частью набора данных, которые определят следующий этап клинических испытаний. Но она все равно станет, вне зависимости от того, как все сложится._

_«И поэтому тебе не хочется, чтобы я это читал?» ― спрашивает он, и глаза его сощуриваются, когда он смотрит на нее._

_«Ну, там слишком уж все однозначно, ― говорит Глория, поза ее небрежна, но голос немного дрожит, ― и потом, ты так занят»._

_«Это просто смешно», ― выпаливает он, раня ее. Его тон крайне резкий, полный яростного, уничтожающего презрения._

_Она вздрагивает._

_«Это просто смешно», ― повторяет он. На тот раз его слова звучат еле слышно, потому что он остро, отчаянно боится, что все это вовсе не смешно._

_Она отворачивается от него. И в этом — ничего хорошего. Она всегда так делает, когда плачет. Он ведет себя как настоящая скотина. Да он, в общем-то, скотина и есть. Очень хочется встать и уйти, чтобы не видеть ее поникших плеч. Но он не уходит. Он сможет, блядь, взять себя в руки. Ради нее. Скорее всего. Скорее всего, сможет. Есть некоторая вероятность, что сможет._

_«Я не… ― начинает он, чувствуя себя до отвращения виноватым, ― мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты думала, будто я…»_

_«Не читай эти бумаги, ― просит она уже после того, как он погружается в вязкое болото ненависти к самому себе. Голос у нее высокий и срывающийся, и теперь он точно знает, что она плачет. ― Не читай», ― повторяет она, слова ее звучат глухо, почти невнятно. «Я не хочу, чтобы ты их читал»._

_Чуть оттолкнувшись от коврика ногой, он пододвигается боком вплотную к ней, и теперь они сидят плечом к плечу._

_Он лицом к фортепиано._

_Она лицом в пустоту комнаты._

_«Почему нет?» ― он спрашивает о том, о чем следовало спросить с самого начала._

_«Потому что, родной мой, ― говорит она, ― все выглядит не слишком хорошо»._

_«А», ― беззвучно отвечает он. Должно быть, все выглядит чрезвычайно плохо._

_«Но все эти отчеты… знаешь, это ведь просто цифры», ― шепчет она сквозь слезы._

_Не доверяя самому себе и своим реакциям, он не решается ответить._

_«Они ровным счетом ничего не значат», ― говорит она._

_На самом деле цифры всегда значат что-то предельно конкретное, но он ей этого не говорит._

_«Клинические исходы других пациентов вовсе не обязательно воспроизводятся в каждом индивидуальном случае», ― продолжает она._

_«Верно», ― говорит он._

_Кажется, ее это слегка ободряет._

_Его самого это не ободряет нисколько._

Запустив растопыренные пальцы рук в волосы, он захватил пряди на висках в кулаки и стиснул их, а ветер играл торчавшими между пальцев кончиками волос. Пришлось зажмурить глаза, чтобы отгородиться от уличного света, даже сейчас, ночью, слишком яркого для него. Он близок к завершению. После взлома финального шеврона его существование уже не будет прежним. Он чувствовал это. Ничто не останется таким, как сейчас, не законсервируется в этом адском заключении, нарушаемом лишь планами на ужин с его одиноким, израненным соседом.

Быть может…

Быть может, Джексон прав.

Быть может, как только он решит свою загадку, быть может, тогда…

Быть может, его отпустит.

Быть может, математика его отпустит.

Быть может, КЗВ его отпустит.

Джексон поможет.

Быть может, после того, как все закончится, Раш отправится на Атлантиду. И будет работать там с Шеппардом. Шеппард _нравился_ ему, с его сдержанной, неброской целеустремленностью, с его неподдельной радостью от математики и странной, печальной любовью к тому странному, печальному городу, которого Раш никогда не видел.

Быть может, он пойдет вслед за проектом «Икар», куда бы тот не увел их. И будет работать там с Телфордом. Телфорд _нравился_ ему, с его бешеным драйвом, с его жесткими глазами и безграничной, необозримой силой духа.

Тратить время на выяснение вариантов трудовой занятости, которые мог бы предложить ему Люшианский Альянс, смысла не было.

Разгадав загадку последнего шеврона, можно будет двигаться далее. Хоть куда-нибудь.

_Ля-бемоль мажор и троичный ритм. Номер восемь в До-минор. Опус тринадцать. Он плотно застрял на этой музыкальной теме. Хочет выбросить ее из головы, но та никак не уходит._

_«В последнее время ты постоянно играешь Бетховена», ― в дверном проеме появляется Глория, и слова ее лакируют мягким лоском все шесть недель его навязчивой, беспросветной одержимости Патетической сонатой. «Всегда подозревала, что такое случится»._

_«Подозревала?» ― переспрашивает он._

_«Чрезвычайно», ― подтверждает она, но не объясняет, что имеет в виду._

_В комнате темно, и ему не должно быть заметно, до чего она стала хрупка._

_Он продолжает играть._

Раш отошел от окна, скользнул вниз и уселся на пол, прислонившись спиной к много раз крашеной стене, на которой чернели строки еще одного разгаданного им шифра. Локтем он оперся о колено, основание ладони прижал к нывшему виску и глядел в небо, на далекую россыпь звезд. Он слушал ветер. Сон все не приходил, и временами начинало казаться, что сон не придет никогда. Как правило, немного поспать ему удавалось лишь под утро, когда с другой стороны здания поднималось солнце, и асфальт под окнами начинал выкрашиваться в цвет глубокой тени. Ночь же всегда была для него значительно тяжелее.

_«Ник, ― говорит она, ― что случилось с твоим братом?»_

_«Почему ты спрашиваешь?» ― он смотрит на белые просторы снега, которым укутан город Рочестер****, штат Миннесота. Снег блестит под лунным светом по ту сторону закрытого окна. На нее Раш не смотрит; не смотрит на ее волосы, такие искусственные, темные и непривычные, что рассыпались сейчас по ее подушке, но в оконном стекле ему все равно видно их отражение, как мрачное пятно поверх ледяного пейзажа. «Это не важно»._

_Она долго не отвечает. Когда же она заговаривает, ее голос звенит от напряжения: «Это важно для меня. Очень важно»._

_«Почему?» ― интересуется он, не глядя на нее и уже размышляя о шевронах и прочих тайнах, о которых ему не полагалось знать. Размышляя о шифрах, о Звездных Вратах, об искривлении времени и пространства и о многом другом, что было на флэшке, которую Дэвид Телфорд передал ему пару месяцев назад._

_«Потому что мне не хочется стать кем-то вроде него», ― говорит она._

_Он зажмуривает глаза. «О чем ты?» ― спрашивает он, когда способность говорить возвращается к нему._

_«Да так», ― шепчет она._

_Проходит немало времени, прежде чем он находит в себе силы отвернуться от окна._

_Когда же он, наконец, оборачивается, то натыкается на ее взгляд. «Ну же, родной мой, ― говорит она. ― Пойдем, спустимся в холл и будем вести себя непростительно претенциозно. А ты сможешь заменить того посредственного пианиста»._

_У нее не получается скрыть от него свой страх, и его тревожит то, что она пытается это сделать._

_Шагнув вперед, он протягивает руки и поднимает ее с больничной койки._

Оторвав взгляд от окна, Раш обернулся к исписанной стене. Затем, не без определенных трудностей с координацией, поднялся на ноги, подвел черту под своей предыдущей работой и, на случай, если забудет, пририсовал к ней стрелку, над которой сверху написал: «Не закрашивать». Потом снова уселся на пол и выбрал из кучи маркеров тот, у которого был более тонкий кончик.

На стене, на уровне глаз он прочертил пять параллельных горизонтальных линий и, прежде чем занести над ними руку с маркером пару мгновений задумчиво глядел на них. Наверно, следует изобрести альтернативную систему обозначений индикации резонансных частот.

Пожалуй, об этом стоит задуматься.

Руки его порхали почти над полом, возле самого основания стены.

_Он лежит на спине, уставившись в тускло освещенный потолок. Здесь не темно. Здесь никогда не бывает темно. Здесь никогда не бывает тихо, и он не может здесь спать. «Знаешь, ты можешь снять это, ― бормочет он прямо в запах ее искусственных волос. ― Эту штуку», ― он мягко гладит ровные коричневые пряди._

_«Я знаю, ― говорит она, лежа на нем сверху. ― Но без него мне не нравится»._

_«Да ну, ― он проводит ладонями вдоль мягких изгибов ее позвоночника, ― ты всегда была ужасно тщеславна, родная моя»._

_«Это приходит с профессией», ― она утыкается носом ему в плечо, и потому, как напрягаются мышцы ее лица, он догадывается, что она улыбается._

_Ему кажется, будто он сейчас умирает. И лучше бы так оно и было. «Как ты себя чувствуешь?» ― спрашивает он._

_«Нормально, ―шепчет она в ответ. ― Это завтра я буду совсем разбитой»._

_«Да, знаю», ― говорит он._

_Они затихают. Она дышит так легко и незаметно, что ему трудно понять, а не заснула ли она. И всегда так было._

_«Ник, ― шепчет она. ― Ты ведь не забыл его?»_

_Сдержать болезненную гримасу, которая искажает ему лицо, не удается, и он лишь надеется, что она не смотрит на него. Наверное, не смотрит. «Нет», ― отвечает он спустя время, когда уже может протолкнуть звук сквозь перехваченные судорогой голосовые связки._

_«Ты не забудешь меня?» ― шепчет она._

_Ответить он не в силах, только крепко обхватывает ее руками._

Нужно пианино, но пианино у него нет, и раз все равно не уснуть, то почему бы не попробовать еще один вариант. Хотя это может обернуться ошибкой, радикальной ошибкой, которая может повлечь окончательную потерю контроля над собой. Едва слышно он начал насвистывать До-мажорную гамму, а руки его проигрывали то же самое на полу у основания стены, и синхронизировать звук с движениями пальцев у него выходило идеально.

Вот и хорошо.

Вполне может сработать.

Наверно удастся перевести это в медленную и логическую прогрессию.

А дальше, шаг за шагом, тщательно и осторожно дойти до сути и решить шифр.

У него получится. Проблем быть не должно.

Неторопливо он приступил к До-минорной гамме.

_«Насвисти мне ля, дорогой, кто-то увел у меня мой тюнер. Или же я сама где-то оставила его»._

_«Признайся, ― говорит он, ― ты вышла за меня только ради моих ушей»._

_«А ты женился на мне ради моих волос. Не вижу разницы»._

_«Я женился на тебе вовсе не из-за волос», ― протестует он и, хотя он с головой увяз в разборе логических последовательностей штурмующих трудности математики старшекурсников, но уступает ее просьбе и начинает насвистывать._

_«Из тебя ужасный лгун, родной мой», ― Глория прислоняется к косяку двери и складывает руки на груди, скрипка зажата у нее под мышкой, и она выглядит такой хрупкой с этими темными волосами и в темной же вязаной кофте, в которую сейчас кутается. Она грустно усмехается. «Тебе совсем не нравится»._

_«Мне нравится, ― говорит он. ― Нравится. Это ведь… эм-м… очень модно, да?» ― он опускает взгляд перед собой, на экзаменационные работы, проверкой которых сейчас занят._

_«А теперь ты решил поиграть в угадывания. Как будто у тебя есть представление о том, что модно, а что нет»._

_«Я возмущен, ― он не отрывается от проверки работ, но в то же время улыбается ей. ― Я прекрасно ориентируюсь в модных тенденциях практически в любой области»._

_«Ты же едва способен уловить разницу между платьем и юбкой, а уж…»_

_«Это случилось лишь однажды. Много лет назад. А ты все никак не хочешь позабыть тот случай, да?»_

_«И не собираюсь, нет»._

_Он не поднимает взгляда, но знает, что она все еще там, в дверях, глядит на него._

_«Дело не в том, что мне не нравится твой парик, ― говорит он. Хотел бы он сейчас поднять глаза и посмотреть на нее, но он знает, что не сможет, не сможет. ― Просто я скучаю по твоим светлым волосам. Вот и все»._

_«Они вырастут снова», ― тихо обещает она. Краем глаза он видит, как она перебирает пальцами пряди парика._

_«Конечно, ― говорит он. ― Конечно, вырастут»._

_На мгновение он отворачивается, а когда оборачивается к ней снова, то дверной проем темен, ее уже нет._

Всю ночь и долгие часы раннего утра он просидел на полу своей пустой необустроенной квартиры, дожидаясь, когда наступит семь утра. В этот час парковка под окном начинала приобретать обычный для нее не вдохновляющий серый оттенок, далекие горы на горизонте выкрашивались безнадежным цветом умбры, а Янг, скорее всего, уже поднимался с постели.

Необходимо пианино.

И Янг, пожалуй, сумеет его раздобыть.

Должно же отыскаться в Колорадо-Спрингс гребаное пианино.

После невнятных попыток без помощи зеркала привести свои волосы в порядок, Раш встал, вышел на лестничную площадку и направился к квартире Янга.

Стучать пришлось дольше, чем обычно.

Затем дверь приоткрылась, сначала немного, а спустя мгновение ― чуть шире.

― Мне казалось, завтрак у нас намечался на более поздний час, ― произнес Янг, распахивая дверь. ― А сейчас… ― тут он резко замолчал.

Раш заметил, что сосед одет в свободную футболку и мятые хлопчатобумажные штаны с тонким голубым узором.  
― Я не вовремя, ― понял он. ― Ты еще спал. ― Наверно, сегодня был выходной.

― Почему бы тебе не зайти, ― пригласил Янг.

― Не нужно мне заходить, ― возразил Раш. ― Мне нужно пианино.

― Заходи давай, ― снова сказал Янг.

Раш шагнул вперед.

*****  
Примечания переводчика:  
* ― «We must trust to nothing but facts». Цитата Антуана Лавуазье;  
** ― Floreat Magdalena (лат) ― «Процветай, Магдалина», девиз Оксфордского колледжа Магдалины;  
*** ― Manners Maykth Man (англ) ― «Манеры делают человека», девиз Оксфордского Нью-Колледжа;  
**** ― в Рочестере расположена всемирно известная клиника Мейо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе содержатся цитата Лавуазье и аллюзии на Томаса Элиота.


	34. Chapter 34

_В густеющем от пепла воздухе гудение их небольшого самолета все больше походит на хныканье. Янг чувствует, как сражается с пеплом мотор, сражается с доблестью, которая так странна и даже как-то неуместна для двигателя, запертого в ловушке помпезной гоа’улдской роскоши. Панель управления начинает подтормаживать и плохо слушаться приказов._

_Силы Шестого Дома открывают по ним огонь._

_«Где твой тел’так?» — непринужденно спрашивает Кива, как будто ей просто любопытно, как будто от ответа Янга ничего не зависит._

_«Недалеко», — неспешно тянет он._

_Кива улыбается, но взгляд у нее пугающий._

Когда кто-то забарабанил в дверь, Янг дернулся, словно от толчка, и проснулся. Ошметки перекореженных сновидений не отпускали, и хотя он изо всех сил старался прогнать эти воспоминания, особенно последнее, однако перед глазами по-прежнему стояло красноватое небо с порхавшими в воздухе хлопьями пепла. Наконец ему удалось прийти в себя настолько, чтобы сообразить, что лежит он у себя в гостиной, на собственном диване, на котором уснул вчера, так и не добравшись до кровати, и что сейчас, кажется, раннее утро субботы, и тогда Янг приподнялся и сел, морщась от болезненного прострела в занемевшей за ночь пояснице.

Он кинул взгляд на экран телефона.

Ну да, точно, суббота.

И да, ровно семь, черт побери, утра.

Учитывая время суток и настырность, с которой продолжали грохотать в дверь, то с вероятностью процентов в шестьдесят можно было предположить, что неизвестным утренним визитером окажется Раш, другие тридцать процентов Янг бы поставил на то, что это Вала, ну и последние десять — что приперся Митчелл. А поскольку ему было отлично известно, что Джексон не любитель подниматься в раннюю рань, то его Янг с уверенностью из списка исключил.

Когда он дохромал до двери и распахнул ее, его взору предстал Раш.  
— Мне казалось, завтрак у нас намечался на более поздний час, ― пробурчал Янг. ― А сейчас… — на этом все его слова и мысли улетучились, испаряясь в ничто. Раш выглядел просто ужасно. Хотя нет. «Ужасно» Раш выглядел последние недельки, эдак, две. Сейчас же с ним творилось что-то иное. Глаза у математика были красные и воспаленные, сам он был бледен, как полотно, а одежда на нем была та же, что и вчера — джинсы и белая рубашка с расстегнутыми рукавами, задранными до локтей. Но необычным было вовсе не это, хотя парень словно бы иллюстрировал собой ходячую социальную рекламу, предостерегавшую о вреде недосыпания. Он был босым. Вот _это_ точно что-то новенькое. А еще Раш казался до ужаса взвинченным, что, в общем-то, пусть и не было в новинку, но сегодня стало как-то уж особенно заметно.

― Я не вовремя, ― сказал Раш. ― Ты еще спал.

― Почему бы тебе не зайти, ― предложил Янг. Его не покидало ощущение, что он смотрит на противопехотную мину, которая только и ждет случая разрядиться.

― Не нужно мне заходить, ― странно менторским тоном объявил Раш. ― Мне нужно пианино.

Ему нужно _пианино_? Насколько Янг помнил, парень жаловался на плохо объяснимую, но чрезвычайно сильную неприязнь к музыке. Не просто к какому-то отдельному виду музыки, а к музыке вообще, как… к культурному явлению. Или что-то вроде того.

― Заходи давай, ― снова пригласил Янг, чтобы затащить Раша с чертовой лестничной площадки к себе, прежде чем тот оборвет разговор, развернется и уйдет прочь.

Раш шагнул внутрь.

Янг закрыл за ним дверь.  
― Выглядишь совсем паршиво.

― Разве? — отсутствующе переспросил Раш и привычным жестом правой рукой полез себе за шиворот, а сам неодобрительно сощурился на смятый Янгов диван и включенный телевизор, который едва слышно бормотал, бодро рекламируя какое-то фитнесс-приспособление.

― Да, — с нажимом подтвердил Янг.

― Я в порядке, — заверил Раш, словно и в самом деле думал, будто Янга это убедит. — Мне нужно пианино.

― Угу, — сказал Янг, — это я понял. — Он все пытался найти способ взбодриться и привести себя в состояние боевой готовности, но ничего не получалось. Хорошо бы выпить кофе, но как это сделать, чтобы Рашу кофе не предлагать, Янг так и не придумал.  
— Отчаянный… — начал он.

Вяло отмахнувшись, Раш прошагал через комнату и подошел к окну, чтобы закрутить планки жалюзи. То, что математик не стал отпускать свои любимые едкие шпильки, Янга не на шутку встревожило. Что-то необычное было в том, как Раш, поникнув, молча стоял возле окна, придерживаясь за стену ладонью.

― С чего вдруг тебе понадобилось пианино? — поинтересовался Янг.

Раш не отозвался.

― _Зачем_ тебе понадобилось _пианино_? — Янг повторил вопрос медленнее и с бóльшим выражением.

― Не ради забавы, уверяю тебя, — ответил Раш.

Слабый намек на язвительность Янга немного ободрил.  
― Оно нужно для расшифровки следующего шифра? — догадался он.

― Да, — подтвердил Раш, его рука ненадолго оставила в покое плечо и переместилась к виску, но тут же вернулась обратно за шиворот. — Разумеется, оно нужно мне ради шифра. Для чего же еще?

Скрестив руки на груди, Янг пристально рассматривал Раша, который не обращал на него ровно никакого внимания, который, похоже, не обращал внимания ни на что, кроме того, что творилось у него в голове.  
― Не проблема, сыщем тебе пианино, — пообещал Янг. — Не хочешь пока приготовить нам чего-нибудь, и за завтраком мы с тобой обсудим все как следует?

― Хорошо, — голос у Раша звучал совершенно разбито. Он рассеянно пригладил волосы рукой и оттолкнулся от стены. — Я, в общем-то, не тороплюсь.

Янг даже остолбенел, и пока математик брел на кухню, провожал его изумленным взглядом.  
― Серьезно? — вот и все, что пришло ему на ум. — Ты _не торопишься_? — ухватившись за опостылевшую поясницу, он вслед за Рашем проковылял сквозь свои полузатененные комнаты и остановился в дверях кухни. — С каких пор ты не торопишься? Да ты же не в состоянии спокойно переждать красный свет светофора.

Раш открыл холодильник.

― Ты бесишься, когда приходится дожидаться лифта.

Раш закрыл холодильник.

― Дергаешься от нетерпения, пока готовится еда.

Раш открыл дверцы буфета.

― Злишься на то, что люди вокруг слишком медленно разговаривают, а на твой взгляд, это делают все без исключения и все время.

Раш закрыл дверцы буфета.

Янг умолк.

Раш ничего не ответил. Он взялся руками за кухонную стойку и склонился над ней.

― Проклятье, Раш, — еле слышно прошептал Янг.

― Восемь, — сказал Раш.

Янг молчал.

― У меня уже есть восемь.

― Чего восемь? — шепотом переспросил Янг, но слова эти были лишь слабой попыткой отгородиться от того, что надвигалось, безнадежной попыткой, потому что он уже и сам все понял.

― Ты советовал мне помалкивать о взломанных шифрах, — сказал Раш, — я так и поступал. До сих пор. До этой минуты. Но теперь я предаю это огласке. Один из шифров я раскодировал на прошлой неделе. Один — на этой. Еще один решила Перри после того, как я преобразовал шифр в приемлемую для нее форму. Итого восемь. Восемь расшифрованы, и я предаю это огласке, поскольку насчет девятого я не уверен, а значит, восемь шифров пора передать вам. И вы получите их в готовом для использования виде, а вот последние два, как я всегда и предполагал, стоят особняком. Девятый и десятый.

― Ладно, — сказал Янг.

― Было бы безответственно дальше держать это в тайне, — говорил Раш, — и потому я предаю это огласке.

― Угу, — промычал Янг, — понятно.

С минуту они стояли молча, и в тишине комнаты слышалось лишь, как Раш, забывшись, нервно барабанит пальцами по столешнице.

― А почему девятый такой особенный? — спросил Янг.

― По многим причинам, — ответил Раш, взгляд его не отрывался от кухонной стойки, а может он смотрел на свои руки. — По многим разным причинам. — С этими словами он резко оттолкнулся от стойки и повел плечами, словно хотел стряхнуть с себя какое-то наваждение, но по-прежнему не предпринимал никаких попыток приступить к приготовлению завтрака.

― У-гм. — Янг отвернулся от него, отвернулся от кухни, скользнул взглядом по солнечным зайчикам, что неспешно ползли по доскам паркета и по бледным стенам комнат, и сквозь единственное в квартире не зашторенное Рашем окно обратил взор к далеким горам.

Хотелось бы ему быть похожим на Джексона.

Хотелось бы ему в любой ситуации сохранять трезвость рассудка и здравость суждений. Видеть мир таким, каким видел его Джексон; всегда четко понимать, как следует поступить и поступать _верно_ , уметь находить для всех и каждого нужные слова и тем сглаживать острые углы любых конфликтов; хотелось бы ему быть Джексоном с его книгами, его ромашковым чаем, его знаниями, его страстью к кофе, с его состраданием и его отзывчивостью, и с такой всеобъемлющей способностью к пониманию, что даже _Древние_ , которые никогда не вмешивались в ход вещей даже ради спасения галактики от участи бесславного, бессмысленного увядания… даже Древние не выдержали и вмешались, и не позволили ему умереть.

Хотелось бы ему быть похожим на Джексона, потому что тогда, наверно, он бы точно знал, как помочь своему соседу, которому очевидно, _ну очевидно же_ , не нравилось жить в Колорадо, и который в Колорадо никогда не приживется; который из последних сил выдерживает домашнее заключение в собственной квартире с редкими выездами на подземную базу КЗВ; который не в состоянии сказать себе «стоп» и прекратить биться над измучившей его задачей; который столь неожиданно превратился в самое ценное интеллектуальное достояние галактики и не в силах это изменить, и который не имеет ни малейшего представления о тех надеждах, что возлагает на него Неозаглавленный Комитет Номер Четыре.

Янг повернулся обратно и посмотрел на Раша, а тот стоял неподвижно и пялился в пустое пространство перед собой, словно читал в воздухе невидимые строчки.

― Когда ты последний раз покидал это чертово здание? — спросил Янг, вновь складывая руки на груди. — Когда в последний раз выезжал куда-нибудь кроме базы?

― Не вижу, какое это имеет отношение к тому, что я только что сказал, — ответил Раш.

― Думаю, тебе нужен выходной, — заявил Янг. Либо транквилизатор, подумалось ему про себя. Но сложно было представить, что подобное предложение закончится хорошо, и потому Янг предпочел его не озвучивать.

― Скажите пожалуйста, какая забота о моей вменяемости. Или это прикрытие попытки меня похитить? — с какой-то болезненной усмешкой съязвил Раш.

― Мне, конечно, нравятся параноики, отчаянный, — ответил Янг, — но нет. Тебе точно пора выбраться из своего проклятого жилища, хоть ненадолго. Так что сообрази нам, пока я принимаю душ, какой-нибудь впечатляющий омлет или что там еще, а потом мы с тобой рванем за флажки, лады?

Раш кивнул и развернулся к холодильнику.

Янг оттолкнулся от косяка, возвратился в гостиную и, прихрамывая, немного поблуждал там в поисках своего телефона, который в конце концов обнаружился чуть ли не под диваном. Медленно и осторожно Янгу удалось опуститься на одно колено, достать мобильник и снова подняться на ноги, даже не сильно употев при этом.

Первым делом он позвонил в диспетчерскую базы КЗВ.

Если бы ему повезло нарваться на Харримана, то Янг бы без особых проблем добыл себе разрешение вытащить Раша на денек из домашнего заточения. Но к несчастью ему не повезло. Сегодня дежурил какой-то незнакомый Янгу тип, который вместо допуска наградил его пинком под зад. И, по правде говоря, с ним трудно было не согласиться, поскольку любой младший офицер, обладавший каплей здравого смысла, обязан был ответить отказом на просьбу выгулять ученого, который по всем спискам проходил как высокоприоритетный объект похищения.

Лишь один человек на свете обладал достаточным влиянием, чтобы помочь Янгу разрулить это дерьмо.

Плотно прикрыв за собой дверь ванной и отвернув кран, Янг, в относительной конфиденциальности, обеспеченной шумом льющейся воды, набрал номер Джексона.

Джексон отозвался лишь после шестого гудка.  
― Что? — во всяком случае, слово, неразборчиво прозвучавшее в трубке, показалось Янгу похожим на «что». А может, это было не «что», может, лингвист так поздоровался с ним на каком-то чужом языке, и это приветствие звучало почти как английское «что». Пока Янг раздумывал над этим вопросом, Джексон невнятно пробормотал:  
— Я же сказал, что ни на какую пробежку с тобой не пойду, так что _отстань_.

― Джексон? — Янг ненадолго оторвал мобильник от уха и посмотрел на экран, чтобы удостовериться, что не ошибся номером и позвонил нужному человеку.

― Угу-м, — ответил Джексон. — Чего?

― Дэниел, — рявкнул в трубку Янг, — ты там в порядке?

― _Нет_ , — нечленораздельно мычал тот. — Кофе.

― Дэниел, — немного спокойнее повторил Янг, уже убеждаясь, что Джексона в эту минуту никто не пытается захватить в плен.

Будем надеяться.

― Который час? — спросил Джексон, и на этот раз его слова больше походили на человеческую речь. — Что происходит? Вторжение на планету?

― Хм, нет, — ответил Янг. — Во всяком случае, мне об этом не известно.

― Чума какая-нибудь? — бормотал Джексон.

― Да нет, — сказал Янг.

― С пространством, временем, пространством-временем все нормально?

― Насколько я могу судить, да, — заверил Янг.

― Тогда почему ты _звонишь_ _мне_ в семь утра?

― Да уж, ты действительно не ранняя пташка, — усмехнулся Янг. — Митчелл _не врал_.

Митчелл частенько добродушно плакался ему на то, сколько усилий приходится затрачивать, чтобы привести Джексона в вертикальное положение и вменяемое состояние сознания к девяти часам утра.

― Нет. И никогда не делал из этого тайны, — буркнул Джексон. — Эверетт, ты?

― Ага, — подтвердил Янг. — Твой мобильник что, не показывает, кто звонит?

― Один излишне возбудимый медалист Филдса расколошматил переднюю панель моего телефона. И потому без очков тут сложно что-либо разобрать. И без кофе. Я вообще не могу читать без кофе.

― Ясно, — сказал Янг.

― Я думал, ты Вала.

― Я не Вала, — сказал Янг.

― Ну да, — согласился Джексон.

― Дэниел, — начал Янг. — Мне нужна услуга.

― Она нужна тебе прямо сейчас? — сонно пробормотал тот в ответ.

― Ага, — сказал Янг. — Понимаешь, хочу вытащить моего соседа на денек из этого проклятущего дома.

― А что такое? — спросил Джексон.

― Потому что еще немного, и он окончательно свихнется.

― Он что, плохо выглядит? — тон Джексона стал серьезнее.

― Не просто плохо, а очень плохо, — сказал Янг.

― Кто там дежурным сегодня? — спросил Джексон.

― Не Харриман.

― Ясно, — сказал Джексон, — дай мне позвонить Джеку, попрошу его уладить это.

― Спасибо, — поблагодарил Янг.

― Не за что, — отозвался Джексон.

― Извини, что разбудил.

― Да брось, — протянул, зевая, Джексон, — не извиняйся. Спать скучно.

― Как скажешь, Джексон.

― Дэниел.

― Как скажешь, Дэниел.

― Если дежурный не свяжется с тобой в течение часа, перезвони мне.

― Понял, — сказал Янг.

― Дашь знать потом, как все пройдет, — попросил Джексон.

― Угу, — пообещал Янг. — Ну бывай, до связи.

Закончив разговор, Янг стянул с себя пижаму и, старательно избегая взглядом зеркала, шагнул под душ. Намыливая шампунем голову, он все пытался разработать план дальнейших действий. У него не было иллюзий, будто один проведенный за пределами опостылевшей квартиры выходной решит все проблемы Раша. Та паршивая ситуация, в которой парень оказался, в обозримом будущем вряд ли поменяется, разве только Люшианский Альянс сумеет самостоятельно разблокировать адрес девятого шеврона и с помощью того похищенного астрофизика дорваться до всего, к чему они так стремятся. Но такой вариант представлялся Янгу крайне маловероятным, поскольку Альянс был славен не тем, что умел разгадывать загадки, стратегия люшианцев заключалась в другом — воровать то, что разгадали другие.

Янг вздохнул.

Тем не менее оставался шанс, что смена обстановки хотя бы на день даст Рашу передышку, чтобы собраться силами и слегка затормозить прогрессирование некоторых внутренних проблем, которые у соседа скорым темпом явно прут вперед. Так что выходной — это, пожалуй, лучшее, что Янг может для парня сделать, по крайней мере, на данный момент.

Покончив с душем, он натянул джинсы и чистую футболку и вернулся на кухню, где томительно вкусно пахло шикарным заварным кофе, который когда-то принес ему Джексон.

Изящными, точными, выверенными движениями, плохо сочетавшимися с загнанным выражением лица, Раш нарезал длинные зеленые стебли.

Какое-то время Янг стоял и молча наблюдал за ним, охваченный приступом острого сочувствия.

Раш обернулся к нему. В том, как математик вскинул брови, читалась лишь малая толика его обычной надменности.

― У меня есть шнитт-лук? — Янг указал взглядом на зеленые стебли.

― А ты, оказывается, знаешь, что такое шнитт-лук? — отозвался Раш. — Я поражен.

― Чертовски уверен, что покупал его не я.

― Его купила Вала, — ответил Раш.

― Вы, ребята, не иначе как координируетесь между собой касательно этих закупок? Уж я точно не просил покупать мне шнитт-лук.

― Нам незачем «координироваться», — говорил Раш, пока его нож с легким поскрипыванием размеренно шинковал зелень. — Вала обожает ходить по магазинам, и потом, у нее замечательный, постоянно развивающийся вкус.

― Реально не понимаю, как я дошел до того, чтобы превратиться в парня, в холодильнике которого водится шнитт-лук, — Янг, хромая, обошел Раша и доковылял до кухонной стойки с намерением на нее взобраться.

― Не стоит присваивать себе чужие заслуги, — Раш высыпал нарезанный лук в миску с разбитыми яйцами и как-то безжизненно начал взбивать их.

― А Вале откуда про этот лук знать? — подивился Янг.

― Оттуда же, откуда ей известно о двигателях внутреннего сгорания, модных летних топах, системе математических обозначений, любовных романах, правилах игры в шахматы и пустыне Гоби, — разъяснил Раш, пока включал плиту.

― «Космо», — догадался Янг.

― Точно. Как я слышал, недавно они посвятили двигателям внутреннего сгорания отдельный тематический раздел, — сказал Раш.

― Да в жизни в такое не поверю, отчаянный. Разве что… погоди-ка. Что это было? Ты, никак, вздумал меня подколоть? — спросил Янг, жалея, что не догадался прихватить с собой кофе до того, как взгромоздиться на стойку.

― Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — Раш сбрызнул сковородку водой и неторопливо потягивал свой кофе, наблюдая за тем, как капельки воды бегают по разогретой поверхности.

― Как же, — ворчал Янг, с тоской поглядывая на чашку кофе в руках Раша, — я тебя как облупленного знаю.

― Да-да, — Раш покосился на него и поставил свою чашку на стол, схватил другую, налил в нее кофе из кофеварки и протянул Янгу.

Янг аккуратно принял чашку из его рук.  
― Спасибо, — поблагодарил он.

Вылив половину яичной массы на разогретую сковороду, Раш несколько раз встряхнул ее, добавил нарезанные грибы и тертый сыр, снова встряхнул, а после одним ловким движением перекинул готовое блюдо на тарелку. Весь процесс занял у него примерно сорок пять секунд.

― Ничего себе, техника, — восхитился Янг, когда Раш протянул ему порцию безукоризненного омлета.

― Можно подумать, ты в этом что-то понимаешь, — Раш снова развернулся к плите, чтобы вылить на сковородку оставшуюся часть яичной смеси.

― Эй, — запротестовал Янг. — Я, если хочешь знать, смотрю много кулинарных передач.

― Зачем? — слегка удивился Раш.

― На случай, — сказал Янг.

― На случай, — повторил Раш.

― Потом, мне это интересно, — сказал Янг. — Плюс бессонница, — добавил он. — Короче, ты чертовски хорош в этом деле. Пожалуй, даже мог бы вести собственное кулинарное шоу. «Готовим с высокомерным засранцем».

Раш вздернул брови и молча окатил его презрительным взглядом, затем перекинул вторую порцию омлета на тарелку и выключил плиту.

― А что? — продолжал Янг. — Я бы твое шоу с удовольствием посмотрел. — Со своего места на стойке, где он сидел, Янг потянулся, выдвинул один из ящичков, достал оттуда вилку и передал ее Рашу.

К поеданию омлета Раш приступил с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом, чем обычно.

― Тебя что-то _беспокоит_ , отчаянный? — спросил Янг, пока жевал свою порцию восхитительного, как обычно, омлета. — Что-нибудь случилось?

― Нет, — Раш не смотрел на него, отвернувшись, невидящим взглядом он уставился на дорожку солнечных пятен на полу соседней комнаты.

― А что там за история с пианино, не хочешь рассказать?

― Мне нужно пианино, — ответил Раш. — Вот и все.

― Пианино как-то не очень вяжется с шифрами, — заметил Янг, придумав, наконец, способ подойти к вопросу, не затрагивая тему отвращения Раша к музыке.

― Он тональный, — пояснил Раш, откладывая вилку. — Этот шифр тональный.

Янг задумчиво отправил в рот очередной кусок омлета. То, что шифр тональный, плохо объясняло, почему у Раша такой вид, словно его переехал грузовик.  
― Ясно, — сказал Янг. — Когда тебе понадобится пианино?

― Не сегодня, — Раш по-прежнему не глядел на него, — но вскоре.

― А когда ты получишь пианино, как думаешь, сколько времени у тебя уйдет, чтобы взломать шифр? — осторожно поинтересовался Янг.

― Не имею представления. Может быть, я решу эту проблему за день, — ответил Раш. — А может, не решу ее никогда.

Они замолчали. Янг сидел и смотрел на Раша, который безучастно таращился себе в тарелку.

Свою порцию Янг уже прикончил.

― Чертовски уверен, что ты ее решишь, отчаянный, — произнес наконец Янг.

― Да ну, не сомневаюсь, для _тебя_ все просто и понятно, — Раш не поднял глаз от своего надкусанного омлета. — И хватит уже, мать твою, называть меня «отчаянный».

― А что не так с «отчаянным»? — спросил Янг.

― Это же _откровенная_ ирония, — Раш вяло принялся жевать.

― Нисколько, — запротестовал Янг. Вообще-то да, чуть-чуть. — _Никакая_ это не ирония, — твердо продолжал он. — Голову дам на отсечение, что ты самый отчаянный из всех отчаянных математиков.

― И что это было, сентенция? — фыркнул Раш. — Как-то не похоже.

― А не пошел бы ты спать, — огрызнулся на него Янг.

― А не пошел бы ты искать свой костыль, — не остался в долгу Раш, накалывая на вилку очередной кусок.

Янг закатил глаза.  
― Тебя, видать, не переспоришь, не так ли? — спросил он.

Резко отвернувшись, Раш уставился взглядом куда-то за открытую дверь кухни.  
― Нет, — сказал он. — Полагаю, не переспорить.

Серия громких гудков, которыми в наступившей тишине разразился телефон Янга, заставила Раша поморщиться.

Первым делом отключив у телефона звук, Янг лишь затем посмотрел на номер звонившего и ответил на звонок.

― Янг слушает, — произнес он в трубку.

― Полковник, с вами говорит рядовой Даннинг из субботней группы прикрытия, — отозвался голос на том конце линии. Имя парня Янгу было незнакомо, но по выходным всегда наблюдалась определенная ротация дежурного военного состава, в основном в пользу новичков.

― Да, говорите.

― По распоряжению генерала О’Нилла на ваш запрос вам дается «добро» при условии, что каждые два часа вы будете созваниваться с нами по мобильнику для контрольной проверки связи.

― Вас понял, — ответил Янг.

― Пост охраны в подвале вашего здания мы уже поставили в известность.

― Спасибо, — сказал Янг.

— Не за что, сэр, — ответил Даннинг. — Хорошего вам дня.

Янг отключился.

― Ну что, отчаянный, давай топай к себе, надевай свои ботинки и мои солнечные очки. И будем выбираться отсюда.

Судя по тому, с каким выражением Раш сощурился на свои ступни, до него только сейчас дошло, что он босой.  
― Хм, — неодобрительно хмыкнул он, но было не ясно, в чей адрес направлено его неодобрение — в адрес Янга или же на самого себя. Затем он поспешно прикончил остатки омлета.

― Солнце припекает, — предупредил Янг.

― Меня это нисколько не волнует, — ответил Раш, выглядел он совсем квелым и измученным. — Лично я солнечный свет презираю.

― Обувь и темные очки, — повторил Янг и ткнул пальцем на дверь.

* * *

Они сидели вдвоем на капоте машины Янга посреди Национального Парка «Пайк», на той самой безымянной смотровой площадке, где несколькими неделями ранее Янг обрабатывал раненое плечо Валы. Сквозь сосновые ветви над головой неровно пробивались яркие лучи утреннего солнца, но то место, где они расположились, находилось в тени. Перед ними, отчасти заслоненный деревьями, открывался красивый вид на поросшую лесом долину. Шелестевший сквозь сухие сосновые иглы ветер почти заглушал тихий рокот невидимой речки, что пряталась поблизости за ковром из сосен.

Вид у Раша был совсем несчастный.

Янг молча потягивал колу, купленную в одной из придорожных сервисных станций пару миль назад, и косился на то, как сидевший рядом Раш старательно игнорирует бутылку кофе со льдом у себя в руках.

Надо бы что-то сказать, но ничего не приходило на ум.

Твоя жена мертва?

Подобная прямолинейность, наверно, вряд ли пройдет.

В чем твоя история, отчаянный?

Янг перебрал уже примерно девяносто вариантов, но без особого успеха.

Эти шифры выживают тебя из твоей собственной головы?

Похоже, уже выжили, а теперь там стало слишком тесно, и место, куда можно было вернуться, занято.

― Нет, это просто прекрасно, — вдруг раздраженно выпалил Раш. — Хватит уже проводить столько времени с _Джексоном_.

― Ты ведь понимаешь, что несешь сейчас полнейшую бессмыслицу, верно? — спросил Янг. — Скажи, что понимаешь.

Раш бледно улыбнулся и глотнул кофе.  
― Что я понимаю, — говорил он, глаза его были скрыты за солнечными очками, — это то, что ты ведешь себя очень уж по-джексоновски, чтоб его. Это же надо, завезти меня в горы, чтобы сидеть тут в благоговейном молчании. Попахивает духовными традициями доброй дюжины исчезнувших космических цивилизаций.

― По-джексоновски? — повторил Янг. — Он будет в восторге от такого определения.

― Я запрещаю тебе рассказывать ему о моих словах.

― А мне и не нужно. Я Вале расскажу. Она наклеит это на свою футболку.

Раш вздохнул.

― И, кроме того, ты уже живешь в гористом регионе. А потому для надлежащего духовного эффекта придется поменять биом. И отправиться в солончаки. Или на Тихий океан. А еще лучше в прерии.

Раш не ответил.

― Но эй, — Янг решил закругляться с этой темой, — слушай. Я привез тебя сюда лишь по одной причине — ты, похоже, начинаешь сходить с ума от своего отшельничества. Которое, кстати говоря, совершенно не понятно.

― Разве? — отозвался Раш, и это не прозвучало вопросом.

― Угу, — буркнул Янг, — уж поверь.

Раш завел руку себе за плечо и впился пальцами в основание шеи.

В соснах вокруг шелестел ветер.

― Похоже, в последнее время тебе приходится тяжелее, чем обычно, — заметил Янг.

Пожав плечами, Раш сделал глоток кофе.  
― Я сумел разобраться в том, каким образом они были закодированы, — сказал математик, — сумел понять, что такое эти шифры. Что они могут собой представлять.

Янг потер челюсть.  
― Хочешь сказать, они все кодируются по-разному?

― Да. — Раш коротко кивнул в знак согласия, но руку, которой разминал шею, не опустил. — Будь на моем месте ты, как бы ты подошел к решению этой проблемы?

― Я бы, наверно, сперва занялся теми шифрами, которые попроще, — предположил Янг.

― Конечно же. Ты бы так и поступил. Как и любой другой.

― Но, отчаянный, — сказал Янг, — если ты действительно уже взломал восемь из девяти, тогда… даже если ты оставил один из них под конец…ну, вряд ли этот последний окажется сложнее, чем предыдущие восемь вместе взятые.

Раш ничего не ответил, лишь улыбнулся тихой печальной улыбкой, на которую тяжело было смотреть.

Янгу подумалось, что в его предположении, по всей видимости, содержался ложный логический вывод или что-то типа того, потому он решил вернуться к началу и зайти с другой стороны.  
― То есть ты, значит, оценил их, — начал Янг, — понял, что они из себя представляют, и расположил их так, чтобы расшифровывать в порядке, как тебе казалось, возрастающей сложности.

― Нет, — возразил Раш, — ничего подобного.

― Но ты же сам только что сказал…

― Это ты _предположил_ , — Раш говорил с ним тоном преподавателя, объяснявшего старшекурсникам тонкости… ну, того, что он там преподавал, — будто я выбрал такой способ решения данной задачи. Но я поступил иначе. Не было необходимости работать поэтапно и _сначала_ проводить структурный анализ шифров, а только _затем_ приступать к работе над раскодированием. Это был единомоментный непрерывный процесс.

― Ладно, — кивнул Янг, хотя на самом деле так и не понял, почему, к чертям, Раш так из-за этого тревожился. — Итак, этот последний. Девятый. Когда ты догадался, что он будет музыкальным?

― Рано, — ответил Раш с пронзительной, настолько пронзительной улыбкой, что Янг сразу почувствовал, что наконец-то нащупал верное направление.

― Когда? — спросил Янг.

― За пару дней до нашего с тобой знакомства.

― И все же ты оставил его напоследок, — сказал Янг.

― Да, — ответил Раш. — Я отложил его и предпочел заняться шифрами, которые на тот момент еще даже не идентифицировал и понятия не имел, как буду их решать. Я оставил его после квантового шифра, для раскодировки которого потребовалась миссия на другую планету. Я… — он не договорил и отвернулся, уставившись застывшим взглядом на глубокие тени.

― Все потому что он тональный, — произнес Янг. — Не так ли? Вот почему сейчас тебе так паршиво.

― Да, — отозвался Раш.

― Отдай его кому-нибудь, — выпалил вдруг Янг, сам удивляясь своей страстности. — Брось его. Отдай его Картер. Отдай Маккею. Или Перри. Кому угодно отдай.

Раш коротко покачал головой.  
― Я могу раскодировать его, — тихо сказал он. — Это должен сделать я. У меня получится быстрее. И потом, существует еще один шифр. Десятый. _Должен_ существовать, обязательно должен, он прячется где-то там, внутри. Вероятно, я мог бы взломать их разом. Если сумею.

Янг отвел взгляд и глотнул кока-колы.  
― А почему ты ненавидишь музыку? — немного спустя повернулся он к Рашу.

― Потому, — ответил Раш, — что я по ней скучаю.

― _Скучаешь_ по музыке? — осторожно повторил за ним Янг.

― Да, — Раш резким движением головы отбросил волосы с глаз, рука его, которой он разминал себе шею, упала с плеча.

Янг ничего не сказал.

Раш ничего не сказал.

Отвернувшись, Янг долго глядел на долину, живописный вид на которую открывался с этой смотровой площадки Национального Парка.

― Моя жена, — наконец произнес Раш, — была скрипачкой.

― А, — сказал Янг.

― Она умерла, — сказал Раш. Такой беспощадности в его голосе Янгу слышать еще не доводилось. — Она умерла в апреле.

Сейчас стоял август.

― Мне жаль, — сказал Янг.

Раш отхлебнул кофе, глаза его были неразличимы за темными стеклами янговых солнечных очков.

Сначала Янг глядел на Раша, потом отвернулся, потом снова повернулся к нему, не зная, куда деть глаза и что делать с руками. Не то чтобы это признание явилось для него неожиданностью, вовсе нет. Он уже и сам догадался, все последние недели Янг был уверен, что жена Раша мертва.

― Что произошло? — спросил Янг.

― Рак.

Янг кивнул и в поисках позы, в которой поясница болела бы поменьше, откинулся назад и оперся рукой о черный, нагретый солнцем капот автомобиля. Раша он привез сюда с единственной целью — хотелось ненадолго вытащить того из запечатанной квартиры, из математической клетки, в которую парень сам себя упрятал, увезти его подальше от его же собственной головы, которая была, похоже, чертовски ужасающим местом. И Янгу это почти удалось. Но смерть… с этим уже ничего не поделаешь, такое не поправишь. Янг хорошо это понимал.

Да, конечно же понимал, но от понимания нисколько не проще было сидеть тут, на медленно остывающем капоте «Чарджера», не зная, что сделать и что сказать. Нисколько не проще стало любоваться на то, как Раш работой доводит себя до могилы или до психушки, и Янг совершенного не представлял, чем парню помочь. Это был всего лишь еще один паршивый день в длинной череде паршивых дней. Для них обоих.

Джексон, возможно, помог бы справиться с подобным несчастьем. Джексон сумел бы преобразовать боль и горечь утраты во что-то важное, глубинное. Во что-то, имеющее смысл. Джексон сидел бы тут и говорил нужные слова именно в тот момент, когда они необходимы. Потому что Джексон знал, когда и что сказать, и у него было такое право.

Но Янг не был Джексоном.

И не был Рашем.

― Как ее звали? — спросил Янг.

Мучительно долго Раш не отвечал, за тихим шорохом ветра сквозь сосновые иглы слышалось его учащенное, неровное дыхание.

― Глория, — произнес он наконец.

― Красивое имя, — сказал Янг.

― Я тоже так считаю, — ответил Раш.


	35. Традиция

Тил’к стоит в залитой солнцем кухне доктора Лэм, в центре которой, занимая чуть ли не все свободное пространство, расположен большой кухонный стол идеально квадратной формы. Полковник Картер предпочитает именовать его «островом». Тил’к изучает надписи на многочисленных контейнерах с продуктами, что громоздятся на столе перед ним.

Доктор Лэм может употреблять крайне ограниченное количество соли. Что делает приготовление блюда «чел’мек» чрезвычайно затруднительным. Тил’к имеет основания полагать, что и жизнь доктора Лэм данный факт чрезвычайно затрудняет тоже. Затрудняет даже по стандартам тау’ри. На планете же Чулак она с подобными повреждениями попросту бы не выжила.

Каждый доступный сантиметр кухонной мебели доктора Лэм заставлен полураскрытыми пакетами с зеленью, с овощами и фруктами разной степени очистки и шинковки, и прочими ингредиентами, которые необходимы для выпечки знаменитого или, вернее, печально знаменитого печения полковника Картер. То, как отряд ЗВ-1 созидает этот распространяющийся кулинарный хаос и то, как ловко они в нем ориентируются, напоминает Тил’ку сражения, что доводилось проводить ему во славу Апофиза.

Апофиза, ложного бога.

Апофиза, мертвого ложного бога.

Аналогия между приготовлением еды и воинской битвой кажется ему и нелепой, и убедительной одновременно. Тау’ри странный народ. Они способны привнести воинственность в уютную семейную жизнь и семейный уют в воинственность.

Дэниел Джексон сейчас не с ними, не на кухне. Он в соседней комнате, беседует с доктором Лэм. Тил’к одобряет это, тоже.

— Так, здоровяк, — окликает Вала и подскакивает к нему, врываясь в его личное пространство с такой беззастенчивой фамильярностью, какой никогда не позволяли себе даже его любимые женщины, — я все высчитала — для твоего чел’мека хватит ста миллиграмм соли.

Приподнимая бровь, Тил’к поворачивается к ней. В руках у Валы черная папка-планшетка, к которой прикреплены листы белой бумаги с водяными знаками «секретно» и эмблемой КЗВ. Подобной стилистики КЗВ-символики Тил’ку не приходилось видеть с конца 1999 года. Он смотрит в протянутый Валой лист, заполненный аккуратными столбиками цифр, что в культуре тау’ри используются для численных обозначений.

— Если блюдо не содержит острых кукурузных чипсов, — говорит Тил’к, — то это не уже чел’мек.

— До сих пор не могу простить вам, как вы развели меня с чел’меком, — вставляет Митчелл, который все это время с откровенной неуверенностью во взгляде пытается соорудить салат.

Тил’к скучает по О’Ниллу.

— Может, лучше пойдешь к ним? — негромко предлагает Митчеллу Картер. Она поглощена процессом замешивания теста для печенья, но Тил’к не думает, что из этого что-то получится, особенно если вспомнить, чем закончилась ее попытка испечь печенье в прошлый раз. — А то если всех нас сию минуту неожиданно сразит стирающий память вирус, то Дэниел с Лэм, очнувшись в компании друг друга, обязательно решат, что они супруги, и тогда свидания от доктора Лэм ты уже не добьешься _никогда_ , поскольку это станет _неприлично_.

— Прозвучало весьма конкретно, — Вала с вопросительным видом склоняет голову набок.

— О, — Митчелл закрывает глаза и начинает припоминать, — погоди, не рассказывай, я знаю эту историю.

Тил’к поднимает бровь.

— P2Q-463, — тянет Митчелл, все еще не открывая глаз. — Э-э… Вэйс. Ке’ра. Разрушительница миров, она еще активно пыталась замешать отношения с…

— Никто ничего не замешивал. Замешиваю тут только я, — заканчивает за него Картер. — Иди уже.

— Что, правда, так и было? — любопытствует Вала.

— Да, — говорит Тил’к.

— Нет, — говорит Картер.

— О, вот теперь, здоровяк, придется все рассказывать, ты не сможешь увильнуть.

— Полагаю, что смогу, — отвечает Тил’к.

У него нет желания вспоминать Линею, Разрушительницу Миров, но еще меньше ему хочется думать о Ке’ре.

О Ке’ре, чьи длинные золотистые волосы вились кольцами, о Ке’ре, сознание которой было вычищено до состояния чистого белого листа, потому что им пришлось стереть все ее воспоминания, чтобы уничтожить память о совершенных ею злодеяниях. О Ке’ре, которую Дэниел Джексон спас от смерти, несомненно, заслуженной ею, спас потому, что когда-то не сумел спасти свою жену.

Даже сейчас, годы спустя, миры спустя, стоя посреди наполненной солнцем кухни, принадлежавшей женщине тау’ри — женщине незаурядной чести, — Тил’к не может изгнать из памяти лицо Ша’рэ.

Аккуратными и точными движениями он начинает нарезать кинзу, и свежий травяной запах окутывает его, напоминая о ро’тал, о том, как эта лоза оплетает корни величественных деревьев Чулака.

— Ступай же, — снова говорит Митчеллу Картер, и в слабом подергивании ее плеч Тил’к ясно видит признак раздражения. — Передай Дэниелу, что он мне нужен, а сам не смей возвращаться до тех пор, пока тебя не позовут.

— Ого, резковато, — едва слышно шепчет Вала Тил’ку на ухо.

— Но, — начинает Митчелл, — как я уже объяснял, мы с Лэм вовсе…

— Полковник Картер всегда заметно нервничает, когда печет печенье, особенно если готовить приходится в непривычной обстановке, — негромко поясняет Вале Тил’к. Он говорит это не потому, что это правда, а потому, что готов защищать сердце полковника Картер так, защищал бы свое собственное. Ведь раздражение Картер объясняется воспоминаниями о докторе Джанет Фрейзер, в чьем доме им доводилось собираться на ужин не так давно.

— Будь мужчиной наконец, — говорит Картер, — иди и угости Лэм клубникой.

— Красотка, — обращается к Картер Вала, — заботы о десерте я беру на себя, и если…

Тил’к тихо опускает на плечо Валы ладонь, пока Картер впихивает Митчеллу в руки чашу с ягодами.

Вала замолкает на полуслове.

Тил’к видит, каким взглядом смотрит Вала на полковника Картер, а та стоит и, прижимая к груди миску с тестом, продолжает яростно размешивать его, и ей наверняка больно делать это, учитывая характер ее недавнего ранения. Внезапно она отворачивается от них, пряча лицо.

— Сэм? — окликает Митчелл.

Картер вновь оборачивается и улыбается ему, но она ничего не может поделать с выражением лица.

Тил’к хорошо знает, она способна держать под контролем что угодно, кроме собственного горя.

— Сэм, — повторяет Митчелл, еще раз.

Митчелл не глуп.

Как и Вала Мал Доран.

Как и все они.

Из-за этого иногда бывает особенно трудно.

И всегда было трудно.

— Знаешь, что тебе нужно? — Вала откладывает свою планшетку, чтобы отобрать у Митчелла чашу с клубникой. — Верный друг, который подставит плечо и поможет не стушеваться во время первого свидания.

— Нет, — Митчелл мотает головой, — нет, не думаю, что так уж в том нуждаюсь.

Но Вала уже подхватывает его под руку и вместе с ним исчезает в коридоре.

— Вала молодец, — говорит полковник Картер, когда они остаются одни. Она опускает глаза в миску с тестом, голос у нее хрипловатый. — Не правда ли? В самом деле, молодец. Не уверена, насколько ее присутствие необходимо тем двоим, однако… — она не договаривает.

Тил’к согласно склоняет голову.

Застывшим взглядом Картер смотрит на свое недоделанное печенье.

— Ты думаешь о Джанет Фрейзер, — говорит Тил’к.

— О, — шепчет Картер, и улыбается, и пожимает плечами, как будто вовсе не плачет, — я думаю обо всех нас.

Они одновременно вскидывают головы и оборачиваются.

Перед закрытой дверью кухни стоит Дэниел Джексон. Он глядит на них, и глаза у него цвета древнего льда, что встречается в трещинах глубоких ледников гор Чулака. Есть особое чуткое понимание в его взгляде, в его позе, в линии его сутулых плеч, в том, как он обхватывает себя руками. Вынести его взгляд Картер не в силах, она отворачивается, отворачивается от них обоих.

— Зря мы позволили Митчеллу втянуть нас в это, — произносит в тишину комнаты Дэниел Джексон.

Когда Тил’к смотрит на Картер, он соглашается с ним.

— Но он же не знал, — шепчет Картер. — Он не знал, что когда-то мы готовили такой же ужин для Джанет.

Дэниел Джексон не отвечает.

Между ними тремя повисает молчание, тяжелое и опасное, как ловушка, как капкан, как Ледник Шепотов, где воинам джаффа приходится разговаривать самим с собой, чтобы не сойти с ума от безмолвия белого простора.

Картер опускает голову и прижимает пальцы к губам.

— Поступая так, мы чтим ее память, — говорит Тил’к.

Те двое поднимают на него глаза.

— Да, — соглашается Дэниел Джексон и снова переводит взгляд на Картер, — только от этого не становится легче.

— А разве когда-нибудь станет легче? — шепчет она, блеснув в неуверенной усмешке зубами.

Дэниел Джексон склоняет голову набок и улыбается ей в ответ, грустно и тихо.

Тил’к глядит на него и в который раз поражается, как умудряется Джексон молча, без слов, не более чем простым пониманием утешить уже почти с головой погрузившуюся в свое необъятное горе Картер.

Хотелось бы ему обладать таким же умением.

Но эта роль не для него.

У него задача иная.

Он единокровен со всеми джаффа.

Он воинствующий лидер воинственного народа.

Он погубитель ложных богов.

Но жизнь полна горя, и кто знает, всегда ли Дэниел Джексон будет с ними в минуты печали. Тил’к помнит случай, когда это было не так, помнит О’Нилла, сидевшего за спиной Тил’ка в кресле второго пилота тел’така, и глаза его были пустыми, и как сказал он тогда, голосом хриплым и тусклым: «Не думаю, что Картер легко это перенесет», а у самого Тил’ка сил не хватило даже на то, чтобы выдавить из себя пару звуков в знак согласия.

Он шагает вперед и мягко забирает миску у Картер из рук.

Она не возражает. Она кивает Дэниелу Джексону, когда тот тихонько касается ее плеча. И Тил’ку думается, что не будь ее медленно заживающие кости груди стянуты стальными скобами, тот непременно обнял бы ее.

— Так, теперь, когда мы изгнали всех новичков в гостиную, где им и место, — Дэниел Джексон прерывает молчание, — самое время заняться этим печеньем сообща.

— Дело, несомненно, надо довести до конца, типа как, — подтверждает Тил’к.

— Ты только что сказал «типа как»? — чуть неуверенным голосом переспрашивает Картер, роясь в сумке на полу в поисках двухслойной металлической формы для запекания.

— Разве не этот термин используется для обозначения целей и задач неопределенного рода? — интересуется Тил’к, которому приходится прикладывать всю свою недюжинную силу, чтобы замешивать густую клейкую массу, из которой вскоре получится печенье.

 _Возможно_ получится печенье.

— Хм, вроде того, — говорит Джексон. Добавив в полуготовый салат еще несколько ингредиентов, он сразу же начинает нарезать морковь. — В речи Митчелла полно причудливых фразеологических оборотов.

В попытках провернуть тяжелую неповоротливую массу теста Тил’к еще прибавляет усилий, но тут от деревянной ложки с треском отламывается ручка.

— О боже, — полковник Картер поднимает на него глаза.

Дэниел Джексон поспешно отворачивается, чтобы, конечно же, скрыть улыбку, и, конечно же, не успевает.

— Эта ложка неисправна, — говорит Тил’к.

— Ну, _теперь_ определенно да, — Картер уныло разглядывает плотный комок теста. — Грядет катастрофа.

— У тебя много талантов, — утешает ее Тил’к. И решается не добавить, что кулинария не входит в их число.

— Спасибо, Тил’к, — благодарит Картер, с тоской глядя на клейкую массу.

— Погодите-ка, — говорит Джексон. — Сейчас я все поправлю.

— Ты знаешь, как это поправить? — удивляется Картер. — С каких пор?

— Ну ладно, пусть _сам_ и не знаю, но я знаю, кто сможет нам помочь, — Дэниел Джексон достает телефон и ковыряется в списке контактов, с поразительной ловкостью и скоростью ориентируясь в испещренном сетью мелких трещин сенсорном экране.

— Серьезно, ты собираешься обратиться к кому-то за срочной консультацией по поводу выпечки печенья? — спрашивает Картер. — Кто же ты такой?

— Мирный исследователь, — отвечает ей Джексон, поднося телефон к уху.

С помощью отломанной рукоятки Тил’к пытается выковырять нижнюю часть ложки, намертво увязшую в тесте.

— Я вот думаю, может разбавить водой? — размышляет Картер.

Джексон вздыхает и начинает надиктовывать послание на чью-то голосовую почту:  
— Привет, Ник, это Дэниел. Ты нужен мне по срочному кулинарному вопросу, а именно — необходима твоя консультация касательно процесса приготовления печенья, который стремительно и неотвратимо катится в пропасть. Твой сосед упоминал, что ты неплох в подобных делах. Перезвони мне.

— Ты ведь не _медалиста Филдса_ побеспокоил из-за моего печенья, правда? — спрашивает Картер, как только Джексон заканчивает говорить в трубку. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не так. Скажи мне, что это какой-то другой Ник, не Николас Раш.

— А что? — пожимает плечами Джексон. — Да будь у тебя возможность публиковать свои работы, ты бы уже пять Нобелевских премий получила. Он должен считать себя _польщенным_ за одно приглашение помочь тебе с печеньем.

— Зная его лично, — предполагает Тил’к, — я сомневаюсь, что так и будет.

— Угу. Я же сказал « _должен_ считать себя польщенным». Уверен, его это просто взбесит.

— Дэниел! — вскрикивает полковник Картер. — Я так давно хочу познакомиться с этим человеком. Я мечтаю встретиться с ним и поговорить о теории сложности вычислений. Вовсе не о печенье. Разве я пекарь? Нет, я физик. Я не хочу, чтобы наше знакомство…

У Дэниела Джексона звонит телефон.  
— О, отлично, — с очевидным удовольствием произносит он.

— Дэниел, — шипит на него Картер.

— Привет, — говорит Джексон. — Привет, Ник, как дела?

Тил’к смотрит на Картер, которая кажется такой взволнованной, исполненной надежд и обмершей от ужаса одновременно.

Тил’к смотрит на Джексона, который явно забавляется.

— Да, — говорит в трубку Джексон. — Понимаешь, мы с Тил’ком уже практически загубили прекрасное печенье и нам нужен твой совет.

То облегчение, что читается на лице полковника Картер, очаровательно, но совершенно необъяснимо, учитывая ее межгалактический статус самого выдающегося ученого-воителя народа тау’ри. Тил’ку непонятно, почему ее так волнует, что подумает о ней какой-то консультант, пусть даже тот является обладателем медали за интеллект, а еще — обладателем редкой комбинации генов Древних, острого ума и восьми разгаданных шевронов. Да, ее волнение определенно ставит Тил’ка в тупик. В интеллектуальной жизни тау’ри огромное множество нюансов, в которых он до сих пор не разобрался.

— Ага, точно, тесто и вправду получилось очень плотное, — рассказывает Джексон, наблюдая за упорными попытками Тил’ка извлечь из вязкой пасты обломок деревянной ложки. — Я бы даже сказал, это не столько тесто, сколько застывающий цемент.

Тем временем Картер, также следя за успехами Тил’ка, начинает подбрасывать в миске практически готовый салат.

— Нет, — продолжает объяснять Джексон, — когда я говорю «цемент», я имею в виду цемент. Мы сломали деревянную ложку, пытаясь его замешать.

Наконец Тил’к одерживает над тестом победу и извлекает последний обломок ложки.

— Хочешь доказательств? — спрашивает Джексон. — Сейчас пришлю фото.

Дверь распахивается, и в кухню с довольным видом влетает Вала.

— Как там продвигается? — шепотом интересуется Сэм, кивком указывая на гостиную.

Вала подмигивает ей и складывает из пальцев знак «окей».

— Он говорит «попробуйте добавить воды и масла»? — сообщает им Дэниел Джексон. — И, пожалуй, стоит его еще и заморозить?

Тил’к с сомнением переводит взгляд с миски в своих руках на кухонную раковину.

— Я так и предлагала, — немного обиженным тоном ворчит полковник Картер. — Ну хорошо, во всяком случае, почти так. Но нельзя же воду лить в тесто наобум, нужно…

— А _сколько_ воды добавлять? — уточняет у трубки Джексон.

По пути к раковине Вала успевает отобрать у Тил’ка миску с тестом. Не то чтобы он сильно тому сопротивляется. К приготовлению печенья он подключился лишь по одной причине — совсем не хочется любоваться на то, как еще не восстановившаяся после операции полковник Картер изнуряет себя.

Дэниел Джексон, похоже, слишком отвлекся тем, как Вала завладела тестом, а потому не успевает возразить, когда она выхватывает из его рук телефон.

— Привет, великолепный, — телефон Дэниела Джексона она зажимает между ухом и плечом, а сама локтем открывает кран с водой. — Как ты там сегодня?

— И что это было? — обращается к комнате Дэниел Джексон. — Я же разгова… а она… и как она вообще узнала…

Вала Мал Доран.

Тил’к думает, что она отлично впишется в команду ЗВ-1.

— Да за что же спасибо, великолепный, я тоже так считаю, — Вала отставляет миску с тестом в сторону и моет руки. — Думала еще купить ему дикого лука — в последнее время у истинных гурманов он пользуется огромной популярностью, но, к сожалению, для дикого лука сейчас не сезон. Я даже не уверена, выращивают ли его в Колорадо-Спрингс. Ты, случайно, не в курсе?

— Моя жизнь для меня загадка, — вздыхает Джексон, наблюдая за тем, как Вала, предварительно добавив в тесто немного воды и масла, начинает двумя руками замешивать его, а сама тем временем оглядывает кухню, изучая разбросанные повсюду продукты.

— Твоя жизнь и для меня загадка, — шепотом замечает ему полковник Картер. — Никогда ее не понимала.

— Чтобы вписаться в местное общество, нужно прилагать больше усилий, — поучает в телефон Вала и добавляет еще немного масла в тесто. — Сам знаешь, о чем я. Поменьше математики, побольше выпивки. Поменьше сарказма, побольше деятельности во благо человечества. Поменьше классических рубашек, побольше огнестрельного оружия.

— Поменьше математики? — оскорбленным шепотом повторяет за ней полковник Картер.

— Побольше _оружия_? — одновременно с ней негромко поражается Джексон.

Тил’к решает, что чем стоять здесь, любуясь на то, как Вала спасает гибнущее печенье, и повторять за ней ее остроты, лучше отнести готовый салат в столовую.

Прихватив миску с салатом, он покидает кухню и направляется в гостиную, где находит доктора Лэм и полковника Митчелла за столом.

— …частота мутаций вируса «Происхождения» невероятно высока, — рассказывает Лэм, — об этом свидетельствует высокая степень разнородности обратной полимеразы самого вируса.

— О, — говорит Митчелл, голос его звучит одновременно и восхищенно, и немного сконфуженно.

— Свойство это оказалось температурозависимым, — продолжает Лэм, — и потому я все время задаю себе вопрос, а была ли у нас возможность замедлить частоту мутаций вируса, если бы мы догадались поместить заболевших в среду с пониженной температурой? Конечно, это, в свою очередь, тоже создало бы определенные трудности, да и когда проблема выходит на популяционный уровень, таким способом эпидемию уже вряд ли остановишь. В общем, полковник, если Орай снова напустят на нас тот вирус, не думаю, что сейчас все обернется благоприятнее, чем в прошлый раз.

— А как вы думаете, существует ли связь между эпидемией Орай и чумой, от которой вымерли Древние? — спрашивает у нее Митчелл.

Тил’к, направившийся было обратно на кухню, замирает на полпути.

И оборачивается.

Встретив его взгляд, Митчелл слегка пожимает плечами.

— Может быть, — размышляет Лэм. — Но что заставляет вас думать, будто такая связь возможна?

— Когда-то они были единым народом, — глядя ей в глаза, отвечает Митчелл, — прежде чем пути их разошлись.

— Я проведу филогенетический анализ по каждой генной последовательности обоих вирусов, — говорит Лэм. — А до тех пор нет смысла строить предположения. Но это хорошая мысль.

С последним Тил’к полностью согласен. Митчелл коротко кивает Лэм и поднимает взгляд на Тил’ка:  
— Как продвигается с чел’меком? Помощь нужна?

— Нет, — говорит Тил’к. — Ты был отстранен от кухни.

— Сурово, — Лэм улыбается им. — Да вы, ребята, не шутите.

— Некоторые считают, будто мы только тем и занимаемся, — с горечью в голосе замечает Митчелл, непроизвольно косясь на закрытую дверь кухни, за которой другие члены команды заканчивают с приготовлением ужина.

— И они ошибаются, — кратко, но убежденно говорит Лэм.

Тил’к думает, что каждый врач народа тау’ри, с которым ему доводилось быть знакомым, нравился ему.

Доктор Лэм не исключение.

На Чулаке тоже были целители, если не считать за лекарей симбионтов, которых каждый джаффа вынужден был носить в себе. Но целители Чулака скорее походили на жрецов, возносящих молитвы о заступничестве ложным богам, порабощавших и клеймивших всех джаффа, как свою собственность.

Он часто задавал себе этот вопрос — а если бы ему довелось родиться на планете тау’ри, если бы он не был джаффа, если бы никогда не слыхал об Апофизе, Ра и Амонет — каким оказался бы его жизненный выбор, прежде чем время и упорные тренировки сделали из него воина? Возможно, он избрал бы для себя стезю физика, подобно полковнику Картер, или же ученого-гуманитария, как Дэниел Джексон. Или стал бы проектировать космические летательные аппараты, напоминающие, по замысловатости конструкции, а не по размерам, уменьшенные копии огромных гоа’улдских кораблей-храмов, способных уходить в космос на гигантские расстояния, не теряя связи с Землей. А быть может, ему бы захотелось пойти по пути доктора Лэм и доктора Фрейзер — противостоять смерти в буквальном понимании. День за днем. Шаг за шагом. Но нет, эта дорога не для него. Ему было предназначено стать врачевателем раздробленной и порабощенной нации Джаффа. Сражаться за жизнь целого народа.

Рывком распахивается дверь комнаты и на пороге появляется Картер с миской в руках.  
— Чел’мек готов, — объявляет она.

Нахмурив брови, Тил’к критически осматривает блюдо. Похоже, кое-кто основательно потрудился над завершением процесса, запихнув нарезанную кинзу в самый центр миски. Растертые в пыль чипсы рассыпаны поверху, создавая по краям чаши рисунок, похожий на языки пламени.

Тил’к находит чел’мек приемлемым.

— Его Дэниел закончил, — говорит Картер, то ли в качестве извинения за полученный результат, то ли чтобы переложить ответственность на кого-то другого. — Сто миллиграмово соленый чел’мек, — она ставит миску перед Лэм.

— Ух ты, — с восхищенным видом тянет Лэм. — Это… э-э… национальное блюдо джаффа?

— Это блюдо подобно тому крем-соусу, что на Чулаке традиционно подают с хлебом во время праздника сбора урожая, — разъясняет Тил’к. — Я нахожу, что оно хорошо сочетается с жареным картофелем и овощами.

— Точно, — Митчелл выхватывает из салата кусок морковки и, обмакнув с соус, отправляет в рот. — Это офигенно вкусная подделка под настоящее национальное блюдо джаффа, вот что это такое.

На это Тил’к лишь молча приподнимает брови и отправляется на кухню за тарелками. Распахнув дверь, он замирает на пороге.

У кухонного стола возле окна, темным силуэтом в ярком свете дня, стоит Вала. В одной руке у нее телефон, в другой ложка, которой она маленькими порциями раскладывает тесто в форму для запекания. Взгляд ее устремлен вдаль, за стекло, на зеленую лужайку и голубое небо, а сама она продолжает говорить в телефонную трубку что-то непонятное, вроде бы относящееся к математике.

Дэниел Джексон смотрит на нее.

Дэниел Джексон смотрит на нее тем взглядом, который так хорошо знаком Тил’ку. В его глазах строгость, даже жесткость, вкупе с тем невероятным, безграничным состраданием, что всегда являлись глубинной сутью Джексона и которые после его смерти и последующего вознесения стали лишь более очевидны. Тил’к знает, насколько это тяжело — быть любимой человеком, чья жизнь проходит в вечном противоборстве с каждым встреченным им божеством.

Быть может, Вала не выберет этот путь.

Быть может, если выберет, у нее достанет сил его выдержать.

Дэниел Джексон оборачивается к нему и улыбается, и вновь ниспускается до обычного человека тау’ри — верного товарища Тил’ка, который зачастую излишне многословен, который славен своим пристрастием к кофе, который всегда оказывается рядом с полковником Картер, когда та нуждается в нем, который самозабвенно борется за права всех внеземных цивилизаций и отдельных инопланетян, пожелавших присоединиться к КЗВ, и который не устает подшучивать над полковником Митчеллом, потому что скучает по О’Ниллу также сильно, как скучает по нему сам Тил’к.

Тилк улыбается ему в ответ и с достоинством склоняется в полупоклоне.

Но он не забывает.

Он ничего не забывает.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждения автора** : в этой главе описывается чуждое влияние инопланетян на разум человека, что может иметь некоторые общие черты с описанием психоза. Поясню для ясности: *на самом деле* здесь расписан вовсе не психоз. Однако я считаю нужным предупредить вас, поскольку потенциально для кого-нибудь такое может послужить триггером. Если у вас есть опасения на этот счет, прошу пропустить эту главу целиком.

Он игнорировал аккордовый пассаж. Полусумрак пустого ирландского паба пронизывал тонкий солнечный лучик, высвечивая танцующие в воздухе пылинки и шероховатости истоптанного паркета. Случалось ему видеть пианино лучше, чем то, за которым он сидел. Случалось ему играть на лучших пианино. Случалось ему быть собственником лучших пианино. В тиши безлюдного помещения до него доносилось собственное неровное дыхание. Он игнорировал аккордовый пассаж. Он был один.

― Ты в порядке, отчаянный? ― спросил его Янг.

Он был один, не считая Янга. Фортепиано старое, вертикальное. Продать такое уже вряд ли удастся. Однако же оно было хорошо настроено, можно не сомневаться. Он пока не проверил, так ли это, ведь для того к фортепиано пришлось бы прикоснуться. Он не прикасался к нему. Он не хотел прикасаться к нему. Тяжелым зловещим массивом мореной ели и покрытой лаком липы высилось оно перед ним.

― Да, ― ответил он. ― Я в порядке. С чего бы мне быть не в порядке?

― Ну, я спрашиваю, потому что вид у тебя очень уж паршивый.

― Ты говоришь мне об этом как минимум раз за день, ― сказал Раш.

Он не обернулся к Янгу, поскольку он был занят. Он игнорировал аккордовый пассаж. Неотрывным взглядом глядел он на клавиши, пытаясь заставить себя дотронуться до них, и в то же время делал все, лишь бы их не касаться.

― Отчаянный, ― сказал Янг. Слово не несло в себе смысла, но в нем звенел звонок предупреждения.

Он не стал отвечать, ведь он старался удержать под контролем собственный разум. И потом, он игнорировал аккордовый пассаж. И будет игнорировать до тех пор, пока не поймет, что пришла пора перестать игнорировать его. Вот чем он занимался.

― Мы можем уйти, ― сказал Янг. ― Мы можем уйти, а вернемся как-нибудь в другой раз. Или никогда.

― Со мной все нормально.

Он покосился на Янга, который стоял рядом, привалившись к балке, что шла от пола до потолка, стоял неумолимый, как эта самая балка.

― Мы здесь уже час, ― произнес Янг, медленно. Очень медленно.

― Разве тебе нечем заняться? Ну там… руководить проектами, транжирить бюджеты, разрабатывать стратегии по убийству людей? ― рассеянно отмахнулся от него Раш.

Янг не шелохнулся.  
― Стратегии по убийству людей? Ладно, проехали.

Раш снова обернулся к пианино. Оно предсказуемо вырастало перед ним, неизменно, раз за разом. Существует определенная серия мероприятий, которые придется выполнить. В порядке. В порядке, с которым он определился. Определился ночи назад. Две ночи назад. Три ночи назад. Ночи назад.

― Ты вроде как… не шибко рвешься приступить, да?

Те действия, которые он совершает… они будут последовательными, они будут идти сериями, вот почему, собственно, они и _являются_ сериями; а в конце, по итогам всего в его распоряжении окажется суммация, которая есть логическая прогрессия, и которая сведется к значению, либо к концепции, как бесконечность, или ноль, или рациональное число, или иррациональное. Лимит этой суммации станет платформой, с помощью которой он взломает девятый шеврон. Или с помощью которой девятый шеврон взломает его.

В ускользавшем из-под контроля потоке мыслей сидела угроза, как будто внутри него что-то медленно сворачивалось в тугую спираль, сосредоточенно поджидая, когда сложится тот самый виток, когда и разум, и руки будут готовы. Виток, когда разум и руки будут готовы. Но не сейчас. Не сейчас. Он игнорировал аккордовый пассаж.

― Так что, собираешься играть на этой штуке или как?

Для него музыка перекорежилась в нечто такое, что свободный выход из его сознания уже вряд ли отыщет. Мелодия не та штука, которую можно похоронить вместе мертвецом. Даже интересно, а почему так. С чего он решил, будто пианино поможет ему? Не поможет оно. Оно не прикроет его психику щитом от витка готовности разума и рук. Ничто его не защитит. Он ухватился пальцами рифленый край деревянного табурета, на котором сидел.

― Раш. Эй. Ты вообще думаешь отвечать мне или как?

Руки вцепились в дерево табурета, словно их нужно держать только так, словно нельзя их отнимать до тех пор, пока они не будут готовы воспроизвести звуковые тоны пустых городов его памяти. А не что-нибудь другое из памяти. Как… Шуман, к примеру.

― Раш.

Не совсем понятно, что именно происходило или пыталось произойти в его голове, но явно не то, что нужно. Когда он начнет проигрывать тональные структуры, лучше делать это руками, не разумом. Руками, не разумом. Это объясняло, отчасти, почему он игнорировал аккордовый пассаж. Что становилось все более затруднительным, поскольку спираль закручивалась в сторону бинарного выбора. Альтера или…

Это будет не Шуман.

Омут, из которого вылезли его музыкальные персеверации, ограничен рамками тональностей и интервалов. Как, впрочем, и всегда, так всегда было, просто он никогда не уделял должного внимания сигналам собственного подсознания, да и зачем докапываться до старого фундамента, когда городские стены можно возвести на основе каркаса попроще… всюду обычно так и поступают. Быть может, не на Альтере. Альтере или…

Это будет Бетховен.

Это мог бы быть и _не_ Бетховен, ведь сыграть предстоит только аккорды Древних и ничего кроме. Аккорды Древних, сходящиеся в ре-минор. Который уже доносился откуда-то из глубин сознания. Взломать шифр означает взломать самого себя, до самого своего основания. Он игнорировал ре-минорный аккорд, и, сам собой, тот снова рождался из музыкальных интервалов Альтеры и вновь исчезал в них, трансформируя его представление о классической музыке в нечто такое, что в пределах его трещавших по всем швам границ сознательного восприятия оставалось пока неопознанным.

― Раш.

― Что?

― Я думаю, нам лучше уйти.

Хотел бы он контролировать это.

Хотел бы он контролировать это.

Хотел бы он контролировать это.

Хотел.

Но он был пригвожден.

Он не мог остаться.

Он не мог уйти.

Он не мог играть Бетховена, не мог выпутать из него нужные тоны, он, блядь, ничего не мог, зажатый в ловушке головокружительно низвергающихся асимптот, достигших своего дивергентного предела. Он решил, что сможет сделать это? Не сможет. Но точку возврата он уже прошел, и пути назад больше нет.

― Не самый удачный твой день, отчаянный.

Ни один из его дней больше не будет удачным.

Ре-минор.

Он игнорировал его.

Ре-минор.

Он игнорировал его.

Ре-минор.

Он еще не готов.

Ре-минор.

Это был не ре-минор.

― Думаю, мы попробуем еще разок завтра.

Альтера. Недобрая нота, проскальзывавшая в волнистой ряби моря и травы. Угнездившаяся за ликом каждой смерти, что несла в себе планета. Пропитавшая скорбью простор небес, почти прозрачных под светом белой звезды. Шеппард плакал тогда, нота манила так сильно… прижимал к груди руки, зажмуривал глаза и дрожал всем телом на хрустальном полу. Пожалуй, такое будет даже хуже, чем оставаться глухим к буквальному звучанию зова. Ре-минор. Почти ре-минор. Относительно связная, несовершенная каденция, полифоническая текстура, из которой растет мотив. Альтера. Он сделал глубокой вдох, а затем медленно выдохнул.

В момент, когда баланс сил выровнялся, он понял, что решение принято и что это будет не Бетховен. Он больше не может игнорировать аккордовый пассаж. Но. Вот ради чего он пришел сюда. Чтобы выпустить это. А затем впустить в себя обратно. Он был готов.

Он разжал пальцы и оторвал их от скамьи.

Виток сложился.

Аккорд, тональность и интервалы Альтеры оказали тангенциальное воздействие на его разум, сумев дотянуться до него — через пространство-время ли, из глубин ли собственной памяти, _трудно сказать_ , да и _какая, собственно, разница_ , — и раздвинуть границы сознания. Но не оставляло ощущение, будто сидело во всем том что-то неправильное, ведь подобные функции обычно выполнял _он сам_ — взламывал коды, пересматривал условия, штурмовал формулы… с ним же самим такого никогда не _проделывали_ ; он не устройство, чтобы в него вламываться, не собрание электросхем, ждавших повторной маршрутизации, _он_ не вещь, не код, не механизм, его не надо разблокировать, и перед другими вещами он не раскроется, как делали это они, те, разные многие, многие, многие, многие, многие другие _вещи_. Раскрывшиеся перед ним.

Ре.

Ре в контроктаве.

Ре в контроктаве, транспонирована до большой, транспонирована до малой, транспонирована вверх на целую тональность, но каждая вариация Ре генерировала в его мозгу обертон той ноты, что вибрировала на тридцать шесть и семь десятых герц.

Он боролся, чтобы освободиться, боролся изо всех сил, желая вырваться, уйти в иное ментальное пространство, потому как не хотел, чтобы ему навязывалась их тональная структура, только не так, когда чуждое влияние настырно впихивалось в мозг, заполоняло мысли; когда оно, чем бы оно ни было, расставляло свои штыри и тумблеры по всей архитектуре его личности; когда оно, чем бы оно ни было, мелодическими перестроениями прочесывало разум и погружало его в мрачную версию хроматической гаммы, так знакомой ему.

Ми в контроктаве, ее обертоны ограничены возможностями фортепиано и верхним порогом его личных нейронных экстраполяций, который отныне отодвигался все выше и выше, дабы соответствовать требованиям, что выставляло безукоризненное, мощное звучание у него внутри. Отныне этому жестокому безумию дозволено не покидать контрапункта криптографии, наоборот. Ми вскрыла его, разум начал пошаговую подстройку к той силе, с которой давил на него город из памяти, ми становилась все более неумолимой как по своей природе, так и по его природе. Он не мог ни шелохнуться, ни уклониться, его держало в плену неизбежное продвижение волн сжатия, которые наполняли окружающее пространство, наполняли мысли.

Фа в контроктаве, соль в контроктаве, ля в контроктаве, си в контроктаве.

Треск его сдававшейся под этим напором психики перетек из разума в руки на клавишах, мелодика ныряла в гармонический минор хроматического преобразования и выныривала обратно, и неудивительно, что это был _Бетховен_ , неудивительно, что всегда это был _именно Бетховен_ , каждый раз _Бетховен_. Да, вот так он это и проделал ― подключился к ре-минор, эта тональность похожа, она почти идентична… Древним, и их ре-минорной прогрессии. Она входила в его осознанное восприятие и выходила из него в ритме невыносимом и медленном.

Ре-минор.

И его вариации.

Ре-минор.

И его вариации.

Ре-минор.

И его вариации.

Темп пляски клавиш снес выстроенную им защиту, вся оборона развалилась на части, лирический лейтмотив захлестнул его и без всякого сопротивления проскользнул внутрь сознания — создание стоячей волны чистой комплаентности, как если бы он взял минорную тональность Ре и финальным, тональным усилием рук и разума исказил ее до инкрементальной арки. Мышление его, уступая сумбуру, подчинилось ленивой смене ключа и намертво замкнулось в новую конфигурацию.

Когда он сумел, вновь, расслышать то, что вытворяли его руки за фортепиано, оказалось, что призрачной отзвук Бетховена не совпадает с текучим, стремительным бегом пальцев по клавишам. Произошел диссонанс звука и мысли. Воспроизвести вялое пылание тонов из глубин собственного сознания не получалось, и конфликт теории и практики породил в нем чувство неудовлетворенности. Его игра начала давать сбои, стала неуверенной.

― Проклятье…

Он больше ничего не видел.

Все заволокло серым туманом.

Он только слышал.

Вариацию ре-минор.

― Раш, господи боже.

Не похоже, чтобы он продолжал игру на фортепиано, но тоны, которые он не играет, по-прежнему звучат.

― Поднимайся, — прорычал Янг, хватая его за плечи. — Поднимайся давай.

Вряд ли такое кончится для него хорошо.

― Не смей, ― Янг оттащил его подальше от фортепиано и, снова усадив на табурет, положил одну руку ему на затылок и заставил опустить голову очень низко, до самых колен. ― Даже не думай мне снова хлопнуться в обморок, отчаянный, слышишь? Даже. Не. Думай.

Зрение стало проясняться, серая муть перед глазами понемногу рассеялась.

― Дыши глубже, ― командовал Янг, а сам присел рядом с Рашем на скамью перед пианино.

Он изо всех старался подчиниться и последовать приказу, лишь бы не слушать вездесущую, чуждую музыку в своей голове.

― Сделай глубокой вдох, ― сказал Янг.

Ситуация, в которой он оказался, не была предпочитаемой.

― Со мной все нормально, ― произнес он.

― О да, ― мрачно отозвался Янг, который одной рукой все еще давил ему между лопаток, не давая подняться. ― Выглядишь как есть на «нормально». _Нормальней_ не бывает.

― Все нормально, ― он поднял голову и сел прямо.

Янг снова заставил его нагнуться.

― Если ты свалишься в обморок, ― предупредил Янг, ― если вырубишься, имей в виду, ночь ты проведешь на базе в лазарете.

Слышно было, как в голове оборвался аккорд.

― Сегодня Лэм дежурит, ― продолжал Янг, ― а Лэм к такому относится строго.

Это правда.

― Даже когда речь идет о чертовом засранце вроде тебя, который по части подобного дерьма просто чемпион.

Он старался слушать голос Янга, а не тона и обертона, грохочущие у него внутри.

― Я польщен, ― невнятно пробормотал Раш в ответ, ― определенно польщен.

― Ага, я бы сказал, в этом деле ты ранжируешься где-то между Валой и Джексоном, ― не унимался Янг, ― хотя, конечно, трудно утверждать наверняка. В том-то и суть ваших фокусов ― никогда не знаешь, кто что преподнесет.

― Ты позволишь мне, мать твою, подняться?

― А ты все еще собираешься хлопнуться в обморок?

― Нет, ― огрызнулся он.

Чуть ослабив силу, с которой он надавливал Рашу между лопаток, Янг постепенно переложил руку, обхватил Раша за плечи и придерживал, пока тот выпрямлялся, не давая подняться слишком резко.

― Ре-минор, ― сказал Раш и потер глаз основанием ладони. ― То есть, не совсем ре-минор. ― Он по-прежнему слышал его. Возможно, этот звук уже никогда, _никогда_ не покинет его. Ничем хорошим это не кончится.

― И что, к чертям, это должно означать? ― спросил Янг.

Раш взглянул на него. Вид у Янга был расстроенный.  
― Это их тональная структура. Вариация ре-минор.

― И, э-э… это чем-то полезно для тебя?

― Да, ― ответил он.

― А откуда ты знаешь, что это вариация ре-минор, отчаянный? ― Янг спрашивал в той специфической, бережной манере, которая всегда свидетельствовала о том, что в данный момент состояние психики Раша кажется полковнику крайне уязвимым для любых межличностных пертурбаций.

Раш знал. _Знал_. Но… _Как_ он узнал? Что произошло с его разумом на Альтере, было ли это чем-то объективным, поддающимся какой-либо количественной оценке или же в нем просто щелкнул перцептивный переключатель, отключив некий внутренний барьер? Мог ли он в полной мере осознавать, что именно творится у него внутри? Пожалуй, нет. Но сам факт, что у него имелось понимание того, что истинное понимание происходящего отсутствует, немного обнадеживал.

― Я знаю, ― сказал Раш.

― Да, но _откуда_ ты это знаешь?

― Я. Знаю.

Не похоже, что Янга это убедило.

― Почему ты знаешь это теперь, хотя не знал того еще сегодня утром? ― спросил Янг.

― Потому что утром я старался об этом не думать, ― ядовито выплюнул Раш, он старался не думать о ре-минор в данную минуту тоже, но потерпел неудачу. Сокрушительную неудачу.

― Да тише ты, расслабься, ладно? ― Янг легонько встряхнул его за плечи.

Раш отвернулся.

― Я считаю, тебе нужно кое с кем увидеться, ― сказал Янг.

― Я уже виделся «кое с кем». И не единожды. Я прошел две психологические оценки моего состояния и целую батарею нейро-психиатрических тестов.

― Знаю, ― сказал Янг. ― Но… не думаю, что от них было много пользы, отчаянный. Мне кажется, те тесты, по крайней мере, основная их часть, проводились в рамках твоего генетического обследования, а не потому, что с тобой было что-то не так.

Что ж, ретроспективно рассуждая, в таком предположении был свой резон.

― Мне трудно понять, к чему ты клонишь.

― Думаю, тебе стоит поговорить с Лэм и рассказать ей о своей долбаной бессоннице, а еще ты обязательно должен описать ей то, что, к дьяволу, с тобой происходит, когда ты слышишь музыку. Или тоны.

― Не вижу, каким образом она сумеет на это повлиять.

― Скажем так — этим ты утешишь меня, ― сказал Янг. ― Ты выглядишь совсем _паршиво_ , Раш.

― Да пошел ты, ― ответил он с нервной, кривой усмешкой.

Янг резко отвернулся, затем встал и хлопнул Раша по плечу.  
― Побудь здесь, ― произнес он. ― А я пойду найду парня.

― Какого еще «парня»? ― Раш стиснул пальцами виски.

― Хозяина заведения, ― пояснил Янг. ― Сказать ему, что мы закончили?

― О, а мы что, закончили?

― Да, ― сказал Янг. ― Ты, во всяком случае, на сегодня точно закончил.

― Я никогда не закончу, ― Раш поднял на него глаза.

― Кто б сомневался, ― пробормотал Янг, слова его с трудом доносились сквозь ре-минорную вариацию, что звенела в мыслях Раша. ― Ты никогда не уймешься. Так или иначе.

― Да, ― прошептал Раш. ― Полагаю, ты прав.

* * *

Несколькими часами позднее он стоял на кухне Янга.

Началось это с изменения _характера_. Трансформировавшись, тоны стали парой тремоло, не то что бы струнных, но в то же время и не _не струнных_. А затем поверх наложилась безошибочная верхняя линия ниспадающих квинт. Симфония номер девять, первая часть, ре-минор. Альтернативный ре-минор. Вариация ре-минор. Он не хотел этого. Конечно, хотел. Это, все это, может оказаться очень полезным. Может оказаться полезным? Может оказаться полезным. В любом случае ― в задницу, если она не была, блядь, восхитительна. В задницу, если ее не было, блядь, так тяжело игнорировать ― сложную, и полифоническую, и грохочущую, и отныне уже не _совсем_ тональность ре-минор…

― Отчаянный, ― произнес Янг, вламываясь поверх не-гобоев, не-флейт и не-ре-минор, ― ты что… э-э… слышишь что-то?

― С чего ты спрашиваешь? 

― Потому что у тебя такой вид, словно ты к чему-то прислушиваешься. А потом, ты перестал чистить картошку секунд тридцать назад.

Он пустил взгляд. Действительно, он стоял на кухне Янга, в руках у него была наполовину очищенная картофелина. Он вздрогнул от синхронного навязчивого вступления не-струнных и не-ударных.  
― Я думал, ― резко ответил он Янгу и выяснил, что хотя говорить сквозь мысленную симфоническую пытку было чрезвычайно сложно, но все же справиться с этой задачей получается. Все будет нормально. Может сработать. Он добьется, чтобы это сработало. Они оказались полезными.

Квинты.

Нисходящие квинты.

Вот с чего оно началось.

Это что-то _значит_?

Скорее всего, значит.

― Окей, ― ответил Янг. ― Ладно. Думаю, на сегодняшний вечер мы просто закажем пиццу.

― Мне нужно кое-что записать, ― сказал Раш.

― Окей, ― сказал Янг.

* * *

Не очень хотелось продолжать работу вот так, но Янг не даст ему вернуться к себе квартиру без того, чтобы не осложнить ему жизнь даже больше, чем сейчас. Где-то там, среди бумаг, множащихся под его руками, был список, тот самый, составленный ранее список резонансных частот управляющих кристаллов Древних. Просто не получалось … никак не получалось его найти.

― Так вот чем ты занимаешься каждую ночь, отчаянный, да? ― тихо спросил Янг.

― Нет, ― сказал Раш и приподнял свой лэптоп со стопки бумаг, чтобы покопаться в них. Он не мог отыскать список. Поправка. Вот, нашел. Он вытащил список из кипы мелких листков.

_«Фанфара ужаса», ― шепчет Глория._

― Что? ― вскинулся он.

― Ничего, ― сказал Янг. ― Я ничего не говорил.

Мощная, полифоническая, искаженная волна шума обрушилась на него, стирая резонансные частоты, на которых он был сосредоточен. Он вздрогнул и с внезапным раздражением ударил кулаком по верхним строчкам лежавшего перед ним списка.

 _«Я же_ предупреждала _тебя, милый»._

Он прижал ладонь ко лбу.

_«В альтернативной тональности она звучит странно, ― шепчет Глория. ― Тебе не кажется? Не удивлюсь, если в итоге тебе захочется вернуться к оригиналу»._

Вряд ли.

― Отчаянный, ― позвал Янг.

_«Как думаешь, хоральная часть будет исполняться на Древнем? ― интересуется у него Глория поверх звучания не-басов и не-речитативов. ― По-моему, Древний будет немного сбивать»._

― Что? ― рявкнул он на Янга. ― Тебе не кажется, что я немного занят?

_«Полагаю, ты разберешься, ― произносит Глория сквозь нисходящие квинты первой части, ― нелепый ты человек»._

― Да уж, ― огрызнулся Янг в ответ. ― Ты действительно выглядишь чертовски занятым, отчаянный.

Раш снова опустил взгляд на экран своего ноутбука, на код девятого шеврона, и приступил к работе над составлением серий резонансных частот, которые могли бы…

_«Не думаю, что когда-нибудь ты снова сможешь играть», ― говорит Глория поверх начала оркестрового построения центральной темы первой части._

Он сглотнул.  
― Я в порядке, ― сказал он, делая над собой усилие, чтобы поднять глаза на Янга.

Тот глядел на него в ответ, его темные волосы подсвечивались косыми лучами вечернего солнца, а выражение лица Янга на фоне грохочущего оркестра казалось замкнутым и странно проникновенным одновременно.

― Иногда, ― начал Раш и оперся руками о стол в попытке собраться с силами и успеть договорить мысль до того как еще раз зазвучит «фанфара ужаса» и следующая за ней хоральная порция этой части симфонии, ― приходится настолько сильно сосредотачиваться на задаче, что…

_«Ох, родной мой», ― говорит Глория._

Какого черта.

― … что бледная тень обычного ежедневного существования… исчезает и…

Он вздрогнул, когда вновь прозвучала «фанфара ужаса».  
― Просто… хватит со мной разговаривать, ― закончил он, решив обойтись малой кровью.

― А я ничего и не говорил, отчаянный, это ты сказал «что».

_Oh Freunde, nicht dise Töne*._

Он прижал ладонь ко лбу.

_«О, ― шепчет Глория, удивленно, ― это немецкий»._

―Я знаю, ― сказал он.

_Adquin nos ponemus nostras_  
_voces in plus grata et exultans tonus**._

― Ник, ― сказал Янг. ― Просто… кончай работать.

_«Какое невезенье, милый. Сразу два языка. Древний и немецкий. Но по крайне мере не одновременно разом»._

― Пока нет, ― сказал Раш. ― Пока.

* * *

После шестой петли симфонии он вынужден был признать, что излишне зациклился на, мать его, не-Бетховене, пытаясь гармонизировать ― и совершенно, блядь, безуспешно, ― резонансные частоты управляющих кристаллов Древних ради построения чего-то эквивалентного квинтовому кругу Древних. А может, нужен даже не квинтовый круг, а круг на базе нон? Или децим? Или же ему потребуется девять квинт? Десять квинт?

Обнаружилось, что трудно строить геометрическую репрезентацию соотношений высоты нот в чуждой тональной структуре, когда такая, мать ее, блистательная, детальная версия этой самой тональной структуры гребаной петлей крутится в твоей гребаной голове.

― Я позвонил Лэм, ― возле него на стул рухнул Янг.

― Ты сделал что? ― дернулся он.

― Я. Позвонил. Лэм.

― Я слышал тебя, ― ответил Раш сквозь ниспадающие квинты. Эти гребаные, ниспадающие, пророческие квинты. Циклы квинт. Да ну, посыл ясен, спасибо большое. И не нужен ему вечный Бетховен, чтобы это понять. Больше не нужен.  
― И почему тебе вздумалось ей звонить?

_«Как думаешь, что произошло с тобой на той планете? ― спрашивает Глория, спрашивает так, словно хочет на что-то намекнуть._

― Потому, ― отрезал Янг. ― С тобой явно что-то не так. Тебя нужно обследовать. Она ждет тебя завтра, после часа.

_«Твое поведение очень уж экстраординарно, даже для тебя, ― говорит Глория. ― Сам понимаешь»._

― Прекрасно, ― буркнул Раш. ― Не имею представления, с чего вдруг ей меня обследовать, но пусть. Прекрасно.

_«Они пока не знают, какова функция третьего гена», ― говорит Глория._

― Они пока не знают, какова функция третьего гена, ― произнес Янг.

Раш, пораженный, вскинул на него глаза:  
― Что ты сказал?

― Никто _понятия_ не имеет, как работает этот ген, отчаянный. Но сам подумай, если уж ты способен включать и выключать разные штуки из техники Древних, тогда, рассуждая логически, получается, что и устройства Древних тоже могут как-то воздействовать на _тебя_ , верно?

_«Вот и я о том же», ― говорит Глория._

Что, к чертям, происходит?  
― Я _понял_ , о чем ты, но… ― он решил, что заканчивать предложение не стоит.

― Как думаешь, а вдруг то, что творится с тобой, это влияние третьего гена? ― спросил Янг, слова его ползли медленно и были уже едва слышны сквозь динамичный строй не-духовых в его голове.

_«Помнишь, ты приходил на репетиции и сидел позади, проверяя экзаменационные работы?» ― шепчет Глория._

― Возможно, ― произнес Раш.

― Отчаянный, тебе слышится всякая дрянь, верно? Можешь сказать мне, тут ничего особенного. Ты не первый, с кем такое приключилось, ладно? Далеко не первый.

_«А если точнее, милый, он интересуется, нет ли у тебя галлюцинаций»._

― Нет, ― ответил Раш. ― Просто я … отвлекся. Мне нужен кофе.

― Да я лучше выкину свою кофеварку в окно, чем позволю тебе сейчас пить кофе, ― сказал Янг. ― Взамен могу предложить стакан воды и двойную дозу чертова тайленола, идет?

― Нет, ― ответил Раш.

* * *

_«Сейчас начнется скерцо, родной мой»._

Он отложил ручку, поставил локти на стол и сжал голову руками, когда вторая часть этого не-ре-минор ворвалась в его сознание, словно паровоз в узкий тоннель, словно разрушительный мелодический таран, который, как и его разум, был контрапунктным.

― Ты в порядке?

Это было не так уж сложно, _наверняка_ _не сложно_ , и все, что ему нужно ― чтобы в голове его все и вся утихло на пару часов, и тогда он закончит. Он уже близок. Он уже определил метод. И добыл транспозиционный ключ для перемены позиции в герцах. Все, что ему нужно, все, что ему нужно ― последовательные комбинации кристаллов.

― Раш.

Трехдольный такт как четырехдольный такт, скерцо-трио-скерцо, гештальт звучания тошнотворно непривычный, уничтожавший оригинальную основу в своем альтернативном ре-чтоб-его-миноре, и как, скажите пожалуйста, можно _что-то_ сделать с…

― Раш, ― сказал Янг.

― Что? ― собственных слов уже почти не слышно сквозь взлеты и падения не-флейт.

_«По крайней мере, эта часть звучит относительно нормально,― в шепоте Глории симпатия или, вернее, симфония. ― Си-бемоль мажор не транспонируй, также как и ре-минор. Иначе третья часть превратится в гротеск»._

― Почему бы тебе не лечь и не поспать? Уже час ночи.

Он поднял взгляд на Янга, который, вконец измученный, сидел напротив него, подпирая подбородок рукой, в окружении аккомпанемента не-мелодии не-третьего не-фрагмента не-части.

_«А он неплохо смотрится, ― шепчет Глория. ― До-мажор идет кучерявым, тебе не кажется?»_

― Нет, ― ответил он, ― не смеши меня.

― Как может насмешить предложение пойти спать в середине ночи? ― Янг выглядел несчастным, и голос его звучал так, словно он исчерпал все свои силы. У Янга ведь тяжелые повреждения. Он был травмирован. Где-то далеко, на одной из чужих планет, он разбился на автомобиле инопланетян. Так он сказал тогда.

― Спать я пойду, когда устану, ― сказал Раш. ― А в постель советую лечь _тебе_. Ты выглядишь, мать твою, ужасно.

― _Я_ выгляжу ужасно. _Я_.

― Я так и сказал, ― ответил Раш и снова уткнулся в матрицы резонансных частот.

* * *

― Поднимайся, ― пробормотал Раш, тряся Янга за плечо, голос его пробивался сквозь строй не-виолончелей и не-контрабасов в не-четвертой части. — Если уснешь за гребаным столом, то завтра точно не сможешь ходить.

― Кива, — сквозь сон пробормотал Янг.

― Кива? — сквозь ментальную вибрацию партии баса повторил вслед за ним Раш.

― Твою ж мать, ты только что сказал «Кива»? — зарычал Янг.

Подняв руки, Раш ошарашенно отступил на полшага назад.  
― Я сказал «кива», потому что _ты_ сказал «кива». Что такое эта гребаная «кива»?

― Ничего, — Янг сделал глубокий вдох. — То есть никто. Извини. Который, к дьяволу, час?

― А мне откуда знать? — когда Раш подошел к нему ближе, чтобы помочь подняться, как раз начала строиться знакомая тема, подхваченная почти-скрипками. — Тебе завтра надо на работу?

― Дай сообразить, — бормотал Янг. — Угу. Да. Надо, Раш. И ты тоже идешь со мной.

― Да-да, — рассеянно согласился Раш, занятый игнорированием мелодии в своих мыслях.

_«Даже в таком виде, — шепчет Глория, — даже транспонированная, она по-прежнему прекрасна. Представь, какой диапазон они должны были использовать в своих музыкальных произведениях. Мы играли симфонии с нашими городами»._

― Знаю, — пробормотал Раш, пока вел их обоих в спальню.

― Как-то ты на удивление легко согласился, — буркнул Янг, развернулся и вместо спальни потопал к своему дивану.

― Я чрезвычайно благоразумен, — ответил Раш, почти уже не слыша сам себя сквозь мощное вступление инопланетных духовых.

― Заткнись, — сказал Янг. — Ты даже отдаленно не разумный.

― Пять : шесть, — проворчал он, снова не расслышав себя, пока помогал Янгу улечься на диван.

― Вот черт.

_«Берегись, милый, — шепотом предупреждает Глория. — Она всегда возникает из ниоткуда»._

Когда зазвучала «фанфара ужаса», он вздрогнул, но не сильно. Не сильно.  
― Спи давай, — прошептал он, пытаясь преодолеть диссонанс своего разума, и погасил в комнате верхний свет.

― Раш, — пробормотал Янг. — Никуда не уходи.

― И не собирался, — ответил он.

_«Теперь можно будет работать без помех», — шепчет ему Глория._

Он кивнул. Единственным источником освещения в комнате был просачивавшийся сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи луч фонаря с улицы, да монитор включенного лэптопа на столе. Он поднял жалюзи.

― Раш, — окликнул Янг. — Знаешь, свет можешь включить, если хочешь.

― Я знаю.

* * *

_«Нарисуй это, — настойчиво требует она. — Если нарисуешь, будет легче сосредоточиться»._

Отыскав маркер, он с глубинным внутренним удовлетворением начертил от руки на девственно чистой стене идеально ровный, правильный круг.

_«А теперь таблицу. Таблицу частот. Заполни ее»._

Он так и сделал, обозначения вписал в таблицу ровным и нехарактерно для себя разборчивым почерком.

_«Помни о том, что это не столько для тебя, — шепчет Глория, — сколько для них. Для всех. Чтобы любой, кто посмотрит на это, сумел бы разобраться, к чему ты ведешь. Любой. Пусть это будет очевидно само по себе»._

Он шатался под тяжестью хора в своем сознании, хора не-певцов с дикой смесью немецкого и языка Древних, в сопровождении не-духовых и не-струнных.

_«Это не только для тебя. И никогда не предназначалось для одного лишь тебя. Это для всех. Это создано для того, чтобы каждый, кому по силам воспользоваться, смог бы этим воспользоваться, — шепчет Глория. — Почему же не соединить функциональное и эстетическое, если можешь? Если достанет на это сил? А у тебя достанет, Ник, ты всегда был способен на такое. А если нет, то что ты за математик»?_

Он уперся рукой в стену.

_Froh, wie seine Sonnen fliegen_  
_Durch des Himmels prächt'gen Plan,_  
_Laufet, Brüder, eure Bahn, Freudig,_  
_Wie ein Held zum Siegen***._

Он вскинул голову, отбрасывая волосы со лба.

_«Не цепляйся за немецкий, дорогой. Оставь»._

_Laetor sicut eius soles Volant_  
_Per caeli gloriosa signum…****_

Вот оно. Он, безусловно, сделал это. Осталось составить цикл реляционных тонов и замкнуть их в круг с помощью пошаговой серии идеально подобранных резонансных частот.

_«Начинай, — говорит Глория. — Нельзя же топтаться на этом бесконечно. Пора начать»._

Он начал заполнять тона, над которыми работал предыдущие несколько часов, и траектория его мыслей периодически тонула в арпеджио, которое никак не хотело отпускать.

― Создавать машины, способные чувствовать… — прошептал он.

_«Это жестокость, — говорит Глория, ее голос с трудом пробивается сквозь вокальное неистовство хора. — Жестокость. Стоит ли удивляться, что они не смогли отпустить тебя?»_

Он записал ряд цифр, согласно комбинациям кристалла, что последовательно сменяли свой порядок в его сознании, перешел ко второму шагу, к третьему, к четвертому, а затем…

_«Ты ведь понимаешь, не так ли, милый?»_

На четвертом уровне это не сработало, гармонии были неверными.

Он начал снова.

_«Не так ли, Ник?»_

― Да, — прошептал он. — Да, понимаю… но их прогрессии… я не могу их контролировать. Я не могу это слышать, — шептал он. Он потерялся в мешанине тональных формулировок собственного разума. В чуждых вариациях пространства звуковых частот.

_«Нет, родной мой, это единственное, что ты теперь можешь слышать», — шепчет Глория в ответ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: Произведение Бетховена, о которой говорится в этой главе, это его Девятая симфония.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> * — (нем) «О, друзья! Не эти звуки». Здесь и далее — строки "Оды к радости" Ф. Шиллера, текст которой Бетховен использовал в Девятой симфонии  
> ** — (лат) «Так объединим же наши голоса в единый тон веселья и радости!»  
> *** — (нем) «Как светила по орбите,  
> Как герой на смертный бой,  
> Братья, в путь идите свой,  
> Смело, с радостью идите!» (пер. И.Миримского)  
> **** — (лат) «Как светила по орбите,  
> Как герой на смертный бой…»


	37. Chapter 37

_Телфорд прислоняется к внутренней стороне двери камеры, его кожа, там, где она не измазана кровью, бледна. Чуть дрожащей рукой он прикрывает лицо. Он ничего не говорит. Наверно, он просто не может._

_«Я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда», — шепчет ему Янг. В тишине маленького помещения слова кажутся такими громкими._

_«Я знаю», — говорит Телфорд, и его хриплый голос рвет плотный, дымный воздух между ними. Красноватый отсвет играет на темных, полустертых надписях, что выцарапаны на стенах, придавая им контрастность. «Я не смогу отблагодарить тебя. Мне вовек будет не рассчитаться»_

_«Между нами так не делается, — отвечает Янг. — Какие тут расчеты? Это вне оплаты»._

_«Все должно было пойти совсем не так», — говорит Телфорд, глаза у него мрачные, лицо искажено._

_«Они давали тебе какие-нибудь препараты?» — спрашивает Янг._

_«Нет, думаю, не давали, — говорит Телфорд, — но если бы и так, разве бы я запомнил?»_

_Янг молчит._

Августовское солнце разбудило его прежде, чем прозвенел звонок будильника на телефоне.

Что-то беспокойно-назойливое зудело в самой глубине еще не очнувшегося ото сна разума и упорно сопротивлялось попыткам прогнать надоедливый сон, вспоминать который совсем не хотелось. Но чем бы ни было это странное и непонятное ощущение, оно мигом улетучилось у Янга из головы, стоило ему, скользнув взглядом по изукрашенному пятнами солнечных лучей полу комнаты, поднять глаза на противоположную стену своей гостиной.

Он наморщил лоб и попытался разобраться, что же предстало его взору. Возле окна на чистой белой стене изящным росчерком перманентного маркера был нарисован идеально правильный круг, окружность которого черными поперечными отметинами была поделена на девять дуг равной длины и каждая из них была соответствующим образом подписана. Рядом с кругом красовалась матрица, составленная из настолько продвинутой математики, что сперва Янг даже не узнал обозначений и символов, которыми…

Да, сомнений нет, написано на языке Древних.

― Проклятье, ― пробормотал он, затем крепко растер лицо и провел ладонями по волосам назад, до затылка, словно бы простым физическим усилием хотел вычистить из памяти все воспоминания о вчерашнем дне. Не помогло. Он снова поднял взгляд на математическую роспись на стене и некоторое время молча смотрел на нее, раздумывая, расценивать ли эти каракули как свидетельство того, что психическое состояние Раша улучшилось или же, наоборот, надписи являлись признаком, что все стало гораздо хуже. С одной стороны, выглядела вся писанина чертовски стройно и упорядоченно и, похоже, свидетельствовала о значительном прогрессе на пути к тому, чтобы взломать тональный шифр, что, вроде как, было очень даже хорошо. Но с другой стороны, никогда прежде Раш не позволял себе разрисовывать стены в чужих домах, все же у парня хватало здравого смысла сообразить, что на такие штуки полагается испрашивать разрешение хозяина квартиры, ну, как минимум.

― Раш, ― проворчал Янг со вздохом. Куда тот, к чертям, запропастился? Лучше бы парню быть в этой проклятой квартире. С возрастающим чувством тревоги Янг рывком выпрямился на диване. Спина отозвалась на движение резкой болью, которая долго потом не хотела отпускать. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, ухватился рукой за поясницу и из гостиной через столовую поковылял на кухню.

На задней стене столовой красовался еще один круг, идентичный первому, и тоже подписанный.

Отлично.

Дохромав до кухни, он, слава тебе господи, обнаружил там Раша, который, безмолвный и растрепанный, стоял посреди комнаты с пачкой кофе в руках и рассматривал ее с какой-то неадекватной внимательностью. Янг подошел и вырвал кофе у него из рук.  
― Не думаю, что тебе стоит пить кофе, отчаянный. Ты…

― Да блядь, в чем дело? ― Раш так сильно вздрогнул, что потерял равновесие и едва не упал. Только ухватившись за кухонную стойку, ему удалось удержаться на ногах, одну руку он прижал к груди, нечесаные волосы неровной бахромой упали ему на очки.

― Извини, ― Янг чуть сдал назад, в тоне его прозвучало не столько извинение, сколько тревога, ― но какого черта?

Раш отвернулся и не ответил, и дышал он как-то слишком уж часто для обычного, ничем не примечательного утра четверга.

― Раш, ― Янг и сам слышал волнение в собственном голосе и даже не попытался его скрыть. ― Что, черт возьми, с тобой происходит?

― Я. Пытаюсь. Решить. Проблему, ― ответил Раш, моргая в какой-то странной, замедленной манере.

Вообще-то прошлым вечером в планы Янга не входило ложиться спать, как и не собирался он уступать уговорам Раша прилечь на диван. Но за тот бесконечный день Янг так вымотался, и потом, к середине ночи Раш, как ни странно, мыслил, казалось, вполне ясно и выглядел таким обстоятельным и полностью вменяемым. Но… чем бы ни было то, что дамокловым мечом висело над Рашем все последние недели, окончательно сорвалось все в баре «О’Мэлли», за тем убогим пианино, за которым Раш добрый час молча сидел и просто пялился на него, прежде чем, наконец, начал играть. А когда он заиграл, _когда же парень заиграл_ , то выдал он до жути дикую и странную комбинацию нот, хотя даже для неподготовленных ушей Янга сыграно это было с потрясающей беглостью и безукоризненным мастерством.

Звучало оно ужасно. Но сыграно было виртуозно. Наверно, виртуозно. Не то что бы Янг был в этом большой знаток.

― Ага, ладно, ― сказал Янг. ― Из твоего ответа ясно, что сам ты даже не осознаешь, что с тобой что-то не так, а с тобой однозначно что-то не так. Что-то случилось. Поверь мне на слово.

Раш не смотрел на него. Застывшим взглядом таращился он в пространство и словно бы прислушивался к чему-то.

― От этого пианино ты совсем охренел, ― сказал Янг.

― Что? ― отсутствующим тоном переспросил Раш.

― Угу, точно, ― ответил Янг. ― Ладно, пошли. ― Ухватив Раша за локоть, он выволок его с кухни и потащил к столу. Янг поставил перед Рашем стул, и после некоторой подсказки тот рухнул на него, оперся локтями о стол и закрыл ладонями лицо.

― Не вздумай вставать, ― тихо предупредил Янг. ― Просто посиди тут. ― Он снова похромал к дивану, отыскал телефон и немедленно набрал Лэм.

Та отозвалась после первого же гудка:  
― Доктор Лэм слушает, ― ее голос был на удивление бодр и свеж для шести часов утра.

― Привет, ― поздоровался Янг, не спуская глаз с Раша, который сидел в другом конце ярко освещенной солнцем комнаты. ― Это полковник Янг. Прошу прощения за ранний звонок. Надеюсь, я не сильно вас обеспокоил.

― Вовсе нет, ― сказала Лэм. ― Как ваш сосед?

― Не очень, ― негромко, но многозначительно ответил Янг. ― Не спал всю ночь, точно, а к утру ему стало совсем худо. Не думаю, что стоит ждать часа дня, как мы с вами договаривались. Считаю, его нужно осмотреть пораньше. Он выглядит… э-э…

― Как он выглядит? ― поторопила Лэм.

Янг изучающе осмотрел Раша. Резкий утренний свет подчеркивал изломы его мятой белой рубашки, голова математика была низко опущена, лицо спрятано в ладонях.  
― Неправильно он выглядит, ― сказал Янг. ― Отстраненным каким-то. Потерянным. И может быть… ― он запнулся, заметив, какими нерегулярными рывками поднимается и опускается грудь Раша, ― …сильно нездоровым.

― Привозите его немедленно, ― сказала Лэм. ― Формально мое дежурство начинается только с девяти часов, но на самом деле я уже здесь.

― Спасибо, ― поблагодарил Янг, ― увидимся через тридцать минут.

Пока он одевался, настырная боль в позвоночнике отвлекала, мешая сосредоточиться и сформулировать для себя, что именно в поведении Раша так действовало ему на нервы. Наверно, дело было в навязчивом ощущении чего-то неуклонно прогрессирующего, чего-то такого, что непременно следует остановить, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Или же, возможно, настораживало, что куда-то пропала та резкость и колкость, что у Янга всегда ассоциировались с этим парнем. Но кто знает, тут могло крыться что-то еще.

Когда он закончил переодеваться и вернулся в гостиную, Раш все так же сидел за столом и основанием ладони тер себе глаз, выражение лица его было страдальческим.  
― Пошли, ― тихо позвал Янг.

Раш не откликнулся.

Янг мягко положил ладонь ему на плечо, готовый к неизбежной реакции неожиданности и испуга.

― Да бога ради, ― с шипеньем дернулся Раш и уронил руки на стол, открывая лицо, ― не надо так делать.

― Пошли, ― снова сказал Янг.

* * *

Когда они прибыли в медподразделение КЗВ, Лэм сидела на краю койки, снятый белый медицинский халат лежал поблизости, а рукав ее блузки был закатан вверх. Между ее рукой и квадратным ящиком-агрегатом возле койки змеились две трубки-канюли. Рядом с Лэм стояла ТиДжей, и желтые блики электрического света играли на ее светлых волосах, уложенных в затейливую прическу из множества хитроумно закрученных прядей.

Какую-то пару секунд Янг с ТиДжей глядели друг на друга, но затем ТиДжей опустила глаза и отвернулась. Янг постарался не измениться в лице, но не был уверен, что у него получилось.

Лэм посмотрела на Янга, посмотрела на ТиДжей и тут же повернулась к Рашу.  
― Вы выглядите ужасно, ― сказала она, приподнимая брови.

― Да, ― ответил Раш. ― Мне уже говорили. Ваш внешний вид тоже не вдохновляет.

Лэм покосилась на машину, к которой была подключена.  
― Я крепче, чем кажется с виду, ― заверила она и, поймав взгляд Янга, многозначительно указала глазами на соседнюю койку.

Янг усадил туда Раша.

― Так, я уже вижу, он у нас пойдет по уровню два, ― пробормотала она, обращаясь к ТиДжей. ― Как минимум. Не заморачивайся с ручным измерением давления, пульса и прочими мелочами, а сразу подсоединяй его к мониторам. И поставь ему венозный катетер.

― Сейчас сделаю, ― кивнула та.

― Все это совершенно излишне, ― запротестовал Раш, и в том, как он огрызнулся, резкости прозвучало больше, чем можно было услышать от него за последние дни.

― Не будь занозой в заднице, отчаянный, ― цыкнул на него Янг, а затем ТиДжей задернула белую занавеску, отгораживая себя с Рашем от остального помещения, лицо ее при этом оставалось идеально невозмутимым.

Некоторое время Янг бессмысленно пялился на задернутую белую занавеску.

Лэм поднялась на ноги, ухватилась пальцами за ручку агрегата, к которому была подключена, и через комнату покатила его за собой, кивком головы приглашая Янга следовать за ней. Дойдя до противоположной стены лазарета, она нажала на панель. Из бетонной стенки откинулась клавиатура, открывая экран монитора.

― Расскажите-ка мне все еще раз, ― тихо попросила Лэм, входя в электронную медкарту Раша. ― С самого начала.

Пока Янг вкратце описывал ей события предыдущего дня и сегодняшнего утра, Лэм с его слов сразу же заносила какие-то данные в электронную историю болезни Раша, изредка прося разъяснений по отдельным вопросам.  
― Собираетесь вызвать психиатра? ― поинтересовался Янг, когда закончил свой рассказ, и когда Лэм перестала щелкать пальцами по клавишам.

Некоторое время она размышляла, не глядя на него, взгляд ее не отрывался от монитора.  
― Возможно, ― сказала она наконец. ― Но не сейчас. Прежде чем принять такое решение, предстоит выполнить еще несколько пунктов алгоритма.

Янг оперся рукой о бетонную стену возле компьютера.  
― Справедливо, но я всерьез считаю, что ему обязательно следует излить кому-нибудь душу и поделиться тем, как он проебал свою жизнь. То есть… хм, прошу прощения… продолбал, ― тихим шепотом сказал ей Янг.

― Знаете, ― Лэм подняла на него взгляд, выражение ее лица было сухим, ― на то же самое может пожаловаться каждый из нас. Но в медицине, как, впрочем, и везде, идет война за территорию, и я предпочла бы задержать его на своей территории как можно дольше.

Янг вскинул брови:  
― Да вы не поклонница Маккензи?

― Я этого не говорила, ― негромко, но твердо возразила Лэм. — Пожалуйста, не подумайте, будто в моих словах содержится что-то уничижительное по адресу доктора Маккензи и его подразделения. Я очень ценю и уважаю труд сотрудников Отделения Психиатрии, однако, учитывая уникальный генетический статус доктора Раша и то его недавнее приключение на чужой планете, пока я бы поостереглась делать заключение касательно его физического и психического здоровья, как бы соблазнительно ни было рассматривать те особенности его поведения, о которых вы рассказали, исключительно в рамках психиатрической патологии. В первую очередь надлежит провести общую медицинскую оценку состояния пациента и только затем ставить вопрос о психиатрическом обследовании.

― Да я все понимаю, — ответил Янг, — но нельзя и дальше держать парня взаперти в четырех стенах. И не важно, что там выяснится при вашем обследовании, все равно — он должен поговорить с мозгоправом о том, что случилось на той планете. _Шеппарда_ тогда отправили к психологам, а ведь Шеппард, он… ну, скажем так, он или несокрушим, как скала, или же наоборот, больной на всю голову, но ловко это скрывает, уж не знаю, как оно на самом деле. Короче, я что хочу сказать… нельзя было после того приключения запихивать неподготовленного гражданского в одиночку под домашний арест под тем лишь предлогом, что никому не хотелось создавать бумажный след на случай шпионажа.

― Чем меньше будем его светить, — шепотом сказала Лэм, — тем в большей он безопасности... Но я согласна с вами. На самом деле некоторое время назад я уже ставила перед Комитетом Номер 4 вопрос о психиатрическом обследовании доктора Раша. Еще до инцидента на планете.

― И что вам ответили? — так же полушепотом поинтересовался Янг.

― Доктор Джексон резко оборвал меня.

― Джексон? — изумленно просипел Янг. — Серьезно? _Джексон_ стал вам возражать?

― Причины, побудившие его поступить так, довольно сложные, — шептала Лэм. — Доктор Джексон… хм, если помните, лет семь назад Отделением Психиатрии была допущена серьезная ошибка, весьма негативно сказавшаяся на докторе Джексоне. Если хотите подробностей, лучше переговорите с ним о том происшествии лично. Однако с тех пор у доктора Джексона сформировалось довольно сильное предубеждение против всего Психиатрического подразделения КЗВ и доктора Маккензи в частности. Хотя мне кажется, помимо этого предубеждения, за его упорным сопротивлением перенаправить доктора Раша в их департамент стоит что-то еще.

― Например?

― Я не уверена. Мы никогда не дискутировали на данную тему открыто, однако полагаю, если Психиатрическое Отделение решит, что доктор Раш нуждается в долговременном лечении, то это послужит основанием для заключения его под арест с целью защиты, чего доктор Джексон, так же как и полковник Телфорд, всеми силами стремятся избежать.

― То есть, выходит, по этому пункту они друг с другом согласны? — спросил Янг.

― Думаю, всем и каждому очевидно, доктор Раш вряд ли будет хорошо себя чувствовать в той пусть прекрасно организованной, но крайне скудной обстановке, которую может предоставить КЗВ своим сотрудникам в условиях охранительного заключения, — осторожно разъяснила Лэм.

― Да уж, — согласился Янг, — кроме шуток. Просто кошмар какой-то.

Лэм положила ладонь свой диализный аппарат и невесело усмехнулась:  
― Так всегда бывает, когда люди сталкиваются с бюрократией.

― Тоже читали Кафку? — спросил Янг.

Лэм улыбнулась и обернулась на звук отдергивающихся штор, явивших им Раша и ТиДжей. Ученый был переодет в хлопчатобумажную больничную пижаму и подключен сразу к нескольким мониторам. Лэм снова пересекла комнату, таща диализную машину за собой, остановилась возле его кровати и принялась изучать показания приборов.

― Вид у тебя совсем жалкий, — сказал Рашу Янг, когда дохромал до его койки.

― Да пошел ты, — огрызнулся на него Раш, но как-то без злости. Одной рукой он держался за голову.

― У него тахикардия и избыточное потоотделение, давление выше нормы, — доложила ТиДжей. — Быстрота реагирования на вопросы варьирует. Мне не нравится, как он выглядит.

― Мне тоже, — Лэм подняла с соседней койки валявшийся там стетоскоп. — Доктор Раш, — позвала она, повышая голос, — как вы себя чувствуете?

Раш не ответил, руку он все так же прижимал к виску.

Пару мгновений Лэм молча рассматривала его, затем обернулась к Йохансен.  
― Начинай поддерживающую инфузию в вену, а затем снимем ему ЭЭГ.

― Будет сделано, — ответила ТиДжей.

― Доктор Раш, — Лэм еще немного повысила голос. — У вас болит голова?

Раш не ответил, но основанием ладони стал тереть себе глаз, одновременно склоняя голову чуть ниже.

― Он со вчерашнего дня так делает, — сказал Янг, — с того момента, как сыграл на пианино. Мне кажется, ему что-то слышится. Что-то, что идет не от нас.

― Доктор Раш, — снова окликнула Лэм, подходя близко к Рашу и кладя руку ему на плечо. Тот тут же вздрогнул и вскинул на нее глаза. — Доктор Раш, — раздельно и четко, едва не по слогам, произнесла Лэм, — у вас болит голова?

― Нет, — Раш потер пальцами висок.

― Но по вашему виду складывается впечатление, будто у вас сильная головная боль, — Лэм достала из кармана фонарик и поочередно посветила ему в каждый глаз.

Раш отдернулся.  
― Да. Прекрасно. Голова болит. В чем нет ничего необычного для меня.

― Ясно, — сказала Лэм и взяла его рукой за подбородок. — Следите за пальцем, — попросила она, пока ее палец вычерчивал в воздухе невидимую линию. — Хотите, чтобы полковник Янг остался или мне выставить его отсюда?

― Да плевать мне, — ответил Раш.

Янг криво улыбнулся на это.

― Ладно, — кивнула Лэм. — Дайте знать, если передумаете. А теперь расскажите, что с вами случилось?

― Ничего, — ответил Раш. — Просто я давно не спал.

― Почему же? — спросила Лэм.

― Так бывает, если я много работаю.

― Хорошо, — сказала Лэм. — Теперь сядьте прямо. — Она выслушала его легкие и снова уложила его на спину, на койку. — Хотите сказать, что так уставать это нормально для вас?

― Нет, — признался Раш. — Не совсем. Напряжение нетипично большое, но такая уж тут работа.

Выслушав его сердце, Лэм повесила фонендоскоп на шею, а тем временем с другой стороны ТиДжей подкатила к койке портативный ЭЭГ-аппарат.

― Подожди-ка минуту, — негромко остановила ее Лэм.

ТиДжей кивнула, на Янга она старалась не смотреть.

Раш прижал ладонь ко лбу и снова зажмурился.

― Отчаянный, — начал было Янг, но сразу замолк, когда Лэм предостерегающе вскинула руку.

Она внимательно наблюдала за показаниями приборов, глаза ее непрерывно сновали туда-сюда между Рашем и мониторами. Молчание затянулось, Янг с ТиДжей переглянулись, но тут же быстро отвернулись друг от друга.

Так и не открыв глаз, Раш сильно вздрогнул, частота его пульса, согласно показаниям монитора, резко подскочила, но затем все снова вернулось к исходному уровню.

— Думаю, это был стартл-рефлекс, — вполголоса объяснила Лэм, — в ответ на раздражающий стимул, который мы с вами не можем уловить.

― Он _слышит_ что-то, — так же тихо сказал ей Янг. — Говорю же вам, он точно что-то слышит.

― Доктор Раш? — окликнула Лэм.

Нет ответа.

― Доктор Раш, — она позвала еще раз, громче, и тронула его за плечо.

Он вздрогнул, монитор зафиксировал еще один всплеск пульса.

― Подсоединяй его, — приказала Лэм ТиДжей и снова обернулась к Рашу. — Доктор Раш, мы собираемся снять вам энцефалограмму, но нам бы очень помогло, если бы вы четко описали, что с вами в данный момент происходит.

― Ничего, — ответил тот. — Я устал. Уверен, все скоро пройдет.

― Вы видите или слышите что-то, чего я видеть и слышать не могу? — настаивала Лэм.

― Почему вы спрашиваете? — вопрос Раш задал с очевидным безразличием.

― Раш… — начал Янг, но Лэм опять резко вскинула руку, призывая его замолчать.

― Я интересуюсь потому, что фокус вашего внимания сильно колеблется, а внешних раздражителей, которые потенциально могли бы послужить тому причиной, я не вижу, — сказала она. Пока ТиДжей прикрепляла к голове Раша электроды, тот все время смотрел на Лэм. — Я пытаюсь вам помочь, — мягко продолжила Лэм, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

― Да-да, — ответил Раш. — Я в курсе.

Лэм подождала немного, но он так ничего и не добавил.

ТиДжей щелкнула тумблером, и они с Лэм замерли, уткнувшись в побежавшие по экрану монитора кривые.  
― Проверь, пожалуйста, височные отведения, — спустя секунду распорядилась Лэм.

― Сейчас, — отозвалась ТиДжей, запуская пальцы Рашу в волосы.

― Что? — заволновался Янг. — Оно что, не выглядит нормальным?

― Да, — тон у Лэм был успокаивающе твердым и даже грубоватым, но в ее лице читалось напряжение, — нормальным оно не выглядит.

― Височные отведения правильно расположены и плотно прилегают к коже, — доложила ТиДжей.

― Тамара, — сказала Лэм, — разыщи в архиве его базовую ЭЭГ, которую ему снимали несколько месяцев назад, вызови по телефону невролога, скажи, что это срочно. — Она повернулась к Янгу. — Вы говорили, он _работал_? Вот с этим? — тихо удивилась она.

― Ну да. Занимался своей математикой, — подтвердил Янг. — Чертовски мудреной математикой. А что не так?

― Пока не понимаю, — Лэм обернулась к Рашу. — Доктор Раш, — позвала она и присела на край его постели, упираясь руками о белую простынь и наклоняясь к нему ближе, от ее локтевого сгиба к стоявшей рядом портативной диализной машине тянулись по воздуху красные трубки. — У вас регистрируется чрезвычайно аномальная эпилептиформная активность мозга, — медленно объяснила она ему. — Скажите, вы видите или слышите то, чего я ни видеть, ни слышать не могу?

― Да, — признался Раш.

― Опишите мне, — попросила Лэм.

― Я слышу искаженную версию девятой симфонии Бетховена, транспонированную из ре-минор в эквивалентную тональность Древних, зацикленную у меня в голове петлей и периодически сопровождаемую комментариями моей умершей жены.

― Чего? — оторопел Янг.

Раш пожал плечами.

― Ладно, — произнесла Лэм, ни лицо, ни голос у нее не изменились, — становится ли это более навязчивым со временем или же наоборот ослабевает?

― Более навязчивым, — сказал Раш.

― Насколько это тяжело в данную минуту? — продолжала опрос Лэм.

― Очень, — ответил Раш, глаза его были закрыты.

― Как давно вы слышите это? 

― Чуть менее двадцати четырех часов.

― Случалось ли что-либо подобное с вами ранее? — задала следующий вопрос Лэм.

― Нет, — сказал Раш.

― Да, — сказал Янг.

Раш с Лэм синхронно обернулись к нему.

― Примерно с месяц назад у меня на кухне он услышал продолжающийся тон, начал часто-часто дышать, а потом свалился в обморок, — рассказал Янг.

― Может быть, _тебе_ это и кажется похожим, — возразил Раш, одной рукой по-прежнему держась за голову, — но уверяю, это далеко не то же самое.

― Хотите сказать, в тот раз он тоже демонстрировал заторможенную реакцию на внешние раздражители? — Лэм уставилась на Янга.

― Да, — ответил Янг, пытаясь не выдать снедавшего его беспокойства. — Определенно.

― Так, ладно, — сказала Лэм, — я попрошу вас и дальше разговаривать с ним, чтобы он не терял связь с реальностью, пока мы выясняем, что происходит.

― Невролог на второй линии, — с другого конца комнаты окликнула ее ТиДжей.

Волоча за собой диализный аппарат, Лэм подошла к стоявшему неподалеку шкафу, вытащила из него шахматный набор и сунула Янгу в руки, а сама направилась к телефону.

― Тамара, — Лэм потрясла трубками, торчавшими из ее руки, — отсоедини меня от этой штуки, ладно? Все равно уже почти закончено.

― Будет сделано, — кивнула ей ТиДжей.

― А потом давай-ка начнем запись его ЭЭГ отрезками по тридцать секунд каждые пять минут, надо будет отослать эти файлы вниз, в электрофизиологическую лабораторию, — распорядилась Лэм. — Я предупрежу их.

― Конечно, — пробормотала ТиДжей, протягивая доктору Лэм телефонную трубку.

Янг обернулся к Рашу.

Тот смотрел на него.

― Серьезно? — сказал Янг. — Бетховен?

― Ох, да заткнись ты, а?

― Я исполнен намерения надрать тебе задницу, отчаянный, — пробурчал Янг, вытряхивая из коробки шахматные фигурки.

― Ну, валяй, — отозвался Раш, ладонь его была плотно прижата ко лбу. — Порази меня.

* * *

К одиннадцати часам утра Раш уже был осмотрен неврологом, психиатром и доктором Ван Дэнзен, которую в спешном порядке вызвали с «Одиссея» для нейрохирургической консультации. Раша, похоже, разведенная вокруг него суета нисколько не беспокоила. Да и вообще, он казался чертовски отрешенным от всего.

Янг, вот кто был обеспокоен.

― Ни единого шанса, что это сработает, отчаянный, — проворчал Янг, обозревая позицию рашевских фигур на доске, сложившуюся после того как тот апатично передвинул на соседнюю клетку единственного оставшегося у него слона. — Дерьмовую ты избрал стратегию.

― Я требую гребаного реванша, но чтобы бы тебя во время игры так же безбожно отвлекали, — ответил Раш, рука его словно бы приклеилась к виску.

― Хм, даже не могу сказать, что я польщен, — Янг сделал вид, что не заметил, в какой уязвимой позиции находится конь Раша и погнался за заплутавшей по полю пешкой. — Как насчет того, чтобы сегодняшний матч выбросить из нашей статистики сражений?

― Не смей мне поддаваться, — Раш зыркнул на него и снова вернулся к созерцанию шахматного поля. — Не могу представить себе ничего более унизительного.

― Да с чего бы мне тебе поддаваться? — спросил Янг, стараясь не чувствовать себя уязвленным. — И я умею играть в шахматы, чтоб ты знал.

Раш прикрыл глаза, показывая, что эти слова его совершенно не убеждают, ладонь он прижимал ко лбу.  
― Тебе что, нечем заняться? — поинтересовался он. — Какими-нибудь делами, не здесь? Признаться, я в некотором замешательстве относительно того, в чем же заключаются твои так называемые обязанности.

― Угу, — покивал Янг, — меня дожидается целая уйма дел.

― Ты невыносим, — Раш с патологическим вниманием уставился куда-то поверх плеча Янга. — Ты почти так же несносен, как гребаный Дэниел Джексон.

― Подслушивая, ничего хорошего о себе не услышишь, — раздался голос Джексона прямо у Янга за спиной, — упомяни дьявола, и тот не замедлит явиться.

Янг аж подпрыгнул.  
― Господи боже, Джексон, — проворчал он.

― Да это все вентиляция, — оправдывался Джексон. — Когда она включена, возле стен почти ничего не слышно. Думаю, исключительно по этой причине медперсонал врубает ее во всю мощь, — он протянул Янгу одну из двух чашек кофе, что держал в руках. — Как твои дела, Ник? Выглядишь скверно.

― Спасибо, — Янг принял кофе из его рук.

― А где, мать твою, _мой_ кофе? — спросил Раш, растирая пальцами висок.

― Ну, вообще-то это и был твой кофе, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Джексон, присаживаясь на краешек койки Раша и указывая глазами на чашку, которую только что отдал Янгу, — но, к сожалению, доктор Лэм наложила вето на мой план. Я пробовал спорить, аргументируя тем, что этот кофе без кофеина, но она была неумолима.

― Извиняй, отчаянный, — сказал Янг и отхлебнул из чашки.

― Итак, — протянул Джексон, — что же у нас происходит?

Раш тряхнул разок головой и прикрыл глаза рукой.

― Судя по всему, ему слышится классическая музыка в какой-то тональности Древних, — рассказал Янг, — и, согласно заключению невролога, его энцефалограмма показывает, будто прямо сейчас у него судорожный припадок.

Джексон ничего не сказал, лишь посмотрел на Раша взглядом, в котором читались понимание и тревога.

Раш не поднял на него глаз.

― Однако, — продолжал Янг, — как сам видишь, он более или менее в порядке.

― М-да, я бы сказал, определение «менее» подходит лучше, — заметил Джексон. — Лэм созвала команду, чтобы сообща поломать голову над проблемой. Мы собираемся через пятнадцать минут в зале совещаний.

― А «проблема» это...? — уточнил Янг.

Джексон кивком указал на монитор, по экрану которого бежали кривые ЭЭГ.

― Кто в команде?— спросил Янг.

― Я, Сэм, доктор Ли, доктор Ван Дэнзен, один из тех ребят, что работали в Антарктиде с Креслом Неврального Интерфейса, а еще, думаю, попробуем наладить видеосвязь с Атлантидой, чтобы к нам могли присоединиться доктор Маккей с доктором Келлер.

― Ого, ничего себе команда, — Янг занервничал и встревоженно покосился на Раша, который по-прежнему не глядел на них. — Даже не представлял, что Лэм настолько обеспокоена.

― Ну да, — буркнул Джексон, — у меня сложилось впечатление, будто она не считает паттерн его ЭЭГ стабильным, так что вряд ли Раш восстановится сам.

― Да, не похоже, — согласился Янг, — не похоже. — Он потер челюсть. — Им обязательно нужно взглянуть на Шеппарда. Пусть посмотрят, как выглядит _его_ ЭЭГ. Что-то случилось с ними обоими на той долбаной планете, что-то по-настоящему серьезное.

― Хорошо, я предложу это, — кивнул ему Джексон. — Еще какие-нибудь мысли по теме?

― Пусть включат в состав команды доктора Перри, — посоветовал Янг. — Ей тоже следует быть на вашем брифинге.

― Аманду Перри? — удивился Джексон.

― Она же работала вместе с ним, — пояснил Янг, — над шифрами. И над той компьютерной игрой. Она лучше всех понимает, чем конкретно он занимался.

Джексон согласно кивнул.

В комнате повисло молчание, и они сидели, ничего не говоря и рассеяно прислушиваясь к нечеткому стуку каблучков Лэм, которая вышагивала где-то в другом конце лазарета, курсируя между своим столом и телефоном на стене.

За те несколько минут, пока они наблюдали за Рашем, тот не шелохнулся.

― Отчаянный, — позвал его Янг.

Нет ответа.

― Ник, — громко рявкнул Джексон.

Раш открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.

― Не делай так больше, — сказал ему Джексон.

― Трудно устоять, — ответил Раш.

― Держись там, — попросил Джексон, — мы придумаем, как все уладить.

― Да ну? — пробормотал Раш.

― Пара пустяков, — Джексон улыбнулся ему, но улыбка застыла на губах, так и не добравшись до глаз. — Увидимся позже, Ник. — Он поднялся с койки, вышел из лазарета и скрылся в коридоре.

― Я действительно ненавижу этого человека, — пробурчал вслед ему Раш, косясь на Янга.

― Чертовски уверен, что это неправда, — усмехнулся Янг. — Тебе нравится притворяться, будто ты мизантроп.

― С ним определенно что-то не так, — настаивал Раш.

― В общем, да, но это и без тебя все знают, — заметил Янг.

Они смотрели друг на друга и молчали.

― Раш… — начал Янг.

― Шеридан, — перебил его Раш.

― Что? — встревоженным голосом переспросил Янг.

― Грин-Ривер, — сказал Раш.

― Отчаянный, — Янг облегченно выдохнул. — Я же говорил. В жизни не угадаешь.

― Эванстон, — продолжал Раш.

― Нет, ну ты точно заучил список городов Вайоминга в порядке убывания численности населения, — уверенно заявил Янг. — Даже не отрицай.

― Ривертон, — не отставал Раш.

― Так и быть, скажу… — начал Янг, растягивая слова.

― Да пошел ты, — отреагировал на это Раш и вернулся к перечислению: — Джексон.

― … но только если ты меня _вежливо попросишь_ …

― Коди.

― … и признаешь, что, несмотря на уйму затраченных усилий, — продолжал тянуть Янг, — целиком и полностью облажался…

― Роулинс.

― …пытаясь угадать город, откуда я родом.

― Ландер, — Раш не унимался.

― И как долго ты зубрил этот список? — Янг заинтересовано приподнял брови.

― Гребаный Торрингтон.

― Не-а, — хмыкнул Янг.

Раш вздохнул.

― Ну что, сдаешься? — спросил Янг.

― Никогда, — донеслось в ответ.

― Как скажешь, — Янг снова начал расставлять фигуры на шахматной доске. — Ты вроде что-то говорил про матч-реванш?

* * *

К тому моменту, как миновало тринадцать часов, Янг успел шесть раз разгромить Раша в шахматы, провести короткую встречу с полковником Картер, поприсутствовать на видеоконференции с Маккеем и даже умудрился продержать Раша во вменяемом состоянии на срок, достаточный для того, чтобы тот немного поел.

Янг не очень понимал, что, к чертям, вообще происходит.

Как и, похоже, все вокруг.

Пока в качестве ведущей гипотезы приняли предположение, что случившееся с Рашем каким-то образом связано с его уникальным генетическим статусом, на который наложилось то самое треклятое путешествие на Альтеру и мучавшая Раша в последние несколько дней жесточайшая бессонница.

― Так и знал, нельзя было отпускать тебя через эти чертовы Врата, — проворчал Янг.

Нет ответа.

― Раш, — рыкнул Янг и, потянувшись, потряс математика за плечо.

― Что? — зашипел тот, но раздражение, что прозвучало в его голосе, едва ли теперь задевало Янга.

― Ешь суп.

― Лучше сделай что-нибудь полезное и принеси мне лист бумаги, а? — попросил Раш. — Думаю, я бы… — он не смог завершить фразу и снова прижал ладонь ко лбу.

― Ну уж нет, ты работу над шифрами закончил, отчаянный, — твердо заявил ему Янг. — Слышишь меня? Закончил. — Про себя Янг сильно подозревал, что вряд ли кто в верхних эшелонах КЗВ разделит его точку зрения, разве только за исключением Джексона.

Раш не отозвался.

― Эй, — громче окликнул Янг и снова потряс его за плечо. — Раш. Не дури мне тут.

Раш не реагировал, но что-то в голосе Янга заставило насторожиться Лэм, стоявшую в другом конце комнаты со сканером и телефоном в руке. Размеренно цокая каблучками по бетонному полу, она тут же поспешила к ним.

― Достучаться до него становится все сложнее, — тихим голосом заметила она, следя за бежавшими по монитору неровными волнообразными кривыми ЭЭГ.

― Да, — согласился Янг, хотя в ответе она явно не нуждалась.

― Чувствую себя крайне неуютно, бессильно наблюдая за тем, как это прогрессирует. Думаю, пришла пора вмешаться, — пробормотала Лэм. — Он уже почти не реагирует.

Янг поморщился.  
― О каком вмешательстве идет речь? — спросил он.

― Понимаете, — стала объяснять она, и Янг поразился, сколько неуверенности было в ее голосе, — энцефалограмма показывает, будто у него высокая судорожная активность, меж тем как никаких внешних признаков судорожного припадка он не демонстрирует. Однако я, тем не менее, считаю нужным попробовать противосудорожную терапию. Надеюсь, это немного успокоит его ЭЭГ и поможет нам выиграть время, пока мы разбираемся, что же с ним такое.

― План неплох, — одобрил Янг, любуясь на то, как резко вздернулся Раш в ответ на не слышимый для них с Лэм звук. — Пожалуйста, скажите, что ваша терапия вырубит его хоть ненадолго. Он же несколько дней не спал.

― Возможно, — пробормотала Лэм и, глядя на Янга, продолжила: — Но мы имеем дело с биологическим влиянием неизвестного характера и мощности. Трудно предугадать, что может случиться.

― М-да, — вздохнул Янг, потирая челюсть. — Я понимаю.

Она поцокала куда-то по лазарету, отдавая медперсоналу распоряжения готовить все необходимое.

Янг посмотрел на Раша. Тот сжимал пальцами виски, лоб его был нахмурен, лицо искажено. Выглядел он совсем неважно. Как человек, увязший в затяжной войне против собственного же разума.

― Эй, — позвал Янг и ухватил Раша за запястье, принуждая того отвести руку от головы.

― Что? — спросил Раш, и на сей раз его вопрос звучал скорее доброжелательно, чем раздраженно.

― Ты слышишь меня? — спросил Янг, запястье Раша он не выпускал из пальцев.

― Едва-едва, — прошептал Раш.

― Лэм хочет что-то вколоть тебе, — сказал ему Янг, — чтобы попытаться притормозить это.

Раш кивнул.

― Мы выясним, что с тобой происходит, — говорил Янг. — Точно. Нет проблем. Джексон уже работает над этим. А у Джексона всегда все получается, ты же знаешь, у него не бывает неудач. — Ну, подумалось ему, если не считать того, что Джексон не смог предотвратить проникновения Орай в галактику Млечный Путь. Или спасти собственную жену, когда гоа’улды поработили ее и довели до гибели. Судя по взгляду, каким наградил Янга Раш, парню вспомнилось что-то в том же ключе. — Окей, ладно, скажем так — его послужной список чертовски неплох, — поправился Янг. — Скоро сам убедишься.

― Я бы предпочел полковника Картер, — сказал Раш.

― А разве ты знаком с ней? — удивился Янг.

― Я видел ее код, — лицо у Раша снова исказилось, — и она уже нравится мне больше Джексона.

― Она тоже работает над твоей проблемой, — заверил Янг. — Сегодня для всех и каждого на базе ты в верхних строчках списка приоритетных задач.

― Фантастика, — прошептал Раш и прикрыл глаза.

― Нет, — Янг потряс его за запястье. — Не делай так. Держись, отчаянный.

― Похоже, этот поезд, мать вашу, уже ушел, — Раш с трудом разлепил веки.

― Как же, оказывается, с тобой тяжело, — сказал Янг. — Тебе когда-нибудь говорили?

― Только некоторые недалекие оптимисты, которые, согласно социальным установкам общества, на конструктивную критику в свой адрес отвечают оскорблениями, — бледно усмехнулся Раш.

― Ага, снова взялся за старое, значит, — улыбнулся Янг в ответ. — Это мне больше по нраву.

― Доктор Раш, — к ним подошла Лэм в сопровождении Йохансен, — вы еще с нами?

― Да-да, — Раш вяло махнул ей.

― Мы собираемся ввести вам антиэпилептический препарат, — сказала Лэм, — посмотрим, вдруг его действие уменьшит симптоматику и понизит судорожную активность, которая регистрируется на вашей ЭЭГ. Есть вероятность, что из-за лекарства вы почувствуете сильную усталость.

― Прекрасно, — Раш коротко тряхнул головой в знак согласия.

Лэм обернулась к ТиДжей и легким кивком приказала той начинать.  
― Медленное введение, — негромко распорядилась она, — минуты за две, не быстрее.

Янг смотрел на руки ТиДжей, на нее коротко обрезанные ногти, покрытые бледно-розовым лаком, когда она, подсоединив шприц с лекарством в одну из канюль системы для внутривенных вливаний, принялась медленно и аккуратно давить на поршень.

― Доктор Раш? — окликнула Лэм, взгляд ее непрерывно метался между Рашем и монитором энцефалографа.

Раш не откликнулся, однако напряжение, казалось, стало покидать его руки. Глаза его оставались закрытыми.

― Стоп введение, — приказала Лэм ТиДжей. — Я хочу, чтобы он поговорил с нами, насколько это возможно.

― Эй, — позвал Янг, несильно потряхивая Раша. — Ник, как ты?

Раш открыл глаза.

― Скажи что-нибудь, — четко выговаривая слова попросил Янг. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

― Нормально, — отозвался Раш, вид у него был слегка дезориентированный.

― ЭЭГ успокаивается, — тихо заметила Лэм. — Вам слышится что-нибудь, доктор Раш? — спросила она.

― Смена ключа, — промямлил Раш.

― Смена ключа? — непонимающе повторила Лэм.

― Смена тональности, — с удивительной четкостью, показавшейся Янгу почти невыносимой, пояснил Раш.

― Хорошо, — мягко сказала Лэм. — То есть вы по-прежнему слышите музыку?

Раш не ответил. Веки его медленно закрылись.

― Доктор Раш, — снова окликнула его Лэм.

Янг потряс Раша за предплечье.  
― Эй, — позвал он, — отчаянный. — Раш открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. — Ре-минор? — спросил Янг.

― И его вариации, — невнятно бормотал Раш.

― Вам слышится смена тональности между ре-минор и… э-эм… вариацией ре-минор Древних? — спросила Лэм. — Все правильно?

Переведя на нее взгляд, Раш утвердительно кивнул.

― Похоже, ему лучше, — негромко сказал Янг. — Фокусироваться на нас сейчас у него получается быстрее, чем все последние часы.

― Соглашусь, пожалуй, — пробормотала Лэм. — Как часто переключаются тональности? — задала она Рашу следующий вопрос, изучая записи кривых его ЭЭГ.

― Раш, — с нажимом окликнул его Янг. — Когда оно…

― Ре-минор, — сказал Раш.

― В данную минуту звучит ре-минор, так? — поняла Лэм, глаза ее не отрывались от ЭЭГ.

Раш кивнул.

― Переключение, — сказал Раш и лицо его напряглось. Монитор тут же взорвался серией неровных, высокоамплитудных волн.

Они замерли, глядя на экран.

― Переключение, — снова объявил Раш, и волны на мониторе выровнялись.

― Проклятье, — выдохнул Янг.

― Э-эм… хм, — промычала Лэм. — Похоже, с помощью ЭЭГ мы можем наблюдать за сменой тональностей напрямую.

― Переключение, — Раш закрыл глаза, одной рукой он схватился за голову.

― Начинай введение снова, — Лэм кивнула ТиДжей. — И не торопись, помедленнее.

― Переключение, — невнятно промямлил Раш, как только ТиДжей начала давить на поршень шприца.

― Продолжай, — сказала Лэм ТиДжей. — Его кривые приближаются к исходному уровню. Отступать поздно, идем до конца.

― Как дела, отчаянный? — теребил Раша Янг. — Слышишь что-нибудь?

Раш отрицательно покачал головой.

― Ничего? — спросила Лэм. — Даже ре-минор не слышите?

И снова Раш отрицательно покачал головой.

― Хорошо, — тихо прошептала Лэм.

― Введено полностью, — негромко доложила ТиДжей, изящным движением запястья отсоединяя пустой шприц от капельницы.

― Ник? — Янг обхватил пальцами Раша за предплечье и легонько пожал его.

Раш с усилием разлепил веки.

― Теперь он полностью седирован, — сказала Лэм.

― Ладно, — произнес Янг, не зная, радоваться ему или, наоборот, огорчаться из-за того, что лекарством можно убрать тот кавардак, что, к дьяволу, творится в мозгах Раша, — в любом случае, отчаянный, тебе давно пора вздремнуть.

Раш закрыл глаза, лицо его расслабилось, последние остатки напряжения покинули его тело.

Янг обернулся к Лэм. Она смотрела на него и молчала.

― Есть идеи, что послужило причиной тому? — спросил Янг.

― Нет, — призналась Лэм и снова уставилась на монитор, где бежали спокойные волны ЭЭГ.

― Ладно, но мне не кажется, что это хорошо — сказал Янг, поворачиваясь к Рашу.

― Да, — сказала Лэм. — Это не хорошо.


	38. Из ничего и выйдет ничего

Зеленка вскидывает голову и поправляет очки, внимая рассуждениям Родни, который горбится за изящным металлическим изгибом лантийской консоли.

— Нет, — твердит Родни, а его волосы, как и вся его фигура в сумрачном свете затянутого облаками неба кажутся блеклыми и размытыми. — Нет, нет, нет, нет и нет. Я категорически отказываюсь решать проблему таким методом, раз его побочным эффектом будет то, что мы превратим человека в идиота. О чем вы только думаете, Радек? Или это вы надели кортикальный глушитель?

— Я думаю о том, как сохранить ему жизнь, — с нажимом возражает Зеленка, а взгляд его перемещается за спину Родни, на беззвучные море и небо за толстыми стеклами и прозрачными энерго-щитами города. — Я думаю, что этот четверг вряд ли останется прежним, если он не выживет.

Ни для кого не было секретом, как мечтал Зеленка поработать с Николасом Рашем, мечтал еще до той, так впечатлившей Родни криптографической миссии через Врата. А Родни впечатлить не просто. Ведь для того нужно быть или очень умным, или волевым, или же привлекательным. Сам Зеленка обладает только одним из трех перечисленных качеств, а потому шанс услышать от Родни одобрение выпадает ему лишь тогда, когда Родни либо находится при смерти, либо только что получил очередной нагоняй от МНС за неспособность поддерживать нормальную рабочую атмосферу во вверенном ему научном подразделении.

Но для Зеленки и этого достаточно.

Он обожает свою работу.

А потому не жалуется, даже если работать приходится с капризным, самовлюбленным эгоистом.

Порой Родни настолько зацикливается на вторичных последствиях и побочных эффектах, что, бывает, способен позабыть о конечной цели. Если бы не Зеленка. У Зеленки неплохо получается перенаправить фокус его внимания обратно на главное, однако…

У Шеппарда это получается еще лучше.  
— _Жить_ — это хорошо, — тянет полковник. Он стоит неподалеку, вальяжно облокотившись на одну из выключенных консолей этой небольшой инженерно-технической лаборатории, где они собрались втроем для краткого предварительного совещания, прежде чем подключать к мозговому штурму «миньонов», как именует их Родни. Зеленка же предпочитает называть их «коллегами».

— Да я бы скорее согласился умереть, чем жить с крупицей своего прежнего IQ, — фыркает Родни, на них он не глядит, взгляд его прикован к консоли.

Зеленка знает, откуда берутся такие заявления. И что послужило их причиной. Ужасно хочется повернуть голову и переглянуться с Шеппардом. Но он сдерживает этот порыв. Родни — один из тех немногих, у кого есть право так говорить. Но вслух Зеленка этого ему не скажет. Потому что не этим они тут заняты. И даже если бы и этим, прямо сейчас у них есть более важные задачи.

— _Z ničeho nebude nic_ , — бурчит Зеленка.

Те двое поднимают на него глаза.

Ну да, это вовсе не на английском. А потому что в данную минуту Родни не заслуживает английского. Шеппард — тот да, тот всегда достоин английского, но люди не часто получают то, что заслужили.

— Я даже не собираюсь спрашивать, — Родни насупливает брови и простирает руки над консолью, словно пианист, которым ему когда-то так хотелось стать.

— А _я_ спрошу, — говорит Шеппард.

— Из ничего и выйдет ничего, — переводит Зеленка. — Я считаю, кортикальный глушитель — наилучший наш вариант, тем более что на решение проблемы у нас осталось всего несколько часов.

— Мы не поступим так с ним, — упрямится Родни.

— Глушитель вовсе не сделает из него дурака, — Зеленка и сам слышит, какое отчаяние звучит в его голосе. — Он просто заблокирует…

— Заблокирует доступ к высшим функциям коры головного мозга, — шипит Родни.

— Нет, — не соглашается Зеленка. — Глушитель заблокирует неконтролируемую генерацию электромагнитных волн от тех повторяющихся разрядов, которые необратимо повреждают ему мозг. — Теперь эти двое снова смотрят на него, чего он, в общем, и добивался. — Ведь я хочу того же, чего и вы, — тихо говорит он, обращаясь уже только к Родни. — Мы напишем специальную программу для контроля над вмешательством. Которая позволит нам титровать весь процесс. Вы сами сможете титровать его. Или Картер.

— О, а я еще и титровать буду, оказывается, — задирается Родни, уже, однако, близкий к тому, чтобы сдаться.

Это выход.

Они оба это понимают.

— А после, — продолжает свою мысль Зеленка, — доктор Раш доделает все сам, как только его когнитивные функции вернутся к базовому уровню. Он же вычислительный гений, не так ли? — Зеленка очень надеется, что потом, когда все уже будет хорошо, у него будет возможность ближе познакомиться с Рашем. Математики всегда нравились ему.

Видно, как Родни, раздираемый сомнениями, колеблется — он застывает, глядя в пространство, руки его замирают на консоли.

Как часто приходилось Зеленке видеть его таким.

Воплощать в жизнь решения, несущие деструкции, какими бы те ни были, для Родни всегда было невыносимо.

И в этой слабости физика, как думается Зеленке, есть своя удивительная поэтичность.

— Ладно, так как это будет работать? — с просчитанной небрежностью, которую Зеленка расценивает как знак поддержки, интересуется Шеппард.

— Ну, — Зеленка откидывает в сторону инструменты, которые вертел в руках, — проблема доктора Раша заключается неконтролируемых повторяющихся электрических разрядах, которые метаболически очень затратны и, следовательно, повреждают ему мозг, так? — говорит он, активно дополняя объяснения жестами, имитирующими волны.

— Это я уяснил еще на брифинге, — замечает Шеппард, и на этот раз одобрения в его словах не слышно.

— Они пытались подавить этот процесс фармакологически. На какое-то время помогло, но вскоре фармакологический контроль перестал работать. А без контроля его рассудок не может функционировать, даже сохраниться не может, так?

Теперь Родни внимательно слушает его.

Шеппард косится на Родни и снова оборачивается к Зеленке.  
— А то, — соглашается он.

— Так вот, те импульсы можно подавить с помощью интерферирующих электромагнитных волн, которые будут генерироваться парой устройств, прикрепленных к его голове снаружи, — Зеленка эмоционально стучит по своим вискам, показывая, где будут крепиться устройства. — Кортикальные глушители!

— Глянь, а он верит, что идея сработает, — Шеппард поворачивается к Родни. — Если он начал тараторить и глотать слова, значит, не сомневается в успехе.

Родни долго не отвечает, а затем произносит:  
— Не нравится мне это.

— _Do prdele_ *, — шепотом ругается Зеленка и возводит глаза к потолку. — _Да почему_?

— Потому что в этом нет стратегии выхода. Потому что поступать так с ним я не хочу, как и не хочу оставлять его в таком состоянии. И потом, он ведь, сами знаете, объект охоты, а к объекту охоты не прикрепляют электронный опознавательный знак, который для понимающих будет сиять, словно маяк, и который с него невозможно будет снять, иначе он впадет в безумие, электрофизиологическую декомпенсацию, припадок и смерть.

— Не понимаю, почему вы воспринимаете всю ситуацию, как что-то необратимое, — говорит Зеленка. — Почему вы расцениваете ее как полный и окончательный финал. Ведь могут найтись генетические решения. Фармакологические решения. Все может восстановиться спонтанно, само по себе. Есть вероятность, что постепенно он научится сознательно контролировать процесс, из-за которого генерируются разряды. Нам нужно время. _Ему_ нужно время. Глушители помогут нам выиграть его.

— Я воспринимаю ситуацию, как необратимую, потому что Альтера будет существовать всегда, и если город сделал это с ним, значит, город и дальше не оставит его в покое. Я отношусь к этому, как к чему-то необратимому, потому что он не здесь. Он не здесь, а мы не там, следовательно, выполнить тонкую настройку будет крайне трудоемко и сложно, и как бы мы с вами ни старались, в конечном итоге она все равно будет неидеальна. Я отношусь к этому, как к необратимому, потому что если бы кто-то шарахнул такой электрической дубиной… не тестированной, заметьте, дубиной, бета-версии, 1.0, по коре _моего_ мозга… короче говоря, а если бы такое проделали со мной, и это привело бы к когнитивным повреждениям? Я был бы в ярости.

— Но ты был бы жив, — ровно произносит Шеппард. — Ладно тебе, Маккей, если этот вариант тебя не устраивает, что предложишь взамен?

— За те оставшиеся четыре или сколько там, шесть часов, что дала нам Лэм? — фыркает Родни. — Ничего, — честно признается он и отводит взгляд.

— Если хотите, можете продолжать искать варианты, — тихо предлагает Зеленка, — а я пока начну собирать глушители.

— Начинайте, — распоряжается Родни, окончательно сдаваясь, — я же возьму на себя отладку программного обеспечения для контроля над когнитивным реостатом. Или как там его.

— Займетесь кодированием? — удивляется Зеленка. — Но тогда…

Единственный язык кодирования, в котором Родни достаточно квалифицирован для выполнения задачи такого масштаба и сложности, это…

— Если кодировать на Древнем, то вмешаться в настройки устройства будет крайне непросто любому программисту, не только земному, но даже люшианскому, — буркает Родни, уже разворачиваясь к монитору.

— А вот это классно, — одобряет Шеппард.

Да, это значительно сокращает пул специалистов, способных внести изменения в программу после ее установки. По прикидкам Зеленки на планете Земля существует лишь пять или шесть человек, обладающих необходимым уровнем мастерства.

Саманта Картер.

Аманда Перри.

Билл Ли.

Джей Фелджер, господи помоги ему. И господи, не подпускай его близко к этим кортикальным глушителям.

А еще, конечно же, сам доктор Раш.

— Естественно, это будет классно, — буркает Родни.

— И стильно, — добавляет Зеленка из-за своего рабочего стола, уже роясь в деталях и проводах, чтобы подобрать необходимую электронику и элементы кожуха, которые понадобятся ему для сборки устройства. — Но в первую очередь? Функционально.

— Пойду, передам наверх все, что вы, парни, тут надумали, — Шеппард отталкивается от серебристой консоли, на которую облокачивался. Когда он уходит, Зеленка и Родни остаются одни в застекленной лаборатории под хмурым небом.

Повисает молчание.

Снаружи начинается дождь. Видно, как спокойная поверхность океана подергивается серой рябью.

В присутствии словно набравшего в рот воды Родни Маккея Зеленка всегда чувствует себя неуютно.

Такое случается все чаще в последние полгода.

— Идея хороша, — тихо признает Родни.

А вот это нервирует даже больше, чем его молчание.

— Спасибо, — Зеленка косится на него и снова утыкается в электросхему.

Родни больше ничего не говорит.

— Все будет не так… ну, как в тот раз, с вами, — произносит Зеленка, не смея поднять взгляд от ровных рядов резисторов.

Родни не отвечает, а Зеленка вспоминает, каким был Родни тогда и каким, бог даст, никогда не будет снова — когда паразит пожирал его разум в те долгие и страшные несколько недель. Как приходил он лабораторию и не узнавал ни приборов, ни инструментов, как руки его утрачивали свои навыки и ловкость, как мало-помалу стирались из его памяти названия обычных предметов и понятий, и как медленно и неотвратимо деградировал он, в полной мере осознавая все происходящее с ним.

Тишина, Родни по-прежнему молчит.

— Все будет не так, как тогда, мы такого не допустим, — говорит Зеленка.

— Да, — говорит Родни, — не допустим.

\-----

Примечания переводчика:  
* — Do prdele (чеш) — дерьмо (ругательство).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: в главе содержатся аллюзии на серию «The Shrine» из ЗВА.


	39. Chapter 39

Ре-минор.

Ре- _минор_.

Тридцать семь целых и пять десятых герц с обертонами, ограниченными лишь расширяющимся диапазоном его слухового восприятия.

— Окей, калибрую.

— Пошло?

— Ага, пошло, но не работает.

— Не работает в смысле «вообще не работает» или «пока не работает»?

— Дэниел, не мешай.

— Может, нам нужен Маккей?

— Нет, на кой нам Маккей?

— Ну, вообще-то именно он был тем, кто…

— Погодите-ка, а он…

— Кажется, он просыпается.

— Ник?

— Не должен был он проснуться.

— Угу, а он уже.

— Спасибо, полковник, сама вижу.

— Устройство еще не работает, оно даже близко не откалибровано, нельзя ему просыпаться, нам нужно настроить базовый уровень…

— Ник?

— Ох ты, черт.

— И что ты хочешь сказать своим «ох ты, черт»?

Ре-минор.

— Нет, ничего, все нормально, просто вот прямо сейчас ему никак нельзя шевелиться, совсем нельзя.

— Ага, как же, он же вроде как слегка не в себе.

— Знаю. Сама вижу. Но эта электроника крайне чувствительна, а мне нужно откалибровать базовый электрофизиологический уровень.

Ре-минор и руки.

Руки прижимают его к кровати.

— Он весь горит, несмотря на лекарства, не знаю, сумею ли я в таких условиях вернуть его на базовый уровень…

— Хорошо, попытайся максимально загрузить его фармакологически, насколько будет возможно.

— Раш. Ник. Проклятье, да расслабься ты. Просто попробуй расслабиться, как можно больше расслабиться. Черт побери, я мелю какую-то чушь. Просто… знай, что я знаю это, отчаянный.

Ре-минор.

— Может кто-нибудь подержать ему голову, наконец? Электроника в приборе крайне хрупкая, и вряд ли нам с вами захочется дожидаться выхода версии 2.0.

—Ага, уже держу.

Ре-минор.

— А если с ним случится настоящий судорожный припадок? Спрашиваю на всякий случай, потому как — а вдруг? Лучше снять с него устройство и подождать пока подействует лекарство, а то как бы скачок напряжения не спалил кристаллический чип этой штуки.

Ре-минор.

Ре- _минор_.

Ре-минор. Ре-минор. Ре-минор.

— Да, я бы сказала, угроза припадка вполне реальна, но дальше грузить его медикаментозно уже невозможно, разве что дать ему общий наркоз.

— Нет, подозреваю, с наркозом добраться до его базового уровня будет даже сложнее, чем сейчас.

— Тише. Тише, Раш. Ну же.

— Угу, так вот что, оказывается, мы получим в качестве его базового уровня, если ты это хочешь сказать.

— Я хочу сказать, что это лучшее, что у нас есть.

Ре-минор.

— Но почему он просыпается?

_Создавать_

— Тише ты.

_Создавать машины_

Ре-минор.

— Да держите же его. Мне нужно, чтобы его голова лежала неподвижно.

_Создавать машины, способные чувствовать_

— Успокойся, успокойся, отчаянный.

_Создавать машины, способные чувствовать_

Ре-минор.

Ре-минор.

— Ре-минор.

— Он что-то произнес?

— Ш-ш, молчи. Не надо разговаривать.

— А что он сказал?

— «Ре-минор». По-моему, он сказал «Ре-минор»?

— Было бы гораздо лучше, если бы он не разговаривал.

— Угу, ладно…

— Я вовсе не бессердечная, я просто пытаюсь откалибровать этот чип.

— Я знаю. Я все понимаю.

— Поговори с ним.

— Что?

— Просто… попробуй поговорить с ним. Напрямую.

— Джексон, я не дум… вряд ли он в состоянии…

— Откуда тебе знать?

— Помните, я сказала «не давайте ему шевелиться»? Так вот, я и имела в виду, что ему и в самом деле нельзя шевелиться. Или держите его, или привяжите к койке. Времени на то, чтобы заставить эту штуку работать, почти не осталось.

— Ник? Ник, это Дэниел…

— Тамара. Да, зафиксируй его вот здесь.

Ре-минор.

В лидийском ладу.

_«Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы остаться, Ник?»_

— Оп-па.

— Что такое?

— Глянь на мониторы.

_«Как смотришь на то, чтобы исследовать город?»_

Что-то было там, в самом его сердце.

Что-то особое, не только ключ к шифру.

_«Это было Кресло, родной мой. Кресло как мост, как средство взаимодействия углерода и кремния, и равного такому инструменту еще не было во всей вселенной»._

— Не нравится мне это.

— Он больше не фокусируется на нас. Мне кажется, есть непосредственная угроза припадка.

— Полковник Картер, не могли бы вы…

— Я тороплюсь, как могу, но мне нужен этот базовый уровень.

— Черт побери, отчаянный, возьми же себя в руки.

_«Кресло как мост. Кресло как портал. Не буквально. Не так, как Звездные Врата. И все же портал»._

— Где у нас набор для неотложной помощи?

— Здесь, у меня.

_«Ох, милый, ты для него почти идеален. Практически идеален. Не для них. Но для Альтеры»._

— Тогда начинаем медикаментозную инфузию и продолжаем до тех пор, пока не разорвем этот паттерн. Его нужно прервать.

_«Целая планета в переменчивых драпировках воды и трав, с изысканными садами искусственно взращенных городов. Архитектурный аналог многовекового садоводства»._

— Раш, ну же, держись. Оставайся с нами.

_«Планета поняла, каков ты на самом деле. Каковы вы оба»._

— Введено два грамма.

— Давай еще два.

— Раш, ты же держался несколько дней. А может быть, и недель. Пожалуйста, не сдавайся.

_«Она раскроется перед тобой. Уже раскрылась»._

— Выбрось это дерьмо из головы, отчаянный. Сосредоточься на том, что происходит.

_«Ты помнишь, на что это похоже. Крики морских птиц. Полы и стены, что становятся прозрачными от одного твоего взгляда или по мановению руки. Башни, которые никогда не позволят тебе сорваться вниз»._

— Дыши. Спокойно и глубоко.

— Введено четыре грамма.

— Теперь вводи еще два.

— Просто дыши.

— Полковник, если нам экстренно понадобится доступ к его дыхательным путям, вам нужно будет быстро отойти в сторону.

_«Ничто не осталось бы сокрытым от тебя…»_

— Понял.

— Паттерн не прерывается.

Ре-минор.

Не ре-минор.

Вариация ре-минор.

— Возможно, нам вообще не удастся прервать его.

— Давай же, Раш. Не покидай нас.

_«… если бы ты вернулся»._

— И что вы себе думаете, творя такое?

— Э-эм, Джексон?

— Дэниел?

— Доктор Джексон?

— Вы же можете ответить мне, разумеется. И это вы называете принципом невмешательства? Вы здесь, я знаю. Я чувствую ваше влияние. Ваше стремление обособиться от нас мелочно и семантично по природе своей. Вы создаете разрушительные вещи и под предлогом свободы воли позволяете нам пользоваться ими, но после, когда мы ищем способы исправить то, что сами же натворили в попытках освоить ваши технологии, вы отказываете нам в доступе. Так почему бы вам не уничтожить все построенное вами? Зачем вы покинули свои технологии? Зачем позволяете им существовать? Чтобы действовать в соответствии с вашими пожеланиями?

— Доктор Джексон, присядьте, пожалуйста.

— Дэниел, с кем ты разговариваешь?

_«Тебе придется принять решение, дорогой»._

— Раш… о господи… и что, к дьяволу, я должен с этим делать?

— Все нормально, это у него судорожный припадок.

— Как это может быть «нормально»?

— С припадком мы справимся, не кричите, пожалуйста. Тамара, прикати сюда тележку с реанимационным набором.

— Вы что, думаете, ему понадобится реанимационный набор?

— Набор уже здесь. Ввести ему еще четыре грамма?

— Да, продолжай введение, пока не остановим припадок.

— Мне нужно, чтобы его держали крепче, ему нельзя шевелиться. Наш прибор — вот что прекратит припадок, но для этого я должна правильно его установить.

— Я прошу вас вмешаться. Именно вы ответственны за то, что происходит здесь. Как смеете вы _дистанцироваться от нас_ , когда дело касается того, что вы же и оставили после себя. Того, что не сумели уничтожить. Вселенная буквально захламлена вашими вымирающими устройствами, плохо отлаженными, неоткалиброванными, полубезумными…

— Джексон…

— Дэниел. Дэниел, _пожалуйста_.

 _«Его умозаключения любопытны, не правда ли? Порой мне даже странно, неужели он верит собственной риторике? Но сам знаешь, как говорят, дорогой._ Quem deus vult perdere, dementat prius*. _Подобные изречения всегда принадлежали нам. Вам — никогда, хотя и подходят вам идеально, и есть среди нас те, кому это причиняет боль»._

— …сколько людей вы уже погубили во имя распространением вашего бессмертного знания? Вы твердите о своем невмешательстве, но вся эта галактика исключительно ваше творение — как могли бы мы создать что-то принципиально новое, если вы уже проложили перед нами пути и возвели для нас города? Которые теперь подстерегают нас повсюду? Вы направляли нас своими дорогами, делились с нами своими знаниями и, что хуже всего, _хуже всего,_ вы наградили нас своими _генами_. Вышло ли так случайно или же преднамеренно — больше не имеет значения. Той грани, что отделяла вашу расу от нашей, отныне не существует. Вы же зачем-то продолжаете уверять нас, будто это не так.

_«С ним трудно не считаться, даже — особенно — когда он хватается, как за спасательный круг, за клочья собственной морали, обратной его же представлениям о себе самом. Он использует против нас свою хрупкость и недолговечность. И поступает он так интуитивно, раз за разом, несмотря на ту амнестическую реконструкцию, которой мы подвергли его. Дважды»._

— Картер, как долго.

— Я стараюсь, как могу.

— Картер, как _долго?_

— Голову ему держите.

— Ник, давай же.

— А потому, если хотите, чтобы мы унаследовали ваши города, ваши дороги, ваши гены, ваши амбиции, ваши тайны и ваши сражения, то отдайте нам все свое наследие, целиком. Если нет, оставьте нас в покое и предоставьте нас нашим мертвецам.

— Дэниел.

— Доктор Джексон, покиньте, пожалуйста, помещение. Вы мешаете.

— А может, как раз наоборот, помогает.

_«Ты ведь понимаешь, почему мы не сделаем того, о чем он просит? Конечно, ты все понимаешь, дорогой. Ты так ясно продемонстрировал это на Альтере»._

— Почти закончила. Почти готово.

— Держись там, отчаянный.

— Если вы в самом деле, _в самом деле_ , не хотите вмешиваться, тогда уничтожьте все созданное вами.

_«Мы не истребляем того, что построили, потому что оно живое. Быть может, жестоко создать машины, способные чувствовать, но уничтожать их — хуже, много хуже. Ведь все они чувствуют. Каждая по-своему. Породив жизнь in silico, мы не имеем права губить ее лишь потому, что она не может следовать за нами»._

— Разрушьте все Звездные Врата и наборные устройства.

_«Но они стада наши и пастыри наши»._

— Истребите хранилища ваших знаний.

_«Но в них горит пытливый разум детей наших»._

— Уничтожьте ваши города и космические корабли.

_«Но они познали уже что есть любовь и тоска»._

— Дэниел, что ты такое говоришь?

— Передохни уже, Джексон.

— Кто-нибудь, вызовите сюда полковника Митчелла. Полковника Митчелла или Тил’ка.

— А если не хотите помочь нам, тогда перестаньте завлекать нас своими игрушками.

_«Ему не понять, ему мешают барьеры его нервной системы, не способной к такому чуткому восприятию, как твоя. Объясни ему это потом, дорогой, если вспомнишь. Вы несете радость в наши города. Те из вас, кого они могут чувствовать»._

— Они не ответят вам, доктор Джексон. Они не здесь.

— Они всегда здесь. Они всегда наблюдают.

— Джексон, уймись наконец.

— Так, я готова включать. Всем отойти назад. Никто не должен его касаться.

— Держись там, отчаянный.

* * *

Раш открыл глаза.

— Привет, — сказал Янг, бледный и осунувшийся. Небритый.

В мозгу что-то пыталось запуститься.

— Раш?

— Раш, можешь поговорить со мной?

— Раш. Привет. Можешь поговорить?

Это был вопрос.

— Скажи что-нибудь, отчаянный.

Он не мог.

Он не мог.

— Не паникуй, — подчеркнуто медленно сказал Янг, — Картер предупреждала, что надо будет…

Слова разбивались о стену безграничных возможностей.

— …включить это, прежде чем получится выйти на что-то типа твоего базового уровня, тут нужна…

— …подстройка. Понимаешь?

Не понимал он. Он попытался что-нибудь произнести, пробиться сквозь тот невыносимый гнет, что глушил ему разум, и не смог.

— Мы разберемся с этим, — медленно сказал Янг, поднимая обе ладони вверх. — Все наладится.

Как же сложно сфокусировать взгляд и мысли.

— Он проснулся? — спросила Лэм, слова с тихим клацаньем упали откуда-то сверху.

— Да, — взгляд Янга сместился в сторону. — Но пока еще ничего не говорил.

— Я вызову Картер, — сказала Лэм. — Она осталась на базе.

— Эй, — Янг снова окликнул его. — Отчаянный. С тобой все хорошо.

Что-то давило, прямо в эту минуту что-то страшно давило на мысли, и в инстинктивном порыве освободиться, сорвать это с себя, он поднес ладони к вискам и неожиданно наткнулся на то, чего там не должно было…

— Не-а, — из окружающей мути выплыл Янг, выплыл так быстро, что Раш не успел уследить за тем, как тот приблизился и обхватил его за запястья, словно зажал ему руки в тиски, теплые и неровные. — Не надо это трогать. Не надо, отчаянный.

Он попробовал шелохнуть руками.

Он не смог шелохнуть руками.

Он не смог шелохнуть руками, хотя хотел этого.

— Не садиться, не паниковать и не лапать свои новомодные крутые прибамбасы, — сказал Янг. — Ага?

— Доктор Раш? — сказала Лэм, белый халат на фоне серой стены.

Ответить ей не получилось.

— Он пытается добраться до кортикальных глушителей, — сказал Янг.

— То есть он уже локализовал их, — ответила Лэм. — Хорошо.

— Хорошо? Чего здесь хорошего? Он же явно в не в себе.

— Доктор Раш, мы поможем вам, — сказала Лэм. — В данную минуту некоторые из корковых процессов вашего мозга активно ингибируются устройством, которое разработали доктор Маккей с доктором Зеленкой. Нам только нужно…

Следовать за струящейся глазурью ее слов было трудно. Он перевел взгляд на Янга.

— Не думаю, что он вас понял. Гляньте, разве он похож на человека, который понимает обращенную к нему речь?— Янг говорил голосом тихим, и низким, и мягким, а пальцы его, сжимавшие запястья Раша, напряглись. — Да у него такой вид, словно бы он в десяти секундах от…

Раш смотрел прямо на него, но Янг замолчал и так и не сказал, что же должно было случиться через десять секунд.

Доктор Лэм неслышно подошла ближе и встала рядом с полковником Янгом.

— Мы поможем вам, — медленно проговорила она, глядя ему в глаза.

Он снова посмотрел на Янга.

— Точно, — подтвердил Янг.

— Привет.

Когда перед глазами внезапно появилось облако светлых волос, он резко вздрогнул, не очень понимая куда теперь должен быть направлен его взгляд.

— Доктор Раш, меня зовут Сэм.

Янг смотрел на нее.

Лэм смотрела на нее.

Тогда и он посмотрел на нее.

— Привет, — повторила Сэм, но теперь гораздо медленнее.

Она не похожа на Глорию.

Глория умерла, тут сомнений было.

Не было?

— Не таким я представляла себе наше знакомство, — сказала Сэм.

— Вы мечтали познакомиться с ним? — спросил Янг.

— Эх, все вышло как-то не так, — сказала Сэм, ее улыбка сменилась правой рукой.

В руке она что-то держала.

Когда она села за стол и разложила эту штуку, подняв крышку монитора, он узнал то, что она принесла с собой.

Компьютер.

Ему захотелось дотронуться до него.

Но он все еще не мог шевелить руками.

— Итак, — сказала Сэм, медленно. — Думаю, мы готовы.

— А разве вам не надо подключиться к прибору? — спросила Лэм.

— Нет, — говорила Сэм, а сама смотрела прямо на него, в упор. — Я настроила прибор так, чтобы регулировку проводить дистанционно, беспроводным образом, мне показалось, такой способ будет менее расстраивающим.

Он не понимал, что происходит.

— Эй, — сказал Янг. — Ник. Сейчас в голове у тебя станет немножко… э-э… странно.

— Окей, — сказала Сэм, глаза ее были внимательными. — Сбрасываю соединение. Аккуратно и постепенно.

Ее взгляд беспрерывно метался между ним и экраном лэптопа, и вдруг, с резким щелчком, словно где-то повернули выключатель, и освобожденный ток побежал по проводам, он…

Он…

Он понял…

Он понял, что был…

Он понял, что был в больничной пижаме, в лазарете, на двадцать первом подземном этаже базы КЗВ, и что находится он здесь уже довольно долго; он вспомнил, как пришел сюда, а теперь все вокруг, казалось, было немного не так, как тогда, когда он пришел; _что именно_ было не так, оставалось непонятным, но стоило поразмышлять, и он сообразил — на людях, что были с ним, теперь другая одежда, и зал лазарета практически пуст, из всех остались только четверо: полковник Янг, и доктор Лэм, и та медсестра, Йохансен, которая блондинка, и Сэм, которая тоже блондинка. Но почему он оказался здесь? Он помнил, как занимался математикой; как семиотическими каракулями наносил символы на стены, и в какой-то момент там оказалось фортепиано, а Глория совершенно точно была мертва, и это была истина, это была аксиома, он знал это, так? _Так ли?_ А кто же тогда разговаривал с ним? Но индекс вероятности подсказывал, что сознание его расщеплено, расщеплено пограничными условиями до полной катастрофы, до утраты когнитивных функций, он чувствовал ужасающее внешнее навязывание… блядь. Блядь, оно было таким мощным. Он терял рассудок, вот что это означало, и возможно, к несчастью, это уже произошло.

— Отчаянный? — спросил Янг. — Можешь говорить?

— Да, — ответил он, как только осознал, что может.

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Янг.

— Назовите мне свое имя, — попросила Лэм, и потом она присела рядом с ним на кушетку, на кушетку, на которой лежал он, и он наблюдал за тем, как она делает это, как белое сливалось с белым, когда она в своем белом халате села на белую простынь, и она смотрела прямо на него, и глаза ее были темными и честными, и потому он решил ответить ей, хотя и не понимал, с чего бы ей спрашивать его имя, ведь ответ она и сама прекрасно знала.

— Николас Раш, — сказал он.

Она кивнула, поскольку он ответил правильно, и задала ему следующий вопрос:  
— Вы понимаете, где находитесь?

С этим было сложнее, потому что вопрос был крайне неконкретен. В постели? На 21 этаже? В лазарете? На базе? Под горой? Вверх по дороге? За пределами города? В границах штата? Штата, у которого есть свое название, и назывался этот штат — Колорадо.

— Нет, — ответил он.

Янг отвернулся.

— Ничего страшного. Вы в лазарете, — Лэм выговаривала слова медленно, и старательно, и четко.

Почему именно лазарет оказался правильным ответом?

— Почему? — спросил он у нее.

— Потому что вы больны, — сказала она. — Вы знаете, какой сейчас месяц?

Вот это было уже не так неконкретно.  
— Август.

— Хорошо, — сказала она.

— Могу я… — Сэм не стала договаривать, а завершила свою мысль круговым жестом руки.

Лэм кивнула ей.  
— Осторожно, — сказала она. — Очень медленно.

— Вы помните, почему вы здесь? — Лэм снова повернулась к нему.

— Потому что я болен, — сказал он и прищурился на нее. Ведь пару секунд назад он спросил об этом, правда, он не думал, что спрашивает именно об этом, да и какая, собственно, разница, о чем он спрашивал, суть в том, что она уже ответила на этот вопрос, так неужели она считала, что ему не под силу такое запомнить? Ему это не понравилось, тут было что-то не так.

— Но ты помнишь, что случилось? — спросил Янг, а его руки снова коротко пожали Рашу запястья. — Вот о чем она спрашивает. Вот и все, отчаянный. Просто поговори с нами, ладно? Нужно, чтобы ты говорил, чтобы мы откалибровали все правильно.

— Я помню… — он запнулся, потому что чувство непонятного противодействия неожиданно ослабило давление на мозг, и он вдруг осознал, что Янг сильно встревожен, что никогда еще не доводилось ему видеть Янга настолько встревоженным, ни на лестничной площадке, ни в квартире Янга, ни во время их бегства от Люшианского Альянса и… о господи, Альянс же, а что если Альянс сотворил все это с ним? Ведь люшианцы охотились за ним, по крайней мере, все вокруг уверяли, будто Альянс пытается добраться до него, но, погодите, Альянсу он нужен вовсе не затем, чтобы разрушить ему разум, и во вспышке внезапного озарения он догадался, что сейчас не в состоянии мыслить здраво, и то, что происходит здесь, он понимает _неправильно_ , не так, как понимают это остальные, вот почему они ведут себя так тихо и так напугано, вот почему они разговаривают так медленно, но кто такая эта гребаная Сэм и почему она сидит там…

— Что она делает? — вскричал он, оборачиваясь к Сэм и догадываясь, что она должно быть «Картер», и что что-то прикреплено к его голове…

— Ник, — Янг снова наклонился вперед и закрыл собой Лэм. — Эй. Все нормально. Доверься мне на этот раз. Ты ведь доверяешь мне?

— Нет, — выдохнул Раш. Он пытался пошевелиться, но движения вышли такими заторможенными, он хотел отодвинуться, но что-то держало его руки, он…

— К твоей голове, — говорил Янг, а пальцы его крепко сжимали запястья Раша, — прикреплен кортикальный глушитель, отчаянный. Ты понимаешь, что это означает?

 _Должен был_ , мать их всех за ногу, понимать, должен был он понимать, что это означает.

— Нет, — выдохнул он.

— Он… — тут Янг, казалось, растерял все красноречие и оглянулся на Картер, но это была Лэм… вместо Картер заговорила Лэм.

— Он подавляет патологические волны в вашем мозгу, — сказала Лэм, — но одновременно он подавляет многие другие процессы. Те, что подавляться не должны. Прямо сейчас мы пытаемся откалибровать это.

— Но чтобы сделать все правильно, ты должен разговаривать с нами, отчаянный, — сказал Янг.

Раш решил, что плевать ему как на Янга, так и на аргументы Янга, он решил, что чем трепать языком попусту, лучше потратить время с пользой и содрать с головы ту гребаную инопланетянскую дрянь, но Янг держал его крепко, и вдруг физическое пространство комнаты с головокружительной скоростью раздалось во все стороны, и он так и не понял, как это произошло — отстранился ли он от этого человека или же, наоборот, приник к нему.

— Поговори с нами, — просил Янг, мягко и настойчиво.

Да не мог он, блядь, говорить, как будто ты в состоянии вести разговор, если чувство самоощущения у тебя колышется, словно платформа на воде, зыбучая настолько, что удержаться на ногах в этой все время меняющейся, все время расширяющейся плоскости концепций и мыслей совершенно невозможно, и да пошло оно все, но с ним уже не первый день что-то ужасно, _ужасно не так_ , и наверно оно по-прежнему продолжает оставаться «не так», и разве можно биологическую проблему исправить путем прикрепления к человеческому черепу внешних электронных устройств…

Он сорвет эту гребаную штуку со своей гребаной башки.  
— Я сорву эту гребаную штуку со своей гребаной башки.

— Не вздумай, — цедил сквозь зубы Янг, держа его за запястья, чтобы не дать дотянуться до головы, но Раш свирепо боролся, пытаясь добраться до висков, и сумел согнуть в локтях руки и немного подтянуть к себе, так что Янг даже вынужден был привстать со стула и пододвинуться ближе. — Эта штука помогает тебе.

Надо приподняться и сесть, надо соединить воедино кончики пальцев и виски.

— Это кортикальный глушитель, — сказала Лэм, которая тоже вцепилась ему в плечи, но потом ее руки сменились руками Йохансен, а сама Лэм переместилась назад, чтобы помогать Янгу держать его. — Это кортикальный глушитель. — Ее голос был тихим, и ровным, и звучал так близко. — И он помогает вам.

— Ник, — выдохнул Янг. — Успокойся.

— Это кортикальный глушитель, и он помогает вам, — снова сказала Лэм, сказала точно так же, как прежде — негромко, и спокойно, и совсем рядом.

— Ему совсем не лучше, — Янг оглянулся на Картер.

— Нет, он нормализуется, — возразила Картер, не оборачиваясь на них. — Уверена, вам бы тоже захотелось сорвать эту штуку, понимай вы, что она вытворяет.

— Это кортикальный глушитель, и он помогает вам, — сказала Лэм.

Кортикальный глушитель — да с чего вдруг кортикальный глушитель помогает ему? И с какой стати ему вообще понадобилась помощь подобной штуковины?

— Дышите глубже, — уговаривала его Йохансен, прижимая к кровати. — Вы в порядке. Просто надо немного потерпеть.

— Может, вколоть ему что-нибудь? — спросил Янг.

— Нет, — сказала Лэм, а затем отвернулась от Янга и снова посмотрела прямо на него, — это кортикальный глушитель, и он помогает вам.

Еще одна вспышка осознания, и он понял, что та штука, что прикреплена к его вискам, что та штука — это кортикальный глушитель, который задает ступенчатый прирост его когнитивных способностей. Одновременно пришло понимание, что рядом с ним в комнате находятся четыре человека, которые _пытаются ему помочь_. И что бы ни происходило здесь, развивалось оно согласно восходяще-нисходящей инверсии кривой нормального распределения.

Кто-то уже использовал это слово.

Картер использовала его.

Он понял, что оно означает.

Гауссова функция.

— Это кортикальный глушитель, и он помогает вам, — шептала Лэм, шептала так, словно это она, _она_ , билась тут в агонии, ладони ее были холодными, они лежали поверх ладоней Янга, и пальцы ее переплелись с пальцами Янга в отчаянном стремлении удержать его на койке.

— Проклятье, до чего ж он сильный, — сипел сквозь стиснутые зубы Янг.

— Это кортикальный глушитель, и он помогает вам, — снова сказала Лэм. — Он помогает вам.

Кортикальный глушитель.

Как будто возможно повлиять на невральную электродинамику через кожу и кости черепа.

А что если возможно?

Ведь реально же, в конце концов, строить корабли для межзвездных путешествий.

Он так резко оставил попытки вырвать руки и дотянуться до головы, что это выбило всех четверых из равновесия.

Утратив точку опоры, пошатнулась на своих невысоких каблучках Лэм, а Янг шлепнулся обратно на стул, с которого Раш его только недавно заставил подняться. Йохансен, чтобы не упасть, пришлось ухватиться за плечи Раша.

— Вот черт, — прошипел, поморщившись, Янг.

— Доктор Раш? — окликнула его Лэм.

— Прошу прощения, но что, мать вашу, вы делаете? — спросил он.

— Мы пытаемся помочь тебе, отчаянный, — Янг снова чуть подался вперед, его руки по-прежнему лежали поверх рук Раша, ладонь в ладонь.

— Нельзя ли немного конкретнее, — сказал Раш, на него в очередной раз накатило острое желание сорвать с головы устройство, но он подавил его.

— Если конкретнее, — начала объяснять Картер, а глаза ее метались между ним и экраном ее ноутбука, — с помощью двух устройств, закрепленных у вас на висках, мы генерируем электромагнитную сигнатуру. А та разрушает патологические мозговые волны, что регистрируются у вас в течение, как минимум, двух последних дней.

— Как минимум, — подчеркнул Янг, многозначительно поглядев на него.

Он попытался припомнить последние несколько дней, но в голову лезли какие-то смутные воспоминания о биологическом объяснении всему тому, что чуть ранее он интерпретировал как своего рода путешествие по хвостовой части кривой Гауссовского распределения здравомыслия.

Сделав над собой огромное волевое усилие, он разложил прошедшие события в строгом линейном порядке. Альтера с ее тонами и обертонами, стена в его квартире и бесконечные итерации очередных каракуль на ней с последующим их закрашиванием, компьютерная игра, шифры, встреча с Перри, бессонница, фортепиано, о боже, о чем он только думал, _фортепиано же_ , и лишь потом ре-минор с его альтеранскими вариациями и…

Глория, которая была мертва.

Она ведь мертва, не так ли?

Да, мертва.

Он попробовал вырвать руку, но Янг держал крепко и не отпускал.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — негромко поинтересовалась Картер.

— Совершенно разбитым, — ответил Раш.

Руки Йохансен отпустили его плечи.

— Да уж, — произнесла Картер, сочувственно и с пониманием, лицо ее приобрело жесткое выражение, словно бы она в чем-то потерпела неудачу. — Знаете, объяснить это мягко и деликатно все равно не выйдет, да, так что я, пожалуй, выскажусь прямо и откровенно, чтобы убедиться, что вы все правильно понимаете. Чем я сейчас занимаюсь? — она жестом указала на свой ноутбук, — ставлю на ваши ментальные способности настраиваемый вручную компьютерный фильтр. Делать это приходится с помощью алгоритма, который модифицирует паттерн электрических помех с помощью тех двух устройств, что сейчас на вас.

Не удивительно, что он чувствовал себя ниже среднего.

— Да, — сказал Раш, изнеможение проникало в его голос, в его рассудок. — Да, я понимаю.

Он предпринял еще одну попытку освободить руки, но снова неудачно.

— Мы планируем откалибровать все не сразу, а за несколько последовательных сессий, — говорила Картер, — чтобы убедиться, что не подвергаем риску ваше базовое ментальное функционирование и ваши аналитические способности.

— Что ж, отлично, — ответил ей Раш, чуть ли не физически ощущая те психические оковы, что ограничивали его мыслительную деятельность узкими искусственными рамками. — Теперь, полагаю, у меня будет возможность представить себе, каково приходится полковнику Янгу изо дня в день.

Картер попыталась сдержать улыбку, но вышло не очень.

— Вот уж спасибо, засранец, — сказал Янг. — Большое тебе спасибо.

После очередной безуспешной попытки высвободить руки, Раш заметил:  
— Я только одного не понимаю — к чему такая тщательная калибровка? Ведь ясно же, что мера эта временная.

Картер попыталась выдавить улыбку, но вышло не очень.

— Точно не знаем, — сказала Лэм. — Пока не удалось выяснить причину ваших неврологических симптомов. А до тех пор, пока не отыщем корень проблемы, мы не сможем обратить ее вспять, и потому придется довольствоваться тем, что будем стараться держать эти симптомы под контролем.

— Фантастика, — буркнул Раш и вырвал, наконец-то, правую руку из хватки Янга.

— Не вздумай… — вскричал Янг, а Лэм кинулась вперед, чтобы помешать ему дотянуться до головы.

Но Раш вскинул раскрытую ладонь, и они оба замерли.

— Я вовсе не собираюсь их срывать, — пообещал он и медленно потянулся к виску, чтобы ощупать прикрепленное к коже устройство. Оно было небольшим, квадратной формы с закругленными краями и, похоже, сделано из легкого металлического сплава.

— Оно практически не пеленгуемое и относительно «не-хакабельное», как выразился Маккей, — сказала Картер, с беспокойством наблюдая за тем, как пальцы Раша исследуют устройство.

— Относительно не-хакабельное? — Раш постарался вложить в эту пару слов столько скепсиса, сколько смогло туда впихнуться. И выразительно поглядел на ее компьютер.

— Практически не пеленгуемое? — добавил Янг.

— Ну хорошо, — признала Картер, — оно _станет_ не-хакабельным, когда мы отключим встроенный в него беспроводной приемник. А сделаем мы это сразу, как только вы останетесь довольны достигнутым уровнем ваших базальных когнитивных функций.

Раш мрачно смотрел на нее.

В знак извинения она склонила голову:  
— Ничего хорошего, я понимаю, но это лучшее, что мы можем сейчас предложить. А что касается возможности запеленговать его, — она повернулась к Янгу, — данное устройство предназначено для трансляции электромагнитных волн через кожу, и путем направленного экранирования мы постарались минимизировать передачу сигнала по воздуху. Но все же некоторая утечка уникального ЭМ-сигнала остается. Допускаю, что с помощью чрезвычайно чувствительного детектора, и зная, что конкретно искать, в открытой среде без дополнительных радиопомех запеленговать этот прибор в диапазоне радиусом около десяти километров вполне реально.

Раш пожал плечами, не в восторге.

— Десять километров? — нахмурился Янг.

— Ну, зато его невозможно отследить с орбиты, — Картер попыталась вселить в них некоторый оптимизм.

Янг вздохнул и отвернулся.

— А что случится, если я… — начал Раш, поднес руку к виску и в поисках источника питания прошелся пальцами по периметру устройства.

— Не смей, — хором вскричали все четверо и рванулись к нему, вытягивая руки. Они замерли, когда он замер.

Он удивленно смотрел на них, брови его приподнялись.

— Это были не лучшие твои времена, пусть сам ты и не помнишь, — в последовавшей тишине объяснил Янг.

— Будем модифицировать код вместе с вами, — сказала Картер, одну руку она непроизвольно прижимала к груди, словно ей было больно. — Предварительную настройку мы с доктором Перри уже провели.

— Я же не смогу теперь работать, — проворчал Раш.

— А вот это, может, и к лучшему, — заметил Янг.

Раш сердито уставился на него.

— Или нет, — Янг сдал назад, но как-то вяло.

— Уверена, мы выведем вас на ваш исходный уровень, — заверила Картер. — Разве что последние пять процентов…

— Последние пять процентов есть самое важное, — зашипел на нее Раш.

— Я знаю, — ответила она. — Я все понимаю, поверьте. Но дайте нам немного времени, нужно подобрать соответствующие стимулы и подкорректировать тонкие настройки алгоритма.

— Постараемся и дальше гасить импульсы, которые повреждают вам мозг, — тихо добавила Лэм, — а тем временем будем разбираться в этиологии.

Йохансен закивала, но выражение ее лица осталось непонятным, свои истинные мысли она прятала за маской профессиональной невозмутимости.

Янг смотрел на него, измученный, небритый и странно неполноценный без того уже ставшего привычным оркестрового сопровождения, которое, как Раш чувствовал, притаилось пока в засаде, дожидаясь возможности смять границы его рассудка.

— Ну что ж, тогда начнем, — согласился Раш. Других вариантов у него все равно не осталось.

\-----  
Примечания переводчика:  
* — Quem deus vult perdere, dementat prius (лат) — Кого бог хочет погубить, того он прежде всего лишает разума.


	40. Пограничные условия

После обеда Аманда Перри выставляет сиделку вон. И сидит в кабинете одна, идеально, мучительно неподвижна. Глаза ее закрыты. Она собирается с силами, перед тем как погрузиться в каждодневную деловую суету коридоров и покатить свое инвалидное кресло сквозь непредсказуемый, то и дело меняющийся лабиринт из техники и людей — тех всевозможных мелких катастроф, любая из которых грозит стать для нее серьезным препятствием. И какая разница, с чем ей предстоит столкнуться, что именно нужно будет преодолеть. Важно, что она справится, она сумеет. Не проблема. Вообще не проблема. Просто ей нужна пара минут. Пара минут, прежде чем начать движение. Пара минут, пока она замыкается в изоляции, не в той изоляции, на которую обречена до конца своих дней, но в той, которой Аманда окружает себя сама.

Момент пройден, и вот она готова. По-другому ей нельзя. Перри открывает глаза и двигается с места, задавая инвалидной коляске серию поворотов и ускорений, которые выводят ее из рабочего кабинета и позволяют добраться сперва до лифта, а затем и до лазарета по практически свободным коридорам, потому что все встречные с неловкой суетливостью спешат уступить ей дорогу. Она не обижается на тех, кто отводит глаза. Как и не обижается на тех, кто, напротив, чересчур пристально ее рассматривает. Но как бы ей хотелось, чтобы людям не приходилось отскакивать в сторонку и выстраиваться караулом вдоль пути ее следования. Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы никому не было нужды прилагать столь много усилий, лишь бы избегнуть соприкосновения с ней.

Она понимает, что прячется за их почтительностью вкупе с торопливым стремлением поскорее убраться с дороги, и обычно это мало ее задевает. Но в последние несколько недель все стало как-то заметнее, и все чаще случаются минуты, когда физический плен собственного тела ей особенно невыносим.

Подъезжая к дверям лазарета, морально она готова к встрече с ним. Готова к тому, с чем ей предстоит столкнуться, ведь ей уже доводилось видеть его здесь ранее, после Альтеры, бесчувственного, и она знает, что он будет лежать пластом, а вокруг будут виться трубки капельниц и…

О боже. Она совершенно не готова. Или, вернее, готова _не к тому_. Она даже не сразу узнает его, потому как он вовсе не лежит, он сидит на постели, на нем его повседневная одежда, на нем очки, а кортикальные глушители на его висках почти не заметны под прядями отросших растрепанных волос, и догадаться об их существовании можно лишь по неяркому миганию футуристических огоньков. И, словно бы этого недостаточно, когда он оборачивается к ней, во взгляде его она читает не что иное, как глубочайшее облегчение.

Облегчение в чужих глазах — не то, чем ее обычно встречают. Как правило, само ее существование создает для людей такие организационные кошмары, что зачастую, хоть и не всегда, это нивелирует те научные озарения, ради которых, собственно, ее и терпят.

— Доктор Перри, — приветствует ее Раш.

Собственный голос предает, и она не отвечает, да ей и не нужно, потому как он еще не закончил.

— Слава богу, мать вашу. — Он озадаченно касается виска, как будто в последней части своей реплики собирался сказать совсем не то, что у него вырвалось, и она не в силах сдержать непроизвольной улыбки.

— Выглядите лучше, чем в последний раз, когда я вас видела, — говорит она, чтобы успокоить его, а сама терзается про себя вопросом, каков теперь, под гнетом кортикальных глушителей, уровень его когнитивных способностей.

— Вам придется мне напомнить, — просит он, а его пальцы снова бессознательно трогают висок.

Когда она видела его в последний раз, он был до беспамятства накачан лекарствами и так задавлен неоткалиброванным электромагнитным полем закрепленных на его голове устройств, что несколько часов вообще ни на что не реагировал, даже на боль.  
— Скажем так, я предпочитаю мужчин в сознании, — шутливо поясняет она. — И одетых. Милые джинсы.

Во взгляде, каким он смотрит на нее, столько замешательства, что у нее перехватывает горло. Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем ее отпускает.

— Спасибо, — с робкой суховатостью в голосе благодарит он.

— А куда делся ваш полковник? — интересуется она.

— Янг? — как-то нерешительно переспрашивает он, очевидно не уверенный, что правильно прочитал скрытый в ее словах подтекст.

— Ну да, — подтверждает она голосом настолько ласковым, что обоим становится неловко. Они отворачиваются друг от друга.

— Ударился в шифрование, — отвечает Раш. — Думает устранить мигание огней электропитания путем их маскирования. Вашу ж мать. Он с Джексоном.

Сдвинув брови, Перри пытается разгадать, что мог означать этот вдохновенный рифмованный экзерсис, красноречиво свидетельствующий о недостатке у автора необходимого времени для стихосложения.

— Да пошло оно все, — буркает Раш, все еще не поднимая на нее глаз.

— То есть, я полагаю, ваш маленький поэтический эксперимент _не был_ преднамеренным?

— Нет, — признается он. — Это все Картер виновата.

— Она блестящий программист, — замечает Перри, — но основная ее специальность, вы не поверите — _астрофизика_.

Он наконец поднимает голову, и она улыбается ему.  
— Ник, — говорит она, а горло снова перехватывает судорогой. Приходится сглотнуть, прежде чем продолжить. — Мы немного подчистим код, отладим настройки управления. Нет проблем. Ваша до неприличия гениальнейшая математическая одаренность и сокрушительный сарказм вернутся очень скоро.

— До неприличия гениальнейшая одаренность? — повторяет он.

— Какое уж тут приличие, просто из ряда вон, — категорично бурчит она, пока катит свое кресло к открытому лэптопу на столе, чтобы взглянуть на экран и удостовериться, что Картер не забыла выставить в настройках функцию голосового управления программой. — Открыть последнее рабочее окно, — четко выговаривает Перри для компьютера.

Программа выполняет команду. Великолепно.

Раш с явным интересом наблюдает за ней и почему-то его внимание вдруг смущает ее, даже несмотря на то, что на настоящую минуту он не тот человек, каким был прежде, далеко не тот.

Только теперь до нее доходит, но вскоре ей предстоит прямо при нем редактировать субъективное восприятие его когнитивных способностей, с помощью математики формируя из них подобие того, что представляли они собой прежде. Это, пожалуй, самое интимное занятие, которым она занималась или когда-либо будет заниматься с другим человеком. Но, бога ради, _не этим_ следует забивать себе сейчас голову. Ее разум бывает излишне жесток по отношению к нудной массе пусть обездвиженной, но все же плоти. Как обычно.

Она сглатывает.  
— Запустить… гм… — она запинается, сглатывает еще раз. — Запустить программу «Нейромант», — командует она.

Раш закатывает глаза, но от комментариев воздерживается.

— Не я придумала название, — оправдывается Перри. — Должно быть, это Маккей. Или Зеленка.

— Уверен, это был полковник Шеппард, — фыркает Раш с высокомерной пренебрежительностью, под которой, как кажется ей, пытается спрятать сильную тревогу.

— Да? — глаза Перри сканируют строчки бегущего по экрану кода. — Шеппард?

Он не отвечает, лишь машет рукой, молча, обрывисто.

— Прокрутить вниз, — командует она компьютеру, выискивая те из уравнений волновых функций, что конфликтуют с электрофизиологическим бедствием, которое бушует в коре его головного мозга. — Прокрутить вниз, — снова командует она, а затем: — Стоп. — Взгляд ее прикован к зеленым строчкам на черном фоне рабочего окна. — Отлично. Теперь займемся калибровкой. Картер передала вам разработанный мною пакет? Страница один, проблема один.

Раш оборачивается к прикроватному столику рядом с собой и смотрит на стопку бумаг, без энтузиазма.

— Как унизительно, — говорит он.

— Унизительно было бы _не_ калибровать, — обрывает Перри, сухостью маскируя, как ей хочется надеяться, подземные реки сочувствия и еще кое-что другое, что прячется там, в глубине ее души, невидимое, но вполне угадываемое.

— Полагаю, вы совершенно правы, — в голосе Раша слышен сдерживаемый вздох, но он сразу же опускает голову и приступает к изучению рядов производных, тождеств и интегралов, которые должны являться для него такими же базовыми, как и для нее.

— Думаю, первую фазу можно пропустить, — говорит он.

— Давайте все же пробежимся по ней, — мягко настаивает она. — Ради полноты исследования. Как-никак, а речь идет о вашем мозге, мистер Обладатель Медали Филдса.

Он берет ручку и быстро скачет по строчкам математических уравнений, кривыми каракулями ставя отметки с тем скучающим видом, который одновременно и обнадеживает ее, и странно волнует своим бессознательным очарованием. Ведь ей нравятся умные, саркастичные, искрометные мужчины, умеющие обращаться с перьевой ручкой. Это так подкупает.  
— Страница два, — вот и все, что говорит она, когда он заканчивает с первым заданием.

Специально для него разработала она этот обширный тест ступенчато возрастающей математической сложности. Начинается все с простых вычислений, и далее, посредством линейной алгебры, по количественной иерархии восходит до дифференциальных уравнений и теории множеств, до теории чисел, затем циклически вновь возвращается началу, но уже к философским истокам математики. А после переключается в сферу теории сложности вычислений и на основы квантовой механики, простирающих свои ветви в каждую область академических знаний, в которых он, как известно, является высоким профессионалом.

На седьмой странице он замедляется. На восьмой останавливается совсем. Проблема с материальной точкой в трехмерном пространстве. Простейшая трехмерная квантово-механическая система. Вообще-то такая задача должна быть ему вполне по силам, хотя, надо признать, и вне его компетенции.

— Ник, — окликает она, потому что прошло целых пять минут, а он так ничего и не написал.

— Да-да, — отвечает он. — Я уже близко.

Со своего места ей хорошо виден краешек его листка, и поэтому она знает, что нет, не близко.

— Вы, конечно, можете и дальше сидеть и изобретать квантовую механику, — тихо говорит она, — но мы сейчас занимаемся совсем не этим.

— Я понимаю, — отвечает он, не глядя на нее.

— Я буду очень нежна, — обещает она, и хотя изначально двусмысленность этих слов она намеревалась прикрыть шуткой, но на деле выходит немного не так. Не сейчас, когда он столь откровенно встревожен, когда давит на нее тяжкий груз ответственности. Осторожно понижает она амплитуду одной из шести взаимодействующих волновых функций, формирующих адаптивный интерферентный паттерн, который проецируется сквозь его череп. Предсказать заранее, во всех подробностях и деталях, какой эффект окажет это на его когнитивные функции, невозможно.

А потому ей приходиться экспериментировать. Экспериментировать на мозге фантастически гениального медалиста Филдса. Который, так уж случилось, нравится ей. Сильно нравится. Наверное, даже чересчур сильно. Определенно, чересчур сильно. Вот так. Только и всего.

— Ах, — он вскрикивает, вскидывает руки и сжимает ладонями виски, — это, пожалуй, трогать не стоит.

Она поспешно командует компьютеру сбросить настройки и вернуться к ранее сохраненной версии программы, и в тишине лазарета слушает, как успокаивается понемногу стук его сердца после вспышки.

Непонятно откуда в комнате немедленно возникает Лэм.  
— Все в порядке? — спрашивает она, ее внимательный взгляд сперва устремляется на Перри, лишь затем она переводит глаза на Раша.

— Э… — начинает Перри голосом высоким и испуганным.

— Да-да, — говорит Раш. — Все хорошо.

Лэм хмурится и не спешит раствориться в темноте коридора, из которого только что появилась.

— Вы точно в порядке? — спрашивает Перри, когда Раш перестает цепляться за голову и опускает, наконец, руки.

— Да, — голос его звучит немного сдавленно. — Все нормально.

— Ник, — ее голос ничуть не лучше.

— Попробуйте еще раз, — говорит он. — Попробуйте что-нибудь иное.

Где-то в дальнем углу лазарета расхаживает туда-сюда Лэм. Лицо ее бледно, каблучки негромко постукивают об пол.

Перри находит другую волну и с деликатной, выверенной тщательностью смещает ее. На этот раз Раш глядит прямо на нее, пронзительно и остро.  
— Лучше, — говорит он.

Она чуть поднимает брови.

Он берет ручку и снова принимается писать, и становится очевидно, что теперь ему не составляет труда применять пограничные условия пси-функции и метод разделения переменных для решения поставленной перед ним задачи.

Вместе они продолжают продираться сквозь просторы математики. Осторожно она вклинивается в него, переключая волны и поэтапно формируя из искусственно наложенных на его разум пут преграду, которая помешает противоестественному распространению его мыслей, а он продолжает работать, шаг за шагом проходя весь спектр специально для этой цели составленных ею задач. Они трудятся до тех пор, пока в его реакциях на вмешательство не появляется спокойствие и сдержанность, пока нечто неуловимое и утонченно-сложное не воссоединяет воедино его речь и его жесты.

— Как сейчас себя чувствуете? — спрашивает она.

Стопка листов с математическими упражнениями шелестит в воздухе, когда он отшвыривает проработанные бумаги на столик возле постели.

— Обладателем незатраханного рассудка, — отвечает он, а на стопку сверху с негромким стуком падает ручка. — Относительно.

— Понимаете, в действительности, — она немного приподнимает брови, — ваш разум непрерывно… — тут она ненадолго замолкает, чтобы сглотнуть, а затем улыбнуться, — … _модифицируется_.

С грустной улыбкой он смотрит на нее, бледный и опустошенный. И как совсем уж нечто нереальное, мерно поблескивают синие огоньки на прикрепленных к его вискам устройствах, создавая вокруг него экзотический технологичный ореол.

— Спасибо вам, — говорит он.

Они оба опускают глаза.

— Не за что, — отзывается она, и чтобы не думать о том, как страстно хочется ей сейчас прикоснуться к нему, пробует переключить свои желания на что-то более приземленное, как например — взять в руки ту стопку бумаг, исписанных его характерным угловато-самоуверенным почерком с летучими росчерками, и разглядывать листы, изучать самой, и чтобы никому не приходилось держать их перед ней и перелистывать для нее страницы. Это, однозначно, лучшее, о чем только можно мечтать.

— Приходилось ли вам уже, — спрашивает он, — сталкиваться с чем-то похожим?

Вскидывая на него глаза, она видит, как он постукивает ногтем по куску прикрепленного к виску металла.

— Ну, — к ее облегчению, но в то же время и к сожалению, разговор уходит из сферы личного и возвращается в деловое русло. — Когда-то мозг генерала О’Нилла был подвергнут модификации одним из лантийских устройств, в результате чего О’Нилл утратил способность к общению на английском языке и начал разговаривать на языке Древних. Одновременно в его мозг были загружены знания, благодаря которым он сумел изменить программу набора Звездных Врат, чтобы добраться туда, где ему помогли восстановить разум. Но считать тот эпизод аналогичным вашему я бы все же поостереглась, разве что в обоих случаях отмечалось взаимодействие технологий Древних с человеческим мозгом.

— В последний раз, когда я проверял себя на владение языком Древних, мой Древний был ужасен, — Раш заводит руку себе за шиворот и начинает разминать плечо.

— Хм, — обеспокоенная, и не без причины, Перри, ловит его на слове. — Когда, говорите, был тот «последний раз»?

— Pridie*, — с успокаивающими шотландскими интонациями отвечает ей Раш. — Результат оказался просто убийственным.

— Пожалуй, стоит попросить доктора Джексона оценить ваш Древний еще разок, — предлагает Перри, поскольку ее мало убеждает доказательство в виде выборки из n=1 слово.

— Пожалуй, — соглашается Раш, его, похоже, подобное убеждает даже меньше, чем ее. — Но мне гораздо интереснее, что думаете на этот счет _вы_ , а не доктор Джексон.

От этих неожиданных слов и от того, с какой искренностью он произнес их, она вся вспыхивает, но сразу берет себя в руки, чтобы не дать незаслуженному счастью укорениться внутри, хочет прогнать это чувство, выкинуть из головы прочь, прежде чем оно прорастет во что-то совершенно невыносимое.

— Льстец, — сурово фырчит она.

— Вы это вы, — отвечает он, и что ты будешь делать? Так еще хуже.

— Тушé, — говорит она, и наконец направляет ход своих мыслей в полезное для них обоих в русло. — Ладно, думаю, имеет смысл разделить предполагаемые причины происходящего с вами на две группы: те, что внутренне уже были присущи вам, и те, которые активировались под внешним чужеродным влиянием. И не стоит забывать, что оба варианта не являются взаимоисключающими.

— Согласен, — кивает он.

— То, что не попадает под категорию чужеродного влияния — сфера ответственности доктора Лэм, — говорит Перри, — но, в самом деле, знаете, если что-то выглядит как утка, ходит как утка, крякает как утка — вероятнее всего оно действительно утка.

— И под «уткой» вы, полагаю, подразумеваете чужеродное влияние инопланетной расы, — Раш вздергивает на нее брови.

— Естественно, — подтверждает Перри. — Вы пытаетесь продемонстрировать мне свои таланты в выражении презрения или таким образом намекаете, что неплохо бы подправить одну из волновых функций?

Раш вздыхает и кончиками пальцев проводит по небольшому приборчику на виске.  
— Первое, уверяю вас. Хотя возможность постоянного контроля над программой, которую вы редактируете, мне бы тоже не помешала.

— О нет, — протестующе тянет Перри. — Сами же должны понимать, нельзя давать вам безнадзорный контроль над программой. Если жанр научной фантастики и способен нас чему-либо научить, так это тому, что экспериментировать над собственными познавательными способностями никому не следует. Или вы не читали весьма поучительную историю под названием «Человек-компьютер»?

— Нет, — отвечает Раш. — Это одно из многочисленных руководств доктора Джексона?

— Хм, нет, — говорит Перри. — Это популярный научно-фантастический роман, написанный в 1970х годах и оказавший существенное влияние на становление как минимум третьей части состава комитета по надзору за вашими маленькими стильными кортикальными глушителями. Настолько существенное, что двое из членов комитета независимо друг от друга принесли эту книгу с собой на наше первое собрание.

— Моим кортикальным глушителям понадобился отдельный комитет?

— Так уж здесь заведено, — объясняет Перри, — особенно, если дело касается гражданского лица, находившегося в настолько отчаянном положении, что даже невозможно было взять у него согласие на прикрепление к его голове и последующее длительное использование нетестированной инопланетной технологии.

Раш смотрит на нее пронзительным взглядом.

Она переводит дыхание, берет себя в руки и далее продолжает более миролюбивым тоном:  
— Да будет вам. Вы же знаете, КЗВ — такое место, где буквально по каждой мелочи составляются подробные отчеты в тройных экземплярах. Вы под всесторонним научным, этическим, секретным, военным и административным контролем. Хотя по настоянию вашего полковника, на случай утечки информации ваше имя во всей этой необъятной груде бюрократических бумаг упоминаться не будет.

— Фантастика, — с каким-то фатализмом цедит сквозь зубы Раш, а вид у него такой несчастный, что у нее сжимается сердце.

— Есть и положительная сторона, — Перри сама слышит, как жалобно звучит ее голос, — похоже, на данный момент с медицинской точки зрения вы абсолютно стабильны и полностью контролируете свои мыслительные способности, так что… вот.

— Да, — соглашается он. Наверное, это словечко, сопровождаемое небрежным пожатием плеч, лучшее, что он сейчас способен выдавить из себя. — Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, передать мне компьютер?

Перри зажмуривается. Все люди время от времени проявляют бесчувственность по отношению к ней, за которую она прощает их, но его бесчувственность совершенно уникальна и по-своему нетипично простительна. Или же, скорее, дело в том, что это она склонна многое ему прощать.  
— С удовольствием, — сухо отвечает она ему.

Он поднимает на нее взгляд.

Она смотрит прямо на него.

Он на секунду прикрывает ладонями лицо.

А она продолжает сидеть, закованная в свою неподвижность.

— Пожалуй, не входит в перечень ваших умений, маленькая мисс Гениальность, не так ли? — говорит он, и самоуничижительный подтекст его слов лишает их той язвительности, которая непременно прозвучала бы, скажи эту фразу кто-нибудь другой.

Она двигается, не может, но даже если бы могла, вряд ли это помогло бы преодолеть пропасть между ними.  
— Боюсь, что нет, — отвечает она, болезненно сглатывая. — Мистер Гениальность.

\-----  
Примечания переводчика:  
* — Pridie (лат) — накануне.


	41. Chapter 41

Хотя бывать с Джексоном в «О’Мэлли» Янгу пока доводилось всего несколько раз, однако заглядывать сюда в «счастливый» час у них, похоже, начинало входить в привычку.

— Почему люди так делают? — спросил Джексон, а руки его, пустые и беспокойные, уже шарили вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего для измельчения.

— Делают что? — отозвался Янг и провел ладонью по лакированным доскам стойки бара.

Джексон не ответил.

Янг прикрыл глаза, попробовал выбросить все из головы и отдаться одним лишь ощущениям — теплое дерево под пальцами, запах алкоголя и пыли… Хорошо бы отключиться, потонуть в монолитности этого августовского вечера, так, чтобы внутри не осталось ничего, кроме истерзавшей поясницу боли, да золотых бликов под зажмуренными веками.

_«Мне так жаль, — шепчет Дэвид, перепачканный пеплом и кровью. — О боже. Вот дерьмо. Блядь, как же мне жаль. Это все моя вина»._

Янг резко распахнул глаза.

— Что будете? — к ним подошел бармен, в руках он держал полотенце, которым выписывал бесконечные монотонные круги по кромке влажного, идеально чистого бокала.

— Я возьму «Курз», — заказал ему Янг.

— А мне что-нибудь на ваш вкус, — сказал Джексон.

Бармен скептически оглядел Джексона и с тихим стуком молча отставил вытертый бокал на полку к другим таким же.

— Он тоже будет «Курз», — решил помочь Янг.

— Нет, — заупрямился Джексон, растягивая это коротенькое словечко во что-то сложное и неприятное. — Я хочу, чтобы вы, — потребовал он, хмуро уставившись на тихого, ничем не примечательного бармена настырным взглядом, — _именно вы_ выбрали за меня.

Бармен не переменился в лице, лишь ненадолго скосил глаза на Янга, а затем снова повернулся к Джексону.

— Налейте мне то, — говорил Джексон, — что, на ваш взгляд, Вселенная приберегает специально для меня.

— Ага, а я вот чертовски уверен, что Вселенная желала бы напоить тебя пивом «Курз», — снова вмешался Янг и незаметно для Джексона слегка пожал бармену плечами, просигналив ему одними губами: «Трудный денек». Так и не сказав ни слова, бармен залез в холодильник под стойкой, покопался там, достал бутылку пива, открыл ее и поставил перед Джексоном.

— «Эль Высокомерный Ублюдок», — прочитал этикетку Янг.

— Вдохновенный выбор, — Джексон не спускал с бармена придирчивых глаз, словно бы в чем-то его подозревал. — Как узнали?

— Угадал, — нелюбезно буркнул тот в ответ.

— Эх, случалось мне встречать кое-кого, кто под определение «высокомерный ублюдок» подходит больше, чем ты, Джексон, — примирительно сказал Янг. — Ладно тебе, пошли.

— _Дэниел_ , вообще-то, — поправил Джексон и, еще немного поупиравшись, отвернулся, наконец, от бармена, уступая Янгу, который тянул его за рукав, предлагая пересесть за столик в зале.

— Как же, как же. Помню, — бурчал Янг, шагая сквозь деревянный лабиринт столов и стульев, тепло поблескивающих под лучами вечернего солнца. Он направлялся в заднюю часть зала, подальше от окон, подальше от пианино, которое, безмолвное и зловещее, торчало в одном из залитых светом углов бара.

Приводить Джексона именно сюда Янгу не очень-то хотелось. Но податься им больше было некуда. А Джексона… эх, Джексона определенно нужно было вывести, да куда угодно. Они присели за столик. Янг отхлебнул пива.

— Как же все было плохо, — Джексон поставил локти на стол и сжал голову руками. — Вчера, я имею в виду. Все было очень плохо. Ведь плохо, да? Плохо, еще как. Сам знаю. Не следовало мне так заводиться. Наверное. Все равно это ничего не изменило.

Янг не стал отвечать.

 _Он изо всех сил пытается удержать Раша на кушетке, а тот выгибается дугой, а мониторы воют в асинхронном ритме, и сквозь их вой пробивается голос Лэм, которая выкрикивает какие-то распоряжения и на что-то указывает пальцами. А все это время Джексон,_ Дэниел _, стоит в ногах кровати и, глядя куда-то вверх, срывающимся голосом сыплет обвинениями, тщетно требует от тех вмешательства, призывая к уничтожению того, что исследовал всю свою жизнь._

— Ну, теперь вроде бы все наладилось, — мягко сказал Янг.

— О чем я только думал, — шептал Джексон.

— Ты пытался помочь, — ответил Янг.

— Ну да, — глухо отозвался Джексон, не отрывая застывшего взгляда от крышки стола. — Именно так. Пытался помочь.

Впервые в жизни Янгу довелось увидеть, как у Джексона трясутся руки, тому даже, чтобы унять дрожь, пришлось обхватить стоявшую перед ним бутылку.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал Джексон. — Спасибо за… — Он расцепил руки и принялся ковырять ногтем краешек бутылочной этикетки. — Ну, за то самое. За то, что у тебя то появляется, то исчезает в зависимости от обстоятельств. В общем, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Всегда приятно, когда рядом есть кто-то здравомыслящий, могущий в нужную минуту сказать что-то вроде: «Наверно прямое обращение к Вознесшимся в данной ситуации могло бы быть весьма полезно».

— Что, я прямо так и сказал? — откровенно засомневался Янг, которому совсем не улыбалось еще раз перетирать подробности вчерашнего дня.

— Ты выразился несколько лаконичнее, — усмехнулся Джексон, — но вышло даже лучше, на мой взгляд. Мысль прочиталась яснее.

— Она прочиталась яснее потому, что это чистая правда, — веско сказал Янг.

— Да. Конечно, и это тоже. Я часто упускаю правду, — Джексон попробовал свое пиво на вкус и скорчил недовольную мину. — Ты же всегда цепляешься за нее до последнего.

— За правду? — не понял Янг.

— Тебе непременно нужно и дальше продолжать в том же духе. Неужели сам не понимаешь?

— Ага, ладно. Спасибо за совет.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — на этот раз в тоне Джексона звучало явное неодобрение.

Янг отвернулся и хлебнул пива.  
— Ты вообще как, нормально?

— Угм, — промычал Джексон, продолжая отколупывать этикетку с бутылки, и та понемногу начала поддаваться под его ногтями. — Да, я в порядке. Я в полном порядке. В смысле, и вчера я тоже был в порядке. Хотел бы это подчеркнуть.

— Я знаю, — сказал Янг.

— Вот и хорошо, — ответил Джексон. — Для меня важно, чтобы ты понимал это. Ну, то есть… Кэм, и Тил’к, и Сэм… для них это не вопрос. Они _понимают_. Понимают, каково это. Разница стандартов, знаешь ли. В нашей работе своя специфика, приходится действовать, как бы… немного в иной плоскости, более искаженной, что ли, когда все и вся… наперекосяк. У нас все иначе, и иногда, если люди не понимают того, это чревато плачевными последствиями, такими как…

— Дэниел, — перебил Янг, — вчера из-за Вознесшихся ты немного вышел из себя, и Митчелл с Тил’ком уже объяснили тебе, что пора успокоиться. Не такое уж больше дело это всеобщее непонимание. Свои — они понимают. Я понимаю, ЗВ-1 понимают, Лэм понимает. Да все, кто там был, все понимают.

— Ты прав, — Джексон отодрал от этикетки тоненькую полоску и аккуратно положил на стол.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь неровным гулом болтовни завсегдатаев, что постепенно заполняли бар, рассаживаясь то тут, то там по залу.

— Да просто… знаешь, бывали времена, когда… — начал было Джексон, глядя куда-то в сторону, и умолк, не закончив фразу.

— М-да, — сказал Янг, — кое-что слышал о том. Но на сей раз все не так.

— Слышал? — Джексон обернулся к нему. — Кто рассказал тебе?

— Лэм что-то упоминала.

— Кэролин? — искренне удивился Джексон.

— Она рассказала не так уж много. Ничего, по большому счету. Я понял это из контекста. Когда она говорила о причинах, по которым медицинские и психиатрические протоколы стали такими, как сейчас. Намекнула, что это из-за того, что случилось с тобой когда-то. Давно, несколько лет назад. Но не сказала, что конкретно.

— Ах да, — пробормотал Джексон, прихлебывая из бутылки. — Контекст.

— Не хочешь поговорить об этом? — поинтересовался Янг и тоже глотнул своего «Курза».

— Хм, — Джексон задумался. — Может быть. И очень хорошо, что ты еще не в курсе. Ведь это значит, что я сам смогу поведать тебе ту жуткую историю о психопате, который пытался украсть мою жизнь и, даже уже находясь в могиле, умудрился довести меня до _чрезвычайно_ натуралистического психотического расстройства. Мне очень, очень нравится, что это будет целиком и полностью моя версия событий. Ты же ничего не слышал о той истории. Думаю, даже имя его тебе ни о чем не скажет.

— Давай проверим, — предложил Янг.

— Мачелло.

— Нет, не припоминаю, — Янг пожал плечами.

— Означает «мясник».

— А, — сказал Янг. — Вот уж спасибо.

— Это был великий человек, — говорил Джексон, рассеянно обводя взглядом зал, в котором они сидели. — Инженер. Художник. Бунтарь. Сумел низвергнуть Системного Владыку Ареса. Потом его пытали и довели до сумасшествия, многократно убивая, а затем снова и снова оживляя в гоа’улдском саркофаге. Его жену принудили стать носителем гоа’улда Эрис. В качестве наказания. За его преступления.

— Но, как я понимаю, он слишком зациклился на этом, — сказал Янг. — Настолько, что от того мирного исследователя с задворок галактики не осталось и следа.

— Да, — кивнул Джексон. — Горе вытворяет с людьми и не такое. Ожесточает.

— Ну и? — спросил Янг. — Расскажешь мне ту историю?

— Нет, — отказался Джексон. — Не сегодня. Как-нибудь потом, ну… сам понимаешь. Знаешь, в иные дни не страшно рассуждать на самые трудные темы, но случаются дни такие, когда прошлое берет над нами слишком много власти. Когда оно воспринимается чем-то бóльшим, чем пролог*.

— Предзнаменованием, — произнес Янг и торжественно приподнял пиво, тем самым превращая слово в тост.

Джексон, который как раз отпивал из своей бутылки, поперхнулся «Высокомерным Ублюдком», как-то дико оскалился на Янга и рассмеялся, давясь застрявшим в горле пивом.  
— О боже, — прокашлявшись, прохрипел археолог, с трудом переводя дыхание.

— Воздухом дыши, а не пивом, — посоветовал Янг.

— Предзнаменованием, — Джексон откинулся на спинку стула, задрал вверх голову и уставился в потолок.

С деланно простодушным видом пожав плечами, Янг все же не выдержал, и ухмыльнулся.  
— Да понял я, о чем ты, ага.

Вытерев выступившие в уголках глаз слезы, Джексон вздохнул, поправил очки и продолжил:  
— Так вот, в один из таких дней, если мы, конечно, доживем, и если пива мне нальют получше, чем вот это, я обязательно расскажу тебе о Мачелло, бунтаре-революционере с планеты Дендред.

— Или не расскажешь, — сказал Янг. — Упомянул вскользь и хватит с мудака. Да вся его мудаческая жизнь не стоит того, чтобы Дэниел Джексон забивал себе голову таким козлом.

— Бесславие забвения, — пробормотал Джексон, снова отдирая полоску от бутылочной этикетки.

— Точно, — подтвердил Янг.

— Я годами не вспоминал об этом человеке, — добавил Джексон.

— Ну вот, а я о чем.

— О Маккензи же, однако, я размышляю частенько, — археолог задумчиво водил ногтем по узорам из волокон древесины на столешнице. — Как там твой сосед? — внезапно поинтересовался он.

— Ему лучше, — ответил Янг, решив не акцентировать внимания на столь резкой перемене темы разговора. — Лучше, чем вчера. Ближе к ночи он пришел в себя, и Картер откалибровала его кортикальные глушители.

— Должно быть, процедура эта была сплошным кошмаром, — прошептал Джексон, отводя взгляд.

— Да уж, — подтвердил Янг и в один присест выдул чуть ли не треть своей бутылки. — Так и было.

— Расскажи мне.

— Зачем? — спросил Янг.

— Затем, — сказал Джексон, руки его застыли, он снова обернулся к Янгу и теперь смотрел на него в упор.

— Вот кто ты такой, черт бы тебя побрал, Джексон, а? — спросил Янг.

— Как утверждает твой сосед, я статистически невероятное явление, — невесело усмехнулся тот. — И даже не знаю, так ли он ошибается. Звучит слегка демонически, не находишь? Существовать в самых удаленных отрезках кривой колокола Гаусса?

— Хм, — буркнул Янг.

— Извини, — сказал Джексон. — Извини. Неделя выдалась трудная, а ты просто свод практичных лаконизмов, так что я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Временами ты сильно напоминаешь мне Джека.

— О’Нилла? — поразился Янг.

Джексон нервно провел ладонью по волосам.  
— Я про твою способность стабилизировать все на свете, тебе не стоит недооценивать этот свой талант. В этом отношении ты, пожалуй, даже лучше Джека. Митчелл таким умением не обладает — он начинает нервничать, разводит много говорильни с таким, знаешь, с каменным выражением лица, — тут Джексон настолько похоже изобразил характерный митчелловский зажим челюстей и его же ледяной взгляд, что у Янга аж мурашки по спине поползли. — А Тил’к… понимаешь, Тил’к вмешиваться станет только после того, как я уже буду стоять на краю балкона с занесенной над пропастью ногой, или что-то вроде. В нем слишком много веры в… — Джексон покрутил пальцем в воздухе, очерчивая горизонтальный круг, — во все, в общем, — закончил он.

— Весьма конкретный пример, с балконом, — заметил Янг.

— Ну, что я говорил? Ты только посмотри на себя. Ты же идеален, — сказал Джексон. — Не думай, будто я не замечаю. Или что Джек не замечает. А что касается балкона, то, если по правде, Тил’ка там не было. Там был Джек. Загадочный свет, в который мы вляпались на одной из планет, дворец наслаждений, потом депрессия, сердечный приступ… словом, долгая история. Опять же, как-нибудь в другой раз, под пиво поприличнее. Но ты пытаешься увильнуть, чтобы не отвечать на мой вопрос.

— Да попробуй вспомни еще, о чем ты спрашивал, — пробурчал Янг.

— Это потому, что я предоставляю тебе возможность увернуться от ответа, — ответил Джексон. — Давай, рассказывай, как все прошло. Мне тоже хотелось быть там, но я и сам понимал, что ни к чему хорошему мое присутствие не приведет, так что… — он оторвал от этикетки еще одну полоску, — рассказывай.

— Даже не знаю, когда было хуже, — начал Янг, глядя в стол, — тогда, когда он еще не понимал, что мы с ним сделали или после, когда он все осознал.

Джексон молчал.

— Он все пытался сорвать их, — рассказывал Янг, стараясь не вспоминать как мучительно, панически ломано дергались руки Раша, пока тот пытался дотянуться до электродов на висках. — Кортикальные глушители.

Джексон кивнул.

— Был такой промежуток, — продолжал Янг, и словно бы как тогда вновь остро прострелило натруженную поясницу, и вновь он почувствовал на своих руках холод ледяных ладоней помогавшей ему Лэм, — буквально пара минут, когда… — тут он остановился.

Джексон молчал.

Его молчание погнало Янга вперед.

— Всего пара минут, когда он начал понимать, что что-то происходит, что Картер делает с ним что-то, что все мы… что все мы делаем с ним что-то, а что именно — он никак не мог сообразить. Просто все попытался сорвать ту штуку с головы. А мы не давали. Держали его, физически держали.

Янг отвернулся.

— Для Картер это было очень тяжко, — сказал он.

— Да, знаю, — отозвался Джексон.

— И для Лэм такое нелегко, — говорил Янг. — Она крепкой породы, однако же… — он не договорил.

Джексон понимающе кивнул.

— И для медсестры, что была там, — продолжал Янг, строго контролируя свой голос. — Йохансен.

Джексон снова кивнул.

— Теперь-то он понимает, — Янг ронял слова, словно булыжники. — Раш, то есть. — Он глотнул пива и глянул на свои ручные часы. — Как раз сейчас с ним должна быть Перри, проводит пятую сессию калибровки.

— А как он выглядит? — спросил Джексон. — Нормальным?

— Ну, как по мне, так он был совершенно нормальным уже к окончанию первой сессии, — сказал Янг. — Я думаю, дополнительными сессиями они пытаются вытащить его из того ментального оледенения или как там его… чтобы он снова смог заниматься своими учеными делишками.

— Ментальное оледенение, говоришь, — повторил за ним Джексон.

— А что? — насторожился Янг.

— Да ничего, — Джексон попытался выдавить из себя усмешку, и лицо его словно бы перекосило. — Понравилось выражение, вот и все. — Он снова оторвал тонкую бумажную полоску от наклейки со своей пивной бутылки. — Итак, теперь он в порядке?

— Да, — подтвердил Янг. — Выглядит вполне окей. За исключением такой мелочи, как прикрученный к голове прототип инопланетного устройства за семьсот пятьдесят тысяч долларов, не протестированный, кстати, который спасает его от слуховых галлюцинаций и гасит те мощные электрические разряды, что повреждают ему мозг.

— Угу, — мрачно хмыкнул Джексон. — За исключением.

— Но эй, он все же выдал пару колкостей в мой адрес и немного пофлиртовал с Картер на научные темы, так что дела налаживаются.

— Хорошо, — Джексон отвернулся и уставился куда-то в центр зала.

— Итак, есть предположения, что вообще за хрень приключилась с ним? — спросил Янг. — Лэм ничего толком не говорит, хотя вкалывает над проблемой в режиме нон-стоп все последние сорок восемь часов.

Джексон не ответил, только пива глотнул.

— Думаешь, это была Альтера? — допытывался Янг. — Думаешь, его скрутило так потому, что Альтера психически надломила его, и с тех самых пор все это время в нем что-то перестраивалось?

— Такова общепринятая версия, — ответил Джексон. — Отстроченная реакция на неизвестный электрофизиологический раздражитель. Нам уже приходилось сталкиваться с чем-то подобным. И далеко не в первый раз мы наблюдаем затяжной временной промежуток между началом воздействия и конечным результатом.

— И почему у меня такое чувство, что ты не купился на всю эту чушь? — поинтересовался Янг.

— Я вообще не склонен покупать, — ответил Джексон. — Археологи предпочитают мародерствовать, так уж исторически сложилось.

— Джексон, — прорычал Янг.

— Дэниел, — поправил тот и, отставив пиво, торжественным жестом простер руку над столом и выставил раскрытую ладонь перед Янгом, словно бы удерживая его на расстоянии. — Как имя брошенного в яму со львами, который молился там всю ночь напролет. «Сокрой слова сии и запечатай книгу»**, — закончил он, опуская руку, в глазах его промелькнула сардоническая усмешка.

— Но сам-то как думаешь, что случилось с ним? — Янг допрашивал уже с неприкрытым нетерпением.

— То же, что случается со всеми нами, — Джексон глядел ему прямо в глаза, — когда наше внутреннее «я» сталкивается с суровой действительностью.

Янг глотнул пива.  
— То есть ты не знаешь, — подытожил он.

— Ни в малейшей степени, — подтвердил Джексон. — Но Древние, что ж... — он отвернулся и уставился в пол, — они определенно не славятся склонностью к снисходительности.

— Думаешь, кто-то из них мог связаться с ним напрямую и перелопатить ему мозг?

— Все-таки больше похоже на их технологии, — предположил Джексон, с каким-то беспокойством оглядывая бар, — хотя возможность прямого контакта с Древними я бы тоже исключать не стал. Могло ли быть такое в принципе? Затрудняюсь судить, ведь, как гласит мифологическое предание, после общения с Вознесшимися меня подвергли процедуре стирания памяти, что существенно влияет на мое восприятие — искажает его, хотя, в то же время, кое в чем и проясняет. Думаю, с тех пор я способен… хм… неким образом чувствовать их. Ощущаю их присутствие, если они рядом. Есть… есть что-то такое, неосязаемое, что я могу уловить.

Брови Янга взлетели вверх:  
— Ты почувствовал, что они были рядом?

— Именно, — подтвердил Джексон. — Вот почему меня вчера немного занесло. Сам понимаю, что зашел слишком далеко. Если даже Тил’к советует мне успокоиться, то это верный знак, что меня занесло. Потому как Тил’к всегда предоставляет мне бóльшую свободу действий, чем любой другой.

Янг покивал, а взгляд его зацепился за краешек мирно стоявшего в углу пианино, которое почти не было видно с того места, где они сидели.

— А что случилось, — с поразительной, убийственной проницательностью тут же отреагировал археолог, — когда он сел за фортепиано?

— Играл он донельзя паршиво, — ответил Янг. И сделал внушительный глоток пива.

Игра Раша не была паршивой. Его игра была _неправильной_ — искусной, это несомненно, но в то же время странно искаженной, как будто информация на выходе выдавалась неверно — невозможно объяснить тому, кто не слышал. Янг сам не понимал, с чего у него возникло инстинктивное желание утаить это от Джексона, но почему-то показалось, что описывать, как Раш пытался противостоять корежившей его мелодической артистической силе, все равно что рассказывать о чем-то для математика глубоко важном и глубоко личном.

— Странно, — пробормотал Джексон. — Никогда бы не подумал.

— Ну, — буркнул Янг, снова невольно косясь на пианино, — то был не лучший его день.

Джексон посмотрел на него цепко и остро, однако ничего не сказал, и между ними повисло молчание.

— С ним все будет хорошо, — сказал Янг. Сказал так не потому, что действительно в это верил, а, скорее, из какого-то необъяснимого и, возможно, ошибочного побуждения спрятаться за словами, чтобы не вспоминать о том, какой жуткий тональный диссонанс выбивали из клавиш виртуозные пальцы Раша, чтобы этим вербальным щитом прикрыть Раша от настырного джексоновского сочувствия, излишне, пожалуй, исследовательского.

— Угу, — выдохнул Джексон, как если бы разгадал все ухищрения Янга. Как если бы _одобрял_ их.

— Но его чертовы кортикальные глушители не мешает чуть подправить клейкой лентой. А то ведь эта дрянь у него на голове мигает огоньками.

— Тоже заметил, — хмуро согласился Джексон. — Проблема всех лантийских технологий. Изысканное сочетание формы и функциональности, ведь…хм, оно непременно должно выглядеть красиво. Насколько я понимаю, свечение появляется в результате прохождения энергии через базирующийся на кристалле… э-э, как там его, блин... Короче, через что-то, что, как сказала Сэм, является контрольным элементом… не могу вспомнить точное название. Если ты дашь мне минуту, я попробую…

Янг вздохнул.  
— Не важно. Маккей что, переломился бы, если бы обшил эти лампочки свинцом?

Джексон ненадолго приостановил процесс раздирания остатков пивной этикетки на полоски, чтобы развести руками:  
— Они уже работают над второй версией устройства, которое светиться не будет, и постараются минимизировать электромагнитное излучение прибора, чтобы его нельзя было запеленговать со стороны.

— Ага, все просто зашибись, — сказал Янг. — А Раш тем временем излучает подпространственный сигнал и выглядит так, словно только-только вышел из кадра «Вспомнить все».

— «Мы вам все припомним», — слащаво-кислым голосом процитировал Джексон рекламный слоган фильма.

Янг закатил глаза.

— Пойдем поговорим с Сэм, — решительно объявил Джексон. — И прямо сейчас. Ты совершенно прав. С футуристическим устройством на голове никто его с базы не выпустит, точно. А если он застрянет на базе, то окончательно сойдет с ума.

— Договорились, — Янг одним глотком прикончил остатки пива и полез в карман за ключами от машины.

* * *

Картер они отыскали в ее лаборатории. Она сидела перед ноутбуком и, непроизвольно прижимая руку к своей заживающей грудине, внимательно изучала экран, заполненный уймой каких-то волновых функций.

— О нет, — сказал Джексон, отрывая ее от ее занятия с бесцеремонностью давнишнего приятеля. — Снова этот взгляд.

— Какой взгляд? — Картер подняла голову от монитора и тут же заулыбалась им широкой приветливой улыбкой. — Здравствуйте, полковник.

— Привет, — поздоровался Янг.

— Тот взгляд, который появляется у тебя, когда ты пытаешься решить что-то связанное с проблемой фазового сдвига. Опять.

— Дэниел, — воскликнула Картер, — но разве тебе не хотелось бы научиться управлять фазовым сдвигом? Понимаешь, вся сложность в том, чтобы добиться надежного и воспроизводимого контроля над волнами Бройля. И занимаюсь я этим не ради собственного удовольствия.

— Конечно, конечно, — в голосе Джексона слышалась неприкрытая нежность. — Определенно не ради удовольствия.

— Я делаю это ради вас, — Картер слегка пожала плечами. — Чтобы в следующий раз, когда вы будете лапать то, чего без спросу трогать не следует…

— Хм, так ты, выходит, печешься вовсе не обо мне? Все теперь ради Митчелла.

Янг с Картер выразительно переглянулись.

— Так, а что означает этот взгляд? — поинтересовался Джексон.

— Какой еще взгляд? — делано удивился Янг.

— Вы оба прекрасно поняли, о чем я, — Джексон присел на краешек лабораторного стола Картер. — Тот самый взгляд, которому вас обучают на ваших полковничьих военных сборах или уж не знаю где еще, но там, где вы, народ, напитываетесь духом ура-патриотизма, так свойственного этому поставленному с ног на голову храму милитаристского превосходства.

— И как давно, говоришь, ты работаешь с этим парнем? — спросил Янг у Картер, кивком головы указывая на археолога. — Десять лет?

— Около того, — вздохнула в ответ Картер, и обернулась к Джексону: — С ног на голову? — сухо переспросила она.

— Врата тут почему-то на самом дне, — Джексон театрально поднял брови и развел руками, словно бы указывая на неоспоримый факт. — Но мы пришли к тебе с вопросом.

— Да, кто бы сомневался, — Картер покосилась на Янга. — Вопрос касается доктора Раша, если я правильно понимаю?

Янг кивнул и привалился к одному из лабораторных столов, чтобы поменьше нагружать больное левое бедро.  
— Дело вот в чем, — начал он, складывая руки на груди, — ему вряд ли дозволят покинуть базу с этими штуками на висках. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока они светятся, его точно никто не выпустит.

— Ну да-а, — протянула Картер с каким-то болезненным выражением лица. — Просто для ясности — это не было оплошностью или нашим недосмотром, но нам нужно было… э-эм… понимаете, для калибровки необходим был прямой доступ к хард-системам устройств, вот и пришлось оставить их частично открытыми.

— Но теперь-то их можно закрывать?

— Сразу же после окончания калибровки, — пообещала Картер, — запаяем отверстия, через которые идет свет, нет проблем. А пока… — она выдвинула ящик стола, немного покопалась там и подцепила пальцем рулон изоленты.

— Ты серьезно? — Джексон насупил брови.

— А я тебе что говорил, — оглянулся на него Янг.

— Давайте потерпим еще пару дней, — попросила Картер, — и если с ним все будет в порядке, тогда мы припаяем постоянную пластину и скроем видимое ЭМ-излучение. А на ближайшее время, раз ему не хочется выглядеть посланцем будущего, можно залепить светящиеся участки изолентой. Все просто.

Янг сграбастал ленту и запихнул в карман.  
— Спасибо, — буркнул он.

— Лучшего пока предложить не могу, — в извинение Картер пожала плечами, — но мы работаем над этим.

— Спасибо, Сэм, — поблагодарил ее Джексон.

— Не за что, — ответила она. — Что-нибудь еще?

Джексон посмотрел на Янга.

Тот отрицательно помотал головой.  
— А как там твое… ну… — он неопределенно потыкал пальцем на свою грудь.

— Побаливает, — уныло ответила Картер, — но заживает хорошо. Спасибо доктору Лэм. Я уже хожу на реабилитацию.

Янг сочувственно скривился.

— А знаете, полковник, — сказала вдруг Картер, — завтра вечером у нас намечается крылышко-шахматная вечеринка, если желаете — присоединяйтесь, все будет проходить у меня дома. Вала говорила, вы тоже играете в шахматы.

— А Вале-то откуда знать? — поразился Янг.

— Вала, на удивление, много чего знает, — улыбнулась Картер. — Можете захватить с собой, э-э… приводите с собой соседа или… нельзя?.. Доктор Лэм обещала, что завтра его уже… а… отпустят… — тут Картер окончательно спуталась и умолкла.

— Хм, — сказал Янг.

— Сэм до смерти хочется поболтать с ним о теории сложности вычислений, — объяснил Джексон, мягко подталкивая носком ботинка ножку стула, на котором сидела Картер.

— Ну… все это как-то неудобно, — оправдывалась Картер. — Не могу же я просто подойти к нему и сказать что-то вроде: «Привет, я только что подправляла электромагнитный профиль волновых функций, которые определяют ваше субъективное восприятие мира, а теперь почему бы нам не поговорить о полиномиальном времени, если вы не против»?

— А по-моему, звучит вполне логично, — сказал Джексон.

— Но ужасно нетактично, — возразила Картер.

— Разве? — сказал Джексон.

— Не только нетактично, но еще и бесчувственно, — продолжала она. — И потом, приглашать его на вечеринку с шахматами и жареными крылышками, которая с позиции социальных норм все-таки излишне простецкая, особенно на взгляд человека, привыкшего к благородным винам и сырным тарелкам, принятым в высших академических кругах, да и сам контекст, в котором…

— Ага, ладно, я спрошу у него, — прервал ее Янг.

— Э-э, да, кстати, по поводу завтра, — начал Джексон и в замешательстве остановился.

Картер с Янгом вопросительно уставились на него.

— Я, кхм, в общем, так получилось, что завтра я не смогу прийти.

— А куда ты собрался? — удивилась Картер и тут же заговорщицки заулыбалась Джексону. — Неужели у тебя свидание?

— Нет, — быстро возразил Джексон. — _Вовсе нет._ Всего лишь встреча. Деловой ужин.

— Что ж, жаль, — сказала Картер, — но мы, по крайней мере, сделаем пробный шахматный прогон и посмотрим, сумеет ли Митчелл обыграть Валу без твоих вечных подсказок из-за плеча, потому как они ему не так чтобы помогают, как мы могли убедиться в прошлый раз.

— М-м, да, кстати еще, — промямлил Джексон, сначала покосившись на Янга, а после на дверь. — Вала… э-эм, Вала тоже не придет.

Янг лишь молча вскинул брови.

— Да что ты, — сказала Картер. — А не собирается ли Вала тоже принять участие в вашей деловой встрече?

— Да, — Джексон слез со стола.

— То есть там будешь ты, Вала и?.. — Янг вопросительно посмотрел на Джексона.

— Ну, вообще-то, будем только мы вдвоем, но это совершенно…

— О боже мой, — Картер расплылась в улыбке. — Тил’к проспорил мне двадцать баксов.

— Черт побери, Джексон, — одобрительно хмыкнул Янг. — Наконец-то.

— Это вовсе не свидание, — с чувством запротестовал Джексон. — Это обычный деловой ужин, за которым мы планируем обсудить культурную акклиматизацию Валы в…

— А куда ты хочешь ее пригласить? — спросила Картер.

— Собираемся пойти в _Il Fiore Bianco***_ , — ответил Джексон и обхватил себя руками поперек груди.

— Значит, точно свидание, — уверилась Картер. — _Il Fiore Bianco?_

— Ага, он определенно входит в топовую десятку лучших романтических ресторанов Колорадо-Спрингс, чтоб ты знал, — добавил Янг.

— Это _деловая встреча_ , — Джексон стоял на своем. — Я четко разъяснил это каждой из сторон.

— Ясно, — кивнула Картер. — То есть, если я поинтересуюсь у Валы, как она расценивает…

— Не сомневаюсь, она подтвердит тебе, что это обычная деловая встреча, — отчеканил Джексон. — А теперь прошу меня извинить, но наскальные надписи с планеты P3X-как-ее-там сами собой не переведутся, — с этими словами он резко развернулся и чуть не бегом выскочил из лаборатории.

Янг обернулся к Картер.

Та вздохнула.

— Тяжело с ним? — спросил Янг, кивком головы указывая на дверной проем, в котором только что исчез Джексон.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — ответила Картер.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Янг, — хотя, как знать? Возможно, ты бы удивилась.

* * *

Когда спустя пятнадцать минут Янг заглянул в лазарет КЗВ, то обнаружил там Валу, которая стояла перед койкой Раша с двумя блузками в руках.

Ага, примерно так.

— Знаешь, великолепный, я все-таки склоняюсь к синей. Что скажешь? — спрашивала Вала, прикладывая синюю блузку к себе, чтобы Раш мог оценить, насколько та ей идет.

— В таких вопросах я не специалист, — ответил Раш. Руки его были сложены на груди, на лице читалось смутное недовольство, и в целом он, наконец, был похож на самого себя, тем более что на нем была его повседневная одежда, а не больничное, и трубки капельниц больше не оплетали его, как все последние несколько часов.

— Но у тебя превосходный вкус, — возразила Вала.

— Он у меня заимствованный, уверяю.

— Розовая, с другой стороны, это классический женственный вариант, и такой цвет может больше понравиться тому, кто проводит жизнь среди гендерно-нейтральных регалий милитаристских униформ вашей культуры, — размышляла Вала, придирчиво разглядывая розовую блузку с рукавом в три четверти длины. — Как думаешь?

Янг слегка покашлял, оповещая о своем присутствии, и Вала так стремительно развернулась к нему, что ее волосы и блузки, которые она держала в руках, взметнулись в воздухе.  
— О, привет, красавчик, — воскликнула она. — А ты что скажешь, розовая или синяя?

Янг покосился на Раша.

Тот едва заметно кивнул ему в знак приветствия. Волосы математика практически полностью скрывали прикрепленные к его вискам устройства.

— Синяя, — без колебаний выбрал Янг.

— Видишь, великолепный, как это делается, — Вала снова повернулась к Рашу. — Просто выбери уже одну.

Раш закатил глаза:  
— Я бы настоятельно рекомендовал тебе провести собственный анализ соотношения достоинства/недостатки, на основании которого принять _самостоятельное_ решение.

— Розовая или синяя? — Вала не отставала.

— Синяя, — сдался Раш.

— Синяя, — подтвердила с другого конца зала Лэм прежде чем исчезнуть в коридоре, что вел к ее рабочему кабинету. — Отвороты у рукавов более изящные.

— Благодарю, куколка, — крикнула ей вслед Вала. — Уж она-то в моде понимает, — прошептала она Рашу. — Видел, какие у нее туфли?

— Нет, — многозначительно буркнул Раш.

— Не за что, — из глубины коридора до них донесся голос Лэм.

— Что за повод? — с простодушным видом полюбопытствовал Янг, хромая к койке Раша с намерением усесться у него в ногах. Раш наблюдал за ним с выразительным, но, к сожалению, совершенно не интерпретируемым выражением лица. Янг на это пожал плечами, а Раш немедленно закатил в ответ глаза.

— Я, — торжественно объявила им Вала, — иду на свидание.

— Да что ты? — Янг скрестил руки на груди. — С кем же?

— С Дэниелом, — кокетливо сказала Вала.

— Лично я слышал, что планируется обычный деловой ужин, — вкрадчиво заметил Янг. Раш посмотрел на него с осуждением. Янг поднял брови.

— Да, — кивнула Вала. — Он называет его деловым ужином. А на самом деле это самое настоящее свидание.

— Хотел бы подчеркнуть, — сказал Раш, — я глубоко убежден, что в таких вопросах ты разбираешься не в пример лучше Джексона.

— Хм, а мне казалось, именно Джексон олицетворяет собой вершину человекознания, по всеобщему признанию, — сказал Янг.

— Не по всеобщему, — буркнул Раш.

— Хочешь предложить в вершины себя, великолепный? — Вала приподняла бровь. — Или это к тебе вернулась прежняя склонность к иконоборчеству?

— Хороший вопрос, — заметил Янг и посмотрел на Раша.

— Вопрос ужасный, на самом деле, — сказал Раш, — это же ложная дихотомия.

— Ладно, ты же не будешь сердиться на девушку за то, что она попыталась, — бормотала Вала, критическим взглядом оглядывая синюю блузку, которую держала в руках.

— Пожалуй, нет, — согласился Раш.

— В любом случае, без дополнительных исследований в отношении «свидания» мне никак не обойтись, — вздохнула Вала. — Особенно сложен для меня вопрос «кофе», который обычно идет вслед за ужином. Как разобраться, это действительно просто кофе или нет?

— Может, не стоит так уж мудрить, а то можно и перемудрить, — предложил Янг.

— Ужасный совет, — возмутился Раш. — Я абсолютно убежден, что не существует такого понятия, как « _пере_ мудрить».

— Что, никогда не играл в коллективные спортивные игры, что ли? — хмыкнул Янг.

— Был занят чем-то поважнее, — ответил Раш. — Изо дня в день.

— Так что посоветуете отвечать, «да» или «нет», если поступит предложение выпить чашечку кофе после ужина, а? — допытывалась у них Вала, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Смотря по обстоятельствам, — сказал Раш. — Тем более что Джексон, как истинный кофеман, под «кофе» может подразумевать обычный кофе, без которого жить не может, а это осложняет проблему.

— Делай, как сердце подскажет, — посоветовал Янг.

— Или заранее разработай собственный алгоритм принятия решения, — предложил ей Раш. — Например, если Джексон так и не признает за вечер, что это настоящее свидание, то, я бы сказал, «кофе» после ужина теряет всякий смысл.

— Лично я считаю, что для такого вывода алгоритм не нужен, — заметил Янг.

— Ну, алгоритм тоже не повредит, — возразила Вала. — Ладно, после расскажу, как все прошло, великолепный.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сухо пробурчал Раш.

Вала направилась к дверям и, помахав им на прощание розово-синим, исчезла в коридоре, оставляя Раша с Янгом одних в пустом лазарете.

— Серьезно? — Янг повернулся к Рашу. — _Алгоритм?_ Ты же только запутываешь ее.

— Так уж сложилось, что я необычайно одарен в искусстве созидания алгоритмов, — ответил Раш. — И независимо от того, осознаем мы это или нет, но в основе всех наших решений лежат алгоритмические структуры.

— Знаешь, всерьез составлять алгоритм любовного свидания — даже для тебя чересчур.

— А ты, блядь, не иначе как встречался с Джексоном, я прав? — Раш откинулся на спинку кровати, уперся затылком в стену и уставился в потолок.

— Знаешь, этот парень не так уж плох, — сказал Янг.

— Продолжай твердить себе это, — ответил Раш. Он снова посмотрел на Янга. — Сможешь раздобыть для меня ноутбук?

— Сегодня? — прикинул Янг. — Вряд ли. Считается, что пока тебе полагается отдыхать. Как прошла сессия с Перри?

— Успешно, — Раш двумя пальцами потер переносицу. Глаза его невольно покосились на стопку исписанных математическими каракулями бумаг, что валялись на тумбочке возле его кровати.

Взяв их в руки, Янг пролистал страницы, пестревшие внушительного вида уравнениями.  
— Как я погляжу, уровень твоего IQ вновь достиг своих гениальных высот?

— Есть такое впечатление, — ответил Раш. — Однако ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, когда пытаешься воспроизвести собственный субъективный опыт.

— Кстати о субъективном, — Янг слегка запнулся, потому что когда Раш посмотрел на него, в глазах его промелькнуло что-то неуловимо веселое, — как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Прекрасно, — сказал Раш.

— Да? — недоверчиво переспросил Янг. — А выглядишь так, словно у тебя чертовски болит голова.

— Что ж, в этом нет ничего необычного.

— Ладно, понял. А в остальном все нормально?

Раш кивнул.  
— Сможешь вытащить меня отсюда?

— Может быть, завтра, — сказал Янг. — Может быть.

Раш вздохнул.

— Иди-ка сюда, — Янг подвинулся на пару дюймов ближе к Рашу, закинув больную ногу на его кровать, — дай посмотрю на эти твои штуки.

Тот вскинул брови, однако же скользнул по койке вперед и наклонил к нему голову, когда Янг поднял руки, чтобы откинуть его волосы в сторону.

— Они что, не могли сделать так, чтобы эта дрянь не светилась? — ворчал Янг, пока, придерживая пальцами волосы Раша, изучал одно из двух прикрепленных к его вискам устройств, что мерно поблескивали огоньками.

— Без малейшего гребаного понятия, — ответил Раш.

На секунду их взгляды встретились, и оба тут же резко отвели глаза.

— Да уж, неприметным с этими лампочками ты точно не останешься, — Янг провел ногтем над отверстиями, через которые моргали голубые огоньки устройства. — Но ничего не поделаешь, пользуемся тем, что есть и ждем продвинутой версии два точка ноль, которая, по обещаниям, будет совсем крошечной, не пеленгуемой и нормально экранированной. А пока займемся камуфляжем. — Он вытащил из кармана изоленту.

— Лента.

— Угу, — сказал Янг. — Изолента. Заклеим огоньки — и проблема решена. — Янг начал аккуратно отдирать край клейкой ленты от рулона.

— Собираешься приклеить туда гребаную изоленту. Прямо поверх индикаторных огней.

— Чертовски дурацких индикаторных огней.

— Доктору Перри они нравятся.

— Ага, только с ними ты выглядишь полным придурком, — неискренне беспечным тоном заметил Янг.

Раш сердито смотрел на него.  
— Не я спроектировал это устройство, — огрызнулся он.

— А я и не говорю, что ты выглядишь придурком по своей вине, я просто констатирую факт.

— Да ну тебя, — вздохнул Раш.

— Лента — временная мера, — утешил Янг. — Картер обещала через пару дней припаять сюда защитную пластину, как только они закончат с «тонкой настройкой». Или как ее там.

— И мне так сказали, — Раш хмуро наблюдал за тем, как Янг достает свой карманный ножик, чтобы отрезать от рулона маленький кусочек изоленты.

— Тебе не мешало бы, — пробурчал Янг, когда Раш отвел рукой волосы, подставляя ему левый висок, — подстричься.

— Да-да, — ответил Раш. — Я в курсе.

— Хотя, может, и нет, пока не избавишься от этих штук, — Янг аккуратно приклеил кусок непрозрачной ленты поверх огоньков и крепко пригладил ее.

Раш тряхнул головой, чтобы волосы снова упали в свое привычное положение.

— Неплохо, — Янг чуть склонил голову набок, любуясь проделанной работой. — Если не присматриваться, то можно ничего не заметить.

Раш развернулся и подставил Янгу правый висок, пока тот отрезал еще один кусочек изоленты.

Приклеив его, Янг пригладил пальцем краешки ленты, чтобы те не торчали.

Раш снова тряхнул головой, и волосы скрыли устройства на его висках.

— Гораздо лучше, — довольно сказал Янг. — Теперь ты не выглядишь персонажем романа Филипа Дика.

— Если бы я еще себя таковым не ощущал, — вздохнул Раш, поправляя очки.

— Мы все уладим, отчаянный, — пообещал Янг и подправил Рашу прядь волос, чтобы ни намека не осталось на металл под ними.

\-----  
Примечания перев.:  
* — намек на цитату из «Бури» Шекспира («Все, что случилось с нами, лишь пролог»);  
** — цитата из Книги Даниила;  
***— Il Fiore Bianco (ит) — Белый Цветок.


	42. Chapter 42

Скрестив по-турецки ноги, Раш сидел на своей больничной койке, склонившись над разложенной перед ним шахматной доской, и изучал положение дел на поле, а внимание его распределялось на две равные половины — приходилось и партию вести, и одновременно следить за собой, чтобы не касаться ежеминутно висков с закрепленными там кортикальными глушителями.

— Справедливости ради, в шахматах ты весьма неплох, — признал он, — как, впрочем, многие полковники без полномочий.

— Без полномочий? — рыкнул Телфорд, который нависал над доской напротив Раша. Он только что сделал ход пешкой, и в его тоне явственно прозвучала сытая агрессия. — Кого ты назвал выведенным из строя, Ник?

— А какая тактичность, — поддакнул Янг. Свою больную ногу он разложил на койке Раша, словно та была его личной собственностью.

— Я про весомую когорту ваших прославленных коллег по цеху, — зыркнул на Телфорда Раш и с демонстративной бесстрастностью повел атаку на левый фланг соперника.

Тот вскинул брови и, приняв вызов, тут же отреагировал на него длинной рокировкой.

— Длинная рокировка? — улыбнулся Янг, который почти не скрывал своего хорошего настроения. — Ах ты, наглый сукин сын. Раш, кажется, он решил порвать тебя на куски. Кстати, если я правильно понял, меня только что причислили к весомым и прославленным?

— А ты, Эверетт, как будто никогда не видел, как я играю в шахматы? — в реплике Телфорда слышалась та искусная, слегка агрессивная театральность, которая всегда чем-то необъяснимо привлекала Раша.

— «Весомый» — в математическом понимании, — рассеяно пояснил Раш, раздумывая над тем, стоит или нет покушаться на так подозрительно подставленного под бой слона. — А определение «прославленный» относилось к полковнику Картер, разумеется.

— Как же, как же, — обернувшись к Телфорду, хмыкнул Янг. — У этой парочки гиков в полном ходу ученый платонический роман.

— Картер горячая штучка, — Телфорд одобрительно дернул плечом. И ненадолго оторвал глаза от доски, чтобы посмотреть на Раша. — Молодец.

Раш наградил этих двоих выразительным уничтожающим взглядом поверх очков. Что на Телфорда не возымело ровно никакого воздействия, он спокойно вернулся к изучению шахматного поля, а вот Янг неуютно заерзал на своем месте.

— Мудак ты, — сказал Янг, поглядев на Телфорда даже с какой-то нежностью во взоре.

— Чего это? — удивился тот. — Я всего лишь констатирую факт. Да я первым готов признать, что интеллект — это просто секси.

— Надо же, какие, мать вашу, передовые взгляды, — Раш решил все-таки не трогать подозрительного слона и занялся латанием дыр в своем постепенно обретающем стройность рубеже из пешек.

Телфорд нахмурился.

— Итак, что говорит Лэм? — спросил у Телфорда Янг.

Тот глянул на часы, наверно в десятый раз за последние несколько минут.  
— Сказала, что будет знать точно к двадцати ноль-ноль, — ответил он.

Чего именно ждет Телфорд, Рашу не говорили. Как видно, уровень его секретного допуска так далеко не простирался. Но что бы это ни было, оно явно заставляло обоих полковников сильно нервничать.

— Хочешь поужинать? — спросил Янг.

— Да на хер твой ужин, — гаркнул на него Телфорд. — Мне же сейчас кусок в горло не полезет.

— А с чего ты взял, что я к тебе обращаюсь? — ответил ему Янг. — Отчаянный, принести тебе чего-нибудь из столовой?

— Не хочу, — отказался Раш, — поскольку, как мне дали понять, есть большая вероятность, что в ближайшую пару часов меня, наконец, выпустят отсюда.

— Тоже верно, — согласился Янг. — Есть уже идеи, что приготовишь нам на ужин?

Телфорд демонстративно вытаращился на Раша.

— Да ну тебя, — буркнул Раш. Он и сам не очень-то понял к кому из тех двоих обращался, что, по большому счету, было не так уж важно.

— А я ничего не говорю, — сказал Телфорд.

— Приезжай к нам ужинать, — пригласил его Янг. — Организуем между вами, парни, эпичный матч-реванш, если, конечно, Лэм отпустит сегодня Раша. Отпустит вас обоих.

— Эх, — вздохнул Телфорд, которого все это явно не приводило в восторг, — зависит от того, что покажет мой анализ крови.

— М-да, — Янг отвернулся и тоже посмотрел на часы.

— У тебя какая-то неизлечимая болезнь? — вежливо обратился к Телфорду Раш. — Потому что если нет, то могу я поинтересоваться — какого черта?

— Интересоваться можешь хоть весь день напролет, Ник. Интересоваться, справляться, осведомляться, — отбрил его Телфорд, прикрывшись прозрачной игрой слов, чтобы уйти от ответа, — раз уж ты тоже заперт в этих лагерях.

— Не бери в голову, отчаянный, — посоветовал Янг, растирая себе поясницу.

Легким движением руки Раш перешел в наступление и забрал одну из пешек противника.

— Проблема моя немного более… э-э… абстрактна, чем тебе представляется, — в голосе Телфорда слышалось плохо скрываемое раздражение, похоже, то, как Раш взял у него пешку _en passant_ , его разозлило.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Раш с громким стуком поставил завоеванную пешку на свою прикроватную тумбочку.

Искра темной взаимной симпатии проскочила между ними, и Раш мог только гадать, что же это было и откуда оно пришло.

Телфорд улыбнулся ему, иронично и скупо. В ответ Раш тихо усмехнулся, а в памяти всплыло, как выписывала дугу в воздухе брошенная ему флешка, и тот стук об обручальное кольцо, когда он поймал ее на лету, давно, месяцы назад, за тысячи миль отсюда.

— Переглядываетесь, будто заговорщики, — заметил Янг.

— Да какие заговоры можем мы замышлять? — фыркнул Телфорд, вновь опуская глаза на шахматную доску. — Двое парней, оба без допуска к секретным материалам, и к тому же немного не в своем уме?

Раш мимолетно оскалился на его слова, дико, плоско.

— Без обид, Ник, — сказал Телфорд.

— Не принимается, — ответил Раш. И решил, что довольно, пожалуй, терзать строй пешек противника, пришло время взять того долбаного слона.

— А насколько хорошо вы, парни, знаете друг друга? — осторожно поинтересовался Янг.

— Весьма неплохо, — сухо ответил Раш.

— Уверен? — с мрачной хрипотцой хмыкнул Телфорд, делая ход конем.

— Ну, черт возьми, Раш, — взглянув доску, простонал Янг.

— Шах и мат, — объявил Телфорд.

— Вот блядь, — скривился Раш и опрокинул фигурку своего короля.

В тишине лазарета запиликали знакомые позывные мобильника Янга. Тот достал телефон, глянул на номер звонившего, покосился на Телфорда и ответил.

— Джексон, — сказал Янг, — уже семь вечера, разве ты не должен быть на сви…

Он замолчал на полуслове, в лице его появилась серьезность, которая Рашу сразу не понравилась.

— Не тарахти, — произнес Янг в трубку, одновременно поднимаясь с койки.

— Что там? — Телфорд впился взглядом ему в лицо, руки его застыли над доской. — _Что?_

Янг вскинул ладонь, призывая к тишине, глаза его обшаривали комнату, словно бы он уже искал выход.

— Так, я понял тебя. Номер машины ты запомнил?

Телфорд вскочил на ноги.

— Ты звонил еще кому-нибудь… Джексон. Джексон, кому еще ты позвонил?

В голосе Янга, безошибочно узнаваемый, звенел страх, порождая чувство неясного беспокойства в костях запястий Раша, так что он случайным нервным движением даже сшиб фигурки с шахматной доски.

Пронесшись через зал лазарета, Телфорд сорвал трубку с телефона на стене.  
— Диспетчерская? — выкрикнул он в телефон. — Да, побудьте на связи.

Янг обернулся к нему:  
— Валу силой затащили в белый фургон и увезли в неизвестном направлении. Примерно две минуты назад или около того. Джексон был слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть номер. Последнее ее известное местоположение… — тут он прервался, вновь вскинул ладонь, прося обождать, и быстро спросил в мобильник: — Джексон, мне нужен адрес.

Раш запустил руку в волосы и медленным размеренным движением с силой провел растопыренными пальцами ото лба к затылку, едва не задев металлический край кортикального глушителя на виске.

— Диспетчерская, говорит полковник Телфорд, приказываю немедленно инициировать код пять от моего имени. Послать генералу Лэндри сообщение на дом… или не на дом, а где, к херам, он там сейчас… короче, срочно доложить ему, что мы активировали код пять по Вале Мал Доран. Созвать по тревоге отряды ЗВ-1, ЗВ-4 и ЗВ-9 для оперативного совещания. Еще мне потребуется прямая линия с полицией Колорадо-Спрингс и…

Внезапно он умолк.

— Лэйк Авеню, один, — продолжал свой разговор с Джексоном Янг, — понял тебя. Активирован код пять. Не делай там глупостей, Джексон, просто…

— Что значит «у меня нет полномочий»?.. — заорал в телефон Телфорд. — Да я…

— Дай мне, — Янг быстро доковылял до него и вырвал трубку из рук. — Харриман, черт бы тебя побрал, это Янг. Я, _я_ инициирую код пять. Так что выполнять. И обеспечьте мне связь с полицией города на мой мобильный.

— М-мать, — выдохнул Телфорд, быстро отвернулся от Янга, от Раша и взволновано провел пятерней по волосам. — Твою ж мать.

— Что происходит? — в дальнем конце лазарета показалась Лэм, ее белый халат светлым пятном выделялся на фоне темного коридора, откуда она только что вышла. Не отвечая на ее вопрос, Телфорд лишь развел руками и покачал головой. Лэм перевела взгляд на Раша.

— Что-то с Валой — пояснил Раш. — Ее увезли в неизвестной машине.

— Вала, — прошептала Лэм. Казалось, она бессознательно копировала спокойные, ровные интонации Янга, какими полковник в эту минуту вел разговор с департаментом полиции Колорадо-Спрингс.

— Да, — сказал Раш и стал складывать шахматную доску, что все еще лежала перед ним. — Вала.

Лэм посмотрела Янга с Телфордом, которые стояли полуобернувшись друг к другу, в одинаковых позах и с одинаково склоненными головами. Потом, размеренно цокая каблуками, подошла к Рашу и тоже принялась собирать с прикроватной тумбочки шахматные фигурки, методично набирая их горстями и перекладывая в ящик.  
— Кто ее похитил? — негромко спросила она, взгляд ее был мрачен.

— Я не знаю, — прошептал Раш. — И боюсь, мне этого никогда не узнать.

Лэм не стала возражать или пытаться чем-то смягчить горечь его слов.

— Не говори так, Ник, — пробормотал, оглянувшись на него, Телфорд, руки его были сложены на груди.

Лэм на мгновение зажмурилась и запихнула в коробку последнюю шахматную фигурку.

Закончив телефонный разговор, Янг повесил трубку на стену.

— Я должен идти, — сказал он, с извинением глядя на Телфорда. — Надо разруливать все, по крайне мере до тех пор, пока…

— Конечно, — кивнул Телфорд. — Я понимаю. Ты же замещаешь Кэма сейчас.

— Держись подальше от неприятностей, отчаянный, — Янг повернулся к Рашу, — и чтоб с базы ни ногой.

— Да-да, — ответил Раш, когда Янг уже исчез за дверьми лазарета.

* * *

По прошествии получаса он валялся на все той же больничной койке, пределами которой было ограничено его существование в последние дни, и разглядывал серую однотонную поверхность бетонного потолка.

— Итак, какого же именно известия, — спросил Раш, блуждая взглядом по пейзажам из шероховатостей цемента, — ты так упорно ждешь?

Телфорд не обернулся к нему. Он лежал на соседней койке, на спине, со скрещенными на груди руками. И тоже таращился в потолок. На лице его застыло то самое, ему одному свойственное выражение темной, алчной решимости. Раш чуть ли не физически ощущал, как тот прокручивает в голове варианты, подыскивая способ обойти бюрократические запреты и вырваться из заточения. Чем-то этот человек напоминал ему Джексона. Не тем, как оба они следовали правилам, а тем, как умели выходить за рамки. Телфорд, как Раш подозревал, всегда был таким.

— Я жду ответа, — сказал Телфорд, — ответа на вопрос, который задаю себе очень давно.

— И ты надеешься получить его из анализа крови? — спросил Раш.

— В этой части галактики, — сказал Телфорд. — А не вообще.

— А, — сказал Раш. — Не хочешь пояснить?

— Как-нибудь, возможно, — Телфорд повернул к нему голову, посмотрел прямо в глаза и ухмыльнулся. — _Отчаянный_.

— А не пошел бы ты, а? — буркнул Раш.

— Эверетт забавный сукин сын, согласись, — продолжал Телфорд. — Надо отдать ему должное.

— Как думаешь, сможешь выбить мне второй уровень допуска к секретности? — Раш поспешил сменить тему, погружаться в обсуждение достоинств Янга совсем не хотелось. — А то ведь не жизнь, а сплошной кошмар, сам понимаешь.

— О, я понимаю, — в словах Телфорда прозвучала не столько издевка, сколько горечь, и, как Рашу показалось, вышло это у него непроизвольно. — Уж я-то понимаю, поверь. Ненавижу сидеть на гребаной скамье запасных. А сейчас дела обстоят именно так. И если Джексон добьется своего, то я, возможно, выбыл из обоймы насовсем.

Раш поднял брови.

— Ладно, забудь, — сказал Телфорд. — Короче, что хочу сказать — я прекрасно понимаю каково тебе. Или ты думаешь, у меня не свербит узнать, почему ты оказался в лазарете и зачем к твоей башке прикрутили такие модные аксессуары? Однако я, как видишь, помалкиваю. Когда тебя держат под колпаком, проявлять излишнее любопытство ни к чему.

— Я никогда не был силен в тонкостях политики… — начал Раш.

— Не смеши, — перебивая его, фыркнул Телфорд.

— Ты же, со своей стороны, всегда поражал меня, — продолжал Раш, словно его не прерывали, — талантом искусно обходить любые препоны.

— Что верно, то верно, — сказал Телфорд. — Решил подольститься ко мне, что ли, чтобы я размяк и растрепал тебе то, чего тебе знать не положено?

— Не стоит искать в моих словах скрытых подтекстов.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Телфорд, а в глазах его полыхнуло мрачное фанатичное пламя. Полыхнуло, и тут же исчезло, как не бывало. — Пожалуй, не стоит. — Он отвернулся и уставился в пустое пространство перед собой. — Ты должен понимать, каково это — задаваться вопросами об истинном предназначении своего существования, — продолжил он после долгой паузы. — Каково это — спрашивать себя, насколько реальна твоя жизнь и сделанный тобою выбор, — шептал Телфорд, — и что если ты не тот, кем казался себе всю жизнь. Не тот, кем видят тебя окружающие.

— Но, — запинаясь, начал Раш, чувствуя, как ползут по коже холодные мурашки, лишая его мужества, — таковы извечные вопросы человеческого бытия.

Телфорд снова посмотрел на него.  
— Иногда подобные вопросы становятся чем-то бóльшим, чем просто философские упражнения, — произнес он тихим шепотом и скользнул взглядом по выглядывавшим из-под волос устройствам на висках Раша. — Так ведь?

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — Раш с трудом удержался, чтобы не поднеси руку к виску.

— Вот и я тоже, — отозвался Телфорд и глянул на часы.

Было уже начало девятого.

И словно в ответ на его безмолвный призыв стремительной походкой из коридора вылетела Лэм с папкой в руках.

Взгляд Телфорда, напряженный и вопросительный, тут же метнулся к ней.

— Вы чисты, — сразу, без околичностей, объявила ему Лэм.

— Уверены?

— Уверена. Потом, на тридцатый и на шестидесятый день, мы проведем повторную проверку, — сказала она, — но вы чисты.

Телфорд закрыл глаза, плечи его расслабились.

— Отправляйтесь домой, — разрешила Лэм. — Вам нужен отдых.

— Я лучше останусь, — отказался Телфорд. — Вала еще в розыске.

— Вряд ли вы сможете помочь, — в словах Лэм звучала жесткость профессионала, привыкшего целительным скальпелем отсекать ненужное и больное.

— А то без вас не понятно, — огрызнулся на нее Телфорд.

— Оставайтесь, если вам угодно, — внешне бесстрастно отреагировала Лэм, но все же довольно резко цокнула каблуком по полу.

— Извините меня, — Телфорд слегка притих. — Извините.

Пожав в ответ плечом, Лэм повернулась к Рашу.

Он смотрел на нее с ожиданием в глазах.

— Вас я тоже планировала сегодня отпустить, — начала она с той характерной интонацией, которая обычно предвещает последующие отговорки про непредвиденные обстоятельства.

— Ох, да ради бога, — раздраженно зашипел Раш.

Лэм невозмутимо вздернула бровь.

— Меня же уверяли, — Раш едва держал себя в руках, — что мое освобождение — дело практически решенное, а значит, мне _разрешат покинуть базу_.

— Так и будет, — пообещала Лэм, ладони она подняла вверх, призывая его успокоиться.

Телфорд глядел на него со странным выражением лица. Только тут Раш осознал, что успел вскочить на ноги. Он сел обратно. На свою гребаную койку. То, как часто, оказывается, Янг заступался за него, и насколько значительной все это время была поддержка полковника, стало для Раша неожиданным и неприятным откровением.

— Выделите ему одну из гостевых комнат, — с хорошо посчитанной ленцой, за которую Раш был ему безумно благодарен, процедил Телфорд, — и дело с концом.

Лэм перевела глаза на Телфорда. Она смотрела на него совсем не тем взглядом, каким обычно смотрела на Янга. Или на Картер. Или на Митчелла.  
— Я понимаю, вам не терпится поскорее вырваться отсюда, — она повернулась обратно к Рашу. — Но и вы должны понять, у меня есть обязательства не только перед КЗВ, на мне также лежит этический долг. Выпустить вас я не могу. Но я попробую добиться для вас разрешения свободно перемещаться по базе, чтобы вы смогли переночевать в одной из гостевых комнат, а не в лазарете. Разве не будет это разумным компромиссом?

— Да, — призвав на помощь всю свою выдержку и рассудительность, выдавил он.

* * *

— Итак, — Телфорд задумчиво смотрел в чашку с отвратительным кофе, пока они сидели вдвоем в пустующей столовой базы КЗВ, — не поделишься, не нарушая, конечно, условий секретности, из-за чего тебя заперли в лазарете на целых четыре дня?

— Из-за Бетховена, — ответил Раш.

Телфорд вскинул на него глаза:  
— Из-за Бетховена?

Раш развел руками — сперва в стороны, затем резким взмахом приподнял ладони вверх, словно начертил в воздухе невидимую асимптоту, а до слуха его донеслись отголоски ниспадающих квинт в далеком ре-минор.

— Вот ведь ублюдок, — философски заметил Телфорд.

Раш вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал смс-ку Янгу.

_::Что там у вас?::_

Ответа долго ждать не пришлось.

_::Ничего хорошего::_

— Ну, чего пишет? — пробурчал Телфорд.

Точным, выверенным движением пальцев Раш послал свой мобильник к нему через стол.

Телфорд прочел смс-ки, швырнул телефон лицевой стороной вниз на столешницу и скользящим жестом толкнул обратно Рашу.

* * *

_Раш. Раш. Не было еще на свете, ни здесь, ни где-либо еще, ничего, что держалось бы на пересечении двух музыкальных жанров, этих ветвей единого древа музыкальной парсимонии; кто выбрал Бетховена? Сам ли он совершил тот выбор или же выбор сделала за него Альтера, а может, кто-то или что-то еще. Он просто… просто перестал отвечать мне. Перестал двигаться, перестал разговаривать и даже не понял, что вся совокупность чувственного опыта, которой он все это время столь успешно пренебрегал, рано или поздно преобразуется в физический коррелят, способный лишить его чего-то очень важного, либо, напротив, наделить чем-то таким, что сам он сейчас едва ли способен себе вообразить. Но если бы ты все же решился, шепчет Глория, стало ли бы это твоим концом, освободило бы тебя или же, раскрывшись во всю мощь, окончательно бы погубило, утянуло за собой? И что предпочел бы ты сам? Сколько времени есть у тебя, прежде чем Маккей с Зеленкой доделают все? Сколько времени осталось, прежде чем будет готово то устройство? Так что ты предпочтешь?_

Проснулся он весь в поту, в темноте незнакомой комнаты, на незнакомом полу.

— Черт, — прошептал он, вслушиваясь, как медленно затихают в ночной тиши напряженные аккорды Девятой, и пытаясь то ли прогнать их, то ли призвать обратно, он и сам не знал. Ничего не соображая в этом кромешном мраке, Раш поднялся с пола и поспешил в сторону слабо светившегося контура неплотно притворенной двери. Лишь после того как он распахнул ее и выглянул в коридор, он понял, что находится на базе КЗВ.

Он сделал вдох. Потом еще один.

В дальнем конце коридора показался знакомый силуэт, облаченный в черное. Будто из сновидения. Приближался Телфорд, вкрадчивая настороженность читалась в его взгляде, в его походке, в том, как исподволь замедлял он шаг и как остановился в паре футов перед Рашем.  
— Ник, — протянул он, удивленный, и явно не догадываясь, какой провидческий эффект произвело его нежданное явление среди ночи. Как будто бы единственный, кого не должно было быть в этом коридоре, был сам Раш.

— Я должен принять решение, — выдохнул Раш. Все еще дезориентированный, сдержаться он не сумел, и у него вырвалось это признание.

— Конечно, — ответил Телфорд. — Я знаю. Я всегда это понимал.

— Не думаю, что они мне позволят, — сказал Раш.

— Позволят, — с непререкаемой убежденностью в голосе, показавшейся Рашу такой ободряющей в этот зыбкий ночной час, произнес Телфорд.

— Откуда тебе знать?

— Знаю и все, — сказал Телфорд. — Как насчет того, чтобы выпить по чашке кофе и отправиться по домам, послав к чертям все их канцелярские проволочки с разрешением? Выглядишь ты отвратно, Ник. В этом месте невозможно спать. Здесь же богом проклятый храм бессонницы.

— Который час? — спросил Раш.

— Гребаные четыре утра. Никто нас не остановит, если будем уверенно держать себя на проходной.

— Ты что, совсем не спал?

Телфорд непроизвольно потер воспаленные глаза.  
— Сон для слабаков. Как ни крути, бессонница один из атрибутов нашей профессии.

— Твоей тоже? — сухо поинтересовался Раш.

— Собирай свое барахло, — скомандовал Телфорд. — А я пока схожу за кофе. Жди меня на третьем этаже. Сегодня на выходе дежурит знакомый мне парень из NORAD*.

* * *

Не прошло и двадцати минут, а они уже стояли во мраке безлунной ночи на парковке КЗВ, возле телфордовской «Акуры NSX», ярко-красный цвет которой сейчас утратил свою ядовитость и под электрическими лампами стоянки приобрел оттенок выцветшего синяка.

— Барахло кидай назад, — распорядился Телфорд.

Раш так и сделал, а сам, со стаканчиком кофе в руках, аккуратно скользнул на переднее пассажирское сиденье.

Телфорд уселся рядом и включил зажигание.

Заиграла музыка. Секунд пять, наверно, Раш вслушивался в такие знакомые, непереносимые звуки скрипичной сонаты соль-минор Тартини**. А затем резким движением пальцев крутанул тумблер радио и вырубил его.

Телфорд покосился на него:  
— Имеешь что-то против Национального Общественного Радио?

— Да иди ты, — с неожиданной для самого себя злостью огрызнулся в ответ Раш.

— Как же, — усмехнулся Телфорд, — признаю, они во всем подделываются под Би-Би-Си.

— Весьма, — протянул Раш с той шикарной бесстрастной интонацией, которая всегда была свойственна Глории.

Что же, черт побери, он делает с собой?

Когда машина вырулила в темноту, удаляясь от тусклых электрических огней стоянки, Раш отпил глоток зверски крепкого кофе.  
— Кофе, блядь, просто отвратителен, — поморщился он.

— Да? — засмеялся Телфорд. — Ну, меня-то разочаровать сложно, я от казенного кофе уже давно ничего не жду.

— Вкус такой, словно его варили из помоев, мать их, — ворчал Раш.

— Хм, — сказал Телфорд. — Ты послал смс-ку Эверетту? Пожалуй, стоит дать ему знать.

— Нет уж, спасибо, сообщать ему о факте своего ухода я предпочту только после того, как буду уже далеко за пределами базы, — ответил Раш.

— Ладно, понял я, — сказал Телфорд. — Надеюсь, с Валой все в порядке.

— Вала необыкновенно находчива, — Раш потягивал кофе, отрешенно наблюдая за тем, как проносятся мимо смазанные очертания темного леса вдоль шоссе.

— То, что от них никаких вестей — плохой знак, — мрачно откровенничал Телфорд.

— Понятное дело, — согласился Раш.

— Мне следовало быть там, — Телфорд крепко стиснул руль.

— Будешь еще, не сомневаюсь, — сказал Раш. — Нужно же кому-то уравновешивать влияние Джексона. В межличностных отношениях этот человек настолько, блядь… — закончить фразу почему-то не вышло, и он откинул голову на спинку сидения и прижал ладонь к правому виску с закрепленным на нем кортикальным глушителем.

— Да уж, и не говори, — негромко проворчал Телфорд. — Когда меня заперли в карантине, он принес мне книгу почитать. «Отверженные». Как тебе? Я просто чуть на стенку не полез. Ну почему, скажи, он принес мне именно это? Это что, символ какой или, типа, намек, или он хочет, чтобы я что-то вычитал оттуда?

— Я… — Раш заморгал и не договорил, из-за проносившейся за окном пестрой темени внезапно накатил приступ сильного головокружения.

— Ты там как себя чувствуешь, нормально? — не дождавшись от него продолжения, забеспокоился Телфорд.

— Да, — сделав над собой невероятное усилие, ответил Раш. — Все нормально.

— Кофе лечит от всех болезней, — сказал Телфорд. — Не сомневайся, это уже научный факт.

Раш кое-как собрался и сделал глоток этой ядреной гадости, но прогнать тревожную, летаргическую замутненность мыслей кофе не помогал.

— Так вот. Я еще не дочитал. Это я опять про «Отверженных». Короче, моя теория такова — Джексон дал мне эту книгу, чтобы пробудить во мне сочувствие к нуждам обездоленных. Да только дерьмо это. Плевал я на сочувствие. Какой теперь смысл врать? Не здесь. И не тебе. Жалею, что не выспросил, что думает Эверетт на этот счет. Ну, то есть, вообще-то я спрашивал. Попробовал однажды. А он говорит: «Это длинная книга, а ты все равно здесь застрял». Вот такую хрень сказал мне Эверетт. Он что, серьезно? Или он так пошутил? Теперь уже не узнать. Он и Джексон… в какой-то момент, пока я сидел в карантине, они вдруг оказались в одной связке. Вот тебе и Джексон. Хотя я от него другого и не ожидал. Итак. Есть мысли?

Раш тряхнул головой в попытках ее прояснить.

— Ладно, — после паузы, пока стремительно мелькал за боковым стеклом черный, размытый пейзаж, продолжил Телфорд, — я слишком много хочу от тебя в четыре-то утра. Давай-ка лучше расскажу, что сам думаю. Так вот, я думаю, тем самым он намекал мне на искупление. О том, как обрести его. Ниспосланное свыше или восставшее из грязи собственной души — и ты, типа, принимаешь его, или продолжаешь искать всю жизнь, или же подыхаешь, если так и не обретешь. Уверен, уж себе-то Джексон талдычит об этом чуть не каждую минуту. Небось, всякий раз, когда видит свою рожу в зеркале. Даже когда, блядь, бреется. И пари держу, он считает, что и мне без того не обойтись. Ждет не дождется, когда я заслужу его.

— Искупление? — с трудом разлепляя губы, переспросил Раш.

— Да, — прошептал Телфорд. — Ты ведь тоже знаешь про это, Ник. Не правда ли? Наверняка. Все знают.

Что-то неладное творилось с ним. Что-то было не так. Появилось что-то новое.

— О господи, — вымолвил Раш, и ужас начал прорастать в нем, заполняя собой пустоту, что зияла между намерением и действием. Он хотел наклониться вперед, но вместо этого голова опять бессильно откинулась назад, на спинку сиденья. — Искупление? — Его кофе… В кофе было что-то подмешано.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Телфорд. — Если для тебя это имеет значение — то мне жаль.

Это Телфорд. И всегда это был Телфорд. Раш не стал тратить время на объяснения и ненужные слова. Тихо щелкнул ремень безопасности, когда он отстегнул его. Телфорд обернулся на звук — обеспокоено, остро, и тут же начал сбрасывать скорость автомобиля. Резким движением Раш выплеснул остатки своего кофе прямо ему в лицо, и когда Телфорд рефлекторно отвернулся, со второй попытки распахнул дверцу и на полном ходу выбросился из машины, собрав для этого броска всю силу воли, какая у него еще оставалась.

Мелькнул перед глазами кусок ночного неба, сменившись мрачным асфальтом, а потом его сильно ударило и мучительно долго тащило по черному полотну шоссе. Он приготовился к боли, но боль так и не пришла. Ее отсутствие показалось особенно зловещим признаком. Руки и ноги практически не слушались, и лишь ценой неимоверного усилия ему удалось перевернуться на бок.

Слышно было, как завизжали впереди тормоза «Акуры».

Как же сложно сохранять ясность рассудка. Он едва мог шевелиться, оглушенный фармакологически, физически и психически — ведь его захватили врасплох. Попробовал встать. Не смог. Все, что он купил себе этим отчаянным броском — куча пока не ощущаемых травм, да секунд десять времени.

Дверца автомобиля распахнулась.

Раш достал свой мобильник.

Черной фигурой, заслонявшей звезды, из машины встал Телфорд.

Немеющими пальцами Раш набрал номер Янга, а потом швырнул телефон как можно дальше в тянувшуюся вдоль дороги черную лесистую поросль, надеясь, что мобильник благополучно переживет полет.

Телфорд бросился к нему, часто и гулко загрохотали его ботинки по теплому полотну асфальта.

Не так много подсказок о совершенном просчете мог Раш оставить здесь тем, кто будет его искать.

В тот короткий промежуток времени, пока Телфорд стремительно сокращал дистанцию между ними, Раш успевал сделать только одно. Он стащил с пальца обручальное кольцо и положил его на полотно шоссе. Подбежав к нему, Телфорд присел рядом на корточки, распространяя запах кофе, ухватил его одной рукой за шею, другой за запястье и перевернул на спину.

— Почти, — с откровенной симпатией, чуть ли не с восхищением, прошептал Телфорд. — Если бы ты не пил тот кофе. Тогда да, пожалуй, тебе бы даже удалось.

Раш не мог говорить. Держать глаза открытыми с каждым мгновением становилось все труднее.

— Ты будешь в порядке, — сказал Телфорд. — Все будет хорошо.

Но почему-то Рашу так не казалось.

Его мысли были…

Его мысли…

Он…

— Телфорд — Киве, — говорил Телфорд, а голос его постепенно затухал в темноте. — Я раскрыт, мое прикрытие полетело к чертям, но я взял его. Он у меня. А сейчас нужно, чтобы вы…

\-----  
Примечания перевод.:  
* — NORAD (англ. North American Aerospace Defense, NORAD) — объединённая система аэрокосмической обороны США и Канады.  
** — Название этой сонаты — «Дьявольские трели».


	43. Лотос и змея

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения автора: в главе есть сцена, где Вала воспоминает о том, как стала носителем гоа’улда Кетеш. Эта сцена включает физическое и психологическое насилие. Если вам подобные темы неприятны, советую закончить чтение после эпизода, когда Кетеш уводит Валу в пруд.

Глаза Валы распахиваются в золото — хорошо знакомое, размытое. Держать глаза открытыми так трудно.

_«…а завтра, — шепчет мать, жесткой щеткой из грубой щетины расчесывая темные волосы Валы, — расскажи мне, что сделаешь ты завтра»._

_Вала смотрит на огонь. «Я пойду вдоль ручья, вниз, по течению воды, — шепчет она, не отрывая глаз от языков пламени, пока щетка дергает ее за волосы. — От деревни и до подножия холма»._

_«А там, — шепчет из-за спины невидимая ей мать, — что станешь ты искать там?»_

_«Я отыщу заводь, где листва свисает над водой, как занавес, а вода тиха и неподвижна», — шепчет Вала._

_«А дальше?» — спрашивает мать._

_«Буду искать цветы. Чаши из белых лепестков с нежно-розовыми кончиками, плывущие по воде»._

_«Чаши Кетеш»._

По извилистой трубке к ее руке бежит холод, забирается под кожу, и она знает, что это плохо, что так не должно быть.

_«Да», — шепчет Вала и для упора обхватывает руками согнутые в коленях ноги, потому что щетка тянет ее за волосы назад._

_«И когда ты увидишь их, что сделаешь ты дальше?»_

_«Я шагну в воду. Войду в священную заводь, — говорит Вала. — Я преклоню колена перед изваянием богини и испрошу у нее позволения на брак»._

_«Ты забыла кое о чем, — шепотом выговаривает ей мать, в голосе ее звенит тихое предупреждение, пока она вплетает в волосы Валы маленькие белые ракушки, вплетает, наверно, в последний раз. — Вспоминай, что»._

Она открывает глаза, она опускает взгляд вниз, на свою руку. В вене торчит игла. К игле подсоединена трубка, длинная и опасная, через которую в нее вливается холодная жидкость. Изогнув запястье, ей удается зацепить пластиковую трубку пальцами и, согнув, пережать ее. Вот и все, на что она способна в настоящую минуту. Где она и как сюда попала… На эти вопросы в беспорядочной сумятице ее мыслей ответов пока нет.

_«Молитва, — сконфуженно вспоминает она. — Завтра я про нее не забуду»._

_«Когда увидишь изваяние богини, — шепчет мать, — ты преклонишь в воде колена. А затем скажешь…»_

Она открывает глаза.

Потом закрывает их.

Открывает снова.

_«Госпожа звезд на небесах, Анат, Астарта, превозносимая всеми Кетеш, уста мои были дарованы мне, чтобы я могла говорить ими в присутствии Возлюбленной Птаха. Душа моя лишь темная река, что стремится к безбрежному морю небес, чьи недвижимые глубины красят сонмы вечноживых звезд твоих. Ты позволь мне обрести покой с лотосом. Ты позволь мне обращать к тебе моления мои. Пусть буду я ведома любовью. Пусть буду я достойна мира и тишины. Пусть достигну я озера застывшего огня и познаю неизменное пламя»._

Она шевелит руками, тихо, едва-едва. Она пытается вспомнить, но вспоминать трудно. Костер последнего дня ее детства так близок, а Дэниел так далек. Дэниел. Дэниел Джексон. Глаза ее открываются и теперь остаются открытыми.

 _«Да»,_ — это голос ее матери, ласковый голос матери из глубин памяти, едва слышный. Но голос этот, такой близкий и в то же время такой зыбкий, уже ускользает, как ни старается Вала удержать его. Она приподнимается, чтобы сесть.

И сразу, как только отрывает плечи от тюфяка, понимает свою ошибку. Ведь ее притащили сюда обманом, против воли, а значит, ей нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя выдавать, что сознание вернулось к ней, что она уже пришла в себя, нельзя, чтобы они заметили, как ей удалось пережать трубку капельницы и остановить введение отравы в свои вены. Но когда она обводит взглядом помещение, то видит, что за ней никто не наблюдает.

Она моргает.

На полу рядом с ней, на таком же жестком матрасе лежит какой-то человек, совершенно неподвижно.

Вала пытается выхватить из недр памяти его имя и вскоре ей это удается.

_Она присаживается рядом с ним, раскованно, хотя и с опаской, на узкий краешек дивана, и приходится все время быть начеку, чтобы не соскользнуть с дивана на пол. Он, взмокший от пота и всколоченный, — последнее, наиболее любопытное приобретение Дэниела из коллекции людей, о которых тот неустанно печется, — приоткрывает глаза. «Привет, великолепный, — подмигивает она ему, а сама между тем откручивает крышечку с бутылки зеленого Гаторэйда. — Я слышала, эта штука лечит почти все земные болезни»._

_Она приподнимает бутылку. Он смотрит на нее с расфокусированным недоверием во взгляде. «Вала, — представляется она, протягивая ему ладонь. — Вала Мал Доран»._

_«Николас Раш», — отвечает он и пожимает протянутую ему руку._

Тщетно пытается она удержать это воспоминание, оно уплывает и больше не возвращается, однако теперь она знает, что человек этот важен, она вспомнила, как беспокоился о нем Дэниел, и понимает, что сейчас лучше не зацикливаться на деталях. Итак, главное. Этому человеку надо помочь. Помочь ему, а заодно и самой себе.

Судорожно выдохнув, она снова аккуратно приподнимается на локтях, держа трубку капельницы пережатой в виде латинской буквы V, и осматривается, стараясь припомнить, как оказалась здесь, в окружении ненавистной ей помпезной гоа’улдской роскоши, и почему рядом с ней этот человек, а не _Дэниел_ , ведь…

Ведь когда она опускает голову, то видит на себе синюю блузку… ну конечно, она же была _с ним_ , с _Дэниелом_ , она точно это _знает_. Она прекрасно помнит эту синюю блузку и то, как все вокруг уверяли ее, что именно синяя блузка идет ей больше всего.

Ей удается извернуться, чтобы внимательно оглядеть все помещение. Кроме них здесь никого. Однако за ними могут следить через видео, такую вероятность исключать нельзя. Их заперли в заднем отсеке тел’така, и похитители не стали их связывать, понадеявшись на дурманящий эффект лекарства. Только сейчас она осознает, как часто и рвано хватает ртом воздух. Как дико бьется в ребра сердце.

Даже не припомнить, когда в последний раз она была так напугана.

Когда Баал похоронил ее заживо и оставил умирать одну, в полном мраке.

Когда она впервые увидела Кетеш, а лепестки лотоса тихонько задевали ее голые ноги.

Когда ей представили ее дочь, неестественно взрослую, неестественно хладнокровную, неестественно перекореженную в нечто такое, чего Вала не смогла ни понять, ни принять.

Что ж, все просто. Страх приходит тогда, когда тебе есть что терять. Когда у тебя появляется что-то драгоценное. Если же у тебя ничего нет, то и бояться не за что. Она же — о, она обладательница несметных сокровищ. Во всяком случае, ей хочется в это верить. А значит, за них придется бороться.

Ее взгляд вновь скользит по стенам, и не сразу, но лишь повторно приглядевшись, она замечает их — уродливые черные рисунки и богохульные, порочащие Хатор скабрезности, выцарапанные поверх золотых гравюр то тут, то там. Это не гоа’улдский корабль.

Этот корабль принадлежит Люшианскому Альянсу.

Вырвав иглу из своей руки, Вала, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги, чтобы, сделав пару неровных шагов, практически рухнуть на холодный металлический пол рядом с тюфяком, на котором лежит тот человек. Вскоре она рывком освобождает его от той дряни, что вливается в его вены.

— Великолепный, — шепчет она, тряся его за плечо. — Великолепный, наш вечер… — хочется надеяться, что еще вечер, — наш вечер принял неожиданный оборот, — заканчивает она.

Он не реагирует. Совсем. По коже его правого предплечья тянутся глубокие свежие ссадины, словно бы его волокли по какой-то жесткой поверхности. Рубашка его порвана, а плотная темная ткань джинсов сильно потерта.  
— Великолепный, — снова шепчет она и на этот раз слово кажется ей странным, чужим. Великолепный. Разве так она его называла? Она не помнит. А он по-прежнему не отзывается.

Осторожно подкрадывается она к запертым дверям, что отделяют грузовой отсек от остальной части космического корабля. За ними наверняка выставили охранников. Отпереть двери несложно, есть три надежных способа. Первый — универсальный отменяющий код, встроенный в большинство гоа’улдских технологий, чтобы Системные Владыки в любой момент могли воспользоваться им. Это приблизительное значение фи — золотое сечение — и один из тех многих фокусов, которыми она так и не поделилась с Дэниелом, о чем теперь жалеет. Второй способ — закоротить два провода, на старых тел’таках это вполне может замкнуть механизм управления дверьми. И третий — расстрелять панель управления электронного замка из зата. К сожалению, зата при себе у нее нет.

Обернувшись назад, она окидывает взглядом распростертого на матрасе человека, затем запускает пальцы под темную ткань джинсов, что туго обтягивают ее бедра, снимает ремень, а концы его наматывает себе на кулаки.

Если охранников за дверью двое, то на этом все и закончится. Если же охранник _один_ …

Если охранник один, тогда у них будет шанс.

Она срывает верхнюю панель с электронного замка и вводит код Золотого Сечения. 1-6-1-8-0-3-4. Двери с шипением разъезжаются. Она глядит влево. Там стоит замерший от неожиданности человек, в черной коже с головы до ног, который смотрит на нее и ошарашено молчит. Пока молчит.

Колено ее резко взлетает вверх, и люшианец, охнув, с болезненной гримасой сгибается пополам. Прежде чем он успевает перевести дыхание, ее руки, соединенные импровизированной удавкой, туго обкручивают вокруг его шеи ремень. Все заканчивается очень быстро. И очень тихо. Когда она убеждается, что он мертв, она затаскивает его внутрь грузового отсека, а затем, беззвучно ступая, выходит наружу, в безлюдный коридор.

_«А потом, — шепчет мать, мягкостью голоса драпируя то, что Вале предстоит далее, — что сделаешь ты потом?»_

_«Я буду просить позволения, — отвечает она. — Я испрошу у Кетеш позволения… позволения выбрать себе возлюбленного»._

С мостика доносятся голоса. Женщина и двое мужчин, один из мужских голосов кажется ей знакомым. Но она никак не может вспомнить, кому принадлежит этот характерный тембр. Те, на мостике, спорят.

— Если бы ты не засветил свое прикрытие, — сердито выговаривает женский голос, в ее английском слышен легкий акцент, как у человека, много общавшегося с гоа’улдами, — у нас было бы время на подготовку.

— Да не воспользуйся я подвернувшейся возможностью, ты бы вообще никогда его не заполучила.

— Мал Доран лучше передать Афине не позднее чем в ближайшие шесть часов. Ни к чему кому-то знать, что у нас еще и Раш.

Афина. Серебряные волосы, безжалостные глаза, а на руке перчатка из литого золота, такая же, какая была когда-то у нее самой. Какая была у Кетеш. Вала прижимает ладонь к занывшей груди, в памяти мельком вспыхивают отголоски какого-то давнишнего предательства и сразу увядают, уносясь прочь с немыслимой быстротой.

Чем же они накачали ее?

Что было в том растворе, который бродит теперь по ее венам?

Что сделало с ней это лекарство?

И _зачем_?

— А мне казалось, с гоа’улдами мы дел больше не ведем, — шипит все тот же знакомый мужской голос. — Я думал, это предано анафеме.

Долго еще не смолкает эхо пощечины, отражаясь от металлических стен корабля.

Вала зажмуривает глаза и рукой зажимает рот.

— Траст — это тау’ри, — резко говорит женщина, голос у нее жесткий, властный, как будто стоит ей только приказать — и все так и будет.

— Траст — это Системные Владыки, — со злостью шипит в ответ знакомый мужчина, и перед внутренним взором Валы возникает его облик — высокий, волосы темные, а глаза еще темнее. — Отпусти Мал Доран.

Ее ладони вжимаются в холодный металл стены. Она же… Это ведь _она_ Мал Доран. Разве нет? Чем же они накачали ее? И что сделало с ней это лекарство? Она не знает.

Они всегда экспериментировали с человеческим сознанием, Альянс. Все хотели с помощью химии отыскать способ вырваться из-под власти вживленного в человека гоа’улда. Но эти поиски во благо свободы были настолько пропитаны ложью и вредительством, что за многие века, незаметно перетекшие в тысячелетия, превратили люшианцев то, чем они являются сейчас — в мстительных, озлобленных…

О чем… о чем она только думает? Она же…Она же была… То есть не была, а есть… она на корабле. Она на корабле и ей срочно нужно выбираться отсюда.

_«Просто я… — Дэниел, этот Осирис народа тау’ри, хотя сам он о том не знает и никогда не узнает, стоит у окна и глядит на занимающийся рассвет. — Просто я не доверяю ему»._

_«Дорогой, — при виде зловещего золотого отлива его волос Вала делается серьезной, — доверять никому нельзя»._

_«Не верю, что ты действительно так думаешь, — Дэниел, криво улыбаясь, оборачивается к ней. — Никто не смог бы жить с такими мыслями»._

_«А некоторые живут, — отвечает она. — Некоторые только так и жили»._

_«Разве это жизнь», — говорит он и снова поворачивается к солнцу, которое низко встает над горами._

_Глаза ее обжигает чем-то горячим и влажным._

Ей нужно вернуться к Дэниелу.

К Дэниелу.

Почему она тут стоит?

Они продолжают спорить, те люди, кем бы они ни были, скрытые за полупритворенной узкой дверью, которая ведет на мостик корабля. О ее присутствии они не догадываются, думая, что она без сознания, в химическом плену дурмана. А не наквадах ли, бегущий по ее жилам, освободил ее? Помог очнуться раньше времени? Ведь она помнит его, наквадах. Им наградила ее Кетеш.

Крадучись, она пятится назад. В том грузовом отсеке, откуда она пришла, осталось что-то важное. Она плохо помнит что, но точно знает, что оно ей очень нужно.

Она сбрасывает с ног…

_«Ох, — восклицает Сэм. — О боже, Вала. Вала, ты только посмотри на эти»._

_Вала оборачивается, и Сэм протягивает ей туфельку с открытым носком, на ремешке._

_«Даже не знаю, — говорит Вала. — На мой взгляд, они немного ретро, хотя красивые»._

Она сбрасывает с ног туфли и подхватывает их в руку. Бесшумно бежит по коридору и спустя несколько секунд добирается до грузового отсека. Того человека она вспоминает сразу же, едва только видит его. Но воспоминания о нем так размыты.

Чем же они накачали ее?

Что сделало с ней это лекарство?

_Стоя на коленях перед полкой в уединенном закутке книжного магазина, она стискивает кулаки и на секунду прижимает их к груди, потом опускает руки, вновь разжимает ладони и, наконец, робко тянется к книге, на обложке которой значится: «Алгебра». Из давным-давно забытого уголка сознания мертвым эхом предупреждения доносится гневный окрик Кетеш, что такие книги не для нее. Она снова отдергивает руки. И лезет в сумку за телефоном._

— Эй, — шепчет она, тряся его за плечи. — Ну же, очнись.

Нет ответа. Никакого. Наткнувшись пальцами на кортикальные глушители на его висках, она какое-то время размышляет, а не снять ли их. Но все-таки отдергивает руки назад.

— Мне же не вынести тебя отсюда, — тихо шипит она прямо в ухо мужчине, которого наверняка отлично знает. — Давай же, просыпайся. — Она сжимает кулак и со всей силы проводит острыми костяшками пальцев по его грудине вверх и вниз. Никакой реакции. Что ж, ничего не поделаешь, придется его бросить.

_«Лихо вышло, великолепный, ― бормочет Вала ему в ухо, когда он шагает вперед, унося ее от Янга. ― Отлично справился. Если я когда-нибудь решу свалить с этой планеты, напомни мне захватить тебя с собой»._

_В ответ он заинтересованно приподнимает бровь. «И к чему это было? ― интересуется он, понижая голос. ― Или ты так развлекаешься?»_

Это Раш.

Это же Раш.

Снова вспомнив его имя, она изо всех сил пытается удержать его в памяти. Нельзя отдавать им этого человека. Она не позволит им заполучить его. Однако. Если не оставить его сейчас и не уйти, ни один из них не выберется с корабля. Придется его бросить. Она должна. Она его бросит. После она за ним вернется. Но… вернется ли? Ведь даже теперь воспоминания о том, кто он такой и почему столь важен… эти воспоминания уже уходят в прошлое, покидают ее сознание.

Чем же они накачали ее?

Чем же они накачали его?

Она отворачивается.

И поворачивается к нему снова.

_«Но все же, — шепчет она, глаза под зажмуренными веками жжет, спина прижимается к стене. — Здесь есть математика»._

Они бы никогда не оставили его. ЗВ-1. Никто из них не оставил бы его. А она… Ведь ей так хочется быть _похожей_ на них, тех людей, чьи образы уже исчезают из памяти, растворяясь в пятнах желтого, синего, золотого, зеленого, черного. И даже больше, чем быть как они, ей хочется быть _вместе_ с ними, потому что если она не будет с ними, она не будет _ни с кем_ … обреченная на одиночество, она будет бродить по свету, пока ее не отыщет Адрия, и тогда… и тогда…

_«Мама, — говорит Адрия. — Мама, я защищу тебя»._

И тогда единственное, что ей останется — участь стороннего наблюдателя, без права на вмешательство. В своей жизни ей приходилось бросать слишком многих, пусть в эту минуту она не в состоянии припомнить их имена. Но его она не оставит. Только не его. Только не этого человека в разодранной белой рубашке и с кортикальными глушителями на висках. _Этого человека_ бросать нельзя.

Опустившись рядом с ним на одно колено, она забирает ткань его рубашки в кулаки, резким рывком, едва при этом не упав, забрасывает его тело себе на плечи, как когда-то учил ее отец, и с трудом поднимается на ноги. Захват «ноша пожарника». Так называют этот прием тау’ри. А она теперь тоже тау’ри. Носит их одежду и разговаривает на их языке. Это был ее выбор — стать тау’ри, а значит спасать этого человека — ее выбор тоже.

Пошире расставив ноги, ей удается удержаться и не упасть, и вот она стоит, шатаясь, и движением головы пытается высвободить прижатую его телом прядь волос.

Затем медленно разворачивается к открытым дверям. Босые ноги переступают бесшумно, но двигаться быстро она не в состоянии.

 _Да услышь ты мольбы мои,_ мысленно просит она удачи у ложной мертвой богини, которая украла ее жизнь, которая жила в ее спинном мозге. _Да услышь ты мольбы мои._

Миновав открытую дверь, она выходит в коридор и снова слышит голоса тех людей с мостика.

— Афина предлагает поддержку, — говорит женщина.

— Афина — гоа’улд, — опасливо произносит третий из присутствующих там, незнакомый ей.

— С ее помощью мы получим доступ ко всей инфраструктуре тау’ри, потому что она теперь одна из тау’ри.

— Как и я, — говорит знакомый мужской голос. — Я предлагаю вам тоже самое.

Она так испугана, что не смеет вздохнуть.

_Она так испугана, когда вступает в водоем, что не смеет вздохнуть, но вскоре понимает, что этот ее страх — был страх ребяческий, ведь стоит ей развести свисавшие над водой ветви, и она видит, что скрывается за ними вовсе не каменное изваяние, а живая женщина с горящими желтыми глазами, которая неподвижно замерла среди плавающих по воде цветов. Вот теперь страх внутри стремительно растет, разливается, как река во время грозы — глубокая, широкая и полноводная. И нет в нем ничего ребяческого. Это тот страх, который способен раздавить твой разум, разрушить ложную незыблемость всего, чем жил ты до сих пор. Ее бьет дрожь, и с трудом она подавляет желание убежать._

Она почти дошла до комнаты в конце коридора, от которой не отрывает глаз. Хорошо бы вспомнить, что это за комната и почему так важно добраться туда, и почему проделывать это нужно непременно так, тихо-тихо, но вспомнить не получается. Однако она все равно ведет себя очень тихо.

_Негромко позвякивают ракушки в ее волосах, когда она преклоняет колени в воде. Лепестки плавающих цветов задевают ее обнаженные руки. Она не смеет поднять на богиню взгляд._

Когда она, наконец, добредает до комнаты, то обнаруживает, что на сей раз дверь, к счастью, не заперта. Но те — те могут услышать пневматический звук открытия двери. Чего совсем бы не хотелось. Мужчина, которого она тащит на себе, такой тяжелый.

— Ты. Больше. Не тау’ри. — Эхо твердого женского голоса массивной тяжестью катится по кораблю, словно один из тех громадных блоков, из которых создано это место. Здание храма.

— Я все еще могу быть полезен вам, — возражает знакомый голос.

Едва слышно шипит открытая Валой дверь.

— Что там за шум? — встревоженно спрашивает третий голос.

— Симеон? — окликает женщина, пока Вала минует дверной проем и неуклюже разворачивается, руки и плечи ее горят от напряжения.

_«Дэниел замолвил за тебя словечко перед Лэндри», — говорит Митчелл, взгляд у него ледяной и серьезный._

_От растерянности она не знает, что сказать, и все, на что она сейчас способна — молча изобразить на лице беспечное удивление._

_«Ты уж, пожалуйста, не подведи его», — продолжает он, и голос у него жесткий, а глаза ясные, синие._

_Подведет, она точно знает, что подведет, обязательно, вечно она его подводит, но пока, совсем ненадолго, она попробует… Попробует притвориться. Притвориться, что отныне ее жизнь будет такой. Что Дэниел станет ей другом. Что все они, все до одного, будут ее друзьями. Что если она попадет в беду, то они обязательно придут ей на помощь. А она, в свою очередь, сделает то же самое ради любого из них. Что единственной причиной, по которой ей придется скрывать от них свое горе, будет лишь опасение ранить их, а не страх, что кто-то захочет воспользоваться ее слабостью, чтобы ранить ее._

_«Понятия не имею, к чему ты мне это говоришь», — отвечает она, отгоняя призраков прошлого, и в голосе ее столько высокомерия, сколько получается у нее выдавить из себя сквозь перехваченное спазмом горло._

Вала запирает за собой дверь и блокирует механизм управления электронного замка. У нее мало времени. Она догадывается об этом по бешеному стуку сердца, которое едва не выпрыгивает из груди, по зловещей спутанности мыслей. С той стороны снова доносится женский окрик:  
— Симеон, прием. Прием.

Притащенного ею человека она сваливает в центр большого круга, инкрустированного в пол по центру комнаты, и бредет к ближайшей консоли, слушая, как жалобно пиликает электронный замок, пока кто-то снаружи безуспешно пытается разблокировать двери. Руки ее трясутся.

Она собирается воспользоваться телепортационными кольцами, и остается только надеяться, что у ближайшей платформы, куда кольца доставят свою посылку, нет наблюдателей Альянса или Траста, остается надеяться, что удача и смекалка помогут ей и ее… другу? Подопечному? Этому человеку? Помогут добраться до безопасной гавани. Но одними молитвами делу не поможешь, нужен метод понадежнее. Как технология телепортации, например, которую они, Альянс, понятное дело, украли, потому что испокон веков они действовали только так. Воровали. Ее они тоже украли. И человека в белой рубашке. Они украли не только их физические тела, они украли у них что-то гораздо более ценное. Потому что… потому что она никак не может вспомнить его имя.

_«Великолепный, ― шепчет Вала, ― даже если им удастся выкрасть тебя, что еще далеко не факт, то, несмотря на все бестактные интриги американских политических воротил, мы тебя ни за что не бросим»._

«Мы тебя ни за что не бросим», — на пробу повторяет она шепотом, силясь припомнить, кто такие эти самые «мы», потому что в голове у нее не осталось ничего, кроме Дэниела, Дэниела, _Дэниела_ , за которого она будет держаться, которого она не забудет, которого она никогда, никогда, _никогда_ не покинет, до самой своей смерти.

Ее пальцы порхают над сенсорной панелью с быстротой воспоминаний, которые принадлежат, увы, не только ей.

_«Госпожа звезд на небесах», — охает она, перезабыв от страха дальнейшие слова ритуальной молитвы. Никогда не доводилось ей слышать о таком. Не было еще человека, кто посмотрел бы на лик богини и остался в живых, даже в легендах._

_«Как ты красива, — говорит женщина, ее волосы не похожи на волосы Валы, совсем, а глаза у богини зеленые, как мелководное море жарким летом. — О чем ты хотела просить Кетеш, дочь моя?»_

_«Я прошу у тебя позволения, — лепечет Вала, склоняя голову, руки ее дрожат, — на брак»._

_«Расскажи мне о своем избраннике», — приказывает Кетеш и начинает идти к ней по священному пруду, неторопливо и беззвучно._

_«Он ткач, — говорит Вала. Со склоненной головой, не смея поднять глаз, она как завороженная глядит на рябь, исходящую от ног богини по поверхности воды, а рябь усиливается по мере того, как богиня приближается. — Его зовут… — она сглатывает, — его зовут Якин»._

_Перед ее опущенным взором возникает рука, и Вала принимает ее._

_Кетеш поднимает ее с колен._

_«Я не даю тебе разрешения», — произносит богиня и уводит ее за собой вглубь пруда._

_Вала безропотно следует за ней, а водоем становится глубже, и подол ее намокшего платья плавает по поверхности воды, поднимаясь все выше по мере того, как они уходят дальше._

_Она трепещет. Потому что понимает, что это значит._

Светящаяся строчка письменных символов тау’ри среди гоа’улдских — вот что она ищет. Дверь снова жалобно пищит. Затем с той стороны устанавливается тишина, которая пугает Валу больше, чем звуки грохочущего по двери тарана. Нужно торопиться. Надо выбрать координаты. Такие, чтобы их невозможно было вычислить, а еще надо успеть уничтожить следы телепортации этого человека.

Если ее убьют или продадут тому, кто охотится за ней, то нашим нелегко будет его отыскать. А наши будут искать, непременно. Наши — это те самые ее «мы». Гениальная женщина с желтыми волосами. Стоический предводитель народа Джаффа. Русоволосый мужчина, который вечно мечется между мягкосердечием и твердостью. Что будет делать Дэниел — остается неизвестным.

Пути, открытые для Дэниела, другим недоступны.

— Я приношу тебе жизнь мою, — шепчет Вала под характерные звуки электрических разрядов затов, когда снаружи начинают палить по дверям.

_«Я приношу тебе жизнь мою, — шепчет Вала заученные согласно обряду фразы. — Даруй ты мне благо для всех, кого люблю я»._

— Даруй ты мне благо для всех, кого люблю я.

_«Дабы и они обрели счастье, кое обрела я, — шепчет она дрожащим голосом, — в служении богине своей»._

— Дабы и они обрели счастье, кое обрела я, — шепчет она, выбирая город на восточном побережье континента, что раскинулся на планете под ними, она находит реку, сужает координаты, подыскивая, куда именно отправить того человека, — в служении… — тут голос ее затихает.

_«Кетеш услышала твою молитву, дитя, — говорит богиня. — Она избавит тебя от жалкой участи жены ткача»._

_Вала кивает и плачет, когда Кетеш подходит к ней ближе._

— Счастливой дорожки, — напутствует Вала и шлепает ладонью по консоли.

Спасенный ею человек исчезает в яркой вспышке голубого света. Ему предстоит очнуться одному на берегу незнакомой реки. Ничего, случаются вещи и похуже.

_Кетеш обхватывает ее за талию, другую руку она запускает Вале в волосы. Тихо звякают друг о друга маленькие ракушки._

Вала стирает координаты из памяти телепортационного устройства.

_Она замирает, завороженно глядя в желто-зеленые глаза, дыхание обжигает ей горло._

Она замирает, завороженно глядя на дверь, дыхание обжигает ей горло.

_Кетеш с головой погружает ее под воду движением уверенным и мягким, совсем не жестоким. Вала инстинктивно барахтается, кровь ревет в ее ушах, она не понимает, почему богиня хочет утопить ее в этом пруду. Разве что…_

Дверь сносит взрывом, и они ступают внутрь, эта затянутая в черную кожу троица со смертью в глазах.

— Телфорд, — шепчет Вала. Имя этого человека, всплывшее из памяти, стоило увидеть его лицо, так шокируют ее, что руки ее замирают над консолью.

_Что-то чужеродное раздвигает ей губы и быстро заползает в рот, что-то толстое и длинное, и это больно, и Вала хочет закричать, но не может, не может, и она свирепо борется там, под водой, по поверхности которой ковром плавают цветы, а змея вгрызается ей в заднюю часть глотки, и затем… затем… ее тело больше не принадлежит ей. Конвульсии ее стихают, хотя сознание охвачено паникой. Она встает, поднимаясь из пруда, а вода стекает с нее блестящими прозрачными струями. Глубоко внутри, в дальних уголках разума надрывается криком Вала. Кетеш улыбается._

Вала улыбается.

— Вам ни за что его не отыскать, — произносит она на гоа’улдском, понимая, что это будет последняя победа Валы Мал Доран в стиле Кетеш.

Кетеш — змея в ее голове.

Кетеш — мертвое божество.

Кетеш — ложное мертвое божество.

Кетеш, которая будет преследовать ее.

До конца ее дней.

Те трое не меняются в лицах, но глаза их — глаза убийц.

 _Дэниел,_ думает она. _Дэниел, как бы я хотела сказать тебе…_

Женщина поднимает свое оружие и стреляет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: Фрагменты молитвы Валы — это переработанные отрывки из Египетской Книги Мертвых. Цветы лотоса — символы древнеегипетской богини Кетеш.


	44. Chapter 44

Янг ждал, прислонясь к корпусу своей машины. Отовсюду шел жар — от темной полосы асфальта под ногами, от черной краски его «Чарджера» и от зданий, казалось, весь Колорадо-Спрингс излучал накопленное за день тепло. Лишь поздней ночью в город приходил сухой, сильный ветер, приносивший с собой слабый запах далекого лесного пожарища. Стоял сезон пожаров.

А может… а может, запах гари был ничем иным, кроме как воспоминанием.

Поясница страшно болела.

Бедро тоже.

И позвоночник.

Фары проезжавших мимо машин время от времени высвечивали фигуру Джексона, который стоял в нескольких ярдах впереди в коричневой куртке и брюках цвета хаки и давал сотрудникам спецслужб описание Валы. И хотя слов его на расстоянии было не разобрать, однако Янгу уже была хорошо знакома эта характерная Джексоновская жестикуляция с взмахами ладоней на уровне глаз. Археолог давал ее описание, наверное, раз в пятый за последние несколько часов.

Разглядывая силуэты застывших напротив Джексона людей в костюмах, Янг прикидывал про себя, откуда они — из ФБР или из Службы Нацразведки? В межведомственных операциях, подобной этой, всегда присутствовала определенная сумятица, из-за чего частенько возникали крайне запутанные бюрократические лабиринты, особенно когда случай выводил на программу ЗВ излишне рьяного местного полицейского или въедливого фэбээровца, увидевших то, чего им видеть не следовало. Услышавших то, о чем им слышать не полагалось.

Он проверил часы. Четыре ноль-ноль. Вскоре минет восьмичасовая отметка с того мгновения, как Джексон успел заметить мелькнувшие в салоне невзрачного белого фургона темные волосы Валы и ее ярко-синюю блузку, прежде дверь машины захлопнулась и фургон унесся прочь.

В мире, где существуют Звездные Врата, в мире, где до сих пор не разработана система Нижней Орбитальной Обороны Земли, а тропосферная сенсорная сеть функционирует лишь фрагментарно, в мире, в котором орудуют Люшианский Альянс и гоа’улды — в этом мире восемь часов… Что ж, восьми часов более чем достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы пересечь половину галактики. Достаточно, чтобы влипнуть в какие угодно неприятности.

Ночь была теплая, а окружавшая их темень казалась густой и плотной, особенно по контрасту с неоновыми огнями _Il Fiore Bianco_ , украшавшими наружный фасад ресторана. В кармане Янга завибрировал телефон. Он вытащил его, поглядел на номер вызывающего абонента и ответил:  
— Кэм, — сказал он, растирая рукой нещадно нывшую поясницу.

— Привет, — отозвался Митчелл, голос его был мрачен.

Янг понимал, что тот сейчас чувствует.

— Ну как, парни, нашли что-нибудь?

— Возможно, — казалось, под стальными интонациями Митчелл пытался спрятать крайнюю усталость. — Нашли фургон. Брошенный. Который под завязку набит оборудованием для слежки. Технологии наполовину земные, наполовину гоа’улдские.

— И? — поторопил Янг, когда друг замолчал. — Что еще?

— А ничего, — сказал Митчелл. — Нет, мы, конечно, сразу же организовали массивную зачистку территории возле того места, где обнаружили фургон — пешей силой, машинами, с вертолетов, да только… скорее всего, они бросили фургон со всем барахлом и телепортировались, тут и думать нечего. Пока мы с тобой треплемся, Картер работает там, ищет, не осталось ли после телепортации электромагнитных следов, но… — он не договорил.

— Ясно, — сказал Янг.

— Как такое могло случиться? — пробормотал Митчелл. — Она же была вместе с Джексоном. Она была _с ним_.

— И не говори, — отозвался Янг, любуясь на нервную жестикуляцию археолога, который все еще продолжал разговор с ребятами в костюмах в нескольких ярдах впереди. — Паршивое дело.

— Мы ведь даже не знаем, кто все это провернул, — рассуждал Митчелл. — Вообще, исходя из выбранной ими тактики похищения, логично заподозрить Люшианский Альянс или Траст, но… э, — тут тон его речи неуловимо поменялся, — Джексон упоминал, что она выпала из его поля зрения всего-то минут на пять. Если не меньше. Выходит, либо за ней вели непрерывное наблюдение, о котором никто из наших знать не знал, либо она…

— Не смей так говорить, — оборвал его Янг.

— А я ничего и не говорю, — зло огрызнулся в ответ Митчелл, быстро. Слишком быстро. — Она из моей команды, — продолжил он после паузы. — Она из _моей_ команды, и я ничего не говорю. И _никогда_ не скажу. Не дождетесь.

Янг пялился в ночь с мутными пятнами электрических огней и втягивал в себя сухой воздух, принюхиваясь и гадая — то ли это запах горящих деревьев, который ветер принес из иссушенных летним зноем лесов, то ли откуда-то потянуло серой. И пеплом. Но разобраться так и не сумел.

— А вот люди обязательно скажут, — Митчелл помолчал секунду и начал снова: — Люди обязательно станут трепать, будто…

Янг немного подождал, не договорит ли тот, не дождался и продолжил за него:  
— Будто все было подстроено.

— Точно, — хмуро подтвердил Митчелл.

— Они скажут, что она сама все спланировала. Что на самом деле никогда она не была одной из нас, — закончил Янг, не спуская глаз с Джексона.

Тот прижимал рукой передний карман своей летней куртки, словно боялся что-то выронить из него.

— На шесть ноль-ноль, — сообщил Митчелл, — запланирован брифинг. Если у меня не будет возможности… хм, — бормотал он, — как думаешь, ты бы мог… м-м…

— Что? — не понял Янг. — Скажи нормально.

— Да я про… Слушай. Понимаешь, дело обязательно повернется таким боком, что… в общем, наверняка поднимут тему дезертирства, предательства и… ну, точно поднимут. А Джексон… — Митчелл запнулся. — Джексон, он же не…

— М-да, он вряд ли миролюбиво такое воспримет, — согласился Янг.

— Вот-вот, — сказал Митчелл. — Ни единого шанса. Я даже не представляю, как он… Ну, ты же его знаешь. И знаешь, каким он бывает.

— Угу, — промычал Янг.

— Угу, — отозвался Митчелл.

— Слушай, а они… — начал Янг. — Джексон. И Вала. Ты, случаем, не в курсе, они… черт. Они разве… Не были ли они…

— Вместе? — судя по голосу в трубке, Митчелл скривился на этих словах.

— Ну да.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Митчелл. — Я не спрашивал. Да, понимаю, нужно было спросить. Я обязан был знать. Да-да, командир должен быть в курсе таких вещей, но тут ведь все иначе. С ЗВ-1 всегда выходит иначе. Если хочешь, можешь сам, как действующий глава проекта, поговорить на эту тему с нашим милым Дэниелом Джексоном, чтоб его.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — поблагодарил Янг. — Мне и так хорошо.

— А потом, были они вместе или нет — это ж ничего не меняет. На разговоры о предательстве он в любом случае отреагирует… болезненно. Подобные вещи он всегда принимает близко к сердцу.

— М-да, — вздохнул Янг. — И в этом его очарование.

Митчелл помолчал немного, а затем продолжил:  
— Постарайся, в общем…

Он не закончил.

— Ладно, — пообещал Янг. — Я попробую.

— М-да… Ой, там Сэм мне что-то сигналит, — заторопился Митчелл. — Ну, все. Я пошел.

— Держи меня в курсе, — попросил Янг.

— Конечно, — сказал Митчелл и отключился.

Спрятав телефон, Янг обернулся к Джексону. Тот стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и провожал взглядом спину человека, который только что закончил допрашивать его.

Янг махнул археологу рукой.

Задумчиво ероша волосы, Джексон побрел к нему.

— Ты как? — спросил его Янг.

Ответом был красноречивый, полный горя взгляд.

— Ясно, — с чувством некоторой неловкости сказал Янг. — Понял тебя. — Он мотнул головой вслед удалявшемуся костюму. — Нацразведка? Или ФБР?

Непроизвольно Джексон полуобернулся в ту же сторону.  
— Нацразведка. Хотя на данную минуту меня, думаю, допросили сотрудники уже как минимум пяти федеральных агентств. Но… — он замолчал, отвернулся от Янга и уставился на витрины ресторана впереди, руки он снова засунул в карманы куртки. — Прошло уже — сколько там — часов восемь, с тех пор как мы ничего о ней не слышали? Это ведь… довольно значительный срок, если принять… — и снова он запнулся, отрывая взгляд от витрины и косясь на сновавших поблизости сотрудников различных спецподразделений, — если принять во внимание все отягчающие обстоятельства.

— Да, — согласился Янг.

— Существуют люди, — Джексон шептал так тихо, что его едва можно было расслышать, и настороженно озирался на кружащийся вокруг рой разнообразных личностей, чей уровень допуска к секретности был непонятен, — множество людей из ее прошлого, кто мог бы…

— Да, — Янг резко оборвал Джексона, не позволяя ему произнести то, чего произносить не следовало, не здесь и не теперь. — Или же она может оказаться за соседней дверью.

— Одна из этих возможностей представляется более вероятной, чем прочие, — Джексон прикрыл глаза, в голосе его звучали нотки безнадежности. — Все произошло буквально за... буквально за пять минут, не более. Она вышла дамскую комнату, а я... я почти сразу поднялся и пошел проверить, как она там.

— Почему? — заинтересовался Янг, разминая пальцами опостылевшую поясницу. — Ты что-то заметил? Что подсказало тебе пойти вслед за ней?

— Ничего, — сказал Джексон. — Ничего я не заметил. Я просто... просто знал.

— Но _откуда_ ты знал?

— Просто знал, — повторил Джексон, засовывая руки поглубже в карманы и пялясь в темноту.

Янг счел за лучшее не докапываться и пока оставить все как есть.  
— Так, ладно. Думаю, все, кто работает над этим делом по гражданской линии, тебя уже допросили, — сказал он. — Давай-ка возвращаться.

— Служба Нацразведки еще не закончила с проверкой моей машины, — отсутствующим тоном пробормотал Джексон. — Полагаю, они классифицируют ее как улику.

— Выходит, подошло время сменить машину, — заметил Янг. — Тебе не кажется? Хотя, если честно, это время подошло еще лет, этак, пятнадцать назад.

Джексон не ответил.

— Дэниел, — Янг развернулся, морщась от прострела в спине, распахнул дверцу своего «Чарджера» со стороны водительского сиденья и приглашающе кивнул Джексону, — садись. Я подвезу.

Тот кивнул, открыл дверцу с другой стороны и скользнул на переднее пассажирское сиденье.

На свое водительское место Янг усаживался с максимальной осторожностью, изо всех сил стараясь беречь поясницу, измученную долгой бессонной ночью, которую пришлось провести на ногах в духоте плохо остывавшего города. Он завел мотор, и вскоре они плавно отъехали от ресторана, оставляя позади яркий свет прожекторов и огни мигалок полицейских машин.

— Нашли фургон, — рассказал Янг, после того, как между ними и тем бардаком, что развели всевозможные спецслужбы, оказалось достаточное расстояние.

— Фургон? — Джексон не поднял на него глаз, лишь затеребил манжету рукава своей куртки, словно надеясь выдернуть из него кончик нити, за которую можно будет распутать этот клубок загадок.

— Да, брошенный фургон. Битком набитый оборудованием для слежки.

— Оборудование земное? — спросил Джексон.

— Не только. Детальный доклад Митчелл получит чуть позже, к брифингу к шести утра, — сказал Янг.

Джексон кивнул.

— Джексон, — начал Янг. — Дэниел.

Тот скосил на него цепкие, умные глаза.

И Янгу подумалось, что прятать горькую правду за словесными ухищрениями смысла, пожалуй, нет.  
— Там, на брифинге, наверняка будет фракция, возможно, довольно значительная, из тех, кто выскажет предположение, будто она сама подалась в бега.

Джексон усмехнулся, коротко и едко.  
— Я знаю, — сказал он.

— Знаешь? — переспросил Янг.

— А за кого ты меня принимаешь? — с неожиданной резкостью вскинулся на него Джексон.

— За приятного парня, который, несмотря на всю свою приятность, словом бьет, как кинжалом по почкам, и который, — Янг сделал паузу и веско посмотрел на Джексона, но тут же снова перевел взгляд на дорогу, — имеет в этом деле толстый личный интерес, из-за чего рискует окончательно расклеиться в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа.

— По почкам? — без улыбки повторил Джексон. — Что-то новенькое. Знаете, полковник, я ценю вашу заботу, но я и без чужих подсказок способен догадаться, что вскоре со стороны верхних эшелонов власти КЗВ на Валу Мал Доран обильно посыплются обвинения в дезертирстве. Кстати, ты наивен, если полагаешь, будто этим все и ограничится.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, что многие там были бы рады спихнуть на кого-то проблему с утечкой информации, а Вала, с учетом крайней неоднозначности сложившейся ситуации, самый удобный объект, чтобы навесить всех собак на нее. Обвинить во всем. Излить на нее свой гнев. Так и будет, увидишь. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока неоспоримое доказательство измены вновь не высунет свою уродливую голову на свет.

— Надеюсь, до такого не дойдет, — пробормотал Янг.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Джексон, голос его звучал ровно, взгляд, которым он пялился в темноту, был непроницаем. — Посмотрим.

— Джексон, — снова окликнул его Янг.

— Что? — вяло и глухо прозвучало в ответ.

Янг плохо представлял, что еще можно сказать, но тут, на его счастье, в кармане у него завибрировал телефон, избавив от необходимости придумывать ответ. Бедро в очередной раз прострелило, потому что, залезая в карман, пришлось чуть пошевелиться в кресле. Не отрывая глаз от дороги, Янг протянул гудевший мобильник Джексону:  
— Ответь, ладно? Это должно быть Кэм.

— Это не Кэм, — встревоженно пробормотал Джексон. — Это Раш.

Янг ничего не сказал. Лишь мелком покосился на Джексона и снова перевел взгляд вперед, на темное полотно шоссе.

Джексон ответил на звонок:  
— Ник? Это Дэниел.

Янг снова коротко взглянул на Джексона.

Тот озадаченно повернулся к нему.  
— Ник? — позвал он в трубку еще раз. — Алло?

Янг мягко вдавил в пол педаль газа. Мягко.

— Не отвечает, — прошептал Джексон и занес палец, собираясь отклонить звонок.

— _Не отключайся_ , — вскрикнул Янг. — Оставайся на линии.

— Да, точно, — голос Джексона стал нервным, он тут же полез в карман куртки за своим телефоном.

— Звонишь в диспетчерскую? — спросил Янг.

— Угу.

— Пусть срочно найдут Раша, — сказал Янг. — Он должен быть на базе. Предполагалось, что ночь он проведет _на базе_. И лучше бы ему быть там.

— Да, — согласился Джексон, тихо и сосредоточенно, телефон Янга он по-прежнему держал возле уха, не сбрасывая звонок и вслушиваясь в тишину.

— Посмотрим, смогут ли отследить звонок, — добавил Янг.

— Телфорд тоже сейчас на базе, — вспомнил Джексон.

Янг не ответил.

— Может… — начал Джексон, — может, через него получится быстрее. — Тут Джексон прижал свой телефон к другому уху и заговорил в него: — Да, алло, диспетчерская? Это доктор Дэниел Джексон. Требуется установить местонахождение доктора Николаса Раша. Немедленно. Он должен находиться на базе. В лазарете. Спросите у доктора Лэм, если ее нет на месте, обратитесь к дежурному врачу медслужбы.

— Скажи им про звонок Раша, — Янг так резко затормозил на красный свет светофора, что натянувшийся ремень безопасности болезненно впился в плечо и бедро. — Пусть отследят, откуда идет звонок.

— Если, — продолжал в трубку Джексон, — не отыщете доктора Раша в течение ближайших пяти минут, тогда я инициирую код пять. По Рашу. Через пять минут. Под мою ответственность. Так, теперь еще. Срочно соедините меня со службой связи. Нужно отследить звонок. Звонивший пока не отключился, вызов до сих пор идет. Ну да. Я жду.

— По моему мобильнику слышно что-нибудь? — голос у Янга звучал глухо, тревожно.

— Нет, — Джексон у каждого уха держал по телефону. — Слышно только, что связь есть, линия не отключается. Никаких разговоров. Никаких посторонних шумов. Просто тишина. Как быстро ты сможешь довести нас до базы?

— За десять минут, — пообещал Янг. — Если как следует поднажать.

— Поднажать, пожалуй, стоит, — прошептал Джексон.

— Угу, — Янг поставил ногу на педаль газа. Как только зажегся зеленый свет, они сразу рванули с места.

— Думаю, это просто... просто совпадение, — предположил Джексон. — Вряд ли тут есть какая-то связь. Этот звонок. Ее исчезновение. Все может быть не так, как выглядит.

— А как, по-твоему, все выглядит? — спросил Янг.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Джексон.

— Договаривай, раз начал, — прорычал Янг. Он как раз миновал последний светофор и сразу же значительно прибавил в скорости, выруливая на извилистый отрезок автострады, что поднимался непосредственно к базе.

— Что-то происходит, — сказал Джексон. — Прямо сейчас что-то разворачивается. Что-то странное, непонятное, и во что оно выльется дальше, пока никто не может знать. Лучше даже не гадать. Надо сперва… присмотреться, разобраться. Чтобы не наделать ошибок.

— Хочешь знать, — Янг с трудом выдавливал слова через перехваченные спазмом голосовые связки, — сколько раз он звонил мне?

— Сколько? — спросил Джексон.

— Ни разу, — ответил Янг. — Никогда он мне не звонил.

— Она бы _никогда так не поступила_ , — глухо, отрывисто, с акцентом на каждом слове говорил Джексон, — даже если… даже если бы по каким-то своим причинам она решила оставить нас, ну там… нашла условия получше… даже если предположить, что она сама организовала собственное... Я знаю, я совершенно убежден, она бы ни за что так не поступила... только не с Рашем. Ни за что. Никто не смог бы подбить ее на такое. С жизнью в бегах для нее было покончено. Она сама приняла это решение. Это не было минутным капризом, это было твердое осознанное решение. Она сама говорила мне. Она говорила мне.

Янг промолчал.

— Она бы никогда, — прошептал Джексон, снова. — Он ведь нравился ей. Он нравится ей.

— Ей много кто нравится, — едва слышно пробормотал Янг, но только после того, как Джексон отвлекся на один из телефонов у себя в руках, когда кто-то из центра вышел с ними на связь.

— Алло, — говорил Джексон. — Привет, да, это доктор Дэниел Джексон и мне нужно отследить телефонный звонок. Немедленно.

Янг протянул руку, и, поняв намек, Джексон передал ему его мобильник.

Янг прижал его к уху, но не услышал ничего, кроме слабого гомогенного потрескивания, свидетельствующего о том, что линия активна.

— Какой у тебя номер? — спросил у него Джексон.

Не отрывая трубки от уха, Янг задиктовал ему номер. Теперь, прокручивая в голове произошедшее за сегодня, Янг чувствовал, как разрозненная чехарда событий понемногу начинает обретать стройность и логичность, и в груди его зрело неприятное зловещее ощущение хорошо подстроенной ловушки.

Несколькими часами ранее был активирован код пять по Вале…

Что оттянуло на себя значительную часть ресурсов КЗВ.

Янг крепче стиснул телефон.  
— Раш, — тихо позвал он, — если ты там, на том конце линии, пожалуйста, дай знать.

Ничего в ответ. Ничего, кроме мягкого, едва слышного потрескивания, которое давало понять, что трубка не мертва, что абонент не отключился.

— У них там персонала не хватает, — нетерпеливым шепотом пояснил Джексон, глядя, как стремительно проносятся мимо темные очертания леса по обе стороны шоссе. — Код пять в полном ходу. Поэтому все так долго.

Янг отнял трубку от уха и посмотрел на экран. Звонок от Раша поступил целых шесть минут назад.  
— Я подержу, — предложил Джексон. — Давай мобильник. Я буду слушать. А ты веди машину.

Янг отдал ему телефон, а сам сосредоточился на дороге, что черной лентой вилась впереди.

— Мы уже почти на месте, — сказал Янг, мучительно ощущая, как сказывается на его позвоночнике каждый толчок авто.

— Такими-то темпами? — невесело усмехнулся Джексон. — Кто бы сомневался. К несчастью, я не уверен, что…

Вылетев из очередного крутого поворота, неожиданно прямо перед собой Янг увидел машину — она стояла на шоссе, косо, поперек обеих полос, с включенными фарами и с распахнутой настежь водительской дверцей, внутри салона горел свет. Янг ударил по тормозам, выкручивая руль вправо и направляя авто к восходящему склону горы, чтобы не скатиться влево от дороги, вниз по крутому обрыву.

— Черт, — выругался он сквозь зубы, но ругательство его потонуло в оглушающем визге шин по асфальту.

Краем глаза он видел, как от резкого толчка взлетели вверх руки Джексона с включенными телефонами в кулаках, сенсорные панели которых мягко светились сквозь его пальцы.

Они слегка зацепили брошенную машину, и удар этот, пусть не сильный, все же оказался достаточным, чтобы спину Янга пронзило аж от левого колена и вдоль всего позвоночника, заставляя стиснуть челюсти от боли, и чтобы сработали подушки безопасности, когда они съехали в неглубокий кювет перед пограничным бордюром, что отделял полотно автострады от поросшего соснами поднимавшегося вверх горного склона.

— Что за… — Джексона трясло. Он поправил съехавшие очки, растопырил руки в стороны и, сражаясь с подушкой безопасности, шарил по приборной доске в поисках телефонов, которые обронил во время столкновения. — Ты как, в порядке?

Янг заглушил двигатель. В кои-то веки сознание его восстановилось прежде тела, он попытался пошевелиться, попытался заговорить сквозь разноголосицу свирепо визжащих нервов. В позвоночнике. В бедре. В ноге.  
— Это машина Дэвида, — вымучил он из себя, онемевшими из-за страшной боли пальцами расстегивая ремень безопасности.

— Телфорда? — переспросил Джексон, ошеломленный, дрожащий. Мобильник Янга он уже успел подобрать и крепко сжимал его в пальцах. — Это машина Телфорда?

— Да, — сказал Янг.

Послышался щелчок дверной задвижки, в салон тотчас хлынула плотная волна душного ночного воздуха, когда Джексон распахнул свою дверцу, вывалился наружу и стал быстро карабкаться по темной насыпи на шоссе.

Янг заставил себя открыть дверь, ухватился за крышу автомобиля, тяжело подтянулся и выбрался из машины как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как вылезший из кювета археолог замер посреди дороги, в нескольких шагах от покинутой «Акуры» Дэвида Телфорда. Он стоял совершенно неподвижно, прижимая телефон Янга к уху, и силуэт его четко контурировался в свете автомобильных фар.

— Джексон, — тревожно зашипел на него Янг, любуясь на яркий Джексоновский профиль и уже представляя себе, как тот валится с ног, снятый метким снайперским выстрелом, прилетевшим откуда-то из окружавшей их опасной темноты.

Джексон не шелохнулся. Он продолжал стоять, такой же невредимый, облитый светом автомобильных прожекторов.

Сильно хромая, Янг одолен насыпь, поясница его, казалась, представляла собой месиво спутанных, сведенных мучительной судорогой мышц, а в голове звенела та безмятежная пустота, которая у него всегда предшествовала появлению выработанной отлаженной стратегии. Вступив на дорогу, он достал пистолет и с пальцем на взведенном курке медленно двинулся вперед, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, пока не встал плечом к плечу с Джексоном. В полном молчании смотрели они на Телфордовскую машину, которую немного развернуло относительно ее исходного положения тем же самым ударом, что послал Янгов «Чарджер» в кювет у подножия скалистого утеса. Теперь фары дальнего света «Акуры» были направлены параллельно шоссе, вдоль восходящего к базе склона дороги. Внутри салона горел свет, водительскую дверцу повредило при столкновении, а пассажирская дверца распахнулась. Двигатель машины еще работал.

Янг крепко ухватил Джексона за руку чуть повыше локтя.  
— Уйдем-ка в тень, — негромко произнес он.

Они шагнули в сторону, во мрак ночи, и осторожно начали приближаться к пустой машине под косым углом.

— Ты точно уверен, — тихо спросил Джексон, — что это машина _Телфорда_?

— Точно, — ответил Янг, не спуская глаз с кромки леса и слушая, не донесется ли из темноты какой-нибудь посторонний звук кроме негромкого гула мотора «Акуры».

Шагая поперек темного полотна асфальта они молча подошли к машине и остановились на расстоянии вытянутой руки от покореженной водительской дверцы. Янг осмотрел переднее сиденье, отметил сильный запах кофе и подсохшие неровные бурые потеки на рулевом колесе. Затем его взгляд прошелся вдоль темной поросли леса у шоссе. И вновь вернулся к машине. На полу, рядом с педалью газа валялся пустой бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе, второй, полностью идентичный первому, стоял нетронутым в подставке для стаканчиков со стороны водительского сиденья. Взгляд Янга снова метнулся к деревьям. И снова к машине.

_«Я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда», — шепчет ему Янг. В тишине маленького самолетика слова кажутся такими громкими._

_«Я знаю», — говорит Телфорд, и его хриплый голос рвет плотный, дымный воздух между ними. Негромко гудит двигатель самолета, а они мчатся к самому сердцу, к источнику той тьмы, что нависает над городом._

Мысли метались в голове, мысли разлетались с оглушающим шелестом рассыпавшейся колоды карт. Надо отследить тот телефонный звонок. Надо отыскать Раша. Надо сообщить на базу о найденной машине. Надо убрать Джексона с освещенного участка шоссе, надо держать Джексона подальше от…

Ничего не сказав, Джексон выдернул свою руку из хватки державшего его Янга и торопливо устремился к задней дверце «Акуры». Его шатало, телефон Янга он по-прежнему прижимал к уху.

— Джексон, — хрипло прикрикнул на него Янг, схватился свободной теперь рукой за поясницу и с таким остервенением сжал узел спазмированных мышц, как будто ему уже заранее все стало ясно. Как если бы он прекрасно понимал, что уже слишком поздно пытаться перехватить Джексона и остановить его, прежде чем тот коснется машины.  
— Джексон. Черт возьми… не трогай там ничего. Мы должны позвонить и сообщить об этом. Мы должны…

Археолог достал что-то с заднего сиденья. Сумку. Их тех, которые носят на плече. Черная, неподписанная и безошибочно узнаваемая. Это должно было быть неожиданностью, но почему-то совершенно не удивляло. Все так же ни говоря ни слова, Джексон поспешно расстегнул молнию сумки, и их глазам предстала куча бумаг, съемный жесткий диск и ноутбук. Джексон снова застегнул молнию.  
— Это его вещи, — ровным, тихим голосом произнес он.

— Да, его, — отозвался Янг.

— Масштаб нашего провала…— начал Джексон, не договорил и стоял молча, застывшим взглядом уставясь на сумку.

Янг забрал сумку у него из рук и положил обратно на заднее сиденье, в то же самое положение, в котором она лежала прежде. Что, сказать по правде, было равносильно признанию поражения.  
— Масштаб нашего провала пока еще не ясен, Джексон, — буркнул Янг. — Звони давай, вызывай сюда команду. Надо узнать, не отследили ли звонок Раша, надо активировать код пять по Рашу и Телфорду. И не стой столбом на дороге, нечего маячить на свету и изображать из себя мишень, пока не прибудет подкрепление и не зачистит все вокруг.

— Угу, — Джексон вернул Янгу его телефон, а сам вышел из освещенного фарами пространства и отошел к канаве на обочине, в тень.

Янг взглянул на телефон, затем прижал его к уху.  
— Ник, — позвал он в трубку. Ответа не последовало.

Протокол предписывал…

Протокол предписывал много чего.

Янг отнял телефон от уха и посмотрел на него долгим, задумчивым взглядом. Затем решительно отклонил звонок, повторно набрал номер Раша и пошел назад от брошенной машины, обратно вдоль шоссе, лучи фар дальнего света били ему в спину, и его длинная косая тень рвано прыгала по асфальту в такт его неровной походке. Каждый шаг болезненным прострелом отзывался в позвоночнике. Мобильник Янг держал в руке, слушал идущие гудки и всматривался в густой мрак по обе стороны дороги.

Кофе.

Положение дверей машины.

Положение самой машины — то, как она стояла поперек шоссе, словно водителю пришлось тормозить внезапно, из-за чего машину и развернуло.

Принимая все во внимание, это означало…

Ему не хотелось думать о том, что это означало.

_«Я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда», — шепчет ему Янг. В тишине маленького помещения слова кажутся такими громкими._

_«Я знаю», — говорит Телфорд, и его хриплый голос рвет плотный, дымный воздух между ними._

Потянуло запахом гари.

А может, запах гари лишь мерещился ему.

Стоял сезон пожаров.

Слышно было, как во мраке позади торопливо и сбивчиво с кем-то говорил по телефону Джексон.

Когда Янг уже практически вышел за пределы освещенного фарами пространства, он заметил в темном придорожном кустарнике, примерно в восьми футах от края асфальта, тускло светящуюся точку.

А увидев ее, сразу же услышал негромкое гудение в темноте.

Мобильник Раша.

Звонивший в тишине ночи, в подлеске возле дороги.

Янг отключил свой телефон, и спустя пару секунд слабый огонек в кустах погас.

Впрочем, ему давно было все ясно, разумеется.

В ту самую секунду, как Раш позвонил ему, Янгу все стало ясно.

Он поднял взгляд к небу, но через несколько секунд вновь опустил глаза на дорогу.

Еще не все детали прояснились.

Тут в косом свете фар краем глаза он уловил на шоссе какое-то поблескивание.

С большим трудом ему удалось опуститься на колено и опереться ладонью о теплый асфальт.

_«Я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда», — шепчет ему Янг, и в словах его дрожит упрек, в словах его обвинение, пока сам он безуспешно пытается освободить запястья, скованные наручниками гоа’улдского производства._

_«Я знаю», — с усмешкой тянет в ответ Телфорд, как будто с любым обвинением можно будет разделаться тем, что он держит у себя в руках._

Подобрав кольцо, Янг долго вертел его в пальцах, смотря, как оно сверкает в косых лучах электрического света.

— Проклятье, — прошептал он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: автор настоятельно не рекомендует вам звонить в диспетчерскую КЗВ (или кому-нибудь еще), пока вы за рулем.


	45. Chapter 45

Очнулся он в полном одиночестве, возле реки. Шумела где-то рядом невидимая автострада, взгляд упирался в белесое, не затянутое облаками небо. Земля, на которой он лежал, была теплой и влажной, поросшей травой.

Он сел, и мир зашатался, стал зыбким. Пришлось захватить пальцами полные горсти травы и, выжидая, пока прекратится бешеная пляска перед глазами, уставиться прямо в зеленый газон перед собой.

Газон это земля. Земля, которая плясать не должна. Та самая земля, что являлась стационарной точкой отсчета.

От какой-то травмы, никак не вспоминавшейся, ныли плечи.

Когда визуальные причуды капитулировали перед незыблемостью ландшафта, вернувшего себе, наконец, устойчивость, невдалеке он разглядел перед собой водную гладь бурой, с оттенками синего, реки, в мелкой ряби которой отражались лучи низкого солнца.

Был поздний вечер. Или раннее утро. Если судить по почти полному отсутствию человеческой активности, последнее представлялось более вероятным. Да, наверно так и есть, утро. Очень похоже.

Более или менее ухоженный травяной газон, на котором он пришел в себя, простирался дальше, почти до самой речки, сменяясь зарослями камыша в неглубоких заболоченных низинах, что тянулись вдоль обоих берегов. Чуть впереди и выше по течению через реку перекинулся невысокий мост из трех красивых каменных аркад с выкрашенными в белый цвет перилами. По мосту, полускрытые оградой, тарахтели машины. Время от времени до него доносился негромкий рокот их двигателей.

Он сидел и рассматривал этот мост, единственное, что заполняло вакуум его мыслей.

Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел поблизости полоску шоссе — гладкий серый асфальт, по краям которого белой краской были прочерчены линии, отделявшие проезжую часть от узких тротуаров, где сквозь трещины бетона пробивалась редкая поросль травы.

В пустотах его разума постепенно созревал вопрос, вместе которым одномоментно сформировался и ответ.

Где он?

Он не знал.

Сразу вслед за осознанием, что рассудок у него помрачен, нахлынула тревога. Он приподнял руки — симметричность этого движения далась ему с трудом — и провел ладонями по плечам, по груди, по бедрам и ногам, ища какие-нибудь повреждения, ища что-нибудь, что помогло бы объяснить, как и почему он оказался здесь. Правая половина тела на прикосновения отзывалась мешаниной разнообразных болевых ощущений — острых, иногда жгучих, начинались они от голени и бедра, далее поднимались к ребрам, а затем к плечу и руке, свидетельствуя, что недавно он сильно ушибся. Упал, должно быть. Но тогда он бы очнулся на правом боку. А он пришел в себя лежа на спине.

Его рубашка, белая, сомнительной свежести, была порвана по правому рукаву, болтавшиеся лохмотья манжета украшал бурый орнамент из засохшей крови. Закатывая рукав, чтобы спрятать кровяные пятна, он увидел на руке глубокие протяженные ссадины, словно его проволокло по какой-то жесткой поверхности. Жжение под плотной тканью джинсов подсказывало, что на правой ноге может найтись подобная же травма, и действительно, стоило осторожно подтянуть штанину, как под ней обнаружились такие же кривые полосы ободранной кожи, тянувшиеся от середины икры до колена.

Он поднял руки ощупать лицо и… очки оказались неожиданностью. Тем не менее, он внимательно их изучил, удостоверился, что они целы и водрузил на место, а сам продолжил исследования дальше и запустил пальцы в волосы в поисках доказательств травм головы, доказательств того, что…

Левая рука на что-то наткнулась. Что-то… что-то металлическое было закреплено у него на виске. Он аккуратно потянул за него, сначала мягко, потом сильнее. Оно не снималось. Его вдруг охватило чувство неуверенности, и он бессильно уронил руки. Пару секунд посидел так. Сжал кулаки. Затем разжал их. Снова поднес руку к виску и опасливо, кончиками пальцев стал исследовать эту странную штуку.

Устройство было маленьким, гладким, изящным. Похоже, оно полностью скрывалось под волосами, а к голове крепилось с необычайной, даже тревожащей, прочностью. Когда он провел пальцами по коже правого виска, то нащупал там еще одно такое же устройство.

Так, ладно. Определенно, это было что-то экстраординарное, а еще — еще это почему-то сильно расстраивало.

Не похоже, чтобы оно что-то _делало_. Однако, взвесив имеющиеся факты, приходилось признать, что положение, в котором он нашел себя, довольно необычно. Возможно, что-то устройство с ним все-таки уже _сделало_. Скорее всего. Даже наверняка. Кем же надо быть, чтобы таскать у себя на голове два припаянных к вискам куска металла? А учитывая, как при мысли о том активировалась его симпатическая нервная система, что выражалось в бешеном трепыханье сердца и частом поверхностном дыхании, вряд ли даже ему самому верилось, будто человек с подобными штуковинами на голове может считаться нормальным.

Так что же он за человек?

Он вдруг понял, что не знал.

Почему он оказался здесь?

Он не знал.

Где он?

Он не знал.

А если он не знал о себе даже этого, тогда… кто мог знать?

Он не знал.

Чувство ужаса охватывало его все больше, пока он тщетно пытался припомнить о себе хоть что-нибудь. Ничего. _Совсем ничего_. Он попробовал вспомнить, чем занимался — потому что… ну, ладно, в конце концов, у всех есть профессия, а он явно походил на человека с профессией, принимая во внимание дорогие туфли из черной кожи, вполне приличные джинсы, склонность к рубашкам классического покроя и факт обладания парой очков. Попробовал вспомнить, где он жил — ведь жил же он где-то, в такой одежде, какая на нем, люди не бродяжничают по улицам. Попробовал вспомнить кого-нибудь из тех, с кем был знаком — не может быть, чтобы он никого не знал, каждый кого-нибудь да знает. Но ввиду столь очевидной, столь катастрофичной нехватки сведений о самом себе и обстоятельствах собственной же жизни, ответ на последний вопрос, судя по всему, появится не скоро.

Кто он?

Он не знал.

О господи.

Не _знал_.

Не знал он.

Когда его пальцы надавили на край прикрепленного к правому виску устройства, вдруг накатило головокружение, так что пришлось сделать глубокий вдох. Кто он был, где он был, почему он оказался здесь, где находится это самое «здесь» и множество других неразрешенных вопросов продолжали неустанно терзать те отделы его мозга, где, по идее, должны были содержаться ответы, но сколько бы он ни напрягался, сколько бы ни сосредотачивался… Ответы не приходили. Даже намека не появилось.

Он посмотрел на спутанный узел, в который сплетались между собой река, шоссе и тротуары, на обветшалый перекресток и каменные дуги моста. Затем изогнулся поглядеть назад, за спину, на зеленую полоску газонов, что тянулась вдоль ленты реки далеко-далеко, чтобы окончательно потеряться среди очертаний незнакомого городского ландшафта. Точка наблюдения, в которой он находился, была расположена чересчур низко, чтобы опознать город.

Он был один.

Вообще-то любому ясно, если человек приходит в себя на берегу неизвестной реки, не зная кто он и где он, то следующее, что стоит делать в таком случае — отправляться на поиски ближайшей больницы. Но. Почему-то в нем зрела уверенность, что если человек приходит в себя на берегу неизвестной реки, не зная кто он и где он, но одетый так, словно повседневные бизнес-собрания для него совершенно привычное дело, а к голове его зачем-то прикручены странные _устройства_ — что ж, возможно такому человеку не помешает проявить немного предусмотрительности.

Он медленно поднялся на ноги, ощущая под подошвами скупую податливость травы. При вставании резкой болью обожгло правое колено, правое плечо и спину. Стоило выпрямиться — и перед глазами тотчас поплыла серая муть, от чего зелень травяного газона сразу потускнела, поблекла синева небес, а блеск речной воды утратил прежнюю яркость, стал размытым. Пришлось наклониться вперед, опереться ладонями о колени и немного постоять так, согнувшись, пока зрение не прояснилось. Метрах в шести от того места, где он пришел в себя, росло дерево. Пошатываясь, он добрел до него и ухватился ладонью за ребристый ствол. Он чувствовал себя больным, голодным и совершенно сбитым с толку. А может, он напился? Просто напился? Ведь может же человек допиться до потери памяти? Однако никаких признаков похмелья он не ощущал. Если отбросить в сторону небольшие проблемы с координацией, мыслил он довольно четко и ясно.

Он припал к стволу дерева.

И только тут ему пришло в голову проверить собственные карманы.

Так, ладно, мыслил он, похоже, не так четко и ясно, как представлялось поначалу.

Не отрывая ладони от грубой коры этого… э-э, что ж, классификация деревьев, по всей видимости, в сферу его профессиональных навыков не входила, поскольку у него не было ни малейшего представления, что это за дерево… в общем, держась за ствол какого-то неизвестного дерева, он тряхнул головой, понял, что больше так делать не надо, и постоял неподвижно до тех пор, пока в глазах не перестало кувыркаться. А затем другой рукой приступил к инвентаризации карманов своих джинсов.

Правый передний карман оказался пуст. В левом переднем лежала дорогая зажигалка с выгравированной на ней надписью: _«Отвали, понял?»_. Что не слишком проясняло ситуацию. Он засунул зажигалку обратно и полез в правый задний карман, откуда извлек бумажник из черной матовой кожи, без тиснений и украшений. Стоило раскрыть бумажник, как в нем обнаружились выданные штатом Калифорния водительские права на имя Николаса Раша.

Сражаясь с ощущением тошнотворного липкого страха, накрывшего его, как только он понял, что ни собственное, судя по всему, имя, ни лицо на снимке ни о чем ему не говорят, он изучал фотографию и указанные в правах сведения. Нескольких секунд оказалось достаточно, чтобы прийти к выводу — да, есть все основания полагать, будто человек со снимка — он. Хотя для полной уверенности потребуется зеркало, безусловно. Он скривился и захлопнул бумажник со смутным чувством вины, словно он роется в чужих вещах. Ни единого проблеска узнавания. Абсолютно. Возможно это все-таки не его бумажник.

Еще раз взволнованным взглядом прошелся он по окрестностям. Вокруг ни души, кроме одинокой бегуньи, которая только что вывернула из-за поворота на перекрестке вдалеке и теперь бежала вдоль тротуара, а ее растрепанные волосы ритмично подпрыгивали в такт ее шагам.

Согласно принципу парсимонии, если он носит при себе бумажник, то этот бумажник ему же и принадлежит, а значит, он имеет полное право в нем копаться, и не с чего тут терзаться угрызениями совести. Если, конечно, он действительно Николас Раш. Что, с большой долей вероятности, так и есть. Очень похоже. А раз он Николас Раш, тогда логично предположить, что это Калифорния, хотя ничего в мерном журчании реки или в архитектуре того каменного моста не вызывало у него ассоциаций с западным побережьем Соединенных Штатов. Не стоит, однако, забывать, что его способность к подобного рода суждениям в настоящий момент может быть весьма ограничена, если не сказать больше.

Да, давайте о том не забывать.

Он вновь раскрыл бумажник, возвращаясь к изучению его содержимого, и, начав с карточек в отделениях с левой стороны, стал последовательно просматривать их одну за другой. Синяя с белым страховая карта — Федеральный план, выданный на имя Николаса Раша. Несколько кредиток. Удостоверение преподавателя Калифорнийского Университета Беркли. Визитная карточка Виктора Свифта, «флейтиста-авангардиста»? Он озадаченно нахмурился, перевернул визитку и обнаружил на обратной стороне написанное карандашом послание: _«Не сбежать ли нам вдвоем отсюда, дорогой?»_. Без подписи. Он вернул визитку на место. Далее следовала визитная карточка некоего Дэниела Джексона, доктора наук по специальностям: археология, лингвистика и история. Без указания принадлежности к какой-либо организации или высшему учебному заведению. За ней шла визитка полковника Дэвида Телфорда, Военно-Воздушные Силы США, на оборотной стороне которой шариковой ручкой был криво нацарапан телефонный номер. Последней из визиток в бумажнике оказалась черная с розовым карточка с именем Валы Мал Доран, которая, как гласила визитка, являлась: _«Мирным исследователем, Персональным шоппером и Консультантом по вопросам моды»._

А может, этот Николас Раш был коллекционером оригинальных визиток?

Вслед за не поражавшей воображение суммой из двадцати восьми долларов наличными в бумажнике отыскался сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги, что лежал в другом кармашке вместе с чеками и счетами. На листке была начерчена от руки замысловатая и малопонятная схема, под которой стояла подпись: _«Дж. Шеп»_. И подпись, и сам рисунок были выполнены в единой эстетике, одним и тем же угловатым летящим почерком. Что-то смутно тревожное почудилось ему в этих обрывистых, резких росчерках, и, с ощущением необъяснимого беспокойства, он сложил рисунок и убрал его обратно.

Ничего из найденного — ни коллекция странных визиток, ни удостоверение личности на имя Николаса Раша, ни фото этого Николаса Раша, ни рисунок «Дж. Шепа», ни гравированная зажигалка не пробудили в нем ни малейших воспоминаний.

Никаких, совсем.

Он захлопнул бумажник и четким, привычным движением, которое тоже подтверждало, что бумажник действительно принадлежит ему, засунул его в задний карман брюк. Подавленный столь очевидными доказательствами, что человек со снимка, которого он не в состоянии вспомнить, есть он сам, сраженный неопределенностью собственного «я», совершенно сбитый с толку стоял он, привалившись к дереву, и попытался решить, что ему делать дальше.

Кончиками пальцев он снова нащупал ту штуку на левом виске. Ему нужно зеркало. Зеркало, немного уединения и хотя бы приблизительное представление о том, где он находится. Ему нужно место, чтобы разобраться в себе, и место хотелось бы найти получше, чем кусок неухоженного газона между автотрассой и рекой.

Та бегунья, которую он заприметил ранее, уже почти поравнялась с ним. А на перекрестке вдали показался еще один спортсмен. Интересно все же, какое сейчас время суток? По ощущениям похоже на ранее утро. Однако чувствовал он себя так, словно ночью совсем не спал. Что, конечно же, неправда. Ведь он только что проснулся. С другой стороны, возможно, это был не сон, а потеря сознания. Да, пожалуй, после некоторых размышлений последний вариант показался наиболее вероятным.

Он оттолкнулся от дерева и побрел к тянувшейся вдоль шоссе полоске тротуара, надеясь, что его внешний вид все же достаточно благопристоен, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания к своей персоне.

Было тепло и влажно, а безоблачное небо над головой угрожало дальнейшим повышением температуры воздуха по мере разгорания дня. В Калифорнии тепло. Выходит, это Калифорния? Шансы на то неплохие.

Все же тяжело унять тревогу, когда нет точек приложения, на которые можно было бы воздействовать, чтобы справиться с ней.

Подняв руку, он еще раз провел пальцами по устройству на правом виске, а сам продолжал шагать вперед, к белым аркадам моста. Подъем по пологому уклону тротуара вызвал легкое головокружение, а весь путь до ближнего конца моста утомил его больше, чем можно было ожидать. Он остановился на мосту, облокотился о металлические перила и оглядел окрестности.

Вверх и вниз по обе стороны моста простиралась река, широкая, голубая и совершенно безлюдная, она огибала город и терялась среди очертаний низенького городского пейзажа из построек красного кирпича с белой отделкой. С противоположного берега сквозь влажную водяную дымку проступали вдали призрачные силуэты современных небоскребов, которые возвышались над более старыми, будто бы покрытыми ржавчиной, невысокими кирпичными домами.

Не сказать, что данный архитектурный облик был ему так уж хорошо знаком, однако…

Сомневался он, что это Калифорния. Эстетика Беркли, как и всего Залива Сан-Франциско, были для него чем-то… не то чтобы сейчас он смог бы в точности _припомнить_ ее, но он чувствовал, что… что это должно быть что-то яркое и сверкающее, выступающее из самого моря. То есть что-то такое, что он узнал бы сразу, с лету, невзирая на потерю памяти, ведь не забыл же он наименования различных предметов — рубашек, часов, зажигалок, бумажников, мостов, рек и дорог.

Панорама же чужого города над рекой являла собой незнакомую ему смесь урбанистического и академического, что никак не помогало выпутаться из данного географического затруднения. Он вскинул голову и изучил пару дорожных указателей, висевших над шоссе — крупные белые буквы на зеленом фоне оповещали о скором слиянии Мемориал-Драйв и Вестерн-Авеню.

Что ровным счетом ни о чем ему не говорило.

Вместо того, чтобы направиться через мост к ломанной веренице небоскребов на горизонте, он развернулся и пошел по Вестерн-Авеню, к тем невысоким строениям из красного кирпича с деревянной отделкой, что проглядывали сквозь густую листву обступавших их деревьев.

Воздух был теплым и так густо насыщенным влагой, что казался плотным. Тротуар, по которому он шагал, растрескался, цементная тротуарная плитка то и дело перемежалась с рыжими кирпичинами, повсюду зияли колдобины, а в выбоинах торчали древесные корни. Вдоль узких улочек тянулись однотипные кирпичные дома с высаженными возле них деревьями и припаркованными машинами, номерные знаки которых говорили о принадлежности к Новой Англии — Коннектикуту, Вермонту и, чаще всего, к Массачусетсу.

Проржавевший синий металлический ящик с прозрачной пластиковой крышкой, в котором лежали свежие выпуски «Бостон Глоуб», превратил его подозрения в полную и окончательную уверенность. Бостон, значит. Или один из его пригородов. Мысль о том пришла ему в голову еще тогда, когда он проходил мимо домов и бизнес-центров откровенно стохастически колониального стиля. Наверно, колиниального. Архитектура, по всей видимости, тоже не та сфера деятельности, в которой он был особенно компетентен.

Так что же он делает в _Бостоне_ , если проживает он, судя по автомобильным правам, в _Калифорнии?_

Хотя правильнее было бы поставить вопрос иначе: не что он делает в Бостоне, а что он _делал_ в Бостоне? Поскольку на данный момент он определенно не делает тут ничего.

Он не знал.

Он _не знал_.

Но — он попробует это выяснить.

Надо осмотреть устройства на висках, обстоятельно и спокойно поразмыслить над всей ситуацией, в которой он оказался, и постараться раздобыть еще информации о себе, и проделать все нужно как можно более осторожно, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Лучше всего для подобных целей подойдет публичная библиотека. Каковая наверняка должна отыскаться где-нибудь поблизости, и не одна, если судить по вызывающе, если не сказать — демонстративно, академичному стилю городских кварталов.

Под душной сенью тихих улочек он прошагал примерно минут пятнадцать, прежде чем Вестерн-Авеню наконец начала расширяться. Деревья поредели, здания по обе стороны улицы становились все выше, прогрессивно росло количество автомобилей на дороге, бегунов-спортсменов и прочих горожан, бодрой, целеустремленной походкой спешащих этим ранним утром по своим делам. На многих встречных были солнечные очки.

Ему вдруг тоже остро захотелось прикрыть глаза темными очками.

После того как жилые кварталы окончательно уступили место многочисленным кафе, модным магазинам коллекционной одежды и прочим пустым бессмыслицам, которые обожала американская интеллигенция, он приметил себе подходящего человека. То был темноволосый вихрастый парень, примерно с него ростом, молодой, в ярко-зеленом спортивном костюме. В ушах у парня были наушники, провод от которых терялся в глубине кармана легкой куртки, а из сумки за спиной торчала теннисная ракетка. Увидев вскинутую руку, молодой человек остановился и с выражением предусмотрительной вежливости чуть приспустил свои темные очки.

— Слышь, пацан, — обратился он к парню, — Мне ба добратца да библитеки, ты, можа, знаш тут такую, а? — и непроизвольно закрыл себе рот ладонью, сжал ее в кулак, а затем бессильно уронил руку и отступил на шаг.

— Э-э, — озадаченно промычал молодой человек, полностью снимая очки и наклоняя голову. — Что?

Черт возьми. Да что это с ним? А с ним определенно _что-то не так_. У него же нарушена речь. Дела могли обстоять хуже, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Наверно, у него случился инсульт. Инсульт? Или какое-то другое неврологическое повреждение? Сам он неврологических проблем не чувствовал, никаких. Но ведь он мог и не заметить явных отклонений, даже если бы у него действительно произошло какое-то повреждение мозга.

— С вами все в порядке? — парень подошел ближе, а лицо молодого человека приобрело обеспокоенное выражение, что не иначе как являлось отражением той тревоги, которая наверняка крупными буквами была написана сейчас на его собственной физиономии.

Вместо ответа он лишь махнул рукой, развернулся и быстро и решительно пошагал прочь, не обращая ни на кого внимания, и даже когда молодой человек, движимый то ли любопытством, то ли искренним побуждением помочь, окликнул его, он все равно не стал оборачиваться.

— Вашу мать, — взволновано прошептал он вслух ради проверки. Звучало вроде нормально. — Николас Раш, — снова пробормотал он. Это прозвучало уже не то чтобы очень, но тоже приемлемо. — Прошу прощения, — продолжал он, слегка понизив голос, чтобы не выглядеть умалишенным в глазах встречных, — не подскажете ли, как пройти в библитеку? Библитеку. Библи-о-теку. — Ему подумалось, что стоит попробовать произнести какую-нибудь другую фразу, и он решил прочитать вслух надпись на ближайшем дорожном знаке. — «Ни паркаватца, — начал он, строго следя за дикцией и вслушиваясь в свою речь, — ат двух чисов ночи до шезти чисов утрра».

_Вот оно что._

Он не американец. Это был _акцент_.  
— Акцент жителя Соединенного Королевства, — упражнялся он далее, — или не? — Теперь ясно. Он шотландец. В смысле — уроженец Шотландии. Пожалуй. Скорее всего. Определенно. Что ж, против этого он нисколько не возражал, хотя с другой стороны — с чего бы ему возражать?

Спустя полчаса, выспросив, уже в более внятной манере, дорогу у прохожих, он пешком добрался до здания Кембриджской Публичной Библиотеки, которая представляла собой внушительный модернистский прямоугольник сплошного стекла. В зеркальных окнах этого архитектурного монстра вскипали изломанные, ядовито-желтые лучи восходящего утреннего солнца, яркие настолько, аж слезы выбивало из глаз.

Библиотека, кто бы сомневался, оказалась закрыта. Что, в общем, не такая уж неожиданность для шести с небольшим часов утра. Безрезультатно подергав запертые двери и сверившись с графиком работы на фасаде здания, он повернул обратно, пересек просторное широкое крыльцо из неизменного бетона, уселся в тени невысокой стены, что прилегала к пустующей пока велосипедной стоянке, и приготовился ждать.

* * *

Когда после открытия библиотеки прошло минут двадцать, он слегка пригладил свою потрепанную рубашку и с чувством, словно прорывает некий незримый атмосферный барьер, вступил в кондиционированное пространство здания. Внутри перед ним раскинулся громадный зал, в центре которого располагался открытый алтарь с водруженным на нем компьютером, а от него лабиринтом простирались во все стороны ряды невысоких книжных стеллажей, создавая ощущение невидимого пространства с многочисленными ходами и коридорами.

Детвора, лодыри-бездельники и всякие сомнительные личности без определенных занятий уже слонялись вдоль полок, разбирая свежие газеты и раскладывая их по залитым утренним солнцем деревянным столам. Но не это было ему нужно. Не сейчас. Он прошелся за стеллажами у самых стен, в отдалении, надеясь на относительную безлюдность этого маршрута, и вскоре отыскал лестницу. Спустившись на этаж вниз, он некоторое время поблуждал там в сумрачном электрическом свете среди коллекций различных периодических изданий, как академических, так и популярных, и наконец наткнулся на пустой туалет. Стены и пол его были выложены зеленоватой кафельной плиткой, под потолком горела тусклая флюоресцентная лампа. Все здесь свидетельствовало о том, что данный санузел, как и весь нижний этаж библиотеки не подверглись современной реконструкции, а, по всей видимости, принадлежали когда-то другому, более старому зданию, которое было снесено ради построения того модернового стеклянного куба, который и возвышался теперь над древним фундаментом.

Он подошел к раковине и посмотрел в зеркало. С той стороны стекла на него глядел из-под очков кто-то незнакомый, отросшие пряди влажных от пота, нестриженых волос падали этому чужому человеку на глаза. Неодобрительно нахмурившись, он полез в карман, достал найденные при себе водительские права и поднес их к зеркалу. Одного беглого взгляда с фотокарточки на свое отражение было достаточно, чтобы удостовериться — да, он Николас Раш, тощий шотландец средних лет, человек, явно знавший толк в мужской одежде, тот самый Николас Раш, который на одном из этапов своего жизненного пути проживал в Калифорнии и являлся преподавателем Университета Беркли. Если не принимать во внимание длинную царапину, что тянулась справа вдоль подбородка, внешность его была довольно неказиста и ничем непримечательна… за исключением маленьких одинаковых устройств, закрепленных на его голове с двух сторон.

Вот на них-то, безусловно, и следовало остановить внимание в первую очередь. Настороженно покосившись на закрытую дверь туалета за спиной, он отвел пряди волос в сторону и наклонился поближе к зеркалу, чтобы рассмотреть ту штуку на правом виске. Она была маленькой, квадратной формы, из серебристого металла и крепилась к коже как раз под дужкой очков. Снаружи устройство почему-то было заклеено небольшим кусочком изоленты. Он подковырнул ленту ногтем и отогнул ее за краешек — под ней оказалось небольшое углубление, в котором равномерно мигал синий огонек.

Озадаченный, он сдвинул брови. Да, это явно что-то необычное. Если не сказать больше. Изоленту он приклеил обратно. Надо попробовать открепить эти штуки от головы.

Согласно принципу парсимонии, если однажды ты приходишь в себя полностью дезориентированным в собственной личности и в пространстве, а на голове у тебя закреплены устройства непонятного предназначения, которые, судя по их расположению, могут влиять на твой неокортекс, что ж… значит, самое разумное, что можно сделать — попробовать снять эти приборы.

При тщательном осмотре на верхнем и нижнем краях маленького металлического футляра обнаружились две едва заметные кнопки. Стоило нажать на них — и устройство с тошнотворным жужжанием открепилось от кожи и упало ему в ладонь. Он принялся изучать его, внимательно осматривая со всех сторон и осторожно водя пальцами по контуру, словно это могло помочь разобраться в принципе функционирования.

Вдруг в тиши пустого туалета зазвучал жуткий низкий аккорд, чуждый и в то же время странно автохтонный. Пораженный, он резко обернулся и обвел взглядом помещение туалета. Но он был один.

Абсолютно один.

Он вскинул голову, осмотрел потолок и лишь затем взгляд его вернулся к той штуке, что лежала у него в руке.

Тогда он осторожно насвистел идеальный обертон и понял, что свист, только что прозвеневший в воздухе, отличается от звука, который резонировал у него _внутри_ , в мыслях.

Он сглотнул. Медленно, очень медленно поднял левую руку и отстегнул с виска второе устройство. Как только оно отлепилось от кожи и упало ему в ладонь…

Тональная стена ворвалась в него разом, диссонантно и _de profundis_ ; зловещая нота полностью заполонила сознание. Спина мгновенно напряглась, непроизвольно подчиняясь жуткому, нескончаемому звучанию, и он _должен_ , непременно, _непременно_ должен это прекратить, должен как можно скорее снова запечатать этого джина, которого так неосмотрительно выпустил из бутылки, не ведая, что творит.

Руки его взлетели вверх и вслепую старались приладить устройство обратно к голове. Как только металлическое жало впилось в кожу, и та штука снова оказалась на виске, страшный аккорд стал затихать. А стоило вернуть на место второй прибор, как тон полностью исчез.

Дрожащий, взмокший от пота, он обессилено цеплялся за раковину и часто и прерывисто хватал ртом воздух. Да, это было почти. Это было близко. Очень близко. Было близко — что? Он не знал.

Он отшатнулся от зеркала, ввалился в крашенную унылой грязно-зеленой краской кабинку туалета, заперся изнутри и, не в силах справиться с дрожью, сотрясавшей все тело, сполз по стенке вниз на бледную мозаику холодного кафеля. Зажмурил глаза и трясущимися руками закрыл лицо.

Так не должно быть. Это что-то нездоровое. Это не может быть здоровым. И пусть ему пока не до конца ясен весь контекст обыденной жизни человеческой, но даже он, даже он, не знавший собственного имени и вынужденный идентифицировать себя по вещам и документам, которые носил в карманах, даже он понимал, что то, что только что произошло с ним — не могло быть нормальным. Такое не вмещалось в рамки какой угодно жизни, даже той, которую невозможно вспомнить. Кем же был этот Николас Раш, если с ним происходило подобное?

Он не знал. Он не знал. И даже представления не имел, ни малейшего.

Неизвестно, сколько времени он провел на полу туалета, прежде чем снова смог ощутить легкий запах хлорки и холод кафельной плитки, на которой сидел. Ответы существуют, наверняка. Их не может не быть. Но вряд ли он их отыщет, если так и будет сидеть тут, на этом блеклом кафеле, почти парализованный страхом под ядовитым светом флуоресцентных ламп.

Он поднялся на ноги и нетвердой походкой побрел обратно к раковине. Снова уставился на свое отражение, и… да уж, на этот раз то выражение смятения, что прочитал он у себя на лице, показалось ему вполне объяснимым.

— Кто же ты? — отрешенно прошептал он отражению. — Ты, чертов ублюдок.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он наклонился ближе к зеркалу и аккуратно расправил волосы, пряча под ними устройства, затем поправил очки, так, чтобы дужки оправы не задирали пряди. Покончив с этим, он начал приводить свой внешний вид в порядок, насколько это было возможно, учитывая скудность средств, которыми он располагал. Сначала закатал рукава рубашки и с помощью мыла и воды отмыл от грязи и запекшейся крови ссадины на правом локте и предплечье, потом на подбородке. Продел те же манипуляции с правой голенью и правым коленом, где дела обстояли значительно лучше, наверно плотная ткань джинсов защитила кожу. Покончив с этим, он расправил испачканный правый рукав, постарался отстирать мылом его рваные, бурые от засохшей крови края, и снова закатал оба рукава выше локтей, чтобы придать рубашке максимально опрятный вид. Счистил с одежды пыль и грязь, изогнулся, чтобы глянуть на спину — чуть ниже правого плеча красовалась длинная грязная полоса. Когда он смахивал эту грязь, то кожу над лопаткой остро обожгло — похоже, там под рубашкой имелась еще одна ссадина.

Большего, пожалуй, сделать было нельзя.

Удовлетворенный, он снова оглядел себя в зеркале. Теперь он скорее походил на жителя Кембриджа, недавно по несчастной случайности упавшего с велосипеда, чем на потерявшего память бродягу с загадочными приборами на голове. Он отвернул кран, подставил сложенные ковшом ладони под струю прохладной воды и хорошенько напился. Чувство голода вода вряд ли притупит, но доводить организм до обезвоживания тоже не следовало.

Когда он закончил, то вышел из уборной и поднялся наверх, в читальные залы библиотеки. В центральном помещении, том самом, что располагался сразу возле входа, он отыскал себе максимально уединенный свободный компьютер, стоявший в стороне от оживленных тропинок, по которым обычно текли людские потоки. Усевшись под огромным стеклянным окном, он вошел в интернет, открыл поисковик, а затем с привычной, почему-то встревожившей его беглостью пальцев быстро настучал на клавиатуре два слова: «Николас Раш».

Палец его на мгновение в колебании замер, но тут же решительно нажал на клавишу «ввод», посылая запрос в систему разветвленной по миру глобальной компьютерной сети. Когда мгновение спустя на экране высветились результаты поиска, его брови озадаченно сошлись на переносице. Николас Раш был… да уж, Николас Раш был известной личностью. _Весьма_ известной личностью.

 _Он_ был известной личностью. Поскольку он, как выяснилось, и есть Николас Раш.

Он кликнул на первую же ссылку, и перед ним выскочил голубой текст на белом фоне, а также фотография человека в коричневом пиджаке и темных джинсах, который с высокомерным видом заносчивого ублюдка таращился в объектив сквозь очки. Выглядел этот тип точно так же, как то отражение в зеркале, которым он любовался несколько минут назад, за тем лишь исключением, что у его двухмерной версии волосы были чуть короче, а манера держаться более конфронтационная. Он перевел глаза на сопроводительный текст сбоку от фото.

_**Николас Раш** (родился 1 ноября 1965 года) — американский математик и программист шотландского происхождения, ученый, считается одним из наиболее выдающихся мыслителей нашего времени, занимающихся теорией сложности вычислений. К его главным научным достижениям относятся доказательство гипотезы Адамара, которое он опубликовал на последнем году обучения в Оксфордском университете, за что в 1986 году был награжден премией Филдса, и решение проблемы P=NP в 2007 году. Выведенное им доказательство P=NP с 2007 года повлекло за собой крупномасштабные преобразования в области криптографии и информационной безопасности не только в научной среде, но и в частном секторе по всему миру, а правительства всех мировых держав замерли в напряженном ожидании решения задачи 3-SAT, каковое отныне считается лишь вопросом времени._

P равно NP? На его взгляд звучало вполне логично. Но опять же, а как еще это должно для него звучать? Он скривился, согнул руку, завел ее себе за плечо и принялся разминать пальцами напряженные мышцы задней поверхности шеи. Выходит, он сильно поспособствовал грядущему коллапсу всех существующих на сегодняшний день мировых криптосистем. Можно понять, почему это сделало его… непопулярным. Или, напротив, излишне популярным. Он вернулся к чтению.

_**Биография**. Родился Николас Раш в Глазго, Шотландия. О ранних годах его жизни известно мало. В возрасте семнадцати лет он поступил в Нью-Колледж Оксфордского Университета, где изучал математику и компьютерные науки. Принимал активное участие в музыкальной программе Колледжа Магдалены, где познакомился со своей будущей женой, Глорией Вайтборн Раш. Поженились они в июле 1987 г. После окончания аспирантуры стал преподавателем Имперского колледжа Лондона, где проработал вплоть до 1995 года, когда был приглашен на должность преподавателя математического факультета Калифорнийского Университета Беркли. За время пребывания в Беркли опубликовал две основополагающие работы по гипотезе Ходжа в конце 1990-х годов, а в начале 2007 года представил миру решение проблемы P=NP. Преподавательскую деятельность в Беркли Раш оставил в апреле 2008, когда по неизвестным причинам оформил себе бессрочный отпуск и поступил на должность научного консультанта ВВС США. Его нынешнее место работы — Штаб объединенного командования ВВС США, расположенный под горой Шайенн, в Колорадо-Спрингс, штат Колорадо._

Жена? Он взглянул на свою левую руку. Похоже, ничего из этого не вышло.

ВВС США? И из этого, похоже, тоже ничего хорошего не получилось.

Быстро окинув взглядом тихий читальный зал, он снова вернулся к компьютеру, пробежался по краткому энциклопедическому резюмированию своих научных трудов, каковых, к его удивлению и удовлетворению, оказалось в достатке, а затем приступил к чтению следующей статьи, надеясь наткнуться на что-нибудь полезное.

**_«Решая неразрешимое» — Интернет издание «Нью-Йорк Таймс», рубрика «Научные Времена», 31 марта 2007г._ **

_«Я помню, как впервые услышал об этом, — рассказывает профессор Нью-Йоркского Университета Диксон Кларк, — и буду помнить до конца моих дней. Я исполнял обязанности проктора на студенческом экзамене по алгебраической топологии и как раз наливал себе чашку кофе, когда позвонил мой друг с Объединенной Математической Конференции, позвонил, понимаете, и просто сказал: “Это сделано. Кто-то ее решил”. И мне даже не понадобилось уточнять, о чем идет речь». Выведенное доктором Николасом Рашем, обладателем медали Филдса, бывшим главой математического факультета Университета Беркли доказательство, что P=NP — это одно из тех достижений, каких человечество добивается лишь раз в поколение. Работа доктора Раша, впервые представленная на Объединенной Математической Конференции, а вслед за тем опубликованная в научной печати, как штормовая волна всколыхнула мировое сообщество математиков и специалистов в области компьютерных наук, а ранее мало известная широкой публике аббревиатура P=NP прочно вошла в современный лексикон наряду с такими общеизвестными формулами, как F=ma или E=mc2, что уже много лет потрясают воображение неискушенного обывателя. Но чтобы понять истинную значимость этого математического доказательства, нам с вами придется вернуться назад, к истокам теории сложности вычислений и проследить ее развитие от Гёделя и Тьюринга до Кука и Левина._

Он бегло просмотрел крайне путанно и невнятно изложенные исторические и теоретические основы доказательства и, пропустив две трети статьи, возобновил чтение.

_Все это, наконец, подводит нас к Николасу Рашу, математическому вундеркинду, который первое свое научное признание получил за доказательство гипотезы Адамара еще будучи Оксфордским студентом. Именно тогда ему впервые удалось показать, что матрица Адамара существует для каждого положительного числа, кратного четырем — работа, за которую он был удостоен Медали Филдса, став самым молодым в истории обладателем этой награды. После окончания Оксфорда его, казалось, постигнет участь многих талантливых математиков — так и не превзойти собственного научного успеха, достигнутого еще в юные годы. Однако Раш продолжал много и упорно работать над теорией сложности вычислений, вызывая тем немалое восхищенное раздражение своих ученых коллег, пока, наконец, в январе этого года в рамках Объединенной Математической Конференции не представил миру краткую версию доказательства P=NP._

_«Название его доклада не было анонсировано заранее, — вспоминает доктор Маркус Фонсека из Принстонского Университета. — И вот, выходит этот парень на трибуну, открывает ноутбук, запускает свою презентацию, спокойненько так, и нате вам пожалуйста, на титульном слайде значится: “Демонстрация реляционной эквивалентности класса Р и класса NP, решение проблемы”. Вообразите, что тут началось. Зал вскочил на ноги, мне еще не доводилось видеть подобного ажиотажа. Понимаете, в академической среде этот человек уже был звездой первого порядка, к его научной репутации относились с предельной серьезностью, и если уж он выходит перед уважаемым математическим сообществом с заявлением подобного рода… Ну, после такого можно с чистой совестью отправляться на пенсию, потому что имя твое обречено войти в историю и стать легендой»._

_Доклад был воспринят с огромным энтузиазмом, не то, что невероятным — неистовым по любым стандартам. Вышедшая вскоре после доклада статья прошла независимое рецензирование не только математическим сообществом, но и специально созданной федеральной комиссией из математиков, криптографов и экспертов в области информационной безопасности, на которую впоследствии возложили задачу определить практическое влияние доказательства на всю инфраструктуру глобальной информационной безопасности. Но всем нам — правительству, широкой академической общественности и простым, далеким от науки людям, — остается только гадать, что за человек стоит за доказательством P=NP._

_Родился Николас Раш в Глазго, столице Шотландии. О его детских годах известно мало, сам он крайне редко, а точнее будет сказать — никогда — не говорит на эту тему, ни в частных беседах, ни уж тем более публично. «Если пообщаться с этим человеком поближе, — делится Дэвид Старр, профессор комбинаторики Калифорнийского Университета Беркли, — то может сложиться впечатление, что детство было для него трудным периодом. Но насколько трудным — того он вам никогда не расскажет». Неизвестно, из-за проблемного ли прошлого или же по причине свойственного членам научного сообщества пренебрежения к прессе, но доктор Раш, обладатель, бесспорно, весьма непростого характера, категорически отказывается от любых телевизионных и печатных интервью, за исключением тех, что целиком и полностью посвящены проблематике его исследований. Скрытность ли натуры или же сама природа его научных интересов послужили причиной тому, но, как гласят слухи, уступив настойчивым уговорам ВВС США, дальнейшую свою исследовательскую деятельность ученый отныне продолжит в военном комплексе под горой Шайенн. Данный факт, став достоянием общественности, тут же породил распространение широкой волны самых невероятных теорий об этом человеке._

— О, фантастика, — пробормотал он.

_«Всем, кто понимает подлинный смысл данного доказательства, — говорит Эван Кэстербридж, в прошлом физик, а ныне ведущий радиопередачи «Математический понедельник» Национального Общественного Радио, — очевидно, что уже само существование решения проблемы P=NP создает огромную угрозу для конфиденциальности и информационной безопасности. Благодаря выведенному доктором Рашем доказательству большинство систем шифрования, которые мы сейчас используем для защиты персональных данных, стали уязвимыми для расшифровки, более того — они почти со стопроцентной вероятностью будут расшифрованы в течение ближайших пяти лет. Учитывая, что доктор Раш весьма серьезно рассматривает, если не сказать больше, предложение ВВС США стать научным консультантом некого военного проекта, засекреченного настолько, что широкой общественности неизвестно даже его название… что ж, я могу понять, почему это заставляет людей нервничать». Но как бы ни сложилась дальнейшая судьба наиболее выдающегося криптографа Америки, последствия его научного открытия останутся с человечеством навсегда._

Он откинулся на спинку стула и, рассеянно поглаживая пальцами края прикрепленного к правому виску устройства, осматривал практически пустой читальный зал. У противоположной стены ходил один из сотрудников библиотеки с торчащим в ухе микрофоном и раскладывал книги по полкам, пожилой мужчина за соседним столиком читал газету, а по другую руку от него расположились капризный двенадцатилетний мальчишка в компании какого-то переростка в кричащей красной футболке, который очевидно был репетитором этого школьника. Никто, казалось, за ним наблюдал. Что было только к лучшему.

Итак. Он всемирно известный математик, который перевернул с ног на голову всю систему информационной безопасности планеты. Сразу вслед за этим он по неизвестным причинам ушел с прежнего места работы и стал консультантом ВВС США. А сегодня утром он пришел в себя на берегу реки, один, без воспоминаний, зато с парой занятных одинаковых устройств на голове. И вряд ли можно считать случайностью или результатом несчастного случая то, что в себя он пришел без малейшего представления о том, кто он есть. Вернее, кем был. С ним проделали это намеренно. Никаких сомнений. Вопрос лишь — кто и, что еще более интересно, — зачем.

Две странности не вписывались в его понемногу обретавшее стройность представление о себе и о той ситуации, в которой он оказался. Первая — кем бы ни были те, кто проделал это с ним, они зачем-то оставили при нем бумажник с документами, что вызывало недоумение. И вторая — устройства на его висках, судя по всему, защищали его от какой-то проблемы восприятия, которая грозила обернуться для него полной катастрофой, и это тоже вызывало недоумение. Но, несмотря на эти два фактора неопределенности, он ни под каким видом не был склонен возвращаться под крыло Военно-Воздушных Сил Соединенных Штатов.

Не сейчас.

Не сейчас, когда они возглавляют список потенциальных виновников когнитивного распотрошения его личности. А раз ВВС не в курсе его текущего местоположения, то, пожалуй, и не стоит его афишировать. В конце концов, сообразительности на то, чтобы продержаться, не померев от голода, несколько дней, пока он разбирается с самим собой, ему должно хватить.

Есть надежда, что с такой задачей он справится. Конечно, трудно сказать, насколько математическая одаренность облегчит ему попытки выжить в Массачусетском Кембридже, да еще в статусе инкогнито, но лучше уж попробовать выяснить это на практике, чем звонить на номер того полковника, чья визитная карточка лежала у него в бумажнике.

Если же Военно-Воздушные Силы или некие другие, неизвестные ему, силы, выйдут на него прежде, чем он сумеет выработать хороший план действий… что ж, полагаем, тогда и станет ясно, обладает ли он достаточными способностями и средствами, чтобы ускользнуть от них.

Он снова развернулся к монитору стоявшего перед ним компьютера, поправил очки и продолжил чтение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: Имена упоминаемых в главе ученых и математиков, за исключением Гёделя, Тьюринга, Кука и Левина, являются выдуманными, равно как и их цитаты. P=NP — название реально существующей математической проблемы, которая на данный момент еще НЕ решена, а если это и произойдет, то, похоже, в результате докажут, что P не равно NP. Но какая разница. Можно же и помечтать.


	46. Chapter 46

Янг сидел на багажнике Митчелловской «Камаро» и устало потирал пальцами лоб, а над горой Шайенн вставало солнце. Зверски болела спина, корчилось и извивалось в пояснице месиво спутанных, измочаленных нервов, словно там внутри, возле левого бедра, обосновалось чертово змеиное логово.

Брифинг, назначенный на шесть утра, пока откладывался. Генерал Лэндри вместе с представителями Пентагона и Службы Нацразведки дожидались их. Дожидались, пока они тут закончат.

Нужно было запротоколировать еще одно место происшествия, оценить новую информацию, разобраться с уликами. А потому Янгу с Джексоном строго-настрого наказали не покидать пределов оцепленного участка возле горы Шайенн, пока Митчелл с Картер и Тил’ком досконально не проработают все, что они двое обнаружили здесь на дороге, во мраке ночи.

Он обернулся и посмотрел на свой «Чарджер», все также косо торчавший в кювете возле шоссе.

В нескольких ярдах впереди привычно выстроились широким свободным полукругом Джексон, Митчелл, Картер и Тил’к, словно люди из другого мира. Джексон засунул руки глубоко в карманы, а руки Картер наоборот порхали повсюду — то рассеяно прижимали заживавшую понемногу рану груди, то касались телефона, то тихонько трогали Джексона за локоть. Джексон с Картер стояли парой, близко друг к другу, размышляя, обсуждая, анализируя, вырабатывая план действий, а Кэм с Тил’ком выстроились по бокам от них, как стражи.

Янг сам отошел от них прочь. Вскоре его подзовут и попросят объяснить причины.

_«Я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда», — шепчет ему Янг, и в словах его дрожит упрек, в словах его обвинение, пока сам он безуспешно пытается освободить запястья, скованные наручниками гоа’улдского производства._

_«Я знаю», — с усмешкой тянет в ответ Телфорд, как будто с любым обвинением можно будет разделаться тем, что он держит у себя в руках. Янгу доводилось видеть эту штуку ранее. В КЗВ есть одна такая. Ее обязательно показывают всем прибывающим на службу новобранцам. Чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать на каких принципах строится технология гоа’улдских допросов._

Вскоре ему придется им все рассказать. Ему придется рассказать о терзавших его подозрениях. О том, что только сейчас он начинает… начинает прозревать. Ему придется подтвердить им то, что Джексон понял давным-давно. Осталось лишь сообразить, как бы это сформулировать.

Янг оглянулся на мрачные очертания Телфордовской «Акуры». Кто-то пожалел двигатель и заглушил мотор, но дверцы машины так и остались распахнутыми. К этому времени аккумулятор наверняка уже успел сдохнуть.

Вокруг вертелись фотографы и, нерегулярно щелкая вспышками фотоаппаратов, снимали все вокруг — брошенный автомобиль, шоссе, стаканчик из-под кофе, место, где был обнаружен мобильник Раша. Место, где было обнаружено его обручальное кольцо.

Его кольцо.

Господи боже.

Что всегда было хорошо в Телфорде… было _хорошо_ … было… Янг стиснул пальцы в кулак и прижал его к губам. Он видел их словно наяву — вот они вместе выходят из здания, демонстративно наплевав на чиновничьи правила, которые Телфорд всегда умел ловко обходить, а Раш также ловко не замечать, вот они плечом к плечу шагают по безлюдной ночной стоянке к Телфордовской машине, и только один из них знает, куда они направляются на самом деле.

— Раш, ты идиот, — прошептал он, не открывая зажмуренных глаз. А затем: — Я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда.

 _«Я знаю»_ , — откуда-то издалека, из глубин памяти ответил ему Дэвид, слова звучали так хрипло, что их почти невозможно было разобрать, взгляд его прожигал, но очертания его фигуры размывались, ускользали... и вот уже покрытый кровью Телфорд стоял, бессильно привалившись к дверям люшианского скиммера… к дверям люшианской камеры пыток… или нет, не так… Это же Янг — Янг, вот кто был заключенным той камеры.

Он пытался увязать воедино не эти обрывки воспоминаний, а…

Обрывки одолевали его все равно, выплывая непрошенными из темных закоулков разума.

И как бы он не старался, не выходило сложить всю историю так, чтобы не представлять себе, как его гениальный сосед, покалеченный в том городе Древних несколько недель назад, на полном ходу выбрасывается из машины полковника Дэвида Телфорда. Картина эта стояла перед глазами, как живая — мелькает в темноте запястье Раша, слышен тихий щелчок открывающейся дверцы и…

А дальше все просто. Янг не мог запретить себе думать. Автомобилю Телфорда пришлось тормозить неожиданно и резко, о том ясно свидетельствовали следы шин на асфальте, а теперь, когда взошло солнце, это становилось все более и более очевидно.

— Черт побери, отчаянный, — прошептал Янг, поднимая глаза к небу, как будто мог отсюда достать взглядом низкую околоземную орбиту.

Что всегда было хорошо в Телфорде…

Было _хорошо_ …

Хорошо в нем было то, что он был профессионалом. Даже если он переменился, даже если нутро его настолько прогнило, что он стал предателем и подался в агенты Альянса, профессионализм свой он утратить не мог. Потому что не будь он профессионалом… ну, тогда он бы не был Дэвидом. А он им был. Или нет? Ведь Дэвид, тот Дэвид, которого знал Янг… тот Дэвид, которого _когда-то_ знал Янг… тот Дэвид никогда бы так не поступил. Он не предал бы КЗВ, не стал бы похищать гражданского и обрекать его на пытки и смерть, он бы никогда не отдал мирного ученого в руки людей, не понимавших, что такое свобода личности, а раз он сделал это, значит… значит, он больше не Дэвид.

_«Они давали тебе какие-нибудь препараты?» — спрашивает Янг, снова утыкаясь в показатели дисплея._

_«Нет, думаю, не давали, — отвечает Телфорд, глаза его полуприкрыты, руки измазаны черной запекшейся кровью, — но если бы и так, как мог бы я это запомнить?»_

Сидело в мозгах у Янга что-то, что не являлось частью его самого. И, как знать, возможно он… что ж, возможно он виновен не меньше Дэвида. Он как-то замешан во всю историю, хотя сам пока не понимает как. А значит, помочь он уже не сможет никому.

Ни Вале, если той понадобится помощь. Ни Дэвиду, которому, уж конечно, помощь нужна, даже если тот сам того не осознает. Ни Рашу, который в помощи нуждался более всех прочих. И ни ребятам из команды ЗВ-1, на чьи плечи ляжет вся тяжесть этого фиаско. Янг глядел на них, на то, как контурируются в лучах разгоравшегося рассвета их четкие силуэты, и, словно почуяв его взгляд, Джексон обернулся и посмотрел прямо на него.

Янг не отвел глаз.

Засунув руки глубже в карманы, Джексон отделился от ЗВ-1 и направился к нему. Янг смотрел на него, на то, как он неумолимо приближается, и отчаянно желал, чтобы случилось что-нибудь, да что угодно, лишь бы отодвинуть то страшное мгновение, которое, сказать по правде, должно было настать намного раньше. Которое должно было настать еще тогда, когда обнаружив обручальное кольцо Раша, Янг опустился на колени на дороге. И даже ранее — когда ему стали сниться сны о Киве.

— Эй, — Джексон присел рядом на багажник «Камаро», на Янга он не смотрел, взгляд его был направлен под ноги. — Ты в порядке?

В переводе с Джексоновского на общечеловеческий, насколько понимал Янг, это означало: «Ну и какого черта ты расселся здесь, на багажнике Митчелловской машины, когда у нас в полном ходу код пять по трем персонам?»

— Гм, — Янг потер челюсть.

Покопавшись у себя в кармане, Джексон вытащил обручальное кольцо Раша. И, молча и безжалостно, держал его на вытянутой ладони перед Янгом.

— Джексон, его вроде как следовало упаковать в какой-нибудь пронумерованный пакет с вещдоками, — Янг мельком глянул на кольцо и отвернулся.

— Некоторые вещи не следует хоронить на полках бюрократических инстанций, — возразил Джексон. — Кольцо уже описали, должным образом запротоколировали, со всех сторон сфотографировали, проверили на наличие отпечатков и электромагнитных излучений. Думаю, оно должно остаться у тебя.

Янг отрицательно помотал головой.

Руку с кольцом Джексон от Янга убрал. Но прятать кольцо в карман пока не стал.

— А что там с Валой? — поинтересовался Янг. — Что из ее вещей удалось спасти от бюрократов?

Джексон достал из нагрудного кармана своей куртки белый цветок.  
— Это было у нее в волосах, — тихо произнес он, глядя на цветок.

— А, — сказал, словно вздохнул, в ответ Янг.

— Она не причастна к его исчезновению, — Джексон отвернулся и уперся взглядом в мертвый корпус Телфордовского автомобиля. — Я это точно знаю.

Янг смотрел на него и молчал, думая про себя, что Джексон, наверно, был единственным, кто верил в ее честность, ведь Джексон всегда был таким — он шел по жизни с поднятым забралом, а все направленные на него мечи встречал голой грудью, каждый раз до последнего надеясь, что противник опомнится и отведет клинок. Ну, а в крайнем случае, от клинка удастся как-нибудь увернуться.

— Возьми его, — Джексон снова протянул ему кольцо. — И сбереги.

— Заниматься этим дальше придется тебе, — прошептал Янг.

— Заниматься чем? — переспросил Джексон, но голос его был голосом человека, который прекрасно знает ответ на свой же вопрос, просто страшится его услышать.

— Всем, — ответил Янг. — А я пойду сдаваться.

— Разве ты… — слова угасли, растворяясь в ничто.

— Я возвращался за ним, — едва слышно говорил Янг, и фраза выходила комканой, рваной, — чтобы вытащить его.

— За Телфордом, — прошептал Джексон.

— Да, — тихо подтвердил Янг.

— Но ведь ты, — голос Джексона дрогнул, — ты действительно вытащил его, ты его спас. Никто, кроме тебя, не смог бы сделать это, а ты сумел. Ты…

Вскинув голову, Янг посмотрел ему прямо в глаза — и Джексон умолк.

— А вытащил ли я его? — спросил Янг. — Спас ли? Или он просто вернулся вместе со мной?

Джексон не ответил.

— Вот уже несколько недель, — негромко признался Янг, — во снах я вижу Киву.

— Почему же ты не рассказал? — спросил Джексон.

— А что снится тебе, Джексон? — буркнул на него Янг.

Тот отвел глаза.

— Так что иду сдаваться, — снова повторил Янг. — Попрошу Лэм сделать мне тот анализ крови.

— Слушай… — начал было Джексон, но оборвал сам себя, лицо его исказилось, он зажмурил глаза и запрокинул голову. — Хорошо, — после долгой паузы произнес он. — Хорошо.

Янг кивнул.

Кольцо Раша Джексон упрятал обратно в карман.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, — предупредил он, — как только признаешься, сразу окажешься по другую сторону стекла и — пути назад, возможно, уже не будет.

— Знаю, — ответил Янг. — Знаю, и это, поверь, самое худшее.

— Кэм будет биться за тебя, — тихо заверил Джексон.

— Это я знаю тоже.

— Не говори ему пока, — продолжал Джексон. — До последнего, пока уже нельзя будет оттягивать.

Янг оглянулся на Митчелла, что стоял чуть далее на шоссе между Картер и Тил’ком — к уху прижат телефон, взгляд жесткий, решительный. Он кивнул.  
— Джексон… — начал Янг.

— По-прежнему Дэниел. По-прежнему и навсегда Дэниел, — перебил его Джексон, глядя на восток, прямо на восходящее солнце.

— Дэниел, обещай, что найдешь Раша, — попросил Янг.

— Найду, — сказал Джексон. — Я их обоих найду.

* * *

Его переодели в синий с белым больничный костюм из тех, в которые на базе одевали пациентов лазарета. Это была любезность. Ведь он в камере. В той самой камере за односторонним зеркалом, где во время медицинского освидетельствования держали Телфорда; в прикрепленной к медподразделению камере, за которой велось непрерывное видеонаблюдение. За дверью организовали пост из двух охранников, отныне вставшими преградой между Янгом и его способностью быть полезным. Хоть кому-нибудь.

Вскоре придут его допрашивать.

Интересно, кто.

Этим человеком может оказаться Митчелл.

Господи, будем надеяться, что до такого не дойдет.

Он присел на край постели и опустил лицо в ладони.

_«Я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда», — шепчет ему Янг, и в словах его дрожит упрек, в словах его обвинение, пока сам он безуспешно пытается освободить запястья, скованные наручниками гоа’улдского производства._

_«Я знаю», — с усмешкой тянет в ответ Телфорд, как будто с любым обвинением можно будет разделаться тем, что он держит у себя в руках. Янгу доводилось видеть эту штуку ранее. В КЗВ есть одна такая. Ее обязательно показывают всем прибывающим на службу новобранцам. Чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать, на каких принципах строится технология гоа’улдских допросов._

_«И ты вытащишь, — продолжает Телфорд. — Но… немного не так, как намеревался»._

_«Ты же не хочешь сказать, что собираешься…» — Янг старается не показывать страха, старается оставить бесплодные попытки вырваться из пут._

_«Мне жаль, — говорит Телфорд и опускает взгляд на то, что у него в руках. — О боже. Вот дерьмо. Блядь, мне так жаль. Это все моя вина»._

_«Да, — соглашается Янг, — твоя»._

Джексону удалось устроить так, чтобы дело Янга закрутилось через медиков, а не через службу безопасности базы, куда сам Янг обратился бы в первую очередь. Именно поэтому он и сидел теперь в своей синей больничной пижаме здесь, на двадцать первом медицинском этаже, а не метался за решеткой камеры на двадцать шестом в компании Неруса, одного из клонов Баала, да парочки гоа’улдов более мелкого пошиба, что были пойманы на Земле, когда по глупости пытались выдавать себя за тау’ри.

Янг поднялся с койки и принялся вышагивать взад-вперед вдоль стены рядом с дверью, прямо напротив одностороннего зеркала. Пятью этажами ниже, в зале совещаний, что располагался сразу за кабинетом Лэндри, все, должно быть, как раз собираются на тот, запланированный на шесть часов утра, брифинг. Там будет команда ЗВ-1 и Лэм. Лэм. Лэм, которая по непонятным причинам прошлой ночью выпустила Раша из лазарета.

Он потер челюсть.

Еще там, конечно, будут Лэндри, какой-нибудь тип из Пентагона и обязательно кто-то из Службы Нацразведки. Начнут они с разбора имеющейся на текущий момент информации. Кто-нибудь выступит с общим резюме по итогам всех собранных данных. И скорее всего это будет парень из Нацразведки. А общее резюме выглядеть будет примерно так:

 _Прошлым вечером в 19:00 во время одной неофициальной встречи была якобы похищена Вала Мал Доран._ Джексону такая формулировка точно не понравится. «Не было там никакого “якобы”, — обязательно встрянет он.— Я лично видел, как ее силой запихивали в фургон». Представитель Нацразведки демонстративно прервет свою речь. Остальные промолчат. Тогда Нацразведка начнет снова. _Вала Мал Доран была захвачена неизвестными лицами и увезена в неизвестном направлении в белом фургоне без номерных знаков. Все доступные ресурсы КЗВ были брошены на определение ее местоположения. На случай экстренной операции по ее освобождению все военнослужащие КЗВ были переведены в режим боевой готовности. Были мобилизованы отряды ЗВ-1 и ЗВ-4. Команда ЗВ-9 оставалась в резерве. Приблизительно в 20:00 доктор Лэм выпустила Дэвида Телфорда и Николаса Раша из медподразделения, однако запретила Рашу покидать пределы базы. Сразу после этого доктор Раш и полковник Телфорд вместе проследовали в столовую. В 23:00 доктор Раш и полковник Телфорд покинули столовую. Доктор Раш проследовал в выделенную ему гостевую комнату №4, полковник Телфорд направился в тренажерный зал. В 24:00 полковник Телфорд покинул тренажерный зал и вошел в мужскую раздевалку, а спустя непродолжительное время направился к спальным помещениям для персонала. В 01:00 в лесу недалеко от базы у горы Шайенн был найден брошенный белый фургон. В течение всего этого времени сенсоры не зафиксировали никакой активности на низких околоземных орбитах._ «Как будто это что-то значит», — буркнет Митчелл. И будет прав. Служба Нацразведки снова продолжит. _В 03:30 полковник Телфорд покинул свою комнату и проследовал в направлении помещений для гостей. В это же самое время доктор Раш также вышел из своей комнаты. Они встретились в коридоре, а затем разделились. Раш вернулся в комнату для гостей, а Телфорд пошел в столовую, где налил себе два стаканчика кофе. Они повторно встретились возле охраняемого службой NORAD выхода с базы на третьем этаже. В 03:45 камера наружного наблюдения зафиксировала машину полковника Телфорда, покидавшую парковочную стоянку. Как следует из видеозаписей, к моменту выезда за периметр базы за рулем машины находился полковник Телфорд, а доктор Раш сидел рядом с ним на переднем пассажирском сиденье. В четыре часа утра на мобильный телефон полковника Янга поступил звонок с мобильного телефона доктора Раша. В 04:12 полковник Янг и доктор Джексон обнаружили на шоссе пустую машину полковника Телфорда. В 04:15 на расстоянии примерно восьми футов от края автострады полковник Янг нашел мобильный телефон доктора Раша, все еще работающий. На расстоянии тридцати футов от брошенной машины специалистами КЗВ были зафиксированы слабые, исчезающие электромагнитные следы применения технологии телепортации, примерно в том самом месте, где было обнаружено обручальное кольцо доктора Раша._

А потом…

Начнутся препирательства. А начнутся они потому, что приоритетность целей у всех, разумеется, разная — тип из Нацразведки станет проталкивать идею, будто похищение Валы было хорошо спланированной фальшивкой, затеянной лишь ради отвлечения внимания. Джексон немедленно кинется в драку, возражая против подобных предположений со всей силой своего недюжинного красноречия, взгляд у него заледенеет, также как и его тон. Эта Джексоновская убежденность будет подкреплена молчаливой, но непоколебимой поддержкой Тил’ка, в то время как Митчелл с Картер, измученные и расстроенные, будут внимательно следить за тем, на какую сторону склонится чаша весов решения Лэндри. За Валу или против. В любом случае, основную часть своих ресурсов КЗВ бросит на поиски Раша. В этом Янг не сомневался.

Он продолжал расхаживать по комнате.

Они отыщут его. Джексон отыщет. Джексон обещал, что отыщет. А раз обещал, значит так и будет. Господи боже. Это все он виноват, он, Янг. По крайне мере частично. А возможно, вина его даже больше, чем он предполагает.

_«Я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда», — шепчет ему Янг, и в словах его дрожит упрек, в словах его обвинение, пока сам он безуспешно пытается освободить запястья, скованные наручниками гоа’улдского производства._

_«Я знаю», — с усмешкой тянет в ответ Телфорд, как будто с любым обвинением можно будет разделаться тем, что он держит у себя в руках. Янгу доводилось видеть эту штуку ранее. В КЗВ есть одна такая. Ее обязательно показывают всем прибывающим на службу новобранцам. Чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать, на каких принципах строится технология гоа’улдских допросов._

_«И ты вытащишь, — продолжает Телфорд. — Но… немного не так, как намеревался»._

_«Ты же не хочешь сказать, что собираешься…» — Янг старается не показывать страха, старается оставить бесплодные попытки вырваться из пут._

_«Мне жаль, — говорит Телфорд и опускает взгляд на то, что у него в руках. — О боже. Вот дерьмо. Блядь, мне так жаль. Это все моя вина»._

_«Да, — соглашается Янг, — твоя». В комнате ни звука, слышен только рваный, синкопальный ритм их дыхания._

_«Если тебя это утешит,— Телфорд говорит, не глядя на него, взгляд его направлен в сторону, — ты ничего не будешь помнить»._

_«А кого такое, — отвечает Янг, и голос его, наконец, срывается, — может утешить? Никого. Кроме тебя»._

Он перестал метаться по комнате. Снова сел на кровать. Хватит думать о Раше. Хватит сидеть тут и бесконечно прокручивать случившееся в голове. Что же до Валы… ну, есть надежда, что она… даже если вчерашнее похищение и в самом деле было тем, чем выглядит, всегда оставался шанс, что Вала сумеет выкрутиться и обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Она проделывала такое уже не раз. И они еще полюбуются, как она проделает это снова. Мастерски, как всегда. Раш же...

Раш...

Ведь они будут пытать его. Точно будут. Это даже не вопрос. Сразу, как только он попадет им в руки. Пытки они давно превратили в политику, и неважно — сотрудничаешь ты с ними или нет. Именно так наверняка поступили они с доктором Волкером. И с Рашем поступят также, ведь такая тактика для них в порядке вещей. Они научились этому у гоау’лдов. Раш же пытку вряд ли хорошо перенесет. Он и в собственной квартире-то с трудом выживает. Ему только пытки сейчас не хватает.

Янг вскочил со своей спартанской койки, дошагал до угла комнаты, развернулся, пошагал к противоположной стене. Потом снова развернулся и пошел обратно. И еще раз. Вернулся к кровати и сел. Как же они станут пытать его?

_«Я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда», — шепчет ему Янг, и в словах его дрожит упрек, в словах его обвинение, пока сам он безуспешно пытается освободить запястья, скованные наручниками гоа’улдского производства._

_«Я знаю», — с усмешкой тянет в ответ Телфорд, как будто с любым обвинением можно будет разделаться тем, что он держит у себя в руках. Янгу доводилось видеть эту штуку ранее. В КЗВ есть одна такая. Ее обязательно показывают всем прибывающим на службу новобранцам. Чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать на каких принципах строится технология гоа’улдских допросов._

_«И ты вытащишь, — продолжает Телфорд. — Но… немного не так, как намеревался»._

_«Ты же не хочешь сказать, что собираешься…» — Янг старается не показывать страха, старается оставить бесплодные попытки вырваться из пут._

_«Мне жаль, — говорит Телфорд и опускает взгляд на то, что у него в руках. — О боже. Вот дерьмо. Блядь, мне так жаль. Это все моя вина»._

_«Да, — соглашается Янг, — твоя». В комнате ни звука, слышен только рваный, синкопальный ритм их дыхания._

_«Если тебя это утешит,— Телфорд говорит, не глядя на него, взгляд его направлен в сторону, — ты ничего не будешь помнить»._

_«А кого такое, — отвечает Янг, и голос его, наконец, срывается, — может утешить? Никого. Кроме тебя»._

_И снова Телфорд отворачивается._

_Янг нет._

_Все также глядя в сторону, а голову чуть опустив вниз, Телфорд произносит: «Кива думает… Кива решила, что… что это должен быть я. Что именно мне надо проделать это». Даже сейчас, даже держа в своих руках то самое приспособление, он не в силах выговорить, что конкретно он имеет в виду._

_«Проделать что? — безжалостно допытывается Янг. — Проделать что, Дэвид?»._

_«Ты не понимаешь», — шепчет ему Телфорд._

_«Это ты не понимаешь, — кричит Янг. — Ты больше ничего не понимаешь. Ничего»._

Янг помотал головой и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Тошнотворно ныла спина.

Да знал он, как они будут пытать его, знал. Они используют то устройство, которое в свое время украли у гоа’улдов, а потом слегка модернизировали. Устройство это било человека электричеством, вызывая сильнейшую контрактуру мышц и страшную боль. Янгу даже не нужно было представлять себе, как под разрядами шоковой дубинки будет корчиться в муках Раш, выгибая позвоночник дугой. Ведь ему это уже было знакомо. Доводилось видеть. Всего несколько дней назад, когда Лэм с Картер и Маккеем подсоединяли к нему…

…кортикальные глушители.  
— О боже, отчаянный, — почти беззвучно выдохнул он. — Тебе крышка. 

Ведь люшианцы обязательно захотят снять глушители. И снимут. Снимут хотя бы для того, чтобы разобраться, что это за устройства и для чего они предназначены. Они снимут их, непременно, потому что они любопытны, потому что они жестоки, но главным образом — потому что заподозрят в устройствах приборы слежения, которые могут испускать подпространственный радиосигнал. И даже если в их гребаной, богом проклятой организации найдется специалист, способный изучить подобные штуковины прямо на человеке, не разбирая и не отключая их, они все равно потом их снимут, как только выяснят, что — да, устройство действительно передает подпространственный сигнал. И Раш…

И спустя несколько часов Раш будет мертв. Если только... Верно, если только. Если только. Существует единственное «если только». Телфорд. Телфорд — вот кто способен этому помешать. Даже с промытыми мозгами, если ему их действительно промыли, даже будучи идейным перебежчиком Телфорд не позволит снять с Раша глушители. Если, конечно, у него будет возможность вмешаться. Если у него будет хоть малейший шанс не допустить до этого, он не допустит.

Телфорду нравились ученые. Они нравились ему всегда. То уважение, которое он обычно выказывал науке и научным ребятам, явственно выделялось даже на фоне той в целом уважительно-дружелюбной атмосферы, которая царила между военными и учеными в КЗВ. Он был в приятельских отношениях с Картер, любил время от времени пропустить по стаканчику с Биллом Ли и частенько заглядывал на… господи, да какое заглядывал, он же высидел на всех до единого чертовых вечерних семинарах по физическим основам путешествий через Звездные Врата, которые устроила им по осени Картер; он прослушал все лекции Перри из ее общеобразовательного цикла «Гиперпрыжки и Гипердвигатели», и не просто прослушал — он даже конспектировал за ней; он с энтузиазмом брался собственноручно проверять на практике любые ученые гипотезы. Наука и все относящееся к ней всегда вызывали у Телфорда живейший интерес, и не мог он — с промытыми мозгами или нет, — но он просто не мог отдать им Раша на растерзание. Наверняка у него имелся в загашнике какой-то план, у него должна быть придумана своя программа действий, не могло же это все исчезнуть, не вымыла же та промывка мозгов из него все на свете… Но, боже мой, как же Янг жалел теперь, что не рассказал вчера Телфорду об этих кортикальных глушителях, не намекнул насколько они важны, не объяснил, что никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах они не должны быть сняты у Раша с висков.

Уловив краем глаза какое-то мелькание, он поднял голову и увидел, как серебристая поверхность одностороннего зеркала преобразовалась в темноту окна. По центру этой полутьмы бледным пятном за стеклом стояла Лэм, отраженный свет подчеркивал белизну ее халата. Она была одна.

— Полковник, — позвала она.

— Да, — он медленно встал и подошел к стеклу.

Она молчала, лицо ее было напряженным.

— Говорите о том, о чем позволено говорить, — сказал Янг. — О большем я просить не могу.

— Невзирая на мои возражения, — тихо и прямо сообщила ему Лэм, — дальнейшее расследование вашего дела передается под юрисдикцию Национальной Разведывательной Службы. Полностью.

Янг кивнул.  
— Меня в чем-то обвиняют?

— Нет, — ответила Лэм. — Но я не уверена, что это хороший признак.

Янг опять кивнул. Несколько мгновений прошло в тишине, пока они молча стояли друг напротив друга.

— Вы не спрашиваете о результатах вашего анализа крови, — прошептала Лэм.

— Я чертовски уверен, что и так знаю, что вы там обнаружите, — невесело усмехнулся Янг.

— Скажу вам сразу, как только станет известно, — пообещала Лэм. — Буквально в ближайшие часы.

Он опустил голову.

— Полковник, — сказала Лэм, — у вас есть право на представительство в ходе вашего допроса.

— Прекрасно, — буркнул Янг, сухо и недоверчиво.

Лэм шагнула вплотную к стеклу.  
— Выберите Тил’ка, — негромким, но значительным тоном посоветовала она.

— Тил’ка? — удивился он. — Тил’к не адвокат.

— Выбирайте того адвоката, который поможет вам преодолеть последствия «промывания мозгов». Народ Джаффа знает, как выявлять «промывку», и знает, как с ней справиться. Чтобы реабилитировать себя, вам понадобится что-то существенное, что-то такое, что можно будет предъявить всем в качестве официальной резолюции. Тил’к проходил через это сам. И выявлял признаки принудительного убеждения у других. Кроме того, Тил’к — посол народа Джаффа на Земле, и в глазах чиновников является довольно влиятельной фигурой. Не говоря уже о всем том, что он сделал для нашей планеты.

— Не думаю, что у Тил’ка найдется время для…

— Он согласен. Я уже переговорила с ним. Сразу после брифинга.

— Почему вы помогаете мне? — спросил Янг.

— Потому что мне приходилось видеть то, что Нацразведка именует «допросом», — ответила Лэм. — Потому что доказательств, что вы действовали против нас, нет никаких, но они все равно будут отыгрываться на вас, ведь единственный действительно виновный — Телфорд — от них ушел.

Янг кивнул и отвернулся.

— Вы не в ответе за то, что сделали с вами, — шептала ему Лэм. — Вы ответственны только за те поступки, которые совершили по свой воле. А иногда? Здесь? Вы не можете отвечать даже за них. Помните об этом. Держитесь этого.

— Угу.

— Они будут добиваться от вас рассказа. Связного и внятного рассказа о том, что случилось на той планете, куда вы пошли за Телфордом. А еще они станут выспрашивать вас о снах. Снах, которые должны будут подтвердить вашу версию рассказа. Но полностью вам поверят только после того, как вы пройдете сканирование устройством Ток’ра «зетарк», и если Тил’к подтвердит, что вы чисты, только тогда они выпустят вас.

— А они выпустят? — усмехнулся Янг.

— Многие возвращались после «промывки», — обнадежила Лэм. — Тил’к смог это преодолеть и вернуться, смог снова стать собой.

— Телфорда вы также утешали? — вдруг резко спросил Янг. — Когда он был заперт здесь?

Прежде чем ответить, Лэм долго смотрела ему в глаза.  
— Телфорда никогда не передавали в руки Нацразведки, — ровно сказала она, — ведь его анализ крови был отрицателен. Хотя теперь мы понимаем, что, зная, насколько глубоко проник Люшианский Альянс в программу ЗВ, ориентироваться на тот анализ затруднительно. Они могли подделать результат и представить его якобы негативным. Добиться этого несложно, достаточно очистить кровь методом плазмофереза. А потом, Альянс может обладать другими, пока неизвестными нам технологиями, которые маскируют следы «промывки». И не будем забывать, остается небольшая вероятность, что его тест был истиннонегативным. И что технологии принудительного убеждения к нему никогда не применялись. Я понимаю, о чем это говорит, а вы, полковник? Вы понимаете?

— Что предателем он стал по убеждениям, — прошептал Янг. — Но я не верю в это. И никогда не поверю.

— Быть может, нам никогда не узнать, — сказала Лэм.

Они помолчали, глядя друг на друга.

— Докопайтесь до правды о себе самом, — сдержанно посоветовала Лэм, — а там уж как пойдет. Но не дайте Нацразведке упрятать вас в тюрьму только за то, что вам вкололи что-то против вашей воли.

Он вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Проекту Икар нужен лидер, — продолжала Лэм. — Неозаглавленному Комитету Номер Четыре нужен еще один участник. Доктору Джексону в одиночку все не вытянуть.

Янг отвернулся.

Лэм тоже молчала по ту сторону стекла, но не уходила.

— Когда они собираются приступить к… э-э… — он вяло махнул рукой, не в силах встретиться с ней взглядом, — ну, к этому, короче.

— Точно не знаю, — ответила Лэм. — Может, сегодня. Может, нет.

— Слышно что-нибудь о Раше или о Вале?

— Я не могу сказать, — тихо пробормотала она.

— Да, понимаю, — ответил Янг.

— Дайте мне знать, если вам что-нибудь понадобится, — предложила ему Лэм.

— Один вопрос, — сказал Янг. — Что может произойти, если… — он запнулся на мгновение, собираясь с мыслями, — в общем, какой эффект может оказать шоковая дубинка на человека с кортикальными глушителями?

Лэм вскинула на него глаза, по лицу ее прошла судорога.  
— Трудно сказать, — ответила она. — Это очень чувствительное устройство. Думаете, его станут пытать?

— Возможно.

— Могу предположить, что электричество способно сбить настройки устройства. Более того, такое воздействие может необратимо повредить глушители и дезактивировать их.

Янг кивнул.

К его изумлению, Лэм вдруг резко вскинула руку и прижала ладонь к стеклу.

На секунду они замерли друг напротив друга в тишине.

— Мне жаль, — слова, казалось, душили ее, она выговаривала их с большим трудом. — Я не должна была выпускать его. Мне так жаль.

— Да, — выдохнул Янг, поднимая ладонь и прижимая ее к стеклу напротив ладони Лэм. — Мне тоже.


	47. Chapter 47

Залитая косыми лучами солнца Кембриджская Публичная Библиотека была тиха. Раш, небрежно исчеркав формулами и схемами листок позаимствованной из принтера нелинованной бумаги, на пятнадцать минут раньше срока закончил с тригонометрическими задачами, а теперь перелистнул страницу учебника и продолжил заниматься тригонометрией дальше, просто потому, что ему так захотелось, а не потому, что в том была нужда.

Три минувших дня были… что ж, все оказалось несколько сложнее, чем можно было ожидать. Начать хотя бы с того, что климат Массачусетса в августе совершенно непереносим. Стояла прескверная, влажная, безветренная духота, и даже ночь не приносила облегчения. Помимо того, что постоянно рискуешь свалиться в обезвоживание, при такой температуре воздуха очень непросто содержать одежду в чистоте, особенно с учетом тех разнообразных нюансов, что сопутствуют ночевкам на скамейках общественных парков. Оставаться в рамках социально-терпимой неопрятности Рашу было все труднее, и единственное, что, во-видимому, еще поддерживало его имидж в глазах библиотекарей, это, с одной стороны — пижонский ремень из дорогой кожи и шикарные же кожаные ботинки, а с другой — интеллигентные очки вкупе с высокомерным взглядом поверх оправы. Пока ему удавалось походить на экстравагантного профессора с легкими странностями поведения и не смахивать совсем уж откровенно на бездомного бродягу, но ситуация осложнялась с каждым днем, что проходил с момента его загадочного изгнания из той прошлой жизни, о которой у него не сохранилось никаких воспоминаний.

Шли минуты, и росчерки подобранного на одном из столов библиотеки карандаша заполняли чистые просторы белого листка тригонометрическими каракулями, будя в глубине души чувство чего-то хорошо знакомого и привычного, но, в то же время, словно бы открываемого заново. Он покосился на часы. Затем перевел взгляд на развалившегося на стуле подростка, чье домашнее задание по математике он сейчас выполнял.

Тринадцатилетнее чадо предпочитало бесцельно растрачивать свое время и сидело, уткнувшись носом в телефон. Но Раш не склонен был жаловаться, ведь от Тимоти, малолетнего любителя пустых развлечений, ему было обещано двенадцать долларов за избавление от необходимости корпеть над тригонометрическими уравнениями, заданных репетитором, которого родители мальчишки оплачивали специально, дабы подтянуть своего отпрыска за время летних каникул.

Покачав головой, Раш вернулся к учебнику и провел по гладкому белому листу тонкую ровную графитовую линию, успокаивая нервный ход своих мыслей, а затем…

— Эй, ты, — донесся до него негромкий шепот. — Пройдоха. Вообще-то, это моей тригонометрией ты тут промышляешь.

С этими словами за узкий стол напротив него плюхнулся упитанный молодой человек с темными вьющимися волосами. Взгляд Раша немедленно уперся парню в широкую грудь, обтянутую черной футболкой с надписью «инспирейшэн», где буквы «п» и «и» были заменены греческой _π_.

— Как я полагаю, — собрав все свое хладнокровие, процедил Раш, старательно скрывая шотландский акцент, — эт-та — тригонометрия Тимоти, и он волен делать с нею все, что ему заблагорассудится.

Они синхронно повернули головы и вдвоем уставились на Тимоти, а тот, сразу почуяв, что ничего хорошего ему это не сулит, сполз на стуле пониже, развернулся к ближайшему книжному стеллажу и с подчеркнуто безразличным видом принялся изучать его содержимое.

Молодой человек в футболке снова перевел взгляд на Раша и прищурил глаза. Раш прищурился в ответ. Так прошло несколько секунд, пока они с агрессивным скептицизмом рассматривали друг друга.

— Ваше лицо мне знакомо, — наконец протянул парень. — Как вас зовут?

Вот блядь. К подобным вопросам от незнакомцев он определенно не был готов.  
— Дэвид Телфорд, — ответил он после чересчур затянувшейся паузы.

— Илай Уоллес.

Раш не отреагировал.

Илай подался вперед, наваливаясь грудью на стол, и, опасливо косясь через плечо, поинтересовался заговорщическим тоном:  
— И сколько он вам платит?

Лгать не было смысла.  
— Двенадцать долларов в час.

— Да он получает сорок баксов в неделю на карманные расходы, — фыркнул Илай. — Так что, думаю, вы здорово продешевили. Просто, чтоб вы знали.

— Чего ты хочешь? — с суровым видом спросил Раш, для большего эффекта награждая собеседника высокомерным взглядом сквозь очки.

— Сколько, говорите, он вам платит, двенадцать долларов? Плачу вдвое больше, — предложил Илай. — И даже обещаю не рассказывать матери Тимми про шотландского пройдоху, который ошивается в местной библиотеке и вымогает у тинэйджеров деньги за домашку по математике, если… — он не закончил и умолк, многозначительно поглядывая на Раша.

— Если что? — помимо воли вынужден был спросить Раш.

— Если решите все те задачи, которые задам вам я, — объявил Илай.

— По рукам, — согласился Раш, немного удивленный, немного заинтригованный, но нисколько не сомневающийся, что у этого великовозрастного дитяти нет ни единого шанса обскакать его на поле математических наук, если, конечно, все то, что он вычитал о себе в интернете, было правдой.

— Ждите здесь, — Илай вскочил, сгреб в охапку учебник Тимоти и выполненное Рашем домашнее задание и передал все мальчишке, сопровождая свои действия неразборчивыми комментариями, которым, судя по жестам и выражению лица, попытался придать некоторую малоубедительную и невнятную строгость.

Раш, со скепсисом приподняв брови, сидел и ждал. Он видел, как Илай, предварительно выбив из пацана двенадцать долларов и шариковую ручку, дал тому слинять с места преступления, и Тимми с явным облегчением поспешно испарился, то ли удрал в другой зал, то ли вообще сбежал из библиотеки. По пути обратно Илай ловким движением подцепил из ближайшего принтера несколько чистых листов бумаги.

— Все ваши база, — пробормотал Илай, усаживаясь за стол и разглаживая ладонями лист стыренной бумаги, — принадлежать нам*.

Что означали эти слова, Раш так и не понял, но тон, каким они были произнесены, сомнений не вызывал.

— Как же, как же, — насмешливо хмыкнул он в ответ, — еще поглядим, кто кого.

Первые пятнадцать раундов задач являли собой прямую прогрессию возрастающей сложности из упражнений по прикладной математике, но точно на том месте, где Раш уже предвосхищал переход от дифференциальных уравнений к чему-то более интересному, Илай вдруг достал из кармана штанов сложенный вчетверо тетрадный лист. Тот был вдоль и поперек исписан корявым неразборчивым почерком Илая.

— Проблема на двадцать четыре доллара? — сухо поинтересовался Раш.

— Не совсем, — Илай характерным движением, которое, судя по всему, уже превратилось у него в привычку, разгладил складки мятой тетрадной странички. — Решите эту? Вот тогда-то и покажу вам задачку на двадцать четыре доллара. — Как только он переписал условие со своего измятого клочка на чистый лист неразлинованной принтерной бумаги, то тут же пододвинул его Рашу.

Вверху страницы черной пастой была написана строка непонятных символов, чуждых, но в то же время странно знакомых. Вид их Рашу почему-то был неприятен. И сразу же пришла на ум записка, которая лежала у него в бумажнике. Та самая, подписанная «Дж. Шеп». Ему даже захотелось немедленно достать ее и сравнить символы, но он понимал, что делать этого не стоит. Он поднял взгляд на Илая.

— Что? — беспокойно спросил тот, встревоженный выражением лица Раша.

Раш не ответил и снова поглядел на бумажный лист. Донеслось тихое, едва различимое звучание диссонантного аккорда, и услышал он его лишь потому, что вслушивался. Звук пришел не снаружи. Он возник то ли из глубин памяти, то ли откуда-то еще, Раш так и не понял.  
— Где ты это раздобыл? — спросил он у парня.

— А что? — вопросом ответил тот. — Разве вам это знакомо?

Раш, не отвечая, продолжал вопросительно смотреть на него поверх очков.

— Из игры, — признался Илай. — Из компьютерной игры. Это часть задачи из «Astria Porta» для расшифровки Прометианского лексикона, который надо разблокировать к выпуску обновленного пакета расширений. Он выйдет уже в ближайшие несколько недель.

Из игры. В той смутной неопределенности, где область его фактических знаний вплотную сходилась с бездонным сумраком прошлой личной жизни, чтобы тут же безрезультатно отступить назад, слова «Astria Porta» пробудили в воображении образ темной арки и голубого свечения.

— _Astria Porta_ , — повторил он ради пробы, но не возникло ощущения, что произношение подобных звукосочетаний привычны его губам.

— Тоже играете? — лицо Илая оживилось на секунду, но парень тут же, спохватившись, попытался скрыть интерес под маской деланного безразличия.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Раш.

— Как это не знаете?

Раш впился в Илая острым взглядом.

— Что? — тот неуютно поерзал на стуле. — Просто это как-то странно.

Опустив глаза на бумагу перед собой, Раш резким росчерком карандаша провел поперек строки линию, отделяя уравнения, для решения которых сперва потребуется подобрать праймер, раскрывавший реляционное значение символов. Для остальной части уравнений праймер уже существовал, так что с ними все было ясно, решались они сравнительно легко, кроме алгебры там ничего больше не требовалось. Еще несколько минут ушло у него на анализ праймера для Илая, а затем он перевернул листок вверх ногами и сунул парню через стол.

Тот бегло просмотрел решение.  
— Здорово, — ровным тоном заметил он. — Быстро вы. Быстрее, чем я.

— В этом есть что-то необычное? — с легкой издевкой поинтересовался Раш.

— Очень даже, — сказал Илай, снова утыкаясь глазами в листок. — А вы… э-э… уже встречали подобные символы?

— Не то чтобы я мог припомнить, — Раш сказал почти правду. — Ты, кажется, говорил о финальной задаче.

— Угу, — Илай кивнул. — И финальная задача мне особенно любопытна. — Он быстро черканул на бумаге пару закорючек и протянул листок обратно Рашу.

 _«P=NP,_ — было накарябано на листке. — _Доказательство»._

Раш поглядел на написанное, поглядел на Илая и ледяным тоном произнес:  
— Боюсь, эта задача за пределами моих способностей.

— Чушь собачья, — прошептал ему Илай. — Доктор Раш.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Чувак, да вам же был посвящен отдельный, специальный выпуск «NOVA»**, — горячо зашептал ему Илай. — У вас брали интервью для Национального Радио, типа как кучу раз, пока вы не повели себя как полный козел с тем парнем из «Математического понедельника». Вы в самом деле думаете, будто сможете ошиваться тут неузнанным и втихую сшибать с подростков наличку за домашку? Это здесь-то, буквально в полумиле от Гарварда и Массачусетского Технологического, да? Потому что, знаете, если вы это всерьез, то вы, похоже, как с луны свалились.

— Я был бы очень тебе благодарен, если бы ты…— забормотал Раш, — поскольку в настоящий момент я испытываю некоторые личные и профессиональные затруднения…

— Ага, кто б сомневался, раз уж вы скатились до того, чтобы промышлять тригонометрией для школьников в районах с астрономическими налогами на недвижимость. С консультированием Военно-Воздушных Сил не выгорело, как я понимаю? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, Илай продолжил: — Нет, да вы точно шутите. Ну кому могло прийти в голову, что такое здесь прокатит? Слушайте, — сказал он, — Ник. Могу я называть вас Ник?

— Меня зовут Дэвид, — ледяным тоном отрезал Раш. — Дэвид Телфорд.

— Окей, — ответил Илай, — Дэйв. Предлагаю вам вот что. Несмотря на то, что все мои скудные личные финансы крайне необходимы мне для поддержания пусть нездоровой, но в целом стоящей, уверяю, зависимости от массовых многопользовательских онлайн-игр, я, тем не менее, готов угостить вас обедом, если вы взамен поделитесь со мной некоторыми подробностями.

— Зачем? — подозрительно спросил Раш.

— А я любопытный. И не то чтобы я был сторонником патриархальности, но верность клану я ценю.

— Какую еще «верность клану»? — не понял Раш.

— Вы же шотландец. Типа как «Храброе сердце», но в математике, — пояснил Илай. — Вы математик и я математик, вот вам и клан. Ну ладно, хорошо, с формальной точки зрения я еще не совсем математик, в большую математику я только собирался, но по личным причинам мне пришлось оставить институт, и очень вовремя, а то один придурок с нейрофакультета уже чуть было не вышиб меня за неуспеваемость.

— О, да? Мои поздравления, — фыркнул Раш. — Весьма показательно.

— Что именно? — прищурился на него Илай.

Раш пожал плечами.

— Не стоит оскорблять человека, который собирается накормить вас обедом.

— Кажется, ты задолжал мне двадцать четыре доллара, — невозмутимо напомнил Раш.

— Эй, я же плачу за ваш обед.

— Благодарю, я бы предпочел деньгами. Наличными.

Илай вздохнул и полез за кошельком.  
— Ладно, но что из этого следует? Придется нам с вами обедать в какой-нибудь дешевой закусочной, на более-менее приемлемую индийскую забегаловку у меня теперь не осталось.

Сперва упрятав честно выигранные деньги в бумажник, Раш посмотрел на Илая, заколебавшись.

— Ради налички прокручиваете вы тут свои тригонометрические аферы, — уговаривал его Илай. — Не станете же вы брезговать жратвой из закусочной?

— Ладно, — уступил Раш. — Полагаю, не стану.

— Класс, — кивнул Илай, ему даже почти удалось скрыть довольную усмешку.

* * *

Закусочная была простенькой, с ламинированным меню и типовыми диванчиками, обтянутыми линялой синтетической обивкой красного цвета. Сейчас, в пять вечера, она была практически пуста. Через окна все помещение заливали яркие косые лучи солнца, которое постепенно клонилось к западу.

Выбирая себе блюдо, Раш постарался заказать что-то такое, что содержало бы максимальное количество калорий за доллар и одновременно было бы хоть сколько-нибудь съедобным на вкус. О своих диетических предпочтениях он ровным счетом ничего не помнил, а потому после недолгого периода раздумий, который, похоже, вызвал некоторое недоумение у Илая, остановил выбор на «клубном сэндвиче», что, пожалуй, было оптимальным решением, особенно с учетом того, что у него совсем не осталось воспоминаний о…

— Ого, вы так на него набросились, как будто несколько дней не ели, — голос у Илая звучал ошарашенно и даже немного расстроенно.

Вместо ответа Раш вскинул брови и постарался умерить скорость поедания сэндвича, который был таким нереально, таким пугающе вкусным.

Свои жаренные равиоли Илай жевал в гораздо более степенной манере.  
— Вы ведь ели, правда?

— Да, — настороженно подтвердил Раш, отложил сэндвич на тарелку и сделал глоток воды.

Не похоже, что Илая это убедило. Он опасливо обвел взглядом безлюдную забегаловку.  
— Так вы в самом деле бездомный? А я сейчас, типа как, подкармливаю бомжа? Если да, то надо будет рассказать маме, ее это наверняка порадует. Она ведь тоже работает с неимущими.

— Нет, — сказал Раш.

— «Нет» — вы не бездомный или «нет» — нельзя рассказывать маме?

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Раш.

Илай демонстративно проигнорировал его вопрос, возможно из соображений мести.  
— Вы же понимаете, что какой-нибудь… ну там… декан механико-математического факультета МИТ зарыдает от счастья, если вы ввалитесь к нему в кабинет и попросите разрешения переночевать в приемной на диванчике? А прорыдавшись, сразу кинется звонить главе кафедры математики Калифорнийского Технологического, чтобы похвастаться.

— Я не тот, за кого ты меня принимаешь, — напомнил Раш. — Мое имя, — он веско посмотрел на Илая, — Дэйв.

— Ага, как же, а мое ЭАЛ-9000***, — Илай, щурясь под безжалостно ярким солнцем, заливавшим закусочную, подался вперед и навис грудью над тарелкой жареных равиолей. — Старик, вот только не надо мне втирать. Я же отсмотрел все ваши интервью, в том числе и тот спецвыпуск «NOVA», где вы соизволили аж целых три минуты поговорить с Нилом Деграссом Тайсоном, и везде держались вы с таким видом, как будто ждете, что сразу, как окажетесь за кадром, вам всадят финку под лопатку.

Раш попробовал припомнить те интервью. Ничего не вышло, что неудивительно.

— Вы в бегах от ВВС? — шепотом спросил Илай. И хотя задать свой вопрос он явно намеревался тихо, но в действительности шепот вышел у него изрядно громким.

Раш опустил глаза на свой надкусанный сэндвич. Тот по-прежнему выглядел чрезвычайно аппетитным.

Обмакнув пельмень в соус, Илай вопросительно приподнял брови.

Раш молчал.

— Ладно, — продолжал Илай, — можете ничего не рассказывать. Круто. Продолжайте и дальше сшибать мелочь с тинэйджеров за домашние задания по математике. У вас прекрасно получается раздобывать себе на пропитание, а в рукаве наверняка припрятана еще горсть неиспользованных приемчиков на всякий случай, так что незачем делиться своими трудностями с кем попало.

— Да, — негромким, но ядовитым шепотом прошипел ему Раш. — Я в бегах от ВВС.

— Но почему? — тихо спросил Илай.

Ага, если б он знал. Он поднял сэндвич и откусил.

— Вы раскрыли тайну, которую вам знать не полагалось? И с помощью старых связей в научных кругах пытаетесь осторожно довести секретные сведения до широкой общественности?

Раш вскинул брови и отпил глоток воды.

— Они хотят вас убить? Вы слишком опасны, чтобы оставлять вас в живых?

Он невразумительно покивал головой и с аппетитом прикончил сэндвич.

— Вам удалось бежать? Они заставляли вас работать на них против вашей воли? Они преследуют вас? — Илай со страхом оглядел закусочную.

Раш принялся за картошку фри.

— Между прочим, в жизни вы такой же вредный, как и в тех ваших давних интервью, — негромким шепотом сказал ему Илай. — Знаете об этом?

— Не-а, — ответил Раш. — Даже понятия не имею.

Илай сунул в рот еще один пельмень и какое-то время в задумчивости жевал.  
— Если вам не нужна моя помощь, — сказал он, — ну и прекрасно. Мне своих забот хватает, мне вон надо выпутываться из истории с одновременной работой на два «Древа», «Золотое» и «Растущее», не говоря уж о том, чтобы успеть подготовиться к обновлению «Astria Porta», которые выходит буквально через пару недель, так что…

И снова — перед глазами темная арка, голубой свет и угловая скорость вращения фиксирует замыкание.

— …если не хотите, чтобы я вам помогал, мне же лучше. Просто для меня все это… ну, как в кино… это слишком удивительно, чтобы молча пройти мимо и хотя бы не предложить помочь. Но раз вам больше ничего не нужно, то, знаете, кончайте браконьерствовать среди моих учеников, и разойдемся каждый своей дорожкой.

— Сколько тебе лет? — веско поинтересовался Раш. Еще раз.

— Достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, что долго ошиваться в публичной библиотеке, не привлекая к себе внимания, вам не удастся. Достаточно образованный, чтобы знать о существовании доказательства P=NP и того математического фурора, который оно произвело по всему миру. И достаточно смышленый, чтобы не приставать к вам с вопросами о тех хреновинах, что приклеены у вас к вискам, и которые, если на то пошло, при нормальном освещении просто супер как видны. Вы серьезно до сих пор сомневаетесь в моей квалификации? — спросил Илай. — Вы уже три дня не меняли одежду и продаете свои тригонометрические таланты за гроши. Вот что «весьма показательно».

Раш быстро обвел взглядом пустой зал безобидной забегаловки, где они сидели, и снова посмотрел на Илая. В словах парня был смысл. Пару мгновений он размышлял, взвешивая плюсы и минусы по привлечению к решению проблем своего нынешнего затруднительного положения молодого человека, интеллект которого был явно выше среднего, а амбициозность уж точно ниже среднего. Но так как четкого представления о серьезности своего нынешнего затруднительного положения у него не было, то и просчитать потенциальные издержки, грозящие Илаю Уоллесу, окажись парень втянутым во всю эту историю, тоже не представлялось возможным.

— Мне двадцать три, — продолжал меж тем Илай. — Юридически взрослый и гарантированный фанат математических гениев, особенно тех, которые исподволь расшатывают патриархальные устои общества. Так что, давай, старик. Изливайся.

Раш провел рукой по волосам.

— Я же вижу, вам самому хочется поделиться, — подбадривал Илай.

— Я, — признался ему Раш, — не помню о себе абсолютно ничего, за исключением трех последних дней, когда я очнулся на берегу реки, которая, как я теперь выяснил, называется Чарльз.

Илай ошарашено смотрел на него.

Раш не отводил взгляда.

— Да ладно, — сказал Илай.

Раш молчал.

— Серьезно, — сказал Илай. — Нет, серьезно?

— Серьезно, — подтвердил Раш.

— Да вы дурите меня.

— Нет, не дурю.

— Но вы же не забыли математику.

— Я не забыл математику, — согласился Раш, — я по-прежнему говорю на английском. Я способен прочесть надпись на твоей футболке, хотя такой _пи_ ар мне неприятен, кстати говоря.

— Эй, — Илай тыкнул пальцем в надпись на своей футболке. — Это же знак нашего клана. Что за математик, которому неприятно число пи? О, да. Очень смешно. Но мы отвлеклись. Слушайте, признайте, выглядит все довольно подозрительно, верно? Ну, то есть, с биологической точки зрения. Даже если предположить, что существуют настолько продвинутые технологии, все равно — разве можно стереть человеку память и уничтожить все личные воспоминания, но профессиональные навыки оставить нетронутыми, а?

Раш развел руками и жестом указал на свой правый висок.

— Хотите сказать, все дело в ваших прибамбасах? — спросил Илай.

— Кто знает, — ответил Раш.

— Ну и дела.

— Да уж.

— А как они крепятся? Вы пытались их снимать?

— Как они присоединяются, я не знаю. Механизм, которым они фиксируются к коже, скрыт. А когда я попытался открепить их… — он вяло помахал рукой возле виска и поморщился. — Кое-что случилось.

— «Кое-что» это что? — спросил Илай.

— Кое-что… тревожное, — ответил Раш.

— «Тревожное» может означать много чего, — тянул Илай, дожидаясь, пока мимо них пройдет официантка в сине-желтом форменном платье, оставляя за собой ароматный шлейф парфюма.

— Мне послышался продолжающийся тон, — рассказал Раш, когда официантка отошла на безопасное расстояние. — Тон, который, как я думаю, в действительности вряд ли существует.

— Окей, — поразмыслил Илай. — По шкале «тревожности» от ноля до десяти, где ноль — принцесса диснеевского мультика, а десять — сцена с дрелью и зеркалом из фильма «Пи», я бы присвоил этому рейтинг три.

— Субъективно звук казался очень громким, — продолжал Раш, — чрезвычайно разрушительным и неуклонно прогрессирующим. Как только я снова прикрепил устройства к голове, он исчез.

— Да, тогда, скорее, уже тянет на четверку, — прокомментировал Илай. — Эффект был воспроизводимым?

— Я больше не пытался снимать устройства, — ответил Раш, — поскольку опыт оказался не из приятных.

— Так, — Илай положил в рот пельмень и в раздумье жевал, уставившись на солнечный луч где-то над головой Раша. — Ладно, если уж мы собрались провернуть это дело, Дэйв, мы сделаем все как полагается.

— То есть? — спросил Раш.

Илай с видом простака приподнял брови:  
— Как гласит «Наставление Золотого Древа: Где Учение Встречается с Познанием», важно уметь ставить перед собой краткосрочные, среднесрочные и долгосрочные цели.

— Я должен выяснить, что со мной сделали, — сказал Раш. — И кто.

— Верно, — кивнул Илай. — Но посудите сами, по силам ли вам справиться со всем в одиночку, да еще без денег? И в первую очередь, надо, чтобы вы перестали походить на того чувака, который превратил понятие «полиномиальное время» в нарицательное слово… э-э… в два нарицательных слова. То есть фразу. Ну, вы поняли, в общем. Вас же могут узнать. А возможно, кто-то уже узнал. Кто-то, кроме меня.

Двумя пальцами Раш потер складку между бровей.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил он.

* * *

Непродолжительная поездка на автобусе и посещение аптеки по пути прошли без приключений. А теперь Раш, голый по пояс, стоял в обложенной розовым кафелем ванной семейства Уоллесов и неловко ежился под ярким теплым светом электрических ламп. И пусть из прошлой своей жизни он не помнил ровным счетом ничего, однако сомнительно, что бывать в подобных ситуациях входило у него в обыкновение.

— Так, — бормотал стоявший рядом Илай, который, насупив брови, внимательно читал пояснительный текст на небольшой коробочке у себя в руках.

— Ты очень необычный мальчик, — сказал Раш.

— Начнем с того, что я не мальчик. Мне уже двадцать три, — не отрываясь от изучения инструкции, пробурчал Илай. — А потом, я оплатил ваш ужин, купил вам билет на автобус и поддерживаю ваше инкогнито, так что, может, хватит уже меня обижать? — тут он с важным видом потыкал коробочкой в сторону Раша.

Не то чтобы Раш был против придуманного Илаем плана, да и глупо было бы упускать так удачно подвернувшуюся возможность с Илаевой помощью немного упрочить свое жизненное положение, пока сам он разбирается с тем, как быть дальше. Тем не менее, здесь и сейчас, в уютной домашней атмосфере жилища Уоллесов на него вдруг накатило смутное чувство вины за то, что он втягивает молодого парня в игру, которая пусть в эту самую минуту и не кажется сколько-нибудь опасной, но, однако же, определенно имеет зловещий подтекст.  
— Ты уже занимался этим раньше? — спросил он у Илая.

— Вообще-то нет, — Илай продолжал изучать коробочку. — Но это же не высшая математика. Уверен, нам с вами хватит ума разобраться.

— Я спрашивал о другом, — пояснил, складывая руки на груди, Раш, — доводилось ли тебе когда-нибудь… — не очень понимая, как четче выразить мысль, он, то ли в поисках вдохновения, то ли прикидывая, не лучше ли сбежать отсюда, обвел взглядом комнату. И наткнулся на фотографию на стене, на которой был запечатлен, судя по всему, Илай, в возрасте примерно одного года — радостный карапуз плескался в детской ванночке с какой-то пластмассовой игрушкой в руках. С утенком, должно быть. А может, с драконом. В любом случае, душевное состояние Раша эта фотография точно не улучшила.

— Скрываться от Военно-Воздушных Сил? — уточнил Илай. — Нарушать закон? Попирать общественную патриархальность?

— Дурацкая затея, — пробормотал Раш. — Мне следует уйти.

— Э, ваша рубашка в маминой стиральной машине… и кстати, хочу сразу предупредить, стиркой всегда занимается она, а не я, так что еще посмотрим, как все пройдет. Короче, раз без рубашки вам все равно не уйти, то лучше нам продолжить начатое.

— Это моя единственная рубашка.

— Уверен, с ней все будет в порядке. Так, ладно, тут сказано, что сначала нужно намочить волосы, — Илай вскрыл коробку. — Давайте, суйте голову под кран, если конечно, ваши техноприбамбасы можно мочить.

— К твоему сведению, связываться со мной опасно, — Раш открыл кран и начал смачивать волосы, сперва осторожно, а потом все с большей уверенностью, потому что вода, по-видимому, никак не вредила работе устройств на его висках. — Я могу оказаться преступником.

— Если вздумаете напасть на меня, то вас я побью, точно, — самоуверенно заявил Илай и вытащил из коробки два маленьких флакона. — Как пить дать. Ну что, готово? Волосы мокрые? Проверьте.

— Искренне сомневаюсь, чта-а в случае драки ты сумеешь меня одолеть.

— Не сомневайтесь. Шаг второй — «смешать содержимое двух флаконов и хорошенько встряхнуть». — Илай быстро открутил крышечку с одного из флаконов, и резкий химический запах наполнил комнату.

— Фу, — поморщился Раш, когда ему защипало глаза. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что из-за меня можешь влипнуть в неприятности.

— Ой, да ладно вам. Проскочим, — Илай сорвал крышку со второго флакона, выдавил в него содержимое первой бутылочки и начал свирепо его трясти.

— Что дальше? — спросил Раш.

— Надо нанести эту гадость вам на волосы, — предупредил Илай.

Раш с сомнением смотрел на протянутый ему вонючий флакон.

— Для той дамочки из «Двенадцати обезьян» такое вполне сработало, — обнадежил Илай. — Вроде.

— А, в кино, значит, сработало? — съязвил Раш.

— И вам поможет, — буркнул на него Илай. — Черный цвет лучше замаскирует ваши киборг-аксессуары. Плюс, будете выглядеть моложе.

— Прелестно, — Раш с мрачным видом вырвал флакон у Илая из рук.

— А на себя будете походить меньше, — продолжал Илай, — чего, собственно, мы и добиваемся.

— Как приятно, что мои нынешние трудности помогают кому-то в удовлетворении своих подростковых фантазий.

— Делать мне больше нечего кроме как фантазировать о том, чтобы покрасить волосы одному шотландскому вредине, пока мама дежурит в ночную? Может, будь вы помоложе... Или будь вы сексапильной девчонкой. На крайний случай, сексапильным пришельцем или хотя бы киборгом. Как-то так, в общем. Я, видите ли, не придирчив.

— Так ты живешь с матерью? — поинтересовался Раш, заканчивая наносить на волосы раствор краски оттенка «Брутально черный».

— А вы думаете, вылетевший из колледжа может позволить себе отдельное жилье? — вздохнул Илай в ответ. — Наденьте, — он протянул Рашу пластиковую шапочку. — «Оставить от пяти до тридцати минут, в зависимости от желаемого результата», — зачитал он инструкцию. — Я бы сказал, тридцать.

Раш натянул шапочку на голову, стараясь, чтобы химический раствор не попал на устройства на висках.

— Можно мне взглянуть на них? — попросил Илай.

— Пожалуйста, — разрешил Раш и наклонил к нему голову, щурясь на отраженный в зеркале свет электрических лампочек.

Подойдя ближе, Илай оглядел устройство:  
— Сверху какая-то лента приклеена.

— Да, — сказал Раш. — Изолента скрывает индикаторные огни.

— Наспех, значит, маскировали, — присвистнул Илай. — Могу я…

— Я сам, — глядя в зеркало, Раш аккуратно отклеил с поверхности прибора маленький квадратный кусочек изоленты.

— Офигеть просто, — вырвалось у Илая, когда из-под непрозрачной ленты показался сине-белый свет. — А внутрь этой штуки вам удалось заглянуть?

— Нет, — ответил Раш. — Видишь что-нибудь примечательное?

— Ну, что могу сказать? — говорил рассматривавший внутренности прибора Илай. — Конечно, без вскрытия корпуса трудно что-либо утверждать наверняка, но я реально не думаю, что это чисто индикатор. Похоже, там у вас базирующийся на кристалле чип.

В попытках лучше разглядеть эту штуку в настенном зеркале Раш наклонил голову и изогнул шею, но ему все равно почти ничего не было видно. Тогда Илай протянул ему маленькое ручное зеркальце в золотистой оправе. С помощью пары зеркал удалось добиться довольно хорошего обзора закрепленного на виске устройства, и он сразу понял, что Илай имел в виду. Внутри прибора, почти полностью скрытые, виднелись несколько мелких кристаллов, соединенных тонкими усиками проволочных дуг.

— Слушайте, а может вы инопланетянин, — шепотом предположил Илай.

— Искренне сомневаюсь.

— Окей, но когда я вижу основанные на кристаллах технологии, мне в голову приходит только одно.

— Внеземная жизнь? — рассеянно поинтересовался Раш. — Какое разочарование.

— Квантовый компьютер, — презрительно фыркнул на него Илай. — Но я в жизни не видел ничего похожего на вашу штуку, и даже не читал о таком. Практически, до настоящего кристаллического квантового компьютера человечеству еще очень далеко. Следовательно? Инопланетяне.

— Много читаешь, и все про квантовые компьютеры, да? — спросил Раш.

— Эй. Вы меня, между прочим, совсем не знаете. Да вы и себя-то не знаете. Вы, вон, в закусочной целых пятнадцать минут таращились в меню, пытаясь припомнить, что вы любите из еды, и так и не припомнили.

— Тушé, — признал Раш, продолжая с помощью зеркал изучать расположение кристаллов. — Но даже если это устройство действительно квантовой природы, я не думаю, что следующий логический шаг — делать вывод о его внеземном происхождении.

— Пусть так, — проворчал Илай. — Но что я, помечтать не могу?

— Советую быть более благоразумным в мечтах.

— Это самая неблагоразумная вещь из всех, что случались со мной по жизни, — сказал Илай, — и, кстати, раз уж мы заговорили о рациональных планах, почему бы нам с вами…

— Тебе лучше держаться от этого дела как можно дальше, — предостерег Раш.

— Чувак, а кто покупал вам краску для волос? — веско напомнил Илай. — Вы стоите посреди моей ванной с колпаком на голове и без рубашки.

— Потому что у меня только одна рубашка.

— Ладно-ладно. Не важно. Я ж не об этом. Прикол в том, что я уже в деле. Итак, возвращаемся к рациональным планам. Хотите разобраться, на кой фиг к вашей голове прилепили эти странные штуки, так? Если да, то нам понадобится оборудование посерьезней, чем пара зеркал. И если только у вас нет тайного плана, как получить доступ к оборудованию такого рода, то знакомство с парнем, у которого есть связи в МИТ, будет для вас небесполезным.

Ничего на это не сказав, Раш молча положил ручное зеркальце на полочку над раковиной.

— Нужно выяснить, какой сигнал глушит эта штука, — говорил Илай. — Я сказал «какой сигнал», а не «есть ли там сигнал?», потому что раз устройство подключено к вашей голове, а у вас наблюдается какая-то странная выборочная амнезия, то... Как по мне, устройство выглядит довольно зловещим. Зловещим, и к тому же включенным и активно работающим прямо сейчас.

Раш скорчил гримасу.

— Нет, вы, конечно, можете позвонить по телефону «горячей линии» для жертв военных экспериментов ВВС, чего бы я вам искренне не советовал, или попросить помощи у одной из своих фанатских группировок из Гарварда или МИТ, а потом молиться, чтобы они не приставали к вам с лишними вопросами или втихую не стуканули на вас Федеральному правительству. Но на вашем месте я бы лучше доверился мне. Ведь я такой классный. Просто чтобы вы знали.

— Ты великовозрастное дитя, — вздохнул Раш.

— Знаете, высокомерному мизантропу с претензиями все на свете будут казаться детьми, — заметил Илай.

Раш слабо улыбнулся:  
— Что ж, в этом ты, пожалуй, прав.

* * *

В следующие полчаса, выжидая положенное для окраски волос время, они сообща прикидывали, как бы им изучить устройства не только разбирая их, а, в идеале, даже и не снимая, а затем Раш удалился в ванную на втором этаже квартирки Уоллесов и от души помылся. Вытираясь, он старался как можно аккуратнее промокать полотенцем волосы, чтобы не оставлять разводов от черной краски. Потом он снова влез в джинсы, а поскольку рубашка его еще не высохла, пришлось натянуть одолженную у Илая футболку с надписью: «Математическая Команда Кембриджской средней школы: Штурмуй тригонометрию вместе с нами!».

Кое-как расчесав растопыренными пальцами свои теперь уже смоляные волосы, он нацепил очки и отправился на поиски Илая. Когда он проходил через тихую прихожую, внимание его привлекли развешанные по стенам фотографии мальчика и какой-то женщины, по всей видимости, его матери. Возле одного из фото Раш остановился. На снимке был запечатлен маленький Илай, который с гордым видом держал в руках какой-то трофей, стоя посреди группы из таких же невыносимо маленьких детей. Судя по количеству очкариков на фото, трофей был завоеван то ли в математическом, то ли в шахматном турнире, может, конечно, и в каком-то ином состязании, но явно столь же интеллектуальном. На команду по крикету эта малышня точно не походила.

От вида фотографии Раша вновь одолели сомнения, он полез в свой бумажник и достал оттуда визитку Дэвида Телфорда. Задумчиво повертел ее в пальцах, затем положил на место и убрал бумажник обратно в карман.

— Роб, — донесся до него голос Илая из соседней комнаты. — Ты же только что запустил респаун. Да. Да. Когда открыл тот египетский кувшин. Вот блин. А? Точно говорю, это был неверный кувшин, кретин.

Раш закатил глаза и пошел на голос. Миновав дверной проем, он очутился в комнате, которая могла принадлежать только Илаю. Сам парень восседал перед компьютером, а на экране перед ним светилась картинка высокого разрешения, на которой был изображен зал с серебристо-голубыми стенами, покрытыми…

— Ну да, именно ты и запустил, — бубнил в гарнитуру Илай. — Вот зачем ты ищешь приключений на свою задницу? Та магическая Линза Света моя. Не трогай ее.

…покрытыми угловатыми символами. Символами, которые он совершенно свободно мог читать, хотя те были _не на английском_.

Очки опыта.

Очки урона.

Понимая, что у этого языка должно быть название, он попробовал подобрать его. Ответ пришел также легко, как в свое время слово «английский», и сразу же Раш сообразил, что символы из задачи, которую ему задавал в библиотеке Илай, и символы из записки «Дж. Шепа» взаимосвязаны — все они были обрывочными, лишенными контекста, стилизованными фрагментами чего-то, что на самом деле являлось языком. Языком под названием «Древний».

Он провел ладонью по волосам и, глубоко взволнованный, отступил на пару шагов назад, не в силах пока подобрать ответов к тем тысячам вопросов, что тут же закрутились в голове.  
— Илай, — позвал он.

— А, вы уже? — не оборачиваясь к нему, откликнулся Илай. — А я как раз собирался узнать, как вы там…

— Илай, — повторил Раш. — Где ты раздобыл эту игру?

Что-то в его тоне заставило Илая пробормотать в микрофон: «Скоро вернусь, пацаны», поставить игру на паузу и обернуться.

— Где? — повторил Раш.

— Э-э, там же, где и все? — озадаченно протянул Илай, хмуря брови. — Игра основана на популярной франшизе «Червоточина Экстрим». Слышали о такой? Хотя, даже если и слышали, разве вы теперь вспомните? Я все никак не могу привыкнуть к вашему «Я помню математику, я не забыл родную речь, а вот жизнь свою совсем не помню». Ладно. Короче, вся франшиза полная фигня, кроме одного чувака, который типичный такой ботаник с кучей социальных проблем, типа как помесь космического Индианы Джонса с… ну даже не знаю… каким-то великомучеником, что ли. Он все время погибает и никак не найдет себе подругу сердца. А что до игры? Игра нереально крута, скажу я вам. А почему вы спрашиваете?

— Я могу это прочесть, — Раш кивнул на светящиеся строчки текста, что красовались на футуристического вида серебряных стенах, замерших на паузе на мониторе Илая.

— Что вы хотите сказать, — медленно протянул Илай, — под «я могу это прочесть»?

— Я хочу сказать, — в нем нарастало беспокойство, из-за чего сразу поплыла дикция, и никакая концентрация внимания не могла ее поправить, — ч-т-та язык, на котором это написано, мне знаком.

— Да, и что тут сказано? — с изрядной долей скепсиса в голосе поинтересовался Илай, вытаскивая из кармана сложенный листок бумаги.

— Тут сказано: «если хотите взломать зашифрованный код, вы должны продемонстрировать умение воспользоваться тем, что под ним скрыто. Возьмите словарь из Храма Тьмы и…»

— Эй-эй-эй, — Илай вскинул руку вверх, притормаживая Раша, глаза его были прикованы к каракулям на своем измятом листке, одновременно он быстро что-то подправлял там ручкой. — Вау. Взять лексикон откуда?

— Из Храма Тьмы. После чего следует «изучить найденное под дивным светом, что засияет в тени ложного бога». Грамматика в этой игре просто отвратительна, кстати говоря.

— Храм? Вы уверены, что не Башня? И еще, глагол «изучить» вы откуда вывели? Э-э, должно быть, из _decorare_ , верно?

— Илай, — прикрикнул на него Раш. — Мне кажется, ты упускаешь главное.

— Верно, — Илай с сожалением отложил ручку. — Итак… э-э… а, да. То есть, вы можете это прочесть?

Раш развел руками.

— Выходит, вы в нее тоже играете, — предположил Илай. — Ну, в смысле — играли раньше, еще до стычки с ВВС. Лучшего объяснения просто не придумаешь. Вы, значит, играли, нашли Лексикон, хакнули его и вызубрили так, что можете теперь свободно читать? Либо еще вариант — вы участвовали в разработке игры.

— Неужели я похож на человека, который будет тратить время на подобные забавы? — возмутился Раш.

— Знаете, вообще-то это довольно интеллектуальная игра, — сказал Илай. — Хотя, конечно, если вы так ставите вопрос, то такой вариант вряд ли прокатит. Но есть и другое, еще более удивительное объяснение — вы наткнулись на этот язык случайно, так сказать попутно, когда работали над чем-то супер важным. Как вам такая версия, а? Это было бы нереально круто. Ох, теперь победить в этой игре мне хочется еще больше, если такое вообще возможно.

— А в игре этот язык как именуется?

— Прометианский, — ответил Илай. — Ну, какие-нибудь ассоциации?

— Никаких, — покачал головой Раш.

— А как, по-вашему, должен называться этот язык?

— Не уверен, можно ли об этом говорить, — Раш с трудом подавил желание начать вышагивать туда-сюда по узкому свободному пространству пола между столом и шкафом.

— Помочь вам я смогу лишь при условии, что вы будете доверять мне, — заметил парень.

Раш смотрел на него в нерешительности.

— Чувак, в «Astria Porta» я игрок высочайшего ранга, если не самый крутой. Во веки веков. Во всем, что касается этой игры, я профи международного класса, и круче меня не найти. И вдруг оказывается, что вы свободно говорите на языке, который даже я еще не знаю, потому что он буквально только что был вставлен в лексикон-квест одного из самых ожидаемых игровых дополнений десятилетия? Короче, думать, что это чисто совпадение, просто смешно.

— Да, — мрачно согласился с ним Раш. — Может, я твое психотическое расстройство.

— Ага, типа как «Бойцовский клуб», — хмыкнул Илай. — Хотя мне трудно представить, чтобы мое Альтер эго визуализировалось бы в виде тощего дезадаптированного шотландца. Но все равно. Звучит офигенно. Я в деле. Чувак, берите стул, садитесь, будем играть в игру и с наслаждением раскрывать новые грани вашей тайной инопланетной идентичности, пока не пришла моя мама, потому что тогда вам придется уйти.

— Что-то не верится мне в серьезность твоего настроя, — хмуро проворчал Раш, — в отношении всего этого дела.

— Да ладно, — успокоил его Илай, — во всем, что касается этого, — он указал пальцем на монитор компьютера, на котором замерли серебряные стены со светящимися на них яркими синими буквами, — я настроен предельно серьезно. Между прочим, всего лишь за шесть часов, что провел с вами я, вы добились нехилого прогресса в выяснении случившегося с вами, да и голодная смерть вам пока не грозит. А за несколько дней в одиночку у вас получилось разве что погуглить про себя, спрятаться от ВВС, да промышлять тригонометрией среди моих учеников.

Это, к сожалению, было правдой.

— Древний, — Раш, сдаваясь, провел рукой по своим крашеным волосам. — Язык называется «Древний».

— Класс, — прошептал Илай.

\------  
Примечания переводчика:  
* All your base are belong to us (также All your base, AYBAB2U, AYBABTU, или просто AYB; дословно «Все ваши база принадлежать нам») — грамматически ошибочная фраза из английского перевода игры «Zero Wing», ставшая известным Интернет-мемом;  
** «Nova» — американский научно-популярный документальный телесериал на телеканале PBS, в котором рассказывается о научных открытиях и исторических событиях;  
** ЭАЛ-9000 — вымышленный компьютер из цикла произведений «Космическая одиссея» Артура Кларка, являющийся примером искусственного интеллекта в научной фантастике.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждения автора:** Данная глава заслуживает рейтинга М, поскольку в ней есть графическое описание насилия. В тексте упоминаются, а также подробно описываются пытки (хотя и нет ничего сверх того, что было показано нам в сериале). Также здесь будет рассказано, как под фармакологическим воздействием искажаются воспоминания о прошлом. Если вы не особенный любитель подобного чтения, лучше пропустите эту главу целиком.

**День первый**

Они один за другим вошли в комнату — безмолвное трио: двое в гражданских костюмах, один в камуфляже. Темноволосый мужчина. Светловолосый мужчина. И Тил’к. Руки Тил’к держал сцепленными в замок за спиной. Когда Янг приветственно кивнул ему, Тил’к сдержано поклонился в ответ.

— Садитесь, — сказал темноволосый мужчина в костюме.

Янг сел.

Темноволосый тоже уселся за маленький стол, прямо напротив Янга. Светловолосый садиться не стал.

— Как вас зовут? — поинтересовался у темноволосого Янг.

— Как меня зовут, не имеет значения, — ответил тот. — Я работаю на Национальную Разведывательную Службу. Это все, что вам требуется знать. — Он вытащил из кармана небольшой диктофон и установил его на столе.

— И все же, хотелось бы знать ваше имя, — сказал Янг.

Тил’к, который встал у противоположной стены в пределах прямой видимости Янга, коротко качнул головой, предостерегая.

— В случае если вы будете продолжать настаивать на чем-либо подобном, — ровным голосом начал темноволосый, — предупреждаю, вам будет присвоен статус лица, требующего повышенных мер безопасности, а потому на весь период следствия вы будете переведены в военную тюрьму, и никакие противодействия со стороны КЗВ, ни подковерные, ни откровенно враждебные, более не смогут тому воспрепятствовать. То, что в настоящее время вы содержитесь в медицинском подразделении, а не в тюремной камере, обусловлено лишь единственной причиной — в силу некоторых обстоятельств вы попадаете под защиту Приложения к Межзвездному Договору Семнадцать, заключенному Международным Наблюдательным Советом и Высшим Советом Народа Джаффа, где специально оговорено, что любое лицо или группа лиц, которые побывали под влиянием гоа’улдcких технологий, симбионтов или биологического оружия, не несут ответственности за акты предательства, совершение военных преступлений и преступлений против человечества, развязывание войны, незаконного присвоения чужих территорий или имущества, а также за любые иные правонарушения на всех планетах и во всех мирах, контролируемых народами Джаффа или Тау’ри; при условии, что статус жертвы указанного лица будет установлен вне всяких разумных сомнений, и если пострадавшее лицо будет активно добровольно сотрудничать с органами правопорядка и делать все, что в его или ее силах, дабы узнать правду о совершенных им в прошлом проступках, а также окажет посильную помощь в выявлении истинных правонарушителей и в привлечении тех к ответственности. По достижении же положительного решения по вопросу разбирательства пострадавшая сторона имеет право на освобождение из-под стражи.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Янг. — Давайте побыстрее покончим с этим.

— Вы подтверждаете, что вам были разъяснены причины взятия вас под стражу и условия, на которых вы можете быть освобождены? — спросил темноволосый.

— Да, — подтвердил Янг.

Тогда темноволосый открыл свой кейс, в котором лежал небольшой аккуратный компьютер, опутанный множеством проводов. Провода были скручены в некое подобие гнезда, из которого выглядывали, безошибочно узнаваемые, электроды. Светловолосый мужчина неслышно подошел к столу, попадая в поле видимости Янга, вытянул этот клубок из чемоданчика и занялся его распутыванием.

— Это модифицированная версия детектора «Зетарк», — пояснил темноволосый. — Прибор позволит нам вычленить из вашего рассказа те куски, которые будут генерировать двойную нейронную подпись, что является опознавательным признаком лжи или утаивания информации, а также признаком ложных воспоминаний, созданных под влиянием технологии принудительного убеждения.

— Понятно, — кивнул Янг, чувствуя себя таким уязвимым и беззащитным в своей сине-белой пижаме. Он невольно вздрогнул, когда светловолосый начал прикреплять к его голове электроды.

Поначалу после наложения электродов ничего особенного не происходило. Темноволосый смотрел в свой компьютер. Светловолосый отошел куда-то в сторону и пропал из видимости. Никто не произносил ни слова. Янг покосился на Тил’ка. Тот тоже молчал.

— Опишите нам, — приказал темноволосый, — операцию по освобождению Дэвида Телфорда из плена Шестого Дома Люшианского Альянса.

Янг сглотнул пересохшим горлом.  
— Это были ребята из отряда ЗВ-11, — начал он, — это они первыми сообщили нам, что он попал в беду. Он уже где-то с полгода работал под прикрытием в Шестом Доме Люшианского Альянса, на связь выходил регулярно, и вот однажды нам передали, будто его видели на планете Ролан, когда он встречался с кем-то на поле кукурузы… то есть, не кукурузы, а кáссы, так, кажется, ее называют. — Янг осекся, отвлекшись на косо стоявший монитор, к которому его подключили. На экране замерцало смазанное, нечеткое изображение Ролана, где на серой иссушенной земле под безоблачным небом, никогда, казалось, не знавшим дождей, росла кукуруза.

Темноволосый потянулся и развернул монитор компьютера таким образом, чтобы Янг не мог его видеть.  
— Продолжайте, — произнес он.

Янг замялся, сильно расстроенный перспективой фиксирования всех своих воспоминаний на цифровые носители. Из мозга — сразу в пиксели, прямиком.

— Продолжайте, — повторил темноволосый.

— Телфорда застукали, когда он встречался на Ролане с каким-то человеком, с которым, по законам Альянса, встречаться права не имел. Обоих, и Телфорда и того парня, схватили и притащили на главную площадь местного городишки, среди жителей которого были рассредоточены ребята из ЗВ-11. Парень — то ли связной Телфорда, то ли его информатор… в общем, кем бы он ни был, — был расстрелян. При всех, публично, сразу после того, как выдал им настоящее имя Телфорда и его воинское звание. А казнила его лично Кива, дочь Массима. В то время она считалась одним из самых влиятельных военачальников Шестого Дома. Телфорда же оглушили выстрелом из зата, после чего люди Кивы унесли его. Нам не нужно было спрашивать куда. Мы и так знали. Высокопоставленный офицер КЗВ? Представляете, какого уровня информацию можно было выбить из него? Конечно, они забрали его с собой, в самое сердце Шестого Дома, туда, где дальше им бы занималась лично Кива. А может, даже сам Массим. — Янг ненадолго прервался и сглотнул. — Меня послали туда на разведку. Ведь я уже несколько недель готовился к работе под прикрытием во Втором Доме, прошел весь необходимый тренинг и на тот момент для подобного задания подходил лучше кого бы то ни было в КЗВ. Мне было приказано проникнуть в Альянс, выяснить, где держат Телфорда, оценить возможности операции по его освобождению и убраться восвояси, пока меня не раскрыли.

— Пожалуйста, опишите в подробностях, как проходило ваше задание, — сказал темноволосый.

— В КЗВ умудрились устроить так, чтобы я заявился в Альянс на собственном тел’таке, — рассказывал Янг. — Понятия не имею, где его раздобыли, ходил слух, будто корабль нам предоставил Совет Джаффа в обмен на что-то, что команда ЗВ-1 провернула для них в отношении секты Содан, но подробности были засекречены, и я не спрашивал. Я просто прибыл через Врата на базу Альфа, где и подобрал эту чертову машину. Пилотировал корабль я сам, в одиночку, и добрался на нем до столицы Шестого Дома, а потом с помощью асгардской технологии невидимости, которой в КЗВ модернизировали тел’так, прошел незамеченным сквозь всю систему их планетарной обороны и посадил корабль примерно в тридцати милях от границы Первого Города, прямо на склоне действующего вулкана, сразу за внешним периметром силового поля, которое защищало их столицу от пепла и потоков лавы.

Он замолчал, не решаясь продолжать, не решаясь произнести даже полслова, его пугала мысль, что в ходе этого допроса неизбежно придется пережить все заново. Но еще больше страшился он того мгновения, когда выяснится, что слова его — ложь. А мгновение это обязательно наступит.

— Далее я воспользовался скиммером — небольшим самолетом на воздушной подушке, — продолжил он, — который мы подобрали разбитым на одной из планет Второго Дома и отремонтировали. Скиммер был в порядке, документы у меня были в порядке и весь мой чертов кожаный прикид тоже был в порядке, так что я без проблем проник в город по фальшивой ксиве. Там у меня была назначена встреча с одним из старших офицеров Кивы, который заинтересовался покупкой ворованной партии огнестрельного оружия тау’ри.

— Вы помните, как его звали? — спросил темноволосый.

— Да, — ответил Янг и прикрыл глаза, вызывая из памяти имя человека, которого он так хотел забыть. — Варрó. Его звали Варро.

— Продолжайте, — сказал темноволосый.

— Я показал ему товар. Он дотошно проверил каждый ящик с оружием в багажном отсеке моего скиммера. Затем мы договорились о цене, и он позвал меня выпить.

— Вы пошли с ним пить?

— Да, — сказал Янг. — Мы неплохо с ним поладили. Он жаловался мне на Киву. В ответ я поносил Варека, психованного лейтенанта из Второго Дома. Он материл сучью жизнь возле действующего вулкана, а я плакался ему на гнилое прозябание в унылом болоте столицы Второго дома. Он поставил мне стакан, я поставил ему пять. Потом мы начали трепаться о тау’ри. И он рассказал мне байку про двойного агента тау’ри, который умудрился просочиться в ближний круг Кивы и раскрыт был совсем недавно лишь по чистой случайности. Потом он рассказал, как они пытали того ублюдка. И что Кива в таких делах истинный художник, если я понимаю, о чем он. Я ответил, что не понимаю, и тогда он сказал, что печать твоего Дома никогда не станет по настоящему твоей, пока ты не увидишь ее вырезанной на коже своего врага.

_«Все должно было пойти совсем не так», — говорит Телфорд, глаза у него мрачные, лицо искажено. Его трясет, Янг замечает это, когда Телфорд пододвигается ближе, чтобы тоже глянуть на табло дисплея._

_Янг чуть скашивает взгляд и, прежде чем Телфорд успевает запахнуть остатки изорванной армейской куртки, видит кровоточащий, неровный символ Шестого Дома, грубо вырезанный у него на груди._

_Останутся шрамы._

_Наверняка._

Сидевший напротив темноволосый щелкнул какой-то клавишей на своем компьютере. В комнате повисла тишина.  


— Продолжайте, — сказал темноволосый.

— Варро не сказал, где держали Телфорда, — продолжил Янг, — а я решил, что расспрашивать, пожалуй, опасно, да и не особо нужно, поскольку он проболтался мне, что тоже участвовал в допросе. Итак? Все, что требовалось сделать — проследить за ним. И той ночью, когда он отправился из бара домой, я пошел вслед за ним, и на следующий день тоже, уже после того, как передал ему товар. Так мне удалось выяснить, что Телфорда держали в личной резиденции Кивы. А еще я сразу понял, что у меня есть реальный шанс вытащить его оттуда, в одиночку, своими собственными силами. Да, это было рискованно. Ведь я был один, без всякого прикрытия. Но если бы я не решился, если бы тогда я вернулся обратно, как мне и было приказано, как знать, дожил ли бы Телфорд до прибытия на планету специального спасательного отряда? А потому, раз представился шанс, я решил им воспользоваться. Люшианцы не ожидали от нас спасательных операций. Да им в голову не приходило, что у нас хватит наглости попытаться вытащить его. Только не из самой столицы. Не из личных апартаментов Кивы. Итак, я затаился и наблюдал. Сменил на одежде знак отличия Второго Дома на знак отличия Шестого. Ждал, когда Кива уедет. А во время пересменки караула пробрался в ее дом.

_«Эверетт, — шепчет Дэвид, едва живой, распростертый на полу и залитый собственной кровью, свежей, еще не подсохшей. — Блядь, кажется, у меня галлюцинации»._

_«Как же. Для галлюцинаций сейчас, знаешь ли, не самое подходящее время», — шепчет он в ответ, взмахом ножа рассекая путы у Телфорда на запястьях._

_«Погоди, нельзя…», — придушенным голосом хочет предупредить его Телфорд, но опаздывает, уже слишком поздно._

_Янг морщится, когда замечает, как вспыхивают огоньки встроенных в пластиковые наручники датчиков тревоги._

_«А что? — говорит он и, понимая, что осторожничать с путами вокруг лодыжек Телфорда теперь бессмысленно, быстро вспарывает их. — Или ты ждал, что все пройдет тип-топ?»_

_«Да не особенно», — шепчет Телфорд, а в его срывающем голосе слышен плохо сдерживаемый всхлип облегчения._

— Пожалуйста, опишите, что вы увидели, — сказал темноволосый.

— Я увидел полковника Телфорда, связанного по рукам и ногам, который был весь в крови, его определенно нужно было вытаскивать оттуда и как можно скорее передавать медикам, — ответил Янг. — Я освободил его, мы вместе покинули резиденцию Кивы, по пути убив трех человек из ее охраны. Из города мы бежали на скиммере. Силы Люшианского Альянса кинулись за нами в погоню. Сразу за границей силового поля, которое защищало Первый Город от действующего вулкана, наш самолет был подбит. При крушении мне сломало поясницу и бедро. Но нам с полковником Телфордом все же удалось добраться до тел’така и улететь с планеты.

Темноволосый молчал и смотрел на него долгим пристальным взглядом.

Янг смотрел на него в ответ.

— Ваш рассказ нелеп, — сказал, наконец, темноволосый. — Просто поразительно, что до сих пор никто не удосужился заинтересоваться этим серьезно. Кроме того, ваша нейронная сигнатура генерировала двойной сигнал всякий раз, когда в повествовании фигурировало имя полковника Телфорда.

Янг глядел на него в замешательстве.

— На самом деле все происходило не так, — объяснил ему Тил’к, тихо и твердо, с того места у стены, где стоял.

— Угу, — кивнул Янг. — Понимаю.

— Начнем сначала, — сказал темноволосый.

* * *

**День второй**

— Иногда память подсовывает мне какие-то обрывки, — говорил Янг, голос у него был хриплым, — какие-то куски воспоминаний, что существуют как бы вне той проклятой истории, которую я вам рассказываю, чтоб ее.

— Что за обрывки? — спросил Тил’к.

— Мне вспоминается он, — Янг втянул в себя судорожный, дрожащий вдох. — Телфорд. В камере. Он стоит возле золотой стены, которая исчеркана разными похабными надписями. Я помню, что он что-то держит в руках.

— Что именно? — спросил темноволосый.

— Шоковую дубинку, — ответил Янг. — Такую же, которой мы пугаем наших новобранцев.

— Что он собирается с ней делать? — спросил темноволосый.

— А сами как думаете? — буркнул на него Янг.

— Это вторичная, подавленная часть вашего повествования, — сказал темноволосый, — и, судя по всему, подлинная. Опишите все, что сможете припомнить.

— Я говорю ему, — рассказывал Янг, — я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда. Я знаю, говорит он, и ты вытащишь, но не так, как собирался. Я говорю, не верю, что ты способен на такое. Он извиняется, говорит, что все это его вина. Я говорю, что да, его. Он говорит мне, что после я ничего не вспомню. И что это должно меня утешить. Я говорю, что этим дерьмом пусть сам себя утешает. Он говорит, что все равно сделает это.

— Сделает что? — спросил Тил’к.

— Что-то такое, чего требует от него Кива, — ответил Янг.

— А что произошло дальше? — спросил темноволосый.

— А дальше я не помню, — признался Янг.

— Так не пойдет, — сказал темноволосый.

* * *

**День третий**

_Он проскальзывает сквозь дверной проем, беззвучно, заряженный зат он держит наготове, на уровне груди._

_В кресле за рабочим столом Кивы сидит Телфорд, в одной руке у него стакан, в котором плещется темная жидкость, в другой зат. Увидев Янга, он словно бы коченеет. «Эверетт, — шепчет он в пустоту между ними. И с тихим стуком опускает стакан на стол. — Проклятье»._

_Из проема дверей слева от него немой тенью появляется Варро._

— Варро меня подставил, — Янг с силой сжал голову руками. — Я так думаю. Похоже, он меня подставил. Потому что он был там. Когда я вошел в кабинет Кивы, он уже был там. Он был там, а Телфорд поджидал меня.

— Опишите кабинет. В деталях.

— Темно. Большой длинный стол. Рядом, чуть в стороне, столик поменьше. На стене полка, на которой виднеется прозрачный графин с темной выпивкой. Два дверных проема, один тот, через который вошел я, а другой слева от меня. Позади большого стола окно. Снаружи, за окном, чернота.

— А где был полковник Телфорд?

— Я же говорил, он сидел за столом.

— А Варро?

— Стоял в дверях.

— Повторите свой рассказ. Еще раз. С самого начала. Ничего не упуская.

* * *

**День четвертый**

— Чего именно хотела Кива от Телфорда, что тот должен был сделать?

— Я не помню.

— Зачем же тогда он держал в руках инструмент пыток?

— Я не помню.

— Полковник Телфорд пытал вас?

— Я не знаю. Я так думаю. Похоже, что да, пытал.

— Вы уверены?

— Нет.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что я не помню.

— После того как вы с полковником Телфордом вернулись на Землю, передавали ли вы какую-либо информацию Люшианскому Альянсу?

— Нет.

— Вы уверены?

— Да, уверен. Ничего я им не передавал.

— Оказывали ли вы какое-либо пособничество в похищении доктора Раша?

— Нет.

— Вы уверены?

— Да.

— Опишите ваши взаимоотношения с Валой Мал Доран.

* * *

**День пятый**

— Чего вы ждете? — спросил Янг. — Всем нам хорошо известно, как положить конец этому разбирательству. Все знают, каким способом взламывается гоа’удское принудительное убеждение. Так к чему тянуть? Приступайте уже. Я сам прошу вас об этом.

— Специальная комиссия Международного Наблюдательного Совета не санкционировала применение упоминаемых вами методов, — сказал темноволосый, — до тех пор, пока не станет совершенно очевидной явная неэффективность совместного применения методологий ток’ра и тау’ри.

— Да не сработают ваши методологии, сами же видите,— настаивал Янг. — Так почему бы просто не сделать то, что дóлжно. Я готов. И был готов с самого первого дня.

— Пожалуйста, повторите ваш рассказ с того момента, как вы вошли в личный кабинет Кивы.

— Телфорд сидел за столом, — прорычал Янг, — Варро стоял в дверях. У обоих в руках были заты.

— Как в руках полковника Телфорда оказалась гоа’улдская шоковая дубинка?

— Я не знаю, — простонал Янг, почти в агонии. — Наверно он поднял ее с пола. А может, Варро передал ее ему.

— Так как именно?

— Я не знаю.

— Где держали Телфорда — в личных комнатах Кивы или камере заключения?

— Да не знаю я.

— Полковник Янг…

— Ну неужели вы думаете, что я бы не сказал, если бы знал?

* * *

**День шестой**

— Как вы сломали спину?

— При крушении скиммера.

— Вы уверены?

— Нет.

— Возможно ли, что полковник Телфорд был причиной ваших травм?

— Думаю, возможно.

— Вы помните, как он говорил вам, что Кива поручила ему провести ваш допрос?

— Я не уверен, что это был допрос.

— Что заставляет вас так думать?

— Да потому что я не помню допроса, — цедил сквозь стиснутые зубы Янг, — а раз не помню, откуда мне знать, о чем они меня спрашивали и спрашивали ли вообще?

— Сломать вам бедро и спину таким образом, чтобы сымитировать травмы, якобы полученные при крушении корабля, непросто. Им пришлось бы применить очень внушительную силу.

— Внушительную силу?

— У вас есть какие-нибудь предположения на этот счет?

— Единственное, что приходит мне в голову — разбившийся скиммер.

— Из ран на ваших предплечьях извлекли крошечные фрагменты стекла внеземного происхождения. Не думаете ли вы, что ваши травмы могли быть созданы искусственно?

— Тил’к, — повернулся к Тил’ку Янг. — Тил’к, ты же видишь, так ничего не выйдет. Не позволяй им и дальше изводить меня. Пора сделать это.

— Полковник Янг, запрашиваемый вами метод запрещен согласно… — начал темноволосый.

— Да-да, Договор Семнадцать. Я помню. Но ведь на планете Чулак такое не запрещено, верно? А еще, я знаю, этот метод применяют не только на Чулаке, но и на других планетах, в случаях, когда джаффа оказывается на территориях, находящихся под юрисдикцией КЗВ.

— Вы совершенно правы, — подтвердил Тил’к. — Но вы не джаффа.

Янг вздохнул.

— Пока, — добавил Тил’к.

— Пока?

— Есть два человека с двойным гражданством, — сказал Тил’к. — Генерал О’Нилл и я. Мы подали прошение о том, чтобы вам тоже присвоили двойное гражданство, и прошение уже пошло по инстанциям.

— А сколько времени уйдет на…

— Цель наших бесед не в том, чтобы предоставлять вам информацию, — вмешался темноволосый, обрывая их разговор. — Будьте любезны, обсуждение юридических разбирательств перенесите на время, не отведенное для допросов Национальной разведслужбы.

— А оно у меня есть? — буркнул Янг. — Другое время?

* * *

**День седьмой**

— Ты просто… держись там, ладно, — говорил Джексон с той стороны двустороннего зеркала. — Тил’к делает все, что может, чтобы ускорить процесс, но ему препятствует одна из фракций Высшего Совета Джаффа, которая считает, что влияние Тау’ри на нацию Джаффа слишком возросло. Они не брезгают любыми юридическими лазейками, чтобы запутать правительство Тау’ри и затянуть дело.

— Тут ничего не поделаешь, — ответил Янг, который вышагивал взад-вперед по комнате, подгоняемый изнутри отчаянием, которое не находило себе никакого иного выхода, кроме этого неустанного, беспокойного метания.

— И не говори, — согласился Джексон, и… боже, голос у него был таким измученным. — Но ты, надеюсь, понимаешь… ты в полной мере осознаешь, что будет с тобой, если Тил’к добьется успеха, так ведь?

— Я понимаю, Джексон.

— Кому-то придется… а… кхм. Кто-то должен будет…

— Я знаю, что со мной сделают, Джексон, — негромко оборвал его Янг. — Нет нужды проговаривать это.

— Есть, — не согласился Джексон.

— Нет, пожалуй, действительно не стоит.

— Кому-то придется ввести тебя в состояние клинической смерти, когда твое сердце остановится и мозг начнет испытывать кислородное голодание. В условиях крайне низкого содержания кислорода препарат, используемый для достижения эффекта принудительного убеждения, выделится из синаптических рецепторов мозга, с которыми он сейчас связан, и поступит обратно в кровоток, а затем в течение нескольких часов будет полностью выведен из организма через почки.

— Ага, да. Спасибо, Джексон.

— Не знаю, собираются ли они предложить тебе самому выбрать метод. Скажи, не хотел бы ты… о, господи. Не хотел бы ты сам выбрать способ, каким тебя будут...

— Нет, — сказал Янг. — Так кто это сделает? Лэм?

— Нет, — Джексон снял очки и потирал пальцами красные, воспаленные глаза. — Конечно, нет. Ни за что… Медиков просить о таком нельзя. Это нечестно по отношению к ним, это вразрез с клятвой Гиппократа. А потом, это противоречит духу священного ритуала М’ал Шарран, согласно которому обряд должен быть проведен единокровным другом-воином. В классическом варианте обряд задуман для удаления из джаффа симбионта, но в твоем случае… э… как ни грустно признавать, но это будет нечто более, так сказать, прикладное, хотя…

— Джексон.

— Извини. Я немного отвлекся. Сейчас не самый подходящий момент, знаю. Прости. Ты… э-эм… ты ведь понимаешь, что никогда еще в КЗВ не решались на подобное, верно? Да, для народа Джаффа такие обряды в порядке вещей. Но не для тау’ри. Мы ведь люди, а потому из соображений гуманности своих одурманенных «промывкой» коллег предпочитаем передавать в руки Нацразведки и изводить бесконечными допросами, мы запираем их в камерах, откуда они никому не смогут навредить. Но в твоем случае…

— Так не получится, ведь на это нет времени, — понимал Янг. — Нужно искать пропавших без вести — Телфорда и Раша с Валой.

— Да, — подтвердил Джексон. — Говоря об информационной безопасности, никогда еще в КЗВ не случалось столь катастрофичной утечки информации.

— Так все же, кто возьмется? — спросил Янг. — Кто это сделает? Кто введет меня в состояние временного, надеюсь, кислородного голодания мозга?

— А кого бы выбрал ты сам? — спросил Джексон, взгляд у него был ясным, и смотрел он Янгу прямо в глаза.

Это был страшный вопрос.

Будь здесь Дэвид, и будь Дэвид тем, кого всегда видел в нем Янг — выбор был бы очевиден. Ему не хватало Дэвида. Янг скучал по нему, скучал даже не как по отдельному, вполне конкретному человеку, ему не хватало Дэвида как идеи. Не хватало той твердости, той несгибаемости, иногда, пожалуй, даже чрезмерной, той экстраординарной стойкости духа, которую олицетворял собой полковник Телфорд. Он скучал по парню, которого даже долбаное люшианское нападение не могло застигнуть врасплох; который, будучи выдернутым телепортационным лучом из собственной квартиры в пятничный вечер, часиков, эдак, в одиннадцать, оказывался уже в уставном обмундировании, с автоматом в руках и полными карманами разнообразных технических штучек на случай любой неожиданности. У Дэвида достало бы сил на такой поступок ради Янга. Как достало бы сил и на то, чтобы после спокойно смотреть ему в глаза. Разве что потом им вдвоем пришлось бы основательно напиться, чтобы закрыть эту тему и раз и навсегда оставить ее позади. А даже если бы сам Янг не сумел перешагнуть через такое — Дэвид способен был выдержать и это тоже и жить далее.

Конечно, можно было обратиться к Кэму. И Кэм не отказал бы товарищу, да только… чем бы все ни закончилось, но после парень уже не остался бы прежним. Потому что Кэм не из тех, кто готов душить своих друзей до клинической смерти. На такое Кэмерон Митчелл не подписывался.

Вот если бы Шеппард был здесь… Но его здесь не было. А если бы и был, все равно — кто скажет, готов ли Шеп дойти до самого края, лично Янг того не знал и, если уж начистоту, никогда до конца не понимал этого парня. Он представления не имел, ни малейшего, насколько тяжким психологическим грузом может обернуться подобная просьба для Шеппарда, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь это узнает, потому что — уж к лучшему или к худшему, как знать? — но когда речь заходила о настолько, мать их, эпохальных вопросах, Джон Шеппард тут же закрывался на все замки и уходил в себя.

Оставался лишь один человек, кто мог бы вынести такое; единственный, в чьих силах было справиться с чем угодно и выдержать все, что только возможно.

— Разве могу я просить о таком, Джексон?

— Рассчитываешь, что набегут добровольцы? — буркнул тот, голос его дрогнул, а ответ на невысказанную просьбу Янга уже читался на лице археолога.

— Мне кажется, один альтруист с кровоточащим сердцем смог бы взять этот груз на себя, — едва слышно пробормотал Янг.

— М-да, — Джексон сидел на стуле совершенно неподвижно, он на миг прикрыл глаза, а потом заморгал с каким-то странным, болезненным выражением.

Невыносимо долгое мгновение стояла тишина.

— Как только Тил’к сообщит, что тебе дали гражданство, сразу затребуешь для себя обряд. Обряд М’ал Шарран.

— М’ал Шарран, — повторил Янг.

— И назовешь мое имя, — сказал Джексон. — Как участника.

Янг кивнул.

— Вот так, — прошептал Джексон. Ладонью он опирался о стекло, вид у него был такой, словно его вот-вот раздавит под весом этой проклятой планеты. — Процент выживаемости около тридцати трех процентов, к твоему сведению. И это среди джаффа.

— Ясно, — сказал Янг.

Джексон ничего не сказал, снова снял очки и потер глаза.

— О Раше что-нибудь слышно? — спросил Янг.

— Я не могу об этом говорить, — ответил Джексон.

— А о Вале?

— Об этом я не могу говорить тоже, — Джексон снова надел очки.

— Угу. Я понимаю.

* * *

**День восьмой**

— После того как вы с полковником Телфордом вернулись на Землю, передавали ли вы какую-либо информацию Люшианскому Альянсу?

— Нет.

— Вы уверены?

— Да. Да, я так думаю.

— Звучит не слишком убедительно.

— Я… я не уверен.

— Оказывали ли вы какое-либо пособничество Люшианскому Альянсу в похищении доктора Раша?

— Нет.

— Вы уверены?

— Откуда мне знать, даже если и оказывал? Какой смысл задавать мне эти вопросы, если я не могу вспомнить?

— Опишите ваши взаимоотношения с Валой Мал Доран.

* * *

**День девятый**

— После того как вы с полковником Телфордом вернулись на Землю, передавали ли вы какую-либо информацию Люшианскому Альянсу?

— Нет.

— Вы уверены?

— Нет.

— Оказывали ли вы какое-либо пособничество Люшианскому Альянсу в похищении доктора Раша?

— Нет.

— Вы уверены?

— Нет.

— Опишите ваши взаимоотношения с Валой Мал Доран.

* * *

**День десятый**

— После того как вы с полковником Телфордом вернулись на Землю, передавали ли вы какую-либо информацию Люшианскому Альянсу?

— Возможно.

— Оказывали ли вы какое-либо пособничество Люшианскому Альянсу в похищении доктора Раша?

— Я… я думаю, что не оказывал.

— Вы уверены?

— Как я могу быть уверенным?

— Опишите ваши взаимоотношения с Валой Мал Доран.

* * *

**День одиннадцатый**

— После того как вы с полковником Телфордом вернулись на Землю, передавали ли вы какую-либо информацию Люшианскому Альянсу?

— Я не знаю.

— Оказывали ли вы какое-либо пособничество Люшианскому Альянсу в похищении доктора Раша?

— Я не знаю.

— Так мы никуда не продвинемся.

— Это я знаю.

— Если бы вы оказывали пособничество Люшианскому Альянсу в похищении доктора Раша, каким образом вы бы это сделали?

— Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Отказ сотрудничать — непозволительная роскошь для вас.

— Если бы я захотел его похитить, то мог бы провернуть это в любой момент. Он же был моим соседом. Но именно я постоянно ругался с ним, чтобы он не забывал носить с собой сигнальный шифратор. Именно я вывез его с базы в тот день, когда люшианцы прорвались к нам сквозь Врата. У меня была масса возможностей похитить его и передать Альянсу. Ведь я был руководителем проекта Икар. И имел доступ к его данным, к его компьютеру, к службе безопасности в подвале нашего с ним дома, ко всем зашифрованным кодам, которые защищали сигнал его транспондера и его скремблера-шифратора. Да ради бога, у меня даже был ключ от его квартиры.

— У вас был ключ от его квартиры?

— Да.

— Почему?

— Потому что он часто захлопывал дверь, оставив ключи внутри.

— Пожалуйста, опишите природу ваших взаимоотношений с доктором Рашем.

— Вы это про что?

— Пожалуйста, опишите природу ваших взаимоотношений с доктором Рашем.

— Мы были друзьями. Тьфу, блядь... Мы и есть друзья. Коллеги. Соседи.

— Ваши взаимоотношения ограничивались только этим?

— Да.

— То, что он был предан и похищен, сильно расстроило вас?

— Да. Конечно. Ведь я тоже в какой-то мере был ответствен за его безопасность, он же числился гражданским контрактником в проекте, которым командовал я. А потом, как я уже упоминал, я считаю его своим другом. Кроме того, в силу некоторых, непонятных нам пока медицинских отклонений, обусловленных его генетическим статусом, попасть люшианцам в плен для него особенно опасно, кто знает, как он отреагирует на специфическую манеру Люшианского Альянса вести допрос? Его могут ненароком убить во время пытки, остается только молиться, чтобы какая-нибудь долбаная случайность или чье-то счастливое вмешательство со стороны помешали тому.

— А вы полагаете, что никогда не передали бы друга в руки подобных людей?

— Конечно нет, — сказал Янг. — Что за вопрос?

— Существует немало достоверных свидетельств, что принудительное убеждение способно нивелировать самые сильные эмоциональные привязанности.

— Ага, здорово. Ну и чего вы тогда от меня хотите?

— Опишите ваши взаимоотношения с Валой Мал Доран.

* * *

**День двенадцатый**

_«А что, если я облажался?» — шепчет ему Телфорд через разделяющий их стол, из вырезанного на его груди символа Шестого Дома сочится кровь. «Просто облажался, вот и все. Я, долбаный идиот, всего лишь хотел подбросить Раша домой, потому что пожалел его, ведь он был так несчастен. Он не мог тут спать. Может, меня тоже захватили в плен. Может, на этот раз они меня убили. Может, они… они снова отдали меня Киве»._

_Янг сглатывает пересохшим горлом._

_«Может, вам стоит искать не только его, но и меня. Или, — продолжает Телфорд, прихлебывая пиво, а когда он ставит стакан перед собой, на стеклянной крышке стола остаются смазанные кровавые отпечатки, — может, предал нас ты. Такое приходило тебе в голову?»_

_«Да», — отвечает Янг._

_«О боже, — вздыхает Телфорд, когда опускает взгляд сперва на свой стакан, а потом на стол. — Я же все тут перемазал кровью»._

_«Да», — отвечает Янг._

_«Бармен точно взбесится. Не передашь салфетку?»_

Янга дернулся и проснулся с мерзким сосущим ощущением под ложечкой. Он сел на постели, провел рукой по волосам и уставился на флуоресцентные лампы, яркость которых теперь была сильно приглушена, что указывало то ли на ранее утро, то ли на поздний вечер. Освещение в изоляторе Лэм включала по суточному графику, но сейчас ему никак не удавалось сообразить, когда он уснул — при свете или уже в темноте.

Дверь изолятора распахнулась, однако вместо сотрудников Нацразведки сперва показались два морпеха, а вслед за ними в комнату вошли Лэм и Тил’к.

Тил’к был одет в традиционные длинные одежды члена Высшего Совета Джаффа.

— Неужели мы собрались, наконец, покончить с этим? — спросил Янг.

Лэм не ответила. Только сглотнула, лицо ее было бледным.

— Полковник Янг, — торжественно объявил Тил’к. — Решением Высшего Совета Джаффа, главного правящего органа свободной нации Джаффа, ваше прошение о предоставлении вам гражданства удовлетворено и с этого момента вам даруются права всех свободных джаффа.

— Здорово, — сказал Янг. — В таком случае я требую обряда М’ал Шарран. При участии доктора Джексона. Прямо сейчас. Чем скорее, тем лучше.

Тил’к в знак согласия склонил голову.

— Мы… а-а… для проведения обряда уже все готово, — прошептала Лэм. — Прошу следовать за нами.

Все вместе они вышли из изолятора и, повернув за угол, оказались в главном помещении лазарета КЗВ.

По центру зала стоял Джексон, один, руки его были засунуты глубоко в карманы, плечи сгорблены. Застывшим взглядом он смотрел на пустую кушетку, обрамленную кожаными ремнями для привязи, по обеим сторонам от кушетки сгрудилась куча каких-то мониторов. Когда Янг увидел воочию эти приспособления, то невольно замедлил шаги. Но продолжал идти.

При его приближении Джексон обернулся и посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что Янг даже засомневался, а в себе ли тот? Пожалуй… пожалуй, все же стоило выбрать Митчелла.

— Джексон, — поприветствовал его Янг, когда они поравнялись. — Спасибо.

Тот кивнул.  
— Да, — отозвался он, но слово прозвучало так невнятно, словно в нем почти не осталось звуков.

Усевшись на кушетку, Янг сначала задрал на нее здоровую ногу, а потом стал с усилием поднимать больную. Лэм кинулась ему на помощь, узкой ладонью подхватив его за лодыжку, пока он откидывался на спину. Затем она начала затягивать кожаные ремни вокруг его запястий, лодыжек, поясницы и груди.

Вытащив откуда-то из карманов своих одежд свечу, Тил’к поставил ее на столик возле кушетки, где-то у Янга за головой, так что Янг не мог ее видеть.

— А разве… э-э… я не должен видеть свечу? — спросил Янг.

— Свеча предназначена для Дэниела Джексона, — ровным голосом пояснил Тил’к, — Именно на нее он будет смотреть, когда сознание покинет ваш взгляд.

Янг кивнул. Тил’к отошел назад и пропал из поля зрения, а Лэм меж тем начала подсоединять его к мониторам, накладывая электроды на грудь и прицепляя датчики к пальцу, к вискам.

— ТиДжей… то есть, я хотел сказать, лейтенанту Йохансен ведь не обязательно находиться здесь, верно? — спросил у Лэм Янг.

— Да, — согласилась Лэм, смазывая специальным электропроводящим гелем клеммы дефибриллятора и прикрепляя их к коже груди Янга. — Доктор Брайтман и доктор Морроу побудут рядом на случай, если мне понадобится помощь в проведении реанимационных мероприятий. Никакому другому персоналу нет необходимости принимать участие в этой… процедуре. — Лэм оглянулась через плечо на кого-то, кто находился в другом конце комнаты. По болезненному напряжению всей ее фигуры Янг догадался, что она смотрела на Джексона. Сам он пошевелиться не мог. И потому никого не видел. Он лишь слышал, как неподалеку вполголоса разговаривал с кем-то Тил’к, тихо и убедительно.

— Подождите за дверью, пожалуйста, — сказала морским пехотинцам Лэм.

До Янга донеслись их удаляющиеся шаги.

Лэм поглядела на него и пожала его привязанную к койке руку.  
— Я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть вас обратно, — пообещала она, лицо ее казалось напряженным, но голос был твердым и ровным.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Только не вздумайте снова впрыскивать себе наквадах, ладно?

Она улыбнулась ему невеселой улыбкой.  
— Теперь держат его под замком. Так что без двойного ключа и специального кода к нему уже не подберешься.

Янг кивнул.  
— Вот и славно. Я вряд ли стою еще одного комплекта ваших органов.

— Ох. Вы умудрились этот и так ужасный момент сделать еще ужаснее, — улыбка на лице Лэм наконец-то стала походить на настоящую улыбку. — Вот уж не ожидала, что вы тоже сторонник черного юмора, ведь им обычно щеголяют доктора.

— Есть немного, — сказал Янг.

Лэм снова улыбнулась ему.

— Не думал, что вам придется присутствовать, — сказал ей Янг. — Подобные ритуалы противоречит вашим докторским заповедям.

— Самой первой — «Не навреди», — тихо подтвердила Лэм. — Знаете, полковник, встретимся с вами лет через пятнадцать, уже после того как я напишу учебник по медицинской ксеноэтике, вот тогда и поговорим, насколько это была удачная идея. Ну как, вы готовы?

— Да, — ответил Янг.

— Доктор Джексон, — негромко окликнула Лэм. — Тил’к.

Они, Джексон с Тил’ком, вместе вступили в поле видимости Янга и встали напротив Лэм.

Под лампами здешнего ядовитого электрического света вид у Джексон был так ужасен, что Янг заподозрил, что тот не спал несколько ночей. Наверно… наверно с того самого дня, когда Янг обратился к нему с невысказанной просьбой провести обряд.

— Доктор Лэм, — обратился к ней Тил’к, — пожалуйста, отойдите назад.

Отходить Лэм не стала. Вместо этого она развернулась всем телом, лицом и взглядом прочь от Тил’ка с Джексоном, и уставилась куда-то в центр комнаты. Но руку, сжимавшую ладонь Янга, не убрала.

— Обряд М’ал Шарран дарует джаффа право на свободную смерть, — произнес Тил’к. — А через свободную смерть тот обретает свободную жизнь. — С этими словами он обернулся к Джексону.

— Шаи кек нэм рон, — прошептал тот, дрожа всем телом. Он посмотрел на Янга и перевел для него: — Брат мой умирает свободным.

Янг кивнул.

Они неотрывно глядели друг другу в глаза.

Холодные, дрожащие от напряжения пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его горла. Джексон уперся одним коленом в край кушетки, низко склонился над Янгом и сжимал, сжимал. Лицо его застыло, взгляд был таким синим, таким твердым и неподвижным. Хотя Янг не отводил от него глаз, но боковым зрением все равно видел, как где-то сбоку тревожно замигал зеленым один из мониторов и как вслед за тем по экрану в панике заплясали зубцы кардиограммы. Он стиснул руку Лэм с такой силой, что слышно было, как хрустнули ее косточки.

— Шаи кек нэм рон, — негромко бормотал Тил’к, обращаясь только к Янгу. — Раскрой разум пред истиной, которую тебе вскоре предстоит узреть.

Пальцы Джексона сдавливали все сильнее.

Янг старался не сопротивляться.

— Шаи кек нэм рон, — вторил Тил’ку Джексон, голос у него при этом был такой, словно бы это его душили.

Легкие горели. Голова гудела, все мысли заполняла собой паника, а инстинктивная жажда вдохнуть в противовес исходному намерению лежать смирно и не сопротивляться лишь разогревали ее. Он не мог лежать неподвижно, никак не мог. Спина выгнулась дугой, он почувствовал, как задергались ноги, когда он непроизвольно стал вырываться из хватки Джексона.

— Не отпускай, — сквозь рев в ушах донесся до него окрик Тил’ка, слышалось непрестанное бормотание Джексона, который в напряженной, мучительной литании снова и снова повторял слова обряда.

Зрение заволокло серой пеленой, и он изо всех сил старался думать сейчас о Телфорде, только о Телфорде…

Шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон _Мне так жаль_ шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек…

_Янг проскальзывает сквозь дверной проем, беззвучно, заряженный зат он держит наготове, на уровне груди._

_В тусклом свете развешанных по стенам ламп виднеется знакомая фигура. В кресле за рабочим столом Кивы сидит Телфорд, в одной руке у него стакан, в котором плещется темная жидкость, в другой зат. Он выжидает. А увидев Янга, словно бы коченеет. «Эверетт, — шепчет он в пустоту между ними. И с тихим стуком опускает стакан на стол. — Проклятье»._

_Из проема дверей слева от него немой тенью появляется Варро, и у Янга противно, тошно сосет под ложечкой при виде этих двоих._

_«И почему прийти за мной должен был именно ты», — не спуская с Янга нацеленного зата говорит Телфорд, а в словах его столько горечи, что вряд ли эту фразу можно считать вопросом._

_Варро делает шаг вперед и в затылок Янга чуть пониже уха утыкается холодный металл. «Давайте сюда ваше оружие, полковник»._

_Янг позволяет ему забрать из своих рук зат. «Кто-то ведь должен был прийти», — шепчет он Телфорду, еще отказываясь верить, что это происходит на самом деле, но постепенно все становится на свои места. И думать о Телфорде как о враге, оказывается, уже совсем несложно, когда тот сидит перед тобой в этой черной коже, с долбаным стаканом в руке. «Разве ты не ждал?»_

_«Ждал, — отвечает Телфорд. — Еще как»._

— Шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон…

_Они оставили его одного в непроглядном мраке холодной камеры на много часов, без еды, без воды. Так что у него было время поразмыслить над тем, почему все так обернулось, где и когда он совершил ошибку, которая в итоге привела его сюда, в эту мрачную камеру, которая поставила его в это невыносимое положение — знать, кто предатель, знать, кто шпион, кто регулярно сливает Люшианскому Альянсу сверхсекретную информацию о КЗВ… знать и быть бессильным что-либо сделать. Он думал о том, каким оказался идиотом, ведь даже сейчас ему трудно было примириться с тем, что человек, сидевший за столом в кабинете Кивы — тот Дэвид Телфорд, которого знал Янг. Тот самый Дэвид, на чьем диване не раз доводилось ему ночевать, когда они ссорились с Эмили; тот, кому — единственному из всех — Янг рассказал о случившемся между ним и ТиДжей; тот Дэвид, который обожал слушать «Научные пятницы» по Национальному Радио; который, словно одержимый, вкалывал без выходных все дни напролет, а воскресными вечерами надраивал ботинки до зеркального блеска, как придурок; тот, кто проповедовал любовь к абстрактному искусству времен Первой Мировой, что Шеп всегда считал притворством, а Кэм находил весьма забавным; и тот, кого Янг, как выяснилось, никогда не понимал по-настоящему._

_И потому ничего удивительного, но когда Телфорд возвращается, когда он входит в камеру с долбаной шоковой дубинкой в руках, именно Янг заговаривает первым. «Я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда», — шепчет ему Янг, и в словах его дрожит упрек, в словах его обвинение, пока сам он безуспешно пытается освободить запястья, скованные наручниками гоа’улдского производства._

_«Я знаю», — с усмешкой тянет в ответ Телфорд, как будто с любым обвинением можно будет разделаться тем, что он держит у себя в руках. Янгу доводилось видеть эту штуку ранее. В КЗВ есть одна такая. Ее обязательно показывают всем прибывающим на службу новобранцам. Чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать, на каких принципах строится технология гоа’улдских допросов._

_«И ты вытащишь, — продолжает Телфорд. — Но… немного не так, как намеревался»._

_«Ты же не хочешь сказать, что собираешься…» — Янг старается не показывать страха, старается оставить бесплодные попытки вырваться из пут._

_«Мне жаль, — говорит Телфорд, опуская взгляд на то, что у него в руках. — О боже. Вот дерьмо. Блядь, мне так жаль. Это все моя вина»._

_«Да, — соглашается Янг, — твоя»._

_В комнате ни звука, слышен только рваный, синкопальный ритм их дыхания._

_«Если тебя это утешит,— Телфорд говорит, стараясь не глядеть на него, взгляд его направлен в сторону, — ты ничего не будешь помнить»._

_«А кого такое, — отвечает Янг, и голос его, наконец, срывается, — может утешить? Никого. Кроме тебя»._

_И снова Телфорд отворачивается._

_Янг нет._

_Все также глядя в сторону, а голову чуть опустив вниз, Телфорд произносит: «Кива думает… Кива решила, что… что это должен быть я. Что именно мне надо проделать это». Даже сейчас, даже держа в своих руках то самое приспособление, он не в силах выговорить, что конкретно он имеет в виду._

_«Проделать что? — безжалостно допытывается Янг. — Проделать что, Дэвид?»_

_«Ты не понимаешь», — шепчет ему Телфорд._

_«Это ты не понимаешь, — взрывается Янг. — Ты больше ничего не понимаешь. Ничего»._

_«С тобой все будет хорошо», — говорит ему Телфорд._

_«Но как, — рычит Янг, — как может быть хорошо, если ты оказался лживым сукиным сыном?»_

_«Ты останешься в живых, — отвечает Телфорд, и скрыть напряжение в голосе у него не получается. — Ты мой обратный билет»._

_«Да не нужен тебе обратный билет. И никогда не был нужен. Будь ты проклят, ведь мы и так искали тебя»._

_«И если бы вы нашли меня тогда, когда мне это было нужно,— срывающимся голосом кричит ему Телфорд, — если бы вы нашли меня тогда — что ж, возможно все сложилось бы иначе. Вы действительно могли бы меня спасти. Спасти для того, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь я морозил себе задницу на антарктической базе, надраивая полы, да делясь с новобранцами впечатлениями об удобствах психиатрического отделения госпиталя ветеранов войн. Но вы меня не нашли»._

_Янг отворачивается._

_«Поднимайся», — командует Телфорд._

_«Нет», — Янг не двигается с места._

_«Поднимайся», — повторяет Телфорд, нажатием кнопки активируя шоковую дубинку, и та едва слышно жужжит, накапливая заряд._

_«Нет, — снова отказывается Янг. — Придется тебе силой выволакивать меня из камеры, Дэвид. А еще тебе придется…»_

_Договорить не удается, он захлебывается криком, спина выгибается дугой, а мышцы тела под разрядом электрической дубинки корчатся в непроизвольной судороге, и боль заполняет сознание, изгоняя все иное._

_«Поднимайся, — доносится голос Телфорда, когда способность различать звуки возвращается к Янгу._

_Сильно болят челюсти. Рот полон крови. Говорить он не может. Подняться тоже._

_«И ты думаешь, что сумеешь устоять? — Телфорд опускается возле него на одно колено. — Думаешь, будто сможешь сопротивляться Люшианскому Альянсу? Это невозможно»._

_«Почему? Потому что ты не смог?» — хрипит ему Янг._

_«А кто сказал, что я пытался?» — резко, со злостью отвечает ему Телфорд. Он оборачивается к двум боевикам позади. «Берите его», — приказывает он им и выходит из камеры._

_Янг пытается идти самостоятельно, но мышцы, изнуренные той затяжной мучительной судорогой, не слушаются, и люшианцы вынуждены тащить его волоком по золотым коридорам мимо статуй мертвых богов со сколотыми ликами. Его швыряют на пол в каком-то помещении, судя по всему, в лаборатории, потому что все здесь заставлено разнообразными ворованными технологиями. На полках вдоль стен, на столах и под столами — повсюду громоздятся устройства гоа'улдов, тау’ри и даже, как ни странно, асгардов и Древних._

_У него нет сил шевелиться. Он просто лежит и пялится на этот склад краденой техники. На обсидиановый пол._

_Слышится твердый стук каблуков, и перед глазами возникает женский сапог из черной кожи. «Приступайте», — приказывает она._

_Его втаскивают на стол, в сгиб правого локтя вонзается игла. А в висок ему упирается холодный ствол табельного пистолета КЗВ._

_«Мне нравится ваше вооружение», — говорит стоящая над ним женщина. Ее лицо кажется ему перевернутым, в руке у нее ворованный пистолет. Янгу любопытно, откуда у нее это оружие — пистолет ли это Телфорда или же пушка из той партии, которую он парой дней ранее сторговал Варро? А женщина, должно быть, Кива. Свой кожаный наряд она носит с бóльшим изяществом, чем большинство ее людей. Есть что-то аскетичное в невысокой стоечке воротника, в жестких линиях приталенной куртки, и весь ее черный силуэт резко выделяется на фоне пылающего золота стен._

_«Мне тоже», — отвечает Янг, а Кива улыбается._

_Янг улыбается в ответ, а затем, резко выдернув иглу из вены, рывком бросается от Кивы прочь и скатывается со стола, к Телфорду, который даже теперь, после всего, кажется ему самым надежным, самым здравомыслящим человеком в этой лаборатории._

_Они вместе падают на пол._

_Телфорд поднимает его. Но только для того, чтобы снова ударить шоковой дубинкой. «Как будем дальше разбираться? — спрашивает он, едва скользнув по нему взглядом, и, ухватив Янга на лацканы черной куртки, забрасывает его обратно на стол. — По-плохому или по-плохому?»_

_«По-плохому, — выдавливает из себя Янг. — Всегда выходит по-плохому»._

_«Правильный ответ», — слова Телфорда звучат и весело, и страшно._

_И только тут Янгу становится окончательно ясно, что тот абсолютно уверен насчет того, что делает, а все остальное его не волнует, вообще не волнует. Совсем._

_«Говорила же, что начинать нужно с ортопедической перезагрузки», — холодно выговаривает Телфорду Кива._

_Тот не отвечает, лишь молча кивает одетой в черное свите Кивы, и чьи-то руки сдергивают Янга со стола._

— Шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон… все это слишком затягивается пожалуй уже достаточно вы должны сказать мне когда будет достаточно откуда мне знать откуда мне знать как я вообще смогу понять когда уже пора…

_«Это еще что такое?» — спрашивает Янг, когда его левое бедро зажимают в каких-то тисках, фиксируя чем-то жестким, гораздо более жестким, чем человеческая хватка. Освободиться невозможно, никак._

_«Нужно создать для тебя убедительную легенду прикрытия», — говорит Телфорд._

_«Какую еще легенду?» — Янг и сам слышит отчаяние в собственном крике и знает, что Телфорд его тоже слышит._

_«О том, как ты спасешь меня», — шепчет ему Телфорд и дергает за рычаг устройства, к которому прикручено левое бедро Янга._

_Слышится отвратительный хруст ломающихся костей, а потом... Никогда еще не доводилось ему испытывать подобной боли. Ему холодно. Ему жарко. Он больше не может дышать. Он не способен больше видеть. Он не переживет этого. Неужели он умрет здесь, в этой золотой комнате, так далеко от дома, под чужим, наполненным пеплом небом._

_«Вводи ему препарат, — распоряжается Кива. — Вводи препарат, потом летите с ним за границу силового поля, там закончишь остальное»._

_«Будет сделано», — отвечает Телфорд._

— Шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон…

_«Где ты оставил корабль?» — спрашивает Кива._

_«Где ты оставил корабль?» — спрашивает Телфорд._

_«Где ты оставил корабль?» — спрашивает Кива._

_«Где ты оставил корабль?» — спрашивает Телфорд._

_«Где ты оставил корабль?» — спрашивает Кива._

_«Ну ты и сукин сын, знаешь?»_

— Шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон шаи кек нэм рон…

_Янг открывает глаза в едкий запах серы, с неба сыплются хлопья пепла. Он не помнит, как оказался здесь. Вокруг битое стекло, оно на его руках, на лице, в волосах._

_Над ним стоит Телфорд, без рубашки._

_«Как будем дальше разбираться? ― Телфорд спрашивает, глядя в небеса, в руке у него нож. ― По-плохому или по-плохому?»_

_«По-плохому, ― говорит Янг, слова выходят из него медленно и тяжко, они словно слипаются друг с другом. ― Всегда получается по-плохому»._

_Телфорд глядит на него сверху вниз, удивленный, глаза его налиты кровью, кожа бледна. «Да уж, ― говорит Телфорд и прослоняется плечом к стоящему позади тел’таку. ― Правильный ответ». Он прижимает лезвие ножа к собственной груди и быстро делает на коже глубокой длинный надрез, потом еще и еще. «Охренеть, как больно-то. Ты про это не вспомнишь», — он закашливается, подавившись пеплом._

_«Я про это не вспомню?» — озадаченно повторяет вслед Янг, дышать сквозь боль тяжело._

_«Нет. Ты будешь помнить, как нашел меня», — говорит Телфорд, а голос его чуть срывается, когда он начинает вырезать у себя на коже еще один рисунок, чуть сбоку на этот раз. «Ты будешь помнить, что это уже было вырезано на мне. Это Кива, — говорит он, — Кива — вот кто сделал это. Кива вырезала это на мне», — кричит он сквозь стиснутые зубы, врезаясь лезвием в собственную плоть. «Кива сделала это со мной», — он повторяет это снова и снова, все время, пока продолжает полосовать себя. А когда заканчивает, то вытаскивает аптечку первой помощи, но вместо того, чтобы забинтовать порезы, которыми наградила его Кива, втирает в них соль._

_«Что ты делаешь?» — шепотом спрашивает Янг._

_«Достаю аптечку первой помощи, чтобы оказать тебе помощь, — объясняет Телфорд. — Как думаешь, стóит?»_

_«Нет», ― произносит Янг._

_Нет смысла ― этого он не произносит._

_«Она сделала это, — по вискам Телфорда течет пот, его бьет дрожь, и голос у него сдавленный. Трясущейся рукой он зачерпывает соль и втирает ее в свои порезы, — она сделала это специально, чтобы остались рубцы. Запомни это. Останутся шрамы»._

_Как сложно думать._

_«Ты нашел меня, — говорит Телфорд. — Ты подпоил Варро, проскользнул в резиденцию во время смены караула и сказал: “Я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда”, а я ответил…»_

_«Ты ответил: “Я знаю”», — шепчет Янг._

_«Точно, — подтверждает Телфорд, глаза его крепко зажмурены, зубы стиснуты, его трясет от боли. — Я сказал: “Я знаю”»._

_«О боже, Дэвид, — шепчет Янг, — что они сделали с тобой?»_

_«Нет здесь никаких богов, Эверетт», — орет на него Телфорд, и Янг думает про себя, что наверно тот сейчас плачет. Наверно, оба они плачут. «Нет и никогда не было. И никогда не будет. Здесь всегда были только мы. Ты и я. Я не смогу отблагодарить тебя. Мне вовек будет не рассчитаться»._

_«Между нами так не делается», — отвечает Янг, едва способный соображать из-за кошмарной боли, из-за ярости, из-за злости на то, что Люшианский Альянс сделал с Дэвидом. С Дэвидом, который ненавидел их больше, чем кто бы то…_

_«Какие тут расчеты? — говорит Янг. — Это вне оплаты»._

_«Нет, я твой должник, — не соглашается Дэвид. — Я знаю»._

_«Они давали тебе какие-нибудь препараты?» — спрашивает Янг._

_«Нет, думаю, не давали, — отвечает Телфорд, — но если бы и так, разве бы я запомнил?»_

_«Эх», — говорит Янг, у которого путаются мысли из-за гула в голове и мучительной агонии в спине и пояснице._

_«Ты спас меня, — шепчет Телфорд. — Но наш скиммер был подбит, совсем недалеко, почти у тел’така. Помнишь? Я поднял тебя на ноги, но ты не смог устоять. А я не смог устоять тоже»._

_Янг припоминает это, припоминает, как пытался встать на ноги, но боль была запредельной, нестерпимой, невероятной, выходящей за рамки всего, что способен вынести человек. И он не мог стоять, не мог говорить, единственное, на что его хватило — вцепиться скрюченными пальцами в армейскую куртку Телфорда. Телфорда, который тоже был изранен, которого пытали, который перешел все пределы человеческой выносливости, который сам едва держался на ногах._

_«Я помню», — говорит ему Янг._

_«А я сказал, — Телфорд задыхается, дышать в наполненном пеплом воздухе тяжело, — придется разбираться с этим по-плохому»._

_«По-плохому, — повторяет Янг, на губах вкус серы и крови. — Что значит "по-плохому"?»_

_«Барахтаясь в грязи, ползком, — хрипло гаркает Телфорд и накрывает своей ладонью ладонь Янга, пока они сидят там, возле тел’така, под падающим с неба пеплом. — В грязи… процарапывая себе путь до цели». Их пальцы переплетаются и зарываются в рыхлую землю._

_Янг помнит, как ползет, вернее, тянет самого себя по этой мрачной местности, вверх по крутому склону, и плетью висит пылающая адской болью рука, а сломанная нога, бесполезная, волочится следом._

_«Не надо было тебе приходить за мной», — шепчет, давясь пеплом, Телфорд, в дыму его силуэт кажется порождением той мрачной динамической силы, что клубится в воздухе. «Господи, лучше бы ты не приходил»._

_«Слишком поздно переживать о том», — отвечает Янг._

_Воздух кажется раскаленным._

_Слышно, как кашляет рядом Телфорд, и снова Янг без толку стискивает в кулаках серую пыль, пытаясь подтянуться чуть выше. «Мы не умрем здесь», — говорит ему Телфорд._

_Янг закашливается. «Нет?»_

_«Нет», — отвечает Телфорд. — Я этого не допущу»._

_«Похоже, дела наши не очень», — говорит Янг._

_«Пожалуй, — соглашается Телфорд. — Но, знаешь… — он не договаривает, отворачиваясь, чтобы спрятать лицо от порыва горячего ветра. — Мне кажется, Санчес запала на меня», ― говорит Телфорд, и на мгновение Янг запутывается и перестает понимать, сидят ли они в эту минуту вдвоем на голой земле возле тел’така и копаются руками в рыхлой, ржавой почве, или же Телфорд волочит его вверх по каменистому, бесплодному склону. «Что скажешь… ― Телфорд прерывается, закашлявшись в едком воздухе, и стройная каденция вопроса ломается, ― на это?»_

_«Мечтать не вредно», ― произносит Янг сквозь кровь, его накрывает отчетливостью воспоминаний о том, как они карабкались по склону. Он даже чувствует, как скользит его рука поверх камней, цепляясь ногтями за крошащуюся породу. Память его так ненатурально остра, так ярка и жива сейчас, пока он сидит тут, задыхаясь, возле космического корабля._

_«О чем это ты?» ― спрашивает Телфорд._

_«Каждый… ― он ненадолго замолкает, когда боль снова захлестывает его, ― каждый мечтает о свиданке с полковым сапером»._

_«Ну да», ― говорит Телфорд. Его едва слышно, едва видно в дымном воздухе. «Слишком короткие. Я про волосы. Не уверен насчет ее прически»._

_Янг медленно втягивает воздух, пытаясь дышать, не заглатывая кровь. «Ты мудак. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили это?»_

_«Я спасаю тебе жизнь, и так-то ты благодаришь меня?»_

_«Снова мудак», ― хрипит Янг._

_Дыхание у Телфорда рваное и хриплое._

_«Если ты вернешься, — говорит ему Янг, — а я нет…»_

_«Да заткнись ты, твою мать»._

_«Пригляди за Эмили, ладно?»_

_«Ладно, — сипло говорит тот в ответ, — но — нет. Мы оба вернемся. Таков уговор»._

_«Значит, договорились, верно?»_

_«Значит, договорились»._

_Янг кивает._

_«Ну что, пора валить с этой сраной планетки», — говорит Телфорд, измученный, едва живой, вымазанный грязью, и кровью, и пеплом. Он поднимается, чтобы активировать кольца телепортации, он стоит, пошатываясь и едва не теряя сознание, и глядя на него Янг понимает, что настолько героического противоборства смерти и судьбе ему еще не доводилось видеть. И вряд ли когда-нибудь доведется. И зрелище это останется с ним до конца его дней._

_С гулким, стонущим звуком на них обрушиваются металлические кольца._

* * *

**День четырнадцатый**

Янг открыл глаза в цементный потолок.

— Эй, засранец, — хриплым шепотом окликнул его Митчелл. — Привет.

Когда Янг оторвал взгляд от бетона над головой, то обнаружил, что товарищ, скрестив руки на груди, стоит рядом, бледный, словно бы выпотрошенный, и внимательно смотрит на него.  
— Привет, — отозвался он, плохо соображая из-за свирепо ноющей поясницы, не понимая, почему так зверски болит горло, снаружи и внутри, и откуда взялась эта головная боль, а затем, наконец, все произошедшее, вся диссонантная сумятица с двойной памятью — ложной и истинной — накрывают его.

— Привет, — повторил Митчелл.

— Это сработало, — сказал ему Янг и сделал попытку присесть, но истерзанные мышцы спины отреагировали на движение резким протестом.

— Да ну? — Митчелл ладонью мягко повалил его обратно на койку. — Здорово. Тогда есть надежда соскрести то, что осталось от Джексона, в одну кучку и придать ей человеческий облик.

— Где он? — спросил Янг.

— Лежит на полу гостевой комнаты А на двадцатом этаже и блюет. И так он провел последние семь часов, — сказал Митчелл.

— Так я, выходит, был в отключке семь часов? — удивился Янг.

— Ты был в отключке двадцать восемь часов, — сказал Митчелл. — Лэм реанимировала тебя, а потом держала под наркозом, чтобы ты спал, пока та дрянь полностью не выведется из твоей крови. Есть основания думать, что когда препарат отделяется от мозга, или от синапсов, или как там все это называется… короче, эта хрень сохраняет свою биологическую активность, пока она в твоей крови. Так что, знаешь ли, не хотелось, чтобы снова оказался в той заднице, из которой с таким трудом вылез. Но теперь вещество уже полностью выведено из твоего организма.

— Кэм… — сказал Янг.

— Ты должен был попросить меня, — голос Митчелла был хриплым.

— Кэм… — сказал Янг.

— Я понял, почему ты не обратился по мне, — продолжал тот. — Да, понял. Хочешь начистоту? Наверно, ты не так уж не прав. Не знаю, смог бы я сделать это. И не знаю, что стало бы со мной после. Но независимо от того, насколько хорошо, якобы, Джексон справляется с подобными делами, он не мусорная корзина, куда можно сваливать дерьмо со всей галактики, окей? Стоит немножко распылить вокруг, тебе не кажется?

Янг закрыл глаза и сглотнул. Горло свирепо саднило.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он.

— С тобой или с Джексоном? — уточнил Митчелл. — Дать воды, горло смочить? — не дожидаясь ответа, он налил в стакан воды из кувшина, что стоял на прикроватном столике Янга.

— С Джексоном, — Янг отпил глоток. — Про то, что случилось со мной, я помню.

Митчелл кивнул и отвел взгляд в сторону.  
— М-да. В общем, у Картер с Тил’ком ушло примерно час на то, чтобы уговорить его принять успокоительное и попытаться заснуть в гостевой. Проспал он почти двадцать один час, а затем его начало рвать. И как только Служба Нацразведки позволит, я сразу расскажу ему, что никаких необратимых повреждений мозга у тебя нет и что обряд, похоже, сработал. Это должно его подбодрить.

— Кэм, — сказал Янг. — Оно того стоило.

— Ты знаешь, где они? — Митчелл спрашивал, по-прежнему не глядя на него. — Знаешь, где Вала? Где Раш? И Телфорд?

— Нет, — ответил Янг, — но теперь я помню все, что случилось. Я знаю, что не помогал Альянсу. Это был Телфорд. Именно он был нашей утечкой. Теперь я уверен.

— Что ж, тогда оно действительно того стоило, — плоско и невыразительно проговорил Митчелл, не отрывая взгляда от противоположной стены.


	49. Chapter 49

Солнце днем слепило нещадно, отражаясь повсюду — в стеклах домов и проезжавших мимо машин, в экранах ноутбуков, в полированных металлических поверхностях холодильников и кофе-машин. Из невидимых динамиков под потолком играло что-то неразборчивое и малосодержательное. Раш подставил картонный стаканчик с кофе под вспениватель для молока и непроизвольно отдернул руку, когда та попала под чертову горячую струю. Такое случилось уже в четвертый, кажется, раз за эту неделю. Он досадливо потряс обожженной кистью.

Середина сентября на Гарвардской площади — не лучшее время для потерявшего память хипстера, честолюбиво вздумавшего начинать карьеру баристы. К счастью, поскольку прежнюю свою жизнь Раш пока так и не вспомнил, то и, соответственно, оставалось неясным, должен ли неослабевающий поток претензий по поводу художественных достоинств возводимых им на кофейной пене рисунков понижать его самооценку. Все-таки у него были основания полагать, что человек, сумевший завоевать медаль Филдса и решить одну из Задач Тысячелетия, существование свое худо-бедно уже оправдал, так сказать — в качестве локального минимума, если рассуждать с точки зрения психологии.

И потом, продолжал размышлять он, любуясь на почти приемлемую розочку, только что нарисованную им струей кофейной пены, в искусстве латте-арт он делает явные успехи, хотя прошло всего-то четыре дня с тех пор, как он устроился на работу в «Почвы Здравомыслия» — заведение, которое изображало из себя кофейню, а на деле являлось неким посмодернитским салоном в интеллектуальных традициях Дени Дидро, где любила собираться за чашечкой кофе американская интеллигенция, претендовавшая на право именовать себя социалистами. Но настоящими социалистами они, конечно, не были.

— Один классический капучино и один эспрессо «Иглс», — прокричала ему Дженнифер.

Положа руку на сердце, нельзя сказать, что Раш был сильно озабочен делом продвижения своей карьеры в кофейной индустрии. Однако же, как верно заметил Илай, бостонская зима — такая штука, к которой следует отнестись со всей серьезностью, особенно тому, кто до сих пор остается бездомным в самом буквальном смысле этого слова, если не принимать в расчет редкие ночевки в квартире Уоллесов, что выпадали Рашу время от времени.

Отмерив унцию молотого эспрессо, он загрузил ее в контейнер кофе-машины и плотно утрамбовал.

Чуть ли не целую неделю Рашу пришлось проболтаться в зыбкой неопределенности, прежде чем его усилия обеспечить себе более-менее приемлемое материальное существование увенчались, наконец, успехом. Несколько раз он уже был близок к тому, чтобы позвонить в штаб Военно-Воздушных Сил и даже почти убедил себя, что это будет вполне разумный поступок, но в итоге так и не решился на этот звонок, потому что оставалась пусть крайне низкая, но все же не нулевая вероятность, что обращение к военным силам Соединенных Штатов может повлечь за собой чрезвычайно неблагоприятные последствия. Для него. И, возможно, для Илая.

Заканчивая с эспрессо «Иглс», он добавил в кофе каплю горького бальзама, посыпал сверху тертой апельсиновой цедрой, а затем приступил к варке капучино.

Поскольку тот экскурс в студенческую электромеханическую лабораторию МИТ, давно запланированный у них с Илаем, был уже не за горами, и поскольку были все основания надеяться, что посещение лаборатории поможет хоть немного прояснить загадку с предназначением устройств на его голове, то Раш не оставлял попыток закрепиться в Кембридже. А значит, ему обязательно нужна работа, чтобы успеть снять себе жилье до того, как среднесуточная температура воздуха упадет до значений, при которых ему будет грозить смерть от переохлаждения. Такой исход был бы неприемлем.

Отмерив вторую унцию эспрессо, он загрузил его в кофе-машину и сощурился на трубку пара.

Это Илай посоветовал ему устроиться на работу сюда, потому что кафе имело репутацию заведения, готового брать на работников на неполную занятость и жалование выплачивало наличными, а главное — кафе демонстрировало явные литературные пристрастия в противовес повсеместно распространенным в здешних краях вычислительным и, следовательно, вероятность того, что Раша могут узнать, тут была не столь высока. Кофейня была подкупающе претенциозной и наряду с кофе традиционных рецептов предлагала посетителям огромное количество напитков с вычурными наименованиями в честь мертвых писателей и философов, чьи незабвенные цитаты были во множестве выписаны мелом на скучных, лишенных книг, стенах.

Он вспенил молоко, вытащил готовый эспрессо, дал молоку отстояться с полминуты, а затем вылил его в кофе, изобразив на пене довольно-таки приличный рисунок.

— Крепкий кофе со льдом, — выкрикнула Дженнифер.

Раш закончил с капучино и критическим взглядом оглядел результат своих трудов. Что ж, вполне.

— Классная футболка. — Знакомый голос заставил его вскинуть голову. К стойке подходил Илай, стаскивая с носа темные очки. — Хотя, возможно, не лучший выбор для работника сферы обслуживания.

Раш лишь коротко зыркнул на него поверх оправы очков, потому что как раз протягивал только что созданный им капучино двадцатилетнему юнцу, который явно не интересовался искусством живописи по кофейной пене. Отдав кофе, Раш рефлекторно опустил глаза вниз и осмотрел свою недавно приобретенную черную футболку с огромным словом «НЕТ», напечатанном белым рубленым шрифтом на груди.

Он пожал плечами:  
— Купил ее на одной из барахолок.

— Сильно. Вам осталось раздобыть себе зауженные джинсы, наушники, макбук эйр, и ваш переход на Темную Сторону можно будет считать свершенным, — сказал Илай, наверняка имея в виду какой-то фильм, который Раш не смотрел.

— Боюсь, для этого мне понадобится еще одна работа, — Раш потянулся за пустым пластиковым стаканчиком из стопки за стойкой.

— В этом-то городе? Мы сумеем подыскать вам дешевые узкие джинсы, уверен. Знаете, с той стороны парка есть маленький прилавок с одеждой, сразу за магазинчиком по обмену книг? Может…

— Очаровательно, — сказал Раш, накладывая в стаканчик лед.

— Это для меня кофе? — поинтересовался Илай. — Потому что я предпочитаю льда поменьше.

Раш демонстративно вытаращился на него:  
— Я работаю. А ты мне мешаешь. Не хочешь заняться чем-нибудь полезным? Репетиторством юных лентяев, например? Восстановлением в институте?

— Работой, между прочим, обеспечил вас я, — напомнил Илай. — Вообще-то. Так что не стоит порицать мой жизненный выбор.

— Кафкианский капучино, — выкрикнула Рашу Дженнифер, слова свои она сопроводила многозначительным взглядом и недовольным покачиванием головы.

— Вовсе не ты обеспечил меня работой, — возразил Раш, чуть понижая голос. Он выложил из стакана излишек льда, против которого протестовал Илай, затем открыл холодильник, достал из него графин до неприличия дорогого фильтрованного кофе и налил из него в пластиковый стаканчик со льдом.

— Но именно я посоветовал вам прикинуться начинающим писателем, — прошептал Илай, косясь на Дженнифер со смесью страха и любопытства. — Они тут обожают подобные штуки. Хотя, если вы намерены и дальше придерживаться этой легенды, то прекращайте расписывать стены цитатами Карла Сагана.

— Карл Саган тоже писатель, он романы писал, — веско указал Раш.

— Я плачу вам за кофе, а не за дерзости, — сказал Илай.

— Тому, кто не в состоянии понять намек, дерзости прилагаются бесплатно, — Раш нахлобучил крышку на стаканчик с кофе для Илая.

— Тушé, Дэйв. Офигеть какое тушé.

— Ты пришел по делу или просто так?

— Сегодня мама до восьми утра уходит на ночную смену, и значит, у нас с вами целая ночь на игру.

— Впечатляюще, — ответил Раш.

— Тогда увидимся позже? — уходя, попрощался Илай.

— Да-да, — рассеянно буркнул вслед ему Раш, а сам тем временем силился припомнить, чем отличается «Кафкианский капучино» от «классического капучино». Так и не вспомнив, он решил, что ну его к чертям. Правда, уже наливая наобум в стаканчик с кофе ликера «Калуа», ему подумалось, что с позиции ответственного отношения к своим обязанностям так поступать не годится, а потому он отставил ликер и вместо него добавил в кофе порцию тертого шоколада. В любом случае, тот, кто заказывает себе «Кафкианский капучино» не должен удивляться некоторой непредсказуемости своего напитка. Или, например, наличию в нем насекомых. Потому что Раш человек принципа. И литературной справедливости. А значит, он воздает должное литературе. Тем, как созидает кофейные напитки и выписывает розочки на пене. Определенно. Пожалуй. Сейчас, во всяком случае, вот так и воздает.

Он вздохнул, тряхнул головой, отбрасывая челку с глаз, и обернулся к написанному мелом на стене меню, чтобы посмотреть из чего состоит «Кафкианский капучино». Надпись гласила: _корица, шоколад, бюрократическая безысходность_. Отлично. Кто бы еще подсказал, какова бюрократическая безысходность на вкус. Ну что ж, будем надеяться, привкус ликера «Калуа» убедительно ее сымитирует.

Он снова вздохнул. Надо вернуть себе прежнюю жизнь. К сожалению, это относится к категории тех самых «долгосрочных целей», про которые говорил Илай, а прямо сейчас важнее сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы заработать денег на аренду жилья, и сделать это лучше до того, как земля начнет покрываться инеем по ночам.

А позвонить в ВВС успеется в любой момент.

В любой.

* * *

Поздним вечером, в автобусе, Раш почти всю поездку просидел, любуясь на смазанные отблески ярко освещенного салона в стекле, поверх которых накладывались проплывавшие за окном виды городского пейзажа, изменчивые и афотические. Странно неуютно было разглядывать отражение своего лица, оно завораживало и в то же время наполняло тревогой, как будто смотришь на незнакомца, и Раш никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что двойник в стекле в любую секунду мог выкинуть что-то непредсказуемое, выйти из-под контроля. И все же, несмотря на всю нервическую притягательность, заключавшуюся в изучении собственного отражения, Раш настолько вымотался за день, что с трудом боролся со сном и едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не теребить беспрестанно устройства на висках, словно бы в каком-то мазохизме вновь и вновь расцарапывая эту рану — хотя в его случае это даже не мазохизм, тут, скорее, горький сарказм, — и не осталось сил противостоять искушению вновь достать из бумажника рисунок Дж. Шепа, так занимавший его, и в который раз изучить.

Сразу, стоило только ему осознать, что этот схематический чертеж выполнен на Древнем, как в ту же ночь, запершись тогда в бело-розовой ванной на втором этаже домика Уоллесов, он перевел все подписи на нем. И с этого мгновения рисунок настолько врезался ему в память, что теперь Раш смог бы воспроизвести его даже во сне.

Слово в левом окошке гласило «ты». От него шла стрелка к другому окошку, где буквами на Древнем была выполнена транслитерация английского слова «сервер». Следующая стрелка была подписана как «соединение» или «набор», она пересекала круг и указывала на еще одно окошко, нарисованное в форме схематического зáмка, который был обозначен как «Град Удивительный». А в последнем окошке стояло «я».

Под схемой был написан префикс, очень похожий на SMTP-заголовок, за ним следовал какой-то численный код. А в самом низу записки шла фраза на Древнем: _«Может, позвонишь мне как-нибудь»_.

Записка могла быть закодированным посланием, специально хранимая им при себе на случай, если он окажется в ситуации, подобной нынешней. Однако Раш сомневался в том. Что-то залихватски-галантное и одновременно интимное проглядывало в росчерках, какими был нарисован этот схематичный «Град». Рисунок больше походил на попытку флирта с ним, и сам факт, что Раш продолжал носить записку при себе, означал, что либо он был заинтересован в этом заигрывании и Джей Шеп для него что-то значил, либо же он намеревался воспользоваться содержащейся в послании информацией.

Последнее представлялось более вероятным.

Выходить на контакт с Джей Шепом было рискованно. А если уж делать это, то только приняв все меры предосторожности, чтобы Раша невозможно было отследить, а это значит, что прежде чем дело дойдет до реального обмена информацией с этим загадочным «Дж. Шеп», придется налаживать прокси-сервера и PGP-шифрование. И даже этого может оказаться недостаточно. По всему судя, Джей Шеп вполне мог быть еще одним полковником ВВС, в распоряжении которого огромные ресурсы и полная армейская поддержка. Однако… Раш сомневался в том.

Потому как ему действительно трудно было представить себе полковника ВВС, способного нарисовать столь остроумную, стилизованную репрезентацию SMTP-аутентификации, да еще и использовать ее как инструмент флирта.

Три последние недели прошли тихо, без событий и происшествий, а ясной картины, кто же он такой, у Раша так и не сложилось. И если только он не являлся частью некого странного социального эксперимента по выборочной амнезии, что было бы просто удручающе недальновидной растратой его интеллектуального потенциала, то по всему выходило, что предоставлен он лишь самому себе. Никто и ничто не явится к нему и не поможет выбраться из сложившейся ситуации. Выходит, пришло время действовать самому.

Записка Джей Шепа и приборы на висках — вот с чего следовало начинать.

Раш вышел из автобуса и окунулся в теплый ночной воздух города. Трудно не заметить, что дни становятся короче. По его прикидкам оставалась примерно неделя или что-то около того, прежде чем с жильем придется срочно что-то решать, потому как нерегулярные ночевки на диване мамы Илая и пользование одноразовой бритвой раз в три дня — однозначно не выход из положения.

Он негромко постучал во входную дверь. Ему открыл Илай, одетый в синюю футболку с надписью на груди: «ВЫМЫШЛЕННЫЙ ПЕРСОНАЖ» жирным белым шрифтом.

— Классная футболка, — сказал Раш.

— Научите меня делать так, ладно? — попросил Илай, распахивая перед ним дверь.

— Делать что?

— Превращать комплимент в оскорбление, не используя для того откровенный сарказм.

— Это просто, — поделился Раш. — Шестнадцать часов без перерыва варишь посетителям кофе, а после пробуешь что-нибудь произнести. Неважно что. Эффект, о котором ты спрашиваешь, проявится сам собой.

— Шестнадцать часов? — переспросил Илай. — Какая скука.

— Убийственная, — подтвердил Раш, следуя за ним в ярко освещенную кухню.

— Я заказал нам пиццу, — сказал Илай. — С ананасами и пепперони.

— А, — голодный вздох Раш постарался замаскировать высокомерием. — Как у тебя продвигается с… э… — он очертил рукой полукруг в воздухе, — с Храмом Тьмы?

— Ох, — хмыкнул Илай, — вы выражаетесь точь в точь как моя мама, когда она пытается разговаривать на одном языке с молодежью.

Раш пожал плечами.  
— Тогда иди и убейся об стену, — предложил он, беря из коробки на кухонном столе кусок уже остывшей пиццы.

— Ну вот, приехали, — сказал Илай. — Будь собой, старик. Ну, в смысле… в вашем случае — примерно собой… Итак, выяснили что-нибудь новое о себе? — поинтересовался он, плюхаясь на стул.

— Выяснил, что для математика я на удивление хорошо начитан, — ответил Раш. — Что мои таланты в деле латте-арт успешно прогрессируют, что о кофе я знаю больше, чем можно было ожидать, и что я не говорю по-испански.

— Что ж, — философски заметил на это Илай, — никто не совершенен.

— Мне нужно послать е-мэйл, — сказал ему Раш.

— Кому это? — тут же встрепенулся Илай.

Вместо ответа Раш молча вытащил из бумажника записку Джей Шепа и протянул ему.

Пока Илай изучал рисунок, Раш снова присел за стол и набросился на холодную пиццу. Он ничего не ел со вчерашнего вечера, когда после закрытия «Почв здравомыслия» повара отдали ему несколько черствых кексов.

— Хотел бы я познакомиться с этим парнем, — задумчиво пробормотал Илай. — «Может, позвонишь мне»? На прометианском? Ну и пижонство. Хотя довольно симпатичное, надо признать.

— А почему ты считаешь, что Джей Шеп парень? — поинтересовался Раш.

— Ха, если он не парень, а девчонка, тогда я точно хочу с ней познакомиться, — сказал Илай. — Просто почерк его выглядит как почерк чувака. Но я, конечно, могу ошибаться. Слушайте, вы что, все это время носили эту записку при себе в бумажнике? Серьезно?

— Да, — сказал Раш.

— И только сейчас вздумали показать ее мне? — спросил Илай.

— Я не планировал показывать ее тебе до тех пор, пока не решу воспользоваться содержащейся в ней информацией, — Раш взял из коробки еще один кусок пиццы.

— Ясно, — протянул Илай и вернулся к изучению рисунка. — Слушайте, при всем том, что это произведение искусства у меня, как у нерда, вызывает истинное восхищение, не думаю, что посылать мэйл этому Джей Шепу — хорошая идея. Мы же не знаем, кто он, вообще, такой? Можно ли ему доверять? И действительно ли он так очарователен, как его… — тут Илай внезапно замолчал, ошеломленно уставившись в лист бумаги у себя в руках.

Раш продолжал жевать пиццу, готовясь к тому, что сейчас на него неизбежно обрушится поток плохо связанных между собой слов, что, несомненно, было не за горами.

— Погодите-ка. Погодите, погодите, погодите, погодите, погодите, погодите. Здесь же сказано «соединение», и стрелочка идет через круг. О боже, — Илай замолчал на мгновенье. — Вы же не думаете… то есть, не думаете же вы, что… — он поднял глаза на Раша.

Раш коротко вскинул брови и откусил от пиццы.

— Что, если эти _portae_ настоящие? — прошептал Илай. — Даже если они физически не существуют, но что, если в игре представлено то, что… ну, типа, есть в реальности? А что, если через них можно ходить или… нет? Так или иначе, но даже если это просто…

— Илай, — прервал его Раш, — сделай, пожалуйста, усилие и попробуй излагать свои мысли связно.

Риторическое мастерство парнишки Раша не слишком интересовало, просто он уже видел, куда ведет этот сбивчивый монолог. И ему это не нравилось.

— Что, если инопланетянин вовсе не вы, — шептал Илай, — а этот самый «Джей Шеп»? Круг, понимаете? Перечерченный стрелой, которая подписана «соединение»? Тут же четкая привязка к «Astria Porta». Нужно набрать порталы. Как мы делаем в игре. А вдруг реальный прототип этих _portae_ действительно существует? А Джей Шеп в записке написал для вас подсказку, как отправить сообщение… ну, типа как, к звездам, что ли?

— Это обычный стилизованный STMP-заголовок, Илай, — сказал Раш, однако в его голосе, он сам слышал, была неуверенность. Ассоциации с темным вращающимся кругом, которые вызывало у него словосочетание «astria porta», были очень сильны, сильнее любых других ассоциативных связей, что всплывали иногда в его ушедшем в свободное плавание разуме.

— Все верно, чувак, теги ведут к серверу, а тот соединяется с этим дурацким «Градом Удивительным». Так, беру все свои слова назад. Мы непременно пошлем ему мэйл. Оно того будет стоить. По максимуму. Итак? Голосую за то, чтобы назвать этого парня «Дж’Шеп». Как Вулкана.

— Нет, — сказал Раш.

— Дж’Шеп, — с явным наслаждением повторил Илай — Так, ладно. Вам понадобится крутейший VPN-сервер. А еще нужно подумать, как зашифровать протокол, который…

Раш закатил глаза.

— Ага, понимаю. С моей стороны это выглядит как попытка объяснений принципов свободы Джорджу Вашингтону, не так ли?

— Я же криптограф, — напомнил Раш.

— Скорее уж Самый Крутой Криптограф, — подчеркнул Илай.

— Если угодно, — Раш развел руками в ответ.

— А какой скромный, — добавил Илай.

— Как я уже выяснил, скромность не входит в перечень моих достоинств, — ответил Раш, доканчивая один кусок пиццы и уже присматриваясь к следующему.

— Не входит? — Илай вернул ему записку Джей Шепа. — В самом деле?

— Вопрос в том, — Раш ненадолго прервал свой ужин, чтобы упрятать записку обратно в карман, — что мне сказать этому Джей Шепу.

— Ха, — хмыкнул Илай, — я точно знаю, что ему сказать. Вы скажете: «Привет. Мы как-то встречались, и пусть это звучит немного странно, но вот мой PGP-ключ, так что, может, пошлешь мне зашифрованное послание как-нибудь»?

— Нет, — сказал Раш, — этого я говорить не буду.

— Скажете, скажете — запротестовал Илай. — Это же идеально. Разве можно придумать что-то лучше? Или вы собираетесь написать ему: «Я тот тип с самым высоким IQ на восточном побережье, так что, о мой инопланетный друг, не расскажешь мне что-нибудь обо мне же, а то у меня отшибло память»?

Раш поднял глаза и выразительно уставился на Илая поверх очков.

— Сами подумайте, — не унимался Илай. — И да, этот ваш взгляд сработает лишь в том случае, если у вас имеется возможность подпортить кое-кому его GPA*.

— Уверен, я сумею придумать для послания что-нибудь более целесообразное, — сказал Раш.

Илай вздохнул:  
— Целесообразное? Наверно. Отпадное? Вряд ли. Такое, чтоб «сразить наповал», как говорит моя мама.

— А у тебя, хочешь сказать, получается именно так?

— Сногсшибательно, спасибо, что поинтересовались. Просто сногсшибательно. Слушайте, серьезно, расскажете мне потом про переписку с этим парнем? И покажете его ответ? Мне жуть как интересно. И до смерти хочется узнать, не инопланетянин ли этот Дж’Шеп.

— Буду держать тебя в курсе, — пообещал Раш.

— Классно, — обрадовался Илай. — Кстати, а как вы питаетесь? В смысле — регулярно? Потому что, знаете, трудно не заметить с какой жадностью вы набрасываетесь на пиццу всякий раз, как приходите ко мне. И потом, мне кажется, вы похудели.

— Зарплата будет только в конце недели, — пояснил Раш.

— Вот это да, — протянул Илай. — Когда спустя пару сотен лет потомки будут писать вашу биографию, то и меня не обойдут вниманием, как того самого чувачка поколения Next, что не дал помереть от голода рок-звезде математики в период горькой разлуки с дружбаном-пришельцем Дж’Шепом.

— Если это и в самом деле окажется самым крупным твоим достижением, буду крайне разочарован, — ответил Раш. — Посмертно.

— Ого, да это самая приятная вещь из всего, что вы мне говорили, — несмело улыбнулся ему Илай.

— Вот еще, — сказал Раш. — Уверен, ты это заслужил. Почему бы тебе не поступить в магистратуру?

— Все равно сперва придется идти в бакалавры, — ответил Илай.

— Да ну, лучше напролом, — посоветовал Раш.

— Ну, да-а, — неуверенно протянул Илай. — Ладно, а пока — как насчет помочь нам с «проблемой расположения Храма Тьмы», а? Роб ждет.

— О, — съязвил Раш. — Боже, что же ты сразу не сказал. Роб. Ну разве можно заставлять Роба ждать?..

— Роб, между прочим, — перебил его Илай, при этом вид у него был чрезвычайно довольный, — только что принят техническим ассистентом в лабораторию физики 8.01 Массачусетского Технологического.

— Рад за него, — сказал Раш.

— Эта лаборатория из той же серии, что и физическая лаборатория 8.02 весеннего семестра, — продолжил Илай, — которая также именуется «Лаборатория электричества и магнетизма», и располагаются они обе в едином учебном корпусе. От которого у Роба теперь есть ключи.

— Понимаю, — Раш поднял брови.

— А теперь что скажете про Роба?

— Что отныне он интересует меня гораздо больше, — признал Раш.

— Но нам с вами придется ему отрабатывать, — сказал Илай. — Ну что, пошли? Пиццу берите с собой.

* * *

Первого октября Раш, засунув руки глубоко в карманы пиджака, стоял посреди площади Киллиан Корт и рассеянно разглядывал ярко освещенную колоннаду десятого корпуса Массачусетского Технологического Института. Мимо него сновали студенты, кто поодиночке, кто небольшими группками, их расплывчатые силуэты ненадолго выныривали из темноты и тут же снова растворялись во мраке. Ночное небо над головой было ясным. Раш поднял лицо и посмотрел вверх, на высокие звезды, блеклые на фоне высветленного электрическими огнями города небосвода. Ветер порывами обрывал редеющую листву с деревьев по периметру площади. Было уже сильно позднее девяти вечера.

Илай опаздывал. В чем не было ничего удивительного.

Раш поднял воротник, плотнее запахнул полы недавно купленного в секонд-хэнде черного пиджака и поправил очки, слегка мазнув при этом кончиками пальцев по металлическому приборчику на правом виске.

Тогда, возле реки Чарльз, он очнулся без малейших предположений о себе и об оставленной им позади жизни. И хотя за прошедшие недели собранная по крупицам информация о собственной личности оформилась в некое подобие общей картины, однако в картине этой по-прежнему зияли огромные бреши. Не ожидал он, что все так сложится. Но что бы ни увело его из Беркли к горе Шайенн, а от Шайенн в Массачусетс, оно же и выбросило его на пустынный берег реки Чарльз. И до сих пор его терзали сомнения, а стоило ли на протяжении целого лета в Кембридже так упорно лелеять свою анонимность, и, честно говоря, не было у него полной уверенности, что его личное восприятие сложившейся вокруг него ситуации соответствует действительному положению дел, тем более, что ситуация эта, безусловно, недвусмысленно намекала, что его попросту бросили. А оказаться брошенным он явно не предполагал.

Какой же сволочью надо быть, чтобы с тобой поступили так?

Мысленно он сам на себя закатил глаза.

Никто не ждет, что будет вышвырнут вон. Вот в чем дело. Обычно, если ты подозреваешь, что с тобой случится что-то подобное, то заранее предпринимаешь определенные шаги, чтобы подстраховаться и смягчить последствия. Он же, это очевидно, никак не подготовился, совсем никак, к тому, что однажды ему придется очнуться на берегу реки Чарльз без малейших воспоминаний о том, кто он есть такой. Да и само понятие «быть брошенным» наводило на мысль о предательстве. Остальной мир, по-видимому, в отсутствие Николаса Раша чувствовал себя превосходно. Во всяком случае, никто не озаботился забить тревогу. Или хотя бы подать заявление о пропаже человека. Как-никак, а необъяснимое исчезновение весьма известного криптографа вряд ли осталось бы незамеченным средствами массовой информации, из чего следует, что пропавшим без вести его никто не объявлял.

Его вообще хоть кто-нибудь ищет?

Он пробовал выяснить, что сталось с его женой, концертирующей скрипачкой, но за те два года, что прошли с момента, как она оставила концертную деятельность, никаких упоминаний о ней в прессе ему найти не удалось, за исключением одного своего же интервью, где он просил уважать ее частную жизнь. Илай показал ему специальный выпуск «NOVA», посвященный решению задачи P=NP, а также целую подборку давнишних передач с ним. Но все безрезультатно.

В том, что у него не осталось друзей, возможно, нет ничего загадочного. Что-то произошло с ним около восемнадцати месяцев назад, какое-то событие, глубоко его уязвившее, ставшее потрясением. Оно все еще влияет на него? Этакий ментальный эквивалент фантомной боли, как от ампутированной конечности? Трудно сказать. Поскольку Илай продолжал выказывать горячее желание помогать ему, то вряд ли Раша можно считать совсем уж отталкивающей личностью.

Он вздохнул и резким взмахом головы откинул челку с глаз. Глупые мысли, непродуктивные, бессмысленные и, более того, удручающие. Гораздо полезнее сосредоточиться на том, как выбраться из сложившейся ситуации. Именно из этих соображений он сумел в прошлом месяце снять себе, наконец, жилье, а если удастся еще какое-то время протянуть на диете из черствых вчерашних кексов, то где-то через пару недель уже сможет закупить необходимое шифрующее оборудование, чтобы безопасно связаться с Джей Шепом. Что, будем надеяться, прольет свет хотя бы некоторые из стоявших перед ним вопросов.

— Эй, — сквозь свист ветра в ветвях деревьев донесся до него оклик Илая. — Привет, Дэйв.

Раш обернулся. К нему приближался Илай, на плече у него болтался рюкзак, и его темный силуэт четко выделялся на фоне яркого света уличных фонарей, что ровными линиями обрамляли Киллиан Корт. Рядом с ним шагал еще один юноша, по росту и телосложению больше походивший на Раша, чем на Илая. За спиной у парня торчал кейс с каким-то музыкальным инструментом.

Надо полагать, это был «Роб».

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровался с ними Раш.

— Дэйв, Роб. Роб, Дэйв, — представил их Илай.

В темноте разглядеть черты лица Роба было трудно, но рукопожатие у него было крепкое, а ладонь слегка влажная.  
— Здорóво, чувак, — сказал Роб. — Наслышан о тебе.

— А, — сказал Раш.

— Это правда, что ты в одиночку атаковал Духа Горы, вооруженный одним лишь Сюрикеном Печали? — спросил Роб, в тоне его слышался неприкрытый вызов.

— Да, — сказал Раш.

Илай незаметно пнул его.

— Нет, — сказал Раш.

Илай наступил ему на ногу.

— Я не отвечаю на вопросы, — сказал Раш, а затем, поняв, что нужно как-то заглаживать свой промах, добавил: — И все же, я отвечу на любые вопросы.

— Хм, да, — обращаясь к Робу, сказал Илай. — Вообще-то Дэйв у нас слегка с прибабахом. Но он тоже прется от «Astria Porta» и именно он сделал тот перевод и нехило сэкономил нам время на Башню Тьмы. Так что мы с тобой его должники. А он мой должник. И ты мой должник, потому что «Жезл Разума», говоря по-хорошему, был мой и только мой, так что предлагаю всем расслабиться. Если подбить бабки, то мы в расчете.

Роб колебался, крутя в ладонях электронную карту-ключ от лаборатории:  
— Ребята, вы ведь не собираетесь делать там ничего… э-э…такого, да? — его неуверенный голос с трудом пробивался сквозь завывания осеннего ветра в темноте.

— Такого? — переспросил Илай. — Расслабься, чувак. Ну сам подумай, чего такого мы можем сделать? Мне всего-то перепрошить пару плат. — Тут он вытащил из кармана какой-то предмет и, включив фонарик на своем мобильнике, высветил что-то похожее на микросхему с подпаянными к ней проводами. — Дэйв в таких делах офигенный спец. Он же шотландец.

— А то, — по-шотландски подтвердил Раш.

Микросхема и шотландский выговор, казалось, Роба убедили.  
— Ладно уж, топайте в институт, — уступил он, протягивая им свой электронный пропуск.

— Да, да, — ответил Илай. — Я после загляну к вам на репетицию и заброшу тебе пропуск и ключи. Вы, парни, собираетесь все в том же зале?

— Ага, — сказал Роб. — Тусим там с десяти до одиннадцати. Потом вернусь к себе в общагу.

— Да мы провозимся час, не больше. Я заскочу к вам, если управимся раньше. Пламенный привет моему заклятому врагу.

— Час, как же, — с сомнением пробурчал Роб. — Ну, гляди же, каждые пятнадцать минут после полуночи будут стоить тебе пятьдесят золотых. И не вздумай вламываться к нам на репу, мы новую песню разучиваем, не хватало еще, чтобы вы устроили из репетиции очередную Битву Двух Задротов.

Илай вздохнул.  
— Ладно, ладно, — сказал он. — Гони ключи.

Роб вытащил из кармана тяжелую связку ключей и протянул ее Илаю, после чего растворился в темноте, надо полагать, отправился на репетицию какой-то музыкальной группы.

— Тьфу, — сказал Илай, пока они с Рашем шагали через Киллиан Корт, а ветер трепал им волосы, — ну откуда там мог взяться Сюрикен Печали? Вы что, совсем не следили за нашими ночными играми? Он же проверял вас.

— Мне трудно понять, почему «Сюрикен Печали» кажется вам обоим нелепее «Храма Тьмы», «Линзы Света» или «Жезла Разума», — говорил Раш, поднимаясь по каменным ступеням к дверям лаборатории. — А у тебя, оказывается, есть заклятый враг?

— Есть, — сказал Илай. Он провел электронный пропуск Роба через считывающее устройство и запирательный механизм дверей с характерным щелчком отключился. — Не будем произносить его имени вслух. Без лишней необходимости.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Раш.

— Традиция. Уже породившая мифы. Однажды он разгромил меня в эпической битве за экзаменационные баллы. Он раздавал их, я пытался отвоевать, и ничем хорошим для меня это не кончилось. Теперь выжидаю подходящего момента для своего возвращения и неизбежного возрождения из пепла. Кстати о мифах, милый пиджачок, очень даже, — Илай сощурился под заливавшим их ярким электрическим светом. — С каждым днем вы все больше напоминаете хипстера-баристу из фильма нуар.

— Ты прихватил с собой настоящую микросхему, — сказал Раш, демонстративно игнорируя комментарии по поводу своего неуклонно ухудшающегося внешнего вида и крайней скудности гардероба. — Похвальная предприимчивость.

— Ну, чувак, надо же сперва на чем-то погонять ту программу, не хотелось бы уничтожить единственное, что стоит между вами и современной имперсонализацией Роберта Шумана в вашем лице.

Ля-минор. Ля-минор, обрушивающийся вслед за струнными и духовыми ля-минор. Фортепианный концерт.

— Остроумно, — машинально отреагировал Раш, удивленный тем количеством ассоциаций, которое потянуло за собой упоминание имени «Шуман».

— Стараюсь из всех сил, — Илай отпер дверь, ведущую на ярко освещенную лестницу.

Безуспешно пытался Раш вытащить из Шумановского фортепианного концерта ля-минор, что слышался ему сейчас словно наяву, какие-нибудь личные сведения, но, как и ожидалось, кроме структуры концерта и композиции ничего извлечь не удалось. На середине лестницы Раш оставил попытки вырвать что-нибудь эмпирическое из-за той мрачной непроницаемой стены, которой отгородилась от него его же личность.  
— А ты хорошо знаешь дорогу, как я погляжу, — заметил он в спину шагавшему впереди Илаю.

— Приходилось здесь бывать, — ответил Илай. — Ходил на занятия по Вводной Физике в соседнюю лабу.

— И что? — спросил Раш.

— Скатывали маленькие шарики вниз по пандусам. Синхронизировали периоды качания маятников методом применения фоточувствительных детекторов. Сжимали пружины…

— Я не о том, — презрительный взгляд поверх очков, направленный Рашем на серый свитер Илая, пропал втуне, потому что парень так и не обернулся, — я спрашиваю, почему ты не продолжил учебу?

— Вообще-то в вашу личную жизнь я свой нос не сую, — сказал Илай.

— Суешь, — ответил Раш. — Еще как. Постоянно.

— Когда дело касается того, чего вы не помните, — возразил Илай, — это не считается вторжением в личную жизнь.

— Очень даже считается. Уверяю тебя, то, чего ты не помнишь, тоже «личное».

— Ну, — сказал Илай, придерживая для него дверь, когда они поднялись на третий этаж, — оно обязательно снова станет для вас личным, по-настоящему. Рано или поздно. То есть… я на это надеюсь, — в глазах у парня читалось неприкрытое сочувствие.

Раш отвел взгляд.

— Может, даже сегодня вечером, — добавил Илай.

— Возможно, — ответил Раш.

Они шагали по длинному пустынному коридору, и по мере их продвижения само собой включалось, а затем гасло автоматическое освещение.

Возле одной непримечательной двери напротив витражного окна Илай остановился и вставил ключ Роба в электронный замок. Зайдя внутрь, он щелкнул выключателем, и перед ними оказалось довольно просторное помещение, уставленное рядами черных лабораторных столов, заляпанных эпоксидной смолой. Вдоль стен тянулись шкафы и полки с аппаратурой.

Стащив с плеча рюкзак, Илай бросил его на первую же скамью. Затем расстегнул молнию, достал из рюкзака большой ноутбук, положил на темную крышку стола, а сам направился к ближайшей стене, рассматривая сложенное по полкам шкафов оборудование.

Раш присоединился к нему, и они вместе начали просматривать шкафы.

— Роб говорил, что у них была настольная модель, — сказал Илай, залезая в третий шкаф, — значит, размером она примерно с хлебницу. Вы, случайно, не в курсе, хлебницы — они большие, а? А то я понятия не имею. Моя мама оставшийся хлеб замораживает.

— Буду сильно удивлен, если эта штука весит более пятнадцати килограммов, — Раш придерживал рукой открытую дверцу шкафа и, склонив голову набок, задумчиво рассматривал стоявший перед ним агрегат, пытаясь определить его назначение.

— Джекпот, — довольно воскликнул Илай и вытащил с нижней полки прибор, который, вне всяких сомнений, мог быть только спектроанализатором. Вместе с ним он направился к ближайшему лабораторному столу. — Захватите мой лэптоп, ладно? Тут рядом на полу есть розетка.

Раш вернулся к столу возле дверей лаборатории, забрал старый, маломощный ноутбук Илая и заодно прихватил его рюкзак, который, на удивление, оказался очень тяжелым.

Меж тем Илай воткнул прибор в розетку и включил его. Засветилось цифровое меню.  
— Отлично, — сказал он, — врубилось. Где-то тут должен быть разъем… На всякий случай я прихватил из дома все адапторы, какие у меня были, но хотелось бы надеяться, у него есть прямой вход или кабель уже подключен… — он замолк, шаря пальцами по задней панели устройства. — Красота, — довольно пробормотал он, нащупав разъем с левого бока анализатора. Потом покопался у себя в рюкзаке и выудил оттуда нужный кабель.

— Программный интерфейс под этот выход у тебя имеется, я правильно понимаю? — спросил Раш.

— Ага, Роб подкинул мне нужный софт еще на прошлой неделе, когда я запланировал наш рейд сюда. Можете начинать хвалить меня, не стесняйтесь, — сказал Илай. — Хотя, если по правде, с восхвалениями имеет смысл повременить, пока не убедимся, что я не спалю ваши крутейшие приборчики. Или нашего маленького дружка, — Илай постучал ногтем по стикеру анализатора, на котором была указана максимально допустимая частота радиоволн. — Итак, как думаете, в ваших штуковинах есть постоянный ток?

— Откуда мне знать? — ответил Раш, наблюдая за тем, как Илай подсоединяет к устройству свою тестовую микросхему.

— Ну, вы много чего знаете, — заметил Илай. — Например, что прометианский — это Древний, знаете тригонометрию, много забавных историй про математиков и про то, как они сходили с ума. Вам не кажется, что это как бы намекает? Думаю, вы уловили о чем я, и потому, когда я снова задам вам вопрос: «есть ли в этих штуковинах постоянный ток?», то вы ответите, что-о… — Илай в надежде тянул последнее слово.

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Раш.

Илай вздохнул.  
— Что ж, попытаться стоило. Как бы там ни было, старик, я принес с собой коаксильный блок постоянного тока, так что угробить анализатор мы все же не должны. Хотя с вероятностью от семидесяти до ста процентов, прежде чем мы закончим, преобразователь частоты в этой штуке мы все же попортим. Но будем реалистами. Наверняка какой-нибудь идиот-студент уже проделал это по гораздо менее уважительной причине.

— Несомненно, — согласился Раш. Приподняв брови, он смотрел, как Илай настраивает машину. — Похоже, за тот единственный семестр в институте ты умудрился приобрести невероятное количество знаний.

— Такое чувство, будто вы считаете, что комплемент, — хмыкнул Илай.

— Разве нет? — спросил Раш.

— Э-эм, — сказал Илай. — Бывали комплементы и получше. Так. Давайте-ка проверим, работает ли эта штука. — Он щелкнул тумблером на своей плате. — Мой тест должен транслироваться точно в середину нелицензируемого ISM–диапазона.

Раш посмотрел на выходные показатели спектрального анализатора, где в центре полосы частот, которую Илай выбрал для своего первоначального зондирования, появился одиночный пик.

— Я Властелин Микросхем, — приговаривал Илай. — Я Адмирал Нельсон Напряжения.

— Нужно будет расширить разверстку, когда подключимся к работающим устройствам, — Раш указал на свои виски.

— Знаю. Мой план таков — проводим зачистку путем перекрывающихся окон. Скорее всего, ваши фиговины передают радиосигнал в очень ограниченном диапазоне частот, и еще неизвестно, радиосигнал ли это. Но лучше пусть это окажется радио, потому что, знаете, не хотелось бы выяснить, что к вашей голове прикручено что-то ионизирующее, верно? Верно. Ой, то есть… будем надеяться. Короче, думаю начать с низких частот, а дальше будем подниматься выше и выше, сколько сможем, и, бог даст, нам повезет, — сказал Илай.

— Вполне разумно, — согласился Раш.

На мгновение они молча уставились друг на друга.

— Хотите, чтобы я…э-э?.. — сказал Илай.

Раш не ответил, просто откинул волосы и наклонил голову, давая Илаю возможность подключиться к устройству прямо на виске, не снимая его. У парня не ушло много времени на то, чтобы содрать с приборчика обрывок приклеенной поверх черной изоленты. Затем он прилепил этот обрывок к краю лабораторного стола, рассчитывая потом, после того, как они закончат, вернуть на место.

— Послушайте, я знаю, что эти штуки вроде как от чего-то вас защищают, но мне совсем не нравится идея экспериментировать с ними, пока они у вас на голове, — сказал Илай. — Дело пойдет быстрее, помех будет меньше, и вообще, все будет гораздо безопаснее, если вы снимете один.

— Это всего лишь анализатор спектра, — возразил Раш. — Он совершено безвреден.

— Сказал человек с амнезией и с присобаченными к его башке жуткими устройствами на кристаллической основе.

Раш в нерешительности смотрел на него.

— Да ладно вам, — уговаривал Илай. — Давайте попробуем. Вы говорили, что плохо вам станет, если снять оба. А я прошу снять только один. Если что, вернем его на место и тогда попытаемся по-вашему, не снимая. Но если успеем проверить хотя бы половину спектра, это уже здорово поможет. На снятой штуке мне будет гораздо проще подключить и настроить анализатор, что сэкономит нам время.

— Хорошо, — уступил Раш.

— Круто, — кивнул Илай. — Тогда снимайте.

Раш нажал на боковые края маленького металлического устройства и с неприятным чувством ощутил, как невидимый крепежный механизм выходит из толщи кожи. А затем устройство упало ему в ладонь. Он протянул его Илаю и непроизвольно прижал пальцы к тому месту на виске, откуда только что снял приборчик.

В первый момент ничего не происходило. А потом… где-то у него за спиной зазвучал негромкий низкий аккорд.

— С вами все нормально? — спросил Илай.

— Просто… приступай, — сказал ему Раш и, не в силах удержаться, все-таки обернулся кинуть взгляд через плечо. Конечно же, там ничего не было.

— Вы что-то слышите? — в голосе Илая появилась неуверенность.

— Да, слышу. Я уже рассказывал тебе, что буду слышать звук. А теперь приступай, — повторил Раш.

— Мы можем прекратить… — начал Илай.

— Приступай, — сказал Раш.

— Окей. Приступаем. Но вы… знаете, вид у вас пугающий, я такого не ожидал, вот и все.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Раш.

Он смотрел, как Илай, пользуясь миниатюрными ювелирными плоскогубцами, скручивает тонюсенькие провода вокруг чего-то на внутренней стороне устройства, настраивает входы, перед тем как… Он будет игнорировать его. Аккорд. О чем он только что думал? Все мысли, казалось, исчезают, растворяясь в тональном давлении звука, но все нормально, он сможет игнорировать его, он сможет не обращать на него внимания, на этот аккорд, на продолжающийся, громкий, долгий аккорд, он сможет не обращать на него внимания, конечно же, сможет. Любой бы смог. И он сможет.

Он видел, как Илай сперва соединил устройство с коаксильным блоком постоянного тока, а вслед затем подключил всю систему к разъемам спектроанализатора.

Это становилось все громче. Аккорд.

— Эй, — окликнул его Илай.

Думать было трудно, говорить вообще невозможно, поэтому он просто кивнул Илаю, приглашающе махнув рукой в направлении анализатора спектра, и снова прижал пальцы к виску. Это было трезвучие. Это было трезвучие, построенное на тонической ноте, такое чужеродное и одновременно очень знакомое. Третий интервал в полшага вниз от чего-то масштабного… как там его? Как там его... Ре-минор? Да. Ре-минор. Оказывается, у него, абсолютный слух. Как интересно. Ре-минор. Он будет игнорировать его. Ре-минор. Или как там его…

— Л-ладно, — протянул Илай. — Диапазон средних волн я уже проверил, но пока ничего.

Пожалуй, это не ре-минор. Это почти ре-минор. Альтернативный ре-минор. Вариация ре-минор.

— Начинаю проходить через УКВ-диапазон, — сообщил Илай. — По-прежнему ничего. Вы там как, в порядке?

Раш ухватился пальцами за край столешницы.

— На коротких волнах ничего, — сказал Илай.

Он зажмурил глаза, сражаясь с чем-то, что разворачивалось у него внутри, с чем-то, чего он не понимал.

— Держитесь там, — говорил Илай. — В УКВ-диапазоне тоже ничего.

Пришлось сесть. Сопротивляться действию сил тяготения было трудно, все силы уходили на борьбу с неуклонно прогрессирующим тоном, что звучал у него в мозгу.

— Дэйв?

Пол был таким твердым.

— УВЧ, — вскричал Илай. — Это УВЧ-диапазон, та частота, которую обычно используют военные. Ничего удивительного, конечно, но… ох ты, блин, похоже, при взломе я инициировал какой-то сигнал. Ага, ну точно, я запустил сигнал, запустил, блин, или он сам запустился, но… только этого нам не хватало. Вот проклятье, будем надеяться, что прямо сейчас никто не сканирует радиочастоты в ваших поисках. Ладно, самое время вырубать… ой. Ой, блин. Дэйв? Так, ладно, погодите, погодите секундочку. Только не надо падать в обморок. Да как эти штуки прикрепля… ой, ой-ой-еей.

Он больше ничего не видел.

— Дэйв? — звал его Илай. — Ник. Эй. Вы как, окей?

Раш кивнул.

— Не-а, — голос Илай звучал совсем рядом, почти вплотную. — При «окей» такого лица не бывает. Махните рукой. Если махнете — «окей», если не махнете — то не «окей».

Раш почувствовал, как его руку отодрали от виска, к коже прижался холодный металл, тут же возникло муторное ощущение подсоединения устройства и затем…

Все стихло.

Когда Раш открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что полулежит на полу, опираясь спиной об основание лабораторного стола. Возле него на коленях стоял Илай.  
— Ох ты ж, блин, — пробормотал Илай, лицо у парня побледнело, глаза были испуганными.

Раш кивнул.

— Пришли в себя? — спросил Илай.

Раш кивнул.

— Итак, — доложил Илай, — ваша фиговина вещает в УВЧ-диапазоне, а как только я начал шерстить ее частоту, она сгенерировала какой-то сигнал, и прошло секунд десять, прежде чем я разобрался, что происходит. Сигнал был настолько интенсивным, что закоротил нам установку. И я очень, вот просто очень рад, что эта штука не была прикреплена к вашей голове, когда это случилось. Что еще? Вы определенно не шутили про «я услышу несуществующий аккорд, который реально выбьет меня из колеи».

— Что? — спросил Раш.

— Так, ладно, это может подождать, — Илай теперь старался произносить слова медленнее и разборчивее. — Нужно срочно убираться отсюда, — сказал он. — Мы только что оповестили всех о вашем местонахождении. А ночь сегодня очень ясная.

— Ясная ночь? — повторил Раш.

— О-о-о нет. Надеюсь, я не спалил вам мозг. Это было бы преступлением против математики. Пожалуйста, скажите что-нибудь умное.

— Илай, — Раш собрался выдать парню что-то вроде строгого выговора, но из этой затеи мало что получилось.

— Попытка не удалась, старик, но так и быть, зачтем. Я имел в виду, что частота электромагнитного сигнала, который передала ваша фиговина, сильно чувствительна к разным атмосферным… хм, знаете что? Не берите в голову. Поговорим после, когда ваш мозг снова будет онлайн, а мы с вами уберемся за пределы координат, которые только что так удачно разослали по округе на секретной военной частоте, — бормотал Илай, подхватывая Раша под локти и поднимая его с пола. — Не так быстро. Присядьте пока, — он подпихнул под Раша табуретку.

Раш сел, наклонился вперед, оперся локтями о лабораторный стол и уткнулся лбом в ладони, прикрывая глаза. Мысли в голове представляли собой какую-то вязкую тину. Он…

— Ага, все, — Илай снова подхватил его под руку и потянул за собой. — Я собрал все наши шмотки. Давайте убираться отсюда и поищем для вас еды. И кофе. А потом — немного вздремнуть.

* * *

После трех эспрессо в той самой закусочной, где когда-то Раш впервые признался Илаю, что у него проблемы с памятью, он почувствовал наконец, что мозг его более-менее пришел в себя и вновь обрел способность мыслить конструктивно. Сильно болела голова. Как будто разум выжали до капли, а жалкие остатки оставили болезненно пульсировать позади глазных яблок.

— Чувствуете себя лучше? — спросил Илай. — Нормально уже?

— Да, — сказал Раш. — Вроде бы.

— Да уж… а вы не шутили насчет той тональной штуки, которая будет очень интенсивной.

— Нет, — сказал Раш.

— Но вы точно чувствуете себя уже совсем нормально?

— Ну, — Раш основанием раскрытой ладони потер глазницу, — я больше не слышу никаких посторонних звуков, однако я чисто… — он почему-то запутался среди всевозможных вариантов окончания фразы и потому решил не продолжать.

— Хм, — прошептал Илай. — Вид у вас кошмарный. Больно было, да? Со стороны казалось, что снять ту фиговину — было для вас очень болезненно.

— Нет, — сказал Раш. — Боли, как таковой, не было. Скорее, что-то сродни сенсорной перегрузки в отсутствие сенсорного входа.

— Ясно, — сказал Илай. — В отсутствие детектируемого входа.

Раш кивнул.

— Итак, поправьте меня, если я неправ, но, по-моему, проблемы с памятью у вас возникли вовсе не из-за этих устройств. Поначалу я считал, что дело в них, понимаете? Это же логично, ну, если мыслить в стиле бритвы Оккама. Но…они вам помогают. Теперь-то уж это очевидно.

— Пожалуй, — Раш подпер подбородок кулаком. — Однако не думаю, что помощь мне — единственная их функция.

— Согласен, — Илай понизил голос до шепота, дожидаясь, пока мимо пройдет официантка. — Я успел хорошенько присмотреться к внутреннему устройству этих штук. — Илай покосился на залепленный изолентой и вновь спрятанный под волосами кусок металла на правом виске Раша. — Не знаю, сможете ли вы когда-нибудь самостоятельно изучать эти приборы, ведь всякий раз при попытке снять их вы виртуально получаете по морде от загадочного слухового феномена, так что, давайте-ка я расскажу вам, как они сделаны, потому что эти штуки, похоже, еще более причудливы, чем мы с вами думали. Если снять изоленту, то на внешней поверхности покажется небольшое отверстие, сквозь которое можно разглядеть кусочек микросхемы и тот самый «индикаторный огонек», который на самом деле кристалл. По всему видно, что и кристалл и порты к нему располагаются поверх закрытой платы примерно в одну восьмую дюйма толщиной. Я готов спорить, что бóльшая часть рабочих элементов этой штуки упакована внутри платы. В качестве предположения, зачем надо было упаковывать их в отдельный корпус, могу предложить: а) потому что рабочие элементы выделяют сколько-там тепла или b) чтобы сделать все это более компактным. Вы, вообще, следите за мыслью, а? Знаете, у вас такой вид, словно вы собираетесь вот-вот вырубиться.

— Продолжай, — сказал Раш.

— Ладно, подведем итог — у нас есть корпус, — Илай очертил в воздухе прямоугольную коробочку, — с кристаллическим компонентом прямо под корпусом. Под кристаллом располагается куча водоустойчивой, пылеустойчивой и студентоустойчивой электроники. Что-то навроде сэндвича? Ну, типа, с начинкой посередине.

— Илай, — сказал Раш. — Я прекрасно понял с первого раза. Продолжай далее.

— Окей, без обид, старик, но со стороны кажется, будто вы в полувменяемом состоянии и мало что соображаете.

— Уверяю тебя, — сказал Раш, — эт-та не тот случай. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— Ага. Конечно. Так вот, могу лишь догадываться, что в этом сэндвиче играет роль, э-э, «мяса»? Тот слой мне разглядеть не удалось. Но нижняя поверхность этой фиговины — это реально, реально чумовая вещь.

Раш приподнял брови.

— Нижняя поверхность, — рассказывал Илай, — это… э-э, блин, назовем ее «человеко-интерфейс». На ней видны два крошечных отверстия. И когда вы нажимаете на кнопки на боковых панелях, угадайте, что вылезает из этих дырочек?

Раш развел руками.  
— Мстительное хтоническое божество греческих мифов? — язвительно предположил он.

— Поэтично, — сказал Илай. — И даже более бодро, чем я от вас ожидал. А на самом деле? Вы почти угадали.

— Илай.

— Электроды. Четыре электрода. Парой по два, и выглядит это довольно зловеще — супер пластичный металл, который … э-э… как бы сам собой разворачивается. Обе пары расходятся в стороны друг от друга и входят в кожу под острым углом.

— А, — сказал Раш, чувствуя, как в нем непроизвольно поднимается страх.

— Ага. Это перекошенное лицо, которое вы сейчас сделали, облегченная версия того перекошенного от ужаса лица, которое сделал я, когда увидел все это воочию, а как перекосило меня, когда пришлось присобачивать эту штуку обратно вам на голову, того вы даже представить себе не можете, — срывающимся голосом шептал ему Илай.

— С чем и поздравляю, — сказал Раш.

— Да уж, — ответил Илай. — Ладно, короче, пока вы там изо всех сил старались не шлепнуться в обморок, я с помощью нашего спектроанализатора выяснил две интересные вещи. Первая — ваши фиговины, и это уже не вопрос, передают сигнал малой мощности в сверхвысокочастотном радиодиапазоне, а именно — в том герц-диапазоне, который обычно используют военные. Что, в общем, не сюрприз. Другое, что мне удалось выяснить — вашим штукам не нравится, когда в них лезут, на такие вмешательства они реагируют тем, что сперва создают перепад напряжения, а затем разряжаются, из-за чего, собственно, и закоротило нашу маленькую систему. Иначе говоря, устройство способно накапливать и поддерживать заряд.

Раш кивнул.

— Прошу вас, выскажите какое-нибудь дельное замечание, чтобы я знал, что вы понимаете, о чем я вам толкую, — попросил Илай.

— Работа устройства, судя по всему, зависит от системного входа, — предположил Раш, пока официантка ставила перед ним тарелку. Он тут же принялся за свой клубный сэндвич.

— Ага, окей, точно. Да. Почти наверняка зависит, что очень хорошо, ведь это значит, что вас не убьет током, если устройство примет входной сигнал из вашего мозга, а я спорить готов, что именно так оно и делает, — шипел Илай, а его тарелка луковыми кольцами стояла перед ним нетронутой. — Получается, вместе оба устройства у вас на висках создают четыре клеммы, по два электрода на штуку. То есть? У вас имеется пара из анода и катода на четырех различных точка черепа. Вам это о чем-нибудь говорит?

— Это говорит мне о создании электрического поля, которое может варьировать со временем. В моей голове, — ответил Раш.

— Да, — подтвердил Илай, очень тихо. Едва слышно. — Добавьте ко всему УВЧ-сигнал, и вы получите систему, которая воздействует на ваш мозг и, возможно, является удаленно регулируемой.

Раш выронил сэндвич. Прижал основание ладони к глазнице.

— Поскольку речь идет о дециметровом диапазоне радиоволн, то тому, кто захочет воздействовать на вас, придется находиться в зоне прямой видимости с вами, и давайте будем надеяться, что на такой случай в эту штуку все-таки встроен какой-нибудь оградительный механизм. Но вне зависимости от того, есть там защита или нет, не думаю, что нам стоит и дальше пытаться взламывать устройство, которое напрямую присоединяется к вашему мозгу с помощью тех жутких электродов.

Раш сидел и молчал. Не то чтобы услышанное оказалось для него полной неожиданностью. Не оказалось. Просто… просто он ужасно устал. И вроде как болен. Почему-то стало трудно дышать. Он перестал чувствовать кончики пальцев.

— Не паникуйте, — сказал Илай.

— Я не паникую, — ответил он.

— Ага, а по вам кажется, что немножко паникуете, — сказал Илай. — Понимаю. Еще как. В смысле, на вашем месте я бы тоже запаниковал. Да я уже, считайте, паникую. Вместе с вами. Из сочувствия.

— Я не паникую, — Раш попробовал сделать вдох, но ничего не вышло. Он сжал руки в кулаки, затем разжал их.

— Вот и хорошо, — недоверчиво протянул Илай. — Хорошо. Может, вам водички попить? Вы только что были на грани обморока, потом выпили три крепких эспрессо, вы плохо питаетесь, и сахар крови у вас наверняка ужасно низкий, в самом деле, если вдуматься, от такого кто угодно запаникует. Понятное дело, не сильно приятно обнаружить, что тебе хакнули мозг, но особенно паршиво выяснить в ту минуту, когда у тебя гипогликемия, передозировка кофе и ты только-только пришел в себя после злополучного психотического эпизода, и я, кстати, совершенно не уверен, что именно послужило причиной того срыва.

Раш выпил немного воды.  
— Я не паникую, — еще раз повторил он.

— Угу, — кивнул Илай, — нисколько не паникуете. Вы у нас боец. Хотите луковых колец?

Раш отрицательно помотал головой.

— О да, вы точно не из тех, кто заедает стресс едой. Сразу видно, — Илай принялся за луковые кольца, которые предлагал Рашу.

Раш еще глотнул воды.  
— Как ты думаешь, — спросил он, когда ему удалось взять себя в руки настолько, чтобы задать вопрос, — с какой целью со мной проделали такое?

— Ну, — начал размышлять Илай, — что сказать? Насколько мы можем судить, никто вас пока особо не преследует, а вы, между тем, почему-то оказались блуждающим по окрестностям Кембриджа со стертой памятью и хакнутым...

— Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, перестать использовать этот термин?

— Ой, извините. Со стертой памятью и с открытыми портами доступа к вашему мозгу, и при этом полностью предоставленным самому себе, практически бомжом с какими-то устройствами на голове. Лично для меня все это выглядит полнейшей бессмыслицей. Это что, эксперимент такой, что ли? Сильно сомневаюсь. Потому что, знаете, что сделал бы я, если бы решил провести некий таинственный социальный эксперимент? Уж я точно не стал бы экспериментировать на всем известном мизантропе и обладателе премии Филдса. Тут фишка вот в чем, — Илай ненадолго умолк и какое-то время в задумчивости жевал луковое кольцо, — тут фишка в том, что… без этих фиговин вас начинает круто плющить. Причем практически сразу. Слушайте, а сами как думаете, что случится, если вы снимете оба устройства и останетесь совсем без них?

— Я не уверен, — пробормотал Раш.

— Хорошо, как человек, которому довелось в тот момент поглядеть на вас со стороны, могу сказать, что вы были практически в бессознательном состоянии, когда я снова присоединял к вам ту штучку. Вас даже трясло.

— Трясло? — поразился Раш. — Я такого не помню.

— Да, недолго, но… жестко, в общем, — сказал Илай. — Выглядело совсем не забавно.

Раш зажмурил глаза и покачал головой.

— Не хотелось бы пугать вас еще больше, на вас и так много свалилось, но мне кажется, без этих фиговин вы реально рискуете умереть, — прошептал Илай. — Вот что самое главное во всей этой истории.

— Да, — выдохнул Раш. — Возможно, тут ты прав.

— Вам действительно стоит поесть, — сказал Илай.

Раш кивнул.  
— В лаборатории ты кое о чем упоминал, — пробормотал Раш. — О том, что спровоцировал генерацию УВЧ-радиосигнала?

— А, да, — ответил Илай. — Я, к несчастью, увеличил амплитуду сигнала раз в восемьдесят примерно. Но, думаю, это был одноразовый эффект.

— Думаешь, одноразовый? — Раш пристально смотрел на него.

— Ну, знаете, еще раз шерстить УВЧ-диапазон ваших устройств я не собираюсь, — буркнул на него Илай. — Расход энергии заметно увеличился, если судить по… э-э… яркости свечения кристалла? Все продолжалось где-то секунд десять. Выходит, если вас кто-нибудь разыскивает, то теоретически они могли запеленговать тот выброс УВЧ и, соответственно, отследить ваше местоположение. К счастью, Бостон — довольно большой город, да и не факт, что тот радиосигнал был супер мощный. Не знаю, каков максимально пеленгуемый диапазон ваших фиговин при стандартном режиме работы, но вряд ли он далеко распространяется. И потом, диапазон пеленга наверняка сильно зависит от атмосферных условий, так что будем с вами надеяться на ухудшение погоды и грозы.

Раш кивнул.

— Надо нам приглядеть за лабораторией, — продолжал Илай. — И когда я говорю «нам», я имею в виду «мне». А под «мне» я имею в виду «Робу». А под «приглядеть» я имею в виду — понаблюдать, не начнут ли крутиться вокруг лаборатории представители ВВС.

Раш кивнул.

— Вы выглядите просто ужасно, — заметил Илай. — Пожалуйста, доешьте свой сэндвич.

— Не думаю, что это решит проблему, — ответил Раш.

— Хм, да. Это конечно. Но питаться все же необходимо. У вас уже есть жилье, верно? — спросил Илай.

— Да, — подтвердил Раш. — Хотя, по правде говоря, это просто отдельная комната в доме, который весьма смахивает на бывший наркопритон.

— Хм, ого. Может, лучше переночуете у меня? — предложил Илай.

— Нет, — отказался Раш. — Вдруг я все еще передаю пеленгуемый радиосигнал.

— Да, конечно, но может, уже и не передаете, — сказал Илай.

— К тебе домой я больше не пойду, — категорически объявил Раш. — Не только сегодня. Никогда.

Илай вздохнул.

— Кстати, раз речь зашла о тяжких жизненных ситуациях, не мог бы ты взять у меня деньги на хранение? — попросил Раш.

— Опасаетесь, что в вашем притоне вас обворуют, и вы потеряете все свои сбережения? — поморщился Илай.

— Именно так.

Раш передал Илаю несколько сотен долларов.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что человек, способный на такой весомый вклад в Банк Уоллеса, — заметил Илай, — мог бы подыскать себе жилье получше, чем наркопритон.

— Приходится жертвовать физической безопасностью ради возможности приобрести хард-драйв.

— Вы хотите компьютер, — догадался Илай.

— Не хочу, — ответил Раш. — Компьютер мне нужен. Помимо многих других вещей.

— Понимаю для чего, — сказал Илай. — Планируете связаться с Дж’Шепом?

Раш кивнул.

— Классно, — сказал Илай, — но все же, в свете того, что мы с вами только что выяснили, я бы на вашем месте несколько дней повременил. Ведите обычный образ жизни, продолжайте горбатиться в вашем латте-арт, а мы тем временем понаблюдаем, не происходит чего в той физлаборатории. Есть у меня одна мыслишка, может быть, нам стоит над ней подумать.

— Какая еще мыслишка? — спросил Раш.

— Я знаю одного аспиранта с нейрофакультета. Жутко умный. Просто фанатик своего дела. Уточняю — не настолько умный, как Илай Уоллес, но почти. Он занимается нейронной робототехникой и творит там что-то совершенно невероятное, такое и представить себе нельзя, реально. Это тот человек, который нам нужен. Единственная проблема — он законченный ученый, настоящий, одурачить его будет непросто. Но опять же, может и нет. Но придется нам придумать для него правдоподобную историю.

— Это нелегко, — сказал Раш. — Честно признаюсь, я до сих пор не перестаю удивляться тому, что ты мне поверил. Для меня самого моя история звучит совершенно абсурдно.

— Именно из-за абсурдности вашего рассказа я в него и поверил, — ответил Илай. — Действительность всегда нелепа. А то вы не знаете, каков наш мир?

— Теоретически — знаю, — сказал Раш. — практически — нет.

— Верно подмечено, Дэйв, — сказал Илай. — Офигеть как верно.

\-----

Примечания переводчика:  
* GPA (Grade Point Average) — средний балл диплома/аттестата, среднее арифметическое от оценок, полученных за все пройденные курсы, с учетом затраченного на них времени.


	50. Жестокостей положенная доля

Из-под темных туч выбиваются острые солнечные лучи, подсвечивают верхушки пожелтевших деревьев. Митчелл плавно притормаживает перед светофором. Машину он старается вести как можно осторожнее, без резких ускорений или торможений, ведь кому-кому, а ему хорошо известно, как отзываются в сломанной спине эти долбаные рывки. О да, еще как известно.

Щелчком он включает поворотник.

По радио играют Роллинги.

_I saw her today at the reception,_  
_A glass of wine in her hand._  
_I knew she would meet her connection_  
_At her feet was a footloose man.*_

Это кое-что значит для Митчелла. Это значит для Митчелла много, безбожно много. Тут заключено столько, что никаким богам места уже не остается. Ни Богу, в которого верила его бабушка, ни ложным, уже мертвым богам-гоа’улдам, ни тем ныне здравствующим экземплярам злобных божественных сущностей, что оказались своеобразной потусторонней родней когда-то жившим Древним и которые к двум его товарищам по команде питают, похоже, особые чувства: явную неприязнь к одному и явное же пристрастие к другой — к той, что пропала без вести и числится, предположительно, погибшей, к той, которую считают, предположительно, шпионкой за то, что так отчаянно она хотела стать частью их отряда… так отчаянно, так отчаянно, так отчаянно, что у него перехватывает горло всякий раз, когда он вспоминает о дурацкой коробочке с дурацкой нашивкой эмблемы КЗВ, которую они собирались вручить ей на днях. Теперь коробочка та лежит в ящике стола. Митчелловского стола. Поэтому что незачем ей лежать в столе у Джексона.

Как хотелось бы Кэму пойти и сделать сейчас одно из двух.

Вариант А. Хорошо бы уйти одному далеко-далеко, купить Вале надгробный камень, выбить на нем ее имя, дату рождения — ту, что она выбрала себе сама, — и дату ее исчезновения, воткнуть этот камень где-нибудь в землю и постоять над ним, не сказав о том ни единой живой душе. И чтобы никого рядом, чтобы никто на него не смотрел, не осуждал втихую за стальной взгляд, такой несуразный и пугающий; взгляд, который не в его силах изменить и за которым со стороны не разглядеть горя, терзающего его при мысли о той, что была так чертовски, чертовски, чертовски, чертовски совершенна, несмотря на все свои раздражающие, немыслимые, грандиозные и поистине божественные несовершенства.

Или вариант В. Хорошо бы напиться. Набраться виски «Джемисон» или бурбоном, но непременно самым дрянным бурбоном, а не той дорогой новомодной гадостью, что нынче предпочитают хипстеры. Было бы здорово сидеть на багажнике машины и пить вместе с Эвереттом или даже с Телфордом, но с Телфордом из параллельной вселенной, где парень не был бы однозначным куском дерьма. Тогда бы Митчелл поднял лицо к ночному небу и прокричал в него: «Да пошла ты, Вала Мал Доран. Я знал, что так будет, я с самого начала это знал, с той самой минуты, когда ты защелкнула на запястье Джексона неснимаемый браслет, я понял, что нельзя с тобой связываться, что мы не получим от тебя ничего, кроме кучи укуренных проблем и что от тебя надо избавляться. Что ж, дрянная девчонка, тебе удалось запалить эту вселенную. Отлично сработано, мэм. Живи долго и счастливо, процветай, купайся в драгоценностях, которые ты так ловко выманиваешь у каждого попавшего в твои сети идиота, но помни, рано или поздно карма настигнет тебя за разбитое тобою сердце Джексона».

Но нет. Митчеллу достался вариант С. Как в том дурацком тесте Валы из «Космополитен» — всегда отыщется наидерьмовейший вариант из всех. На этот раз он шел под буквой С. Митчелл вытянул именно его. Вариант С означал — отвезти домой то, что осталось от полковника Эверетта Янга после того, как Служба Нацразведки закончила с его проверкой. Вариант С, будьте покойны, подразумевал, что Митчелл останется у Янга и будет пить с ним пиво, но вариант С случился в три часа по полудни, а начинать пить в три часа вроде как рановато, и пиво сейчас ему в горло не полезет, точно, да и Эверетт, спорить можно, вряд ли пожелает, чтобы Кэм оставался у него на пиво, и вообще, какое, на хрен, пиво? Пить с горя — самое последнее дело, но когда и кого это останавливало? Вариант С — это возвращаться к службе, приглядывать за Джексоном, чтобы парень не вкалывал без сна и отдыха дни и ночи напролет, следить, чтобы Джексон не циклился на поисках Валы больше, чем на поисках Раша, ведь для КЗВ математик, несомненно, гораздо более ценное достояние. Вариант С — это падая ночью в постель, пытаться уснуть, чтобы хоть ненадолго забыть, что товарищ, который когда-то помогал тебе устроиться на заднем сиденье Шеппардовского «мустанга» и всю поездку бережно придерживал твою сломанную ногу у себя на коленях, оказался шпионом, продавшим их Люшианскому Альянсу; что товарищ этот своим предательством настолько подрубил сидевшего сейчас на рядом с Кэмом человека, что Янг теперь на месяцы выведен из строя и, возможно, будет окончательно списан в запас, и как бы не потерял рассудок.

Эверетт сидит на соседнем переднем пассажирском сиденье, застывшим взглядом глядит сквозь лобовое стекло «камаро» на желтеющую листву. Даже не верится, что уже октябрь. Но, с грустью думает Митчелл, не верится лишь потому, что как-то странно и удивительно, что он до сих пор жив. Что все они до сих пор живы.

За исключением Валы.

И Раша.

Раша, к которому у Янга есть — вернее сказать, _был_ — глубокой личный интерес. Завязалось между этими двумя что-то такое, что выбивалось за пределы нормы. Но Митчелл это понимает. Да, понимает. Думается, что понимает.

Он знает, что такое отвечать за людей. Ему и прежде доводилось нести ответственность за подчиненных, вот и сейчас он снова в командирах и нашел свой, пусть странноватый, но нисколько не напрягающий, обоюдно-раскованный способ «начальствования» над полковником Картер, которая, вообще-то, в равном ему звании. Сумел наладить нормальное взаимодействие с крутым Тил’ком — национальным героем Чулака и членом Высшего Совета Джаффа; и с Джексоном, который… боже, Митчелл даже не знает, как назвать этого типа. Гениальный трансгуманистичный человек? Трансгуманистичный трансчеловек? Пост-человечный человек? Ладно, неважно. Митчелл отвечает за каждого из них. И за бывшую носительницу гоа’улда тоже, за галактическую мошенницу с золотым сердцем, но теперь та выпала из-под его сферы ответственности. Потому что он не сумел ее уберечь. Вот и все, если говорить без обиняков.

Если разобраться, винить себя глупо, но… это то, на чем все они стоят. Он. Янг. Шеппард. Телфорд.

Телфорд. О да.

Он вздыхает, глубоко и протяжно, потому как — а что еще ему остается?

Так что Митчелл все понимает. Понимает, каково сейчас Янгу. Ему знакомо это чувство. Хм, знакомо ли? Может и нет. Ведь как бы он не любил Джексона, как бы не бросался ради Картер миллионы раз под миллионы пуль, спасая ее и ее великолепный мозг, ее колкое чувство юмора и талант обращаться с моторами, она не станет готовить для него ужин. И Джексон не станет. Между Янгом и Рашем существовало что-то иное, что-то более глубокое. То, что словно само собой возникало всякий раз, когда создавалось очередное крупное подразделение программы Звездных Врат. То, что зародилось однажды между Джексоном и О’Ниллом, потом между Шеппардом и Маккеем, а вот теперь — между Янгом и Рашем. Да, между этими двумя наверняка что-то было, и до сих пор есть, та самая третья ось.

Семь шевронов.

Восемь шевронов.

Девять шевронов.

Одна мысль, что приходится продираться сквозь путаницу межличностных взаимоотношений, заставляет Митчелла поморщиться. У него с Сэм, пожалуй, тоже начинает складываться что-то похожее, раскачивалось оно долго, но теперь неуклонно прогрессирует — они все чаще оглядываются друг на друга и уже понимают друг друга с полуслова, по траектории взгляда или короткому взмаху пистолетного ствола. Но у Янга с Рашем не так, там что-то иное, эти ребята не ходят вместе на боевые задания, и никогда не ходили, и если бы с самого начала все шло гладко, то побывать вдвоем в общей переделке им бы, скорей всего, так и не довелось. Они команда другого рода. Один — математик, у которого есть дар взламывать труднопостижимые абстракции, а другой — крепкий боевой командир со сломанной спиной.

Раш вам не Картер.

Раш не станет таскать за других дерьмо из огня и делать при том непринужденный вид, будто это не дерьмо, а конфетка. Раш может быть настолько же повернут на цифрах, как все ученые ребята, но он, безусловно, принадлежит к Джексоновскому типажу, он из таких, кто непременно полезет распахивать каждую заинтересовавшую его дверь. И согласно Джексоновской же традиции, пожаров вокруг себя Раш разжигает больше, чем в состоянии потушить.

А Янг не Митчелл.

Янг не умеет забивать на проблемы или разруливать их так, как Митчелл — взгляд стальной, голова холодная, внутри же тщательно скрываемые от всех чудаковатые воображаемые могильные плиты и тысячи других маленьких символических приемчиков, которые помогают прощаться или платить по счетам. Янг будет сурово стискивать зубы, как все они, но все то дерьмо, что выпадает по его душу, Янг вряд ли сумеет когда-нибудь отпустить.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Митчелл, а если в голосе у него лед и в глазах у него лед, ну… что ж, он ведь тоже человек, в конце концов. Обычный парень, которому буквально на днях довелось смотреть на то, как один из самых близких его друзей чуть было не удушил другого дорогого ему товарища в каком-то жутком, отвратительном ритуале, и Митчелл не желает слышать об этом ритуале до конца своих дней и чихать он хотел на всякую культурную чувствительность, будь она неладна.

— Да, — отвечает Янг.

Вранье это. Наглое, беззастенчивое, нелепое вранье, которое терпеть не могла его бабушка, то самое вранье, которым, бывало, тысячу раз лгал самому себе и Митчелл, лгал тысячей разных способов, лгал с упорством, достойным ишака.

— Да, — вторит Янгу Митчелл, стараясь сделать вид, будто верит. Получается плохо.

Горы вдоль шоссе постепенно сменяются невысокими постройками широко раскинувшегося городка — местечка, где так много пустых пространств и так мало супермаркетов.

Никак не придумать с чего начать разговор.

Никак не придумать такой разговор, который, начавшись, окончился бы хорошо.

— У тебя дома ведь есть еда, верно? — спрашивает Митчелл, решив начать с чего-нибудь попроще.

— Угу, — не оборачиваясь, буркает Янг. Эверетт выглядит непривычно, по-чужому, словно незнакомец — волосы отросли во что-то вздыблено-лохматое, как у Шеппарда, но на свой манер. Лицо изможденное, как у человека, который питается реже, чем следует.

Вряд ли в том месте, что служит парню домом, отыщется что-то съедобное. Он же почти месяц провел под арестом.

Нехватка еды. Проблема, исправить которую несложно. Митчелл с этим разберется. Сегодня, чуть позднее, после работы, если не случится ничего непредвиденного и ужасного между «сейчас» и семью вечера. Непредвиденное не предугадаешь. Никогда не предугадаешь.

— Не хочешь опустить окно? — спрашивает Митчелл. — Погода чудесная. Жара ушла. Ты ведь пропустил окончание лета.

— Да, конечно. Как скажешь, — отвечает Янг.

Окно он не опускает.

Митчелл сам опускает окна в машине, и в салон с легким шелестом врывается прохладный октябрьский ветер.

— Так как… э… — начинает Митчелл с таким чувством, словно он без крюков и страховочной веревки пытается взобраться по отвесной ледяной скале. — Так как мы будем…

— Заткнись, Кэм, — обрывает Янг.

— Ладно, — говорит Митчелл и думает о Раше, о Вале, о парне по имени Дэвид, с которым когда-то был знаком. Теперь тот парень умер, да. Умер, и пепел его развеян горячим летним ветром. Наверно тот парень даже не существовал. Но разве это важно? Для Митчелла он был реален, с этой его отрывистой ухмылкой, с его аккуратными конспектами по физике, с тем, как всегда позволял он научным ребятам заходить в своих исследованиях так далеко и глубоко, как тем того хотелось. С его страстью к ученым беседам. И тем, как раз за разом стремился он влезть на не свою — на ученую — территорию. Должен же кто-то горевать о нем, чудаковатом нерде-супермене с горящими глазами, начищенными ботинками и всегда готовым к бою пистолетом. Беда в том, что теперь никто не знает, был ли тот парень настоящим. Но если да, если тот парень все же существовал, то до чего же горько и стыдно, что никто из них даже не заметил, как в какой-то из дней _тот парень_ умер. Настоящий Дэвид. Не этот, другой человек, которого Митчелл не знал и вовеки бы знать не хотел. Наверно, кто-нибудь из них что-то все же почуял. Наверно, даже все они. Задрожал огонь свечи во время одной из Джексоновских медитаций. На Лантийском пирсе Джей Шеп, посылая мячик для гольфа далеко в океан чужой планеты, вдруг задумался о Телфорде. Эверетт ненадолго оторвал взгляд от своего Кафки и пролил пиво на газон. А Митчелла вдруг охватило чувство странного спокойствия, его особый внутренний дзен, как в тот раз, когда он несся на инопланетном истребителе надо льдами Антарктики. Что-то типа того. Всякие мелочи, которые непременно случаются, когда навсегда уходит светлая сторона чьей-то погибшей души.

Свою синюю «камаро», окрещенную им «Шейлой», Митчелл подкатывает к парковке перед домом Янга, останавливается и поднимает все окна в машине. Затем выходит, открывает багажник, вытаскивает сумку Янга. Если вам доведется провести месяц взаперти под стражей, вещами вы обязательно обрастете, при условии, конечно, что у вас есть друзья. У Янга друзей немало, Джексон насчитал пять, по меньшей мере.

— Я сам в состоянии достать сумку из багажника, — говорит Янг. Из-за черных солнечных очков он кажется бледным, похудевшим, измученным и определенно не способным достать что-либо откуда-либо.

— Заткнись, — отвечает Митчелл, — именно это ты сказал мне полтора года назад, когда я, еще не оправившись после перелома позвоночника, пытался тащить сумку на себе ради демонстрации дурацкой мужественности.

— Я не ты, — замечает Янг и засовывает руки в карманы джинсов, не давая Митчеллу возможности подхватить его под руку, потому что он упрямый засранец, вот кто он такой.

— Точно, — говорит Митчелл. — Ты глупее и смазливее.

Янг на это никак не реагирует, просто отворачивается и направляется к зданию.

Про себя Митчелл прикидывает, а так ли уж хороша идея отпустить Янга домой одного? Пожалуй, нет. Он прикидывает, а что если затолкать Янга обратно в машину и отвезти к себе? Возможно, это будет лучшее из всего, что навалилось на них за последние тридцать дней. А Янг, наверно, даже врежет ему по физиономии для разрядки.

— Не хочешь какое-то время пожить у меня? — спрашивает Митчелл.

— Нет уж, — в вежливой манере отказывается Янг, почти не скрывая, насколько ужасает его подобное предложение.

— Кхм, — пытается загладить неловкость Митчелл, пока они шагают по темному полотну проезжей части дороги, а затем по выцветшему асфальту тротуара. — Да я так, к слову. Если надумаешь, дай знать. Поднатаскаешь меня в шахматах заодно.

— Конечно, — обещает Янг. Он заметно прихрамывает, несмотря на то, что снова стал пользоваться тростью при ходьбе. — А с доктором Лэм ты в шахматы еще не сыграл?

— Нет, — Митчелл даже не пытается защищаться и просто наблюдает за тем, как Янг открывает стеклянную дверь вестибюля. — Не-а, она… э-э… она мне пока не по зубам, хм, слишком умная. В шахматах. Не в дружбе. Ведь что касается дружбы, тут мудрее нас нет. Мы офигенные друзья. Как все те… э… друзья, ну, знаешь, которые, типа, у всех на слуху. — Митчелл силится припомнить какой-нибудь наглядный пример хрестоматийной дружбы для подтверждения своей хреновенькой аргументации. Хорошо еще, что Джексона с ними нет, тот в подобные риторические словопрения кидается с восторгом, какой Митчеллу доводилось видеть только у своей четырехлетней двоюродной сестренки, когда та рубилась с ним в «Дженга». — В книгах. В кино. Или там… в сериалах. Типа «Секретных материалов».

— Да они спят вместе, Кэм, уверен, — говорит Янг, шагая рядом с Митчеллом по направлению к лифту.

— Кто? — озадачивается Митчелл, пока придерживает двери лифта для Янга.

— Команда из «Секретных материалов», — поясняет Янг.

— Быть не может, — не верит Митчелл. Лифт закрывается.

— Уверен, — повторяет Янг.

— Надо будет выяснить, так ли это, — говорит Митчелл, думая про себя, что такие вещи хорошо было выяснять у Валы. Он не произносит этого вслух, но все равно, согласно дерьмовой традиции этой дерьмовой вселенной, невысказанная мысль повисает в воздухе.

Пожалуй, стоит послать е-мэйл Шеппарду, решает про себя Митчелл. Да, сегодня же вечером надо будет написать ему. Кэм пошлет Джей Шепу мэйл, и будем надеяться, что Эверетт поступит так же. Будем надеться, Эверетт напишет Шепу, ведь Шеп — это убежище, сейф стальной, запертый на веки вечные, единственный парень во вселенной, способный управиться аж с самим Родни Маккеем и, не сомневайтесь, он именно тот человек, с которым Янг свяжется, если все-таки созреет с кем-нибудь поговорить. Потому что Джей Шеп ни в чем тебя не станет убеждать и переубеждать, он вообще не будет говорить, он будет только слушать, прихлебывая пиво и изредка вставляя обычные бессмысленные банальности, а потом в какой-то момент эти банальности вдруг обретут смысл и глубину, и тогда тебе захочется забраться в вальяжную красную Шеппардовскую тачку, белых цыплят оставить во дворе и спалить все это дерьмо на хрен**.

И боже, а ведь Шеп наверняка еще не в курсе. Вообще не в курсе этой истории. Скорее всего, Шеппард не попал в список тех, кого сочли нужным проинформировать об исчезновении Дэвида Телфорда, о том, что он оказался предателем, как было достоверно установлено с помощью одного отвратного священного ритуала Джаффа. Ну да, конечно, Шеппарду ведь незачем знать, что парень, который когда-то сидел на заднем сиденье его дурацкого тесного гоночного автомобиля и бережно придерживал ногу Митчелла на своих коленях, как выяснилось, давно уже…

Давно уже не тот человек, которым они все его считали.

Нужно сообщить Шеппарду, обязательно, и не через краткую служебную записку, которую Служба Нацразведки соизволит когда-нибудь переслать в галактику Пегас, дабы сухо доложить о происшествии. Шеп должен узнать обо всем раньше, чтобы, когда Эверетт соскребет себя в кучку настолько, чтобы выйти на связь, не оказаться захваченным врасплох известием о том, как феноменально, как глубоко облажались они тут, во Млечном Пути.

В полном молчании бредут они по лестничной площадке и подходят к дверям квартиры Янга, а Митчелл все не может придумать подходящей темы разговора. Отперев входную дверь, Янг широко распахивает ее перед ним. Кэм шагает за порог, глаза постепенно привыкают к полумраку, и тут он замирает на месте, как вкопанный.

Жалюзи закрыты, в комнате пахнет пылью, а на стене у Янга росписи на Древнем. Приходится сделать несколько вдохов, прежде чем до него доходит, что писал это не Янг.  
— Не знал, что вы, парни… э-эм... — мямлит Митчелл и тонет в бездонных глубинах предложения, не находя, как его закончить, — занимались тут… кхм… всякими граффити?

Янг едва удостаивает взглядом идеально ровный круг на стене, поделенный на девять равных секторов, затем пожимает плечами и прислоняется к косяку распахнутой входной двери.  
— После возвращения с той планеты парень был слегка не в себе, — хмуро цедит он как человек, который с трудом сдерживает рвущееся наружу раздражение. — Как ты понимаешь, я вряд ли предлагал ему что-то вроде: «Не стесняйся, разрисовывай мою квартиру, как душе угодно». Просто однажды утром я проснулся, а это уже красовалось на стене.

— Слышал уже эту песню, — отвечает Митчелл, слышавший про то немало, и всерьез задумывается над тем, что хотя бы на пару ночей надо все же затащить Янга к себе. От этих математических надписей со стен веет привидениями. Митчеллу все это очень не нравится — слишком много от Раша витает здесь, в этой квартире, жестоко оставлять Янга тут одного.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь...

— Уверен, — резко, с нажимом обрывает его Янг и, стоя у проема открытой двери, откровенно дожидается, пока Митчелл уйдет.

— Попозже я загляну к тебе, — Митчелл упрямится до последнего, взгляд его мечется между уже одолеваемым призраками другом и реальными надписями на реальной стене. — Про еду ты мне, конечно, наврал.

— Я в порядке, Кэм, — Янг, похоже, вот-вот потеряет терпение.

— Угу. Круто. Увидимся вечером, — говорит Митчелл и, пятясь, задом выходит за порог квартиры Янга.

Янг захлопывает дверь прямо перед его лицом.

Он стоит там, пялится на дверь и думает об оставшемся с той стороны Янге. Затем разворачивается и бредет к лифту. Шагая по тускло освещенному холлу лестничной площадки, он понимает, что ему срочно нужна Сэм.

Сэм быстро становится главным его человеком. Сэм единственная, кто, даже получив люшианскую пулю в грудь, может сохранить полное хладнокровие и трезвость рассудка. Сэм всегда держит себя в руках, а если и нет, то срываться она позволяет себе лишь тогда, когда этого никто не будет видеть. Ему нужна Сэм, прямо сейчас. Не Джексон с его извечной одержимостью разгуливать по узким карнизам и даже не скрывать того, не молчаливый Тил’к, такой стойкий и героический, но пожалуй, излишне склонный сравнивать Митчелла с О’Ниллом, потому что Митчелл любит поболтать о своих чувствах, что определенно не в стиле Джека О’Нилла. Он хочет к Сэм, которая умеет его рассмешить, которая постоянно корпит над чем-то до ужаса мудреным и изобретает новые супертехнологии, которая, выслушав под ливнем стрел чье-нибудь совершенно несусветное по своей глупости предложение как выбраться из передряги, лишь ласково улыбнется и вежливо заметит что-то вроде: «Нет, не думаю, что это сработает».

Вот почему добравшись до базы, а по шоссе он гнал с включенным радио и опущенными окнами, позволяя ветрам гонять по салону все амброзии здешних краев, Митчелл сразу несется в лабораторию Картер. Она сидит, сгорбившись над столом, и что-то перекачивает в свой ноутбук, наверно последние обновленные данные, которые потенциально могут навести их на Валу. За прошедший месяц они проработали восемь зацепок, шесть на других планетах и две на Земле, и всюду потерпели неудачу.

— Ну, что тут у нас? — спрашивает он и, не дожидаясь, пока она поднимет взгляд, резво запрыгивает на ее лабораторный стол и усаживается прямо возле ее компьютера.

— Корректирую настройки, — отвечает она, водя пальцами по тачпаду своего ноута.

— Корректируешь, значит, — Митчелл уже чувствует, как кривая его оптимизма резко идет вверх. — Хорошее дело.

— Угу, — отзывается она. — Корректирую. — Закончив с чем-то там, что напридумывали ее крутейшие мозги, она, наконец, поднимает голову и смотрит на него. — Пробую найти способ отследить доктора Раша по кортикальным глушителям, которые, будем надеяться, все еще на нем.

— Звучит классно, должно сработать, — одобряет Митчелл.

— Согласна, — Картер улыбается ему. — Спасибо, что оценил. Перепрограммирую софт для работы с суперчувствительным детектором. Перекалибровать все — целая морока, это нудно и долго, но зато позволит нам расширить радиодиапазон до теоретического максимума диапазона радиосигнала глушителей, прежде чем тот распадается и поглощается атмосферой.

— Супер, — говорит Митчелл. — О каком диапазоне речь?

Картер вздыхает:  
— К сожалению, Маккей спроектировал устройство так, чтобы оно было практически не пеленгуемым, оно хорошо экранировано и радиосигнал передает не очень далеко.

— Не очень далеко — это сколько?

— Десять километров, — с грустной полуулыбкой глядит на него Картер.

— Да уж, не густо, — говорит Митчелл. — Но лучше, чем ничего.

— Это верно, — отвечает Картер. — Ты уже… — тут она замолкает, отвлекшись на стук по металлическому косяку двери.

Митчелл изгибается, чтобы обернуться назад, и видит в дверях Кэролин Лэм. На ней белый халат, под распахнутым халатом видны черный свитерок и черная же юбка, но туфельки-лодочки у нее на ногах сочного бордового цвета, в тон маникюру коротко подстриженных, как того требует ее профессия, ногтей. Распущенные прямые волосы опускаются ей до плеч, и выглядит она немного усталой, но ослепительной, отважной и не просто хорошенькой, а невероятно красивой… Хотя нет, стоп, какая разница, как она выглядит, совсем не о том надо думать, когда смотришь на эту потрясающую женщину, генеральскую дочку, которая пожертвовала собственными почками ради спасения его подруги, которая умеет лечить эпидемии и чуму и уже жизней спасла больше, чем у него получится спасти за всю его жизнь.

— Кэролин, — окликает ее Картер. — Привет.

— Привет, — Лэм здоровается с ними неуверенно, без улыбки, и делает робкий шаг в комнату.

Митчелл тоже хочет сказать «привет», но вместо приветствия, пока он слезает со стола Картер, из горла выходит какой-то придушенный хрип.

— Я не помешала? — с еще большим замешательством спрашивает Лэм, наверно все из-за того, что вид у Митчелла сейчас дурацкий — виноватый и смущенный одновременно. О господи. Какой ужас. Она же наверняка подумала, что между ним и Картер что-то есть. Что совершенно не так. И не надо ей так думать. Картер не по его части. И все другие не по его части. Буквально все. Ни с кем Митчелл не встречается. С романтическими отношениями у Митчелла все просто. У него их нет.

— Нисколько, — спокойно отвечает ей Картер, как воплощенное достоинство и крутота, что, собственно, она и есть. Но тут ничего удивительного, эти две женщины друг другу ровня, а Митчелл простой парень, обычный ушлый пилот местного пошиба, с пушкой и стальным взглядом. — Заходи.

— Увидела, что дверь открыта, — говорит Лэм, подходя ближе, — и решила заглянуть, чтобы поздороваться.

Наверно, Митчеллу тоже стоит почаще оставлять свою дверь открытой.

— Как продвигается парсимонический анализ? — интересуется у нее Картер.

— Ой, знаешь, — говорит Лэм, — поливаю мои маленькие деревца, и они ветвятся во все стороны вот так, — она поднимает ладошки с растопыренными во все стороны пальцами.

Они обе смеются. Лэм сказала какую-то шутку? Видимо. Митчелл понятия не имеет, о чем они и почему это должно быть смешно. Раньше он бы непременно вклинился: «Деревца?», но не сейчас, сейчас он влезть в их разговор не может, и не потому, что его интеллектуально запинали, а совсем по другим причинам. По многим, очень многим причинам, вовсе не по одной. Это ужасно.

— Идея была отличная, — Лэм оборачивается к нему и смотрит на Митчелла так, словно он тоже имеет ко всему этому какое-то отношение.

— О да? — с туманно-невразумительной интонацией бормочет он в ответ, надеясь скрыть от нее тот факт, что совершенно не понимает, о чем они тут толкуют.

— Сравнить генетику вируса Орай и вируса чумы, от которой вымерли Древние, — говорит ему Лэм, и тон ее, несомненно, откровенно разъясняющий.

— Точно, — отвечает Митчелл. — А причем здесь деревья?

— К вечеру все мы понемногу сбиваемся на сленг, — улыбаясь, говорит Картер. И мастерски превращает загадочные непонятные деревья в совершенно обычную штуку: — Когда сопоставляют эволюционные взаимосвязи, то обычно выполняют это в виде ветвящихся деревьев, где каждая новая точка ветвления представляет собой мутацию.

Сэм. Сэм лучшая на свете.

— Ну конечно, — кивает Митчелл. — Парсимонии. Точно. Я так и подумал.

— Вы извините меня, ребята, если я оставлю вас на минутку? — спрашивает Сэм. — Мне нужно сбегать тут недалеко, забрать образец.

Сэм худшая на свете.

— Угу, — Митчелл старается не убить ее взглядом. — Конечно. Надеюсь, к твоему приходу мы не провалимся в сдвиг по фазе. — Последний кусок фразы приходится кричать уже ей вслед, потому что она успевает выскочить в коридор.

Лэм поворачивается к нему, едва сдерживая улыбку.

— А что? Однажды такое случилось, — говорит Митчелл, пытаясь сохранить убедительный тон.

Они стоят и глядят друг на друга, и тянется неловкое молчание, такое головокружительное, что Митчелла, кажется, даже начинает слегка мутить, и когда он, наконец, решается: «А я тут все в шахматы тренируюсь», то одновременно с ним Лэм вдруг выпаливает: «Не хотели бы вы поужинать со мной?».

Она смотрит на него, волнуясь, и ждет ответа.

А Митчеллу кажется, будто его приложили дубиной по голове. Ага. Дубиной. По голове.

О господи. В этот день… в такой тягостный, ужасный, беспросветный день, ему нечаянно выпал вариант D.

А ведь он даже не предполагал, что существует вариант D, он и помыслить не мог, что такое может с ним случиться.

Вариант D — это когда самая умная, самая стойкая, самая красивая девушка, которую он только встречал в жизни, вдруг появляется в дверном проеме и приглашает его на свидание. Вариант D — это когда его крутейший товарищ по команде специально выходит из комнаты для того, чтобы это произошло. Вариант D означает, что он наверно умрет от счастья, прежде чем сумеет выдавить из себя «да». Вариант D — это когда самый невероятный, самый удивительный человек на базе, Кэролин Лэм, приглашает его на ужин. Как будто он ей лучший друг. Но не похоже, что это приглашение на, типа, чисто дружеский ужин. А ведь она такая красивая, такая классная и так здорово лечит всякие разные эпидемии, и вот она стоит перед ним и смотрит на него решительным, но взволнованным взглядом, а он ни о чем сейчас не может думать. Ни о чем, кроме как вспоминать ту видеозапись с камер наблюдения, запечатлевшую, как бежала она той ночью в проклятой белесой дымке, бежала, и лицо у нее было такое, какое, наверно, бывает и у него, когда приходится решаться на что-то ужасное — ужасное, но без чего никак. Он вспоминает, как смотрел ту запись, где она неслась босая — врачебный халат распахнут, волосы разлетаются, а она спешит за той дрянью, которая, скорее всего, убьет ее, обречет на смерть, на медленную мучительную смерть, но которая спасет жизнь Картер. И потому она бежала. Бежала за наквадахом. Неслась изо всех сил. За наквадахом. Нет на земле человека, который, посмотрев ту запись, не влюбился бы в нее. Ни одного.

И потому совершенно не его вина, что когда он пытается вымолвить ей в ответ: «о, ужин, конечно, здорово!», из его горла выходит какой-то полузадушенный сип.

— Отлично, — кивает она. — Как насчет завтра?

Завтра это прекрасно. А что, разве завтра существует? У него не получается припомнить ничего из того, что могло бы произойти завтра.

— В семь часов? — спрашивает он, и на этот раз выходит уже не так придушенно.

— Приносите с собой ваши шахматы, — говорит ему Лэм.

— Думаете, сумеете управиться с моей игрой? — не подумав, брякает Митчелл. — Э-э... То есть, я имел в виду свои успехи в шахматах. Уточняю, на всякий случай.

По улыбке Лэм видно, что она едва сдерживает смех. Руки с идеальным маникюром она засовывает в карманы своего идеально белого халата, смотрит на свои идеальные элегантные туфли, затем снова вскидывает голову и говорит:  
— Я совершенно уверена, какую бы игру вы мне не предложили, полковник, я управлюсь.

— Кэм, — поправляет ее Митчелл, пресекая «полковника» в зародыше, пресекая уже раз в третий, наверно, и тоже улыбается ей. — Только Кэм. И навсегда Кэм.

— Кэм, — повторяет она.

Они замолкают и стоят друг перед другом в неловкой, но такой обнадеживающей тишине.

— Мне пора возвращаться к работе, — говорит она.

— Да, точно, — говорит Митчелл. — Мне тоже. Искать людей, спасать миры и все такое, сами знаете.

— О да, я знаю, — она разворачивается к дверям. — Увидимся завтра, — бросает она через плечо, выходя.

— Увидимся, — отвечает Митчелл.

Он не отрывает от нее глаз, он провожает ее взглядом, пока она уходит по коридору и исчезает за поворотом, а потом обходит рабочий стол Сэм, сползает возле него на пол и наконец-то делает выдох. Кэролин Лэм только что пригласила его на свидание. Это же с ума сойти. Просто убийственно. Разве может такое быть?

Он крепко зажмуривает глаза, чтобы открыть их несколько минут спустя, когда Сэм мягко подталкивает его стальным носком армейского ботинка.  
— Все настолько плохо? — участливо спрашивает Сэм.

— Она пригласила меня на свидание, — Митчелл поднимает голову и смотрит на нее снизу вверх. — Вроде того. Я думаю. Наверно. Да нет, точно пригласила.

Они улыбаются друг другу, а мгновение спустя Картер протягивает ему руку, говоря:  
— То есть это _она_ пригласила тебя? Тил’к опять проиграл мне двадцать баксов.

Кэм хватается за протянутую руку, поднимается на ноги и хлопает ее по плечу:  
— Ты ставила против меня?

— Дэниел ставил против тебя сорок, — оправдывается Сэм.

— Вот гад, — Митчелл потрясает кулаком в сторону Джексоновского кабинета. — Народ, что вы, вообще, творите? Делаете ставки против своего отважного командира вместо того, чтобы защищать боевых друзей от призраков прошлого, вызволять из беды математиков и готовить возмездие для сволочей-предателей?

У Сэм вырывается смешок — краткий, хрупкий выдох:  
— Ступай к Дэниелу, подбодри его, ему будет полезно, а мне надо калибровать электронику.

— У меня, между прочим, тоже полно важных командирских дел, кроме как разгуливать тут и морально всех поддерживать, — заявляет Митчелл, напуская на себя авторитетный вид.

— О да, — соглашается Картер. — Особенно хорош ты там, где надо пострелять.

— В эту субботу общий командный сбор, — уже выходя из комнаты, говорит Митчелл. — Объявляю октябрь Месяцем Шефства над Самым Несчастным Полковником, у меня уже есть подходящая кандидатура на примете.

Он шагает к кабинету Джексона уже не страшась предстоящего разговора, уверенный, что вскоре обязательно что-то произойдет, что всех своих они отыщут, что тот значок с символикой КЗВ, который припрятан в ящике его стола, очень скоро займет полагающееся ему место на рукаве одной по не уставу укороченной армейской куртки, и что им удастся вырвать своего ученого из лап Люшианского Альянса, потому что существует на свете четвертый вариант — нормальный, совсем не паршивый четвертый вариант, который всегда прячется за тремя дерьмовыми. Тот четвертый вариант, что вечно ходит за Джексоном, как за потерявшимся ребенком.

Все будет хорошо.

Он не сомневается.

Это ведь ЗВ-1, в конце концов.

\-----  
Примечания переводчика:  
* — мой вольный не эквиритмичный перевод:  
_Я видел сегодня ее на фуршете,_  
_С бокалом вина в руке._  
_Я знал, что она заведет роман,_  
_У ее ног неприкаянный мужчина._

** — аллюзии на стихотворение Уильямса «Красная тачка»:  
_как много_  
_значит_

_красная_  
_тачка_

_покрытой глазурью_  
_дождя_

_среди этих белых_  
_цыплят_  
(Перевод В. Британишского)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: заголовок главы — это строка из песни Роллигс Стоун «You can't always get what you want», далее в главе также цитируется эта песня. Когда Митчелл размышляет о Шеппарде, он употребляет парафразы Уильяма Карлоса Уильямса.


	51. Chapter 51

Янг провел рукой по волосам, отросшим достаточно, чтобы пальцы уже стали путаться в кудряшках. В косых лучах полуденного солнца, пробивавшихся сквозь планки наполовину прикрученных жалюзи, золотились пылинки. Тишина в квартире подавляла, казалось, вокруг выстроен некий невидимый барьер, и чтобы прорваться сквозь этот барьер сил потребуется больше, чем Янг в состоянии будет когда-либо отыскать в себе снова.

Последние две недели он провел в одиночестве, не отвечая на звонки Митчелла, лишь изредка просматривая электронную почту и питаясь реже, чем предписывала ему доктор Лэм. Словом, не делал ничего, кроме как лишний раз убеждался, что измученные мышцы его спины окончательно закаменели от боли, как будто судорога, продолжавшаяся так долго и так сильно, могла со временем переродить их в кости. Может и могла. Он не знал. Ему было плевать.

День был светлый, в воздухе веяло прохладой, менялся сезон года. Дни вроде бы становились короче, как и обещал он когда-то своему не расположенному к лету соседу. Сам Янг в смене времен года облегчения не находил. Для него это было лишь тем, чем оно и было — слоем постоянства, чистым лаком полировавшим уже свершившуюся последовательность событий, которую ему так хотелось вновь разъять на составляющие и обернуть вспять. Переиграть заново.

Но он не в ЗВ-1, и путешествия во времени не в его сфере компетенции. А на этот раз даже Джексон не сумел бы повернуть время назад. Янг потер челюсть. Дело было вовсе не в… да, вовсе не в…

Дело было не Телфорде, вовсе не из-за него сейчас терзался Янг. Не из-за воспоминаний о парне, который целых четыре года подряд становился победителем Фантастической Футбольной Лиги КЗВ, который всегда был рядом, всегда прикрывал ему спину, да что там прикрывал — он был ему спиной. Даже замученный до полусмерти, даже на волоске от гибели. Вот только... Все оказалось не так. Телфорд и в самом деле был ему спиной, а теперь спина Янга сломана.

Дело было вовсе не в Раше, не из-за него терзался Янг. Не из-за парня, который умел готовить отличный киш; которого почти раздавило притяжением странного города Древних с далекой планеты; который, в попытках удержать слабую, ускользавшую от него связь с собственным рассудком, не придумал ничего хуже, как расписывать стены математическими формулами, да бредить концертами Бетховена. Дело было совсем не в парне, что играл на равных с самим Джексоном, преподавал студентам математику и который, скорее всего, давно погиб жестокой смертью, один, и никого не было с ним рядом, кроме его мучителей.

Дело было вовсе не в Вале, не из-за нее терзался Янг. Не из-за женщины, что свалилась всем им как снег на головы и тут же с азартом погрузилась в чуждую ей культуру; которая самозабвенно заучивала дурацкие тесты из «Космо» и с их помощью сумела сплести самые надежные заслоны психологической брони, какие только доводилось видеть Янгу. Мучился Янг не из-за того, что по исчезновении в память о себе она оставила лишь увядший белый цветок для Джексона, да нашивку с символикой ЗВ-1, что лежала теперь, ненужная, в коробочке запертого ящика металлического стола на базе КЗВ.

Дело было вовсе не в Джексоне, мучился он не из-за Джексона с его беспокойными руками, которыми тот или что-то крошил, или разглаживал бушующие между людьми шторма. Не из-за человека, который едва не убил его теми же самыми руками, когда Янгу это было необходимо, когда должен был найтись кто-то, чтобы совершить такое, кто-то, кого не пришлось бы о том просить.

Не из-за них терзался Янг.

Жизнь полна боли и потерь. В жизни задуманное часто выходит косо, не так, как планировалось, и с замечательными людьми тоже случаются плохие вещи. Много чего плохого раз за разом выпадает по их долю, а люди продолжают жить — не вопреки ужасу и горю, и не благодаря им, а просто жить, потому что именно то, что происходит с ними, в том числе и плохое, и делает их живыми. Они чертовски живые.

Во всем случившемся не было ничего нового. Ни в том, что сделали с Телфордом или в том, что натворил сам Телфорд; ни в том, что Раш, хорошо понимая, что взлом девятого шеврона погубит его, все равно продолжал взламывать этот шифр; ничего не было нового в борьбе, которую вела Вала за оседлое место под солнцем вместо вечного бегства, как и в том, что в итоге ей все-таки пришлось сбежать; и ничего не было нового в том, что Джексон, горячо желая помочь Янгу, вынужден был удушить его практически до смерти.

Не из-за этого терзался Янг.

А то, из-за чего терзался он, валялось здесь, на диване, бесполезное и расхлябанное, бесцельно пялилось на незаконченную неразбериху символов, что в трех отдельных вариациях накарябал на его стене один полубезумный профессор математики, пялилось и ничего не могло с собой поделать.

Вообще-то Янг планировал сходить в магазин, и сделать это следовало хотя бы по одной простой причине — отвадить Митчелла, который считал своим долгом каждые несколько дней появляться с инспекцией в квартире Янга, хотя и сам занят был по горло — летал в Калифорнию, отследить зацепку, что могла вывести на след Валы, работал под прикрытием на планетах, захваченных культом Орай, приглядывал за Картер, уже получившей медицинский допуск к работе во внеземных миссиях, волновался о Джексоне, который своими переживаниями, казалось, вознамерился свести себя в могилу. А еще Янг планировал походить, наконец, на физиотерапию, и опять же, по простой причине — хотелось все же сохранить способность к самостоятельному передвижению, особенно в свете того, с чем человечеству вскоре предстояло столкнуться.

А ничего хорошего человечеству не светило.

Его раса в своем высокомерии забралась слишком далеко, а главным посланником своим она избрала парня, умудрявшегося ввязываться в драку чуть ли не с каждым встречным богом.

Янг вздохнул. Аппетита не было, совсем, однако он понимал, что надо сделать над собой усилие и поесть. Вчера он собирался приготовить себе ужин, сегодня собирался приготовить обед, потому что все так делают, это вроде как необходимая вещь. Давненько он не готовил для себя. Не имел такого желания. Собирался закупить для себя продуктов на сегодня и не купил. Собирался сделать много чего, но так и не сделал.

Янг слишком много знал.

В том-то и проблема.

Знал слишком много, а сделать мог слишком мало.

Способа благополучно разрешить конфронтацию человечества с Орай он не видел. Но когда Янг представлял себе это, когда он представлял, как все произойдет, как именно все будет развиваться, в его воображении не вставали картины того, как он вместе с, скажем, отрядом ЗВ-1 героически держит оборону где-то на космическом корабле или на одной из чужих планет, как трещат по швам оборонительные рубежи человечества, как неуклонно сужается круг их союзников… нет. Нет, не это виделось ему. Совсем нет.

Он знал, как это будет.

Это будет Джексон. Джексон сообщит ему. Сообщит в качестве любезности, услуги. Скорее всего, по телефону. Или пришлет смс-ку, наскоро, прямо перед тем, как шагнуть в Звездные Врата. Сообщение будет кратким, завуалированным, без явной тревоги и паники. Просто: «Еще одни СуперВрата» или, к примеру: «Кое-что случилось, отправляемся на задание. Следи за новостями». И после этого Янг не услышит больше ничего.

Не услышит до тех пор, пока в одно ничем не примечательное утро кто-нибудь не позвонит ему и не скажет включить телевизор. Возможно, это будет Эмили. Или один из его братьев. Он включит телевизор и, сидя у себя в квартире, будет наблюдать за разворачивающимся в мире адом и разрываться между стремлением остаться верным долгу, который отныне ему физически не по плечу, и желанием рвануть на другой конец города к Эмили, схватить ее в охапку, запихнуть в машину и мчаться, мчаться, мчаться, мчаться долгие часы напролет — прочь от горы Шайенн, прочь от городов и населенных пунктов. А потом он, голодный, без поддержки и ресурсов, будет организовывать подпольное сопротивление или же присоединится к уже существующему, а может, он просто не переживет чуму Орай и, в конце концов, умрет на поросшем соснами тихоокеанском побережье Северо-Запада от болезни, от недоедания, от одной из сотен иных причин, несчастным и раздавленным. Воображение уже рисовало ему образ плачущей под деревьями Эмили и того, как ветер будет трепать ей волосы.

Сквозь окна в комнату лился чистый ясный осенний свет, и Янг зажмурил глаза.

Вряд ли предстоящая ему смерть будет ужаснее той, которой умер Раш или, если парню сильно не повезло, которой тот все еще умирает. Вот что преследовало Янга все это время — не смерть Раша, растянутая на часы или даже целые дни, а то, что стало или могло статься с математиком, если Кива по какой-то причине не убила его, если она вследствие чуда или же статистически почти невероятного невезения не сняла с Раша кортикальные глушители. Невыносима была мысль, что все эти долгие недели люшианцы пытали Раша, что они сотворили с ним то же, что и с Дэвидом.

Ходили слухи, что принудительная промывка мозгов погубила всех ученых Люшианского Альянса. Всех до одного. Насколько Янг слышал, это превращало их в безумцев.

Изредка, когда в абсолютном надире надежды на Янга накатывало настроение черного юмора, он даже представлял их вместе, Раша с Телфордом, в одинаковых костюмах из черной кожи. Быть может, они окажутся в горстке выживших, сумевших сбежать от той культуральной имплозии Орай, что поставит нашу галактику на колени, принудив поклоняться очередным ложным богам. А быть может наоборот, эти двое останутся здесь, распахнут им двери и покорно шагнут навстречу выжигающему пламени Орай.

Стук в дверь, резкий и отрывистый, вернул его в реальность.

Янг потер ладонями лицо. Боже, будем надеяться, это не Митчелл. К несчастью, пари можно держать, что приперся именно он. Янг немного поразмышлял, а не лучше ли не вставать с дивана и притвориться, будто никого нет дома. Перспектива заманчивая, однако, как Янг подозревал, в таком случае с Митчелла станется выломать ему дверь. Он подтянулся и, сперва осторожно спустив на пол больную ногу, сел на диване, замерев в неудобном положении на несколько секунд. Стоило согнуть левое бедро, как нервы поясницы дружно взвыли, хором затягивая очередную вариацию все той же болезненно-мучительной темы. Поэтому долго рассиживаться Янг не стал и, как только ноги заняли устойчивое положение, сразу поднялся с дивана.

В дверь снова постучали, часто и глухо.

— Да иду, иду, — пробурчал он, подтянул к себе костыль, который специально стоял поблизости, прислоненным к стене возле шкафа, и похромал к входной двери.

Но распахнув дверь, на пороге он увидел не Митчелла, а Джексона, который стоял перед ним в верхней одежде, наискось груди археолога тянулся ремень переброшенной через плечо небольшой сумки. Глаза у Джексона были красные, воспаленные, в одной руке он держал стаканчик с кофе, в другой упаковку из нескольких бутылок пива.

— Ого, — при виде Янга произнес Джексон.

— Джексон, — поприветствовал его Янг.

— Выглядишь ужасно, — сказал Джексон и хлебнул кофе.

— Можно подумать, ты выглядишь прекрасно, — сухо проворчал Янг в ответ. Он шагнул в сторону и махнул рукой, приглашая Джексона заходить.

— Так и знал, если принесу пива, ты позволишь мне зайти, — сказал Джексон.

— Джексон, ты можешь заходить ко мне в любой день, — сказал Янг. — Пиво для этого приносить не обязательно. Митчелл — совсем другая история.

— А, — ответил Джексон. — Приятно осознавать, что попытка прикончить тебя даровала мне право свободного доступа в твою квартиру, хотя бы, раз уж в привилегии обращаться по имени ты мне упорно отказываешь.

— Просто ты, Джексон, кажешься мне типичным «Джексоном». Что я могу с собой поделать?

В ответ тот выдохнул, коротко и резко, и усмехнулся:  
— А я-то изо всех сил стараюсь культивировать мою Дэниельность. Дэниэлистость? Дэниэлизм. Ты в курсе, что почти треть призывников последнего года называют меня «Джексоном». И все с твоей подачи.

— Да я даже не знаю никого из тех призывников, — ворчал Янг, ковыляя вслед за Джексоном к обеденному столу.

— О, знаешь, знаешь, еще как, — возразил Джексон. — Имя Рональд Грир ничего тебе не говорит?

— С этим парнишкой я проработал всего только день.

— Что ж, ты был источником всеобщего поверья именовать меня исключительно по фамилии, а Грир стал разносчиком.

— Ты зануда, — ответил Янг. — Самая настоящая зануда.

— Бывают вещи и похуже, — Джексон опустился на стул и с вежливо-нейтральным выражением лица отодвинул в сторону пустую коробку из-под пиццы.

— А то я не знаю, — сказал Янг.

— Бывают вещи и похуже, чем я, — Джексон внушительно посмотрел на него поверх оправы очков и поставил упаковку пива на середину стола.

— Мне, пожалуй, не стоит позволять тебе такого рода вступления, — сказал Янг и, поморщившись, уселся за стол напротив Джексона.

— Наверно не стоит, нет, — согласился тот.

— Ты как, нормально? — спросил Янг.

— Угу, — ответил Джексон и нервно заерзал на стуле.

Янг тоже поерзал, пытаясь не обращать внимания на мучавшую его спину, и приподнял брови на Джексона.

— Сам знаешь, как это бывает. В воздухе уже витает запах победы. Когда-нибудь эта война закончится, — произнес Джексон, вместо ответа прикрываясь безошибочно узнаваемой цитатой*.

— Знаешь что? — Янг наклонился вперед, чтобы дотянуться до стоявшей в центре стола упаковки пива и подтащить ее к себе, на что поясница тут же отозвалась прострелом. — Цитирование «Апокалипсиса сегодня» — не самый подходящий способ убедить меня, что ты в порядке.

— А ты бы предпочел, чтобы я цитировал — что? — спросил Джексон. — Шекспира? Блаженного Августина? Пытаюсь разговаривать на одном языке с аудиторией. В последнее время, по очевидным причинам, я перечитывал «О граде Божьем». Не припомню, доводилось ли мне когда-либо в жизни погружаться в настолько депрессивный литературный материал. И потом, там же сплошная ложь. Я бы даже сказал «прóклятая ложь». А как поживаешь ты?

— О, я просто великолепно, — ответил Янг. — Будь другом, найди открывалку, а?

— Конечно. — Джексон встал и исчез в направлении кухни Янга.

Янг сидел и изучал бутылку, которую вытащил из претенциозно неброской картонной упаковки. На этикетке красовалась мешанина из переплетенных пастельных фигур, которые, судя по их виду, воспринимали себя и синие стеклянные бутылки, для украшения которых их создали, предельно серьезно. Он вздохнул.

— Как я вижу, мой выбор пива ты не одобряешь, — сказал, появляясь из кухни, Джексон.

— Уж больно оно восторгается собой, — заметил Янг.

— Это пшеничное пиво, — объяснил Джексон. Он вновь скользнул на свое место и протянул руку.

— А, — Янг передал ему бутылку.

С помощью открывалки Джексон сорвал крышечку с бутылки и протянул ее обратно Янгу, при этом он иронично вздернул бровь, давая понять, что подтекст односложного восклицания Янга от него не ускользнул. Затем открыл еще одну бутылку пива, уже для себя.

— Мешаешь кофе с пивом? — подозрительно спросил Янг. — Паршивая, должно быть, выдалась неделька.

— Что ж, — отхлебнув пива, Джексон тут же запил его глотком кофе. — Ты прав, за исключением того, что паршивыми выдались все последние недели, ты разве не слышал? Поверь, пиво-кофе в соотношении один к одному — единственный способ выжить.

Янг фыркнул.

— Так что — да, неделя была паршивой, но этот день представляется мне многообещающим.

— Да ну? — отозвался Янг.

— Очень даже, — сказал Джексон, подхватил свою сумку, что валялась на полу возле его ног, и положил на стол.

Ранее Янгу показалось, что это обычная модная сумка, из тех, что носят через плечо. Но нет.

Это была одна из специальных сумок КЗВ, что использовались для транспортировки конфиденциальных документов, которые существовали только в бумажном виде и только в единственном экземпляре.

— Джексон, — прорычал Янг, — даже не вздумай ее открывать. У меня нет должного секретного допуска, а ты и так ходишь по тонкому льду, не стоит усложнять все больше, чем оно есть.

Джексон замер на мгновение, но затем решительно вскрыл сумку и вытащил опечатанную черную папку, похожую на те, которыми Янг не так давно пользовался для хранения и транспортировки документов Неозаглавленного Комитета Номер Четыре. 

— Ты разве не в курсе? — спросил Джексон, глядя на Янга сквозь очки, а руки его вновь на время застыли. — Я победил. Я был прав. Я во всем оказался прав. Комитет расформирован до возвращения доктора Раша. Благодаря твоим показаниям… мне… — он отвел взгляд и уставился на стену позади Янга. — Мои тактические позиции или, скажем так, мое «бюрократическое влияние» сильно возросло.

— Потому что ты не ошибся в Телфорде, — сказал Янг.

— Именно, — подтвердил Джексон. — Собираюсь воспользоваться своим политическим капиталом, чтобы нанять эксперта-консультанта по Люшианскому Альянсу, что, будем надеяться, поспособствует розыску нашего потерявшегося медалиста Филдса и пропавшего без вести астрофизика.

— Нанять? — с сомнением в голосе переспросил Янг.

— На самом деле, даже двух экспертов, — продолжал Джексон. — Одна из них — та перебежчица, что стреляла в Сэм.

— Хм, — сказал Янг. — Если хочешь мнение со стороны, то, по-моему, дурацкий у тебя план. И потом, какого черта все это ты рассказываешь мне? Джексон, это же секретная информация.

— Ее зовут Гинн, — продолжал Джексон. — Она тебе понравится. В любом случае, постарайся с ней сработаться.

— Постараться… что?

Джексон опять полез в свою черную сумку.  
— Вторым консультантом будешь ты. На первое время работа исключительно с бумажками, до тех пор, пока тебя не допустят к нормальному несению службы. — Он вытащил какой-то документ и сунул его Янгу через стол. — Подпиши согласие приступать к обязанностям.

Янг ошеломленно смотрел на него.

— Что? — выдавил он, наконец.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Джексон, вид у него и в самом деле почему-то был извиняющимся.

— Чего жаль? — спросил Янг.

— Я… Сейчас проект «Икар» трещит по всем швам. Сэм с командой наших лучших математиков уже с месяц любуются на фотографии того, что Раш скомпилировал для решения девятого шифра, — Джексон махнул рукой на стену за спиной Янга, — но до сих пор так и не разобрались, что он собирался с этим делать.

И снова Янг вскинул брови. Он знал, что КЗВ побывали у него в квартире, знал, что фотографии его расписных стен частенько фигурировали в расследовании, но не особенно задумывался о шифре и о том, как продвигается с шифром теперь, когда Раш был… был…

Не здесь.

— Но предыдущие восемь у Картер есть? — спросил Янг. — Он говорил мне, что восемь шифров ему удалось взломать.

— Да, предыдущие восемь есть, — кивнул Джексон.— Послушай, на данный момент «Икар» — должность кабинетная, без разведмиссий по планетам, база еще только строится, и вся основная работа, что здесь, что планете, которую нашел Волкер перед тем, как попасть в плен, главным образом будет вестись над шифрами. Но с учетом вечной угрозы со стороны Люшианского Альянса и всего того, что с тобой… с учетом всех твоих… короче, за твое возвращение в должность командующего придется побороться. Будущее проекта под большими сомнениями, и никто не знает, сумеем ли мы добыть все девять шифров. Шифры уже вставили в ту MMORPG, Перри работает над ними, и Сэм пытается разобраться, Маккей тоже брался поглядеть, что можно сделать, но за прошедшие недели никто из них так никуда и не продвинулся. Весь проект представляет собой сплошной кошмар, с какой стороны ни посмотри — кошмар финансовый, логистический, кадровый, и я совершенно не уверен, смогу ли…

— Джексон, — оборвал его Янг, — смеешься, что ли? Я уж думал, мой удел — всю оставшуюся жизнь разбирать личные дела новобранцев. Подай мне ручку, черт тебя побери.

Тот полез в свою сумку, немного покопался там, вытащил ручку и через стол протянул ее Янгу.

Пока Янг листал договор на оказание консультационных услуг и ставил подписи в соответствующих графах, Джексон поочередно прихлебывал то кофе, то свое пшеничное пиво ограниченного выпуска.

Когда с подписями было покончено, Янг вернул бумаги Джексону.

— Ну как, готов? — спросил Джексон.

— Давай, вываливай, — сказал Янг и, не обращая внимания на протесты поясницы, подался вперед.

— Два дня назад что-то, наконец, сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Низкоорбитальными коммуникационными станциями была перехвачена серия переговоров, продолжавшихся в течение четырех часов. Случился этот внезапный радиобум в том диапазоне, который, как мы знаем, использует для связи Траст. Начался их радиообмен первого октября, в одиннадцать часов по стандартному восточному времени. Поскольку мы, в свете всех последних событий, радиоэфиру, как ты понимаешь, уделяли особое внимание, то успели запеленговать их и далее все их переговоры отслеживали уже в режиме реального времени.

— И? — Янг изо всех сил старался не показывать явного нетерпения, но разве можно было усидеть на месте и невозмутимо потягивать пиво, когда лице в Джексона светился такой неприкрытый энтузиазм.

— И выследили принадлежащий Трасту замаскированный тел’так и заставили их совершить вынужденную посадку, — рассказывал Джексон. — Одного из боевиков удалось взять живым.

— И? — снова спросил Янг.

— И получили наводку на Валу. И на Раша. Есть основания полагать, что оба они все еще здесь, на планете, — и Джексон улыбнулся, отчаянно и окрыленно.

— Разве такое возможно? — Янг не мог поверить.

— Оказывается, Траст вступил в союз с Люшианским Альянсом с целью проведения на Земле совместной операции по похищению Валы и Раша. Впоследствии Валу передали Трасту, однако выяснилось, что сперва их держали на тел’таке вместе. Обоим ввели в кровь особый коктейль из психотропных препаратов, который Альянс обычно применяет при допросах. Также нам стало известно, что за Валу Траст люшианцам заплатил меньшую сумму, чем исходно было оговорено, все из-за каких-то проблем, возникших по ее вине. В самом Трасте на этот счет ходили предположения, будто Вала каким-то образом сумела устроить Рашу побег.

Янг не донес бутылку до рта и замер, уставившись на Джексона.

— Нет, — пробормотал он. — Быть не может, Джексон.

— Почему нет? — прошептал ему Джексон, подаваясь вперед и опираясь ладонями о стол. — Она на многое способна. Уверен, провернуть такое ей вполне по плечу. Тел’так она знает, как свои пять пальцев.

— Если она действительно помогла ему бежать… ну, например, переместила его на Землю телепортационными кольцами, это же легко проверить. Можно же проверить, как и когда использовались кольца и…

— Нельзя, если тел’так оснащен украденной у Асгардов лучевой технологией телепортирования, а именно так и было.

— А транспортные логи? — резко выдохнул Янг.

— Стерты, — сказал Джексон. — Стерты кем-то, кто знал, для чего они предназначены. Скорее всего, именно она их удалила.

— Джексон, но если все это время он был здесь, на планете, тогда почему…

— Может быть, он ранен, — предположил Джексон, беспокойными пальцами нервно отколупывая краешек бутылочкой этикетки. — Может быть, она телепортировала его в Россию, без документов, и у него нет возможности вернуться оттуда. А может, он просто не помнит, кто он. Мы же не знаем, какое действие на человека оказывает тот люшианский коктейль. К нам в руки никогда не попадала даже половина тех веществ и препаратов, на изобретение и синтезирование которых у Альянса ушли годы. Кто скажет, что произошло с Рашем после того, как они накачали его той смесью… — Джексон пожал плечами. — В последние несколько недель активность действий Люшианского Альянса на планете явно возросла. Скажу больше, они даже совершили налет на Вашингтонское хранилище данных… ну, во всяком случае, мы предполагаем, что это были именно они. Все это может означать, что они его потеряли. И сейчас, как и мы, ищут его.

Янг потер челюсть, пытаясь взять себя в руки и не поддаваться все более захлестывавшему его, по мере того, как Джексон выкладывал свои предположения, чувству облегчения.  
— А что по поводу Валы? Ты сказал, будто оба они могут находиться здесь?

— Да. Люшианцам Вала была без надобности, за нею охотился только Траст, а Траст базируется здесь, на Земле. Со слов захваченного источника ей удалось сбежать от них недели три тому назад.

Янг выдохнул и снова глотнул пива.  
— Милая история, Джексон, но не приходило ли вам в голову, что за этими россказнями скрывается кое-что другое? Например, отчаянные враки застрявшего на нашей долбаной планетке дрянного гоа’улдишки, который теперь, попав в ловушку, кормит вас байками про то, что вам хочется слышать, лишь бы вы не убили его, лишь бы не передали Баалу или жалким остаткам недобитых Системных Владык?

— Я считаю, Вале такое по силам, — ответил Джексон, — если в этом был твой вопрос. Я считаю, она столь же находчива, как Сэм, Тил’к или Митчелл. Она могла его спасли, да, могла. Даже накачанная той отравой, даже будучи почти не в себе. Ей такое по силам, я верю.

— Может быть, — сказал Янг. — Надеюсь, что так.

— Короче, тут тебе найдется с чем поработать для начала, — Джексон указал глазами на сумку с документами. — На сей раз, подчиняться вы будете непосредственно генералу Лэндри.

— Я и перебежчица?

— Да, — подтвердил Джексон. — Напоминаю, ее зовут Гинн.

— Конечно, — ответил Янг.

— Дай ей шанс, — сказал Джексон. — По-моему, она заслуживает доверия, она весьма сообразительна и будет только рада вырваться из лап Люшианского Альянса.

— Выдадим ей медаль за это, — сухо буркнул Янг.

— Ты лучше начинай документы изучать. В ближайшие пять дней Неозаглавленный Комитет Номер Шесть планирует провести заседание, посвященное текущему положению дел с подпольным движением внутри Люшианского Альянса.

— Откуда взялся номер шесть? — удивился Янг. — Что случилось с пятым?

— Не имею представления, — иронично протянул Джексон. — Меня в состав пятого не включали. Думаю, он был организован в честь моей персоны.

— Джексон, не заносись.

— И не думал, — ответил тот, прихлебывая пиво. — Слушай, есть еще кое-что, из-за чего я пришел сюда.

— Да? — Янг с чувством глубокого облегчения, которое, как ему хотелось надеяться, не слишком ярко светилось на его лице, подтащил папки ближе к себе.

— Сэм попросила меня еще раз осмотреть квартиру Раша. Вдруг мне удастся заметить то, что проглядела служба внутренних расследований. Что-нибудь такое, что могло бы иметь отношение к взлому девятого шифра.

— У вас же есть его ноутбук, — сказал Янг, — и фотографии этих художеств с моей стены, — он, не глядя, ткнул пальцем себе за спину. — Что еще ты рассчитываешь найти?

— О, никогда не знаешь, — ответил Джексон. — Все эти годы, когда дело касалось поисков чего-либо то здесь, то там, я неожиданно оказывался весьма полезным. Хочешь пойти со мной?

Чувствуя, как меняется в лице, Янг сделал глоток пива и произнес:  
— Захвачу ключи от его квартиры.

Прогулка через холл лестничной площадки получилась долгой. Едкий свет электрических ламп подчеркивал красноту воспаленных Джексоновских глаз. Янг при каждом шаге тяжело опирался на трость и стискивал зубы, потому что поясницу, казалось, просто разрывало от боли. Ключи он держал в левой руке, и металл холодил ему пальцы.

Перед дверью квартиры Раша они приостановились. Единственное, что изменилось тут за прошедшие недели — в интересах повышения безопасности снаружи на дверь прикрутили дополнительный замок. Вряд ли эта мера удержала бы того, кому непременно понадобилось бы проникнуть в квартиру Раша, да и предназначался замок, похоже, не для этой цели. Лестничные площадки здания итак находились под круглосуточным наблюдением младших офицеров службы безопасности, несших свою вахту в подвале здания, а сам дом был оснащен шифраторами сигнала телепортации. И хотя на данный момент вопрос по поводу разведывательно-оперативной деятельности Люшиаского Альянса стоял уже не так остро, квартира Раша, с дополнительными запорами или без, охранялась так, словно Альянс не оставлял попыток прорваться туда. У Янга возникло подозрение, что на самом деле второй замок повесили только для того, чтобы намекнуть ему, Янгу, не совать туда свой нос. Ему и любому другому, кому Раш мог оставить ключ. Хотя, вообще-то, парень явно не из тех, кто склонен доверять свои ключи чужим. Ну, разве что Вале.

Джексон достал выданный ему в КЗВ ключ, отпер новый замок и отошел в сторону, предлагая Янгу открыть старый замок Раша.

— А знаешь, — тихо произнес Янг, вставляя прохладный металл в прорезь и с негромким щелчком проворачивая тугие задвижки, — я ведь никогда у него не был.

— Я тоже. Не считая того дня, — вот и все, что ответил ему Джексон. Янгу не было нужды уточнять, какой именно день Джексон имел в виду.

Широко распахнув дверь, Янг шагнул в безмолвный, пахнувший пылью полумрак. Слабый скрип металлических петель входной двери, тихая поступь их шагов, прямые, ничем не нарушенные линии излишне аскетичного помещения и сумрак — все вдруг разом сошлось воедино, и Янг внезапно осознал, что квартира эта была слишком пустой, чтобы быть нормальной.

Волосы зашевелились на затылке, не от страха, нет, но от упреждавшего страх трепета внезапного откровения.

Свет был выключен, лишь тусклый отблеск электрических ламп лестничной площадки проникал сюда, обтекая их с Джексоном силуэты, но Янг сразу понял, что не хочет зажигать тут свет. Не стоило этого делать. Он похромал вперед, в темную пустоту лишенной мебели комнаты и молча замер там, посередине.

 _«Я остановился здесь_ , — резко и отрывисто сказал ему тогда на кухне Раш. — _Временно. Я здесь не живу»_.

И это была чистая правда.

Потому что в этом помещении не жил никто.

— Включаю свет, — тихо предупредил Джексон.

Янг втянул голову в плечи и в ожидании вспышки прищурил глаза, приготавливаясь увидеть то, на что ему так не хотелось смотреть. Затем поднял голову и огляделся. По углам пустой комнаты и вдоль стен лежали разные нужные мелочи и ровные стопки книг с тетрадями, из-под которых торчали какие-то исписанные бумажки. Возле дальней стены прямо на полу стояла настольная лампа. Зарядные устройства всевозможных видов и типов торчали, никому не нужные теперь, из розеток, а их шнуры змеями тянулись вокруг стопок книг, переплетаясь друг с другом. На полу возле лампы, недалеко от выключателя, валялся скомканный блейзер, который Янг никогда прежде на Раше не видел. Поверх блейзера была брошена куча нераспечатанных писем. У подножия противоположной стены располагалась банка с краской и торчавшей в ней кистью, словно бы туманно угрожая начертанным черным маркером письменам, что покрывали всю стену над ней.

Янг медленно поворачивался вокруг своей оси, шаркая ботинками по пыльному полу, и пытался не поддаваться чувствам и держать себя в руках перед лицом столь наглядного свидетельства человеческого страдания. Взгляд его наткнулся на небольшое пулевое отверстие напротив входной двери, что осталось от выстрела, когда он прострелил стену Раша несколько месяцев назад.

— Черт побери, Раш, — пробормотал он.

— Что ж, похоже, для обустройства жизни в Колорадо-Спрингс он прилагал усилий даже меньше, чем мы думали, — вежливо прокомментировал увиденное Джексон.

Янг не ответил. Вместо этого он развернулся к стене возле окна, которая вся была исписана угловатым летящим почерком Раша. Надписи начинались на высоте около пяти футов, примерно на уровне глаз Раша, и, занимая почти все пространство стены, спускались вниз практически до самого пола и оканчивались где-то в восьми дюймах от плинтуса. Джексон вздохнул, обошел Янга, засунул руки глубоко в карманы и встал перед этой исчерканной стеной.

Янг не стал ему мешать. Сам он не собирался разбираться в чертовых каракулях, выглядевших как высшая математика, или язык Древних, или высшая математика на языке Древних, или… ну, из чего там еще мог быть создан тот долбаный шифр. Взгляд его снова прошелся по комнате, выискивая все, что было некстати, все, что выглядело наперекосяк. Это было трудно, потому что наперекосяк тут было все, буквально все. И увязать в голове эти голые нежилые комнаты с человеком, который выгружал его книги из коробок и расставлял их по книжным полкам, Янгу никак не удавалось.

Он прошел на кухню. Остановившись в дверном проеме, щелкнул выключателем, оглядел пустые полки шкафов и покрытую пылью кухонную стойку. Если у Раша где-то и был хотя бы минимальный набор кухонной утвари, то парень явно так и не удосужился его распаковать.

В контексте всех обедов и ужинов, что Раш когда-то готовил для Янга, эта голая кухня казалось особенно непереносимой.

Янг похромал вперед, заглянул сперва в холодильник, потом проверил содержимое буфета и шкафчиков под раковиной, но все, что ему удалось отыскать — замороженный набор готовой еды из полуфабрикатов, что валялся в морозилке за ящичком для льда, пластиковую банку с протеиновой смесью и бутылку виски.

— Смеешься, что ли, отчаянный, — пробормотал он, зачем-то доставая с полки банку с протеином. — Черт тебя подери.

Неудивительно, что шифры свели его с ума. Неудивительно, что выглядел Раш как сущий ад. Он же не жил здесь, в этих обезличенных комнатах без мебели, он жил у себя в голове, в тех оставшихся ему жалких закоулках разума, где его не могли достать ни призрак мертвой жены, ни манящий его город Древних. 

— Я должен был заставить тебя впустить меня сюда, — пробормотал Янг, машинально вертя в руках банку протеина. — Упрямый ты паршивец.

Некому было ответить ему.

Янг снова закрыл шкафчики, задвинул выдвинутые ящики и ушел из кухни. Джексон все также стоял перед стеной — одна рука поперек груди, другая прижата ко рту — и внимательно изучал смесь математики и Древнего, выписанную черным маркером по белой стене.

Из гостиной Янг направился в маленький темный коридор. Наскоро заглянул в ванную, обежал взглядом полотенца, бритву, набор мыла и шампуней, а затем, пронзительно скрипнув несмазанными шарнирами петель, осторожно приоткрыл дверь в спальню. И включил свет.

— Где же ты спал? — прошептал Янг, пораженный.

Все пространство комнаты плотно заставляли ровные ряды картонных коробок. Они не были подписаны и образовывали какую-то сплошную однородную массу. Некоторые из коробок, которые были подтащены ближе к дверям и стояли беспорядочно, под странными углами друг к другу, были раскрыты или надорваны. Вытянутые из них вещи валялись тут же, небрежно брошенные поверх картона. Одежда же, которую Янг никогда прежде на Раше не видел, лежала, сложенная, глубоко в нераспечатанных коробках.

— Ты вообще спал? — пробормотал Янг.

Скорее всего, ответом на это было бы: «Не так чтобы много».

В ближайшей к двери коробке, где Янг тоже думал увидеть одежду, оказались книги. Некоторое время Янг стоял и тупо смотрел на «Сборник поэзии и прозы» Стивенса, затем коротко тряхнул головой, развернулся и выключил свет.

Вернувшись в гостиную, он присоединился к Джексону, который ползал на коленях вдоль стены и изучал нижнюю часть надписей.

— Ну, что думаешь? — спросил Янг, подойдя ближе и встав за спиной археолога.

— Вот тут идет девятый шифр, — пробормотал Джексон, указывая рукой на пространство чуть повыше своей головы, где среди надписей была прочерчена горизонтальная линия. — Написанное над этой линией относится к седьмому шифру. Восьмой взломала Перри, он сделал за нее только самый первый шаг.

— Да, — буркнул Янг. — Он что-то такое упоминал.

Джексон выдохнул, протяжно и размеренно.  
— Сэм думает, что начало девятого было тут, — археолог водил пальцами по строчкам математических символов на нижней части стены. — То, что нарисовано в твоей квартире — немного более продвинутая версия того же самого. Как выяснила Перри, Раш работал с кристаллическими гармониками.

— Он говорил, что девятый шифр тональный, — сказал Янг.

— Да, — ответил Джексон, пока пальцы его блуждали вдоль серии музыкальных нот, выписанных почти у самого пола. — Мне он говорил тоже самое. Недели и недели назад.

— Девятый дался ему нелегко, — пробормотал Янг, давясь невысказанным.

— Его жена, — тихо произнес Джексон, — была скрипачкой.

— Я знаю, — ответил Янг. — Он рассказывал.

— Рассказывал? — переспросил Джексон. На его лице мелькнула улыбка, мелькнула и тут же погасла. — Хорошо.

Янг не ответил и просто стоял и смотрел, как Джексон изучает надписи.

— Вот, — наконец объявил Джексон, снова и снова водя пальцами по параллельным линиям, на которых под какими-то странными углами располагались знаки нотной грамоты. — Вот. Я думаю, это ключ.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Янг.

— А я не знаю, — ответил Джексон. — Я же не музыкант. Но отсюда он вел свою мысль; тут он сломал традиционную нотную грамоту и ушел от нее. Ведь даже мне, не музыканту, известно, что в западном каноне для представления тонов стандартно используется пять параллельных строк. Раш же, вот здесь, отошел от этого и разработал собственный способ отображения тонов, отличный от того, который укоренился в исторической традиции человечества. А приписанное вот тут, вот эта вставка, соотносится с тем, что он будет писать далее. Это была запоздалая мысль, она пришла ему на ум задним числом. Но именно отсюда он начинает изменять свое нотное письмо в сторону кристаллических гармоник. Если и есть где-то точка отсчета, то вот этот кусок к ней ближе всего, большего нам отсюда не выжать.

— Разве эти записи до тебя не изучали? — поинтересовался Янг.

Джексон поднял голову и посмотрел на него снизу вверх сквозь очки, глаза у него были красными и уставшими, но довольными.

— Что? — спросил Янг.

— Ничего, — Джексон снова перевел взгляд на стену. — Ты заставляешь меня снова почувствовать себя молодым, Янг.

— Ты и есть молодой, — пробурчал ему Янг.

— Увы, нет, — глядя в стену, сказал Джексон. — Но я таким был, наверно. Где-то в другой вселенной я был молодым, наивным, исполненным благих намерений археологом-гробокопателем.

— А вот сейчас ты ударился в драму, — сказал Янг. — Не находишь?

Джексон криво усмехнулся и вытащил из кармана свой разбитый телефон. Примерился и сделал фото, разобрать которое на испещренном сетью мелких трещин сенсорном экране его мобильника было практически невозможно.

— Ты, конечно, не настолько безнадежен, как Раш, — сказал Янг, наклонив голову. — Но все-таки.

Джексон покосился на него снизу вверх.

Янг пожал плечами и протянул Джексону руку.

Тот многозначительно посмотрел на Янгову трость, а затем гибким ловким движением поднялся на ноги, демонстративно не прибегая к посторонней помощи.  
— Уверен, на свете обязательно сыщется какой-нибудь теоретик, изучающий принципы взаимодействия нотного письма различных культур, к которому можно будет обратиться за консультацией, чтобы он помог нам разобраться, к чему Раш здесь вел, — сказал Джексон и обернулся к стене.

На пару мгновений они застыли плечом к плечу перед массивом покинутой математики. 

— Я, правда, не представлял, как оно все на самом деле, — пробормотал Янг.

— Ты про... э-э… — Джексон широким жестом описал полукруг, указывая на пространство голой комнаты вокруг.

— Он распаковывал мои вещи и помогал мне обставлять квартиру, — сказал Янг.

— Правда? — негромко удивился Джексон и засунул руки в карманы. — Мне как-то сложно такое представить, хотя, припоминаю, именно я советовал ему помочь тебе с распаковкой.

— Ничего ты ему не советовал, — проворчал Янг, не сомневаясь, что Джексон говорит правду.

— Я бы не прочь приписать себе заслугу появления альтруистических порывов у твоего соседа, — ответил Джексон, — но даже мое мифическое самомнение имеет свои пределы.

— Ну что, ты закончил тут? Нашел все, что хотел? — спросил Янг, не желая больше задерживаться в пустой квартире Раша.

— Возможно, — Джексон опустился на колено, чтобы вытащить бумажный листок из-под книги в красном переплете, на котором стояло: «Физическая химия: молекулярные принципы». — Тебе здесь что-то мерещится?

Слишком многое мерещилось Янгу в этих пустых комнатах. Перед глазами вставали картины того, что происходило здесь недели назад — он видел распахнутые в летний зной окна, ветер, разметающий по углам комнат клочки исписанных бумаг, которые Раш подхватывал прямо с пола, когда ему срочно нужно было что-то записать. Представлял, как вместо обеда Раш замешивает себе смесь протеинового порошка, пока жуткий калейдоскоп из математики, воспоминаний и бог знает чего еще лишал его покоя и доводил до безумия.

— Нет, — сказал Янг. — Ничего мне тут не мерещится. Пошли отсюда.

\-----  
Примечания переводчика:  
* — речь о цитате из фильма «Апокалипсис сегодня»: _«Я люблю запах напалма поутру. Однажды мы бомбили одну высоту, двенадцать часов подряд. И когда всё закончилось, я поднялся на неё. Там уже никого не было, даже ни одного вонючего трупа. Но запах! Весь холм был им пропитан. Это был запах… победы! Когда-нибудь эта война закончится»._  



	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения автора: глава содержит намеки на употребление алкоголя несовершеннолетними, чего я не одобряю.

День начался с долгой прогулки под низкими серыми тучами. Зябко засунув руки в карманы пиджака, Раш, по счастью, успел дошагать до работы до того, как пошел дождь. Не то чтобы он опасался увольнения за неподобающий промокший вид, но все же хотелось выглядеть более-менее прилично в блистающих эрудицией интерьерах самого литературного кафе Кембриджа. Дождь начался чуть позднее, ближе к полудню — холодный, хлесткий ливень, мгновенно пробирающий до костей, с резкими порывами ветра, срывающими с деревьев листву. Дженнифер, отбывавшая за кассой третью смену за неделю, ненадолго задержалась зачарованным взглядом на бушующей за окном стихии, затем выключила разносившийся по кафе альтернативный поп и вместо потока однообразно-невразумительной музыки поставила Шестую Симфонию Бетховена. В бессловесном выражении благодарности Раш приготовил для нее эспрессо «Энгельс». Бизнес в этот день явно находился на подъеме благодаря студентам, профессорам и странствующим хипстерам Новой Англии, что валом валили к ним в кафе, спасаясь от непогоды. До самого обеда, готовя то «Чосер-чай», то «Макиато Макиавелли», Раш тоскливо наблюдал за тем, как снаружи не утихает шторм. Топать до его убогой комнатки в его убогом районе было довольно далеко, и стоит выйти на улицу, как буквально через пару минут неминуемо вымокнешь до нитки. Хорошо бы, чтобы Дженнифер попросила его задержаться на дополнительную смену.

Сильно голова болела, и после событий прошлого вечера Раша не оставляла противная психическая опустошенность. Зловещие, сокрушительные отголоски аккорда ре-минор так и не покинули его сознание, даже после сна, даже днем, во время работы. Бетховенская Шестая понемногу, казалось, начала вытеснять навязчивый тон, заполняя собой оккупированное аккордом ментальное пространство и стирая странное чувство зова, которое этот тон нес с собой.

Более чем когда-либо сегодня одолевало Раша искушение положить конец неопределенности всех последних недель, позвонить уже _реальному_ Дэвиду Телфорду и попросить разъяснить, что, к чертям, случилось с этим самым Николасом Рашем. По какой такой причине из всех мест его занесло именно сюда, в Кембридж, штат Массачусетс? И что не так у него с мозгами, если без комплекта непонятных металлических устройств, создающих электрическое поле в его черепе, он не в состоянии не то что функционировать, без них ему, похоже, попросту не выжить?

Под самый конец смены Раша, когда унылый дождливый день сменился таким же дождливым вечером, в кофейню прошмыгнул Илай. Его вымокшая синяя куртка от воды казалась черной, мокрые пряди волос облепили парню лоб. Заказав у Дженнифер классический капучино, он стоял у стойки и глядел, как Раш выводит на кофейной пене розочку.  
— Привет, — сказал Илай, и короткое слово это прозвучало тихо и тревожно. — Дэйв. Отличный рисунок. Вы как? — Он снял с плеча рюкзак и попробовал вытряхнуть из складок дождевую воду.

— Я? Прекрасно, — прежде чем поставить чашку на блюдце, Раш из эстетических соображений посыпал кофе Илая корицей. — А вот ты выглядишь каким-то взвинченным.

— Хм, разве? — с быстрой, нервной улыбкой бросил в ответ Илай. — Вовсе нет.

Раш пронзительно и со значением немного побуравил его взглядом сквозь очки. Это, как ни парадоксально, на Илая произвело успокаивающее действие, он перестал дергаться и ответил Рашу взглядом столь же красноречивым. Парень был буквально пропитан распиравшими его идеями. И дождевой водой. Раш склонился чуть ближе к нему и, надо признать, несколько заинтересованно приподнял брови, показывая, что готов выслушать, однако Илай отрицательно помотал головой и спросил:  
— Когда вы заканчиваете работу?

— Через полчаса, — ответил Раш.

— Отлично, — на лице Илая читалось искреннее облегчение. — Я подожду. У меня, хотите верьте, хотите нет, машина в квартале отсюда. Льет как из ведра, чувак. Просто День Гнева Божьего.

— Я заметил, — сказал Раш.

Следующие тридцать минут Раш, поглядывая на Илая, видел, как тот то вертит в руках мобильник, то зачем-то открывает и тут же закрывает ноутбук, то бросается изучать сэндвич-меню, а затем снова хватается за телефон, не в силах остановиться на чем-нибудь одном. Парень явно из-за чего-то сильно нервничал. Раш попробовал было не обращать на его дергания внимания и строго запретил себе строить любые преждевременные предположения, но тщетно. К концу смены он уже пребывал в уверенности, что Роб прохлаждается в военной тюрьме, а кампус Массачусетского Технологического Института оцеплен войсками.

Покончив с работой и попрощавшись с ребятами из кафе, он подошел к столику, за которым сидел Илай.  
— Пошли? — позвал он.

— Хм, нет, — возразил Илай. — Почему бы нам еще немного не потусоваться здесь?

Раш недоуменно смотрел на него.

— Сядьте, — зашипел на него Илай.

Раш сел, сцепил руки в замок и посмотрел Илаю прямо в глаза:  
— Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, немного ус-по-ко-ить-ся. Ты так трясешься, что можно подумать, будто ты только что ограбил банк.

— Ха, — едко буркнул Илай. — Я совершенно спокоен. Чувак, я просто король спокойствия. Вот. А с вами ничего странного не случилось? Потому что у меня новостей на целый роман. Но сперва вы. У вас, как я вижу, день прошел довольно скучно.

— Ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Раш.

— Ничего? Поделитесь со мной, пожалуйста, Дэйв. Как себя чувствуете? Как ваш мозг, пришел в норму? Все баллы вашего IQ вернулись туда, куда им и положено, так?

Раш закатил глаза.  
— Да, полагаю, все на месте. Никаких особенных последствий после событий вчерашнего вечера у меня не наблюдается, если ты на это намекаешь. Поблизости не крутилось подозрительных личностей или переодетых в гражданское военных, которые бы некомпетентно путались в литературных названиях при заказе кофе. Немного болит голова. Но я, кажется, склонен к частым головным болям, так что не думаю, что это заслуживает отдельного внимания. Благодарю за заботу.

— Окей. Здорово. 

Они замолчали и какое-то время глядели друг на друга через исцарапанный, в трещинах, простенький деревянный столик, затем Илай собрался духом и начал:   
— Теперь слушайте, тому, что я собираюсь рассказать, потребуется небольшое предисловие. Не возражаете, если я начну издалека?

Раш лишь мрачно зыркнул на него из-под нахмуренных бровей. Молодой человек с деланно небрежным видом быстро оглядел кафе и даже обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на то, что происходит у него за спиной, снова повернулся к Рашу и продолжил:  
— Окей, не лучшее начало, согласен, — сказал Илай и побарабанил пальцами по своей пустой чашке, потом побарабанил еще раз. — Ладно. Да, я мог бы начать лучше. Признаю. Итак. Преамбула. Короче, чувак, я много размышлял о прошлом вечере. Да я всю ночь раздумывал над тем, что произошло. Точно говорю, это самая таинственная, самая жуткая и потрясная вещь из всех, что случались со мной в жизни. И мне кажется, что… пожалуй, пришла пора слегка ускориться, теперь нам надо проявлять больше настойчивости, чем прежде. В плане поисков ответов. Потому что ставки, похоже, взлетели. Вчера вечером ставки очень поднялись.

— Согласен, — сказал Раш.

— Да, — воскликнул Илай. — Да! Именно. Вот почему я спать не мог. Я же вскочил сегодня в шесть утра. Маме сказал, будто еду в Вустер на собеседование, а сам отправился в МИТ, следить за физлабораторией.

— Понятно, — Раш покосился на пару студентов, что забежали в кофейню и прошли в зал, оставляя за собой дорожку мокрых следов.

— Для меня слежка — дело плевое, верно? Я же с виду типичный студент МИТ. И потом, многие в МИТ меня знают. А я хорошо знаю, где там зависать. Итак, я сел в засаде стал наблюдать.

— И вскоре появились представители ВВС?

— Нет, — Илай понизил голос и наклонился ближе к нему. — Никаких ВСС. Ну, то есть я не думаю, что это были ВВС. Но кое-кто там объявился. Двое чужаков. Мужчина и женщина. Возраст примерно… э-э… лет тридцать-сорок, что ли? Одеты в черные кожаные пиджаки и кожаные штаны. Понимаете, не выглядели они как местные, совсем не выглядели. Они вынюхивали что-то. Как я. Сперва видок у них был немного несуразный, не вписывались они в институтскую обстановку, понимаете? Сидели себе на скамейке и разглядывали корпуса. Но наблюдать за ними — это было потрясающе. Во-первых, женщина явно была у них главная, как вам? Именно она остановила одну девушку и о чем-то спросила. Я находился слишком далеко и не слышал, о чем они говорили. Девушка что-то ответила, и женщина ушла. А когда она вернулась полчаса спустя, то выглядела она уже абсолютно по-другому. Теперь на ней были джинсы и свитер с символикой МИТ, а волосы были просто отпад. В смысле, я хочу сказать, что она и до этого была разодета офигенно, понимаете? Убийственно офигенно, смертоносно офигенно. Но когда она вернулась, ее уже вполне можно было принять за старшекурсницу, ну, может быть, с похмелья, но это просто нереально, чувак, как она преобразилась, скажу я вам. А потом то же самое проделал и мужик. Отошел на полчасика и вернулся в хипповой фланелевой рубахе и модных джинсах. И после этого, только после этого эти двое направились в корпус физфакультета. И специально подгадали так, чтобы проскочить в здание, пока дверь не успела захлопнуться за шедшими впереди, — Илай откинулся на спинку стула и многозначительно приподнял брови.

Раш скривился.  
— Илай, — начал он.

— Нет. _Нет_ , — прошипел Илай. — Что бы вы ни собирались сказать — просто нет. Чувак, эти двое искали вас. И я, правда, не думаю, что они из Военно-Воздушных Сил, окей? Они выглядели не настолько стремно, какими обычно бывают военные, но в то же время они казались гораздо более жуткими, понимаете? Так что, как хотите, а я принял командное решение.

— То есть? — спросил Раш, заранее страшась услышать ответ.

— Я позвонил Робу и вытащил его сидеть со мной в засаде.

Раш оперся локтями о столик, обреченно ткнулся лбом в сцепленные в замок пальцы и уставился взглядом на некрашеную крышку деревянного стола с выцарапанными на ней граффити различной степени давности.

— Старик, ну не мог я уследить за ними в одиночку. В том корпусе несколько выходов. Пришлось посвятить Роба в некоторые детали всей ситуации.

— Илай… — простонал Раш в сцепленные руки.

— Расслабьтесь. Правды я ему не сказал. Я же не совсем идиот. Я преподнес ему сюжетную основу романа «Граф Ноль» Уильяма Гибсона.

Не поднимая головы, Раш расцепил кисти рук и вяло махнул ладонью.

— И что это было? Вот это ваше махание? Хотите сказать, у вас нет слов? Знаете, вообще-то я придумал очень даже правдоподобную историю, окей? Я сказал Робу, что на самом деле вы гениальный программист и что вы работали на ту самую компанию, которая создала «Astria Porta», и именно поэтому вы так много знаете об игре. И что при тестировании прототипа созданного вами софта виртуальной реальности у вас в голове слегка замкнуло, и вы решили уйти от своей компании и перебежать к компании-конкуренту с вашим собственным софтом, который, кстати говоря, вы разрабатывали в свое свободное время. А эти гады пытаются отобрать у вас ваше изобретение. Поэтому вы прихватили ваш софт с собой и сделали ноги. Сделали от них, значит, ноги и обратно не собираетесь. Прототип существует в одном единственном экземпляре. В том самом, который прикреплен к вашей голове. Да, кстати, Роб не пропустил эти штуки у вас на висках. Их вообще-то все замечают, уж больно они очевидны. Короче, вы стырили прототип и вместе с ним ускользнули из-под наблюдения. Теперь вы пытаетесь держаться подальше от сети, но после своего ухода вы осознали, что…

— И зачем я только повстречал тебя, — Раш наконец поднял на него глаза. — Я позвоню в ВВС США.

— Что? Нет! Все же прекрасно сработало. Погодите. Сядьте. Да сядьте же.

Раш, уже почти поднявшийся на ноги, снова опустился на стул.  
— Зачем, — со всей свирепостью, на какую только был способен, прошипел он, — ты втягиваешь в это дело посторонних? Как ты только мог подумать…

— Подумать? — также яростно зашипел на него в ответ Илай. — Подумать? Да я только и делаю, что думаю, знаете ли. Если ваш дружок-инопланетянин Дж’Шеп в ближайшее время волшебным образом не нарисуется здесь, словно фея-крестная, то вы в полной заднице. Вы, напомню, тот самый человек, что вывел доказательство теоремы, из-за которой все мировые криптосистемы в ближайшие полгода полетят к чертям, за что военные, смею предположить, ненавидят вас от всей души; с вашим мозгом произошло что-то до ужаса страшное, и у вас никакой сторонней поддержки. Вам нужны люди, без посторонней помощи вы со всем этим не разберетесь. Повезло еще, что на вас наткнулся я, но, честно говоря, я сделал для вас все, что мог, бóльшего из меня уже не выжмешь. Но у меня есть связи. И теперь настала пора начинать шерстить мои связи, надо прикинуть, какие из них могут оказаться полезными. Вас же разыскивают, вот прямо в эту минуту разыскивают. Могут ли вас запеленговать? Я не знаю! В такой дождь, скорее всего, нет. Но когда распогодится, когда воздух станет сухим и прозрачным? Вполне вероятно. Они, кто бы они ни были, уже в кампусе МИТ. Времени на то, чтобы разобраться с этим делом, у вас крайне мало. Так что да. Я навешал Робу лапши про промышленный шпионаж, и он практически весь день помогал мне следить за физкорпусом, потому что в одиночку мне с этим не справиться, никак. Там два выхода, знаете ли.

— Ну и? — отступил Раш, сдаваясь. — Что вам удалось выяснить?

— Они так и не вышли из здания, — рассказал Илай. — Или мы их как-то пропустили. Примерно в четыре часа мы зашли внутрь и попробовали их найти. Глухо.

Раш потер двумя пальцами складку между бровей.

— Да, конечно, мы не самая лучшая слежка, признаю. Но послушайте. Привлечь Роба нам важно по еще одной причине. У него есть доступ к крайне необходимой нам информации.

— Ты о чем?

— Расписание преподавателей, — пояснил Илай. — Идемте. Роб ждет нас в машине, попробуем подкатить к одному знакомому аспиранту с нейрофакультета.

— Что? — Раш ничего не понимал.

— Это сложно. Объясню по дороге. Просто заранее хотел предупредить, как я представил все Робу. Для остальных будем использовать ту же легенду. Корпоративный шпионаж? Все заглотят эту наживку, чувак. Нет проблем.

— Илай, — слабо простонал Раш.

— Уф, — Илай застегнул молнию своей куртки и посмотрел на стену дождя за окном, подсвеченную оранжевыми пятнами уличных фонарей. — Вы как тот персонаж из дурацкой романтической комедии, для которого главный любовный интерес жизни составляет его же собственное прошлое! Забудьте шесть недель унылых трудовых будней, когда вы вкалывали в роли хипповатого баристы, ладно? Восстаньте и ответьте на Призыв Героя. Теперь пошли, будем обманным путем вытягивать из бывалого Мастера Подземелий* нейрознания, которых у него до фига и больше.

* * *

Атмосфера академического городка после завершения официального рабочего дня ощущалась Рашем как что-то если не родное, то, по крайне мере, не совсем чужеродное. По-видимому, немалую часть своей жизни провел он в таких вот полупустых, скудно освещенных аудиториях, где, когда иссякает дневной поток студентов, голоса и стук шагов разносятся гулко и таинственно. Прошло уже почти два часа после весьма напряженной автомобильной поездки в компании Роба, и теперь Раш с Илаем околачивались в дальнем конце полутемного коридора третьего этажа, глазели на дождь за окном и следили за тем, как неуклонно уменьшается группка явившихся на зачет студентов, что сформировали что-то вроде импровизированной очереди в направлении яркого освещенного прямоугольника распахнутой двери лаборатории.

В назначенный час Роб провел их в здание по своему электронному ключу и, пожелав удачи, умчался куда-то по своим делам, которыми обычно занимался, если, конечно, не прогуливал занятия ради дурацкой дилетантской засады с приятелем. Академические перспективы Роба Рашу представлялись несколько сомнительными, хотя, надо признать, они все же оставались более обещающими, чем академические перспективы Илая. С самим Илаем Раш пока не разобрался. Парень определенно был умным и целеустремленным молодым человеком, обладал солидной концептуальной базой знаний в широком спектре квантитативных дисциплин и был прекрасно ориентирован в научно-фантастической литературе. Раш никак не мог понять, почему он не желает приложить хотя бы минимум усилий для получения формального высшего образования.

В ожидании, пока очередной знакомец Илая, помощью которого они рассчитывали заручиться, освободится, чтобы переговорить с ними, Раш оперся плечом о холодную раму выходившего на поливаемую дождем парковку окна, достал из кармана бумажник и в который раз принялся просматривать его содержимое. Он снова внимательно изучил каждую визитку в надежде, что какая-нибудь деталь всколыхнет память. Без толку. Его сны были полезны не более чем этот кошелек. Прошлой ночью, например, ему снилось безбрежное море серебряной травы без устали колыхавшейся под светом белой звезды.

Он положил на место визитную карточку Валы Мал Доран, захлопнул бумажник и, подняв глаза, наткнулся на взгляд Илая.

— А мне можно посмотреть? — попросил Илай.

Раш пожал плечами и протянул бумажник ему. Одну за другой Илай вытащил все визитки и оглядел их с обеих сторон, так же, как до того Раш. Фыркнул, когда добрался до визитки Дэвида Телфорда:  
— Странно. У этого полковника авиации то же имя, что у вас.

— Положи на место, — сухо буркнул Раш.

— А с этим парнем, флейтистом, вы, кажется, были довольно близки, — предположил Илай. — Виктор. Он обращается к вам «дорогой».

— Это, безусловно, возможно, — согласился Раш.

— Как думаете, вы би? — спросил Илай.

— Да, — ответил Раш. — Полагаю, так и есть.

— Хм, — сказал Илай. — Вы это, типа, _помните_ или вы это _выяснили_ или же… э-э… ну, просто _знаете_ и все?

Раш скривился.  
— Честно говоря, затрудняюсь сказать. Например, то, что я шотландец, я выяснил довольно-таки драматичным образом, что же касается предпочтений и навыков… они, как правило, проявляют себя более тонко.

— То есть, — Илай вернул визитку флейтиста на место и достал следующую, — это конечно не что-то вроде: «о, боже мой, все вокруг такие сексуальные, да что же со мной такое?», а, скорее, походит на: «конечно, все очень даже привлекательны, а почему бы им такими не быть?», и тут вы интуитивно понимаете, что в некоторых своих негласных предпочтениях слегка выбиваетесь за рамки общепринятых норм.

— Хм, — сказал Раш. — А вот это действительно было довольно прозорливо.

— Эй. Вообще-то я способен на эмпатию. И чем больше я погружаюсь в ваше дело, тем лучше понимаю вас. Кстати, я погуглил вас, — говорил Илай, озадаченно хмурясь на карточку археолога. — Похоже, вы были женаты. На женщине по имени Глория.

Раш кивнул:  
— Скрипачке.

— Ага, — в неярком свете коридора Илай казался бледным. — Помните ее? Хоть немного?

— Я никого не помню, — ответил Раш.

— Боже, — сказал Илай и оглянулся на другой конец коридора, где возле ярко освещенного дверного проема по-прежнему слонялось несколько студентов. — Этот парень, — он, потрясая бумажником, снова повернулся к Рашу, — для вас, должно быть, настоящий незнакомец. Такое чувство, будто мы роемся в чужих вещах.

— Если действительно хочешь знать, — Раш прижался лопатками к холодному стеклу окна, — для меня нынешняя моя жизнь настолько далека от моего прошлого, что он кажется мне мертвецом.

— Кто кажется мертвецом? — с немного картинным ужасом переспросил Илай.

Раш взглядом указал на бумажник.

— Раш? — прошипел Илай. — Раш для вас мертв?

Разведя руками, Раш пожал плечами.

— Ох, Дэйв. Вы меня просто убиваете, — голос у Илая был немного напряженным. — То есть… неужели вам совсем не любопытно? Кто ваша жена? Кто такой этот флейтист? Или Вала Мал Доран, с которой я определенно хотел бы познакомиться, к вашему сведению. Чем они занимаются? Разыскивают ли вас? Скучают ли по вам?

— Конечно, любопытно, но… это не то любопытство, которое испытываешь ты. Скорее, я бы назвал это чувством отрешенности. Я не тоскую по этим людям, по крайней мере, не осознанно. И не тоскую по прежней моей жизни… просто потому, что не помню ее. Признаюсь, последние недели однозначно угнетали меня. Должно быть, из-за химического дисбаланса, доставшегося в наследство из моего недавнего прошлого или…

— Ага, или же причина в том, что вы живете в наркопритоне, — предположил Илай.

— Бывшем наркопритоне, но да. Ты совершенно прав. Мои жизненные обстоятельства могли бы быть и лучше. Я, безусловно, экзистенциальный лишенец.

— Глубокая мысль, — сказал Илай, возвращая Рашу бумажник. — Итак, а кроме как порыться в собственном бумажнике, вы хоть немного интересовались своим прошлым? Заглядывали ли в интернет или что-то в этом роде?

— Немного, — подтвердил Раш. — Во всяком случае, я выяснил, что в какой-то момент я отдалился от своей семьи, и что у моей жены были проблемы со здоровьем, из-за чего я полностью оградил свою частную жизнь от прессы.

— Они умерла, — тихо сказал Илай.

Раш кивнул.

— Я выяснил это еще несколько дней назад, — продолжал Илай, — но все не знал, как вам сказать. Выкопал ее некролог в одной из местных газет Йорка. Англия. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы отыскать его. Но это не давало мне покоя. Теперь понимаете? Вот почему она не разыскивала вас.

Раш снова кивнул.  
— Что-то такое я подозревал. Ведь я не ношу обручального кольца. — Он поднял левую руку и продемонстрировал ее Илаю.

— Боже, чувак, а вы не шутили, когда говорили, что тот парень для вас совсем чужой, — похоже, Илай был в легком шоке.

— Что ж, не сочти за грубость, — сказал Раш, — но как бы отреагировал ты, если бы я объявил тебе, что твоя жена скончалась?

— Но у меня же нет жены, — возразил Илай.

— Именно, — сказал Раш.

— Тьфу, — сказал Илай. — Следовало догадаться, что это был риторический вопрос. Стоимостью в четверть обеих наших душ. Я аж весь вспотел. Но кто-то тут все же не прав. И мне кажется, что это вы. Прошлый вы. Он. Тот человек, кому принадлежит бумажник. Который и есть вы. Странным, непонятным образом — вы. Об этом точно следует написать постмодернистский роман.

— Что ж, твое расписание свободно, — заметил ему Раш, поглядывая на то, как последние из дожидавшихся студентов входят в ярко освещенную лабораторию в другом конце холла.

— Прошу прощения, но мне еще прометианский словарь учить, а потом кучу шифров взламывать, окей?

— Были бы то реальные задачи, а не виртуальные, — сказал Раш. — Представь, насколько увлекательной могла бы стать твоя жизнь. Пора заканчивать с выдумыванием донкихотских квестов самому себе.

— На вашем месте я бы не жаловался, — буркнул Илай, — вам от моих донкихотских квестов самая прямая выгода. Ну да ладно, раз вы не в настроении делиться со мной своими экзистенциальными переживаниями, лучше обсудим нашу легенду.

— Сюжет «Графа Ноль» я помню прекрасно, спасибо большое, — сказал Раш.

— Дэйв. Эй. Давайте серьезно, ладно? Тот, с кем мы сейчас встретимся, это вам не Роб. Это не двадцатилетний геймер, талантов которого хватает лишь на то, чтобы после двадцати четырех часового мозгового штурма наконец вытащить код из задницы для своего компьютерно-научного проекта. Это парень совсем иного уровня. Другая лига. Другой круг. И игра другая.

— Да ну? — сухо поинтересовался Раш. — И во что же играет он?

— «Портал». Он играет в «Портал».

— Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Ладно. Давайте-ка попробую объяснить на вашем уровне. О Ромуле вы наверняка слышали, верно? Тот самый чувак, что основал Рим?

— О. Я чрезвычайно впечатлен, что ты знаком с…

— Дэйв. Серьезно. Это важно. Короче, вы знаете, что Ромул и Рем были вскормлены в диких краях волчицей, и что они были круты и жестоки, как волки?

— Вопрос риторический, как я понимаю? — уточнил Раш.

— Так вот, этот парень такой же. За тем лишь исключением, что воспитывала его не волчица. Его взрастил Массачусетский Технологический Институт. Сюда он попал, когда ему было лет то ли пять, то ли восемь, то ли двенадцать или что-то около того, и так уж вышло, никто не понимает как, но он перепрыгнул через все курсы. Просто сразу пошел в аспирантуру. Ученых степеней у него, типа, до фига. Это смешно, глупо, необычно и совсем не здорово. Ну кто так делает? Какой смысл? А, ладно. Мне плевать. Короче, он весь пропитан этим местом, заварен им. Как крепкий горький чай. К слову о постмодернистском романе — представьте: зеленоволосый ботан, еще в детстве заделавшийся аспирантом и в то же самое время сумевший стать самым улетным DM на всем восточном побережье, да еще и музыкальную группу успел основать. Да он же практически легенда МИТ. А еще? Мой заклятый враг.

— Что еще за DM? — спросил Раш.

Илай развел руками и возвел глаза к потолку, словно призывая небесные силы немедленно вмешаться:  
— Мастер Подземелий. Чувак, такие вещи вы обязаны знать. Вы ведь, типа, достояние всей игровой индустрии.

— А как он стал твоим заклятым врагом? — вежливо поинтересовался Раш.

— Он чуть не завалил меня на экзамене по экспериментальной неврологии, хотя я умнее его. Вот как. А еще? Он позер. Делает вид, будто ненавидит дядюшку Сэма, но как можно ненавидеть социальной строй, который взрастил тебя, буквально, в академиях и институтах, осыпая ливнем похвал и денежных грантов. Вот я дядюшку Сэма ненавижу. Дядюшка Сэм прокатил мою семью, — чуть не задыхаясь от праведного негодования, закончил Илай.

Раш только брови вздернул.

— Занесло. Прошу прощения. Но… вести разговор с ним буду я, договорились?

— Не уверен, насколько это мудро. — Раш обернулся посмотреть в противоположный конец коридора. — Я вообще не уверен, есть ли во всей этой затее хоть что-нибудь мудрое. Лучше мне…

— Ну да, конечно. Знаю. Вы твердите это по пять раз на дню. Что лучше вам позвонить в ВВС. Ну и? Чего ж до сих пор не позвонили? — яростно зашипел на него Илай.

Раш сложил руки на груди и отвел взгляд.

— Вот-вот. Именно. Потому что вся эта фигня пугает вас до чертиков. И наверно, не без причины. Меня эта фигня пугает тоже, хотя вовсе не я парень с пустым ведром вместо памяти и в жутких техноприбамбасах с прямым доступом в голову.

Раш снова закатил глаза.

— Гигантские госструктуры? Вам в вашем положении они точно не друзья. Вы что, не читали «Фирму»? Или «Идентификацию Борна» не смотрели? Неужели у вас ни капли здравого смысла? Хотя о чем я, здравого смысла у вас хоть отбавляй… но как же предчувствия? Разве можно забивать на инстинкты? А все ваши инстинкты, буквально все, кричат вам, что пора действовать. Вас разыскивают какие-то странные люди. И кто знает, а вдруг та история про бегство, которую мы с вами выдумали, не так уж далека от истины? Неужели вам не хочется выяснить, что с вами произошло?

— Хочется, — сказал Раш, — но у этого желания есть свои пределы. Я крайне обеспокоен тем, что траектория твоей жизни может измениться не в лучшую сторону, и все по причине твоей настырной решимости непременно помочь мне.

— Ох, Дэйв. Как мило. Но вы же видели, на что похожа моя жизнь? Ага, верно. Полный отстой. Сами же непрерывно поносите…

— Твой выбор, — подчеркнул Раш. — Я критикую твой выбор. А не твой потенциал.

— Пусть так, — с каким-то скромным достоинством произнес Илай. — Но это мой выбор. Мой. И я выбираю учить прометианский и разгадывать загадки виртуальных шифров, потому что… потому что выбираю.

Раш развел руками, показывая, что сдается.

— А вам, типа, академическая среда годится как нельзя лучше, верно? — заметил Илай.

— Что ж, признаюсь, действительно не думаю, будто корни моих проблем кроются во временах, проведенных в Университете Беркли, — ответил Раш.

— Да нет. Кроются. Еще как кроются. Проблемы ваши начались тогда, когда вы доказали, что P равно чертову NP. Даже я понимаю, что это порушит на фиг более половины криптосистем мира. Медиа предсказывают нам киберапокалипсис месяцев через шесть-восемь. Крупные корпорации, чьи хранилища тайн и секретов вскоре останутся без шифрозащиты, наверняка ненавидят вас до зубовного скрежета.

Раш вздохнул, размышляя про себя, правильно ли будет считать грядущий крах мировых криптосистем делом исключительно его рук. Пожалуй, не более, хотя и не менее чем любая иная историческая неизбежность. Если есть дверь, то непременно рано или поздно сыщется одиночка, который рискнет ее распахнуть. Он вскинул голову и посмотрел в дальний конец полутемного коридора, на поток яркого света из открытой двери лаборатории. Как раз в эту минуту последняя студентка-зачетница, прижав к груди учебник и распространяя вокруг себя ауру интеллектуального триумфа, покидала аудиторию.

— Ну что, наша очередь? — спросил Раш, глядя вслед убегавшей вниз по лестнице девушке.

— Уф, — почему-то с неудовольствием прокряхтел Илай. — Да, похоже. — Он подхватил с пола свой рюкзак и закинул на плечо. — Так, ладно. Главное, не забывать, зачем мы сюда пришли. Все, что нам нужно от этого парня — чтобы он выцепил для нас управляющий «чипом» код. Конечно, разобраться, из чего состоит «хард» ваших устройств, тоже было бы неплохо, но не знаю, насколько это разумно, не хочется, знаете ли, чтобы он ненароком повредил их, особенно когда они подсоединены прямиком к вашему мозгу. Давайте-ка, беседу вести буду я, а вы… в общем, сидите с умным видом и изображайте из себя жертву обстоятельств. Надавим на жалость.

— Ты хочешь сыграть на его жалости. На жалости твоего «заклятого врага»? — уточнил Раш, не зная, плакать ему или смеяться. — Сдается мне, есть в этом какая-то толика отчаяния.

— Да, — повернувшись к нему, шептал Илай, пока они топали к открытой двери. — Именно этого я и хочу. И не упоминайте при нем выражение «заклятый враг». Формально он был моим научным руководителем, так что может истолковать все в неправильном ключе.

Раш лишь покачал головой, но его неодобрение пропало впустую, потому что решительный взгляд Илая уже был направлен в другую сторону.

Когда они вошли в ярко освещенную лабораторию нейробиологии, перед ними оказались выстроенные рядами столы, обильно заставленные промаркированными склянками и колбами с разнообразными прозрачными жидкостями, заваленные градуированными измерительными приборами, тетрадями, коробками с расходными материалами и одноразовой пластмассовой лабораторной посудой. На полу, у подножия столов сгрудились громоздкие аппараты, назначение которых Раш угадать не смог. Вдоль боковых стен главного зала зияли темные проемы дверей, которые вели в различные подсобные помещения, служившие, без сомнения, местом проведения опытов и складирования всевозможных приборов. Илай уверенно вел его по направлению к единственной подсобке, где горел свет. Судя по всему, парню уже неоднократно приходилось здесь бывать. Они вошли в небольшую, смежную с главным залом комнату, по углам которой теснились четыре рабочих стола. За самым неряшливым из них сидел столь же неряшливый аспирант, чьи выкрашенные перьями в зеленый цвет волосы находились в совершеннейшем беспорядке. Ноги в конверсах он закинул на стол, на увесистый том «МАТЛАБ для Нейронауки». И смотрел на дверь. Как будто ждал их.

С первого же взгляда Раш узнал в нем того молодого человека, у которого когда-то в нижнем Кембридже спрашивал дорогу в библиотеку. Было это в конце августа, в то самое утро, когда он очнулся на берегу, ничего о себе не помня. К счастью, смена цвета волос, гардероба и манеры поведения, по всей видимости, сильно преобразили его, поскольку на лице аспиранта не отразилось ни малейших признаков того, что парень его вспомнил.

— Илай, — сняв ноги со стола, Заклятый Враг спустил их на пол и вынул наушники из ушей. — Привет. Роб говорил, что ты придешь. Рад тебя видеть, чувак. А это и есть твой «друг»? — спросил он, демонстративно делая акцент на слове «друг».

— Хм, а что? — пробурчал Илай. — Интересно, что Роб тебе наплел? Вообще-то, мы с ним условились, что он не будет тебе ничего рассказывать.

— Ха, — фыркнул Заклятый Враг и с видом превосходства и одновременно умиления откинулся на спинку стула. — Роб пересказал мне какую-то чушь, которую ему наверняка наплел ты, а именно — слегка видоизмененный сюжет «Графа Ноль». Итак, — тут он обернулся к Рашу и протянул ему руку для рукопожатия, — приветствую. Так кто же вы на самом деле?

Раш покосился на Илая. Тот таращился на него выпученными глазами, и весь его вид говорил о том, что почва полностью выбита у парня из-под ног. Тогда Раш в порыве внезапного вдохновения принял протянутую ему руку и, постаравшись превратить свой акцент во что-то более американское, произнес:  
— Дэвид Телфорд. Дядя Илая.

— Ньютон Гейзлер, — представился аспирант и вместо традиционного рукопожатия проделал какой-то замысловатый ритуал, в котором сперва следовал шлепок, хлопок, оригинальный захват пальцами, а потом зачем-то надо было стукнуться кулаками. Раш послушно все это повторил… ну, почти. — Приятно познакомиться. Зовите меня Ньют, меня все так зовут. Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы здесь для того, чтобы помочь мне вразумить этого мальчишку.

— Да, я здесь именно по этой причине, — заверил Раш.

— Ненавижу Роба, — прошипел Илай, — просто ненавижу.

— Чувак, — Ньют завалился обратно в свое кресло и жестом пригласил Раша с Илаем присаживаться. — Роб, вроде как, мой самопровозглашенный миньон. Естественно, как только ты стал выспрашивать у него про мой рабочий график, как он в ту же секунду сообщил мне о том мэйлом. Жаль, что ты не проявлял такого интереса к моему расписанию в те времена, когда числился у нас студентом, ну да ладно. Можешь расслабиться, Роб полностью купился на твои россказни, окей? Пацан не читал Гибсона, само собой. Все свое свободное время он гоняется за орками в MMORPG. Твоя честь в надежных руках. Я никому не расскажу, зачем ты здесь на самом деле.

— Э-э… а зачем, по-твоему, я здесь? — промычал Илай.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я написал ходатайство в поддержку твоего восстановления в стипендиальной программе, — по мере того, как Ньют произносил это, темп его речи замедлялся, а интонации начали приобретать вопросительный оттенок. — Разве не по этой причине вы…

— Совершенно верно, — вмешался Раш, пока Илай не успел открыть рот и возразить. — Доктор Гейзлер...

— Ньют, — сказал Ньют.

— Ньют, — поправился Раш, с огромным трудом подавив искушение закатить глаза. — Когда дело касается отстаивания собственных интересов, Илай редко проявляет должную настойчивость…

— Мягко сказано, — согласился Ньют, раздраженно отбрасывая ногой мяч, что валялся на полу возле его стола.

— …а потому я не думаю, что вы в курсе того затруднительного положения, в котором он сейчас пребывает, — закончил Раш.

— Вообще-то нет. Нет, — Ньют удивленно вскинул брови и вопросительно обернулся к Илаю.

— Что? — сказал Илай. — Да все нормально. У меня все в полном…

— Его мать серьезно больна, — не глядя на Илая снова начал Раш, твердо решив выжать хоть что-то из этой встречи. Исходная затея Илая, с которой они шли сюда, и изначально-то была нелепа, теперь же все окончательно пошло прахом, но у Раша появилась надежда, что ему удастся спасти положение и обернуть ситуацию на пользу… если не себе, то хотя бы на пользу Илая. Среди нюансов и тонкостей университетских реалий он, что очевидно, был как рыба в воде, и теперь, здесь, окруженный атрибутами настоящей, поддерживаемой федеральным финансированием науки, хорошо понимал смехотворность и несостоятельность выдуманной Илаем байки про корпоративный шпионаж. А потому гораздо более правильным и перспективным ему представилось переключить разговор на так необходимое Илаю наставничество.

— Боже мой, чувак, — Ньют повернулся к Илаю. — Она поправится?

— Да, — буркнул Илай. — Если только она…

— Недавно у нее закончилась медицинская страховка, — с предельной откровенностью рассказывал Раш, — и они с Илаем вынуждены работать на двух работах каждый, чтобы свести концы с концами и обеспечить ей необходимую медицинскую помощь.

— Илай, — начал Ньют, — почему ты мне ничего не говорил?

— Потому что это не имеет никакого значения, — буркнул тот.

— Как мне представляется, некоторое значение все же имеет, — заметил Раш.

— Я мог бы… — снова начал Ньют.

— Эй, — перебил его Илай. — Слушай, мне ничто не мешало доделать ту научную работу. Я сам не захотел, понятно? Терпеть не могу бессмысленные задания. И плевать я хотел на нейроанатомию, чувак. Плевать я хотел на пять слоев коры головного мозга.

— Хм, вообще-то их шесть, — поправил Ньют.

— Тьфу! Да какая разница? Меня тошнит от одного вида биологических терминов, не буду я их заучивать. Мне это не интересно, совсем. Не собираюсь я ночами напролет потеть над биологией из чисто спортивного интереса. Когда сам не участвуешь, когда не занимаешься чем-то лично, то вся эта фигня скучна. Честно? Не хочу я возвращаться. Туда. Вот я и произнес это. Да я мог бы вернуться в МИТ бесплатным стипендиатом и отрабатывать оказанную мне милость безоговорочным поклонением святыням Ночного Домашнего Задания, но я не вернусь. Меня достало, что все пекутся о моем славном будущем и стремятся наставить на путь истинный. Меня тянет заниматься чем-нибудь удивительным. А раз не вышло, то лучше я буду проживать чужие жизни в MMORPG, там я могу хотя бы притвориться, будто совершаю что-то удивительное. Что-то такое, что может быть по-настоящему увекательным. Так что отвалите от меня, ребята. Да в ближайшие сорок лет мир университетской науки исчезнет как класс. А ученую степень можно будет получать на YouTube. Вы, парни, вымрете как динозавры, превратитесь в смоляные болота неразрешимых проблем. Да, в смоляные болота, вокруг башен заблуждений из слоновой кости.

Ньют закатил глаза.  
— Ага, хочешь сказать, что это YouTube купит тебе прибор фиксации потенциала или выстроит инфраструктуру этического контроля в том дожидающемся нас безмятежном будущем, этаком эвристически-гипотетическом карточном домике, который ты немедленно поспешишь заселить учреждениями высшего образования, внутренняя суть которых — все та же сконцентрированная смола? Да?

— Меня зовут Ньют и я знаю много-много умных слов, — едко передразнил Илай, довольно похоже копируя интонации д-ра Гейзлера и его экспрессивную манеру размахивать руками.

— Полагаю, так мы зайдем в тупик, — поспешил вклиниться Раш, прежде чем Ньют успел ответить. — Как вы сами видите, мне не удалось убедить племянника в ценности высшего образования, которым он так неразумно пренебрегает. Я надеялся, что вам, быть может, повезет больше.

— Мне? — Ньют даже опешил.

Раш дернул плечом и развел руками:  
— Он всегда отзывался о вас только в самых превосходных степенях.

— Ничего не в превосходных, — зашипел на Раша Илай. — Ничего я не отзывался, — повернулся он к Ньюту.

— Хм, — Ньют смотрел на Илая с несколько озадаченным выражением лица. — Эм-м… н-да, что-то такое я всегда подозревал. Ты мне тоже нравишься, чувак, если хочешь знать. Но понимаешь, навязывать советы, которые другим без надобности, я тоже не собираюсь. Так что давай, чисто для ясности, уточним, потому что я слегка запутался: итак, тебе нужен мой совет?

Илай покосился на Раша. Раш поднял брови. Ньют снова закинул ноги на «МАТЛАБ для Нейронауки».

— Угу, — сдаваясь, промычал Илай. — Пусть так.

— Не кипятись, — с завидным самообладанием посоветовал Ньют. — А то можно подумать, будто ты взволнован.

Раш скрестил руки на груди и сверлил Илая грозным взглядом, который, хотелось надеяться, убедительно демонстрировал давнее недовольство «дяди» своим непутевым «племянником». Он слегка наклонил голову в сторону Ньюта, явно намекая Илаю, что вести себя в данную минуту следует чуть более уважительно.

— Что, хотите, чтобы я умолял? — воскликнул Илай. — Прекрасно. Прошу вас, доктор Гейзлер, излейте на меня благословенный дождь вашей безграничной мудрости.

Ньют усмехнулся.  
— Слушай, пацан. Обдумай то, что я сейчас скажу, по крайней мере, в первом приближении. Это место — место реальной, подлинной, самой что ни на есть настоящей научной зубрежки — оно не для всех. Так что, возможно, оно не для тебя. Это нормально. Я думаю, вопрос стоит так: готов ли ты продираться сквозь ученье от курса к курсу или нет? В плюсах будут — хороший денежный доход в будущем, выпендрежное резюме выпускника МИТ и шанс, что однажды ты случайно наткнешься на что-то такое, что, образно говоря, заставит крутиться шестеренки твоего интеллектуального двигателя. В минусах остается то, что ты будешь ненавидеть каждую секунду своей учебы. Ненавидеть здешних людей, ненавидеть идеологию этого места, ненавидеть сам учебный процесс и питать отвращение к конечной цели, а еще ты будешь страдать, страдать самым натуральным образом, отмораживая себе задницу массачусетскими зимами. Кстати, как погодка, дождь все еще льет? В общем, набор недостатков чертовски внушителен. Так что есть вероятность, что до диплома ты не доберешься. Но это и не страшно. Ты умен. Ты умен, как не знаю кто, чувак, и не нужен тебе никто, чтобы учить тебя учиться. Переедешь в Силиконовую долину, там и погода, и люди, и дома, и идеология красивы, пристроишься работать в какой-нибудь старт-ап компании геймификации и станешь превращать повседневные жизненные проблемы в геймерские квесты или, даже не знаю, что-то вроде того. Маму заберешь с собой. Калифорния, сам знаешь, земля обетованная наших дней. Вот что бы я сделал, если бы мог прожить свою жизнь заново. Так решайся уже на что-нибудь, чувак. Я знаю кое-кого из Стэнфорда, и если вдруг возникнет интерес перейти туда, этому можно будет посодействовать. Ни за что не признался бы, что имею знакомства в КалТехе, но, — Ньют развел руками, — ладно уж, возможно, я знаю нужного парня, который знает нужного парня. Но как бы там ни было, твой дядя прав, когда говорит, что твои успехи сильно зависят от внешних факторов. Как и их отсутствие. Честно говоря, сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится вытянуть полную курсовую нагрузку и одновременно работать на двух работах. Я бы, наверное, тоже сдался. Выходит, даже если сам ты смотришь на это иначе, но раз у тебя мама больна, то сгореть от двойной нагрузки и выдохнуться к чертям — мало чем поможет. Тебе. Я, конечно, не в курсе всех подробностей твоей ситуации, но наверняка кое с чем можно попробовать разобраться. И потом, совмещать работу с учебой, ясное дело, приходится не без причин. Садись за стол в библиотеке, зарабатывай деньги и занимайся своей математикой или чем там еще. Видишь, мне даже не пришлось долго раздумывать. Мне сразу пришло это в голову. А я могу быть более изобретательным, если будет время и нужный стимул, точно. Короче, я что хочу сказать — решишь ли ты остаться или захочешь уйти, я поддержу тебя в любом случае.

— Почему? — спросил Илай. Враждебности в его тоне заметно поубавилось.

Раш закатил глаза, поставил локоть руки по подлокотник кресла и основанием ладони потер глазницу.

— Почему? Я же твой научрук. Это моя прямая обязанность. Твой дядя именно этого ждет от меня. Ты только глянь на него. Вот он меня полностью понимает. Почему ты такой подозрительный? На том экзамене по Нейро я завалил тебя вовсе не ради удовольствия, а лишь потому, что из четырнадцати обязательных лабораторных отчетов ты сдал мне буквально ноль.

— Ноги моей больше здесь не будет, — обвинительным тоном заявил Илай.

— Пфф, — фыркнул не впечатленный Ньют.

— Ладно, подумаю, — уступил Илай. — И дам тебе знать.

Раш склонил голову и посмотрел на Илая, который кисло зыркнул на него в ответ. Затем перевел глаза на Ньюта, они обменялись снисходительными взглядами, и тут Гейзлер быстро покосился на устройство на виске Раша и сразу отвел глаза.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ньют.

— Ваше содействие расценивается очень высоко, — заверил его Раш. — Мною, если не Илаем.

Ньют небрежно отмахнулся, исподтишка продолжая разглядывать необычные технологические аксессуары Раша.

— Пожалуй, нам пора… — начал Раш.

— Вы не против, если я… — одновременно с ним выпалил Ньют.

Раш вопросительно поднял брови.

— Не могу не спросить… уверен, вас все достают этим вопросом, и я вовсе не хотел бы показаться навязчивым, но что это за штуки у вас на голове?

— Экспериментальное устройство, — повинуясь неизвестно откуда взявшемуся инстинкту межличностных манипуляций, вызвавшему у него некоторое смутное беспокойство, ровно ответил Раш, — разработанное компанией, где я работаю. Идея заключается в том, что… э-э… К сожалению, не могу сказать.

— О, — Ньют явно загорелся. — Мне бы только… кхм, я всего лишь… А как они прикрепляются?

— Подкожными электродами с каждой стороны, — ответил Раш.

— Что? — Ньют сдернул ноги со стола и резко подался вперед.

— Илай упоминал, что вы занимаетесь вопросами нейромеханики, верно? — Раш просто чувствовал, как Илая буквально распирает от возбуждения, и изо всех сил старался не смотреть в его сторону.

— Да, — подтвердил Ньют, он сидел все так же, подавшись вперед и не отрывая завороженного взгляда от устройств.

— Кстати, хотел поинтересоваться, раз уж к слову пришлось… Видите ли, моя компания ищет экспертов из научного сообщества, кто на добровольной основе согласился бы взглянуть на «хард» и программное обеспечение таких вот пробных образцов с целью оценки… э… — Раш неопределенно помахал рукой, — оценки их программной и аппаратной уязвимости. Возможно, вы могли бы нам кого-нибудь рекомендовать?

— О да, — с готовностью выпалил Ньют. — Я сам готов этим заняться.

Раш скептически вздернул бровь:  
— Поверьте, я ценю ваш энтузиазм, но боюсь, нам требуется экспертное заключение уже признанных независимых ученых. Не хочу показаться неделикатным, но мы надеялись подыскать специалистов… э-эм… более старшего возраста.

Ньют внимал ему с каменным выражением лица, за которым, как подозревал Раш, парень скрывал крайнее огорчение.

— Какая серость, — едко фыркнул Илай, даже почти натурально. — Нет, ну до чего предсказуемо. Но знаешь, Дэйв, вообще-то, Ньют — далеко не простой аспирант.

— Не сомневаюсь в том, — с вежливой снисходительностью кивнул Раш.

Это для Ньюта, судя по всему, было уже слишком, чтобы продолжать страдать безмолвно.  
— Я аспирант? — начал он с риторическими каденциями истинного дидактика. — Формально? Что ж, формально да. В официальных ведомостях да, но исключительно в силу бюрократических причин. Фактически же наш факультет считает меня старшим пост-докторантом и одновременно я занимаю преподавательскую должность на кафедре клеточной биологии, вот почему, в первую очередь, меня назначили научным руководителем Илая.

— Признаюсь, я немного сбит с толку. Получается, что вы аспирант, пост-докторант и преподаватель в одном лице?

— Да, — сказал Ньют. — Именно так. В одном лице и в одно и то же время. У меня уже три ученые степени и сейчас я работаю над четвертой. Строго говоря, сразу стать пост-докторантом я не смог лишь потому, что юридически был… э… кхм… несовершеннолетним. Вот и получается, что на самом деле работаю я как пост-док, но официально зачислен в штат в качестве аспиранта. По той же схеме я занимаю должность преподавателя.

— Никогда не слышал о подобном, — Раш скрестил руки на груди и с сомнением прищурился на Ньюта.

— Э-э-э, — промычал тот. — Все очень запутано. Могу представить документы в подтверждение моих слов.

— Сколько вам лет? — спросил Раш.

— Чувствую себя на тридцать, — ответил Ньют.

— Семнадцать ему, — доложил Илай.

— Семнадцать, — хмуро повторил Раш, покосившись на Илая.

— Чего? — натянуто засмеялся Ньют. — Какая нелепость. Да разве бы я успел… что ты несешь, пацан?

— Ладно, а сколько тебе тогда? — спросил Илай.

— Уж побольше, чем тебе, точно, — отрезал Ньют.

— Доктор Гейзлер, — начал Раш. — Не сомневаюсь, вы весьма талантливы. Но без дальнейших разъяснений мы не сможем выбрать вас в качестве независимого эксперта, мы ищем ученых с однозначной…

— Дэйв, боже мой, — проворчал Илай. — Ну почему ты так упорно рубишь сук, на котором сидишь? Рубишь. Сук. — Илай жестом показал, как махает топором, почему-то попадая по собственным промокшим кроссовкам. — Никого лучше Ньюта для такого дела вам не найти.

— Вообще-то так, — поддакнул Ньют.

— Илай, не думаю, что ты осознаешь всю деликатность нашего запроса, — возразил Раш.

— А я не думаю, что вы осознаете, насколько крут этот парень, — настаивал Илай. — Ведь в науке он реально как, типа, Моцарт. Такой же юный. И также как Моцарт без собственной лабы и распиаренного имени, пока. Ты сам сказал, что вам нужен лучший… или вы имели в виду — лучшее резюме?

— Мое резюме почти непревзойденное, вообще-то, — вставил Ньют. — Если это может помочь.

— Вам не оплатят ваши услуги, — протянул Раш с неохотой, которую никоим образом не симулировал. — Наградой, в некотором роде, будет сама возможность поработать с новейшей технологией.

— Мне и нельзя брать плату, — с восторженным энтузиазмом, который неприятным оттенком трагедии кольнул Раша, выпалил Ньют. — Конфликты интересов мне ни к чему.

— Мне понадобится копия вашего резюме.

— Нет проблем, — Ньют принялся шарить среди многочисленных бумаг, сваленных на его столе.

— Также вам придется подписать документ о неразглашении, — продолжал Раш. — Моя головная компания в документе указана не будет.

— Это стра-а-анно… — начал Ньют и слегка притормозил с поисками резюме.

— Ой, да ладно, — хмыкнул Илай. — И какая же компания занимается разработкой таких офигенно красивых ультрасовременных носимых технологий, что даже их прототипы выглядят шикарно? Дайте-ка подумать пару секунд. Хм, наверно, начинается с «App..», а заканчивается на…

— Илай, — оборвал его Раш.

— Ладно, — Ньют, по виду не до конца убежденный, тем не менее, возобновил поиск резюме.

— Еще вам нужно будет подписать обязательство, что вы не будете пытаться декомпилировать все, с чем вам предстоит работать.

— Чувак, я бросаю нейронауку и ухожу в философию, как только покончу с этими последними делами. Я идеальный кандидат, — рассеянно пробурчал Ньют и, наконец, выдернул несколько листов из стопки бумаг, которую он просматривал.

— Ты собрался в философию? — удивился Илай.

— Долгая история, — отмахнулся Ньют. — Сплошная скука.

— Да у тебя, никак, кризис среднего возраста? — спросил Илай. — Звучит вполне подходяще. Настоящий Моцарт умер в тридцать шесть, а тебе сейчас как раз ровно половина.

— Очень смешно, — буркнул Ньют, протягивая Раш невероятно толстую пачку листов.

— А дата рождения там указана? — Илай с откровенным любопытством уставился на документ.

— Я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы не показывали мое резюме вашему племяннику, — с достоинством произнес Ньют.

— Разумеется, — ровно согласился Раш. — Почему бы нам не встретиться еще раз на днях, — предложил он. — Если мое руководство одобрит вашу кандидатуру, я подготовлю соглашение о неразглашении коммерческой тайны. Но вы, конечно, будете вольны отказаться в любой момент.

— Вполне справедливо, — кивнул Ньют. — Когда бы вы хотели приступить?

— Как насчет завтра? — предложил Раш. — У меня довольно напряженный график.

— Завтра ничего не выйдет, — покачал головой Ньют. — У нас выступление.

— Где? Давай встретимся там, — сказал Илай. — Получишь все бумаги на подпись. Заодно занесу тебе мое резюме, взглянешь на него.

— Ну…

— Куплю тебе пива, — сказал Илай. — Буду покупать тебе пиво ночь напролет.

— По рукам, — Ньют с явным удовольствием откинулся на спинку стула и снова закинул ноги на стол. — «Камера обскура». В восемь вечера.

— Чудненько, — сказал Илай. — Мы придем.

— То есть… — начал Ньют, переводя взгляд с Раша на Илая и обратно с видом человека, который только сейчас осознал происходящее, — на самом деле эта встреча была посвящена вовсе не Илаю, а…

— Главной моей целью было, конечно же, обсудить возобновление его учебы, — почти искренне ответил Раш.

— И та история, которую вы преподнесли Робу, — медленно говорил Ньют, переводя глаза на Илая, — я имею в виду — та, которая из «Графа Ноль»… я надеюсь, то, что здесь происходит — это ведь не корпоративный шпионаж, так? Потому что…

— О да, конечно, — сказал Илай. — Сплошной «Граф Ноль». Сам подумай. Представляешь, во что бы превратилась бы моя жизнь, узнай Роб, что у меня есть дядя, который работает в дизайнерской команде компании на «А…».

— Илай, — ровно напомнил Раш. — Не надо произносить вслух.

— Слушай, не рассказывай ничего Робу, ладно? — попросил Ньюта Илай. — Пожалуйста. Привилегия взаимоотношений студент-наставник. Нерушимо. Как тайна исповеди.

— Вообще ни о чем? — хитро развел руками Ньют.

— Точно, — подтвердил Илай.

Оставив Ньюта предаваться своим ученым изысканиям, они вышли из лаборатории и в полном молчании спустились на три этажа вниз. Добежали под ливнем до машины мамы Илая. Стоянка была почти пуста, в залитом дождем асфальте, словно в стекле, отражалось огни уличных фонарей. Они захлопнули двери авто и, не разговаривая друг с другом, долго сидели молча, восстанавливая дыхание после пробежки. Капли дождя тяжело ухали по ветровому стеклу.

— Черт побери, Дэйв, — выговорил, в конце концов, Илай. — Это было просто гениально.

— Я старался, — ответил Раш.

— На минуту я разозлился, потому что поверил, будто вы вправду пытаетесь стать моим добрым самаритянином, но потом я понял, что вы попросту забросили ему приманку и классную, скажу вам, приманку, единственную, на какую можно было поймать этого парня.

— Я действительно хочу помочь тебе, великовозрастное ты дитя, — сердито прикрикнул на него Раш. — Тебе следует принять его предложение по ходатайству о восстановлении в институте. Что еще? Знаешь, почему нам с тобой удалось все так успешно провернуть? Первая причина — твой так называемый «Заклятый Враг» от всей души стремится помочь тебе, и вторая — он, к сожалению, одержим достойным всяческих похвал любопытством в отношении передовых технологий, — Раш, мокрый и несчастный, откинул голову на подголовник кресла.

— Как бы там ни было, старик, — ответил Илай, — мы добились того, чего нам было нужно. Чего _вам_ было нужно, если точнее. Не мне.

— Завтра принесешь ему свое резюме, — хмуро приказал ему Раш.

— Ох, вот как? Гы. Спасибо, дядюшка Дэйв. И раз уж я взял на себя роль послушного племянника, то, полагаю, поддельное соглашение о неразглашении писать придется тоже мне? — спросил Илай.

— Нет, — Раш посмотрел на Илая. — Соглашением я сам займусь. Не хочу обременять тебя.

— Помолчите лучше. Я все сделаю. У вас ведь даже компьютера нет.

— И, пожалуй, тебе стоит пересмотреть определение «Заклятый враг» в отношении него, — добавил Раш, прикрывая глаза.

— Тьфу, ну чего вы злитесь? Все ведь прошло замечательно.

— Ему действительно семнадцать? — спросил Раш. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не так.

— Ну, — сказал Илай. — Роб так считает. Ньют еще не может покупать себе пиво. Мы это точно знаем. Расслабьтесь. Будем держать его подальше от опасности. Задействуем его на один-единственный взлом, в дождливую ночь. Когда ваш сигнал будет максимально экранирован атмосферными условиями.

— О, «мы», значит. «Мы задействуем», да? — сорвался Раш, резким движением откидывая челку с глаз. — Лучше я...

— Что, позвоните в ВВС? Не позвоните, — бодро ответил Илай и завел машину. — Поехали, купим вам мобильник. А то наша только что нанятая техподдержка сильно удивится, если окажется, что «дядя Дэйв», этот гуру нейромеханики, даже телефона не имеет.

Раш обреченно махнул рукой, сдаваясь, и Илай вырулил на дорогу.

\-----  
Примечания переводчика:  
* — Термин Мастер Подземелий (Dungeon Master — DM) остался от первой редакции игры Dungeons & Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: Персонаж Ньютон Гейзлер не является моей выдумкой. Это один из героев фильма «Тихоокеанский рубеж». Формально, думаю, это делает Mathématique кроссовером, но данная кроссоверная арка в контексте всего произведения в целом будет очень краткой, поэтому мне не хочется ставить подобный тэг.


	53. Сердце в Лету окунула

В крошечной подсобке скромной закусочной, у хозяина которой сердечности больше, чем денег, Вэл, подсунув под себя подушку, валяется на изношенных простынях узкой кровати, жует жвачку и щелкает кнопками пульта от маленького телевизора возле койки. Даже после душа чувствует она въевшийся в волосы запах топленого жира с кухни. Похоже, следующую зарплату придется истратить на шампунь.

Мелькают на экране знакомые рыжие волосы, и Вэл замирает с пультом в руках, прекращая ТВ-серфинг. «Секретные материалы». Джекпот. Малдер и Скалли. _«Ох, пожалуйста,_ — думает она, — _пусть это будет телемарафон»_.

Печально, наверно, раз для «Вэл» или кто там она есть… кем была… раз наиболее близкими и родными для нее посреди чуждых ей ландшафтов американских предместий остаются только они — два вымышленных персонажа, гоняющиеся за вымышленными же монстрами. Не иначе как всю свою жизнь проводила она перед телевизором, любуясь этой экранной парочкой, запоем отсматривая фильмы ужасов и фантастику — ведь сны ее наполнены звездами и загадочными космическими битвами. Но все же, хорошо бы, чтобы как-нибудь однажды на пороге «Закусочной Сола» появился один сентиментальный агент ФБР, а лучше два, и чтобы они рассказали ей, наконец, кто же она такая.

Она обожает Малдера. Такой высокий, такой милый и симпатичный и всегда так стремится навстречу новому и неизведанному. Он вечно пристает к местному человеческому населению с просьбами…

 _«Местному человеческому населению?_ — думает Вэл. — _Какой странный оборот»_.

Пристает ко всем встречным людям с просьбами обучить его своим верованиям и своему образу жизни, рассказать, как их культура объясняет явления и феномены, объяснить которые не так-то просто. Нет в нем веры в авторитеты, и неверие это простирается так далеко, что, если того требует его моральный кодекс, включает в себя и богов, и ангелов, и демонов, и дьявольские силы. В богоотрицании Малдера есть что-то притягательное для Вэл. Напоминающее ей что-то. Или, скорее, кого-то. Но всякий раз, когда она пытается ухватиться за тонкую нить, что ведет к ее воспоминаниям…

Ничего не выходит.

Ее прошлое — сплошная стена густого серого тумана, аморфная блочная плита, которую не сдвинешь с места и за которой ничего не разглядишь.

И остается она все той же Вэл, фанаткой «Секретных материалов».

Скалли нравится ей, нравится даже больше, чем Малдер. Вэл хотелось бы быть похожей на Скалли — быть такой же красивой и напористой, и умной, бегать на тонких стильных каблуках, да так, чтоб разлетались в стороны полы длинного черного пальто, спокойно вскидывать пистолет на уровень невозмутимого, идеально накрашенного лица — высочайший профессионализм, холодный разум, сострадающее сердце, четкий голос, твердые моральные принципы, умение мужественно переносить испытания и… глаза, в которых отражаются все ее истинные чувства.

Вэл оборачивается к зеркалу и смотрит на свое лицо. Она тоже красива, но другой красотой, не такой, как у Даны Скалли. Волосы у нее длинные и темные, а глаза не выдают своих секретов, сколько в них не вглядывайся. Руки и ноги у нее тонкие и изящные, но она сильна, намного сильнее, чем выглядит, а еще она быстра. В любом помещении она никогда не выпускает из виду входы и выходы, она всегда обращает внимание на появление посторонних запахов в комнате; она ест только то, что сама распечатывала из запечатанных фабричных упаковок или то, что приготовил в ее присутствии Сэл. Она не любит слабых огоньков, внезапно промелькнувших в темноте, а когда что-то пугает ее, она непроизвольно смещает центр тяжести и мгновенно вскидывает руки, даже не успев толком того осознать. Часто по ночам она просыпается, вцепившись пальцами в собственное горло, словно от чего-то защищается. Или пытается выцарапать что-то из себя.

Но при всей любви к Фоксу Малдеру и Дане Скалли, этот сериал она смотрит ради Алекса Крайчека.

Ради Крайчека, который, наверно, и сам не очень понимает кто он такой; которому постоянно приходится бороться за жизнь; который, как и Вэл, хочет походить на Дану Скалли; он знает так много и в то же время так мало о той игре, в которую оказался втянут, но, несмотря на это, Крайчек все равно продолжает играть; он тот, кто раз за разом — раз за разом — умудряется возвращаться, чтобы прийти на помощь всем, кто был так суров к нему; этот Крайчек, должно быть, важная фигура, ведь Крайчек всегда выживает, Крайчек — это тот, кто даже после смерти подскажет тебе путь к спасению.

Вэл кажется, что его судьба в чем-то перекликается с ее собственной. А как еще могла она очутиться здесь, лишенная памяти, но сохранившая такую силу, быстроту и навыки? Ведь существует же где-то место, откуда она сюда пришла, и существуют где-то люди, которые за ней охотятся. Удалось бы только вычислить их.

Вэл выплевывает жвачку и засыпает под реальные звуки вымышленных криков.

* * *

Под шум дождя за окном ее будит поутру звонкая трель маленького будильника — второго подарка Сэла. Она стягивает через голову фирменную футболку «Закусочная Сола», что служит ей пижамой, и застегивает крючки своего бюстгальтера. Это ее секрет — шикарное дорогое нижнее белье, красноречиво намекающее, кем она была прежде. Бюстгальтер сшит из гладкой черной ткани, он с тоненькими лямочками, с изящной оторочкой по краям. Очень красивый. Он предназначен для того, чтобы им любовались, думается ей. Интересно, для кого она носила его? Вэл не удивилась бы, если бы выяснилось, что носила она его лишь для себя.

Почему-то ей кажется, что это на нее очень похоже.

Поверх нижнего белья она натягивает форменное платье. Как любая униформа, оно тоже своего рода броня. У Сэла форма желто-зеленых цветов, она словно бы маркирует Вэл, превращая ее во что-то, чем Вэл никогда не была. Или, как вариант, пока еще не стала.

В официантку.

Почему-то ей кажется, что это на нее очень не похоже.

Ее сны полны факелов и воплей просителей. Она помнит черный ужас тесного замкнутого пространства, шорох ползающих насекомых и их пощелкивание в темноте. Она помнит, как устроено надеваемое на руку энергетическое оружие — кружевную вязь золота и теплый красноватый свет, возникающий то ли вокруг, то ли из самих пальцев. Она помнит, как принимала у себя богов в качестве любовников. Она не помнит ничего, что имело бы смысл.

Временами ей снится кое-что иное. Сверхъестественное исцеление под золотым светом. Люди, что были ей дороги. Темноволосый юноша возле покрытого лотосами пруда. Женщина с оливковой кожей и горящими глазами. Маленькая девочка, которая слишком быстро взрослеет. Высокий мужчина в очках. Эти образы сложнее удержать — ведь они не несут в себе ужаса, который намертво выжигал бы их в сознании.

Разделив волосы на две равные половинки, Вэл завязывает их в хвостики. На лицо и веки накладывает легкий слой дешевой косметики. Карандашом для бровей рисует на левой щеке фальшивую родинку как дань уважения к той личности, что остается загадкой даже для нее. Затем отправляется на работу.

К тому времени, когда она входит в закусочную, дождь уже прекращается, сменяясь неплотным туманом, насквозь пробиваемым острыми полосами длинных солнечных лучей. Стоит октябрь, и всякий раз, когда распахивается стеклянная дверь, впуская клиентов Сэла, по голым икрам Вэл тянет холодным воздухом.

Она опасается, что столь стойкая потеря памяти может привлекать внимание. Вот почему, когда она выходит в зал, улыбка у нее излишне широкая, а походка излишне чеканная, но посетители этого не замечают. А если замечают, то предпочитают не комментировать. Она очень старается соответствовать образу типичной «официантки», усердно копируя сериальных официанток, виденных ею по ТВ, или свою напарницу Мэри Катарину. Только Сэл знает, что она не то, что из себя изображает, но он ее не донимает. Сэл из породы людей, кто вечно стремится всем помогать, а Вэл из тех, кто ходит по краю бездны. Сэл понимает это, думает она, вот почему он дарит ей подарки и не лезет к ней с вопросами. Вот почему Сэл, который даже приблудных котят обязательно показывает ветеринару, Сэл, услышав ее истошный вопль: «Никаких больниц!», отступил перед лицом такой слепой паники и оставил ее в покое. Он выделил ей маленькую кладовку под жилье, выдал униформу официантки, зубную щетку, футболку, будильник и свободу поступать по собственному усмотрению.

Взамен Вэл осваивает сленг работников закусочных и флиртует с посетителями. Расхваливает им блюдо дня. Подливает им кофе и вытирает столики, а потом на нее вдруг накатывает очередная вспышка из череды странных видений — топот ровных маршевых шагов в тиши мрачных каменных коридоров, смазанные пятна звезд и перестрелка, за которой она наблюдает как бы со стороны.

— Вэл, — уже ближе к полудню окликает ее Сэл, когда застает в одной из подсобок, где она стоит, держась за стену рукой и зажмурив глаза. — Вэл, милая, ты в порядке?

Сперва она кивает, потом улыбается, потом отбрасывает увязанные в хвостики волосы за плечи, потом перекидывает хвостики обратно на грудь и лишь потом, наконец, поднимает взгляд на Сэла.  
— Да, — говорит она. — Да, все нормально.

В разгар обеденного наплыва клиентов в закусочную входят двое мужчин. Едва только заметив их темные силуэты на фоне льющегося сквозь стеклянную дверь дневного света, она сразу чувствует, что что-то в них не так… и когда они начинают кричать и размахивать оружием, ее вдруг охватывает странная досада на себя. Она смотрит на них, озадаченная этим неожиданным чувством вины — как будто все это происходит из-за нее, как будто она в чем-то прокололась, но… в чем? Разве она виновата? Она простая официантка в обычной забегаловке на задворках города, она здесь совершенно ни при чем; она ничего не должна клиентам Сэла, да и нет у нее ничего, кроме скудного двухнедельного заработка…

Ведь Вэл, кем бы она ни была, появилась на свет уже взрослой, привязанная ремнями к кушетке, а вокруг, пока она поспешно срывала с себя эти путы, кипела перестрелка; на ней была красивая одежда, ее ухоженные волосы источали запах хорошего парфюма, запах, который теперь уже почти выветрился из ее памяти. В первые мгновения своей жизни Вэл, содрав с виска какое-то металлическое устройство, выскочила из горящего здания и помчалась вниз по улице, не разбирая дороги. Она выжила. Она выжила в той перестрелке, выжила среди грохота пистолетных выстрелов и пиликанья синих вспышек странного энергетического оружия, она выжила, когда взрыв за спиной похоронил под собой все, что могло помочь ей отыскать путь домой.

И поэтому, когда один из мужчин наставляет пистолет на нее, она смотрит на оружие, смотрит на мужчину — и ломает ему запястье.

 _Сперва_ она ломает ему запястье.

Затем делает шаг ближе и во внезапном озарении вновь открытого в себе умения принимается за этих двоих уже серьезно: резко выворачивает в суставах чью-то руку, одновременно с силой бьет ступней в чей-то пах, вскидывает локоть и лупит в чье-то незащищенное лицо, а затем хватает с соседнего стола подставку для салфеток и разбивает ее о чей-то череп.

К тому моменту, когда Сэл выскакивает из кухни с колотушкой в руках, к тому моменту, когда присутствующий тут же в кафе местный шериф успевает сообразить, что происходит и вытащить свой пистолет, Вэл стоит неподвижно над двумя обезвреженными грабителями, а упавшая со стола тарелка, не разбившаяся, крутится волчком на полу.

— Что ты сделала? — спрашивает ее Сэл.

— Я не знаю, — признается она.

* * *

Детектив забирает ее в полицейский участок для дачи показаний.

Вэл не хочется туда идти. Она делает попытку улизнуть, пока Сэл пробует отмазать ее перед шерифом, но впечатленный увиденным детектив не отстает, так что приходится Вэл подчиниться и пойти с ним, пока ее саму в чем-нибудь не обвинили. Прежде чем уйти, она, повинуясь инстинкту блюсти анонимность — инстинкту, которого она не понимает, но которому почему-то подчиняется, — переодевается, чтобы избавиться от формы официантки. Слишком многие могли запомнить девушку в желто-зеленом форменном платье с бейджиком на груди, на котором написано: «ВЭЛ».

Чем больше времени проводит она в участке, тем больше вопросов ей задают. И скоро она уже чувствует себя как зверь в западне. Неизвестно, откуда в ней это настойчивое стремление непременно вырваться отсюда, но она знает, что оно правильное, похоже, такие вещи вросли в нее, прочно сидят в ее костях, и программа запускается сама независимо от ее желания.

— Тебя зовут Вэл? — спрашивает детектив.

— Вы же наш постоянный клиент, — говорит Вэл. Говорит нервно, пытаясь флиртовать, улыбаясь ему и наматывая прядь волос на палец. — Вы знаете, как меня зовут.

— «Вэл» это сокращенное от Валери? — спрашивает детектив.

— Да, — кивает Вэл. — Все верно. Валери.

Но ее имя не Валери. Она прикрывает глаза, и на мгновение ей чудится, будто ее кто-то окликает. Это мужчина, голос у него немного сердитый, и первый слог он слегка растягивает, превращая ее имя во что-то похожее, скорее, на «Вал», чем на «Вэл». Вал?

— Фамилия? — спрашивает детектив, тон у него, как и прежде, серьезный.

— О, — вздрагивает Вэл, возвращаясь к реальности, а взгляд ее лихорадочно шарит по комнате в поисках ответа. Слишком очевидно. Ее поведение слишком очевидно. — Папе, — говорит она, ерзая в кресле. Улыбка ее широка и ослепительна, хотя внутри она вся обмирает оттого, что так откровенно и жалко растерялась.

Детектив оборачивается к стене за спиной, где приколот рисунок его маленького ребенка, и долго демонстративно смотрит на отчетливо выделяющуюся корявую подпись: «Папе».

Улыбка Вэл становится еще шире. Но детектив не улыбается в ответ. Он задерживает ее в полицейском участке, рассылает повсюду ориентировку для ее опознания и ждет, не откликнется ли кто-нибудь. И в ответ на его неблагоразумный запрос откликаются ВВС США.

Трое в военной форме, которых она не узнает, объявляются в участке. Они прибывают всего менее чем через час, и такая расторопность пугает ее. Детектива их оперативность пугает тоже, как видно. Лица военных угрюмы, они небрежно машут своими удостоверениями перед носом шерифа и тут же прячут их обратно в карманы. И хотя Вэл умоляет полицейского не отдавать ее этим людям — умоляет со слезами и едва не падая на колени, взывая к нему снова и снова, пока военные грубо тащат ее за собой и расстояние между ней полицейским все увеличивается, — детектив скрепя сердце позволяет им увести ее. Они надевают на нее наручники, они выводят ее из участка на улицу, и Вэл уже знает, что никогда больше не увидит Сэла и что никогда больше не увидит она свою синюю блузку — одну из тех немногих вещей, про которые с совершенной уверенностью можно сказать, что принадлежат они именно ей.

Возможно в тюрьме Военно-Воздушных Сил, куда ее везут, ей разрешат смотреть «Секретные материалы». Но почему-то ей так не кажется. Ее запихивают в машину.  
— Но что я сделала? — спрашивает она. — Скажите хотя бы, в чем меня обвиняют?

Они не отвечают.

В гнетущей тишине идут минуты, пока в мозгу ее прокручиваются бесчисленные вариации планов побега. Знакомые ощущения, как будто побег — искусство, освоенное ею давно и в совершенстве. Идеи, варианты, сценарии, всевозможные тактики действия проносятся в ее мыслях, как стая птиц — кружась, пикируя и вмиг меняя направление, все сразу. А ведь они ее боятся, эти люди. Наверно, именно поэтому.

Как только безлюдное шоссе, по которому они едут, ныряет в лес, она делает свой ход. Первым делом она с размаху бьет локтем в лицо сидящего рядом с ней на заднем сиденье типа, а затем быстро перекидывает скованные запястья через голову водителя впереди и короткой цепью наручников пережимает ему гортань. Он хрипит, жмет по тормозам и, выкручивая руль, посылает машину в кювет. Она крепко вцепляется в спинку водительского сиденья, не удивленная и готовая к аварии. Как только автомобиль перестает кувыркаться и наконец замирает, она залезает в карман пиджака водителя, находит ключи от наручников и, одной рукой ковыряясь ключом в замке, другой одновременно открывает дверцу машины. Вывалившись наружу, она перекатывается, затем, дрожа всем телом, поднимается на колени.

На шоссе стоит человек.

На нем коричневая кожаная куртка, позади рычит не выключенный мотоцикл, а дуло его пистолета направлено прямиком на машину в кювете. Вэл поднимает руки ладонями вверх. Горло перехватывает от отчаяния.

 _«Почти_ , — думает она, тяжело дыша. — _Почти получилось»_.

У них было прикрытие. Кто-то следовал за ними на мотоцикле. Она не могла этого знать, ведь у нее не было возможности оглянуться, за ней все время следили.

— Ты цела? — спрашивает у нее этот человек, с глазами стального цвета. Наскоро оглядев ее, он переводит взгляд обратно к машине, словно не считает Вэл угрозой. Или, как вариант, словно хорошо ее знает.

Вэл не отвечает. Она поднимается на ноги.

Озадаченный ее молчанием, мужчина снова оборачивается к ней.

Из машины стреляют — не в нее, стреляют в человека на дороге. Тот успевает выстрелить в ответ и падает на асфальт, схватившись за плечо.

Вэл переводит взгляд назад, на мертвую женщину на переднем сиденье разбитого авто и снова смотрит на человека, лежащего на дороге.

Человек на дороге выронил свой пистолет.

Вэл делает маленький шаг вперед, внимательно следя за ним, следя за машиной.

Надо бежать.

Но ей хочется подобрать пистолет.

Ей нужен этот пистолет.

Никто ее не останавливает, никто в нее не стреляет, пока она делает несколько осторожных шагов вперед, и тогда, поколебавшись пару секунд, она стремительно бросается на шоссе и подхватывает с асфальта пистолет. Сначала она направляет его на человека на дороге, потом на машину в кювете, потом снова переводит дуло на человека на дороге.

— Вала, — говорит мужчина у ее ног. — Что ты делаешь?

Вала. Ей нравится, как это звучит. Гораздо лучше, чем Валери. 

— Ты знаешь меня? — спрашивает она.

— Что? — говорит человек на дороге.

— Поднимайся, — командует Вэл.

— Что? — снова говорит он, и на этот раз его голос звучит обиженно.

— Поднимайся, — повторяет Вэл.

Он не двигается.

Возле них тормозит какой-то автомобиль, из него выскакивает водитель, монотонно гудит в дневной тишине не выключенный двигатель.  
— Никто не пострадал? — обеспокоенно спрашивает водитель.

Вэл оборачивается всем телом, направляя ствол на него.  
— Беги отсюда, — приказывает она ему.

Парень предпочитает не спорить и следует ее совету.

— Поднимайся, — она снова поворачивается к человеку на дороге. Все время, пока она пытается поставить его на ноги, в его зрачках, как и парой минут назад, плещутся непонимание и какая-то неясная обида.

— Ты поведешь, — объявляет она, заставив его сесть за руль брошенной машины с включенным мотором.

— Я истекаю кровью, если ты заметила, — говорит он, и взгляд его твердеет синим льдом.

— Ты поведешь, — огрызается она и тычет в него пистолетом.

* * *

Спустя тридцать миль им приходится сделать остановку, потому что ее заложник находится на грани потери сознания. Несколько мучительных минут на стоянке дешевого мотеля, и потом, уже после того, как она свалила его, бесчувственного, на кровать и приковала наручниками к спинке, она проводит в колебаниях, размышляя, а не бросить ли его.

Но что если они знакомы? Что если он умрет? Что если он ей друг? Почему-то ей не кажется, что он хотел ей навредить. Но она не может знать того наверняка.

— Эй, красавчик, — негромко окликает она. — Эй. Как тебя зовут?

Веки его подрагивают, но он не отзывается.

Не тот ли это человек, что снится ей иногда? Тот самый, чей голос окликает ее по имени? Вэл пытается представить его в очках, но ничего не получается — он слишком реален, а у человека из ее снов никогда не было лица, во всяком случае, припомнить его она не может. Прежде чем уйти, она решает все же перевязать ему рану, так, на всякий случай. Отстегнув его от спинки кровати, она снимает с него пиджак и рубашку, а заодно стягивает еще и штаны. Трусы-боксеры, так и быть, она оставляет на нем. Затем накрывает его одеялом, чтобы он не мерз. Осматривает его рану. Пуля прошла глубоко, сквозь дельтовидную мышцу. Кровь все еще идет, и пока они ехали, рана все время кровоточила, кровью перепачкана вся машина, кровь на его одежде и на этой постели, и Вэл понятия не имеет, сколько крови он уже потерял, но кажется довольно много.

Надо все-таки заняться его раной. Она чистит ее, как умеет, ориентируясь на врожденный здравый смысл и невнятные воспоминания о том, как когда-то обрабатывала себе раненную голень. Кажется, это было давным-давно, когда она была моложе, когда сидела одна под деревьями с серебристо-голубыми листьями, названия которых сейчас не может вспомнить.

Мужчина приходит в себя, пока она в ванной комнате с помощью ножа, который отыскался в карманах его брюк, рвет дешевые гостиничные простыни на полосы.

— А ведь ты действительно не помнишь, кто ты такая, — говорит он наполовину удивленно, наполовину недоверчиво.

Ее мало заботит его тон, но она не показывает этого, она улыбается и не перебивает, пока он плетет ей какую-то чуднýю, словно бы из «Секретных материалов», историю, а сама полосками разорванной простыни перевязывает ему раненую руку, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Он же рассказывает ей о том, что они товарищи по команде, что они вместе путешествуют в разные миры через какие-то волшебные врата, что родом она с другой планеты.

В проблесках ее воспоминаний часто мелькает золотой свет, наползающая тьма и деревья с сине-зелеными листьями, но вряд ли эти мутные вспышки могут те подтвердить диковинные сказки, которыми кормит ее этот человек. Не то чтобы она принимала его россказни за полную нелепицу, но и доверия к нему у нее тоже нет. Пока память не вернется, она никому не будет доверять полностью.

— Вала, — произносит она, когда он умолкает. — Не очень-то похоже на имя инопланетянки.

Он вздыхает.

Хотелось бы остаться и расспросить его побольше, чтобы разобраться, верить ли его рассказам, но нельзя. Она и так провозилась с ним слишком долго. Накупив ему еды на деньги из его же кошелька, она оставляет его пристегнутым наручниками к кровати и уходит, не обращая внимания на его повышенный тон, на настойчивость, на убыстряющийся темп речи, когда он начинает уговаривать ее, как только понимает, что скоро она выйдет за дверь их дешевого гостиничного номера.

Свобода пустынной автостоянки ощущается настоящим облегчением.

Стоит ей подойти к машине, на которой они приехали сюда, как волоски на шее тут же становятся дыбом, предупреждая об опасности, как будто сама мысль воспользоваться прежним транспортным средством уже может вывести преследователей на нее. Низко опустив голову, так, чтобы распущенные волосы скрыли лицо, степенной походкой она уходит вниз по улице, по широкому серому тротуару. На перекрестке впереди показываются сине-белые полицейские машины, и ей приходится повернуть назад, глаза ее выискивают автомобиль, который можно было бы угнать, или дом, где спрятаться, она лихорадочно ищет любую возможность улизнуть. Но всюду, куда не кинь взгляд, ее уже обступили со всех сторон, перекрыли пути отхода, зажали в кольцо. Не верится, что ее могли так быстро выследить, скорее всего, у них была возможность каким-то образом запеленговать человека, которого она оставила в мотеле.

В отчаянии проскальзывает она на заброшенный склад, понимая, что ее уже наверняка заметили, но надеясь, что ей удастся проскочить сквозь здание и сбить преследователей со следа. Помещение огромное, полутемное и сильно захламленное. Пригибаясь и прячась между огромными ящиками и контейнерами, она почти ползком пробирается по узким проходам под свисающими с потолка стальными балками.

Паника охватывает ее оттого, насколько это место напоминает ей ее прошлое. Прошлое, которое она никак не может вспомнить, которого она так страшится и по которому так тоскует.

За спиной слышится негромкий скрип дверей. Вэл оборачивается, вглядывается в щель между двумя контейнерами и видит, как в здание склада входят трое, ярко выделяются их черные силуэты на фоне светлого дверного проема. Они держатся вместе, бесшумно пробираясь вглубь неосвещенного зала. Между собой они не разговаривают, лишь молча вытаскивают оружие из-под пиджаков и до Вэл доносится странный металлический звук, который ей уже доводилось слышать раньше, во снах.

Это звук накапливающего заряд энергетического оружия.

Она не знает, откуда она это знает, но она это точно знает.

Присев на корточки, Вэл прячется в тени большого пластмассового ящика, дыхание ее частое и бесшумное, ладони прижаты к холодному цементу возле ступней. Она сидит, не шевелясь.

Через другую дверь заходит еще одна группа. Четверо. Эти входят открыто, не таясь.

— Вала, — неосторожно зовет ее кто-то, обнаруживая себя. — Вала, это я, Дэниел.

Она кусает губы, лицо искажается под тяжестью охватывающих ее сомнений. Но отзываться нельзя. Не будет она отзываться.

 _«Тише_ , — мысленно предупреждает она его. — _Вы здесь не одни»_.

Она замирает на месте и прислушивается, а обе команды расходятся по складу веером, одни ищут, другие следят за ними. Скоро, очень скоро они столкнутся. Для нее это шанс, пожалуй, единственный ее шанс выбраться из здания.

— Полковник Картер, — предостерегающе выкрикивает один из мужчин.

В воздухе над головой начинают свистеть пули и энергетические разряды, и она вздрагивает, хотя и была готова к оглушительному грохоту пальбы, к рикошету пуль от металла и цемента, была готова услышать этот высокий пронзительный вой разрядов энергетического оружия. Ориентируясь на траектории выстрелов, которые помогают ей понять расположение стреляющих, она понемногу отступает вглубь склада, рассчитывая пробраться в другой конец зала, где должен быть еще один выход.

По цементному полу к ней скользит выбитый из чьих-то рук пистолет и останавливается прямо возле ее левой ладони. Она поднимает его и забирает с собой. Оружия много не бывает.

Осторожно петляя по захламленному складу, она прокладывает себе дорогу к выходу, без лишнего шума, низко пригибаясь и стараясь не попадаться этим людям на глаза. Ей почти удается добраться до цели, когда один из них все-таки перехватывает ее, он выбегает с противоположной стороны к тем же дверям, но спешит он сюда только лишь затем, чтобы встать перед ней и преградить ей путь к свободе.

Вэл резко вскидывает пистолет и наставляет ствол на него, целясь точно в левый глаз. Он тоже держит в вытянутой руке оружие, странное, изогнутое, как змея. Выражение его лица нейтрально, но за внешней невозмутимостью читается глубокое и страшное напряжение. На нем очки в тонкой оправе, за стеклами покрасневшие, воспаленные глаза.

— Брось пистолет, — говорит Вэл. Говорит негромко, ровно. Все вокруг исчезает, остается лишь стальной стержень, в который превратилась она сама.

Они глядят друг на друга. Он ничего не говорит. Просто смотрит на нее. Просто смотрит на нее и _видит_ ее. И пусть они держат друг друга на прицеле, он смотрит не на ее руку, не на то, как подрагивает ее палец на спусковом крючке, не следит за тем, что происходит вокруг, не ловит краем глаза малейшее движение поблизости, он смотрит только на нее и видит больше, чем она видела в зеркале по утрам. Это лицо — лицо человека, который _знает_ ее. Со страхом чувствует она, как ломается стальной стержень внутри, и ее охватывает нерешительность. Покрепче перехватив пистолет, она, стремясь вернуть себе уверенность, распрямляет плечи в ничтожной, презренной попытке принять вызывающую позу.

Он слегка кивает, словно что-то разглядел в ее лице, в том, как едва заметно изменилась ее осанка. Медленно отводит ствол пистолета в сторону, а затем кладет свое оружие на землю.

— Прочь с дороги, — требует она.

Он не двигается с места.

— Прочь с дороги, — повторяет Вэл, — или я выстрелю.

— Не выстрелишь, — говорит он.

С ужасом она понимает, что он прав.

Она встряхивает головой, снова распрямляет плечи, крепче сжимает рукоять пистолета, моргает, стискивает челюсти и говорит:  
— Откуда тебе знать? — Она произносит это со всей сталью, какая еще есть в ее руках, в голосе и в сердце.

— Знаю, — отвечает он, и убежденность, с которой он произносит это, словно бы пропитывает воздух вокруг. — Я знаю.

И стоит перед ней, просто стоит, отбросив оружие и не обращая внимания направленный на него пистолет, стоит перед ней с такой спокойной уверенностью, какой у нее самой никогда не было. Никогда, ни разу за всю ее жизнь, которую она помнит, да и которую не помнит тоже. Немыслимо настолько безоговорочно верить в другого человека. Возможно, он и не верит. Возможно, он просто готов умереть. Возможно, вот в чем его загадка. Чтобы сбежать, ей придется его пристрелить. Такова цена за доступ к дверям.

Вэл крепче стискивает зубы и качает головой.

— Если я дам тебе уйти, — говорит он, обе его ладони подняты вверх, голос у него негромкий, — ты снова убежишь и спрячешься, я знаю.

Опять она встряхивает головой, так, что волосы взлетают вверх и падают обратно, плечи ее ненадолго расслабляются, но сразу же твердеют снова. Она может выстрелить в него, она _сможет_ выстрелить в него, она выстрелит в него, но не в глаз и не в сердце, она выстрелит ему в плечо. С ним все будет в порядке, а она будет свободна. Она смещает прицел пистолета с его глаз на плечо, на бедро, опять поднимает к плечу. Обратно в глаза.

— Ты так долго жила в бегах, что это почти стало твоей второй натурой, — продолжает он.

Как дико и странно, что на ум ей сейчас приходит Крайчек — вымышленный персонаж из вымышленного мира, единственный ее друг все последние недели. Позади грохочет перестрелка, и все, что ей нужно сделать, чтобы обрести свободу — нажать на курок указательным пальцем правой руки. Один раз. Быстрое, резкое движение и все.

— Ты этого не помнишь, — говорит ей человек в очках, — но ранее ты приняла решение больше не убегать.

Нельзя принять решение перестать убегать. Вечное бегство это все, что есть, это, собственно, сама жизнь — бежать, бежать, бежать, пока волчья стая не схватила тебя за пятки, бежать, чтобы успеть, чтобы живой добраться туда, где еще не все порушено, где вода и воздух не отравлены и где никто не будет знать твоего имени.

— Все кончено, — говорит он.

Не кончено. Ничего не кончено. Ей хочется закричать на него; ей хочется убить его; ей хочется отпихнуть его в сторону и нырнуть в поток дневного света за приоткрытыми дверями склада.

— Пришло время вернуться домой, — говорит он, а последние слова гаснут в неопределенности, такой же, какой охвачена она сама.

Ствол ее пистолета опускается.

И тут же взлетает снова.

_Оставшиеся несколько шагов до лифта Дэниел бежит бегом, пока она придерживает для него готовые закрыться двери. Вот он внутри, и лифт закрывается. Она улыбается ему, и он улыбается в ответ, но тут же опускает взгляд себе под ноги, снова поражая ее этой удивительной застенчивостью — странной застенчивостью для человека, который никогда не лез за словом в карман, который увлек ее за собой в пламя Селестиса, города зла, после того как снял с нее железные цепи и поднял с каменной скамьи под серым небом._

Звуки перестрелки за спиной стихают, устанавливается тишина.

— Дэниел? — шепчет она со смесью облегчения и ужаса, и ствол ее пистолета медленно опускается вниз. Он шагает к ней, забирает у нее пистолет, протягивает руки и сжимает ее в объятиях, а она так ошеломлена, что даже не пытается вырваться. Немного спустя до ее слуха доносятся тихие шаги, она чувствует тяжесть чужих взглядов на затылке. Дэниел кивает кому-то за ее плечом, кого она не видит и не знает.

Когда он отпускает ее и она оборачивается, то видит, что возле них стоят трое, глаза их внимательны, в руках оружие. Женщина со светлыми волосами, красивый мускулистый мужчина в шляпе и ее сталеглазый заложник, который бережно прижимает раненую левую руку к туловищу.

— Вала? — говорит женщина.

— Привет, красотка, — шепчет Вэл, вытирая глаза. — Я тебя знаю?

— О да, — женщина улыбается ей милой, ласковой улыбкой. — Знаешь. Вернее, узнаешь, как только память вернется к тебе. Я Сэм. Сэм Картер.

— Выходит, ты тоже из инопланетян? — спрашивает Вэл со всей сухой деловитостью, на какую она в эту минуту способна.

— Нет, из инопланетян у нас Тил’к, — поправляет Дэниел, указывая ей на мускулистого мужчину рядом с Сэм.

Тогда Тил’к снимает шляпу, и в ярком свете дня, льющемся из приоткрытых дверей склада, сверкает на его лбу золотой символ.

— О, — слабо восклицает Вэл. — Привет.

Тил’к молча склоняет голову в ответном приветствии.

— Говорил я тебе или не говорил, что мы товарищи по команде, а? — ее бывший заложник смотрит на нее веселым взглядом. — Митчелл? Неужели ничего не звякает? Кэм? Полковник? Да боже ж мой, ты ж еще для меня свидания устраивала. Совсем меня не узнаешь? Нет. Ну, Джексона-то ты, разумеется, сразу вспомнила.

— Вижу, ты нашел свои штаны, — Вэл вскидывает брови в ответ. — А кто такой Джексон?

— Это я, — говорит Дэниел. — Дэниел Джексон.

— А, — говорит она. — Точно.

Все вместе они выходят из здания. Эти четверо окружают ее со всех сторон, безмолвным эскортом выстраиваясь по четырем сторонам света, и так ведут ее по направлению к машинам с мигалками впереди. Она непроизвольно напрягается, но Дэниел успокаивающе кладет руку ей на плечо и говорит: «Все в порядке» так тихо, что вряд ли его слова услышал кто-либо кроме нее, несмотря на то, что шагают они довольно плотной группой.

Когда они доходят до линии полицейского оцепления, к ним устремляются несколько человек в форме, но тут же замирают, когда Сэм, предостерегающе подняв ладони, останавливает их:  
— Эй, народ. Осадите назад. Здесь проводится секретная операция ВВС США, так что всем вам придется пройти со мной и подписать некоторые бланки.

Тил’к, он уже снова в шляпе, подводит их к машине — черной, с правительственными номерами.

— Ты умеешь водить? — щурясь от солнца, спрашивает у него Вэл. — Я думала, ты… — она склоняется к нему ближе и шепчет, — ну, вроде как не с Земли.

Дэниел смеется.

— Дэниел Джексон научил меня водить машину, — отвечает Тил’к.

— Дэниел Джексон и тебя научил водить машину, — говорит ей Дэниел. — У Дэниела Джексона часто отказывает инстинкт самосохранения, поэтому он всех инопланетян учит водить машину. Не хочешь сама отвести нас на базу?

— О, — восклицает Вэл, удивленная, ободренная и успокоенная тем, что он настолько доверяет ей, что даже не боится пустить ее за руль, а ведь всего пару часов назад она приковала одного из своих товарищей по команде наручниками к кровати и оставила в номере дешевого мотеля в одних трусах.

— Ты отличный водитель, — Тил’к протягивает ей ключи.

— Ну, раз ты говоришь, — Вэл забирает у него ключи. Она открывает машину и усаживается на переднее сиденье. Тил’к распахивает заднюю дверцу, а Дэниел быстро обходит капот и занимает место рядом с водителем.

Вэл заводит машину, затем, следуя их указаниям, выезжает на скоростную магистраль и плавно добавляет скорости. Сквозь деревья вдоль шоссе мелькает солнце, дорога петляет перед ней, уводя к горам вдалеке.

— Ну и, — произносит Вэл в тишину, такую странную, но многообещающую тишину, — как вы тут поживали?

Дэниел смеется — отрывистый, болезненный смешок, как хрупкий выдох, и когда она ненадолго отрывает взгляд от дороги и поворачивается к нему, то видит, как он смотрит на нее, а глаза у него красные и блестят слишком ярко, и она думает, что наверно любила его, потому что сейчас, в эту минуту, она любит его так сильно, как не любила никого и ничего в своей жизни. Но пока ни в чем нельзя быть уверенной, и потом, неизвестно, догадывается ли он о ее чувствах, а потому она ничего не говорит, она просто улыбается ему и открывает люк в крыше этого не принадлежащего ей автомобиля.

Дэниел откидывает голову на подголовник кресла, а ветер взъерошивает ему волосы.  
— У нас, знаешь, все по-старому, — отвечает он. — По-старому. Мир вокруг трещит по швам, а мы пытаемся хоть что-нибудь спасти, пока мы живы.

— Не могу не согласиться, — добавляет Тил’к.

— Звучит как самое то, — кивает Вэл.

— Разве? — откликается Дэниел.

— Да, — подтверждает она.

— Как много ты помнишь? — спрашивает Дэниел.

— Вспоминается все больше и больше, — неторопливо рассказывает Вэл. — Помню темноволосого юношу под деревьями с узкими листьями. Голос моей матери. Пруд, усыпанный белыми цветами. Я помню, как меня похоронили живьем. Как меня сжигали живьем. Помню любовника со светящимися глазами. Маленькую девочку, которая растет очень быстро. Тебя в лифте.

Тил’к неожиданно хмыкает на это, коротко и скупо.

— Что тут смешного, здоровяк? — спрашивает Вала.

— Погоди. Меня? Меня в лифте? — не дав Тил’ку ответить, восклицает Дэниел, изумленно глядя на нее.

— Ты улыбался мне, — говорит Вэл. — Мне кажется, в этом было что-то личное.

— Несомненно, — вставляет Тил’к с видом человека, наконец-то услышавшего долгожданное признание.

Дэниел ерзает на своем сиденье и отворачивается к окну.

Вэл усмехается бегущей впереди дороге.  
— В моих видениях есть какой-то смысл? — спрашивает она.

— Во всем есть смысл, — говорит Дэниел.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Вэл. — Не могу дождаться, когда и для меня это снова обретет смысл.

— Вала, — начинает Дэниел, и в том, как он произносит ее имя, звучит предостережение, — мы постараемся вернуть тебе память, но… понимаешь… я думаю, это будет тяжело.

— То есть? — спрашивает Вэл.

— Психологически тяжело, — говорит он. — Эмоционально тяжело.

— Все нормально, — решает Вэл, в лицо ей светит солнце, ветер треплет волосы, в руках у нее руль. Ей смутно припоминается, как когда-то она сидела за штурвалом и мчалась сквозь пространство, только там не было слышно шороха шин, там мимо проносились звезды, сливаясь в сплошные линии.

— Нет, не нормально, — возражает Дэниел.

— Я имела в виду, что я не против, — поясняет Вэл и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

На лице Дэниела страдание.  
— Нам придется... поторопиться с этим. Сразу, как только медики дадут разрешение. Может быть, даже сегодня.

— Хорошо, — говорит Вэл.

— Потому что пропал еще один человек. Он исчез той же ночью, что и ты. Мы пытаемся найти его.

— Хорошо, — говорит Вэл.

— Конечно, было бы лучше дать тебе время восстановиться. Время адаптироваться.

— К чему адаптироваться? — спрашивает Вэл. — Все для меня будет новым, пока вновь не станет привычным.

Дэниел не отвечает, но вид у него по-прежнему несчастный.

Тил’к хранит молчание.

— Могу я спросить у тебя кое-что? — Вэл снова смотрит на Дэниела.

— Конечно, — отвечает тот.

— Откуда ты знал, какие сказать слова? — спрашивает Вэл. — Чтобы не дать мне уйти?

— Знать, что сказать — мой единственный несомненный талант, — улыбается Дэниел, не ответив на ее вопрос. — Только никому не рассказывай.

Вэл задает тот же вопрос снова, на этот раз по-другому:  
— Мое место здесь? С тобой?

— Да, — говорит ей Дэниел. — Твое место здесь.

Тил’к легонько похлопывает ее по плечу парой солнцезащитных очков. Вэл надевает их одной рукой и ведет машину дальше, сквозь прохладный воздух под опадающей листвой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: в этой главе описаны события из серии «Memento Mori» сериала «Звездные Врата: первый отряд». Название главы — немного перефразированная строка из поэмы Байрона «Дон Жуан».


	54. Chapter 54

Проснулся Янг ранним утром от настырной трели чертова будильника. Солнце еще только начинало выкрашивать горы в сине-золотые цвета колорадского рассвета. Медленно, но решительно Янг вытащил себя из кровати, добрел до окна и замер, любуясь восходом над Передовым Хребтом Скалистых Гор. Настроение было вялым, словно душная тяжесть ушедшего лета камнем висела на шее. Этот август ему, должно быть, еще не один месяц придется таскать на себе, как крест. Оставалось лишь удивляться, как умудрялся Джексон справляться с этим. Со всем этим. Сам Янг с трудом находил в себе силы подниматься по утрам с постели.

Противный осадок, оставшийся после распутывания клубка его перекореженных воспоминаний, породил в нем тревожную нервическую нестыковку. Мучило странное раздвоение образа Дэвида Телфорда — вероломного, кровожадного, двуличного мерзавца и другого Дэвида Телфорда, того, которого надо было спасать и которого так и не спасли. А теперь, как видно, уже никогда не спасут. Принять такое было тяжело. Янг пока не дошел до того, чтобы обсуждать это с Маккензи на их обязательных еженедельных сеансах психоанализа, как и не дошел до того, чтобы набраться храбрости поговорить на эту тему с Джексоном. Кое о чем он обмолвился Кэму, когда тот после очередной «крылышко-шахматной» вечеринки команды ЗВ-1 подвозил его домой. «Тебе не кажется, что мы попросту бросили его?» — спросил тогда Янг. А Кэм посмотрел на него своими кремниевыми глазами и сказал: «Нет. И думать такое не смей. Никогда, слышишь, никогда даже думать, чтоб тебя, не смей. Не ты. Не про него. Ты понял меня? Выброси это из головы». Янг кивнул. И мейлом задал тот же вопрос Джей Шепу. Шеп ответил: _«Да. Пожалуй. Не хочешь перебраться к нам в Пегас? Могу официально вытребовать твою задницу к себе. Или хоть приезжай на выходные. Я даже готов добровольно вызваться организовать один из дерьмовых Джексоновских семинаров "Ваши Местные Псевдо-Божества" и внести твое имя в список участников. Я очень даже хорош в искусстве организации Ле Дъермо»._

 _«Извини,_ — ответил Янг. — _Но я тут занят поисками одного потерявшегося медалиста Филдса»._

 _«Ну, тогда ищи,_ — написал ему Шеп. — _Я задолжал этому парню чашку кофе и тур по Атлантиде»._

И вот, пожалуйста, уж середина октября, а Янг все там же, пытается наскрести в себе достаточно моральных сил, чтобы явиться на базу к приличествующим восьми тридцати утра и встретиться со своей новой командой, на данный момент состоящей из Гинн из Шестого Дома, также широко известной как «Та Самая Мерзавка, которая едва не убила Сэм Картер». _«Она тебе понравится»_ , — сказал ему тогда Джексон, когда все зацепки, могущие вывести на Раша, одна за одной бесплодно обрывались в никуда. Но Янгу плохо верилось, что он сможет поладить с кем-то из людей Кивы. Назовем это интуицией.

Янг рутинно продрался сквозь обычную трясину утра — душ, завтрак, кофе и, наконец, военный камуфляж, что, по правде, было обманом, чистой воды фарсом, ведь то дерьмо, что творилось с его спиной, с далеко не образцовой приверженностью Янга сеансам восстановительной физиотерапии, по-видимому, навсегда выбило его из седла, и о продолжении военной карьеры теперь нечего и мечтать. Разве что произойдет какое-нибудь чудо. Когда он уже стоял на пороге квартиры, собираясь выйти за дверь, зажужжал его мобильник, и серыми буквами на черном экране высветился номер Джексона.

— Джексон, — сказал в трубку Янг.

— Дэниел, — поправил Джексон.

— Ага-ага, — ответил Янг. — Привет.

— Привет, — голос Джексона слегка дрожал, словно он едва мог дождаться, когда можно будет выплеснуть новости на собеседника. — Мы вышли на Валу. Совсем недалеко. В нескольких часах езды отсюда. Отправляемся туда прямо сейчас.

— Здорово, — из того шлака, что заполнял его голову, Янг постарался наскрести немного энтузиазма.

— Думаю, это… да. Я думаю это определенно да. Местный шериф задержал неопознанную женщину, которая вырубила двух парней, пытавшихся ограбить закусочную. Она проходит как Вэл, но к запросу прилагается фото. Это ее фото. Ее. Точно ее. Хочу сказать, это без сомнений ее фото. Или кто-то похожий на нее? Да нет, я совершенно уверен, что это она. Она.

Янг со сдержанным оптимизмом буравил взглядом входную дверь своей квартиры.  
— Надеюсь, что так, Джексон.

Тот издал придушенный, раздраженный звук:  
— Да ДЭНИЕЛ я, — с этими словами Джексон отключился.

Янг хмыкнул и упрятал телефон в карман. Сумку с секретными бумагами он закинул на плечо, отпер дверь и почувствовал, как мобильник в кармане завибрировал снова. На этот раз звонил Митчелл.  
— Джексон тебя опередил, — сообщил ему Янг.

— Да? Скажите, какой прыткий, — воскликнул Митчелл. — Начинаю подозревать, что тебя он любит больше, чем меня.

— Чувствую себя членом вашей команды, — сказал Янг. — С какой стати вы, ребята, названиваете мне?

— Разве я не говорил тебе? Этот октябрь у нас объявлен Месяцем Самого Несчастного Полковника, и ты стал победителем номинации.

— Отлично. Мои благодарности.

— Буду держать тебя в курсе. Наслаждайся первым днем возвращения на службу. Жаль, не удастся сегодня посидеть с тобой за ланчем.

— Об этом не беспокойся. Главное, верните вашу потерявшуюся аферистку.

— Так и собираемся, — сказал Митчелл.

* * *

Прогулка по коридорам базы КЗВ ощущалась чем-то сюрреалистическим, как будто этот сентябрь выпотрошил его до дна, оставив пустую кожуру вместо того человека, каким он сам себе казался прежде. Сочетание военной формы и инвалидной трости на встречных производило впечатление. Вслед ему оборачивались. Его провожали взглядами. Хотя, возможно, дело было вовсе не в комбинации «камуфляж-трость». Наверно его имя тянуло за собой кучу всевозможнейших слухов. А если так, то пари можно держать, слухи эти не благоухали амброзией, скорее, отдавали кислым уксусом. Но что, к дьяволу, тут скажешь наверняка, когда на свете есть Джексон, который проложил путь добра прямо в сердце этого проклятого места. Или же наоборот — из сердца его.

Янг не стал заходить в свой новый кабинет на восемнадцатом этаже, а сразу отправился на поиски Харримана, на чей деловой нейтралитет всегда можно было положиться. Генеральский секретарь обнаружился не в Зале Врат, а у себя в кабинете, за столом. Когда Янг постучал по косяку открытой двери, Харриман тут же вскочил и отдал честь, от чего Янг равнодушно, в стиле Джека О’Нилла, отмахнулся.

— Полковник, — сказал Харриман.

Янг кивнул ему.

— Рад видеть вас на своих ногах.

— И не в кутузке, — сухо добавил Янг.

— И это тоже, — ровно согласился Харриман. — Чем могу служить, полковник?

— Я ищу люшианскую перебежчицу, — сказал Янг, перенося вес тела на любимую левую ногу.

Харриман присел за свой компьютер.  
— Одну минуту. Выясню, где ее разместили. — Послышалось быстрое щелканье клавиш. — Этаж шестнадцать.

— Шестнадцатый? — удивился Янг. — Так она в камере? Я думал, ее включили в программу реинтеграции, как Тил’ка в свое время.

— Ее уровень угрозы до сих пор расценивается как «средний», — сказал Харриман. — Тил’к не был перебежчиком, который к нам перешел в момент нападения.

Янг пожал плечами:  
— Что ж, тоже верно, — сказал он, уже, однако, невольно ощущая малую толику сочувствия к ней, несмотря на исходное предубеждение. — Кто еще там содержится, Харриман?

— Баал, — тон у Харримана был извиняющийся. — Баал и… Нерус.

Янг не изменился в лице, только застыл в дверном проеме и молча продолжал внимать Харриману. А потом сказал:  
— Угу. Ну ладно.

* * *

Тюрьма шестнадцатого этажа, как и ожидалось, производила гнетущее впечатление. Перебежчицу разместили в одной из самых приличных камер — там был стол, кровать, лампа и душевая за закрывающейся дверью. Впрочем, на этом все. Ни окон, ни телевизора, и вдобавок — сомнительное удовольствие постоянно находиться между камерами Неруса и клона Баала. Для бывшего оперативника Люшианского Альянса варианта хуже не придумаешь. Янг понимал, что Неруса и Баала специально поселили подальше друг от друга, чтобы хоть как-то помешать этим краснобаям оттачивать свое риторическое мастерство и тем избавить сотрудников охраны от излишней головной боли.

И все же. Девчонка, а она была еще совсем девчонкой, ребенком, едва ли ей сравнялось двадцать, скорее было меньше, выглядела несчастной. Бледная, подавленная, с рассыпанными по плечам рыжими волосами она горбилась за столом и, сдвинув брови, пристально смотрела в компьютер. Янг глядел на нее, пытаясь удержать остатки стремительно испаряющейся неприязни. _«Она тебе понравится»,_ — предупреждал его Джексон.

— Вижу, к нам пожаловал полковник, — насмешливо протянул клон Баала, слонявшийся возле задней стены своей камеры. — Приятно познакомиться. Как я предполагаю, вы пришли…

— Ах! Полко-о-овник, — через две клетки далее пророкотал Нерус. — Полковник, а полковник, скажите, как вас зовут?

— Не твое дело, — отрезал Янг.

— Его зовут Янг, — доложил Нерусу Баал, прочитав фамилию на униформе Янга.

При звуке его имени перебежчица вскинула глаза, посмотрела на него и тут же опустила взгляд в пол. Согласно традициям Альянса. В знак уважения.

— Полковник Янг! Ваша слава бежит впереди вас. Не тот ли это Янг, который… — Нерус умолк, силясь припомнить какие-нибудь великие дела «Полковника Янга», но, очевидно, так и не сумел. — Да-а, мы определенно наслышаны о вас. Я точно должен был что-то такое… неужели ваш славный генерал счел нужным…

— Угомонись, — рявкнул на него Баал. — Мне омерзительны твои вечные пресмыкания ради…

Янг счел за лучшее не реагировать на эту парочку.  
— Привет, малыш, — обратился он к Гинн, опираясь на трость по другую сторону решетки ее камеры.

— Здравствуйте, — она подняла на него глаза.

— Как у тебя с английским? — поинтересовался он.

— Владею свободно, — ответила она с легким гоа’улдским акцентом.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Гинн, — сказала она. — Я теперь Бездомная.

Он слабо улыбнулся:  
— Гинн Бездомная, значит?

Она кивнула.  
— Мы будем работать вместе? Я закончила мониторинг радиоволн. И подготовила для вас электронный документ, где скомпилировала все, что сумела обнаружить, в соответствии с тем шаблоном, который дала мне полковник Картер.

— Я читал его.

— Для вас все это неприемлемо? — спросила она.

— Еще бы он считал это приемлемым, шолвá*, — Баал плюнул в нее, но плевок с шипением растворился в голубом сиянии силового поля, окружавшего его камеру.

Янг посмотрел на него спокойным взглядом и снова обернулся к перебежчице:  
— Гинн, — сказал он, — ну что за дрянь.

— Вы не станете работать со мной, — тихо произнесла она, — потому что я была в Шестом Доме.

— Чего? — сказал Янг. — Ну ладно, слушай, признаю, Шестой Дом — не самый любимый мой Дом, и да, ты умудрилась подстрелить самого обожаемого всеми полковника, так что мы с тобой наверно вряд ли…

— Нет, какова гордыня, — Баал не переставал сыпать комментариями. — Откровенная наглость. Стрелять в легендарную Саманту Картер. Вы только посмотрите на нее. А ведь она даже не красотка. Даже этим ей не оправдаться.

— Не слушай его, моя дорогая, — начал Нерус, — лично я нахожу тебя вполне…

Янг развернулся к Нерусу:  
— Не мог бы ты заткнуться? 

Он снова повернулся к Гинн и сказал, указывая большим пальцем себе за плечо:  
— Это? Вот там? Вот что я имел в виду, говоря про «дрянь».

— А, — сказала Гинн. — Да. Здесь много дряней.

Янг спрятал улыбку.  
— И потом, еще не все потеряно, малыш. Тебе сильно повезло, что Картер выжила.

— Я знаю, — серьезно сказала Гинн.

— Я вернусь, — пообещал Янг, растирая рукой ноющую поясницу с левой стороны.

— Но ведь я не…

— Поговорим об этом позже, — сказал ей Янг. — Занимайся пока своим делом.

Он развернулся и потопал к выходу, не обращая внимания на поток гневных выкриков Баала и жалобные просьбы Неруса посодействовать разнообразию тюремного меню. Выйдя за пост охраны, он привалился к стене, давая отдых натруженной левой ноге, вытащил телефон и набрал Джексона.

— Да, — голос у Джексона был запыхавшийся, словно тот куда-то бежал. — Что случилось?

— Как там у вас? — спросил Янг.

— Ну, пока не очень. Похоже, Траст опередил нас, она похитили Валу из участка, подделав документы Сэм и представившись ее именем. Митчелл конфисковал чей-то мотоцикл и умчался за ними в погоню. Так что да. Вот такие у нас дела. А как проходит твой день?

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Янг, а в трубке послышался визг шин.

— О-о-ох, к сожалению да. Пока через «Одиссей» удается отслеживать сигнал подкожного радиомаячка Митчелла. О господи, Тил’к! Ты же не за штурвалом истребителя Х-302. Это населенный пункт! Именно поэтому Нацразведка... Знаешь, что? Ладно, не важно. Эверетт? Ты еще там?

— Угу. Но лучше я перезвоню тебе позже, — ответил Янг. — Удачи вам, ребята.

— Нет, нет, — запротестовал Джексон, как будто его отрывали от составления скучного делового письма, а не от автомобильной погони. — Ты чего-то хотел?

— Не подскажешь имя той грозной дамочки из МНС, которую ты так обожаешь? Мне нужно задействовать некоторые рычаги, чтобы выбить нашей перебежчице нормальные условия жизни.

— Рэй, — сказал Джексон. — Камилла Рэй. Кстати да, первым делом отправляйся к ней. Я собирался поговорить с ней еще тогда, когда они только собирались переводить Гинн из лазарета. Ее нужно включить в план реабилитации тау’ри.

— Ты знал, что ее держат в камере на шестнадцатом, как раз между Нерусом и Баалом?

— Что-о? — заорал Джексон ему в ухо. — Кто до такого додумался? Кто? Это же настоящее измывательство. Нет, даже не измывательство, это хуже. Ей сколько лет? Узнай имя. Заставь Рэй выяснить имя того, кто это сделал. Это недопустимо. Сэм. Сэм, ты на шестнадцатом была? Когда встречалась с Гинн?

Картер что-то ответила, но Янг не расслышал.  
— Сэм говорит, что не была там. Они с Гинн встречались на девятнадцатом. Сэм даже не заходила на шестнадцатый, потому что…

— Ага, ладно, Джексон. Мне не нужна история длиной с «Войну и мир». Догоняйте Митчелла, а перебежчица будет переведена с шестнадцатого к концу дня, если не раньше. Обещаю.

— Отлично. Значит, ближайшие пятнадцать минут я смогу прожить спокойно, — ответил Джексон. — Пока не позвонит кто-нибудь следующий. Неужели ее держат с Нерусом? С Нерусом и Баалом? Я этого так не оставлю. Все, мне пора. — Он отключился.

— Пока, — сказал Янг.

* * *

— Полковник Янг, — Камилла Рэй встала из-за стола и протянула ему руку. — Приятно познакомиться. — Это была миниатюрная женщина с длинными темными волосами. Осанка у нее была прямая, обувь она носила на невысоком каблуке. На ее аккуратном письменном столе Янг заметил фотографию, где она была запечатлена вместе с молодой рыжеволосой ирландкой, обе весело улыбались в камеру. Кажется, фото было сделано на каком-то пляже, весьма далеком от Колорадо-Спрингс. Рэй закрыла дверь кабинета и подтащила свой стул поближе к Янгу, чтобы сидеть возле него, а не через стол.

— Спасибо, что приняли так быстро, — сказал Янг, с осторожностью опускаясь на стул.

— Вы сказали, что это срочно, — Рэй разгладила юбку и закинула ногу на ногу.

— Джексон уверял, что для таких дел вы самый подходящий человек. Никакой особой неотложности нет, однако у меня образовалась одна забота, и мне понадобится помощь, чтобы с ней разобраться.

— Так вас прислал Дэниел? — Рэй подняла брови.

— Точно, — подтвердил Янг.

— Я задолжала ему… хм… услугу, — сказала Рэй.

— А кто ему не задолжал? — усмехнулся Янг.

Рэй улыбнулась в ответ, сухо и деловито.  
— Пожалуй. Итак, чем могу помочь, полковник?

— Вы знаете о люшианской перебежчице, что содержится у нас на базе?

— М-м-м, — Рэй наморщила лоб. — Та, что стреляла в полковника Картер, по имени Джэнн?

— Почти, — сказал Янг. — Гинн.

Рэй кивнула.  
— Формально я числюсь в отделе кадров, но я также вхожу в состав МНС. Ее ходатайство об амнистии в принципе было одобрено. Но, насколько я помню, в программу интеграции ее еще не включали. Сама я с ней не встречалась. Да этого никто и не требовал… обычно мы не предпринимаем никаких действий, пока не получим отмашки от военных о завершении оценки предварительной угрозы.

— Понятно, — сказал Янг. — В общем, она приписана под мое командование, распоряжение об этом вступило в силу с сегодняшнего утра. Ситуация немного необычная. По сути, мы с ней представляем собой спецгруппу в составе двух человек. И по большому счету, будем задействованы в качестве консультантов, а не в качестве военной силы. А когда я сегодня отправился на встречу с ней, то обнаружил, что ее содержат в одной из самых наших благоустроенных камер шестнадцатого этажа.

— Хм, — нахмурилась Рэй. — Для заключения на длительный срок такие условия недопустимы…

— Такие условия недопустимы и на краткий срок, — перебил Янг. — Не знаю, каков ваш уровень секретного допуска, но все равно расскажу — ее поместили между клоном Баала и гоа’улдом Нерусом. В камерах, огороженных открытыми решетками. За те пять минут, что я провел там, эта парочка не закрывала рты, без устали третируя ее. И потом, я думаю, она еще несовершеннолетняя.

— Как? — выдохнула Рэй.

— Мы не знаем в точности, сколько ей лет. Да она сама наверняка того не знает. Люшианский Альянс не особо увлекается празднованием дней рождений.

— Считаете, есть основания полагать, что ей меньше восемнадцати?

— Выглядит она совсем ребенком, — сказал Янг. — Хотя львиную долю мерзостей этой половины галактики, похоже, успела повидать. Но если это поможет вытащить ее из камеры — то да. Конечно. Думаю, ей еще нет восемнадцати.

Рэй встала и, уперевшись рукой в бедро, в задумчивости прошлась по комнате, потом села обратно.  
— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Быстро провернуть такое — полный организационный кошмар, но, думаю, мы сумеем вырвать ее оттуда. А после уж предпримем кое-какие шаги, чтобы ее не упрятали в камеру обратно. Итак, для того, чтобы как можно скорее вывести ее с шестнадцатого этажа под предлогом, ну например, встречи со мной… какие полномочия нам понадобятся и какой уровень секретного допуска?

— В настоящий момент ее уровень угрозы классифицирован как «умеренный», риск побега минимальный, так что все, что требуется — формальный запрос на встречу и пара рядовых для сопровождения, — сказал Янг.

— Кто должен одобрить запрос? — спросила Рэй.

— Ну, — Янг развел руками, — пусть команда моя, строго говоря, не совсем стандартная, однако командиром нашего подразделения в составе двух человек являюсь я и формально имею полное право подписать ваш запрос на встречу с ней.

— Отлично, — Рэй встала, обогнула стол и села на свое место. — Заполненную форму запроса вышлю вам прямо сейчас. Сами позвоните на шестнадцатый или это сделать мне?

— Лучше вам, — сказал Янг. — А я пойду вытаскивать ее. Дайте мне минут пятнадцать на подготовку. Чтобы пробиться сквозь бастионы окопавшихся здесь бюрократов-федералов, которые пекутся лишь о том, как прикрыть себе жопу, боюсь, понадобится не меньше двух солдат, если вы уловили, о чем я.

— Я бы предпочла, чтобы бы вы не использовали подобных… фигур речи, полковник, — отозвалась Рэй. Ее накрашенные ногти бодро поблескивали, пока она щелкала по клавишам, заполняя электронный бланк запроса на встречу с Гинн.

Янг пожал плечами, поморщился и поднялся на ноги.  
— Ну, что могу сказать? Пожалуй, я слишком много времени провожу с Джексоном.

Рэй ответила ему суровым взглядом.  
— Послано, — сказала она.

— Быстро вы, — Янг полез в карман за телефоном, отыскал в почте ее запрос и подписал его виртуальной подписью. — Готово. Встречаемся здесь где-то через полчаса.

Найдя дежурного офицера, Янг взял у него расписание нарядов и принялся искать сержанта, с которым познакомился в августе. Того самого, которого призвали из внутренних войск для сопровождения Раша с Маккеем в той миссии по раздолбыванию наборного устройства Звездных Врат на чужой планете. Янг просматривал список сержантов в надежде, что парня еще не успели включить в состав одной из ЗВ-команд — и ему повезло. Грир, Рональд. Приписан к охране базы. Прекрасно. В этот месяц парень дежурил в ночные смены. Что было уже не так прекрасно, но Янга этот факт нисколько не смутил.  
— Мне понадобится этот парень, — сообщил он дежурному офицеру и постучал пальцем по фамилии Грира в журнале. — Сможете освободить его от дежурств на ближайшие несколько дней?

Дежурный был не в восторге от этого требования, но куда бы он делся? Как только Янг получил от него контактную информацию сержанта и ввел ее в память своего мобильника, он вышел из кабинета. Но далеко отходить не стал. Почти сразу за дверью он привалился к стене, схватился за поясницу и, тщетно мечтая о диване и о двойной дозе обезболивающего, набрал номер Грира. Тот отозвался лишь после четвертого гудка, по всей видимости, спал.

— Сержант Грир, — сказал Янг. — Прошу прощения, что разбудил. Это полковник Эверетт Янг. Мы встречались в августе.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Грир, дикция его стала почетче. — Адов шторм. Я помню.

— Хорошо, — сказал Янг. — Сержант, я только что поменял твой график. Ты снят с ночных дежурств и будешь закреплен за мной на ближайшие несколько дней. Ничего особо интересного, но я тут собираю немного нестандартную… э-э… спецгруппу охраны.

— Да, сэр, — снова сказал Грир.

— Случайно не знаешь кого-нибудь из дневной смены, кто умел бы держать непроницаемое лицо? Может, кто из новобранцев, призванных вместе с тобой?

— На днях появилась тут одна лейтенант, — сказал Грир. — Зовут Джеймс. Уж она-то своих карт никому не раскрывает, точно. Мало кто так умеет.

— Как ее имя? — поинтересовался Янг.

— Ванесса, — сказал Грир. — Призвана из внутренних войск, как и я.

— Она сейчас на базе?

— Должна быть, — сказал Грир.

— Ладно. Тащи свою задницу сюда, сержант. Но сперва поешь. День намечается долгий.

— Вас понял, — сказал Грир.

— Встречаемся на восемнадцатом, — распорядился Янг. — Кабинет, где раньше была кладовая. Напротив Лингвистической библиотеки.

— Буду через двадцать минут, — отрапортовал Грир.

* * *

Янг долго избегал своего «кабинета» на восемнадцатом этаже, где располагались офисы доброй половины консультантов КЗВ. Никогда он не был любителем канцелярщины и, как и Митчелл, которому тоже выделили тесное, как чулан, отдельное помещение на двадцать пятом, кабинетом предпочитал пользоваться только в случае крайней необходимости, для всяких бюрократических надобностей. Он всегда был человеком полевых миссий: сперва ходил с командами через Врата, потом готовился к работе под прикрытием в Люшианском Альянсе, потом… мда, последние месяцы обернулись полной катастрофой. Лучше и не вспоминать.

Джексон, вот кто распорядился очистить бывшую кладовку от разного хлама и внести туда письменные столы и книжные шкафы. Когда Янг отпер дверь, щелкнул выключателем и зажег свет, то увидел перед собой довольно просторную комнату с двумя письменными столами и большой маркерной доской на стене. Весь кабинет был заставлен книжными этажерками. Тут была секция, посвященная, кажется, древней Месопотамии, была секция с переведенными на английский мифами разных народов и одна загадочная полка, где все книги были почему-то поставлены наоборот, корешками к стене, так чтобы названия были скрыты от взгляда. Озадаченно нахмурившись, Янг вытянул одну из книг. Заголовок гласил: _«Принципы налаживания эффективного диалога цивилизаций. Том 3: Вероятные всевышние сущности в теории и практике». Под руководством доктора Дэниела Джексона._ Янг хмыкнул.  
— Бедняга Джексон, — пробормотал он и запихнул сборник обратно.

Подтащив к себе наиболее удобный стул, он уселся за самый маленький стол в комнате. Вообще-то, сидеть было ничуть не легче, чем стоять, но боль была уже другая. Он немного поерзал в поисках более удобного положения. Потом поразмышлял над тем, не послать ли смс-ку Митчеллу, но отказался от этой мысли. Похоже, ЗВ-1 сейчас заняты по горло. Не стоит им мешать. Господи, будем надеяться, Валу отыщут. Как там говорил Джексон? Будто бы она вырубила двух парней, пытавшихся ограбить закусочную? Янг покачал головой. Не верится, что из-за такой ерунды она стала бы подвергать себя риску быть раскрытой. Но все же, если Джексон прав, и она действительно не помнит, кто она такая… что ж, выходит, инстинкты сработали помимо ее воли.

Сомнительно, что и с Рашем им также повезет. Невзирая на Джексоновский оптимизм, достигавший уровня почти бредового, Янг никак не мог заставить себя поверить в то, что парень бродит где-то по матушке-земле с отшибленной памятью. Скорее уж, он либо давно мертв, либо с Дэвидом, в каком бы аду Дэвида сейчас ни носило, а радиоболтовня люшианцев, за которой следила Гинн, лишь тем и оставалась. Болтовней. Зловещим шумом радиопомех, за которым укрываются боевики. И даже если у них с Гинн получится выудить из этого статического гула что-нибудь полезное, не верилось ему, что этим «чем-нибудь» окажется потерявший память математик.

Он достал телефон и созвонился с Рэй, чтобы рассказать, как продвигаются дела по высвобождению Гинн. Та поблагодарила и в свою очередь сообщила, что уже набросала краткий план Протокола Интеграции, который с помощью своих связей в военных кругах рассчитывает протолкнуть через отдел кадров и положить на стол генералу Лэндри уже к концу дня. Закончив разговор, он немного посидел, размышляя над тем, когда же заварилась вся эта дрянь и каким боком эта дрянь ударит по нему первым делом. Расклад был таков: Отдел личного состава скоро начнет исходить на дерьмо из-за того, что несовершеннолетнюю девчонку продолжают держать на одном этаже с двумя самыми омерзительными гоа’улдами галактики, а с другой стороны — все вокруг будут исходить на дерьмо из-за того, что недопустимо включать в программу реинтеграции бывшую оперативницу Люшианского Альянса, это на фоне-то одной из самых масштабных утечек информации за всю историю КЗВ. Янга не оставляло ощущение, что второе «дерьмо» способно перевесить первое, ведь «запятнанное прошлое» — такая штука, которая имеет обыкновение тянуться за человеком очень долго и может кому угодно дать повод наложить запрет на то, чтобы выпустить бедного малыша из камеры.

К десяти утра перед ним нарисовалась Джеймс. В ее непроницаемом, строго по уставу, лице, в осанке и в выдрессированном взгляде строго куда-то в пространство Янг уловил намек на беспокойство. Но только намек. Она чеканно отсалютовала ему.

— Вольно, лейтенант, — отсалютовал Янг в ответ. — Где вы несли службу до того, как вас перевели ко мне?

— Этаж двадцать четыре, — ответила она. — Я обеспечивала охрану отсека роботов-зондов.

— Роботы, значит, стережете? — с гримасой сочувствия переспросил Янг. — Какая скука.

— Никак нет, сэр, — ответила Джеймс.

— Знаете сержанта Грира? Он утверждает, что вы умеете держать лицо.

— Сэр?

— И, похоже, не ошибся. Присядьте, лейтенант. Я вытребовал вас с ним для выполнения особого задания. Скорее всего, это займет несколько дней.

Джеймс взяла стоявший чуть в стороне стул, подтащила ближе и поставила напротив хреновенького письменного стола Янга. Присев, она немного поерзала, явно чувствуя себя неуютно. И явно пытаясь это скрыть.

— Грир тоже скоро будет здесь, — сказал Янг. — Пришлось вытащить его из постели. Где вы служили, прежде чем вас перевели сюда из внутренних войск?

— Спецназ, — ответила Джеймс.

— Сторожить склад роботов — определенно карьерный шаг назад, — заметил Янг. — Когда вас планируют включить в полевую команду для миссий на другие планеты?

— Не могу знать, сэр, — сказала Джеймс. — Вообще-то… я получила назначение на базу «Икар». Все мы были готовы отправляться туда со следующим кораблем, ждали лишь команды сверху. Но никого так и не послали. Наоборот, стали возвращать оттуда людей.

Янг кивнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Да, так и было. Пока проект в режиме ожидания, лейтенант.

— Ходили слухи, что командовать «Икаром» назначили вас, — осторожно произнесла Джеймс.

— Было дело. — Янг не счел нужным отрицать. — Но пока командую я лишь этим кабинетом. Так или иначе, а под мое командование вы все-таки попали. На сегодня, по крайней мере.

— Да, сэр, — согласилась Джеймс.

Послышался негромкий стук в дверь, затем в комнату вошел Грир и отдал честь. Янг отсалютовал в ответ и махнул ему на свободный стул. Грир вытащил стул из-за соседнего стола, поставил рядом с Джеймс и уселся.

— Задание не трудное, — начал объяснять им Янг. — И не особо интересное. Но… бюрократически немного запутанное. А потому считаю необходимым сразу предельно четко разъяснить вам схему командного подчинения. На текущий момент моим непосредственным командиром является генерал Лэндри, а это значит, что он единственный, кто имеет право отдать вам приказ, противоречащий моему. Он или другой генерал с бóльшим количеством звезд на погонах. Это ясно?

В ответ он получил слаженное: «Так точно, сэр».

— Сейчас мы с вами пойдем вытаскивать из камеры шестнадцатого этажа люшианскую перебежчицу. Вы двое задействованы в качестве конвоя при ней. Она классифицируется как объект среднего уровня угрозы, но сделайте мне одолжение, не прессуйте ее, если по дороге ей вздумается поправить блузку, завязать шнурок или что-то в этом роде.

Они кивнули, и он продолжил:  
— Мы проводим ее до кадрового отдела. Там она будет сидеть столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы ее статус изменился с «уровень угрозы средний» до «уровень угрозы незначительный». Это может занять некоторое время. Но обратно в камеру мы ее не отправим, разве только я сам не отдам вам такой приказ или кто-то, кто рангом выше меня. В остальном будем действовать по ситуации.

— Вас понял, — сказал Грир.

— Есть, сэр, — кивнула Джеймс.

* * *

— Я встречусь с полковником Картер? — спросила Гинн, когда он предстал перед ней снова, на этот раз окаймленный по бокам эскортом из Грира с Джеймс.

— Что-то вроде того, — ответил Янг. — Давай, малыш, собирайся. Бери свой лэптоп и что там еще у тебя есть.

— У меня больше ничего нет, — немного беспокойно сказала Гинн.

— Вижу, — Янг окинул взглядом ее голую камеру.

— Полковник, — окликнул его Нерус. — Полковник, у вас наверняка достаточно полномочий, чтобы…

— Молчать там, — рявкнул на него Грир.

— Молчать? — прогремел Нерус. — Молчать? Мне? А понимаешь ли ты, с кем ты разговариваешь, мой маленький воин?

— Да откуда ему, — болтал праздно шатавшийся по своей камере Баал, наблюдая за тем, как Гинн отключает ноутбук, закрывает его и прижимает к груди. — Забираете девчонку? Все равно она вам ничего не скажет. Она ведь даже не из воинов, она из ученых, и Альянс наверняка промыл ей мозги, чтобы добиться ее преданности. Теперь она гадюка в обличии ребенка, она…

— Мы поняли, — оглянулся на него Янг. — Спасибо, приятель.

— А ты очень красива, — Нерус потянулся было к Джеймс, но получив удар током от силового поля, окружавшего решетку его камеры, с легким вскриком отдернул руку. — Но ваши культурные нормы излишне строги. Ну к чему стягивать волосы так туго?

— Пошел вон, мерзавец, — сказала Джеймс.

— Ах, идиома! Очаровательно! Интересно, как я могу уйти отсюда вон?

С грозным выражением лица Грир уже двинулся было к Нерусу, но Янг легко хлопнул его по плечу и покачал головой. Затем развернулся и, тяжело опираясь на трость, направился к выходу. Гинн шагала сразу за ним, между Гриром и Джеймс. Когда они дошли до лифта, Янг оглянулся через плечо и кивнул Джеймс:  
— После окончания смены, — сказал он, — составите рапорт об этом говнюке.

— Есть, сэр, — ответила она.

Когда они подошли к кабинету Рэй, Грир с Джеймс остались снаружи, заняв места возле открытой входной двери. Янг с Гинн зашли внутрь и уселись напротив Рэй, которая сидела за своим рабочим компьютером. И тут Янгу пришло в голову, что неплохо бы как-то загладить для малыша то, что ей пришлось вытерпеть в последние недели.

— Мне… слушай, мне, правда, жаль, — сказал он.

— Почему? — шепотом спросила Гинн. Она была очень бледной, запавшие глаза ее потемнели, взгляд был внимательным.

— Потому что это ужасно… ну, знаешь, тебе не следовало быть там. И больше ты туда не вернешься, окей? Ни за что, если мои слова здесь что-нибудь значат.

— Меня казнят? — прошептала Гинн.

— Что? — хором вскричали пораженные Рэй и Янг.

— Нет, — решительно сказала Рэй. — Нет. Мы подыщем тебе лучшую комнату и поможем приспособиться к жизни среди тау’ри. Кто-нибудь сводит тебя за покупками, как-нибудь позже. Есть всякие обучающие видео для… хм, сейчас ты, наверное, не понимаешь, о чем я толкую. Мы намерены помочь тебе.

— Лучшую комнату? — протянула Гинн, в голосе ее слышалось подозрение. — Камера, где я сейчас живу — в таких вы держите ваших врагов. А я из Альянса.

— Разве? — мягко спросил Янг.

— Нет, — прошептала Гинн.

— Нет, — с нажимом повторил Янг. — Нет, ты не из Альянса. И даже будь так, ты все равно не заслуживаешь, чтобы тебя запирали с двумя негодяями, угнетавшими народы в течении последних десяти тысяч лет. Таким как ты мы предлагаем стать тау’ри, если они не против.

— Вы предлагаете им выбор? — спросила Гинн. — Выбор стать тау’ри? И они соглашаются?

— Ну да, — подтвердил Янг. — У тау’ри так принято. Если ты захочешь остаться с нами, то тоже будешь одной из нас.

— И есть такие? — спрашивала Гинн. Брови ее были подняты, выражение лица открытое, как у ребенка, каким, собственно, она и была.

— Да, — подтвердила Рэй и улыбнулась ей. — Да, такие есть. Тил’к, джаффа, был первым. Ты наверняка слышала о нем. У него неплохая репутация. И многие другие тоже жили среди нас и сотрудничали с нами. Ты вот тоже уже начала сотрудничать.

— Рискованная тактика, — отметила Гинн. — Для вас это неразумно с позиции управления.

— Да уж, — вздохнул Янг. — Проблемы случаются.

Рэй едва сдерживала энтузиазм:  
— У нас есть группа, которая собирается для обсуждения теории управления. Наша управленческая система значительно отличается от той, к которой привыкла ты, но у нее есть свои сильные стороны. Возможно, тебе захочется посетить эти собрания и поделиться своей точкой зрения?

Гинн настороженным взглядом молча внимала Рэй.

— Мда, малыш, такое тебе сейчас наверняка кажется немного чересчур, — сказал Янг. — Но пройдет недели две, и это уже не будет звучать так дико. В общем, мы что хотим сказать — ты далеко не первый человек, кого мы взяли в нашу команду. В наш Дом.

— Я стреляла в Саманту Картер, — сказала Гинн.

— Угу, — кивнул Янг. — Мы в курсе. Но она, к счастью, выжила и рассказала, как ты помогала ей предотвратить отключение наших систем и тем спасла жизни почти всего личного состава этой базы. Вот почему тебе сейчас делают данное предложение.

— Выходит, чтобы стать тау’ти, мне нужно будет заниматься тем же, что и сейчас, только в лучшей камере, где я буду смотреть видеозаписи о ваших теориях управления?

Янг рассмеялся, громко и отрывисто, прикрыв лицо ладонью.  
— Чертовски верно. По крайней мере, в первые две недели или около того.

— А потом? — спросила Гинн.

— Потом станет лучше, — пообещала Рэй. — С каждой неделей будет все лучше и лучше.

— Лучше? — повторила Гинн, как будто не могла представить себе большей роскоши, чем спартанская спальня и книжный клуб по конфессиональной этике или чем там собралась загружать ее в свободной время Рэй. Может, и правда не могла. Ведь она была ученым-воином Люшианского Альянса, организации, которая не славилась широкой терпимостью к независимости мышления и поступков.

— Не будем спешить, пойдем шаг за шагом, — сказала Рэй. — Гинн, сейчас я собираюсь задать тебе несколько вопросов, которые помогут нам лучше понять тебя. Окей? Некоторые из этих вопросов тебе наверняка уже задавали. Во время допросов, но поскольку то было совсем другое подразделение… ладно, не важно. В общем, мне придется спросить тебя еще раз.

— Окей, — произнесла Гинн, явно пробуя новое для себя слово.

— Гинн твое единственное имя?

— Да, — подтвердила Гинн. — Раньше я принадлежала Шестому Дому, но теперь я тау’ри.

— Молодец, девочка, — похвалил Янг.

— Окей, но в силу бюрократических причин тебе нужно второе имя. Возможно, у тебя было какое-нибудь семейное имя до того, как ты присоединилась к Альянсу?

— Я не присоединялась, — возразила Гинн. — Мне пришлось пойти к ним, иначе бы они убили мою семью.

— О, — сказала Рэй. — извини, если это прозвучало бесчувственно.

Гинн кивнула.  
— А разве тау’ри обязательно нужно два имени?

— Ну… — начала Рэй, — наверно, не обязательно, но наша система выстроена таким образом…

— Такова традиция, — сказал Янг. — Если у тебя будет второе имя, то есть фамилия, ты тоже впишешься в систему. Будет легче приспособиться.

Гинн снова кивнула.  
— У нас не было семейного имени.

— А была у вас семейная профессия? — поинтересовалась Рэй. — Чем занималась ваша семья в вашем сообществе?

— Мои родители управляли машиной для измельчения зерна после сбора урожая, — рассказала Гинн.

Рэй довольно улыбнулась.  
— На нашей планете фамилии многих людей, хотя и не всех, конечно, происходят от названия семейных профессий их предков. Фамилия Миллер происходит от «мельник» — измельчающий зерно. Тебе нравится такое имя? Гинн Миллер?

Гинн кивнула, но Янг отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Нет. Не пойдет. Такое сочетание имени-фамилии уж больно похоже на «Джин Миллерс».

— А что такое Джин Миллерс? — спросила Гинн.

— Алкогольный бренд, — пояснил Янг.

— Хм, — Рэй развеселилась. — А может, Бейкер? Это означает «пекарь», человек, выпекающий хлеб из зерна, которое было смолото в муку.

— Но ведь важно, чтобы имя было верное? — спросила Гинн.

— Не обязательно, — сказала Рэй, — но учти, фамилия всегда будет с тобой, пока ты в нашей культуре. Каждый день. Все время. Возможно, есть имена, которые тебе очень нравятся? Или какие-нибудь места или объекты, которые по некоторым причинам важны для тебя?

— Еще совсем маленькая, — начала Гинн, — я научилась чинить сломанные инструменты. Сломанные механизмы. Когда на нашу планету пришел Альянс, они сожгли наши посевы и заставили нас выращивать кассу. А тот сезон, в тот сезон, когда они пришли, урожай был совсем плох. В обмен на еду для моей семьи я предложила Альянсу отремонтировать тел’так. Когда они уходили, они забрали меня с собой. С тех пор я работала на кораблях.

— Тогда, может, Килер*, — предложила Рэй. — На нашей планете так называют того, кто прокладывает курс и следит за состоянием морского судна.

— Судно — это как космический корабль, только плавает по воде? — спросила Гинн.

— Все верно, — подтвердил Янг.

— Гинн Килер, — повторила Рэй, проверяя как это звучит. — Мне нравится. А тебе нравится, Гинн?

Гинн кивнула, и Рэй стала что-то печатать на своем компьютере.

— Следующий вопрос — сколько тебе лет?

— Мне почти три периода.

Рэй вопросительно посмотрела на Янга. Он произвел в уме некоторые вычисления:  
— Это значит, что ей где-то около двадцати, плюс-минус четыре года. У Люшианского Альянса нет стандартизованного времени для всех Домов, они оперируют временными интервалами, которые отсчитывают по крупным событиям.

— Ясно, — сказала Рэй. — Гинн, на нашей планете мы измеряем время…

— Я знакома с вашими временными традициями, — ответила Гинн.

— Как бы ты определила свой возраст по нашему времяисчислению? — спросила у нее Рэй. — Выглядишь ты, если это может помочь, между шестнадцатью и двадцатью пятью.

— Двадцать? — предположила Гинн.

— Я бы сказала семнадцать, — ответила Рэй. — Хорошо, итак, следующее, что требуется — выяснить день твоего рождения. Родители рассказывали тебе, в какое время года ты родилась?

— В сезон сбора урожая, — сказала Гинн. — Это получилось крайне неудобно для них.

— О, — сказала Рэй. — Э-э, ага, как раз сейчас в нашем мире сезон сбора урожая, примерно. Скажем, двадцатое октября. Как тебе?

— А разве точный день так важен? — удивилась Гинн.

— Ну, это означает, то в следующую субботу тебе исполнится восемнадцать. Есть какие-нибудь возражения против двадцатого октября?

— Я не понимаю…

— Малыш, — вмешался Янг, — это значит, что пока ты с нами, каждый год двадцатого октября тау’ри будут приходить к тебе и говорить: «Поздравляю с днем рождения». Тебе принесут торт, это что-то вроде… э-э… знаешь, такой штуки типа миндальной пастилы, что продают уличные торговцы Первого Города?

— Онэ’рев?

— Точно, — кивнул Янг. — Что-то похожее. А в торт воткнут тоненькие восковые палочки и подожгут их.

— То есть — через шесть дней мне подарят торт с горящими палочками? — спросила Гинн.

— Да, — сказала Рэй. — Отдел кадров каждому участнику Программы Интеграции на его день рождения предоставляет торт. Тебе надо будет задуть все горящие палочки, а твои друзья споют тебе песенку.

— О, — сказала Гинн.

— Добро пожаловать на Землю, — пробурчал Янг.

В кармане завибрировал его мобильник. Вытащив его, Янг увидел сообщение от Митчелла.

_::Нашли нашу девочку. Везем ее домой::_

Янг тихо улыбнулся и спрятал мобильник в карман.

\------  
Примечания переводчика:  
* — шолвá — «предатель» на гоа’улдском  
** — от английского keeler (шкипер)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания автора** : Это многоходовый, эпически длинный AU-кроссовер, который охватывает все три ветки франшизы «Звездные Врата». ЗВВ превалирует над двумя другими ветками сериала, хотя основные персонажи и ключевые элементы сюжета из ЗВ-1 и ЗВА, которые мне кажутся значимыми, тоже присутствуют. В целом в фике — изобилие науки, интриг и агнста. Время действия повествования изменено таким образом, что пятый сезон ЗВА и десятый сезон ЗВ-1 развиваются одновременно, примерно за год до начала первого сезона ЗВВ. События фика в некоторых случаях будут близко соответствовать ЗВ-канону, но в некоторых – сильно расходиться с ним. Персонажи останутся (надеюсь) в характерах. Существует определенный преднамеренный параллелизм между этим и другим моим фиком «Force over distance», но нет необходимости сперва перечитывать FoD для понимания «Математики».
> 
> Отказ от ответственности: Я не являюсь собственником этих персонажей и не получаю финансовой выгоды от написания своих произведений, поэтому прошу не беспокоить меня судебными исками.
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика** : Разрешение автора на перевод получено. По просьбе автора перевод будет выкладываться только на данном ресурсе. Никакой материальной выгоды от данного перевода переводчик не имеет.


End file.
